Rising Hope! Acte 3 : Les Abîmes du Désespoir
by Hiroki-Leocaser
Summary: Revenus dans leur époque d'origine, tout semble aller pour le mieux pour Reisuke, Hiroki et les autres. Devenu pompier, le protagoniste vit enfin une vie équilibrée dont il a toujours rêvé. Cependant, on dit que le désespoir le plus profond se manifeste lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins, et Reisuke n'échappera pas cette règle fondamentale.
1. Une Nouvelle Famille

Le décor du combat de ce jour était une auberge , une auberge qui se trouvait sur la côte, dans une sombre nuit d'automne. Le vent était violent en cette nuit bien différente des autres. Des feuilles volaient pour s'abattre sur les fenêtres en provoquant des bruits sourds. Dans l'auberge se trouvaient quelques individus, tous autour d'une table sur laquelle deux hommes étaient accoudés. Tous les membres de ce groupent avaient une particularité : Ils étaient vêtus d'une cape sombre, ne laissant entrevoir que la partie inférieure de leur visage, leur couvrant également tout le corps. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes accoudés à table. On sentait que tout pouvait basculer d'une minute à l'autre dès que l'un d'eux allait prendre la parole. Leur aura était impressionnante.L'un des hommes posa son coude sur la table, l'autre fit de même et ils s'engagèrent tous les deux dans un bras de fer. Tout le monde était silencieux autour d'eux tandis que seuls les bruits des muscles qui se tendaient et qui jouaient à l'épreuve de force. Le combat dura dix minutes, montrant la détermination des deux hommes. Au bout de ces dix minutes, l'un des deux bras s'écroula sous le poids de l'autre. Le vainqueur du combat se leva rapidement et ôta sa cape avant de prendre la parole d'un ton provocateur.

 **-Soichiro-** Haha ! Voila qui est fait gamin ! Tu sais ce qui t'attendait en perdant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Reisuke-** Misère...Je dois vraiment supporter ça... ?

 **-Hiroki-** Bien sur ! C'pas tous les jours que mon petit frère fête son premier sauvetage ! Pas vrai Jessi-Chan ? ….Jessi-Chan ?

 **-Jessica-** Ha...Ouais, sauvetage, sauvetage , arrête de dire de la merde. Il va bientôt revenir en chialant l'imbécile.

J'étais hésitante, c'est vrai, mais c'était vraiment étrange de fêter ce genre de choses tous ensemble. Nous étions revenus quelques mois auparavant, Reisuke avait donc obtenu son diplôme et était finalement parvenu à mener la vie professionnelle qu'il voulait : devenir pompier professionnel. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il s'entraînait comme un fou pour pouvoir enfin effectuer son premier sauvetage, et il l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Une femme prisonnière des flammes qu'il avait sauvé l'imbé final nous sommes venus fêter ça ce soir dans une auberge sur la côte. Une auberge qui fait Restaurant , Bar , Karaoké, tout était mis à disposition pour passer une bonne soirée. L'endroit était très côté, et Soichiro avait du jouer de ses relations pour pouvoir nous obtenir cette place.

 **-Reisuke-** Non vous abusez la...Ca me branche pas ce genre de trips...

 **-Hakaze-** Reisuke a peur ~ Reisuke a peur ~

 **-Sirie-** Pourtant c'était bien précisé que le perdant aurait à le faire , qui s'y frotte s'y pique, Reisuke.

 **-Soichiro-** « Je ne vais pas me battre avec un vieil homme » qu'il disait le gamin. Alors, tu te la ramènes moins n'est-ce pas ? Hahahaha !

 **-Hiroki-** T'es un homme Reisuke non !? Alors Allez !

 **-Jessica-** Laisse le, il fait dans son froc.

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne fais pas du tout dans mon froc ! Regarde ça espèce de tarte !

Le jeune abruti se leva , rouge de colère, et se dirigea au fond de la salle d'un pas remonté. Je regardai son frère d'un air complice, il suffisait de provoquer un peu la fibre masculine de ce mec pour en tirer ce qu'on voulait. Je le connaissais bien le Reisuke. Ca faisait déjà quelques mois que nous nous étions installés ensemble chez lui après tout. Hiroki devait venir s'installer, mais il a été retenu par Hakaze qui a tenu à s'installer avec lui aussi. Ils ont tous les deux pris un appartement à un ou deux kilomètres de chez nous, tandis que Soichiro et Sirië décidèrent de rester ensemble dans la forêt servant de laboratoire au patriarche Namatame. Tout était devenu calme depuis que nous étions tous revenus du passé. J'ai réussi à m'intégrer dans ce monde, j'ai refait mes papiers d'identité et tout le bordel et sur les encouragements de Reisuke, bien que j'étais contre tout ça, j'ai réintégré l'école en classe de seconde. J'avais donc ce soir ma revanche sur ce jeune abruti qui était dans une position bien délicate. Il devait monter sur l'estrade pour chanter une chanson de son choix dans le Karaoké. Je le voyais de ma chaise en train de regarder timidement le catalogue tandis que l'hôtesse l'encourageait à choisir une chanson. Il n'avait vraiment aucune prestance ce mec. Aucun charisme. Ca allait être drôle de le voir s'essayer à ce jeu me disais-je.

 **-Hakaze-** Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va le faire ?

 **-Sirië-** Ca va être drôle je le sens.

 **-Soichiro-** Voyons ce que le gamin a dans le pantalon.

 **-Hiroki-** Il a choisi ~

L'hôtesse du karaoké se rendit sur la scène en souriant, accompagnée du jeune homme qui me servait de petit ami. Ce gars pathétique était tout tremblant à l'idée de chanter devant tout le monde tandis que l'hôtesse prit un malin plaisir à attirer la foule sur la scène. Elle prit la parole, annonçant Reisuke.

 **-Akemi-** Messieurs , Mesdames , voici un autre prétendant pour notre Karaoké time de ce soir ! Il est venu avec ses proches pour fêter quelque chose de particulier, donc je compte sur vous pour mettre le feu ! Enfin pas trop puisque notre ami est un jeune pompier ! Accueillons Reisuke qui interprétera « Don't stop me now » de Queen !

 **-Jessica-** Dont stop me now ?

Nous nous regardâmes tous à la table, ne connaissant pas du tout la chanson qu'allait interpréter Reisuke. Je regardai de plus près la scène, intéressée par la tournure des choses. Reisuke était sur la scène, devant le micro, regardant timidement la foule. On pouvait distinguer des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front alors que la foule le regardait en silence, attendant la prestation du jeune homme. Le voir aussi mal à l'aise me fit éclater de rire en un instant, Hiroki me prit par le bras et me fit un gros « Shhhhh » afin que je me taise.

Nous attendîmes quelques secondes, Reisuke ne se lançait pas. Il soupira une fois dans le micro sans pouvoir démarrer réellement. L'hôtesse du soir s'approcha de Reisuke d'un air compatissant, elle allait sûrement lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé de passer par là, mais alors qu'elle approcha sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de mon acolyte, Reisuke mit sa main entre elle et lui et entama la chanson au même moment.

« **-Reisuke-** Dont, stop me noooow. Don't , stop me , cuz i'm having a good time, having a good time ~ »

Le jeune comme commença à chanter, il n'était pas faux, mais sa voix n'était tout simplement pas attirante. Comme pour jeter sa timidité, il allait et venait sur la scène avec entrain, chantant ces quelques mots mettant en avant un moment d'amusement intense. Tel une star recyclée d'un mauvais casting il glissait au sol , continuant de chanter en étant allongé sur le dos, avant de se relever d'un bond et d'entraîner l'hôtesse du soir dans une danse ridicule. L'hôtesse se prêta au jeu , et avec le sourire, elle regardait Reisuke avec un entrain prononcé, appréciant le fait que Reisuke se lâche autant. De notre côté...Les réactions furent plutôt mitigées...

 **-Sirië-** Dis donc...

 **-Soichiro-** Il se lâche le gamin.

 **-Hakaze-** Mets le feu Reisuke !

 **-Jessica-** Il est pathétique.

Faisant tournoyer l'hôtesse avec maladresse tout en chantant de plus en plus mal , il finit finalement par laisser la dame sur le côté afin de descendre de l'estrade avec son micro sans fil et passer dans la foule tout en continuant à chanter et à danser tout aussi mal qu'il le faisait au début. Il allait de tables en tables et faisait des petites manières telles que baiser la main d'une dame ou tirer sur la cravate d'un de ces hommes jusqu'à arriver à notre table, pour frôler de sa main mon visage dépité, me faire un clin d'oeil et repartir sur scène pour finir sa chanson devant cette hôtesse qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son excitation devant la performance du jeune homme.

Au moment où le massacre fut terminé, alors que le visage d'Hiroki était déformé par l'incompréhension, je préférai mettre ma main devant mon visage pour éviter d'affronter ce spectacle, tandis que l'hôtesse était à moitié en transe devant la performance du jeune homme. J'étais morte de honte face à la prestation de lui qui m'accompagnait alors qu'il chantonnait en rythme ces « La la la la la » sur scène, entraînant le public avec lui. La jeune fille en transe se leva et se dirigea sur scène, elle prit la main de Reisuke et la leva avec la sienne en prenant la parole d'un ton plein d'entrain.

 **-Akemi-** Et c'est ainsi que se conclut la performance de Reisuke !

La public du soir répondit favorablement à la prestation de l'imbécile qui, en sueur, riait aux éclats sur la scène. Ils applaudirent et sifflèrent positivement le jeune homme qui fut légèrement gêné par son succès franc dans la salle. La présentatrice reprit directement.

 **-Akemi-** Pensez-vous alors que Reisuke peut être le gagnant de ce soir !?

Elle eut une réponse positive de la part du public, ce qui la poussa à faire de Reisuke « le roi » du soir. Elle lui fit une bise que je pris très mal. Pour qui elle se prenait après tout cette tâche à se rapprocher de mon boulet ? Hakaze me fit signe de me calmer, mettant en avant que ce n'était qu'une bise, mais voir l'autre imbécile revenir d'un air satisfait me faisait encore plus mal dans le bide que cette performance minable. Il se rassit à la table, regardant son frère d'un air supérieur, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton soulagé.

 **-Reisuke-** Ca fait du bien de se lâcher un bon coup. Beaucoup de pression ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas eu le temps de décompresser.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu as été magnifique, Reisuke ~

 **-Hiroki-** Ouais...Mais, rends moi un service. Ne fais plus jamais ça d'accord ?

 **-Sirië-** Si ça a permis que tu te détendes, c'était le but après tout héhéhé.

 **-Reisuke-** J'avoue que je suis quelques peu emporté hahaha...

Le jeune clampin se mit la main derrière la tête, se grattant la nuque par gène face à la situation à laquelle il faisait face. Même si il avait été un idiot de première, j'avoue qu'au fond de moi, le voir s'amuser ainsi le temps d'une chanson me faisait plaisir. Nous étions venus pour fêter sa réussite après tout, et j'avoue que le voir sourire me faisait du bien. J'étais finalement devenue une de ces connasses qui sont heureuses pour des raisons débiles, après tout, tout ce que j'avais vécu était fait dans le but de me donner un jour une vie normale, et en le regardant aussi insouciant, tout ce qui me venait en tête était que j'avais trouvé ce stable pilier pour ma propre stabilité.

Alors que je réfléchissais à cela, je ne remarquai pas que l'hôtesse du soir approcha de la table , un sourire tout aussi insouciant que celui de Reisuke arborant son visage. Elle arriva à la table, j'en profitai pour la scruter d'avantage. Elle était de taille et de poids moyen, pas plus grande que moi. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur noir , mais elle se faisait teindre des mèches roses comme une rock star l'aurait fait. Ca donnait un air excentrique à son visage en général qui lui même était mis en avant par un regard prononcé couleur bleu. Elle souriait franchement, béatement même, et ça n'avait pas l'air de la gêner puisqu'elle prit la parole sans gêne alors que nous ne l'avions pas invitée. Elle s'assit à notre table, à côté de Reisuke, prenant soin de ne pas froisser sa jupette violette. Elle dénoua un peu la cravate attachée à sa chemise, elle avait chaud disait-elle, avant d'entamer la réelle discussion en s'adressant à Reisuke.

 **-Akemi-** Hey beau gosse ! Tu as grave déchiré sur la scène baby ~ Ton flow m'a impressionné, Reisuke ~

 **-Reisuke-** Ah je...Merci. Désolé de m'être emporté et de vous avoir entraînée là-dedans.

 **-Akemi-** T'en fais pas mon beau, j'ai l'habitude de ça, c'est le business après tout ~ Laisse moi me présenter mon chou. J'suis Abarai, Akemi Abarai, mais tu peux m'appeler Akemi ca sera plus simple ~

 **-Reisuke-** Ah...Je...Enchanté...Moi c'est Yamada, Reisuke Yamada. Voici Soichiro, Hakaze, Sirië, mon frère Hiroki et ma peti –

 **-Jessica-** Leocaser. Jessica Leocaser. Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux.

 **-Akemi-** Enchantée tout le monde ~ En tout cas tu as sacrément mis le paquet l'ami. Quand je t'ai vu arriver je me suis dit voilà un grand timide et voici qu'il met le feu à la salle et à mon cœur d'artiste ! Chapeau bas, tu en as du bagout, mon chou ~ Allez je te laisse , regarde moi, ce show est pour toi ~

La jeune fille se leva de la table d'un bond avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la scène. Elle prit une basse qu'elle gardait adossée contre un mur, elle positionna l'instrument au niveau de sa taille, positionna le micro sur un pied à sa hauteur, puis prit la parole dans celui-ci afin de captiver l'attention du public qui s'arrêta net de parler dès que la jeune fille prononça ses premiers mots.

 **-Akemi-** Bonsoir de nouveau ! Cette fois je vais vous interpréter une autre chanson que vous pouvez découvrir en libre service dans le Karaoké ! L'artiste originel est « Girls Dead Monster » et je vous chante ce soir « My Soul , Your Beats ! » Et je mets le paquet alors soyez chauds !

Tandis que le public était excité par l'apparition de la pimbêche, la musique commença à retentir. C'était une musique de karaoké du catalogue comme celle que Reisuke avait chanté quelques minutes auparavant , sauf que cette fois, Akemi agrémentait la musique par ses propres notes de basse. Elle entama sa chanson devant un public enjoué et réactif. Les premières notes étaient au piano, un petit solo de musique style classique qui fut suivit d'un air entraînant à la guitare, lorsque cet air débuta, le public devint plus actif et Reisuke suivit, en entraînant avec lui toutes les personnes à table , excepté Soichiro qui souriait mais restait introverti devant la performance.

L'artiste bougeait , se remuait, jusqu'à lancer sa basse dans le décor et se laisser emporter par ses propres ondes. Elle n'était pas imposante physiquement, poitrine légère, assez grande mais svelte, mais elle possédait en elle une énergie incroyable qui captivait le public. Elle me faisait un peu penser...A moi même, quand on y réfléchissait bien...

….

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?

 **-Reisuke-** Elle dépote Akemi quand même !

 **-Hiroki-** Oi Oi, Rei-Chan. Draguer devant sa nana c'est pas cool mec.

 **-Reisuke-** Ce...Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! J'apprécie juste...l'entrain et la performance artistique d'Akemi, rien de plus !

 **-Hakaze-** C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ~ Bande d'infidèles ~

 **-Soichiro-** Tu es bien sûre de toi gamine, et ce gamin qui t'accompagne il est fidèle ?

 **-Hakaze-** Il a attendu dix ans après moi, sa détermination n'est plus à prouver ~

 **-Hiroki-** C'est embarrassant...Arrête ça, Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** Parlons un peu de toi Papa, tu n'as toujours pas conclu avec Sirië-Chan ?

Je regardais la conversation, silencieuse, je fus intéressée lorsqu'ils parlèrent de Soichiro. Ils avaient un âge mur, mais lorsque la fille provoqua son père, les deux adultes manquèrent de s'étrangler avec leur cocktail. Ils avaient beau avoir l'âge, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard comme deux adolescents.

 **-Sirië-** Nous n'avons pas de telles relations, Hakaze-Chan.

 **-Soichiro-** C'est vrai. Notre relation est strictement amicale.

 **-Hiroki-** Hahahaha ! Ôto-san est mort de honte !

…...

 **-Reisuke-** Ôto-San... ?

 **-Soichiro-** Sois pas surpris gamin, ton frère a fini par m'appeler son père après les années passées ensemble. Je suis habitué.

 **-Reisuke-** Je vois...

Je sentis comme un malaise chez Reisuke alors que son frère semblait avoir fait une gaffe pour ce dernier. Il se renferma sur lui même l'espace d'un instant, contemplant le spectacle d'Akemi qui tournait de plus en plus au ridicule, toujours en chantant, elle mimait tous les instruments de musique qu'elle pouvait mimer sur la scène. Au final elle me tira un sourire, ça me rappelait un peu les soirées qu'on se faisait il y a maintenant une trentaine d'années de cela, avec Mario, Elvis et les autres. Reisuke se leva, se dirigeant vers la scène une fois de plus. Allait-il nous refaire le coup qu'il nous avait fait juste avant ? Allait-il me tourner d'avantage au ridicule ? Il était imprévisible cet imbécile. La jeune conne eut fini sa chanson, je la vis parler avec le pompier, ensemble, ils se mirent d'accord sur quelque chose qui m'échappait. Les deux protagonistes montèrent sur la scène , la jeune fille prit la parole ,encore plus enjouée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant.

 **-Akemi-** Yoooooooooosh les amis vous attendiez tous cet instant de la soirée , eh bien le voici ! La récompense de l'étoile de la soirée, Reisuke, est un duo de karaoké avec votre princesse du soir, moi ! Héhéhé ! Donnons tout ce que nous avons ! C'est l'heure de la performance ! Hikaru Nara , de Goose House !

Le public applaudit une fois de plus, nous restions tous à table en attente de la performance de Reisuke. Hiroki prit la parole d'un air satisfait, il n'était vraiment pas surpris par l'attitude de son frère.

 **-Hiroki-** Il a toujours aimé la musique, mais il a toujours été trop timide pour se lancer un jour.

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke aime faire de la musique ?

 **-Hiroki-** Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il a fait parti d'un groupe de musique quand il était au collège, j'allais secrètement voir ses mini concerts qu'il donnait avec son groupe.

 **-Hakaze-** Il était son plus grand ennemi et son plus grand fan à la fois ~ C'était mignon à voir.

 **-Sirië-** Nous faisons tous des choses folles quand il s'agit de famille, je pourrais écrire un livre la dessus hahaha.

Je restais silencieuse devant l'attitude de Reisuke qui était inconnue de mon esprit. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait un attrait quelconque dans la musique. Malgré tout, il y avait encore des choses que je ne connaissais pas chez Reisuke, et pour tout dire, cela me plaisait bien. Mais...Sur le coup, j'étais vraiment jalouse d'Akemi, qui était une étrangère pour Reisuke, mais qui partageait bien plus avec lui en ce moment que j'avais partagé en ces quelques mois ensemble.

Nous arrivâmes en fin de soirée, l'auberge ferma, nous sortîmes à la fermeture dans l'euphorie de la soirée. Hiroki était vraiment l'idiot du groupe quand on y regardait bien, il sortait des conneries encore plus absurdes que celles de son frère, et ça semblait faire rire sa petite amie. Mais alors que nous étions chacune au bras de notre cavalier du soir, nous entendîmes un « HEP TOI ! » qui vint de derrière. Nous nous retournâmes, et c'était Akemi qui était revenue. Elle courut vers nous jusqu'à arriver devant Reisuke. Il la regarda sceptique, elle qui arriva essoufflée et décoiffée. Elle remit sa mèche rose à sa place et prit la parole d'un ton chaleureux.

 **-Akemi-** Cette prestation était so wonderful Rei-Kun ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te connaître !

 **-Reisuke-** Je me suis bien amusé ce soir, j'ai pu décompresser en faisant le pitre avec toi sur scène, j'ai beaucoup aimé chanter avec toi. Arigato, Akemi.

 **-Akemi-** Héhéhé , ça m'a fait du bien de te rencontrer, jamais je n'ai vu un mec qui se lâchait autant. Avoue tu es dans le spectacle !

 **-Reisuke-** Nah, j'ai juste pêté un câble.

 **-Akemi-** Alors pètes-en plus souvent ~ Je file mon chou, voilà mon numéro, appelle moi si tu veux me montrer ton flow bébé ~ A plus ~

La jeune fille partit, laissant mon compagnon mettre le numéro fraîchement obtenu dans la poche de sa veste. Nous reprîmes nos banalités et nos blagues vaseuses. Je n'étais avec eux que depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais j'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille. Hiroki était un peu comme un frère, nous avions passé 7 ans ensemble donc nous nous connaissions vraiment bien, tandis que Hakaze était ma belle sœur et le couple Namatame mes parents. Enfin j'avais trouvé cette vie stable que je voulais, même si j'avais du parcourir le temps pour pouvoir le faire. Je ne regrettais pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais tout ce dont je rêvais en étant gamine, et c'était grâce à Reisuke.

Après avoir marché quelques temps, nous arrivâmes à un carrefour. Hiroki devait partir à droite avec Hakaze, Soichiro et Sirië prenaient la gauche, tandis que nous continuions tout droit. Il était temps de nous dire au revoir pour ce soir. Soichiro nous fit remarquer qu'il avait du travail le lendemain, tandis que son amie nous déclara qu'elle était de l'après-midi demain. Elle avait dégoté un boulot d'aide soignante, ça lui allait vraiment bien. Les deux acolytes partirent ensemble tandis que moi Reisuke Hakaze et Hiroki les suivîmes du regard.

 **-Hiroki-** Ils comptent se l'avouer quand qu'ils s'aiment ces deux là ?

 **-Hakaze-** Je suppose qu'ils ont tous les deux un respect trop fort pour Maman, ils ne se l'avoueront pas pour le moment.

 **-Reisuke-** Il suffit de leur laisser le temps. Il nous a fallu du temps aussi à moi et Jessica pour trouver l'équilibre dans le couple.

 **-Jessica-** J'avoue, tu ronfles tellement la nuit que j'ai mis trois moi à m'adapter.

 **-Reisuke-** On parle sérieux alors ferme la si c'est pour dire de la merde.

 **-Hiroki-** Arrête d'être méchant avec la blonde, elle ne fait pas exprès d'être une idiote. Sois tolérant, Rei-Chan.

 **-Hakaze-** Ce sont les deux mecs qui ont risqué le sort du monde pour une querelle familiale qui font la morale, si c'est pas mignon ~

 **-Reisuke-** « Ma vie est une erreur, je suis la fautive OUAAAAHHHHH pour corriger la vie de mon père je veux qu'il me tue » , c'est pas ce que tu as fait , Hakaze ? ~

 **-Hakaze-** Peuh, tu me le paieras.

La brune céda sous le poids des arguments de l'idiot et se retourna avec orgueil pour prendre la direction opposée sans même attendre la version adulte du bouffon. Ce dernier la regarda, puis se retourna vers nous avec gêne avant de prendre la parole.

 **-Hiroki-** Bon je vous laisse aussi. Je dois partir tôt demain, et pour une bonne semaine, donc on ne se reverra pas d'ici là.

 **-Reisuke-** Ah bon ? Tu pars où ?

 **-Hiroki-** En exploration pour Ôto-San. Je pars pour faire des recherches sur une source d'Ener-D qui se serait déclarée aux alentours de Kyoto.

 **-Jessica-** Rien de grave ? J'peux t'accompagner s'tu veux.

 **-Hiroki-** Nah t'embêtes pas ma belle, j'veux juste aller voir si des esprits du duel ne sont pas là bas, si ils y sont je les ramènerai avec moi. Allez, je vous laisse, je vais rattraper Hakaze, si elle tombe sur un rôdeur je tiens à être présent pour sauver la vie du rôdeur. Tchao !

Hiroki s'en alla devant nos mines dubitatives. C'était fréquent qu'il parte comme ça pendant quelques jours et que l'on ne le voit plus. Soichiro avait les moyens de lui donner un statut de salarié à lui et sa fille, puisqu'il percevait des indemnités conséquente de Kyoto pour avoir été un rescapé de la catastrophe de la centrale Ener-D , et ce, à condition d'être en charge de l'énergie des esprits du duel aux alentours pour éviter qu'un tel incident ne se reproduise. C'était comme ça que Soichiro Namatame pouvait embaucher n'importe qui et pouvait payer les personnes en question. Le jour de sa mort, il pensait tout léguer à Hiroki qui continuerait ses recherches en compagnie de sa fille. Hakaze avait protesté ce jour là, assurant qu'elle pouvait gérer l'affaire, mais son père lui dit qu'un homme serait plus efficace pour remplir ces tâches dont la jeune fille se tût.

Nous rentrâmes tranquillement ensemble, traînant sur la route, en repensant à des choses ensemble. Nous parlions de tas de choses avec Reisuke. Nos précédentes aventures, le travail, les études, et parfois même Erika. Nous gardions un bon souvenir de la jeune fille et nous nous amusions à deviner ce qu'elle était en train de faire à ce moment là, elle qui était la princesse de l'espoir. Nous avions accepté sa mission sans comprendre réellement en quoi elle consistait.

C'est comme ça que finissaient toutes nos soirées, à parler de tout et de rien, à s'évader, à divaguer, jusque dans la nuit ou au petit matin. C'était notre credo à moi et l'imbécile qui me servait de mec. Le plus clair de notre temps on mangeait à la maison. Il était un bon cuisinier, il avait du se faire ses repas seul pendant plusieurs années donc il avait développé des bonnes aptitudes en la matière. Il n'était pas romantique, et ça m'allait bien, puisque je ne l'étais pas non plus, mais il était cependant l'homme qui avait guéri mes blessures. Quand il embrassait mon corps, je ne ressentais plus le poids de ceux qui l'avaient déchiré avant lui. Je pouvais faire confiance à son toucher et sa présence, et ça, c'était précieux pour moi.

Quand j'y repense, l'espoir est quelque chose de bien singulier. Tout commence par un rêve, puis lorsque l'on se rend compte que le rêve est réalisable, on émet l'espoir qu'il se réalise, et c'est grâce à cet espoir que l'on avance, que l'on se relève quand on tombe, que l'on devient plus fort. Mais l'espoir contrairement au rêve est quelque chose de beaucoup moins abstrait. Un rêve, on attend qu'il se réalise, l'espoir on le saisit pour le faire perdurer. Ces quelques mots sont devenus mon enseignement depuis que j'ai connu Reisuke, car je n'aurais jamais pensé connaître l'espoir de Reisuke et Hiroki en pourchassant le désespoir de Misty et Toby. C'est fou quand j'y repense, mais comme me le disait souvent Hiroki : « Ne regrette pas les mauvaises expériences de ta vie, car sans elles, tu ne connaîtrais peut être pas le bonheur actuellement. » et il avait raison.

Ils ne sont peut être pas si idiots, cette famille de boulets.

…...

…...

Non, ne leur donnons pas plus de crédit qu'ils n'en méritent.


	2. La Singulière Expédition

La nuit fut longue, très longue, comme chaque nuit marquant la veille d'une excursion de ma part, en particulier lorsqu'elles étaient solitaires. C'était d'ailleurs une grande première pour moi depuis un moment déjà, puisque depuis notre retour du voyage avec Reisuke , Jessica, Hakaze et les autres, je n'étais pas parti en mission pour mon père. Je me retrouvai donc, dans mon lit, ma demoiselle se reposant sur mon buste nu , avec toute l'anxiété du monde face à cette mission de demain. Les précédents événements avaient été particulièrement difficiles. Ces sept années de survie avec Jessica avait été très difficiles surtout pour la jeune fille, mais nous trouvâmes tous deux la même source de motivation pour revenir par la voie la plus douloureuse dans l'époque qui était la nôtre. Pourtant, quand je pensais à cette banale mission, je ressentais que quelque chose de plus profond allait se jouer dès le lendemain. Je m'étais gardé d'en parler aux autres, n'ayant pour preuve que mon intuition, mais elle ne m'avait jamais fait défaut jusqu'à présent alors je gardais cette appréhension.

Je jetai un œil à ce petit radio réveil en forme d'ours que Hakaze avait acheté quelques semaines plus tôt, il affichait 2 heures du matin. Je décidai alors que malgré tout je devais trouver le sommeil, et même si ce fut difficile, au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes je parvins enfin à m'abandonner à l'inconscience.

Je fus réveillé sur les coups de 8 heures par le bruit des activités de Hakaze. Je l'entendis de la chambre alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine. Je la rejoignis , la trouvant en robe, agenouillée devant le meuble de l'armoire. Je regardai une minute le meuble en question et réalisai que les tartines avaient encore été violentées par la façon dont mon amie utilisait le grille-pain. Je m'approchai le sourire aux lèvres de la jeune fille. Je mis ma main sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner et me laissant voir le désespoir profond de son regard.

 **-Hiroki-** Laisse moi deviner, tu as voulu préparer le petit déjeuner et tu as tout fait crâmer.

Comme simple réponse, je n'eus qu'un hochement de tête de la part de la jeune fille. Si sur le terrain elle était une femme prête à tout, elle était vraiment une piètre maîtresse de maison. Bien que je lui assurai que si on s'y mettait à deux on pouvait faire plus de choses, elle n'acceptait jamais que je lui propose mon aide, sauf quand elle était devant le fait accompli. Je pouvais la comprendre, j'avais aussi une fierté d'homme à préserver, donc je ne voulais pas empiéter sur la fierté de femme de Hakaze en m'imposant dans ses efforts.

Je lui proposai de faire le petit déjeuner à sa place, et troublée, elle accepta. Je pris alors les quelques tartines qui étaient encore sauves et le mis dans le grille-pain à leur tour tandis que je préparai le café en parallèle. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous assîmes tous deux à table afin de faire le point sur les journées à venir.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vais partir pendant quatre à cinq jours, tu es sûre que ça ira ? C'est la première fois que tu vas vivre vraiment seule pendant une courte période.

 **-Hakaze-** Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis capable de vivre seule j'ai 24 ans je ne suis plus une gamine !

 **-Hiroki-** Pas la peine de t'emballer, je veux simplement partir en sachant que tout va bien. Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus de partir pendant ce laps de temps, mais c'est une requête du patriarche, et il a trop fait pour moi, pour nous, pour que je puisse le décevoir.

La jeune fille qui affichait un air irrité adoucit son visage et me sourit alors, prenant la parole d'un ton approbateur face à ma réponse qui semblait lui avoir beaucoup plu.

 **-Hakaze-** Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je peux m'assumer seule, tu peux aller remplir ta mission tranquillement.

 **-Hiroki-** Je partirai dans la journée. T'as du boulot toi ?

 **-Hakaze-** Oui, je dois aller aider père à entretenir la forêt et le centre d'entraînement. Depuis que Medraut a retrouvé ses frères, il y a un désordre pas possible là-bas, j'vais calmer cet abruti.

 **-Hiroki-** Un jour quand on était rentrés de mission ensemble il m'a agressé parce qu'il avait des vues sur toi. J'savais pas quoi répondre de peur que ça te remonte aux oreilles et que tu ne sois au courant de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Cela me mettait mal à l'aise.

 **-Hakaze-** Vous êtes aussi idiots l'un que l'autre hahahaha.

 **-Hiroki-** Je suppose que oui héhé. Allez, j'vais me doucher et je fais mon sac. Tu viens te doucher avec moi ?

 **-Hakaze-** Je suis déjà douchée monsieur le lève tard ~

 **-Hiroki-** Allez quoi, on va pas se voir pour la semaine, tu peux bien m'accorder ça non ?

 **-Hakaze-** Mais tu es chiant !

 **-Hiroki-** Je sais ~

La jeune fille accepta ma requête, cédant devant ce caprice que je lui faisais, comme un gosse qui n'aurait pas eu le jouet qu'il voulait et qui réclamerait à sa mère son présent avec insistance. Nous allâmes finalement nous doucher, profitant de la compagnie de l'un et de l'autre avant d'être séparés pour une semaine. Ce serait sûrement la dernière douche que je pourrai prendre avant au moins deux jours, puisque j'aurai à trouver une auberge pour pouvoir en prendre une nouvelle , je pris donc mon temps pour apprécier la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps tandis que la jeune fille me lavait le dos. Ces petits moments banals que nous partagions ensemble ne signifiaient sans doute rien pour elle, mais ils étaient beaucoup pour moi. Pendant des années j'avais du garder mes sentiments à l'intérieur, autant envers Hakaze qu'envers Reisuke, pouvoir avoir des relations normales entre amoureux ou entre frères suffisait donc à nourrir mon cœur du plus profond espoir.

Lorsqu'il fut mon tour de frotter le dos de la jeune fille, j'en profitai pour l'étreindre de derrière, me laissant tomber sur elle sans y mettre mon poids. Elle prit la parole, exaspérée par mon attitute.

 **-Hakaze-** Un vrai gosse, arrête donc ça, ce n'est plus de ton âge.

 **-Hiroki-** J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Tu vas me manquer Hakaze.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu me manqueras aussi, Hiroki.

La matinée passa vite, bien trop vite. Mon amie m'aida à ranger mes quelques affaires dans un sac à dos. J'avais emporté quelques provisions ainsi que mon disque de duel et mes cartes de duel de monstre. C'était suffisant pour partir quelques jours me disais-je. L'excursion était tout de même une excursion banale, et trop se préparer n'aurait servi qu'à me donner un sentiment de vide sur place. Au final, je préparai le repas du midi, puis après l'avoir pris avec ma jeune amie, je pris la route pour me diriger vers le lieu de ma mission.

J'aurais voulu prendre la route sans moyen de locomotion. Mes jambes étaient les seules choses qui ne caleraient pas me disais-je toujours. J'avais l'habitude de la route, surtout depuis que j'étais revenu de ce trip de sept années avec Jessica. Nous étions toujours nomades elle et moi, puisque nous n'avions pas d'habitat fixe dans le monde des esprits. Quand j'y repense, nous avions traversé bien des épreuves pour revenir jusqu'ici, mais cela en valait la peine. Ce monde était plus beau que le monde dans lequel notre combat s'était déroulé. Je reconnaissais au fur et à mesure de ma marche mon petit coin à moi. La maison familiale à quelques kilomètres, mes aires de jeu diverses et variées. Ce terrain vague que l'on utilisait avec les copains pour faire nos tournois de cartes, c'était ici que j'avais gagné ce deck « Vers » pour Reisuke. Je gardais toujours précieusement ce deck dans mon chevet, pour me remémorer de ces belles années d'enfance. En y repensant, j'ai eu énormément de chance de rencontrer Hakaze et son père au moment où mes parents sont morts. Sans eux j'aurais mal tourné, ou pire, je serais mort. Mort sans même savoir le pourquoi du comment...Après tout, bien que je l'eus marqué à Reisuke, c'était un mensonge : jamais je ne sus qui était l'auteur du crime ayant coûté la vie à mes parents. L'affaire a été bouclée dans le plus grand secret, et personne n'eut le droit de savoir étant donné que personne n'était de la famille de l'un de mes deux parents excepté moi et mon frère qui étions trop jeunes pour savoir. Lorsque je fus allé au commissariat demander le dossier à ma majorité, on me dit qu'il était dans les dossiers non élucidés. Si je ne l'ai pas dit à Reisuke, c'était simplement pour éviter de cultiver d'avantage le désespoir dans son cœur, lui qui avait déjà un énorme poids à gérer avec ses troubles émotionnels, je ne voulais pas lui infliger cette charge en plus.

Mais tout ça, malgré le caractère ambigu des différentes situations, appartenait au passé. Je ne pouvais simplement pas m'empêcher d'y penser, surtout quand je voyais le décor de ma vie pendant mes jeunes années. Une fois que j'eus quitté mon village natale, ma nostalgie disparut avec elle tandis que j'arrivai dans le centre ville. Je devais malgré ma réticence prendre le tramway jusqu'à la ville suivante pour enfin continuer à pied dans le parc « Tachibana » . A partir de ce parc je devais m'enfoncer dans la forêt sur laquelle il débouchait pour ensuite m'enfoncer dans un domaine montagneux. J'avais donc du chemin, mais je n'étais pas pressé.

Le centre ville était toujours animé. C'était ici que tout se passait, les gens allaient et venaient toute la journée et même parfois la nuit sans prêter attention les uns aux autres. Je n'aimais pas venir ici, car on n'y existe pas. « Si quelqu'un tombe, personne ne le ramasse », c'était la loi de la société moderne. C'est pour ça que contrairement à Reisuke qui à un travail en ville, ou Jessica qui elle a repris ses études, je me conforte à vivre en marge en travaillant pour Soichiro Namatame. J'aimais énormément la philosophie de mon père adoptif. Il portait un regard très critique sur le monde et l'attitude des humains en général, et j'avais l'impression d'apprendre énormément rien qu'en restant à ses côtés et à ceux de sa fille. Il était un peu mon modèle en tant qu'homme depuis toujours, m'apprenant ici comme dans le passé ce qui était juste et injuste, en me laissant toujours le choix final , comme pour tester mes aptitudes. Depuis tout ce temps, il est devenu comme mon père , en espérant que toutes ses attentes à ce jour furent également comblées.

C'est au bout d'une demi-heure qu'arriva le tramway desservant l'arrêt « Parc Tachibana ». Je n'avais pas pris les transports en commun depuis maintenant un bail, puisque le plus clair de mon temps je le passais à compter sur mes jambes pour me déplacer et garder la forme. En tant qu'homme, je devais être capable de faire des efforts physiques dans l'immédiat. Hakaze me disait souvent que j'étais idiot de prendre soin de mes aptitudes physiques, mais j'ai toujours fait une obsession là-dessus, j'étais donc irrécupérable sur ce point. Je montai dans le tramway qui allait m'amener à ce fameux espace de verdure, me coupant de nouveau un peu plus du monde qui m'entourait, je pris une place assise, le wagon était très peu rempli à cette heure, et je profitai de ces quelques dizaines de minutes à attendre pour regarder le monde d'un œil extérieur et en faire ma propre opinion.

Je regardai donc par la vitre fermée de mon transport du jour tandis que ces jours d'Automne étaient assez moroses pour la population en général. La joie estivale avait quitté les cœurs tandis que la routine scolaire et celle du travail prenaient le dessus sur le moral de l'humain lambda. Certaines têtes souriaient encore, puisant leur force dans une motivation quelconque : Le besoin d'argent, l'envie, la jalousie, ou des motivations plus nobles comme cette dame que je voyais sourire à l'enfant qu'elle tenait au bras. Nous avions tous nos motivations qui nous poussaient à avancer dans ce qui semblait être une course à l'espoir ou au désespoir. Elles pouvaient être nobles comme infâmes, mais nous partions tous avec un espoir proféré , ou avec une haine que l'on cultive à l'intérieur et qu'on laisse fleurir jusqu'au point de non retour.

 **« - Parc Tachibana, Parc Tachibana »**

A l'annonce de mon arrêt, je me préparai à descendre. Lorsque le chauffeur ouvrit les portes, je le remerciai à haute voix, laissant dubitatifs les autres passagers de l'engin. Ce n'était pourtant pas grand chose, un merci , alors que le chauffeur prenait de son temps pour nous transporter là où nous devions aller. Pas mal de personnes trouvaient ça ridicule, avançant le fait que le chauffeur était payé pour , mais à ça je leur répondais que le boulanger ou le vendeur étaient aussi payés, mais qu'eux aussi avaient droit à un « merci » lorsque nous commandions des choses, c'était une marque fondamentale de respect à mes yeux, que de dire ce simple merci.

J'arrivai enfin à l'entrée de ce « Parc Tachibana ». Il était sur les coups de seize heures. Le parc semblait vraiment être banal. Il y avait quelques gamins qui s'amusaient par ci , par là. Des parents qui parlaient entre eux, sûrement pour s'échanger les derniers potins d'ici et d'ailleurs, mais il y avait aussi des jeunes , certains en train de lire des magazines, et d'autres en train de s'affronter dans des parties de duel de monstres. Je m'avançai un peu vers ce dernier groupe, profitant au passage de cette verdure qui donnait un air frais aux alentours, me faisant oublier légèrement la pollution du centre ville. C'était un duel apparemment très important qui se jouait entre ce garçon et cette jeune fille. Le garçon jouait un deck aile noire tandis que la jeune fille jouait un deck synchronique. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser ensemble, mais ils étaient tous les deux déterminés à gagner. Je restai là à les regarder, amusé par la tournure des évènements. Je compris deux tours plus tard que la partie était terminée lorsque la jeune fille sortit un « Trishula, Dragon de la barrière de glace » qui détruit d'un seul souffle le jeune homme aux ailes noires.

Je partis discrètement de la scène tandis que la jeune fille fut acclamée par ses camarades. Cela me rappelait vraiment le bon vieux temps, lorsque les duels étaient pour moi un plaisir et que rien ne se jouait au cours de ces matchs. Avec le temps, je faisais des duels pour gagner de l'argent, pour gagner des récompenses, pour gagner ma liberté, mais certainement pas pour gagner du plaisir. C'était la vie de duelliste professionnel, peu importe le prix, la victoire devait être au bout. Au final c'était sympathique de regarder un duel sans enjeu, juste avant de m'enfoncer dans la forêt où débuterait ma mission.

Je découvrais la forêt Tachibana pour la première fois. J'étais déjà allé bien plus loin que ça, mais c'était la première fois que je m'engouffrai dans cette forêt qui avait déjà fait l'objet de nombreuses spéculations auparavant. Beaucoup disaient qu'elle était infréquentable dans le sens où des jeunes voyous faisaient de cette forêt leur repère. Des choses pas tres propres se passeraient ici, à environ 1 kilomètre de ce parc tout public. Des bagarres de gangs, des relations adultères, divers trafics , beaucoup de personnes évitaient cet endroit, et encore plus disaient à leurs enfants de ne pas y traîner. Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça de venir dans un tel endroit, après tout je n'y avais aucun business, et ce que font les autres de leur vie ne me regardait pas. Je découvris donc avec stupéfaction le décor de cette forêt qui était bien plus accueillant que ce que je ne pensais. La forêt était assez sombre aux premiers abords, mais on remarquait vite que cette ombre prenante n'était en fait qu'un voile provenant des feuilles d'arbres se rejoignant en haut, empêchant ainsi les rayons du soleil de pénétrer l'endroit. Il y faisait d'ailleurs bien plus frais qu'à l'extérieur en conséquence, si bien que j'eus un frisson lorsque je pénétrai l'endroit. L'atmosphère était clairement différente. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun bruit dans cet espace fermé, là où le parc en lui même dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et familiale. Mais au final, cela me convenait plutôt bien de rester dans ce genre d'endroits.

J'avais bien progressé dans la forêt, et la nuit était tombée. Je décidai donc qu'il était temps pour moi de me poser pour aujourd'hui et de reprendre du lendemain. Il commençait à se faire tard et les nuits d'automne étaient plus longues que ces agréables nuits d'été. Je m'installai donc et sortit de mon sac de quoi casser la croûte. Un morceau de pain que j'ouvris avec mes mains et dans lequel je glissai un peu de fromage que j'emportais dans la partie isotherme de mon sac. C'était mon repas de ce soir. Adossé contre un arbre, je mangeais ce qui était ma ration du jour tout en regardant le décor qui m'entourait, analysant l'activité alentour et prenant les habitudes de la nature en compte. Il y avait quelques volatiles qui se baladaient sereinement, sans craindre les prédateurs tandis que les rongeurs sortaient librement pour aller chercher leur nourriture du soire. Si la pénombre faisait peur à certains, d'autres l'appréciaient pleinement, comme j'avais l'occasion de le voir ce soir.

Je pris mon sac et le mit derrière ma tête, me fabriquant par cette occasion un oreiller, certes précaire, mais opérationnel. Je m'affalai contre l'arbre et m'endormis avant de m'en rendre compte moi même, laissant la nature ambiante être mon guide pour cette nuit.

…..

La nuit me guida jusqu'au lendemain. Il ne m'était rien arrivé. Mon sac était toujours derrière, j'étais encore entier, j'avais donc eu raison de faire confiance à la nature ambiante pour veiller sur moi cette nuit là. Je pris de quoi manger et de quoi boire, puis repris la route en me nourrissant en marchant. Je réussis à sortir de la forêt quelques heures plus tard, après avoir franchi moult passages qui menaient à des culs de sac. Lorsque j'aperçus la lumière de l'extérieur, je me ruai vers elle afin de contempler de nouveau le soleil qui illuminait les contrées. J'étais enfin arrivé dans les montagnes où allait se dérouler ma mission. L'atmosphère était réellement différente de ce qu'elle était lorsque j'étais encore dans la forêt. Il faisait vraiment très clair à l'extérieur. Le ciel était dégagé, laissant libre cours aux différents rayons du soleil afin qu'ils illuminent les environs avec élégance. Je vais avoir gagné de l'altitude puisque le vent était monté, et les températures plus fraîches en conséquence. Je n'avais pas froid, mais je ressentais vraiment la différence depuis que j'avais quitté la forêt. Regardant autour de moi, je n'aperçus que des vastes étendues rocheuses couvertes de mousse. C'était pourtant non loin d'ici que se trouvait la source d'Ener-D détectée par la ville.

Sans vraiment savoir où je devais aller, je pris la route en suivant mon intuition. Avec l'aide d'une vieille boussole de Soichiro, je pris la direction du nord , et décidai de continuer jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur quelque chose, mon objectif, un obstacle, je ne savais pas , mais quelque chose.

…

Je marchai, marchai encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir en tête depuis combien de temps j'étais sorti de l'espace de verdure abondante. Consommant mes ressources en eau rapidement, j'eus peur de vite me retrouver à cours. Je ne voulais pas en arriver à devoir profiter des ressources naturelles juste pour me procurer un peu de cette substance vitale.

C'est lorsque je perdis espoir que je distinguai quelque chose au loin. J'avais pris de l'altitude, et en me retournant, je ne voyais plus le paysage que j'avais quitté quelques heures plus tôt tout au plus. Quand à ce que je distinguais, c'était une lumière blanche assez importante qui formait une espèce de colonne s'illuminant perpétuellement de bleu et de mauve, provenant du sol et se dressant jusque dans les cieux. Pris par la curiosité, et peut être aussi par la surprise, je me hâtai d'avantage afin de connaître la source de cette étrange colonne d'énergie. Je traversai alors les quelques plate-formes qui me séparaient encore de ma mission jusqu'à être à proximité de mon objectif principal.

Ce que je découvris était quelque peu étrange. J'arrivai sur une plate-forme de cette montagne . La plate-forme formait un cercle irrégulier qui s'étendait sur quelques centaines de mètres. Le vent qui soufflait en abondance dans cet environnement cessait de souffler ici, comme si quelque chose retenait la puissance de la nature. Il y avait une petite brume qui flottait à mes pieds et qui se dissipait de plus en plus lorsque l'on remontait les yeux vers le ciel cela m'empêcha de distinguer au premier regard qu'il y avait des roches taillés en pointes arrondies dont la base était incrustée dans le sol. Il y en avait une douzaine , dispersés sur cette plate-forme circulaire.

Je m'avançai légèrement en direction du centre de cet espace d'où provenait l'intense lumière.

Lorsque j'arrivai au centre, j'eus une énorme surprise devant moi. Alors que je croyais être le seul présent en ces coins reculés, je distinguai dans la brume une silhouette assez proche de moi. Sans me faire voir d'avantage, j'inspectai la forme de la silhouette depuis l'endroit d'où j'étais. Scrutant son corps de haut en bas, je distinguai ce qui semblait être une poitrine, me faisant comprendre que la personne était une femme. Toujours avec prudence, je m'avançai d'avantage jusqu'à arriver face à la jeune femme qui me remarqua alors. Nous étions face à face.

Elle était une jeune femme d'âge adulte, je lui aurais donné la possédait des cheveux sombres, très sombres, de couleur noir corbeau, qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur ses hanches. De teint à mi-chemin entre pâle et mâte, elle me regardait de par ses grands yeux bleus avec surprise. Elle me scrutait elle aussi, levant légèrement la tête puisque j'étais plus grand d'une tête, afin de sûrement me cerner elle marquée par la surprise, elle passa sa propre main sur son visage, touchant son nez, touchant ses lèvres, pour ensuite la laisser s'étendre le long de sa longue robe pourpre. Je ne compris pas quelle était cette surprise , ainsi que cette attitude venant de la jeune femme, mais avant que je ne puisse prononcer un mot, sa voix féminine marquée d'une profonde mélancolie prit la parole à mon attention.

 **-?-** J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontré auparavant. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne pense pas vous connaître. Est-ce une de ces blagues qu'un homme arbore pour parler à une inconnue ?

La jeune femme marqua une pause, avant de rire discrètement face à ma réponse. Toujours sur mes gardes, je me préparais à toute situation, puisque j'avais appris il y a bien longtemps que les apparences étaient bien trompeuses parfois.

 **-Laila-** Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je vais plutôt vous, non, je vais plutôt te rafraîchir la mémoire, Yamada-Kun. Je suis Laila Serizawa. Ne te rappelles-donc plus de moi ?

 **-Hiroki-** Laila... ? Je...Je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle plus de toi. D'où nous connaissons nous ?

 **-Laila-** Comme c'est drôle , enchaîna-t-elle en dissimulant en rire. J'ai donc péri dans les profondeurs de ton âme, tu m'as assassinée ~

 **-Hiroki-** Je...Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça...

 **-Laila-** Nous nous sommes affrontés il y a quelques années de cela dans un tournoi très important de duel de monstre, te rappelles-tu du tournoi Soleil contre Lune ? J'étais la leader de l'équipe Lune que tu as vaincu en finale , sous le nom d'Hélio.

 **-Hiroki-** Oh...Je t'avoue qu'à partir d'un moment, je n'ai plus prêté attention aux informations sur mes adversaires, j'avais des motivations bien singulières.

 **-Laila-** Voila qui est intéressant. Yamada-Kun, tes motivations, étaient-elles guidées par l'espoir, ou par le désespoir ? Je suis curieuse.

 **-Hiroki-** C'est quoi cette question... ?

Je reculai d'un pas avec gêne, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la question posée par Laila. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, laissant le visage de la jeune femme passer du sourire dissimulée à un joli sourire franc. Pour ne pas la laisser prendre le dessus sur la conversation, je me ressaisis, et répondis avec détermination.

 **-Hiroki-** Pour l'espoir bien sur ! Tout ce que j'ai fait à cette époque, je l'ai fait pour quelqu'un qui m'est cher. J'ai fait tout ça dans l'espoir de le revoir un jour, et cet espoir est devenu réalité.

 **-Laila-** Hahaha...Je vois, l'espoir proféré a donc été récompensé. Et que fais-tu donc ici, en ces terres reculées ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je peux te retourner la question, Laila.

 **-Laila-** Que tu es désespérant ~ Tu n'es pas drôle. Je suis venue enquêter ici à propos d'une source d'énergie Ener-D que l'on m'a rapporté. Je viens pour déterminer la source de cette puissance qui sort de nulle part. Nous avons les mêmes buts, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Hiroki-** Oui, à la différence près que je suis venu taire cette source de pouvoir, qu'en est-il de toi ?

 **-Laila-** Je n'en sais rien à vrai dire ~ Aurais-tu envie de me convaincre de faire taire cette énergie ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser la force, mais si tu te mets en travers de ma route, je n'hésiterai pas.

 **-Laila-** Bien, voyons jusqu'où ira ton espoir, Yamada-Kun ~ .

La jeune femme se retourna et fouilla rapidement dans son sac jusqu'à en sortir un disque de duel. Elle l'enfourcha et prit une carte qu'elle plaça sur la zone monstre. Lorsqu'elle plaça ce monstre sur le terrain, l'Ener-D ambiante fut attirée par le disque de duel, le faisant luire d'une lueur assez puissante. Je compris à ce moment là que le duel allait être bien plus qu'un simple affrontement classique, comme lorsque j'avais eu affaire à Reisuke quelques temps plus tôt.

 **-Laila-** C'est l'heure, Moonlight Rose Dragon !

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, de son disque de duel sortit une lumière rose/pourpre intense qui fila tel un flux de lumière jusqu'à se matérialiser en un dragon similaire au dragon rose noire que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir lorsque nous avions infiltré le mouvement Arcadia. Le dragon se déplaça majestueusement et avec élégance , tournoyant au dessus de nos têtes, attendant ma réaction.

Je déposai mon sac au sol et y pris également mon disque de duel que j'enfourchai à mon tour. N'ayant plus besoin de mon sac, je le jetai plus loin, afin d'éviter des éventuels dégâts sur mes effets personnels. Je posai également une carte sur le disque de duel, et à son tour, la lumière de l'Ener-D vint donner de la puissance à mon monstre...Sauf que cette fois, rien n'apparut, excepté un objet, une faux.

 **-Laila-** Qu'est-ce que... ? Je m'attendais à voir un de tes vers visqueux moi. Je suis déçue.

 **-Hiroki-** J'ai appris de mes nombreuses batailles, j'ai traversé de nombreuses épreuves pour pouvoir me tenir ici. Je vais te montrer tout le pouvoir que j'ai accumulé. Faux Artefact !

Lorsque j'eus prononcé son nom, la faux réagit et vint s'installer directement dans la paume de ma main. Je ressentis la puissance de l'arme entre mes mains, exactement comme lorsque j'avais du protéger Jessica lors de notre voyage. Ma vieille arme ne me laissait pas tomber.

Armé de ma nouvelle relique en guise d'arme, je me ruai sur le monstre adverse, lui assénant un coup de faux qu'il évita de justesse, il tenta de contre-attaquer, mais je réussis tant bien que mal à éviter son attaque. Ce n'était que l'échauffement, il fallait bien plus pour l'emporter.

 **-Hiroki-** Faux, retour. Moralltach, viens à moi !

La faux disparut du creux de ma main pour laisser place à cette épée bien plus lourde et bien plus puissante. Elle était certes plus difficile à manier, mais contrairement à Faux, elle avait une faculté bien plus puissante sur cette situation. Je me lançai de nouveau à l'attaque de la jeune fille et de son dragon qui ne se fit pas attendre et attaqua , utilisant son souffle lumineux dans le but d'atteindre mon Moralltach. Je pris l'attaque, sous les yeux satisfaits de la jeune femme. Cependant, lorsque l'impact fut terminé, je courais toujours, avec mon Moralltach dans la main, mais également avec une autre relique dans la main gauche, un lourd bouclier jaune qui me protégea. La jeune fille hurla de surprise.

 **-Laila-** Comment !? Comment as-tu fait !?

 **-Hiroki-** Egide Artifact agit comme un bouclier qui me protègera de tes attaques. Mes reliques sont également soumises à cette protection. Et je ne t'ai pas tout dit ! Moralltach est une arme à l'effet singulier ! Elle détruira tout monstre qui osera ne serait-ce que la frôler !

 **-Laila-** Impo...-

Avant que Laila ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, je m'attaquai à son monstre d'un coup de Moralltach, et comme je l'avais prédis, à la seconde où le monstre fut touché par mon artéfact, il disparut dans une pluie de particules lumineuses qui englobèrent tout l'espace de combat. Je me reculai en vitesse, laissant mes armes retourner dans cette armurerie qu'était mon deck , tandis que la jeune fille s'écroula littéralement au sol, admettant sa défaite. Je m'attendais à la voir s'écrouler, la voir me maudire , mais il n'en était rien. La jeune fille se releva, frottant cette petite poussière qu'elle avait sur sa robe, avant de me sourire et de prendre la parole de nouveau.

 **-Laila-** C'est donc la force de ton espoir, Yamada-kun. Je t'avoue que je suis surprise ~

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne donnerai pas tout dans un tel combat, tu n'es pas une ennemie, je n'ai pas à aller jusqu'au bout.

 **-Laila-** Voilà des mots bien hostiles, ne trouves-tu pas ?

 **-Hiroki-** Peut être bien, c'est simplement que désormais, j'ai des choses à protéger. Des choses qui me sont bien plus chères qu'une envie de pouvoir ou autre. N'as-tu pas ce genre de choses auxquelles tu te rattaches ?

 **-Laila-** Des choses à protéger... ? Je t'avouerai que tout ceci est intéressant. Malheureusement, je ne vis que pour moi même. Je n'ai aucune attache, je ne peux donc pas confirmer tes sentiments. Yamada-Kun, je te laisse détruire toi même cette source d'Ener-D. Pour ma part, j'en ai fini ici, je voulais simplement tester cette force, et j'ai eu l'occasion de le faire. Arigato, Yamada-Kun.

Sans que je ne puisse dire un mot de plus, la jeune femme passa à côté de moi , les yeux fermés, arborant un sourire pris par la satisfaction. Ce fut la dernière image que j'eus de Laila avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la brume du décor ayant servi de champ de bataille à notre petite querelle rapidement réglée. En regardant sa silhouette partir au loin, j'avais vraiment l'impression que j'allais la revoir très bientôt. Je n'avais pas l'impression que cet échange était le dernier entre nous. Tout comme mon intuition de la veille s'était révélée exacte, mon intuition d'aujourd'hui me disait que nous allions nous revoir très bientôt.

Je m'avançai vers la source d'Ener-D et matérialisai de nouveau mon Moralltach Artéfact que je pris cette fois à deux mains. J'attendis un petit peu, me rapprochant ainsi de l'épicentre de la source d'énergie jusqu'à être assez proche pour y planter sèchement un coup de cette lourde épée. Elle fendit le sol au dessous, laissant ainsi s'échapper toute la puissance stockée par ce sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'évapore dans l'air tout comme un gaz sans forme particulière l'aurait fait.

Je m'assis finalement au sol, reprenant mon sac que j'avais jeté plus loin au passage. La mission était terminée. J'avais identifié la source d'Ener-D présente et je m'en étais occupé. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une telle puissance ici, ce n'était que Laila, mais qui sait, si une personne mal intentionnée avait mis la main dessus, le monde aurait pu connaître une nouvelle fois l'épisode de Reisuke, et cela aurait été catastrophique. C'est sur cette pensée que je rangeai mes cartes et mon disque de duel afin d'entamer mon repas. La nuit était sur le point de tomber, il était donc inutile de prendre la route à ce train, j'allais me perdre dans tous les cas. Je pris donc le soin de dormir sur place afin de rentrer deux jours plus tard, lorsque j'aurai enfin parcouru tout le chemin retour.


	3. Un Quotidien bien Banal

Cette journée d'automne était semblable à toutes les autres, sèche, monotone, et ordinaire. Je me levai ce matin là , encore dans le même lit que cet imbécile qui dormait encore. Je ne pouvais pas le réveiller pour qu'il bouge son cul ce matin, il avait été de garde toute la nuit pour son travail, et je n'étais pas assez cruelle pour lui infliger ça. Ce boulet s'était chargé de beaucoup de choses depuis que nous étions rentrés ensemble. Il avait obtenu son diplôme avant son départ vers mon époque qu'il disait, il passa donc l'été à trouver une caserne dans laquelle il serait pris, et il l'a trouvée rapidement. Il prenait donc en charge les dépenses du foyer et m'offrait un toit et de la nourriture. Je n'aimais pas être dépendante, donc je lui proposai de travailler également, mais il insista pour que je retourne à l'école afin de choisir une profession que j'aime. Au final je devais me lever tous les jours à six heures trente afin de partir une heure plus tard pour commencer les cours à huit heures tapantes.

Mon lycée était en ville. J'étais entrée directement en classe de seconde grâce à Soichiro Namatame qui assura que je venais de l'étranger et que j'avais le niveau requis. Je n'avais pas réellement de soucis à rattraper les connaissances, puisque pendant ces sept années piégée avec Hiroki, j'eus passé le plus clair de mon temps à lire les différents ouvrages du monde des esprits, ce qui renforça mes connaissances dans beaucoup de domaines. Mathématiques et langues étrangères, mais aussi et surtout les sciences. Je n'avais pas de réel projet à l'heure actuelle, j'obéissais plus ou moins au caprice de Reisuke, qui se sentait bien à travailler et à prendre en charge les dépenses du couple, fierté masculine je présume.

Fréquenter les bancs de l'école était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Lorsque je suis arrivée, je me suis mise à parler comme je le faisais d'habitude, sauf que là, on me rétorquait un « Mademoiselle Leocaser, un peu de tenue dans notre établissement ! » avant de m'ordonner de m'asseoir. C'était vraiment différent de ce que j'imaginais, mais pour être honnête ça me faisait du bien, vraiment du bien de vivre une vie normale, dans une époque devenue la mienne. Je m'étais fait quelques amies dans la classe, mais je ne restais jamais longtemps entourée. J'aimais bien ma solitude, passer les cours le matin dans la tranquillité, puis prendre le déjeuner seule, sur le toit de l'école.

Ce jour là, une fois que j'eus fini mon contrôle à 11h25, je pus sortir en avance pour prendre la pause du midi jusque 13h30. Comme à mon habitude je pris mon sac et courus dans les couloirs afin de prendre l'escalier central que je dévalai à toute allure. Montant les marches deux par deux, j'arrivai vite devant cette porte double qui séparait les escaliers du toit. En ouvrant les portes, j'aperçus mon coin à moi, mon petit nid douillet que j'aime, le toit de l'école.

J'avais entendu d'une de mes connaissances que ce toit n'était pas beaucoup fréquenté, excepté par les personnes introverties de base, mais lorsque j'arrivai ici pour la première fois, je ne compris pas pourquoi j'étais seule. Car après tout, cet endroit était magnifique en lui même. Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, je pouvais sentir un grand courant d'air frais vivifiant passant du dessous de la jupe de mon uniforme scolaire pour remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale et reprendre sa liberté par ma nuque. C'était le genre de courant d'air qui remettait les idées en place. Le toit en lui même n'était pas très entretenu. Il y avait quelques barrières qui étaient plus vieilles que moi sûrement, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. J'appelais cette zone « Mon petit Satellite » car le manque d'entretien me rappelait la ville.

Je m'installai en m'asseyant, prenant ce repas que je me suis concocté du matin, faisant face à cette superbe vue plongeante sur la ville et la campagne, et me mis à manger comme à mon habitude. J'observais chaque jour tout ce que je pouvais observer, que ce soit l'environnement, les rassemblements, rien n'échappait à mon œil lointain et critique. Je m'amusais parfois à chercher de mes yeux les camions de pompiers qui étaient appelés dans les alentours, et quand j'en voyais un passer, j'imaginais Reisuke dans sa belle tenue de combattant du feu en train de sauver des vies. Même si je ne lui dis jamais en face, je suis fière de mon boulet première classe. Il n'a pour lui que la gentillesse, mais c'est déjà ça. Il ne faut pas être difficile pour avancer dans la vi –

 **-?-** Jessica-Chan !

 **-Jessica-** Heh ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je fus interrompue par ce qui semblait être une voix masculine. Je me retournai avec surprise, c'était la première fois que l'on venait me trouver ici. Je me relevai, faisant face au jeune homme face à moi d'un air dubitatif, le laissant prendre la parole.

 **-Aymeric-** Je m'appelle Aymeric. Je...Je suis en seconde aussi, mais pas dans ta classe...Je...Jess...Jessica-Chan ! Daisuki ! Sors avec moi s'il te plaît !

Le jeune homme mit ses deux bras le long du corps et se prosterna devant moi comme pour amplifier la solennité de sa déclaration. Je restai néanmoins impassible devant lui. J'avais peut être l'air d'une lycéenne banale, pourtant j'étais loin d'être une jeune fille comme les autres. J'étais néanmoins intéressée par ce que ce boulet allait me dire, alors je jouai le jeu du crétin.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Il y a des tas de filles dans le coin, alors pourquoi moi ?

 **-Aymeric-** Je...Depuis que je t'ai vue arriver dans l'école, je t'ai trouvée très jolie et...Je sais pas comment dire ça...Mais ton indécence m'attire...

 **-Jessica-** Ah ? Mon indécence t'attire ?

 **-Aymeric-** Je...Ouais...

 **-Jessica-** Laisse moi donc te le dire avec indécence ~ J'ai vu bien des mecs comme toi dans ma vie, ceux qui savent remuer la queue pour obtenir ce qui les arrange, eh bien manque de bol pour toi mon puceau, j'aime pas ton genre et j'suis déjà maquée, essaie de déballer ton charabia à une autre, c'marche pas avec moi chéri ~

 **-Aymeric-** J...Je...Je... * **soupire** * J'ai compris...Je ne t'embêterai plus.

Le jeune homme repartit aussi vite qu'il fut arrivé. Ils étaient tous aussi désespérants les uns que les autres, ces mecs. Rien à voir avec Mario, Elvis et les autres. Ils n'avaient aucune poigne, aucune répartie, c'était affligeant. Ils n'avaient même pas le courage de se battre pour ce qui leur tenait à cœur, alors que l'abruti que j'avais chez moi pouvait déplacer les montagnes si son cœur lui disait de le faire. Jamais je ne pourrai aller voir ailleurs, puisque Reisuke est tout ce qu'il me faut.

 **-?-** Dis donc, c'est que Mademoiselle est vraiment sollicitée ~

- **Jessica** \- Huh ? Qui est l- ?

Lorsque me retournai dans l'autre sens cette fois, je vis quelque chose qui me choqua. Elle était assise sur une estrade quelques dizaines de centimètres plus haute que je ne l'étais, me regardant de cette hauteur avec un air moqueur. C'était cette connasse de l'autre jour qui avait chanté avec Reisuke. Mikami qu'elle s'appelait je crois. Je ne l'aurais pas reconnue, elle ne portait pas le même uniforme que moi. Le sien était tout noir avec des bandes fluorescentes incrustées, comme une chanteuse électro.

- **Jessica** \- Mikami...Tu es étudiante ici ?

- **Akemi** \- Akemi, pas Mikami, et pour toi c'est Abarai-Sensei ~

- **Jessica** \- Abarai...Sensei ?

- **Akemi** \- Eh oui ma poule, je suis prof de musique ici ~ Je suis chargée de solliciter votre oreille afin d'essayer de faire de vous des artistes. Enfin, ce n'est pas gagné ça par contre, le show aura du mal à se terminer ~

- **Jessica** \- Et donc ? T'es souvent à glander ici en tant que prof ?

- **Akemi** \- Ne casse pas le rythme avec ta rudesse , regarde ce paysage. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est vraiment le paysage idéal pour être inspiré et écrire une chanson à texte ?

- **Jessica** \- J'suis pas dans ce genre de délires ma poule ~

- **Akemi** \- Ah bon ? Surprenant, après tout, tu es maquée avec le fameux Reisuke Yamada ~

- **Jessica** \- Et ? Qu'est-ce que Reisuke a de si particulier avec la musique ?

- **Akemi** \- Attends, t'es pas au courant ? J'hallucine ! Elle n'est pas au courant ! L'année dernière, Reisuke était le guitariste du groupe le plus côté du lycée ! Just Like That ~

- **Jessica** \- Ce boulet sait vraiment jouer d'un instrument ?

- **Akemi** \- Un peu ouais ! Il suffit de se renseigner au club de musique pour connaître « The Fallen Moon » ! Comme je suis nouvelle ici en tant que prof, je remplace la professeur qui les prenait en charge l'an passé, elle est partie à la retraite, du coup j'ai pris le groupe sous mon aile et ils m'ont raconté que Reisuke en faisait parti l'année dernière. Ils vont donner une représentation à la pause de quinze heures, tu devrais aller les voir ~

- **Jessica** \- Pourquoi pas. J'suis curieuse de voir quel style de musique jouait Reisuke.

- **Akemi** \- A la bonne heure ma poule ~ J'te laisse miss, j'ai un cours à préparer ~

La pause de midi se conclut sur cet échange avec la professeur qui n'était pas du tout crédible en tant que tel. Je rangeai soigneusement ma gamelle désormais vide dans mon sac, pensant à cette vaisselle que je ferai du soir, avant de reprendre la route vers ma salle de classe.

Je n'avais qu'une heure l'après-midi, une heure de langues étrangères. L'anglais était la principale langue que j'apprenais puisqu'elle servait apparemment pour l'international qu'ils disaient. C'était la matière dans laquelle j'étais la meilleure, je ne savais pas tellement pourquoi, mais tout était facile quand je faisais de l'anglais, ce qui rendait mes après-midi vraiment légères puisqu'après cette heure, chacun partait dans son club respectif, sauf moi qui n'en avait pas.

A la fin de ce cours d'anglais, comme à leur habitude, ils vinrent me voir. Ils étaient toujours tous les trois, Myst, Itachi et Xavier, à vouloir me voir dans leur club. Tous les trois en uniformes scolaires, ils étaient tout de même réellement différenciables. Le premier des trois était un jeune homme de taille moyenne au regard fin, il était assez souriant et agréable, mais assez discret. Itachi était quant à lui un jeune homme plus grand, assez musclé , aux cheveux et yeux de couleur brun. Son passe temps favori était de se moquer du dernier du groupe, Xavier, qui lui était un poil plus petit que son acolyte. Il n'était pas très baraqué , ses cheveux noirs corbeau tombaient sur son regard moqueur de couleur azur. Il n'en manquait pas une pour placer une de ses « punchlines » comme il les appelait, j'avais d'ailleurs appris à ne rien prendre au sérieux venant de lui. Il s'avança vers moi, me laissant deviner par son expression qu'il allait encore m'en sortir une plus grosse que lui.

- **Xavier** \- Jessi-Chan, t'as envie de tâter du lourd aujourd'hui ? ~ Je suis certain que tu aimerais voir ce que c'est qu'un vrai mec ~

- **Jessica** \- Non merci, je m'amuserais bien plus en jouant au bilboquet qu'en traînant avec toi, repasse plus tard quand tu auras grandi un peu mon chou ~

- **Itachi** \- Hahahaha qu'il s'est fait rekt le Xavier !

- **Xavier** \- Ta gueule Ida, t'es qu'un bon à rien de toute manière.

- **Myst** \- Comme toujours, Xavier il est tellement mauvais. Alors Jessica, tu as réfléchi à rejoindre Overlords ?

- **Jessica** \- J'suis pas fan de club de duels pour être honnête. J'pense même pas rejoindre un club tout court.

- **Myst** \- Tu pourrais devenir une duelliste d'exception en te joignant à nous. S'il te plaît reconsidère notre offre.

- **Xavier** \- C'est surtout que tu l'as battu quand il a fait son grand donc pour pouvoir passer l'éponge, ce mauvais il doit te recruter sinon il passe pour un con ~

- **Jessica** \- Non mais j'suis pas intéressée voilà. Y'a pas trente-six mille solutions

- **Itachi** \- Allez laissez la dame, elle veut pas elle veut pas.

Ils repartirent comme ils sont venus, en se charriant. Ils étaient dans le couloir, mais j'entendais Xavier de la salle de classe tellement il était bruyant dans ses délires. Ca me tira un sourire , j'aimais bien voir le groupe se tacler , mais je n'avais pas pour projet de les rejoindre.

Sur cette note amusante, je finis de prendre mes notes. Je prenais toujours un peu de temps après la classe pour bien me relire étant donné que c'était mon dernier cours. Lorsque j'eus finis, je fermai mon cahier et rangeai mes affaires, avant d'être interrompue dans mes pensées par une voix féminine assez douce. Je me retournai pour faire face à mon interlocutrice qui était assise au bureau juste derrière moi. Son sac était posé au sol, elle avait sûrement fini de prendre des notes, mais pour une raison étrange elle restait là. Je la regardai avec incompréhension, scrutant au passage sa personne. Elle était une jeune fille assez petite portant un uniforme quelque peu différent des nôtres. Elle possédait des cheveux roux assez courts qui lui tombaient sur les côtés du visage, laissant ses grands yeux bleus expressifs, soulignés eux mêmes par ses quelques tâches de rousseur me percer du regard. Cette fille, je la connaissais...Elle s'appelait...Chiaki. Nakagami Chiaki. Elle était une jeune fille de ma classe vraiment discrète et souvent seule, passant le plus clair de son temps sur quelques consoles qu'elle trouvait d'occasion. Elle était plutôt marginale, elle n'aimait pas ressembler aux autres, et pour ça, elle portait toujours cette veste kaki par dessus l'uniforme couleur lavande que nous étions toutes dans l'obligation de porter.

- **Chiaki** \- Ils t'ont encore demandée pour leur club ?

- **Jessica** \- Ouais, ils pensent que leur équipe pourrait développer mes compétences au duel de monstres. Mais ca ne m'intéresse pas en vrai.

- **Chiaki** \- Ahhhhh...Je vois.

- **Jessica** \- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse spécialement, Nakagami-Chan ?

- **Chiaki** \- Hmmm...Je suppose que j'aime regarder les autres. Voir les autres faire de leur mieux me donne espoir.

- **Jessica** \- L'espoir ? L'espoir en quoi ?

- **Chiaki** \- Hmmmm...L'espoir d'un monde meilleur j'imagine. Comme dans ce jeu , ils se battent tous pour prouver que l'espoir surplombera toujours le désespoir. Qu'en penses-tu ? Si le désespoir viendrait à se montrer dans sa couleur la plus sombre, penses tu que l'espoir se montrerait dans son aspect le plus étincelant ?

- **Jessica** \- …

- **Chiaki** \- Hmmmm Je comprends. Je suis désolée d'avoir posé une question dénuée de sens. Je m'en vais au club.

- **Jessica** \- Attends !

- **Chiaki** \- Eh ?

- **Jessica** \- Je peux te dire avec certitude que lorsque tu fais face au désespoir le plus profond, si tu continues à garder espoir, alors les jours à venir seront illuminés naturellement, l'espoir est toujours plus fort que les ténèbres les plus profondes.

- **Chiaki** \- ….

La jeune fille, sur le pas de la porte, s'arrêta devant ma réponse. Elle avait légèrement ouvert la bouche, c'était apparemment un de ses tics lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Elle s'arrêta une bonne minute, comme analysant mes paroles, avant de revenir à elle et m'afficher un profond sourire.

- **Chiaki** \- Merci beaucoup, Jessica-Chan !

Elle partit joyeusement dans le couloir, me laissant dubitative à propos de notre rencontre. Cette fille était presque un fantôme dans la classe tellement personne ne la remarquait, mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, elle m'avait laissé une forte impression. Etait-ce en raison de tout ce blabla à propos de l'espoir et du désespoir... ? Je ne savais pas répondre, pourtant, j'avais le sentiment que pour elle, tout cela signifiait bien des choses.

Je pus enfin quitter la salle de classe une fois que ma conversation avec Chiaki fut finie. Je l'avoue que ces journées imprévisibles à l'école me plaisaient bien. Tous les jours on ne savait pas qui allait venir nous voir, et pour quel motif. J'avais l'habitude d'Overlords à vrai dire, mais Aymeric et Chiaki m'avaient surprise aujourd'hui, c'était agréable après tout.

Je regardai l'heure de ma montre, il était 14h45, autrement dit, il ne restait que 15 minutes avant la pause de 15 heures et le concert de « Fallen Moon ». J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir dans quel groupe était Reisuke. Hiroki m'avait dit qu'il jouait de la guitare, mais que sa timidité était trop grande pour qu'il s'affirme en tant que musicien, pourtant il avait fait partie d'un groupe au lycée. Cette incohérence me rendait curieuse, si bien que je traversai les couloirs pour sortir du bâtiment et me rendre au gymnase, là où le groupe « Fallen Moon » devait donner sa représentation du jour. Nous étions une cinquantaine d'élèves à s'être rassemblés dans le bâtiment afin d'écouter le live du jour. Sur la petite estrade bricolée pour l'occasion, il n'y avait que quelques instruments, une basse, une batterie, et un micro sur pied au milieu. Je me positionnai dans un des gradins du gymnase, en attendant que le groupe arrive afin de les écouter, quand je fus surprise par Akemi qui sortit de nulle part et s'assit à côté de moi.

- **Akemi** \- Tu es donc venue, Jessica ~

- **Jessica** \- Abarai-Sensei, ils sont vraiment si populaires Fallen Moon ? Il n'y a que 50 élèves ici.

- **Akemi** \- Tu peux m'appeler Akemi ~ Patience ma poule, tu vas voir le flow du groupe.

Je me tus et observai en guise de réponse. Une dizaine de minute passa, et personne n'était là, ni les musiciens, ni les fans. Certains étaient même découragés par l'attente et étaient partis. Il était 15h10 quand je vis enfin un signe de vie sur scène. Un jeune homme qui devait avoir mon âge, habillé d'un ensemble en jean, pantalon et veste ouverte sur un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel était disposé un collier en argent. Il repositionna son bandana sur sa tête, empêchant ses cheveux couleurs ébène d'obstruer sa vision couleur noisette. En voyant le monde réunit, il fut satisfait, alors que nous étions moins de cinquante. Il prit la parole dans le micro, laissant tout le monde entendre sa voix grave mais agréable.

- **Kôsei** \- Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement les amis. The Fallen Moon a eu des épreuves difficiles en ce début d'année. Notre guitariste et notre chanteuse nous ont quitté, et pour faire perdurer le groupe nous avons donc du chercher des solutions viables et durables surtout. Nous n'avons pas encore de guitariste, et j'occuperai le chant, j'espère donc que ce nouveau tournant dans le groupe vous fera plaisir. Je suis donc Kôsei Nishijima au chant cette fois, et je suis accompagné par Kenichiro à la basse , et Masuda à la batterie , et nous vous interprétons Shissou !

watch?v=Mc1FvrL4EqA

- **Jessica** \- Ils avaient aussi une chanteuse ?

- **Akemi** \- Oui la chanteuse a aussi qui-

La prof n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jeune homme à la basse commença un solo qui dura quelques secondes avant d'entamer la musique dans le vif. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait, mais lorsqu'ils commencèrent à jouer, la salle vibrait en même temps que le rythme de la musique. J'étais transportée par cette atmosphère singulière. Lorsque Kôsei commença à chanter, je sentis des vibrations encore plus profondes encore à l'intérieur de moi. J'étais totalement pénétrée par la musique que le groupe produisait. Je n'avais même pas la force de bouger , alors qu'Akemi à côté de moi s'était levée et agitait le bras en criant « Hey, Hey , Hey » , entraînant les élèves avec elle. Au fur et à mesure que la chanson passait, beaucoup de monde arrivait en masse dans le gymnase, attirés par le son produit par The Fallen Moon. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir un tel spectacle à Satellite. Simplement exercer leur art était suffisant pour chaque membre de ce groupe afin de sourire et renvoyer du bonheur aux autres. Me donnant au final la force de me lever et d'agiter le bras à mon tour en guise d'encouragements au groupe. Je ne prêtais plus attention à rien, laissant mon corps et mon âme vibrer au rythme de la musique. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air conne de l'extérieur, mais je n'en avais rien à foutre au final. Je m'éclatais et c'était le principal.

Lorsque la chanson se finit, nous acclamâmes tous le groupe en choeur. Le chanteur , en sueur , semblait satisfait, il leva son micro vers le ciel, ce qui eut pour effet de produire un effet de Ola dans la foule. Alors que je me rassis, les élèves étaient unanimes pour un encore. Le leader du groupe fut surpris, mais il s'exécuta. Cette fois, Akemi se rassit, moi de même, toutes deux dans les gradins, avant de continuer notre conversation.

watch?v=74b73xOg_gM

- **Akemi** \- Tu t'es enfin lâchée ma poule, je m'en doutais que tu ne resterais pas indifférente au charme de mes poulains ~

- **Jessica** \- Je n'ai jamais écouté quelque chose de semblable...En vrai j'ai jamais réellement écouté de musique tout court.

- **Akemi** \- NAN TU DECONNES !? La musique c'est la vie ma chérie ~ J'suis sure que tu aurais du potentiel pour en faire ~

- **Jessica** \- Nah, c'pas pour moi ces trucs là, j'ai l'air de faire de la musique sérieux ?

- **Akemi** \- Et Reisuke alors, on croirait qu'il est guitariste ? ~

- **Jessica** \- Vrai. En tout cas ils se débrouillent bien The Fallen Moon. Je suis contente d'être venue, mais je vais repartir.

- **Akemi** \- Tu n'écoutes pas la fin de la chanson ?

- **Jessica** \- Elle n'est pas aussi puissante que l'autre , donc je vais partir.

…..

…

- **Jessica** \- Akemi.

- **Akemi** \- Pour toi c'est Abarai-Sensei !

- **Jessica** \- Il faudrait savoir merde ! Je...Je pense rejoindre le club de musique finalement.

- **Akemi** \- Ow Yeah ~ Tu vas t'y plaire ma puce ~ Je vais t'apprendre tout ce que tu dois savoir ~

- **Jessica** \- Je...compte sur toi , alors.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de vivre ça à mon époque, le quotidien banale d'une collégienne, d'une lycéenne, qui n'a pas d'autres soucis que ces divers imprévus occasionnés par qui le veut. Quand je suis arrivée ici, je pensais vraiment que ça allait être chiant, et que je le faisais simplement pour que Reisuke se sente bien vis à vis de moi. Pourtant, j'ai pris goût à tout ça, Overlords qui ne me lâche pas, Chiaki qui sort de nulle part, Kôsei qui me touche avec son groupe, et maintenant le club de musique et Akemi en guise de prof. Tout ça était nouveau pour moi, et après tout c'était pas si mal de tenter de nouvelles expériences. Je vais m'entraîner à la musique et au chant, en espérant qu'un jour, tu me feras l'honneur de jouer pour moi.

- **Jessica** \- Dites, Abarai-Sensei.

- **Akemi** \- Oh, tu es revenue ? Et appelle moi Akemi voyons, pas de chichi ~

- **Jessica** \- Qui était la chanteuse de « The Fallen Moon » ? Elle est connue ? Je peux la contacter ? J'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle pour savoir des choses.

- **Akemi** \- Oh ? Hmmm, attends, je ne l'ai pas connue. Je vais demander.

…..

- **Akemi** \- KÔSEIIIIIII ! ON A BESOIN DE TOIIII !

Le jeune homme qui rangeait ses instruments de musique en compagnie de son groupe s'arrêta à l'appel de la jeune professeur de musique, et se dirigea vers elle naturellement, comme si il avait l'habitude de se faire appeler de la sorte. Il arriva vers nous d'une démarche légère et naturelle, avant de prendre la parole avec délicatesse, s'adressant à sa gérante.

-Kôsei- Yoh, J'peux aider en quoi ?

- **Akemi** \- Kôsei, j'te présente une copine à moi, Jessica, elle étudie ici et va rejoindre le club de musique. ~

- **Kôsei** \- Oh, voilà qui est intéressant. J'suis Kôsei Nishijima, j'suis en troisième année ici. D'habitude dans le groupe de musique au violon, mais depuis qu'on n'a plus de chanteur, je tryhard pour être le vocaliste.

- **Jessica** \- J'suis Jessica, Jessica Leocaser. J'ai beaucoup aimé ta musique, elle m'a fait de l'effet à l'intérieur. Je pense donc rejoindre le club de musique et peut être apprendre un instrument, voir apprendre à pouvoir chanter, mais j'aimerais avoir l'avis de la chanteuse qui était dans ton groupe. Y'a moyen que tu me mettes en contact avec elle ?

- **Kôsei** \- Wow, c'est un sacré truc que tu me demandes là. Hmm. J'sais vraiment pas où tu pourrais la trouver, depuis la fin du lycée elle a tout simplement coupé contact. J'vais demander à Ken'.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers son groupe et cria tout comme le professeur l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais ce qu'il dit me surprit au plus haut point.

- **Kôsei** \- Kenichi ! T'as eu des nouvelles d'Erika !?

- **Kenichiro** \- Nah, depuis qu'elle est partie du bahut on n'a plus aucune nouvelle moi et Masu !

Il se retourna de nouveau vers moi, affichant un air désolé.

- **Kôsei** \- Nah, aucun moyen de la contacter. Désolé ma p'tite.

- **Jessica** \- Attends, la coincidence serait grosse, mais cette Erika...Tu parles d'Erika Kurenai ?

- **Kôsei** \- Huh ? Tu sais où est Erika ? Ca serait cool parce que depuis qu'ils sont partis on galère là, limite pour le guitariste j'ai juste à composer des choses différentes, mais pas mal de monde venait à cause de la vocaliste féminine donc ça pue comme situation.

- **Jessica** \- Je ne sais pas où elle est, elle est partie à l'étranger.

- **Kôsei** \- Putain ça craiiiint. J'suppose que je vais devoir faire le chanteur encore longtemps. Bref. Je t'attends au club, passe quand tu veux ça sera fun.

- **Jessica** \- Ca marche, je reviendrai vite ~ A plus mon chou ~

Sur cette note surprenante,je quittai le gymnase pour emprunter le chemin retour jusqu'à la maison. Reisuke le guitariste, Erika la vocaliste, tout ça semblait tellement absurde que je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Décidément, tout le monde avait son jardin secret. Pourtant, les secrets les mieux gardés finissent toujours par remonter à la surface, c'est ce que Mario me disait tout le temps lorsque j'étais encore à Satellite. Dans le bus du retour, tout se bousculait dans ma tête, entre Reisuke, Erika, Chiaki et Akemi, j'avais tellement de personnes mystérieuses autour de moi que je ne savais pas où donner de la tête, pourtant, demain est un nouveau jour, et il apportera aussi son lot de surprises.


	4. Zetsubou

Toujours sous l'effet de cette confrontation avec Laila quelques jours auparavant, j'étais à mi-chemin entre l'éveil et le sommeil alors que j'étais dans le tramway qui allait me mener jusque mon chez moi. Quatre jours étaient passés depuis que j'avais quitté Hakaze, et pour être honnête, elle me manquait énormément. Jusque là nous étions toujours partis en missions ensemble, mais depuis le retour de ce voyage, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Le patriarche évitait d'envoyer sa fille dans des endroits dangereux, la jugeant encore trop fragile psychologiquement parlant pour qu'elle puisse m'accompagner dans ce genre de missions. Il lui dira quand elle sera apte, lui répétait-il toujours. Bien que mon amie fut frustrée lorsqu'il lui annonça la nouvelle, elle finit par encaisser le coup et s'y faire, respectant les ordres du patriarche sans broncher. Elle était téméraire et butée , mais elle était assez respectueuse pour reconnaître ses faiblesses et surtout pour reconnaître quand Soichiro avait raison. J'aimais beaucoup ce trait de Hakaze. Elle avait beaucoup de respect envers sa famille, que ce soit son père, sa mère, ou sa tante. Elle acceptait leurs critiques comme des remarques constructives et en tirait des leçons. Elle ferait une bonne mère me disais-je tout le temps, convaincu que je construirai quelque chose de stable avec cette piètre femme d'intérieur.

Une fois mon arrêt annoncé, je descendis enfin de ce tramway pour reprendre la marche à pied et me réveiller un bon regagnai ma petite ville de campagne, me posant d'avantages de questions sur l'apparition de Laïla qui ne sortait pas de mon esprit. Pour une étrange raison, je sentais qu'elle ne m'avait pas tout dit sur sa présence d'il y a deux jours. Elle semblait d'ailleurs avoir gardé beaucoup d'informations sur moi qui ne l'ai affronté qu'une fois en duel il y a déjà quelques années. Elle ne semblait pas de mauvaise intention, puisqu'elle ne m'aurait pas laissé éteindre la source d'Ener-D , surtout en considérant toutes les choses possibles grâce à une telle source, mais je restais dubitatif concernant ses véritables intentions.

C'est sur cette pensée que je revins enfin à la maison. D'une main tremblante j'introduis ma clé dans la serrure, laissant les portes de mon sésame s'ouvrir devant ma mine réjouie. Je criai un « je suis rentré » dans la salle, mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Je m'avançai dans notre petit salon, prenant le soin de regarder l'heure au passage : midi trente. Hakaze devait être en train de travailler avec le patriarche. Je profitai donc de cette solitude pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien méritée après avoir déposé mon sac, pour ensuite m'écrouler à demi-nu sur mon lit et m'engouffrer dans un profond sommeil.

…..

Je me réveillai deux heures plus tard, à ma grande surprise. Lorsque je me couchai deux heures plus tôt, je pensais vraiment que j'allais dormir jusque le lendemain, pourtant, deux heures suffirent à me reposer. Je saisis donc l'occasion pour aller faire mon rapport au patriarche. J'allai dans le réfrigérateur chercher de quoi me cuisiner quelque chose de rapide : un des plats cuisinés que l'on gardait pour quand on devait se nourrir en mode lance-pierre. Je le fis réchauffer et l'engloutis rapidement, je n'avais après tout rien mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures, cela suffisait à me rendre vorace au plus haut point. Une fois mon repas fini, je m'habillai et je sortis tranquillement de chez moi en prenant soin de verrouiller tout ce qui devait l'être.

Je marchai une heure de plus en prenant mon temps jusqu'à arriver chez Soichiro. Je poussai la grande porte qui n'était pas verrouillée, après tout, seules les personnes en rapport avec l'énergie Ener-D et les esprits du duel de monstre pouvaient apercevoir cet endroit, donc Soichiro n'avait rien à craindre. Lorsque les portes furent ouvertes , je découvris l'endroit tel que je l'avais laissé quelques jours auparavant, avec une seule exception dans le décor, Medraut et ses compères n'étaient pas en train de brailler comme ils le faisaient habituellement à coup de « Diantre ! » et de « Miséricorde » . Cela me soulageait quelque peu de ne pas avoir à gérer ces quelques losers en armure qui m'agaçaient au plus haut point.

J'arrivai finalement dans le centre d'entraînement, puis dans le laboratoire de Soichiro Namatame. Je le trouvai en compagnie de sa fille, ma proche amie, Hakaze, et de Sirie, la tante de la jeune femme. Tous trois étaient de dos à moi, penchés sur le bureau du patriarche. Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite ma présence, c'est lorsque je me forçai de tousser bruyamment qu'ils remarquèrent que j'avais pénétré les lieux. Je pris la parole d'un ton moqueur, m'adressant au patriarche.

 **-Hiroki-** Rhalalalala, j'aurais été un ennemi, vous étiez tous morts hahahaha.

 **-Hakaze-** Oh, tu es rentré Hiroki. Alors ta mission ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je vais vous raconter ça après, vous étiez en train de regarder quelque chose quand je suis arrivé, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre.

 **-Soichiro-** Viens donc voir gamin, tu nous aideras peut être.

Sollicité par le patriarche, je m'approchai du groupe et m'installai avec eux autour du bureau. Un dossier assez volumineux était posé sur ce dit bureau. Il était ouvert. De nombreux termes médicaux étaient cités dans les quelques feuilles que je pouvais distinguer, si bien que tout ça avait la même signification que du chinois à mes yeux. J'affichai un air d'incompréhension à Soichiro qui me fit signe d'écouter la femme qui avait le même âge que lui : Sirie.

 **-Sirië-** Depuis que je suis aide soignante je me suis trouvée dans pas mal de situations délicates, et il y a trois jours, j'ai du faire face à un cas singulier. Je vous ai ramené le dossier médical de la personne en question.

 **-Hakaze-** Ne risques-tu pas gros pour ça ma tante ?

 **-Sirië-** En effet, mais je pense que c'est obligatoire d'avoir des réponses à cette pathologie singulière. Le patient a des symptômes bien étranges. Il se recroqueville sur lui même et n'écoute plus personne, il est las de tout événement dans sa vie , et occulte carrément toute notion de plaisir, de joie, de chaleur. Comme une dépression vraiment très puissante à vrai dire.

 **-Hiroki-** C'est une maladie ?

 **-Soichiro-** On croirait plus à une pathologie cérébrale ou mentale. Je ne vois pas ça comme une maladie que tu attrapes par contamination.

 **-Sirië-** En effet. Je pense que cela relève du domaine de la psychiatrie plus que du domaine de la médecine classique.

 **-Hakaze-** Oui, je le pense aussi, combien de cas ont été recensé dans l'arrondissement ?

 **-Sirië-** Un seul. Nous avons mis ce cas en contact avec d'autres patients afin qu'il développe d'avantage d'énergie positive, en le gardant sous constante surveillance au cas où il développerait une schizophrénie ou autre trouble du comportement mettant autrui en danger. Je viendrai vous en reparler une fois que nous aurons plus d'informations sur la situation actuelle de cette personne.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien, tiens nous au courant dès que tu as du nouveau.

 **-Sirië-** Entendu jeune ma….Soichiro.

 **-Soichiro-** Encore avec cette habitude ? De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts ma vieille.

 **-Hakaze-** Qu'ils sont mignons ~

 **-Soichiro-** Epargne moi ce genre de dialogues gamine. Ecoutons plutôt le rapport de mission du gamin.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi, attendant le compte rendu de ma mission effectuée quelques jours auparavant. A vrai dire, cela me mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise d'avoir ces paires d'yeux braquées sur moi alors que cinq minutes auparavant j'étais loin d'être le centre d'attention. Je pris néanmoins sur moi et pris la parole à voix haute, d'un ton assuré.

 **-Hiroki-** Je me suis donc rendu comme prévu sur les lieux d'apparition de la source d'Ener-D en abondance telle que la ville nous l'a signalée. En effet, il y avait bien au milieu des montagnes une source d'énergie qui sortait du sol, comme si l'on avait découvert une source de pétrole dans le sol. Elle jaillissait continuellement jusqu'à disparaître dans l'air comme du gaz.

 **-Hakaze-** Une source d'énergie au beau milieu des montagnes ?

 **-Soichiro-** Elles peuvent apparaître n'importe où étant donné que cette partie de la ville est construite sur les vestiges de New Domino City qui était la principale source d'Ener-D dans le monde.

 **-Sirië-** L'ancienne Satellite a été détruite de fond en comble pourtant. Ces apparitions sont vraiment étranges.

 **-Hiroki-** En tout cas ça y était. Le plus étrange, c'est que je n'étais pas seul à chercher cette puissance. Quelqu'un était déjà sur place lorsque je suis allé constater la source. Une femme répondant sous le nom de « Laila Serizawa ».

 **-Soichiro-** Une femme qui cherche ce pouvoir ? Raconte m'en plus.

 **-Hiroki-** La femme est quelques années plus vieille que moi, elle doit avoir la trentaine. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés à l'époque où j'étais un duelliste professionnel , nous nous étions affrontés en finale et je l'avais vaincue. Elle est assez grande, brune aux yeux bleus avec le teint assez blanc, sans pour autant être pâle. Elle ne semblait pas de mauvaises intentions, mais quelque chose dans son comportement m'a interloqué.

 **-Hakaze-** Son comportement ? Qu'avait-elle de spécial ?

 **-Hiroki-** Disons que je l'ai trouvée assez abstraite. Elle ne cessait de me répéter les notions d 'espoir et de désespoir sans vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de ses paroles. Nous nous sommes affrontés, et le seul monstre qu'elle a eu l'occasion de me sortir était un « Moonlight Rose Dragon ». Elle n'a pas réellement cherché à défendre la source de pouvoir , puisqu'elle me laissa la détruire très facilement.

 **-Soichiro-** Hmmmmm….Je vois.

 **-Hakaze-** Père ?

 **-Soichiro-** Cette femme ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir quelqu'un d'autre ici, elle n'était sûrement pas préparée à un éventuel combat. Nous ne pouvons pas considérer sa bonne foi comme un fait acquis en partant dans ce raisonnement. Si la femme n'a pas tenu à t'affronter, ce n'était peut être pas par courtoisie, mais peut être parce qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas les moyens de le faire.

 **-Sirië-** Cela prendrait son sens. Etant donné que nous sommes les seuls ayant pour responsabilité de taire les sources d'Ener-D dans les parages, je trouve ça plus qu'étrange le fait même qu'elle connaisse la localisation de la source de puissance. Elle la cherchait forcément pour un but ou un autre.

 **-Hiroki-** En effet, c'est tout à fait elle possède une raison noble de le faire, soit elle possède quelque chose en elle la poussant à utiliser une telle puissance pour répandre le mal. Dans les deux cas, je ne la laisserai pas mettre la main sur une seule racine d'Ener-D.

 **-Soichiro-** C'est la bonne attitude , gamin. Je vais aller faire ce compte rendu à l'autorité, je t'appellerai si il y a du nouveau concernant la pathologie ou une éventuelle autre racine à tarir.

 **-Hiroki-** Comptez sur moi, Ôto-San.

 **-Hakaze-** Hiroki, Jessica est passée à la maison il y a deux jours, elle m'a dit qu'elle souhaitait te voir au plus vite. Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble avant de rentrer à la maison ?

 **-Hiroki-** Jessica veut me voir ? Bien, allons-y…..Ôto-San, pouvons nous disposer ?

 **-Soichiro-** Va donc, gamin.

Moi et Hakaze saluâmes le patriarche et Sirië qui nous rappela qu'elle nous appellerait dès qu'elle aurait du nouveau à propos de cette pathologie étrange, avant de quitter la forêt où habitaient les deux partenaires de toujours. Nous sortîmes tous les deux, moi et la jeune femme, qui profita de l'absence de regard de son père pour m'embrasser et m'étreindre. Sans surprise, je lui rendis le baiser et l'étreinte, ce qui la fit sourire.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attendais ça !

 **-Hiroki-** Tu n'es donc satisfaite que lorsque tu as ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Espèce d'enfant pourrie.

 **-Hakaze-** Ca fait quatre jours que tu es parti, je me faisais chier toute seule !

 **-Hiroki-** Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi. Oh non, je suis bête, tu n'as pas la permission de papa, c'est dommage ~

 **-Hakaze-** Je vais te liquider sur place toi !

Je courus un peu en avant tel un gosse qui voulait échapper à la vengeance de sa grande sœur. J'aimais la relation que j'avais avec Hakaze. Elle avait assez de pudeur pour ne pas m'étreindre ou m'embrasser devant son père. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la nature de nos relations, mais il n'avait pas à voir sa fille en train d'embrasser un homme, ou en train de l'étreindre. J'aimais beaucoup l'éducation et le respect qu'avait Hakaze vis à vis de son père. Elle était une femme très pudique et respectueuse envers elle-même. J'attendis au final la jeune femme partageant mon quotidien, la laissant prendre la parole d'un ton neutre.

 **-Hakaze-** Cette fille, Laila. Ce n'est pas celle que tu as combattu lorsque tu m'as gagné ce pendentif ?

Hakaze mit sa main dans son tee-shirt et en ressortit un collier en argent. C'était en effet le collier que j'avais obtenu lors de ce tournoi. Le bijou était encore dans son état d'origine, il représentait une fleur singulière comme je n'en avais jamais vu depuis que je lui avais gagné. La jeune femme laissa le bijou se poser par dessus son tee-shirt, attendant ma réponse.

 **-Hiroki-** Ouais, c'est ce jour là que j'ai gagné ça. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu une telle fleur depuis que je te l'ai gagné.

 **-Hakaze-** Oh, moi je sais. C'est une Anthémis. Erika en a ramené une similaire à mon père, c'est cette fleur qui lui a permis de retrouver son apparence initiale. On l'appelle également la fleur de l'espoir.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois, donc l'organisateur du tournoi venait de la même contrée que d'où vient Erika.

 **-Hakaze-** Sûrement. J'ai le sentiment que nous reverrons Erika à l'avenir, nous aurons d'avantage de réponses à ce propos.

 **-Hiroki-** J'ai le même sentiment à propos de Laila pour être honnête. Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu crois que Laila est une mauvaise personne ?

 **-Hakaze-** A vrai dire….J'ai un très mauvais pré-sentiment à son sujet. Si elle cherchait effectivement une source d'Ener-D, je pense qu'elle doit avoir des projets en tête, et que tu la reverras lors d'une prochaine expédition.

 **-Hiroki-** J'imagine que tu as raison. Reste prudente surtout, on a bien vu les dégâts collatéraux que nous avons subi lorsque nous avons été impliqués dans l'affaire Reisuke. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si tu venais à en souffrir une nouvelle fois.

 **-Hakaze-** Qu'il est mignon, il va me faire pleurer ~ Allez, sèche tes larmes, nous sommes arrivés.

Nous arrivâmes ensemble, le sourire aux lèvres , jusqu'à l'ancienne maison familiale. Nous nous approchâmes de la porte avec légèreté tandis que nous ne savions toujours pas pourquoi Jessica voulait me voir. Hakaze passa devant moi et sonna à la porte, avant de revenir à mes côtés. Une ou deux minutes passèrent, nous dûmes sonner deux ou trois fois avant que la blonde ne daigne venir nous ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin la porte, nous la surprîmes en sous vêtements, une serviette posée sur la tête , enroulant ses cheveux à l'intérieur. Hakaze fut surprise tandis que moi je ne l'étais pas du tout, après tout, on parlait de Jessica. La blonde nous sourit d'un air moqueur quand elle nous vit, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton léger.

 **-Jessica-** Hirooooooo…..Je sais que toi et Hakaze êtes un couple libéré, mais tout de même, l'amener avec toi voir tes sexfriends, c'est mesquin ~

 **-Hiroki-** Epargne moi tes conneries et fais nous donc entrer, on est en novembre miss tu vas chopper la crève.

 **-Jessica-** Aucun sens de l'humour le boulet senior. Allez entrez donc.

Jessica repartit de là où elle était venue, nous fermâmes la porte derrière nous en verrouillant, je faisais une fixation la-dessus depuis ce fameux accident. Lorsque nous entrâmes, la jeune blonde nous dit de faire comme chez nous avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Nous nous installâmes dans un des fauteuils du salon, et nous y patientâmes une dizaine de minutes avant de voir la blonde revenir, cette fois coiffée et habillée. Elle prit la parole d'un ton dérisoire à notre attention.

 **-Jessica-** Alors les amoureux, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? ~

 **-Hakaze-** C'est toi qui voulait voir Hiroki, tu as oublié ?

 **-Jessica-** Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est à propos de Reisuke. Quelque chose me préoccupe à son propos.

 **-Hiroki-** Hm ? Rei-kun a un soucis ?

 **-Jessica-** Depuis quelques jours, ses nuits sont vraiment violentes. Il crie dans son sommeil, il est agité, parfois il se réveille en sueur, ça fait vraiment flipper.

 **-Hakaze-** Ce sont des cauchemars, non ?

 **-Jessica-** Oui, mais c'est toujours le même cauchemar j'ai l'impression. Quand ça lui arrive, je le blottis contre moi et ça semble le calmer, mais il répète toujours ce mot étrange, « Zetsubô » . Il le répète sans cesse, et en vient même à en pleurer pendant son sommeil. Et lorsqu'il se réveille, il n'a plus aucun souvenir de la nuit passée.

 **-Hiroki-** « Zetsubö » ?

 **-Hakaze-** Zetsubou est le kanji du désespoir non ?

 **-Jessica-** Je peux pas te le dire, je n'ai jamais réellement écrit en Kanji.

 **-Hiroki-** C'est bien ça, Hakaze. Mais je me demande bien de quoi il rêve pour ressasser ce mot. Serait-ce par rapport à notre voyage passé ?

 **-Jessica-** Je n'en sais rien du tout, c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé.

…..

 **-Hakaze-** Le mieux pour le moment est de le garder à l'oeil, tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé un moyen de le calmer, continue comme ça pour voir si ses délires nocturnes continuent. On avisera quand on en saura plus.

 **-Jessica-** D'ac. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Par ailleurs, j'ai une requête pour toi, boulet senior.

 **-Hiroki-** Dis moi tout la blonde.

 **-Jessica-** Je….Hm…C'est un peu embarrassant à dire en fait. Donc si tu te moques de moi je te casse les dents.

 **-Hakaze-** Allez sois pas gênée, Reisuke nous a fait pire ~

 **-Jessica-** Justement…..Ecoutez ca s'il vous plaît.

La jeune fille blonde se pencha dans son armoire sans dire un mot et en ressortit un disque semblant vierge. Elle ouvrit le lecteur DVD dans lequel elle inséra le disque fraîchement sorti de sa boite. Elle enclencha le disque et nous fit face timidement, laissant le contenu s'afficher.

 **-Jessica-** Dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez, si je fais de la merde, ne me laissez pas prendre une fausse route.

watch?v=HusX39O9wvc

Sur l'écran nous vîmes ce qui semblait être une salle de classe reconvertie en club de musique. Trois garçons étaient en position prêts à jouer d'un instrument, guitare, batterie et basse. Un micro se tenait droit sur un pied arrivant à une hauteur assez élevée. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer un solo de guitare, de basse et de batterie alors que personne n'était au chant. Après quelques secondes, moi et Hakaze découvrîmes avec stupeur Jessica arriver et prendre le micro pour entamer une chanson. « Crow Song ».

La jeune fille était vraiment gênée à l'idée de tenir un micro et de chanter, mais je voyais dans le miroir derrière eux la chanteuse de l'auberge de l'autre jour l'encourager. Au final, Jessica se lança et entama la chanson. Elle avait une forte voix vacillant entre le grave et l'aigu qui lui donnait une forte présence dans la chanson. La chanson qu'elle chantait montait crescendo, jusqu'au refrain où la force de sa voix fut portée à son paroxysme. Hakaze et moi étions bouche bée face à la puissance des cordes vocales de notre amie, si bien que nous ne réalisions même pas tout de suite que c'était Jessica qui chantait sur cette vidéo. Les musiciens étaient très bon eux aussi, je reconnaissais un peu le style de musique que jouait Reisuke à l'époque où il était encore au lycée, cela me troublait légèrement à vrai dire, mais je passai vite au-dessus, Jessica était formidable.

La chanson finit, Jessica ne savait plus où se mettre, ne sachant pas quelle allait être notre critique. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, à vrai dire, c'était excellent, mais je ne voulais pas vexer la jeune fille en lui faisant croire que j'étais ironique ou autre étant donné que nous avions l'habitude d'être taquin l'un envers l'autre. Tandis que je réfléchissais aux mots que j'emploierai, Hakaze me double et prit la parole avec légèreté.

 **-Hakaze-** Bluffant, j'ignorais que tu avais un tel talent, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Vraiment…. ? C'était bon ?

 **-Hiroki-** Ouais….C'est…Wow. Je n'ai pas les mots, c'est parfait.

 **-Jessica-** Je suis un peu soulagée. La connasse de l'auberge de l'autre jour est une prof de mon lycée, elle m'a fait assister à un concert du groupe qu'elle gère et j'ai kiffé donc j'ai rejoint le club sur un coup de tête.

 **-Hiroki-** Ce groupe, c'est « The Fallen Moon » n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Jessica-** Ouais, le groupe de Reisuke. J'y suis allée simplement pour voir à quoi ressemblait sa musique, mais j'ai trouvé une information vraiment intéressante en m'y rendant. Erika était chanteuse dans ce groupe lorsque Reisuke était musicien l'année dernière n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Hiroki-** Ouais….Je n'ai pas osé te le dire sur le coup, de peur que tu jalouses.

 **-Jessica-** T'inquiètes le grand dadais. J'ai retrouvé ça dans la salle du club de musique. C'est The Fallen Moon lorsque Reisuke et Erika y étaient encore.

La jeune blonde appuya sur un des boutons de la télécommande ce qui fit changer de piste sur le DVD. Lorsque la prochaine vidéo démarra, c'était cette fois un concert de « The Fallen Moon » qui comptait encore Reisuke et Erika, comme la blonde nous l'avait indiqué auparavant. Je l'avoue que ça me surprit de voir ce concert qui avait été fait la veille du tournoi qui démarra notre périple à tous.

watch?v=aJl2jhDldMs

Tandis que la musique tournait, Jessica , qui nous regardait d'un air déterminé et inébranlable , prit la parole une nouvelle fois.

 **-Jessica-** Lorsque j'ai écouté ça, j'ai compris ce que voulait dire Erika dans sa quête.

 **-Hakaze-** Vraiment ?

 **-Jessica-** Oui. Sa quête de répandre l'espoir, j'ai compris lorsque j'ai écouté sa musique. J'ai ressenti l'espoir qu'elle voulait transmettre, je l'ai ressenti dans tout mon corps et toute mon âme. Et je comprends pourquoi Reisuke est tombé amoureux d'elle à l'époque.

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi tu nous déballes ça maintenant ?

 **-Jessica-** Si Reisuke répète constamment le mot désespoir, je veux me rapprocher le plus possible de l'espoir dégagé par Erika, la princesse de l'Espoir en personne afin de devenir celle qui pourra tenir Reisuke sur ses deux jambes par la suite. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi, le grand dadais.

 **-Hiroki-** Hmm ? Que puis-je faire ?

 **-Jessica-** Fais en sorte que Reisuke intègre « The Fallen Moon » de nouveau.

 **-Hakaze-** Huh !?

Misère…..

Depuis que j'étais revenu de ce voyage singulier, les jours étaient devenus bien ordinaires, entre ces moments entre frères, ces moments entre amoureux partagés avec Hakaze, ces missions et ces diverses escapades…Mais c'était sans compter sur Jessica, cette jeune folle lunatique et agaçante qui gardait en réserve toute sorte de demandes farfelues et irréalisables, comme elle venait de le faire à l'instant….

…

Je suis bien mal barré moi…


	5. La promesse de Kosei

Quelques jours passèrent après que j'eus demandé à Hiroki de m'aider à réintégrer Reisuke dans « The Fallen Moon ». Nous n'avions aucun plan dans l'immédiat, et pour être honnête nous n'avions aucune garantie que cela marcherait, mais je pensais vraiment que cela aiderait Reisuke à penser à autre chose qu'à ces cauchemars qui revenaient le hanter sans cesse. Je me gardais de lui dire ce que je lui réservais, après tout, je ne le savais pas moi-même. Je me contentais d'agir normalement lorsqu'il était présent, comme ce matin là. Depuis deux ou trois jours, il était de l'équipe du matin, il part donc en même temps que moi et revient bien avant moi. Cela me plaisait beaucoup puisque cela nous permettait de passer plus de temps ensemble, et cela allait durer deux semaines selon l'imbécile qui me servait de petit ami. Je me levais avant lui lorsqu'il partait , pour lui préparer ses vêtements, son petit déjeuner, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour partir tranquille. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais je me persuadais que tout ça avait de la valeur. Quand il se leva ce matin là, j'étais en train de faire chauffer ses tartines. Il aimait les tartines chaudes au miel. Il avait des goûts bizarres, mais c'était les siens. Il entra dans la cuisine, de laquelle on avait une vue sur le terrain à l'arrière. Quand il vit ce que j'avais préparé, son visage s'illumina légèrement, et il afficha un sourire. Il fallait peu à mon imbécile pour qu'il soit heureux, ces petits gestes suffisaient à égayer son quotidien et le simple fait qu'il apprécie ces attentions me rendait heureuse.

 **-Reisuke-** Encore debout avant moi miss ? Tu as fait des jolies choses ici décidément, merci beaucoup, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Si je te nourris pas correctement, tu seras trop faible pour aller au travail, tu ne gagneras plus d'argent, et j'y perdrai au change, n'imagine rien, abruti.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est ça c'est ça. Elle est vraiment attentionnée la maîtresse de maison. ~ J'ai finalement réussi à dompter la bête ~

 **-Jessica-** Tu veux que je te montre qui porte la culotte gros tas ?

 **-Reisuke-** Non, je n'y tiens pas, merci. Plus important, ta journée est remplie ou tu termines tôt ?

 **-Jessica-** Logiquement dans l'après-midi je dois passer au club, mais j'peux leur dire que je viendrai demain, y'a pas mort d'homme.

 **-Reisuke-** Oh, tu t'es intégrée dans un club ? Quel domaine, dis moi tout.

 **-Jessica-** Ne me fais pas ce genre de coups, tu le sauras en temps voulu, monsieur l'imbécile.

 **-Reisuke-** Bien. De toute façon ce n'est pas le problème. Avec le travail on n'a pas eu le temps de faire énormément de choses ensemble, donc je voulais t'emmener quelque part après le boulot, ça te branche la blonde ?

 **-Jessica-** T'as intérêt à ce que cela en vaille le coup, autrement tu le paieras ~

 **-Reisuke-** Bien, je viendrai te chercher directement au lycée, mademoiselle l'étudiante ~ Allez, je file.

Le jeune homme partageant ma vie se leva de table, me remerciant pour ce repas. Il vint près de moi, me tenant par la taille, avant de m'embrasser tendrement pour au final me laisser afin de remplir sa mission quotidienne. Depuis qu'il était devenu pompier, il avait vraiment pris de l'assurance en tant qu'homme, et le voir faire de son mieux pour assurer sa profession me faisait du bien à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'il fut parti, je rangeai tout ce qui devait l'être et finis de déjeuner à mon tour, pour au final me diriger case salle de bain et sortir du domicile à 7h45 pour entamer une nouvelle journée de cours.

La matinée fut bien banale. Depuis l'autre jour, je m'étais rapprochée de Chiaki, la jeune fille qui semblait tenir au sentiment d'espoir. Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus faible que moi, que ce soit dans la dégaine ou dans le caractère, mais je l'aimais bien. En y repensant, je m'étais toujours attachée aux personnes qui n'étaient pas populaires, mais qui respiraient la gentillesse, que ce soit Toby ou Chiaki, c'était du pareil au même quand on y pense. A la pause du matin, elle me faisait découvrir de nouvelles choses. « Son monde » comme elle l'appelait, tenait dans une main. C'était une console noire en forme de rectangle arrondi qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. On pouvait lire « Ps Vita » sur la console. Elle me faisait voir les jeux auxquels elle jouait. Des titres plus ou moins connus disait-elle, « Shin Megami Tensei », « Yu-Gi-Oh Tag Force », ou encore son jeu favori « Danganronpa ». Elle avait édité ce jeu afin de créer un avatar à son image dans l'environnement virtuel. Elle l'avait dessinée elle même et évoluait avec ce personnage dans le monde virtuel. Cela m'impressionnait vraiment, mais quand je l'encourageais, elle m'assurait que ce n'était pas grand chose. Elle était soit très humble, soit trop timide pour s'avouer avoir fait du bon travail.

Une fois que les cours reprenaient, elle rangeait sa console et était studieuse. Elle était malgré tout la meilleure élève de la classe, même si elle restait dans le fond, au dernier rang, à côté de Xavier , Itachi et Myst qui eux ne loupaient pas une occasion pour bavarder entre eux. Je me demandais comment Chiaki faisait pour écouter le professeur en faisant abstraction de ces trois idiots, mais elle semblait ne pas faire attention à eux, et inversement. A vrai dire, personne dans la classe ne semblait prêter attention à Chiaki, moi exclue, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger la jeune fille.

L'heure du midi arriva, Chiaki tenta de partir dans son coin, mais je lui attrapai le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et l'entraîna avec moi dans ma course dans les couloirs. Un professeur nous rappela à l'ordre, mais sans l'écouter je continuai à dévaler les couloirs, sachant que cela me coûterait cher plus tard. La jeune fille n'était pas surprise, elle affichait cet air de réflexion, la bouche légèrement ouverte comme elle en avait l'habitude, tandis que ses jambes étaient forcées de me suivre. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans notre course qu'une fois que nous fûmes arrivées là où je voulais emmener mon amie, sur le toit de l'école.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le toit, elle mit sa capuche kaki sur sa tête, retranchant son visage à l'intérieur, comme un jeune animal qui découvre un endroit bien plus vaste que sa tanière. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, et ressentit également la douce brise d'automne qui passa par dessous sa jupe pour ressortir par le col de son uniforme. Elle lâcha un petit cri féminin qui me fit rire. Elle s'approcha alors d'avantage, voyant à son tour cette vue magnifique à laquelle j'étais devenue accroc depuis le temps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en contemplant ce paysage. Elle s'assit face à l'horizon, laissant une profonde lumière s'installer dans ses yeux ébahis. Je m'installai à côté d'elle et pris la parole.

 **-Jessica-** C'est à mon tour de te faire découvrir des choses. Ici c'est mon coin à moi. Personne ne vient parce que le toit n'est pas entretenu, mais c'est l'endroit parfait pour les solitaires qui aiment prendre le temps de réfléchir.

 **-Chiaki-** Hhhhhm….C'est magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. Je ne savais pas qu'un tel endroit se cachait dans l'école.

 **-Jessica-** Ouais, c'est l'éclate hein. Là-bas, c'est là que j'habite. Et toi, tu arrives à voir chez toi d'ici ?

 **-Chiaki-** Hm….Oui, j'habite de ce côté.

 **-Jessica-** Eh mais….C'est là qu'habite Soichiro !?

 **-Chiaki-** Soichiro ?

 **-Jessica-** Oh, excuse moi, tu habites pas loin de chez un ami à moi. Il travaille dans la recherche donc tu ne dois pas le voir souvent. Il est beaucoup plus vieux que nous d'ailleurs.

 **-Chiaki-** Oh, cet homme qui vit dans la forêt avec sa fille ? Hmmmm…..Hakaze c'est ça ?

 **-Jessica-** Oh, je suis surprise que tu connaisses les Namatame, ils sont vraiment discrets.

 **-Chiaki-** Hmmmmm….Je suis toujours en train d'observer. Donc j'ai eu l'occasion de les rencontrer quelques temps auparavant, Hakaze est gentille, mais je n'ai jamais pu cerner son espoir ou son désespoir…

 **-Jessica-** ….. Bien, et si on mangeait ? Tu as apporté quelque chose ? Si tu n'as rien, j'ai à manger pour deux hahaha !

 **-Chiaki-** J'ai de quoi manger, merci, Jessica.

La jeune fille me sourit et sortit son repas. J'avais réussi à éviter le sujet Hakaze. Après tout, jmême si Hiroki m'avait raconté bien des choses à propos de la jeune femme dont il était amoureux, je n'aurais pas pu tout déballer à Chiaki. Ca relevait de la vie privée de la jeune femme. Et puis Hiroki me l'aurait rendu au centuple…..Je me suis trop confiée à ce poux pour pouvoir l'ouvrir maintenant.

Chiaki et moi mangeâmes ensemble en profitant de la vue. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, de résultats scolaires, de jeux vidéos, mais aussi des clubs du lycée. Elle m'apprit qu'elle était dans un club de duel elle aussi, alors que je croyais qu'elle était dans un club de nerds. Cependant, son club de duel était beaucoup plus discret que le club de Xavier , Itachi et Myst. Chiaki y était inscrite depuis le début de l'année, et en était une régulière. Duel de monstres semblait encore populaire après tout, contrairement à ce que me disait Reisuke quand il me parlait de son époque. Des tournois réguliers étaient organisés, des compétitions féminines , des clubs dans les lycées, la communauté perdurait tout de même.

Une fois le repas fini, nous regagnâmes la salle de classe, et encore une fois, je finis ma journée par un cours de langues étrangères pour au final être libre. Chiaki partit en avant pour rejoindre son club, comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Mais alors que je sortis de la salle en direction de la sortie du bâtiment, quelqu'un m'appela dans mon dos. Je me retournai, et constatai que c'était Kôsei, le leader de « The Fallen Moon ». Ca tombait mal avec Reisuke qui m'attendait, mais je ne voulais pas non plus envoyer paître le leader qui m'avait acceptée dans son groupe. Il arriva avec son sourire habituel avant de prendre la parole.

 **-Kôsei-** Yoh, Jessica. J'suis venu te chercher pour aller au club ensemble, j'étais dans la salle à côté pour mon cours. Comment tu vas ?

 **-Jessica-** Ca va tranquille chéri ~ Par contre, j'passerai pas au club aujourd'hui. Mon gars vient me chercher pour qu'on passe l'aprem ensemble, donc je suis pas dispo ~

 **-Kôsei-** Tiens donc, Jessica a un petit ami ? J'suis curieux de voir quel tête de demeuré il doit avoir. Je viens !

 **-Jessica-** Je….Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, il vaut mieux que tu ne m'accompagnes pas….

 **-Kôsei-** Allez sois pas timide hahaha ! Si il est un peu trop demeuré, je le sermonnerai un bon coup et il agira comme un vrai mec avec toi !

 **-Jessica-** Bien….Tu le regretteras mais c'est comme tu veux….Suis-moi.

Je sortis du bâtiment, accompagnée par le leader du groupe dans lequel j'ai été embarquée il y a maintenant une semaine. Il se cramponnait à mon bras et me charriait sur la route comme si il était mon petit frère. Je l'avoue que cela me faisait rire, cette ouverture envers les autres de la part de Kôsei. Il était toujours en train de faire des blagues, et l'ambiance du groupe était vraiment sympa grâce à ça. D'après les autres membres, il était soulagé de ne plus avoir à être le vocaliste alors qu'il avait une très belle voix, je compris alors que derrière ces airs assurés et déconneurs , Kôsei était la personne la plus difficile et critique avec lui-même. Il était un de ces gars qu'on devait constamment encourager, parce qu'il ne trouvait jamais la motivation à l'intérieur de lui-même. C'est pour ça que quand il agissait de la sorte avec moi, comme actuellement, je le laissais faire, parce que tant qu'il déconnait, il ne se critiquait pas lui même.

Lorsque nous quittâmes le bâtiment pour de bon, je vis peu à peu la silhouette de Reisuke se dessiner sous mes yeux. Il était adossé contre un arbre en tenue de ville. Une veste bleu marine s'ouvrant sur un tee shirt azur. Un jean classique de couleur bleu, et une casquette que je lui avais offert à notre retour ici. Une casquette blanche qu'il portait toujours lorsque nous sortions ensemble. Je redoutais un peu la confrontation,, mais Kôsei lui, qui n'aurait jamais soupçonné la présence de mon compagnon, semblait détendu.

Reisuke m'aperçut et me rejoignit sans avoir remarqué le fait que Kôsei m'accompagnait. Ce dernier était trop occupé à imaginer de quoi mon petit ami avait l'air pour prêter attention au fait que le petit ami en question était juste devant son nez. Au final, je pris naturellement la parole, restant hors du conflit.

 **-Jessica-** T'es à l'heure, estime toi heureux de ne pas avoir à subir ma colère.

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne fais pas attendre une femme voyons. Tiens, tu es accompagn –

Reisuke s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme qui m'accompagnait. Kôsei réagissait de la même manière. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient dans les yeux tandis que j'étais clairement de côté. Aucun des deux ne prit la parole, ils étaient trop occupés à se dévisager l'un et l'autre…

Au bout d'une minute qui passa comme mille ans, Reisuke prit la parole, pour ne sortir qu'un « Kôsei…. » d'une voix mêlant tristesse et nostalgie. Kôsei lui se refroidit, il n'avait plus le même entrain que tout à l'heure. Il prit la parole d'un air joyeux, tentant de noyer le malaise dans un sourire franc, mais il n'était pas crédible.

 **-Kôsei-** Senpai, Je ne t'aurais pas reconnu si je t'avais rencontré dans la rue. T'as vraiment changé en quelques mois, quitter le lycée t'a fait du bien.

 **-Reisuke-** Kôsei je….ne sais pas quoi dire.

 **-Kôsei-** Tout a été dit. C'est pas la peine de revenir en arrière. Jessica, je comprends pourquoi tu as dit que je n'aurais pas du venir voir à quoi ressemblait ton mec. J'aurais préféré éviter de faire remonter ces souvenirs à la surface. J'me casse, Jessica, on se revoit à la répétition demain.

Le violoniste se retourna sur lui même et repartit dans la direction opposée alors que Reisuke était encore sous le coup d'avoir revu Kôsei. Reisuke avait en effet quitté le groupe, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Kôsei lui en voulait tant. Après tout, les troisièmes années étaient vouées à quitter le lycée à un moment ou un autre, donc le leader savait très bien à quoi s'attendre lorsque la fin de l'année arriva…

 **-Jessica-** Bon le beau gosse, t'as dit que tu allais m'emmener quelque part non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ah…Désolé. Te voir en compagnie de Kôsei m'a déstabilisé. Il veut te revoir à la répétition ? Tu es dans le club de musique ?

 **-Jessica-** Eh oui mon chou. J'ai été voir un des concerts de « The Fallen Moon » sur les recommandations d'Akemi qui bosse ici en tant que prof de musique. Elle m'a dit que tu étais dans ce groupe donc j'ai voulu écouter, et de fils en aiguilles je suis devenue leur vocaliste. J'ai cependant beaucoup de progrès à faire.

 **-Reisuke-** Je vois, je suis sûr que tu peux arriver à quelque chose avec Kôsei. Il est un bon leader.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi il t'en veut d'ailleurs Kôsei ?

 **-Reisuke-** C'est une longue histoire à vrai dire….Une histoire pour un autre jour hahaha.

 **-Jessica-** Allez sois pas vache, raconte moi !

 **-Reisuke-** …D'accord.

Nous prîmes la route ensemble, Reisuke et moi, afin de sortir je ne sais où comme il me l'avait annoncé du matin. Cependant, j'étais décidée à savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé lorsque Reisuke eut quitté le lycée pour provoquer une telle réaction de la part de Kôsei. Tout ça me rendait vraiment perplexe. Reisuke restait silencieux alors que l'on marchait, comme pour éviter le dialogue, alors qu'il savait très bien que je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. Il avait l'habitude ce boulet pourtant. Je cherchai son regard afin d'insister pour qu'il parle. Il me fit signe d'attendre, ce que je fis malgré mon insatiable envie de tout savoir sur cette rancoeur de lycéen. Reisuke me prit la main. Je sentais un malaise venant de lui, comme si il avait quelque chose à me cacher. Pourtant, il ne dit toujours rien. Nous marchâmes simplement à notre rythme jusqu'à déboucher dans un quartier que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Mon accompagnateur était mon guide, et m'emmenait tout au fond de ce coin que je ne connaissais pas, de rues en rues, jusqu'à déboucher sur un paysage qui était vraiment singulier…..C'était…..L'océan. Je ne l'avais pas du de mon toit, nous devions être loin du lycée, nous devions être au beau milieu de nulle part….Pourtant, dès que je débouchai sur les lieux, je sentis une brise encore plus vivifiante que celle sur le toi de mon école. L'odeur de la mer chatouillait mes narines pour ressortir comme il était venu, tandis que les seuls bruits audibles étaient dus au flux et au reflux. L'ambiance était magnifique….Vraiment magnifique, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Reisuke se tourna vers moi, apparemment fier de l'impression que m'avait faite ce paysage fait de nuances de bleus, il prit la parole d'une voix agréable.

 **-Reisuke-** C'est mieux de discuter ici non ? Tu aimes le paysage ?

 **-Jessica-** C'est…C'est splendide. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

 **-Reisuke-** Cette partie de la ville est ce qu'il est advenu de Satellite. C'est ici qu'a grandi Jessica. C'est pour ça que je voulais te faire voir cet endroit aujourd'hui.

 **-Jessica-** Pourquoi tu parles de moi à la troisième personne grosse tâche ?

 **-Reisuke-** Pour le drame, hahaha. Enfin, reprenons,je suppose que tu sais un peu le passé de « The Fallen Moon », n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Jessica-** Grossièrement. Toi et Erika vous étiez dans le groupe, et il a fait un carton, mais tout s'est cassé la gueule avec votre départ.

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais, c'est plus ou moins ça. De l'école élémentaire jusqu'au lycée, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. J'ai passé tout mon temps avec Erika, école, collège, première année de lycée, Erika était la seule amie que je n'avais jamais eue pour moi.

 **-Jessica-** Timidité maladive, ça te ressemble bien ~

 **-Reisuke-** Hahahaha. Un jour, on était encore au collège, je m'étais battu avec un de mes camarades, et pour me faire passer le conflit, Erika m'invita au Karaoké dans le centre ville. On n'avait jamais fait ça à vrai dire. Je me suis laissé entraîner parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, mais quand elle a pris le micro et qu'elle a chanté, on a été aussi surpris l'un que l'autre par le talent qui se dégageait de sa voix. Comme pour en faire notre secret, elle a commencé à s'entraîner à chanter, et de mon côté je me suis procuré une vieille guitare pour apprendre à jouer pour elle.

 **-Jessica-** Donc tu joues vraiment de la guitare, surprenant. ~

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais, au final j'ai aimé la musique, et j'ai aimé en faire pour Erika. Quand je suis rentré en deuxième année au lycée, Erika m'a fait une proposition folle. Elle voulait intégrer le club de musique, mais elle n'avait pas la force si je n'étais pas là qu'elle disait. Du coup je l'ai fait pour elle et j'ai rencontré Kôsei. Un première année qui voulait monter un groupe de musique, « The Fallen Moon » qu'il l'appelait. Il voulait absolument nous compter parmi ses membres, et au final, les membres du groupe sont devenus mes amis.

 **-Jessica-** Et c'est là que vous êtes devenus si populaires. Selon Akemi tout le lycée vous connaissait.

 **-Reisuke-** Le groupe était populaire, mais ce sont Kôsei et Erika qui étaient le plus populaires. Ils avaient tous les deux quelque chose en plus sur scène, là où moi Masuda et Kenichi on n'était bons qu'à jouer, on n'avait pas de présence sur scène. Mais ca nous arrangeait à vrai dire. On a duré un an et demi comme ça jusqu'au jour fatidique.

 **-Jessica-** Le jour fatidique ? Tu parles de ton diplôme ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais.T'étais là quand j'ai été diplômé, au retour de notre voyage, mais tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé après. J'ai trahi ma promesse à Kôsei ce jour là. Je lui avais promis de rester une année de plus, en cours préparatoire , pour que le groupe perdure. Erika aussi avait accepté de faire une année de prépa pour que le groupe sorte du lycée tous ensemble. Mais le jour de ma remise de diplômes, j'ai été voir la direction du lycée, et j'ai arrêté les études.

 **-Jessica-** C'est donc pour une promesse qu'il a cette dent contre toi….Mais…Pourquoi tu as renoncé à cette promesse le dernier jour ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu laisses tomber Kôsei et les autres ? T'es pas du genre à faire ça, t'es un abruti mais pas un lâche !?

Reisuke détourna le regard lorsqu'il entendit cette question. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à tout foutre en l'air. Etait-ce parce qu'Erika était partie ? Aurait-elle vraiment laissé un vide si fort que même à mes côtés, l'espoir de Reisuke n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse aller de l'avant…. ? Je devais avoir la réponse, j'étais trop intriguée , trop frustrée par l'idée à ce que ça puisse être la bonne. Je pris mon gars par le col et le tira pour que sa tête soit face à la mienne. Mon regard devait être très insistant, puisque Reisuke afficha un air de surprise lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre mon inquiétude, et lorsqu'il la comprit, il ferma les yeux , puis soupira, avant d'afficher ce sourire plein d'empathie dont lui seul avait le secret. Je lâchai son col par réflexe, restant bouche bée devant ce changement de situation, tandis que le débile reprit la parole.

 **-Reisuke** – Si j'ai lâché Kôsei pour le groupe, ce n'est pas à cause du départ d'Erika. Ce n'est pas par désespoir, au contraire.

 **-Jessica-** Huh ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je devais trouver une source de revenu plus solide que quelques milliers de yens venant des bourses. Tout seul, vivre sur quelques dizaines de milliers de yens , c'est largement possible vu que je n'ai pas le loyer à payer, mais vivre à deux la-dessus, c'était impossible. Je devais trouver un travail rapidement pour pouvoir subvenir à nos besoins, et assurer ma place au sein de notre couple.

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke….

 **-Reisuke-** Hahahaha…Ne t'en fais pas. C'est à cause de moi que tu es arrivée dans cette époque à laquelle tu ne connais rien, avec laquelle tu n'as aucune attache, ni aucune famille. C'est mon devoir de t'assurer une vie encore meilleure que tu ne l'aurais eue à Domino City.

 **-Jessica-** ….T'es vraiment un connard en fait.

 **-Reisuke-** Je suppose hahahaha. Mais j'ai une fierté d'homme , ce n'est que ça.

 **-Jessica-** Fierté d'homme, fierté d'homme, tu me fais chier avec ta fierté d'homme ! T'en a pas marre de sacrifier ce que t'as pour les autres ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je n'ai rien sacrifié, tu as sacrifié bien plus que moi.

 **-Jessica-** Et si je décide de tout plaquer et de te laisser là comme un con, tu fais quoi monsieur le génie ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ne pense pas au lendemain, et pense plutôt à aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui est un beau jour, non?

 **-Jessica-** Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes d'un coup?

Reisuke, qui était assis à côté de moi, se leva sans dire un mot. Je cherchais ce qu'il en était en scrutant son regard, mais je ne trouvai aucune réponse. Un sentiment de gêne était installé dans le regard de Reisuke, mais je ne pouvais pas l'interpréter…Enfin….Ce qui allait se passer, je ne l'avais vraiment, mais vraiment pas vu venir. Le jeune homme qui partageait mon quotidien enleva sa casquette pour la poser sur mes genoux. Il se positionna face à moi et s'accroupit et lorsqu'il le fit, il releva la tête, me laissant voir son sourire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il sortit en même temps un paquet de sa veste, un emballage rouge avec un nœud doré qu'il posa sur mes genoux, devant mon incompréhension.

 **-Reisuke-** Joyeux Anniversaire, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Pffffff…..Tout ça pour ça franchement. Tu es vraiment ridicule.

 **-Reisuke-** Allez, ouvre le et ferme la.

J'ouvris le paquet comme Reisuke me dit de le faire. Je déchirai d'une traite l'emballage pour découvrir un pendentif en argent auquel était accroché une espèce de capsule de forme ovale. J'étais dubitative, je n'aimais pas tellement les bijoux, et ce cadeau était vraiment superflus à mes yeux, pourtant, Reisuke, devant ma réticence, prit les devants et ouvrit le pendentif. Ce que je vis alors me choqua vraiment, à un point que je ne pouvais imaginer.

 **-Reisuke-** Cela n'a pas été évident de retrouver ça, Soichiro m'a aidé en me donnant l'accord de la mairie de l'ancien Satellite pour que je puisse fouiller les archives, et c'était dedans. La police prenait en photo tous les hors la loi de Satellite, et j'ai trouvé dans les clichés en question cette photo où vous êtes tous ensemble en train de faire des conneries. J'ai reconnu ta tête de chieuse, et c'est fait ~

….

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica… ?

 **-Jessica-** Je….Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'avais pas assez d'un imbécile, que tu me ramènes le souvenir de tous ces idiots qui m'ont donné espoir. Ha…Hahahaha…..Reisuke….Je t'aime vraiment, de tout mon cœur.

 **-Reisuke-** Arrête, ça sonne faux, surtout venant de toi. Viens, on bouge.

 **-Jessica-** On bouge où ?

 **-Reisuke-** Chez Soichiro, tout le monde t'attend là-bas pour fêter tes 18 ans ma grande !

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de fêter un anniversaire que tout cela me troublait vraiment. Ce petit jour où tu es à l'honneur, ça pouvait sembler vraiment insignifiant, quelque chose qu'on pouvait assimiler à des caprices de gosse, mais c'était vraiment bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souvient de ton jour de naissance. L'impression de vraiment compter pour quelqu'un, ce sentiment n'avait pas de prix….

 **-Jessica-** Reisuke.

 **-Reisuke-** Hm ?

 **-Jessica-** Je ne te louperai pas à ton anniversaire. Compte la-dessus.

 **-Reisuke-** Hahahaha ! Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part, allez viens, on a encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

…

Plus le temps passe, et plus je me rends compte que je suis entourée d'une bande d'idiots. Beaucoup de choses se passaient, pourtant la vie continuait. Des petites attentions débiles comme cet anniversaire, ils ne les oubliaient pas…..Mais…C'était agréable, de vivre le jour d'aujourd'hui, sans avoir à se soucier du lendemain. C'était vraiment agréable.

Je te réconcilierai avec Kôsei, Reisuke.


	6. Ugo

Vite, trop vite. Le temps passait vraiment trop vite depuis que nous étions revenus, moi et Jessica, de ce périple pour retrouver cette époque. Tout s'accumulait depuis que nous étions revenus ensemble. Reisuke a obtenu son diplôme, Jessica a réintégré les cours, moi et Hakaze nous sommes installés, j'ai fait la rencontre de Laila , les cauchemars de Reisuke….L'automne a passé très vite et s'est conclus sur l'anniversaire de Jessica quelques jours plus tôt. Tout allait plutôt bien pour le moment. Sirïe n'avait pas plus d'informations sur cette étrange pathologie , et du côté de Jessica, tout semblait être revenu à la normale concernant Reisuke. Quant à moi, j'étais toujours dubitatif concernant les intentions de Laila, mais elle n'avait posé aucun problème, et on n'accuse pas quelqu'un sans preuves, donc tout allait pour le mieux….Pour le moment du moins.

J'étais chez moi et ma demoiselle était également présente. Elle vérifiait son deck qu'elle disait, et elle n'aimait vraiment pas être dérangée pendant qu'elle était perdue parmi ses quelques cartes qui composaient son jeu. Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans notre monde, elle avait changé son style de jeu en conséquence. Elle qui jouait Elfes/Agent, elle a donné son deck à Sirie qui selon elle « le méritait bien plus qu'elle » pour se tourner vers un archétype bien plus sombre : les marionnettes de l'ombre. Elle avait trouvé cette idée lorsqu'elle avait perdu la tête dans le passé, et elle avait fini par apprécier les cartes qui composaient le jeu. Elle m'embêtait souvent pour que je lui donne les artéfacts qui étaient dans mon jeu afin qu'elle les combine au sien, mais je refusais toujours.

 **-Hakaze-** Hiroki, ramène toi.

 **-Hiroki-** Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?

 **-Hakaze-** A ton avis, je mets combien de hérissons ? 2 ou 3 ?

 **-Hiroki-** Tu joues déjà trois fusions de chaque. Tu peux jouer deux hérissons tranquillement. T'es vraiment nulle en vrai, madame je me la raconte.

 **-Hakaze-** J'ai détruit entièrement Moonlight Dreamers, là où toi tu as perdu au premier round de leur tournoi interne, tocard ~

 **-Hiroki-** C'est vrai. Ca commence à dater tout ça maintenant….J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que tous ces évènements ont eu lieu. D'ailleurs, qu'est devenue Moonlight Dreamers après votre départ ?

 **-Hakaze-** Hmmm….Ma mère est morte quelques années après la reconstruction de satellite. Nous avons tout simplement déménagé et nous n'avons jamais plus entendu parler de Moonlight Dreamers. Mon père a confié le leadership à Nikoras, mais je suppose que la guilde a croulé puisque c'est mon père qui se charge des affaires de la ville actuellement.

 **-Hiroki-** Dommage, j'aurais voulu connaître les membres à cette époque. Je l'aurais bien fait dans le passé, mais tu les a tous tué.

 **-Hakaze-** Epargne moi donc cet épisode, gros sac. Aide moi plutôt à finir ce deck.

 **-Hiroki-** Yes Ma'am. Alors, voyons ça.

Je passais le reste de ma matinée aux côtés de la jeune femme à l'aider à revoir son deck. Elle insista également pour voir le mien, tentant une fois de plus de me prendre mes cartes, mais je refusai encore. Je lui accordais beaucoup de choses au quotidien, mais ce deck était quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur. Après tout, il était le symbole de notre aventure à moi et à Jessica , ces liens forgés dans la peine , je ne pouvais donc pas m'en séparer. Au final, nous arrivâmes tous les deux à trouver une composition stable pour nos jeux. Hakaze était douée en deckbuilding, elle jouait au jeu depuis toute petite là où moi je n'avais réellement commencé qu'il y une dizaine d'années, lorsque nos parents sont morts. Elle me considérait pourtant comme meilleur qu'elle , qu'elle disait toujours. Alors qu'elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience.

Nous rangeâmes nos cartes dans l'armoire et Hakaze poussa un soupir avant d'afficher un sourire sur ce joli visage, comme pour clôturer la matinée. Par chance, Soichiro était approvisionné comme il le voulait en cartes par le maire actuel de la ville afin de gérer toutes les crises de Ener-D, ce qui nous permettait à tous d'avoir un panel de cartes extrêmement large pour peaufiner nos jeux.

 **-Hakaze-** Bien ! Nous avons fini. Tout ça me rappelle quand j'ai aidé ton frère à construire son premier vrai deck, misère ce qu'il était mauvais ~

 **-Hiroki-** Reisuke n'avait jamais réellement joué au duel de monstres à part contre Erika, il a toujours été mauvais avant de faire ce voyage.

 **-Hakaze-** Il ne défend même pas son frère ce goujat. Enfin, je suppose que la boulet-Attitude c'est de famille ~

 **-Hiroki-** Allume le grille-pain qu'on regarde qui est le boulet ici ?

 **-Hakaze-** Tss ! Ca n'a pas d'arguments alors ça attaque sur des choses ridicules.

Hakaze quitta la salle, vexée par la remarque que je venais de lui faire. C'était fréquent ce genre d'échanges. Elle aimait commencer des batailles, mais n'aimait vraiment pas les perdre, et lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, elle devenait une gamine susceptible et froide. C'était sa manière à elle de montrer que malgré toute la force dont elle faisait preuve, elle restait une femme comme une autre. Une femme qui se reposait sur moi et sur laquelle je pouvais me reposer. Nous avions une belle harmonie dans notre duo au final, rien n'avait trop changé , alors que nous sommes passés de partenaires de mission à relation amoureuse. J'imagine que l'on vivait sans le savoir des moments de couples bien avant de s'être officialisés en tant que tel.

Sur cette pensée je pris mon courage à deux mains et commençai à préparer le repas. Cependant, alors que je sortis les pommes de terre de leur sac, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner sur le bureau. Je laissai sonner deux coups, pensant que Hakaze allait répondre, mais son niveau de gaminerie égalait sa fainéantise , je déposai donc ce que j'avais en main afin de répondre au téléphone. Lorsque j'entendis un « Salut pauvre tâche » de l'autre côté du téléphone, je compris que mon interlocutrice n'était autre que Jessica.

 **-Hiroki-** « Pauvre Tâche ? » N'as-tu pas plus créatif, Leocaser ?

 **-Jessica-** J'aurais bien plus d'inspiration en te voyant en face. Voir des demeurés ça m'inspire.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois, tu n'as besoin que d'un miroir en fait.

 **-Jessica-** Ne commence pas une bataille que tu ne peux pas gagner Yamada ~ Surtout que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer. Le vieux veux que tu te ramènes avec ta connasse , il a une annonce à faire ~

 **-Hiroki-** Une annonce ? De quel genre ? Et pourquoi c'est toi qui me transmet ça ?

 **-Jessica-** Il a besoin de tout le monde pour parler d'un truc. C'moi qui lui ai ramené l'info, on est déjà sur place avec boulet junior. Ramenez vous vite ~

 **-Hiroki-** Ok, on arrive.

Je raccrochai sans attendre la réponse de Jessica. Elle détestait quand je faisais ça donc je ne me privais pas pour le faire. Je rangeai les quelques provisions que j'avais sorti pour au final bricoler rapidement des sandwichs avec ce que j'avais dans le frigo. J'appelai Hakaze, et lorsqu'elle revint finalement dans la cuisine, je lui fis signe de manger.

 **-Hakaze-** Dis donc, le cuistot ne s'est pas foulé.

 **-Hiroki-** J'ai fait à manger rapidement, nous devons aller voir le patriarche.

– **Hakaze-** Oh ? Ôto-san doit nous voir ? Pourquoi donc ?

 **-Hiroki-** Apparemment il aurait besoin de nous tous pour faire quelque chose. Nous sommes ses salariés donc nous n'avons pas le choix. Emporte le repas, je vais chercher de l'eau dans la réserve pour la route.

 **-Hakaze-** Ok. Allons-y.

Une fois de plus, moi et ma moitié prîmes la route vers la forêt de Soichiro, le père de Hakaze et accessoirement, notre père à tous. Nous mîmes environ une heure à rejoindre le terrain de duel caché par l'Ener-D, avant de retrouver enfin l'homme d'âge mur, encore accompagné par Sirië , mais cette fois également par Reisuke et Jessica. Tous les six nous étions réunis , comme pour l'anniversaire de Jessica, mais cette fois-ci, l'atmosphère était différente. Je m'avançai vers Soichiro, lui serrant la main pour lui dire bonjour. Je fis la bise à Sirie, ignorai royalement Jessica, avant d'étreindre Reisuke comme je le faisais toujours. Jessica nous trouvait ridicules, mais je l'ignorais toujours et Reisuke faisait de même. Une fois que moi et Hakaze eûmes salué tout le monde, Soichiro prit la parole de son ton neutre habituel.

 **-Soichiro-** Bien. Tout le monde est réuni. Gamine, je te laisse expliquer.

 **-Jessica-** Bon bon. Ca me fait chier le vieux, tu aurais pu le faire. Enfin. J'étais en cours en train de parler avec une amie à moi.

 **-Hiroki-** Attends. Stop. Laisse moi déjà digérer le fait que tu aies une amie, c'est choquant tu sais.

 **-Jessica-** Cette amie est dans un club de duel de monstres au lycée, et elle m'a parlé de quelque chose qui m'a intéressé. « Le Grand Championship »

 **-Hakaze-** Grand Championship ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **-Jessica-** C'est un événement annuel organisé par la ville. La première édition c'est cette année et tous les clubs de duel ont été invité à y participer. Il faut réunir des équipes de cinq joueurs pour participer à ce tournoi. Les clubs de duel de tous les lycées sont inscrits si ils le veulent mais les autres équipes peuvent rejoindre l'aventure également. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait le faire à cinq.

 **-Hiroki-** Tu crois qu'on n'a que ça à faire de faire ce genre de trucs ?

 **-Soichiro-** Oh que oui gamin. La récompense , c'est de l'argent. Et on est justes, donc tu le feras que tu le veuilles ou non.

 **-Hiroki-** Han…..

 **-Hakaze-** Ca a l'air plutôt fun. Donc les participants seraient moi, Hiroki, Jessica, Reisuke, et Père ?

 **-Soichiro-** Je ne participe pas gamine. Vous vous débrouillerez seuls.

 **-Reisuke-** Je….Je ne peux pas participer non plus.

 **-Hiroki-** Huh ?

 **-Reisuke-** Le boulot est trop instable, je peux être de nuit, de jour, appelé en urgence, c'est trop prenant pour participer à un tournoi de ce genre.

 **-Jessica-** Pff, tu pues. On va devoir trouver deux personnes pour participer.

 **-Sirië-** Moi je peux le faire. Je m'arrangerai avec les collègues. Il nous manquera donc une personne.

 **-Hakaze-** Papa ! S'il te plaît !

 **-Soichiro-** Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours gamine, j'ai encore quelqu'un en réserve.

 **-Hiroki-** Huh ? Quelqu'un en réserve ?

 **-Soichiro-** J'ai reçu quelqu'un ici il y a quelques jours, une ancienne connaissance qui est de retour en ville depuis quelques années. Il devrait bientôt arriver.

Devant nos airs dubitatifs, le vieil homme sourit d'un air légèrement supérieur. Il mit sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit un téléphone. Il composa un numéro tandis que je réfléchissais à qui pouvait être la personne au bout du fil. L'homme attendit quelques secondes , laissant le temps de réponse à son contact, avant de prendre la parole d'un ton neutre.

 **-Soichiro-** Tu peux entrer, ils sont prêts à te voir.

Lorsque ces mots furent prononcés, nous entendîmes quelqu'un entrer dans la forêt , le repère de notre patriarche. S'approchant d'une démarche assurée, laissant sa silhouette se dessiner au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, l'homme arrivait vers nous. Plus il se rapprochait, plus son visage se laissait voir à nos yeux surpris. Nous connaissions cette personne, tout du moins, je la connaissais. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il était beaucoup plus jeune. L'homme qui était désormais devant nous était désormais habillé d'un long manteau noir lui tombant sur son jean de même couleur. Malgré le fait qu'il avait les cheveux courts, quelques mèches couleur châtain lui tombaient sur le visage, cachant légèrement son regard provocateur couleur noisette qu'il avait toujours arboré. Il nous regarda un à un, une sourire narquois aux lèvres, avant de prendre la parole de sa voix grave à l'attention du patriarche.

 **-Ugo-** Des années que je n'avais pas revu certaines têtes ici. Le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas Soichiro ?

 **-Soichiro-** Ugo, j'espère qu'entre temps tu as pu arranger ton style de jeu.

 **-Ugo-** Tu parles ! Sunbird est à son apogée , prêt à écraser tout le monde !

 **-Hiroki-** Ugo… ? Tu étais chez moonlight dreamers n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Ugo-** Ouais. Je me souviens de toi, t'es celui qui a ramené Hoshi et Alainz dans la guilde n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Hiroki-** Quoi.. ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…Hahaha…

 **-Ugo-** Mouais. Le voyage dans le temps n'était plus un secret pour personne t'sais. Même pour mes camarades.

 **-Hakaze-** Tiens, qu'est devenue l'UWS ?

 **-Ugo-** Morte. L'UWS est morte. Je suis le dernier UWS vivant.

 **-Jessica-** On est dans le même bateau. Inutile de faire le mélodrame ici.

 **-Ugo-** Je ne fais pas de mélodrame hoho. D'ailleurs je participerai avec vous à ce tournoi que vous devez remporter. Je ne me retiendrai contre personne, même pas contre ma fille hoho.

 **-Jessica-** Ta fille ?

 **-Ugo-** Ouioui . Elle est joueuse aussi. Je voulais la ramener, mais elle n'a pas souhaité venir. Elle est quelque peu taciturne mais ne vous en faites pas, elle va vite nous rejoindre hoho.

L'ambiance qui était tendue s'est relâchée progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'Ugo discutait avec tout le monde. Il avait 34 ans désormais, mais pour lui, c'était comme si il nous avait quitté la veille. Il était un bon joueur selon Soichiro et il nous aiderait à triompher de ce tournoi auquel il participerait avec nous. Au final nous retournâmes à l'ambiance habituelle, à parler decks, parler de tout et de rien et rire ensemble. Cependant, l'ancien Leader de Moonlight Dreamers nous interrompit sèchement. Nous nous arrêtâmes tous dans notre conversation pour nous tourner vers le patriarche, attendant ses instructions avec impatience.

 **-Soichiro-** J'inscrirai donc notre équipe avec Jessica, Hakaze, Hiroki, Sirië et Ugo en titulaires, et moi et Reisuke en remplaçants. Notre équipe portera le nom « Glory for Hope » .

 **-Jessica-** Glory for Hope….

 **-Soichiro-** C'est toi qui a décidé de participer à ce tournoi, ton nom sera associé à cet événement.

 **-Ugo-** Ca me paraît joli hoho. Ma fille sera dans le tournoi avec le club de son école, le club « Overlords ».

 **-Jessica-** Quoi !? Ta fille est chez Overlords !?

 **-Ugo-** Hoho, tu sembles connaître ce groupe. Oui, ma fille est dans ce club. Chiaki qu'elle s'appelle. Nakagami Chiaki. Une rousse aux yeux clairs, je ne pense pas que tu dois la connaître hoho.

 **-Jessica-** Chiaki est ta fille !? C'est elle qui m'a parlé de ce tournoi !

 **-Ugo-** Heureuse coincidence hoho !

 **-Hakaze-** Bien, je suppose que l'on va devoir s'entraîner alors ~

 **-Hiroki-** C'est vraiment nécessaire… ?

 **-Soichiro-** Oh que oui. Je ne vous considérerai comme prêt que lorsque vous m'aurez chacun vaincu dix fois d'affilé. Et nous allons commencer tout de suite. Hakaze, à toi l'honneur. Montre à tes camarades ce qu'est un duel chez les Namatame.

 **-Hakaze-** Oui père.

Hakaze se leva d'un pas déterminé et suivit son père dans le champ d'entraînement construit par Soichiro. Nous suivîmes les deux futurs adversaires dans cette caverne que Soichiro affectionnait tant. Reisuke était dubitatif, Jessica intriguée, Ugo lui avait l'habitude de ce qu'il voyait….Quant à Sirië , elle arborait un sourire satisfait. Après tout, elle était la mieux placée pour connaître les capacités du père et de la fille, elle savait que l'un comme l'autre étaient à la hauteur d'un tel combat.

Nous arrivâmes tous dans la caverne dans laquelle se trouvait ce lac qui n'était vraiment pas très profond. Hakaze et Soichiro enlevèrent leurs chaussures et firent un pli à leur pantalon de sorte d'éviter que leurs habits ne soient mouillés. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'eau qui ne leur mouillait que les chevilles. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Soichiro s'entraînait toujours ici, mais cela semblait important dans l'entraînement. L'homme enclencha son disque de duel face à sa fille qui fit de même. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, me laissant discerner un sentiment vraiment étrange. Un mélange de complicité et de défiance , c'était une belle expression qu'arboraient les deux protagonistes de ce combat. Si belle qu'elle me fit regretter ces jours que j'eus passé avec mes parents avant leur mort….Oui….Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrettai les jours de complicité avec mes propres parents en voyant celle de Hakaze…..

 **-Soichiro et Hakaze-** Duel !

…..

….

…..

L'après-midi se résuma donc à ce que chacun d'entre nous affronte tour à tour Soichiro jusqu'à épuisement….Non, pas jusqu'à l'épuisement de Soichiro, jusqu'à notre épuisement à nous. Tour à tour nous nous jetions dans la bataille, tour à tour nous nous faisions anéantir sur place. Le soir arriva enfin, et aucun de nous n'avait réussi à prendre la moindre victoire à Soichiro Namatame. Pourtant j'y étais presque à un moment, mais l'homme disposait de trop de ressources pour se laisser vaincre aussi facilement. C'était tout simplement impossible de lui tenir tête.

Hakaze, épuisée et dépitée, prit la parole, devant son père, inébramlable.

 **-Hakaze-** Papa…..Je…Encore une fois. Affronte moi de nouveau.

 **-Soichiro-** Arrête toi la gamine, tu en as assez fait.

 **-Hakaze-** Papa ! Laisse moi une dernière chance !

 **-Soichiro-** Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas le faire. Repose toi et reviens demain.

…

….

 **-Hakaze-** Non. Je veux t'affronter de nouveau. Tu m'empêches de partir en mission avec Hiroki, tu ne veux pas que je repousse mes limites face à toi, mais moi je veux te montrer que je suis capable de l'emporter Papa. Je veux te montrer que je suis forte, alors bats toi de nouveau contre moi !

 **-Soichiro-** …..

 **-Hiroki-** Oi, Hakaze…..

 **-Soichiro-** Bien. Je te permets de m'affronter une nouvelle fois. Cependant, si tu perds, jamais plus je ne t'autoriserai à partir en mission seule ou avec le gamin.

La jeune fille se plaça de nouveau face à son vieux père qu'elle continuait de fixer avec détermination, alors que nous étions tous épuisés. L'eau de ce lac avait bel et bien un effet spécial, elle regorgeait d'Ener-D , et le simple fait de faire un duel en baignant dans cette eau nous fatiguait énormément. C'était pour tester notre endurance, quelque chose de crucial lors d'une période de crise…Et pourtant, alors que mes camarades et moi étions vidés de nos ressources, c'était Hakaze qui était encore debout et qui en demandait d'avantage. C'était un spectacle à la fois encourageant et dévastateur, puisque la jeune fille peinait à se tenir debout et haletait face à son père qui ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse face à elle.

 **-Hakaze-** Duel !

Alors que la jeune femme entama son tour, nous regardâmes tous le spectacle , dubitatifs. Nous savions l'issue d'avance. Soichiro allait gagner, l'était de Hakaze était trop mauvais pour qu'elle puisse tenir le duel. Et nous avions raison, puisqu'il en fallut peu à l'homme pour rapidement reprendre le dessus et malmener sa fille. A l'aide de son « Nékroz d'Unicore » il malmenait ardemment « Winda Marionnette de l'ombre » et attaquait sèchement les points de vie de Hakaze. Pourtant, celle ci ne démordait pas et continuait ses tours, grignotant les points de vie se son père au passage. Elle continuait à jouer, utilisant les effets de ses monstres pour limiter le jeu de son adversaire., cependant, il était bien plus fort qu'elle, et chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à jouer un monstre, il la contrait en en sortant un autre. Unicore, Clausolas ou Trishula, tous venaient à bout un à un des ressources de la jeune fille qui se retrouva rapidement désarmée face à ce Trishula, comme nous l'avions tous été auparavant. Pourtant, elle n'était pas ébranlée. Elle possédait encore deux cartes en main, quelques points de vie, mais son père possédait le terrible guerrier, 2500 points et deux cartes également. Lorsque son tour arriva, elle piocha une carte et sourit face à son père.

 **-Hakaze-** J'invoque mon Sceptre Seraphin Etoile ! J'active son effet pour chercher le trône séraphin étoile, et comme j'en ai un en main je vais invoquer les deux et piocher deux cartes ! Je vais ensuite recouvrir les trois unités pour invoquer Delteros Satellchevalier et activer l'effet de mon Sceptre pour détruire Trishula !

 **-Soichiro-** Intéressant gamine. Que vas-tu faire désormais ?

 **-Hakaze-** Je vais attaquer avec Delteros pour finir ce duel !

 **-Soichiro-** Tu te fais donc avoir une fois de plus. Je vais activer l'effet de mon Valkyrus pour annuler ton attaque et te réduire à néant au prochain tour.

 **-Hakaze-** Pas cette fois ! Je chaine de ma main fusion marionnette de l'ombre El ! Elle va me permettre de fusionner Delteros et Dragon de ma main pour jouer Constructution ! Et comme tu n'as plus de cibles pour Valkyrus, il va se résoudre sans effet !

 **-Soichiro-** ….

 **-Hakaze-** Constructution ! Attaque mon père directement !

Sous nos yeux ébahis, Constructution s'exécuta et se lança à l'attaque du patriarche qu'elle toucha de plein fouet, projetant l'homme dans les eaux qu'il utilisait pour l'entraînement. L'impact de l'attaque cause une légère onde dans la caverne, remuant un peu tel de petites vagues l'eau qui se trouvait dans l'espace. Soichiro perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans l'eau sur le dos. Les hologrammes disparurent , laissant Hakaze se ruer sur son père afin de s'assurer de son état. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers lui, elle le découvrit les yeux ouverts, l'expression neutre, comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève, il la prit sans rechigner. C'était rare de voir un tel spectacle, Hakaze qui aide son père à se relever et non l'inverse.

 **-Soichiro-** Tu as réussi, gamine.

 **-Hakaze-** Ton sang, et celui de maman coulent dans mes veines. Le sang de ma tante coule également dans mes veines. Avec vous trois à l'intérieur de moi, je ne peux que réussir ce que j'entreprends, ne penses-tu pas, Papa ?

 **-Soichiro-** On croirait entendre ta mère. Epargne moi ces discours, contente toi de revenir demain matin pour continuer la suite de ton entraînement.

Sans dire un mot de plus, devant sa fille souriante, l'homme se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée à celle du groupe. L'aide soignante le suivit avec le sourire , se retournant vers nous simplement pour nous faire signe. Hakaze quant à elle attendit que son père soit parti bien plus loin que nous l'étions pour se laisser tomber dans la faible étendue d'eau qui s'étendait dans l'arène. Je me relevai aussitôt pour lui porter assistance. D'un bras je vins la soutenir pour l'appuyer contre mon épaule. Elle était encore consciente, mais elle était trop épuisée par l'entraînement de l'après-midi pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un membre. Elle prit la parole à mon attention, d'une voix soulagée et satisfaite, mais trop faible pour être entendue de tous.

 **-Hakaze-** J'ai réussi….J'ai réussi Hiroki….

 **-Hiroki-** Ouais….T'as été magistrale, Hakaze. Repose toi, je te ramène à la maison.

 **-Hakaze-** Non je….Tu as subi beaucoup aussi…

 **-Hiroki-** T'en fais pas, repose toi et je m'occupe du reste.

 **-Hakaze-** …Merci…Hiroki.

La jeune fille se laissa aller et s'endormit finalement dans mes bras. Jessica, Ugo, et Reisuke étaient tout aussi épuisés qu'elle,au point que la blonde en avait perdu la force de lancer ses piques vaseuses et sans intérêt….Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche une fois de plus.

 **-Jessica-** Aaaaaah….Je me sens faible…..Reisuke porte moi aussi… !

 **-Reisuke-** Si tu es assez en forme pour dire de la merde, c'est que tu l'es assez pour faire aller tes jambes.

 **-Jessica-** En vrai tu n'as même pas une ONCE de compassion pour moi avoue.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu n'es pas en sucre, bouge toi simplement roh !

 **-Ugo-** Il n'a vraiment aucune manière avec les femmes hoho. Qu'il est vil, on dirait Jérôme. Bien les jeunes, je vais vous laisser également. Je n'avais pas subi l'entraîenement de Soichiro depuis un moment, et pour être honnête, je suis crevé haha. Allez, portez-vous bien jusqu'à la prochaine !

Ugo nous laissa, partant d'une dégaine assurée qui le suivait toujours. De notre côté, moi, Jessica et Reisuke sortîmes ensemble du périmètre de Soichiro Namatame pour au final déboucher sur les chemins que l'on prenait , jusqu'à ce fameux carrefour où chacun d'entre nous prenait une route différente. Reisuke et Jessica prirent la leur, tandis que moi, toujours en portant Hakaze, je rentrai chez nous. Je pus donc enfin déposer la jeune femme dans le lit conjugal afin qu'elle se repose convenablement, avant de m'installer moi même à table et de sortir mon paquet de cartes afin de le revisiter. Tout de même , elle était vraiment têtue Hakaze. Mais la voir me donnait la force de me dépasser….

Un jour, ma volonté surpassera la tienne.


	7. Le tour préliminaire

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, toujours au rythme des entraînements de Soichiro Namatame. Moi, Hiroki, Hakaze, Sirië et Hugo nous entraînions tous ensemble, chacun notre tour contre le vieux qui nous donnait vraiment du fil à retordre. Personne n'arrivait à le vaincre il y a encore quelques semaines, mais la victoire de sa fille contre lui nous avait tous vraiment motivé et nous en arrivions au final à lui tenir tête pendant pas mal de parties. Reisuke joignit l'entraînement en servant de cobaye également. Bien que son niveau était clairement au dessous de celui du vieux, il encaissait bien les coups lui même donc nous pouvions tester des stratégies en vue de ce tournoi. Gagner était obligatoire pour moi. D'abord pour la récompense, puisque le vieux avait besoin de cette thune, mais aussi et surtout car c'était mon premier tournoi en équipe, je ne pouvais donc pas tolérer la défaite.

La nouvelle année arriva, tout était toujours rythmé par nos divers entraînements, les cours, le boulot, et au final nous arrivâmes à ce 10 Janvier, le jour du début du Grand Championship tant attendu. Nous nous étions tous rassemblés dans la forêt de Soichiro pour faire un dernier point, tous sauf Reisuke qui était pris par son boulot. Une fois que chacun eut fait le tour, nous sortîmes tous de la forêt déterminés à l'emporter.

 **-Ugo-** Je vais chercher ma caisse, on ira plus vite pour se rendre au tournoi.

 **-Jessica-** Y'a six places dans ta caisse ?

 **-Ugo-** T'en fais pas hoho. Ma fille est partie de son côté avec son équipe, donc nous pouvons tous rentrer.

– **Hiroki-** Bien, ça nous fera gagner du temps, on doit être sur place dans deux heures.

 **-Hakaze-** Ca serait bien dommage de perdre pour un retard après tous nos efforts….

Ugo partit chercher sa voiture. Il habitait juste à côté de la forêt de Soichiro avec sa fille Chiaki. Elle allait d'ailleurs être présente au tournoi en tant qu'adversaire, Chiaki. Je n'avais aucune idée du potentiel de la jeune fille en matière de duel de monstres et pour être honnête cela m'intriguait un atouts dans notre équipe étaient Ugo et moi «, Hiroki et Hakaze étaient trop dépendants de la présence de l'autre tandis que Sirië avait encore du pain sur la planche pour assurer question duel. Si un duel à enjeux devait risquer l'équipe, ça serait donc moi ou Ugo qui devrions assumer ce duel….Mais pour Overlords, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il en était. Autant j'avais vaincu Myst assez facilement, autant je n'avais aucune idée du niveau du reste de l'équipe.

 **-Jessica-** Dites, l'un de vous connais les joueurs d'Overlords ?

 **-Hiroki-** A l'époque, dans le temps de Satellite, Overlords était une guilde clandestine, vous pensez que le club de duel est lié à cette fameuse guilde ?

 **-Soichiro-** C'est possible. Après tout on ne sait pas ce que ce sont devenue les gangs de l'époque, un des Overlords de l'époque a très bien pu confier l'esprit du gang à un jeune d'aujourd'hui.

 **-Hakaze-** Mais pourquoi la fille de Ugo ferait partie d'un club clandestin comme Overlords ?

 **-Jessica-** Chiaki n'est pas du genre à avoir de mauvaises intentions. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir.

 **-Hakaze-** Et Laïla ? C'est une duelliste professionnelle non ? On risque de la revoir ici.

 **-Hiroki-** Si nous la revoyons, cela permettra de faire la lumière sur ses intentions.

Un silence s'installa dans l'ambiance déjà assez pesante de par la pression du résultat. Soichiro nous regardait avec un sourire narquois. Il aurait parlé, je suis certaine qu'il aurait sorti un « Alors où se trouve votre confiance les gamins ? » avant de se taire. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de placer sa pique désagréable puisque Ugo arriva à bord de sa voiture. Une clio de couleur rouge avec vitres teintées. C'était assez classe comme bolide, mais nous ne pouvions pas tous rentrer là-dedans.

Il ouvrit la vitre de sa voiture pour nous parler.

 **-Ugo-** Montez hoho ! Ne soyez pas timides !

 **-Jessica-** C'est une voiture 5 places que tu as gros boulet. On ne rentrera pas tous là-dedans, et je refuse de monter sur les genoux de l'autre tâche.

 **-Ugo-** Suffit de se serrer un peu petite nature.

 **-Jessica-** Oublie ça, je vais venir par mes propres moyens ~

 **-Hiroki-** On se voit à la fin du tournoi alors.

 **-Hakaze-** Tu as de quoi venir nous rejoindre ?

 **-Jessica-** T'en fais pas miss ~ J'ai pu récupérer et remettre une bécane en bon état avec l'aide de boulet junior. Je peux venir en filant comme le vent ~ Tu crois que je viens tous les jours à pied ? J'ai planqué ma bécane pas loin. Partez en avant , ça vaut mieux pour vous ~

 **-Ugo-** Elle n'apprécie pas les voitures de luxe comme ma clio hoho. Allez tout le monde embarque donc.

Les passagers sous la responsabilité d'Ugo montèrent tandis que je les regardais. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, la voiture démarra en vitesse pour disparaître de ma vision aussitôt. Il conduisait vraiment comme un kamikaze ce mec, mais bon, je n'étais pas mieux puisqu'à peine ils furent partis que je courus en direction d'une rue adjacente où j'avais laissé ma moto. Je l'avais customisée comme elle l'était du temps d'Arcadia, d'un rouge cassé par des bandes noires épaisses. J'y avais installé un tableau de jeu pour pouvoir faire des duels depuis la moto comme au bon vieux temps, avec la technologie de maintenant c'était assez facile de bricoler n'importe quoi appartenant au passé.

J'enfourchai ma moto et je filai à toute allure. C'était la sensation la plus prenante que je connaissais que d'être à moto et filant à mon rythme. Je n'avais pas perdu mes réflexes de conductrice en sept années, c'était comme le vélo, impossible à oublier, impossible à tirer un trait. Sous ce soleil matinal je m'imaginais encore raccompagnant Toby chez sa sœur, entendre son cri approbateur, puis son cri de désarroi quand il eut appris que je n'avais pas le permis. Dans cette époque j'ai les papiers recquis pour conduire un bicycle donc ce n'était pas un problème à cette époque. Je pouvais zigzaguer comme je le voulais, aller aussi vite que je le voulais, personne dans cette campagne n'allait m'arrêter. Je passai près de la plage qui se trouvait non loin de chez nous avant de prendre la route dans ce sentier qui menait à la ville. Arrivée en ville, je passai devant le parc municipal dans lequel je retrouvai Chiaki, la petite rousse aux yeux clairs, qui marchait tranquillement dans les rues. Je m'arrêtai devant elle, la surprenant au passage.

 **-Chiaki-** Jessica ! Hmm…Que fais-tu ici ? A moto en plus…

 **-Jessica-** Je vais au grand stade pour le tournoi. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ?

 **-Chiaki** – Je m'y rends également. Tranquillement.

 **-Jessica-** Tu n'es pas censée être avec ton équipe ?

 **-Chiaki-** Hmmmmmmm….Ils ont du faire un détour, l'un de nos membres ne s'est pas réveillé donc ils sont partis le secouer. Ils sont rigolos.

 **-Jessica-** Je vois. Monte, je vais t'accompagner. On est rivales cette fois, mais nous sommes amies avant tout, tu ne penses pas ?

 **-Chiaki-** Hmmm. Oui, bien sûr. Merci beaucoup Jessica.

La jeune fille hésita légèrement, avant de finalement monter à l'arrière de ma bécane. Il y avait assez de place pour pouvoir gérer deux personnes facilement. Je lui fis signe de me tenir à la taille, elle s'exécuta en s'accrochant solidement. Je roulai de nouveau à toute allure en direction du stade, enchaînant virages sur virages tandis que la jeune fille restais accrochée à moi. Elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire. Elle me cria même un « C'est magnifique » en parlant d'un des paysages plus retranché de la ville. Je l'avoue que cela me faisait plaisir de conduire de nouveau quelqu'un en moto, surtout Chiaki. Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai eu l'impression qu'avec elle je serais un jour très proche, et cet instant que l'on partageait était un moyen pour moi de mettre cette proximité en avant.

C'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes au grand stade, une demi-heure avant le début du tournoi. C'était comme un stade de foot classique. Il n'y avait pas non plus énormément de budget investi dans l'évènement, donc ils ont eu à reprendre le stade de foot qui accueille les évènements sportifs régionaux en son sein. J'allai garer ma bécane dans un coin avant de pénétrer le stade en compagnie de Chiaki. Nous rejoignîmes ensemble mon groupe que je reconnus de loin de par l'aura dégagée par boulet senior. Mon équipe fut contente de me voir.

 **-Hiroki-** Merde. Je pensais que tu allais te casser la gueule en route et qu'on allait prendre Otô-San en remplacement. Fais chier.

 **-Jessica-** Je suis une meilleure conductrice que tu ne le seras jamais pauvre tâche, tu ne peux pas gagner ~

 **-Ugo-** Hoho, mais qui voilà avec toi. Alors ma fille, prête à mordre la poussière ?

 **-Chiaki-** Hmmmm….J'ai confiance en mes camarades, je sais que je peux l'emporter si j'ai foi en eux.

 **-Soichiro-** Voila une petite qui connaît les vraies valeurs d'une équipe.

 **-Ugo-** Quoi de plus naturel, elle est ma fille hohoho.

 **-Hakaze** – Venant d'un ancien UWS, ce n'est pas crédible ~

 **-Ugo-** Nous étions plus soudés que n'importe quelle équipe, Hoshi n'a pas rejoint Moonlight Dreamers tant que le grec n'y était pas non plus.

 **-Chiaki-** Je sais que l'équipe de papa était une bonne équipe. Tonton Hoshi m'a tout raconté sur la légende qu'est UWS, et surtout comment ils ont sauvé le monde par le passé. J'ai confiance en cet esprit d'équipe.

 **-Jessica-** Sauver le monde ? Quelle est cette his….

Je fus interrompue par un vacarme venant de l'entrée du bâtiment. Des voix d'hommes plus ou moins jeunes qui semblaient se battre résonnaient dans l'espace de bataille. Chiaki écarquilla les yeux, elle se retourna pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Je tentai de la suivre, mais son père me retint, comme si il savait ce qu'il se passait là-bas. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de voir Chiaki revenir en compagnie de 4 garçons dont la plupart était connus dans mon esprit.

 **-Itachi-** Alors Xavier, un peu de course et tu ne tiens plus la forme ? ~

 **-Xavier-** Ta gueule Ida, on n'aurait pas eu à courir si Bounabot n'avait pas pris des calls admins jusqu'à 5 heures du matin !

 **-Melvin-** Qui c'est que t'appelles Bounabot connard ? Si tu perds je te fais écouter du Jakka Jan pendant 10 heures , noob.

 **-Myst-** Allons, calmez-vous, nous sommes en présence d'adversaires.

 **-Xavier-** Hm ?

La jeune fille regarda son équipe avant d'afficher un discret sourire. Elle se retourna vers nous, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, avant de prendre la parole.

 **-Chiaki-** Glory for Hope, en tant que leader d'Overlords, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'évènement auquel nous participons. Puissiez-vous trouver ce que vous cherchez. Et si vous ne cherchez que la victoire, je m'excuse par avance pour l'échec de votre projet.

 **-Xavier-** Hahahaha ! Comment elle les défonce avec le sourire !

 **-Jessica-** Tu es la leader d'Overlords ?! Mais…Vous ne vous parlez jamais en classe !

 **-Myst-** Chiaki différencie les mondes dans lesquels elle joue. Lorsqu'elle joue dans le monde scolaire, elle n'est plus la Chiaki qu'elle est en tant que Leader. En ne lui parlant pas en classe, nous préservons ses mondes.

 **-Itachi-** Mais nous sommes quand même une équipe. Si Myst t'a tant harcelé pour te recruter, c'est à la demande de la boss wesh !

 **-Chiaki-** Hehehe ~ Je suppose que je plaçais des faux espoirs, tu es déjà prise. Hmmm…Je suppose que l'on se reverra sur le terrain alors. Bonne chance, Jessica.

Chiaki repartit calmement, toujours suivie par ces 4 lascars tous aussi bruyants les un que les autres. Elle semblait pourtant habituée à ça et n'hésitait pas à prendre part aux divers clashs qu'il y avait dans l'équipe. Ils ne s'installèrent pas si loin, on pouvait les entendre parler de notre gradin. Alors que je les observais, un homme parla dans les mégaphones se trouvant tout autour du stade, nous laissant entendre sa voix.

« **-Fuji-** Bonjour et bienvenue à tous au Grand Championship Inter-Equipes ! Ici votre organisateur favori qui vous parle, Monsieur Fuji ! Je suis ravi de voir autant d'équipes qui ont fait le déplacement. Nous comptons actuellement 16 équipes de 5 joueurs, soit 80 joueurs prêts à en découdre ! »

 **-Hakaze-** 80 Joueurs…..

 **-Soichiro-** Ce n'est rien du tout, concentre toi sur ton adversaire.

 **-Hakaze-** Oui Père.

 **-Sirië-** Nous nous sommes tous entraînés durement, nous allons y arriver.

« **-Fuji-** Faire un tournoi entre 80 joueurs sur deux joueurs serait long et fastidieux, surtout quand on prend en considération que tous les matchs seront filmés et retranscrits en direct sur les télévisions locales, nous allons donc passer la journée d'aujourd'hui à faire des sélections pour la journée de demain ! Nous allons donc commencer notre premier round : « L'espoir repose sur l'un ! » »

 **-Hiroki-** L'espoir repose sur l'un ?

« **-Fuji-** C'est un procédé très simple rassurez-vous. Sur les 16 équipes nous auront donc 8 paires de deux équipes qui s'affronteront dans un match éliminatoire. Un seul match par équipe. Une fois que les matchs sont annoncés, vous avez trente minutes pour désigner l'un de vos joueurs, et sa seule victoire ou défaite représentera la défaite ou la victoire totale de l'équipe ! Vous devez donc faire confiance à l'un de vos joueurs et l'accompagner dans la victoire ou la défaite ! »

 **-Soichiro-** Choisir le plus apte à porter l'espoir de chacun n'est-ce pas….Cela semble intéressant.

 **-Hakaze-** C'est ridicule ! Ca veut dire que si notre joueur perd, nos efforts ne servent à rien !

 **-Ugo-** As-tu peur de perdre dès le début, Hakaze ? ~

 **-Hiroki-** Relax, on va l'emporter.

« **-Fuji-** Voici le tableaux des matchs ! L'équipe qui ouvre le bal est l'Equipe Overlords qui va affronter l'équipe Knight of the Round Table ! Les informations sur les profils des joueurs sont disponibles sur les écrans tout autour des gradins. Ne vous en faites pas, vos decks ne sont pas divulgués héhéhéhé ! »

 **-Sirië-** Overlords commence ?

 **-Hiroki-** Si ils perdent le tout premier duel, ça sera très moche pour eux.

 **-Ugo-** Ne sous-estimez pas ma fille hohoho. Je plains l'équipe adverse.

….

….

 **-Xavier-** C'est à nous d'ouvrir le bal bande de shlags.

 **-Myst-** On choisit qui alors ? KORT est apparemment une grosse équipe. Si on envoie Melvin on n'a aucune chance.

 **-Melvin-** Rien d'intéressant, ils vont se prendre gameloss et on va win par défaut si j'y vais ~ Envoie plutôt un noob de rulings , Ida.

 **-Itachi-** Allez vous fa–

 **-Chiaki-** Hmmm…Itachi, tu es la personne la mieux placée pour gagner ce premier match.

 **-Itachi-** Chiaki ! Même toi tu dis que je suis un noob de rulings !?

 **-Chiaki-** Hmmmm….Non…Mais regarde leur équipe, quand tu regardes leur profil tu peux cerner le caractère de chacun des joueurs rien que de par leur visage. Il n'y en a aucun qui joue un deck à combo, cela se voit rien qu'en regardant leurs photos. Tu gèreras donc le match plus facilement que Xavier qui joue un deck lent à démarrer, puisque tu pourras prendre de vitesse ton adversaire avant qu'il ne s'installe. Je te fais confiance pour ramener la victoire.

 **-Itachi-** Chiaki….

 **-Myst-** C'est bien notre leader, analyse l'équipe en si peu de temps. Chapeau.

« **-Fuji-** Il semblerait que les équipes aient déjà choisi leur joueur ! Itachi sera le duelliste d'Overlords, Shun sera le membre pour Knight of the Round Table ! Les deux joueurs sont priés de se rendre sur le ring ! »

…..

 **-Itachi-** Je ne compte pas perdre. C'est impossible que je perde avant Xavier.

 **-Shun-** Mon équipe compte sur moi, tu ne passeras pas.

 **-Itachi et Shun-** Duel !

(LP : 8000)

« **-Fuji-** L'équipe Overlords ayant choisi son joueur en premier, c'est Itachi qui aura le choix de commencer ou non. »

 **-Itachi-** Je te laisse prendre la main.

 **-Shun-** C'est parti. Je vais placer un monstre en mode défense et deux cartes face cachée. C'est à toi.

(2 Cartes en main)

 **-Itachi-** Good. Je pioche. Et je vais commencer par me débarrasser de tes deux cartes masquées ! Tourbillons jumeaux ! Je vais défausser patrouilleur stygien pour détruire tes deux merdes !

 **-Shun-** L'une d'entre elles était Moralltach artifact. Je l'invoque spécialement en position d'attaque (2100 ATK)

 **-Itachi-** Noob. Je vais invoquer normalement mon chevalier armageddon (1400 ATK) je vais activer son effet pour jeter depuis mon deck mon Archdémon Enfernité ! Je place ensuite 2 cartes face verso et j'active l'effet du patrouilleur stygien ! J'invoque spécialement un second Archdémon enfernité (1800 ATK) et je vais chercher canon enfernité par son effet !

….

…

 **-Hakaze-** Donc il joue Infernity. Ca va être un peu difficile à gérer. Son pauvre adversaire se fait massacrer.

 **-Soichiro-** C'est le pouvoir d'Infernity. J'ai toujours aimé ce deck, c'est rapide, propre et puissant.

 **-Ugo-** Si jamais on se prend une loop infernity tour 1 on fait quoi ?

 **-Sirië-** Ca n'arrivera pas, il a choisi de jouer second, j'imagine donc que son deck est focalisé sur l'offensif.

 **-Jessica-** Et puis on en a rien à foutre en vrai, qu'il joue premier ou second on l'atomise et voilà.

Le duel se passa devant nous. Itachi ne laissa pas le moindre répit à son adversaire qui jouait un deck HAT. Il sortit plusieurs synchros dont Dragon poussière d'étoile qui pulvérisèrent le peu de ressources de son adversaire pour le mettre à terre dans le même tour. Chiaki avait bien cerné les joueurs en face, c'est pour ça qu'Itachi avait joué second, car il n'aurait aucune grosse sortie à remonter. Je me tournai vers Chiaki, prenant conscience qu'elle serait une adversaire de taille. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, étant retranchée sur sa playstation portable, mais elle était une fine stratège qui allait vraiment entraver nos projets.

 **-Itachi-** Finissons-en, Scar Red Nova Dragon ! Pulvérise Durendal Artéfact et finis mon adversaire !

Un déluge de flammes s'abattit sur le Durendal et son propriétaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop faible pour se tenir debout. L'adversaire d'Itachi s'écroula sur ses genoux tandis que dans les gradins les membres d'Overlords étaient déchaînés en criant des « Idaaaaa » et en faisant un vacarme énorme. Overlords était qualifiée pour le jour 2.

« **-Fuji-** Et c'est Itachi qui remporte le duel et qualifie donc son équipe pour l'épreuve finale de demain ! Mes félicitations pour ce duel ! »

 **-Itachi-** Yosh ! On va gagner ce tournoi !

Itachi quitta l'estrade et regagna ses camarades qui se tenaient prêts à observer le prochain duel qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Le présentateur passa directement à la suite. Quelques équipes que nous ne connaissions pas défilèrent devant nous. L'équipe « REKT » affronta l'équipe « Animal Kingdom » , cette dernière l'emporta facilement en jouant un deck « Boxeur Indomptable ». C'était leur leader qui avait joué le duel, et apparemment il était plutôt costaud. Un autre duel opposait un deck protecteur du tombeau à un joueur de sirènemure, le joueur aux protecteurs vint à bout de l'autre grâce à Sacrifice royal au tour 1 , c'était dégueulasse.

« **-Fuji-** Nous voici donc à la quatrième bataille ! Glory for Hope affronte Beginning of the End. Les données sont affic – Oh ! Glory for Hope a déjà choisi son joueur ! »

 **-Jessica-** HUH !? Qu'est-ce que… !?

 **-Ugo-** Laissez moi faire ~ Je vous garantis la place en deuxième phase ~

 **-Soichiro-** Hahahaha…Intéressant. Très intéressant. Honte à toi si tu perds, Ugo.

« **-Fuji-** Beginning of the End a choisi Jean-Michel pour les représenter ! Que les joueurs montent sur le ring ! »

 **-Jean-Michel-** Punaise…..Pourquoi elles me forçent à faire ça….

 **-Ugo-** Tu peux abandonner des maintenant si tu veux l'issue sera la même hoho.

 **-Jean-Michel-** Elle me le fera payer cher si j'abandonne…..*soupire*

 **-Ugo-** Ces femmes….Allez, je choisis de te laisser la main. Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre hoho.

 **-JM et Ugo-** Duel !

 **-JM-** Bon, je commence, Draw ! Je vais invoquer Aile Noire shura la flamme bleue en position ATK ! Je vais ensuite invoquer Bora et utiliser les deux monstres pour invoquer RaidRaptor Force Strix ! (2500 DEF) Son effet va me permettre d'aller chercher Bora du deck ! Je place une carte masquée et c'est à toi ! (3 Cartes en main)

 **-Ugo-** Hoho ! Je pioche !

Je vais activer ravin des dragons. Elle va me permettre de défausser Phalanx Dragunité pour ajouter de mon deck à ma main Duc Dragunité. Et je vais jouer le duc en mode attaque ! Son effet va me permettre d'équiper puis d'invoquer spécialement phalanx ! Synchronisation de niveau si pour jouer Chevalier Vajrayana ! Et par son effet je ramène une fois de plus mon phalanx hoho ! Je vais faire une autre synchronisation pour jouer mon Scrap dragon ! (2800 ATK)

 **-JM-** Scrap Dragon !?

 **-Ugo-** Hoho ! Il ne s'y attendait pas le jeune. Je vais activer l'effet de mon scrap dragon, il va détruire ta carte masquée et mon ravin des dragons !

(La carte détruite est force de miroir)

Scrap Dragon va attaquer ton monstre hohoho !

(Le monstre est détruit par l'attaque)

 ****

 **-Ugo-** Je m'arrête la. Montre moi ce que tu as l'ami ! ( 4 Cartes en main)

 **-JM-** Okay, Draw ! Prépare toi ! Je vais jouer Pinaki le croissant de lune en mode attaque ! Puis je vais jouer Bora synchroniser mes deux monstres pour jouer Armor Master ! (ATK2500)

On va passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Je vais activer ma carte magie , Rank-Up Magic, Soul Shaver force ! Je vais payer la moitié de mes points de vie pour récupérer force strix et grâce à ma rank up je vais jouer un monstre qui causera ta fin ! Apparais , Cyber Dragon Infini ! (ATK2300)

Grâce au cyber dragon infini, je vais attacher Scrap dragon en guise de matériel XYZ ! (ATK2500)

Maintenant ! Double attaque !

Ugo → 3000 Life points

 **-JM-** Je termine mon tour ! (2 Cartes en main)

 **-Ugo-** Hoho ! C'est à moi.

Tout d'abord, je vais commencer par activer mon Trou Noir pour détruire tes monstres.

 **-JM-** Pas si vite ! Cyber dragon infini va annuler ta carte !

 **-Ugo-** C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'invoque donc mon second duc dragunité et je vais te passer les détails pour invoquer vajrayana ! J'invoque spécialement phalanx, puis je l'envoie au cimetière pour jouer Mystletaynn ! (2200ATK) Et il va amener phalanx de nouveau ! (1100 DEF). Moi aussi je peux faire du rang 6 Hohoho ! Superposition des deux monstres ! J'appelle Atum Hohohoho ! (ATK2400)

Grâce à son effet je vais détacher Mystletaynn pour invoquer le dragon sombre métallique aux yeux rouges du deck (0 DEF) , et par l'effet de ce monstre je ramène Mystletaynn (ATK 2200). J'active ensuite fusion instantanée ! Pour le prix de 1000 Life points je vais invoquer Mavelus de mon extra deck ! (ATK1300)

Ugo → 2000 Life points.

 **-Ugo-** Je vais maintenant synchroniser mon Phalanx et mon Mavelus pour te montrer la véritable beauté hohoho !

Tel le phénix qui ne montre sa beauté qu'une fois vaincu, tu n'as montré ta véritable puissance qu'à ceux qui t'ont aimé au fil des années ! Révèle cette puissance cachée qui terrassera mon adversaire ! Synchronisation de niveau 6 ! Phénix du soleil cramoisi ! (2300 ATK)

 **-JM-** Je ne connais pas cette carte !

 **-Ugo-** C'est naturel. Cette carte n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire. Elle est le trésor des UWS. Lorsque mon phénix du soleil cramoisi est invoqué spécialement en utilisant « Mavelus » en tant que matériel de synchro, il détruira tous les autres monstres sur le terrain et gagnera le total de leurs points d'attaque d'origine pour les ajouter au sien. Surpris ?

Crimson Phoenix → 13600 ATK

 **-JM-** C'est quoi ce truc !?

 **-Ugo-** Ne t'en fais pas, tous les dégâts sont divisés par deux durant ce tour….Oh, Dommage, c'est quand même assez Hohohoho ! Crimson Phoenix ! Il est temps d'en finir!

Lorsque le phénix lança son attaque, il terrassa le joueur d'en face comme si ce dernier n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte. Un torrent de flammes s'abattit sur le pauvre joueur d'Ailes noires qui maîtrisait encore le duel un tour auparavant. Lorsque les points de vie du joueur adverse furent réduits à zéro, Ugo fut déclaré vainqueur. Son Oiseau resta quelques secondes de plus dans l'arène tandis que l'homme le caressait doucement comme pour le remercier de son travail. Crimson Phoenix était un esprit du duel, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Ugo descendit de l'estrade et revint vers nous, triomphant. Il avait assuré la place de l'équipe pour demain, nous étions qualifiés. Hiroki félicita Ugo tandis que Soichiro de son côté était un peu agacé de ne pas pouvoir lui reprocher sa défaite. Cependant, l'annonce du match suivant nous fit tous nous arrêter net tellement elle nous choqua.

« **-Fuji-** Le prochain match opposera donc « Les Marcheurs du temps » à l'équipe « Yume-Nikki ! » les informations de chaque joueur s'affichent sur les écrans dans les gradins. Vous avez trente minutes pour choisir qui envoyer ! »

 **-Hiroki** – Yume-Nikki…. ? Ce n'est pas le même nom qu'avait ta guilde à son lancement, Soichiro ?

 **-Soichiro-** En effet.

 **-Hakaze-** Que fais Yume-Nikki ici…Et maintenant…. ?

…..

…..

 **-Sirië-** Ca ne présage vraiment, mais vraiment rien de bon….J'ai un mauvais pressentiment….


	8. Le tour préliminaire partie 2

Lorsque l'arbitre appela Yume-Nikki, nous tournâmes tous la tête vers les gradins représentant l'équipe. Ils étaient tous de dos face à nous, nous ne pouvions pas distinguer leurs visages. Tandis que leurs adversaires, les marcheurs du temps, prirent l'opportunité de choisir tout de suite quelqu'un pour gagner le choix de la manche, Yume-Nikki restait figée dans les gradins, de dos à nous, sans esquisser un mouvement. C'était étrange, vraiment très étrange. Yume-Nikki n'agissait pas comme les autres équipes. Mais….Quelque chose était vraiment étrange. Etait-ce la Yume que nous avions connu, ou était-ce simplement une coincidence… ? Et aussi…Pourquoi je sentais quelque chose de familier en ces gens….

Le compteur tournait, arrivé à 29:30 , nous pensions qu'ils allaient tout simplement rester là sans rien faire, eux qui étaient immobiles depuis pas mal de temps, cependant, c'est à la dernière seconde que le choix de Yume-Nikki fut fait. L'un d'eux se leva, et lorsqu'il se retourna, nous eûmes une surprise assez profonde. Nous ne pouvions voir son visage, il arborait un masque cachant tous les traits de ce visage. Impossible de savoir quel type de personne se trouvait sous ce masque. De par ses habits, je pouvais juger qu'il était un homme. Il portait un jean noir et un pull de la même couleur avec une capuche couvrant ses cheveux et se terminant là où commençait son masque. Son masque lui même était très singulier, il était divisé en deux couleurs par une séparation verticale au milieu du visage, le blanc et le noir étaient les couleurs de ce masque. Le côté blanc était décoré d'un sourire, l'autre côté était décoré d'une mâchoire aux dents pointues. Jessica prit la parole en voyant cet homme arriver. Elle me parla mal, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

 **-Jessica-** Je vais t'acheter le même, pauvre tâche. Ca serait cool de ne plus te voir comme ça.

 **-Hiroki-** Achète moi un casque avec ca pour que je ne t'entende plus.

 **-Soichiro-** Silence les gamins. Vous ne ressentez pas cette aura étrange venant de la scène.

 **-Ugo-** Je pensais être le seul, mais non en fait. Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec.

 **-Sirië-** Restons prudents et observons ce joueur.

« **-Fuji-** Amélie de marcheurs du temps va choisir qui commencera la partie ! Son adversai…..Eh, je n'ai pas de nom référencé dans la base. Quel est ton nom jeune joueur ? »

 **-Hitotsu-** Mon nom n'a pas d'importance, appelez-moi Hitotsu.

 **-Jessica-** Hitotsu ?

 **-Hiroki-** Hitotsu correspond au chiffre un en numérologie japonaise orientée chinoise.

 **-Hakaze-** C'est un nom de code j'imagine. Un pseudonyme.

Observant le jeune homme semblant vraiment suspect, je restais silencieux. Quelque chose clochait vraiment, et je n'étais pas le seul à le sentir, Jessica aussi ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Il suffisait de voir son visage crispé pour savoir ce qu'il en était à l'intérieur. Elle était inquiète, très inquiète.

 **-Hitotsu et Amelie-** Duel !

 **-Amelie-** Je vais prendre la main !

Je vais activer union des six samourais ! Je vais ensuite invoquer Kageki des six samourais ! Son effet va me permettre d'invoquer spécialement Kagemusha des six samourais ! Je vais ensuite faire une synchronisation de niveau 5 pour invoquer Shi-en des six samourais légendaires ! (ATK2500) Je vais ensuite piocher deux cartes grâce à l'union ! Je place deux cartes masquées, puis je termine mon tour ! (2 En main)

 **-Hitotsu-** Draw. Je vais activer une carte magie, typhon d'espace mystique, afin de détruire une de tes cartes masquées.

 **-Amelie-** Pas si vite beau gosse ! Shi en va annuler l'effet de ton typhon !

 **-Hitotsu-** Prévisible. J'active la pré-préparation des rites. Je vais ajouter l'Hymne à la lumière et Saffira la reine des dragons de mon deck à ma main.

 **-Amelie-** Saffira !?

 **-Hitotsu-** Je vais jouer mon guide des enfers. Grâce à son effet, je vais invoquer le Djinn démolisseur de rituels. Puis j'active ma carte magie « Hymne à la lumière » afin de sacrifier mon guide des enfers et mon Djinn afin de jouer Saffira la Reine des dragons ! (ATK2500)

 **-Amelie-** Pas si vite ! Je vais utiliser ma carte piège, chaine démoniaque en ciblant ta Saffira !

 **-Hitotsu-** L'effet de mon démolisseur de rituels l'empêche d'être ciblé par ton effet de carte. Shi en est donc la nouvelle cible. Est-ce donc tout ce que tu as, Amélie ? Est-ce ton espoir ?

 **-Amélie-** Huh… ? Mon espoir ?

 **-Hitotsu-** Que c'est faible. Saffira, attaque Shi en !

 **-Amélie-** Qui est faible !? Je retourne force de miroir ! Ton monstre va se faire détruire !

 **-Hitotsu-** J'active l'effet de l'hymne à la lumière. En le bannissant je vais annuler la destruction de Saffira. Et tant qu'on y est, je vais défausser Ange de loyauté pour donner d'avantage de points à Saffira !

Saffira → 5000 ATK

Amélie → 5500 Life points.

 **-Hitotsu-** Avant de terminer mon tour, l'effet de Saffira, je vais récupérer Ange de Loyauté de mon cimetière. (3 Cartes en main)

 **-Amélie-** Merde…Je pioche !

….

Je…..Je….Il n'y a pas d'issue…

 **-Jessica-** Huh.. ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte… ?

 **-Ugo-** C'est ce que je sentais depuis le début. Cette atmosphère tendue.

 **-Sirië-** C'est une technique utilisée par certains prestidigitateurs et mentalistes. Le fait de porter un masque ne laissant pas pénétrer la moindre émotion et ce genre d'habits mets la personne en face mal à l'aise et l'impacte légèrement psychologiquement. Lorsque la personne en question commence à se retrouver en difficulté, elle n'a plus le sentiment d'avoir à faire à quelqu'un comme elle et se focalise sur l'impression de malaise dégagée par le masque. Ca fait monter la panique plus facilement que si elle avait un jeune homme en face d'elle.

 **-Soichiro-** Elle a également compris que Saffira ne pouvait pas être ciblée, mais qu'en plus de ça il a Ange de loyauté en main qui rend toute bataille inutile avec la princesse. Lorsqu'il utilise ange de loyauté, il peut le récupérer en end phase, ce qui garantit une combo assez puissante pour le gamin au masque.

 **-Hiroki-** Cette fille ne peut rien faire ?

 **-Soichiro-** Elle a éventuellement une combo, mais c'est quitte ou double.

…

…

 **-Hitotsu-** C'est donc là tout ton espoir ? Vas-tu abandonner ici ?

 **-Amélie-** Non ….Je ne peux pas…Je…. j'ai mes camarades derrière moi. Je vais jouer Elder des six samourais ! Maintenant je joue ascétiscisme des six samourais pour jouer Kagemusha des six samourais depuis le deck ! Et je vais invoquer spécialement Kizan des six samourais ! Je vais synchroniser mes trois monstres !

Apparais , Trishula ! (2700 ATK)

 **-Hitotsu-** Je vois. Permets moi de briser ton espoir. Je vais annuler l'effet de ton monstre grâce à mon illusionniste d'effet.

 **-Amélie-** Huh…. ?

 **-Hitotsu-** Tu n'as plus de carte en main. Les conditions pour déclencher l'effet de Saffira sont remplies, ce qui me donnera un avantage considérable en fin de tour, de ton côté tu n'as aucune pioche dans six samourais qui peut te sauver. La partie est terminée.

 **-Amélie-** C'est….C'est fini….. ?

 **-Hitotsu-** Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas à voir l'étau du désespoir se resserrer sur toi. Abandonne ton espoir , ce fardeau que tu portes sur tes épaules, les espoirs de tes équipiers, tu peux abandonner tout cet espoir pour me le confier. Mes épaules seront plus lourdes, mais les tiennes seront beaucoup plus légères.

L'homme tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui ne savait plus quoi répondre face à ce changement de situation. D'une voix plus douce, presque compatissante, il prit la parole de nouveau.

 **-Hitotsu-** Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est poser ta main sur ton disque de duel.

 **-Amélie-** Mais…J'entends mes camarades qui me poussent à continuer….

 **-Hitotsu-** Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. A ta place, eux aussi aimeraient ce débarrasser de ce fardeau appelé espoir. Fais moi confiance, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après ça.

 **-Amélie-** D….D'accord…

La jeune femme se contenta de suivre les directives d'Hitotsu et d'abandonner le duel qu'elle livrait. Yume-Nikki fut déclarée vainqueur et « Les Marcheurs du temps » furent éliminés. Cela nous laissa un goût amer dans la bouche, la façon dont ce duel a été livré et gagné. Quelque chose de malsain se dégageait de leur équipe. C'est ce que je pensais à ce moment. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse penser à autre chose, l'homme sur scène s'avança dans notre direction sans quitter l'espace de bataille et fit une déclaration qui fut retransmise par les téléviseurs dans les gradins.

 **-Hitotsu-** Glory for Hope, vous m'entendez ?

 **-Hakaze-** Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut … !?

 **-Hitotsu-** Comme vous venez de le voir, j'ai le pouvoir de débarrasser les hommes de ce fardeau appelé l'espoir. Je me servirai de ce pouvoir pendant toute la durée du tournoi pour libérer les duellistes de ce tournoi. Vous qui glorifiez l'espoir et en faites votre arme principale, je vous invite à un duel. Voyons qui de vous qui portez l'espoir et nous qui le rejetons arrivera à ses fins au terme du tournoi. Qui va vaincre l'autre ? Je suis curieux de voir jusqu'où votre espoir vous emportera.

La déclaration laissa un vide. Les caméras se braquèrent sur nous qui étions dans les gradins. Soichiro était toujours inébranlable tandis que le restant de mon équipe s'était adonné à l'incompréhension et à la confusion. Devant ce silence, je me levai et pris la parole face à cet impertinent qui tentait de piétiner nos croyances les plus fondamentales.

 **-Hiroki-** C'est tout vu, Hitotsu.

 **-Hitotsu-** Hm ?

 **-Hiroki-** Si aucun membre de votre équipe ne porte de l'espoir à l'intérieur de lui-même, vous ne faites pas le poids face à nous. Nous nous battons avec nos tripes, nous nous battons avec notre cœur et pour l'espoir d'accomplir des choses ! Une conviction si misérable ne pourra pas ébranler l'espoir de nos cœurs , cet espoir qui fait notre force !

 **-Hitotsu-** ….Intéressant. Très intéressant. Je suis curieux de voir si tu pourras continuer à tenir ce genre de discours. Je suppose que mes épaules seront beaucoup plus lourdes lorsque je t'aurai dépossédé de ton fardeau. Sois présent demain et tente de me montrer ce qu'est ton espoir.

L'homme s'en alla silencieusement. Toute mon équipe avait les yeux braqués sur moi, excepté Soichiro qui continuait à analyser ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. Après tout, il restait des duels à mener, quelques manches qui qualifieraient d'autres équipes. Jessica vint vers moi, et prit la parole, sans animosité envers moi cette fois.

 **-Jessica-** Dis, Hiroki. Tu n'as pas l'impression de t'être embarqué dans un truc pourri là ?

 **-Hiroki-** Que veux-tu dire ?

 **-Jessica-** Répondre à cette provocation pourrie, c'était jouer son jeu.

 **-Hiroki-** Non, je ne joue pas son jeu. Je ne le laisserai tout simplement pas attaquer ce qui compte le plus pour moi, l'espoir. C'est l'espoir qui m'a rendu mon frère et ma famille. Je chérirai ce sentiment jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Je me rassis silencieusement, attendant la suite des évènements. Les autres duels eurent lieu devant nos yeux comme le nôtre et les précédents. Des duellistes plus ou moins talentueux s'étaient rassemblés, mais aucune autre équipe ne dégageait l'aura émise par Hitotsu. Il était pourtant évident que j'allais recroiser l'homme durant mes épreuves de demain, et perdre contre ce genre de personnes était impossible pour moi. Je me relevai. La tension était palpable dans notre groupe, tandis que celui de Chiaki était toujours aussi détendu. Je me retournai vers mes camarades avant de prendre la parole.

 **-Hiroki-** Bien. Je vais vous laisser. Je rentre. Nous sommes qualifiés pour demain grâce à Ugo, ça serait inutile que je ne reste d'avantage.

 **-Hakaze-** Tiens ? Tu pars déjà ?

 **-Hiroki-** Oui. Nous sommes qualifiés pour demain , je dois donc régler des derniers détails dans mon jeu. Jessica, j'peux te prendre ta bécane pour rentrer ?

 **-Jessica-** Si il y a la moindre égratignure, tu le sentiras passer, Yamada.

 **-Hiroki-** Merci. Otô-san, tu peux compter sur ma présence demain.

 **-Soichiro-** Je n'en doute pas. Par contre ta victoire j'en doute vraiment.

 **-Hiroki-** Tss, toujours à remettre en doute, je te montrerai alors que tu as tort.

 **-Sirië-** Prends soin de toi en revenant.

J'acquiesçai avant de quitter mon groupe et donc de quitter l'arène. Perdre n'était pas une option demain, pas avec ce qu'il s'était passé. Remettre en cause l'espoir de nos cœurs était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas pardonner. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment, vouloir gagner à n'importe quel prix. La dernière fois c'était quand je devais me faire un nom en tant que duelliste professionnel pour gagner un tant soit peu d'argent….

 **-Hiroki-** Je vais devoir utiliser des méthodes peu correctes. Pardonne moi d'avance, Rei-kun.

 **-Reisuke-** Des méthodes peu correctes ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Onii-Chan ?

La voix que j'entendis était celle de mon jeune frère qui venait de derrière. Il était encore en tenue de travail, encore sale , le visage barbouillé par tous ces résidus de fumée qui s'étaient déposés sur ses joues et ses yeux. Il me regardait avec le sourire, cela me suffit à reprendre du poil de la bête et oublier l'espace d'un instant cet échange avec Hitotsu.

 **-Reisuke-** J'ai vu le duel de Yume-Nikki. C'était retransmis à la caserne.

 **-Hiroki-** Donc t'as vu cet échange aussi ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais. Et je t'ai vu ruminer aussi héhéhé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas à avoir recours à ce genre de pratiques pour gagner.

 **-Hiroki-** Huh ?

 **-Reisuke-** Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir envers moi n'est-ce pas ? Alors que moi je t'ai fait énormément de mal, tu as continué à m'aimer et à vouloir ramener cette relation de frères que l'on avait brisé avec le temps. Tu t'es battu et tu as donné ta vie pour moi, si toi tu ne crois pas en cette force, moi j'y crois de tout mon cœur, Oni-Chan.

 **-Hiroki-** Rei…Kun…

 **-Reisuke-** Tu sais….Oni-Chan, je me souviens du jour où j'ai perdu la totalité de mes souvenirs. Ce jour où je t'ai occulté de ma mémoire. Malgré le fait que je ne te connaissais pas, je me sentais triste, vraiment triste en voyant le désespoir que tu avais dans tes yeux quand je me suis demandé qui tu étais… « Qui qu'il soit, je lui ai fait du mal, et j'espère pouvoir me racheter un jour ». C'est ce que je m'étais dit à ce moment-là.

 **-Hiroki-** Ce fameux jour hein….

 **-Reisuke-** Oni-Chan, ne me fais plus voir la couleur du désespoir sur ton visage. C'est une chose trop dure à affronter. Tu es Hiroki, écrit avec le Kanji de l'espoir en abondance. Tu es l'espoir de notre mère qui voulait enfanter…..Et tu es mon espoir aussi. Alors si jamais ton espoir te fait défaut, rappelle toi que tu es le mien.

Les mots de mon petit frère me redonnèrent un coup d'entrain comme jamais je n'en avais eu. Depuis que nos parents étaient morts, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Reisuke, et pour être honnête c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse tout comprendre. A ce moment là je réalisai en plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon frère que tout ce que nous avions traversé a valu la peine d'être vécu. Sur cette marche sur laquelle nous étions assis, je pouvais dire que je n'étais pas seul. Je passai ma main autour du coup de Reisuke et me rapprochai de lui, et ensemble nous levâmes nos yeux au ciel, contemplant les quelques étoiles de ce début de soirée.

 **-Hiroki-** Merci, Petit frère.

 **-Reisuke-** Je suis toi et tu es moi, il n'y a pas mieux que toi pour me comprendre, et il n'y a pas mieux que moi pour te comprendre. On forme un tout héhéhé.

 **-?-** C'est qu'ils sont mignons ces deux jeunes hommes. ~

Moi et mon frère nous retournâmes tous les deux vers la voix féminine venant de derrière. Nous nous relevâmes tous les deux , faisant face à cette nouvelle inconnue ayant sauté à pieds joints dans notre moment. Ce qui me frappa directement était le masque qui couvrait le visage de cette femme. Il était similaire à celui qu'arborait Hitotsu, à l'exception que sur celui-ci étaient dessinées des rose de couleur rouge vif. Reisuke fronça les sourcils, se méfiant tout comme moi. La femme quant à elle prit la parole d'un ton chaleureux que je reconnus dès qu'elle prit la parole.

 **-Sibil-** Je vous ai enfin trouvé, Reisuke, Hiroki. Je suis Sibil, je suis l'actuelle leader de Yume-Nikki. Je vous ai cherché pendant un petit moment bande de grands fous ~

 **-Reisuke-** Sibil? Encore un nom de code ?

 **-Hiroki-** Veux-tu bien arrêter ça et enlever ce masque, Laïla ?

 **-Reisuke-** Eh, tu la connais Oni-Chan ?

 **-Sibil-** Rhalalala, il n'est pas drôle ~ Bien, je suppose que mon identité n'est plus un mystère. Enlevons ce masque alors.

La femme enleva son masque devant nos regards insistants. Comme je l'avais avancé, lorsqu'elle enleva son masque et enleva sa capuche, je vis face à moi le visage de la femme que j'avais revu il y a maintenant quelques semaines. Reisuke semblait surpris de la voir, il ne la connaissait sûrement pas après tout. Laîla prit la parole en nous regardant d'un air amusé, toujours avec abstraction comme à son habitude.

 **-Laïla-** Je suis ravie que vous ayez rejoint ce tournoi. Si j'ai fait ce tournoi, c'est pour vous revoir.

 **-Reisuke-** Pourquoi nous revoir, on ne vous connaît même pas.

 **-Hiroki-** Je la connais, nous nous sommes affrontés régulièrement lors de tournois dans le passé. Laïla de l'équipe de la lune. Réponds-moi. Es-tu une alliée ou une ennemie ?

 **-Laïla-** Ne trouves-tu pas ça ennuyeux de définir le monde entre deux extrêmes ? Pourquoi devrais-je être ton alliée ou ton ennemie….Ne puis-je pas être un peu des deux ? Que tu es étroit d'esprit, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

 **-Laïla-** Bien, disons que mes objectifs sont contraires aux tiens. Tu peux donc me considérer comme ton ennemie ~ Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, moi je t'apprécie même si tu me détestes ~

 **-Hiroki-** Ce jour là, que faisais-tu ?

 **-Laïla-** Je suis venue éteindre cette source d'Ener-D. Après tout, c'est assez dangereux si des mauvaises personnes mettent la main dessus, ne crois-tu pas ?

 **-Reisuke-** Je ne comprends plus rien à l'histoire là.

 **-Laïla-** Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais simplement venue vous saluer. Demain est le grand jour, la bataille entre Yume-Nikki et Glory for Hope. J'attends ça avec impatience. Voyons si votre espoir sera assez puissant pour vaincre toute notre force. Je suis curieuse de voir qui de nous deux sera le dernier debout, Hiroki. Je vous laisse mes amis. Passez une nuit sereine ~

La femme repartit d'où elle était venue d'une démarche légère et abstraite, tandis que moi et Reisuke ne la quittions pas du regard. Pourtant, le poids de l'incompréhension de nos regards ne semblait pas peser sur ses épaules légères et élégantes.. Reisuke ne comprenait pas grand chose à la situation, et à vrai dire, moi non plus. Autant , une rivalité provenant de la femme à mon égard était compréhensible étant donné que nous avions croisé le fer durant pas mal de tournois, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Reisuke était également de la partie. Elle semblait le connaître et l'apprécier, mais j'avoue que je n'avais aucune idée sur la nature de son intérêt pour mon petit frère.

Reisuke et moi parlâmes de Laila pendant quelques dizaines de minutes supplémentaires. J'expliquai à mon jeune frère qui était la jeune femme, comment je l'avais connue et quand je l'avais revue. Il essaya de se remémorer d'elle, mais non, il ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Sur cet échange quelque peu étrange, nous enfourchâmes tous les deux le deux roues de Jessica qu'elle nous avait laissé. Nous traversâmes la ville qui était très calme en cette soirée assez fraîche pour au final regagner notre petit village voisin. Reisuke me fit signe de m'arrêter devant chez moi, ce que je fis sans réfléchir. Une fois la moto complètement stoppée, le petit frère prit la parole.

 **-Reisuke-** Arrête-toi ici, je pourrai rentrer avec la moto de Jessica seul.

 **-Hiroki-** Tu sais conduire, Reisuke ?

 **-Reisuke-** T'inquiètes, tout ira bien. Je sais conduire depuis un moment déjà !

 **-Hiroki-** D'accord. Fais attention en revenant.

 **-Reisuke-** Allez c'est parti !

 **-Hiroki-** Attends ! Qui t'a appris à conduire, Reisuke ?

 **-Reisuke-** Jessica bien sûr !

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'enchaîner, le petit frère démarra à toute allure dans la ruelle où j'habitais et réussit à quitter le quartier en évitant de justesse de se manger le mur juste en face. Jessica avait vraiment dévergondé Reisuke quand on y réfléchissait, elle avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui. Enfin, il l'aimait après tout, et Jessica n'était pas non plus le genre de fille à jouer avec les autres. Elle en donnait l'apparence, mais au fond elle était une fleur fragile et innocente, ces sept années avec elle me l'ont bien prouvé.

Je passai la porte de chez moi, retrouvant mon amie qui était assez froide, elle me piquait encore une crise d'adolescente que j'allais devoir gérer en marchant sur des œufs. Une soirée mouvementée en perspective, pour un lendemain encore plus tendu que la veille.


	9. La seconde phase

Le lot de pression apporté par la première journée de ce tournoi s'estompait au fur et à mesure que je rentrais , dans la voiture de l'homme venu de la guilde du vieux. Ugo qu'il s'appelait. Chiaki était rentrée avec son équipe, me laissant moi et les autres rentrer de notre côté. Hiroki avait pris ma bécane pour décompresser un peu, me laissant m'imaginer de quoi il avait l'air, l'imposant grand con sur une moto de couleur rose et blanche. Cela devait être amusant à voir. Tandis que le soleil se couchait tranquillement, je rentrai chez moi et j'y passai la nuit, accompagnée par boulet junior revenu du travail.

….

C'est ainsi que le jour qui marqua le début d'un nouveau tournant arriva.

Nous nous rejoignîmes tous devant chez Soichiro du lendemain, excepté Reisuke qui avait encore du travail à la caserne. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas se libérer ce week-end là qu'il disait l'abruti. Notre équipe était toujours composée de Hiroki, Ugo, Hakaze, Sirie, et moi même. Nous étions tous capables de gérer la deuxième étape du tournoi, et à vrai dire, j'avais pris mes précautions également. Le gros boulet et moi nous avions bien retouché ma bécane depuis que nous savions que ce tournoi allait arriver, et je réfléchissais toujours à un moyen d'en tirer profit.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur les lieux du tournoi, le stade de foot, nous nous assîmes tous à la même place dans les gradins dans lesquels nous étions la veille. La deuxième et dernière phase du tournoi allait nous départager, tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui. Chiaki arriva avec son équipe, qui était toujours aussi bruyante que la veille, tandis que Yume-Nikki arrivèrent à leur tour, toujours vêtus de leurs masques. Nous les regardâmes tous avec insistance tandis qu'ils ne prêtaient pas attention à nous. Seul Hitotsu tourna son visage vers nous, mais nous ne pouvions distinguer que ses yeux, et non son expression complète….Cependant…Il me rappelait vraiment quelqu'un depuis hier, sans que je ne puisse le recaser, il hantait mes esprits. Qui était-il, que nous voulait-il vraiment, tout cela m'était inconnu, mais je le sentais vraiment pas ce mec.

Une fois tous réunis, nous observâmes nos montres. 10 Heures, c'était l'heure du début du tournoi. Lorsque cinq minutes furent passées , Fuji, le présentateur du tournoi prit la parole dans son micro, saturant nos oreilles par ses micros tests au passage.

 **-Fuji-** Mes félicitations pour être arrivés jusqu'ici ! Bienvenue à chaque équipe qui a passé la première épreuve. Vous êtes tous éligibles pour devenir l'équipe la plus influente du pays, donc donnez le meilleur de vous pour prétendre à ce titre ! Nous avons donc trois favoris dans le Jury. Le premier zoom sur l'équipe « Overlords » dont la victoire a été écrasante au duel de la veille, mais ce n'est pas tout ! Nous attendons tous le duel entre Yume-Nikki et Glory for Hope qui se sont provoqués publiquement en direct devant nos caméras hier ! Les rivaux, l'outsider, et les prétendants au titre, qui va l'emporter ? Voyons donc cela en dévoilant l'épreuve finale, « Hunting in the town ! »

 **-Jessica-** Hunting in the town ?

 **-Hiroki-** Misère. Jessica, on se tire.

 **-Hakaze-** Huh ? Pourquoi tu pars Hiro ?

 **-Hiroki-** « Hunting in the Town » est un mode de tournoi utilisé dans les tournois clandestins. Il s'agit comme son nom l'indique de traquer les autres joueurs dans un périmètre donné et les vaincre pour les éliminer. Le dernier joueur debout est déclaré vainqueur.-

Le vieux qui était à nos côtés commença à rire discrètement. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui pour savoir ce qu'il en était. En guise de réponse, il tendit sa main vers nous, dans cette main se trouvaient 5 oreillettes.

 **-Soichiro-** Le gamin a raison. C'est un hunting tournament. Avec Sirie nous avons réfléchi à ça hier, comment éliminer 24 concurrents en une journée, et c'était l'explication la plus logique. Portez donc tous ceci et cela me permettra de faire l'intermédiaire avec vous tous.

 **-Ugo-** Hoho ! Soichiro a tout prévu une fois de plus !

 **-Soichiro-** Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Sirie qui a tout déduit hier. Le mérite lui revient gamin.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Sirië, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa déduction nous donna à l'instant à tous une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, et nous félicitions la femme en ce sens. En guise de réponse, elle rougit fortement et prit la parole , gênée par la situation et les flatteries.

 **-Sirie-** Je….Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, jeune m…Soichiro.

 **-Soichiro-** C'est bien pour ça que je n'attends que la victoire venant de ta part. Tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer. Est-ce clair ?

 **-Sirie-** Très clair.

La femme retrouva le sourire au terme de cet échange. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et afficha un air déterminé et sans tracas quelconque, tandis que le présentateur continuait de parler en parallè tournoi commençait donc dans une demi-heure et chaque équipe devait monter une stratégie pendant ce temps. Chaque équipe reçut cinq pendentifs dont un pendentif bleu. Le pendentif du capitaine était le bleu tandis que les autres étaient rouges. Lorsqu'un joueur perdait un duel, le pendentif devait se colorier en noir. Cependant, un capitaine ne pouvait pas être éliminé tant que les pendentifs de tous les autres joueurs n'étaient pas noirs. Une équipe qui perdait son capitaine était donc hors jeu.

 **-Jessica-** Qui sera le capitaine… ?

 **-Ugo-** Vous devriez me laisser , hohoho.

 **-Hakaze-** Je pense que Jessica est la mieux qualifiée pour être la capitaine.

 **-Soichiro-** Erreur gamine.

 **-Hakaze-** Huh ?

 **-Soichiro-** Toutes les équipes vont choisir leur meilleur joueur en guise de capitaine. Et c'est là que l'on peut jouer notre chance. Fermez vos yeux.

Nous nous exécutâmes, nous fermâmes tous les yeux sur l'ordre de Soichiro. Je le sentis s'approcher de tout le monde, puis s'approcher de moi, avant de sentir qu'il me passait quelque chose autour du cou. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je voyais rien sur moi, mais je sentais toujours le pendentif. Il était contre ma peau.

 **-Soichiro-** Seuls moi et Sirie savons qui de votre groupe est le capitaine. Je vous demande de ne pas regarder la couleur de votre pendentif jusqu'à votre défaite. Avec ça, aucun de vous n'aura la pression psychologique et aucun d'entre vous ne se fera griller par l'ennemi. Compris gamins ?

 **-Hakaze-** Oui père.

 **-Hiroki-** Compris.

 **-Ugo-** C'est pas drôle hoho. Je voulais jouer moi.

 **-Soichiro-** Commence déjà par jouer ton premier duel et l'emporter, gamin. Tout le monde est déjà parti, vous devriez faire de même, vous n'avez que dix minutes.

 **-Jessica-** Bien. Je prends ma bécane. Si vous avez un problème, vous savez comment me contacter.

Je me retournai et prit la route hors du stade. Je repris ma bécane qui était garée non loin avant de prendre la route dans la ville. Avoir un moyen de locomotion était l'argument le plus avantageux pour gagner un tel tournoi….Dévalant les rues jusqu'à trouver un point stratégique, je pensais à qui était le leader. Je n'étais pas assez effrontée pour briser la stratégie de notre équipe et regarder la couleur de mon pendentif, donc je devais rester dans le doute. Si le vieux devait choisir un leader, je pense que son choix se porterait sur Ugo qui a beaucoup plus d'expérience en duel que nous tous, cependant le raisonnement du vieux était déjà assez chiant à comprendre au quotidien, donc il était capable de tout.

Les cafés et commerces du coin allumèrent tous leurs télévisions, et nous y apparûmes tous. Des caméras mobiles nous suivaient et retransmettaient ce que l'on vivait en direct. Une défaite comme une victoire était donc vue par le pays entier. Cela me mit un peu la pression, surtout quand Overlords et Yume-Nikki étaient nos ennemis, pourtant, ce sentiment d'hésitation se changea vite en profonde excitation, si bien que lorsque le coup de feu marquant le début de l'évènement fut tiré, je redoublai de vitesse jusqu'à tomber sur mon premier adversaire. Me garant devant lui, je lui bloquai le passage. Il était un jeune homme habillé de vert, comme une sorte d'écologiste. Je suppose qu'il devait être de l'équipe Animal Kingdom. Je l'interpellai.

 **-Jessica-** Hey mon beau, j'ai un compte à régler avec toi.

 **-Plant-** Moi aussi, j'ai un compte à régler avec toi. Tu oses manquer de respect à la nature avec cette machine que tu utilises et qui pollue. Tu fais souffrir nos amies les plantes. Permet moi de corriger ton insolence.

 **-Jessica-** Je suis donc tombée sur le gros lot ~ Très bien, en duel !

 **-Plant-** Je ne me retiendrai pas.

Nous entamâmes un duel moi et le jeune écolo. A la seconde où nous connectâmes nos disque de duel, sur les écrans partout dans la ville s'afficha un « Plant VS Jessica » . Nous entendîmes une Ola retentissant dans la ville. Il prit la main tout en étant glacial d'attitude avec moi. Cette histoire de moto semblait lui tenir à cœur.

 **-Plant-** C'est parti. J'invoque Lonefire Blossom ! Son effet va me permettre de la sacrifier pour jouer une autre lonefire blossom, puis encore une autre pour jouer Sylvan Hermitree ! (ATK 2800) Je vais ensuite activer Soul charge pour ramener mes trois lonefire blossom du cimetière ! Je vais toutes les sacrifier pour invoquer deux autre Hermitree ainsi que spore ! Je vais superposer mes deux hermitree pour jouer Felgrand the divine dragon knight ! (ATK2800) Je vais ensuite activer absorption super solaire pour sacrifier spore et invoquer dandylion ! Grace à l'effet de spore , je peux bannir lonefire blossom et la ramener pourqu'elle soit level 4 ! Synchro de niveau 6 ! Goyo Guardian ! Je termine mon tour ! (3 En main, Hermitree + Goyo + Felgrand → 5000 LP)

 **-Jessica-** C'est qu'il est énervé l'écolo ! Je pioche !

Bien ! Commençons par utiliser cette carte, Raigeki ! Ton Felgrand va peut être se protéger, mais tu vas prendre cher derrière ~ Non pas que tu m'ennuies mais…Ouais si tu m'ennuies. Donc on en finit rapidement ~ Je vais invoquer X Saber Boggart Knight ! Je vais activer son effet pour invoquer Airbel de ma main ! Ajoutons un Faultroll à la recette ! Synchro 7 ! X Saber Souza ! Faultroll va ramener Airbel et je vais synchroniser mes deux monstres pour gottoms ! Et enfin j'active monster Reborn pour ramener Goyo ! Une dernière volonté ?

Mes monstres se jetèrent sur le hippie improvisé qui ne put résister à l'assaut brutal lancé de mon côté. Lorsque ses points de vie tombèrent à zéro, une lumière rouge émana de sa poitrine avant de devenir noire. Je compris alors que c'était le signe que son pendentif était désactivé. Les écrans annoncèrent ma victoire, tandis que Soichiro prit contact avec moi dans l'oreillette..

 **-Soichiro-** Ton duel était ridicule.

 **-Jessica-** Ta gueule le vieux, dis moi plutôt les infos du tournoi.

 **-Soichiro-** 4 joueurs ont été sortis. Aucun joueur de notre équipe n'est sorti, ni de joueurs de Yume. Overlords est encore en course également.

 **-Jessica-** Ok, je continue à rouler je file.

Accélérant ma course, je dévalais les rues jusqu'à trouver un autre partenaire de duel. Lorsque je passai devant le parc municipal , je vis alors deux joueurs qui s'affrontaient. Lorsque je m'approchai, vérifiant qu'ils était bien du tournoi, j'eus l'immense surprise de trouver deux personnes…Déguisées en cochon….. ?

 ****

 **-Gogo-** J'attendais cette confrontation depuis longtemps, Trugun.

 **-Trugun-** En effet. L'heure est venue de prouver aux caméras qui est le vrai cochon ici, Gogo09. A l'issue de ce duel, l'un de nous sera bon à aller à l'abattoir.

 **-Gogo-** Et ca sera toi ! Duel !

Sans comprendre le délire des deux crétins, je décidai de passer mon chemin. Cependant, avant que je ne m'exécute, je fus interrompue par une voix masculine bruyante. Je reconnus ce braillement entre mille. Lorsque je me retournai, je lui fis face, il me souriait béatement, comme il en avait l'habitude en classe. C'était un Overlord, et pas n'importe quel Overlord.

 ****

 **-Xavier-** Trouvée, Jessica ~

 **-Jessica-** Xavier…..Tu tiens vraiment à perdre dès le début ? Change ta route mon chou, c'est dangereux ici ~

 **-Xavier-** C'est toi qui devrait t'enfuir ~ Regarde ça .

Il sortit de sa poche quelques pendentifs qu'il avait sûrement arraché aux autres joueurs, six pendentifs dont un bleu. Une équipe était donc déjà éliminée ? A la bonne heure , cela ne faisait qu'accélérer le vrai trip. Je repris la parole d'un ton encore plus dérisoire.

 **-Jessica-** Olalala, il a gagné quelques duels et il se sent fort ~

 **-Xavier-** A vrai dire, je n'ai gagné que deux duels. Cette bande d'idas se sont jetés à cinq sur moi leader compris. Mais bon, 5 Noobs contre un Overlord, on connait l'outcome ~

 **-Jessica-** En effet. C'est bien tu sers à quelque chose, tu te débarrasses de la merde comme ca je n'ai plus qu'à me débarrasser de toi 3

 **-Xavier-** Allez, arrête de parler et enclenche ton disque !

 **-Jessica-** Duel ! ~

Le duel commença et je vis alors la stratégie de Xavier se mettre en place. Il jouait des cartes « Bujin » telles que Bujin Yamato qui allait chercher des camarades lui servant d'armes et de boucliers. Il enchaînait les activations du cimetière et de la main tandis que j'essayais de contenir un maximum les assauts de son boss : Susanowo. Arrivée au dixième tour , je repris le dessus et perçai les défenses du jeune homme qui n'opposa pas autant de résistance que je ne l'imaginai. Lorsque j'activai mes deux « Gottoms Emergency call » , je pus faire une percée qui me fit remporter le duel à coup de Barkion et Gottoms. Cependant, lorsque les points de vie de Xavier arrivèrent à 0 , une lumière bleue brilla sans virer au noir. Xavier, devant ma mine dubitative, explosa de rire.

 **-Xavier-** Hahahahahaha ! Elle a cru qu'elle allait me sortir ~ Eh ben non ma vieille , je suis le capitaine ~

 **-Jessica-** Toi le boulet, tu es le capitaine ?

 **-Xavier-** Si le capitaine est la personne la mieux protégée, elle est aussi le plus gros atout dans l'équipe. Elle peut faire des duels sans risques tant qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui est debout. Je vais donc faire des duels jusqu'à épuisement et tous vous sortir ! De toute façon, tant que Chiaki est là, je ne risque pas de me faire toucher hahaha !

 **-Jessica-** Intéressante stratégie. Vraiment.

 **-Xavier-** Chiaki est impressionnante. Elle a su réaliser une stratégie infaillible si vite que même Melvin il a fermé sa gueule ! Pourtant pour qu'il la ferme le bounabot faut y aller =3=

 **-Jessica-** Donc tu vas m'affronter jusqu'à épuisement ?

 **-Xavier-** Non. Je voulais juste voir ce que tu jouais. J'attends que les deux cochons ont fini pour tuer le gagnant =3=

 **-Jessica-** Ouais, quand tu les regardes , c'est pas gagné…..

Nous nous retournâmes face au duel des deux imbécile qui semblait avoir pris un tournant….Décisif. Les deux cochons ne lâchaient pas l'affaire l'un face à l'autre, tous deux déterminés à en découdre….

 **-Gogo-** Buten ! Attaque et détruis son buten !

 **-Trugun-** Pas si vite ! Je retourne mon piège ! L'appel du buten ! Lorsque Buten est détruit, je peux invoquer un autre buten depuis mon deck ! Et maintenant j'active l'effet de ma carte magie de terrain « La prairie des cochons » ! Lorsque mon buten est invoqué spécialement, je peux faire une invocation fusion immédiatement ! Je fusionne le buten de ma main, de mon terrain et de mon cimetière, j'invoque le cochon originel, Porky-Balboa ! ( 2500ATK)

 **-Gogo-** Noooooon ! Pas Porky !

 **-Trugun-** Je ne suis pas censé révéler cette arme de l'Animal Kingdom, mais je n'ai pas le choix que de sortir les grands moyens. C'est à moi ! J'active l'effet de Porky-Balboa ! Je vais pouvoir invoquer spécialement tous les butens de ma zone bannie !

 **-Gogo-** J'active mon piège ! Désistement de dernière minute ! Cette carte me permet de retarder les hostilités d'un tour en faisant disparaître tous les butens du terrain !

 **-Trugun-** Je retourne mon contre piège ! Le cochon outsider ! En bannissant un buten que j'ai sur le terrain, j'annule l'effet de ta carte piège, et Porky Balboa peut mener une double battle phase ce tour ! C'est fini gogo !

 **-Gogo-** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! LP → 0

 **-Trugun-** Je suis le roi des cochons !

L'un des deux idiots repartit, déçu par la confrontation qu'il venait de mener tandis que l'autre, le vainqueur lui était très satisfait. Xavier se jeta sur ce dernier et le défia. Tandis que le duel commençait, je fis signe à mon boulet que je partais avant la fin du duel, il n'essaya même pas de me final je repartis et passai le temps restant à traquer les autres joueurs tandis que Soichiro me notifiait de l'avancée de l'évènement. Trois équipes avaient déjà perdus, et toujours aucun Overlord , Yume, ou Hope n'était tombé. Il ne restait plus que Trugun chez les Animal Kingdom et un certain Celsius chez « TheDemons » Alors que je voulais sortir ce Celsius, moi qui était à moto, je fus interrompue en plein élan par un projectile que je vis arriver et évitai. Lorsque je remontai la tête, je vis un hélicoptère qui me suivait d'en haut. Ce dernier se rapprocha jusqu'à arriver à ma hauteur, pour enfin laisser paraître son visage…Enfin, son masque. C'était un membre de Yume Nikki aux longs cheveux flottant au gré de la pression du vent généré par l'hélicoptère.

 **-Nanatsu-** Je suis Nanatsu de l'équipe Yume-Nikki. Je suis venue pour t'affronter, Jessica Leocaser.

 **-Jessica-** Je me doutais que cela finirait par arriver ~ Tu descends de ton hélicoptère ?

 **-Nanatsu-** Comme tu es plus à l'aide en moto, je suis également plus à l'aise en hélicoptère. Je te propose donc un turbo duel comme tu avais l'habitude d'en faire à Satellite.

 **-Jessica-** Quoi… !? Comment sais-tu ç…..Non….Ce n'est pas possible….

La femme retira son masque, laissant son identité éclater au grand jour. Elle possédait quelques rides en plus par rapport à la dernière fois, mais son visage n'étais pas différent. Ces grands yeux:marrons expressifs, ces longs cheveux bruns flottant sous la pression de l'air, cette dégaine singulière qu'elle avait….Et cette robe blanche, c'était elle, Cecilia Marciella.

 **-Jessica-** Que fais-tu ici, Cécilia !?

 **-Cécilia-** Ce que je fais ? Hahahaha ! Je suis venue pour gagner pour mon équipe évidemment ! Je savais que nos chemins se recroiseraient un jour, Jessica Leocaser ! Maintenant il est temps pour moi de reprendre tout ce que tu m'as volé ! DUEL !

 **-Jessica-** …..

 **-Cécilia-** Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as peur !?

 **-Jessica-** Un petit duel pour raviver les souvenirs, la belle affaire ! Voyons voir qui gagnera donc ! Duel !

Jessica : 8000 – Cécilia : 8000

 **-Ugo-** Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu me parles maintenant toi !?

 **-Ugo-** Qu'elle est agressive hoho ! Je voulais juste t'aider, mais puisque tu es si grande, fais donc hohoho !

 **-Cécilia-** Qu'est-ce que tu fais miss !? C'est moi que tu dois regarder ! Je veux te voir me supplier de t'épargner à la fin ! J'invoque donc ma boite de bois Kozmo ! (ATK 0)

 **-Jessica-** Boîte de bois Kozmo !? C'est quoi ce truc !?

 **-Cécilia-** Je place deux cartes face verso et je termine mon tour. Boite de bois va me prendre 500 points de vie et ajouter une carte kozmo au hasard de mon deck à ma main. Haha ! J'ajoute destructeur des ténèbres Kozmo et je jette eclipseur de ténèbres et fermière ! (7500 LP : 3 En main)

 **-Jessica-** Draw !

Je vais invoquer chat sauveteur en mode attaque !

 **-Cécilia-** Du calme chérie ~ J'active l'effet de ma boite de bois , je vais la bannir de mon terrain pour jouer Kozmo Destructeur des ténèbres ! (ATK 3000) son effet va détruire ton chat sauveteur ! Voyons un peu ce qu'on peut en faire !

 **-Jessica-** Comment ça !?

 **-Cécilia-** As-tu oublié la nature des pouvoirs psychiques que je possède ? En cette décennie, j'ai pu les maîtriser à la perfection, et je vais te montrer ce qu'il en résulte !

La jeune femme se leva de son hélicoptère et sauta de son engin qui s'écrasa dans le parc au loin pour sauter sur le vaisseau qu'elle venait d'invoquer afin de le piloter. Avait-elle vraiment obtenu le pouvoir de matérialiser les cartes pour en faire des armes ? Et maintenant…Elle était animée par la vengeance….C'est quoi ce merdier sérieux ? La situation était tendue, tandis que la femme pilotait son vaisseau, elle jubilait alors que c'était encore mon tour.

 **-Cécilia-** Il serait si fier de moi…Si fier ! Si fier si il était encore en vie !

 **-Jessica-** Il…Eh, tu parles de Sayer ?

 **-Cécilia-** Qui d'autre !? Il était à son apogée ! Il avait tout le pouvoir ! Et tout lui a été pris ! Absolument tout !

 **-Jessica-** Attends…..Tu serais amoureuse de Sayer…. ?

 **-Cécilia-** Evidemment ! Sayer était tout pour moi ! Sayer était mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir ! A cause de toi, tout a été balayé d'un coup de main sur de la poussière ! Mais je vais te le faire payer ! Joue !

 **-Jessica-** ….. Ok, je vois.

 **-Cécilia-** Huh ?

 **-Jessica-** Je vais te le redire, ton mec était la pire saloperie du monde, et je me réjouis de sa mort.

Regardant avec colère la jeune femme, je lui fis un doigt d'honneur de là où j'étais. Je repris ensuite mes esprits pour me concentrer d'avantage sur le duel.

 **-Jessica-** En attendant grosse pouf, j'active Redox, le maître dragon des rochers ! En le défaussant ainsi que mon Ragigura sabre X, je vais invoquer chat sauveteur du cimetière ! (ATK 300) Je vais ensuite activer l'effet de mon chat sauveteur et le sacrifier pour invoquer de mon deck Airbel et Ame sombre ! Je fais une synchronisation de niveau 6 ! Airbel, Ame Sombre, unissez vos forces et déployez Hyunlei ! (ATK 2300) Hyunlei va ensuite détruire tes deux cartes face verso ! Je place deux cartes masquées et c'est à toi ! (1 En main) Mais avant ca, ame sombre va me permettre de tutoriser Faultroll !

 **-Cécilia-** Draw ! Je vais invoquer Epouvantail Kozmo et activer son effet pour invoquer un autre Destructeur des ténèbres ! Et j'active l'effet du destructeur des ténèbres qui va s'autodétruire pour invoquer fermière Kozmo de mon deck ! (ATK1500)

Maintenant j'attaque Hyunlei !

La femme pilota son destructeur des ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à portée de mon monstre et l'attaqua de plein fouet. Je ressentis alors toute la puissance des pouvoirs psychiques de mon adversaire qui me tira un rayon laser en pleine poitrine. Ces 700 life points que je perdis signifirent bien plus, puisqu'ils me rappelèrent la douleur d'Arcadia….

Jessica → 7300 Life points.

 **-Cécilia-** Maintenant ! Fermière Kozmo attaque !

 **-Jessica-** Rêve ! J'active l'appel de l'être hanté ! Je vais jouer Airbel de mon cimetière pour bloquer l'attaque !

 **-Cécilia-** Je termine donc mon tour.

 **-Jessica-** A la end phase, j'active l'appel d'urgence de gottoms ! Je ramène Hyunlei et Âme sombre ! Je pioche ! Et je vais activer redox et bannir deux monstres terre pour l'invoquer spécialement ! Maintenant, Airbel, Redox, Synchronisation !

watch?v=-1iN41edczc

 **-Jessica-** Airbel et Redox vont ouvrir la porte des étoiles et appeler le gardien ! Viens à moi ! Ascension Sky Dragon ! (1600 ATK)

 **-Cécilia-** Tout ça pour ça, tu es navrante, Jessica Leocaser !

 **-Jessica-** C'est ce qu'on va voir ! J'invoque un autre Airbel ! Et je vais le synchroniser avec Hyunlei pour appeler gottoms ! Maintenant, Ascension Sky dragon, attaque le destructeur des ténèbres !

 **-Cécilia-** Je vais me faire une joie de t'écraser !

Le dragon attaqua le destructeur des ténèbres et fut détruit par l'attaque. Comme la dernière fois avec Erika, mon deck brilla et je pus ajouter la carte « Libération de l'overmind, sous les yeux écarquillés de mon adversaire. Mes monstres revinrent grâce à Ascension Sky Dragon tandis que ma carte libération de l'overmind transforma Airbel en monstre Overmind. J'entendis des éclats de surprise dans le public, j'imagine que montrer la spécialité Leocaser au public n'était pas non plus la meilleure chose à faire, mais je ne pouvais pas perdre ce combat.

 **-Jessica-** Maintenant ! Overmind Release ! Apparais , Akulia le gardien de la porte des étoiles !

Je vais donc bannir mon ascension sky dragon afin de t'empêcher d'activer le moindre effet jusqu'à la end phase Cécilia !

 **-Cecilia-** Quoi… quelle est…Cette chose… ?

 **-Jessica-** Cette chose est le cadeau de l'espoir ! Attaque !

Le dragon cette fois plus puissant attaqua le destructeur des ténèbres kozmo qui se fit exploser par l'attaque sans que Cécilia ne puisse faire quelque chose. Grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques elle ne s'écrasa pas contre le sol et pus continue à suivre le duel, grimaçant lorsque Gottoms s'en pris à la fermière.

 **-Jessica-** Maintenant ! Gottoms va sacrifier Darksoul et lui même afin de défausser tes deux dernières cartes ! Tu n'as plus rien sur le terrain ni en main, je vais avoir une tutorisation à la fin du tour et j'ai un monstre que tu ne peux pas passer ! Que vas-tu faire, avoir espoir en ta prochaine pioche !? C'est pas toi qui a abandonné l'espoir pour rejoindre un tel mouvement connasse !?

 **-Cecilia-** …

 **-Jessica-** Tu t'avoues vaincue !? Qu'en est-il alors !? T'as pas de temps limite mais j'aimerais passer à autre chose moi donc dépêche toi !

 **-Cécilia-** Tu crois vraiment que je vais baisser les bras !? L 'issue du duel était déjà scellée , Léocaser !

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, la femme fit un mouvement semblant déclencher un mécanisme dans ses pouvoirs. Sans comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passait, j'entendis un « pipipi » provenant d'en dessous de moi et quand je compris quelques secondes plus tard de quoi il s'agissait, ma bécane explosa, me projetant contre le sol violemment.

….

Tout ce que j'entendis, c'était les cris d'horreur de la foule qui regardait dans la ville, ainsi que le rire cynique et apparemment très satisfait de la femme qui était responsable de tout ça, tandis que la moto sur laquelle j'étais était en train d'être rongée par les flammes , et que de mon côté je perdis peu à peu connaissance….


	10. La seconde phase 2

Alors que le tournoi avait débuté, on nous annonça que le second round était un Hunting Tournament. Un tournoi où tous les participants sont lâchés dans la ville et doivent défier les joueurs qu'ils trouvent pour essayer de neutraliser le pendentif qu'ils portent. Ce système de tournoi était celui utilisé lors des duels de gangs principalement, ils en avaient repris le concept. Cela me facilitait la tâche. Durant ces quelques années dans le parcours professionnel, j'ai eu l'occasion de mener bien des batailles, et certaines étaient loin d'être propres.

J'étais à pied, contrairement à Jessica, mais je me portais plutôt bien. Jusqu'ici j'avais réussi à me défaire de quatre joueurs dont un chef d'équipe, ce qui rendait la partie de plus en plus simple. En regardant l'écran, il ne restait plus que quatre équipes. La mienne, celle de Laila, celle de Chiaki, et une quatrième équipe à qui il restait un joueur. Prenant un peu de temps pour regarder le duel du leader, je le vis se faire écraser et ainsi réduire le nombre d'équipes à trois. Comme annoncé ce matin, Overlords, Glory for Hope, et Yume-Nikki étaient les trois équipes restantes avec 5 joueurs chacun. Le prochain à tomber allait donc forcément être un des favoris du tournoi, mais c'est également maintenant que se réglait le plus difficile, le conflit avec Yume-Nikki mais aussi Overlords qui se mettait en travers. Après tout, leur stratégie était singulière. Jessica m'avait prévenu que le leur leader était Xavier, et il se servait de cette immunité pour devenir un boulet de canon humain et détruire les rangs adverses. Il avait a lui seul sorti 3 équipes du tournoi grâce à cette stratégie, tandis que son groupe se préservait pour la fin en évitant les affrontements. La stratégie de Chiaki était vraiment intéressante, tandis que la nôtre faisait pâle figure à côté d'elle.

 **-Fuji-** Et voici enfin la première confrontation entre Glory for Hope et Yume-Nikki ! Jessica Leocaser contre Nanatsu !

 **-Hiroki-** Huh ?

Je pris un moment pour m'arrêter et me retourner. C'était bien évidemment Jessica la première prise à parti dans le combat opposant Glory for Hope à Yume-Nikki. Face à un écran, je regardais la confrontation. Apparemment, Jessica et Nanatsu se connaissaient, cette dernière en voulant à mon amie la blonde. Elle jouait des monstres Kozmo. Des cartes basés sur des vaisseaux pour détruire les ressources adverses. Jessica ne se laissait cependant pas malmener puisqu'elle arrivait tant bien que mal à percer les défenses de son adversaire pour au final prendre l'avantage et en finir. Cependant, alors que Jessica avait totalement retourné la situation, quelque chose de grave arriva. Cécilia, la joueuse affrontant mon amie, avait placé un piège sur la moto de la blonde. La bécane explosa au nez de mon ami, la propulsant contre une des bâtisses d'une rue adjacente. Alors que Cécilia s'arrêta et se positionna d'un air vainqueur devant Jessica, celle-ci perdit connaissance.

 **-Hiroki-** Jessica !

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me mettre en route , repérant l'endroit où était Jessica pour aller à sa rescousse. Je contactai également le patriarche via l'oreillette afin de lui donner des directives.

 **-Hiroki-** Otô-San ! Appelle les secours ! Je me rends sur place !

 **-Soichiro-** Ok gamin, fais vite. Je vais parler à la gamine pour essayer de la ramener, il faut que tu te rendes vite auprès d'elle.

 **-Hiroki-** Reçu, je fais vite !

Il ne me restait plus qu'un choix possible : courir. Courir encore, encore, encore, jusqu'à arriver au but, à Jessica. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la laisser , il fallait que je m'assure de son état, il fallait que je la retrouve, que je lui demande si elle aille bien, et qu'elle me crache à la figure en guise de réponse. Il fallait que je retrouve Jessica…

Courant jusqu'à perdre haleine, je dévalais rues après rues jusqu'à arriver au boulevard de la liberté, là où Jessica était étendue devant cette femme qui se moquait encore d'elle. Je devais arriver vite, cette femme semblait en vouloir à Jessica,et avant que je n'eus le temps d'envisager cette possibilité, elle violenta ma partenaire en prenant sa tête inconsciente par les cheveux pour la traîner avec elle.

…

La haine monta en moi à ce moment. Non…Il fallait que je maîtrise la colère et la haine que j'avais pour cette femme. M'y abandonner serait faire de moi un être aussi cruel qu'elle. Il fallait simplement que j'arrive à t–

Avant que je ne puisse finir, quelqu'un arriva avant moi sur les lieux du duel. Ce fut Fuji qui l'annonça en criant, et cela fut retransmis sur les écrans….C'était Hitotsu qui était arrivé avant moi. Un allié de Nanatsu qui se tenait à ses côtés. Courant toujours vers les lieux, je regardais sur les écrans la scène.

 **-Cécilia-** Tiens donc, Hitotsu a rejoint la partie ~ On fait quoi alors ? On la finit ensemble ? ~

 **-Hitotsu-** ….

 **-Cécilia-** Ah, j'oubliais que tu n'es pas très bavard. Bien, apprécie le spectacle alors.

Ce que je vis ensuite, me choqua au plus haut point. Hitotsu au lieu d'acquiescer et de continuer ce que la femme avait commencé, gifla sa partenaire avec une puissance phénoménale. La puissance de la gifle était telle que la femme en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva fesses au sol face à l'homme masqué qui restait debout face à elle. Sans vraiment comprendre, je continuais à courir, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de distance….

 **-Hitotsu-** Nanatsu, tu as fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais du faire.

 **-Cécilia-** Espèce de…Je vais te tuer tu entends !

 **-Hitotsu-** Pauvre femme rongée par la vengeance. Je vais me charger de régler ton compte. Patiente un instant.

A ma grande surprise, Hitotsu s'avança vers Jessica, il la porta jusqu'à la déplacer un peu plus loin, confortablement. Jessica, secouée par le mouvement, repris connaissance. Elle s'adressa faiblement à cet inconnu qui semblait la protéger.

 **-Jessica-** M…..Merci d'être venu…..Alors que….Nous ne sommes pas du même camp….Kôsei….

 **-Hitotsu-** Je ne laisserai personne toucher à ma vocaliste. Repose toi, j'ai prévenu Reisuke, il vient pour toi.

Lâchant un dernier sourire déformé par la douleur, Jessica perdit de nouveau connaissance. Kôsei…. ? Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose….Il semblait être du côté de Jessica malgré le fait qu'il soit dans l'équipe adverse, malgré ces provocations….Mais qui était vraiment Kôsei…. ?

 **-Cécilia-** Hitotsu….Écarte toi !

 **-Kôsei-** Pas question. Tu ne toucheras pas à cette fille. Elle est précieuse pour moi.

 **-Cécilia-** Bien..Puisque tu le prends comme ça, j'imagine qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Je vais devoir te faire céder de force !

 **-Kôsei-** Tu es pathétique, Nanatsu.

 **-Kôsei et Cécilia-** Duel !

J'arrivai enfin sur les lieux, pouvant prendre soin de Jessica le temps que Reisuke arrive. Je m'assis au sol et disposai son corps dans mes bras pour qu'elle soit plus confortable, encore une fois elle revint à elle, me laissant lui faire la conversation pour la tenir consciente. J'étais essoufflé, en sueur, mais avec ma précieuse partenaire. Hitotsu, Kôsei, de son côté affrontait sa propre alliée pour le bien être de Jessica. C'était un événement inattendu pour être honnête. Il jouait sa carte Saffira qui était immunisée par les effets qui cible, et qui n'était jamais détruite au combat grâce à cet Ange de Loyauté qui revenait encore et encore contrecarrer les plans de la femme. Malgré le fait que les cartes de Cécilia étaient très puissantes, la stratégie de Kôsei ne la laissait pas s'installer, et rapidement, la balance pencha pour Kôsei. Cécilia ramenait en boucle son Destructeur des ténèbres Kozmo, mais il ne pouvait pas cibler Saffira, et à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'affronter la reine des dragons, celle-ci devenait plus puissante encore. Kôsei, qui avait alors marqué son territoire, finit la partie en invoquant « Héraut de la perfection » qui empêcha alors Cécilia de jouer la moindre carte, laissant Saffira déposséder la femme de toutes ses défenses,jusqu'à infliger le coup fatal à la femme malveillante

Un cri de frustration résonna dans le boulevard de la liberté. Une lumière bleue provint de la poitrine de la jeune femme, avant de virer au noir et de s'éteindre tout simplement. Hitotsu venait de se défaire de sa propre alliée devant mes yeux écarquillés. Enragée, Cécilia prit la parole, enfin, hurla sa parole.

 **-Cécilia-** Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai perdu contre toi, mais cela ne signifie rien ! Rien ne peut se mettre entre moi et –

 **-Reisuke-** JESSICAAAAA !

Nous entendîmes le cri du petit frère à des centaines de mètres. Petit à petit, la sirène de son camion pompier d'aide aux victimes retentit dans les rues. Cela me soulagea, Reisuke arrivait enfin pour porter secours à Jessica….

Lorsque l'on vit arriver le pompier, il était dans son camion de secours aux victimes dont les portes avant et arrières étaient encore ouvertes. Il arriva en freinant brusquement et sortit en se ruant sur mon amie. Il avait fait le plus vite possible, sa combinaison n'était même pas fermée par la fermeture éclair, il ne s'était même pas débarbouillé de sa précédente intervention, ça se voyait qu'il avait fait au plus vite. S'approchant de la jeune fille, il croisa son regard pour n'afficher un sourire qu'à ce moment là.

 **-Reisuke-** Oi, Jessica, tu m'entends ?

 **-Jessica-** Même dans le coma tu viendrais encore me faire chier avec ta voix de boulet….

 **-Reisuke-** Ha…Ha….Hahaha….Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait peur…Jessica. Allez, viens je t'emmène à l'hôpital, on prendra soin de toi. Je vais te secouer un peu, si je te fais mal, dis le moi.

Reisuke prit la blonde dans ses bras pour la déposer sur un brancard à l'intérieur de son véhicule. Par chance, malgré le fait que le véhicule soit ouvert, les affaires ne s'étaient pas échappées du camion. Une fois Jessica installée, Reisuke l'examina brièvement en urgence , tandis que moi et Kôsei attentions à l'extérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint nous voir, soulagé.

 **-Reisuke-** Elle n'a aucune lésion à la tête ni aux points vitaux. La chute va lui laisser quelques hématomes mais ce n'est pas bien méchant. Elle s'en tirera vite. Je vais l'emmener à la caserne et je vais m'occuper d'elle, elle ne sera pas admise aux urgences dans l'état où elle est, ils ne prennent que les cas les plus préoccupants.

 **-Hiroki-** Dieu merci tout va bien.

 **-Reisuke-** Oni-chan.

 **-Hiroki-** Hm ?

A ce moment, le regard de Reisuke me dit tout ce que j'avais à savoir le concernant. Il était sombre, vraiment sombre, face à moi. Je compris alors que son cœur réclamait vengeance pour Jessica. J'acquiesçai, en sachant ce qu'il voulait dire. Finalement, Reisuke se tourna vers Kôsei et lui tendit un pendentif de couleur noire.

 **-Reisuke-** Kôsei. C'est de la part de Jessica. Elle a elle même réduit les points de son disque à zéro et m'a demandé de te donner ça en remerciement de ce que tu as fait pour elle. Je te remercie également de t'être interposé.

 **-Kôsei-** …Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Personne ne touchera à Jessica. Cela ne fait pas de nous des alliés pour autant.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Reisuke repartit avec Jessica pour prendre soin d'elle. Le tournoi reprit après cet épisode tragique. Cécilia avait profité de l'agitation pour filer, n'ayant pas réussi son objectif qui était de nuire à Jessica au point de l'irréversible. Kôsei, quant à lui , remit son masque et se tourna vers moi avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-Hitotsu-** Nous reprenons donc là où nous nous en étions arrêté, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi avoir de telles ambitions alors que tu as pris la défense de mon amie ?

 **-Hitotsu-** Je ne partage pas ta vision de l'espoir. C'est tout. Et je prouverai dans cet événement que ton espoir est plus faible que mes convictions.

 **-Hiroki-** Alors affronte moi ici et maintenant pour me le prouver !

 **-Hitotsu-** ….Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu.

 **-Hiroki-** Huh… ?

 **-Hitotsu-** On m'attend ailleurs. Dame Laïla m'attend. Si tu veux vraiment me faire face, il te faudra trouver dame Laïla. Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à un cheveu de dame Laïla, pas un seul.

 **-Hiroki-** Laïla….

 **-Hitotsu-** Nous nous rencontrerons. Dame Laïla semble avoir un intérêt prononcé envers toi. Et je détruirai tout ce qui se mettra sur la route de Dame Laïla.

Kô…Hitotsu se retourna dans la direction opposée à moi pour prendre la route sans se presser. Je le laissai partir, ne pouvant pas le forcer à m'affronter après tout….Je bougeai moi aussi, maintenant que Jessica était saine et sauve, je devais remporter cet affrontement. Questionnant le patriarche à l'oreillette, je m'informai sur la situation.

 **-Hiroki-** J'ai raté quoi, Otô-san ?

 **-Soichiro-** Overlords est en tête, ils ont encore 5 membres. Les deux autres équipes ont 4 membres. Ugo s'est fait prendre en embuscade par deux membres d'Overlords et il les affronte en ce moment. Un membre de Yume-Nikki affronte également un Overlord.

 **-Hiroki-** Tu peux m'envoyer les coordonnées du Yume-Nikki par email ?

 **-Soichiro-** Il est à quelques rues au nord. Tu prends la première à gauche d'où tu es, et tu continues 300 mètres sans tourner pour y arriver. Il est en train d'affronter Xavier d'Overlord.

 **-Hiroki-** Ok. Je m'y rends de suite.

Je repris ma course effrénée pour atteindre le prochain membre de Yume-Nikki que j'allais affronter. Laïla semblait être le leader désigné pour l'évènement, je devais donc vaincre tous les Yume avant de m'en prendre à elle. Les écrans étaient braqués sur le duel de Ugo, qui affrontait Melvin et Myst d'Overlords dans un deux contre un. En mauvaise posture face aux decks Abysses Ardents et Inzektor, l'homme réussit à faire un revirement de situation en invoquant un nouveau monstre que je connaissais pas «Phénix Embrasé du Soleil Cramoisi » qui réduit à 0 les points de vie de ses deux adversaires. Melvin et Myst virent leurs pendentifs virer au noir. Il ne restait que trois membres chez Overlords.

 __

 _Yume-Nikki → Sibil, Hitotsu, Yatsu, Zeta_

 _Glory for Hope → Hiroki, Ugo, Hakaze, Sirie_

 _Overlords → Chiaki, Xavier, Itachi_

J'arrivai sur place, Xavier était en train d'affronter un membre de la Yume-Nikki. Un autre homme portant un masque similaire aux autres. Lorsque cet homme me vit arriver, il s'arrêta.

 **-Yatsu-** Tiens, Hiroki est là aussi. J'ai décidément bien de la chance. Quand j'en aurai fini avec ce joueur je m'occuperai de toi. Ca fait tellement longtemps que l'on a pas joué ensemble.

 **-Hiroki-** Qui es-tu, Yatsu ?

 **-Yatsu-** Je suppose que même si je te le disais, tu ne t'en souviendrais pas. Pourtant, je garde un bon souvenir de la bataille que nous avons mené dans le passé.

 **-Xavier-** C'est bien gentil la nostalgie, mais on est encore en duel nous ! Bujintei Susanowo ! Attaque son araignée ! Je vais défausser Bujingi Grue et en finir avec toi !

 **-Yatsu-** Argh ! Mon Gimme Monster n'a donc pas été suffisant.

Une lumière bleue émana du corps de Yatsu pour virer au noir et disparaître. Un autre Yume-Nikki venait de tomber. Yatsu prit la parole , tandis que Xavier fanfaronnait.

 **-Yatsu-** Vous m'avez battu, mais vous ne vaincrez jamais Sibil. Pour ma part, je n'avais aucun combat personnel ici, je peux donc perdre en paix. Dis, Hiroki. Te souviens-tu de moi ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne peux pas me souvenir d'un homme masqué.

 **-Yatsu-** Hahaha…Je suppose que c'est vrai. Lorsque tu as intégré Moonlight Dreamers, l'ancienne Yume-Nikki, tu m'as aidé à affronter le gang des Hohos en tag duel.

 **-Hiroki-** Non…..Tu n'es quand même pas….

 **-Yatsu-** Eh si, je suis Jordan, ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je…C'est soudain…Mais pourquoi rejoindre une équipe avec ces convictions… ? Qu'est réellement Yume-Nikki… ?

 **-Yatsu-** Tu comprendras en temps voulu, Hiroki. Pour l'heure, il est temps pour moi de partir.

Yatsu se leva et repartit. Il était au même titre que Nanatsu, éliminé. Xavier lui, ne se laissa pas intimider par la tournure des évènements. De son air désinvolte, il reprit la parole à mon intention.

 **-Xavier-** Ces Yume sont pratiques. Il suffit d'en chopper un pour qu'une autre proie vienne directement à nous. Bien. Je vais pouvoir sortir un « Hope ».

 **-Hiroki-** Dit-il alors qu'il a perdu contre Jessica.

 **-Xavier-** C'était de la rigolade devant Jessica. Tu vas affronter le vrai Xavier maintenant ~

 **-Hiroki-** Cherche pas, je sais que t'es leader. Je ne gagne rien en t'affrontant.

 **-Xavier-** Rohhh. Tu crains sérieux fdp =3= Elle aurait pas pu fermer saggle la blonde =3=

 **-?-** Moi par contre, tu peux m'affronter en risquant quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette voix venait de derrière. Je me retournai brusquement, espérant trouver Beta, le dernier Yume-Nikki, mais ce n'était pas cette personne. C'était Itachi d'Overlords. Il me regardait avec désinvolture, tout comme son compère. Xavier prit la parole à son tour, avec autant de désinvolture que son camarade.

 **-Xavier-** Tiens, Ida est venu jouer nobrain =3=

 **-Itachi-** Taggle Xavier. Hiroki, ça ne me plaît pas trop de voir Hope en pôle position. J'vais te sortir comme ça tout le monde sera remis à égalité.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ici.

 **-Itachi-** Donc tu vas partir et ignorer ma requête ?

 **-Hiroki-** Non….Je vais te vaincre et te laisser là.

 **-Itachi-** Hahahaha ! C'est ce que tu crois ~ Duel !

Itachi prit la main. D'après son ancien duel, il jouait Infernity, ce qui faisat de lui un des adversaires les plus dangereux du tournoi. Après tout, avec canon, barrière, et archdémon, il était simple pour lui de faire des sorties monstrueuses, que ce soit offensivement ou défensivement parlant. Il commença plutôt sereinement avec quelques cartes face verso et un monstre en mode défense, ce qui me permit de placer une offensive.

 **-Hiroki-** J'invoque garçon excentrique ! Son effet va me permettre de le synchroniser avec l'artéfact moralltach que j'ai en main pour invoquer Ange de zéra ! (ATK 2800)

Grâce à mon Ange de zéra je réussis à tuer le monstre en défense qui n'était autre qu'un archdémon enfernité, il avait apparemment eu une main moyenne, ce qui signifiait donc qu'il allait passer à l'offensive au tour prochain. En plaçant quelques cartes, je finis mon tour.

Lorsqu'il prit la main, il révéla un second archdémon enfernité qu'il venait de piocher, puis l'invoqua spécialement pour aller chercher le canon enfernité. Il l'activa immédiatement. Je chaînai à ceci mon appel de l'être hanté afin de ramener Moralltach, mais mon adversaire afficha un sourire à cet instant, révélant lui même sa barrière enfernité pour annuler l'invocation de mon monstre par L'appel. Il activa l'effet de son canon afin d'invoquer l'archdémon et ainsi tutoriser un autre canon, mais c'était à mon tour de le piéger, sanctuaire artéfact amené ma Faux Artéfact afin de contrecarrer son idée. Agacé, mon adversaire finit son tour. Je pris donc de nouveau la main et invoquai Dessinatrice d'étoiles que j'utilisai en superposition avec faux afin d'invoquer Arsenal Zenmaioh automate qui détruit les deux cartes face verso de mon adversaire. J'attaquai ensuite les deux monstres de mon adversaire avec les miens, réduisant ainsi ses life point à 6400. Itachi répliqua avec une pointe de rage.

 **-Itachi-** Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour perdre ici ! Je pioche !

Itachi place son canon face verso et invoqua son nécromancien enfernité pour ramener l'archdémon. Grâce à l'archdémon, il alla chercher le troisième canon qu'il posa face verso. Il retourna son autre canon, ramenant archdémon qui prit cette fois la barrière, puis invoqua chaîne lavalval avec ses deux archdémons duquel il détacha un matériel pour jeter vengeur enfernité du deck. Il retourna enfin le troisième canon qu'il envoya au cimetière pour invoquer ses deux archdémons et tutoriser une autre barrière. Je lisais sur son visage que la partie était jouée pour lui. Il posa sa carte et synchronisa ses trois monstres afin d'invoquer Dragon aux cents yeux, et lorsqu'il voulut activer l'effet de sa carte pour copier Nécromancien enfernité, je retournai ma compétence de percée, ce qui paralysa son monstre.

Enervé, il reprit l'assaut en attaquant Zenmaioh avec son dragon, avant de tout simplement terminer son tour, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose d'autre de toute manière. Je retournai ma carte magie Tourbillon jumeaux, qui me permit de me défausser de Beagalltach artéfact afin de détruire les deux barrières face verso. En fin de tour je retournai également un autre sanctuaire artéfact qui sortit moralltach artéfact et détruit donc Dragon aux cents yeux. Je pris de nouveau la main, me laissant jouer fusion instantanée sortant dragon panzer et me permettant donc d'invoquer Pleiades de la constellée. Pleaides renvoya Lavalval dans la main de son propriétaire, puis je pus invoquer dessinatrice d'étoile et attaquer avec mes trois monstres pour réduire les points de vie d'Itachi à 0.

La lumière bleue du pendentif d'Itachi brilla, puis vira au noir avant de s'éteindre. Itachi semblait vraiment agacé tandis que son camarade Xavier se fichait de lui à coups de « Ida » . Je n'avais cependant pas le temps de m'éterniser. En silence, je repris ma course aux Yumes en laissant derrière moi les deux joueurs. Je questionnai de nouveau le patriarche.

 **-Hiroki-** Otô-san, on en est où ?

 **-Soichiro-** Pendant que tu fais ton duel ridicule, Sirië affrontait Beta de l'équipe Yume-Nikki.

 **-Hiroki-** Comment s'est passé le duel ?

 **-Soichiro-** Sirië l'a emporté. Beta a perdu.

 **-Hiroki-** Wow, On a donc un superbe avantage !

 **-Soichiro-** Je n'en serais pas si sûr , gamin.

 **-Hiroki-** Huh ?

 **-Soichiro-** Notre équipe, toi exclus , souffre d'un problème lourd, l'endurance. Ma gamine, Ugo et Sirië n'arrêtent pas de faire des duels, ils ont sorti chacun pas mal de joueurs, mais la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir, les aptitudes physiques aussi. Sibil de Yume-Nikki et Chiaki d'Overlords n'ont fait aucun duel, ces deux personnes sont au meilleur de leur forme.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois. Je suis donc la personne qui est le plus frais ici, je comprends pourquoi j'ai battu Itachi facilement, il était épuisé aussi.

 **-Soichiro-** Reste sur tes gardes. Ah, une dernière chose, regarde ton pendentif.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, passant ma main sur mon tee-shirt afin d'y décrocher le pendentif qui pendait sur mon torse. Quand je l'eus en main ,je réalisai qu'il était rouge.

 **-Hiroki-** Je…C'est…. ?

 **-Soichiro-** Eh oui gamin, c'est toi le leader.

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi moi ?

 **-Soichiro-** Tu es la personne la moins téméraire du groupe, je savais que ma gamine de fille, Jessica, ou encore Ugo se rueraient sur les autres, alors que toi tu as pris le temps de réfléchir.

 **-Hiroki-** Je…C'est surtout l'épisode Jessica en fait….

 **-Soichiro-** Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirie est en train d'affronter Chiaki, elle est sur le point de perdre. La fatigue la consume. Regarde l'écran.

Je tournai ma tête vers l'écran, et en effet, Chiaki bougeait enfin et venait de sortir Sirië du tournoi…..Nous perdions donc l'avance confortable que nous avions suite à cette défaite.

 _Glory for Hope → Hiroki , Hakaze,Ugo_

 _Yume-Nikki → Sibil, Hitotsu_

 _Overlords → Chiaki, Xavier_

 **-Soichiro-** Gamin, je voudrais que tu ailles rejoindre Ugo. Il est à trois rues au sud de ta position actuelle.

 **-Hiroki-** Ah ? Ugo a un soucis ?

 **-Soichiro-** Peut être qu'il en aura un, puisqu'il affronte actuellement sa fille, Nakagami Chiaki.

 **-Hiroki-** HUUUUH ?


	11. Le dénouement du grand championship

**-Hiroki-** C'est…..C'est moi le leader… ?

 **-Soichiro-** Hiroki, tu n'as plus le temps. Ugo va affronter sa fille, rends toi immédiatement dans ce duel et écrase là si Ugo perd. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de laisser Overlords semer le trouble dans le tournoi, et pour arrêter Xavier, on doit se charger de Chiaki.

 **-Hiroki-** Compris. J'y vais.

Je me rendis en vitesse sur les lieux de l'affrontement entre le père et sa fille. Ils étaient l'un face à l'autre, leurs disques de duel déjà enclenchés. Autour de nous il n'y avait personne. Pas un Yume, pas un Overlord, pas un Hope. Seuls les commerçants et autres passants regardaient l'affrontement qui serait décisif pour l'issue du tournoi. Si Chiaki gagnait, je devais l'affronter afin de sortir Overlords. Si Chiaki perdait, Xavier devenait enfin une cible accessible et nous étions en pôle position.

 **-Chiaki-** Hmmmmm…Je vais te laisser commencer, Otô-san.

 **-Ugo-** Allons-y donc hoho duel ! Et je prends la main !

Ugo prit la main suite au choix de sa fille. Il activa son ravin des dragons et défaussa phalanx afin de tutoriser duc dragunité qu'il invoqua normalement. Sans réponse de sa fille, il fit la technique classique de dragunité visant à invoquer un monstre synchro de niveau 8 : Stardust Spark Dragon qu'il avait choisi, pour le placer en mode attaque. Il posa une carte, et termina son tour, sous le regard neutre de sa fille.

 **-Chiaki-** Draw.

Hmmmm. Je vais jouer mon Invocateur Cramoisi (1150 ATK). Grâce à son effet, je vais pouvoir ajouter mon appel cramoisi. Et je vais l'activer immédiatement pour pouvoir invoquer trois « Oiseau du soleil cramoisi » depuis mon extra deck sur le terrain !

 **-Ugo-** Hoho ! C'est bien ma petite ça !

 **-Chiaki-** Je vais ensuite utiliser deux de mes oiseaux du soleil cramoisi en tant que matériaux XYZ ! J'ouvre le réseau de superposition ! Béatrice la Dame Eternelle ! (ATK 2500) Je vais ensuite activer l'effet de Béatrice, la dame éternelle afin d'envoyer directement au cimetière la leader de guerre du soleil cramoisi. Je vais bannir Mavelus de mon extra deck ainsi que Oiseau du soleil cramoisi depuis mon cimetière afin d'invoquer la Leader de guerre du soleil cramoisi ! (ATK 2300) Grâce à son effet, elle va détruire tes cartes magies et pièges !

 **-Ugo-** Pas si vite hohoho ! Mon Stardust va protéger le ravin des dragons.

 **-Chiaki-** Hmmm…..Je vais donc attaquer avec Beatrice, la dame éternelle ! Et puisqu'elle fut détruite au combat, je peux invoquer Virgil des abysses ardents ! (ATK 2500) Maintenant je continue mon attaque !

Ugo → 3200 LP

 **-Chiaki-** Je vais ensuite faire l'invocation XYZ d'une autre béatrice en utilisant oiseau du soleil cramoisi et virgil. Et grâce à son effet, j'envoie Mavelus du soleil cramoisi de mon deck au cimetière. Je termine mon tour.

Chiaki possédait donc un deck basé sur l'oiseau du soleil cramoisi….Ce n'était pas surprenant après tout. Elle était la digne fille de son père qui ne parlait que de cet oiseau de malheur du matin au soir lorsqu'il était encore chez Yume-Nikki. Et là, il affrontait sa fille qui jouait un deck entièrement basé sur son monstre fétiche. C'était ironique de voir ceci. Le père prit la main et activa l'effet de son ravin pour ajouter un autre duc. Il fit une invocation synchro de niveau 6 , mais cette fois pour invoquer Gae Darg, le dragunité. Il activa son effet pour envoyer zephyros de son deck au cimetière qu'il activa afin de ramener sur le terrain, réduisant ses points de vie à 2800.

 **-Ugo-** Hoho ! Voilà qui va faire mouche ! J'active Fusion instantanée ! Et j'amène Norden sur le terrain ! Son effet va me permettre de ramener Phalanx Dragunité ! Et la synchro de phalanx et de zephyros va ramener Vajrayana qui lui même va ramener phalanx ! Et maintenant, invocation XYZ ! J'invoque Atum !

Devant sa fille a l'air toujours aussi neutre, Ugo invoqua son dragon qui invoqua le dragon sombre metallique aux yeux rouges depuis son deck. De fils en aiguilles, il invoqua Ptolemy M7 de la constellée pour invoquer de nouveau son dragon, construisant un gros terrain finalement composé de Dragon Gaia le chargeur de tonnerre, Dragon sombre metallique aux yeux rouges, Ptolemy M7 de la constellée et Asernal Dragunité Leyvaten. Il attaqua sa fille avec son armée fraîchement invoquée, et grâce à cela il put reprendre le dessus.

Chiaki → 2000 Life Points : Ugo → 1800 LP

 **-Chiaki-** Draw.

La rousse restait sereine malgré le retour de son père dans la partie. Elle ramena de son cimetière la leadeuse de guerre cramoisie qui détruisit les quelques cartes posées par son père. Elle activa ensuite une de ses cartes qui lui permit de ramener ses oiseaux du soleil cramoisi du cimetière, et entama une invocation XYZ en utilisant les deux oiseaux qu'elle contrôlait.

 **-Chiaki-** Réseau de superposition ouvert. J'utilise mes deux oiseaux du soleil cramoisi afin de jouer le mirage cramoisi : Fenghuang. (ATK 0) Lorsqu'il est invoqué et qu'il est seul sur mon terrain, je vais détruire toutes les autres cartes sur le terrain, puis invoquer deux monstres « Mavelus » depuis mon cimetière. Et j'invoque donc mon Mavelus du soleil cramoisi (1300 ATK). C'est fini, papa. Je lance mon attaque.

 **-Ugo-** Pas si vite ma fille hoho ! J'invoque mon menko vitesseroid qui va arrêter tes attaques ce tour !

 **-Chiaki-** Bien, je vais donc activer l'effet de Fenghuang, qui en détachant un matériel XYZ, va diviser tes life points par deux.

Ugo → 900 LP

La rousse finit son tour. Le père prit la main, il avait Menko, et trois cartes en main. Il était en bonne position, cependant, Mavelus avait un effet pervers. Tant qu'il était sur le terrain, il détruirait tout monstre invoqué spécialement qui ne serait pas de type bête ailée. Bien sur, il avait une contrepartie, puisqu'il était détruit à la fin du tour…Mais au vu des life points actuels du père, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de terminer son tour… Je le vis sur son visage, la décision qu'il avait prise.

 **-Ugo-** Bien ma fille. Ce duel était bref, intense, mais il doit se terminer. Hoho ! C'est l'heure du spectacle ! J'active ma carte magie ! La suprématie du soleil cramoisi ! En détruisant toutes les cartes que je possède sur mon terrain et dans ma main, je peux bannir les monstres de mon cimetière capables d'être utilisés pour l'invocation d'un monstre synchro « cramoisi » et je pourrai invoquer spécialement ce monstre ! Je vais donc bannir phalanx dragunité, duc dragunité, ainsi que Gae Derg dragunité pour faire une invocation synchro !

….

 **-Ugo-** Skill, Charisme, et Courage, voilà ce qui nous définit ! L'heure est venue de révéler la puissance ultime de la légende ! UWS Shokan ! Légende Suprême de l'oiseau cramoisi !

 **-Chiaki-** Mais papa mon Mavelus va –

 **-Ugo-** Je sais bien. Légende Suprême de l'oiseau cramoisi est un monstre de type Pyro et va donc instantanément être détruit par l'effet de ton Mavelus. CEPENDANT ! Lorsque mon monstre touche le cimetière , les deux joueurs perdent des points de vie égaux à l'attaque de mon monstre, autrement dit : 4000 ! Hohoho !

 **-Hiroki-** Ne me dis pas que….. !?

 **-Ugo-** Hiroki, je compte sur toi pour la suite, hoho.

L'oiseau se fit détruire par le Mavelus de la jeune rouquine, avant d'emporter avec lui les derniers points des deux joueurs impliqués dans le duel en cours. Les hologrammes disparurent du terrain tandis que les environs furent inondés par les lumières émanant des deux pendentifs des protagonistes. Les deux lumières bleues virèrent au noir, nous laissant comprendre à tous l'issue de ce duel. Chiaki et Ugo avaient tous les deux perdu. La rouquine soupira, mais garda son sourire face à son père. Elle s'avança vers son doigt sur la poitrine de l'homme , elle le gronda.

 **-Chiaki-** Quand je vais dire à maman ce que tu m'as fait, elle sera en colère.

 **-Ugo-** Ce que je t'ai fait ? Hoho je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

 **-Chiaki-** Rends moi mes sunbirds. Le phénix et la légende surprême.

 **-Ugo-** Mais…Mais….TU AVAIS DIT QUE TU ME LES PRETAIS !

 **-Chiaki-** Hmmm….Je te les prêtais si tu ne les utilisais pas contre moi ou mon équipe, père indigne.

Chiaki, agacée, reprit les cartes de son père, qui se jeta à son pied en guise de protestation. Malgré le fait qu'elle devait trainer son père tel un boulet à son pied, elle trouvait la force de continuer à avancer. Mais alors que la pression était retombée. Soichiro nous contacta. Il nous dit de regarder l'écran, nous laissant y voir un spectacle intéressant. Xavier était contre Hitotsu, en train de duel. Xavier n'avait plus aucune carte sur le terrain ni en main tandis que Hitotsu avait Saffira et héraut de la perfection. Nous regardâmes l'évènement par les écrans.

 **-Hitotsu-** Bien, on me signale que ton amie a perdu. Je suppose qu'on peut donc en terminer ici. Saffira, Attaque.

Xavier → 0 Life points

 **-Xavier-** Putain…. ! Me faire tourner en bourrique 40 tours en gardant l'avantage sur mes sorties juste pour attendre que Chiaki perde…..Sale fils de….Raaaah !

 **-Hitotsu-** Bien. Voyons donc qui il reste dans cet événement…Quatre duellistes. C'est intéressant. Enfin….3 Duellistes restants, puisque bientôt, Dame Laïla se sera débarrassée de ton amie. Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Attends…..Hakaze..serait en train d'affronter Laila… ?

 **-Hitotsu-** Précisément. Et bien sur, Laila est notre capitaine. Ton amie est donc coincée, à moins que tu ne reproduises ma stratégie et que tu ne m'abattes avant d'affronter Dame Laila.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois. J'arrive.

Tandis que Hakaze était en train d'affronter Laila, il ne me restait plus qu'une seule option. Je devais affronter Hitotsu et m'en défaire pour pouvoir faire en sorte que le combat de mon amie ne soit pas vain. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de distance à parcourir, Hitotsu était à deux rues, mais je sentais que mes forces commençaient à me quitter. Comme Soichiro l'avait dit, les duels dans un hunting tournament se basent principalement sur l'endurance, et courir partout aujourd'hui m'avais vraiment impacté physiquement parlant.

 __

 _Glory for Hope → Hiroki (Leader) – Hakaze_

 _Yume-Nikki → Sibil (Leader) – Hitotsu_

…

….

 **-Hitotsu-** Depuis hier j'attends ce moment, Hiroki. Depuis hier j'attends de te montrer que ton espoir est vain.

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne te laisserai pas gagner. L'espoir de mes proches est avec moi. Je ne peux pas perdre. Désolé pour toi, mais c'est ici que s'arrête ta route.

 **-Hitotsu-** Hahahaha….Voyons donc cela.

L'homme enleva son masque, me regardant droit dans les yeux avec une expression de mépris.

 **-Kôsei-** Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de dame Laïla , Duel !

Le duel entre moi et Hitotsu débuta et fut retransmis en direct sur les écrans. Il était le duel le plus attendu depuis hier en raison de nos provocations mutuelles. Le hasard donna la main à Hitotsu, ce qui me mit dans une situation délicate étant donné que mon deck prenait déjà un tour à se mettre en place.

 **-Kôsei-** J'invoque chevalier Armageddon en mode attaque. (ATK 1400) Lorsque j'invoque mon monstre, je peux jeter un monstre TENEBRES de mon deck au cimetiè choisis mon démon djinn, maître des rituels. Maintenant j'active ma carte magie, l'Hymne à la lumière ! Je vais sacrifier mon chevalier Armageddon et bannir mon démon Djinn juge des rituels afin d'invoquer ma Saffira, la reine des dragons ! (ATK 2500) Et tant que Saffira sera présente sur le terrain, il sera impossible pour toi d'invoquer par invocation spéciale grâce à mon Djinn !

 **-Hiroki-** Eh merde !

 **-Kôsei-** Tu perds déjà espoir ? J'active la faculté de Saffira. Je vais piocher deux cartes, puis jeter bête marionnette de l'ombre qui va me faire piocher une autre carte. A toi de jouer.

 **-Hiroki-** Draw !

La situation était mauvaise. Saffira lui avait généré un card advantage assez conséquent au premier tour mais elle avait également scellé mes invocations spéciales. Etant donné que mon deck artéfact reposait là-dessus, cela allait être difficile….

 **-Hiroki-** J'active le pot de dualité ! Je vais révéler les trois cartes du dessus de mon deck et ajouter l'une d'elles à ma main ! Je révèle donc Garçon excentrique , Monster Reborn et …Oui ! Le livre de la lune ! Je l'ajoute à ma main et je l'active immédiatement afin de passer Saffira en défense face verso et ainsi briser le dinn lock !

 ****

 **-Hitotsu-** Crois-tu que cela suffira ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je place 5 cartes masquées, et c'est à toi !

 **-Hitotsu-** Draw.

Hitotsu entama son prochain tour. Il retourna Saffira en mode attaque et invoqua un Manju des dix milles mains qui lui permit de tutoriser Héraut de la perfection. Lorsqu'il activa le rituel lui permettant d'invoquer le héraut de la perfection, je chainai Avertissement divin qui lui bloqua la route en emportant quelques life points au passage. Il déclara alors l'attaque.

 **-Hitotsu-** Saffira ! Attaque directement mon adversaire !

 **-Hiroki-** Oh non je n'y croirai pas ! J'active le sanctuaire artéfact ! Grâce à son effet je peux invoquer depuis mon deck mon moralltach artéfact ! (2100 ATK)

L'arme se matérialisa de mon côté du terrain. Contrairement à mon duel contre Itachi où l'hologramme qui se matérialisait attaquait tout seul sans avoir besoin de mon intervention, l'arme se dirigea vers moi jusqu'à se placer dans le creux de ma main. Je compris alors que notre duel était comme celui que j'avais mené contre Laîla, il utilisait l'Ener-D présente dans les alentours pour matérialiser les cartes. Je me saisis alors de l'arme et me ruai sur Saffira, activant la capacité spéciale de ma relique afin de détruire la reine des dragons. Kôsei grimaça en voyant la scène, mais se reprit rapidement.

 **-Kôsei-** Tu souhaites donc te débattre. Bien, cela ne me pose aucun problème. Je termine mon tour

 **-Hiroki-** Draw ! J'invoque Dessinatrice d'étoiles ! Et maintenant j'ouvre le réseau de superposition ! Apparais , Volcasaure ! (ATK 2500) L'effet de dessinatrice d'étoiles va me permettre de piocher une carte supplémentaire !

 **-Kôsei-** J'active héraut de la lumière écarlate. Je vais annuler l'effet de ton volcasaure et le détruire.

 **-Hiroki-** Merde…Je termine mon tour !

 **-Kôsei-** Draw. J'invoque Senju aux milles main. Je vais activer son effet pour ajouter Saffira de mon deck à ma main.

 **-Hiroki-** Chaine ! J'active mon ignition artéfact ! Je vais détruire mon artéfact beagalltach et poser Faux Artéfact ! Et Beagalltach va invoquer la faux !

Kôsei afficha un sourire devant mes sorties. Il prit une inspiration profonde qu'il relâcha tranquillement. Il utilisa sa carte magie, Hymne à la lumière , afin de sacrifier Manju et Senju pour invoquer Saffira une fois de plus. Il n'attaqua cependant pas et se contenta de terminer son tour, utilisant l'effet de Saffira afin de récupérer le héraut de la lumière écarlate dormant dans son cimetière. Je piochai pour débuter un autre tour. Pour le moment, j'étais à 6000 points alors que Kôsei était toujours à 8000, cependant l'issue était indéterminable en terme d'avantage sur le terrain…

 **-Hiroki-** J'utilise Beagalltach et Faux pour ouvrir le réseau de superposition !

Mes deux armes disparurent une fois de plus pour laisser place à un monstre XYZ : Pleiades de la constellée. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain, il n'était pas assez imposant pour faire changer le visage de Kôsei, mais il était assez puissant pour me permettre de passer. Je me lançai à l'assaut de Saffira, sachant que mon monstre allait se faire vaincre. Lorsque j'activai la faculté de mon monstre pendant la bataille, le jeune homme le détruisit grâce à son héraut, une fois de plus. Je posai une autre carte , laissant la main au violoniste qui put alors bénéficier une fois de plus de la faculté de saffira, piochant deux cartes et en jetant une autre.

 **-Kôsei-** Si cela est ton espoir, moi je n'y vois que de la futilité. Draw. Saffira va t'attaquer directement.

 **-Hiroki-** Pas tout de suite ! J'active sanctuaire artéfact !

Alors que la reine des dragons allait m'asséner un coup direct, dans ma main apparut un énorme bouclier jaune qui me protégea de l'attaque de Kôsei. C'était Edige artéfact qui m'avait protégé de l'attaque du monstre de l'ennemi. Il termina donc son tour, me laissant l'opportunité de reprendre l'avantage. Dessinatrice d'étoiles revint une fois de plus sur le terrain, me laissant invoquer Tiras le gardien de la genèse à mes côtés. Je piochai une carte et me lançai à l'assaut de Saffira qui fut protégée par l'hymone à la lumière, mais qui me permit de donner le premier coup dans les points de Kôsei qui tombèrent à 7900. L'effet de Tiras eut raison de la seconde copie de l'hymne à la lumière, et je terminai mon tour.

(Hiroki → 6000 Life points : Kôsei → 7900 Life points)

 **-Kôsei-** Draw.

Saffira va attaquer Tiras.

 **-Hiroki-** Merde….Ca veut donc dire que ….

 **-Kôsei-** Bingo. Je défausse Ange de loyauté.

La reine des dragons se lança à l'attaque du gardien de la genèse. Lorsqu'elle le toucha, une lumière blanche formant la silhouette de l'Ange de loyauté apparut derrière elle et lui permit de détruire mon monstre et me prendre une somme considérable de life points. L'impact de l'attaque me procura une certaine douleur dans le corps, tout comme le duel avec Reisuke me l'avait fait lorsque nos corps baignaient dans l'Ener-D abondante. Chaque coup que l'on recevait ici nous privait d'un peu de notre énergie…Alors que je n'en avais que très peu de base….Voila donc ce que c'était, un duel avec un Yume-Nikki ?

Hiroki → 3500 Life Points

 **-Kôsei-** L'effet de Saffira. Je vais ajouter l'Ange de loyauté du cimetière à ma termine mon tour.

 **-Hiroki-** A la fin de ton tour, j'active appel de l'être hanté ! Je vais pouvoir ramener mon Moralltach artéfact et détruire ta Saffira ! Et c'est à moi désormais !

C'était le moment. Kôsei avait un terrain vide, j'avais Moralltach, et je venais de piocher un artéfact. Tout était prêt pour la contre-attaque. J'invoquai le garçon excentrique que j'eus pioché au tour dernier et utilisai son effet afin de le synchroniser avec la faux artéfact que j'avais en main pour invoquer mon Ange de Zéra. Ange de Zéra et Moralltach purent alors attaquer Kôsei et lui infliger de sérieux dégâts avec succès. Le jeune homme grimaçait devant ma remontée, mais cette fois, son visage agacé ne revenait pas à la normale. Ma résistance semblait vraiment lui déplaire, son regard ne le disait que trop bien. Il avait également consommé pas mal de ressources, il ne lui restait que 4 cartes en main.

Kôsei → 3000 Life points.

 **-Hiroki-** Je termine mon tour.

 **-Kôsei-** Draw. Et je vais activer hymne à la lumière ! Je sacrifie mon djinn démolisseur de rituels et mon djinn juge des rituels afin d'invoquer Saffira ! Saffira ne peut donc pas être ciblée et tu ne peux plus invoquer spécialement ! Maintenant Saffira attaque ange de Zéra avec mon Ange de loyauté en soutien !

Une fois de plus, la dragonne affronta l'un de mes monstres , aidée par l'ange de loyauté qui boosta des points jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez puissante pour me vaincre. Elle propulsa une grande sphère d'énergie blanchâtre qui pulvérisa mon monstre et se rua sur moi, me propulsant contre le mur d'une des habitations de derrière. Je lâchai un cri de douleur que j'entendis résonner de par les écrans de diffusion en direct qui nous entouraient. Tous voyaient la douleur que je ressentis face à cette attaque et surtout à cause des dommages subis par la propulsion contre le mur.

….

….

La fatigue commençait à peser…..Les allers et venus de la journée étaient pesants, et me prendre attaques sur attaques de la part de Saffira n'arrangeait rien..Je me relevai, pour essayer de continuer, mais mes jambes étaient tremblantes et refusaient de me supporter pour encore longtemps….Il fallait pourtant que je sorte Kôsei, afin que Hakaze elle puisse sort –

 **-Fuji-** Et le vainqueur de ce duel acharné entre les deux dames n'est autre que Sibil de l'équipe Yume-Nikki !

…..

 **-Hiroki-** Huh…. ?

Je me retournai, incrédule, afin de regarder l'écran. Face à moi je voyais Laila qui avait enlevé son masque, face à Hakaze qui était au sol, amochée de partout….Bien mal en point….Ils zoomèrent sur le visage de mon amie vaincue, comme pour accentuer sa douleur. Elle était faible….Epuisée j'imagine…

….

Laila s'approcha d'elle, et s'abaissa jusqu'à pouvoir tenir le visage de mon amie dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle tourna sa tête vers la caméra et afficha un air mesquin.

 ****

 **-Laila-** Hiroki-Kun. Tu m'avais caché que tu avais une petite amie dis moi. Il serait dommage qu'il lui arrive malheur n'est-ce pas… ? Comme tu le vois,j'ai pu me faire entendre auprès d'elle. Je te conseille de venir vite me rejoindre, autrement je ne pourrai garantir sa sécurité ~

…..

Mes jambes….Cessèrent de trembler. Hakaze…..Hakaze était tout aussi mal en point contre son père…Et pourtant…Et pourtant elle n'a jamais abandonné. Il fallait que je me remette en selle, que j'aille retrouver Laïla, et que je lui fasse payer ça…..

 **-Hiroki-** LAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILAAAAAAAAAAA !

 **-Kôsei-** Avant de penser à Dame Laïla, pense d'abord à gagner contre moi. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi , nous serons déclarés vainqueurs. Saffira va te faire défausser l'une des deux cartes que tu as en main.

 __

 _Yume-Nikki → Sibil, Hitotsu_

 _Glory for Hope → Hiroki_

 **-Hiroki-** Kôsei…..Tu aimes le désespoir !? Je vais te le montrer ! Draw !

….

Je pris le moralltach qui était planté au sol dans ma main. Il était lourd, mais je puisais dans mes forces pour pouvoir entrer en phase d'attaque contre Saffira. Kôsei était surpris par cette attaque, mais il comprit lorsqu'à mon tour, je fis apparaître la lumière de l'ange de loyauté derrière moi. Moralltach transperça Saffira et la détruisit en un instant. Me laissant terminer mon tour sur une note positive….

 **-Kôsei-** Je pioche.

C'est la fin, j'active pré préparation des rites. Je vais ajouter Héraut de la perfection ainsi que son rituel à ma main. Et j'active mon rituel de la perfection ! Je vais bannir mes deux dj –

 **-Hiroki-** Chaine.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh ?

 **-Hiroki-** J'active Lancea Artéfact. En la sacrifiant je vais t'interdire le bannissement pendant un tour. Tu n'as rien d'autre en main, tu ne peux donc pas résoudre le rituel de ton héraut. Tu n'as plus rien d'autre….C'est fini , Kôsei.

 **-Kôsei-** ….Bien. Je suppose que j'ai failli à ma tâche. Mes excuses, Dame Laïla. Son espoir a surpassé ma force.

 **-Fuji-** Et le vainqueur de ce duel n'est autre que Hiroki de Glory for Hope ! Nous voici donc à la finale de ce tournoi ! Sibil de Yume Nikki contre Hiroki de Glory for Hope !

 **-Hiroki-** …

Alors que je peinais à tenir debout, il me fallait encore rejoindre Laïla jusque le lieu fatidique où nous disputerions la finale tant attendue par tout le monde…..Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…Puisque quelques secondes après l'annonce de l'organisateur, je sentis Laïla arriver de derrière moi. Lorsque je me retournai, je la vis s'avancer d'une démarche légère et élégante vers ce qui allait être le dernier affrontement. Kôsei vint la saluer, et se retira afin de regarder notre confrontation à moi et la femme. Elle passa devant moi, me souriant chaleureusement. Je ne comprenais pas du tout comment son visage pouvait dégager autant d'empathie après ce qu'elle voulait faire à Hakaze.

 **-Hiroki-** Où…Où est Hakaze…..Laïla….. ?

 **-Laïla-** Pourquoi toujours directement à l'essentiel ? C'est clairement dérangeant cette manie que tu as. Enfin, je n'ai fait aucun mal à ton amie. Elle s'est battue bravement. Ce duel m'a laissé quelques cicatrices amères dans mon cœur , mais malheureusement son endurance a été mise à rude épreuve et elle a fait les mauvais choix à la fin du match. Je chérirai ce match pendant longtemps, elle est brave ta petite amie, Hiroki kun.

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi…Tu m'as dis que tu allais lui faire du mal… ?

 **-Laïla-** Je voulais te motiver un peu. Je ne suis pas vile au point de faire du mal gratuitement à quelqu'un. Ta copine est avec la dame aux cheveux blancs de ton groupe.

 **-Hiroki-** Donc….Tu vas bien….Hakaze….

Mes jambes qui s'étaient solidifiées redevinrent tremblantes. Ma vision se troubla petit à petit. J'étais capable de surpasser mes capacités parce que Hakaze était en danger, mais savoir qu'elle était en sécurité anéantit toute la combativité qu'il me restait. Je pouvais me laisser tomber, me laisser m'écrouler, laisser disparaître cette fatigue et cette pression….

….

Pardonnez-moi…..

Pardonnez-moi…..

Tous vous efforts….Tout ce que vous avez enduré pour en arriver jusqu'ici…Tout s'effondre en même temps que je m'effondre au sol…Mais….La fatigue, les duels, Kôsei….Je n'arrive plus à tenir…..

Je m'écroulai au sol.

 **-Laïla-** J'aurais peut être du maintenir la pression juste un petit peu plus….Je suppose que je suis trop honnête avec les autres ~ Du coup on fait comment pour la finale ?

 **-Fuji-** Hiroki n'étant plus capable de continuer le tournoi, il est donc disqualifié et le vainqueur du tournoi est Sibil de Yume-Nikki ! Les duels ont été époustouflants, acharnés et intenses, mais l'endurance est donc le facteur clé qui permet à Yume-Nikki de l'emporter !

Alors que j'étais toujours au sol, je vis les caméras se braquer sur Laïla qui semblait satisfaite de la victoire de son équipe. Elle était sur tous les écrans. Absolument tous. Elle semblait pourtant attendre cette opportunité, puisque lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle prit la parole d'un ton concerné tout en gardant cette aura mélancolique qui la caractérisait pour prendre la parole.

 **-Laïla-** Mes amis, je suis ravie de constater qu'aujourd'hui, les efforts de notre équipe soient couronnés de succès. Notre mouvement, Yume-Nikki est une famille que nous avons construite au fil du temps. Nous ne nous en remettons pas à l'espoir que les choses changent , nous prenons les mesures nécessaires pour changer le monde de nos mains, et nous allons créer une utopie tous ensemble ! Ce soir, c'est la défaite de l'espoir face à la conviction , et ce tournoi l'a prouvé sans conteste ! La conviction changera le monde ! Vous qui êtes seuls, vous qui êtes isolés et qui avez été trahis par l'espoir, que ma voix pénètre vos cœurs , ensemble nous créerons quelque chose de nouveau, ensemble et dans l'harmonie totale. Je suis Laila Serizawa, leader de Yume Nikki !

J'aurais voulu en écouter plus, mais je perdis connaissance…..

….

….

La défaite de l'espoir…

…..


	12. Hot Meal

Après cet événement qui m'avait laissé un goût amer pendant ce tournoi, je n'eus d'autre choix que de partir avec Reisuke pour qu'il me prodigue les soins nécessaires afin d'améliorer mon état du moment. Il m'avait emmenée à la caserne dans laquelle il était de garde à cette heure. Le plus clair de son temps, il le passait ici, dans ces locaux ressemblant à un appartement avec pas mal de divertissement, à attendre que quelqu'un ait besoin de lui. Mais cette fois, dans ces lieux colorés et agréables, il s'occupait de moi. Il m'avait disposée sur un fauteuil installé dans cette salle et m'avait apporté de quoi boire. Mon bras me faisait encore mal, mais j'avais très bien encaissé le choc selon lui. Je ne devais pas faire d'efforts pendant 48 heures le temps que mes muscles se reposent. Reisuke était plutôt compétent malgré le fait qu'il soit un abruti total. Il avait suivi une formation de secourisme et était donc capable de déterminer la nature des blessures et de soigner les plus bénignes. J'étais soulagée d'avoir un grand con tel que lui à mes côtés, mais jamais je ne lui aurais dit , cela aurait été trop embarrassant….

 **-Reisuke-** Je vais t'allumer la télévision. Tu pourras regarder le tournoi c'est diffusé sur la cinq.

 **-Jessica-** Donc tu as vu ce fameux duel ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais… Cette femme l'a vraiment eu mauvaise quand tu allais la battre. Tellement classe Jessica, tes adversaires doivent te faire des coups bas pour gagner hahahaha

 **-Jessica-** J'aurais du le voir venir.

 **-Reisuke-** Mais non, qui aurait vu venir ça ? Allez regarde donc le tournoi.

 **-?-** YAMADAAAAA !

Nous fûmes interrompus dans notre conversation par une voix grave et sévère qui cria dans les locaux après Reisuke. Il devint blanc lorsqu'il entendit ce cri. Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre homme en uniforme de pompier arriva dans la salle. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que nous, il devait être son supérieur. Son regard souligné par des sourcils épais était tout aussi effrayant que sa bouche quasiment recouverte par une moustache encore plus épaisse. Quand il criait, sa moustache vibrait sous la puissance de se paroles.

 **-Dojima-** Yamada ! Te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui !? Tu es parti avec un camion réquisitionné pour des sauvetages, sans prévenir personne, sans verrouiller tes portes, sans avoir une licence de conduite ! Et par dessus tout tu ramènes une fille ici !?

 **-Reisuke-** Je suis désolé…Vraiment désolé….

 **-Jessica-** Misère, il peut pas fermer sa gueule celui là ? Il parle trop fort j'arrive pas à suivre le tournoi.

 **-Dojima-** Pardon ?

L'homme bouscula Reisuke , furieux par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se rua vers moi et me fit face. Il semblait être en colère. Vraiment en colère. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva vers moi, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en me voyant. Sa bouche s'ouvrit naturellement tandis que la surprise gagnait son visage. Il jeta un œil vers la télévision, puis vers moi, puis de nouveau la télévision et répéta le geste de plus en plus rapidement….Encore un guignol….

 **-Dojima-** T….Tu….Tu es cette fille de la télévision !?

 **-Jessica-** Huh ?

 **-Reisuke-** On regardait le tournoi avant ton accident et…Dojima-san était fan…

 **-Jessica-** Eh ? Un fan ?

 **-Dojima-** Je t'ai vu faire ces duels et tu as fait renaître la passion de joueur qui est en moi ! Tu me rappelles ma femme qui était aussi une dure à cuire hahaha ! Yamada ! Tu as le chance d'avoir ramené cette fille et pas une autre, sinon tu aurais été viré sur le champ !

 **-Jessica-** Hohoho. Il me doit donc son poste ~

 **-Dojima-** Fais comme chez toi tant que tu restes ici et reviens quand tu veux, cette caserne est chez toi hahahahaha !

 **-Jessica-** Ne crois pas que je te remercierai le vieux. C'pas dans ma nature.

 **-Dojima-** Hahahahahaha ! Elle est adorable !

Je laissai l'homme repartir dans son coin et me concentrai sur la télévision. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de joueurs, Hiroki, Hakaze, Sibil et Kôsei. D'ailleurs…..Kôsei….Pourquoi était-il Hitotsu et Kôsei en même temps… ? Qui était-il vraiment ? Il était mon ennemi, en étant chez Yume-Nikki, pourtant il avait pris la décision de sortir sa coéquipière rien que pour moi….Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était, mais cela me troublait vraiment.

 **-Reisuke-** Dis, Jessica.

 **-Jessica-** Hm ?

 **-Reisuke-** Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec Kôsei ?

 **-Jessica-** Huh ?

 **-Reisuke-** Kôsei semble être notre ennemi. Pourtant, pour toi il a fait quelque chose d'assez grave en sortant sa propre coéquipière. Quand on regarde le récapitulatif, on voit qu'il semble attaché à cette Laïla, pourtant il lui a désobéi pour toi….Et c'est lui qui m'a appelé le premier….

 **-Jessica-** Je me pose la question aussi. Ca fait quelques temps que je suis dans le groupe, mais on n'a pas développé de liens si particuliers pour qu'ils trahisse ses propres camarades.

 **-Reisuke-** …Tu avais l'air vraiment heureuse.

 **-Jessica-** Heureuse ?

 **-Reisuke-** Heureuse…Qu'il vienne à ton secours….Je…J'ai eu peur pour toi, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tu ailles mieux….Et je n'ai même pas eu le droit à un « ne t'en fais pas je vais bien »….Lui tu l'as remercié en sacrifiant aussi ta place dans l'équipe…

 **-Jessica-** Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme merde ? Tu vas me faire ton mec jaloux maintenant ?

 **-Reisuke-** ….Y'a des choses que tu ne comprends pas, Jessica.

Avant que je ne puisse en rajouter, Reisuke partit. J'étais rétablie, mais encore trop faible pour me relever et lui courir après, je dus donc le laisser partir et ruminer sur ce qu'il venait de dire…Enfin non, c'était juste un caprice de gosse. Comme un frère jaloux de son autre frère, rien de plus. Je laissai donc le boulet partir de son côté et je m'attardai plus au tournoi dans lequel nous étions toujours en course.

Hakaze venait de commencer son duel contre cette fille qui était la leader de Yume-Nikki, Laila qu'elle s'appelait. J'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle par le biais de boulet senior. Il doutait de ses intentions, bah le voilà servi le grand dadais. Elle était dans l'équipe ennemie et elle était en train de sortir Hakaze. Enfin….C'était serré entre les deux. Hakaze n'avait pas de bol pour le coup, cette conne ne pouvait pas activer l'effet le plus dévastateur de sa carte fusion étant donné que les monstres de la connasse ne sortaient pas de l'extra deck. Elle jouait un deck « Nekroz » , exactement comme le vieux, cette Laïla. A en croire son speech, elle aimait beaucoup la façon dont ses monstres submergeaient de plus en plus Hakaze, lui ordonnant presque de laisser tomber son espoir, tout comme Kôsei l'avait fait auparavant. Quel était vraiment le but de Yume-Nikki ? Eradiquer l'espoir ? C'était vraiment un objectif aussi bidesque ? Afin d'éradiquer l'amour et la vérité ?

…..

A ce moment précis, je me demandai si ma chute n'avait pas affecté mon état mental. Je devenais vraiment folle.

Je repris mes esprits et regardai le duel final entre Hakaze et Laïla. Cette dernière était en mauvaise posture, mais elle ne semblait pas inquiète. Piochant sa dernière carte, elle révéla un cycle nekroz qu'elle utilisa afin de vaincre les dernières ressources de mon amie grâce à Trishula. De son côté, Hiroki était face à Kôsei, il était lui aussi mal en point et mené par le violoniste de mon groupe, mais apprenant la défaite de Hakaze, il semblait de remettre sur pieds. Il reprit la main, et grâce à son Ange de loyauté, il réussit à vaincre le leader de « The Fallen Moon »….

Pourquoi….

Pourquoi moi qui aurait du me réjouir, j'ai ressenti de la tristesse en voyant Kôsei perdre ?

….

Toujours regardant la télévision, je vis la dernière rencontre, Hiroki contre Laïla, avoir lieu. Hiroki voulait tout faire pour mettre Hakaze en sécurité, mais ce n'était qu'un mensonge de Laïla cette menace. Hakaze était repartie dans son coin suite à sa défaite et était sur pied, mais l'attaque de trishula avait grillé les écouteurs. Lorsque Laïla déclara que cette menace n'était pas fondée, Hiroki s'écroula sous le poids du soulagement et de la fatigue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant mon écran. Hiroki….Il était toujours à se préoccuper du bien être des autres avant le sien. Il était toujours présent, même si sa présence était maladroite. C'était le trait le caractérisant le plus et cette petite chose qui fait qu'il était bien plus qu'un sombre crétin dont il n'avait que l'allure.

Lorsqu'il s'écroula, Laïla et Yume-Nikki furent déclarés compris alors les motivations de l'équipe. Ils voulaient créer une communauté, un mouvement, un monde.

Un peu comme….Le mouvement Arcadia…

…..

Toute cette merde me revint en tête, toute ma souffrance et tout ce que j'ai traversé pour m'en débarrasser. Cette rencontre avec Sayer, mon arrivée, mon ascension, ma rencontre avec Aki, cette chute profonde , la mort de Toby et ma démence, mais aussi les révélations de Sayer….Tout m'était revenu sec. J'avais l'impression que tout cela datait de dix ans, mais malgré tout cela faisait déjà 8 ans que j'avais quitté ce mouvement, ce cauchemar..

…..

Kôsei….

Je compris à ce moment pourquoi je me sentais comme ça vis à vis de Kôsei. Lui et moi, nous étions les mêmes. Il était en train de faire la même erreur que moi : croire en un idéal alors que la personne en qui il croît est en train de construire quelque chose de différent. Je n'avais qu'une seule solution s'offrant à moi, et je pris à ce moment la seule issue qui était donc possible, il fallait que je ramène ce sombre crétin à la raison.

…..

Nous rentrâmes quelques heures plus tard chez nous avec Reisuke. Rester allongée et au chaud avait fait du bien à mes muscles qui s'étaient détendus en conséquence, ce qui me permettait de marcher des distances courtes. Il me fallait encore une nuit ou deux pour pouvoir reprendre totalement du poil de la bête qu'il disait l'abruti. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il m'ait dit de la soirée, puisque le reste du temps il le passait à regarder dans le vide. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il jouait au roi du silence, je laissai la soirée se dérouler tranquillement jusqu'à ce que l'on reprenne notre train train en cette nouvelle semaine.

La nuit fut courte, je dormis comme un loir. Lorsque je me réveillai, Reisuke n'était pas là. Il était déjà parti au travail à en croire le mot qu'il m'avait laissé. Il n'avait même pas attendu que je lui prépare son petit déjeuner comme d'habitude, il était parti sèchement, et en oubliant la moitié de ses affaires. Et ben bien fait pour sa gueule à ce boulet. Il m'a privé de mon moment, il l'a payé, et c'est bien fait pour lui ~

Être seule me faisait chier. J'aimais bien partager le moment du matin, un des seuls que l'on pouvait partager dans une journée en semaine moi et mon keumé , du coup je partis de la maison frustrée par rapport aux autres matins. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait, le Reisuke, mais il faisait vraiment chier depuis hier.

La journée au lycée était comme les autres, à l'exception que Chiaki et Overlords étaient absents. Les clubs qui participaient en le nom du lycée au tournoi de la veille étaient dispensés d'école aujourd'hui, ils profitaient donc d'un week-end de trois jours cette bande d'abrutis. Je passai donc une matinée classique, focalisée sur les éventuels conflits arrivant dans l'après-midi lors de ma rencontre avec Kôsei au club de musique.

…..

Et le midi arriva.

Je retournai dans mon petit satellite pour manger. Cette fois je n'avais rien préparé de spécial puisque Reisuke était parti avant. J'avais donc acheté un repas à la cafétéria que je mangeai seule….Enfin….Seule….

 **-?-** Suujuu oku mono, kodou no kazu sae ~

 **-Jessica-** Arrête avec cette chanson, Akemi.

 **-Akemi-** C'est Abarai Sensei pour toi ~

 **-Jessica-** Ferme là je t'appelle comme je veux.

 **-Akemi-** C'est qu'elle est grognon ma petite Jessi ! J'ai regardé le tournoi hier et tu t'es faite avoir comme une grosse nouille héhéhéhéhé ! Nishijima lui il est arrivé troisième ~ Il est fort mon Kôsei 3

 **-Jessica-** Tu as vu Kôsei aussi ?

 **-Akemi-** Si je l'ai vu ? Un peu que je l'ai vu ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais manquer un tel événement !? Quand j'ai vu que tu étais là je me suis dit WOOOOW Wonderful ! Je voulais voir un duel entre toi et mon petit chouchou mais tu t'es faite latter avant , too bad ~ Enfin, au moins comme tu étais là il a enlevé son masque. Je lui dis qu'il est laid son truc mais il s'obstine à le porter pour repousser l'espoir qu'il dit.

 **-Jessica-** Attends. Tu savais pour Kôsei et cette Yume-Nikki ?

 **-Akemi-** Of course nounours ~ Kôsei se confie beaucoup à moi. On se connaît depuis un moment maintenant, c'est d'ailleurs pour lui que je suis venue dans ce lycée, isn't it beautiful ? ~

 **-Jessica-** T'es sa gonzesse en fait !

 **-Akemi-** Moi ? En couple avec lui ? Hahahahaha ! It's so funny ! Nah ma poule je ne suis pas sa meuf, je suis sa –

 **-Kôsei-** Sa manager.

 **-Jessica-** Huh ?

Je me retournai lorsque j'entendis la voix de Kôsei reprendre celle d'Akemi. Il était présent face à moi, celui qui m'avait porté secours hier, celui qui était en train de faire la même erreur que moi. Hitotsu qu'il se faisait appeler, mais il ne restait que Kôsei, Nishijima Kôsei. Dans son uniforme scolaire traditionnel, si ce n'est qu'il ne portait jamais la cravate de cet uniforme, toujours la même dégaine, et toujours le même regard.

Je restai silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour entamer la conversation avec lui, mais c'est lui qui prit les devants.

 **-Kôsei-** J'attendais de pouvoir te revoir, Jessica. Tu vas mieux depuis hier ?

 **-Jessica-** Tu crois vraiment que ce genre de chute peut me faire tomber ? T'es vraiment naif mon chou ~

 **-Kôsei-** Je suis content de te revoir en forme. Te voir faire un sourire chaleureux c'était vraiment étrange, je me suis dit « oula Jessica elle a pété une durite » mais ça va, t'es revenue à toi hahahahaha !

 **-Jessica-** Ouais….Mais toi, t'es revenu à toi ?

 **-Kôsei-** Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai pas quitté mon corps hahahaha !

 **-Jessica-** Arrête tes conneries. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tous ces délires avec Yume-Nikki, tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu es en train de faire. Pourquoi t'as besoin de te rallier avec des gens comme ça ?

 **-Kôsei-** Hahahaha ! Elle s'inquiète tellement pour moi c'est mignon ~ Tu es déjà maquée ma grande, ne sois pas infidèle à ton gars ~

 **-Jessica-** Kôsei, je suis sérieuse.

 **-Kôsei-** ….

Le jeune homme se tourna dans la direction opposée et prit une grande inspiration avant de relâcher doucement tout l'air qu'il avait cumulé dans ses poumons. Il marqua une pause en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Sans vraiment comprendre, je ne pouvais que le regarder avec insistance tandis qu'Akemi elle semblait habituée à ce genre de comportements.

 **-Kôsei-** Grande sœur, tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plaît ?

 **-Akemi-** Mais non ! It's impossible ! Tu me demandes de partir quand ça devient hot entre vous, je veux mon drama moi ~

 **-Jessica-** Eh ? Grande sœur ?

 **-Akemi-** Hoho ! Wonferful that feeling ! Ewai, je suis la grande sœur de ce baaaaaka de Kôsei. Il est tellement lourd aussi, il ne laisse même pas Big Sis profiter du spectacle , so laaame ~

 **-Kôsei-** Akemi, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme soupira comme une gamine avant de finalement partir et laisser son frère seul avec moi. Elle me fit un signe idiot avant d'emprunter les escaliers. Kôsei quant à lui restait mystérieux face à moi. Qu'allait-il donc me dire ? Il comptait faire une déclaration ou quoi ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête face à cet abruti.

 **-Kôsei-** La personne que tu as vue hier c'était bien moi. Et aujourd'hui je suis la même personne qu'hier.

 **-Jessica-** Déjà tu n'es pas un taré à la personnalité double. On émerge de l'océan.

 **-Kôsei-** Je pense que de nous deux, c'est toi qui a une personnalité double miss hahahaha !

 **-Jessica-** Ferme ta gueule et continue. Pourquoi tu te rallies à Yume-Nikki ? Pourquoi ce combat entre la conviction et l'espoir ?

 **-Kôsei-** Et pourquoi je devrais te rendre des comptes ? Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi non ?

 **-Jessica-** Eh ? Tu te fous de ma gueule !? Qui voulait voir à quoi ressemblait mon mec ? J'suis la chanteuse de ton groupe, c'est pas normal que je me préoccupe de toi !? T'es notre leader, si tu te fais la malle, on n'a plus de groupe.

 **-Kôsei-** Ne t'en fais pas , ça ne gênera pas le groupe. D'ailleurs ma poule, faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, on a une chanson à boucler pour le concert bientôt prévu, et tu as une place de choix.

Je suivis Kôsei qui ne m'avait donc pas dit ce qu'il en était le concernant. J'allais forcément obtenir mes réponses aujourd'hui me disais-je. Je ne lâcherai pas me disais-je. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je suivis le jeune homme leader du groupe jusque dans la salle du club de musique. Akemi, Masuda et Kenichi nous y attendaient. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur nous, un regard mielleux et suggestif. Kôsei brisa le silence en prenant la parole timidement. Il passa sa main derrière sa tête par gêne.

 **-Kôsei-** Hey les mecs, c'est pas ce que vous croyez.

 **-Masuda-** Fais pas l'innocent Kôsei. D'abord Erika, puis Jessica, tu te tapes toutes les vocalistes avoue ~

 **-Kôsei-** Je…Je n'ai jamais rien eu pour Erika !

 **-Kenichiro-** Ouh le menteur ~ Ca se voyait à des kilomètres qu'il bavait sur elle ~

 **-Kôsei-** C'est faux ! Et si tu veux savoir oui j'ai quelqu'un en tête et c'est pas Jessica !

 **-Jessica-** Eh ?

A ce moment, les deux camarades du groupe arrêtèrent. Quand est-ce que la conversation en était arrivée là ? Je veux dire, j'en avais rien à foutre d'avec qui couchait Kôsei, mais je n'étais pas venue pour connaître sa vie sentimentale. Je voulais simplement connaître la raison pour laquelle il était dans cette équipe anti espoir….A moins que … !

 **-Jessica-** En fait tu kiffes cette Laïla….

Ces mots qui m'échappèrent par inadvertance eurent pour effet de solidifier le jeune homme qui se retourna vers moi avec une difficulté mécanique. Il se ressaisit et reprit la parole en étant assez agité et bruyant. J'avais touché un point sensible.

 **-Kôsei-** Ne mêle pas dame Laïla dans cette histoire ! Je ne suis pas, mais alors VRAIMENT pas du tout attaché à dame Laïla ! Elle est beaucoup plus âgée que moi, elle n'a d'espoir en rien ni personne, elle est trop mystérieuse et abstraite, on n'arrive jamais à cerner ses sentiments….et….et c'est elle qui m'a s…..BIEN ! Oublions un peu les histoires de cœur de tout le monde ! Jessica est avec Reisuke, moi j'ai une nana en vue, Masu et Kenichi sont ensembles, tout va bien !

 **-Masuda-** Eh ?

 **-Kenichiro-** Je ne sais pas si je dois être surpris par le fait qu'il nous ait mis ensemble ou par le fait que Jessica soit en couple avec Rei-kun.

 **-Jessica-** Fermez vos gueules ça sera plus simple. Bon, Akemi tu as prévu quoi.

 **-Akemi-** Enfin mon heure de gloire ~ J'ai pensé que pour ramener le public perdu de « The Fallen Moon » il fallait tenter quelque chose de hardcore ! Donc je vais te faire chanter « Hot Meal ! »

 **-Jessica-** « Hot Meal » ?

 **-Akemi-** J'ai repris la partition de la chanson « Thousand Enemies » et j'en ai fait une chanson adaptée. J'ai fait en sorte que la chanson soit plus grave et un poil plus rapide dans le tempo et j'ai changé les lyrics pour que ça corresponde d'avantage au style de Jessica. Je pense que vous pourriez tenter de regagner le cœur du public en offrant une performance similaire à celle d'Erika mais remasterisée.

 **-Kôsei-** Wuhoooo ! Ca peut le faire, vraiment !

 **-Jessica-** Je refuse de chanter ça.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh ?

 **-Jessica-** Déjà, je ne veux pas devenir la doublure d'Erika. Ajoute à ça le fait que je ne peux pas chanter en étant préoccupée par ce qu'il t'arrive, et tu as les raisons de mon refus.

 **-Kôsei-** Ok….Je n'ai donc pas le choix. Si Akemi dit que ça rendra différent, c'est que ça le sera , donc essaie de chanter cette chanson. Si tu le fais, je te révèle tout à propos de moi et Yume-Nikki.

 **-Jessica-** Mémorise bien ce que tu viens de dire alors ~

Je m'installai là où le micro était positionné tandis que tout le monde prit place à mes côtés. Kôsei n'avait pas le violon cette fois mais un autre type de basse, il semblait savoir jouer des deux instruments. Akemi vint positionner les lyrics devant moi et la partie de chacun devant les musiciens du groupe. En les survolant, je vis vraiment quelque chose qui me ressemblait. Comment Akemi avait-elle pu lire en moi…N'était-ce qu'une coïncidence ?

watch?v=7xSig2nHRew

La chanson que j'entamai parlait d'une jeune fille qui était perdue et qui errait un peu dans sa vie. Elle rencontra quelqu'un qui était tout aussi perdu qu'elle et développa une profonde amitié avec cette personne qui n'avait pas de repères. Elle se rend alors compte que des choses simples, comme un repas chaud qui attend chez soi, sont des choses qui sont sous-estimées par tout le monde et qui réchauffent le cœur. J'aimais beaucoup les lyrics qu'Akemi avait travaillé, mais aussi le timbre de la chanson en général. J'avais vraiment l'impression de chanter une autre chanson, parfaitement adaptée à ma voix, alors que de base cette chanson était interprétée par Erika. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être de trop, tout était fluide. Je me sentais comme dans de l'eau à parfaite température, laissant flotter mes cheveux au gré du mouvement des vagues et sortant ma tête des profondeurs lorsqu'il fallait crier mes sentiments au ciel.

…..

….

 **-Akemi-** C'était….Wondeful ! Il faut que vous faites le concert avec cette chanson ! C'est…Stunning !

 **-Masuda-** On a encore quelques arrangements à faire. Je n'étais pas trop en accord.

 **-Kôsei-** Ouais, et de mon côté j'ai encore du mal avec la basse. Faut que je tryhard encore plus.

 **-Kenichiro-** Par contre, Jessica tu as été vraiment cool sur la chanson. Tu la connaissais déjà ?

 **-Jessica-** Ouais, j'ai emprunté toutes les vidéos de vos shows du temps d'Erika. J'ai connu Erika aussi et je suis maqué avec Reisuke, donc j'étais curieuse de voir de quoi ma concurrente était capable.

 **-Masuda-** Ahaha ! Donc tu es bien avec Reisuke ! Vous êtes si différents c'est bizarre !

 **-Jessica-** Je le mate ce boulet ~ Il est mon esclave ~

 **-Kenichiro-** Prends soin de lui. Il a bon cœur, Reisuke. Il a toujours été là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui.

 **-Kôsei-** Mais maintenant il n'est plus là, donc laisse le où il est. Ca ne sert à rien de remuer des vieux fantômes. Il ne peut pas revenir il a quitté le lycée, et même si il revenait, je le refuserais. Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ce traître.

 **-Jessica-** Oi, c'est qui que tu insultes de traître là ?

Je me rapprochai de Kôsei , sentant en moi monter un sentiment dérangeant. Kôsei ne me regardait même pas, perdu dans son délire, mais je fis quelque chose qu'il ne vit pas venir : je lui en collai une bonne sur la joue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le groupe aussi était choqué. Passant sa main sur sa joue, il me regarda d'un air incompréhensif. Je repris la parole d'un ton hostile.

 **-Jessica-** Que tu aies ce genre d'histoires avec Reisuke je m'en fous, mais tu ne dis pas du mal de quelqu'un que j'aime en face de moi, je ne supporte pas ça. Tu ne remarques même pas , enfin tu fais semblant de ne pas remarquer que je me fais du soucis pour toi , et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire en réponse c'est que Reisuke est un traître ?

 **-Kôsei-** ….Ha…Hahahaha….C'est excellent.

 **-Jessica-** Huh ?

 **-Kôsei-** Aucune personne dans ce groupe n'en veut à Reisuke pour le choix qu'il a fait, et tout le monde l'apprécie comme au premier jour alors qu'il nous a pris tous nos espoirs. Et si moi je quitte le groupe maintenant !? Vous ferez quoi !? Vous ne m'en voudrez pas non plus !? Je suis tellement insignifiant ici que vous continuerez tout simplement votre quotidien sans ressentir mon absence !? Et c'est ça que tu appelles l'espoir !?

…..

Nous fûmes tous choqués par la tournure des choses. Kôsei qui était d'habitude si jovial et plein d'entrain était celui dont le vase avait débordé à l'instant. Il en était surpris lui même, si bien que lorsqu'il lâcha ces paroles, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir. Je voulus le retenir, mais Akemi me stoppa dans mon élan. Voyant la présence de Kôsei s'éloigner de plus en plus, il ne me restait plus qu'un sentiment de profonde incompréhension du violoniste. C'était bien plus qu'une simple histoire de groupe perdu, j'en étais convaincue désormais.

…..

…


	13. Kosei 1 L'espoir en moi

Tout commence par une lumière.

La vie…est une aventure qui vaut la peine d'être vécue. Chacun d'entre nous arrive sur terre sans savoir d'où il vient et quoi faire, et nous nous lançons tous dans cette bataille vers l'inconnu sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Nous n'avons besoin d'aucune motivation pour évoluer, nous le faisons simplement parce que cela doit être fait ainsi. Et quand nous le sommes suffisamment c'est nous qui donnons naissance à une nouvelle lumière qui à son tour fera perdurer encore et encore l'espoir de nos cœurs, l'espoir de nos âmes, l'espoir des âmes de nos prédécesseurs, simplement parce que la vie est ainsi faite.

Cette aspect spontané de la vie de l'humanité fut celui qui me guida et que je chéris jusqu'ici. Moi, Nishijima Kôsei, j'ai cru en le potentiel naturel de la vie toutes ces années qui ont marqué mon enfance et les débuts de mon adolescence , ces principes qui ne m'ont jamais fait défaut sont les miens. Mes parents prenaient plaisir à m'enseigner que dans chaque être il y a un potentiel à développer. Que ce soit du talent, un trait de personnalité unique, ou encore dans le fonctionnement d'ordre naturel, chaque être vivant était unique et merveilleux en soi rien que par le fait de porter la vie. Cette mentalité de mes parents, je l'ai gardée en moi, moi et mes treize ans faits d'espoir.

J'aimais beaucoup le printemps, la saison de l'éveil de la nature, de l'éveil spirituel. Tous ces êtres vivants qui avaient gardé espoir durant le rude hiver étaient récompensés pour leur dur labeur par ce printemps offert par la nature. Il en était de même pour nous, à chaque printemps commençait un nouveau cycle, cycle scolaire ou cycle de travail, et personne ne dérogeait à la règle, car c'est ainsi que nos ancêtres ont prospéré par le passé.

 __

 _« Bz Bz, Bz Bz »_

C'était encore mon téléphone qui vibrait sur le chevet. Je le pris dans mes mains pour examiner le contenu du message que je venais de recevoir, et sans surprise, c'était un de mes camarades d'école…Enfin de mon ancienne école. J'avais quitté le collège où j'étais cette année pour finir mes deux dernières années dans un établissement plus proche de chez moi. Mes camarades étaient gentils avec moi et j'étais beaucoup entouré dans mon ancienne école. Tout le monde me parlait et je parlais à tout le monde, parce que maman m'avait enseigné de prendre le meilleur de chacun en moi et de leur donner le meilleur de moi afin qu'ils le prennent pour eux. C'était comme ça que j'arrivais à développer des solides relations avec tout le monde, même si je ne voulais pas avoir un meilleur ami parmi ces personnes de mon âge.

Avoir un meilleur ami prenait du temps, et ce temps était déjà occupé par une autre activité incompatible avec une telle relation, depuis mes dix ans je faisais de la musique. Avec papa et maman nous avions été voir un concert de musique classique dans lequel le musicien jouait du violon, et j'avais été fasciné par sa représentation. Je m'amusais à l'imiter avec des faux instruments de musique, jusqu'à temps que mes parents m'en offrirent un à mon dixième anniversaire. Depuis ce jour je m'entraînai encore et sans relâche afin de moi aussi développer mon potentiel et devenir à mon tour un espoir pour ce monde. Au lieu de jouer au football avec mes camarades, je m'entraînais donc à jouer du violon. Je n'étais pas doué, mais avec la persévérance, j'avais l'espoir d'y arriver un jour. Après tout, je m'étais toujours dit que l'espoir suivait le rêve et donnait naissance à la réalité. Et ce n'allait pas faire exception, ce principe avec lequel j'ai toujours vécu.

J'étais donc serein à l'idée de rentrer dans un nouveau collège pour deux années avant d'entrer au lycée et continuer à faire tourner ce cycle naturel qui me plaisait tant. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de croire en moi et en les autres, et tout le monde serait heureux….

 _« Bz Bz Bz »_

« - Bonne chance pour ta rentrée de demain, Nishijima-Kun ! » « - Demain est le grand jour, fais toi des nouveaux amis, Nishijima ! » « - Si c'est Kôsei , alors tout ira bien (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)" »

Tous ces messages d'encouragement venant sur mon téléphone me faisaient plaisir. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'être si bien entouré. Papa, Maman, Akemi-neechan, mais aussi tous mes amis du collège…Je ne pouvais que réussir à continuer mes rêves. Peu importe le chemin que je devais emprunter, ma réussite était garantie.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que je m'endormis.

Le lendemain fut un jour nouveau s'annonçant palpitant. Mon réveil me tira de mon sommeil, aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Le jour d'un autre départ, mais aussi le jour où Akemi entrait en troisième année au lycée. Elle était dans le lycée affilié au collège que j'intégrais, le lycée « Kibougamine » , le pic de l'espoir. C'était un des lycées les plus côtés du coin, on y pouvait cumuler les cours et les activités extra scolaires tous les jours , là où les autres lycées et collèges n'accordaient que peu d'importance aux clubs et ne donnaient qu'une après-midi par semaine au système. Je voulais aller dans un lycée où ma musique ne serait plus une contrainte, mais un moyen de développer de nouvelles affinités avec mes camarades, et c'était à Kibougamine que je pouvais le faire.

 **-Akemi-** Kôsei ! Je pars dans trente minutes ! Si tu ne te dépêches pas je pars sans toi !

 **-Kôsei-** J'arrive Onee-chan !

Je descendis les escaliers pour retrouver ma sœur dans la cuisine. Elle avait l'habitude d'être la première prête de nous deux. Les parents étaient déjà partis à cette heure, elle préparait donc mon déjeuner et le sien puisque j'avais interdiction de toucher à la gazinière tant que j'étais encore trop jeune. Mon père avait failli faire exploser la maison de mes grand parents quand il avait mon âge. Il était parti trop vite à l'école et ils ne s'étaient rendu compte qu'une demi-heure plus tard que tout était encore allumé. Par chance, grand père avait réussi à pénétrer la maison, éteindre le gaz et le faire se dissiper, mais il a crié tellement fort sur mon père que ce dernier développa une fixation sur le gaz. C'était normal, après tout, c'était quelque chose de dangereux. Et il n'y avait donc que Akemi qui avait le droit de s'en servir, elle qui avait dix-sept ans. Lorsque l'on était ensemble, elle faisait donc la cuisine et moi je mettais la table. Elle s'installait ensuite à table et me parlait toujours d'un ton solennel avant de manger, souvent pour répéter la même chose à chaque fois.

 **-Akemi-** Le petit déjeuner est un moment important de la journée donc prends le temps de bien manger, Kôsei.

 **-Kôsei-** Onee-chan…Tu me répètes ça tous les matins….

 **-Akemi-** Ne tire pas cette tête petit frère. J'aime beaucoup prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi. Ca me permet de faire un joli break avant de commencer une journée.

Ma sœur continuait son repas. Elle avait eu un boulot d'été dans un fast food il y a deux ans, et voir l'ambiance de travail et de repas des gens lui a fait prendre conscience que prendre le temps de manger et de s'arrêter était quelque chose de précieux. Elle consacrait donc une demi-heure à son petit déjeuner, et une bonne heure à chaque repas de la journée pour prendre le temps d'assimiler ce qu'elle ingérait pendant les repas. C'était la clé de la réussite qu'elle disait toujours.

De mon côté, j'étais un peu anxieux à l'idée de me retrouver dans un nouveau collège. J'étais parti du collège public dans lequel j'étudiais jusqu'à présent car mes parents voulaient que j'entre au lycée Kibougamine en ayant l'habitude du système de l'établissement. Entrer au collège Kibougamine, le collège affilié au lycée, était donc un ticket VIP pour continuer mon cursus dans ce lycée me faisant de l'oeil depuis un moment déjà. Je pris la parole, questionnant ma sœur qui elle avait déjà un grand parcours derrière elle.

 **-Kôsei-** Dis, Onee-chan. C'est comment Kibougamine ?

 **-Akemi-** Ahhhh tu t'intéresses à ce lycée hein. Kibougamine est un endroit fantastique, le cycle scolaire est difficile, mais c'est un mal pour un bien puisque tu peux exercer ta passion et en faire une discipline scolaire. Pour ceux qui ,n'ont pas de clubs, il n'y a rien de particulier, vous ne pourrez pas prendre de cycle universitaire autre que général par contre.

 **-Kôsei-** Oui donc aucun intérêt à aller à Kibougamine sans club…..Toi tu t'es lancée dans le club de musique dès le collège alors ?

 **-Akemi-** Yep ~ La basse et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour mon Kôsei ~ D'ailleurs tu en es où avec ton violon ?

 **-Kôsei-** Je tourne un peu en rond, mais je sens que je vais pouvoir avancer. J'ai encore du mal avec « La Paloma », mais je pense qu'il y a moyen , je tiens quelque chose. Comme je le dis toujours, avec de la persévérance et de l'espoir, on peut soulever des montagnes !

Ma sœur but son bol d'une traite et reprit avec d'avantage d'entrain, sous mon regard amusé.

 **-Akemi-** Parfait ! C'est bien mon petit frère ça ! Ne lâche jamais !

 **-Kôsei-** Quand je saurai jouer « La Paloma » , j'aimerais que tu la chantes sur mon violon, tu sais que j'ai toujours admiré tes talents de vocaliste.

 **-Akemi-** Vendu ! Allons-y Kôsei, ton premier jour au collège Kibougamine….Et mets moi bien cette cravate on dirait un clochard.

Une fois que les ajustements de ma sœur furent faits, nous prîmes nos affaires de la journée et sortîmes de chez nous pour nous rendre au premier jour de cours.A partir d'aujourd'hui, je faisais l'itinéraire avec Akemi jusqu'au collège Kibougamine où elle me laisserait pour aller au lycée du même nom. J'étais content de faire le trajet avec ma sœur. Elle était celle qui me guidait dans toutes les étapes de ma vie quand nos parents n'avaient pas le temps. Elle me conseillait beaucoup au quotidien. Comme elle était en train de le faire d'ailleurs.

 **-Akemi-** Au collège Kibougamine, il y a une après-midi par semaine consacrée aux clubs, si tu veux t'intégrer, il faudra en trouver un. Tu peux aussi essayer d'en construire un, mais les nouveaux arrivants ne font pas forcément l'unanimité en matière ce clubs.

 **-Kôsei-** Oui, donc il vaut mieux en rejoindre un.

 **-Akemi-** Yep ~ Après, Kibougamine a un programme spécial. Tu as moins d'heures étant donné que les clubs prennent pas mal de temps, mais en contrepartie , tu n'as pas intérêt à tirer au flanc quand tu es là-bas. Tu vas la bas pour bosser, on est clairs ?

 **-Kôsei-** Oui , je suis la pour le travail.

 **-Akemi-** Tout le monde est dans la même optique, donc personne ne te jugera pour vouloir être un bon élève, t'en fais pas tout va aller comme sur des roulettes.

 **-Kôsei-** Merci, Onee-Chan !

Ma sœur me rendit le sourire que je lui envoyai. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, nous vîmes de plus en plus d'étudiants s'accumuler dans les rues. Certains étaient au collège, d'autres au lycée, mais nous étions tous de la même filiation. Akemi me laissa à l'entrée du collège, me souhaitant bonne chance au passage. Mais alors que j'allais passer le portail d'entrée de l'établissement, quelque chose me percuta de derrière, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. C'était une fille qui tomba avec moi au sol. Elle était agitée, ramassant des feuilles qu'elle avait éparpillé au sol en tombant , elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle était désolée, mais cela ne faisait aucun mal. Une fois qu'elle eut ramassé les feuilles, elle se releva et me tendit la main, me laissant voir son visage. Elle était une jeune fille aux yeux clairs , une brune aux cheveux mi-longs. Son visage souriant était souligné par deux longues boucles lui tombant sur chaque joue. Elle était vraiment jolie et attrayante physiquement. Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux qui me toucha au cœur, avant de s'excuser et de repartir, criant un « Attends moi Rei-Chan ! » qui retentit dans le hall. Elle avait l'air vraiment sympathique cette fille me disais-je, et un peu rigolote aussi héhé. Elle réussit à me déstresser tandis que j'entrais dans l'école qui allait m'accueillir pour les deux prochaines années. Il y avait beaucoup plus stressé que moi apparemment pensais-je. Il faudra que je retrouve cette fille pour connaître son nom.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, j'étais encore dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment. Je me hâtai vers le gymnase, c'était ici que commençait chaque année selon grande sœur. Ce collège avait décidément gardé toutes les traditions du pays contrairement à tout les autres que l'on pouvait trouver ailleurs. C'était intéressant, une belle expérience qui se montrait à moi.

Lorsque j'entrai dans le gymnase, une révélation me traversa l'esprit. Ce gymnase était si grand que la portée de la voix du directeur était très arrivait jusqu'à moi qui était au bout du gymnase. L'acoustique était parfaite….Il fallait que je joue du violon ici. C'était le cadre idéal pour m'autocritiquer et devenir meilleur…C'est cette pensée qui m'accompagna tandis que je marchais pour rejoindre les rangs. Les classes étaient formées ici , après que l'ont ait écouté le discours du doyen. Je m'installai dans le rang des garçons, comme Nee-Chan me l'avait dit quelques jours auparavant, tandis que le doyen arriva et prit la parole solennellement.

 **-Doyen-** Mes très chers enfants, bienvenue aujourd'hui au collège Kibougamine. Pour les élèves qui étaient présents l'année dernière, notre système n'a rien de nouveau, mais pour les élèves nous rejoignant en cette troisième année du collège, vous découvrirez un système scolaire comme vous n'en avez jamais expériment–

 **-?-** A …Ah…Atchoo !

 **-Doyen-** Mademoiselle Kurenai s'il vous plaît, restez silencieuse même si ce n'est que pour un jour !

 **-Erika-** Désolée…Je me suis chopée un rhume et je n'arrive pas à éternuer silencieusement…Héhéhé.

 **-Doyen-** Bien, je reprends.

Tandis que le doyen reprit son discours d'ouverture, mes yeux n'avaient pas quitté la direction dans laquelle ils étaient dirigés. Dans la direction de cette fille aux cheveux bouclés qui était dans le rang des quatrièmes années, la dernière année du collège Kibougamine. Elle était donc un an plus âgée que moi , cette « Kurenai ». J'aurais bien voulu la connaître d'avantage, mais c'était apparemment impossible. Je finis donc d'écouter le discours du doyen qui expliquait le fonctionnement du système du collège. La plus gros m'avait déjà été expliqué par ma grande sœur. Le système de clubs assez présent, l'orientation vers le lycée Kibougamine, le système des repas et des travaux manuels, je savais tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir pour passer une bonne année.

 **-Doyen-** C'est tout ce que j'avais à expliquer, je vais maintenant faire l'appel de vos noms afin d'organiser les classes. Je ne vous appellerai pas deux fois donc soyez attentifs.

Le doyen s'exprima d'une voix forte et distinguée et commença par appeler les quatrièmes années. C'était long à entendre, mais je ne voulais pas louper mon nom pour me retrouver tout seul à la fin, cela aurait été trop de honte à supporter dès le premier jour. Je le regardai donc appeler tous ces collégiens qui passaient leur dernière année ici. Il les appela un par un, en énonçant bien évidemment le nom de cette fille, « Erika Kurenai » qu'elle s'appelait. Mémorisant ce nom, j'attendais qu'il m'appelle à mon tour, ce qu'il fit une bonne heure plus tard en me plaçant dans la classe « Soprano » . J'étais donc Nishijima Kôsei, en troisième année classe Soprano.

Je suivis mon groupe, ainsi que cette dame ayant la cinquantaine qui serait mon professeur principal pour cette année. Les autres élèves semblaient connaître d'avantage le professeur que moi et semblaient se réjouir d'avoir ce professeur en tant que professeur principal. Ce professeur qui était celui qui allait nous enseigner les mathématiques nous emmena dans la salle 212, la salle principale dans laquelle nous allions recevoir les cours. Je m'installai à mon bureau et commençai à prendre note de mon emploi du temps et autres formalités. Lorsque le professeur fit parvenir le formulaire de club, je laissai la réponse vide. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel club j'allais rejoindre après tout.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les copies parvinrent de nouveau jusqu'au professeur qui les examina une à une. Il sembla s'arrêter sur quelques-unes. Deux pour être précises. Une fois qu'il les mit à part, il prit la parole de sa voix grave et solennelle .

 **-Professeur-** Nishijima Kôsei, Kashiwagi Arata, j'aimerais vous voir après les cours. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Je me levai et acquiesçai à la demande du professeur tandis que l'autre élève appelé fit de même. Kashiwagi Arata….Il était un garçon de mon âge au physique radicalement différent du mien. Il était brun aux yeux verts, au visage quelque peu fermé et monotone. On avait l'impression en le regardant qu'il n'avait que du mépris dans son visage…Non pas du mépris, de la lassitude. Son expression était étrange. Vraiment très étrange.

La journée de cours se passa plutôt bien. En tant qu'élève transféré , j'attirais pas mal de monde dans la classe, on me posait des questions sur l'établissement d'où je venais, sur mes loisirs, sur mes relations amoureuses, on m'invita même à faire une partie de football à la pause du midi. Tout était exactement comme le collège que j'avais quitté il y a maintenant un mois. Je parlais à tout le monde et tout le monde me parlait. Tout le monde, enfin presque, puisque Kashiwagi Arata, le garçon las, resta toute la journée seul….J'interrogeai Ataru mon voisin de classe à la pause de l'après-midi/

 **-Kôsei-** Dis, Ataru.

 **-Ataru-** Hm ? Un problème, Kôsei ?

 **-Kôsei-** Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Kashiwagi ?

 **-Ataru-** Ah, Arata-kun. Disons qu'il est comme ça depuis toujours. Il est entrée en première année de collège il était déjà comme ça, il n'a jamais parlé à personne, fréquenté aucune club…Rien du tout. Et c'est dommage en vrai, il est le meilleur élève de la promotion tous les ans.

 **-Kôsei-** Oh…J'ignorais qu'il était si bon. Son regard est étrange quand même….

 **-Ataru-** T'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça.

Arata Kashiwagi…..Il était un garçon étrange…

La journée de cours finie, je dus me rendre dans le bureau des professeurs afin d'y rencontre monsieur Suzuki, notre professeur principal. J'arrivai avant Kashiwagi, ce qui fit plaisir au professeur. Nous attendîmes le retardataire quelques minutes avant de le voir arriver les mains dans les poches, toujours aussi renfermé sur lui même qu'il ne l'était en classe. Suzuki-Sensei prit la parole.

 **-Suzuki-** Nishijima-kun, Kashiwagi-kun, vous n'avez pas marqué de clubs dans vos choix ? J'aimerais savoir pourquoi les garçons.

 **-Kôsei-** Je….Je….

Hésitant, je n'osais pas dire à mon professeur la raison de mon choix concernant les clubs. Je cherchais une excuse, mais je fus coupé par Kashiwagi Arata qui prit la parole d'un ton ferme et désintéressé.

 **-Arata-** Je n'ai pas envie de faire partie d'un club. C'est la troisième année que je passe ici, je ne compte pas avoir un club de sitôt.

Le professeur reprit, désolé par l'attitude de l'élève qu'il avait en face de lui.

 **-Suzuki-** Kashiwagi, ne sois pas aussi renfermé sur toi même. Tu pourrais faire de jolies rencontres en rejoignant un club plutôt que de rester toujours seul dans ton coin. Prends un peu exemple sur Kôsei-kun, il est arrivé aujourd'hui et s'est déjà fait plein d'amis.

 **-Arata-** Je n'ai que faire de rencontrer du monde.

 **-Suzuki-** Misère…..Quant à toi, Kôsei, j'aimerais vraiment que tu penses à rejoindre un club aussi. C'est un point que notre établissement souhaite développer car il n'y a rien de tel que l'esprit d'équipe afin de progresser dans une société, quelle qu'elle soit. Il y a des tas d'activités intéressantes, tu pourrais rejoindre le club cinéma, un club de sport, ou aussi un club de théâtre qui sait ! Les portes te sont ouvertes, Kôsei.

L'attitude désinvolte de Kashiwagi me fit de l'effet à l'intérieur. Il disait simplement ce qu'il pensait au professeur sans se soucier des conséquences….Cela me motiva à faire de même et à ne pas chercher d'excuses. Je répondis timidement, mais avec sincérité face au professeur et au garçon.

 **-Kôsei-** Je…Je ne suis pas intéressé par rejoindre un club.

 **-Suzuki-** Pourquoi donc ?

 **-Kôsei-** Je voudrais rejoindre un club, mais il n'y a pas de domaine qui m'intéresse. J'aimerais beaucoup un club basé sur la musique. Depuis que je suis entré dans le gymnase, j'ai envie de m'y produire, j'en ai tellement envie !

 **-Suzuki-** Hahaha ! Je vois, tu es bien le digne frère de ta grande sœur. Elle ne parlait que de musique, du matin au soir cette gamine. Tu joues de quel instrument dis moi ?

 **-Kôsei-** Du violon. J'aimerais pouvoir jouer du violon en tant que professionnel, c'est mon rêve !

J'entendis un soupir venant d'à côté de moi. C'était Arata qui grommelait dans son coin. Il me regarda d'un air provocateur, comme si ce que je venais de dire était ridicule. Il prit la parole, d'un ton sarcastique et provocateur.

 **-Arata-** Ton rêve ? Pfff. Un autre gamin qui croît en la force de l'illusion. Qu'il est mignon , ce Kôsei.

 **-Kôsei-** Tu peux te moquer de mon rêve, mais c'est avec mes espoirs que j'avancerai. Un jour je montrerai à tout le monde que si l'on souhaite vraiment quelque chose, on peut l'obtenir avec de la persévérance. Et j'espère que tu seras au premier rang pour assister à ça, Arata-Kun.

 **-Arata-** Tch. C'est ridicule. Tu apprendras que les rêves ne peuvent pas toujours êtres réalisés.

La sérénité de ma réponse ne plut guère au jeune garçon qui ronchonnait encore plus dans son coin que lorsqu'il m'interrompit. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il le mettait de mauvaise humeur, mais quelque chose en moi semblait l'agacer. Pourquoi trouvait-il que mes rêves n'étaient pas réalisables ? Enfin, c'étaient mes rêves…Pas les siens..Même si j'échouais, il n'avait pas à être triste ou malheureux pour moi….

…

Je repris la parole avec plus de confiance cette fois, conscient que le garçon me regardait toujours.

 **-Kôsei-** Sensei. J'ai décidé concernant le club. Je vais créer un club de musique ! Onee-chan m'a dit que cela allait être la voie la plus difficile pour m'intégrer puisqu'il faut que je réunisse cinq membres, mais j'y arriverai !

 **-Suzuki-** Bien, je compte sur toi alors, Kôsei. Tu peux utiliser la salle des professeurs pour faire des photocopies à distribuer pour recruter. J'espère que ton projet aboutira. Quant à toi, Kashiwagi, tu devrais prendre exemple sur Kôsei qui est arrivé dans l'établissement aujourd'hui seulement et qui songe déjà à des projets plus importants. Tu n'en ressortirais que meilleur.

 **-Arata-** Tous les ans j'ai le droit au même discours. Fichez moi la paix.

Le garçon se retourna et repartit sans un mot de plus. Il était vraiment aigri comparé aux autres élèves avec qui j'avais déjà fait connaissance. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était mauvais, mais il devait avoir ses raisons de ne parler à personne et d'agir ainsi. Cela semblait être une habitude pour les professeurs, puisqu'il ne tira qu'un soupir à Suzuki-sensei. Ce dernier reprit la parole à mon attention cette fois.

 **-Suzuki-** Kôsei , pour créer un club il te faudra quatre membres, toi inclus. Dans les autres collèges et lycées c'est cinq, mais ici nous assouplissons les règles des clubs afin de laisser les étudiants créer ce qu'ils veulent. Il y a une classe non utilisée que tu pourrais prendre en guise de salle de club….Hmmm…..Je vais demander à un senpai de t'y conduire.

Le professeur se retourna et se leva de sa chaise afin d'aller frapper à une porte d'une salle adjacente à la salle des professeurs. Lorsqu'il entra, je l'entendis parler de sa voix puissante aux élèves à l'intérieur, demandant un volontaire pour me montrer la salle 317 , lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle, il était avec la fille de ce matin, cette Erika Kurenai. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle fut surprise, dans le sens agréable du terme. Elle prit la parole avec entrain et amusement.

 **-Erika-** Oh, tu es le garçon de ce matin ! Je vais t'aider à trouver ta salle, ça sera mon cadeau pour m'excuser de t'avoir bousculé héhéhéhé ! Je m'appelle Erika, Erika Kurenai, je suis en quatrième année dans la classe « Aquarelle ».

 **-Kôsei-** Je suis Kôsei, Kôsei Nishijima, je suis en troisième année, dans la classe « Soprano » , ravi de faire ta connaissance.

 **-Erika-** Héhéhé , j'étais en Soprano l'année dernière aussi ~ Tu vas voir, Suzuki-Sensei est un très bon professeur.

 **-Suzuki-** Erika-chan a été une bonne élève, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est bruyante , une vraie pile.

 **-Erika-** Senseiiiiiiii…

 **-Kôsei-** Hahahaha, tu as l'air d'être amusante, Erika-Senpai !

Erika me regarda avec surprise, avant d'arborer un sourire qui me fit du baume au cœur. Elle avait l'air vraiment empathique cette fille. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques secondes et j'étais vraiment bien à l'aise avec elle. Je ne rejetais personne habituellement, mais le courant passait très bien avec Erika.

Suzuki-sensei me tendit une clé, c'était la clé de la salle 317 dans laquelle j'allais pouvoir créer mon club. Selon lui, j'avais un mois à compter de ce jour pour réunir 3 personnes et commencer une activité de club. Il serait notre superviseur si j'y arrivais. C'était magnifique. Nous sortîmes de la salle des professeurs en remerciant Suzuki-Sensei, avant de nous diriger dans le grand couloir comme il était appelé.

 **-Erika-** Ici c'est le grand couloir. On l'appelle comme ça parce qu'il relie absolument toutes les salles de classe dans l'établissement. Chaque embouchure te mène à une série de salles différentes. Les salles entre 100 et 200 sont les salles de travaux manuels, les salles entre 200 et 300 sont les salles de cours classiques. Les salles entre 300 et 400 sont les salles de clubs, tandis que les autres salles sont les salles d'administration. La 700, c'est le réfectoire.

 **-Kôsei-** Ok, donc pour me rendre à la salle désirée, je dois prendre cette embouchure, c'est ça ?

 **-Erika-** Ewi ! La clé que t'a donné Suzuki-Sensei sert à ouvrir cette salle. Il se peut que tu dois la rénover un peu comme on a du le faire au club de course, mais ce n'est qu'une formalité avant d'apprécier la vie ici ~

 **-Kôsei-** Oh, tu es au club de course ?

 **-Erika-** Yep sir ! Depuis ma première année ici je suis au club de course, mais mes temps sont encore à améliorer héhéhé ! Nous sommes arrivés, salle 317 ! C'est une ancienne salle de musique qui a été abandonnée lorsque le dernier club a quitté le collège. La fille qui était dans le club était vraiment gentille. C'était elle qui m'avait tout montré dans le lycée et qui m'a fait intégrer le club de course. Elle était vraiment compétente question musique, mais quand elle est partie, il n'y avait pas de relève. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir héhé ! Enfin ! Assez de mon monologue ! Ouvre donc la porte ~

Face à la fille qui m'accompagnai, j'ouvris la porte. Erika était encore plus curieuse que moi , puisqu'elle me poussa presque pour voir le contenu de la salle avant que je n'y entre. C'était une salle qui semblait insonorisée comme un studio d'enregistrement. Les anciens occupants semblaient avoir bien aménagé l'endroit. Sur le tableau il y était marqué « Au delà des frontières, Sayonara » . C'était ce qui semblait être le dernier message que l'ancien club avait laissé. Erika regardait tout ce qui se trouvait dans la salle avec l'entrain d'une enfant. Elle prit la parole avec encore plus d'entrain qu'avant, mais aussi avec une pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix.

 **-Erika-** J'aimais vraiment ce groupe, « Garden of Roses » qu'il s'appelait. J'étais vraiment triste quand la vocaliste est partie au lycée. Et je pense que beaucoup d'autres élèves l'étaient aussi. Quand j'étais seule dans ma chambre, je m'entraînais à chanter ses chansons, même si je suis mauvaise en chant héhéhéhé !

 **-Kôsei-** J'aurais vraiment aimé voir de quoi était capable un tel groupe. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir donner autant de bonheur aux gens qu'ils t'en ont donné.

 **-Erika-** Mais tu en es capable, Kôsei-kun.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh ?

 **-Erika-** Tu es un gentil garçon qui a des rêves et de l'espoir, tu remplis toutes les conditions pour devenir quelqu'un qui donne du bonheur aux gens ! Il suffit de te regarder pour le voir , que tu y arriveras !

Les mots d'Erika allèrent droit dans mon cœur. Elle prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et perçait mon être de par son regard. J'étais…J'étais subjugué par tant de gentillesse venant de la jeune fille. Ces quelques mots qu'elle me dit me procurèrent un espoir comme jamais je n'en avais eu. Moi aussi j'étais donc capable de transmettre quelque chose aux autres… ? Moi aussi je pouvais avoir un impact positif sur ce monde…. ? Oui, j'en étais tout à fait capable, « Si c'est Kôsei , alors tout ira bien ». C'est ce qu'on pensait de moi….

Je repris la parole , timidement, réalisant la situation embarrassante dans laquelle moi et Senpai nous étions.

 **-Kôsei-** J…Je…Senpai…Lâche ma main c'est embarrassant….

 **-Erika-** Oh , désolée ! J'ai l'habitude de parler à Rei-Chan c'est pour ça héhéhé !

 **-Kôsei-** Rei-Chan… ?

 **-Erika-** Un très bon ami à moi. Lui aussi me crie dessus en disant que c'est embarrassant, mais il devient tout rouge quand je fais ça du coup je n'arrête pas, c'est rigolo ! Un jour je vous présenterai,en attendant je veux voir un de tes concerts cette année donc travaille dur, d'accord ?

 **-Kôsei-** Oui, je ferai de mon mieux.

 **-Erika-** Dans ce cas, je te laisse, Kôsei-kun ! Mata Ashita !

Erika partit, me laissant seul dans cette salle. Je n'avais pas grand chose à y faire pour la remettre en état, un coup de ménage suffirait à faire en sorte que cette classe soit un club de musique. Cependant, trouver trois autres personnes pour intégrer le club de musique serait quelque chose de difficile. J'en étais conscient, mais je devais le faire. Je devais le faire pour que mon rêve se réalise , mais aussi pour montrer à Arata-kun que rêver n'est pas quelque chose de mal. Après l'avoir vu dans la salle des professeurs, je fus pris d'une envie profonde de lui montrer mon espoir. Cela me tenait vraiment à cœur.

Les cours terminés, je refermai la salle et rentrai chez moi.. Je rentrais à pied, n'habitant pas si loin du collège. J'en profitais pour regarder les collégiens qui sortaient eux aussi. Tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser, comme à mon ancien collège. C'était bien difficile de faire la différence entre ce collège public et un collège affilié à un lycée de renom, tellement la détente et l'ambiance étaient identiques à mon ancien établissement. J'allais vivre une belle année ici pensais-je. Il fallait cependant que je recrute des membres pour mon club, puisque je n'avais qu'un mois pour rassembler trois autres personnes.

Une fois rentré à la maison, j'y retrouvai ma grande sœur Akemi. Elle était encore une fois dans la cuisine en train de préparer du thé. Lorsqu'elle me vit arrivée, elle afficha un entrain prononcé sur son visage. J'imagine qu'elle était toute aussi nerveuse que je ne l'étais moi-même après tout, cela me fit sourire. Grande sœur me proposa un thé que j'acceptai, déposant mon sac au sol, je m'installai à table en sa compagnie, la laissant prendre la parole , excitée comme une puce.

 **-Akemi-** Alors, ça c'est passé comment !? Quel club as-tu rejoint !? Tu t'es fait des amis ? Une copine ? Dis moi tout je veux savoir !

 **-Kôsei-** Héhéhé, arrête onee-chan. C'est embarrassant.

 **-Akemi-** Haaaaan…..Mais moi je veux tout savoir.

 **-Kôsei-** A vrai dire..Il s'est passé énormément de choses aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé de créer mon propre club plutôt que d'en rejoindre un.

 **-Akemi-** Huh ? Mais c'est la voie la plus difficile !

 **-Kôsei-** Oui mais depuis que l'ancien groupe de musique a quitté le collège, le club de musique n'existe plus,et je voulais vraiment intégrer le club de musique, du coup on m'a donné la clé de la salle et je dois la rénover puis trouver des membres.

Je montrai joyeusement la clé à ma sœur qui afficha un air de surprise face à ma décision. Elle resta figée dans sa surprise pendant quelques secondes, avant d'appuyer son visage contre sa main et me sourire d'un air satisfait. Elle reprit la parole, me laissant distinguer une pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix.

 **-Akemi-** Ahlalala….C'était les belles années « Garden of Roses » …Et dire que personne n'a pris la relève, c'est pas juste ça, c'est chiiiant….

Je rétorquai avec surprise, voulant absolument en savoir plus sur « Garden of Roses » .

 **-Kôsei-** Huh !? C'est toi qui était la chanteuse de « Garden of Roses » !? Donc…Ca fait trois ans que le club est à l'abandon !?

 **-Akemi-** Ewi mon chou, j'étais la vocaliste et la bassiste du groupe. On s'est bien éclaté avec les filles à l'époque. On faisait du poprock et on a cartonné pendant un petit moment. La musique c'est le domaine qui reçoit le plus de plébiscite.

 **-Kôsei-** Donc cette fille très gentille qui a guide Erika vers le club de course c'est toi….

 **-Akemi-** Huh ? Tu connais Erika-Chan !? Oh la vache ça doit faire 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vue ! Cette petite était pleine d'entrain et voulait rejoindre un club, on a cherché un club qui pouvait lui correspondre et elle a rejoint le club de course.

 **-Kôsei-** Je sais tout ça, elle m'a moi même guidé aujourd'hui, elle m'a expliqué le parcours de ton groupe.

 **-Akemi-** Le monde est tellement petit quand on y pense ~ Du coup il te faut recruter trois personnes c'est ça ?

 **-Kôsei-** Oui, je dois convaincre trois personnes de rejoindre le club. Ca risque d'être difficile, mais je pense que je peux le faire !

 **-Akemi-** Bon état d'esprit. Tu as déjà réfléchi à des tracts ?

 **-Kôsei-** Non, je n'utiliserai pas des tracts pour recruter des membres.

 **-Akemi-** Alors comment ?

 **-Kôsei-** Je….

Tout cela était difficile. Il y a trois ans je ne connaissais rien au violon, je l'ai pris en main et j'ai su jouer des morceaux simples, j'ai fini par adorer la musique, vouloir devenir professionnel, et vouloir créer un club de musique, mais malgré tout…Je n'avais pas encore confiance en moi….Pourtant, recruter avec des tracts c'était ridicule….Je n'avais qu'une seule solution pour attirer du monde.

 **-Kôsei-** Je vais donner une représentation live dans le gymnase.


	14. Kosei 2 Le grand jour

Le mot était lâché, j'allais donner une représentation en direct afin de recruter des membres pour mon club de musique, et moi aussi j'allais monter un groupe. J'avais tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon leader de groupe et un bon musicien, c'était Erika qui me l'avait dit et je croyais en elle. Dans ma chambre, je préparais ce qui allait être ma première représentation live. Une représentation dans du violon solo était tout bonnement impossible à gérer pour motiver le public. Malgré le fait que le violon était mon instrument de prédilection, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de rendre vivante et attractive la musique que j'allais produire sur scène. Assis en tailleur sur mon lit, je martelai en conséquence mon esprit de questions afin de trouver un moyen de contourner ce problème épineux. Devais-je demander à Onee-Chan de jouer de la basse et chanter ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était mon combat après tout, je devais me débrouiller seul.

….

 **-Akemi-** En voilà un qui réfléchit ~

Akemi m'interrompit dans mes songes, elle vint vers moi en souriant comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Depuis hier je travaillais beaucoup et elle m'aidait en m'apportant de quoi boire et faire une pause. C'était tout aussi important pour elle que pour moi. Je la sentais vraiment concernée par cet événement qui déciderait de mon avenir dans le collège. Comme pour masquer mon expression, je pris la parole en râlant.

 **-Kôsei-** Onee-chan ! Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ? C'est embarrassant !

 **-Akemi-** Du calme petit frère, je t'ai simplement entendu grogner sur ton problème et je suis venue t'aider. Il existe un moyen pour un musicien solo de faire entendre sa musique. Il suffit de faire une cover.

 **-Kôsei-** Une cover ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 **-Akemi-** Tu prends une chanson populaire en instrumentale , puis tu t'entraînes à jouer les notes produites par la voix habituellement, comme si tu chantais la chanson avec ton instrument. Ca a l'air compliqué, mais en prenant une chanson que tu connais, ça peut vraiment le faire ~

 **-Kôsei-** Onee-chan, tu es la meilleure !

Avec la nouvelle idée qu'Akemi Onee-Chan me mit en tête, je parcourus donc toutes les musiques que je connaissais afin d'en repérer une éventuellement simple à jouer. Il fallait que je connaisse cette musique sur le bout des doigts, que je puisse la chanter avec mon instrument et qu'elle captive le public. Il me fallait trois personnes. Seulement trois personnes pour faire de mon rêve, une réalité.

Je passai donc la soirée à chercher quelques chansons sur lesquelles je pourrais m'entraîner. J'en sélectionnai deux ou trois qui me semblaient à ma portée et je tentai de les jouer au violon. Je faisais encore pas mal de gaffes. Après tout, j'avais lu quelque part qu'il fallait sept ans pour maîtriser à la perfection un art, et je n'étais même pas à la moitié du temps en question, de plus, je ne pouvais pas m'entraîner des masses ici puisque ma chambre était à côté de celle des parents, je finis donc par me coucher en vue d'un lendemain productif.

Lorsque j'arrivai au collège du lendemain matin, j'allai en cours comme je devais le faire, sachant que j'aurais deux heures en fin de journée pour rechercher des membres pour mon club. En entrant dans la salle de cours, je me fis interpeller par quelqu'un de ma classe. En regardant qui m'interpellait , c'était Kashiwagi, Kashiwagi Arata. Il prit la parole avec un air neutre envers moi.

 **-Arata-** As-tu réfléchi à comment recruter des membres ?

 **-Kôsei-** Hey….Pourquoi tu t'y intéresses tout à coup ?

 **-Arata-** Simple curiosité.

 **-Kôsei-** Je vois….Je vais demander la permission aux professeurs de donner une représentation dans le gymnase afin de motiver les gens à venir dans le club.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta de parler , sûrement surpris par ce que lui dis à cet instant. Il patienta quelques secondes, affichant toujours son air désinvolte, avant de reprendre la parole avec une voix encore plus sarcastique qu'il n'avait habituellement.

 **-Arata-** J'ai tellement hâte de te voir échouer sur scène et voir tous tes espoirs s'envoler les uns après les autres.

 **-Kôsei-** Ehhh ! T'es pas sympa toi !

 **-Arata-** Je suis le cadet de tes soucis. Lorsque tu seras dans le désespoir le plus total, tu te rendras compte que tu es seul. Je te verrai alors rejoindre le seul club qui a de la place, le club de couture, parce que tu auras échoué comme un sale impuissant.

Ce qu'il me dit me surprit un peu. Comment une personne pouvait être aussi haineuse envers quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas…. ? Cela me dépassait, moi qui aimais tout le monde qui portait ce miracle appelé la vie. Je voulus rétorquer afin de lui assurer que je n'échouerais pas, mais le professeur entra et nous invita à regagner nos sièges. Arata s'exécuta tandis que moi j'étais encore troublé par notre échange, mais je devais me concentrer d'avantage sur les cours pour le moment, afin d'être capable d'aller au lycée Kibougamine comme je le voulais.

Les cours passèrent assez rapidement. Je profitai de la pause du midi pour aller nettoyer la salle du club et y manger une fois que le ménage fut ok. L'acoustique de la salle était vraiment impeccable, ils avaient fait du bon boulot, Akemi Onee-chan et son groupe, lorsqu'elles avaient aménagé la salle pour en faire une salle de répétition. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver les membres, et le club serait opérationnel.

Retournant en classe, je réfléchissais malgré moi à comment recruter des membres et surtout qui recruter. Je n'avais rien contre les débutants en musique, après tout, moi même j'étais complètement étranger à ce monde il y a quelques années. J'accepterais donc tout le monde tant que l'amour de la musique y était, c'est ce que je me disais. Retournant aux cours, je m'assurais de bien tout comprendre pour ne pas avoir du retard dès le début de l'année scolaire.

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, je me ruai dans la salle des professeurs sous le regard interloqué d'Arata qui semblait prendre du plaisir à suivre mes efforts pour au final me voir échouer. Me dépêchant dans les couloirs, j'entrai dans la salle des professeurs, là où était mon professeur principal monsieur Suzuki tous les jours à partir de seize heures. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver essoufflé, il comprit que j'avais quelque chose d'important à dire.

 **-Suzuki-** Kôsei-kun, quel bon vent t'amène ? Tout va bien concernant ton intégration ?

 **-Kôsei-** Bonjour, Suzuki-sensei. Tout va bien merci, tout le monde….ou presque, est très gentil avec moi, j'ai pu donc m'intégrer dans de bonnes conditions héhé.

 **-Suzuki-** Je suis ravi que tu n'aies aucun soucis pour le moment, tu es plutôt un gentil garçon, Kôsei-kun.

 **-Kôsei-** Sensei, j'ai réfléchi pour le club, et j'aimerais vous demander une faveur.

 **-Suzuki-** Huh ? Je t''écoute ?

 **-Kôsei-** J'aimerais pouvoir me servir du gymnase pendant une trentaine de minutes pour pouvoir jouer une chanson que j'aime à l'intérieur et ainsi inciter des gens à venir autrement qu'en distribuant des tracts. Cela aurait plus d'impact si ma musique y serait incluse je pense.

Le professeur s'arrêta quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la situation. Il reprit ensuite d'un ton neutre , mais je ne sentais aucune animosité dans ses attitudes, il devait être plutôt favorable à mon entrain.

 **-Suzuki-** Oh, je vois. Tu tentes de captiver le cœur des gens comme le tien fut captivé par la musique. C'est une bonne idée. Ecoute, je dois pouvoir te libérer le gymnase pendant quelques dizaines de minutes pendant la pause de midi de vendredi. Serais-tu prêt d'ici là ?

 **-Kôsei-** Bien sur ! Cela serait merveilleux de pouvoir faire ça si vite !

 **-Suzuki-** Bien. Je vais me charger de poster quelques affiches pour te faire un peu de publicité pendant ce temps là, tu dois avoir déjà beaucoup de choses à gérer avec le club, donc je me permets de te donner un petit coup de pouce.

 **-Kôsei-** Merci infiniment, Sensei !

 **-Suzuki-** Va t'entraîner au lieu de me remercier hahaha !

Saluant le professeur, je sortis de la salle des professeurs pour directement me rendre dans celle que j'avais aménagée, enfin nettoyée quelques heures au préalable. On y respirait encore les senteurs de mes produits ménagers, c'était agréable. Avant toute chose, j'effaçai les quelques mots écrits sur le tableau poussiéreux, et y écrivis les miens. « Une nouvelle ère musicale commence » , c'est ce que j'avais marqué , convaincu que c'était le cas. Une fois cette petite parenthèse fermée, je pris mon violon et m'entraînai à jouer.

J'avais choisi un morceau plutôt simple pour débuter, une chanson populaire dans mon coin qui était chantée par une de ces jeunes filles propulsées grâce à une chanson utilisée en générique d'animé. Cette chanson, Akemi me l'avait chantée tellement de fois que je ne pouvais que connaître les notes par cœur. « My soul, your beats » était la chanson prévue pour le concert de Vendredi, soit après-demain. Mon cœur palpitait au fur et à mesure que je jouais les notes de la partition que j'avais écrite la veille. Je m'imaginais déjà dans ce gymnase à jouer mon violon alors qu'il y a deux jours j'étais à mille lieux d'imaginer que j'allais me produire un jour. La vie était décidément bien imprévisible.

Enclenchant la musique, mon principal défi était de me caler exactement sur le même tempo que le faisait la chanteuse de base. Je devais donc démarrer au moment précis où la chanteuse démarrait et surtout ne pas rater le coche. Contrairement à un entraînement , se produire en live était un quitte ou double. Si tu te ratais, tu étais complètement fini. « Je n'aurai pas de deuxième chance. » Cette pensée me restait en tête tandis que je jouais de mon instrument.

Le refrain était la partie la plus difficile. Je savais jouer, mais jouer vite était un tout autre challenge. Enchaîner les notes sans me tromper sur une seule était un challenge que je n'avais jamais tenté, et c'était donc une grande première pour moi. Pourtant, je sentais qu'au fur et à mesure des ratés, je maîtrisais de mieux en mieux la partition que j'avais écrite. Je passai donc les deux dernières heures de la journée à la rejouer encore et encore jusqu'à en maîtriser le maximum possible.

Rentrant chez moi, je n'avais que cette partition en tête, la fredonnant sans cesse pour m'en imprégner le maximum. Ce concert était devenu ma principale préoccupation, et mon principal objectif. Je repensais à ce que disait Arata ce matin. Me voir échouer et apprécier. Je ne lui donnerais pas un tel spectacle, je voulais lui montrer que mon espoir pouvait changer les choses et donner du bonheur aux gens.

….

 **-Akemi-** Donc tu travailles « My Soul , Your Beats » hein….Pourquoi pas. Ce n'est pas la partition la plus facile pourtant ~

 **-Kôsei-** C'est la partition que je connais le mieux, tu l'as chantée tellement de fois que je pourrais même la chanter héhéhé ~

 **-Akemi-** Alors chante là, ça sera encore plus beau ~

 **-Kôsei-** Non, je ne peux pas. Je n'ai aucun talent en chant…Recruter un chanteur sera peut être même la partie la plus difficile. En général, les fondateurs d'un groupe de musique sont les vocalistes du dit groupe puisque c'est plus facile de trouver des musiciens que des chanteurs, donc là ça sera difficile.

 **-Akemi-** Je suis sûre que tu peux trouver des perles si tu cherches bien ~ Il suffit d'y croire, Kôsei-Kun ~

 **-Kôsei-** Si je pouvais trouver le même genre de perles en chant que tu l'es, ça serait bien plus simple héhé. Mais je ne me décourage pas, je sais que mon projet va aboutir, je toucherai tout le monde avec ma musique !

 **-Akemi-** Ca c'est mon petit frère ! Bien ! Tu vas me jouer cette partition !

 **-Kôsei-** Pardon ?

 **-Akemi-** Ton principal objectif c'est de pouvoir suivre le rythme de la chanson en toute circonstance, je vais donc chanter cette chanson et tu devras me suivre. Et pour pimenter le tout, à chaque fois que tu rateras le coche,tu auras un jour de corvée de lessive supplémentaire ~

 **-Kôsei-** En fait, tu n'as pas le courage de faire la lessive.

 **-Akemi-** Exactement ~

Akemi finit son repas et m'invita à rapidement finir le mien avant de monter dans ma chambre avec moi. Nous étions tous les deux seuls dans mon intimité, à ne pas savoir par où commencer pour faire de ma performance quelque chose de réussi. Elle se leva finalement de mon lit avec entrain afin de prendre les directives , son expérience de leader parlait.

 **-Akemi-** Bien ! La première chose à faire, c'est les échauffements. Tu ne veux pas te taper une crampe en jouant n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu vas m'échauffer ces poignets et que ça saute gros boulet !

 **-Kôsei-** Tout de suite sensei !

 **-Akemi-** Qu'il est obéissant, brave bête. ~ Et n'oublie pas, à chaque fois que tu n'es pas dans le temps, tu te tapes une journée de corvée !

 **-Kôsei-** Ouais, mais ça c'parce que tu m'obliges…

 **-Akemi-** Faut bien que j'y gagne quelque chose ~

Nous enclenchâmes donc la musique qu'Akemi allait chanter. My soul your beats était sa chanson préférée. Elle était en vogue depuis qu'un animé l'avait utilisée comme chanson d'introduction, et c'était pour ça que je choisis cette chanson pour attirer le plus de monde possible à mon concert. Akemi commença à se déhancher et à faire comme si elle était sur scène. Elle avait cette faculté par rapport à moi, de se fondre dans la musique et se croire en plein concert alors qu'elle était dans une chambre d'adolescent. De mon côté je tentais tant bien que mal de suivre son rythme, mais ce qu'elle ne me dit pas lorsqu'elle me proposa l'entraînement, c'est qu'elle faisait des manières de concert et que c'était ELLE qui n'était pas dans la chanson… A la fin de la chanson, je fus surpris. J'avais effectivement réussi à tout faire dans le rythme de la chanson malgré le fait que je maudissais Akemi de l'intérieur….Et elle semblait l'avoir remarqué. Elle me fit un signe approbateur, avant de reprendre la parole plus joyeuse que jamais.

 **-Akemi-** Haha ! Alors tu vois ? En jouant sur un autre temps que toi, je t'ai fait jouer avec une distraction et tu as réussi. Tu vois que tu en es capable ~

 **-Kôsei-** N'essaie pas de faire style que tu avais prévu, tu t'es juste cru au Budokan et tu as joué comme tu le voulais…

 **-Akemi-** Zut, c'était plus simple de te berner quand tu avais huit ans…

 **-Kôsei-** Donc ta corvée, tu te la gardes.

 **-Akemi-** Haaaan ~

Ma sœur repartit, me laissant seul dans ma chambre à répéter silencieusement les mouvements que j'aurais à reproduire deux jours plus tard. Je fredonnais en même temps les paroles pour bien m'imprégner des paroles et du rythme, tout allait de mieux en mieux, je commençais à bien connaître la chanson, et à savoir la jouer rapidement. Tout était ok.

…..

…

Le lendemain, les cours furent agréables mais rien ne se passa réellement, rien du tout, jusqu'à ce que….

Jusqu'à ce que….

Le grand jour arriva enfin.

C'était à la pause du midi de ce vendredi. Comme je l'avais prévu. J'entrai dans le gymnase dans lequel je rêvai quelques jours plus tôt de me produire. L'acoustique était parfaire, parfaite pour me produire. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où j'allais être pendant toute la durée de l'évènement, et jouai quelques notes en guise de test. Tout était au poil. Que ce soit l'acoustique, ou ma condition physique et psychologique. Tandis que je m'entrainais une dernière fois, Suzuki sensei entra et vint me voir le sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Suzuki-** C'est le grand jour, Kôsei-Kun !

 **-Kôsei-** Oui, héhé. Je suis un peu anxieux pour être honnête, je n'ai pas tellement confiance en moi.

 **-Suzuki-** Ne t'en fais pas, si c'est Kôsei, tout se passera bien. Je ferai de mon mieux pour régler ta sono de mon côté. « My soul, Your Beats » c'est bien ça ?

 **-Kôsei-** Oui, c'est bien cette chanson, merci beaucoup Sensei !

 **-Suzuki-** Je te souhaite tout le meilleur. Kôsei.

Tandis que le sensei partit dans les coulisses improvisés, je fis mes derniers tests. Il faisait les mêmes dans son coin, mon professeur. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés. Mon entraînement de dernière minute se passait bien, si bien que je ne remarquai même pas qu'une personne entra, je ne vis que lorsqu'il fut face à moi qu'il était venu sur les lieux, ce Kashiwagi Arata. Je ne savais pas dans quelle optique il était venu, mais j'étais content qu'il soit là.

 **-Kôsei-** Arata-kun ! Tu viens me voir jouer !?

 **-Arata-** Je suis venu te voir te faire ridiculiser en public. Ca va être drôle.

 **-Kôsei-** Mais pourquoi tu possèdes tant de haine ? Tu ne peux pas apprécier l'instant présent et t'amuser un peu ?

 **-Arata-** Je m'amuserai quand tu te seras ridiculisé, ne t'en fais pas, je profiterai de l'instant présent.

 **-Kôsei-** Toujours aussi agréable n'est-ce pas ? Héhéhé ~ J'espère que tu apprécieras le spectacle alors ~

Sans attendre la réponse du garçon je me dirigeai sur la petite scène bricolée une demi heure auparavant. Arata s'était assis sur une des chaises au premier rang et me regardai m'entraîner , enfin me regardait enchaîner quelques notes, tandis que d'ici peu je devrais jouer pour de vrai. Il était toujours de marbre face à mon entraînement. Cependant, il me stoppa au bout de quelques minutes, pour me poser une question.

 **-Arata-** Tu vas vraiment jouer My Soul Your Beats ?

 **-Kôsei-** Oui, j'ai pensé qu'une chanson populaire serait sympathique.

 **-Arata-** Oui, cela sera sympathique, pour moi bien sûr.

Je ne renchéris pas, ce n'était pas du tout ma priorité après tout puisque l'heure arriva. A ma grande surprise, beaucoup d'élèves se déplacèrent. Ils étaient vingt, non, trente, non, quarante….Au fur et à mesure que je comptais, le gymnase se remplissait encore et encore d'élèves masculins et féminins….C'était magnifique, sensei avait fait du si beau boulot que j'avais envie de fondre en larmes…..Non…Ce n'était pas encore l'heure à la réjouissance….Le plus dur, commençait maintenant.

-Kôsei- Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venus. Je suis Nishijima Kôsei, élève en troisième année classe Soprano. Je….J'ai une passion, la musique. Je voudrais devenir un musicien de renom. Pas pour la gloire, pas pour l'argent. Je veux donner du bonheur aux gens. Quand j'étais petit j'ai vu quelqu'un jouer, et ça m'a fait vibrer, donc je voudrais jouer pour vous tous et peut être réveiller quelque chose en vous qui vous fera me rejoindre dans cette grande aventure qu'est la musique. Suzuki Sensei, vous pouvez envoyer la musique s'il vous plaît.

watch?v=PfP1Fhg3h1g

Tandis que la musique démarrait, je repensais à tous les efforts que j'avais fait ces trois derniers jours. Je regardai Arata en lui souriant, puis lorsque ce fut à moi de me lancer je fixai le public avec le sourire et commençai à jouer ma partie. Je connaissais tout par cœur, j'avais mis tout mon cœur dans cette chanson, tout mon cœur dans mon jeu , tout mon cœur dans mes efforts, je savais que le public ne pourrait qu'être réceptif. Si c'est Kôsei alors tout ira bien, c'est ce que tout le monde disait de moi, j'allais leur montrer que c'était vrai.

Le premier couplet se passa sans encombres. Tout le monde était plutôt enthousiaste tandis que je ne ratai pas une seule note. J'étais fier de moi, repensant à cet entraînement qui portait ses fruits. Le choix de la chanson avait vraiment été le bon, puisque quelques élèves semblaient fredonner les paroles en même temps que je jouais. Prêtant attention aux détails, je continuais à jouer instinctivement sans même regarder mon instrument. Je ne devenais qu'un avec la musique, ouvrant les portes d'un champ de fleurs dans lequel je me voyais tournoyer encore et encore alors que le soleil inondait l'espace de sa lumière. J'étais transporté par ma propre musique….Tout comme Akemi était transportée quand elle répétait…C'était donc ça, être un musicien….

J'eus une pause légère dans la chanson avant le second couplet, puis je repris avec énergie. Jouer une chanson de cinq minutes était quelque chose de plutôt difficile pour une première, mais j'arrivais à repousser mes limites au nom de l'espoir. Plus j'avançais, plus je me sentais partir avec légèreté, virevoltant de plus en plus en envoyant valser la pression, le regard des autres et mes émotions négatives. C'était exactement ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'ai vu ce violoniste jouer. Il n'était pas dans notre monde, il était ailleurs. Là où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre…

La musique arriva vers le dernier couplet, je rouvris les yeux pour faire mon final. Ce que je vis alors me choqua au plus haut point…..Sur toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes, plus d'une trentaine avait quitté la salle. Gardant mon calme face à la situation, je compris alors l'entraînement d'Akemi de la veille. Elle s'attendait à ce que les gens puissent déserter, mais je ne devais pas, absolument pas être déconcerté. Je devais absolument terminer la chanson avec tout mon cœur et toute mon âme. Je devais montrer à tout le monde que la musique ce n'était pas qu'un moyen de se sentir cool. La musique pour moi c'était la vie, l'espoir , et le plus beau des arts….

La chanson se termina, laissant un vide dans la salle. J'avais échoué…échoué du début jusqu'à la fin…Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été touché….Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'applaudir, même pas pris la peine de sourire….Ils étaient tous en train de partir….Dès le début…Dès le début, personne ne voulait m'écouter….Ils voulaient tous passer le temps de la pause du midi…Rien de plus….

Je m'écroulai sur mes genoux…Personne ne prêtait la moindre attention à moi…Personne, sauf Arata…Qui me regardait de par son air habituel. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, il se leva et s'avança vers moi, sûrement pour me tacler avec son sarcasme habituel….Pourtant, ce qu'il me dit à ce moment là me laissant l'incompréhension. Et pourtant, il n'y mit aucune manière.

 **-Arata-** Passe moi ton micro.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh… ?

Sans vraiment percuter, toujours choqué par mon échec du jour…Je laissai le micro à Arata. Il monta sur la petite scène improvisée avec moi, et prononça un « Attendez » sans grande conviction de par sa voix assez grave pour son âge. Les élèves, interloqués par l'apparition d'une nouvelle voix, se retournèrent face à Arata qui était à mes côtés….A ce moment, je savais ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait m'humilier en public, m'enfoncer de plus en plus pour tirer la plus grande satisfaction possible…Pourtant, à ma grande surprise, il dit quelque chose qui me choqua au plus haut point.

 **-Arata-** T'as pas intérêt à te rater. Reprends ton violon le saule pleureur.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh.. ? De…De quoi tu parles.

 **-Arata-** Suzuki Sensei ! Vous nous remettez la même musique,mais vous mettez la version rock en plus et vous baissez d'un octave pour que le tout se marie bien.

 **-Kôsei-** Eh comment tu connais tout ç….

watch?v=KGmZqoChlIQ

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en dire plus, la musique commençait et je devais jouer ma partie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Arata avait en tête, mais Akemi me l'avait dit, je ne devais pas me laisser déstabiliser par les éléments tiers. Tout ce qui était important, c'était la musique. Si j'aimais ma musique, alors le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Ce fut difficile de m'adapter à la musique baissée d'un octave pour faire la cover, mais je devais faire de mon mieux pour tenir. Après tout, je n'étais plus tout seul sur scène, Arata aussi partagerait mon destin si jamais nous devi–

 **-Arata-** Mezamete wa kuuurikaesu, nemui asa wa ~

 **-Kôsei-** Huh… ?

Alors que je pensais à une blague de très mauvais goût de la part d'Arata Kashiwagi, mes doutes ses dissipèrent lorsqu'il prit le micro. Il commença à chanter la chanson qu'Akemi avait chanté la voix grave qui raisonnait grâce à la très bonne acoustique du gymnase percuta en plein cœur les élèves qui quittaient la salle. Ils revinrent tous peu à peu tandis qu'Arata utilisait sa puissante voix pour un gamin de 13 ans afin de continuer à toucher leurs cœurs. J'eus vraiment peur quand le refrain arriva, était-il capable de monter autant dans les aigus ….

La réponse fut sans appel. Arata éleva sa puissante voix grave pour l'amener jusqu'à dans les aigus les plus hors de portée pour un individu de sexe masculin. Tandis que la basse de l'enregistrement et mon violon semblaient se mélanger agréablement, sa voix propulsait littéralement l'harmonie de la musique à son paroxysme. C'était exactement ce qu'il me manquait, la voix d'Arata était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour devenir meilleur. Même mon oreille semblait encore plus satisfaite qu'elle ne l'était quand je jouais du violon.

Tandis qu'un petit solo arriva dans la chanson, je donnais tout ce que j'avais au violon, jouant beaucoup plus énergiquement que tout à l'heure. L'espoir était revenu, je n'avais pas besoin de me transporter dans des prairies agréables. Le soleil qu'était Arata brillait vingt fois plus que ne brilliait le soleil de ces prés reflétés par ma musique. Lorsque ce fut à son tour d'avoir un solo de chant, je m'arrêtai pour regarder le public. Il revenait en nombre, tous étaient choqués, en particulier les quelques personnes de notre classe qui étaient venus m'encourager. Arata était quelque chose que l'on voyait très rarement dans la société, quelqu'un qui pouvait accéder à tous les rêves qu'il pouvait désirer….

…..

Arata….

Arata était un prodige…

Tandis que la musique entama le dernier refrain, j'eus vraiment le sentiment de ne faire plus qu'un avec le vocaliste et la musique. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un concert de professionnel. Je donnai une dernière fois tout ce que j'avais en moi pour terminer cette chanson, Arata quant à lui semblait aussi donner le meilleur de lui même pour porter la musique par la force de sa voix. Il était assez agile sur scène, il bougeait au rythme de la chanson, se lâchant lorsqu'il devait le faire , il avait tout d'un professionnel alors qu'il n'avait que treize ans….

La chanson finit. J'étais bouche bée devant le spectacle auquel je venais de participer. Arata qui était décoiffé passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. L'aura qu'il dégageait, lui qui était dégoulinant de sueur, me captiva et captiva la foule qui était désormais déchaînée. Il regarda la foule, toujours de son air neutre et blasé, mais ne lui rendit pas la faveur. Il se contenta de me lancer le micro que je rattrapai par réflexe et de repartir silencieusement, en ignorant toutes les personnes essayant d'établir un contact avec lui. Sortant du gymnase, il avait laissé avec sa froideur et sa prestation une impression comme jamais je n'en avais vue alors…..Suzuki sensei sortit alors des coulisses tandis que les bavardages se firent de plus en plus nombreux. Après une telle prestation, il y avait bien évidemment nature à parler. Et c'est que fit le professeur. Je sentais malgré tout un malaise venant de l'adulte, il ne savait pas comment aborder la chose. Il prit donc la parole avec délicatesse.

 **-Suzuki-** Kôsei-kun….Tu te sens bien ?

 **-Kôsei-** Oui, je me sens bien Sensei. Tout va bien, je me sens bien.

 **-Suzuki-** Cette prestation était décidément bien singulière….

Singulière…Oui, cette prestation l'était beaucoup. Surprenante pensais-je même. Mais pour une étrange raison, je me sentais bien malgré mon échec.

 **-Kôsei-** Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de Arata. Il est vraiment talentueux, plus talentueux que pas mal de personnes que j'ai connu, ma sœur serait jalouse hahahaha !

 **-Suzuki-** Ce n'est pas son talent qui est le plus surprenant. Je t'avoue que j'ai été encore plus surpris que toi lorsqu'il a chanté, mais j'ai été encore plus surpris lorsqu'il est venu t'aider. Il aurait simplement pu laisser tout le monde partir , lui qui semblait vouloir te voir échouer. Pourtant il s'est levé et a relevé le concert. L'as-tu senti ? Ton violon tout seul est agréable à entendre, mais combiné à la voix d'Arata, il prend une toute autre dimension.

 **-Kôsei-** Oui, c'était complètement autre chose, même moi je m'en suis rendu compte. Dommage que ce succès ne vienne pas de moi cependant…J'aurais aimé gagner cette bataille, mais j'ai perdu sur toute la ligne.

 **-Suzuki-** Je ne pense pas que tu as perdu, Kôsei-kun.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh ?

Je m'arrêtai net face à ce que me dit mon professeur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. J'avais clairement perdu la bataille puisque j'avais eu besoin d'Arata rien que pour que les élèves du lycée ne restent écouter. Même les quelques personnes qui semblaient m'aimer dans ma classe n'avaient pas daigné me porter ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde d'attention.

Pourtant….

 **-Suzuki-** Si toucher le cœur de quelques étudiants est un objectif très difficile, toucher le cœur d'Arata est quelque chose d'encore plus délicat. Je pense que pour qu'il vienne t'aider, tu as du produire un effet particulièrement puissant dans son cœur, et ce n'est vraiment pas donné à tout le monde.

 **-Kôsei-** Vous…Vous croyez ?

 **-Suzuki-** Oui. Tu as du réveiller le sentiment d'espoir de Kashiwagi, Kôsei.

Choqué par la révélation, je commençai à réfléchir d'avantage à la situation. Kashiwagi Arata avait vraiment été touché par ce que j'ai joué…. ? Si oui, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas resté, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu recevoir les ovations de la foule…Pourquoi….Pourquoi on ne peut tout simplement pas être amis….

….

Pour éviter de me perdre dans mes pensées, je repris la parole avec entrain face à ce professeur qui semblait vouloir que j'aille mieux.

 **-Kôsei-** Oh…Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle…Alors c'est une victoire, la plus belle des victoires….Merci beaucoup, sensei !

 **-Suzuki-** Hahaha je t'en prie mon garçon, merci à toi de m'impliquer dans tes projets. Ca me fait du bien en tant que professeur. J'espère que tu recruteras des gens rapidement dans ton club.

 **-Kôsei-** Ah, mais je sais déjà où je vais recruter maintenant !

 **-Suzuki-** Ah ? Dis moi tout.

 **-Kôsei-** Ma prochaine recrue, c'est Kashiwagi Arata !

Un challenge terminé, un autre commençait. Je savais qui allait être mon vocaliste. Lui que je semblais avoir touché au cœur, il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Kashiwagi Arata, j'avais décidé ce jour-là que tu serais mon ami et mon partenaire. Et je m'étais fait comme promesse de toujours accomplir mes objectifs, je te l'ai prouvé ce midi.


	15. Kosei 3 Le croisement des chemins

Le concert était passé depuis un moment déjà, quelques jours, voir une semaine étaient déjà passés également, me laissant apprécier les quelques premiers jours que je vivais au collège Kibougamine. Tout était encore à chaud dans ma tête. Le concert fut d'abord un échec, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, Arata était venu m'aider et s'était révélé être un prodige. Le professeur m'avait dit que j'avais éveillé quelque chose en lui, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas déterminer quoi. Et ce n'est pas le principal concerné qui allait m'aider à quoi que ce soit, puisque depuis que notre performance avait eu un franc succès, il ne s'était pas rapproché de moi. Il se contentait de me dire des phrases qu'il pensait vexantes, mais il n'y avait aucun mot plus dur que ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette représentation. Malgré le fait que je semblais avoir remué quelque chose chez Arata, c'était un échec total de ma part sur le plan du club. Du moins , c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce jour , une semaine pile après ma représentation, le Vendredi suivant.

Sortant de la salle de cours, je pris mon repas préparé par Akemi du matin afin de me diriger vers la salle du club dans laquelle je mangeais seul depuis que je l'avais nettoyée. Profitant du décor dans lequel j'allais bientôt pouvoir répéter avec un groupe, je m'imaginais le quotidien de «Garden of Roses » , le groupe duquel Akemi était la leader. Comment s'était-il formé, quelles étaient leurs chansons…Je n'avais aucune idée à vrai dire, mais tout cela suscitait ma curiosité.

Mon repas terminé, la routine reprit. Je m'entraînais tous les jours pendant l'heure du midi, et ce jour là ne fit pas exception. J'avais certes échoué à captiver le cœur des gens lors de ce concert, mais je ne voulais pas renoncer. Après tout, j'allais bientôt recruter Arata dans mon groupe, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Alors que je jouais ma chanson , je fus interrompu par un bruit sourd : celui de la porte de la salle du club qui s'ouvrit. Alors que je m'attendais à ce que ce soit simplement Erika ou un professeur, je fus surpris par l'identité de la personne qui passa la porte. C'était un garçon de mon âge habillé de l'uniforme scolaire habituel, la veste bleue foncé par dessus une chemise blanche décorée d'une cravate kaki. Les cheveux blonds du jeune garçon étaient en coiffés en bataille….Difficile de dire si c'était voulu ou non. Il avait cependant un joli visage souriant et assez ouvert. Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'avantage, il prit la parole à mon intention, en montrant sa satisfaction lorsqu'il me vit.

 **-?-** Hey, Nishijima Kôsei. Je m'en doutais que je te trouverais ici.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh… ? On se connait ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond rit , avant de reprendre la parole d'un air détendu.

 **-Kenichiro-** Hahaha ! On ne se connaît pas encore. Je me présente, je suis Kenichiro Okabe, je suis en troisième année dans la classe « Tesselle » , tu peux m'appeler Kenichi' héhé.

 **-Kôsei-** Kenichi… ? Et…Tu me cherchais ?

 **-Kenichiro-** Oui, je te cherchais. J'ai vu ton concert de l'autre jour et j'y ai ressenti des tas de choses super cool ~ J'ai donc décidé de rejoindre ton club de musique pour pouvoir jouer avec toi et Kashiwagi !

Je repris avec gêne, sachant que remplir les attentes du jeune garçon étaient impossible pour moi.

 **-Kôsei-** Ah…Je…Je suis désolé, mais je suis tout seul. Arata-kun n'a pas voulu rejoindre le club. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il est toujours distant avec tout le monde…

 **-Kenichiro-** Ahlalala…Ce Kashiwagi. Dire qu'il a un talent comme le sien et qu'il ne l'utilise pas, quel gâchis. M'enfin, j'suis sur qu'à nous deux on pourrait faire quelque chose de cool, toi , ton violon, moi, et ma basse !

 **-Kôsei-** Oh, tu joues de la basse ?

 **-Kenichiro-** Yep sir ~ J'ai commencé à en jouer à l'école élémentaire, je formais un petit groupe avec mes copains, et ça m'a manqué donc je suis partant pour recommencer !

 **-Kôsei-** Oh….Dis, tes copains, je peux les contacter ?

 **-Kenichiro-** Je peux me charger de contacter Masu, il est dans ce collège….Par contre pour le dernier, cela risque d'être un peu problématique….

Kenichiro détourna le regard. Il semblait gêné par quelque chose. Craignant qu'il se rétracte, j'enchéris avec entrain.

 **-Kôsei-** Je peux m'en charger ! Nous avons vraiment besoin de toute l'aide requise pour ce club !

 **-Kenichiro-** ….Nous étions trois, Masu, moi et Kashiwagi.

 **-Kôsei-** Arata-kun !?

Arata faisait déjà partie d'un groupe de musique avant d'entrer au collège… ? Dans ce cas…Pourquoi était-il si…différent maintenant.. ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il en était, je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi du comment. Je devais afficher un air d'incompréhension, car sans demander d'explications, Kenichiro reprit la parole en souriant.

 **-Kenichiro-** Arata n'a pas toujours été comme ça tu sais, Kôsei.

 **-Kôsei-** Alors pourquoi… ? Pourquoi est-il si détestable, mais aussi et surtout pourquoi il m'a aidé ?

 **-Kenichiro-** Arata a un bon cœur. Son problème, c'est qu'il a perdu espoir. Quand nous étions à l'école élémentaire, Arata adorait la musique plus que tout. Il avait chanté à la fête des écoles et avait captivé la foule par son talent. Moi et Masu nous sommes tombés amoureux du talent d'Arata et nous avons décidé de nous entraîner à la basse et à la batterie simplement pour pouvoir jouer pour lui.

 **-Kôsei-** J'ai ressenti la même chose sur scène à ses côtés…

Le blond s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix marquée par une profonde mélancolie.

 **-Kenichiro-** Toi aussi, tu es tombé amoureux d'Arata hahaha. Du coup nous avons monté un groupe, qui n'avait même pas de nom et nous jouions ensemble tandis qu'Arata chantait. Faire autant travailler ses cordes vocales lui a affiné sa voix, lui faisant développer une superbe voix pouvant aller du plus profond son grave au son aigu le plus retentissant. Pour faire perdurer le groupe, nous nous sommes inscrits au même collège, Kibougamine, qui donne du temps aux activités de club. Cependant, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

 **-Kôsei-** Que s'est-il passé…. ?

 **-Kenichiro-** Arata n'en donne pas l'air, mais il est le fils d'un businessman. Son père, Toshiro Kashiwagi, est le chef de l'entreprise qui exploite le gaz et le fournit à des organismes tiers pour qu'enfin cela arrive dans nos foyers. Autant dire que Toshiro Kashiwagi possède une très grosse fortune, et à l'entrée au collège de son fils il a commencé le « processus de formation » d'Arata. Arata doit donc vouer sa vie au seul but de reprendre l'affaire de son père, et pour cela il doit en plus de l'école travailler dur pour apprendre comment gérer une entreprise, comment écraser la concurrence…Des choses moches.

 **-Kôsei-** Je vois….Arata doit donc renoncer à tous ses projets…

 **-Kenichiro-** Ouais. Il voulait devenir professionnel, mais son père lui a coupé l'herbe sous le pied sans même l'écouter chanter une seule fois. Arata est devenu agressif et s'est renfermé sur lui même, par frustration envers son père…Mais avec ce concert de vendredi dernier, tu as réveillé quelque chose en Arata que je ne peux décrire….

….

Kôsei…Tu dois sauver Arata. Si tu sauves Arata, je rejoins ton groupe avec Masu.

Sauver Arata….Moi… ? Je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable, je ne savais déjà pas assumer le club moi-même…

 **-Kôsei-** Eh ? Je…Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça…

 **-Kenichiro-** Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire. Tu est tombé amoureux de lui comme nous, mais la différence avec moi et Masu, c'est qu'Arata semble être tombé amoureux de toi aussi. Utilise cet amour pour changer les choses.

 **-Kôsei-** D'accord, je vais faire de mon mieux.

Kenichiro m'adressa un sourire franc et sincère. Il semblait vraiment soulagé que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son histoire. Nous étions tous jeunes, pourtant ces trois là avaient déjà une histoire derrière eux. Le blond semblait vraiment apprécier Arata-kun, et cela me donnait plus envie encore de résoudre ce soucis qu'il avait. Un Arata plein d'espoir voulant devenir musicien professionnel….Oui, c'était cet Arata que je voulais voir, je voulais revoir ce soleil briller sur scène avec moi.

….

…

La sonnerie retentit. La pause du midi était terminée. Kenichiro me salua avant de repartir dans sa classe. Verrouillant la salle dans laquelle nous étions, je repartis à mon tour pour atterrir dans ma salle de cours principale. C'était cours de langues étrangères. Tandis que le professeur faisait son cours, je n'avais qu'Arata dans mes pensées. Regardant le jeune garçon qui était attentif au cours, plongé dans son monde sans espoir dont le chemin n'aboutirait qu'à une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, je fus pris d'une profonde sympathie pour lui. Je réfléchissait à comment résoudre sa situation, mais aucune solution ne me vint…..A moins que….Oui. Il y avait bien une solution.

Lorsque les cours finirent , Arata se leva et rangea ses affaires. Je me ruai vers lui pour lui parler avant qu'il ne parte, ce qui semblait déplaire au garçon.

 **-Kôsei-** Arata-kun !

 **-Arata-** Encore lui….Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

 **-Kôsei-** Rejoins mon groupe ! Je te veux comme vocaliste !

 **-Arata-** Je n'ai aucun intérêt à rejoindre ton club de dégénéré

 **-Kôsei-** Allez….On formait un si beau duo sur scène…

 **-Arata-** Un beau duo? Tu as loupé trois accords, tu jouais une octave trop haute, tu n'as pas réagi pendant le solo et tu n'as aucune présence sur scène.

 **-Kôsei-** …

 **-Arata-** Je vois que tu n'as plus d'arguments. Je me retire donc.

Devant ma tête baissée, Arata affichait toujours son air s'arrêta quelques secondes en me regardant, avant quitter la salle. Cependant, il s'arrêta net lorsque je lui criai un « Attends ! » qui en plus de l'interpeller lui, interpella tout le monde en même temps. Il se retourna vers moi, sans changer cette mine blasée qu'il avait sur son visage…Tandis que de mon côté, je ressentais de la colère. Pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas lui même de son problème…. ? On aimait tous les deux la musique, il n'y avait aucun mal à ça…Et puis…Et puis…..

 **-Kôsei-** ET PUIS TU NE PEUX PAS FUIR ALORS QUE JE SUIS TOMBE AMOUREUX DE TOI !

Ma pensée venait de m'échapper. Les élèves me regardèrent tous d'un air moqueur tandis que je ne savais plus où me mettre. Bien évidemment que je n'étais pas tombé amoureux au sens propre d'un autre garçon, mais c'était la seule façon d'exprimer ce que je ressentais quand j'étais sur scène avec Arata. Je regardai de nouveau le garçon, cette fois avec gène, mais le regard que je trouvai me surpris d'avantage que ce que j'avais dit. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche bée…Je crus même distinguer une larme dans le coin de ses yeux.

 **-Kôsei-** Arat…..

Je n'eus même pas le temps de prononcer son pseudo qu'il fuit, m'entraînant dans une course effrénée afin de le rattraper. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment en nous faisant crier dessus par les professeurs qui nous rappelaient à l'ordre, mais rien de tout cela ne pouvait m'empêcher de poursuivre mon ami. Il ne me considérait peut être pas comme tel, tout cela était peut être dérisoire pour lui, mais pour moi, tous ces rêves et tous ces liens étaient véritables.

Nous dévalâmes rues après rues jusqu'à atterrir dans un quartier chic de la ville. Je ne connaissais pas le coin, mais Arata lui semblait le connaître puisqu'il n'avait aucun mal à trouver son chemin rue après rue jusqu'à arriver devant une grande bâtisse devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Je le rattrapai quelques secondes plus tard, le retrouvant aussi essoufflé que moi. Il se retourna vers moi, affichant un air de mépris à mon égard. Il prit la parole, il était beaucoup plus agressif qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

 **-Arata-** Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre sur moi !? Tu crois qu'avec tes espoirs de gosses tu peux changer les choses qui ont déjà été décidées à l'avance !? Epargne moi tes faux rêves ! J'ai eu les mêmes aussi !

 **-Kôsei-** Je ne crois pas en des rêves illusoires ! C'est en toi que je crois Arata !

 **-Arata-** Huh…. ?

Arata s'arrêta , me regardant avec surprise. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce genre de réplique dans la conversation. Spontanément, je pris le dessus sur la conversation afin de lui dire tout ce que j'avais à exprimer.

 **-Kôsei-** J'ai bien conscience que mon concert a fait un bide total….Mais ce concert m'a permis de prendre conscience d'une chose. A tes côtés je me suis senti être un musicien hors pair, j'ai senti toute la magie de donner une représentation. Tu as brillé comme personne n'avait jamais brillé devant moi….Arata…Laisse moi ressentir ça de nouveau, s'il te plaît….

 **-Arata-** ….Kôsei….S'il te plaît…..

Tandis qu'Arata cherchait ses mots, le portail de sa bâtisse s'ouvrit derrière lui, le laissant pénétrer à l'intérieur. La grille se referma tandis qu'il marchait vers la porte de la demeure, il se retourna une dernière fois vers moi, pour finir sa phrase avec tristesse.

 **-Arata-** Kôsei, plus je te vois, plus je maudis cette vie à laquelle je me suis résigné. S'il te plaît, reste en dehors de ma vie…Ne me redonne pas espoir.

Sur ces derniers mots, il entra chez lui, refermant devant moi cette porte qui ferma avec elle les portes du cœur d'Arata. Tout cela avait pris une drôle de tournure, mais tout concordait plus ou moins avec le plan. Arata possédait vraiment des tas de regrets, et j'allais les effacer. Mais il me manquait encore une chose. Il me fallait donc rentrer, et oublier Arata pour aujourd'hui. Je reviendrai demain, ce fut les mots que je lançai silencieusement dans mon esprit, comme pour me lier à lui par une promesse intérieure.

C'est le lendemain que se jouèrent nos destins à tous. Le lendemain de cette soirée étrange que les cartes furent posées entre mes mains pour que j'agisse. Sans le savoir, j'étais en train de créer quelque chose qui allait laisser une trace indélébile dans nos cœurs à tous.

Je passai la journée à ruminer le plan que j'allais exécuter du soir. Ce soir c'était l'enjeu ultime pour rallier Arata à ma cause. Si j'échouais, je m'étais promis d'arrêter de poursuivre cette chimère pour aller de l'avant. C'était peut être simpliste comme pensée, mais je n'avais pas oublié les mots qu'il m'avait dit la veille….Et je ne voulais pas le blesser d'avantage. Akemi Onee-Chan devait me rejoindre sur les lieux du soir afin de m'apporter quelques bouteilles d'eau et de quoi me nourrir . En ce vendredi , j'avais prévu quelque chose d'important et d'éprouvant, j'avais donc besoin de toutes les ressources nécessaires pour réussir mon projet.

La journée passa vite, je n'allai pas à la salle de musique du midi, j'étais bien trop anxieux pour jouer du violon sans me préoccuper du reste. J'attendais simplement que l'heure passer jusqu'à ce que la fin des cours arrive. Ecoutant à moitié les cours, j'essayais de garder mon calme pour gérer la première réelle angoisse qui montait dans ma gorge. Ce n'était plus pour moi que je devais prendre les choses en main….Mais pour quelqu'un que j'aimais. Je devais libérer Arata, c'était mon devoir d'artiste, mon devoir de musicien, mon devoir d'ami.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, je sentis le poids sur moi devenir encore plus lourd qu'il ne l'était. L'angoisse devint plus intense encore. Arata rangea ses affaires en silence, sans adresser le moindre mot aux personnes l'entourant, comme à son habitude. Cette fois, je ne le suivis pas comme la veille, mais je le pris en filature. Suivant ses pas discrètement, sans me faire voir, j'arrivai peu à peu à son domicile, comme la veille….Cette fois, il entra chez lui sans me remarquer, et je pus m'installer devant le portail de sa bâtisse….

Tout ce jouait là….Tout…Absolument tout…

 **-Akemi-** Kôsei, je te te retrouve donc ~

 **-Kôsei-** Onee-Chan, merci de m'avoir apporté tout ça, je pourrai tenir sur le long terme du coup.

 **-Akemi-** Que vas-tu faire alors ? Tu n'as même pas voulu en parler à grande sœur.

 **-Kôsei-** Je vais….Je vais répandre l'espoir. Merci encore pour tout ce que tu as ramené.

 **-Akemi-** Donne moi des nouvelles, Kôsei ~

Je vis Akemi repartir, sa silhouette s'éloignant encore et encore, laissant mon cœur palpiter. Au fur et à mesure qu'Akemi s'éloignait, je réalisais que du haut de mes treize ans, devant cette bâtisse légèrement plus grande qu'une maison classique, j'étais seul. Seul à pouvoir changer le cours des choses.

….

Non. Je n'étais pas seul. Je n'étais pas seul du tout, Arata était avec moi. Je le sentais qu'il m'encourageait , consciemment ou non . Il espérait que quelqu'un le délivre de cette réalité qui était là sienne, et ce quelqu'un, c'était moi.

Je sortis mon violon et commençai à jouer.

watch?v=AGLenxR0QZM

Je fermai mes yeux tandis que j'interprétais « A moon filled sky » , une chanson que j'affectionnai particulièrement étant donné que le violoniste que j'avais été voir , celui qui avait séduit mon cœur d'enfant, jouait cette chanson à son concert. Elle était la chanson que je maîtrisais le mieux, la toute première que j'avais apprise. Devant la demeure des Kashiwagis mon violon résonnait comme bon lui semblait. Les notes s'échappaient avec liberté pour aller dans la direction qu'elles avaient décidées elles seules. Ce que je faisais….C'était pour impacter la vie d'Arata. Je voulais convaincre ses parents qu'il avait du talent et que tout n'était pas illusoire. Que l'espoir était possible dans un autre chemin que celui qu'ils avaient décidé pour lui.

Mais alors que je jouais, j'entendis un bruit sourd qui me fit ouvrir les vis la porte de la demeure s'ouvrir. Je ne distinguai à ce moment que la lumière produite par l'éclairage de la bâtisse, avant de distinguer la silhouette d'un jeune garçon. Cette silhouette familière s'approcha de plus en plus de moi pour au final me regarder de derrière sa grille. En silence, il continuait de me regardait jouer, s'accrochant aux barreaux de son portail d'entrée, me scrutant avec profondeur.

Arata était là, devant moi. Il suffisait que je tende la main pour attraper la sienne…Mais les barreaux de sa vie quotidienne était bien plus solides que les barreaux de derrière lesquels il me regardait. Je ne pouvais que continuer à jouer, parce que notre langage à nous ce n'était pas les mots, c'était le langage du cœur d'artiste. Je voulais briller comme il avait brillé pour moi, lui faire ressentir ce que j'avais ressenti avec lui, et briser peu à peu ces chaînés qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre. Devant son regard profond, je ne pouvais m'arrêter une seconde de vouloir lui transmettre mes sentiments.

Lorsque ma musique fut terminée, je détournai mon regard avec gêne. Je ne voulais pas affronter le garçon qui m'avait demandé de ne plus me mêler de sa vie. Pour toute parole, je repris mon violon et je jouai quelque chose d'autre. Ce n'était pas aussi agréable que « A Moon filled Sky » , mais mes maladresses physiques étaient compensées par l'honnêteté de mon cœur. C'était ce qu'Akemi me disait toujours. Arata restait présent face à moi. Il laissait pendre ses deux bras à travers le grillage tandis qu'il m'écoutait jouer. Il ne me décollait pas du regard. C'était un peu pesant, mais je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Arata ne me jugeait pas, lui aussi il avait ses rêves, il était bien plus que quelqu'un qui attaque gratuitement les autres..

Nous restâmes une bonne heure comme ça. La musique que je faisais avait alerté les quelques voisins qui étaient pour la plupart venu assister à mon concert improvisé. Ils avaient tous l'air d'apprécier la musique que je produisais, ces quelques mots de mon cœur que j'avais traduit. Cela me faisait plaisir même si ce n'était pas l'ordre du jour.

….

C'est alors que cela se produit.

Ma musique fut interrompue par un bruit sourd, un bruit de moteur de voiture. Avant que ne m'en rende compte, le voisinage qui s'était rassemblé autour de moi se dispersai rapidement, laissant surgir de derrière eux une superbe voiture de couleur noire, une limousine qui était impeccable du début jusqu'à la fin. Lorsqu'Arata vit cette voiture arriver, il se mit à courir jusqu'à se réfugier chez lui, je compris alors qui était la personne qui était dans cette voiture. Il s'arrêta à mon niveau et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa voiture pour me parler au travers. Je vis alors le visage carré et fermé de l'homme me faisant face. Il ressemblait très fort à Arata, mais en beaucoup plus vieux et quelque peu dégarni. Il était donc le patron de l'industrie du gaz dans ce pays….C'était tout à fait plausible, je me faisais littéralement écraser par son charisme. L'homme me regardait , semblant irrité par la prestation que j'étais en train de donner. Il prit la parole de sa voix sèche, encore plus grave que celle de mon propre père.

 **-Toshiro-** Jeune homme. Que crois-tu être en train de faire ici ? Es-tu en train de mendier quelques pièces aux habitants de ce quartier ?

 **-Kôsei-** Je…Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça monsieur.

 **-Toshiro-** Cet uniforme…Tu es de Kibougamine, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Kôsei-** Oui monsieur.

 **-Toshiro-** Alors que fais tu-ici ?

Le père de mon ami regardait avec la froideur de son fils. Le regard était difficile à supporter pour mes épaules de gamin…Mais je ne devais pas faire machine arrière. Je rassemblai mes forces, rejetant tout le charisme et la pression qui tentaient de faire céder mes épaules, pour prendre la parole d'un air déterminé.

 **-Kôsei-** Je suis venu pour rendre les rêves que vous avez volé à votre fils !

 **-Toshiro-** Je te demande pardon ? Que viens-tu d'oser me dire !?

 **-Kôsei-** Vous avez très bien entendu. Je suis venu rendre le sourire à Arata !

Je ne me rendais pas compte à ce moment que j'avais déclenché une telle guerre en prononçant cette phrase. En fait, si , j'avais prévu ce qui allait se passer. Le père m'a répondu qu'il ne savait absolument pas de quoi je parlais , avant de me sommer de partir. Bien évidemment, je lui refusai cet ordre, ce qui irrita le chef d'entreprise. Il sortit de sa voiture pour me faire face, lui qui était habillé d'un costume et s'élevant deux têtes au dessus de moi.

 **-Toshiro-** Comment prétends-tu connaître les problèmes de mon fils ?

 **-Kôsei-** Je les connais parce que je le regarde, je m'intéresse à lui, j'ai envie qu'il soit mon ami tout simplement !

 **-Toshiro-** Que des mots niais que tu me dis là jeune garçon. Arata serait donc un ami pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que mon fils t'a dit pour te faire croire à quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'une amitié possible entre lui et toi ?

Je m'arrêtai….C'est vrai…Qu'est-ce qu'Arata avait fait pour que je m'attache à lui…? Il me fallait être honnête, sinon le père ne pouvait pas être convaincu. J'ouvris alors mon cœur à l'homme.

 **-Kôsei-** Arata…Est détestable. Il ne prête pas attention aux autres, sauf si c'est pour les rabaisser. Il n'a pas le contact facile, il ne s'intéresse à rien et n'a aucune conversation.

 **-Toshiro-** Huh ? Et tu veux donc me faire croire que vous êtes amis ?

 **-Kôsei-** Mais Arata n'est pas que quelqu'un de détestable. C'est une carapace qu'il se donne. Lorsque j'étais au fond du désespoir, c'est lui qui est venu m'en tirer, et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai retrouvé confiance en moi. Votre fils est capable de rendre les gens heureux, mais il est aigri car vous lui avez pris tous ses rêves !

Le visage de l'homme se déforma sous le poids de mes paroles. Je ne réalisai pas sur le moment, mais je devais paraître bien présomptueux d'attaquer un puissant homme comme Toshiro Kashiwagi sur l'éducation de son fils. Il reprit la parole avec mépris à mon égard.

 **-Toshiro-** ….Je lui ai pris tous ses rêves ? Hahahaha. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi ridicule. Arata a un avenir tout tracé pour devenir le plus grand chef d'entreprise du pays, et tu voudrais qu'il gâche tout pour quelque chose d'aussi puéril qu'un rêve ? Tu es ridicule mon garçon. Pars d'ici, avant que je ne te fasse partir de force.

 **-Kôsei-** Je refuse. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

 **-Toshiro-** Bien. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais devoir te faire partir de force, j'appelle la brigade des mine –

 **-Arata-** Arrête, papa. S'il te plaît.

Moi et le père nous retournâmes vers la bâtisse. Arata avait coupé son père en plein élan de me faire sortir par la force. Derrière sa grille, il affichait un visage déformé par la tristesse face à cette scène des plus singulières. Le père grimaça devant le visage que son fils lui montrait. Il prit la parole à l'attention de ce dernier avec agacement.

 **-Toshiro-** Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que « ça » ?

 **-Arata-** Ca doit faire dix fois que je lui dis de se mêler de ce qui le regarde. Il ne comprend pas et s'acharne à vouloir s'introduire dans ma vie.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh….

 **-Arata-** Mais Kôsei fait tout ça parce qu'il tient à moi…..Et…Et moi aussi, je tiens à lui.

 **-Kôsei-** Arata…..

Je m'arrêtai quelques minutes le temps de découvrir un nouvel aspect d'Arata. Il était tout aussi craintif que moi vis à vis de son père. La manière dont il évitait d'affronter le regard de l'homme suffisait à le dire…Pourtant, une chose retint mon attention…Il serrait les poings. Il serrait les poings, comme si le temps était venu pour lui de briser ces chaînes que lui infligeait son père. Il prit la parole avec assurance cette fois, d'une voix similaire à celle de son père, si ce n'est plus aigue.

 **-Arata-** Je….Papa. C'est difficile à dire comme ça, mais quand j'ai vu Kôsei jouer de la musique dans le gymnase, j'ai été touché au cœur. Un profond sentiment d'espoir ma pénétré à l'intérieur. Je suis monté sur scène avec lui parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je voulais chanter sur son violon….Et nous avons fait un duo magnifique. Quand je regardais Kôsei jouer…Je sentais vraiment quelque chose remuer en moi. Je suis tombé amoureux de ce que représentait Kôsei sur scène…Le musicien qu'il était m'a fasciné… Papa….Je veux créer un groupe de musique avec Kôsei , et je veux tenter de devenir professionnel également…Je peux assurer ma passion et les responsabilités familiales, s'il te plaît papa, laisse moi ma chance….

L'homme s'arrêta devant son fils. Affichant un air encore plus strict et froid qu'Arata ne l'affichait envers moi. Voir Arata tout déballer de la sorte m'avait fait plaisir. J'étais heureux de savoir que j'étais dans le vrai tout ce temps….Mais j'étais aussi heureux par le fait qu'il avait ressenti la même chose que j'avais ressenti à son égard. Il ne restait plus qu'une étape à passer, l'accord de son père. Ce dernier prit la parole d'un ton hostile et glacial à l'attention de son fils.

 **-Toshiro-** Bien. Passons alors un contrat ensemble.

 **-Arata-** Quelles sont les conditions de ce contrat.

 **-Toshiro-** Tu as dit pouvoir assumer ta passion, ton rêve, et ta responsabilité familiale. Je veux bien te laisser prétendre à pouvoir tout assumer. Cependant, si tu échoues dans un des deux domaines, que ce soit la musique ou les affaires familiales, tu déshonoreras notre famille et je ne voudrai jamais plus te voir dans mon champ de vision. Es-tu prêt à accepter ces conditions ?

 **-Arata-** J'accepte ces conditions. J'ai confiance en moi, et j'ai confiance en Kôsei. Si c'est Kôsei, alors tout ira bien.

 **-Kôsei-** J'ai confiance en toi aussi, Arata. Monsieur Kashiwagi, moi et votre fils on va vous montrer ce que c'est que l'espoir. Comptez sur nous. Arata, My Soul Your Beats ?

 **-Arata-** Oui, My Soul Your Beats.

Moi et mon vocaliste eûmes un instant de complicité tandis que l'on se lançait dans l'interprétation de la chanson « My Soul Your Beats » comme nous l'avons fait au gymnase. Je ressentis de nouveau cette montée en puissance venant d'Arata. Cette chaleur qu'il dégageait et qui me transportait bien plus loin que mes rêves les plus fous. Mais cette fois, Arata aussi montrait clairement qu'il appréciait la chanson qu'il chantait. Son sourire unique illuminait les quelques rues devenues sombres en raison de l'heure, n'étant même pas terni par la noirceur du paternel. Arata brillait bien plus que son père n'était sombre, et c'était une bouffée d'air frais pour le voisinage qui assistait à la scène depuis le début.

Lorsque nous eûmes fini, je ne pus m'empêcher de me ruer sur Arata pour l'étreindre. J'étais fier par ce qu'on venait de produire ensemble, j'étais fier d'avoir réussi à percer ce mur qui était entre lui et moi, et j'étais fier d'avoir réussi à réveiller l'espoir du garçon. Pour toute réponse, son père regagna sa voiture et ordonna à son chauffeur de le conduire dans sa demeure. Arata le suivit du regard, un sourire discret inscrit sur ses lèvres, tandis que le voisinage après nous avoir félicité se dispersa. La soirée était désormais bien installée, laissant la lumière lunaire nous illuminer de son éclat blanchâtre. Arata s'assit, je fis de même, sortant une bouteille d'eau qu'Akemi Onee-Chan m'avait ramené afin de lui donner. Me remerciant, il commença à boire, avant de reprendre la parole, cette fois sans animosité à mon égard.

 **-Arata-** Kôsei, comment as-tu su pour mon histoire ?

 **-Kôsei-** Kenichiro est venu me dire qu'il allait rejoindre le club de musique, à la condition que je te réintègre. Il m'a dit que tu lui manquais beaucoup à lui et à Masu.

 **-Arata-** Je vois….Ces jours me manquent aussi. Kôsei, je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi. J'étais tellement aigri par l'interdiction de mon père que j'espérais vraiment te voir échouer pour me conforter dans l'idée que les rêves sont illusoires…Mais en te voyant jouer , et voir que les autres n'y prêtaient pas attention., j'ai été frustré de te voir échouer….Te voir rayonner sur scène me donnait envie de te voir réussir, même si moi je ne pouvais pas le faire.

 **-Kôsei-** Arata, tu es tout pardonné. J'ai toujours voulu être ton ami, et quand tu es monté sur scène pour m'aider, j'ai compris que vous étions faits pour nous rencontrer. Nous allons aboutir ensemble à une grande carrière, il suffit d'entendre comment rend la combinaison de nos cœurs pour ne pas en douter. Héhéhé.

 **-Arata-** Oui. Kôsei, je te le demande donc. Pourrais-je rejoindre le club de musique ?

 **-Kôsei-** Tout le monde t'y attend, si je refuse, je me ferai détruire héhéhé ~

Contre toute attente, Arata me sourit lorsque je lui dis ceci. Son poids était désormais plus léger, même si il avait du accepter un « contrat » assez délicat pour avoir le droit de me fréquenter et de jouer avec moi. Nous avions cependant tous les deux confiance. Tout était propice pour faire de nous un groupe d'exception, nous avions l'harmonie, la foi, et l'espoir….

…

 **-Kôsei-** Merci beaucoup, Arata.

 **-Arata-** Réalisons notre rêve ensemble, Kôsei.

Ce jour là, je pensais vraiment que notre rencontre était organisée par le destin, les étoiles semblaient plus proches de nous, le ciel plus accessible. Ce jour là fut le plus beau jour que je n'ai jamais vécu….

…..

Dis, pensais-tu à la même chose, Arata ?


	16. Kosei 4 Les deux frères

La soirée passée devant la résidence d'Arata marqua le tournant dans notre vie à tous. J'avais passé la soirée avec le jeune homme, à parler de tout et de rien. Cette harmonie s'étant installée dans nos relations était vraiment attrayante. Se parler librement c'était quelque chose de vraiment inattendu , pour être honnête jamais je n'aurais cru qu'Arata m'aurait parlé de la sorte. Mais il suffisait de briser un peu la barrière extérieure pour découvrir les beautés de la personnalité intérieure. Arata représentait exactement ce type de personne à mes yeux, et sans ce concert, jamais je ne m'en serais rendu compte.

Nous allions passer énormément de temps ensemble. Nous avions monté ensemble le groupe de musique avec Kenichiro et Masu qui étaient venus nous rejoindre comme convenu. Lorsque je vis le blond accompagné de son camarade , le rouquin aux yeux verts qui était du même âge, j'étais très satisfait. Après tout, nous étions désormais quatre personnes dans le club, assez pour le rendre officiel. Ce jour là, je laissai les deux amis retrouver Arata, m'éclipsant afin de de retourner dans la salle des professeurs, avec le formulaire rempli. Cela m'avait pris douze jours pour réunir les membres requis du club de musique, mais c'était enfin bouclé. Entrant dans la salle des professeurs, j'y retrouvai Suzuki-Sensei qui fut surpris de me revoir. Il prit la parole avec entrain.

 **-Suzuki-** Oh, Nishijima-kun ! Tu es venu me poser une question pour le club n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Kôsei-** A vrai dire, non. Je suis venu vous remettre le formulaire de validation du club.

 **-Suzuki-** Ohhh ! Je n'imaginais pas que tu trouverais les membres aussi rapidement hoho ! Voyons voir, donne moi ce formulaire, je vais valider ton club. Voyons voir….Kenichiro Okabe, Masuda Hinata, Kôsei Nishijima, et….Arata Kashiwagi ? Tu as réussi à le ramener dans ton club. !?

 **-Kôsei-** La signature suffit à vous le montrer en toute logique Suzuki Sensei héhé ! Arata a décidé de me rejoindre dans ma quête de l'idéal.

 **-Suzuki-** Bien. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait Kôsei, mais tu as toute ma reconnaissance. Je suis ravi que Kashiwagi se soit enfin extériorisé. C'était mon travail d'enseignant, mais tu l'as fait à ma place.

 **-Kôsei-** Sans vous je n'aurais pas pu faire ça, merci beaucoup, Sensei. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous parler d'avantage, je dois rejoindre les gars dans la salle de musique. Je vais donc vous laisser.

 **-Suzuki-** Courage, Kôsei ! Je serai là à votre premier concert !

Je repartis de la salle des professeurs pour retourner en salle de musique. Les trois garçons avaient organisé leurs retrouvailles et m'attendaient pour décider d'un nom pour le groupe. Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle, ils étaient tous souriants , se retournant vers moi pour fêter l'officialisation du club. Nous fîmes une petite fête à cette occasion et décidâmes ensemble du nom du groupe

 **-Arata-** « The Rising Sun » ?

 **-Kôsei-** Ouiiii ! C'est ce que j'ai ressenti en te voyant sur scène, tu étais comme un soleil levant qui illuminait tout !

 **-Masuda-** Moi aussi, j'ai ressenti la même chose, je pense que c'est une excellent idée, Kôsei.

 **-Kenichiro-** C'est un peu prétentieux pour Arata-Chi, mais je veux bien, après tout t'es la star du groupe ~

 **-Arata-** Je…C'est un peu embarrassant….Mais j'accepte. Si vous me voyez comme ça, alors on continuera de briller ensemble comme le soleil !

Sur ces quelques mots, notre aventure en tant qu'alliés débuta enfin. « The Rising Sun » écrit la première page de son histoire. Chacun d'entre nous avait ses espoirs, chacun d'entre nous avait ses rêves, et nous les mettions tous en commun pour construire un avenir radieux ensemble. Nous voulions devenir professionnels, c'était la condition pour considérer notre alliance comme un succès. Nous nous étions donc promis de nous entraîner tous les jours jusqu'à devenir imposant sur la scène nationale.

L'après-midi, nous la passions à être en cours. Masu et Kenichi étaient dans la même classe, tandis qu'Arata et moi nous étions dans l'autre. Arata s'ouvrait peu à peu au monde extérieur, participant en cours également. Je prenais des notes, il en prenait, et nous mettions tous les deux en commun pour nous assurer qu'il puisse réussir ses examens scolaires et ainsi reprendre l'affaire familiale que son père lui imposait. Nous faisions toujours le point sur le chemin du retour de l'école, et parfois, mes escapades prenaient une direction inattendue.

 **-Arata-** Dis, Kôsei.

 **-Kôsei-** Hm, un problème Arata ?

 **-Arata-** Tu veux t'arrêter par chez moi ? On pourrait étudier ensemble ce soir. Ne t'en fais pas, mon père ne dira rien, quand il passe un contrat, il ne le brise pas de lui même.

 **-Kôsei-** Ca me va ~ Je vais enfin dépasser ta clôture ~

 **-Arata-** Je suis en droit d'appeler la police si tu es trop insistant, donc je serais toi je me retiendrais.

Je regardai Arata, sceptique, il me regardait de son air neutre….Cependant, il ne put tenir longtemps, puisqu'un rictus s'afficha sur son visage, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il éclata de rire face à ma tête qui semblait renvoyer un air totalement confus. C'était bon de voir Arata rire de la sorte, après tous les accrochages que l'on avait eu auparavant.

Arata me ramena donc chez lui. Sa demeure était agréable à l'oeil et à l'odorat. L'intérieur n'était pas spécialement luxueux, mais on voyait clairement que c'était une maison de riches, par son espace assez étendu notamment. Arata me disait qu'il n'aimait pas cette décoration. Il aurait aimé grandir dans une maison plus petite, on y communiquait plus d'après le jeune homme. Et il n'avait pas tort, puisque dans ma petite cuisine, on prenait plus le temps de discuter que dans le réfectoire de la maison du jeune homme.

Il alla dans la cuisine afin de nous ramener de quoi manger, des gâteaux qu'il avait préparé de la veille qu'il me disait. Embarquant ce qu'il avait préparé, il m'invita à monter jusqu'à arriver dans sa chambre, son univers. Ce que je vis me surprit alors. Cette chambre….Ce n'était pas du tout l'univers d'un adolescent normal. Il n'y avait rien qui aurait fait penser à une chambre d'adolescent. Les murs étaient peints d'une couleur grise unie, et rien n'était disposé sur les murs. Il n'y avait qu'un ordinateur, un lit, un chevet, et trois armoires remplies de livres, tous plus épais les uns que les autres. Je compris alors réellement l'impact que j'avais sur Arata sans le vouloir. Il me regardait moi qui était libre depuis sa cage faites de chaînes de fer, cela devait être horrible pour lui…

 **-Arata-** A quoi tu penses, Kôsei ?

 **-Kôsei-** Je me disais que cet endroit était spécial pour un garçon comme toi et moi. Ca m'a fait bizarre d'entrer ici.

 **-Arata-** Quand je suis ici, c'est pour travailler. Mon ordinateur me sert pour aller me détendre. Mon adolescence elle tient dans cette machine. Je joue souvent à un jeu qui s'appelle « Duel de Monstres » dessus. Tu dois certainement connaître ?

 **-Kôsei-** Je ne connais que de nom.

 **-Arata-** Ce jeu a eu un succès assez conséquent et est devenu une source d'énergie à une époque. Elle était trop instable du coup la population s'est rabattue sur les énergies primaires, comme le gaz par exemple. Et c'est là que mon père a fait fortune. Il avait racheté la principale société à bas prix quand l'Ener-D avait remplacé toutes les énergies renouvelables, en sachant que cela ne durerait pas.

 **-Kôsei-** Je vois, c'est comme ça que ton père est devenu le premier fournisseur de gaz…Et donc…Toi ton temps libre, tu le passes là dessus ?

 **-Arata-** Oui, je joue souvent à duel de monstres, et je regarde souvent des chanteurs et des musiciens sur internet. J'ai appris à vivre mes rêves par procuration, et c'est pour ça que je connaissais exactement la chanson « My Soul, Your Beats » , c'est parce que j'ai vu beaucoup de personnes la reprendre dans des covers.

Je comprenais mieux à quel univers Arata était confronté au quotidien. Je me sentais vraiment mal pour lui qui ne vivait ses rêves que par procuration. Il était littéralement enchaîné. Non pas par de solides chaînes de fer, mais par des souples chaînes de coton qui étaient encore plus difficiles à briser pour mon ami.

Ne voulant pas faire voir ma gêne, je m'approchai de l'écran sur lequel il cherchait quelque chose, et repris avec entrain.

 **-Kôsei-** Montre moi duel de monstres !

 **-Arata-** Huh.. ? Tu es sûr ?

 **-Kôsei-** Oui ! Si tu y joues, c'est que ça doit être sympa, et puis quand je serai chez moi on pourra se faire des parties même si on n'est pas l'un avec l'autre !

 **-Arata-** D…D'accord. Si tu y tiens.

Je pris une chaise et m'assis tandis qu'Arata m'expliquait ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les règles du duel de monstre. Il se connecta sur le site internet qui lui permettait de jouer avec des tas d'autres passionnés alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en face de lui. Son pseudonyme à lui était « Hitotsu » , un simple numéro. Il était plutôt bien classé sur le site, puisqu'il était vingtième. Je regardai Arata lancer une partie en non classé afin qu'il puisse m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait. Son jeu se résolvait autour d'un monstre précis : « Saffira, la reine des dragons » avec laquelle il assurait à la fois l'offensive et la défensive. C'était son monstre favori , à un point qu'il avait commandé le deck qu'il jouait en virtuel simplement pour le plaisir de l'avoir en réel….Ces cartes étaient ses seules amies, qu'il disait.

 **-Kôsei-** Je peux avoir ces cartes ? Dis, dis.

 **-Arata-** Tu ne m'as pas écouté espèce d'idiot ? Je te l'ai dit, ces cartes sont précieuses pour moi.

 **-Kôsei-** Oui mais maintenant elles ne sont plus tes seules amies, puisque moi je suis là, et je ne te lâcherai jamais.

 **-Arata-** Rahlalalala…. « Soupire » . Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter quelqu'un comme toi….

 **-Kôsei-** Alllezzzzz….Arata Kun….

Arata s'arrêta quelques secondes, lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers moi, il me laissa distinguer un sourire affectueux sur son visage. Le genre de sourire marqué par un bonheur profond. Il reprit la parole à mon intention, d'un ton plus doux que jamais. Une pointe de mélancolie s'était introduite dans sa voix assez rauque pour son âge.

 **-Arata-** Lorsque l'on se séparera, lorsque l'on se dira au revoir….Je te donnerai ce paquet de cartes afin que tu ne m'oublies pas. Chaque partie que tu joueras, nous la jouerons ensemble. D'accord, Kôsei ?

 **-Kôsei-** Ehhhhhhhhhhh !? Comme si on allait se dire au revoir. En vérité tu veux juste garder ces cartes pour toi ~ Espèce de radin ~

 **-Arata-** Ce….Ce n'est pas vrai….Raaaah Baka Kôsei !

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je me pris le poing d'Arata dans la figure. Cela me fit mal, mais c'était mieux que de le voir penser à nos adieux alors que notre aventure commençait à peine. Arata gardait malgré tout une certaine réserve en lui. Le contrat imposé par son père était comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, pouvant l'achever à tout moment. Pourtant, en tant que compagnon de groupe, en tant qu'ami , mon devoir était de lui faire oublier cet aspect négatif pour se concentrer sur le futur et nos rêves.

Mes visites chez Arata étaient de plus en plus régulières. Je m'étais acheté un paquet de cartes de duel de monstre. Je n'aimais pas tellement ce jeu, mais c'était un moyen de passer du bon temps avec mon ami autre qu'en étudiant ensemble, donc je ne repoussais pas ce jeu. Parfois , il acceptait même de venir chez moi pour y passer une après-midi à faire des choses idiotes mais amusantes. Ma maison était moins luxueuse que la sienne, mais il semblait aimer l'ambiance qui y régnait. Il rencontra comme ça ma famille, Akemi-Neechan et mes parents, qui apprécièrent tous le jeune garçon pour les bonnes manières dont il faisait preuve. Quand il faisait beau je l'emmenais dehors afin de jouer au football, faire de la musique en plein air, ou encore, aller pêcher ou se baigner dans le lac alentour. Au fil des mois passés, Arata et moi devînmes inséparables. Il avait tout ce que je n'avais pas, et j'avais tout ce qu'il n'avait pas. Nous étions parfaitement complémentaires.

A l'école, on me disait souvent que depuis qu'Arata m'avait rencontré, il était devenu un autre. Je leur répondais toujours la même chose : J'avais autant changé au contact d'Arata qu'il avait changé à mon contact. Au fond, j'étais comme Arata, mais dans le sens inverse. Si lui écartait toute forme d'amitié en rejetant tout le monde, moi j'acceptais l'amitié de tout le monde sans y accorder d'importance, comme pour dévaloriser la valeur initiale d'une vraie amitié solide. Au fond, j'imagine que c'est pour ça que j'étais aussi attiré vers Arata dès que je l'ai vu dans la salle des professeurs…Parce que lui et moi, nous étions les mêmes.

Nous nous entraînions dans le club de musique tous les midis et en fin de chaque après-midi. Deux heures d'entraînement par jour étaient suffisantes pour que l'on sente notre groupe prendre du galon. Masuda était à la batterie, Kenichiro à la basse, Arata à la guitare et au chant, et moi j'étais au violon et aux choeurs. Arata me disait que ma voix avait un potentiel à exploiter. Il voulait que l'on chante ensemble, mais ma voix n'était pas si belle qu'il le disait. Du coup lorsque je ne pouvais pas jouer du violon car la chanson ne le permettait pas, je pouvais aussi jouer de l'octobasse, que j'arrivais à maîtriser plus ou moins facilement grâce à mon apprentissage du violon. Cela permettait d'accentuer les graves lors de nos chansons.

Nous avions chacun notre ou nos spécialités. L'harmonie de notre groupe se consolidait au fur et à mesure des entraînements. Nous faisions tous quelques erreurs, excepté Arata qui était parfait en chant. C'était encore autre chose pour la guitare, il débutait donc il ne pouvait que faire des arrangements basiques, mais il tentait au mieux d'assurer pour pouvoir diversifier le panel de chansons que l'on pouvait composer. Kenichiro était celui qui avait l'oreille la plus fine du groupe. Il pouvait imaginer une mélodie et la retranscrire sur une partition avec une facilité déconcertante, et même si on ne le constatait pas sur scène, son génie égalait celui d'Arata. Lorsqu'il composait, je restais souvent avec lui pour m'entraîner à retranscrire ce que l'on imaginait ensemble, ça me permettait de développer mon oreille à mon tour. Quant à Masuda…Il avait un certain talent pour écrire des paroles assez censées tout en réussissant à les caler sur les compositions de Kenichi. Nous étions vraiment tous complémentaires.

Notre première chanson à nous se nomma « Philosophyz » . Elle était le fruit de notre travail à tous et nous avait permis de gagner de la notoriété dans le collège. Lorsque nous avions joué cette chanson dans le gymnase, elle avait emporté tous les élèves dans un autre monde Grâce à cette performance, Arata avait obtenu beaucoup de notoriété dans l'école en tant que chanteur, et nous avions suivi en tant que groupe. « The Rising Sun » devint populaire très rapidement , et notre cercle de relations chez les professeurs et dans les autres clubs s'étendit avec notre groupe. Je m'étais demandé pendant un moment pourquoi Masu avait mis un « z » à Philosophy pour créer cette chanson. Il me répondait qu'il aimait l'idée de la fin, et que pour lui, le fait que le titre de notre première chanson se finissait par la dernière lettre de l'abécédaire était symbolique. C'était une drôle de raison, mais c'était du Masu, il était totalement décalé par rapport à nous autres.

Ce fut quelques temps après notre succès énorme que notre vie à tous bascula. Un mois d'avril qui marquait le troisième et dernier trimestre de notre troisième année. Notre établissement était singulier, puisqu'habitant dans la région francophone, nous utilisions le calendrier scolaire français pour nos évènements et cycles scolaires. Juin était notre dernier mois d'école et avec lui arrivait un événement qui allait changer notre vision des choses.

Je courais dans le couloir, tenant dans la main le papier qui allait nous faire découvrir un nouvel horizon. En cette fin d'après-midi, je me ruai dans la salle de musique , y retrouvant mes camarades qui me regardèrent d'un air dubitatif. Pour toute réponse, je plaquai la feuille sur la table qui nous servait de bureau, laissant mes camarades voir de quoi je parlais. Sur le papier chiffonné par ma main était marqué 'Festival Musical Annuel Inter-Ecole' . Arata lut le papier et les détails, avant de prendre la parole, émettant ses interrogations à l'idée de ce festival.

 **-Arata-** « Festival Musical Annuel » ? C'est un concours ?

Je repris, enjoué par la nouvelle que j'apportais.

 **-Kôsei-** Oui, Arata-Kun ! Tous les clubs de musique de collèges et lycées peuvent s'y rendre pour participer à une compétition. Il paraît que les gagnants gagnent le droit de passer une audition pour un producteur connu dans le pays !

En m'entendant parler de l'évènement et de la récompense, ce fut Kenichiro qui poussa un cri de joie avant de se ruer vers nous avec enthousiasme. Il reprit la parole, emballé par l'idée.

 **-Kenichiro-** Wuhoooo ! Ca serait la parfaite opportunité pour nous de nous lancer dans le milieu pro !

 **-Masu-** Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a le niveau requis ? Il y aura des lycées aussi à ce festival…

 **-Kôsei-** Et alors ? Même si on perd, il n'y a aucun mal à essayer ! Et puis avec la voix d'Arata, l'oreille de Kenichi, et le génie de Masu, on ne peut qu'aller loin !

 **-Arata-** Kôsei. Tu as aussi du talent. Ne te sous-estime pas. Sans toi, le groupe n'aurait pas repris. Pour ma part, je compte donc participer à ce festival et je compte gagner avec vous mes amis !

 **-Kôsei-** Tous ensemble !

 **-Masu et Kenichiro-** Ouais !

La décision fut prise, nous devions participer au festival annuel de la musique qui aurait lieu deux mois plus tard. J'inscris donc notre groupe grâce au soutien de Suzuki Sensei sous le nom « The Rising Sun ». Seulement quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que notre groupe s'était construit, mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions ensemble depuis des années. Comme si toute ma vie je l'avais passée aux côtés de Masuda, Kenichiro, mais aussi et surtout Arata, qui était devenu le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Nous nous préparâmes ensemble, moi et Arata , pour les examens de fin d'année. Nous n'avions après tout pas oublié le contrat qui reliait mon ami à son père, et nous étions bien décider à imposer à cet adulte notre vision de l'espoir. Parfois je me disais tout de même que c'était mal ce que nous faisions lui et moi. Manquer de respect à son père en allant contre sa volonté était une méthode qui me laissait un froid dans le dos, mais Arata semblait déterminé à lui montrer qu'il avait tort, donc je le suivais tout comme il me suivait.

Ce fut ainsi que les jours passèrent. Moi et Arata étudiâmes ensemble jusqu'à connaître assez pour prétendre à réussir ces tests de fin d'année. A trois semaines des examens, nous étions tous les deux fin prêts à montrer au père de mon ami qu'on pouvait consigner rêves et responsabilités. Etant donné que nous avions un peu d'avance, Arata et moi nous étions convenus que l'on passerait une soirée à l'extérieur. Arata participait à un tournoi de duel de monstres, et il voulait m'y convier , moi qui avait finalement fini par apprécier le jeu.

Je me rendis donc en cette après-midi marquée par un soleil timide mais réchauffant les cœurs au lieu du rendez-vous où j'allais voir jouer Arata. Il devait jouer dans le stade municipal. C'était ici qu'étaient hébergés les tournois de duel de monstres du coin, et c'était donc ici que mon ami allait affronter d'autres joueurs chevronnés afin de gagner un titre et un peu d'argent.

Je mis un peu de temps à trouver, mais une fois que j'arrivai, je pus m'installer facilement. Le tournoi auquel participait Arata réunissait pas mal de concurrents, des jeunes de notre âge qui étaient venus s'amuser ici dans un cadre de compétition bon enfant. Tout le monde jouait contre tout le monde, puis , lorsque les matchs furent annoncés, chacun gagna son espace. Je ne distinguai pas mon ami de suite. Il me fallut le chercher une bonne dizaine de minutes, et encore, ce n'est pas lui que je remarquai, mais son monstre fétiche, Saffira la reine des dragons.

Lorsque j'aperçus le dragon féminin tout de doré vêtu , je jetai un œil au propriétaire du monstre, et ce que je vis me choqua au plus haut point. C'était Arata qui était présent, aucun doute là-dessus. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent en lui. Son visage n'était pas à découvert. Il portait un drôle de masque séparé en deux émotions distinctes, une expression de rage d'un côté, un rire cynique de l'autre. Il portait également une longue cape lui couvrant tout le corps , comme s'il cherchait à cacher son identité véritable. Piqué par ma curiosité, je fis le tour du stade jusqu'à pouvoir arriver à son duel. Lorsque je fus proche, je distinguai l'écran connecté à leur duel. « Hitotsu » était le nom affiché désignant Arata. Je compris alors que le pseudo « Hitotsu » était bien plus qu'un pseudonyme, il était un autre Arata.

Mon ami n'eut pas de difficultés à gérer son adversaire et à le vaincre. Sa technique était époustouflante. Son adversaire, qui jouait un deck à base de monstres dragons qui en invoquaient d'autres lorsqu'ils étaient détruits, fut littéralement soufflé par la puissance d'Arata. La différence de niveau était trop importante entre les deux protagonistes du combat.

Arata quitta l'estrade en silence lorsqu'il vainquit l'adversaire. J'étais apparemment arrivé en retard, puisque ce duel était annoncé comme le dernier. Je suivis mon ami qui sortit par un vestiaire et je le rattrapai afin de parler de sa performance du jour. Lorsqu'il me remarqua, il enleva son masque et m'étreignit comme il le faisait habituellement pour me dire bonjour. C'était devenu notre truc, d'être aussi proches que des frères et de se le manifester de la sorte.

 **-Arata-** Kôsei. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

 **-Kôsei-** Héhéhé….Je suis arrivé en retard…Je n'ai vu que ton dernier match. Je suis désolé, Arata-niichan ~

 **-Arata-** Arata…..Niichan ?

 **-Kôsei-** Oh…Excuse moi, Arata. Ca m'a échappé. Tu sais…On a passé beaucoup de moments ensemble récemment …Et…Enfin. Je t'ai peu à peu considéré comme un frère…Alors…Ca m'a échappé.

 **-Arata-** Eh ? C'est ridicule. Nous ne sommes pas devenus des frères. Nous le sommes depuis le début, Kôsei-Oto ~

 **-Kôsei-** Oto….Eh, pourquoi c'est moi le petit frère alors qu'on a le même âge !?

 **-Arata-** Il fallait y penser avant de m'appeler Niichan. Et puis je suis ton aîné d'un mois.

 **-Kôsei-** Raaaah….. ! Je me fais toujours avoir…..BAKA !

Alors qu'Arata se moquait ouvertement de moi, lui et moi qui étions alors dans les vestiaires du stade, fûmes interrompus par des bruits de pas s'avançant vers nous. C'était un bruit de souliers féminins qui résonnait au loin et qui s'approchait de plus en plus de nous. Je fus interpellé par ce son devenant de plus en plus imposant dans notre conversation, tandis qu'Arata ,lui, ne semblait pas inquiété.

Lorsque le pas se fit plus audible, je distinguai alors une silhouette féminine s'avançant vers nous d'une démarche élégante. Sa silhouette puis son visage devinrent de plus en plus visibles au fur et à mesure que la pénombre du couloir n'affectait plus son visage. Elle était une jeune femme qui devait approcher la trentaine, au teint ni trop pâle, ni trop mate. Son fin visage était souligné par sa longue chevelure couleur corbeau partant des hanches jusqu'à se redresser majestueusement sur son crâne, laissant quelques mèches occuper son front. Son regard océan était empli d'un profond sentiment de tristesse et de mélancolie, si bien que même lorsqu'elle afficha un sourire en voyant Arata, son visage continuait de respirer la tristesse. Mais alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait-ici, c'est Arata qui prit la parole avant moi, de son ton neutre habituel.

 **-Arata-** Bonsoir, Dame Laïla.

 **-Kôsei-** « Dame Laïla » ?

 **-Laila-** Arata-kun…Je suis heureuse de te voir , tu as participé à ce tournoi également je suppose ?

 **-Arata-** Oui, j'ai participé comme vous me l'avez indiqué et cela a plus ou moins été productif. Terminer sixième sur les quatre-vingt participants est quelque chose qui redore un peu le blason de l'équipe, mais je sens que je peux mieux faire.

Regardant Arata avec affection, la jeune femme lui sourit, avant de reprendre d'un ton assez doux et réconfortant.

 **-Laila-** Ne t'en fais pas, Arata-kun. L'équipe n'a pas encore de projets importants. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que tu t'entraînes.

 **-Kôsei-** Eh, Arata-Niichan. Je le sens pas tout ça….Qui est cette femme… ? Est-elle de ta famille ?

 **-Laila-** « Arata-Niichan » ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère, Arata-kun.

 **-Arata-** Pourtant j'en ai bien un. Je vous présente donc mon frère, Kôsei. Kôsei, je te présente Dame Laila. Elle est la leader d'une équipe dans laquelle je m'investis et qui a des projets sympathiques sur le long terme.

 **-Kôsei-** Enchanté.

 **-Laila-** De même ~

 **-Arata-** Bien. J'ai gagné un peu d'argent grâce à ce tournoi, je vais mettre tout cela à profit pour pouvoir sortir un peu. Viens, Kôsei. On va aller s'amuser comme promis.

Pour toute réponse, je saluai cette femme et suivis Arata pour sortir du stade municipal. Cette Laila ne m'inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Qui était-elle, qui était son équipe, et comment Arata-Niichan était entré en contact avec ce genre de personnes…. ? Je n'avais aucune réponse à toutes mes questions, j'étais inquiet pour Arata…Cependant, avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, il répondit à mes inquiétudes. Nous étions vraiment connectés lui et moi quand on y réfléchissait bien.

 **-Arata-** Laila est une joueuse professionnelle. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a un an de cela. Je faisais le mur, et elle m'a vu jouer.

 **-Kôsei-** Tu t'es enfui de chez toi pour jouer aux cartes ?

 **-Arata-** Oui. Ce jeu c'était tout ce que j'avais, et rencontrer Laïla cela m'a fait du bien. Elle m'a présenté du monde, on a parlé, on a joué ensemble, et c'était sympathique. Elle disait toujours que je n'avais pas d'espoir à avoir. Que tant que je serai avec le groupe, l'espoir ne viendra pas me faire du mal, pour la simple raison qu'aucun membre de l'équipe n'avait espoir en quoique ce soit.

 **-Kôsei-** Je vois….

 **-Arata-** Pourtant, je me refusais d'y croire. Malgré le fait que j'ai trouvé refuge avec eux, j'ai continué à prier pour que Dieu mette sur ma route un peu d'espoir.

…..

Arata s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, regardant dans le vide pendant quelques secondes. Son regard était perdu dans son esprit et ses pensées. J'avais l'impression que ce que je lui disais ne pouvait pas pénétrer son cœur. Cela dura quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se tourna vers moi, me souriant d'un air affectueux. Comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Je pouvais discerner tout l'amour qu'Arata me portait en regardant ce sourire.

 **-Arata-** Tu sais, Kôsei. Je pense que c'est le destin qui nous a fait nous rencontrer.

 **-Kôsei-** Je pense la même chose ; Arata.

 **-Arata-** Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve demain, mais je veux regarder cet avenir avec espoir, et cesser de ne rien attendre de la vie de peur d'être blessé. Ne pas avoir d'espoir en soi de peur de connaître le désespoir, c'est la résolution de vie la plus lâche qu'il peut y avoir selon moi.

 **-Kôsei-** J'ai toujours prétendu être entouré, voir l'espoir sous tous les angles, pourtant lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à l'échec de ce concert, tout mon espoir ne m'a pas sauvé de cette désillusion. Qui était donc le plus aveugle de nous deux ; toi qui plongeait ton regard dans la pénombre, ou moi qui aveuglait mon regard en le plongeant dans une lumière étincelante ?

 **-Arata-** Je suppose que tu as raison. Il faut trouver son équilibre….Et je pense l'avoir trouvé. Je compte quitter l'équipe de Laila.

 **-Kôsei-** C'est la bonne décision, Arata.

Arata acquiesça. Lui et moi avançâmes loin de ce stade de football. Je ne lui demandai pas pourquoi il jouait au duel de monstres en portant un masque et en gardant ce pseudonyme « Hitotsu » , mais cela m'inquiétait tout de même un peu. Je me consolai avec le fait qu'il voulait simplement éviter de se faire reconnaître par un de ses parents ou un ami de l'école, mais je sentais que quelque chose de bien plus profond se cachait derrière Arata et cette femme, Laila. Je décidai néanmoins de ne pas me préoccuper du sujet pour le moment. Arata était avec moi, rien ne pouvait lui arriver puisque j'allais veiller sur lui. C'est sur cette pensée que j'entraînai Arata dans les rues du centre ville en cette douce soirée de début d'été….

De jours en jours, nous arrivâmes enfin au Fetival Musical Annuel Inter-Ecole, moi et « The Rising Sun ». Ce festival était organisé par l'université Kibougamine, qui avait le pouvoir de présenter des musiciens, des chanteurs, ou des groupes, aux plus grands producteurs du pays. C'était une étape fondamentale pour devenir professionnels et voir nos rêves se réaliser ensemble. Nous étions tous un peu stressés tandis que nous pénétrâmes le festival en plein air. Des groupes avaient déjà débuté leur entraînement de dernière minute, et en les voyant jouer, je compris que la compétition allait être rude. Arata , lui, n'était pas intimidé. Il nous pensait vraiment au niveau de ces groupes alors que nous n'avions même pas un an d'expérience ensemble. Il était vrai que nous nous étions construit une renommée assez importante dans notre collège, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Nous n'étions pas du niveau de groupes de lycée ou universitaires.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au centre de la manifestation, parmi les groupes présents je distinguai un visage familier. Voir cette personne ici me surprit. Lorsqu'elle me remarqua, elle fut surprise à son tour, mais elle finit par sourire. Elle s'avança vers moi, laissant sa longue chevelure brune flotter au vent, tandis que sa mèche rose adhérait toujours à son front. Elle devait en avoir mis de la laque, Akemi-Oneechan. Elle prit la parole d'un air enjoué à mon intention.

 **-Akemi-** Hey ! Kôsei ! Alors, tu viens gouter à la compétition aussi ? ~

 **-Kôsei-** Tu participes à ce festival, Onee-Chan ?

 **-Akemi-** Yep ~ Les filles et moi on va mettre le paquet ~

 **-Arata-** A…Akemi-Chan…Je suis content de te voir ici…

 **-Akemi-** Pas de familiarités les jeunes ~ Ici nous sommes adversaires ~ Je vais vous présenter les filles !

Akemi se retourna dans la direction opposée d'Arata, qui semblait troublé par quelque chose chez ma sœur. Elle cria un « Hey les filles, ramenez vous » qui résonna dans l'espace du festival. Lorsque ses camarades l'entendirent, elles la rejoignirent immédiatement, nous laissant distinguer 5 jeunes femmes , de physiques variés , mais toutes habillées du même uniforme blanc. Tee shirt court blanc, short blanc, on aurait dit des pom pom girls. Akemi se retourna vers nous et fit les présentations avec enthousiasme.

 **-Akemi-** Les filles, voici « The Rising Sun ! » Le loser avec son bandeau et ses cheveux en bataille, c'est mon petit frère Kôsei. Le grincheux juste derrière lui c'est Arata. Le blond qui se prend pour un beau gosse mais qui ne l'est pas c'est Kenichiro, et le rouquin qu'on distingue à peine tant il est timide, c'est Masuda. Les gars, voici « Garden of Roses » . La blonde, c'est Haruhi à la batterie, les deux brunes sont Grazziella et Joyce qui jouent toutes les deux de la guitare. Et les deux rousses sont mes choeurs, Daphné et Aria. Moi, je suis au chant et à la basse ~

 **-Kôsei-** Hey, ton introduction n'est pas très flatteuse.

 **-Arata-** C'est…Akemi chan est toujours comme ça…Hahaha..Ha..Ha…

 **-Masuda-** Hum….Arata-Kun ? Tu es bizarre….

 **-Kenichiro-** Je suis sur qu'il en pince pour Ak –

 **-Arata-** FAIS ATTENTION A CE QUE TU DIS TOI…..Baka Kenichi.

 **-Akemi-** Du calme les jeunes ~ Il faut rester unis si vous voulez avoir une chance contre nous. Nous sommes le groupe ouvrant le bal, vous devriez nous regarder et en prendre de la graine ~

Akemi nous laissa, suivie par ses camarades. Nous restâmes dubitatifs, après tout, même moi je n'avais jamais vu « Garden Of Roses » concourir dans une compétition, ou même donner un concert tout court. Cependant, elles avaient été le groupe le plus imposant de l'histoire du collège. J'étais donc curieux de voir comment elles allaient s'en sortir. Akemi monta la première sur scène, suivie par ses amies. A peine ma sœur toucha le podium qu'elle était déjà dans la peau de son personnage. En terme d'ambiance, elle était bien loin d'Arata et moi, puisqu'elle imposait déjà son personnage sur scène avant même d'entamer la chanson.

 **-Akemi-** Ohayoooooooooo Gozaimasu ! Mina ! C'est moi Akemi, accompagnée par mon groupe, « Garden Of Roses » ! Nous sommes ravies d'avoir l'honneur de faire la première du show wonderful qu'est le festival annuel de musique inter-école ! Are you ready !?

Le public répondit par un « Ouaiiiiis » à l'unissons. Akemi était très satisfaite par la qualité de l'ambiance présente. Elle reprit alors avec encore plus d'enthousiasme et d'entrain.

 **-Akemi-** Alors ce soir, dear friends, on va vous chanter notre dernière top song ~ Allons-y les amis et chantons « Forever we can make it » ~ Ow Yeahhhh ! Haruhi, Grazziella, Joyce, Daphné, Aria, C'mon babes !

watch?v=5zbNxB1rUrs

Le groupe débuta la chanson par un petit avant goût qui n'était pas joué très fort, avant d'enchaîner sur la chanson en elle même. La voix plutôt grave mais assez sensuelle d'Akemi était rythmée par la batterie de Haruhi et la guitare de Grazziella. Tandis qu'Akemi avançait dans les paroles, elle rassemblait peu à peu de plus en plus de musiciennes dans son groupe qui s'ajoutaient progressivement à la chanson. Cela permettait au public de bien juger la valeur de chaque musicienne du groupe. Lorsqu'Akemi arriva au refrain, elle s'enflamma et entraîna son groupe avec elle. Elle bougeait , dansait, souriait, mise en avant par le feu des projecteurs, et menant son groupe à sa façon. Elle était le chef d'orchestre de son groupe, puisque toutes les demoiselles jouaient au rythme de mouvement d'Akemi. Elles n'avaient même pas besoin de guide, regarder ma sœur leur suffisait pour adopter le bon rythme.

Dans le public, les spectateurs étaient enflammés par la prestation de ma grande sœur. Le groupe légendaire des années collèges avait décidément réussi à imposer sa domination à leur arrivée au lycée, et c'était pour eux la dernière chance de dégoter une carrière professionnelle puisque tous les membres de « Garden of Roses » étaient en dernière année au lycée. Tandis que je regardais la prestation des filles, je réalisai que la compétition allait être très difficile et que le degré de tension allait être très élevé. Je lançai un regard à Arata, réalisant en voyant le sien qu'il pensait la même chose. Avait-on vraiment une chance face à « Garden of Roses » ? C'était un peu la consécration de cette année que nous allions jouer pensais-je, tandis qu'Akemi et ses camarades terminaient la chanson sous la frénésie du public.

Lorsqu'Akemi redescendit avec son groupe, nous savions qu'elle avait placé la barre très haut et que n'importe quel groupe qui passerait après ça allait souffrir pour imposer son style. Nous regardâmes des tas de groupes passer l'audition. Certains étaient très bons, d'autres fautaient sur scène. Je regardais le tout avec enthousiasme. C'était agréable de voir tout le monde donner le meilleur de soi même.

Kenichi et Masu, les inséparables, étaient partis se chercher à manger alors que moi et Arata ne pouvions rien avaler à cause de la pression causée par l'évènement. Nous nous contentions de regarder chaque groupe qui passait. Arata , contrairement à moi, analysait toutes les erreurs des chanteurs et tout ce qu'ils faisaient de bien. Il disait qu'à titre informatif, cela serait enrichissant. Sans vraiment comprendre, je restai silencieux afin de le laisser se concentrer sur l'évènement.

C'est au bout d'une heure que la pression atteint son paroxysme. 8 groupes étaient déjà passés, et nous étions les prochains sur la liste. Masu et Kenichi étaient revenus, ils se disaient prêts à en découdre, tandis que de mon côté, j'étais anxieux. Nous allions proposer notre dernière chanson en date afin de captiver le public. Celle créée avec le génie d'Arata, de Masu, et de Kenichi….Mais…Moi, je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Je savais très bien que dans ce groupe, j'étais celui qui avait le moins d'utilité sur le plan musical. J'étais entouré de trois génies qui me portaient constamment. Mon but principal était donc de ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

Nous fûmes appelés sur scène. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait advenir de nous après ça, mais je me persuadai moi même que tout irait bien. Ils disaient tous « Si c'est Kôsei , tout ira bien. » ….Ce Kôsei, ce n'était pas le vrai moi. C'était ce Kôsei qui faisait semblant d'être entouré, mais qui ne valorisait que la solitude. Mais c'était différent désormais, j'avais des camarades avec moi, j'avais des bons moments derrière moi. J'avais de l'entraînement en plus par rapport à ce concert….Nous ne pouvions pas échouer.

Lorsque nous montâmes sur scène, je n'avais aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter pour emballer le public. Je n'avais pas la prestance d'Akemi sur scène, et j'étais bien trop introverti sur scène. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse arriver avec un plan improvisé, je vis quelque chose passer en vitesse devant moi. Je ne pus le reconnaître que parce que la veste noire qu'il portait avait flotté devant ma vision l'espace d'un instant. Il s'avança vers le public rapidement. Je le voyais de dos, mais l'écran en face de nous me montra l'entrée d'Arata qui me surprit. Affichant un sourire, il prit la parole avec entrain.

 **-Arata-** Merci d'être venus pour le festival. C'est un honneur pour nous de nous produire suis Arata Kashiwagi, et je suis avec mes partenaires , Kôsei Nishijima, Kenichiro Okabe, et Masuda Hinata. Ensemble nous formons le groupe « The Rising Sun » ! Êtes vous chauds pour nous écouter !?

Le public réagit en offrant une ambiance moyenne. Arata, ne semblant pas encore satisfait, relança le public en conséquence, en y mettant plus d'entrain.

 **-Arata-** Je n'entends rien ! Nous allons pousser le cri de notre âme pour qu'il raisonne dans vos cœurs ! Etes vous prêts à vivre cette expérience avec nous !? Vous êtes chauds ce soir !?

Cette fois , le public réagit plus spontanément et cria un « ouaiiiiis » qui résonna même plus intensément que lorsqu'Akemi avait essayé de capter l'attention du public. Arata avait essayé une technique risquée mais qui avait porté ses fruits : rappeler le public une seconde fois après avoir échoué la première. Devant son succès, il reprit la parole.

 **-Arata-** Nous vous présentons la toute dernière chanson que nous avons composé ensemble et qui je l'espère va remettre de la couleur dans la vie à tous ! Nous allons repeindre les couleurs de ce monde en des couleurs éclatantes, voici « Light Colors » !

Lorsqu'Arata annonça le titre de notre chanson, nous eûmes tous les trois un boost qui parcourut notre corps. Arata fit pour dernier signe un clin d'oeil au public. Il était physiquement avantageux, c'était un bon atout pour être un leader de groupe puisqu'il attirait déjà la vue du public.

Et c'est ainsi que se joua notre avenir à tous, tandis qu'un arrangement de synthétiseur était le point de départ de notre chanson. Nous allions jouer pour la première fois dans un cadre professionnel, et nous allions le faire ensemble.

Qui vivra verra….


	17. Kosei 5 Le rêve par procuration

Lorsqu'Arata annonça le titre de notre chanson, nous eûmes tous les trois un boost qui parcourut notre corps, remontant de nos jambes jusqu'à notre poitrine pour dégager un sentiment de chaleur prenant. Arata fit un clin d'oeil au public avant de revenir vers nous tandis que l'arrangement de synthétiseur simulant un solo de piano débutait. Mon partenaire se prépara à chanter, nous lançant un dernier signe positif d'affection profonde. Arata….Arata redevenait le soleil qui brillait sur scène. Entamant sa chanson, il captiva instantanément le public. Cependant…Les personnes qui étaient le plus abasourdi par la beauté de notre vocaliste ces personnes étaient nous….

Je jouais de l'octobasse ce soir là, et j'étais également aux choeurs. Tout vint instinctivement. Je ne pouvais pas décoller mon regard de mon frère, mon esprit ne se décollait pas de mon ami. Mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient plus synchronisés. Tandis que je jouai et chantai machinalement, je ne pouvais pas décoller mon regard de ce rayon de soleil sur scène. J'étais habitué au génie d'Arata, mais ce que je vis ce jour là était clairement d'un autre niveau. Le cœur de mon partenaire s'alliait à sa compétence. Il n'y avait plus aucune frustration en mon camarade, il n'y avait que du bonheur, que de la joie, de la lumière….C'était exactement notre chanson…Light Colors….

Je compris alors à quoi pensait Masu lorsqu'il composa les paroles de la chanson. Light Colors, l'histoire d'un prime qui repeint les couleurs du monde qui sont ternes en merveilleuses couleurs pastel et éclatantes. Ce prisme qui éradiquait la colère et la mauvaise humeur du cœur des autres, ce prisme qui avait le pouvoir de faire ressortir tout le meilleur en chacun d'entre nous…..Arata était ce prisme auquel Masu faisait allusion.

Car sans le savoir, Arata avait révélé le meilleur en chacun de nous. Il était celui qui m'avait permis de me dépasser, mais aussi celui qui avait permis à Kenichiro et Masuda de reprendre espoir et de se relancer dans la musique, si nous en étions là, à être sur une scène pour une compétition inter-école, captivant le public…C'était bien grâce à Arata. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. C'est ce prodige qui a repris espoir en la vie qui était à l'origine de toute cette progression. Moi qui pensais que ce qui était beau chez l'humain était le fait qu'il n'aie besoin d'aucune motivation pour évoluer, je me rendis compte à ce moment que j'avais tort…

Nous avions tous besoin de motivation pour nous dépasser. Nous avions tous besoin d'un sentiment d'espoir profond pour donner le meilleur de nous même. Celui qui ne connaissait jamais l'échec ne pouvait jamais prétendre connaître la saveur du succès. « Dans chaque être il y a un potentiel à développer. » Que ce soit du talent, un trait de personnalité unique, ou encore dans le fonctionnement d'ordre naturel, chaque être vivant était unique et merveilleux en soi rien que par le fait de porter la vie. Et c'est exactement ce qu'Arata représentait actuellement sur scène. Il portait la vie en lui , il portait l'espoir, le bonheur, les rêves….Nos sentiments….

…..

Tandis que la chanson progressait sûrement, je fus un peu déstabilisé par mes propres pensées. Mes yeux devinrent humides , brouillant ma vision. Je ne pouvais pas essuyer ces larmes qui commencèrent à devenir abondantes. Je devais jouer jusqu'au bout, je ne pouvais pas lâcher ce pourquoi on s'était tous battus. Malgré ces quelques larmes qui devinrent un torrent ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, je ne pouvais pas. Les lumières des spots devinrent floues , le public devint flou à son tour. Je ne pouvais plus distinguer les formes tant mon émotion m'avait gagné, mais rien n'avait d'importance. Je me fichais de l'apparence que je reflétais. Je n'étais plus le Kôsei qui voulait être apprécié par tout le monde, j'avais enfin connu une relation authentique.

…

….

La musique s'arrêta. Nous avions réussi ce pari de tenir six minutes sur scène à produire notre musique qui venait droit de notre cœur. Je pus enfin frotter mes yeux et mon visage , qui étaient humidifiés par les larmes que j'avais versé. Lorsque ce fut fait, je distinguai Arata sur scène, remerciant le public, souriant comme il l'avait fait tout au long de la chanson….Cependant, tout comme moi, ses yeux semblaient luire à la lumière. Je me retournai, cherchant Masu et Kenichiro du regard, avant de constater qu'ils étaient dans le même état que moi et mon ami.

…..

C'était donc ça…The Rising Sun.

Notre prestation finie, je lançai un dernier regard dans le public. J'y distinguai Akemi, ma sœur, qui était au premier rang pour assister à ma représentation. Elle affichait un léger sourire empli de satisfaction, comme si elle me disait à ce moment « Bravo, Kôsei. » Pour toute réponse, je souris franchement à ma sœur, avant de rejoindre les camarades qui m'avaient accompagné et soutenu jusqu'à présent. Nous formâmes un cercle avec nos bras, nous félicitant les uns les autres de la prestation du jour.

…..

….

Et finalement, nous quittâmes la scène, sans savoir qu'à ce point, nos vies à tous allaient prendre un tournant bien plus intense que nous l'aurions prévu. Alors que nous descendions de l'estrade, Masu et Kenichiro allèrent se chercher à boire, tandis qu'Arata s'arrêta net. Il se retourna vers moi, prenant la parole à mon intention. Moi qui pensais alors avoir été surpris dans tous les sens par Arata, je restai sans voix face à ce visage gonflé par les larmes, mais souriant chaleureusement que mon ami m'offrait. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il hésita un peu, mais se laissa aller au final pour émettre la confession la plus sincère qu'il ne m'ait jamais faite.

 **-Arata-** Kôsei. L'année que j'ai passé à tes côtés fut la meilleure année de toute ma vie. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Kôsei….A jamais…Je t'aimerai à jamais…Mon frère…Pour toujours…

Je ne pus en contenir d'avantage. Je me jetai sur mon ami, pleurant comme je n'avais jamais pleuré. Pour toute réponse, il posa sa main sur mon épaule, me souriant comme un grand frère l'aurait fait. Je m'en fichais d'être le plus fragile de nous deux, je voulais simplement que cela sorte.

 **-Kôsei-** Arata….Toute cette année fut aussi la meilleure à mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui me comprend aussi bien que toi….Promets-moi….Promets-moi de ne jamais quitter ma vie….J'ai besoin de toi…Oni-chaan….J'ai besoin de toi….

 **-Arata-** Oui….J'ai besoin de toi aussi. Restons ensemble, pour frère.

Mon ami me repoussa et essuya mes larmes en me souriant chaleureusement. Toute l'année que nous avions vécu me revint alors en mémoire. Cette première rencontre que vous avions vécu, lui et moi. Ce sentiment que j'avais de me dépasser comme jamais je ne l'avais fait avant rien que pour lui montrer mon espoir, mon échec face au public qui a convaincu Arata de venir sur scène dévoiler son génie, l'histoire de Kenichiro et Masu qui me poussa à faire tout ça pour convaincre le père de mon ami de bien vouloir lui laisser sa chance…..

Les répétitions….

Les devoirs à la maison…..

Les rêves par procuration, et les escapades clandestines….

Tout ça….Tout ça faisait partie de mon histoire et de celle d'Arata. Une histoire commençant par une lumière, une histoire valant la peine d'être vécue, une histoire motivée par les bons sentiments de chacun. Une histoire comme jamais je n'en avais vécu auparavant….

Et cela ne faisait que commencer….

La soirée reprit normalement son cours, tandis qu'Arata et moi nous étions posté en retrait. Nous regardâmes chaque groupe passer. Certains étaient ancrés dans un style pop rock, d'autres étaient centrés sur le Jazz, mais tous étaient plus ou moins talentueux. Nous étions conscients que nous ne valions rien face à des groupes universitaires, mais nous ne regrettions pas notre prestation du soir.

Lorsque la soirée prit fin, on nous fit attendre une demi heure le temps que le jury de professeurs de musique du groupe scolaire « Kibougamine » prenne sa décision concernant le groupe qui allait avoir l'honneur d'obtenir un entretien avec une maison de disques professionnelle réputée dans notre pays. La demi heure passée, nous retînmes tous notre souffle lorsque ce fut le directeur du groupe scolaire « Kibougamine » qui monta sur scène en personne pour annoncer les résultats.

L'homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, gris de cheveux, sortit un papier plié proprement de la poche avant de son costume, avant de prendre la parole dans son micro.

 **-Kirigiri-** Mes chers étudiants, chers amis de la musique, merci d'avoir fait le déplacement pour ce festival annuel musical inter-école. Je suis Jin Kirigiri, le fondateur et dirigeant du groupe scolaire « Kibougamine ». Je suis ravi de voir autant de talent parmi nos étudiants, et si pour la plupart d'entre vous, ne pas être sélectionné paraîtra comme un échec, je peux vous assurer que le festival de ce soir est une victoire pour l'éthique de Kibougamine. En effet, je suis ravi de voir que donner la priorité aux clubs permet d'une part de développer les compétences artistiques, mais aussi et surtout de développer les liens entre vous tous. J'ai été ravi de voir autant de groupes soudés et souriants ce soir, et c'est avec l'amour d'un père que je vous remercie de m'avoir montré un tel spectacle.

Mais ne vous faisons pas attendre d'avantage, il est temps de décerner le prix tant convoité et tant attendu aux gagnants de ce soir !

Tandis que le discours du principal avait fait sourire tout le monde, la pression se fit plus intense lorsque l'homme fit durer le suspense. Tandis que j'attendais beaucoup de cet événement, Arata, lui , avait reprit son air neutre face à l'homme d'âge mur qui annonçait les résultats. Lorsque ce dernier annonça le vainqueur, je crus que mon cœur allait lâcher.

 **-Kirigiri-** Les vainqueurs de cette édition , qui auront donc le privilège de se produire devant une maison de disque sont **« Garden of Roses »** pour leur chanson **« Forever we can make it »** !

Lorsque le vainqueur fut déclaré, je crus que j'allais fondre. Un sentiment de satisfaction , mêlé à un sentiment de profonde frustration se mélangèrent dans mon corps, faisant alterner le chaud et le froid dans mon fort intérieur. Regardant ce qu'il se passait devant moi, je voyais Akemi et ses partenaires exulter , et cela me faisait plaisir. Pourtant, lorsque je tournai mon regard vers Arata, la frustration reprenait le dessus. Mais…Ce sentiment négatif me quitta rapidement, puisque lorsque j'observai attentivement la réaction d'Arata, je le vis sourire. Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, il se leva et applaudit « Garden of Roses » qui méritait amplement la victoire selon lui. Il n'avait aucune once de jalousie en lui, aucune once de rage….A quel point était-il pur… ?

Ce fut sur cette pensée que je regardai Akemi monter sur scène , accompagnée par ce groupe cosmopolite dont elle était la leadeuse. Elle remercia le principal qui fut honoré de recevoir une bise de ma sœur et de ses camarades, avant de se prosterner devant le public , le remerciant également pour la prestation du soir. Cependant, alors que je pensais qu'Akemi allait clore le bal, le principal lui fit signe de rester sur scène et prit de nouveau la parole dans son micro, pour annoncer quelque chose d'autre. Lorsqu'il prit de nouveau la parole, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

 **-Kirigiri-** Il est maintenant temps de remettre la mention honorable du festival. Comme vous le savez tous, la mention honorable permet au groupe choisi d'être mis en relation avec une maison disques d'une renommée moins importante. Elle débouche sur une voie plus dure, semée d'embûches, mais laissant le même espoir naissant que pour le gagnant de l'édition. Je vous demande donc, chers étudiants, de réserver des applaudissements en abondance pour les lauréats de la mention honorable, j'ai nommé **« The Rising Sun »** pour leur chanson **« Light Colors »** !

Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite ce que l'homme dit à ce moment. J'étais ailleurs. C'est lorsque je vis Arata se lever que j'eus un tilt. Je lui demandai où il allait, à mille lieux d'imaginer que nous avions gagné. Lorsqu'il m'annonça la nouvelle, l'espoir pénétra de nouveau mon cœur. Arata me tendit la main afin que je me lève. J'attrapai la main chaude qu'il me tendit et le rejoignit sur scène. Masuda et Kenichiro avaient rappliqué en vitesse, avant vite ce qu'ils avaient stocké dans leurs joues tels des hamsters, et ce fut ainsi que notre groupe, « The Rising Sun » fut décoré du prix de la mention honorable. Tandis que le public semblait satisfait des deux gagnants, je me jetai sur mes camarades qui étaient tout aussi émus que je ne l'étais. C'était une expérience formidable que nous avions vécu là, et nous en fûmes repartis vainqueurs. C'était un grand moment de notre vie à tous, mais aussi celui qui allait donner suite à quelques chose de bien plus intense encore.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, et que l'on raconta tout à nos parents, moi et Akemi fûmes accueillis comme des héros. La performance d'Akemi avait été clairement meilleure que la nôtre, mais j'étais vraiment satisfait de pouvoir prétendre à nous produire devant un professionnel, même si la maison de disque était moins réputée que celle devant laquelle ma sœur allait se produire.

Son avenir était tout tracé, elle allait pouvoir devenir professionnelle avec « Garden of Roses » après tant d'années de travail et d'acharnement. Elle le méritait, elle qui était absolument parfaite sur scène. J'avais le sentiment que grande sœur et moi nous allions réaliser nos rêves en même temps, il n'y avait pas de meilleur scénario.

Quelques jours plus tard, on vint me trouver au club de musique afin de me donner une petite carte de visite. C'était une invitation à la maison de disque pour laquelle nous allions être auditionnés. L'agence **« Twinkling Star »** n'était pas une agence qui était super connue, mais elle avait les pouvoir de faire de nous des artistes professionnels et c'était tout ce que nous voulions à notre niveau. Lorsque je montrai la carte de visite au groupe, un sentiment d'euphorie générale envahit la pièce. Le rendez-vous était programmé pour sept jours plus tard, ce qui nous laissa donc pile une semaine pour nous entraîner.

Nous avions fort gagné en popularité depuis notre premier concert, attirant d'une part les fans, d'autre part les jaloux. J'avais entendu pas mal de choses à propos de notre succès, dont certaines personnes disant des choses comme « Si j'avais su que Kashiwagi allait rejoindre le groupe de Nishijima, j'aurais été aider le violoniste quand il s'est raté » . Lorsqu'Arata entendait ce genre de choses, il s'énervait contre les personnes qui le disaient. Cela me faisait de la peine d'entendre ça, mais voir Arata être aussi concerné à ce propos effaçait toute ma douleur. Après tout, nous avions de l'entraînement, et moi aussi j'étais un maillon du groupe.

Ce fut une semaine plus tard que l'instant fatidique arriva. Nous nous étions entraînés toute la semaine à créer une nouvelle chanson, après tout, présenter la même chanson qu'il y a dix jours était quelque chose qui aurait pu nous coûter l'audition, c'était les mots de Suzuki-Sensei qui était fier de nous donner les derniers conseils de cette année. Le stress des examens de fin d'année était passé, et cette audition était la dernière chose qu'il nous restait à faire en tant que groupe scolaire, en ce début du mois de Juin.

Nous nous étions tous habillés de la même façon pour donner plus d'impact à notre groupe. Des tee-shirts à courtes manches de couleur noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Nous n'avions rien d'extravagant sur nous si ce n'est que deux choses. Je portais un bandeau qui dressait mes cheveux sur ma tête afin de ne pas m'obstruer la vision. Arata m'avait dit qu'il m'allait super bien et j'avais donc décidé de le garder sur le long terme. La seconde chose extravagante qu'il y avait sur moi c'était cette nouvelle chose que l'on avait faite moi et Arata. Nous nous étions acheté une paire de boucles d'oreilles pour mecs et nous les portions. J'avais la boucle de l'oreille gauche, et Arata celle de l'oreille droite. Ce fut Arata qui avait eu l'idée en voyant ça dans un animé, je trouvais ça ridicule, mais ça rendait plutôt bien au final.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans l'endroit, nous fûmes tout de suite à l'aise. Les locaux n'étaient pas si différents de ceux de l'école. Des bureaux sans importance décorés de photographies de groupes de musiques locaux. Ce n'était pas du tout l'ambiance professionnelle à laquelle je m'attendais. Je pris les devants. En tant que leader du groupe, c'est moi qui annonçai « The Rising Sun » à la réceptionniste qui afficha un sourire prononcé à l'idée de nous entendre nous produire. Nous la suivîmes tous, armés de nos instruments de musique. J'étais anxieux , je redoutais l'échec d'aujourd'hui plus que tout au monde. Si bien que lorsque le studio où nous allions enregistrer notre chanson nous fut montré, mes jambes tremblaient à la fois de peur et d'excitation. Cependant, lorsque je vis Arata s'avancer dans le studio et commencer à se préparer sereinement, je réalisai que toute cette peur était factice. Je n'avais qu'à le suivre et il me porterait jusqu'au bout du monde, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'installai à ma place tandis que Masu et Kenichiro firent de même. Nous avions exactement quatre minutes pour prouver que nous étions dignes de devenir des étoiles de la profession. Ce fut la productrice , madame « Kristina Hopper » qui nous donna le coup d'envoi d'un ton sec.

 **-Kristina-** Bien, « The Rising Sun » quelle chanson allez vous interpréter ?

 **-Arata-** Une chanson que nous avons composé ensemble cette semaine. **« Last Regrets »**

 **-Kristina-** Bien. Vous pouvez y aller.

Arata fut le premier à se lancer, il n'y avait aucun solo de musique avant qu'il ne démarre. Il devait commencer par chanter tout en jouant de la guitare. Il n'avait qu'un an d'expérience dans l'instrument à cordes, mais Kenichi avait choisi des arrangements facile pour que mon ami puisse conjuguer le chant et l'instrumentale. Arata fut rapidement rejoint par Masuda dont la batterie rythmait à peu près tout le monde, elle donnait le « Beat » de la chanson. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Kenichiro de rejoindre le rythme avec sa basse , et enfin ce fut à moi avec mon violon. Tous ensemble nous jouâmes de notre mieux, portés par la voix d'Arata comme à notre habitude. Nous eûmes chacun un solo de musique dans lequel nous dûmes nous donner à fond pour au final revenir sur une note plus douce. Composer une chanson moins téméraire nous permettait de garder la forme plus aisément en cas de rappel, c'est ce que Kenichiro nous avait dit quand il nous avait fourni une chanson slow pop. Tandis qu'Arata finit les lyrics de la chanson, la jeune femme devant nous resta de marbre. Akemi m'avait dit que les producteurs ne devaient pas laisser paraître leurs émotions…Eh bien cette femme remplissait son rôle à la perfection.

Nous fûmes plutôt content de notre performance, même si l'ardeur du live n'y était pas. Se produire devant un public était bien plus attrayant que de le faire dans une cage en verre insonorisé. Pourtant, c'était l'étape requise pour aller plus loin et nous produire dans des salles, comme le Budoukan qui pouvait accueillir dix mille personnes, ou le grand stade qui lui pouvait en accueillir cinq mille. Nous voulions tous les quatre viser plus haut , et c'était ici que tout commençait. La productrice nous dit de sortir, avant de reprendre la parole.

 **-Kristina-** Bien. L'enregistrement s'est effectué avec succès. Nous allons en discuter avec les supérieurs et nous en reparlerons ensemble très vite. Bravo les jeunes, c'était plutôt attrayant pour des gamins.

 **-Arata-** Merci madame, ce fut un plaisir pour nous de nous produire en ces lieux. J'espère sincèrement qu'une éventuelle alliance entre nous sera possible. Nous laissons les cartes entre vos mains afin que vous puissiez choisir.

Arata agit une fois de plus en garçon poli et agréable. Il avait été éduqué pour reprendre l'affaire familiale qui était très fructueuse après tout. Ce fut la première fois que je me dis que cet entraînement de forçat qu'avait subi mon ami était quelque chose de bien. Il savait comment parler aux adultes malgré le fait que nous n'avions que quatorze ans et quelques mois, et c'était vraiment un avantage pour le sérieux de notre groupe.

Ce jour là, lorsque nous quittâmes le studio, nous restâmes à quatre pour toute l'après-midi. Les examens passés, nous attentions d'une part les résultats de l'audition, de l'autre, les résultats des études, le tout dans la bonne humeur en jouant à tout ce que l'on pouvait jouer. Football, duel de monstres, musique, nous faisions tout ce dont nous avions envie. Ensemble nous pouvions conquérir le monde par la force de notre son, et par la force de nos rêves. Tout se réalisait enfin.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que tout bascula. Le dix juin pour être précis. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais ce jour allait être marqué dans mon esprit pour toujours. Ce fut ce jour que je devais recevoir les résultats de mes examens, mais surtout les résultats de notre audition passée auparavant. Nous avions rendez-vous tous les quatre au studio d'enregistrement pour recevoir la réponse tant attendue. Cette fois, je m'habillai d'une simple veste pour avoir l'air plus décontracté que dans un tee-shirt assorti au reste du groupe. Fredonnant ma chanson favorite, « Light Colors » que nous avions chanté lors du festival, j'attrapai mon sac et me ruai chez Arata afin de l'emmener avec moi jusqu'à notre changement d'horizon. Lorsqu'il me vit, il m'étreint comme il le faisait d'habitude, avant de prendre la parole avec entrain, de sa voix grave et douce habituelle.

 **-Arata-** C'est le grand jour, Kôsei.

 **-Kôsei-** Ouais, le grand jour. Kenichi et Masu y vont de leur côté, on se rejoint là bas. Ils sont aussi inséparables qu'on l'est ces deux là , héhéhé ~

 **-Arata-** Oui, imaginer Kenichi sans Masu ou l'inverse c'est complètement irréaliste hahahaha. Allez, Kôsei-Oto. Faisons face à notre destin !

C'est avec un grand sourire que je rejoins Arata . En marchant ensemble nous nous lancions des blagues douteuses et des jeux de mots qui ne sont pas drôles, juste pour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Après tout, nous savions tous les deux que montrer un succès au père aurait été un joli pas pour la suite, et j'espérais vraiment que pour notre premier essai nous pourrions réussir. Il y avait l'année prochaine ,et les autres années aussi, mais je voulais vraiment que tout aboutisse dès le début pour convaincre la seule personne qui ne croyait pas en Arata que tout était possible.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au studio, nous y retrouvâmes Masu et Kenichiro qui nous y attendaient, les bras chargés de nourriture, comme à leur habitude. Madame Hopper nous reçut alors, nous conduisant dans la salle de briefing. En passant, nous eûmes l'occasion de voir un autre groupe de musique qui était en train d'être auditionné. Leur chanteur , dont le nom « Sheller » était inscrit sur la veste qu'il portait, semblait vraiment avoir de l'entrain dans sa performance alors que sa chanson ne parvenait pas à nos oreilles, les murs étant insonorisés.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes le bureau de Kristina Hopper, elle nous invita à tous nous asseoir, ce que l'on fit. Elle sortit ensuite un dossier sur nous qu'elle éplucha pour au final le diviser en quatre piles distinctes. Sur chaque pile était inscrit l'un de nos noms. J'étais dubitatif devant ces dossiers qu'elle avait sur nous, mais la femme éclaircit tous mes doutes avant même que je ne les expose.

 ****

 **-Kristina-** Donc, Arata Kashiwagi, Kôsei Nishijima, Kenichiro Okabe, et Masuda Hinata. Je suis heureuse de constater que vos casiers judiciaires sont vierges. Kenichiro Okabe, vous devriez cependant arrêter de laisser traîner des déchets sur la voie publique. Vous avez plusieurs procès verbaux sur votre tête à cause de cela.

 **-Kenichiro-** Hé…Héhéhé….Excusez moi, cela ne se reproduira pas.

 **-Kristina-** Bien. Maintenant, je vais vous annoncer le rendu de l'écoute de votre chanson.

Je serrai les poings, j'étais stressé à l'idée de savoir ce que nous valions du point de vue d'un professionnel. Arata lui restait de marbre tandis que Masu et Kenichiro étaient tout aussi stressés que moi. Lorsque Kristina prit la parole, elle fut directe malgré qu'elle percevait clairement notre stress à tous.

 **-Kristina-** Bien. Le son de votre groupe est assez bon, surtout quand on prend en considération votre jeune âge. La plupart de mes collaborateurs ont aimé votre représentation sur « Last Regrets ». Cependant, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais vous faire part.

 **-Arata-** Nous vous écoutons madame.

 **-Kristina-** Twinkling Star est une entreprise à budget modeste pour le moment. Vous devez savoir que les petites maisons de production ne peuvent pas se permettre de lancer des amateurs dans le domaine de la musique et leur payer des salles alors qu'ils ne savent même pas jusqu'où ira le groupe en question. Nous ne pouvons pas donner leur chance à des débutants.

 **-Kôsei-** Cela veut dire que nous sommes refusés !?

 **-Kristina-** Patience jeune homme. Nous avons découvert le potentiel de ces jeunes artistes, et nous vous proposons donc un deal. Nous vous acceptons dans la maison en tant que chanteur et musiciens solo. Une fois cela fait, vous irez chacun dans un groupe qui est déjà géré par la direction en tant que « stagiaire ». Pendant un an, je veux que vous preniez du galon en participant à des concerts avec ce groupe, pour au final vous reformer un an plus tard avec la maturité nécessaire.

Masu reprit , timidement, interrogeant la femme.

 **-Masu-** Ca veut dire qu'on ne jouera plus ensemble pendant un an… ?

 **-Kristina-** En effet. Voici les places que je compte vous attribuer en cas d'acceptation de votre part. Okabe Kenichiro ira dans le groupe des « Bee-Hive » en tant que bassiste. Masuda Hinata de son côté sera répercuté avec « Trapnest » en tant que batteur. Et Arata Kashiwagi ira de son côté dans le groupe « Blast » en tant que vocaliste et guitariste. Passé ce délai, vous reformerez « The Rising Sun ».

Alors que j'attendais qu'elle énonce mon nom, la femme termina sa phrase sans me mentionner. Je voulais prendre la parole, lui dire qu'elle m'avait oublié, mais je n'osais pas m'imposer face à la femme qui était beaucoup plus charismatique que moi. Cependant, alors que j'allais me taire et espérer qu'elle me mentionne, ce fut Arata qui souleva la problématique.

 **-Arata-** Qu'en est-il de Kôsei ? Auriez vous oublié de le mentionner ?

Un silence s'installa. En voyant la femme détourner le regard, je redoutais ce qu'elle allait me sortir. J'étais prêt à tout entendre, tout, mais certainement pas ce qu'elle allait dire. Lorsque la jeune femme reprit la parole, ce fut d'un ton froid, direct, et sans appel.

 **-Kristina-** Nishijima Kôsei n'a pas le talent requis pour exercer dans le milieu professionnel.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh… ?

Mon monde s'écroula en même temps que les paroles sortirent de la bouche de la femme. Tous les rêves que j'avais prévu avec Arata, Kenichi et Masu , s'effondraient à la seconde où ces mots furent prononcés. Je n'avais pas d'avenir dans le milieu professionnel, ce n'était pas n'importe qui qui me l'avait dit, mais une professionnelle elle-même. Arata , qui avait gardé son sang-froid jusque-là , rétorqua froidement, comme le Arata du premier jour l'aurait fait.

 **-Arata-** Vous ne croyez pas exagérer un peu madame ? Si notre groupe connaît le succès, c'est bien parce que Kôsei le porte depuis le début.

 **-Kenichiro-** C'est vrai ! Vous ne pouvez pas être si intransigeante avec Kôsei alors que c'est lui qui travaille le plus dur !

 **-Kristina-** Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis les jeunes. La raison pour laquelle votre groupe n'a pas été sélectionné pour être lancé directement , c'est Nishijima. Il joue d'un instrument qui ne se vend pas en culture Pop/Rock, et il n'a pas le niveau pour être lancé sur du classique. Nishijima, tu devrais te trouver un autre rêve, celui là n'est pas à ta portée. Donc , Arata, Kenichiro, Masuda, vous faites votre choix maintenant. Se comporter en adulte, c'est aussi savoir faire des choix, si vous quittez cette pièce sans signer, vous ne revenez pas. Nishijima, tu peux partir.

Tout se bouscula dans ma tête. Nous n'étions pas refusés, c'était moi qui était recalé….Je jetai un œil à mes camarades, ils étaient tous dévastés par cette nouvelle. Kenichiro et Masuda n'osaient pas affronter mon regard, ils restaient tête baissée à chercher quoi faire. Arata quant à lui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du mien. Son visage était meurtri par le dilemme que cette femme lui imposait sans le savoir. Il pouvait cracher sur tout ce que l'on avait cette dernière année, sur toutes nos relations ensemble, sur nos rêves communs….Ou tout plaquer et devoir paraître devant son père…

…

watch?v=uqsNNnVjyyA

C'est à ce moment que j'eus cette idée. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Arata tout plaquer pour moi. Je lui avais redonné espoir, il m'avait redonné espoir, tout cela ne pouvait pas partir en fumée. Je m'approchai de mon frère et lui posai mes deux mains sur son visage, laissant son regard troublé se faire pénétrer par le mien. Une fois que j'eus captivé l'attention du jeune homme, je pris la parole d'un air déterminé, tout en m'efforçant de sourire.

 **-Kôsei-** Arata-Niichan, même si vous devenez professionnels ensemble, sans moi, cela ne nous empêchera pas de rester amis.

 **-Arata-** Kôsei…Je….

 **-Kôsei-** Ne discute pas. Arata, tu as une voix merveilleuse, tu es un génie. Ta voix m'a redonné espoir, elle m'a porté si loin que je me suis senti pousser des ailes, j'ai pu monter un groupe, donner des représentations, épater toute notre promotion, participer au festival de la musique inter-école, et même me faire tester par un professionnel. Arata….J'ai vécu des tas de choses magiques avec toi, et c'est ma récompense pour avoir réveillé l'espoir qu'il y avait en toi. Ma route se termine ici, mais la tienne ne fait que commencer….Tu n'auras qu'à porter mes rêves avec les tiens, Arata.

 **-Arata-** ….

 **-Kôsei-** Et c'est pareil pour vous, Masuda, Kenichiro. Signez ce contrat. Vous allez pouvoir jouer ensemble dans un an, dans un an vous serez réunis à trois. Vous êtes trois génies, « The Rising Sun » ce n'est pas que nous, c'est nos rêves communs…Alors voici mon dernier souhait en tant que membre du groupe, devenez bons. Devenez bons , vendez plein de disques, et gardez moi un collector. Je serai toujours au premier rang pour vous écouter….Parce que je vous aime tous.

Je sentis tous les regards se braquer sur moi alors que j'avais fini mon monologue. Ces mots qui sortirent de ma bouche faisaient mal à mes propres oreilles. Je leur disais clairement de me jeter et de continuer sans moi….Mais ils avaient travaillé si dur que je ne pouvais pas les laisser échouer maintenant. Je savais ce que c'était que l'amitié désormais. Arata, Masuda, et Kenichiro étaient les trois meilleurs amis que j'avais eu, et même si pour les pousser au sommet je devais rester au fond, cela m'était égal. Je soupirai, laissant un dernier sourire apparaître sur mon visage, devant mon groupe désemparé. Remerciant la femme qui a pris le temps de nous auditionner, je sortis du bureau, laissant les rêves que je possédais dans les mains de mes camarades.

Je rentrai directement chez moi, sans prendre la peine de m'arrêter quelque part. Je ramassai le courrier et y vit une lettre à mon attention. Ce furent les résultats du semestre. J'avais passé haut la main les examens de l'année et Kibougamine m'attendait pour la quatrième année du collège. Je ne savourai ce succès qu'à moitié, mais je devais être au rendez-vous dès septembre, après tout, si nous n'étions pas quatre, le club de musique allait fermer, et avec lui toute opportunité pour Arata et les amis de s'entraîner pour leurs débuts professionnels. Je pris donc la décision de continuer à jouer tout en vivant mes rêves par procuration, tout comme Arata l'avait fait avant. Je ne deviendrai pas aigri comme Arata pensais-je, puisque j'étais entouré de gens que j'aimais et qui m'aimaient en retour.

….

Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de pleurer toute la soirée. Cloisonné dans ma chambre, je repassai en boucle les succès que l'on avait eu en cherchant désespérément où j'étais le fautif. J'avais beau passer, repasser, et repasser en boucle les chansons, je ne trouvais pas ce que j'avais foiré…..Je m'endormis au final assis sur mon lit, les yeux gonflés par les larmes, le visage humide, tandis que je repensais à tout ce que j'avais fait et ce que le destin m'avait réservé en retour.

….

« Bz Bz, Bz Bz »

Mon téléphone me réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Je m'étais endormi avec l'appareil sur moi, et le vibreur me fit sur sauter lorsque je reçus un message. Je regardai le téléphone pour voir qui me contactait à cette heure, deux heures du matin, pour voir le nom d'Arata dans le champ expéditeur. Intrigué, je regardai le contenu. **« Je suis devant chez toi »** . Ce furent ses mots. Affolé par le fait que mon ami soit dehors à cette heure, je sortis discrètement de chez moi en pyjama pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Je fis attention de ne pas réveiller ni mes parents, ni ma sœur, et lorsque je fus sorti, je le vis , m'attendant un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il essaya de se forcer à sourire, mais le malheur était inscrit sur son visage.

Il s'était passé quelque chose. Mon ami semblait comme épuisé moralement. Comme si son monde s'était écroulé en ce jour. Je m'avançai vers lui, hésitant, alors qu'il essayait de m'annoncer une nouvelle semblant difficile à encaisser. Il baissa la tête, comme cherchant à éviter mon regard afin de m'annoncer la nouvelle difficile.

 **-Arata-** Kôsei, je pars.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh…. ? Tu pars… ?

 **-Arata-** Oui. Je quitte la ville, le département, le pays….Je quitte tout.

 **-Kôsei-** Mais….Pourquoi tu fais ça….Pourquoi pars-tu alors que tu as enfin réussi…. ?

 **-Arata-** Kôsei….Personne n'a signé le contrat proposé par Kristina Hopper. Ni Masu, ni Kenichiro, ni moi. Nous avons tous quitté le bureau sans signer. Tu fais partie de notre groupe, nous ne pouvons nous résoudre à nous produire sans toi, même si cela doit nous coûter l'avenir dans le monde professionnel.

 **-Kôsei-** Huh… ? Arata…Tu aurais du choisir la route professionnelle….Cette année nous allons persévérer, on va gagner le festival, et même si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, tu accepte –

 **-Arata-** Kôsei, j'ai reçu mes résultats des examens semestriels, je ne passe pas en quatrième année.

 **-Kôsei-** Tu es sérieux…. !? Après tout notre travail…. !?

 **-Arata-** Oui, je suis sérieux. J'étais malade le jour des examens. Nous nous étions baignés quelques jours avant, mais les températures étaient encore trop froides, j'ai attrapé un rhume bénin mais assez prenant pour m'empêcher de me concentrer, et j'ai raté mes examens à cause de ça. Je ne peux donc plus fréquenter le groupe, puisqu'au lycée nous serons séparés quoiqu'il arrive…Et puis…

Arata fronça les sourcils, laissant afficher une expression de frustration qu'il tenta de dissimuler face à moi…Comme pour cacher quelque chose de bien plus lourd qu'un doublement. Je ne voulais pas forcer la porte du cœur de mon frère, je le laissai décider par lui même si il allait me parler de ce problème ou non….Au bout de quelques secondes, j'appris la terrible nouvelle.

 **-Arata-** Mon père a gagné , Kôsei. Je n'ai pas respecté le contrat, que ce soit pour la musique ou les études, j'ai échoué. Mon père a donc pris sa décision. Je….

Je….

Je ne suis plus son fils. Je suis un échec. Il m'a chassé du domicile familial et j'ai pour ordre de ne plus jamais paraître devant lui. Je n'ai plus de parents à ce jour.

 **-Kôsei-** Tu…Tu n'es pas sérieux… ? Tu es à la rue… ?

 **-Arata-** Je vois ça comme une nouvelle aventure. Je peux toujours faire un peu de musique dans la rue et espérer gagner ma vie avec ça. Ce me changera de cette atmosphère froide et dénuée d'émotion qu'était mon chez moi. Bien. J'y vais donc. Nous ne nous reverrons pas, Kôsei. Sayona –

Alors qu'Arata était sur le point de me faire ses adieux, je ne pus me résoudre à le laisser partir. Je me ruai sur le garçon qui s'était déjà retourné pour me laisser, sachant que je ne pouvais pas le voir disparaître de ma vie, sous aucun prétexte. Arata resta rigide face à mon étreinte. Il s'était forgé une carapace face à mes sentiments, bien décidé à les repousser. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut sur un ton mélancolique et abstrait.

 **-Arata-** Je pensais qu'en faisant des adieux expéditifs cela atténuerait notre douleur, mais tu t'acharnes à vouloir me faire ressentir des choses que je pensais avoir enfoui au fond de moi à jamais….Baka Kôsei.

 **-Kôsei-** Arata….Je ne peux pas te laisser partir…Si tu pars, je ne suis plus rien. Tu es ma raison de vivre…Si tu pars….Emmène moi avec toi !

 **-Arata-** Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi. Tu as des parents, tu as une sœur, tu as une famille qui t'attend. Tu crois vraiment que je partirais en ayant une famille comme la tienne ? Ne gâche pas la chance que tu as d'avoir des proches.

 **-Kôsei-** Dans ce cas, reste ici avec moi ! Habite chez moi !

 **-Arata-** Eh ?

 **-Kôsei-** Mes parents et ma sœur t'adorent, on a de la place pour une personne de plus, et je refuse de te laisser partir ! Ce n'est pas un contrat que tu peux signer ou ne pas signer que je te propose ! Je t'ordonne de venir t'installer chez moi que tu le veuilles ou non !

Arata se retourna, choqué par ce que je venais de lui dire. Apparemment, il n'avait pas prévu cette tournure des choses. Pourtant, il aurait du s'y attendre. Peu importe ce que cela me coûterait, peu importe jusqu'où je devrais aller, tant que c'était pour Arata, je savais que tout irait bien. Je pouvais bien me disputer avec mes parents ou avec ma sœur, il avait perdu sa famille pour moi, je pouvais en faire de même pour lui.

Devant mon insistance, Arata céda, montrant le premier signe de faiblesse de la soirée. Il s'écroula dans mes bras, regrettant d'avoir perdu ses parents. Je lui promis que nous trouverions un moyen de le réconcilier tout en sachant que la tâche serait à la limite de l'impossible. Ce fut sur cette promesse que moi et mon ami rentrâmes chez moi aussi discrètement que j'étais sorti. Je lui donnai un pyjama qui était à moi, et ensemble nous nous endormîmes dans mon lit en discutant.

Je fus réveillé par ma conscience oppressante le lendemain matin. Arata dormait toujours, cela tombait à pic. Je sortis en vitesse de ma chambre pour aller rejoindre mes parents qui allaient bientôt partir au travail. Sans prendre de gants, armé du courage qu'Arata avait eu face à son père, j'expliquai la situation à mes parents tandis que ma sœur qui était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner écoutait elle aussi. Par chance, mes parents étaient bien plus flexibles que ceux de mon ami. Ils s'indignèrent devant les manières du père qui avait jeté son fils en lui disant qu'il n'avait plus ce titre. Ils m'autorisèrent à partager ma chambre avec mon nouveau frère aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Nourrir quatre ou cinq personnes, c'était la même chose selon mon père. Quant à ma mère, l'idée que je considère autrui comme mon propre frère la fit immédiatement accepter la compagnie du jeune homme. Je réalisai toute la valeur de mes propres parents à cet instant.

…..

watch?v=B-JA6j3QOMk

….

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, nous laissant entrer franchement dans l'été qui s'offrait à nous. Nous allions vivre notre premier été ensemble, et j'avais prévu des tas de choses à faire avec Arata. Masu et Kenichi étaient partis en vacances cet été là. Leurs parents qui étaient amis aussi les avaient forcés à partir à contrecoeur. Ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser ici seuls , mais je leur assurai que tout allait bien se passer avec ce frère qui vivait désormais chez moi. Pourtant, l'ambiance n'était pas à la rigolade à la maison. Arata n'était pas dans son assiette. Il avait perdu ce petit truc qu'il avait en lui. Lorsque nous sortions, il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments d'absence . Il voulait trouver un travail, voulant amener une compensation financière pour le fait de rester chez moi, mais mes parents n'en voulaient pas. Il lui assuraient toujours que c'était un plaisir de le recevoir ici, mais j'avais l'impression que cela ne faisait que renforcer l'amertume du jeune homme.

Je sentais qu'Arata pouvait m'échapper à tout moment. Je devais garder un œil distant sur le jeune homme au moins jusqu'à la rentrée. Je m'étais arrangé avec Kenichiro et Masuda, nous avions prévu tous les trois de rater notre année pour doubler la quatrième année afin qu'Arata nous rejoigne. Nous pourrions ainsi remettre « The Rising Sun » sur pied et reconstruire le contrat qu'Arata a signé avec son père et réconcilier ces deux personnages. Pour le moment, l'heure était cependant à la détente, je devais changer les idées d'Arata qui malgré tout étaient en manque de ses parents.

Ce jour là je m'étais absenté pour acheter des places de concert. C'était là seule chose qui pouvait remonter le moral d'Arata à mes yeux. Je pus le laisser à la maison pour l'après-midi, puisque j'avais demandé à Akemi Onee-Chan de surveiller discrètement le jeune homme afin qu'il ne quitte pas la maison pour ne jamais revenir. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais placé mes propres chaînes de coton autour des poignets et tibias d'Arata, mais c'était le seul moyen de faire en sorte qu'il puisse voir un avenir meilleur. Il devait absolument passer au dessus de ce conflit pour essayer de tout recoller avec son père. Aussi tyrannique était-il, Toshiro Kashiwagi restait le père de mon ami, et si son fils avait encore de l'affection pour lui, il devait en avoir aussi.

C'est ainsi que je me rendis au café théâtre du coin. Ma sœur, Akemi, y avait dégoté un job après s'être également faite recaler à l'audition de la maison de disques. Ils lui avaient dit que le personnage qu'elle avait sur scène était superbe, mais qu'elle était une fille trop banale en dehors de ça pour être perçue comme une artiste de renommée. Elle s'était donc promise avec ce job de chanteuse animatrice de trouver le truc qui rendrait son personnage attrayant à la fois sur scène et en dehors. Le monde professionnel était décidément bien cruel alors que nous avions gagné haut la main le concours. Malgré moi, je compris alors Toshiro Kashiwagi qui disait que tous ces rêves n'étaient que factices, mais je ne pouvais concevoir le fait qu'au lieu de consoler son fils qui avait appris une leçon, il rendait sa peine plus lourde encore.

Arrivé au café théâtre, je pris deux places pour le concert du soir. Nous mangerions dans ce cabaret, assisterions au concert des « Hedgehogs » un groupe Pop/Rock de renom dans le coin qui avait percé quelques années auparavant dont moi et Arata adorions la musique. Après le concert, une séance fan cover était organisée. Nous pourrions interpréter des chansons des Hedgehogs devant le groupe devenu mythique dans la région. C'était une occasion de décompresser pour moi et mon frère, mais aussi un espoir secret pour moi que mon camarade se fasse remarquer par les Hedgehogs.

J'eus une ristourne grâce au fait que je sois le frère de l'animatrice devenue vedette du café théâtre. Cela suffit à égayer un peu ma journée puisque je pouvais grâce à ça acheter quelques autres bricoles pour faire une petite fête. N'importe quelle prétexte était bon, je choisis donc notre anniversaire des un an que l'on se connaissait. J'avais conscience que cela ne faisait pas un an , mais fêter quelque chose pendant la période scolaire était assez difficile, donc j'avançai un peu la fête.

Je revins les bras chargés chez moi. En ouvrant la porte, je vis Akemi dans la cuisine, en train de lire un livre, comme elle en avait l'habitude de le faire. Déposant mes sacs, je pris la parole avec entrain en direction de ma grande sœur.

 **-Kôsei-** Oi, Akemi. Tu ne sors jamais de ta cuisine ?

 **-Akemi-** C'est l'endroit qui prend le plus le soleil , achète une autre maison si tu veux me faire bouger de là ~

 **-Kôsei-** Je savais que la raison allait être débile. Bref, Arata est sorti ?

 **-Akemi-** Nope ! ~ J'ai surveillé qu'il ne quitte pas la maison comme tu me l'as demandé. Ca va vous faire du bien de décompresser ce soir ~

 **-Kôsei-** Merci. Je te revaudrai ça , grande sœur.

 **-Akemi-** Kôsei…En l'espace d'un an, tu as vraiment changé.

 **-Kôsei-** Ah ?

 **-Akemi-** Tu deviens un homme, Kôsei.

Ces mots me surprirent, mais me touchèrent en plein cœur. Il était vrai que j'avais fort évolué au contact d'Arata. Grâce à lui j'avais franchi des étapes que je n'aurais jamais pu franchir sans son aide. Ce que me dit alors Akemi renforça ma conviction de venir en aide à mon frère qui avait encore des étapes à franchir pour pouvoir devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait que je lui rende tout ce qu'il m'avait donné.

Lorsque je montai dans ma chambre, j'étais heureux à l'intérieur. Je voulais annoncer la nouvelle à mon camarade en trouvant les mots exacts qui l'emballeraient. Je m'étais préparé à affronter tous les visages de mon ami, toutes les expressions de désarroi que je pourrais conjuguer avec mon espoir.

…..

Cependant, lorsque j'ouvris la porte nous séparant, jamais ne je me serais attendu à voir cette expression sur ton visage. Ce fut une expression que jamais je n'aurais jamais imaginé te voir arborer un jour…La colère, le mépris, la rage, j'avais l'impression que tout cela n'était que chimère en voyant ce visage qu'était le tien. Ce jour là, ton visage s'inscrit en moi, laissant une trace indélébile dans ma mémoire….

.


	18. Kosei 6 Promesse de vie promesse de mort

Ce jour là, tu emportas avec toi ce qu'il restait de l'innocence que je portais en moi. Lorsque je te vis dépossédé de ton souffle de vie, je tentai de te sauver en grimpant à ta hauteur, utilisant le même tabouret que celui que tu avais utilisé pour commettre cette atrocité, mais lorsque j'arrivai à ta hauteur…Il était trop tard. Tu n'étais déjà plus parmi nous. Tu avais quitté ce monde cruel et dégueulasse pour t'envoler loin de nous. A ce moment là, mes forces m'abandonnèrent instantanément. Je me laissai tomber au sol. Le choc de l'impact me fit mal à la colonne vertébrale , mais j'encaissai la douleur qui n'était que trop faible en comparaison à ce que tu venais de me faire.

J'entendis ma sœur s'affoler en entendant le bruit sourd que j'avais causé. Je l'entendis monter les escaliers à son tour pour débouler dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut aussi choquée que moi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle devint pâle, ayant même jusqu'à avoir des nausées. Je ne trouvai aucun mot à lui dire pour enlever cette expression horrible sur son visage. Après tout , j'arborais sûrement la même expression qu'elle. Tu n'étais pas mort…C'était bien pire, tu avais pris ta propre vie. Le désespoir de ton cœur avait gagné, et tu n'avais vu pour issue que ta propre mort.

Je ne comprenais pas ton geste. Ce sentiment de frustration et de désespoir brûlait ma poitrine, semblant même brûler mon âme elle même. Tu avais des soucis et j'en étais conscient, mais nous allions tout résoudre ensemble…..Nous allions faire de notre mieux et devenir adultes ensemble…Nous allions entrer au lycée ensemble, nous allions devenir diplômes ensemble, nous allions trouver une copine plus ou moins au même moment, fonder une famille chacun de notre côté en restant en contact, tu aurais été le parrain de mon enfant et il aurait été aussi heureux que moi à chaque fois qu'il t'aurait rencontré…..Pourquoi avais-tu brisé tous ces rêves…. ? Pourquoi…..Pourquoi…. ? C'était la question qui me revenait toujours en tête , ce pourquoi qui tiraillait mon esprit….Je n'avais que faire du fait que tu étais un prodige, je n'avais que faire de ta voix, je n'avais que faire de la musique, je n'avais que faire du monde professionnel, je n'avais que faire des études….Car sans toi, tout cela n'avait désormais plus de sens…..

Akemi ne trouva pas les mots pour me consoler. Elle tenta de venir me soutenir, mais le simple fait de ressentir la pression de son toucher sur mes habits me faisait devenir agressif. Repoussant ma sœur avec violence, je ne pouvais que te regarder, toi dont l'expression était inanimée. Toi dont la beauté s'était fanée , telle une fleur s'éteignant en automne. Nous restâmes une heure qui sembla une éternité à te regarder et à essayer de te comprendre, mais ni moi ni ma sœur parvînmes à trouver une réponse à ton geste.

Akemi, l'aînée de notre famille, eut le comportement le plus responsable. Elle ne voulut pas te laisser dans l'état dans lequel tu étais. Elle appela la police afin de leur déclarer ton geste. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière à propos de ton geste. Je lui en ai voulu ce jour là. A partir du moment où Akemi avait appelé la police pour que ses agents t'emmènent dans un endroit convenable, je savais que le temps était compté. Une fois qu'ils seraient présents, je savais que notre histoire serait terminée. Je restai donc assis au sol, abasourdi devant cet qu'il restait de toi, sachant que c'était la fin pour toi et moi.

Je n'eus même pas la force de pleurer. Je n'essayais pas de me montrer digne, je n'avais simplement aucune larme à verser. Toutes les larmes que j'avais versé pour toi étaient des larmes de bonheur, je ne pouvais pas souiller notre histoire avec ces eaux marquées par la tristesse et le désarroi. Je savais pertinemment que tout était de ma faute, mais je ne voulais pas aggraver ma responsabilité en maudissant ton geste d'avantage….En tout cas, je ne pouvais pas le faire devant ta dépouille.

Lorsque la police t'emmena, je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Kenichiro. Il fut le premier à qui je parlai, ce ne fut même pas ton père qui apprit la nouvelle le premier, ce fut Kenichiro. Lorsqu'il décrocha le téléphone, il le fit de son entrain habituel, heureux de recevoir un coup de téléphone de notre part. Il était bien sûr à mille lieux de s'imaginer ce qu'il se tramait vraiment derrière ce téléphone.

 **-Kenichiro-** Kenichiro Okabe en direct de…..De nulle part. Haaaan Kooosei délivre moi ça craint ici !

 **-Kôsei-** Ke….Kenichi…Assis toi s'il te plaît. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

 **-Kenichiro-** M'asseoir ? Hahahaha , tu es enceinte Kôsei ?

 **-Kôsei-** Kenichiro….Ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ce ne l'est déjà…Par pitié…Assis toi…

Kenichiro esquissa un « Eh ? » avant de finir sur un silence. Il me fit patienter quelques secondes avant de me dire qu'il était prêt à entendre la nouvelle. Avoir entendu sa voix joviale et pleine de vie m'avait détruit de l'intérieur….Pourquoi avais-je à briser de mes mains cette joie de vivre qu'était celle de Kenichiro…. ? Alors que je me maudissais moi même, Kenichiro reprit d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse, écoutant ce que j'avais à lui dire. J'hésitai, mais il avait le droit de savoir avant de revenir de ses vacances….

 **-Kenichiro-** Que dois tu me dire, Kôsei ?

 **-Kôsei-** Kenichi….C'est Arata….Arata….Arata…..Arata est mort…..

 **-Kenichiro-** Eh ? Tu plaisantes !?

 **-Kôsei-** Bien sûr que non abruti !

 **-Kenichiro-** ….Comment ça s'est passé…. ?

 **-Kôsei-** J'étais parti acheter des places pour un concert ce soir…Et…..Et….Quand je suis rentré….Je….Arata était dans ma chambre….Il s'est donné la mort.

 **-Kenichiro-** Arata….S'est suicidé… ? Non…C'est pas possible…

Je restai silencieux face à Kenichiro qui avait la même réaction que moi face à ce désastre. Il resta aussi silencieux que moi depuis l'autre bout du fil. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, nous étions tout aussi meurtris lui et moi, il t'aimait vraiment du fond de son cœur…Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était beaucoup plus grave, plus terne, comme si lui aussi venait de se faire déposséder de son innocence.

 **-Kenichiro-** Moi et Masuda rentrerons ce soir. Je vais expliquer la situation à nos parents et nous prendrons le premier train. Kôsei, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire une connerie avant que l'on ne se revoie. Si tu penses ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à retrouver Arata, jamais je ne te le pardonnerai.

 **-Kôsei-** Ouais…..Je le sais…Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là quand vous reviendrez.

Kenichiro raccrocha. Il devait lui aussi apporter le désespoir à quelqu'un en la personne de Masuda. Je lui faisais confiance pour être prévenant avec mon ami. Après tout…Masu et Kenichiro étaient deux amis d'enfance….Il n'y avait pas mieux placé que Kenichiro pour aider Masu.

Ce soir là, nous nous retrouvâmes ensemble, dévastés par ton départ. Masu pleurait, encore et encore, tandis que Kenichiro et moi nous restions silencieux. Nous nous étions réfugiés chez Kenichiro. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi et découvrir de nouveau cette chambre qui était la mienne, celle dans laquelle j'avais vu cette expression dépossédée de sa vie qu'était la tienne. L'atmosphère était tendue, aucun d'entre nous n'osait articuler le moindre mot…

Alors que je restais ancré dans ma peine, je fus surpris parce des notes de musique. De la basse. En me retournant, je constatai que c'était Kenichiro qui commença à jouer **« Light Colors ».** Les larmes de Masu cessèrent de couler, ma gorge cessa de brûler, mon âme fut en paix , me concentrant sur cet air de basse. Masu commença à mimer le beat qu'il produisait à la batterie, tandis que je fredonnai discrètement les paroles que je chantais au choeur…..Pour au final nous laisser porter la musique…Nous fermâmes nos yeux humides tandis qu'à trois nous étions seuls contre le monde entier. Le soleil ne brillait plus, la lumière n'était plus là…Cependant, au bout d'un moment , j'entendis quelque chose qui pénétra mon âme. J'ouvris les yeux brusquement, retrouvant mes deux camarades aussi abasourdis que je ne l'étais. Continuant à fredonner, jouer, mimer, nous entendîmes tous les trois ta voix se joindre à nous….

Etait-ce une hallucination, était-ce réel….Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais ce fut la dernière fois que j'entendis ta voix se joindre à la mienne.

Je restais quelques semaines chez Masu qui m'accueillit de bon cœur afin d'éviter que je ne retrouve cette chambre dans laquelle tu t'étais donné la mort. Kenichiro n'avait pas les moyens de m'accueillir, Masuda s'était donc porté volontaire. Le quotidien avec le garçon timide était marqué par un malaise prenant. Il faisait tout pour être gentil avec moi, tout comme je faisais tout pour te rendre le sourire Je réalisai à ce moment à quel point tu te sentais mal en étant bichonné de la sorte. Mais….Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tout ça était de ma faute.

Si je n'avais pas été mauvais, tu n'aurais pas eu à refuser la proposition de la maison de disque. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour nous baigner fin mai, tu ne serais pas tombé malade. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour ton père, tu ne te serais jamais risqué à ce pari….

Si je ne m'étais pas introduit dans ta vie…..Mon frère serait encore vivant.

Je voulus littéralement mourir sur place lorsque je réalisai ça. J'avais brûlé toutes les limites entre toi et moi, entre l'espoir et le désespoir. J'avais totalement écrasé ta vie intime pour t'imposer ma vision des choses…..Pourquoi avais-je mis tant d'ardeur à vouloir te convaincre de me rejoindre ? Pourquoi ne t'avais-je pas laissé dans cet avenir prospère qui t'attendait… ? Pourquoi….Pourquoi avais-je voulu ton bonheur…. ?

Au fil des jours, je me renfermais de plus en plus sur moi même. Les évènements extérieurs agissaient sur moi tels un marteau frappant sur ma tête. Le monde fut aussi cruel avec toi qu'avec moi et les autres gars du groupe. Je compris jusqu'à quel point il pouvait l'être lorsque Kenichiro reçut un courrier quelques jours plus tard de l'agence **« Twinkling Star »** qui proposait à Kenichiro de devenir professionnel dans l'agence accompagné de Masu et moi. Ils voulaient produire **« The Rising Sun »** en vendant ton histoire au public. Je me rappelle que ce jour là, je voulus littéralement tuer Kristina Hopper en me rendant directement dans son agence pour l'exécuter, mais je fus arrêté par Masu qui me persuada que ce n'était pas ce que tu voudrais que je fasse…

Ce fut une semaine plus tard que la veillée funéraire eut lieu. Je m'y rendis avec Masuda et Kenichiro te rendre un dernier hommage. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je ne prêtai pas attention au décor de cette dernière représentation. Seul ton corps toucha mon esprit. Tu étais habillé d'un costard noir assez classe, mais très peu adéquat pour l'événement. Je trouvais cela vraiment inapproprié de t'attribuer autant de luxe pour ta dernière représentation, d'autant plus que de mon côté, je ne pouvais même plus porter la cravate de mon uniforme, une simple pression autour du cou me rappelait ton accident. Mais je compris alors ce qu'il en était lorsque je vis la personne que je redoutais le plus entrer dans la chambre funéraire.

L'homme à qui tu ressemblais énormément entra d'un pas lourd, affichant un visage profondément marqué par le dégoût. J'imagine que l'homme était vraiment touché par ta mort, mais qu'il était trop fier pour le montrer. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers toi, je ne ressentis cependant pas son charisme. J'étais trop en colère à l'intérieur pour me coucher devant qui que ce soit, estimant que personne ne t'aimait autant que moi. Lorsque l'homme fut à tes côtés, au lieu de prier pour ton repos, au lieu de pleurer de tristesse ou de compassion, il prit la parole froidement et sèchement, répandant d'avantage de haine par la force de sa voix nauséabonde.

 **-Toshiro-** Ne trouves-tu pas ça ironique, Kôsei ?

 **-Kôsei-** Je ne vois aucune ironie dans une situation aussi grave, Toshiro Kashiwagi.

 **-Toshiro-** Cet espoir que tu as essayé de lui enseigner, c'est ce qui l'a tué. Il est devenu plus faible, et il a révélé ce qu'il était au fond de lui : Un gamin misérable et inutile.

Ces mots me firent bouillir de l'intérieur. Comment osait-il encore prononcer ces mots de haine et de mépris en regardant son fils qui venait de se prendre la vie de lui même ? Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, je sentis mon poing se serrer. Mon bras bougea seul, sans même que je ne puisse lui ordonner de ne pas céder à la haine, ainsi, il vola , au final avec mon consentement dans la figure du père qui perdit l'équilibre et finit adossé contre un mur de la chambre, sous le regard choqué de Kenichiro et Masuda.

Je jurais et insultais le père de tous les noms tandis que mes deux amis se ruèrent sur moi pour éviter de créer la pire situation possible. Ils pouvaient museler mes mouvements, mais ils ne muselèrent pas ma parole. Crachant à plusieurs reprises sur l'homme que je méprisais plus que n'importe qui au monde, je lui crachai en même temps toutes les insultes que je pouvais trouver à l'intérieur de moi, lui lâchant en même temps que je t'aimais plus qu'il ne t'a jamais aimé.

L'homme encaissa tout sans même lever le petit doigt, comme pour me montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Mais je n'en avais que faire, je ne voulais simplement pas que cet homme salisse ta mémoire d'avantage..

Lorsque ton enterrement arriva, je réalisai que j'étais le seul capable de porter ta mémoire et la faire vivre pour toujours. En effet, seuls moi et les gars, accompagnés par ma sœur et mes parents étions à tes funérailles. Quelques caméras étaient là également. Après tout, tu étais l'héritier de la fortune familiale faite sur l'industrie du gaz, un tel fait divers allait être intéressant pour les journeaux.

Ce fut ainsi la dernière page de ton histoire. Jamais plus je n'entendis parler de Toshiro Kashiwagi, l'homme qui était ton géniteur. Les semaines passèrent jusqu'à la rentrée des classes. Je refusais d'aller en cours, chaque salle de classe me rappelait ton visage et ma culpabilité. Je revins chez moi au mois de septembre. Ma chambre n'était plus la même , toute la disposition avait été changée pour ne pas me rappeler cette scène immonde à laquelle j'avais été confronté. Je ne voulais toujours pas aller à l'école, et le peu de fois où Akemi essaya de me redonner de l'entrain, je la renvoyais sèchement en l'insultant de tous les noms.

Ma seule consolation était de me faire mal. Je me rasais les cheveux régulièrement, ne laissant que quelques mèches mal coiffées sur mon crâne. Je m'amusais à me faire souffrir de différentes façon. Je jeûnais pendant deux ou trois jours pour me faire ressentir la faim, parfois je ne buvais pas pendant une journée pour ressentir la sensation de gorge sèche, parfois je ne dormais pas pour me faire ressentir la fatigue…Toute la souffrance que je m'infligeais me faisait me sentir mieux. Qu'elle était physique ou psychologique.

Ce fut au bout d'un mois supplémentaire que je sortis de ma chambre. Mon allure devait être choquante. En effet, même mes parents et ma sœur ne me reconnaissaient pas. J'avais rasé une bonne partie de mes cheveux, ne laissant que quelques fines mèches coupées irrégulièrement partir dans tous les sens. Je n'avais pas mis l'uniforme, je portais un tee-shirt que j'avais découpé, comme voulant étancher ma soif de destruction. Même chose pour le pantalon. Il était découpé au niveau des genoux, laissant voir mes tibias couverts d'hématomes suite à la violence que je me faisais subir.

Je n'avais qu'un objectif en ce mois d'octobre. Masuda était celui qui m'avait sorti de ce cauchemar. Il m'avait notifié de la seule chose qui pouvait me faire sortir de chez moi : Suzuki-Sensei avait prévenu mes amis que le club allait être dissout faute de membres. Ne voulant pas que la dernière chose en rapport avec toi ne s'éteigne, je me rendis tel que j'étais à l'école, afin de remettre le formulaire d'inscription du club au référant.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle des professeurs, l'homme m'ayant accompagné un an plus tôt s'étrangla en me voyant. Il semblait à la fois surpris par mon apparence, mais aussi et surtout par ma présence elle même. Je présentai un formulaire au professeur. Il le prit en silence, et relit les informations comme il l'avait fait un an auparavant.

 **-Suzuki-** Membres du club de musique. Nishijima Kôsei, Kenichiro Okabe, Masuda Hinata et…..Kashiwagi Arata…. ? Kôsei…..

 **-Kôsei-** Kashiwagi Arata est un membre du club de musique Que vous le vouliez ou non. Si vous voulez cracher sur le peu de mémoire qu'il reste de mon ami, alors venez fermer ce club, moi et mes camarades vous y attendrons de pied ferme.

 **-Suzuki-** Kôsei…Je comprends que tu sois énerv –

 **-Kôsei-** Ne faites pas semblant de comprendre ce que nous ressentons. Nous ne sommes que des noms sur un papier, que des effectifs pour vous. Vous ne vous êtes jamais préoccupés d'Arata , tout ce qui vous dérangeait, c'était le fait qu'il ne soit pas rangé dans un club. Vous n'avez jamais essayé de le comprendre ! Vous n'avez jamais essayé de l'aider ! Vous ne l'avez jamais aimé ! Vous êtes une honte ! Je vous le redis, essayez de venir fermer ce club, mais venez armés car je défendrai sa mémoire jusqu'à ma mort.

Ne laissant même pas l'occasion de répondre au professeur, je quittai la salle. Je retournais au club tous les midis, jouant avec Masuda et Kenichiro simplement pour préserver l'activité du groupe et ainsi faire perdurer ta mémoire. J'allais en cours tous les jours, ne manquant pas la moindre heure, dans le seul but de maintenir en vie ce club que nous avions construit ensemble. Masuda et Kenichiro de leur côté venaient en cours avec entrain, pour ne pas me faire déprimer d'avantage.

C'est ainsi que ma dernière année de collège passa. Aucun professeur n'essaya de fermer le club malgré que nous étions un club non officiel prenant en otage les locaux du bâtiment. Sans étudier, je passai les examens avec succès, obtenant mon ticket pour le lycée de mon choix. Je n'en avais rien à faire. Je n'avais plus d'avenir, j'attendais seulement le moment opportun pour mourir en paix.

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent. Quittant le collège, je fus obligé de rendre la clé de cette salle qu'était la nôtre. Avant de partir définitivement de la salle du club, moi, Kenichiro et Masuda avions écrit quelque chose sur le tableau. « N'oubliez jamais le soleil, Arata Kashiwagi » ce furent les derniers mots qui nous relièrent à toi.

Je repris peu à peu mon apparence normale, ne voyant plus le but de me meurtrir alors que dans le lycée que j'allais intégrer, personne ne se souviendrait de toi. Je passai l'été dans ma chambre. Je passais tout mon temps libre à rester sous la couverture, préférant l'obscurité et la solitude. Je ne pouvais pas trouver une lumière plus intense que la tienne donc je restais dans l'ombre.

Ce fut un premier août que tout changea. Akemi me sortit de force de ma chambre, m'indiquant qu'il fallait que je vois quelque chose, quelque chose qui allait changer ma vie. Sans le vouloir vraiment, je suivis ma sœur qui m'emmena dans le Café/Théâtre dans lequel elle travaillait toujours, désormais depuis un an. Revenir dans cet endroit me rappelait déjà des mauvais souvenirs, mais alors que j'allais tout simplement quitter la bâtisse, Akemi monta sur scène et prit la parole avec entrain.

 **-Akemi-** Votre attention s'il vous plait ! La finale de notre tournoi va maintenant commencer ! Nous allons découvrir les deux super badass awesome bands qui sont venus nous faire écouter leur super répertoire over giga wonderful ~ Yeah ~

 **-Kôsei-** Elle m'a fait venir pour ça…..Pfff….Espèce de stupide grande sœur de merde.

 **-Akemi-** Nous avons donc deux duos qui sont venus spécialement du lycée Kibougamine afin de nous présenter leur awesome song ~ J'ai écoute les deux et c'est du lourd babies ~ Un torrent de hurrays pour Erika Kurenai et Reisuke Yamada qui viennent interpréter pour vous « My Soul, Your Beats ! »

 **-Kôsei-** Huh…. ?

Lorsque j'entendis le nom de la chanson qu'ils allaient interpréter , je crus à une blague organisée pour se moquer de moi. Pourtant, ce que je vis me fit vraiment remettre en cause toute notion de logique dans ce monde. De la musique démarra, c'était un solo de piano comme l'on avait utilisé il y a maintenant presque deux ans de cela. Alors que je me demandais ce qui allait se passer, une jeune fille qui me semblait familière se rua sur scène, le micro à la main, pour commencer à chanter cette chanson. Sa voix était assez sympathique, mais elle ne provoquait rien moi. Pourtant, alors que la chanson continuait, enchaînant couplets et refrains je regardai derrière la jeune fille et y distinguai une faible présence. C'était un guitariste qui l'accompagnait, il jouait timidement, en retrait par rapport à la jeune fille. Intrigué, je m'avançai afin de voir de quoi avait l'air le jeune homme, et c'est là que j'eus une révélation.

Ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux verts, cette impression de malaise qu'il dégageait…Tout ça m'était familier. Je le regardai jouer, il mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage en regardant son amie la brune aux cheveux bouclés qui donnait tout l'entrain à la chanson. Lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, le jeune homme devenait un autre. De son visage émanait une profonde lumière qui me pénétra au cœur….

Sa lumière…..Sa lumière était similaire à la tienne. Ce jeune homme, Reisuke Yamada selon ma sœur, me rappelait ta présence.

Je pris ça comme un signe du ciel. Moi qui avais été le responsable de ta perte, on me donnait une deuxième chance. Peut-être même était-ce toi qui me donnait ce deuxième espoir, comme si en mettant sur ma route quelqu'un qui te ressemblait je pourrais expier mes pêchés à ses côtés. Ma mission devint claire. Je devais former un nouveau groupe de musique avec ces gens. En faisant cela, je pourrais faire perdurer ta mémoire tout en étant utile à quelqu'un qui possédait un malaise similaire au tien.

Lorsque je regardai attentivement la jeune fille qui chantait, j'eus soudain un flash. C'était cette fille que j'avais rencontré au premier jour. Cette fille qui m'avait fait découvrir le collège Kibougamine et qui était fan de ma sœur. Erika Kurenai….Oui…Erika Kurenai….

Il aurait été présomptueux de dire que je regagnai espoir en ce jour, j'avais simplement trouvé, grâce à Akemi, une consolation pour continuer à vivre dans ce monde….Et ce fut ainsi que démarra ma première année au lycée.

Ayant repris mon apparence normale, gardant le bandeau et la boucle d'oreille, tous deux significatifs de ta présence sur moi, j'entrai donc au lycée Kibougamine que ma sœur avait quitté un an au préalable. Garden of Roses n'était plus qu'une chimère, au même titre que The Rising Sun. Pourtant, même si un nom pouvait être oublié, je pouvais ressentir l'histoire du groupe de ma sœur en pénétrant ces lieux. J'imagine que tu m'avais ouvert les sens, j'étais désormais capable de ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais senti avant.

Une fois de plus, je rouvris un club de musique qui avait été fermé deux ans plus tôt par ma sœur. Une fois de plus, je ressentis le vide que j'allais devoir combler. Contrairement à la dernière fois, je n'avais aucun espoir. Je n'avais pas la prétention de devenir professionnel, ni la prétention de produire de la bonne musique, je voulais simplement faire vivre l'artiste que tu avais insufflé en moi, et j'étais prêt à mourir le jour où ce rêve allait finir. J'étais prêt à te rejoindre dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, c'est ce qui me permit de tenir le coup face à ta mort.

Cherchant les deuxièmes années, je fis de mon mieux pour retrouver ma cible du jour. Je la retrouvai rapidement, elle était assez bruyante et remarquable. Elle possédait quelque chose en elle qui était assez attirant, mais qui ne pouvait pas prétendre à égaler ta lumière. Cependant, lorsqu'elle prit la parole, je pus deviner sa sincérité.

 **-Erika-** Eh….Tu me dis quelque chose….Nishijima Kôsei, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Kôsei-** Je suis surpris que tu te souviennes de moi, Erika. Ca fait un bail.

 **-Erika-** En effet…..Cela fait un an que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Tu as énormément changé en tout ce temps. J'ai l'impression que tu es un autre.

 **-Kôsei-** Je suis un autre, Erika. Et je voudrais te parler.

 **-Erika-** Oh ? Un problème ?

 **-Kôsei-** Je t'ai vu chanter dans le café théâtre l'autre jour. Je voudrais que tu deviennes la vocaliste de mon groupe de musique, et que ton ami devienne mon guitariste.

 **-Erika-** Vraiment… ? Je ne sais pas trop….Nous ne sommes pas si bons…Héhéhé…

N'ayant plus aucune notion d'amour propre, je ne pensais qu'à la réussite de mon projet, de notre projet à toi et moi. Je m'abaissai et me prosternai devant la jeune fille, la suppliant d'accepter ma demande. Elle fut à la fois choquée et extrêmement mal à l'aise à l'idée de me voir m'incliner de la sorte. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle accepta, me laissant exulter de l'intérieur. Devant ma joie, elle reprit d'un ton plus serein.

 **-Erika-** Je demanderai à Rei-Chan de rejoindre le groupe aussi, on fait tout ensemble, ne t'en fais pas pour ça héhé. Quel est le nom de ton groupe ?

 **-Kôsei-** The Ris….The Fallen Moon. C'est le nom de notre groupe.

 **-Erika-** C'est joli et poétique, je sens qu'il y a toute une histoire derrière ~ Bien, je rentre. Je passe chercher Rei-Chan et je lui explique ~ Mata Ashita !

La jeune fille courut vers l'autre salle de classe. Je la suivis du regard, satisfait par mon succès du jour. Ce fut ce jour qui marqua un nouveau tournant pour toi et moi. Après tout, tu étais encore en moi, j'avais inscrit ton visage en moi pour que tu continues à vivre….Espérant secrètement qu'un jour tu puisses me pardonner, afin que je me pardonne également.

Comme pour m'encourager dans ma voie, Kenichiro et Masuda qui avaient atterri dans ma classe rejoignirent « The Fallen Moon » sans même que je n'aie à les convaincre. Ils avaient tout autant changé que moi, après tout, tu avais emporté avec toi toute notre innocence et le restant de notre enfance. Nous étions trois adultes formant un groupe de musique avec deux adolescents.

Au final, le groupe de musique que l'on forma à cinq devint extrêmement populaire. Nous ne voulions pas devenir professionnels, nous donnions simplement quelques représentations par ci et par là pour le plaisir de jouer. Moi et Erika nous étions les deux personnes les plus populaires de ce groupe. Sur scène nous avions énormément de présence, c'était naturel chez la jeune brune, mais chez moi, cela ne l'était pas. Je restais persuadé que ce n'était pas mon talent, mais le tien qui avait pénétré à l'intérieur de moi. Tu avais clairement déteint sur moi, et j'en étais satisfait. Si je pouvais au moins transmettre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce que tu m'as transmis, c'était déjà une victoire en soi.

Et ainsi, nous passâmes deux années ensemble. Le groupe avait un succès phénoménal. Encore plus que Garden of Roses n'avait eu de succès. Erika était une vocaliste incroyable, même si elle restait ridicule en comparaison avec toi. Au fur et à mesure du temps, je m'étais cependant intéressé à la jeune fille , à un stade qui dépassait le cadre de la relation violoniste / chanteuse. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je tombais amoureux d'Erika Kurenai, cette fille qui était rafraîchissante et agréable. Je me gardais cependant de lui dire. Je n'étais qu'un être de passage qui allait mourir une fois que l'aventure de « The Fallen Moon » allait s'achever. Je ne pouvais donc pas impliquer d'avantage de personnes dans notre histoire à toi et moi. Je voulais garder le caractère intime de notre rêve à nous deux, aussi obscur soit-il. J'étais prêt à te rejoindre dès que ce monde me le permettrait. J'étais bien plus amoureux de toi que je ne l'étais d'Erika.

Lorsque le dernier trimestre de notre seconde année arriva, je savais que tout allait finir par s'écrouler avec le départ de Reisuke et Erika, qui eux étaient en troisième année du lycée. Reisuke avait un projet de pompier, Erika un projet d'infirmière. Les deux devraient partir d'ici trois mois. J'avais prévu de faire les choses dans les formes, simuler un changement de lycée pour disparaître de la vie de Masuda et Kenichiro qui ne méritaient vraiment pas de me voir te rejoindre, pour au final disparaître tout seul et sans attaches. Mais alors que mon scénario était tout tracé, quelque chose vint perturber tous mes plans.

 **-Kôsei-** Ehhh !? Tu vas faire une année de cours préparatoire !?

 **-Reisuke-** Ouais. Le groupe m'a beaucoup apporté depuis que je l'ai rejoint…Et j'aimerais te rendre la pareille en restant jusqu'au bout avec toi.

 **-Kôsei-** Mais…Et ton projet de pompier… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Ca peut bien attendre, de toute façon même si je prends un an de plus, j'y arriverai. Et puis Erika est d'accord pour rester un an de plus aussi, on sortira du lycée tous ensemble, Kôsei.

Ces mots qui sortirent naturellement de la bouche de mon guitariste me firent comme un boum dans le cœur. L'avais-tu vu venir, Arata ? J'avais l'impression qu'il était moi, et que j'étais toi. Moi qui était prêt à venir te rejoindre, Reisuke m'accordait un sursis d'un an rien que pour me rendre la pareil….Cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment….L'espoir.

Reisuke m'avait redonné espoir. J'étais sidéré par le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse me redonner espoir après tout ce que j'ai expérimenté à tes côtés. Moi qui pensais que jamais plus je ne reverrais la lumière du jour, je trouvai enfin une consolation qui avait le pouvoir de me tenir en vie, même pour l'espace d'une courte année.

J'attaquai donc ce trimestre avec plus d'entrain que d'habitude. Masuda et Kenichiro étaient ravis de me voir dans cet état, ils ne savaient pas pour la promesse de Reisuke, mais ils étaient heureux de me voir enfin sourire. Je pense que j'étais en train de faire mon deuil. Cela avait pris du temps pour que je trouve une nouvelle raison, mais j'y arrivais tout doucement. J'avais toujours pour projet de te rejoindre, mais j'arrivais à prendre du plaisir sur l'instant présent, pour avoir plein de choses à te raconter lorsque je te rejoindrais au ciel.

Mais alors que j'étais sur un nuage d'euphorie, mes rêves se brisèrent comme ils furent créés. Rapidement, et sans aucun signe précurseur.

Ce fut le 27 Juin que tout dérapa.C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes pour tous les troisièmes années qui étaient diplômés. On nous avait demandé de jouer en live pour le jour de la remise des diplômes. The Fallen Moon devait faire la chanson d'ouverture de la cérémonie. Avec « My Most Precious Treasure » , nous étions partis pour faire une chanson d'émotion qui allait capturer les sentiments du public. J'étais au chant avec Erika, pour toucher autant les filles que les garçons. J'étais confiant. Après tout, j'avais hérité d'un peu de ton génie, et ensemble je savais que nous pourrions déplacer des montagnes.

Mais alors que tout semblait prêt, quelque chose manquait à l'appel. La vocaliste et le guitariste étaient introuvables. Erika et Reisuke devaient nous rejoindre il y a déjà trente minutes, et ils n'étaient toujours pas là. Me rappelant alors d'un seul coup ce qu'il t'était arrivé, je redoutai le pire concernant mes deux camarades. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser te rejoindre. Je quittai la scène devant le regard interloqué des spectateurs afin de chercher dans le périmètre scolaire. Je courus, courus, encore et encore jusqu'à m'essouffler. Je repoussais mes limites, puisant en toi la force de continuer. L'école était vide. Il n'y avait personne. Devant ce manque de succès, je courus encore et encore jusqu'à aller chez Reisuke, là où se trouvait toujours Erika, mais rien n'y faisait, ni elle ni mon ami n'étaient dans sa maison. Mais quelque chose me fit encore plus réagir. La maison de la voisine de Reisuke, qui n'était autre qu'Erika, était complètement vide….

Je compris alors que quelque chose de bien plus important que ce que j'imaginais se passait, et ce fut Kenichiro qui me donna la confirmation. Il me téléphona tandis que j'étais devant la maison vide de ma vocaliste bien-aimée. Je décrochai le téléphone sans grande conviction, écoutant ce que le blond avait à me dire.

 **-Kôsei-** Allô ?

 **-Kenichiro-** Kôsei. C'est moi. Arrête de les chercher, tu le les trouveras pas.

 **-Kôsei-** Eh ? Pourquoi ça ?

 **-Kenichiro-** Erika…Erika a prévenu l'école ce matin. Elle est partie, Kôsei. Elle est partie et a abandonné le cursus scolaire pour aller je ne sais où. Notre vocaliste a clairement dit au principal qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Quant à Reisuke, elle a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas assister au concert et qu'il viendrait confirmer sa future orientation dans les jours à venir, mais qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait arrêter ses études après le diplôme.

 **-Kôsei-** Je vois…

 **-Kenichiro-** Kôsei. Ca va… ?

 **-Kôsei-** Ouais t'en fais pas, nous avons encaissé bien pire, nous allons bien.

 **-Kenichiro-** « Nous… ? »

 **-Kôsei-** Un lapsus, désolé je fatigue. On se revoit plus tard.

Je raccrochai le téléphone, dépité par ce que l'on m'avait annoncé. Erika était partie je ne sais où, Reisuke remettait en doute son orientation également….Autant Erika ne me l'avait pas promis…Autant Reisuke , lui , avait clairement éveillé ce sentiment d'espoir en moi pour ensuite le désintégrer encore plus brutalement.

….

 **-Kôsei-** Ha….hahahaha….Je vois…

Je compris alors ce qu'était vraiment la punition à laquelle j'avais eu le droit. Reformer un groupe, m'amuser avec tout le monde, sourire, partager des choses, tout ça n'était pas un espoir, c'était une punition. On m'a fait ressentir de l'espoir pour le tuer encore plus…C'était exactement ce que je t'avais fait, Arata. Je t'avais sorti du désespoir, pour te montrer un petit bout d'un jardin paisible, avant de te renvoyer dans des ténèbres encore plus sombres que celles dans lesquelles tu étais à la base. Je savais donc ce qu'il me restait à faire pour compléter le cycle. Je devais tenir ma promesse à moi même, la promesse que je t'avais faite.

C'est ainsi que je me rendis dans le parc municipal, avec pour seule idée de tenir cette promesse que je m'étais faite il y a maintenant trois ans. Je n'avais cependant pas le courage de le faire chez moi et d'imposer une autre fois ce genre de situation à Akemi, ma sœur. Je me rendis donc dans le parc municipal de la ville. Derrière ce parc se trouvait l'objet de ma visite, une forêt se trouvant à l'arrière.

Beaucoup disaient qu'elle était infréquentable dans le sens où des jeunes voyous faisaient de cette forêt leur repère. Des choses pas tres propres se passaient ici. Des bagarres de gangs, des relations adultères, divers trafics , beaucoup de personnes évitaient cet endroit, et encore plus disaient à leurs enfants de ne pas y traîner. Un tel endroit était parfait pour en finir avec moi même et cette rancoeur.

Je découvris donc le décor de cette forêt qui était bien plus accueillant que ce que je ne pensais. La forêt était assez sombre aux premiers abords, mais on remarquait vite que cette ombre prenante n'était en fait qu'un voile provenant des feuilles d'arbres se rejoignant en haut, empêchant ainsi les rayons du soleil de pénétrer l'endroit. Il y faisait d'ailleurs bien plus frais qu'à l'extérieur en conséquence, si bien que j'eus un frisson lorsque je pénétrai l'endroit. L'atmosphère était clairement différente. Il n'y avait quasiment aucun bruit dans cet espace fermé, là où le parc en lui même dégageait une atmosphère chaleureuse et familiale.

Cherchant un endroit propice à mon dernier acte, je finis par trouver un coin qui correspondait à mes attentes. C'était un cul de sac dans un coin isolé de la forêt. Dans cet espace se trouvait un arbre, un seul arbre. C'était un immense chêne qui s'élevait majestueusement vers le ciel, déployant des milliers de branches au dessus de nous. Il était la principale source de ténèbres dans cette forêt. Il devait être l'arbre le plus ancien de l'espace peu fréquentable.

Une fois arrivé devant cet arbre, je sortis l'objet que je gardais toujours sur moi. Une corde en chanvre, la même que la tienne, que je gardais toujours avec moi, comme pour me rassurer moi même sur le fait que je pouvais en finir à tout instant. Je souris, l'heure était enfin venue. Toi et moi nous allions nous retrouver. Toi et moi nous allions pouvoir nous revoir. Enfin, après trois ans, j'allais pouvoir payer le prix du mal que je t'ai fait en suivant la même route que toi. Je grimpai sur une branche qui me semblait assez solide pour pouvoir porter mon poids, j'y attachai la corde. Ressentant pour la première fois depuis longtemps une profonde satisfaction.

J'attachai l'autre partie de la corde que je resserrai suffisamment fort autour de mon cou. J'avais prévu de me jeter de cette branche solide qui serait suffisante pour me supporter et me tuer, de la même façon que tu étais parti. La corde installée, je fus prêt à m'élancer dans ce dernier voyage à la fin duquel tu m'attendrais.

Cependant, alors que j'allais me jeter dans le vide, je sentis quelque chose de très étrange dans l'atmosphère. Quelque chose qui me prit dans le corps et dans le sang, comme une profonde frustration qui ne quittait pas mon cœur. J'avais déjà ressenti ça de ton vivant….Quelques temps avant la compétition…Oui….C'était bien ça…

Lorsque la présence se rapprocha, je la distinguai et la reconnus. C'était cette femme brune à l'air abstrait et mélancolique qui était présente. Celle que tu appelais « Dame Laïla ». Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, mais tout cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Après tout, elle était déjà en train de me frustrer, elle qui m'avait empêcher de me repentir comme je l'avais prévu. Je pris la parole d'un air hostile envers la femme qui me dévisageait , affichant un sourire discret.

 **-Kôsei-** Que faites-vous ici, Laïla ? Vous êtes venue voir le spectacle ? Asseyez-vous vous serez plus à l'aise.

 **-Laïla-** Que tu es hostile, Kôsei-kun ~ Alors que j'ai tant cherché à te parler depuis le temps…

 **-Kôsei-** Vous…Vous me cherchiez ?

 **-Laïla-** En effet. J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé à Arata, mais je l'ai appris bien plus tard…Bien trop tard pour assister à ses funérailles….Il nous avait quitté quelques mois auparavant, en nous laissant tous ses effets personnels, nous avertissant que jamais nous ne le reverrons.

 **-Kôsei-** Arata a donc vraiment quitté Yume-Nikki….

Un sentiment de soulagement me parcourut alors. Tu m'avais vraiment écouté et tu avais choisi une autre route…J'avoue que cette annonce me fit plaisir. Voyant mon sourire non dissimulé, la femme reprit de plus belle.

 **-Laïla-** En effet, c'est sur ta recommandation n'est-ce pas ? Depuis que j'ai su ça j'ai cherché l'espoir qui avait vaincu le désespoir d'Arata ~ Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'en te suivant je t'aurais trouvé dans une telle position ~ C'est tellement ironique quand on y pense….

 **-Kôsei-** Sans espoir, Arata ne serait pas mort. J'ai certes vaincu le désespoir d'Arata, mais c'est ce qui l'a condamné. L'espoir que l'on m'a donné ensuite est ce qui me condamne désormais. Regardez, Laïla, je vais vous montrer à quel point l'espoir est dangereux.

 **-Laïla-** Je préférerais ne pas te voir faire ceci, Kôsei. Je suis venue pour toi ~

 **-Kôsei-** Que me voulez-vous ?

 **-Laïla-** Je suis venue donner un but à ta vie ~ Rejoins moi et nous allons accomplir de grandes choses si l'on s'y met ensemble. Toi qui sait à quel point l'espoir peut être cruel lorsqu'il s'en va, je suis persuadée que tu peux être le partenaire idéal.

 **-Kôsei-** Ne comptez pas sur moi pour reprendre espoir grâce à vous. Je sais très bien que je suis un fardeau qui n'est bon qu'à être laissé seul.

 **-Laïla-** Alors pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre Arata ? Il va te jeter de là où il est ~

 **-Kôsei-** Comment osez-vous….. !?

 **-Laïla-** Du calme, je plaisantais. Je ne viens pas te proposer l'espoir. Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi. Je ne te donnerai aucune considération. Je n'aurai jamais le moindre sentiment pour toi, ni de l'amour, ni de l'empathie, ni de l'affection. Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, mais tu ne seras jamais déçu par notre relation.

Les mots de la femme me firent m'arrêter. Je restai quelques secondes, figé par l'attitude de la jeune femme….Existait-il vraiment quelqu'un qui me ferait vivre pour un autre but que l'espoir…. ? Je restais dubitatif face à sa proposition, tandis qu'elle renchérit.

 **-Laïla-** Je déteste autant l'espoir que toi. A cause de l'espoir, je ne peux pas vivre comme je l'entends. Détruisons-le ensemble, Kôsei. Regarde ce que j'ai pour toi. C'est ce qu'Arata nous a laissé, son deck de Duel de monstres, ainsi que son masque de duel. Continueras-tu la mission commencée par Arata ? Deviendras-tu Hitotsu ?

 **-Kôsei-** Hitotsu….L'oeuvre commencée par Arata…..Je vois. Je suppose que dans ma repentance, je vais devoir continuer l'oeuvre d'Arata jusqu'à la fin. Bien au delà du monde de la musique…Bien….Dame Laïla, j'accepte de vous servir de nouveau.

Retirant la corde de mon cou, je descendis de l'arbre comme j'y étais monté. Je m'avançai vers Laïla qui me souriait sincèrement tandis que je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'avançais. Mais bien au delà de la mission de Laïla, j'avais enfin trouvé une fonction dans laquelle je pouvais te faire vivre. Enfin je pouvais ramener Arata Kashiwagi à la vie, même si ce n'était que pour quelques instants. Et l'espoir ne viendrait pas prendre mes rêves une fois de plus, ni les tiens. Car cette fois , je peux faire vivre Arata Kashiwagi tout en étant Kôsei Nishijima.

….

….

Après tout, tant que j'étais sous ce masque, je pouvais être qui je veux, alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'occasion pour te faire vivre aux yeux des autres ? Ainsi, ton nom sera connu, pour toujours. Regarde moi, Onii-chan.


	19. Recueil et désespoir

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulées depuis ma défaite contre l'équipe de la Yume-Nikki. Nous avions mené une belle performance, mais elle était malheureusement insuffisante. Lorsque tout allait se jouer, ma faiblesse a entraîné l'équipe entière avec moi dans ma chute. Livrer bataille contre Kô….Hitotsu avait été bien trop rude pour moi, si bien que lorsque je sus que Hakaze était hors de danger, je m'étais écroulé directement, cédant au poids des blessures m'ayant été infligées. Lors des deux semaines précédent ce jour, j'eus du mal à me remettre sur pied. Sirie, notre infirmière, avait diagnostiqué que j'étais passé à deux doigts de la paralysie à vie lorsqu'Hitotsu m'avait propulsé contre ce mur par le biais de Saffira. J'avais continué à marcher et à tenir debout sous le poids de cette douleur , ce qui ne faisait que l'amplifier. Au final, ce fut au bout de dix jours de rééducation que je pus enfin remarcher complètement.

Reisuke avait pris soin de moi pendant tout ce temps. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu assurer une présence au tournoi également, mais il avait fait bien plus. Il était rapidement venu au secours de Jessica lorsqu'elle avait eu cet accident, et grâce à lui elle était désormais hors de danger. Aujourd'hui, il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre à la sortie de son travail. Il voulait m'emmener quelque part. La date à laquelle il me disait ça, et le ton qu'il y mettait, me disaient très bien ce qu'il en était. Je connaissais mon petit frère mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Il voulait que l'on aille tous les deux ensemble sur la tombe de nos parents, pour la première fois depuis maintenant 14 ans.

C'était une étape importante dans notre reconstruction à moi et mon frère. Nous n'avions jamais été ensemble sur la tombe de nos parents à cause du traumatisme subit par le benjamin de la famille. Je me rendis en bus jusqu'à la sortie du travail de Reisuke. Depuis qu'il était pompier, il avait gagné en assurance et en charisme. Il n'était plus aussi frêle qu'il ne l'était avant le voyage, et cela me faisait du bien de le voir mûrir ainsi.

Je le rejoignis finalement , le voyant sortir de son travail avec satisfaction. Lorsqu'il vit que je l'attendais, il sourit chaleureusement et courut vers moi pour me dire bonjour, comme un enfant de dix ans l'aurait fait. Ce temps que nous avions perdu ensemble, nous le rattrapions au fur et à mesure, même si tout rattraper était impossible. Nous le savions tous les deux, mais lorsque nous étions ensemble, nous retombions un peu dans nos vieilles années, j'étais beaucoup moins sérieux, frôlant le ridicule lorsqu'il s'agissait de Rei, tandis que lui devenait plus affectueux et brisait la carapace qu'il portait.

 **-Reisuke-** Onii-chan, merci d'être venu. Ca me fait plaisir.

 **-Hiroki-** Arrête de me parler comme tu le ferais à un étranger ! C'est normal que je suis là andouille !

 **-Reisuke-** Héhéhé….C'est difficile de briser la barrière….J'ai pensé pendant tellement longtemps que tu n'existais pas que je garde des traces…

 **-Hiroki-** Baka…Même quand tu me croyais un inconnu, tu étais plus familier que ça. Après tout, je touchais à Erika ~

 **-Reisuke-** Ce…Ce n'est pas ça du tout….Je ne te voyais pas comme un rival….

 **-Hiroki-** Ne me mens pas, je suis le même que toi en quatre ans plus vieux, tu ne peux pas me mentir ~

 **-Reisuke-** Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

 **-Hiroki-** Qu'il est mignon quand il rougit, viens faire un câlin à grand frère ~

J'entraînai Reisuke contre moi, bloquant sa tête contre mon torse. Rapidement, m'armant de ma main droite, je lui grattai la tête très fort afin de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il devait se détendre. Enfin, c'était le prétexte. En réalité, j'avais toujours rêvé de faire ce geste sur le crâne de mon petit frère, l'imaginant protester comme il le faisait actuellement. Cela me faisait rire d'imaginer cette scène, et la reproduire était encore plus risible. Ce fut ainsi que joyeusement, je quittai le quartier accompagné par mon râleur de petit frère.

Nous marchâmes ensemble sous ces températures assez agréables. Comme deux enfants, nous nous donnions la main, sachant que l'épreuve que nous allions traverser ensemble allait être quelque peu difficile. Rester à côté de Reisuke me rappelait ce que me disait toujours Hakaze sur le fait qu'il était mon portrait craché. Je me surpris à me demander ce que pensaient les autres quand ils nous regardaient sachant que nous avions les mêmes traits hérités de notre père, Shinichi Yamada.

Nous traversâmes ensemble un champ qui s'étendait à perte de vue jusqu'à arriver dans un coin reculé. L'air y était beaucoup plus frais, dénué de toute pollution. L'absence de toute civilisation ici rendait le coin assez agréable mais aussi et surtout assez spirituel. On avait l'impression de ressentir des choses que l'on ne pouvait ressentir ailleurs tellement l'ambiance était solennelle.

Cela faisait cinq ans que je n'étais pas venu ici. La dernière fois que je l'avais fait, c'était à ma majorité. J'étais venu en pleurs demander le pardon de ma mère pour ne pas être revenu avec son autre fils paraître devant elle. Je lui avais également promis que la prochaine fois que je la reverrais cela serait pour lui ramener Reisuke. Je n'étais jamais plus revenu en gardant toujours l'espoir de retrouver le peu de racines qu'il me restait, et ce jour était arrivé.

Lorsque nous vîmes la pierre dédiée à nos parents, sous ce saule pleureur tout en haut de la colline, nous sentîmes l'un en l'autre un sentiment de faiblesse de dessiner. Nous nous regardâmes, moi et Reisuke, et je me rendis compte de toute la douleur que l'on cachait l'un à l'autre. Je me sentis fragile alors que j'étais censé être l'aîné de la famille, tandis que mon jeune frère lui affichait un air de profond regret, ruminant sûrement le fait de m'avoir repoussé jusqu'alors.

Nous nous assîmes devant la pierre censée représenter l'histoire de nos parents. Celle sur laquelle étaient gravés leurs portraits souriants et aimants. Nous joignîmes nos mains, priant pour un repos paisible et mérité de nos racines, pour enfin nous relever. Je pris la parole d'un ton solennel, sachant que je représentais de nous deux la responsabilité.

 **-Hiroki-** Maman….Je suis de retour. J'ai ramené Reisuke avec moi, comme je te l'avais promis. Tu as vu maman….Nous avons réussi. Nous avons réussi à passer au-delà des épreuves pour finir plus unis et soudés que jamais. Tout ce que l'on a fait pour arriver jusqu'à ce jour a été difficile et semé d'embûches….Mais je suis heureux de pouvoir revenir te voir la tête haute.

Ma voix se troubla tandis que je continuais à parler à ma défunte mère, celle à qui j'avais promis de veiller sur le restant de notre famille afin que l'on puisse la reconstruire de cette base. Tandis que je repensais à toutes les épreuves que j'avais traversé auparavant, je me surpris moi même lorsque mes yeux se brouillèrent et que des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Toutes ces années avaient été difficiles. Elles avaient eu leur lot de joie c'est vrai, mais c'était trop à supporter pour quelqu'un de mon âge. Même si sur le coup je n'avais rien dit, je gardais des traces de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce que j'avais du faire pour me maintenir en vie jusqu'à rencontrer Hakaze et son père….Tout ça me revint en mémoire au fut et à mesure que je me laissai aller à la nostalgie malsaine. Cependant, je fus coupé net dans mes pensées par la voix de Reisuke qui prit la parole à son tour.

 **-Reisuke-** Maman….Tout ce temps….Tout ce temps , toutes ces années où je suis venu vous voir ici, toi et Papa, sans savoir que me tourner vers l'arrière m'empêchait de m'apercevoir des racines que j'avais encore…Tout ce temps à vivre dans le déni de ma famille…Et même plus…J'ai tenté de tout mon cœur de tuer la dernière attache qu'il me restait sans même que mon cœur ne me dise qu'il était la personne la plus précieuse que j'avais encore en ce bas monde….

Reisuke s'agenouilla, posant ses mains au sol comme pour demander pardon. Lorsqu'il le fit, contrairement à moi, il ne tenta pas de retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent en abondance tandis qu'il extériorisait pleinement toute la tristesse de son cœur. Je me laissai aller à l'expérience également, me mettant à genoux, posant mes deux mains au sol et pleurant à mon tour. A l'unissons, nos voix chargées d'émotions se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre afin de former un cri du cœur réclamant grâce et rédemption.

-Reisuke et Hiroki- Pardonne nous, maman.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Nous restâmes assis face à la tombe de nos parents. Nous étions en train de tourner une page dans notre histoire. Le vent fouettait les arbres, laissant les cerisiers en train de fleurir nous faire honneur de par leur pétales flottant au gré du vent. C'était une belle atmosphère pour se recueillir. Reisuke qui avait exprimé sa tristesse n'affichait plus qu'un sourire qui illumina mon cœur. Au final, nous sourîmes ensemble.

Nous passâmes une heure devant la tombe des parents pour ensuite nous relever ensemble. Nous allions repartir quand nous vîmes quelqu'un d'autre qui était en train de se recueillir également sur une tombe à quelques centaines de mètres de là. En nous approchant de cette personne, nous la reconnûmes . C'était ce jeune homme qui m'avait causé tous ces dégâts. Celui qui tenait plus que tout à Laïla, Hitotsu. Il ne portait pas son masque habituel, il était tout simplement agenouillé au sol devant une pierre grisâtre représentant sûrement un proche qu'il avait perdu. Fermant les yeux, il murmurait des mots qui nous étaient inaudibles. Je ressentis de la compassion à l'égard de ce jeune homme. Malgré le fait que nous étions tous les deux dans un camp différent, nous avions du traverser les mêmes épreuves. Ces choses de la vie face auxquelles nous sommes tous impuissants.

Moi et Reisuke nous décidâmes de laisser le jeune homme seul. Nous n'allions pas interrompre le brun dans son moment de recueil, et nous battre en présence de nos parents ne nous plaisait guerre. D'autant plus qu'au fond, nous devions une fière chandelle à Hitotsu, puisqu'il avait sauvé Jessica de cette folle qui en voulait à sa vie. Nous nous étions promis de faire payer à cette fille. Je tenais autant que Reisuke à Jessica, nous étions donc parfaitement en accord sur le sort à réserver à celle qui avait osé la toucher.

Mais alors que je méditais sur ma vengeance, je fus surpris par ma trouvaille du jour. A l'entrée du cimetière se trouvait une voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui attendait. Sur le devant de cette voiture se trouvait Laïla, la leader du mouvement Yume-Nikki. Elle était assise , regardant l'horizon d'un air empli de mélancolie. Lorsqu'elle nous vit, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Que pouvait-elle faire ici après tout….Reisuke avait la même interrogation que moi, mais alors que nous allions nous écarter rapidement, la femme prit la parole en nous souriant.

 **-Laila-** Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. Bonjour à vous mes amis.

 **-Hiroki-** Que fais-tu ici Laila ? Encore un coup foireux ?

 **-Laila-** Pitié Hiroki…Arrête de toujours en venir au fait. N'es-tu pas capable d'avoir une conversation normale ? Surtout en cette ambiance solennelle , aie un peu de respect pour les morts.

 **-Reisuke-** Laïla….As-tu perdu un proche aussi ?

 **-Laila-** C'est ma vie privée ça mon garçon. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis venue accompagner Hitotsu voir quelqu'un à qui il tient.

 **-Reisuke-** Tu accompagnes Kôsei… ?

 **-Laila-** Je l'accompagne régulièrement ici pour qu'il comprenne que son passé ne reviendra jamais et que seul l'avenir compte. Un avenir dénué d'espoir qui ne débouchera que dans l'oubli et la tristesse.

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi prônes-tu autant le malheur et la désolation ?

 **-Laila-** Je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu penses que j'ai été meurtrie par le passé et que j'aimerais prendre ma revanche sur le monde en répandant le malheur ? Pas de chance , la vérité n'est pas toujours faite de blanc ou de noir Hiroki. Il faut parfois aller au delà des apparences ~ Les personnes qui se cantonnent au blanc et au noir sont les personnes les plus fragiles. Ce fut mon professeur de psychologie à l'université qui m'enseigna ça.

 **-Reisuke-** Voir la vie au delà du blanc et du noir… ?

 **-Laila-** Eh oui…..Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous montrerai ce qu'est la nuance. Je suis certaine que vous en êtes capables, Reisuke, Hiroki….Après tout, vous avez été choisis pour ça ~

 **-Reisuke-** Choisis…. ?

 **-Laila-** Je peux vous en dire plus, mais en parler ici sera difficile….Me suivrez-vous donc dans mon véhicule afin que je vous dévoile la vérité ?

 **-Hiroki-** Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir nous attirer dans un piège si grotesque ? La réponse est non, Laila.

 **-Laila-** Hélas….J'aurais aimé que les choses se fassent naturellement, mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix….Hitotsu, s'il te plaît.

J'entendis la voix du jeune homme dire un « Oui, Dame Laïla » . Je compris alors le piège dans lequel nous étions tombés. Le jeune homme était en compagnie de deux ou trois bonhommes masqués qui nous immobilisèrent moi et Reisuke. Ils nous attachèrent une paire de menottes avant que l'on ne puisse opposer la moindre résistance. Comprenant dans quelle situation je m'étais fourré, je lançai un regard méprisant à Laïla dont l'expression s'était obscurcie, affichant une profonde expression de satisfaction à mon égard. La dernière chose que je vis fut son expression malsaine, juste avant de sentir une douleur dans le crâne et perdre connaissance.

….

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'avais un mal de crâne assez intense suite à l'impact que j'avais pris à l'arrière de ma tête. Ma vision était trouble…Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mes pleines capacités. J'essayai de bouger, mais je semblais comme restreint dans mes mouvements. Ma faiblesse me regagna alors et je perdis de nouveau connaissance.

Cette fois je fis un rêve assez étrange. J'étais enseveli sous des eaux profondes. Tout était noir autour de moi. Malgré la profondeur, je pouvais cependant respirer comme si j'étais sur terre. J'étais cependant retenu par quelque chose que je ne pouvais identifier. En face de moi apparut soudainement Hakaze. Mon amie était souriante en face de moi, complètement nue , laissant ses cheveux flotter dans l'eau au rythme du flux et du reflux. En y regardant bien, j'étais moi aussi complètement nu. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ce rêve. J'essayais d'articuler, mais lorsque je le faisais, j'étais comme aphone, incapable de parler. Mais alors que je cherchais la signification, Hakaze prit la parole.

-Hakaze- Tu as été choisi, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** ….

-Hakaze- Tu as été choisi pour accomplir de grandes choses, et c'est à toi de déterminer si ces grandes choses resteront gravées dans l'histoire en tant que mauvaises ou bonnes. Seul toi peut en décider.

Je ne pouvais pas articuler un mot. Face à Hakaze, je ne pouvais que l'écouter. Cependant, alors que je crus qu'elle allait prendre de nouveau la parole, elle se dissipa dans les eaux qui se dissipèrent également à leur tour juste après elle. Mon rêve s'écroulait de l'intérieur, me laissant enfin me réveiller.

J'étais désormais capable de distinguer tout ce qu'il se passait ici. J'étais dans une sombre salle ressemblant à une cellule. J'étais mains attachées dans le dos par une solide corde qui était elle même reliée à la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assis. En y regardant, j'étais quasiment nu, n'ayant encore que mon caleçon en guise de sous vêtements. Je ne me souvenais pas exactement de ce qui s'était passé avant…Ni de comment j'avais atterri ici…Cependant, j'eus vite ma réponse.

Je sentais une présence dans l'ombre de celle cellule vide. Quelqu'un me regardait. Je plissai les yeux, comme pour essayer de distinguer qui se tenait debout dans l'ombre non loin de la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je l'avais notifié, l'individu s'avança vers moi. Il portait son masque habituel duquel dépassait une boucle d'oreille qu'il portait à l'oreille gauche. C'était Hitotsu.

Je pris la parole d'un ton menaçant alors que je savais très bien que je n'étais pas en position de négociations.

 **-Hiroki-** Hitotsu…C'est toi qui m'a emmené ici !?

 **-Hitotsu-** Oh, tu as eu un saut de mémoire. Comme c'est embêtant. Bien, je vais te rafraîchir un peu la mémoire. Pendant que tu parlais avec Dame Laïla, j'en ai profité pour vous asséner un coup lâche qui vous a réduit au silence, toi et ton misérable frère.

 **-Hiroki-** Enflure…. ! Qu'as-tu fait à Reisuke !?

 **-Hitotsu-** Ne t'en fais pas, Reisuke est avec Dame Laïla tout comme je suis avec toi. Contrairement à moi, Dame Laïla n'a jamais tué personne. Il n'est donc pas le plus à plaindre entre vous deux.

 **-Hiroki-** Tu…Tuer ? Tu es un meurtrier, Hitotsu ?

 **-Hitotsu-** En effet. Si certains diront que l'espoir fait vivre, moi j'ai réussi à tuer avec. L'espoir était l'arme du crime. C'est bien pour cela que je te déteste. Parce que tu joues avec des choses qui te dépassent et tu ne sèmeras que le malheur au change.

 **-Hiroki-** Et donc…Tu m'as mis ici pour me tuer ?

 **-Hitotsu-** Non, bien sûr que non. Te tuer serait bien trop simple. Je veux prendre plaisir dans cette histoire. Je prendrai du plaisir à venir te voir, lorsque tu te seras débattu encore et encore proclamant ton espoir comme étant la clé, et que tu auras échoué lamentablement à la dernière étape. Pour l'heure, je te laisse. Ton combat est un combat pour la vérité. Mais tu devras traverser des obstacles pour y parvenir. Tes vêtements sont dans ce coin. J'ai pris le soin de retirer les armes blanches que tu y cachais.

 **-Hiroki-** Putain…..Et qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ?

 **-Hitotsu-** Un jeu. Dame Laïla aime les jeux, et vous êtes les challengers d'aujourd'hui. Nous sommes dans une vieille prison abandonnée que nous avons réhabilité pour nous y installer. Ton but ainsi que celui de ton frère, c'est de retrouver Dame Laïla. Si vous le faites, elle vous dira la vérité et vous relâchera. Si vous n'y parvenez pas, vous resterez nos prisonniers ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Un jeu… ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens…Mais j'étais obligé de participer à ce parcours sordide. Après tout, qui sait ce dont ils étaient capables….Reisuke pouvait être en danger. Il fallait que je le récupère et qu'on sorte ensemble de ce merdier. Je serrai mes poings. Pour répondre à Hitotsu, je repris la parole avec plus d'assurance cette fois.

 **-Hiroki-** Bien. J'accepte de participer à ce jeu.

 **-Hitotsu-** Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix. Sur ce, je te souhaite bien du courage, tu en auras besoin.

Le jeune homme ressortit de la salle, me laissant sur cette attaché sur cette chaise, toujours à moitié nu. Avant toute chose, je devais enlever ces liens solides qui me retenaient assis. Je réfléchis à une solution pour me sortir de là…Réfléchissant à comment me dégager, j'eus l'illumination. Depuis quelques années, j'avais pris le tic de Hakaze, celui de cacher un couteau dans les sous vêtements. J'avais bricolé une couture dans tous mes sous vêtements afin d'y attacher une poche à l'intérieur pouvant contenir un couteau. C'était devenu tellement mécanique que je l'avais oublié l'espace d'un instant. Je réussis tant bien que mal à passer ma main dans la poche bricolée afin d'en sortir le couteau caché. Appuyant sur le bouton d'enclenchement, le couteau se déploya, me laissant couper les liens qui m'attachaient à la chaise.

Je fus soulagé par le fait de retrouver ma liberté des mouvements. Je pus ainsi me rhabiller et passer à la suite. Je fouillai mes poches. Ils n'avaient pas pris mon téléphone, mais il n'y avait pas une seule once de portée . Mon téléphone n'avait pas de réseau, je ne pouvais contacter personne. Je composai cependant un message à destination de Hakaze, lui indiquant que nous étions retenus par Laila , et je lui envoyai. Le message resta bloqué dans mon téléphone, mais s'enverrait à la seconde où le réseau serait plus favorable.

Je sortis enfin de l'endroit où j'étais. A la seconde où je fus sorti, je vis quelque chose passer furtivement devant moi. Je vis la tâche blanche passer à toute allure pour s'éclipser plus loin. Cette forme me faisait penser à …..Un chien…. ? Je suivis la tâche dans ce sombre couloir assez siniste et à la limite de l'insalubrité jusqu'à le voir se réfugier dans les jambes d'un homme. Lorsque je m'approchai de l'homme en question, je distinguai d'avantage sa silhouette. Un homme brun aux cheveux en bataille. Il possédait des yeux marrons soulignés par des traits épais. Son regard était assez doux, donnant un air assez frais à ce visage pourtant marqué par quelques rides se formant et une barbe mal rasée. Il devait avoir la trentaine. Le chien se rua à ses pieds, cherchant un peu de tendresse auprès de l'homme qui le caressa en prenant la parole d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

 **-Jordan-** Bon chien Ginpei, bon chien.

 **-Hiroki-** Huh ? Ginpei.. ?

Je m'approchai de l'homme qui me remarqua enfin. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi, alors que je pensais qu'il allait afficher de la haine, tout ce qu'il fit fut de me sourire chaleureusement. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça avec moi, je pris la parole d'un ton plutôt hostile, ne sachant pas quel coup fourré il pouvait me réserver.

 **-Hiroki-** Ce chien…Ce chien est à mon frère.

 **-Jordan-** Oh ? Nous l'avons trouvé il y a quelques mois. Il s'est réfugié ici et depuis il ne veut plus partir. Je suppose qu'il aime beaucoup Laïla, il attend toujours patiemment son retour.

 **-Hiroki-** Eh… ? Donc on est bien dans la base de Yume-Nikki… ?

 **-Jordan-** Précisément, Hiroki-kun. Je suis Jordan, tu peux m'appeler Yatsu aussi. Je suis le huitième membre de l'escadron anti-espoir.

 **-Hiroki-** Escadron anti espoir ?

 **-Jordan-** C'est exact. Yume-Nikki est divisée en plusieurs blocs. Nous avons l'escadron de base rassemblant nos joueurs, ainsi que les recrues d'élite, l'escadron « No More Hope ». Je suis le numéro huit. Dame Laïla est la numéro onze. Cécilia est la numéro sept et Kôsei le numéro un.

 **-Hiroki-** Combien de personnes sont dans cet escadron ? Que signifient ces numéros ?

 **-Jordan-** Héhéhé ~ Cela serait fort dommage de tout te dévoiler, Hiroki. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir de mes camarades.

Je m'arrêtai un moment….Pourquoi parlait-il de « plaisir » ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si amical avec moi alors que nous étions dans deux camps opposés ? Hitotsu, Kôsei, me faisait vraiment ressentir qu'il était un ennemi…Mais pas Yatsu, Jordan….Je ne savais pas comment le cerner.

Devant mon incrédulité, l'homme me sourit. Cette fois je pus discerner en lui un soupçon de malice. Mais alors que je me mis en garde, il reprit la parole, toujours d'un ton chaleureux.

 **-Jordan-** Je suis peut être l'ennemi de ton organisation, mais je ne suis pas pour autant ton ennemi. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

 **-Hiroki-** Comment ça ? Ne comptes-tu pas m'arrêter maintenant ?

 **-Jordan-** Ici, nous avons tous une revanche à prendre sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Personnellement, tu n'es pas ma cible. Je garde donc mon calme en attendant mon heure.

 **-Hiroki-** Et qui est ta cible, Jordan !?

 **-Jordan-** Ma cible ? …

Alors que Jordan semblait réfléchir, l'aura pure et agréable qu'il dégageait vira au sombre. Son visage se crispa, comme si un malaise profond lui traversait tout le corps pour lui lancer une décharge électrique directement dans la nuque. Il fronça ses sourcils et serra les dents, repensant sûrement à quelque chose qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, ce fut pour déverser un torrent de rage ayant envahi son esprit, l'homme que je connaissais n'était plus. Il n'était qu'un torrent de haine.

 **-Jordan-** Hahahaha….Ma cible…..Ma cible c'est….NAMATAME SOICHIROOOOO !

 **-Hiroki-** Oto….Soichiro….. !?

 **-Jordan-** Oui. Je lui ferai payer tout ce qu'il m'a fait, sa vie ne sera même pas suffisante ! Je veux l'éradiquer des mémoires et détruire son espoir !

J'étais abasourdi par cette révélation. Dans cet environnement sombre, à la limite de l'insalubrité qu'était cette ancienne prison, j'avais appris la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Jordan avait cumulé tant de rage envers le patriarche….Mais pourquoi…. ? Oto-san….Etait l'homme le plus bon que je n'avais jamais connu…Il ne pouvait pas s'attirer des ennemis….

Non….Oto-San ne pouvait pas.

Je sentis un profond sentiment de colère montant en moi. Le simple fait que cet homme veuille la chute de mon père me glaçait le sang. Le laisser cultiver cette rage, c'était prendre le risque qu'il mette ses menaces à exécution, comme Nanatsu, Cécilia, l'avait fait alors envers Jessica. Je devais cependant me contrôler, j'étais seul chez l'ennemi, je ne pouvais pas faire de faux pas au risque de me faire achever de l'intérieur…Je ne devais pas reproduire les erreurs de mon passé….

…..

….

Mais ces quelques mots destinés à me calmer ne firent que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Rien que le fait de penser qu'il pouvait lever le doigt sur un membre de la famille Namatame me donnait une haine incommensurable. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire,non, je ne devais pas le laisser faire !

Mon bras bougea seul. Il rassembla toute la puissance de mon corps et la projeta dans un coup de poing fulgurant sur la joue de l'homme face à moi. Le coup le fit reculer de quelques pas en émettant un grognement qui résonna dans les murs de cette prison sinistre et mal éclairée. Je me ruai sur l'homme que j'attrapai par le col avant de le plaquer au mur. Le sang coulant de son nez dégoulina sur mes mains tandis que je gardais la pression, fixant son regard surpris avec toute la haine que j'avais à l'intérieur. Serrant la pression d'avantage, je repris la parole face à l'homme haineux qui se débattait en vain.

 **-Hiroki-** Qui vas-tu tuer…. ?

 **-Jordan-** Argh….Lâ….Lâche-moi….

 **-Hiroki-** Je ne le dirai qu'une fois, Jordan. Toute personne voulant du mal à Ôto-san le paiera de sa vie….Hahaha…..Hahaha…Ne t'avise , JAMAIS, de refaire cet affront devant moi. Je ne tolérerai en aucun cas le fait que mon père ne perde ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu en t'affrontant. Est-ce clair, Jordan ?

 **-Jordan-** Tu…..Tu peux me forcer à te dire oui….Cela n'enlèvera pas ma vengeance…..

 **-Hiroki-** Ah ? Je vois….Dans ce cas, je vais m'assurer que tu ne lui feras aucun mal. Regarde ce petit jouet que j'ai dans la poche.

Gardant la pression serrée grâce à ma main droite, je pus mettre ma main gauche dans une de mes poches afin d'en ressortir le couteau utilisé plus tôt pour couper les liens. Devant mon arme blanche, les yeux de Jordan s'écarquillèrent, montrant une pointe d'effroi. Actionnant le couteau, je m'amusais à le tourner et le retourner devant l'homme. Je me saisis enfin du couteau à pleine poigne, mettant toute ma force pour le planter dans la direction de mon ennemi du jour.

Il ferma les yeux par réflexe, esquissant un petit « arrête » qui ne me toucha pas. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il constata cependant que j'avais délibérément planté le couteau juste à côté de sa tête plaquée contre le mur. Je lui avais coupé une fine mèche de cheveux au passage. Il regarda le couteau, pour ensuite ruer ce regard sur mon visage, les larmes aux yeux. Face à cette réaction, je sortis le couteau du mur et commençai à rire. A ce moment là, je pense que n'importe qui m'aurait pris pour l'antagoniste de la scène.

 **-Jordan-** Tu….Qui es-tu…Hiroki…. ?

 **-Hiroki-** Mais je ne suis personne. Du moins je n'étais personne. Sans Soichiro Namatame, je serais mort , seul , dans un coin, parce que je n'avais rien. Soichiro Namatame m'a tout donné. Il m'a donné un endroit où vivre, il m'a donné de quoi me nourrir, de quoi m'habiller, il m'a fait confiance pour prendre soin de sa fille, il m'a aidé à résoudre mes soucis avec mon frère….Tu comprends ? Soichiro Namatame est la source de mon espoir.

 **-Jordan-** La source…De ton espoir…. ?

 **-Hiroki-** Eh oui….Et sans Soichiro Namatame…Je n'ai plus d'espoir. Et quand je n'ai plus d'espoir, que se passe-t-il, Jordan ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je m'emparai de nouveau de mon couteau que j'utilisai cette fois pour lacérer légèrement le bras gauche de l'homme. Je laissai une légère coupure qui fit légèrement saigner mon ennemi du jour. Il n'esquissa pas l'ombre d'une peine, ne voulant sûrement pas me donner la satisfaction de paraître faible devant moi….Cependant, l'entaille que je lui avais faite , accompagnée de la pression de mon bras droit sur sa gorge suffisait à le rendre inoffensif. Je repris la parole à voix basse, toujours animé de cette haine qu'il avait lancé.

 **-Hiroki-** Je disais donc..Si je n'ai plus d'espoir, je deviens incontrôlable Jordan. Cela serait dommage que je devienne incontrôlable….Tu ne voudrais pas créer des conflits dans ton camp en perdant des hommes, n'est-ce pas ?

 **-Jordan-** L….Lâche moi…

 **-Hiroki-** Demande pardon. Pardon pour avoir dit du mal d'Ôto-san….

 **-Jordan-** J….Jamais…..

– Bien ! Je vois que j'arrive un peu trop tard, mais je vais faire avec ~

Je fus interrompu par cette voix féminine qui venait de derrière moi. Cette voix assez arrogante m'était familière, oui, je connaissais cette voix. Je me retournai, lâchant au passage Jordan qui tomba raide sur le sol, pour voir qui était la femme s'étant adressé à moi de la sorte. Elle me regardait de son air satisfait. Elle était cette jeune femme imbue d'elle même, traînant sa rancoeur envers Jessica depuis maintenant des années. Elle était celle qui avait osé lever la main sur mon amie, celle qui avait osé lever la main sur cette fille qui m'avait sauvé il y a maintenant des années…

 **-Hiroki-** Je voulais justement profiter de cette occasion pour te faire face, Cécilia.

 **-Cécilia-** En quel honneur ? Mon combat n'a rien à voir avec toi. Laisse les grands régler ce qu'ils doivent régler veux-tu.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois. Tu penses donc que je n'ai rien à voir dans vos histoires ? Eh bien tu te trompes.

 **-Cécilia-** Huh ?

La femme marqua un temps d'arrêt pour se moquer de moi. Cependant, je profitai de ce temps pour m'avancer rapidement vers elle qui n'était pas si proche au final, afin de lui asséner un coup de couteau au niveau de la cuisse droite. Elle tenta d'éviter la lame, mais elle fut légèrement touchée par mon arme blanche de retournant vers elle, je repris la parole, l'assassinant du regard elle aussi.

 **-Hiroki-** Cette fille que tu as osé toucher pendant ce tournoi, c'est ma nana. Alors ça a tout à voir avec moi, vieille traînée.

 **-Cécilia-** Comment oses-tu…. !? Je vais te piétiner espèce de larve !

Avant que je ne puisse reprendre la parole, la femme prononça toute sorte de jurons à mon égard. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle déploya son bras vers moi, ouvrant la paume de sa main. Lorsque cette main s'ouvrit, une énergie verdâtre en sortit, entourant la brune à l'air vicieux comme un champ de protection. Je compris à ce moment là qu'une nouvelle fois j'allais devoir lutter contre les pouvoirs d'un duelliste psychique. Une nouvelle fois j'allais devoir affronter cette puissance.

….

A l'exception près que cette fois….Je n'avais pas à me soucier du sort de la personne en face. C'était la parfaite occasion de déchaîner ma haine , et après, je n'aurais plus qu'à récupérer Reisuke et faire payer à Laïla.

Pardonne moi…Hakaze. Une fois de plus, j'ai laissé ma colère reprendre le dessus.


	20. La course à la vérité

Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir, la femme se rua sur moi d'une rapidité telle que je ne pus discerner aucune action de sa part. Elle me donna des coups de poings qui semblaient provenir de nulle part sans même que je ne puisse rétorquer, me laissant pour seule option d'hurler face à la douleur que je subissais par ses attaques. J'essayais tant bien que mal de regagner le contrôle de cette bataille, mais Cécilia était bien trop rapide pour que je ne puisse réagir. Elle était décidément bien puissante , cette nana aux pouvoirs psychiques.

Je me relevai tant bien que mal, esquissant un grognement d'agacement. Pris entre mon impuissance et la promesse que j'avais faite à Hakaze, je ne pouvais pas aller à fond dans ce combat. Pourtant, l'urgence me faisait face. Si je ne bougeais pas, Cécilia allait tout simplement me tuer sans aucun état d'âme….Quelle était la solution….. ?

Devant le peu de challenge que je donnais à la femme, elle reprit la parole avec arrogance et mépris.

 **-Cécilia-** C'est donc tout ce dont est capable le mec de Jessica ? Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne s'entourait que de personnes faibles ~ Bien, je vais t'éliminer moi-même. J'ai hâte de voir le désespoir qu'elle portera sur son visage lorsqu'elle saura que la personne qui lui est la plus chère est morte !

Des mains de la femme se préparèrent des sphères d'énergies verdâtres qu'elle chargeait dans ses mains. Ma seule option envisageable était de profiter de ce temps de chargement. Je me ruai sur elle avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait afin de percuter la femme au visage, la faisant perdre l'équilibre et relâcher sa puissance dans le plafond. Elle creusa elle même une brèche dans la roche au dessus de nous jusqu'à la faire s'écrouler. Nous esquivâmes tous les deux la roche par réflexe tandis que je profitai de la distraction pour frapper de nouveau la garce. Cependant, alors qu'elle prenait enfin des coups, elle devint plus sérieuse.

Cécilia hurla de rage, disparaissant en une fraction de secondes afin de réapparaître derrière moi. Utilisant sa magie, elle projeta une sorte de filet d'énergie qui me plaqua contre le mur d'un coup sec qui me fit mal à la colonne vertébrale. Je crachai un filet de sang tandis que j'essayai tant bien que mal de contenir la douleur liée à l'impact. Plaqué contre le mur, je ne pouvais plus bouger le moindre membre, j'étais complètement à la merci de Cécilia.

La garce s'approcha de moi avec un sourire malsain incrusté sur son visage. Son visage couvert d'égratignures projetait une expression déformée entre la douleur et la satisfaction. Elle était essoufflée par ce combat , ce qui me satisfaisait vraiment dans le sens où je n'avais aucun pouvoir magique et que ma seule volonté me permettait de tenir tête à Cécilia, comme j'avais tenu tête à Jessica il y a maintenant sept années.

 **-Cécilia-** Tu es vraiment un parasite tu sais. Tu aurais tout simplement pu rester en dehors de tout ça mais il aura fallu que tu joues les héros. Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux beaux garçons, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Alors que la jeune femme se tenait devant moi qui ne pouvais pas bouger un membre, elle reçut pour seule réponse un crachat de ma part qui finit droit sur son visage. Je la regardais avec tout le mépris du monde tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant ma détermination à la haïr. Cependant, au lieu de se mettre en colère suite à ma rébellion, elle fut encore plus satisfaite par la tournure des choses. Elle afficha un sourire déformé par le sadisme qui me fit froid dans le dos. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle ne possédait aucune raison.

 **-Cécilia-** Je vois. Je suppose que toi aussi je vais te donner une leçon avant de te mettre hors course. Regarde bien, voici ce que sera ton dernier souvenir de ce monde….Le mien…. ~

Alors que je ne compris pas où elle voulait en venir, je me rendis vite compte de jusqu'où pouvait aller le sadisme de la femme. Elle approcha son visage du mien sans que je ne puisse le bouger, et dans un élan rapide et violent elle m'embrassa. Je tentai de toutes mes forces de garder mes lèvres fermées pour éviter d'avoir à subir ce genre de choses, mais la persévérance de la femme fut plus forte que le peu de résistance qu'il me restait, la laissant au final pénétrer mon intimité au cœur de par son sadisme. Tandis que je fronçai les sourcils, rejetant l'action de la femme, elle semblait prendre plaisir à effectuer cet acte. Lorsque mes lèvres fut libérées de sa pression, je sentis en ma bouche une odeur désagréable de cigarette qui me prenait à la gorge. Je grimaçai face à cette odeur dégueulasse tandis que la femme se léchai les babines comme si elle goûtait à un plat préparé par un grand cuisinier. Elle reprit la parole, cette fois avec plus de dérision dans sa voix.

 **-Cécilia-** Que j'aime ça…~ Marquer ces gamins avec mon baiser. ~ Mais contrairement aux autres, tu as plutôt bon goût , Hiroki ~ A chaque fois que tu embrasseras une femme, cela sera ma présence qui reviendra te hanter désormais ~

Devant sa satisfaction, je compris alors que marcher dans son jeu serait une erreur. Je rassemblai alors mes forces mentales pour feindre la satisfaction à mon tour. J'affichai un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en un fou rire qui résonna dans les murs de cet espace glauque et délabré, ce qui eut pour effet de troubler la jeune femme. Je repris la parole avec arrogance, devant une garce déconcertée.

 **-Hiroki-** Chaque fois que j'embrasserai une femme tu reviendras dans mon esprit ? Tu te prends pour quoi sérieusement ? Quand j'étais gamin, mes premières amourettes embrassaient mieux que toi vieille tâche ~

 **-Cécilia-** Ah c'est comme ça ? Ma foi tu es plutôt difficile ~ Enfin…Je suppose que tout cela ne peut pas être changé. Sibil nous avait dit de ne pas te tuer, mais parfois il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ~ C'est dommage, Hiroki. Tu étais vraiment à mon goût ~

 **-Hiroki-** Ramène toi donc, vieille pute.

L'insulte que je lançai à la femme lui fit sortir la rage qu'elle avait à l'intérieur. Son point faible était vraiment l'orgueil. Dès que l'on attaquait sa fierté, elle se mettait dans un état impossible. Cerner cela m'aura été utile, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre la suite. Elle était bien trop forte pour moi. Après tout, elle avait eu 14 ans pour maîtriser d'avantage ces pouvoirs qu'elle possédait, cela aurait été présomptueux pour moi de prétendre à gagner ce combat. Cependant, même sur le point de me faire vaincre, je lui tins tête. Je savais que cela n'allait pas finir comme ça, tout simplement parce que j'avais l'espoir d'une autre issue.

Et cet espoir…..Cet espoir se réalisa devant mes yeux.

Alors que la femme répugnante et imbue d'elle même allait m'attaquer pour me finir, elle fut percutée par quelque chose que je ne reconnus pas à première vue. C'était une forte lumière bleue qui s'était mise en travers de la route de Cécilia. Elle propulsa la femme contre un mur, la faisant hurler de douleur de par la collision qu'elle venait de subir. Les liens me retenant disparurent et mes blessures guérirent sans même que je ne sache pourquoi. J'avais rattrapé toute ma force vitale.

Je regardai en la direction de la femme, essayant de discerner quel était mon espoir du jour, mais tout ce que je vis était un écran de fumée épée ayant résulté de l'attaque. Cependant, avant que je ne puisse en penser quoi que ce soit, l'inconnu et la femme aux pouvoirs psychiques ressortirent tous les deux du nuage pour se livrer bataille. Cécilia donnait des tas de coups de poings vers son adversaire, guidée par la rage inscrite sur son visage, mais aucune de ses attaques n'atteignait son objectif.

Je pus alors voir qui était mon sauveur du jour. C'était un individu habillé d'une cape pourpre qui couvrait tout son corps ,cachant même ses cheveux. Le visage de cet individu était couvert d'un masque similaire à tous les ceux portés par les membres de l'équipe Yume-Nikki. Me posant la question si j'avais vraiment été sauvé par un ennemi, je regardai dans le combat se déroulant devant moi. Cécilia hurla un « Juuni ! » qui résonna dans le décor de cette bataille tandis que son adversaire bloquait encore et encore ses mouvements. Lorsque l'inconnu en question prit la parole, ce fut une voix rauque féminine , plutôt adulte que j'entendis. La voix marquée d'une pointe d'agressivité prit la parole.

 **-Juuni-** Oiseau du ciel. Gouverneur des étoiles. Bats des ailes et fait briller dans les cieux ta poussière d'étoile. Déchaîne ta puissance et mets en pièces les idées de cette pauvre femme rongée par le vice ! Hikari no Altairius !

A l'instant où cette « Juuni » prononça ce qui semblait être une incantation, l'énergie bleue qu'elle dégageait tourbillonna autour d'elle. La puissance qu'elle dégageait prit rapidement une forme assez étrange qui au fil des secondes se transforma en une espèce d'oiseau bleuâtre dont le corps était recouvert d'étoiles. Cécilia fut subjuguée par cette apparition soudaine. Elle ne put esquisser le moindre mot que l'inconnue ordonna à son oiseau d'attaquer, emportant la femme dans un tourbillon d'étoiles qui attaquait la femme de partout sans qu'elle ne puisse être assez rapide pour repousser les impacts. Devant mes yeux, le combat prenait une toute autre tournure. Un cri d'aigle résonna dans la salle, à l'unissons avec le cri de douleur de Cécilia qui dut laisser tomber son orgueil pour cette fois. Lorsque les étoiles se dissipèrent et que l'aigle tira sa révérence, Cécilia s'écroula au sol dans un dernier soupir , sous mon regard incompréhensif. Avant que je ne puisse dire la moindre chose, la voix rauque et féminine reprit la parole, à mon intention cette fois.

 **-Juuni-** Ne t'en fais pas. Les pouvoirs que je possède ne sont pas faits pour tuer. Par contre, si tu veux finir cette nana, je n'interviendrai pas.

 **-Hiroki-** Pourquoi….Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé… ?

 **-Juuni-** Ne veux-tu pas venger ta camarade ? C'est bien ce que tu as dit non ? Alors montre moi que tu en as dans le bide et va la finir.

Tandis que cette Juuni restait devant moi, l'expression cachée par ce masque, je m'approchai de Cécilia qui était inconsciente. Son arrogance l'avait quittée, son orgueil n'était plus présent…Et elle avait vraiment l'air d'une femme comme une autre. J'avais le pouvoir de venger Jessica désormais. J'étais en totale supériorité face à elle. Je sortis le couteau que je gardais dans ma poche. Lui planter dans la gorge serait suffisant afin de réparer tout le mal qu'elle avait fait….Mais alors que je regardais la femme, ce fut le visage de Hakaze qui surgit alors dans mon esprit. Déconnecté de la réalité, je ne pensais qu'à cette promesse que j'avais faite à Hakaze…Ne jamais laisser les ténèbres prendre le dessus sur moi, car le lendemain était fait d'espoir. Ainsi, au lieu de planter mon couteau dans la gorge de cette femme, je jetai mon arme blanche au loin. En me relevant je m'aperçus que l'arme avait atterri aux pieds de l'inconnue.

Ne voulant pas laisser voir ma faiblesse, j'inventai donc un prétexte pour continuer de paraître brave à ses yeux.

 **-Hiroki-** Ce n'est pas moi qui ait gagné ce combat. Je ne suis pas en droit de prendre la vie de cette femme.

 **-Juuni-** Je vois. C'est assez drôle de te voir agir de la sorte. Je comprends pourquoi elle est intéressée par toi. Tu sembles être quelqu'un qui a de la valeur, contrairement à tous ces losers qu'elle a pu croiser auparavant. Mais il en faudra bien plus pour me prouver que tu en vaux le coup. Après tout, la prochaine étape sera encore plus difficile que ce que tu as vécu auparavant. Pauvre chose, ne vas pas pleurer dans les jupons de ta daronne, elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

 **-Hiroki-** Crois-tu vraiment que je suis ici pour pleurer dans les jupons de qui que ce soit ? Personne ne me tirera une larme. Même pas toi.

 **-Juuni-** En voilà quelqu'un de bien arrogant. Que ce serait-il passé si je ne t'avais pas sauvé ?

 **-Hiroki-** Tu es venue non ? Aujourd'hui tu as été l'incarnation de mon espoir, et je te respecte pour ça. Je t'en dois peut être une, mais malgré ta puissance, ne t'avise pas de toucher à ceux que j'aime.

 **-Juuni-** J'aime les mecs téméraires ~ Dommage que cette pouf t'aie volé un baiser, je n'aime pas prendre les restes ~

 **-Hiroki-** J'ai une nana qui vaut bien plus que n'importe laquelle à mes côtés. Tu ne pourras jamais rien y faire. Sur ce , je vais te laisser. J'ai quelqu'un à aller sauver.

 **-Juuni-** Je vais t'accompagner. Je vais te mener directement à Laïla. Elle ne sera jamais assez franche pour le dire, mais elle tient vraiment à ce que toi et Reisuke arriviez jusqu'à elle. Je vais donc faciliter le déroulement des choses et traîner ton cul mou jusqu'à elle. Inutile de me remercier, j'aime aider les gueux.

 **-Hiroki-** Oi, tu veux mon poing dans ta face ou ça se passe comment ?

 **-Juuni-** Si tu préfères traîner dans ce coin glauque pendant 5 heures avant de trouver un chemin évident, libre à toi ~ Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Juuni, membre numéro 12 de l'escadron anti-espoir ~

Devant l'assurance de la voix de la femme masquée, je ne me remis même pas en question. Sans réfléchir face à sa proposition , je la suivis, comme si je savais qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal. Un sentiment dérangeant s'installait en moi. Un sentiment de confort dans une situation assez calamiteuse. Faisant confiance à mes instincts, je ne remis pas ceux-ci en question, mais ma raison me poussait à rester vigilant face à cette situation singulière.

Je marchai donc aux côtés de Juuni dans les couloirs de la prison abandonnée. Nous repassâmes devant Jordan, qui avait été propulsé au fond du couloir dans l'engouement du combat. Je fis une requête à Juuni, celle de demander à ce qu'elle soigne l'homme au sol comme elle l'avait fait pour moi. Dans un soupir elle agita sa main pour le faire, laissant disparaître toutes les égratignures de l'homme au sol, nous laissant reprendre la route sur une note plus positive. Je tentai d'entamer un dialogue avec la femme, mais elle n'était pas assez bavarde. Elle avait simplement rétorqué que « le baratin des mecs elle le connaissait par coeur » avant de couper purement et simplement le dialogue que j'essayais d'ouvrir.

Déambulant dans l'espace sinistre et insalubre, nous progressions assez facilement dans ce qui était selon Kôsei et Laïla une « course à la vérité ». A ce moment-là , Juuni pouvait facilement m'éliminer purement et simplement, mais je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Ce fut dans ce climat assez confortable que j'arrivai en compagnie de la femme jusqu'à des escaliers qui semblaient monter. Nous étions donc dans un sous-sol. A vrai dire, cela expliquait pas mal de choses concernant l'humidité et les ténèbres ambiantes. Juuni m'invita à emprunter l'escalier qui allait me mener à l'étage suivant, je m'exécutai. Mais alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me suivre, elle resta à l'étage inférieur. Me retournant, je pris la parole d'un air dubitatif.

 **-Hiroki-** Eh, tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

 **-Juuni-** Nope. J'suis pas censée t'accompagner plus haut, désolée mec.

 **-Hiroki-** Et si moi je veux que tu viennes ? Après tout je dois te montrer pourquoi Laïla s'intéresse à moi, non ? Donc si tu ne vois rien, ça perd son sens.

 **-Juuni-** Tu veux simplement que je te protège là-haut. T'as cru j'étais ta bonne ou quoi ?

 **-Hiroki-** A vrai dire, si je décide que tu m'accompagnes, c'est plus une épine dans le pied qu'autre chose. Au vu de ta puissance, tu peux m'éliminer quand tu veux. Géhéhéhé ~

Je me surpris moi même à afficher un sourire insouciant à la femme qui se tenait droite au bas des escaliers. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas une ennemie, malgré qu'elle soit de Yume-Nikki. Exactement comme Jordan avant qu'il ne profère ces menaces contre mon père. Yume-Nikki semblait vraiment être compliquée à comprendre. Je pensais que tous ces gens étaient assoiffés de ténèbres, mais en y repensant, depuis le début, il n'y avait que Cécilia qui avait vraiment montré des signes de violence et de soif de destruction. Même Kôsei qui se faisait appeler Hitotsu n'avait fait aucune violence à la vie de manière directe…

Cependant…Leurs objectifs semblaient vraiment étranges. Vouloir changer drastiquement le monde qui nous entoure pour le peindre de désespoir n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Même si ils n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'il n'y paraissait, leurs objectifs étaient quand même une abomination en soi. Je devais donc me dresser droitement devant eux pour faire triompher l'espoir, mais aussi pour protéger mes proches. Qui sait ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire après tout…. ? Je l'avais bien vu avec Jordan qui voulait tout de même se venger de Soichiro… Même si il ne s'était pas saisi de l'occasion au tournoi, il semblait capable de tuer quelqu'un.

….

 **-Juuni-** Eh, tu m'écoutes ou ça se passe comment là ?

 **-Hiroki-** Ah , désolé je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais quoi ?

 **-Juuni-** Je disais que j'allais t'accompagner, mais que je ne bougerai pas le moindre petit doigt pour sauver tes arrières. T'es ok avec ça ?

 **-Hiroki-** Je te l'ai dit, je ne compte pas sur toi. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul.

 **-Juuni-** Dit-il alors qu'il allait se faire massacrer par la vieille folle ~

 **-Hiroki-** L'espoir me sauvera toujours. Ne rage pas ~

Ce fut sur cette note assez étrange, et avec le sourire que je montai les escaliers me menant à l'étape suivante. Ce que je vis alors me surprit au plus haut point. J'atterris dans un endroit assez surprenant. C'était une sorte de grande salle dégagée de tout mobilier dont les murs étaient peints de bandes cramoisies , grises et noires. Des symboles étaient peints sur les murs de cette étrange bâtisse . Ces symboles pouvaient être des simples arbres, jusqu'à des écussons ou même des simples cœurs. Regardant les décorations singulières, l'une d'elle attira particulièrement mon intention. En y réfléchissant, c'était le symbole de Glory for Hope, la première du nom, celle menée par Christophe Leocaser. Jessica m'avait montré ce symboles lorsque nous étions tous deux prisonniers du monde des esprits du duel de monstre. Me demandant ce que faisait ce symbole ici, je continuai à progresser dans cette salle de moi il n'y avait que deux paires de grandes fenêtres à droite et à gauche de ma position, ainsi qu'une grande porte se trouvant à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il en était, mais Juuni vint m'éclairer.

 **-Juuni-** C'est une salle spéciale ici. Les décorations de ce mur représentent pour chacun une motivation que l'on arbore dans nos cœurs. Chaque symbole correspond à l'anecdote de l'un de nous. C'est Laïla qui a eu cette idée. Elle a créé cette salle pour que l'on y vienne si l'on a un coup bas dans le moral. Cela nous permet de bien nous remettre en tête le pourquoi nous agissons.

 **-Hiroki-** J'ignorais qu'une telle salle existait chez vous….Dis, Juuni, c'est quoi ton symbole à toi ?

 **-Juuni-** Tu crois vraiment que je vais te déballer ça comme ça ? Ca ne serait pas drôle ~ Par contre, voici un indice qui te sera utile, le symbole de Laïla c'est –

– Il suffit, Juuni.

Nous fûmes alors interrompus par une voix assez grave m'étant singulière. La personne nous ayant interrompu avait ouvert la grande porte sans que nous l'eûmes notifiée. Je jetai un œil à cet homme qui nous fit face, et m'aperçus que c'était Hitotsu, Kôsei. J'émis un grognement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire face avant de tomber sur Laïla étant donné que la dernière fois j'avais perdu contre cette dernière à cause des séquelles de notre match.

Il ne portait pas son masque cette fois, me laissant l'occasion de plonger mon regard dans ses yeux qui étaient complètement vides. Le jeune homme semblait complètement dénué de sentiments, dénué d'espoir. Il n'y avait rien du tout sur son visage. Ni joie, ni honte, ni peur, ni haine, rien du tout. J'étais un peu perturbé par l'apparence de Kôsei. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner la moindre parcelle de son cœur, et cela me dérangeait vraiment car je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre par quoi son cœur était guidé alors que lui pouvait lire en moi.

 **-Kôsei-** N'aie crainte, Hiroki. Je ne suis pas ici pour te combattre. Il est inutile de répéter un combat dont je sais l'issue. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai aucun espoir. J'attendrai donc de forger cette amertume avant de la confronter de nouveau à ces sentiments qui sont les tiens.

 **-Hiroki-** Kôsei….Tu ne m'as pas répondu la dernière fois. Pourquoi détestes-tu tant l'espoir ?

 **-Kôsei-** Kôsei ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis un doppleganger. Je n'ai pas d'identité propre. Je peux prendre l'apparence de bien des choses, et Kôsei est l'une de mes identités. Pour toi, je suis Hitotsu, leader de l'escadron anti-espoir et fidèle serviteur de dame Laïla.

 **-Hiroki-** Je refuse de te nommer par un chiffre ! T'es un humain non !? Alors si tu n'es pas Kôsei, donne moi ton nom !

 **-Kôsei-** Je ne suis plus humain depuis bien longtemps déjà. Mais si tu tiens à me donner un nom, voici celui que tu me donneras : Kashiwagi Arata.

 **-Juuni-** Vous pensez vraiment que savoir qui donne quel nom à l'autre est important ? Tapez vous dessus qu'on en finisse putain ! Ils ne portent vraiment plus leurs couilles les mecs de nos jours putain.

 **-Kôsei-** Je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Derrière moi se trouve la dernière salle. Dame Laïla t'y attends. Tu as donc deux choix : Retourner au sous-sol et chercher la sortie de ce bâtiment ou continuer vers Laïla et affronter la sinistre réalité qu'est la tienne.

Sans hésiter, je repris la parole, plus déterminé que jamais. Je savais bien ce qui m'attendait derrière, mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer maintenant. Je faisais confiance à l'espoir pour me faire triompher de toutes les batailles, et celle-ci n'allait pas être différente des autres.

 **-Hiroki-** As-tu besoin de poser la question ? Bien sûr que je vais continuer !

A ces mots, Kôsei qui ne possédait aucune expression sur son visage esquissa un petit rire qui devint rapidement un sourire. Mais alors que je pensais voir de la joie sur son visage, ce sourire agréable se transforma vite en une expression malsaine qu'il afficha devant moi et Juuni. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment satisfait face à ma réponse. Ses yeux reflétèrent soudain toute la haine qu'il possédait en lui tandis que son sourire était marqué par les ténèbres. Il reprit la parole d'un ton plus flexible mais d'une arrogance assez forte.

 **-Kôsei-** Bien ~ Tu as choisi la voie la plus difficile, vois donc l'horreur qui t'attend derrière cette porte ~ Je vais pouvoir voir ton espoir s'évaporer face à la fatalité. J'ai hâte de voir ces yeux vides que tu vas afficher. Géhééé ~

Kôsei se retourna pour pénétrer ce qui semblait être la salle finale de ce jeu de rôle ridicule instauré par Laïla. Sans douter de moi, je le suivis, accompagné par Juuni qui semblait être intéressée par la suite des évènements. Elle me lança une ou deux piques, mais je les ignorai pour me concentrer sur le problème. Je me préparais à tout ce que j'allais pouvoir voir dans cette dernière salle. Kôsei avait l'air bien sûr de lui à penser que j'allais désespérer, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire ce plaisir.

Lorsque je pénétrai la salle, je fus alors face à une ambiance assez singulière.

C'était une grande pièce sombres dont les murs n'étaient décorés que d'étagères qui étaient nombreuses et sur lesquelles se trouvaient maintes et maintes livres. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une cheminée dans laquelle un feu était allumé. Devant ce feu qui était la seule source de lumière de l'endroit se trouvait Laïla. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil noir semblant en cuir, regardant avec évasion les flammes qui illuminaient son visage de par leur incandescence. Troublé par cet atmosphère singulière, je m'avançai vers la femme sans me préoccuper des alentours. Pas mal de coins étaient faits d'ombre, ce qui m'empêchait de voir avec exactitude les éventuels pièges se trouvant dans la salle.

Lorsque je fus assez proche d'elle, la femme se retourna vers moi, affichant un sourire marqué d'une profonde empathie lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur mon visage. Je ne compris pas ce qui dérapait chez la femme, mais il y avait clairement un fossé entre ses actions et ses expressions. Elle devait sûrement maîtriser l'art de feindre ses émotions…Mais cela semblait vraiment naturel. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle le fit avec son abstraction habituelle, noyant ses paroles dans un soupir rafraîchissant.

 **-Laïla-** Félicitations, Hiroki. Tu as triomphé de cette épreuve que je t'ai infligée ~

 **-Hiroki-** Epargne moi ça. Tu as tout fait pour que j'en triomphe n'est-ce pas ? Cécilia, Juuni, Kôsei…Ils auraient tous les trois pu m'arrêter.

 **-Laïla-** Voila quelque chose d'autre que je déteste chez toi. Tu es mauvais lorsqu'il s'agit de garder le suspense. Voyons Hiroki….Ne veux-tu pas que l'acte que nous jouons soit plausible à la lecture ? Cela serait dommage de clore sur une note prévisible…

 **-Hiroki-** Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi Laïla !? Tu te rends compte de la portée de tes actes ? Tu caches une prison souterraine dans laquelle tu enfermes des gens… Es-tu folles !?

 **-Laïla-** Que cela te ferait-il si je l'étais ? Parce que je ne raisonne pas comme tout le monde je n'ai pas le droit à avoir ma réflexion ? Hiroki…Toi qui a réussi cette course à la vérité, tu es encore incapable de comprendre ce que j'ai à te dire….Hélas…Je suppose que ton petit frère lui a été bien plus ouvert d'esprit….

 **-Hiroki-** Quoi !? Comment ça Laïla !? Qu'as-tu fait à Reisuke !?

 **-Laïla-** Mais rien bon sang ! Penses-tu vraiment que je suis capable de faire du mal ? Me vois-tu vraiment comme un bourreau ? Je ne veux que votre bonheur à toi et Reisuke. Je suis de votre côté, Hiroki. Après tout…Ah et puis zut, il te dira tout ça lui même. Rei-Kun, dis lui s'il te plaît, il me fatigue.

Je ne compris pas où Laïla voulait en venir. De son air las et désespéré elle m'envoya paître avant d'appeler mon propre frère pour venir me parler de ses motivations. Alors que je croyais à une vaste plaisanterie au goût douteux de la part de la femme, ma surprise fut portée à son paroxysme lorsque je vis alors arriver Reisuke , qui sortit d'un des coins d'ombres desquels je ne pouvais distinguer aucune trace de vie. Il s'avança vers nous, se plaçant derrière Laïla comme pour me montrer qu'il lui apportait son soutien. Face à l'arrivée de mon frère, Laïla porta de nouveau son regard sur le feu, sachant que tout allait s'envenimer à partir de là. Reisuke posa son regard sur le mien. Un profond malaise y était installé tandis que j'étais submergé par l'incompréhension. Bégayant face à cette surprise, je tentai de parler à mon frère.

 **-Hiroki-** Rei…Reisuke… A quoi tu joues… ?

 **-Reisuke-** Onii-chan….Je…Je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé…. Je pensais vraiment que nous aurions pu vivre heureux ensemble après avoir tiré un trait sur les évènements du passé…Mais j'avais tort.

 **-Hiroki-** Reisuke ! Qu'est-ce que cette femme t'a raconté !?

 **-Reisuke-** Elle m'a dit la vérité, Onii-chan. Nous ne pourrons nous en sortir que si nous nous rallions à Laïla. Elle est la seule personne pouvant nous faire goûter au bonheur.

 **-Hiroki-** As-tu perdu la tête !? Comment le Reisuke qui s'est battu contre le désespoir peut dire des mots pareils !? Reisuke réveille toi !

Tandis que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il en était concernant ce changement brutal de situation, je devenais de plus en plus insistant avec mon jeune frère. Il serra les poings, tiraillé par ce changement de camp qu'il venait de faire. Voyant cette indécision, je repris d'avantage avec l'espoir de réveiller mon jeune frère de cette manipulation, mais je sentais bien que Laïla avait mis le paquet pour le contrôler.

 **-Reisuke-** Hiroki. Toi, moi, et Laïla, nous sommes atteints d'une malédiction. Nous sommes tous les trois maudits depuis la naissance et même bien avant. Nous ne pourrons connaître le bonheur tant que nous ne nous serons pas débarrassés de cette chose….. L'espoir est une malédiction , une épée de Damoclès au dessus de nos têtes, attendant la moindre occasion pour nous tuer pour de bon.

 **-Hiroki-** Qu'est-ce que tu racontes….Reisuke…Ce n'est pas possible que c'est toi… Tu as de nouveau perdu l'esprit ma parole ! Tu t'es de nouveau laissé abuser par les ténèbres !?

 **-Reisuke-** Hiroki…Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que je ne suis pas moi même.

Sentant mon cœur palpiter de plus en plus, je regardai mon frère comme il me l'avait demandé. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien, je cherchai à voir à qui j'avais vraiment affaire. Plus je le regardais, et plus j'arrivais à un constat que je ne voulais pas admettre. C'était bien mon petit frère qui était au fond de ces yeux, c'était bien lui qui se ralliait à Laïla. Cependant, alors que j'allais tenter de le convaincre de faire marche arrière, il lâcha une phrase qui eut l'effet d'une bombe dans mon cœur.

 **-Reisuke-** Je sais qui a tué nos parents, Hiroki.

 **-Hiroki-** Huh…. !? Reisuke…..Qu'est-ce que t'a raconté Laïla…. ?

 **-Reisuke-** Hiroki, l'assassin de Yukino Yamada, notre mère , n'est autre que…Shinichi Yamada, notre père.

Lorsque mon frère me fit cette révélation, je tombai sur les genoux. Me rappelant de la famille heureuse que nous formions Reisuke, les parents et moi, je fus pris d'une douleur intense me prenant au cœur. Cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité….Ce n'était pas possible…. ! Pourtant…Lorsque je regardais Reisuke, ses yeux me prouvaient qu'il ne mentait pas. Il était convaincu par cette réalité qu'il venait de m'annoncer. Reprenant la parole , il m'annonça d'une voix dépitée les détails de cette révélation macabre tandis que je tentais tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre et les quelques forces qu'il me restait.

 **-Reisuke-** Shinichi Yamada a tué Yukino Yamada de deux balles dans la poitrine avant de se donner la mort d'un coup dans la tête. Ne trouves-tu pas que cette fin est désespérante ? Pourquoi autant s'accrocher à l'espoir quand on voit ce qu'il est advenu de nos parents…. ? L'Espoir aurait-il encore un sens après ça…. ? Hiroki, j'ai décidé de rejoindre Laïla contre l'espoir. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai « Rei » le membre numéro zéro de l'escadron anti-espoir.

 **-Hiroki-** Reisuke, tu peux encore avoir de l'espoir si tu vois au delà des apparences. Sans le décès de nos parents tu n'aurais jamais connu Erika, je n'aurais jamais connu Hakaze, et tu n'aurais même pas connu Jessica ! Tous ces liens que nous avons créé avec tout le monde, tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais les envoyer valser d'un seul coup de main comme ça !?

A ce moment là, je sentis que j'avais touché un nerf du côté de Reisuke. Il fronça les sourcils avant de balancer quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du sortir de sa bouche. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais entendre venant de lui, et cela me brisa le cœur comme je l'avais pensé.

 **-Reisuke-** Sans les actions de notre père, nous aurions vécu l'un avec l'autre toi et moi ! Oui je regrette le départ de nos parents ! Et qu'importe si je n'avais pas connu Erika ou Jessica ! Tu comptes bien plus qu'elles ! Tu….Tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux en ce bas monde…Onii-chan….. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rattraper le temps que nous n'avons pas pu passer ensemble…Mais tout ça nous a été enlevé par notre père….

 **-Hiroki-** Rei..Rei-chan….

Désemparé face à la situation et encore sous le choc de la révélation sur mes parents et sur mon frère, je baissai les armes pour cette fois. Reisuke empruntait un mauvais chemin, mais j'étais persuadé qu'il n'allait pas franchir les limites de l'impardonnable. Aussi, je repris le sourire d'apparence, voulant conforter au maximum mon petit frère qui n'avait déjà que trop souffert, avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton chaleureux et compréhensif.

 **-Hiroki-** Je vois, Rei-chan. Tu as toujours été comme ça, faire passer les émotions avant tout le reste. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas pour le choix que tu fais. J'ai confiance en toi, si tu empruntes ce chemin c'est que tu sais ce que tu fais, et même si je ne peux pas emprunter cette route avec toi, je t'encouragerai toujours d'où je suis en gardant espoir qu'un jour tu frapperas de nouveau à ma porte. Rei-Chan….Je t'aime aussi plus que tout au monde.

Je me retournai, sachant qu'au point où en était Reisuke, il m'était impossible de le raisonner. Je ne renonçais cependant pas. Je mettais simplement toutes les cartes de mon côté pour pouvoir ramener mon frère à moi. Après tout, j'étais moi même déjà assez choqué psychologiquement face à la révélation concernant mes parents, je n'étais pas en état de pouvoir raisonner qui que ce soit. Ainsi, je pris congé devant les spectateurs de ce drame familial, avant de sortir du bâtiment.

Ce fut en sortant de ce bâtiment appartenant à Yume-Nikki que je pus enfin m'écrouler, sachant qu'une nouvelle page de ma vie allait s'écrire , une page bien plus sombre que tout ce que je n'avais connu alors…..

Attends-moi…Reisuke.


	21. Le nouveau tournant

Tout se bousculait depuis quelques temps. Nous étions rentrés de notre voyage dans le temps depuis des mois maintenant, et des évènements de plus en plus douteux se manifestaient dans notre vie. Alors que je pensais pouvoir reprendre un quotidien tranquille , continuant le travail que m'avait confié mon père tout en restant en la compagnie d'Hiroki, tout se bousculait de plus en plus dans nos vies à tous. Laïla semblait être une personne gagnant de plus en plus d'influence sur nous tous alors qu'il y a encore six mois nous ne la connaissions même pas, et cela me frustrait. Cela me frustrait qu'Hiroki passait le plus clair de son temps à penser à elle.

Cette fois encore, j'étais seule , dans notre domicile commun. La nuit était tombée et la personne qui partageait mon quotidien n'était pas à mes côtés. Assise seule à table, je restais à broyer du noir dans cette triste salle qui restait vide, tout en me demandant ce qui faisait qu'il était dehors plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. Je voulais l'appeler, mais je n'avais pas la volonté de me faire passer pour une de ces jeunes femmes jalouses qui appelaient à tout bout de champ. Je restais donc assise à mélanger encore et encore mon paquet de cartes de duel de monstres tout en espérant qu'il apparaisse devant mes yeux, sain et sauf.

Alors que j'étais à table, mon téléphone vibra. Malgré le fait qu'il était minuit, le message que je reçus semblait avoir été envoyé à 20h07. Je lus le message qui provenait d'Hiroki, lorsque je découvris le contenu, je fus stupéfaite.

« – Moi et Reisuke avons été emmenés par Laila dans un endroit que nous ne connaissons pas. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, je suis libre de mes mouvements et je pense pouvoir ressortir sauf. N'agis pas pour le moment, je ne voudrais pas te savoir en danger. Je t'aime. Hiroki. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent face à ce message qui venait tout juste d'arriver. L'inquiétude en moi devint plus intense que jamais tandis que je remettais en doute les mouvements de l'homme auquel j'avais toujours fait confiance jusque là. Cependant, alors que je faisais les cent pas dans ma cuisine, me demandant ce qu'il en était de lui, j'entendis alors quelqu'un introduire les clés dans la serrure. Mon regard s'illumina , je repris espoir, quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir en laissant paraître Hiroki devant mes yeux. Son visage éclairé par la lune semblait être marqué d'une profonde tristesse, ce qui me fit vite déchanter. Lorsqu'il aperçut mon visage, il afficha un sourire de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux, non pas par peine physique, mais par peine du cœur. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il se passait, mais je devais faire mon possible pour l'aider. Je fermai la porte derrière lui et me mis à sa hauteur afin d'essayer de comprendre la situation.

– Hiroki…Que t-est-il arrivé bon sang !? Lui demandai-je d'un ton insistant, affolée par la situation.

– Hakaze….Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de te revoir…Tu es la seule lumière à laquelle je peux me raccrocher ce soir…. Me répondit-il alors avec dépit.

– Que s'est-il passé là-bas… ? Il vous est arrivé quelque chose ? Hiroki….Tu es pâle…

– Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, Hakaze. Nous avons été séparés , Rei et moi. Laïla est restée avec lui tandis que mon objectif devait être de la rejoindre le plus vite possible. Dans ma course, je me suis heurté à Jordan, Cécilia et une autre de leurs membres…..Mais…Lorsque je suis arrivé devant Laïla, j'ai eu la surprise de trouver Reisuke qui luttait désormais à ses côtés…

Je fus choquée par la révélation que me fit Hiroki sur son frère. Je comprenais alors d'où venait tout ce relâchement lorsqu'il me vit. C'était difficile à croire que Reisuke était vraiment reparti dans ses heures sombres, et pourtant c'était une réalité. Hiroki n'avait aucune raison de calomnier son frère de la sorte…Mais je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi du comment. Après tout, Reisuke et Hiroki étaient partis ce matin pour aller se recueillir, comment le plus jeune avait-il pu changer de bord aussi rapidement ? C'était à la limite de l'impensable.

– Reisuke, était-il lucide ou contrôlé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un? Demandais-je alors à mon compagnon.

– Il était lucide…C'est ça qui me préoccupe. Me répondit-alors Hiroki. Il a obtenu une motivation qui l'a poussé à changer de bord, quelque chose de tabou qui n'aurait jamais du être révélé.

– Quelque chose de tabou…? Quoi donc?

– Hakaze….La personne qui a tué nos parents n'est pas de l'extérieur. C'est notre père qui a tué notre mère. C'est cette fameuse vérité que Laïla voulait nous révéler.

– C'est…C'est impossible… M'exclamais-je alors , choquée par l'éventualité d'une telle horreur. Laïla a très bien pu mentir à Reisuke

– Malheureusement….Tout concorde. J'ai mené ma petite enquête durant l'adolescence, et en regardant les différents journaux, j'avais pu rassembler quelques éléments. Pas la moindre trace d'ADN, si ce n'est celui de mon père et de ma mère n'avaient été trouvé sur les lieux du crime. Inconsciemment je ne voulais sûrement pas envisager ça, mais c'était la solution la plus évidente….Papa a tué Maman…

La révélation qu'il affirma me laissa sans voix. Alors que je cherchais quoi répondre pour calmer sa douleur, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais pas trouver les mots pour le consoler. Malgré mon histoire et celle de mon père, je ne pouvais pas me mettre à sa place. Pour toute réponse je m'approchai de lui de plus en plus, collant mon corps contre le sien afin de l'étreindre. Lorsque mon compagnon fut alors à l'abri de tous les regards, à l'abri de tous les jugements, il sut alors qu'il n'avait plus besoin de garder la face.

Je le sentis devenir fébrile tandis que son visage et le mien étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Son corps d'habitude si rigide se relachâit petit à petit, sentant que la pression gardée par mes bras autour de sa taille était assez forte pour supporter son chagrin. Il trembla d'abord, essayant de se retenir, mais il savait très bien que j'étais de son côté. Il résista quelques minutes avant de s'effondrer littéralement à mes côtés. Sentant ses larmes chaudes couler le long de mes bras, je ne pouvais que compatir tandis que Hiroki hurlait sa rage et son désespoir. Tandis qu'il extériorisait toute sa peine, je ne pouvais que passer ma main dans sa chevelure, faisant des allers et retours en laissant glisser ses mèches au creux de mes doigts, afin de lui montrer que j'étais présente dans l'épreuve avec lui.

Son visage toujours tourné braqué sur mon épaule, il tenta de trouver quelques mots à dire pour ne pas perdre la face, mais je le coupai dans son élan.

– Hiroki…Tu n'as pas à garder la face devant moi. Je sais mieux que quiconque qui tu es et ce que tu peux encaisser. Le confortai-je alors. Ce ne sont pas ces larmes qui changeront la valeur de l'homme que tu es à mes yeux. Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu as le droit de souffrir, tu as le droit de désespérer…C'est ce qui fait de toi un humain, non?

– Je…Je suis désolé…. Murmura-t-il alors. Je ne voulais pas te montrer ce triste spectacle une seconde fois…Mais…Je ne pensais pas que ces vieux souvenirs allaient remonter à la surface…Hakaze…Heureusement que tu es à mes côtés. Sans toi…Je serais devenu fou depuis bien longtemps.

– J'ai tellement pleuré devant toi que je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas te voir me rendre la pareille héhéhé ~ Ne t'en fais pas. Nous allons régler tout ça. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de prouver à Reisuke qu'il est dans l'erreur. Après-tout, tu l'as déjà fait une fois non? Et cette fois, tu n'as plus Erika, mais nous sommes tous avec toi. Moi, Jessica, Papa et ma tante, Ugo, Chiaki, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider, Hiroki.

– J'imagine que tu as raison….Soupira-t-il en guise de réponse. Je suppose que toutes ces années que nous avons passé ensemble m'ont appris que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Montrer ma faiblesse, c'est faillir à protéger ce qui me tient à coeur….Et je ne veux pas faillir à cette tâche. C'est hors de question. Hakaze…Je t'aime du fond du coeur. Merci pour toutes ces années passées ensemble.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage tandis que je ne pouvais toujours pas discerner celui d'Hiroki. J'étais satisfaite d'avoir pu trouver les mots capables de le réconforter et de lui faire reprendre un peu de courage et de confiance. En y repensant, toutes les années passées les unes après les autres avaient été bien difficiles. Lui et moi étions devenus un duo hors pair, mais non pas un duo sans souffrances. Même si j'étais la plus fragile de nous deux, il lui arrivait d'avoir des coups de moral assez profonds qui allaient parfois jusqu'à l'envie de mourir littéralement. Mes seuls arguments à cette époque étaient la présence de son frère qui avait besoin de lui et sa promesse à sa mère, autrement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le retenir à ce moment-là.

Mon compagnon releva la tête avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux de par son regard déformé par les larmes qui venaient de sortir. Il afficha un sourire franc qui était déformé par son visage gonflé et ses yeux humides, mais qui débordait de sincérité.

– Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé parce que tu as laissé cramer ce que j'ai préparé ce matin en le réchauffant, n'est-ce pas ?

– …..Oui.. Répondis-je alors, honteuse. J'étais trop occupée à me demander où tu étais pour surveiller cette nourriture stupide.

– Bien, on va donc remédier à ça. Il se fait tard donc je vais te cuisiner quelque chose de rapide.

– D'accord, pendant ce temps je vais me doucher. Tu as intérêt à préparer quelque chose de bon ~

– Eh…..Tu sais très bien que j'aime bien qu'on se douche ensemble….Râla alors le boulet qui me servait de petit ami.

– Tu m'énerves avec ça ! Quel plaisir tu prends à me frotter le dos pendant deux heures !? Un vrai gosse !

– Mais…Mais…J'aime bien prendre soin de toi moi ! Chouina-t-il en guise de protestation.

– Bien…Allez, t'as de la chance que je suis gentille…. Soupirai-je, lui donnant ainsi la victoire qu'il attendait.

J'allai prendre ma douche en compagnie d'Hiroki qui semblait en avoir bien besoin également. Nous avions passé tous les deux une rude journée, une bonne douche ne pouvait que nous faire du bien. C'était quand même amusant le fait que l'on ne puisse se poser qu'à minuit, voir une heure du matin. Nous retrouvâmes un peu de tranquillité qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, tandis que la prochaine journée allait être difficile. Nous allions devoir faire énormément de choses demain, comme annoncer à Jessica que Reisuke n'allait pas rentrer. Connaissant la jeune fille, cela allait être une annonce assez difficile à encaisser pour elle. Je redoutais le pire, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'avec Hiroki à mes côtés, je pouvais surpasser tous les obstacles.

Après tout, nous avions traversé bien des épreuves depuis le temps moi et lui. Sans être en couple nous étions déjà très proches l'un de l'autre, et passer au statut de couple n'avait au final rien changé, si ce n'était que nous nous étions laissés aller, en plus de cette attraction spirituelle, à l'amour charnel. Nous nous considérions néanmoins comme en couple depuis des années, étant donné qu'il ne nous manquait que les mots pour que l'on réalise à quel point nous tenions l'un à l'autre.

Ce fut donc sur les coups de deux heures du matin que nous trouvâmes tous deux enfin le sommeil, chacun réchauffé par la chaleur de l'autre, mais le cœur bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'était alors ce matin même.

Nous nous réveillâmes moi et Hiroki beaucoup plus tôt que nous ne l'avions imaginé. Alors que nous imaginions un réveil paisible, nous fûmes tous les deux surpris par de violents coups assénés dans la porte de notre logement. Mon ami qui d'habitude mettait beaucoup de temps à être d'attaque, se mit en garde rapidement, sentant un danger imminent. L'imitant, je me mis en garde également, me préparant ainsi à nous défendre contre cette invasion de notre espace privé. Lorsqu'enfin la porte céda, ce que je vis me surpris énormément.

Elle était une jeune fille qui devait être un peu plus jeune que Jessica. Elle possédait une chevelure blonde plus foncée que cette dernière , chevelure attachée par une queue, ne laissant que quelques mèches bouclées tomber sur son visage et souligner son regard azur. Lorsqu'elle vit que notre barrière avait cédé, elle s'avança vers nous, me laissant distinguer d'avantage les traits familiers de son visage, mais aussi et surtout sa tenue bien singulière. Un pantalon souple et un débardeur de couleur noir qui semblaient souligner un tempérament assez fort de la jeune fille.

Tandis que je la scrutais , choquée par le fait qu'une simple gamine soit venue défoncer notre porte, je n'eus même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle pointa un revolver sur Hiroki, tirant sans donner la moindre explication en direction de mon compagnon.

J'étais réduite au silence devant cette action, mais je ne comptais pas laisser cette jeune femme me voler mon bonheur. Aussi, par réflexe je plaquai mon compagnon au sol, laissant la balle projetée par l'arme frôler ma jambe droite avant de s'écraser dans le mur derrière moi.

– Tss. Je n'ai pas réussi mon coup. Déclara-t-elle agacée, nous laissant ainsi distinguer une voix aiguë marquée par de l'arrogance profonde. Bien. Je n'aime pas voir la vie quitter le regard d'un homme, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Comme on le dit chez moi, Farewell, Hiroki.

– Attention Hiro ! Balançai-je alors prise de panique.

Cependant, alors que la jeune fille avait tiré une deuxième balle, elle fut prise par une surprise venant de mon ami. En effet, il lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes à l'instant précis où elle tira, faisant perdre l'équilibre à la blonde au moment précis où l'impact allait sortir. Une fois de plus, la balle qui aurait sans doute été fatale finit dans le décor, amochant un mur de plus chez nous. Nous ne laissâmes cependant pas notre ennemie du jour reprendre son impact, puisque nous nous ruâmes sur elle pendant qu'elle gérait le contrecoup de l'arme qui était encore trop important à encaisser pour une gamine de son âge, afin de lui donner un autre coup et l'écraser contre le mur adjacent à la porte d'entrée. Contre toute attente, nous réussîmes rapidement à maîtriser la jeune fille qui poussa en guise de réponse un grognement de frustration.

– Toi ! Qui es-tu et pourquoi t'es-tu introduite chez nous !? Lançai-je alors d'un ton menaçant.

– Je n'ai pas à te répondre, pouffiasse. Me répondit-elle alors sèchement.

Je repris alors l'arme que l'effrontée avait laissé tomber au sol, l'utilisant ainsi comme moyen de pression en la braquant sur elle. Mon action n'eut cependant pas l'air de déclencher la moindre réaction chez notre visiteuse.

– Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer donc je ne répéterai pas deux fois. Qui es-tu et qui t'envoie ? Déclarai-je alors encore plus sèchement que la dernière fois.

La jeune fille hésita devant ma menace. Hiroki était à côté de moi, déterminé à savoir ce qui motivait la blonde dans ses agissements. Je ne sentais cependant aucune animosité dans son attitude vis à vis de notre adversaire alors que cette dernière avait voulu le tuer quelques minutes plus tôt. Accablant sa gentillesse maladive, j'approchai d'avantage mon arme du visage de celle que nous avions immobilisé afin d'en savoir plus. Elle craqua finalement face à nous.

– Ren. Yoshiteru Ren. C'est mon nom. Déclara-t-elle finalement sous la pression de son arme. Je suis ici pour une mission. Je dois éliminer l'homme nommé « Yamada Hiroki ».

– M'éliminer !? Qu'ai-je fait donc pour que quelqu'un veuille m'éliminer !? Rétorqua mon camarade, pris par la stupeur.

– Je ne te le dirai pas , Hiroki. Tu ne dois rien savoir. Dans le cas contraire, cela serait vraiment problématique. Je préfère te détruire tant que tu es encore dans l'ignorance. Tu as eu de la chance que cette fille, Namatame Hakaze, était à tes côtés. Autrement, j'aurais mené à bien ma mission et aurais rapporté ton corps en guise de présent.

– Eh, comment me connais-tu, Ren ? Rétorquais-je alors moi même surprise par ce que la jeune fille semblait savoir.

– Je sais bien plus de vous que vous ne le pensez. Je me renseigne toujours sur mes cibles avant dels attaquer. D'ailleurs, merci à vous de ne pas m'avoir tuée tout de suite ~

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, la jeune fille me donna un coup de boule qui me fit reculer de quelques pas, la lâchant au passage. Hiroki eut le réflexe de récupérer l'arme et la braquer sur son ancienne propriétaire, prévenant ainsi une nouvelle attaque, mais contre toute attente, Ren s'était dégagée dans l'unique but de prendre la fuite. Elle recula rapidement vers la sortie de notre appartement, sautant de cet endroit pour atterrir sur un cyclomoteur de couleur noire sur laquelle étaient tracés des traits grisâtres. Hiroki se rua vers la jeune femme, la scrutant d'en haut tandis qu'elle prenait place sur son deux roues. Mais alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole, il fut coupé par Ren qui afficha un sourire narquois à son intention.

– Yamada Hiroki. Lâcha-t-elle avec mépris. Souviens toi qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, où que tu sois, j'y serai également. Je serai toujours dans ton dos, guettant le moment opportun pour te tirer une balle dans la tête et exécuter mon ordre.

– J'ai confiance en l'avenir, je sais que tu ne parviendras pas à tes fins, Yoshiteru Ren.

– Hahahaha ! C'est tellement paradoxal d'entendre ça de ta bouche. Tu me donnes envie de dégueuler. Reprit Ren avec dégoût. Sayonara, Hiroki ~

La jeune fille enclencha sa moto avant de filer à toute allure loin du décor de l'action de ce matin. Toute la pression accumulée dans mon cœur et sur mes épaules se relâcha alors pour me faire devenir toute molle et lasse. J'étais soulagée par le fait qu'Hiroki était encore en vie malgré cette pseudo mission évoquée par la jeune fille. Lançant un regard à l'homme, j'étais sur le point d'essayer de passer à autre chose, histoire de ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage, mais ce ce qu'il déclara souleva encore plus de mystères concernant Ren.

– Cette fille….Elle me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un. Déclara-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

– J'ai eu la même sensation en la voyant. Elle me rappelle vraiment quelqu'un que je connais. Je ne saurais pas dire qui cependant. Répondis-je , marquée par le scepticisme.

– J'imagine que nous pourrons cerner d'avantage ses intentions lorsque je serai amené à devoir la combattre de nouveau….Pour le moment, Rei est en danger avec Laïla, je dois donc m'assurer de son bien avant toute chose. Hakaze, rentre chez Ôto-san. Tu vas partir un moment pendant que je condamne l'entrée de cet endroit, et je t'interdis d'y revenir. Est-ce bien clair ?

– Attends…Tu es en train de me dire que tu me fous dehors !?

– Exactement. Je vivrai seul ici et je vais t'amener tout ce dont tu as besoin chez ton père. L'endroit n'est plus sans danger pour toi étant donné que cette fille sait que je vis ici. Si elle veut me trouver, elle me trouvera seul.

– Pas question ! Rétorquais-je violemment. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais pouvoir dormir tranquille dans ce contexte !? Remplace plutôt la porte et couvre les impacts. Je vais aller expliquer la situation à mon père, mais je refuse de te laisser seul. Si je trouve porte close à mon retour, je te tuerai moi même !

– ….Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix….Soupira alors l'homme que j'aimais.

Ainsi, face à l'urgence qui nous faisait face, j'avais improvisé des plans de secours. Hiroki allait rester à la maison pour réparer ce qui devait l'être , tandis que j'allais me rendre chez mon père et ma tante afin de leur expliquer d'une part la situation concernant Reisuke, de l'autre , celle concernant Yoshiteru Ren. Peut être que mon père allait pouvoir résoudre l'équation des deux changements soudains de notre quotidien plus ou moins paisible.

Et ce fut avec cette pensée que je pris la route. Hiroki partit en même temps que moi : il avait condamné l'entrée de notre appartement le temps d'aller acheter la porte de remplacement. Par chance, nous avions pas mal d'argent grâce à nos emplois respectifs, ce qui nous permettait de faire face à ce genre de situations plus ou moins sereinement. Mon compagnon m'accompagna à pied jusqu'à l'embouchure séparant ville de campagne. Il me laissa emprunter la voie de la forêt familiale tandis qu'il prit le chemin menant à la ville. Ainsi, je le vis s'éloigner, encore et encore, priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive pas malheur en route.

J'arrivai une heure plus tard dans cet habitat qui il y a quelques mois encore était le mien. Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais annoncer à Jessica que Reisuke ne rentrerait plus à la maison, qu'il était désormais dans le camp ennemi, dévoué à Laïla…Cependant, c'était une étape indispensable et inévitable.

J'ouvris la grande porte se dressant à l'entrée de la forêt de mon père , pénétrant ainsi dans l'endroit comme je le faisais habituellement. A peine entrée, je fus surprise par quelque chose sortant de nulle part et se jetant sur moi….Avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était que le déluré en armure accompagné par ses camarades d'armes.

– Mes hommages, Dame Hakaze. S'exclama alors le blond en armure en me baisant la main. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ? Êtes vous venue me faire la cour ?

– Pitié Medraut…..Peux-tu arrêter de faire le boulet pendant juste trente secondes et me dire où est mon père ?

– Mais…Mais….Hakaze-Chan ! Notre amour n'est-il pas plus fort que n'importe quoi !? Pleurnicha le grand gaillard. Tu…Tu brises ce petit cœur de moi !

– Comment osez-vous briser ce petit cœur de lui !? Hurlèrent les monstres chevaliers nobles face à la défaite de leur leader. Quelle femme ignoble et sans cœur ! Mille et une batailles ne sont rien en comparaison avec sa cruauté !

Devant le spectacle ridicule et abrutissant de ces quelques chevaliers en armure, je passai tout simplement mon chemin devant le visage détruit de leur leader Medraut. Me voyant partir, ce dernier se rua vers moi, affichant cette fois un sérieux que je n'avais jamais vu alors.

– Hakaze. Reprit-il solennellement. Je sens que tu es préoccupée par quelque chose. Je ne sais pas le pourquoi de ton inquiétude, mais sois sans crainte. Je te créant que je protégerai cette demeure et ses habitants. Que trépasse si je faiblis ! Ce ne sont pas quelques couards malintentionnés qui vont prendre d'assaut notre royaume, je te le garantis !

Devant la détermination de Medraut , je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Malgré son idiotie naturelle et sa fâcheuse manie à tourner toutes ses réponses en répliques de théâtre contemporain, Medraut était un allié important lorsqu'il s'agissait de situations de crises. Il avait toujours été présent depuis des années maintenant, et rendait toujours service dès qu'il le pouvait. Aussi, pour lui montrer ma gratitude, je me surpris moi même à lui déposer une bise sur la joue, faisant virer son visage au rouge pivoine par la même occasion.

– Je te remercie pour tout Medraut. Déclarai-je alors , arborant un sourire non dissimulé. Grâce à toi je vais pouvoir régler ce qui me préoccupe à l'extérieur tout en sachant que mon père et ma tante ne risquent rien. Merci de rester à mes côtés, mon cher ami.

– Je….Je ne sais que répondre…..Bégaya le blond en armure. Hakaze…Je n'oublierai jamais le sceau de votre baiser sur ma joue. Puisse votre souffle de vie continuer à animer ma volonté de protéger notre royaume.

– Du calme Medraut…Ce n'était qu'une bise…Répondis-je confuse.

– Ce simple contact représente beaucoup pour ce petit cœur de moi. Mais cessons ces fatrouillages bien qu'ils sonnent comme une sérénade à mes oreilles. Le devoir nous appelle. Suis moi, Hakaze.

Je me mis en route avec Medraut , et ensemble nous nous rendîmes dans la caverne d'entraînement qu'occupait habituellement mon père. Mon ami me montra la partie ouest du périmètre recouvert par l'eau jaillissant de la cascade centrale. Nous nous y avançâmes, retrouvant cette fois non pas uniquement mon père et Chiaki comme ils avaient l'habitude d'y être, mais cette fois s'y trouvaient mon père, ma tante, Jessica, Chiaki, et Ugo. Tous étaient en tenue d'entraînement, s'affrontant les uns les autres dans la pression de cette eau donc je connaissais les capacités. Ce fut Jessica qui me vit la première. Elle cria un « Ah bah enfin elle montre sa tronche ! » qui attira l'attention des autres.

Je m'avançai vers le groupe , satisfaite de voir tout le monde s'entraîner ensemble. Lorsque je fus assez proche de mes camarades, toujours en compagnie de Medraut, je pris la parole à l'intention du groupe.

– Eh bien, ça s'entraîne dur ici ! Déclarai-je avec entrain. Ça fait plaisir de voir tout le monde dévoué à la tâche.

– T'as encore le culot d'arriver la bouche en choeur alors que t'étais aussi invitée !? Tu veux mon poing sur la gueule ou ca se passe comment !? Rétorqua la blonde.

– Ah…Misère, c'est vrai que j'étais censée venir ce matin aussi…Tellement de chose se sont passées depuis hier que j'ai oublié mes plans d'aujourd'hui….

– Comment ça tant de choses se sont passées ? M'interrompit alors mon père, interloqué par la tournure des choses.

– J'aimerais….Est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux balancer comme ça en cinq minutes.

Mon père lança un regard interrogateur à ma tante qui ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus ce qui se cachait derrière ce malaise que j'allais annoncer. Aussi, pour toute réponse, mon paternel demanda à Ugo et Chiaki de poursuivre l'entraînement auquel se joignit Medraut, avant d'inviter Jessica et ma tante à me suivre.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers le labo de l'homme d'âge mûr. J'étais impatiente de pouvoir leur raconter tout ce que je savais et ainsi alléger le fardeau pesant sur mes épaules , n'était-ce qu'un petit peu. Si bien que lorsque tout le monde fut assis autour de la table, je voulus immédiatement prendre la parole. Cependant, je fus coupée par mon père qui me posa ses questions.

– Avant toute chose, tu n'étais pas censée venir avec le gamin ? Me demanda-t-il impassible.

– Cela fait partie de l'histoire, ne t'en fais pas.

– Et t'as une idée d'où est l'autre tâche de Reisuke !? Me cria alors Jessica.

– J'y viens aussi. Je vais tout vous raconter.

J'entamais alors mon récit face à ma tante, mon père, et Jessica qui m'écoutaient attentivement. Je leur racontai alors comment Laïla avait profité du voyage de Reisuke et son frère pour les emmener directement au quartier général de Yume-Nikki, mais aussi les combats qu'avait mené Hiroki pour arriver jusqu'à elle , sans oublier la soudaine reconversion de Reisuke qui s'était tourné vers le désespoir offert par Yume-Nikki en guise de consolation devant la triste révélation qu'il avait appris on ne savait comment, concernant ses parents. Lorsque je dévoilai cette part de vérité, mon père fut surpris de savoir que Shinichi Yamada était l'auteur de ce crime abominable, tandis que Jessica semblait partagée entre le choc et la frustration pour la décision qu'avait pris Reisuke. Ma tante quant à elle n'avait aucune réelle émotion face à ces dires. Elle gardait malgré tout le côté plus rigide qu'elle avait en étant Athéna. Elle analysait machinalement la situation en gardant pour elle les émotions se bousculant en son for intérieur.

Mon public improvisé me laissa enchaîner. Je leur racontai donc les évènements de ce matin même concernant Yoshiteru Ren, cette fille qui a tenté de tuer Hiroki ce matin. Je leur racontai exactement la scène qui eut pour effet de surprendre à l'unissons mes auditeurs. Eux non plus ne semblaient pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que Hiroki avait bien pu faire pour s'attirer une telle haine, sachant que l'innocence et la gentillesse innée étaient ses deux caractéristiques les plus frappantes au premier coup d'oeil. Lorsqu'enfin j'eus fini mon rapport, ce fut Jessica qui prit la parole la première.

– Ok, donc en gros c'est un putain de merdier ton bordel là. Déclara-t-elle agacée par la situation. Et ce boulet de Reisuke n'a rien d'autre à faire que replonger ses mains dans le sang après se les être lavées. Quel débile sérieusement.

– Selon Hiroki, Reisuke était totalement lucide. Je suis certaine qu'il y a d'autres motivations qui ont poussé Reisuke à se rapprocher de Laïla et de Yume-Nikki.

– Je ne comprends cependant pas comment Shinichi aurait pu tuer Mélissa. Renchérit alors mon père. Sirië nous sommes d'accord n'est-ce pas ? Il est impossible que le docteur Yamada aurait pu tuer sa compagne.

– Tu te méprends sur une chose, Soichiro. Répondit alors ma tante, me laissant au passage bouche bée par le fait qu'elle ait appelé mon père par son prénom. Je ne peux pas dire ouvertement à quoi je pense, car les sentiments de chacun ont déjà été assez secoués, mais tu te trompes sur une chose concernant Mélissa et Shinichi.

– Comment on procède du coup ? Enchaîna Jessica. Parce que l'autre tâche de Reisuke il y croit vraiment à ce qu'elle a dit l'autre folle et son désespoir. Elle manipule déjà Kôsei, maintenant elle manipule Reisuke, à quoi elle joue au juste !?

Un long silence s'en suivit. Nous réfléchîmes à pourquoi Laïla voulait absolument mettre la main sur Reisuke et Hiroki alors qu'elle avait déjà des personnes prêtes à lui donner leur vie telles que Hitotsu. Elle semblait avoir une profonde sympathie pour Hiroki et son frère, lors de notre duel avec la femme, elle avait clairement montré de l'empathie et de la sincérité à mon égard malgré ses intentions plus que douteuses. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à cerner qui était la vraie Laïla…. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle voulait éradiquer l'espoir et que Reisuke et son frère semblaient faire partie de ses plans pour ce faire….

Mon père m'interrompit dans ma réflexion, il reprit la parole, de nouveau armé de son impassibilité naturelle.

– Pour trouver la réponse du pourquoi Laïla veut recruter Hiroki ou Reisuke, je pense qu'il faudrait faire le lien avec l'affaire de ce matin. C'est un ressenti que j'ai au fond de moi. Il faudrait cerner cette Ren et ses objectifs. Je suis certain que le fait de supprimer le gamin a un rapport avec la leader de la Yume-Nikki actuelle.

– Tu…Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Bégayai-je alors, interdite.

– J'vois que ça aussi perso. Approuva la blonde. Pour avoir traîné 7 ans avec l'autre tâche, je peux dire que même vouloir le tuer serait lui donner trop d'importance.

Alors que Jessica semblait fière de cette pique puérile qu'elle venait de balancer, ma tante Sirië s'interrogea sur la situation. Elle leva les yeux au plafond, comme pour perdre son regard quelque part, et se figea quelques secondes. Mon père continua à spéculer pendant quelques instants avec Jessica tandis que je ne pouvais pas dégager mon regard de l'ex Athéna. Je connaissais ma tante par cœur, je savais qu'elle avait une piste sérieuse à ce propos. Et ce qu'elle dit alors une fois sa réflexion terminée confirma ma pensée une fois pour toutes.

– Je pense avoir trouvé ce qu'est cette pathologie que nous avons constaté à l'hôpital. Déclara-t-elle solennellement.

– Ouah ! Comment ça t'es venu d'un coup la vieille !? S'exclama Jessica en guise de réponse.

– Du calme jeune fille. Répondit alors ma tante. C'est Reisuke qui m'a mise sur la voie. Je pense que ce changement brutal de tempérament s'apparenterait au « Syndrome Zetsubou » de l'Egypte antique.

– Le syndrome Zetsubou ? M'interrogeai-je alors. Qu'est-ce donc ma tante ?

– Le syndrome Zetsubou n'est pas une pathologie à proprement parler. Il n'existe aucun facteur précis permettant de déterminer les symptômes, les antécédents, ni même des dégâts physiques ou mentaux. Il s'agit plutôt d'un état dans lequel se trouve l'âme de celui qu'on pourrait appeler le malade. D'après les livres d'histoire, un homme à l'époque de l'Egypte antique aurait mené à bien un moyen d'exploiter cet état différé pour l'utiliser à des fins personnelles. Depuis, nombreux scientifiques essaient de mettre la main sur comment fonctionnait ce syndrome, sans succès.

Si l'on considère le syndrome Zetsubou comme étant réel, on pourrait alors appliquer cette pathologie à nos adversaires et raisonner de ce point de vue.

– Je vois où tu veux en venir, Sirië. Affirma alors mon père avec satisfaction. Si l'on prend l'exemple de cette Cécilia qui semble être la plus atteinte de tous, en lui appliquant le syndrome Zetsubou on peut alors expliquer comment elle est passée de la personne assez prévenante que Jessica ici présente connaissait à cette femme despotique et complètement déconnectée de la réalité qu'elle est à présent.

– En effet. En prenant ce point de base, on peut dire que le syndrome Zetsubou serait contracté par un événement tiers impliquant le futur malade.

– Une minute ! Cria Jessica, interrompant les deux sages. Dans ce cas, pourquoi moi qui ai vécu le bain de sang de Satellite je n'ai pas contracté ce syndrome ? Pourquoi suis-je indemne actuellement ?

– Ce n'est qu'hypothétique, rien de concret. Répondit alors ma tante. Mais si nous poussons l'hypothèse plus loin, il reste deux solutions : la première option serait que tu aies trouvé quelque chose à laquelle te raccrocher. La seconde serait que tu aies vécu le syndrome Zetsubou différemment que la version donnée par Nanatsu ou Hitotsu et Yume-Nikki.

Jessica resta dubitative face au raisonnement de l'ex Athéna. De mon côté, j'étais épatée mais non pas surprise par la théorie que ma tante avait sorti d'un coup de tête. Alors que je réfléchissais d'avantage, un argument allant dans le sens de l'instigatrice du débat fit irruption dans mon esprit.

– Ehhhhh…Mais ça se tient en fait. M'exclamai-je alors, illuminée par la pensée qui apparut spontanément dans mon esprit. Si on considère le syndrome Zetsubou comme quelque chose de réel, cela expliquerait ce qu'Erika voulait dire en étant la « princesse de l'espoir » . Peut être avait-elle une sorte de remède pour corriger le syndrome Zetsubou qui semble être un état de désespoir continu, non ?

Les trois protagonistes de la discussion me regardèrent, stupéfaits par le lien que je venais de faire. Cela semblait apparemment logique à leurs yeux, puisque je pouvais lire sur leurs visages des « Comment n'y a -t-on pas pensé plus tôt !? » qui s'introduisirent dans leurs esprits. Fière de ma déduction, je repris la parole en étayant mon argumentaire.

– En prenant en compte le fait qu'Erika puisse « enlever » le syndrome Zetsubou, on pourrait dire de Laila qu'elle est l'opposée d'elle. Erika la princesse de l'espoir, et Laila la princesse du désespoir, comme le suggère le terme « Zetsubou » qui lui même signifie désespoir. On aurait alors un motif plutôt plausible du pourquoi Laila voudrait Hiroki et Reisuke, puisque ce sont les deux personnes qui ont le plus fréquenté la princesse de l'espoir ces dernières années.

– Et Kôsei était également lié à Erika tout ce temps puisqu'elle était sa chanteuse. Approuva alors Jessica.

– C'est effectivement un bon point que vous avez fait là. Répondit mon père. Cependant, bien que le mystère des intentions de Laïla trouve une réponse plutôt plausible, il reste l'intervention de Ren qui est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à déterminer.

Nous nous arrêtâmes toutes avec le patriarche, essayant de faire la lumière sur les évènements de ce matin. Cependant, même après quelques dizaines de minutes, aucun de nous ne pouvait faire la jointure entre les intentions de Laïla, le syndrome Zetsubou qui n'était encore qu'hypothétique, et le fait que cette Ren voulait tuer Hiroki plus que tout. On aurait pu dire qu'elle était envoyée par Laïla, mais je voyais mal cette dernière envoyer une mercenaire tuer Hiroki alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire lorsqu'il était dans les quartiers de sa guilde.

– Le mystère de Ren reste épais, mais nous avons bien progressé ! Lançai-je alors avec optimisme. Nous pouvons donc considérer le syndrome Zetsubou comme potentiellement hypothétique et donc considérer que les pouvoirs d'Erika et de Laïla sont respectivement de pouvoir enlever et introduire le syndrome dans les cœurs des individus. Ce qui ferait d'elles des « rivales » et motiverait donc Laïla à vouloir cibler Hiroki et Reisuke. Dans ce cas, elle reviendra sûrement à la charge concernant Hiroki, et à ce moment je suppose qu'elle sera confrontée à Ren qui veut également la mort de ce dernier.

– Je vois où tu veux en venir gamine. M'interrompit alors mon père avec sarcasme.

– Si l'on veut faire la lumière sur les intentions de Laïla comme de Ren, nous devons suivre l'autre tâche en permanence. S'avança alors Jessica. Cela semble vraiment fun d'être le bodyguard d'un paumé comme lui ~ .

Notre conversation ne partant que de quelques éléments assez vague finit donc par avancer des théories solides et prendre des mesures en conséquence. A cet instant, nous savions tous dans quelle direction nous allions ensemble. Nous devions absolument suivre et protéger Hiroki des menaces de Ren et Laïla. Cela semblait être la voie la plus crédible vers le succès dans le bras de fer nous opposant aux deux femmes.


	22. Espoir et Malédiction

Cela faisait quelques temps que la nouvelle guilde Yume-Nikki avait investi les quartiers que nous occupions actuellement. C'était dans ce grand manoir qu'avait eu lieu l'un des rebondissements les plus attrayants que nous ayons eu l'occasion de connaître dans notre quête anti espoir. Cet homme que nous méprisions , Hiroki, frère de Reisuke qui nous avait laissé tomber il y a bientôt un an, s'était lancé dans ce que Dame Laïla appelait une « course à la vérité » dans le but d'obtenir les informations de notre chère leader. Malgré que tous ces jeux faisaient plaisir à celle nous ayant promis à tous un avenir dénué d'illusions , pour notre part, nous restions de marbre face à ces effusions d'espoir. Alors que Hiroki progressait toute la soirée, nous restions l'un avec l'autre, Onii-chan et moi, attendant qu'ils soit l'heure pour nous de briller. Cependant, alors que nous restions à côté de notre dame, attendant qu'il soit pour nous l'heure d'intervenir, la vérité éclata au grand jour. Dame Laïla venait de raconter le lourd secret sur les parents de Reisuke. Ils s'étaient entre-tués jusqu'à ce qu'aucun des deux ne survive. Même si j'étais plutôt satisfait par le fait de voir le jeune homme qui m'avait laissé tomber perdre espoir à son tour, Onii-chan lui, semblait contrarié par cette nouvelle, me faisant éprouver une tristesse intérieure dont je me serais bien passée.

Ainsi, lorsque Hiroki découvrit le changement de camp de son frère et qu'il repartit d'où il venait, je me contentai d'aller me coucher à mon tour, entraînant Onii-Chan qui voulait malgré tout consoler Reisuke avec moi.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux , ce fut le lendemain. J'étais toujours accompagné de ma moitié qui ne me laissait jamais seul, même durant mon sommeil. Je me préparai rapidement pour mes nouvelles actions du jour sous les directives de Dame Laila. Onii-chan me fit penser à prendre cette fameuse corde qui nous liait lui et moi, dernier détail avant que je puisse sortir répandre le désespoir.

Je sortis de cette cellule qui faisait office de couche lorsque je restais chez Yume-Nikki afin de remonter à la surface. Je n'aimais pas la clarté du rez de chaussée , mais Onii-chan , lui, semblait apprécier la lumière. Après tout, il était lui même bien plus étincelant que ce pauvre soleil qui illuminait la côte sur laquelle se dressait notre bâtiment.

Accompagné par cette présence, je me rendis dans la salle commune où l'on se réunissait tous à midi pile afin de connaître les ordres du jour. Avec détermination j'ouvris les portes, pour faire face à un spectacle que je n'aurais alors jamais imaginé trouve ce matin.

Dame Laïla était seule, face à une fille qui semblait être un peu plus jeune que moi. La jeune fille était une blonde a l'air peu farouche qui attachait par une queue ses cheveux ondulés, ne laissant que quelques mèches tomber sur son regard cristallin. Elle semblait animée d'une aura que je ne pouvais réellement discerner. Etait-ce de la haine, du désespoir, de la peur, je ne pouvais le dire. Seul son sourire défiant et provocateur pouvait me laisser deviner ses intentions. La fille tenait un couteau à la main, face à ma dame qui était désarmée mais non pas moins sereine face à la situation.

– Je savais que tu viendrais un jour. Lança ma dame d'un ton marqué par la mélancolie.

– C'était écrit que je vienne pour toi. Rétorqua la femme. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu remplir la première partie de mon plan. J'ai encore du mal avec les armes à feu après tout. Laïla, aujourd'hui je viens prendre ta vie.

– Oh non, je ne crois pas qu'aujourd'hui est la fin de mon existence ~ Rentre chez toi, Ren. Cela serait dommage que tu perdes la vie n'est-ce pas ?

– Tss. Comme si j'allais faire machine arrière. Cela fait 15 ans que j'attends ce jour !

Frustrée par l'assurance de ma dame, La fille semblant s'appeler Ren s'élança alors à l'assaut de ma bienfaitrice , armée d'un couteau de chasse qu'elle empoignait avec force afin de le planter dans le corps de celle qui m'avait sauvé quelques temps auparavant. Tandis que j'étais abasourdi par la soudaine surprise, ce fut Onii-Chan qui me réveilla, m'entraînant contre mon gré afin de bousculer la jeune qui avait eu l'audace de s'attaquer à ma maîtresse. Elle fut propulsée contre le sol, tandis que ma dame fut apparemment satisfaite, mais loin de la surprise, face à mon intervention. L'assaillante du jour se releva en vitesse, constatant que je m'étais interposé entre elle et ma maîtresse. Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre la parole, elle fut coupée par mon intervention.

– Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Ren. Déclara alors mon grand frère avec détermination. Dame Laïla représente bien trop de choses pour que tu puisses lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle. Enchaînais-je, remerciant mon frère intérieurement.

– Ne comprends-tu pas ce que tu défends pauvre fou !? Cette femme derrière toi est le mal incarné !

– Elle peut être le mal incarné à tes yeux, pour nous elle représente l'avenir. Un avenir sans espoir et dénué de toutes effusions liées à ce sentiment illusoire. Kôsei et moi protégerons cette conviction avec toute notre âme. Enchaîna mon frère.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mon frère se rua sur la blonde à laquelle il asséna alors un coup de poing fulgurant qui la fit tituber. Nous n'avions pas de réelle force physique, mais la puissance de notre conviction semblait suffire pour mener ce combat. La femme réussit à rattraper sa chute pour retomber sur ses deux jambes. Elle se rua vers nous d'un pas rapide et décidé, ayant pour ambition de nous planter le couteau qu'elle possédait dans notre corps….Et à sa grande surprise, ni moi, ni mon frère ne fûmes le moindre mouvement pour esquiver. Nous prîmes l'attaque de plein de fouet. Un coup de couteau qui avait atterrit dans notre épaule , provoquant une entaille d'à peu près 5 centimètres de long.

Ni moi , ni mon frère ne sourcillâmes face à cette peine. Nous avions encaissé bien pire en matière de douleur. Gardant le couteau incrusté dans l'épaule, je m'avançai encore et encore, devant une gamine abasourdie par le scénario se présentant en elle. Une fois à sa portée, je lui assénai un autre coup de poing qui la propulsa bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques temps plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle se releva, ma dame prit alors la parole.

– Tu vois, Ren. C'est pour ça que Hitotsu est le meilleur élément de la Yume Nikki. Tu pourras lui casser les deux jambes et les deux bras, il se relèvera encore pour lutter contre l'espoir. ~

– Je vois surtout que tu l'as bien manipulé, Laïla. Tu dois en avoir des tas, des cobayes de ce genre. Bien, de toute façon, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire ici. Toutes les pièces seront bientôt en place pour ton extermination. Laïla Serizawa. Sois certaine que je viendrai cracher sur ta tombe, espèce de sorcière.

– Que de compliments , je vais rougir ~ Ne t'en fais pas, Yoshiteru Ren, je ne viendrai pas cracher sur la tienne, je me contenterai de la creuser de mes mains ~

– Madame, dois-je éliminer cette femme ? Demandai-je à ma maîtresse en retirant le couteau planté dans mon épaule.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Arata-kun. Ren a fini, n'est-ce pas , Ren ?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme hostile envers ma dame repartit , frustrée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ma maîtresse s'avança vers moi, attrapant mon bras d'une délicatesse prononcée lorsqu'elle fut face à moi. Elle avança ses mains vers ma plaie en affichant un air marqué par quelques traits de tristesse.

– Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à te blesser pour me protéger, Hitotsu. Déclara-t-elle avec compassion.

– Vous n'avez pas à l'être, dame Laïla. Arata et moi sommes prêts à donner notre vie pour cet idéal que vous représentez. Ne vous préoccupez pas de vos sous fifres, vous seule pouvez mener à bien ce projet. Vous devez rétablir l'équilibre de ce monde injuste, quoiqu'il en coûte. Et si notre sacrifice est nécessaire, nous en consentons de bonne grâce.

– Hitotsu… Je comprends mieux où tu en es dans tes pensées. Ne t'en fais pas, personne n'aura à souffrir de ce que tu as souffert avec l'espoir. Je te l'ai promis, nous bâtiront un avenir nouveau ensemble.

– Oui…Je ferai de mon mieux possible pour pouvoir paraître à vos côtés, Dame Laïla.

Pour toute réponse, ma dame me lâcha un sourire réconfortant. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle expression sur le visage d'autrui….Presque un an quand on comptait. La dernière fois que j'avais pu croiser une telle lumière dans un regard, c'était lorsqu'Erika était la vocaliste de mon groupe. Erika….Je me demandais ce qu'elle était devenue parfois, j'espérais malgré tout qu'elle menait une vie heureuse….M'en voulant au fond de moi d'accorder un quelconque crédit à l'espérance.

Qu'en est-il de ta nouvelle vocaliste, Kôsei ?

De quoi parles-tu, Onii-chan… ?

Cette fille blonde , Jessica. Celle qui a fait remonter the Fallen moon, tu comptes l'abandonner ?

The Fallen moon….J'ai mieux à faire….Arrête avec ça, Onii-chan…..

Mieux à faire ? Tu vas l'abandonner comme tu m'as abandonné ? Pathétique, Kôsei.

…..

– Tout va bien, Kôsei ?

– Je…..Onii-chan est en train de m'embrouiller l'esprit. Je.. …Oubliez ça. Je n'ai pas à toujours écouter Onii-chan. Il ne comprend pas certaines choses….Le rassemblement est dans vingt minutes n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui en effet, mais avec ton bras dans cet état tu ne peux rien faire. Viens, je vais te soigner.

La femme ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et en sortit un rouleau de bandage. Elle sortit également tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour panser ma plaie. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de moi , arborant toujours ce sourire réconfortant envers moi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être troublé par cette situation. Mes sentiments envers dame Laila étaient troubles et confus. Malgré qu'elle m'avait clairement annoncé qu'elle ne penserai jamais à moi de par une pensée positive, j'espérais secrètement que….Non…Je ne n'espérais rien du tout venant de dame Laila. Je n'étais pas un homme à ses yeux, et elle n'était pas une femme aux miens. Nous formions juste une alliance temporaire contre un ennemi commun. Si j'avais accepté de servir ma dame, ce n'était pas pour avancer un quelque sentiment d'espoir entre nous, mais pour être sûr que cette immondice finisse dans les profondeurs des abysses.

Ma maîtresse prit le temps de mettre sa délicatesse à l'épreuve. Elle attrapa mon bras qu'elle tira délicatement vers elle afin de passer le ruban autour de ma plaie. Perdant son regard dans les profondeurs de ma plaie, elle reprit la parole d'un ton évasif et marqué par le regret.

– Tu sais, Kôsei. Si je t'ai proposé de combattre l'espoir avec moi, c'est parce que pour moi aussi, il est quelque chose de néfaste dans la vie. Je peux totalement te comprendre, puisque l'espoir m'a aussi pris une personne chère à mes yeux.

– D…Dame Laila… ? Bégayai-je, interdit. Vous avez vraiment vécu quelque chose similaire à ce que j'ai vécu…. ?

– Je ne sais pas si je peux qualifier ton passé de plus grave ou moins grave que le mien, tout est question de perspective, Kôsei. Mais je sais ce qu'est de perdre un être cher à cause de l'espoir. Je vais te révéler un secret, mon fidèle serviteur. Je porte en moi une malédiction qui me condamne à la mort.

– L….La…La mort… ? Mais…Pourtant vous semblez en bonne santé….

– Je le suis en effet. Mais cette malédiction m'abattra tôt ou tard. Tu l'as bien vu avec Ren à l'instant, si elle mène ce combat contre moi, c'est à cause de cette malédiction. Me tuer ferait disparaître avec moi cette infamie que porte. C'est pour cela que je dois absolument détruire l'espoir, parce que ce sont les personnes animées par ce sentiment qui font tout pour m'arrêter, et donc me tuer. Si l'espoir l'emporte, je peux alors dire adieu à ce monde.

– Je….Qu…Quelle est cette malédiction, Dame Laïla ?

– …Je suppose qu'il y a des choses que l'on doit garder pour le dernier acte ~ Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous sommes trois à porter en nous cette chose infâme nous condamnant à la mort certaine.

Alors que j'allais enchaîner pour en savoir plus, les portes de notre salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître le frère de cet homme qui portait une conviction semblant assez profonde envers l'espoir. Lorsque je le vis, je constatai qu'il ne dégageait en effet plus la lumière qui l'entourait lorsque je l'avais rencontré la première fois. Lui aussi semblait désormais combattre l'espoir à nos côtés…Ce n'était pas étonnant au final. Après tout, il avait lui aussi subi un choc concernant ses proches.

– Reisuke, il faudra que je m'habitue à te voir ici ca reste étrange ~ Déclara alors ma maîtresse avec ironie.

– Laila…..Je viens pour le rassemblement quotidien. Je suis encore confus par ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je veux détruire cette malédiction également. Rétorqua Reisuke avec détermination.

– Tu es décidément plus ouvert d'esprit que ton grand frère ~ Mais c'est naturel. Vous n'avez pas le même parcours. Et je peux te dire que quand tu es seul face au monde, tu comprends que tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à tes convictions. Il comprendra bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

Reisuke afficha un léger sourire face à l'annonce de ma dame. Il repartit plus loin dans la salle, laissant ainsi arriver les autres membres de la brigade anti espoir les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés, je pus remettre mon tee-shirt par dessus la plaie pansée par ma dame. Je me positionnai face à mes alliés qui étaient alignés devant moi comme à leur habitude. Je plaçai mon masque sur mon visage, comme toutes les personnes devant moi le possédaient également. Laila se joignit à eux, me regardant avec conviction avant d'enfiler sa façade à son tour.

– Brigade anti espoir, aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour apportant une nouvelle bataille. Nous nous engageons aujourd'hui encore dans une bataille dénuée de sentiments et d'espérance. Moi, Hitotsu le numéro un et leader de la brigade anti espoir , je vais vous lire les ordres de mission du jour. Cependant, avant toute chose, nous avons un nouveau membre dans la brigade. Ce membre portera le numéro zéro , puisqu'il est le symbole de l'espoir réduit à néant. Rei, j'espère que tu es prêt à tout pour servir notre idéal.

– Je le suis. Répondit machinalement mon ancien guitariste , le visage couvert par son masque.

– Très bien. Les ordres du jour sont les suivants. Numéro 2, Futatsu, tu vas te rendre sur les ruines Nichiya afin de t'approprier la source d'Ener-D se trouvant là-bas. Essaie de contenir cette source et l'utiliser à des fins qui nous seraient profitables. Numéro 4 , Yotsu, tu accompagneras Futatsu dans sa quête.

– Bien. Répondirent en chœur les deux personnages.

– Numéro 5 , Itsutsu. Enchaînais-je machinalement. Tu as accompagner numéro 6, Mutsu, pour refaire les réserves de nourriture ici. L'argent est à l'endroit habituel. Numéro 7 , Nanatsu, et numéro 8 , Yatsu, vous restez ici pour défendre la base d'une éventuelle attaque.

– Putain…..Encore une journée à rester enfermée comme une grosse potiche. Se plaignit alors la numéro 7.

– Cécilia, notre tâche est importante, et puis on pourra s'amuser avec Ginpei ça sera fun ! Lui répondit le numéro 8.

– Numéro 9, Kyuu. Je veux que tu enquête sur une dénommée Toshiyuki Ren. Elle en a après dame Laila, j'aimerais donc savoir où je peux la trouver, comment je peux la trouver, et comment la finir. Je veux que tu me ramènes ces informations demain soir sans faute.

– Bien. Cela sera fait.

– Et enfin, numéro 12, Juuni. J'aimerais que tu guides numéro 0 , Rei , dans les environs. Rei va rentrer chez lui aujourd'hui. Il est donc capital qu'il sache comment retrouver facilement l'endroit. Je compte sur toi pour lui indiquer comment revenir ici sans se faire suivre. Enseigne lui tout ce que tu sais concernant les propriétés de cet endroit et donne lui le droit d'accès. Et ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Sans protester, les membres de la division anti espoir vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Ils avaient tous leur mission du jour et ils allèrent donc exécuter la tâche sans rechigner. Seules deux personnes étaient encore présentes. La première était la numéro 11 : Dame Laïla. Elle était celle qui me conseillait pour les ordres à donner tout en me laissant la liberté de choisir les directive, et j'appréciais cela. Cela me donnait le sentiment de vouloir bien faire pour paraître responsable devant ma maîtresse. La seconde personne était la numéro 10 : Achra. Elle se tenait devant moi sans bouger tandis que je m'apprêtais à partir.

– C'est un jour de cours aujourd'hui. Nous devons donc nous y rendre comme à notre habitude. Déclarai-je à la femme masquée. N'oublie pas d'enlever ton masque , cela serait étrange pour un professeur après tout, tu l'es déjà assez, grande sœur.

– Il n'y a rien de strange avec the music , boiiii ~ Me répondit alors Akemi. Tu es so laaame ~ Tu ne me donnes jamais de fantastic missions à remplir ~ Où est mon Kôsei qui s'éclatait within the music ~

– S'il te plaît épargne moi ça. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je vais laisser la place à Onii-chan pour ce genre de choses. Répondis-je d'un ton monotone.

Je fermai les yeux face à ma sœur, pour ne les rouvrir que cinq minutes plus tard. Onii-chan avait pris le relais , comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire lorsque je devais recommencer à vivre normalement. Ma sœur avait désormais l'habitude de ce changement de personnalité, elle appréciait Onii-chan et semblait nous comprendre.

– Hâtons nous vite, Akemi-Neechan ! Balança alors mon frère avec entrain. Laïla ! Nous y allons ! Prends soin de toi !

Sans me prévenir, Il se mit à courir , entraînant avec lui le bras de ma sœur comme il le faisait tous les matins. Malgré mes protestations, dame Laïla disait qu'il était bon de garder nos situations professionnelles respectives. Que ce soit le lycée, le boulot, et toutes les autres choses. Bien que cela ne me plut pas , Onii-chan , lui, semblait emballé par l'idée de continuer à aller au lycée. Il se donnait du mal tous les jours pour s'épanouir au mieux dans ce système scolaire, étudiant dur et essayant au mieux de jouer de la musique. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui chantait lorsque Jessica n'était pas encore membre de « The Fallen Moon » , il avait pris les devants pour mettre un peu son génie en avant et faire perdurer le groupe, même si je lui répétais constamment que c'était ridicule.

Ainsi, mon grand frère se hâta avec ma sœur pour arriver jusqu'au lycée. Nous devions d'abord sortir du périmètre de la résidence qui n'était accessible qu'en connaissant un certain secret ou en forçant le système de sécurité, pour ensuite quitter la falaise où notre demeure était perchée. J'aimais assez l'environnement d'évasion mêlé au sinistre provenant de notre habitation. Il était difficile de croire que nous vivions sur la plus haute plate-forme de la plus haute falaise de cette plage, reculés de toute civilisation comme un mini village de sorcières, mais c'était bien le cas. Derrière nous c'était le vide, et nous laissions nos empreintes de pas répandre la désolation suite à notre passage. C'était notre credo , et nous savions tous que nous étions voués à disparaître dans l'oubli un jour ou l'autre.

– Ahhhh….J'aime cet endroit. Soupira Akemi en s'arrêtant devant l'étendue de sable fin.

– C'est un peu trop coloré à mon goût. Je préfère lorsque l'on est au pic de notre bonne vieille base. C'est plus sinistre, ça me sied mieux. Répondit-alors mon grand frère.

Tandis qu'Arata et Akemi parlaient ensemble, je m'arrêtai une fois de plus sur la situation. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ma sœur avait décidé de nous rejoindre après le tournoi. Elle ne semblait pourtant pas porter un quelconque mépris, une quelconque rancoeur envers quoi que ce soit, mais elle était dans la brigade anti-espoir, l'élite de la Yume-Nikki. J'ignorais aujourd'hui encore pourquoi dame Laïla avait accepté de recruter une femme ayant aussi peu de conviction que ma sœur, mais je la laissais faire. Après tout, si elle était là , c'était bien parce que dame Laïla lui avait prévu une utilité.

Nous arrivâmes donc au lycée, laissant Onii-chan reprendre le rôle qu'il aimait tant : celui de l'étudiant sans histoires, ami avec tout le monde et menant une vie ordinaire. Ainsi, les cours du matin passèrent tranquillement. Cependant, Arata ne semblait pas le remarquer, mais il avait clairement un problème avec un des élèves. Notre ami Masu nous regardait avec insistance.

Je me doutais qu'à la fin de nos cours du matin il viendrait nous voir , et cela ne loupa pas.

Il s'avança vers nous d'un regard pesant. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il nous voulait, mais je sentais que quelque chose au fond de lui le tracassait. Pourtant nous vivions tous les quatre une vie de lycéens normaux, comme il le rêvait…Lorsque Masu fut assez proche de nous, il commença à lever la voix. Kenichiro le rejoint immédiatement en conséquence.

– Kôsei….Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment… ? Tu viens, tu te disputes avec tout le monde, tu repars pendant plusieurs semaines et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était. Tu te rends compte à quel point on s'est inquiétés pour toi !?

– Ne t'en fais pas , j'ai juste été malade. Je vais bien désormais. Répondit Arata. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre les répétitions avec enthousiasme, tous les cinq !

– Kôsei…Nous sommes quatre. Toi, Moi, Kenichi et Jessica. The Fallen Moon compte quatre membres….Tu me dis qu'il n'y a aucun problème ? Kôsei…..Arata est mort depuis trois ans maintenant. C'est une réalité que tu ne peux pas éviter…

– Je ne suis pas mort ! Lâcha mon frère avec spontanéité, me forçant à reprendre le contrôle. Je veux dire….Arata vit toujours dans nos cœurs n'est-ce pas ? Alors sa vie continuera tant que l'un de nous le fera vivre, et je suis cette personne.

Devant le scepticisme de mes camarades, je sortis de la salle en silence. Je réprimandai Arata intérieurement. Même si Arata était honnête avec ses amis, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de révéler une vérité si dérangeante à nos camarades. Ils auraient été certes heureux d'apprendre que notre frère était vivant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que nous ressentions. Seule dame Laila le pouvait. Je fis ainsi promettre à mon frère de ne plus griller notre couverture avant de le laisser reprendre le contrôle.

Et ce fut ainsi que nous nous rendîmes ensemble dans la salle de musique. Passant ces couloirs qui nous rappelaient des tas de choses, nous avions pour ambition de jouer comme jamais, Oniichan et moi. Cependant, alors que nous déambulions dans les couloirs, nous nous heurtâmes à quelque chose, ou plutôt, à quelqu'un. Arata gémit un petit cri de douleur, avant de reculer. Nous fîmes alors face à une jeune fille qui était plutôt singulière. Elle était une rouquine assez petite habillée d'une veste vert kaki. On ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage , car il était baissé vers une console de poche, une Playstation portable qu'elle semblait trimballer partout. Elle ne nous remarqua même pas au premier abord, se contentant de continuer à jouer à son jeu sur lequel elle était concentrée.

– Euh…Excuse moi…. ? Lança mon frère, troublé par cette rencontre singulière.

– ….Ah….Hm…..Gauche…Droite…Gauche….Droite….A….B….A….B….Start….

– Euh….Qu'est-ce que tu racontes….Huh ?

– Hm….C'est le cheat code qui me permet de te connaître avant que tu ne me connaisses. Je suis Nakagami Chiaki. ….Hm….Enchantée….Nishijima Kôsei….Et….Kashiwagi Arata….

– Huh…. ? Tu….Tu sais qui je suis… ? Lança mon frère, interdit.

– Hmmm…..Kashiwagi Arata….The Rising Sun….Light Colors….Une belle chanson d'espoir….J'étais présente lors du concours….Une de mes amies jouait….

– Je vois….Donc il y avait quelques fans malgré tout…Hahaha, je suis flatté.

La rousse s'arrêta un moment , ouvrant légèrement la bouche face à moi. Elle posa son doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de sa bouche bée et plongea son regard dans…..Le vide…. ? Elle semblait avoir ce tic lorsqu'elle se mettait à réfléchir. Elle resta immobile quelques minutes, mais alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, elle fut interrompue par une voix provenant de derrière.

– Chiakiiiii ! Enlève ton nez de cette foutue console et viens récupérer ce cahier que t'as oublié putain ! Depuis quand je dois torcher le cul des connasses de ma classe !

J'aurais reconnu la voix rauque et féminine qui hurlait dans le couloir entre mille autres. Elle sortit de derrière comme sortant la tête d'une marée afin de respirer un bon coup. Elle posa sa main droite sur la tête de la jeune fille, la lui grattant avec force. La rouquine ne semblait cependant rien sentir puisque son expression ne changeait pas d'un poil, ni face à l'agacement, ni face à la douleur. Elle reprit son cahier, et lorsque cette altercation fut enfin réglée, Jessica percuta sur le fait qu'Arata était la personne à laquelle parlait Chiaki.

– Tiens, Kôsei. Je te cherchais justement. Entama la blonde avec arrogance. Faut qu'on ait une petite explication toi et moi.

– Jessica-chan ! Lâcha Arata avec entrain. Alors, prête pour la répète !? J'ai une chanson plutôt sympathique en tête, je pense que ça te collerait bien ~

– Arrête ça. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la réponse que je souhaite entendre. Rétorqua la blonde avec désinvolture. Je veux que tu me dises ce que vous avez fait à Reisuke. Cette pauvre tâche est certes un gros flan qui ne sert à rien, mais il respecte ses convictions jusqu'au bout, en toutes circonstances. Alors tu vas gentiment me dire comment je peux le récupérer t'as compris tête de gland ?

– Rhalalala…Je pensais qu'on allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu…..C'est triste. Suis moi, on va au club. Je te dirai ce qu'il en est pour Rei.

Jessica se stoppa net, intéressée par ce que j'avais à lui dire. Elle semblait vraiment attachée à mon ancien guitariste s'étant reconverti contre l'espoir. A vrai dire, j'enviais un peu Reisuke d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant à ses côtés. Je savais ce que cela faisait, de perdre quelqu'un qui était cher, et lorsque j'avais vu Arata se joindre à Yume-Nikki, moi aussi j'avais émis toutes mes objections.

Pourtant, j'espérais que Jessica aussi puisse comprendre un jour l'ampleur de notre combat. C'était aussi pour cela que je l'entraînai avec moi dans la salle de musique, là où s'étaient déjà réunis Kenichiro et Masuda, attendant notre arrivée à moi et à la blonde. Nous laissâmes donc Chiaki avec son cahier, remarquant au passage qu'elle était toujours dans son intense réflexion. Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, la blonde ne prit même pas la peine de saluer mes camarades, me défiant du regard avec insistance afin que je parle. Cédant à son caprice, je dévoilai tout ce qu'il en était.

– Rei n'est pas manipulé par qui que ce soit, il va bien. Il a simplement pris connaissance d'un fait qui l'a poussé à rejoindre notre organisation. Si il se lance dans un tel combat, c'est parce que c'est pour son bien.

– Te fous pas de ma gueule Kôsei ! S'exclama notre amie. Cette organisation dans laquelle tu es ressemble à une de ces sectes qui manipulent les gens faibles d'esprits ! J'ai connu ça. Tu crois que t'es dans le vrai, que t'as trouvé un endroit stable où vivre et progresser, et au final tu te rends compte que tu sers des intérêts encore plus sombres que ce que tu fuyais de base…Kôsei….Regarde toi, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi mê n'as plus aucune lumière dans le cœur.

– Jessica a raison ! Approuva alors Masu. Depuis qu'Erika et Reisuke sont partis tu as changé radicalement. Où est le Kôsei plein d'espoir qui a tout fait pour monter ce groupe et consolider les liens qui nous relient les uns aux autres !?

– Ce Kôsei est mort, Masu. Déclarai-je en faisant profil bas. Il est mort en même temps qu'A…Non…Cela n'a aucun sens de continuer à parler de ça…

– Kôsei. Tu pourrais au moins mettre Jessica au courant de la situation non ? Me suggéra Kenichiro , mettant en avant sa maturité. La p'tite dame a le droit de connaître le pourquoi tu es pas dans ton assiette non ?

– Je…..

Je marquai un temps d'hésitation. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire que moi et mon frère nous racontions cette histoire à Jessica ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ne voulant pas violer l'intimité d'Onii-chan , mais ne pouvant pas jouer l'autruche face à ce conflit avec mes amis. J'aurais aimé fuir la situation et régler le problème de cette façon, mais ce fut Arata qui brisa le silence.

– J'ai été trop négligeant par le passé….Et un ami très cher à nous est mort à cause de ça. Notre vocaliste, Arata Kashiwagi est mort par ma faute.

– Ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Rétorqua alors Masu avec violence, tandis que Jessica semblait abasourdie par cette révélation. Arata a choisi de se donner la mort ! Tu n'aurais rien pu changer à ça !

– Arata est mort par ma faute Masu ! Hurlai-je, reprenant ainsi le contrôle. Sans ce foutu espoir, il serait encore en vie que tu le veuilles ou non !

– Ah oui !? En vie pour faire quoi !? Pour regarder le monde et vivre le bonheur par procuration !? Tu appelles ça une vie Kôsei !? Arata a vécu la plus belle année de sa vie grâce à toi ! Même si l'histoire s'est finie sur une tragédie, tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable pour autant !

– Tu ne comprends pas….

Je me repliai sur moi même face à l'incompréhension de mes camarades. Onii-chan assistait à la situation, semblant désolé par ce qu'il se passait. Je sentais qu'il tentait de me réconforter, mais au fond je savais que si il était aujourd'hui dans cet était….C'était entièrement de ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas faire machine arrière. L'espoir avait emporté mon Arata, et mes sentiments positifs avec lui.

– Kôsei. Reprit alors Kenichiro, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Je sais ce que tu traverses, mais pense un peu à Arata. Tu penses vraiment que de là où il est il veut te voir te morfondre et te détruire de l'intérieur comme tu le fais ?

– Tu….Tu as raison….Répondit-alors mon frère avant de me laisser rétorquer. Mais j'ai envie de continuer à faire vivre Arata au travers de moi….Alors….Je….

Sans que je ne puisse m'interposer, Arata mit notre main dans notre poche, pour en ressortir un dépliant qu'il posa sur la table du club. Lorsque Kenichiro et Masuda virent de quoi il voulait parler, leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quant à Jessica, elle était partagée entre le choc qu'elle avait pris en apprenant la mort de notre ami, et l'intrigue de cette nouvelle aventure. Mon frère reprit la parole, désépaississant le mystère entourant cette proposition étrange.

– Nous voudrions participer au festival musical annuel. Cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous avons participé à cet événement tous ensemble. Nous voudrions montrer à tous nos détracteurs qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à détruire nos vies. Que nous sommes encore tous ensemble unis derrière les couleurs de notre groupe, et que nous avons même réussi à nous faire de nouveaux amis….Et nous ne pourrons pas faire ça seuls…

– S….Sérieusement…. ? Bégaya Kenichiro.

– …Je refuse. Déclara alors Jessica. Je suis désolée de vous laisser tomber à un moment comme celui-ci, mais quelqu'un à qui je tiens est en train de suivre une mauvaise voie, et je dois m'assurer de le ramener à la réalité. Je ne peux donc pas répéter et encore moins participer à un concours.

– Huh !? C'était notre seule chance de tirer un trait sur cette histoire ! S'exclama Masu en guise de réponse.

– Jessica. Reprit mon frère avec sérieux. Reisuke va bien. Au terme de cet événement qui se déroule dans deux semaines, si tu y participes avec nous, je te garantis de ramener Reisuke dans le droit chemin comme tu l'appelles. Et ce moi-même. Tu as à y gagner, non ?

Jessica s'arrêta un instant. Elle fixa le regard d'Arata avec insistance, cherchant à y déceler une vérité ou un mensonge. Lorsque son opinion fut faite, elle prit le papier en main, le lisant en diagonale, pour ensuite le claquer sur la table et croiser les bras , affichant un sourire défiant dans la direction de mon frère.

– Je marche dans ton plan tête de gland. Mais je te préviens, si tu me carottes avec ton ultimatum, je t'assure que je vais te défoncer jusqu'à ce que ta sœur ne puisse plus te reconnaître.

– Ow yeah ~ Ca parle de moi isnt it ? Ca devient intéressant , folks ~

Ces mots furent prononcés par Akemi qui entra dans la salle de musique à cet instant précis, accompagnée par Chiaki que nous avions totalement laissé sur le côté. Ma sœur portait la rouquine qui semblait encore sur sa réflexion de tout à l'heure, ce qui fit sourire Onii-chan malgré lui. Lorsque la rouquine prit enfin la parole, elle lâcha une phrase qui eut l'effet d'une bombe sur nous.

– Je me souviens maintenant…..Dit-elle sans conviction. Arata-kun….Arata-kun….Le boss final du niveau…Un monstre gigantesque gardant le trésor le plus précieux…..Le cheat code X, Y, Gauche, Bas , Droite ne marchait pas sur Arata-kun…..Mais Kôsei…..Kôsei n'avait pas besoin de cheat code….Il a réussi à vaincre le boss sans utiliser de code de triche…

– Qu….Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Chiaki…. ? Bégaya alors la blonde.

– Je me souviens….Que dans le MMORPG « Collège Kibougamine » , Chiaki, Kôsei, et Arata étaient dans la même classe….Et le jour où Arata-kun et Kôsei-kun se sont alliés pour jouer dans le gymnase….Chiaki….Chiaki a appris ce qu'était l'espoir…..

Je…..

Kôsei-kun….Je n'ai aucun cheat code pour te dire que je t'aime beaucoup depuis ce jour…


	23. Rencontre avec de vieilles ténèbres

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que nous suivions Hiroki en tant que gardes du corps. Mon père m'avait dit de ne pas alerter l'homme, il était trop transparent dans ses actions et ses expressions pour lui faire cacher un tel secret, et ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour la mission qui consistait au final à l'utiliser pour rencontrer de nouveau Ren et Laïla. M'en tenant à l'argumentaire de papa et de ma tante, je restais donc quasiment collée à Hiroki, reprenant l'espace de quelques jours ce duo que nous formions à l'époque où nous étions adolescents.

Hiroki était dans un état assez discutable. Il avait encaissé un gros choc avec la mort de ses parents et surtout la supposée trahison de Reisuke. J'étais persuadée que Reisuke avait quelque chose derrière la tête pour consentir à un tel changement de camp, mais son frère restait toujours terrassé par la nouvelle. De mon côté, j'attendais que le plus jeune des deux agisse avant de me prononcer, étant donné qu'ayant été noyée par les ténèbres aussi, je sais que même pour sauver une vie je n'aurais pas été pas prête à retourner dans cet état et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pour celui ayant partagé cette expérience.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par celui qui partageait mon quotidien depuis presque une année. Hiroki sortit de son sommeil tandis que j'étais allongée sur le dos à côté de lui, perdue dans mes pensées. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il me remarqua soucieuse, il tenta tant bien que mal de prendre la parole, mais le sens de ses phrases avait disparu au profit de l'état de non fraîcheur qu'il affichait en ce début de matinée. Réalisant qu'il avait l'air complètement stupide, il s'absenta quelques secondes vers la salle de bain, pour revenir juste après ça, le visage trempé.

– Je disais donc, quelque chose te tracasse, Hakaze ? Avança-t-il alors d'un ton prévenant.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je suis toujours tracassée tu me connais. Occupe toi de toi plutôt. Répondis-je avec délicatesse.

– Eh, donc c'est à cause de moi que tu es tracassée. Raconte-moi. Dit-il en lisant en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

– Tes problèmes sont aussi les miens je te signale ! Et puis je suis inquiète pour Rei. Je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire deux fois la même erreur….J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce qui motive vraiment ton frère à se ranger aux côtés de Laïla.

– Figure toi que ces derniers jours je me suis renseigné sur Yume-Nikki. Quand vous êtes partis de cette guilde, elle aurait été démantelée quelques temps plus tard par le leader qui a succédé à Soichiro Namatame. Je suppose que c'est à ce moment là que Laïla se serait ramenée pour reprendre la guilde, non ?

– Hiroki….Tu n'as jamais fait le rapprochement concernant Yume ?

– Comment ça ? Quel rapprochement à faire ? Me demanda-t-il , dubitatif.

– Quand nous sommes partis de la guilde…C'est mon père qui a passé le leadership à Laïla…Qui était membre de Yume-Nikki à l'époque.

Les mots que je prononçai à ce moment là eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de mon compagnon, je pus le voir à ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent aussitôt…Cependant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond….Je savais très bien que Hiroki était allé dans le passé et qu'il connaissait Laïla…Etant donné que j'avais acquis ces connaissances grâce à mon homologue du passé…Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air de se remémorer de l'existence même de Laïla.. Alors qu'elle, lui et Jordan étaient toujours ensemble. Sans vraiment comprendre, j'allais enchaîner sur autre chose lorsque je fus interpellée par la sonnerie de mon vieux nokia qui m'avertit d'un sms d'une main vivace le téléphone, je me ruai dessus afin de connaître le contenu du message, sachant que si l'on m'en envoyait un c'était que quelque chose d'important était à dire.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à la lecture de ce message. Je lâchai le téléphone qui éclata au sol, propulsant la coque et la batterie en dessous de notre lit. Hiroki s'approcha vers moi, sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi de cette réaction exagérée. Mais alors qu'il cherchait une réponse, je ne lui en donnai qu'une vague, ne voulant pas faire empirer la situation.

– Hiroki. Lâchai-je solennellement. Il faut que tu te rendes chez Papa. Je vais appeler Jessica qui va venir te chercher en route pour t'assister si tu as un problème. Pour ma part, je vais te rejoindre dans une heure, je dois absolument faire quelque chose avant de te suivre.

– Tu crois vraiment que je peux partir après t'avoir vue réagir de la sorte Hakaze !?

– Je t'ai fait confiance dans le passé, montre moi que toi aussi, tu peux me faire confiance.

J'insistai du regard face à Hiroki. Cette révélation…Il devait en être préservé à tout prix, lui qui avait déjà encaissé pas mal de choses ces derniers temps. Cédant face à mon insistance, il me laissa finalement partir de notre appartement sans lui, me promettant qu'il allait rejoindre Jessica sur la route comme je le lui avais conseillé.

De mon côté….C'était justement chez Jessica que je me rendais. Ce message, c'était Reisuke qui me disait qu'il était rentré chez lui et qu'il était seul. Connaissant les réactions de Hiroki et Jessica, je ne pouvais pas les laisser se mêler de cette situation délicate étant donné que les deux avaient un tempérament assez fort….Et puis….Il fallait que j'y aille moi-même. J'étais la plus à même de pouvoir comprendre les tourments de Reisuke puisque encore une fois , nous avions déjà tous les deux été pris par le désespoir…Et le simple fait de repenser à ces terres glaciales et sinistres était suffisant pour me convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas être retourné dans ce monde.

J'arrivai chez le jeune homme quelques minutes plus tard. La maison qui était autrefois celle d'Hiroki n'avait pas changé d'un poil malgré le fait qu'une sombre présence s'y était réfugiée. M'avançant avec franchise, je frappai à la porte , attendant que l'on m'ouvre…Et lorsque la barrière solide s'ouvrit, je pus distinguer le visage de Reisuke qui était marqué par de l'inquiétude assez profonde. Lorsqu'il me vit, ses traits durcis se relâchèrent un peu, le laissant afficher un timide sourire à mon égard. Il me fit mine d'entrer, je m'exécutai, sachant que malgré que l'on n'était pas du même camp, il n'allait rien m'arriver.

Je pénétrai alors la maison, me laissant distinguer quelques changements mineurs de décoration. Avant que je ne puisse poser des questions, mon hôte prit la parole d'une voix marquée par une pointe d'ironie.

– Voici ce qu'il se passe quand on laisse Jessica seule dans une maison. C'est grotesque.

– En même temps, confier une maison à Jessica…Il faut le vouloir quoi. Je t'ai connu plus rationnel, Reisuke. Enchaînai-je avec légèreté.

– Je suppose que tu as raison. Me répondit-il en affichant un léger sourire. Merci d'avoir fait vite, Hakaze. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important. Peux-tu t'asseoir ?

– Bien sûr. J'aimerais moi aussi te parler de quelque chose.

Je suivis Reisuke qui m'invita à prendre place autour de la table du living room. Il s'assit face à moi, affichant un profond sérieux sur son visage. Je compris alors qu'il allait me parler de ce changement de camp soudain qu'il avait effectué quelques temps plus tôt. Le devançant alors dans les explications, je pris la parole.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu rallié à elle, Reisuke ? Après ce que tu as vécu, tu penses vraiment que le désespoir est la solution la plus plausible pour toi ?

– Les objectifs de Laïla sont nobles. Me répondit-il alors machinalement. Moi et Hiroki n'avons aucun avenir dans ce monde. Si Laïla réussit à détruire l'espoir et à créer un monde dans lequel il n'existerait pas, nous pourrions alors être ensemble, Hiroki et moi. C'est pour cela que j'ai rejoint Laïla, elle seule possède suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir nous diriger dans ce combat.

– Des informations sur Zetsubou ? Lançai-je , menaçante.

– Co…Comment sais-tu ça ? Bégaya-t-il. Qui t'a informée à propos de Zetsubou !?

– Donc nous avions vu juste, Laïla peut bien transmettre le syndrome Zetsubou tout comme Erika pourrait transmettre ce que l'on appellerait le symbole « Kibou ». Je suppose que pour que l'on puisse combattre la leader de Yume-Nikki, nous devrons donc faire appel à Eri –

– Surtout pas ! Me coupa alors mon interlocuteur. Je voudrais te dire quelque chose , Hakaze. C'est pour te dire ça que je t'ai faite venir jusqu'ici…

– Comment ? Qu'as-tu à me dire pour me couper en hurlant de la sorte ?

Reisuke détourna le regard, comme si il allait m'annoncer une vérité à laquelle je ne pouvais croire. Cherchant un quelconque soutien dans son habitat vide d'âmes, il fuyait clairement mon regard. Mais je sentis alors quelque chose en lui qui le poussa à lâcher le morceau. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il serra les poings, me regarda en face, avant de me balancer la terrible vérité.

– Si tu fais appel à Erika….Hiroki et moi nous ne serons plus de ce monde. Erika…Erika est notre pire ennemie , à moi et Onii-chan….Tu dois à tout prix écarter Erika d'Onii-chan si elle venait à revenir.

– Co…Comment… !? Bégayai-je, interdite. Comment peux-tu penser qu'Erika vous veut du mal !? A quel point Laïla t'a-t-elle manipulé !?

– Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Hakaze ! Rétorqua-t-il, déterminé. Tu crois vraiment que j'accuserais Erika sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il en est sur elle !? Pendant que tu surveilles Laïla pour pas qu'elle ne s'approche de Hiroki, je suis sûr qu'une attaque le ciblant se prépare, et c'est Erika qui en est l'autrice !

– C'est vrai que….C'est vrai que nous avons été attaqués par quelqu'un qui voulait clairement tuer Hiroki.

– Toshiyuki Ren, n'est-ce pas ?

– Comment sais-tu ça, Reisuke !? Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? S'il te plaît, j'aimerais sauver Hiroki mais je ne connais pas les motivations de Ren. Que sais-tu sur elle ?

– Ren…Ren est la petite sœur d'Erika. Soupira Reisuke. Elles n'ont pas le même style ni le même caractère, mais la blonde et la brune sont bien deux sœurs.

– Sérieusement…. !? Donc tu veux dire que les ordres qu'elle reçoit….

– Exact. Les ordres appliqués par Ren proviennent de sa sœur aînée. Elle connaît donc toutes les habitudes de chacun de nous, toutes nos affinités, absolument tout. Elle nous veut, Hiroki, Laïla et moi.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire mais…C'est si plausible….Mais pourquoi Erika ferait ça…. ? Je veux dire…Elle semblait si attachée à toi….

– Hakaze. Annonça-t-il sérieusement. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire parce que Hiroki ne doit pas encore savoir. Il est trop étroit d'esprit pour comprendre le pourquoi du combat, mais je te garantis que Laïla ne cherchera pas à lui vouloir le moindre mal. Je t'offre ma vie si je me trompe et qu'il meurt de la main de mon leader ou d'un membre de ma guilde.

Je ne savais plus quoi penser concernant Reisuke et Laïla. Mon ami semblait convaincu par celle qu'il avait suivi, ne remettant pas en cause la moindre de ses actions, le moindre de ses gestes, tandis que Laïla prenait un malin plaisir à manipuler tous ceux qu'elle pouvait manipuler. Kôsei, Cécilia, Jordan, et maintenant Reisuke. La liste de ses victimes se faisait de plus en plus longue, et je ne pouvais même pas trouver un quelconque contre argument afin de faire voir la vérité à Reisuke. Pire, il arrivait à me faire douter moi-même sur mes propres convictions à propos de celle qu'il servait désormais. Confuse par les arguments, avancé, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à celui qui était déterminé à s'exprimer, le laissant ainsi reprendre la parole afin d'en remettre une couche.

– Pendant que vous réfléchissez à comment protéger Hiroki d'une menace existante, nous avons déjà commencé à agir, Laïla, la guilde et moi. Nous allons convaincre de plus en plus d'élus locaux pour devenir une organisation reconnue officiellement et légalement par l'état. Ainsi, nous allons pouvoir éclater au grand jour, ne plus nous cacher, et réduire à néant cet espoir qui nous prend notre vie ! Je vous suggère de rester en dehors de ça, n'allez pas prendre des risques pour une cause vaine.

– Une cause vaine !? Eclater au grand jour !? Je me demande lequel de nos objectifs est le plus vain, Reisuke. Tu dis que tu vas pouvoir vivre dans un monde dans lequel toi et ton frère pourrez être unis !? Et quel genre de monde cela va être, Reisuke !? Un monde fait de désolation comme on l'a connu l'an dernier !? C'est ça que tu veux !?

– Je ne suis….Je ne suis jamais retourné dans ce monde. Avec, ou sans Laïla. Mais…Laïla a raison. Je pensais qu'en te l'expliquant à toi qui avait subi le dilemme de causer le chaos pour un de ses proches, j'aurais pu parvenir jusqu'à ton oreille…Mais tu es aussi bornée qu'Onii-chan.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Reisuke se leva de la table. Il me lança un regard désolé dans lequel je ne décelai aucune animosité à mon égard. C'était troublant comme quelqu'un qui semblait suivre la voie des ténèbres comme Reisuke ne portait en lui aucune colère, aucune haine à moi qui essayait au maximum de contrer ses convictions si solides. Il reprit la parole à mon intention , enfilant la veste qu'il avait lassé traîner sur le dossier de sa chaise.

– Je vais devoir te laisser. Déclara-t-il. Je vais au travail. Si tu vois Jessica ce soir, pourrais-tu lui dire que je serai ici ce soir ? J'aimerais qu'elle puisse se canaliser jusque ce soir plutôt que de me faire défoncer par sa spontanéité. J'aime beaucoup mon sac de glace, mais pas au point d'avoir une relation avec ce dernier.

– Je vais aller lui dire, de toute façon je dois les rejoindre. Déclarai-je avec un léger sourire, retrouvant une partie du Reisuke qui nous avait quitté. Dis, Reisuke.

– Hm ? Qu'il y a t-il ?

– Tu es vraiment sûr de faire le bon choix en suivant cette femme et son organisation…. ?

– Tu en doutes encore ? Je suis sûr de moi.

– Dans ce cas…Je te fais confiance. Je prendrai soin de ton frère, fais en sorte de revenir entier vers lui, il a assez souffert pendant ses jeunes années pour que tu lui enlèves la dernière chose qu'il lui reste.

Reisuke afficha un rictus qui se transforma en un sourire sincère, sourire que je lui renvoyai. Malgré le fait que d'avantage de questions se posaient suite à cet échange que j'avais eu avec lui, une certaine quiétude s'était installée en moi en pensant au fait que mon ami faisait les choses en toute âme et conscience. Concernant Erika et Ren…Oui, c'était tout à fait plausible. Après tout, si l'on y regardai bien, les deux femmes possédaient des ressemblances physiques assez troublantes, le soucis étant qu'Erika nous aurait trahi pour je ne sais quelle raison à un moment où à un autre. Je ne pouvais pas m'y faire, voir Erika comme quelqu'un voulant attenter à la vie de ses proches était assez difficile, mais la vie m'avait montré que n'importe quoi pouvait se cacher en n'importe qui.

Nous sortîmes de l'habitat de Reisuke afin de prendre la route ensemble vers la ville. Nous avions quelques centaines de mètres à faire avant que l'on ne doive se séparer à un carrefour. Nous parlâmes de diverses choses en route, mais surtout de l'état d'esprit de tout le monde, en particulier Hiroki et Jessica que j'avais écarté à l'aide d'une excuse mystérieuse et sans réelle argumentation. Je lui expliquai ce que nous savions du syndrome Zetsubou, et il en apprit les grandes lignes qu'il ne connaissait apparemment pas encore. Nous ne faisions apparemment pas référence à la même chose lorsque nous parlions de Zetsubou, et ce quiproquo nous avait mené à l'incompréhension. Mais alors que je voulais en savoir plus concernant sa version de Zetsubou, il ne me répondit pas, me laissant dans la profonde incompréhension en m'assurant que c'était pour notre bien à tous. J'étais dubitative, mais je m'efforçais de comprendre ses raisons afin d'éviter un débat stérile qui n'avancerait à rien du tout.

Et ce fut ainsi que nous nous séparâmes , Reisuke et moi. Il prit la direction de son travail tandis que je repris la direction de la forêt servant d'habitat à mon père et ma tante. Il m'assura qu'il allait prendre soin de lui, me promettant également qu'il se battait pour une cause juste et que nous ne souffririons pas de son combat. Légèrement rassurée par l'état de mon ami, je le laissai s'en aller, regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner de plus en plus, cependant toujours inquiète par l'évolution des choses du côté de Jessica et Hiroki.

Je pris donc la route vers l'habitat de mon père afin d'expliquer la situation à tout le monde pour que l'on puisse une fois de plus en débattre, cependant, alors que j'avançais de plus en plus vers lui, je fus interrompue par une rencontre assez inopinée. Une voiture passa à côté de moi pour au final s'arrêter une centaine de mètres plus loin. La Clio rouge aux vitres teintées était unique dans le quartier, si bien que lorsque son propriétaire en sortit, je ne fus pas du tout surprise par son identité. Je me rapprochai de l'homme brun qui portait désormais une paire de lunettes assortie à ses yeux qui lui donnait vraiment un air plus mature tandis qu'il affichait toujours une expression vacillant entre sérieux et heureux de me voir , il prit la parole avec franchise et entrain.

– Hoho voici Hakaze ! Ca fait depuis le tournoi que l'on ne s'est pas vus. Alors, comment tu vas petite ?

– Ugo je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler petite ! Nous ne sommes plus chez Yume je te signale ! Et d'ailleurs…Que fais-tu ici toi !?

– Je te signale que j'habite ici hohoho ! Et je remplis une mission pour ma femme. Je dois venir chercher quelqu'un dans les environs.

– Je peux t'aider ? Je connais énormément de monde ici, je sais sans doute de qui elle veut parler.

– Hoho, non. Je ne dévoile pas l'intimité de ma femme en te disant le pourquoi du comment, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Par contre, si tu veux je peux t'accompagner chez ton père, de toute façon, je pense qu'il est parti sans moi ce boulet.

– C'est très aimable, merci beaucoup. Je n'avais pas le courage de faire la route.

– Par contre, il faut que je te prévienne de quelque chose. Tu risques d'avoir un petit choc en voyant ma femme. Me déclara alors l'homme avec sérieux.

– Elle est si moche que ça ? Répondis-je alors , amusée par la déclaration de l'homme.

– Hoho quel skill. Puisque c'est comme ça, fais toi ton idée toi même.

Ne prenant pas au sérieux les paroles de l'homme, je montai sans me mettre en garde à l'arrière de sa voiture. Sans regarder ailleurs, j'attachai ma ceinture , et lorsque je relevai la tête pour saluer la femme d'Ugo, je fus pétrifiée en voyant son visage. Un sentiment de surprise immense me gagna le corps , laissant un grand frisson s'introduire en moi tandis que j'étais abasourdie par ce que je voyais.

– Je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'avais pas cru hoho ! Ricana Ugo, satisfait par la tournure des choses.

– C'est quoi le deal du coup ? Enchaîna sa femme avec ironie.

– Ce…Ce n'est rien. Bégayai-je. J'ai simplement été surprise de vous voir.

– Ah ces jeunes. Toujours en train de flipper pour rien sérieusement. Bon, Ugo bouge toi un peu, je dois arriver avant la nuit là-bas !

– Yes Ma'am !

Nous démarrâmes à toute allure dans la Clio de Ugo , Ugo qui était en train de se disputer au volant avec sa femme qui s'acharnait à vouloir faire qu'il aille vite. Je n'étais pas pressée, mais cette dame autoritaire semblait vraiment vouloir accélérer le pas afin de remplir son objectif en plus du mien. Tandis que sa femme n'arrêtait pas de lui gueuler dessus, Ugo lui semblait s'amuser à encaisser ses critiques, s'amusant à faire rager sa compagne lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Leur couple était très drôle à voir, surtout en sachant que malgré qu'il semblait très fragile, ils avaient une fille de 16-17 ans ensemble et étaient toujours en ménage. C'était fou quand on prenait le temps de s'arrêter sur ce fait. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez mon père , je remerciai le couple. Les deux amants m'assurèrent que ce n'était rien et repartirent ensemble sous mon regard amusé.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la forêt, comme d'habitude tout le monde était rassemblé au fond de l'endroit. Ma tante, mon père, Jessica et Hiroki étaient présents. Quand j'entrai, tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi, si bien que j'en devins mal à l'aise. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation d'être observée par tous, mais je tentai de le cacher en avançant de la dérision.

– Je sais que je suis belle, vous pouvez prendre des photos cela ne me dérange pas ~ Déclarai-je , amusée. Quoi de beau chez vous messieurs dames ? Vous êtes encore en train de chercher des choses ?

– Et la revoilà. Soupira mon père. Nous avons fait des recherches sur la famille Yamada moi et Sirie, mais nos recherches n'ont pas été fructueuses. Nous sommes remontés jusqu'à Shinichi Yamada le médecin, mais impossible de retrouver le contexte dans lequel Hiroki et son frère ont grandi et encore moins comment les parents sont morts.

– Et avec tout ça, je n'ai rien de plus concernant le syndrome Zetsubou. Ajouta ma tante. Nous n'avons pas énormément progressé.

– D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps, Hakaze ? Demanda Hiroki.

– Je….J'ai été contactée par Reisuke. Je me suis rendue chez lui parce qu'il voulait me parler.

Il y eut un sursaut de surprise général parmi mes interlocuteurs. Seule Jessica restait impassible, affichant un air mesquin sur son visage. Pour toute réponse, elle se blottit contre Hiroki en le regardant d'un air vicieux.

– Maintenant que l'autre tâche est le sexfriend de ta meuf, tu peux être le mien aussi ~ Déclara la blonde avec malice. T'as intérêt à être à la hauteur par contre ~

– Pas maintenant Leocaser. Rétorqua sèchement Hiroki. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit !? J'aurais pu aller le voir tout seul et puis –

– Justement, tu aurais été le voir. Le coupai-je. Si j'ai décidé de ne pas en parler, c'est bien parce que je savais que vous alliez tous réagir au quart de tour pour aller le sermonner !

– Epargne nous ça. Ronchonna mon père. Quelles sont les retombées de la discussion si il y en a eu une ?

– Reisuke….A des convictions assez floues. Déjà il est persuadé que l'espoir est nocif pour le bonheur de Hiroki et lui. Il pense aussi qu'éradiquer l'espoir suffirait à rétablir l'ordre dans ce monde. Il m'a assuré que Laïla ne voulait aucun mal à Hiroki et que la surveiller dans cette optique était quelque chose de vain.

– Semblait-il influencé par une volonté ou force quelconque ? Se questionna ma tante.

– Non, il m'a au contraire semblé très lucide puisque nous avons eu des instants où j'ai retrouvé le Reisuke que j'ai connu l'an dernier. Il m'a d'ailleurs renseigné sr Toshiyuki Ren. Hiroki et moi pensions connaître cette fille, il s'avère en fait qu'elle est la sœur d'Erika.

– Oi, Erika….La connasse à gros nichons ? Hurla Jessica qui était bientôt montée sur Hiroki.

– Ne fais pas semblant Jessica. Ren est la sœur d'Erika…Mais Reisuke est persuadé que Ren est au service de sa sœur aînée. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous était familière…Et il a raison, Ren ressemble à Erika si on enlève la coupe de cheveux différente.

– Nous aurions donc les motivations de Ren donc…..Enchaîna ma tante. Des éléments s'emboîtent mais….Pourquoi Erika aurait donné ordre à Ren de tuer Reisuke et Hiroki… ?

Un silence pesant s'installa alors dans notre laboratoire. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant une solution à l'éventuelle motivation d'Erika et celle de Ren. Des minutes passèrent, et nous n'eûmes aucune réponse à nos questions. Tout était au même point qu'au début de la journée, si ce n'était que je n'avais plus à considérer Laïla comme une ennemie d'Hiroki.

Mais alors que nous réfléchissions à la situation, nous entendîmes un bruit sourd et bref venant de l'extérieur. Nous restâmes tous en alerte face à ce qui semblait être une menace. Nous sortîmes tous du laboratoire pour nous rendre directement dans la forêt elle-même. Par chance, notre cachette n'avait pas été forcée , ce qui nous permettait donc de prendre du recul sur la situation. Medraut le chevalier noble surveillait l'entrée. Lorsqu'il nous vit, il s'approcha de nous pour nous faire son rapport.

– L'heure est grave, dame Hakaze. Entama le blond aux yeux bleus. Trois individus masqués font du saccage à l'extérieur en réclamant qu'ils veulent rencontrer votre père.

– Comment ça rencontrer mon père !? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent !? Rétorquai-je affolée.

– Yume-Nikki commence à agir…..Marmonna Hiroki. Restez-ici, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

– Je viens avec toi ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser risquer ta peau seul alors que Ren peut surgir de n'importe où !?

– Je viendrai aussi. Déclara solennellement mon père. La blonde, reste avec Sirie. On ne sait jamais.

Sans laisser le temps à la blonde de répondre, nous sortîmes de la forêt de mon père pour faire face aux trois individus venant de Yume-Nikki. Lorsqu'ils nous virent apparaître devant eux, ils se mirent tous les trois au même moment en alerte. Je m'avançai en même temps qu'Hiroki, laissant en retrait mon père qui semblait être agacé par notre action de protection à son égard. Cela semblait cependant amuser les trois détracteurs. L'un d'eux s'avança vers nous et enleva son masque, nous laissant distinguer le visage de Yatsu, le numéro 8 de Yume-Nikki et ancien membre de la guilde, Jordan.

– J'ai attendu ce moment si longtemps. Déclara-t-il alors, hostile. Soichiro Namatame je vais te faire payer tout ce que tu as fait !

– Tu n'as vraiment pas compris pour l'autre jour toi….Rétorqua Hiroki sans même laisser mon père répondre. Toi qui cherche tant le désespoir, je vais te montrer la véritable signification de ce mot…Par contre, tu ne pourras plus rien voir après ça….

– C'est qu'il aboie fort le chien de garde ! Rétorqua une voix féminine qui me rappela des mauvais souvenirs. Il faisait moins le malin quand j'avais le dessus sur lui. Juuni ne viendra pas te sauver cette fois.

– Qui est-ce que tu insultes de chien de garde !? C'est de mon sexfriend que tu parles grosse pute ! Répondit Jessica , sortant de nulle part.

– Je savais bien que vous étiez affiliés tous les deux ~ Tu pourrais choisir un autre type de mecs, celui là n'a aucun goût ~ Mais je te comprends, après tout, il a su te ramener à ton état naturel…Celui d'une petite chialeuse que l'on a envie d'écraser tellement elle donne envie de dégueuler !

– Je vais te faire regretter ces paroles, Cécilia ! Akulia !

Le cri de Jessica résonna dans l'environnement alentour pour laisser apparaître quelques secondes plus tard un immense dragon tout de blanc et jaune vêtu qui sortit de nulle part pour venir attaquer les ennemis du champ de bataille. Une marque blanche en forme d'étoile brillait sur le bras de mon amie la blonde, tandis qu'elle regardait son adversaire avec rage. Cécilia sourit face à cette situation. Elle invoqua un monstre sur son disque de duel, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle pilotait un destructeur des ténèbres kozmo qui était tout aussi grand que le dragon de Jessica. Elles prirent toutes les deux leur envol, s'affrontant dans les airs à l'aide de leurs créatures.

Mais avant que je ne puisse constater ce qu'était devenue la situation, Jordan se rua à l'aide d'un couteau en direction de mon père, avant d'être stoppé par Hiroki qui arrêta à mains nues la lame de son adversaire, laissant un filet de sang couler de sa propre main, mais n'étant certainement pas déstabilisé psychologiquement parlant. D'un coup de poing il reprit son assaut, projetant l'homme au loin. Sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter, je le vis courir vers Jordan, le regard totalement vide…..Et même si je savais de quoi il était capable dans ces moments là, je ne tentai pas de l'arrêter. Après tout…C'était inutile.

Il ne restait plus que le dernier membre de la guilde Yume-Nikki face à moi et mon père. Nous ne pouvions distinguer ses émotions en raison de son masque, mais je sentais comme un malaise en lui.

– Tu es décidément bien entouré Soichiro Namatame. Déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial. Je n'aurais pas pensé te trouver entouré de personnes pouvant se battre pour ta vie.

– On récolte ce que l'on sème. Répondit mon père avec sérénité. En voyant les personnes qui paraissent à mes côtés, je me dis que ma vie a eu un sens et que j'ai pu répandre le bien autour de moi. C'est comme la confirmation que mes projets ont eu du sens.

– Que des paroles naïves. Permets-moi de briser tes convictions une fois pour toutes !

L'homme se rua sur mon père, armé d'un couteau également. Mais alors qu'il allait le frapper de par sa lame, je le percutai, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il s'écrasa au sol, faisant tomber le masque qu'il arborait. Son visage m'était assez familier…..Il ressemblait à….Non…C'était exactement mon père…Mais avec une vingtaine d'années en plus. L'homme était assez vieux. Il était ridé de partout et la peau de son visage cédait déjà beaucoup face aux lois de la pesanteur qui combattait perpétuellement son apparence physique. Son regard agacé était fait des mêmes yeux que celui de mon père, ce qui me déstabilisa. Lorsque l'individu reprit la parole, il le fit avec ironie.

– Alors , Soichiro. On ne vient pas embrasser son vieux père ?

– Je ne te laisserai pas toucher au mien. Rétorquai-je spontanément avec mépris.

– Je vois….Donc tu es ma petite fille. Cela va être intéressant, cette bataille de générations.

Dans un décor de guerre à petite échelle, entre éclats de lumières, missiles, coups de couteaux et autres perturbations, nous allions désormais prendre place à une bataille bien singulière…Une bataille impliquant trois générations d'une même famille réunie dans des circonstances pittoresques….Une bataille qui allait révéler bien plus de choses que je ne le croyais à cet instant….

– Je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à maman ! Déclara alors mon propre père avec rage.


	24. Je reviendrai, c'est une promesse

« – Je me souviens….Que dans le MMORPG « Collège Kibougamine » , Chiaki, Kôsei, et Arata étaient dans la même classe….Et le jour où Arata-kun et Kôsei-kun se sont alliés pour jouer dans le gymnase….Chiaki….Chiaki a appris ce qu'était l'espoir…..

Kôsei-kun….Je n'ai aucun cheat code pour te dire que je t'aime beaucoup depuis ce jour… »

L'espoir…..Ce qui était pour eux une conviction, un ressenti, une raison de vivre ou de se battre…Pour moi, ce n'était plus qu'un simple mot. Je n'avais plus ressenti ce sentiment depuis bien longtemps maintenant….Les mots qu'avait prononcé Chiaki à mon égard n'avaient eu aucun impact sur ce ressenti. Elle s'était entichée de l'espoir que je représentais, même si elle clamait elle même que ce n'était pas de l'amour à proprement parler. Elle avait aimé mon combat quelques années plus tôt pour vaincre les tourments d'Onii-chan, mais elle était trop timide pour s'intégrer à notre groupe. Même le fait de savoir que mon combat n'était pas passé inaperçu ne suffisait pas à soulever la moindre émotion chez moi, et à ma grande surprise, même Onii-chan restait de marbre face à tout ça. Nous avions tout simplement discuté un peu avec Chiaki , parlant ensemble des années passées, et chacun était revenu à son business. J'étais de nouveau dans le quartier général de Yume-Nikki, là où je passais le plus clair de mon temps. Comme en chaque fin de journée, je m'abandonnai à la lassitude, à l'indifférence et à l'oubli, au pied de la falaise où se trouvait Nirasa, au cœur de ce que j'appelais mon monde.

C'était un monde fait de pénombre et de nuances de gris dans lequel je pouvais me réfugier quand j'en avais besoin. Dans cet espace, on ne pouvait ressentir la peine, la joie, le chagrin, la culpabilité, tout ce qui s'y trouvait était le vide, l'absence de toute émotion, de tout sentiment….Et ce monde c'était le mien. Je passais mon temps à rester assis sur cette plage faite de sable gris , face à ces eaux obscures semblant contenir tous les tourments du monde en leur sein. J'appréciais cette sensation de rien, cette sensation douce d'épaules légères et de respiration fluide. Tout était simple ici, bien plus que dans le monde extérieur. Je pouvais me laisser aller et oublier, l'espace de quelques instants.

Parfois, d'autres personnes venaient me parler. Eux aussi aimaient errer dans ce monde sombre et dénué de vie. C'était devenu quelque chose d'aussi indispensable pour eux que pour moi. Ces gens dans le désespoir étaient ma seule compagnie, en plus des autres membres de Yume-Nikki qui vivaient dans ce château au cœur du pays de l'oubli et de la morosité.

Mais alors que je me relaxais devant cette étendue d'eau obscure , comme à mon habitude, on vint me sortir de cet instant de quiétude et de vide d'un « Hitotsu ! » qui retentit dans l'espace sinistre. Déçu par le fait de m'être fait interrompu, je revins à moi , atterrissant de nouveau dans une réalité nauséabonde, et ce fut Juuni qui était face à moi. La numéro douze de Yume-Nikki , prit la parole à mon attention, me laissant distinguer de l'inquiétude dans sa voix malgré le masque cachant ses émotions qu'elle portait à ce moment-là.

– Hitotsu. Entama-t-elle solennellement. Vos craintes sont confirmées, ils ont attaqué sans le consentement de dame Laïla.

– C'était inévitable, Nanatsu a agi de son côté. Qui sont les personnes ayant donné l'assaut et où l'ont-elle donné ?

– Nanatsu, Yatsu , et Futatsu. La numéro 7 , le numéro 8 et le numéro 2. Ils se sont rendus chez Soichiro Namatame et sont en train d'affronter les personnes suivantes : Namatame Hakaze, Yamada Hiroki, Leocaser Jessica.

– Jessica…..Répondis-je avec hésitation avant de me reprendre. Bien. Je vais aller sur place arrêter ce conflit. Juuni, envoie moi Achra la numéro 10. Ne préviens surtout pas Dame Laïla de cet écart, si il venait à arriver malheur à Yamada Hiroki, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver au monde….Même moi je ne peux répondre à ça.

– J'exécuterai vos ordres, Hitotsu. Reprit la femme d'un ton solennel.

– Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formelle avec moi, parle donc normalement. Je me mets donc en route, surtout envoie moi Achra. Si il y a des dégâts elle ne sera pas de trop pour m'aider à les réparer.

– Ca roule ma poule. Approuva Juuni, bien plus détendue cette fois.

Juuni me donna les clés d'une moto avec laquelle elle aimait se déplacer. La remerciant, je me mis en route, tournant ainsi le dos à la femme masquée. Mais alors que j'allais partir définitivement, quelque chose me vint en tête. Me retournant précipitamment vers ma collaboratrice, je repris la parole , la mettant en garde sur le plan du jour.

– J'allais oublier. Déclarais-je machinalement. Surtout, tu ne te rends pas sur les lieux. Cela serait dommage de compromettre ta couverture à ce stade et pire, cela pourrait créer d'avantage de conflits. Donc je compte sur toi, Juuni.

– T'en fais pas mec ~ Je ne comptais pas jouer pour le moment ~ Je sais que j'aurai mon heure de gloire un jour, il suffit d'attendre. Me répondit Juuni avec enthousiasme.

Je me retournai en silence, soupirant devant l'attitude légère venant de la femme. Je lui étais malgré tout assez reconnaissant , puisque dans tout l'escouade anti-espoir, elle était peut être la meilleure alliée que je possédais. En effet, depuis quelques temps, certains membres de l'escouade prenaient trop de libertés dans leurs actions , allant même jusqu'à transgresser les ordres de dame Laïla lorsqu'ils estimaient qu'ils en avaient le droit. La principale source de cette désinvolture générale était Nanatsu, la numéro 7 plus connue sous le nom de Cécilia Marciella. Elle était peu suivie, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle commençait à gagner de plus en plus de fidèles dans notre mouvement, et voir Yatsu et Futatsu avec elle n'était qu'un signe de plus de cette rébellion progressive. Je devais donc m'assurer de réduire en pièces ce petit escadron se formant progressivement, que ce soit en tant que leader de l'escouade anti-espoir, ou en tant que meilleur élément de dame Laïla.

Je pris donc la route , quittant les terres du désespoir dans lesquelles se trouvait Nirasa, pour regagner ce qu'était pour moi le véritable monde illusoire. La clarté ambiante m'aveuglait bien que la seule source de lumière provenait du coucher de soleil laissant planer une ambiance assez chaude dans l'espace vivant autour de moi. Onii-chan voulut me rejoindre lorsque je quittai le monde, mais je lui demandai de rester au château pour éviter de le mettre en danger inutilement. Ce combat, c'était le mien, celui de Hitotsu, leader de l'escouade anti-espoir, pas le sien.

J'arrivai enfin jusqu'à la moto de Juuni que j'enfourchai avec force pour me rendre sur les lieux de la bataille entre Nanatsu et Jessica. Déterminé à punir cet écart envers dame Laïla, je ne tardai pas sur la route, roulant bien plus vite que la limite autorisée. Slalomant entre les voitures, je prenais des risques considérables pour arriver plus vite. Je manquai plusieurs fois de me faire écraser par un camion ou une voiture, mais je n'avais pas assez d'estime envers ma vie pour privilégier la prudence à la performance. Tout ce qui comptait était de faire se réaliser le projet de dame Laïla, rien d'autre.

Je m'enfonçai de plus en plus dans le côté campagne de notre ville, cherchant ardemment le repère de Soichiro Namatame dont j'ignorais la localisation exacte. Juuni m'avait déjà bien mâché le travail, elle m'avait noté la position du sentier des Lilas où habitait un ami à elle, et ce n'était pas très loin des lieux du conflit interne que je devais régler.

Je n'eus pas à chercher bien longtemps une fois arrivé dans le quartier puisque je distinguai au dessus de moi un immense dragon blanc pourchasser le destructeur des ténèbres kozmo de Nanatsu. C'était un combat entre Jessica et Cécilia qui se déroulait juste au dessus de ma tête. Ne pouvant pas arrêter cet affrontement pour le moment, je me hâtai en scooter jusqu'au prochain affrontement qui cette fois opposait Hiroki à Jordan, le numéro 8. Tous les deux munis d'une arme blanche, ils se donnaient des coups et en paraient d'autres. Déjà bien amochés, les deux protagonistes semblaient vraiment pris du désir de faire mal à l'autre. Cependant, devant mes yeux marqués par la lassitude , je vis quelque chose d'inhabituel provenant de l'adversaire de Yatsu.

L'homme en lequel dame Laïla était intéressée semblait être un tout autre individu. Affichant un air marqué par un profond mépris , c'était clairement lui qui était l'attaquant dans cette bataille entre lui et l'homme appartenant à la même filiation que moi. Il semblait même prendre du plaisir à attaquer de plus en plus rapidement, acculant Yatsu qui se laissait peu à peu dépasser par la force et la vivacité de celui qui était dix ans plus jeune que lui. Je pris quelques secondes pour regarder qui était l'autre Hiroki, celui qui ne mentionnait pas le mot espoir , celui qui prenait du plaisir à attaquer à l'arme blanche quelqu'un d'autre….Ce contraste entre ces deux personnalités que je n'avais vu qu'une fois dans toute ma vie en la présence d'Arata…C'était vraiment étrange qu'un homme si accroché à cette notion futile qu'est l'espoir soit capable d'afficher un visage aussi sombre et respirant la haine.

Je m'avançai finalement vers les deux protagonistes du combat, bloquant avec mon poing protégé par des gants métalliques l'attaque provenant de Hiroki. Les regards des deux hommes furent aussitôt marqués par la surprise face à mon arrivée soudaine au beau milieu de leur conflit. Sans parler, je rétorquai en donnant un coup de poing au protégé de dame Laïla, ce qui eut pour effet de le propulser plus loin. Yatsu poussa alors un cri de surprise face à mon action, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir d'avantage avant de se prendre le même coup de poing de ma part, le propulsant au sol à son tour.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent péniblement, digérant plus ou moins bien l'impact qu'ils avaient pris en pleine face. Ils grimaçaient tous les deux face à mon intervention, mais s'arrêtèrent lorsque je pris la parole, jouant l'arbitre dans cet affrontement ennuyeux.

– Hiroki, Yatsu, si l'un de vous bouge, je n'hésiterai pas à l'attaquer. Déclarai-je froidement aux deux protagonistes. Yatsu, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici , sans le consentement de dame Laïla, attaquant la personne capitale dans ses plans ?

– Je…..J'étais venu régler un compte avec Soichiro Namatame….Bégaya mon sujet face aux faits.

– Jordan….Il est temps que je te remette en mémoire les fondements de notre guilde, au cas où tu aurais oublié…..Déclarai-je, sinistre.

M'avançant vers mon sujet, je le fixai du regard, laissant afficher ma profonde colère face à l'acte impardonnable qu'était la désobéissance à Dame Laïla. Lorsque je fus face à son regard désemparé, je le giflai d'une force telle qu'il perdit l'équilibre avant de se retrouver les fesses au sol. De ma posture supérieure je lui lançai un regard glacial avant de reprendre la parole à son attention.

– Jordan. Repris-je , glacial. Tu vois pour Dame Laïla , tu entends pour Dame Laïla, tu combats pour Dame Laïla , tu respires pour Dame Laïla, tu vis pour Dame Laïla….Aurais-tu oublié ça…. ?

– Non…Je…Bégaya l'homme, cherchant ses mots.

– Et pourquoi sommes-nous les outils de Dame Laïla… ? Continuai-je sans prêter attention à sa réponse.

– …..Parce qu'elle seule….Peut éradiquer l'espoir….Admit enfin mon subordonné.

– Bien. Je vois que tu possèdes encore du bon sens.

Je me retournai, laissant enfin Jordan exprimer le soulagement de ne plus être confronté à la pression de mon regard. Hiroki quant à lui était debout sur ses deux jambes, me perçant d'un regard méprisant auquel je n'avais jamais fait face auparavant lorsque j'étais face à l'homme fascinant dame Laïla. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut avec une extrême animosité à notre égard.

– Pousse toi de là, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Lâcha l'individu avec détermination.

– A partir du moment où cet homme décide d'oeuvrer pour les objectifs de dame Laïla, il est sous ma protection. Essaie donc de t'en prendre à un membre de l'escouade que je dirige.

– Cet homme veut m'enlever quelqu'un de cher. Je ne reculerai pas tant qu'il ne sera pas hors d'état de nuire. Déclara Hiroki tout aussi froidement que moi.

– Cette personne chère que tu défends est en train d'affronter un autre de mes hommes. Si tu arrêtes ce combat et que tu t'allies avec moi, nous irons arrêter ce combat ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu, monsieur espoir ?

– Je ne sais pas si te faire confiance est un bon choix pour être honnête.

– Cela ne me plaît pas plus que cela ne te plaît. Mais c'est pour dame Laïla…..Et pour Jessica. Ce combat ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi. Je n'ai pas envie de causer des morts inutiles pour des vieilles rancoeurs inutiles.

Hiroki s'arrêta quelques secondes, réfléchissant à mes paroles. Mais le temps était compté, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'attendre d'avantage. Ainsi, je m'avançai vers lui en courant, me préparant à dégager le passage, mais contre toute attente….L'homme s'écarta avant de prendre la course à mes côtés. Même si le fait de penser que je faisais alliance avec l'espoir me donnait envie de vomir, l'urgence nous faisait face et je ne pouvais refuser de l'aide, quelle qu'elle soit. Ainsi, Hiroki et moi nous enfonçâmes d'avantage dans le périmètre de bataille.

Alors que nous pénétrâmes dans l'endroit, une attaque assez puissante fonça sur nous. J'eus de justesse le temps de plaquer Hiroki contre le sol, l'empêchant de se faire atomiser par ce qui semblait être un torrent de glace. Lorsque mon camarade improvisé se releva, il me regarda, les yeux ronds, comme choqué par ce que je venais faire.

– Tu…Tu m'as sauvé…Bégaya-t-il, consterné par ce que je venais de faire.

– Tu es capital dans le plan de Dame Laïla. Je ne veux pas la décevoir. Rétorquais-je machinalement.

Mais notre conversation fut interrompue par l'action en cours. En effet, l'attaque que nous venions d'éviter venait d'un monstre de duel dont l'énergie était amplifiée par l'Ener-D concentrée dans les alentours. L'homme aux ailes de glace d'où semblait provenir l'attaque se dressait fièrement aux côtés de Soichiro Namatame qui portait d'un bras le corps de sa fille, inconsciente. Toute la haine du monde se dégageait du regard du patriarche tandis que le numéro deux de la brigade anti-espoir lui faisait face, armé de son monstre habituel, Garunix.

– J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps ! Déclara le plus vieux des hommes avec assurance. Il est temps pour moi de terminer le boulot que j'ai commencé il y a maintenant 56 ans !

– A cause de toi, mère a souffert. A cause de toi, ma fille vient de souffrir. Le simple fait de penser à son regard dénué de franchise lorsqu'elle se réveillera me donne envie de te faire la peau. Trishula ! On y retourne !

– Garunix ! Montre lui la force que tu as développé depuis tout ce temps !

Les deux monstres se ruèrent l'un contre l'autre, sous les regards acharnés de leurs propriétaires. L'air entourant Trishula se glaça, devenant une fine couche de glace tourbillonnant encore et encore tout autour du guerrier, tandis que Garunix était atteint du même syndrome par le biais de ses flammes. Plus ils avançaient l'un vers l'autre, plus ils chargeaient de la puissance, si bien qu'à un moment même la nature alentour se faisait happer par les attaques des deux monstres.

Mais alors que Hiroki ferma les yeux, redoutant le pire, pour ma part je me rendis au milieu du terrain, déployant mes mains pour anéantir l'attaque des deux monstres en les encaissant dans chaque paume, les réduisant à néant d'un seul geste.

– Co…Comment… !? Bégaya le numéro deux de la brigade. Comment as tu pu détruire Garunix, Hitotsu !?

– Crois-tu vraiment que je suis le leader de cette brigade sans avoir de quoi gérer les conflits ? Pauvre de toi, Namatame Fujii. Ces gants que je porte réduisent à néant l'ener-D dès que je la touche. C'est une création pour laquelle dame Laïla a donné dix ans de sa vie.

– Dame Laïla a toujours fait du bon travail, c'est vrai. Déjà quand j'étais avec elle.

– Silence, Onii-chan. Ils peuvent t'entendre. En tout cas, je viens mettre un terme à cette bataille, Futatsu. Cet acte que vous avez commis n'est pas un ordre de Dame Laïla, vous allez payer pour l'affront que vous avez fait à notre reine à tous.

– Et pourquoi devrais-je obéir à un gamin de ton espèce dis moi !? Rétorqua mon subordonné.

– Sérieusement….Tu es ennuyeux, Fujii. Regarde plutôt pourquoi tu dois m'obéir.

Je claquai des doigts devant l'homme me défiant du regard. Les membres de Glory for Hope, quant à eux, restaient secondes passèrent, sans succès apparent. Mais alors que l'homme étant à mes ordres s'apprêtait à se moquer de mon incompétence, il vit enfin le fruit de mon action. Cécilia qui affrontait Jessica au dessus de nous avait vu son vaisseau disparaître subitement, la laissant s'écraser au sol devant les regards effarés de tous les spectateurs du combat actuel. Regardant le spectacle avec satisfaction, je repris la parole , plus menaçant cette fois.

– Tu rentres avec moi, où tu tiens à disparaître à ton tour ? Lâchai-je à l'homme.

– Tss….Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Hitotsu. Un jour, je vais te mettre en pièces. Sois en certain.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme ramassa la folle qui venait de s'écraser au sol, avant de tout simplement repartir d'où il venait, à savoir notre monde de ténèbres éternelles. J'étais satisfait par le fait d'avoir réglé les conflits internes, je restais néanmoins dégoûté par les perspectives d'avenir que l'on pouvait apercevoir à cet instant. Cécilia commençait à gagner de plus en plus de partisans dans notre guilde qui semblait voir en dame Laïla une femme de pensée plutôt qu'une femme d'action. Cependant, malgré toute la volonté du monde, ma dame les surpassait sur tous les points et elle seule pouvait réaliser notre idéal, celui de détruire l'espoir. Et ce n'était pas Onii-chan qui allait me contredire là-dessus puisqu'il aimait notre leader depuis 5 ans maintenant.

Débattant de ce conflit avec mon frère, je fis mine de reprendre la route lorsque je fus interpellé par une vois grave venant de derrière moi. En me retournant, je me rendis compte que c'était l'ex leader de ma guilde qui avait pris la parole à mon intention.

– Que me voulez-vous ? Déclarai-je froidement. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

– Je n'arrive pas à cerner tes intentions gamin. Me rétorqua alors l'homme d'âge mûr. Tu es venu ici mettre un terme à un conflit qui aurait été profitable à votre guilde en cas de victoire de votre camp. Quelles sont vos vraies motivations, ou plutôt non, quelles sont les tiennes ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier à quelqu'un dont l'existence m'indiffère. Cependant, sachez que vous êtes tous en danger. Chacun des membres de notre équipe possède une rancoeur contre l'un de vous, vous avez du le voir, entre Jordan, Fujii et Cécilia. Vous devriez rester en dehors de nos histoires, nous ne voulons pas faire couler le sang, mais la prochaine fois j'arriverai peut être trop tard.

– Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aurai perdu le combat gamin ? Lâcha l'homme d'un sourire défiant se dessinant sur son visage.

– Vos convictions sont faibles. En vous entraînant les uns les autres dans quelque chose de factice comme l'espoir, vous vous reposez sur la force de l'autre mutuellement, empêchant ainsi le vrai potentiel de s'exprimer. C'est ce que Reisuke a compris lorsqu'il a rejoint Yume-Nikki.

– Ne me fais pas croire que ce crétin t'a rejoint de gré , pauvre tâche ! Cria alors ma vocaliste descendant de son dragon.

– Tiens, Jessi-chan ! N'oublie pas que le concert arrive bientôt, sept jours et on met le feu ! Nous coupa alors Onii-chan plein d'entrain. Et n'oublie surtout pas que tu dois t'y tenir si tu veux connaître la vérité. Enchéris-je alors froidement, reprenant le contrôle de ma personnalité.

– Et ça va être so wonderful guys ~ Je compte sur vous pour mettre le paquet et let the public melt before your eyes ! ~ Cria alors une voix venant de loi, résonnant jusqu'à nous.

Tout le monde regarda d'où venait la voix en question, tandis que ma vocaliste, elle, posa sa main face à son visage en affichant un air dépité. Achra se montra enfin, sans faire attention au fait qu'elle avait gardé cette longue cape mauve qu'elle portait ainsi que son masque qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était présente en tant que Yume-Nikki. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte lorsqu'elle s'avança vers Jessica, lui parlant comme Akemi Abarai le professeur de musique lui parlait habituellement.

– Tu….Tu es chez Yume aussi…Akemi ? Bégaya Jessica.

– Euh…Non pas du tout ! Je suis juste mon frère dans ses escapes comme les super héros masqués Batman in the city peaaaace ! Déclara ma sœur, s'enfonçant dans le ridicule.

– Akemi Abarai, aussi connue sous le nom de Achra, dixième membre de la brigade anti-espoir chez Yume-Nikki. Enchéris-je alors, essayant de conserver le peu d'honneur qu'il restait à Akemi.

– Eh ouais , norage les gens, norage ! From now i'm the despair queen folks ~ Enchéris ma sœur, réduisant tous mes efforts à néant.

Devant les regards consternés de mes interlocuteurs, j'attrapai ma sœur que je traînai avec moi regagnant ainsi notre demeure, ce grand château sinistre dans le monde du désespoir total. Je repensai en chemin à tout ce que j'avais fait ce jour et pourquoi je le faisais. Nous avions beau le crier haut et fort, Onii-chan et moi n'étions pas suffisant pour arrêter la menace nous faisant face. Il nous fallait plus de force de frappe, plus de puissance , et plus d'acharnement pour tenir tête à Cécilia et sa bande. Même si Juuni était une alliée comme l'on n'en avait pas deux, elle n'était pas suffisante pour m'aider à contenir les déboires de l'équipe.

Lorsque l'on rentra ensemble, je donnai leur punition à Cécilia, Jordan et Fujii. Je leur interdis de sortir du monde des ténèbres en leur en coupant l'accès pendant dix jours, les laissant ainsi ruminer dans leur coin pendant que je préparais d'avantage de dispositifs pour empêcher les trois individus de nuire. Les jours passèrent, rythmés par les ordres quotidiens, l'école, et la musique, et tandis que la date fatidique de notre concert se rapprochait, dame Laïla menait tranquillement ses opérations, convertissant de plus en plus d'élus locaux, départementaux, régionaux, à suivre notre leader dans sa conviction déterminée à supprimer l'espoir de ce monde. Reisuke se montrait bien plus utile que ce que j'aurais pensé au départ, puisqu'il était un argument pesant dans la balance, lui qui pouvait faire appel à tout moment à une créature colossale qu'il appelait « Héritier de l'Enerdy ». C'était souvent déterminant lorsqu'un collaborateur éventuel refusait de se joindre à ma dame. Dans ces cas-là, c'était Reisuke ,armé de son dragon d'énergie constante, qui menaçait les éléments récalcitrants afin qu'ils acceptent les conditions imposées par ma dame.

De mon côté, je surveillais d'avantage la bande improvisée de Cécilia, qui était bien plus dangereuse que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer en la regardant. C'était Juuni qui m'avait alerté de cette épée de Damoclès pesant sur la guilde, et elle avait raison puisque la femme était clairement prête à tout pour un objectif que je ne pouvais comprendre : la vengeance.

Surveillant ce qu'il se passait, je ne vis pas passer les jours qui m'amenèrent jusqu'au soir fatidique, le soir où Jessica ma vocaliste allait m'aider à assouvir les désirs de mon grand-frère….Le soir du concours annuel de musique inter écoles.

L'hôte de la cérémonie s'installa, récitant le même discours sur les bons sentiments et les capacités de chacun , comme il le faisait tous les ans, tandis que moi, Jessica, Masu et Kenichi écoutions sans sourciller. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête et dans celle d'Onii-chan face à ce qui représentait pour nous le soir le plus important depuis que nous ne faisions qu'un. Yume-Nikki n'existait plus, Dame Laïla n'existait plus, toutes les actions contre l'espoir n'existaient plus, il n'y avait plus que moi, Onii-chan, et cette scène sur laquelle nous devions nous lever, montrer à tous nos détracteurs que nous n'étions pas morts et que nous nous relevions, portés par la lumière d'Arata qui nous portait déjà lorsqu'il était encore en vie.

Lorsque le nom de notre groupe fut prononcé, « The Fallen Moon » attira aussitôt les regards et les chuchotements de la foule qui n'était pas sans savoir que notre vocaliste dont ils avaient oublié le nom depuis le temps, était mort. Ce fut donc face à un public mitigé que nous fûmes sollicités pour ouvrir le bal de ce festival annuel dans lequel nous avions brillé quelques années plus tôt, et que nous n'avions jamais plus approché depuis.

– Bonsoir à tous. Déclarai-je alors solennellement. Nous sommes « The Fallen Moon ». Nous retrouvons ce soir des visages familiers que nous n'avions pas vu depuis quelques temps. Depuis quelques années, nous avons traversé des passes difficiles, le groupe et moi. Notre principal vocaliste est parti loin de nous, et en conséquence nous avons donc essayé de tirer un trait sur notre temps passé avec lui. Nous refusons cependant de nous résoudre à ce procédé, et ce soir, c'est la musique de notre leader que nous vous transmettons, parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui est capable de faire de nous un groupe grandiose. Voici donc Kenichiro, Masuda, Jessica, et moi, Kôsei, et nous allons vous jouer « Million Star ».

watch?v=6TF80pu7Le4

Je me retournai , laissant Jessica prendre place devant un public franchement dubitatif tandis que j'attrapai la guitare que j'avais laissé plus loin ainsi que le micro. Ce soir, nous étions en duo, moi et ma vocaliste, sur un air de guitare et de basse assez lourd composé par Kenichiro. « Million Star » était une chanson dont les lyrics n'étaient pas spécialement élaborés, mais dont la composition musicale était un franc message pour la renaissance de « The Rising Sun »

La voix rauque que Jessica travaillait depuis maintenant des mois reflétait en elle tout l'entraînement qu'elle lui avait prêté. Le son qu'elle émettait n'était plus comparable à celui qu'elle produisait lorsqu'elle avait rejoint le groupe. Elle était comme une fleur s'étant épanouie au fil du temps, laissant éclore un torrent de violence agrémenté d'une pointe de douceur , et ma voix qui était légèrement plus aigue que la sienne se fondait dans celle de ma vocaliste à la perfection, exactement comme l'on le voulait en écrivant la chanson. Masuda et Kenichiro quant à eux n'avaient jamais été aussi violents avec leurs instruments. Ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient, conformément à la chanson, pour produire un son plus fort et ayant plus d'impact que nos autres chansons. C'était après tout, tout ce que l'on cherchait dans cette soirée : crier haut et fort le fait que l'on n'est pas mort, et que tout est encore debout.

Notre prestation se passa plutôt bien. Le groupe était plus que jamais en forme. Depuis ces quatre années, nous avions tous pris du galon, que ce soit Masu, Kenichi ou moi. J'eus une pensée pour Arata à cet instant. Peut être nous aurions réussi notre pari, si nous nous étions présentés aujourd'hui tous les quatre plutôt qu'i ans. Je ne pouvais cependant pas le savoir, et cela ne m'avançait à rien d'y penser d'avantage. Arata était mort aux yeux de tous, excepté aux miens. Même si il était toujours avec moi, je ne pouvais pas le faire resurgir de nulle part, personne ne le pouvait.

Nous regagnâmes le public devant une foule mitigée par notre prestation. Nous avions laissé une forte impression dans leurs cœurs, mais le malaise prenant concernant l'histoire de notre groupe ne se détachait pas de l'esprit du public. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre dans l'ambiance, ce qui était normal après tout lorsque l'on connaissait sur quelles pierres était bâti notre alliance.

Nous nous rassîmes donc ensemble, non loin d'un arbre sous lequel nous nous posâmes. Jessica semblait satisfaite de sa prestation, là où Kenichiro et Masuda se contentaient de me fixer, cherchant à savoir dans quel état d'esprit je me trouvais.

– C'était une belle prestation, leader. Déclara alors le roux du groupe avec satisfaction.

– Yesh ! On a mis le paquet c'était beau ! Approuva alors Kenichi, le blond.

– Je suis aussi satisfaite. Je n'aurais pas imaginé chanter dans un festival il y a un an de ça. Le futur nous réserve des surprises. Dit Jessica avec nostalgie.

– Au niveau du concours, nous sommes vraiment à la traîne. Déclarai-je, impassible. Nous n'avons clairement pas le niveau face aux géants des années précédentes. Quand on voit la prestation qu'est en train d''effectuer « Le Bard » est d'un tout autre niveau que la notre.

– Ko-cchi, tu devrais arrêter de ne penser qu'en termes de résultats…..Rétorqua le blond, gêné par mes arguments négatifs.

– Je ne pense pas qu'en terme de résultats. Au contraire.

Je me levai, faisant face à mes trois camarades qui furent surpris par mon changement soudain de comportement. Face au groupe dont Onii-chan était le leader, je compris alors une chose très importante. Ils étaient tous autant touchés que moi par la mort de notre camarade….Mais il se préoccupaient tout autant de moi qu'ils tenaient à lui. Tout ce temps, ils avaient masqué leur peine afin de me faire voir des sourires plutôt que des larmes, alors que je me renfermais de plus en plus sur moi-même. Mais leurs sentiments eux….Ils étaient bien à l'intérieur, je les avais ressenti lors de notre prestation. Ainsi, rassemblant le peu d'émotions positives qui subsistaient en moi, j'affichai un franc sourire à l'intention de mon groupe ; en totale coordination avec Onii-chan, et ensemble nous prononçâmes ces quelques mots qui eurent l'effet d'une bombe pour mes camarades.

– Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait….déclarai-je, poussé par les sentiments d'Onii-chan.

– Kô…..Kôsei….. ? Bégaya alors Masuda. Tu…Tu es revenu….?

– Désolé les mecs….J'ai encore énormément de choses à faire….Et Onii-chan aussi….Pour détruire ce qui nous a fait tous sombrer. Mais….Ce soir grâce à vous j'ai pu voir une étincelle de lumière dans les obscures ténèbres de ce monde. Cela renforce ma détermination à vouloir corriger ce monde qui nous a fait du mal. Un jour on pourra de nouveau rire de rien et profiter de la vie ensemble…Et cela sera moi et Dame Laïla qui créerons ce monde.

– C'du bullshit ce que tu racontes. M'interrompit la blonde. Ta connasse se sert de toi pour faire le sale boulot. J'connais ça t'en fais pas, moi aussi je croyais construire quelque chose de meilleur, et ce fils de pute utilisait simplement tout ce qu'il pouvait utiliser pour ses projets égoïstes. Kôsei, tu crois que je ne connais pas la douleur de perdre un proche ? J'ai perdu mes parents, tous mes amis….Et mon oncle…Et tout ça en une seule nuit.

Je fus abasourdi par les révélations de ma vocaliste, et je n'étais pas le seul. Onii-chan, Masuda et Kenichiro étaient effarés par ce que venait de dire la blonde. Pour toute réponse, je ne pus que bégayer des excuses devant une Jessica s'étant perdue l'espace de quelques secondes dans ses pensées. Mais alors que j'allais reprendre la parole, elle me la coupa.

– J'ai longtemps pensé que la destruction était le principal remède à la douleur. Quand tu te retrouves dans la merde du jour au lendemain, tu te dis que détruire est le choix le plus logique….Mais cette pauvre tâche m'a montré que l'espoir était aussi quelque chose de beau, surtout lorsque l'on a expérimenté la peine avant ça. T'sais Kôsei, j'pense que ce sont les personnes dans le désespoir qui sont les mieux placées pour connaître le véritable sens de l'espoir.

– Jessica…..

– Et d'ailleurs, enchaîna-t-elle, je pense que chercher après les motivations de Reisuke serait peine perdue, donc à la place, promets moi de veiller sur cette tête de gland. Il est tellement un boulet profond qu'il serait capable de se faire trouer par le premier abruti qui passe. Ricana ma camarade , cassant l'ambiance.

– D'accord. Je veillerai à ce qu'il conserve sa vie. Promis-je alors machinalement, laissant Hitotsu reprendre le dessus.

L'instant était intense entre moi et ma vocaliste. Les deux autres membres de mon groupe semblaient satisfaits par le fait que je me sois ouvert à eux l'espace d'un instant, et Onii-chan partageait leur satisfaction à mon égard. Tous les trois me fixaient avec le sourire , ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise sur le moment….Mais ces instants que nous passions tous ensemble étaient très précieux, chaque fois que je repensais à ceux passés avec Arata, un sentiment de profonde chaleur m'envahissait tout le corps…Et c'était cette chaleur que je ressentais actuellement.

– Quand j'aurai fini tout ça….Je reviendrai , je vous le promets…..Murmurai-je alors.

– Qu'as-tu dit Ko-cchi !? Me demanda Kenichiro, enthousiaste.

– R…Rien du tout. Bégayai-je en guise de réponse.

L'ambiance du moment fut interrompue par l'annonce du prochain groupe qui allait entrer en scène. Nous nous retournâmes tous, regardant la scène sur laquelle se trouvait le doyen du lycée Kibougamine, lui donnant toute notre attention. Cependant, à notre grande stupeur, ce qu'il déclara à cet instant nous prit par surprise, sortant de nulle part.

– Votre attention. Déclara-t-il alors. Il est temps d'accueillir notre prochain groupe, un des favoris de cette édition annuel du festival de musique ! Je vous laisse donc accueillir chaleureusement « The Rising Sun » menés par leur leader le talentueux « Kashiwagi Arata » !

– Co…Comment !? Bafouillais-je alors, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sans que l'un de nous ne sache que dire face à cette déclaration, nous nous contentâmes du silence, rivant nos yeux sur la scène d'où sortit un groupe de quatre personnes. Tandis que les musiciens prirent place face à leurs instruments respectifs, leur leader s'avança vers le micro. De cette voix, de cette prestance, de cette démarche et de ce charisme tous familiers pour moi, il prit la parole, abaissant son chapeau pour que l'on puisse voir son visage familier vieilli de quelques années.

– Merci à tous de nous accueillir ce soir. Déclara celui qui semblait être notre camarade avec assurance. « The Rising Sun » est fier de vous présenter la chanson sur laquelle nous avons tous travaillé.Notre seconde vocaliste, June n a attrapé froid, nous avons donc décidé de lui dédier cette chanson ! Que l'espoir gagne vos cœurs par le biais de notre chanson, voici Angéla à la batterie, Maya à la basse, et Ambre à la guitare, et enfin moi même, Kashiwagi Arata au chant, nous vous présentons « Heartily Song »

Devant nos mines décomposées par ce qui semblait être une blague de très mauvais goût nous désignant se produisait « The Rising Sun » , soulevant d'avantage de questions concernant Onii-chan et cet homme qui semblait être notre ami, qui semblait être notre frère.

Serrant les poings, je regardais la prestation avec hésitation, l'esprit perdu dans ce qui semblait être une réalité factice.

– Onii-chan….Lâchai-je alors dans un soupire se noyant dans le bruit généré par le festival.


	25. Grand-Père Jim

Les jours passèrent jusqu'à arriver à ce qui semblait être un moment important pour Jessica. En effet, mon amie devait donner une représentation dans un festival de musique annuel auquel elle participait avec les membres de son groupe de musique. Sans vraiment comprendre les enjeux, je l'avais encouragée, savant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprenait , surtout avec cette voix qu'était la sienne. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir mon amie rentrer dans cet état de ce spectacle.

Ce fut le lendemain que je la revis. Moi, Hiroki, mon père et ma tante étions tous réunis dans notre espace habituel afin de repérer le travail éventuel envoyé par notre employeur à mon père. Lorsque la jeune blonde entra, nous sentîmes dès le début que quelque chose en elle ne tournait pas rond, et nous avions raison puisque pour entamer la conversation, elle prit la parole d'une voix gorgée de mélancolie et d'évasion, baissant ses yeux avec gêne.

– La vie….C'est quelque chose quand même, tu ne trouves pas? Entama la blonde.

Nous fûmes tous choqués par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Jessica n'était pas du genre à entamer une conversation par ce genre de méthodes, d'habitude elle aurait balancé un «Salut bande de glands quoi de neuf au pays des lavettes ? » et aurait guetté toute occasion de lancer des piques à Hiroki…Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Mon camarade était choqué par tant de réserve provenant de Jessica. Il reprit la parole, se moquant ouvertement de notre amie la blonde.

– Si j'avais su qu'un jour Jessica allait dire une phrase sans insulte….Je suis surpris. Déclara Hiroki.

– Eh ben dis donc gamine, c'est rare de te voir si peu bruyante. Enchaina alors mon père. Où est passée la blonde arrogante ?

Ignorant les deux hommes, la blonde s'avança vers moi jusqu'à être assez proche pour pouvoir prendre la parole à mon intention.

– Dis Hakaze. Entama mon amie tandis que j'étais toujours choquée par le fait de n'avoir entendu aucune insulte jusqu'alors. Je peux te parler sans que ces deux abrutis finis viennent nous interrompre ? Je dois te demander quelque chose d'important.

– Bien sûr, répondis-je naturellement. Sortons.

– Eh Leocaser, tu ne vas même pas me faire connaître cette fameuse chose !? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble !? Nous interpella Hiroki.

– Non merci pauvre tâche. Rétorqua sèchement mon amie. L'aide d'un babouin empoté obsédé par l'espoir et son crétin de frère ne me serait pas utile.

Sans se retourner, la jeune fille m'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à l'extérieur de la propriété de mon père. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui clochait chez elle aujourd'hui, mais elle avait l'air vraiment tracassée par quelque chose. Suivant mon amie la blonde, nous nous retrouvâmes à marcher ensemble sur le sentier s'étendant à perte de vue, nous enfonçant de plus en plus dans le petit village où habitaient Reisuke et elle. Elle était devant moi, marchant en avant d'un pas lourd sans se retourner, comme si elle cherchait à dire quelque chose de grave. Pour essayer de soulager le poids qu'elle semblait porter sur ses épaules, je tentai de prendre la parole, mais elle se retourna à ce moment donc je me tus.

– Y'a qu'à toi que je peux dire ça donc tu fermes ta gueule si tu tiens à la vie. M'annonça-t-elle alors. J'ai vu des fantômes hier soir, Hakaze.

– Des…Fantômes ? Bafouillais-je , sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille était assez grande pour ne plus croire à ces histoires ridicules. Quels genres de fantômes ?

– Pas le genre que tu crois. Tu crois qu'ils sont morts, tu vis des années sans penser à eux, pis du jour au lendemain t'apprends qu'ils vivent….C'est fou en vrai.

– Jessica…Qu'est-ce que tu dois me d… –

– De la famille à moi habite cette ville. Mon grand père, James Leocaser, habite cette ville. J'ai reçu un courrier anonyme dans ma boîte avec son adresse et ce courrier m'invitait à aller le voir….Parce qu'il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps à vivre.

– Tu….Tu as encore de la famille !? M'exclamais-je , interdite. Je pensais que tu n'avais pas d'attaches ! Il faut vite aller à la rencontre de ton grand père, Jessica !

– Je…Je ne sais pas si je suis en droit d'y aller. Déclara alors mon amie la blonde, baissant son regard pour ne pas affronter le mien. Je ne sais pas si c'est correct.

– Bien sûr que c'est correct ! Tu as encore de la famille, c'est normal d'y aller ! Pourquoi cela ne serait pas normal d'aller voir ses proches !?

Jessica se braqua face à ma question. Détournant le regard, elle se mordit la lèvre, marquant une hésitation qui me surprit vraiment de la part de la blonde. Joignant les bras, elle regardait dans le vide, sûrement perdue dans ses pensées, se tâtant à savoir si il était bon de m'avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ou non. Elle prit une minute ou deux à se faire son opinion, et lorsqu'elle la fit, elle serra les poings avant d'affronter mon regard avec détermination, pour enfin balancer ces quelques mots qui allaient changer la donne.

– J'ai tué son fils. Déclara-t-elle dans un écho qui résonna dans mes oreilles. Moi, Jessica Leocaser, je suis la meurtrière de Jeffrey Leocaser, mon oncle et donc son fils. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne pense pas avoir le droit d'aller voir mon grand-père ?

Je restai abasourdie par ce que venait de me dire Jessica. Avait-elle vraiment commis un tel acte… ? Etait-elle vraiment une meurtrière ? J'en doutais moi-même, me convaincant même que Jessica n'était pas capable de faire une chose pareille. Pourtant….Après avoir lâché ce morceau, je la sentais plus légère, plus décontractée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir menti concernant cet acte tabou qu'était l'assassinat….Elle l'avait vraiment fait.

Pourtant, je ne voyais pas ma camarade d'un mauvais œil pour autant. Jessica n'était pas du genre à aimer la violence gratuite, elle devait avoir une excellente raison de tuer son oncle….

– A part Tête de gland, Pauvre tâche, et toi, personne ne sait ça. Reprit la blonde, me coupant dans mes pensées. Je suis assez pudique sur ce sujet à vrai dire. Reisuke sait parce que nous avons partagé de choses par le passé , quant à Hiroki….C'est très spécial entre moi et lui, donc c'est naturel qu'il soit au courant, mais garde ça pour toi s'il te plaît.

– Bien sûr que c'est spécial, Hiroki est ton sexfriend. Enchaînais-je alors afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Et tu prends ça bien, sans jalousie. Intéressant.Rétorqua la blonde avec ironie, tentant de masquer le sourire que je lui avais arraché dans du sarcasme.

– Bien sûr que je le prends bien puisque je couche avec Reisuke. C'est donner et recevoir au final. Continuai-je en souriant afin d'alimenter l'affrontement amical. Mais du coup, tu ne comptes pas y aller, voir ton grand-père… ?

Revenant à la conversation sérieuse de base, Jessica détourna de nouveau le regard. Fixant les plaines s'étendant à perte de vue, elle y perdit son regard , avant de formuler à mon égard une demande assez singulière et surprenante, surtout venant de Jessica Leocaser, la blonde au caractère bien trempé qui n'hésitait pas à cracher avec rudesse sur ce qui ne lui plaisait pas.

– Tu pourrais pas….J'sais pas….Je me disais que toi et moi on pourrait…..

– Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Demandai-je simplement afin d'éviter d'avoir à regarder la blonde patauger d'avantage dans sa demande.

– J'ai vraiment l'air si débile que ça….. ? Me répondit mon ami en esquissant un sourire de soulagement. Dis moi quand t'es dispo. C'est cool je te revaudrai ça.

– On peut s'y rendre dès demain alors si tu veux, le plus tôt sera le mieux, non ?

– Ouais, j'aimerais y aller vite aussi si ça te dérange pas.

Nous restâmes elle et moi l'une face à l'autre, développant une complicité que nous n'avions pas eu réellement le temps de construire depuis que Jessica faisait partie de mon entourage. Même si elle était rude, insultante, méprisante et sans pitié dans son allure, elle n'en restait pas moins une personne comme une autre avec ses tourments et ses faiblesses, et surtout avec ses sentiments. Jessica était quelqu'un de fascinant quand on y regardait bien. Du haut de ses 17 ans, elle avait vécu des tas de choses et réagissait comme une adulte, là où moi j'avais eu un comportement totalement puéril en voulant effacer tout ce que mon père avait traversé pour un caprice personnel. Jessica, elle, essayait de faire face à la douleur du quotidien de plein fouet plutôt que de se cacher derrière une sortie de secours qui était une porte menant à un monde bien pire que celui de base. Sans vraiment comprendre, j'étais en train d'apprendre de mon amie la blonde, alors que c'était elle qui sollicitait mon aide.

Nous nous séparâmes au carrefour dont les directions nous menaient chez nous. La blonde prit le chemin vers le foyer où l'attendait Reisuke tandis que je pris celui où j'attendrais Hiroki. D'après mon amie, depuis que son compagnon était rentré chez eux, l'ambiance était assez discutable. Il restait évasif quand elle le questionnait, et elle insistait, créant la dispute. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle avait décidé de baisser les armes, lui déclarant qu'elle lui faisait confiance et que s'il tenait à la vie il n'avait pas intérêt à la briser. Depuis, malgré le changement de camp de Reisuke, les deux protagonistes du couple cohabitaient ensemble dans l'harmonie. Nous nous gardions cependant de révéler le fait que Reisuke étant rentré au foyer à son frère, puisque nous voulions éviter des conflits inutiles.

Nous nous séparâmes donc en nous promettant de nous retrouver du lendemain, et ce fut chose faite après une courte nuit faite de sommeil relaxant et réparateur, comme je n'en avais pas expérimenté depuis bien longtemps alors. Je me rendis chez Jessica, sonnant à sa porte naturellement, mais à ma grande surprise, ce fut Reisuke qui m'ouvrit la porte. Les cheveux en bataille, des traces de fumée sur le visage, il semblait tout juste rentré du travail. N'étant pas étonné de me voir, il prit la parole d'une voix monotone, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir entièrement ses yeux.

– Ohayo, Hakaze. Dit-il en baillant bruyamment , me montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas disposé à parler.

– Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir, toutou. Rétorquai-je avec un plaisir non dissimulé, consciente de l'effet de ces paroles sur le jeune homme.

Ce que je dis eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir les yeux entièrement pour me regarder avec surprise. En effet, Reisuke n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir cotoyer Jessica, nous ne nous connaissions pas encore assez après tout. Voir cela changer avait l'effet d'une bombe sur mon ami.

– O….Ok….Bégaya-t-il. Je vais chercher Jessi – Misère qu'est-ce que – !?

En se retournant, Reisuke fut choqué par ce qu'il vit, ne terminant pas sa phrase tellement la surprise semblait rude avec lui. Amusée par le changement de comportement soudain du jeune homme, je jetai un œil derrière lui, et ce que je vis alors me fit le même effet qu'au petit frère de mon compagnon. Sa petite amie, Jessica, se trouvait dans le vestibule de la maison du couple, habillée d'un élégant haut azur et d'une longue robe bleue nuit. Elle avait soigneusement attaché ses cheveux par un chouchou s'étendant comme une fleur de la même couleur que sa robe, laissant une longue queue souligner sa silhouette tandis qu'elle gardait une frange prononcée sur l'avant. Je n'avais jamais vu Jessica prendre autant soin d'elle, et cela dut se voir directement sur l'expression que je renvoyais à la jeune fille puisqu'elle reprit la parole avec gêne.

– Je…J'ai pensé que me préparer un minimum pour aller le voir serait le respect fondamental….Bégaya-t-elle, gênée par la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

– Tu…Tu es parfumée…. !? S'étrangla son compagnon en respirant l'odeur dégagée par la blonde.

– Rasée aussi. Renchérit la principale intéressée sous mon regard amusé.

– Eh ben dis donc, que de surprises depuis hier ! Enchaînais-je, encouragée par les efforts de la jeune femme. Tu es juste jaloux qu'elle ne fasse pas ça pour toi, toutou ~

– Je…Je ne suis pas jaloux…..Bégaya Reisuke en détournant le regard, laissant son visage rougir de honte. Tu…T'es ravissante…Jessica.

– Tu ferais bien de nettoyer ta sale gueule recouverte de fumée et à moitié dans le pâté avant de juger celle des autres, gros tas ! Rétorqua la blonde avec violence.

Se laissant totalement vaincre par l'argumentaire de sa petite amie, Reisuke prit la route de la salle de bain, nous laissant livrées à nous même. Même si j'y étais habituée, je n'en revenais toujours pas du degré de soumission implanté dans Reisuke vis à vis de Jessica.

– Je veux le même. Déclarai-je les étoiles dans les yeux, désignant du doigt ce qu'il restait de l'image de Reisuke.

– Bas les pattes, j'ai mis du temps pour l'apprivoiser, et puis il est pas encore sevré. Me coupa la blonde. Bon, passons. Prête, Hakaze ?

– Evidemment que je le suis, c'est toi qui devrait être tracassée ~

Mon amie me lâcha un sourire que je lui renvoyai. Nous sortîmes ensemble de la petite allée séparant la rue de chez les Yamada pour au final nous diriger vers ce petit bois séparant notre village de la ville. Jessica semblait anxieuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un sujet de conversation , ni à entretenir ceux que je trouvais. Quel qu'était le motif de la conversation, elle était évasive, parfois distraite, pensant sûrement à ce qu'elle allait dire à la seule famille qu'il lui restait alors.

– Dis Jessica. Entamai-je alors avec sérieux. Ton oncle…Tu ne l'as pas tué gratuitement j'imagine ? Enfin…Je veux dire que venant de toi, un meurtre gratuit ce n'est pas plausible. Je suis certaine que tu avais une bonne raison de venir à bout de lui. Ai-je tort… ?

Mon amie la blonde me lança un regard surpris. Elle était surprise par le fait que je m'accrochais à son innocence. Ses traits épais s'adoucirent l'espace d'un instant, et devant mon refus d'admettre que mon amie n'avait pas de morale, cette dernière reprit la parole, m'expliquant alors tous les détails de la vie qu'elle avait mené avant sa rencontre avec notre groupe.

Elle avait grandi dans le quartier de satellite le plus malfamé, la zone BAD, il y a vingt ans de cela. Dans ce quartier elle avait construit des relations solides avec les garçons livrés à eux mêmes ayant fini délinquants et voleurs. Ces Mario et Elvis qu'elle répétait sans cesse, c'était ces garçons, de la petite racaille au grand cœur selon ses propres mots. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient tant bien que mal à vivre de divers larcins et de camaraderie, un membre de la sécurité de Domino City est venu faire un raid, une raffle dans le quartier de la zone BAD, éradiquant un à un tous les membres du petit groupe de Jessica…Sauf cette dernière, qui a pu être sauvée grâce au sacrifice de tous ses proches. Suite à cet événement, elle avait intégré le mouvement Arcadia de Sayer qui lui avait promis de renverser le pouvoir en cours pour créer un monde où tout le monde pourrait vivre en paix, mais c'était sans compter sur son oncle, le membre de la sécurité instigateur de la raffle, qui pourchassait la jeune fille. Il l'avait défié dans un turbo duel, et dans un accès de rage, elle a laissé déferler tous ses pouvoirs psychiques sur lui, le tuant en même temps.

– T'as raison, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dur. Il m'aurait tuée si je ne l'avais pas fait avant lui. Cependant, je suis quand même coupable du fait d'avoir pris une vie – de ma famille qui plus est – , et je ne peux pas m'en sortir devant le père de cet homme avec un simple je m'excuse.

– Je vois…. Mais tu sais, Jessica. Il y a quelque chose qui est vraiment unique chez toi.

– Comment ça ?

– Je veux dire…Quand on te regarde, tout ce qu'on voit c'est une fille désinvolte, vulgaire et même orgueilleuse qui impose ses lois et dit merde au reste, pourtant, il existe bien plus à l'intérieur de Jessica qu'on le ne croirait. Tu as beaucoup de valeurs qui te rendent unique, c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à croire que tu as tué ton oncle pour le plaisir. Je sais que tu as une morale et je suis sûre que ton grand-père s'en apercevra.

– Tu le prends plutôt bien en fait que je baise avec ton mec. Rétorqua alors la blonde en grimaçant.

– Apprends lui des nouvelles techniques alors parce qu'il craint ~ Renchéris-je alors en grimaçant à mon tour.

Continuant à marcher vers la sortie de ce sentier boisé qui nous mènerait à la ville, l'ambiance était soudain devenue plus légère. Nous nous charriions moi et Jessica, nous lançant des vannes , des piques et autres critiques sur un ton de dérision qui détendaient vraiment l'atmosphère. Mon amie était décidément un petit bout de femme vraiment unique. Je pouvais comprendre ce qui avait fasciné Reisuke , alors qu'il était encore avec Erika à ce moment là.

Nous sortîmes ensemble de la forêt , atterrissant donc dans la ville où se trouvaient tous les commerces, les écoles et autres établissements et administrations. Nous devions venir ici pour effectuer toutes les démarches, toutes les courses et autres. C'était peu pratique de vivre en campagne, mais c'était plus calme que cette agglomération où le trafic était intense, laissant proliférer la pollution en overdose. Nous nous arrêtâmes à une station de bus, le numéro 47 dont le terminus était Kyoto, bien loin de notre position actuelle, et nous attendîmes. Dix minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta devant nous, nous laissant monter et nous asseoir, jetant un œil au paysage que nous parcourions en silence.

Les arrêts passèrent un à un, nous devions descendre à l'arrêt « Centre Hospitalier ». C'était juste à côté du complexe hospitalier que se trouvaient les appartements dans lesquels vivait James Leocaser. Ces petits logis étaient pour les personnes âgées encore indépendantes mais nécessitant des soins journaliers, souvent procurés par des infirmiers du centre hospitalier qui était à deux pas. Cela permettait de laisser aux vieux hommes et femmes leur liberté d'antan tout en gardant le côté sécuritaire d'un hôpital.

Plus nous nous rapprochions de l'arrêt en question, plus je sentais le malaise reprendre le dessus sur la jeune fille que j'accompagnais. Elle se retranchait de plus en plus sur elle même, allant même jusqu'à se ronger les ongles et à se gratter partout comme si elle avait des puces. Cette attitude d'anxiété ne collait pas du tout avec la tenue qu'elle arborait, elle qui s'était habillée d'une manière hyper féminine et qui avait des manières de garçon à cet instant présent. Le contraste était drôle à voir.

Lorsque nous quittâmes la zone industrielle de notre bonne vieille ville bien polluée , nous pûmes enfin voir le complexe hospitalier dans lequel habitait le grand-père de Jessica. Des bâtiments assez froids s'étendaient à perte de vue, chaque bloc représentant un pôle de soins d'un différent domaine. A côté de ce grand groupe de buildings se trouvaient des bâtiments beaucoup moins hauts, de trois ou quatre étages sûrement, cette fois colorés et décorés abondamment. A en juger par l'impression dégagée au loin, c'était ce groupe de bâtiments notre objectif.

Le bus nous déposa donc à quelques centaines de mètres de l'habitat de James. Jessica resta figée devant l'arrêt, mais je la tirai un bon coup pour qu'elle parte vers sa famille. Nous avions fait tout ce chemin, tous ces efforts, ce n'était certainement pas pour reculer maintenant lui disais-je, mais elle me répondait en faisant un caprice d'enfant qui ne voulait pas aller à l'école pour la première fois.

Je réussis au final à la convaincre et nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'aux locaux de soins proches de l'hôpital. Les entrées étaient très contrôlées et nous dûmes donc nous annoncer à l'accueil. Jessica montra sa carte d'identité sur lequel figurait le nom Leocaser Jessica née dix-sept ans plus tôt en avançant qu'elle était venue voir son grand père James. Lorsque mon vieux père avait fait les papiers de mon amie, je n'aurais pas imaginé que cela nous aurait aidé dans une telle situation, mais pourtant, sans cette petite carte prouvant qu'elle était la fille de l'homme, nous ne serions pas entrées.

Nous pénétrâmes donc le complexe, cherchant l'appartement du vieil homme, et ce que nous vîmes nous surprit alors au plus haut point. Un attroupement d'enfants nous bloquait dans notre progression alors que nous pensions qu'il n'y avait que des personnes âgées ici. Ils étaient tous de dos à nous, mais ils étaient vraiment nombreux, se rassemblant comme si un de leurs super héros favoris avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici. Pourtant, lorsque nous passâmes en nous faufilant dans cette marée de jeunes pousses dont les âges variaient entre 6 et 12 ans, ce fut un vieil homme assit sur une chaise que l'on trouva face à nous. L'homme à la calvitie prononcée ayant déjà rongé pas mal de ses cheveux blancs regardait la prochaine génération d'un regard émeraude rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Son visage était creusé par tout le vécu que son âme avait supporté au fil des années, mais il possédait toujours la petite étincelle de vie que ces personnes aimant la vie par-dessus tout arboraient dans leurs jeunes années. Il assumait vraiment sa vieillesse, acceptant l'action du temps et profitant de l'instant présent. C'est ce que je pouvais lire sur son visage dont la quiétude était prenante et l'empathie encore plus saisissante. Jessica sembla y lire la même chose que moi. De ses yeux écarquillés elle ouvrit la bouche, bégayant quelques mots à mon intention.

– C'est….C'est mon grand-père. Déclara-t-elle, perdue. Il a la même temps que mon père, mais en beaucoup plus vieux.

Il ne nous remarqua pas tout de suite, nous laissant poser notre regard sur celui qui était le premier Leocaser à s'être installé dans le pays. James semblait prendre du plaisir à parler aux enfants qui l'appelaient « Papy Jim » et lui demandaient des tas de choses sur comment se passait la vie d'antan, ou encore des histoires dont les héros étaient des justiciers à moto qui volaient pour le donner aux pauvres, des robins des bois modernes. Mais alors que nous écoutions discrètement, l'histoire que l'homme raconta nous percuta de plein fouet.

– Je vais vous raconter une histoire merveilleuse. Entama-t-il.

– L'histoire de la gardienne des étoiles !? S'exclama un des enfants de son public.

– Oui. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Jessica la gardienne des étoiles. Continua l'homme avec le sourire. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'ai eu deux enfants avec une femme merveilleuse. Je les ai appelé Christophe, et Jeffrey. Mes deux garçons étaient inséparables, ils s'aimaient comme les deux doigts de la main. Nous étions une famille normale qui vivions d'amour et de bonheur, tous les quatre. Mais alors que nous pensions que tout allait pour le mieux, je reçus une lettre qui mit fin à tout ça.

– Quelle lettre ?

– C'était le gouvernement de ce pays qui indiquait que je n'avais plus ma place ici. Je devais retourner en Australie avec mes fils, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Et pourtant, je savais pertinemment au fon de moi quel était l'obscur motif de ce renvoi d'où je venais.. C'est parce que nous sommes la famille des gardiens des étoiles. Un monstre de duel est lié à notre famille, Akulia, le gardien de la porte des étoiles. Il est celui qui régit le ciel dans le monde des esprits du duel de monstre, et c'est un pouvoir dont nous avons le devoir de préserver à tout prix, moi et les miens. Cependant…Devant l'insistance des autorités, j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du faire. Je leur ai donné Akulia.

– Mais…Et votre mission….. ? S'interrogea un enfant du public.

– Abandonnée. L'équilibre du monde des esprits fut mis en péril à cause de ma décision égoiste de protéger ma famille du retour en Australie. De notre côté, notre famille a du payer le prix de renier ses origines. Notre destin a du en être modifié, et des choses atroces se sont passées , comme une punition divine que l'on a subi… Cependant, quelque chose changea deux générations après la mienne. Jessica, la fille de mon fils Christophe, fut celle qui changea la donne. Elle s'est introduite dans les quartiers de la ville et a dérobé ce qui appartenait à la famille Leocaser, notre mission même, notre passé, notre avenir, Akulia…..Et notre famille a donc été sauvée du naufrage par son action. Elle a du sacrifier des choses, ses amis, un membre de sa famille…Mais tout ça était pour racheter mon erreur. Je suis fier de ma petite fille.

Tandis que les enfants étaient intrigués par l'histoire, le vieil homme continua de raconter des aventures qu'il avait eu à moto, sous les regards captivés de la foule. Jessica quant à elle , resta abasourdie devant ce que venait de dire son grand-père. Elle s'arrêta les yeux écarquillés, fixant l'homme qui continuait ses histoires devants cette masse d'enfants qui écoutaient attentivement les péripéties diverses traversées par l'homme.

Mon amie serra les poings, se retranchant sur elle même par la même occasion. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller, comme si elle allait pleurer…Mais à la place, elle se leva et alla voir son grand-père pour un face à face.

– Eh le vieux, y'a des droits d'image que tu dois respecter quand tu racontes des histoires concernant les autres. Déclara mon amie avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

– Jessica…..Murmura le vieil homme avec mélancolie…..Tu as meilleur mine que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. T'as pris un peu de poids, c'est bien. Renchérit-il avec légèreté, brisant l'ambiance.

– Eh je viens voir mon vieux, pas un nutritionniste. Est-ce que moi je te dis que t'as perdu 5 cheveux de plus ? Rétorqua la blonde en s'énervant. Et puis ça fait vingt ans qu'on s'est pas vus, vieux sénile va.

– Je ne suis pas encore assez sénile pour oublier les dossiers compromettants que j'ai sur toi donc je te suggère de te taire jeune fille. Tu veux monter ? Je vais vous préparer du thé, pour toi et ton amie – Comment t'appelles-tu d'ailleurs ? Pardonne moi mon impolitesse –

– Un Leocaser poli ça aurait fait tâche dans la famille, riais-je. Je suis Hakaze, Namatame Hakaze. Je suis une amie de Jessica. Elle joue les dures, mais elle est très sentimentale.

– Oh oui, ça je le sais…Déjà petite elle était la plus fleur bleue de toutes les petites fi –

– Oh c'est bon ça va ! Allez rentre à ta case le vieux, on va causer.

Je pouffai de rire face au comportement de Jessica avec son aïeul. Il salua ses enfants, montrant qu'il avait de la visite aujourd'hui, puis nous suivîmes le vieil homme jusqu'à arriver à son appartement. Un cinq pièces composé de deux chambres, d'une salle de bain, d'un salon, et d'une cuisine. C'était tout de même assez spacieux pour un vieil homme, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de la blonde.

– T'as vraiment besoin de tout cet espace ? Tu as l'air de passer les trois quarts de ta journée sur une chaise dehors. Dit-elle avec tout le tact du monde en elle.

– J'ai pris deux chambres car une très bonne amie à moi vient souvent me rendre visite et dort ici. Ca serait indécent de partager la même chambre qu'elle. Mais asseyez-vous, je vais vous ramener le thé.

Le grand-père se leva pour aller préparer le thé tandis que nous le regardions moi et Jessica. Il avait certes passé les 70 , voir 80 ans, mais il était plutôt actif pour un vieil homme. Si bien qu'un doute me parcourut l'esprit.

– Dis Jessica. Murmurai-je. Ton grand-père n'a pas l'air en fin de vie comme dit sur ta lettre….

– J'sais, me répondit-elle, soulagée mais frustrée. La lettre exagérait vraiment sur l'état de mon vieux. J'étais censée le trouver sur son lit de mort en train d'agonir.

– C'est une bonne nouvelle au final, au moins vous avez plus de temps devant vous.

– Oui merci je ne suis pas encore mort ! Nous coupa le vieil homme en amenant les tasses de thé. Bien au contraire, je suis tranquille ici. Les gosses ne sont pas chiants, et puis ils sont malades aussi donc je leur cède un peu tout ce qu'ils veulent, mais je retrouve une seconde jeunesse.

– Et du coup une infirmière passe te voir ? Le questionna alors Jessica.

A ce moment précis, nous entendîmes un boum dans la porte, comme si quelqu'un s'y était cogné. James Leocaser ria en disant « la voilà qui arrive », nous laissant attendre qu'elle se relève. Une musique – non , un jingle de sauvegarde de jeu vidéo – retentit jusqu'à nos oreilles, puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

– Votre barre de lifepoints est vide, je viens la recharger…Déclara une voix féminine lasse, qui m'était familière tout en ouvrant la porte.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit complètement je découvris alors avec surprise la tête de Chiaki Nakagami qui semblait donc être l'auxiliaire de soins de James. Jessica et moi fûmes consternées par la présence de la jeune fille qui ne portait même pas un uniforme en particulier, elle était habillée comme d'habitude d'une veste Kaki et une jupe longue d'une même couleur. Sa console, sa PSP dépassait de sa poche tandis que de l'autre dépassait une boite de comprimés qu'elle tendit au grand père de la blonde.

– Sunbird Livraison vous livre vos Dafalgans. Déclara la jeune fille sans prêter attention à notre présence. J'espère que tes douleurs iront mieux après ça, Jim.

– Merci Chiaki, tu es une brave gamine, toujours là pour aider le vieux débris que je suis. Lui répondit le grand-père, bien plus doux qu'avec sa propre petite fille. Je voulais justement te voir pour te donner quelque chose, attends ici.

Il nous laissa seules avec la rouquine qui s'aperçut alors enfin de notre présence. Elle ouvrit la bouche et afficha un air de surprise, pointant son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur, et elle resta figée dans cette position quelques minutes , sous le regard dépitée de ma camarade qui reprit la parole.

– Chiaki, pas besoin de te retourner le cerveau, James est mon grand-père c'est normal que je suis là.

– Je vois….Désolée, le cliffhanger était trop mystérieux pour moi… Déclara la jeune fille en se prosternant devant nous.

– Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fous ici la rouquine, rétorqua Jessica.

– Je viens aider Papy Jim à faire ses courses et les tâches qu'il ne peut pas faire. On s'est rencontrés il y a quelques années et depuis je viens le voir régulièrement. Papy Jim me raconte des choses qui datent de longtemps donc j'aime beaucoup l'écouter.

– Et Chiaki-chan est une bonne compagnie. Renchérit le grand-père revenu avec un cadeau au bras. Voilà pour toi ma puce, c'est ce jeu vidéo dont tu m'as parlé la dernière fois. Le petit Dan en a demandé un à sa mère et du coup j'ai pu demander à cette brave dame d'en acheter un pour moi aussi. C'est bien celui-ci que tu voulais ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers la jeune rouquine , attendant sa réaction comme si notre vie en dépendait. Elle s'avança timidement vers le cadeau qu'elle prit dans ses mains pour le voir de plus près….Et contre toute attente, ses yeux s'illuminèrent devant ce qui semblait autant briller qu'un bijou pour elle.

– Super Danganronpa : Ultra Despair Girls ! Déclara-t-elle alors, enjouée comme jamais auparavant. Papy Jim , tu as débloqué le succès « Offrir le cadeau idéal à Chiaki-Chan » ! C'est juste parfait ! Ces graphismes, ces OST, ces gameplays…..Il a obtenu un 17/20 de la fanbase de ! Papy tu es le meilleur ! Félicita-t-elle le vieil homme, arborant son nouveau titre comme un trophée.

– Je suis ravi que cela te plaise ma petite. Enchaîna le vieil homme avec satisfaction. Je te laisse l'essayer de suite. Jessica, je suppose que tu es venu ici pour quelque chose non ? De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

– Je suis venue parce que t'étais censé être à moitié mort en train d'agonir, j'ai pas d'autres raisons particulières. Déclara mon amie exaspérée.

– Vous pouvez voir à son habillement qu'elle s'est torturée l'esprit de questions pour les retrouvailles, je suis ici parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de venir seule. Repris-je avec ironie.

– C'est bien ma petite fille ça. Je suppose que tu t'en voulais pour ton oncle et que tu ne savais pas quoi faire ?

– C'est précisément ça, répondis-je sans laisser le droit de parole à Jessica.

– Ne t'en fais pas Jessica. Tu as eu raison de faire ça. J'ai fait des mauvais choix, et tout a été pour le pire dans la famille. Sans toi nous aurions continué à payer le prix de mes erreurs…Tu as fait ce qui devait être fait, ne t'en fais pas.

– ….Et toi alors…. ? Grommela mon amie. Où étais-tu tout ce temps…Pendant nos galères…. ?

– Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'accompagner pendant ces épreuves douloureuses. L'urgence faisait face et j'ai du enquêter de mon côté sur des choses très moches qui se passaient dans l'ombre….Je ne peux pas te dire sur quoi, je ne veux pas mettre la vie de mes proches en danger une fois de plus, surtout à mon âge.

– Tu vas me dire que t'es parti enquêter sur un truc comme ça ? Et j'ai même pas le droit de savoir la raison du fait que j'ai passé toutes ces années seule à Arcadia alors que j'aurais pu vivre avec toi !? C'est ça ta réponse !?

– Jessica…..Lâchai-je en prenant la main de mon amie, tentant de la calmer.

– Je vois, je suppose que c'est le moment pour moi d'en parler. Répondit le grand père avec quiétude. Après tout, tu es déjà grande maintenant ma petite, tu dois être assez grande pour te défendre. Bien….Jessica, nous venons d'Australie comme tu le sais. Je suis le premier de notre famille à être parti au Japon, mais il y avait encore mes parents là-bas donc je devais garder des contacts avec eux. Cependant, dans ce pays que nous appelions tous le pays de l'espoir, il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible l'année même où Christophe a été tué et que tu as du intégrer ce mouvement.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Bégayai-je, interdite.

– Une crise. Une crise si violente qu'elle ensevelit le pays avec elle pendant trois longues années. Le chaos le plus total emporta avec lui tout l'espoir du pays jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que ruine et dévastation. Le roi et la reine n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir, et pourtant, malgré tout, quelque chose a fait s'arrêter le conflit.

– Qu'est-ce qui a fait arrêter tout ça grand père ? Demanda la blonde.

– Une petite fille. Elle devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans, cette petite gamine aux cheveux blonds finissant en boucles et aux yeux verts. Elle s'afficha devant tout le monde et elle sortit tout un discours qui mit fin à cette crise en raisonnant les protagonistes. J'ai vu de mes yeux ce discours…Et je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Malheureusement, la crise en question avait duré trois ans, je n'avais pas pu revenir te voir entre temps car les aéroports avaient été bloqués…Et mes parents avaient donné leur vie dans le conflit, préférant sauver la jeune génération plutôt que les vieillards qu'ils étaient. Tout ce qui restait au bout n'était que d'avantage de désespoir, Jessica.

– Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Demandai-je au père de la famille Leocaser.

– Devant les aptitudes de la jeune enfant qui ressuscita le pays d'un simple discours, le gouvernement australien la baptisa « princesse de l'espoir » et elle fut adorée par la foule, reconnue comme une future dirigeante de renom et à l'empathie inébranlable. Cependant…..La tante de la fille, elle l'a kidnappée.

– Kidnappée !? S'exclama Jessica, interdite.

– Oui. La petite a disparu de la circulation et le pays a recommencé à virer de bord pour repartir dans le désespoir total. Par chance, j'ai pu revenir ici avant que cela ne dégénère…Mais j'ai alors appris pour ton père et ton oncle….Et pour toi aussi, qui était déjà depuis presque trois ans dans le mouvement Arcadia…Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à venir te retrouver, j'étais bien trop coupable.

– Je….Je peux te comprendre. Lui répondit alors sa fille. Tu es aussi fautif pour ça que je ne le suis pour mon oncle. Nous sommes quittes alors. Tout est bien qui finit bien alors j'imagine.

– Pas tout à fait, Jessica. Je vais vous dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à autrui auparavant et que vous devez absolument garder pour vous. Un grand malheur va s'abattre sur ce monde, et ce malheur est exactement le même qui s'est abattu sur notre terre natale, en Australie. Cette catastrophe que nous avons vécu va se reproduire sous peu, et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Vous devez à tout prix quitter ce pays rapidement, je t'en supplie Jessica, sauve ta peau.


	26. Nuit Ténébreuse et Assassine

Ce soir-là, nous avions perdu le festival annuel de musique inter-lycée, au profit de la nouvelle « The Rising Sun » menée par son leader « Kashiwagi Arata ». C'était vraiment choquant, se de retrouver face à celui qui semblait être Onii-Chan vieilli de quelques années, surtout en sachant le funeste sort auquel il avait eu droit quelques années auparavant. Après le concert, j'avais été le voir, et pour toute réponse il reporta les explications, me donnant rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard.

Je dus me rendre le jour fatidique directement à la résidence des Kashiwagis, celle où habitait encore Toshiro, sa femme, et apparemment son fils. Ce fut d'un pas lourd que je me rendis sur les lieux de ce qui allait sûrement être un affrontement entre moi et le père, convaincu qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir à propos d'une éventuelle survie de mon frère. J'avais senti son corps froid contre ma main, je l'avais vu moi-même se donner la mort, c'était tout simplement impossible qu'il était encore en vie. Pourtant, j'étais décidé à démasquer cette personne se faisant passer pour mon frère à n'importe quel prix, si bien que je fus ponctuel à notre rendez-vous. Je demandai à Onii-Chan, le véritable cette fois, de se taire et de me laisser mener les opérations, ce qu'il fit, se retranchant en mon for intérieur pour me laisser le contrôle des choses, à moi, Hitotsu de Yume-Nikki.

Lorsque je sonnai à la porte de la grande bâtisse, le simple fait d'entendre le rythme de la sonnette faisait revenir des tas de souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de moi-même. Des images heureuses et marquées d'une profonde chaleur que je m'efforçai de balayer par l'image du cadavre suspendu au plafond de mon grand-frère qui avait marqué le début de mon allégeance au désespoir. J'avais depuis retrouvé un semblant de lumière grâce à Kenichiro et Masuda auxquels j'avais promis de revenir, mais j'avais encore énormément à faire avant de pouvoir reprendre ma vie, que ce soit pour Arata, ou pour dame Laïla en qui j'ai placé toute ma confiance.

J'attendis quelques minutes, m'efforçant de ne pas laisser cette profonde conviction du désespoir qui était la mienne être ébranlée par quelques vieux souvenirs qui appartenaient eux-aussi à l'autre monde, lorsque l'on vint finalement m'ouvrir la porte. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit le père qui le fasse, mais ce fut « le fils » qui se présenta. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il posa son regard sur ma mine décomposée avant d'esquisser un sourire chaleureux : exactement le même que celui arboré par Arata lorsque je venais le voir il y a quatre ans de cela.

– Tu es donc vraiment venu, Kôsei. Entama celui semblant être mon ami avec le sourire. Cela fait longtemps que je t'attends. Tu es la personne dont j'ai le plus envie de faire connaissance.

– Je sais que tu n'es pas Onii-chan. Déclarai-je froidement en guise de réponse. Je suis venu trouver des réponses sur le pourquoi tu souilles sa mémoire, une fois que je les aurai, je te réduirai en pièces.

– Je vois…Je suppose que malgré tout, on ne peut duper quelqu'un qui aimait autant Kashiwagi Arata que toi. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour rien, Nishijima Kôsei….Ou plutôt, membre numéro un de la brigade anti-espoir de la guilde Yume-Nikki, Hitotsu.

– Tu es bien renseigné. Tu sais d'autres choses sur moi ? Déballe tout qu'on en finisse tant que tu veux jouer ton intéressant.

– Simple déduction à partir des éléments que j'ai. Après tout, Arata Kashiwagi était le Hitotsu d'origine chez Yume-Nikki. Je suppose que tu as repris sa position une fois que celui-ci est mort, pour continuer son œuvre n'est-ce pas ?

– Tes déductions ne sont pas mauvaises. Répondis-je toujours aussi froid. Cependant, je me demande où tu veux en venir en me parlant de ça.

– C'est bien simple en y réfléchissant. Rétorqua l'image de mon frère en arborant un sourire mesquin. Tu te dis vouloir continuer l'œuvre de Kashiwagi Arata …. Seulement, sais-tu vraiment ce qu'étaient ses objectifs en entrant chez Yume-Nikki ? Je veux dire, ses véritables objectifs bien sûr.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Tu penses connaître mieux que moi les sentiments d'Arata ?

– Et si je te disais oui, que me dirais-tu ?

– ….C'est plutôt intéressant. Répondis-je après quelques secondes de lourd silence. Je suis curieux d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire concernant mon frère. Allons-y.

Mon hôte me sourit , affichant une pointe de malice dans son regard. Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de ces murs était sûrement un piège, mais je devais le suivre malgré tout puisqu'il restait une probabilité qu'il détenait quelque chose que j'ignorais sur Onii-Chan, et je devais absolument tout savoir si je voulais prétendre à faire perdurer sa mémoire dans ce bas monde le temps que j'étais encore en vie. Je traversai donc toute l'allée extérieure menant jusque chez mon ami, suivant celui se faisant passer pour lui avec attention. Je restais l'esprit en alerte , guettant tout éventuel piège ou toute embuscade. Après tout, je n'étais pas le bienvenu ici, surtout en considérant l'animosité régnant entre moi et Toshiro Kashiwagi. Onii-Chan quant à lui restait au fond de moi, et c'était mieux ainsi, je ne voulais pas qu'il entende des révélations trop difficiles à encaisser, surtout venant de celui ayant emprunté sa voix et sa bouche.

Une fois entrés dans la bâtisse, mon hôte m'invita à le suivre jusqu'à la chambre dans laquelle nous nous réfugiions moi et mon frère de cœur afin de partager ces moments si chauds dans mon cœur qu'ils le faisaient brûler de l'intérieur. Il m'invita à m'installer sur une chaise, ce que je fis sans sourciller, attendant la vérité qu'il avait à me proposer concernant les véritables objectifs de celui que j'aimais tant depuis tout ce temps. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa première phrase annonça le ton de la conversation, ayant l'effet d'une bombe sur mon esprit déjà assez tourmenté sans ce genre de révélations qui ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses.

– Tout d'abord, permets-moi de me présenter, Kôsei. Déclara l'homme tout aussi machinalement que je parlais habituellement. Je t'aurais bien indiqué un nom, mais je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai pas non plus de réelle apparence physique. Je suis un Doppelganger. Je vis ma vie en dévorant celle d'autrui, en m'appropriant son apparence physique, ses acquis matériels , ses relations, ses sentiments…Je n'ai pas d'existence m'étant propre , et j'ai toujours besoin d'un hôte pour survivre dans ce monde où je n'ai rien pour moi.

– Je le savais que tu n'étais qu'un faux. Une imitation faite pour duper les autres. Qui est au courant de cette mascarade, Doppleganger ?

– Je suis un professionnel. J'ai préféré tirer avantage de mon handicap en proposant mes services d'imposture à qui le voulait en échange d'une existence. Kashiwagi Toshiro est celui qui m'emploie. J'ai eu pour consigne de devenir le fils qu'il avait avant que ce-dernier ne se suicide. Je dois devenir le digne héritier de Toshiro Kashiwagi en la présence de son fils, Arata.

– Tu souilles la mémoire de mon frère….Avec le consentement de son père…..Vous n'êtes…Que des monstres….Je vais tous vous faire regrett –

– Je n'ai pas fini. Me coupa Doppelganger. J'ai eu donc accès à tous les secrets cachés de Kashiwagi Arata, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir.

Devant mon scepticisme , Doppelganger s'en alla vers le bureau de mon ami qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sur l'écran d'ordinateur était écrit un message vert clair sur un fond noir : « For legal reasons, Dueling Network will be taken offline until further notice. I apologize for the inconvenience. ». Ce message qui était le dernier du site, fit ressortir des tas de souvenirs enfouis en moi. Arata m'avait montré pas mal de choses concernant le jeu, et c'était encore son deck que je jouais aujourd'hui. Je me rappelai de ce fameux jour où mon frère était en finale d'un tournoi dans lequel il affrontait un joueur du nom de « Flaming_Ice ». Je supportais mon allié de derrière tandis qu'il me disait de me taire. Saffira avait porté le dernier coup à Ignister le dracoassassin, et le duel s'était terminé là-dessus. Nous avions fêté ça dignement du soir…

– Oi, Kôsei je te parle. M'interrompit l'autre dans mes songes. Voici le journal intime d'Arata Kashiwagi.

– Son…Journal intime !? Bégayai-je, interdit.

– Quand tu es seul, j'imagine que la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire est de parler à un bout de papier tel que celui-ci. Cela peut paraître ridicule…Mais cela m'a permis de bien prendre connaissance de l'état d'esprit de celui que tu aimais tant. Il est temps pour toi de découvrir la réalité, Kôsei.

Doppelganger ouvrit le cahier à la page marquée au préalable, comme si il attendait que je vienne à lui afin de dévoiler ces quelques vérités dans un but qui m'était inconnu. Me faisant signe de m'asseoir, il me laissa m'installer convenablement avant d'entamer ce qui allait avoir l'effet d'une bombe pour moi.

« – Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de vraiment étrange. Nous étions tous les deux convoqués dans la salle des professeurs pour cette stupide histoire de clubs, et ce garçon qui était avec moi semblait vraiment déterminé à réaliser un rêve….Devenir musicien professionnel. On a eu un affrontement lui et moi, et pour tout dire, j'ai du rejeter en bloc ses arguments pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit de vivre de mes rêves…..J'aimerais tellement être aussi insouciant que Kôsei… »

– Ce sont…

– Ce sont ses mots oui, ses impressions quand il t'a rencontré. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'imaginer l'homme que tu étais. Il y a encore des tas et des tas de pages te concernant, mais ce n'est pas le plus intéressant. T'es-tu déjà demandé ce qu'il serait arrivé à Arata si il ne t'avait pas rencontré ?

– Il aurait été malheureux…Mais en vie…Admis-je avec tristesse.

– C'est là que tu as tort, Kôsei. Me reprit l'imposteur.

– Comment ça…. ? Arata serait mort … ? Comment peux-tu déterminer ça juste en lisant son journal intime ?

– « Il faut que je trouve une solution pour m'échapper de l'emprise de mon père…N'importe quoi…A n'importe quel prix….Je…Je veux partir loin d'ici…. » Voilà le genre de choses qu'il écrivait avant de te rencontrer. Il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher….Et Yume-Nikki a croisé sa route. Laila Serizawa, la leader de cette guilde noire, lui a alors promis de le rendre plus fort.

– La force seule n'est pas un but. Repris-je alors mon interlocuteur. Quel était le but derrière tout ça ? Quel était le véritable but d'Arata.

– Je vais te montrer. Me déclara froidement Doppelganger. Suis moi.

Je suivis Doppelganger sans grande conviction, mais assez curieux de ce qu'il en était quand même. Comment aurait fini Arata s'il ne m'avait pas rencontré ? Cela m'intriguait vraiment à vrai dire….Quelle réponse allait me montrer l'image de cet homme qui était censé représenter mon frère ? Je réfléchissais à d'éventuels scénarios tandis que nous parcourions ensemble les allées de cette grande bâtisse qu'était celle des Kashiwagis. Les allées étaient sinistres en cette nuit ténébreuse. C'était presque similaire à ces terres moroses dans lesquelles j'aimais m'épanouir dans la solitude. J'appréciais vraiment cette traversée, et l'avatar de mon frère semblait aussi en être satisfait. Nous arrivâmes au fond du couloir qui semblait être un cul de sac, mais à ma grande surprise, l'homme poussa un mécanisme dans le mur qui enclencha l'apparition d'un escalier menant vers le bas.

– Suis-moi. M'ordonna alors froidement celui qui était censé me révéler les secrets de mon frère. La vérité que tu cherches se trouve en bas de ces escaliers.

– C'est intriguant. Allons-y, je suis curieux.

Nous descendîmes alors chacune des marches d'un pas lourd , nous traînant jusqu'au bas de ce qui semblait être un souterrain dans le manoir. Plus je me rapprochais au fond des quartiers de mon frère, plus j'entendais des cris provenant de cet endroit. Comme des cris de désespoir incessants qui inondaient l'air de présence glaciale et malsaine. Bien évidemment, ce changement d'atmosphère ne me faisait rien, à moi qui était un habitué du désespoir le plus profond, pourtant, l'avatar d'Arata, lui, semblait de plus en plus enivré par ce qui était sûrement des cris de douleur déformés par le désespoir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin sur les lieux, je me trouvai devant un spectacle vraiment surprenant, quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais imaginé alors. Toshiro Kashiwagi et sa femme, les parents de mon frère, étaient les personnes à l'origine de ces cris. Ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans une cage comme des animaux, attachés aux barreaux depuis l'intérieur, les empêchant ainsi de bouger convenablement. Surpris par ce qu'il se passait devant mes yeux, je pris le soin de m'avancer un peu plus afin de discerner le visage des deux individus dans cette pièce sombre éclairée à la bougie. Pas de doute, c'était bien les parents d'Arata qui se tenaient attachés dans de la paille, comme des bêtes.

– Alors c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça , vaurien ! Me hurla l'ordure, persuadé de ma culpabilité dans cette séquestration. Je vais te faire payer ça en te faisant tuer une bonne fois pour toutes !

– C'est faux. Ce n'est pas lui qui est à l'origine de cette action. C'est moi. Le coupa Doppelganger.

– Co….Comment….!? Bégaya Toshiro, interdit.

– Je ne fais que respecter les engagements de notre accord, Toshiro Kashiwagi. Vous m'avez demandé d'agir exactement comme votre fils l'aurait fait en subissant vos enseignements. En étudiant attentivement le comportement d'Arata, en m'appropriant ses sentiments, en m'attachant à ce qu'il aimait, en étudiant ce qu'il étudiait, en me liant avec les personnes qu'il aimait, en côtoyant les personnes qu'il détestait, je suis devenu Arata Kashiwagi comme vous le vouliez, et j'en suis arrivé à une seule conclusion.

– Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances….Doppelganger…. ? Avançai-je alors devant cette déclaration remettant en cause toute ma peine passée. C'est vraiment….Ce qu'Arata allait vivre…. ?

– Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te retrouver plutôt, Nishijima Kôsei. Depuis que tu as rejoint Yume-Nikki, tu as perdu tes habitudes, j'ai du donc faire les concerts encore et encore pour espérer que tu viennes à moi. Quand j'ai su qu'Arata Kashiwagi s'était suicidé, je me suis senti assez mal d'usurper l'identité d'un mort, et encore plus par suicide. Je me rachète donc auprès de moi-même en te conviant au véritable scénario final de la famille Kashiwagi.

Je restai sceptique devant l'attitude de Doppelganger. Je pouvais facilement deviner la suite, mais si j'étais dans l'erreur, c'était moi qui allait passer pour un dégénéré, donc je m'assis tout simplement sur la chaise en bois qui était face à la table de la même matière tandis que l'être en face de moi continuait ce qu'il appelait le scénario final. Il sortit un vieil autoradio qu'il brancha avant de laisser tourner une chanson que je reconnus immédiatement lorsqu'elle retentit dans l'espace sinistre éclairé à la bougie dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

watch?v=CUrXFqXkxR8

– J'ai réfléchi à des tas de moyens d'en finir avec toi, Papa, et c'est sur cette musique que j'ai envie de le faire….Après tout, c'est cette boîte à musique que tu avais reçu en guise de cadeau de collaboration avec ton entreprise que tu m'as offerte pour ne pas la jeter….Et c'est cette musique qui m'a donné le goût au son. J'étais littéralement subjugué par cette petite boite qui projetait un son si mélodieux…. J'ai écrit ma première chanson dessus tu sais…

Se retournant pour chercher quelque chose, Doppelganger commença à fredonner les paroles qu'il avait écrit une dizaine d'années auparavant. La voix d'Arata fut le seul son qui retentit dans l'espace sombre et sinistre, son père, lui, était en arrêt total, de même pour sa mère qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de son emprisonnement.

– Les joies et les amis sont précieux Je chérirai , ces moments à jamais Je deviendrai une joie pour eux Refusant le désespoir Lorsque , le monde de noir sera peint Nous chanterons avec entrain Et là, le soleil brillera

– Cette chanson….Arata…

– Ma première réelle improvisation. Loin d'être parfaite, certes, mais c'est elle qui a marqué mes débuts dans le monde de la musique. Bien, Papa…Il est temps pour nous d'en finir.

watch?v=OQEcu3n1F3c

Avant que l'un de nous puisse protester, Arata sortit un revolver d'un coin sombre de la pièce, le braqua sur sa propre mère, et la tua d'un seul coup vif que l'on ne put même pas prévenir. La balle s'écrasa sur la femme qui lâcha un cri étouffé dans le torrent de sang qui gicla de son corps au moment même où l'impact se forma dans son crâne. Elle s'écroula ensuite sur son mari sans faire d'avantage de bruit. Elle était morte. Arata….Arata venait de tuer sa propre mère sous mes yeux impassibles. Son père quant à lui repoussa le corps de la femme qui l'encombrait bien trop désormais. S'accrochant aux barreaux de la prison de fer, il reprit la parole à l'intention de son fils.

– Arrête ! Lâcha-t-il en essayant de contenir les quelques larmes hypocrites qui allaient couler le long de ses joues. Je t'ai donné une identité, un avenir, un travail, tout ce dont tu pouvais rêver….Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies !?

– Tu m'as pris tous mes rêves et tous mes espoirs avant même que je ne puisse les développer. Tu m'as détruit toi-même, Papa. Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre considération pour moi. Je n'étais qu'un objet qui hériterait de toute ta fortune créée sur un scandale et des morts. Ton argent sale généré par tes vices, je n'en ai jamais voulu.

– C'est faux ! Rétorqua le père, cherchant à éviter la mort. J'ai fait tout ça pour ton bien Arata ! Je voulais que tu aies une vie heureuse et bien remplie !

– C'est donc pour ça que tu as craché sur son corps en l'insultant de misérable ? Rétorquai-je avec une profonde rage envers l'homme. Ne viens pas me dire que tu l'aimais pour essayer de sauver ta vie, grosses saloperie !

– Toi… ! Tu as toujours été la source de nos problèmes, depuis notre première rencontre ! Sans toi….Sans toi…. !

– Sans Kôsei, je n'aurais jamais vécu. Je n'ai vécu qu'une seule année, mais c'était suffisant. J'ai eu beaucoup plus de satisfaction en un an de vie…J'ai été beaucoup plus aimé, respecté en un an de vie….J'ai existé d'avantage en un an de vie que je n'aurais jamais existé pour toi. Toshiro Kashiwagi, j'existerai pour toi jusqu'à la fin des temps, puis mon nom sera associé au tien pour l'éternité, je suis ton assassin.

Toujours sous mon regard impassible, Arata pointa son arme sur le père qui me supplia de faire quelque chose pour le sauver des griffes de celui qui incarnait son fils. L'homme se tortilla, s'agenouilla, pleura, hurla, il fit tout ce qui était encore en son pouvoir pour me rallier à lui, allant même jusqu'à me proposer la fortune familiale qui était destinée à son fils si jamais je coopérais avec lui. Mais je n'avais aucun intérêt à arrêter Arata ni à a défendre son père. Ce que je voyais là n'était que le propre désir de mon grand-frère, le scénario qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas été là…Je devais aller jusqu'au bout de cette scène, par respect pour celui que j'estimais.

Arata mima le fait de tirer une balle, mais il jeta l'arme à la place. Il s'avança vers son père, attrapant un couteau de cuisine qu'il avait dissimulé dans la pénombre de la pièce mal éclairée, avant de pénétrer la cage de fer en se jetant sauvagement sur l'homme qui représentait son père. L'homme , attaché , ne pouvait opposer la moindre résistance, hurlant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que son fils lui assénait des coups au travers du corps. Le père de mon ami lança un ultime regard dans ma direction, m'implorant de ses yeux de faire quelque chose pour lui, mais dans mon regard, il n'y trouva que le vide. Je restai sagement assis sur ma chaise tandis que le script du scénario final était fait de cris d'horreur et de coups de sang, j'attendais de voir jusqu'où irait l'épilogue de cette scène tandis que mon frère repeignait l'espace souterrain dans lequel nous étions de rouge écarlate. Dans son élan de sauvagerie, il asséna un coup qui me projeta une traînée de sang droit sur le visage, mais cela ne me perturba pas. Je me contentai d'essuyer machinalement la tâche laissée avant d'assister aux derniers moments de l'homme cruel et détestable ayant lui même élevé son assassin.

Le dernier des coups qui acheva Toshiro fut symbolique pour Arata et moi, puisque mon ami se saisit d'un archet de violon qu'il planta dans le corps déjà bien amoché de son paternel. L'exécution était terminée. Les parents d'Arata étaient morts, et avec eux disparaissait tout ce qu'il restait de la famille Kashiwagi et de cette sombre histoire. The Fallen Moon était désormais la seule trace prouvant que mon frère avait existé quelques années auparavant, puisque ses propres parents n'étaient plus. Gravant les images auxquelles je venais d'assister dans mon esprit, je me levai de la chaise sans la moindre émotion , remontant les escaliers comme après avoir vu l'épilogue d'un film au budget moyen. Doppelganger fit de même, et ensemble nous remontâmes dans la chambre de mon ami, sans se préoccuper de l'acte commis dix minutes plus tôt. Dégoulinant de sang, l'avatar de mon frère prit la parole d'un ton machinal.

– J'ai donc terminé mon contrat en tant que Kashiwagi Arata. Ma mission est désormais terminée, Kôsei.

– Que vas-tu faire maintenant… ? Tu as commis un double homicide tout de même….Je doute que tu puisses encore être libre d'action après ça.

– Ne t'en fais pas. D'ici quelques jours je serai sous un autre contrat…Et puis je te l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune identité propre. Ils pourraient retrouver mon ADN, ils ne retrouveraient jamais mon nom ou mon adresse, puisque même moi je ne connais pas ces détails élémentaires. Je vais donc laisser ton ami reposer en paix comme il aurait du le faire depuis bien longtemps, et je vais prendre une autre identité afin d'assurer ma propre survie.

– Je vois. Quelle sera donc cette identité ? Repris-je, intéressé par ce qu'il allait me dire.

– Je ne peux le dire. Je ne peux prendre le risque que par le fait d'une simple reconnaissance pour ce que j'ai fait, tu noues des liens avec moi. Je n'ai pas d'identité propre. L'amitié, la rivalité, l'amour et la haine ne sont pas pour moi ni pour les personnes qui me côtoient. Je ne fais que jouer le rôle que l'on m'attribue jusqu'à ce que mon contrat prenne fin où que le rôle en question se termine de lui même comme tu as eu l'occasion de le voir ce soir.

– Je vois….Eh bien dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne route, Dopp…..Arata..

– Je te souhaite la paix, Kôsei. Onii-chan sera toujours là pour toi, sois en sûr et certain.

/nTHHjOvpPXA

Nous routes se séparèrent à cet instant. Je sortis de la résidence Kashiwagi tandis que l'homme , ou la femme d'ailleurs, ayant encore l'apparence d'Arata, resta sur les lieux afin de « se débarrasser de tout ce qui faisait de lui Kashiwagi Arata ». De mon côté, je rentrai dans ce monde de ténèbres qu'était le mien, repassant en boucle les images du père agonisant et implorant mon aide, mêlant en même temps un sentiment de devoir accompli qui résonnait dans ma tête. Tout ce qui rattachait Onii-chan à ce bas monde était mort avec ses deux parents. Lorsque j'expliquai ce qu'il s'était passé à ce dernier, il était satisfait que son père avait enfin été puni pour tout le mal qu'il avait semé, pour lui et pour les autres personnes qu'il avait détruite moralement ou physiquement.

Ce fut la conclusion de l'histoire d'Arata, laissant mon histoire à moi commencer. Petit à petit, j'allais pouvoir me débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui me rongeait l'esprit, pour pouvoir me consacrer au futur et à mes véritables objectifs. Avec l'aide d'Onii-chan, je devais désormais protéger les choses qui m'étaient chères. Dame Laïla menait un combat de son côté également, et même si l'histoire d'Arata était réglée, j'avais encore une haine envers l'espoir qui s'est volatilisé sous mes yeux, emportant avec lui mon frère, mais aussi agissant en épée de Damoclès sur celle qui m'avait tant aidé ces deux dernières années. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à perdre Dame Laila pour un stupide sentiment m'ayant déjà pris assez de choses, et ce fut ma motivation pour retourner au château de la Yume-Nikki.

watch?v=uJgEGTS13x8

Lorsque j'arrivai sur les lieux, j'eus la surprise de voir un évènement inattendu qui me laissa bouche bée. Dans cette salle où nous nous réunissions tous les jours pour recevoir l'ordre du matin se trouvaient Reisuke, accompagné de Dame Laïla, tous deux habillés en tenue de bataille. A leurs côtés se trouvaient Juuni, la membre numéro 12 , Achra, la numéro 10, qui n'était autre que ma sœur Akemi, mais aussi Yatsu, le numéro 8 , Jordan. Tous les trois étaient également habillés dans des tenues de bataille. Deux autres membres de la Yume-Nikki, les numéros 4 et 5, Yotsu et Itsutsu, étaient également présents. Tous portaient leurs masques respectifs.

– Nous t'attendions, Hitotsu. Me déclara alors la leader du mouvement. Où étais-tu ? Nous avons essayé de te joindre et n'avons trouvé que le silence.

– Des choses se sont passées. Déclarai-je machinalement. Le numéro trois, Toshiro Kashiwagi, a trouvé la mort il y a quelques heures. J'ai assisté à ses derniers moments. Il a été assassiné par son fils, Kashiwagi Arata. J'ai pris du temps pour confirmer la mort, mais il n'y a aucun doute.

– Bien, cela nous fait donc un membre de moins dans nos rangs. Me répondit Dame Laïla sans réellement s'en préoccuper. Il agissait de toute manière pour ses propres intérêts. Très de plaisanteries, Hitotsu, l'heure est grave.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– L'alliance de Nanatsu est passée à l'action. Ils ont décidé de commettre l'acte irréparable comme nous l'avions anticipé. Ils sont partis ensemble dans cet objectif.

– Comment !? M'exclamais-je, interdit. Cette folle a donc franchi le pas !? Qui est parti avec elle !?

– Mutsu, Futatsu, et Kyuu. Me répondit Juuni qui était vraiment ma meilleure alliée dans cette guerre interne. Ces trois abrutis la suivent en pensant qu'elle va enfin passer à l'action.

– Et toi…Tu n'es pas avec eux ? Déclarai-je à l'attention de Jordan le numéro 8 d'un ton glacial

– Il a compris les objectifs de Laila. Me coupa alors Reisuke. Nous ne voulons pas de morts inutiles dans ce conflit, mais Cécilia et les autres ont bien l'intention d'asservir la ville, si ce n'est le pays , voir le monde, en se servant du leadership de Laila comme bouc émissaire. Nous devons à tout prix mettre un terme à ses agissements.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes tandis que tout le monde était déjà prêt. Je me retournai , ouvrant le long tiroir contenant mes affaires de bataille. Sans me retourner, je pris la parole à l'intention de ma dame.

– Dame Laila, déclarai-je de mon ton habituel. Dois-je me préparer à prendre la vie de cette femme ?

– Si les circonstances s'y prêtent et que tu n'as pas le choix, tue-là. Et cela s'applique pour tout le monde ici, n'hésitez pas à tuer si vos adversaires menacent la vie d'autrui. Mais faites attention, nous ne serons sûrement pas seuls là-bas.

– Pas seuls ? Comment ça ? S'interrogea Juuni.

– Glory for Hope a reçu une invitation à se rendre sur les lieux. Nous avons pu intercepter la lettre en question afin d'avoir les coordonnées exactes de l'évènement, mais ils s'y rendront sûrement aussi. Déclara Yotsu , inquiet.

– C'est du bon travail,Yotsu. Tu peux donc nous guider sans problème je suppose ? Demanda alors ma dame.

– En effet, je peux le faire aisément.

– Bien, partons.

Nous nous mîmes tous en route, moi, Reisuke, Laila, Jordan, Juuni, Yotsu , Achra et Mitsu, sachant que nous représentions à nous tous l'escouade de Yume-Nikki qui était encore réuni autour des objectifs premiers de notre Dame : la destruction pure et dure de l'espoir dans notre monde. Nous quittâmes donc les terres qui étaient les nôtres, ce royaume de tristesse et de désolation que nous avions aménagé pour en faire notre quartier général, afin d'atterrir dans la pénombre de la nuit appartenant au monde réel. D'après Yotsu, nous devions nous rendre à dix kilomètres de là, sur la falaise Sekai, connue pour son panorama splendide et son patrimoine culturel. Nous nous demandions ce que faisait Cécilia sur cette falaise, et ce fut Mitsu qui nous dit le décor de la scène. Une source Ener-D se trouvait sur place, et cela suffisait pour que Cécilia accumule une source de pouvoir suffisante pour entreprendre des choses plus grandes. Lorsqu'elle mentionna ce fait, ce que m'avait raconté ma Dame à propos des véritables objectifs de la femme sale me revint en tête. Il fallait absolument qu'elle soit arrêté, et ce à tout prix.

Nous mîmes une heure à nous rendre sur place, la brigade anti-espoir et moi. Au pied de la falaise, nous distinguâmes en ce coin plutôt reculé de la ville quelque chose qui était vraiment étrange. Tandis que seul le bruit des vagues retentissait dans ce panorama d'ordinaire plutôt attrayant mais sinistre aujourd'hui, la grande muraille rocheuse s'élevait jusqu'à ce qui semblait être les cieux desquels se dégageait un pilier d'énergie dont les couleurs s'alternaient entre vert, bleu, violet, et rose. Nous arrivions déjà assez tard, peut être même trop tard.

En tant que leader, je pris donc les devants en annonçant les directives de chacun pour cette mission capitale.

– Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Déclarai-je avec conviction. Il est temps pour nous de rétablir l'ordre dans notre mouvement en éradiquant une bonne fois pour toutes ceux qui osent défier la loi de Dame Laïla. Les ordres sont simples : Vous empêchez les fidèles de Cécilia de nuire, et si ils attentent à la vie d'autrui, vous êtes libres d'attenter à la leur. N'oubliez pas que nous ne voulons pas de morts inutiles, il s'agit donc de ne menacer leur vie que si ils menacent une vie eux-même. Nous allons donc nous séparer et prendre chacun une cavité menant au sommet. Eliminez tous les obstacles sur votre route et nous nous rejoignons là-haut.

– Très bien. Répondit mon auditoire en choeur.

– Yotsu et Mitsu, vous prendrez ce chemin. Déclarai-je en désignant une des cavités de la falaise. Yatsu, tu emprunteras celui-ci. Achra et Juuni, je vous demanderai de prendre ce chemin-là. Rei et Dame Laïla, vous emprunterez celui-ci et je me chargerai de l'entrée principale. Tout est clair ?

– Oui. Nous partons donc. Me répondit Mitsu, entraînant son camarade avec elle.

– Je me mettrai en travers de leur route pour toi, Laïla. Enchaîna Jordan avant de partir à son tour.

– Yahooo ! ~ Ca va être so wonderful ! Bad trip with Juuni ! ~ Fight the foes and kill 'em all ! ~

– Hitotsu, t'as pas intérêt à crever. Renchérit mon alliée avant d'entraîner ma sœur avec elle.

– Tu…Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec Laïla ? S'interrogea Reisuke, se préoccupant sûrement de mes sentiments envers la femme.

– Non. Tu dois rester avec elle. Tu sais très bien pourquoi il est essentiel que vous restiez ensemble…Et puis…Je sens quelque chose de malsain provenant de l'entrée principale. Je risque de ne pas vous rejoindre avant un moment, et vous devez arrêter Cécilia à tout prix.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Rei ~ Renchérit ma dame. Hitotsu est le meilleur de mes éléments et le plus loyal. J'ai une totale confiance en ses décisions et je respecte sa force. Si il te dit d'emprunter ce chemin avec moi, fie toi à son jugement et fonce.

– Ce que vous venez de me dire m'a malgré tout réchauffé le cœur et donné un peu d'espoir. Déclarai-je à ma dame en me prosternant devant elle.

Dame Laïla sourit malgré elle avec gêne devant ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle dit à Rei de partir en avant , ce qu'il fit. Alors qu'il était un peu plus loin, elle releva ma tête , ôtant nos deux masques afin que je la regarde droit dans les yeux, et devant mes yeux écarquillés elle me déclara un « Tu es le seul en qui je peux vraiment avoir espoir, Kôsei. » avant de rattraper celui qui avait énormément d'importance dans ses objectifs. Ces mots qu'elle me firent l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur, puisque malgré tout, je ressentais une certaine attirance pour la leader de notre mouvement. Remettant le masque qu'elle m'avait enlevé, j'étais désormais boosté comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. Onii-chan qui n'avait rien dit depuis quelques heures désormais, reprit place à mes côtés, me chariant devant l'attitude que j'avais arboré face au leader du mouvement. Réfutant ses accusations sur le fait que je rougissais, je lui ordonnai de se taire, ce qu'il fit après un soupir.

Nous nous engouffrions donc dans l'entrée principale du site culturel qui était bien vide en cette nuit sombre et épaisse. Pénétrant la cavité dont nous ne pouvions voir la lumière de l'extérieur, nous scrutâmes chaque recoin afin d'en déceler la moindre menace. Le malaise que je ressentais vis à vis de ce chemin s'accentuait de plus en plus au fil de nos pas, et atteignit son paroxysme lorsque nous fûmes, Arata et moi, face à la dite menace que je redoutais depuis notre arrivée ici. Devant nous se trouvait une jeune fille habillée en tenue de moto. Sa longue chevelure blonde flottait au gré du vent glacial provenant du courant d'air de cette cavité sombre tandis que ses deux yeux bleus perçants me fixaient, éclairant presque le décor sombre de leur éclat lumineux. Lorsqu'elle me vit lui faire face, elle esquissa un sourire à mon intention avant de reprendre la parole de sa voix aiguë marquée par l'arrogance et le mépris comme à son habitude.

– Je m'en doutais que vous alliez venir ~ Déclara-t-elle avec ironie. Je ne vous louperai pas cette fois, je vais tous vous réduire à néant, tous autant que vous êtes !

– Cela faisait un moment, Toshiyuki Ren. Rétorquai-je machinalement. Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai mes propres objectifs, et je ne te laisserai pas interférer.

– Tch ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix beau brun. Tu es un de ces débris du désespoir qui tente de pervertir ce monde, je ne te laisserai pas faire. Une fois que j'aurai réduit tous les débris à néant, je me chargerai de détruire la source, cette Laila Serizawa !

– Pauvre folle. Tu ne sais même pas qui tu attaques. Tu ne connais même pas les objectifs de Dame Laïla. Tout ce que tu sais t'a été enseigné par cette Fondation du Futur que tu chéris tant alors qu'ils te manipulent. Tu devrais avoir honte d'être aussi ignorante, Toshiyuki Ren – ou plutôt – devrais-je dire Kurenai Ren n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu connais donc beaucoup de choses sur moi je vois. En effet, Toshiyuki Ren n'est qu'un pseudonyme. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à en porter un, tu le sais ça j'imagine, Nishijima Kôsei.

– En effet, mais cela ne change rien à mes objectifs.

– Donc tu es complice. Moi, Kurenai Ren, Vice-Leader de la première branche de la Fondation du Futur, je vais me charger de te mettre en pièces !

– Je relève donc ton défi, moi, Nishijima Kôsei, Leader de la brigade anti-espoir de la guilde Yume-Nikki. Voyons qui de l'espoir ou du désespoir sera encore debout à la fin de cet affrontement.

Sans discuter d'avantage, nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre moi et Ren, tous deux armés d'un katana que nous dissimulions dans notre dos. Un combat terrible se lançait entre moi et Arata d'un côté, et la jeune fille de l'autre. Chacun leader d'un mouvement qui était radicalement opposé à l'autre, nous nous livrâmes bataille dans cet espace froid et dénué de vie, le terrain idéal pour que je m'épanouisse enfin et que je révèle le secret inscrit au fond de nous.

– Onii-chan, il est temps pour toi de sortir. Déclarai-je machinalement.


	27. Les flammes de la nuit noire

La mise en garde de James Leocaser à sa petite-fille Jessica était vraiment des plus glaciales. Un conflit similaire à celui qu'il avait vécu en Australie allait apparemment se réaliser de nouveau, laissant cet endroit où nous vivions se dégrader jusqu'au chaos. Lorsque l'on y réfléchissait, c'était vraiment difficile d'imaginer la paix que l'on connaissait s'effondrer du jour au lendemain comme ça, mais c'était arrivé de la même façon selon James. La paix qui existait en Australie s'était volatilisée de nulle part pour laisser place à un champ de bataille nauséabond dans lequel des tas de vies avaient été perdues sans raison réelle. Plus j'y repensais, plus je ne pouvais trouver qu'une folie générale en guise de motif à ces affrontements. Si ce que le vieil homme nous avait dit était vrai, alors ce même accès de folie pouvait nous frapper à n'importe quel moment.

Mais alors que je pensais que ce que nous avait dit James allait se réaliser dans un futur tout de même assez loin ,je fus vite rattrapée par la réalité en constatant que le conflit avait déjà commencé. Les pierres fondatrices de ce qui allait être un chaos immense étaient déjà posées, et il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Lorsque le lendemain j'allai chez mon père pour lui expliquer la situation concernant ce qu'il s'était passé en Australie, j'eus la surprise de le trouver avec ma tante, Ugo et sa fille, autour d'un papier posé sur la table du laboratoire du patriarche. Hiroki n'était pas avec eux et cela m'inquiétait un peu puisqu'il n'était pas non plus rentré hier. Jessica fut la première à prendre la parole, toujours de sa dégaine habituelle.

– Salut bande de clampins ~ Alors, on se réunit autour d'un vieux bout de papier ? C'est quoi le deal ? Tête de gland est enfin mort ?

– Ce n'est pas le moment de rire, Jessica. La reprit alors ma tante. Yume-Nikki a finalement oeuvré. Ils nous ont envoyé une lettre nous donnant rendez-vous afin de les stopper si nous en avions le courage.

– Comment ça ? Rétorquai-je. Ils nous donnent une invitation à venir les arrêter? C'est complètement ridicule ! C'est un piège évident pour nous faire mordre à l'hameçon !

– Tais-toi donc gamine. Me coupa mon père. Il est évident que c'est un piège. Cependant, nous serons obligés de nous rendre sur place. Lis plutôt cette lettre.

Le patriarche nous tendit alors le bout de papier sur lequel je pouvais voir quelques lignes écrites à la main. Lorsque je plongeai mon esprit dans cette lettre, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, réalisant exactement ce que voulait dire mon père concernant l'urgence de la situation.

« Salut à vous, les « Hope ».

Yume-Nikki est fière de vous convier à un événement qui sera historique dans la création d'un nouveau monde où le chaos et le désespoir seront à chaque coin de rue, sous chaque parcelle de terre de ce bas monde. Nous voudrions que vous soyez aux premières loges pour assister à ce jour, vous qui gardez cette futilité d'espoir dans vos cœurs.

Afin d'être sûrs que vous prendrez part au combat final, je tiens à susciter l'intérêt de l'un de vous en particulier. Yamada Hiroki, ton frère est avec nous tu le sais. Si tu ne te rends pas sur place afin de nous affronter dans cette bataille finale entre l'espoir et le désespoir, nous nous chargerons de supprimer la seule famille qu'il te reste ~ Je pense que cela sera suffisant pour te motiver à débarquer….A moins que tu ne veuilles vraiment que l'on t'envoie les restes de ton frère en pièces détachées ~ Le choix est le tien ~

Rendez-vous sur la falaise Sekai, là où se trouve notre source d'Ener-D la plus abondante, capable de réduire ce monde en cendres ~ »

– Hiroki…..Hiroki est parti juste après avoir lu cette lettre ? M'interrogeai-je.

– Il est parti comme une furie en hurlant qu'ils n'auraient pas Reisuke hohoho ~ Me répondit alors Ugo. Pourtant, c'est assez difficile à croire que Yume-Nikki veuille en venir à un tel affrontement. Personnellement j'ai du mal à cerner l'intérêt de cette guilde à réveiller une telle source.

– Je suis d'accord. Approuva alors Chiaki, la fille d'Ugo. Je ne crois pas en des sombres desseins de la sorte, même en venant de Yume-Nikki. Leur cible est l'espoir….Mais pas notre espoir à nous.

– Vous m'avez l'air bien sûr de vous le père et la fille. Z'êtes complices ou ça se passe comment !? Rétorqua la blonde du groupe avec agressivité.

– Ne te méprends pas hoho , je suis du côté des protagonistes ~ Mais j'ai suffisamment d'informations sur Yume-Nikki pour comprendre que leur but n'est pas de plonger le monde dans le chaos ~ Je pense que c'est une organisation tierce qui nous pousse dans un piège voilà tout.

– Peu importe si c'est un piège, si Hiroki y est allé, je dois le suivre. Continuai-je. Je me suis promise de ne pas le laisser mourir, et je vais tenir cette promesse ! Où se trouve la falaise Sekai ? Je dois vite m'y rendre.

– Je peux t'y emmener hoho ~ Je dois moi aussi m'y rendre de toute manière. Je compte moi aussi rejoindre ce combat pour me distraire un peu ~

– J'y vais aussi. Si cette grosse tâche crève là-bas, ça sera complètement inutile. Il faut qu'il reste en vie pour que je puisse le défoncer pour avoir pris une décision aussi débile.

– Je vais vous suivre. Enchaîna alors Chiaki. Ce jeu semble intéressant et j'aimerais aussi y participer. J'ai tous mes cheat codes avec moi.

Notre équipe se constitua rapidement face à la situation. Ugo, Chiaki, Jessica, et Moi étions donc l'escouade qui allait représenter Glory for Hope lors de cet affrontement avec ceux qui semblaient être de Yume-Nikki. Je demandai à mon père de rester là et de nous tenir au courant de la situation, ce qu'il fit sans broncher, nous faisant confiance pour la suite. Quant à nous, nous embarquâmes dans la voiture d'Ugo pour nous diriger à la falaise Sekai, là où allaient se dérouler des évènements auxquels nous ne comprenions pour l'instant pas grand chose.

Nous roulâmes une ou deux heures sans voir se dessiner le chemin qui nous mènerait vers le futur. Ugo semblait connaître la route où nous allions, apparemment, il avait déjà été sur la falaise Sekai. L'ambiance dans la voiture était assez lourde, personne ne prenait la parole, ruminant chacun de notre côté tout ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard que nous arrivâmes sur le lieu tant attendu, cette grande falaise s'élevant encore et encore vers un ciel illuminé par une intense source de lumière alternant les couleurs entre le bleu, le vert, le violet et le rose. Cette source d'énergie provoquait un petit bruit strident et continu qui retentissait dans les environs, mais se faisant écraser par le bruit de l'abattement des vagues sur la côte. Tout était teinté de noir et de nuances de gris, comme si les ténèbres elles-même avaient envahi ce décor qui semblait pourtant d'habitude assez reposant et chaleureux.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture tous les quatre avant de prendre le temps de scruter les lieux. Ugo fut celui qui brisa le silence.

– Eh bien dis donc, il se passe vraiment quelque chose ici hoho. Pas trop effrayée, Jessica ?

– Ta gueule. Rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Je sens quelque chose de vraiment malsain ici….C'est perturbant, vraiment perturbant.

– Je le sens aussi. Ajouta Chiaki. C'est exactement comme lorsque l'on est dans un Sas juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre du boss final….Il est donc temps de vérifier notre état….Matériel ok…Points de vie ok….FPS…..60….Compétences optimales….Tout est en ordre…

– Ma fille devient sérieuse hoho. Alors, par où allons-nous ?

– Comment-ça par où allons-nous ? Demandai-je à l'homme du groupe.

– Y'a 5 entrées dans ce truc et on est que quatre, c'est la merde totale. Me répondit la blonde.

Ugo s'interrogea sur la manière de procéder face à ces multiples bifurcations entravant notre route. Qu'est-ce qui allait nous attendre au fond, à quels dangers ferions nous face ? Toutes ces questions n'allaient trouver de réponse que lorsque nous serions au bout de ces chemins. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'homme s'étant improvisé leader du groupe reprit la parole avec plus de conviction cette fois.

– Comme l'a dit le grec il y a maintenant 18 ans, procédons au hasard. Il est inutile de se tracasser la tête dès maintenant, de toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive, nous ne pourrons pas emprunter tous les chemins. Donnons nous tous rendez-vous au sommet. Si jamais l'un de nous n'y parvient pas, inutile d'aller le chercher tant que le conflit n'est pas résolu. A partir de maintenant, c'est du chacun pour soi, vu ?

– Mode multijoueur désactivé. Sélection du mode campagne. Répondit-alors sa fille Chiaki.

– T'es vraiment chelou Chiaki quand tu t'y mets. Mais moi ça me va. De toute façon je n'ai pas de temps pour me farcir des boulets donc celui qui crève c'est bien fait pour sa gueule ! Ricana la blonde, approuvant le « plan » de l'homme.

– J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix. Soupirai-je. Allonrs-y.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous ensemble vers les différentes allées et partîmes tour à tour dans l'obscurité des cavités. Je m'engouffrai la dernière dans l'entrée la plus à gauche, m'enfonçant peu à peu dans la pénombre du tunnel qui s'ouvrait devant mes yeux. Tout était sombre et humide à l'intérieur. Seul le vent résonnait dans l'espace sombre, comme pour ajouter du sinistre à l'ambiance déjà assez malsaine omniprésente sur notre chemin.

Je marchai quelques dizaines de minutes avant d'enfin apercevoir une lumière au bout du tunnel. Je me hâtai dans ce qui était sûrement un chemin menant au sommet, mais lorsque je quittai la salle, je me rendis alors compte que mes soucis ne faisaient que commencer. En effet, je débouchai dans une sorte de cachot débouchant sur une large porte faite d'acier. Le périmètre semblait être entouré par des rochers qui portaient la falaise en même temps qu'ils ne délimitaient les lieux, mais cela semblait être aménagé, comme si quelqu'un était passé avant.

Je creusai dans mon esprit afin de savoir ce qu'était cet endroit étrange, et ce fut au bout de quelques minutes de recherche dans ma mémoire que je trouvai la réponse. Cette falaise, la falaise Sekai, était une ancienne prison incrustée dans la roche que l'on utilisait pour y enfermer les prisonniers de guerre. Elle avait été conservée puis rénovée afin de devenir un site touristique. J'ignorais vraiment pourquoi Yume-Nikki était venue ici parmi tous les autres endroits. Mais quelque chose d'autre ne faisait qu'amplifier mon malaise. J'avais une sensation de déjà vu, comme si ces lieux, cette situation, et cette sensation de chercher les ténèbres m'étaient familiers. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à comment je pouvais avoir cette sensation de déjà vu alors que je n'étais jamais venue à la falaise Sekai, mais c'était perturbant.

Je me ressaisis. Après tout, il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi ici, je pouvais donc profiter du temps de solitude pour analyser un peu les lieux. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne année depuis ma dernière mission d'investigation sur les esprits du duel, mais mes habitudes me revinrent vite. Je me dirigeai tout d'abord vers la porte sur laquelle je posai ma main avant d'essayer de pousser. La porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur, impossible de continuer ma progression. Quant à la poignée, elle n'était pas du tout poussiéreuse. Elle n'avait laissé aucun résidu de poussière sur ma main, ce qui fut pour moi le tilt.

Quelqu'un était déjà passé ici et avait emprunté cette porte, sûrement déjà ouverte avant ça, pour au final la verrouiller derrière lui. C'était l'explication la plus plausible au fait que cette issue soit vaine. Sans perdre de temps, je me hâtai vers l'entrée de l'espace de bataille. J'avais une idée de qui avait emprunté le chemin que j'avais tenté de suivre en vain, et il ne fallait donc pas que je perde de temps puis qu'il pouvait être en grand danger si je n'agissais pas vite. Je ressortis donc du tunnel que je venais d'emprunter pour me retrouver au point de départ.

Je fus cette fois face à ce fameux cinquième chemin que nous avions mis de côté, faut d'effectifs pour le remplir. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me lançai de nouveau vers l'inconnu sinistre et froid que représentait ce tunnel, en espérant y trouver une issue cette fois.

Les chemins menant au sommet semblaient être tous similaires les uns aux autres. J'avais l'impression d'avoir repris la même route que celle dans laquelle je m'étais engouffrée au départ. Comme je l'avais fait quelques dizaines de minutes avant, j'atterris de nouveau dans ce qui semblait être un cachot, à la seule différence près que la porte du fond était ouverte.

J'avais donc bien raison, quelqu'un était passé avant moi dans l'autre chemin et avait refermé l'issue derrière lui. Priant intérieurement pour que ce « quelqu'un » ne fasse pas de bêtises, je me hâtai à mon tour vers cette porte qui me séparait de mes objectifs, mais c'était sans compter me faire interrompre de derrière par des bruits de pas résonnant jusqu'à moi. Je me retournai rapidement, attrapant par réflexe l'arme que je cachais dans mon corsage, un simple couteau dont je me saisis d'une main face à la menace qui arrivait.

watch?v=iLnvRmIpVZ0

Lorsque je pus distinguer ce qui se dirigeait vers moi, je découvris alors que j'étais rejointe par deux personnes portant une tenue assez sombre. Je pouvais affirmer en regardant leurs habits et leurs masques que tous deux étaient membres de Yume-Nikki. Ils étaient un homme et une femme, rigides face à moi.

– Donc c'était bien Yume-Nikki derrière tout ça ! Déclarai-je avec animosité. Ce crétin d'Ugo me le paiera !

– Tiens donc, Glory for Hope est donc déjà arrivée sur les lieux ~ . Déclara la voix féminine avec légèreté. Voilà qui est intéressant…Désespérément intéressant ~ Tu es la petite-amie de Hiroki n'est-ce pas ? Laisse moi quelques secondes le temps de me rappeler de ton nom…..

– Hakaze Namatame. Lui répondit l'homme sous le masque, me laissant reconnaître sa voix lorsqu'il prit la parole. Hakaze, vous êtes venus sur un champ de bataille qui ne vous concerne pas. Rentre avec les autres.

– Nous ne pouvons pas Reisuke. Répondis-je alors. Nous avons reçu une lettre faisant du chantage à Hiroki avec ta vie. Il a sauté sur l'occasion sans réfléchir en pensant que Yume-Nikki te ferait du mal si il n'y allait pas. Il est plus loin déjà, je dois m'assurer qu'il va bien.

– Hiroki….Il est décidément bien téméraire. Reprit alors la femme qui devait sûrement être Laïla, la leader de la guilde. Il ne suffit pas de voir le monde en blanc ou en noir pour se faire une idée de la situation, la preuve, Yume-Nikki est à la fois l'antagoniste et le protagoniste de ce combat ~

– Comment ça !? M'exclamai-je interdite.

– Une partie des membres de la guilde ont leurs objectifs qui diffèrent des nôtres et qui impliquent énormément de morts de blessés dans leurs délires. Rétorqua alors Reisuke. Nous sommes venus ici pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire, cela ne vous concerne pas, Hakaze.

– A partir du moment où Hiroki est impliqué là-dedans, cela me concerne bien plus que cela ne concerne la leader de Yume-Nikki. Rétorquai-je froidement. Je peux aller lui porter secours seule, nous avons toujours fonctionné comme ça.

– Je suis bien plus concernée à propos de cette affaire que tu ne le penses jeune fille ~ Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que Yume-Nikki est désormais ma guilde ? En tant que tel, je dois régler les écarts liés à nos objectifs. Tu ne portes plus le brassard de la guilde, Hakaze Namatame. Tu es une membre de Glory for Hope, et par conséquent, tu es déchargée de toute responsabilité concernant nos histoires internes ~

– Je n'ai pas demandé votre avis. Je passerai cette porte avec ou sans votre consentement.

– Miséricorde…..Je n'ai pas envie de me battre et d'épuiser mes forces avant de régler ce soucis….C'est une perte de temps considérable….Allez, allons tous ensemble de l'autre côté, mais ne te mets pas dans le chemin veux-tu.

Je restai sur mes gardes en acceptant la proposition que j'avais gagné en étant fidèle au pourquoi j'étais venue ici. Reisuke et Laïla se tournèrent en étant en synchronisation pour se diriger jusqu'à l'accès tant convoité. Cependant, alors qu'ils étaient proches de me rejoindre, Une épée surgit de nulle part en se dirigeant droit vers la leader de Yume-Nikki. Reisuke la poussa contre le sol par réflexe, faisant tomber les masques qu'ils portaient lui et elle. L'épée lancée s'écrasa contre l'une des parois du mur tandis que de l'entrée nous entendîmes un « Merde, raté » venant d'une voix grave qui retentit jusqu'à nos oreilles. Lorsque nos regards se pointèrent sur la cavité, nous vîmes quelqu'un en sortir, et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que mon grand-père, Fujii Namatame.

Lorsque je le vis, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il était celui qui voulait attenter à la vie de mon père, celui à cause de qui père avait souffert pendant ses jeunes années….Il était celui qui m'avait déjà vaincue une fois auparavant…Je restai en alerte face à lui, tandis que Reisuke et sa leader le regardaient avec insistance et mépris.

– Un joli comité pour me recevoir ~ Déclara-t-il alors avec sarcasme. J'ai pour mission de ne laisser passer personne ici. Des plans grandioses se passent en haut et vous n'y êtes pas conviés.

– Numéro 2 , Futatsu….Tu as donc choisi ton camp n'est-ce pas ? Déclara Reisuke avec une force que je n'avais jamais ressentie chez lui jusqu'alors. Tu es conscient que tes objectifs sont voués à l'échec tant que je serai sur ta route ?

– Bien sûr que je le suis. Je pensais que celui qui portait en lui l'héritier de l'Ener-D allait nous être utile, mais tu as trop été baigné dans ces histoires à l'eau de rose portant sur l'espoir. Heureusement, Nanatsu a de la suite dans les idées. Grâce à elle, le monde va connaître un tournant catastrophique ~ Quant à vous, vous mourrez avant de le voir haha ! Garunix, viens à moi !

A la seconde où l'homme appela son monstre, l'oiseau de feu en question arriva dans la salle d'une vitesse fulgurante, recouvrant une bonne partie de l'espace alentour par un torrent de flammes devenant de plus en plus épaisses. L'air suffisant du vieil homme m'agaçait au plus haut point, et le voir proliférer toutes sortes de paroles ridicules concernant l'espoir d'Hiroki me faisait encore plus mal, si bien que je pris une décision assez radicale en la matière. D'un geste de main je poussai Laila et Reisuke en arrière, faisant désormais face à mon grand-père. Tout en gardant le regard posé sur le vieil homme rongé par les ténèbres, je pris la parole à l'intention de Reisuke.

– Je sais que j'ai moins de légitimité que toi aux yeux d'Hiroki. Déclarai-je en gardant mon sang-froid. Tant qu'il ne te verra pas, il n'acceptera pas de renoncer. C'est toi qui doit y aller, Reisuke. Je ne fais pas confiance à Rei de Yume-Nikki, je fais confiance à celui avec qui j'ai traversé des tas d'épreuves et qui a su relever la tête. J'espère ne pas faire une erreur.

– Hakaze…..

– Je comprends pourquoi Hiroki t'apprécie, Hakaze Namatame ~ . Enchéris la leader de Yume-Nikki. Tu ne regretteras pas ce geste. Après tout…Reisuke, Hiroki , et moi sommes dans la même situation déplorable et baignée dans le désespoir ~ C'est quelque chose que tu ne peux comprendre si tu n'es pas de notre monde, mais tu trouveras vite la réponse à tes questions, crois-moi.

Laïla et Reisuke partirent derrière moi vers la salle suivante, me laissant seule avec Fujii et son oiseau de feu. Ce dernier n'avait même pas pris la peine de m'attaquer par surprise et avait même laissé les deux membres de sa guilde partir. Cela me semblait vraiment étrange à vrai dire.

– Pourquoi avoir laissé partir ces deux personnes sans broncher, Namatame Fujii ?

– Je les rattraperai bien vite. Me répondit le vieil homme. Après tout, l'issue derrière cette porte est un couloir clos.

– Comment ça ?

– Ce couloir le s'ouvrira que si tu récupères la manette d'action que j'ai en ma possession. Autrement dit, si tu ne me vaincs pas, vous êtes coincés ici hahaha ! Alors maintenant il est temps de commencer la véritable attraction de ce combat ! J'imagine le désespoir de Soichiro Namatame, lorsque je lui ramènerai sa fille morte !

– Jamais je ne te laisserai faire couler les larmes de mon père, jamais !

– Dis ça à ces pouvoirs que j'ai accumulé tout au long de ma vie ! Garunix ! Brûle là ! Dévore là ! Détruis là qu'il n'en reste que des cendres !

watch?v=06o4HFKhM80

L'oiseau de flammes poussa un cri sourd qui résonna dans l'espace de combat avant de s'envoler tout autour de la salle. De mon côté, je me préparais à l'affronter, même si je n'avais pas les armes requises pour le faire. Je n'avais que quelques couteau que je pouvais manier avec agilité, mais je doutais que cela suffise pour vaincre un tel montre.

Il attaqua en plongée, s'embrasant au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait contre le sol. Lorsqu'il frôla la parcelle que je foulais de mes pas, il en emporta une partie de par la puissance de ses flammes, avant d'essayer de s'abattre sur moi. J'évitai le premier coup, le forçant à reprendre son envol pour préparer une autre attaque en plongeant directement sur moi, sous les yeux amusés de son propriétaire qui semblait prendre plaisir à me voir me débattre face à ce qui était évidemment quelque chose de trop puissant pour que je puisse ne serait-ce que le contenir. Pourtant, je m'acharnai à éviter les attaques de l'oiseau, n'hésitant pas à plonger dans les flammes établies par le monstre de duel. Je prenais des dégâts par ces actions, mais c'était toujours plus supportable que de me faire balayer par la première attaque qui s'écraserait contre moi.

Lorsque l'oiseau remonta pour la quatrième fois jusqu'au plafond, je me saisis de trois de mes couteaux que je tentai de lancer directement contre sa carcasse , mais sans grande surprise, il repoussa aisément l'attaque d'un souffle de feu ardent dont lui seul avait le secret. Il tenta de m'attaquer en même temps, mais je fus assez rapide pour ne prendre que des dégâts minimes.

– Tu finiras bien par t'écrouler. Déclara alors mon grand-père, amusé par la tournure des choses.

– Jamais je ne perdrai devant toi. Lui rétorquai-je froidement. Pas deux fois, surtout après ce que tu as fait à mon père.

– Les liens familiaux ne sont bons que pour les faibles. Ton abruti de père est tranquillement chez lui pendant que tu risques ta vie pour lui ! C'est ça que tu appelles des liens !?

– Pense ce que tu veux. Si je suis la femme que je suis, c'est bien parce que mes liens me poussent à progresser ! Regarde donc jusqu'où la volonté peut aller, Fujii !

Je continuai ma course et en profitai pour saisir l'épée plantée dans les gravats du donjon par mon adversaire lui même. Cette fois mieux armée, je me lançai à l'assaut de mon grand père directement, mais alors que j'allais le toucher, l'oiseau de feu vint s'interposer, se prenant un coup d'épée directement dans l'aile gauche. Mon adversaire sourcilla tandis que je me hâtai pour reculer avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Il lâcha une grimace devant ma ténacité qui semblait vraiment gênante pour ses projets, tandis que moi je restais en alerte, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements afin de pouvoir réagir en conséquence.

– Tu peux te battre tant que tu veux contre moi, tu n'effaceras jamais ma volonté, Fujii.

– Que c'est amusant….Me voilà reparti cinquante années en arrière. Mais cette fois, je n'échouerai pas ! Garunix !

L'oiseau cracha cette fois un torrent de flammes qui se propagea rapidement tout autour de moi, ne me laissant que très peu d'issues. Je réussis à sortir de justesse de la prison de flammes, me rendant compte que leur véritable pouvoir était de se refermer sur la personne enfermée à l'intérieur afin de la consumer littéralement. Garunix quant à lui devait se recharger pendant quelques secondes, me laissant ainsi repasser à l'attaque pendant ce laps de temps. Je m'élançai de toutes mes forces, espérant atteindre la hauteur de l'oiseau ,pour au final le manquer de peu. Je réussis malgré tout à atterrir convenablement au sol, mais l'oiseau qui avait récupéré en profita pour me cracher une boule de feu faible mais rapide qui me percuta de plein fouet.

Je hurlai de douleur tandis que les flammes s'étant abattues sur moi me consumaient peu à peu. Le feu de Garunix continua de me brûler pendant trois longues secondes avant de s'estomper. L'attaque avait également brûlé une partie des vêtements que je portais, laissant mon adversaire voir une partie de mon corps mis à nu dans la bataille. Les flammes ayant consumé une partie de mon énergie , je me mis à haleter face à mon adversaire et son monstre, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer aussitôt.

– J'aime ce spectacle pathétique. Mise à nue et impuissante face à la force qui la consumera elle et tous ses idéaux ridicules concernant ses proches ! Sens-tu le désespoir qui t'attend au fond de cette issue !? Même ton père a eu du mal à me tenir tête ! Alors comment peux-tu prétendre m'arriver à la cheville !?

– Je n'abandonne pas. Ce n'était que l'échauffement même…..Je ne voulais pas en arriver à avoir à lui demander de l'aide…Mais je suppose qu'il y a des combats que l'on ne peut gagner seul…..Bien ! Ouvre toi porte du momentum des esprits ! Je fais appel à toi , Medraut le chevalier noble !

Lorsque je prononçai ces mots, une sorte de faille s'ouvrit dans le mur, laissant sortir une silhouette qui se rua à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le phénix de flammes contrôlé par mon grand-père. Je pris ça comme le signal et me ruai à mon tour sur l'homme qui se défendit de mes attaques avec une seconde épée qu'il gardait soigneusement dans son dos. Nous nous bâtîmes lui et moi tandis que le monstre de duel m'accompagnant se battait de son côté contre le phénix de flammes, et lorsque nous prîmes l'avantage contre eux, nous les repoussâmes au même moment d'un coup de notre précieuse arme blanche, faisant reculer les deux acolytes qui étaient nos antagonistes du jour.

– Vous m'avez finalement appelé, dame Hakaze. Ce petit cœur de moi brûle d'impatience pour mettre en pièces ce vil individu qui en veut à votre noble famille ! Pour la dame du lac !

– En attendant, si tu ne te bouges pas rapidement, il n'y a pas que ton cœur qui va brûler ! Je ne t'ai pas appelé pour que tu lambines Medraut !

– Comptez sur moi, gente dame. ~

L'idiot en armure se mit à courir à son tour avant de déployer ses deux bras et ouvrir ses mains. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il voulait faire, le chevalier matérialisa deux armes dans ses mains. La première était l'arme noble caliburn , tandis que la seconde était l'arme noble du destin. Equipé de ces deux épées forgées, il se rua de nouveau sur le phénix. Ce dernier tenta de riposter en crachant un torrent de flammes sur mon ami, mais celui-ci passa tout simplement au travers avant de donner un coup d'épée fulgurant avec Caliburn pour au final la planter dans le corps du volatile qui s'écroula littéralement au sol dans un hurlement de douleur. J'étais vraiment impressionnée par le fait que Medraut seul eut réussi à vaincre un monstre au pouvoir aussi terrifiant que Garunix, mais mon adversaire ne semblait pas peiné par la perte de son monstre, bien au contraire.

Face à la satisfaction de l'homme, je me mis à réfléchir, et ce ne fut que quelques secondes plus tard que je compris. Avant que je ne puisse prévenir Medraut le chevalier noble, Garunix revint à la vie plus fort qu'il ne l'était. Lorsqu'il brandit de nouveau ses ailes, il projeta une onde de chaleur assez puissante qui s'abattit directement sur mon ami le blond en armure, détruisant les armes nobles du destin qu'il portait au bras. Avant que l'un de nous ne puisse réagir, l'oiseau plongea de nouveau en s'embrasant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du sol, jusqu'à s'abattre sur Medraut qui ne put rien faire pour éviter ou contenir l'attaque. Le blonde fut propulsé vers moi, il murmura un « Pardonnez-moi…Dame Hakaze…J'ai été trop négligent… » avant de retourner d'où il venait en disparaissant dans un torrent de fines particules de lumière.

Je ressentis alors les dégâts que Medraut avait subi à l'intérieur de moi, ce qui me fit hurler de douleur et me mettre à genoux face à l'homme qui était en pleine forme. Je compris alors à quel point Garunix et Fujii étaient forts, et à quel point j'étais insignifiante face à eux. J'avais simplement relevé un défi qui me condamnait à perdre….Peu importe combien de fois je pouvais tuer ce phénix, il reviendrait encore et encore indéfiniment jusqu'à mon épuisement…..Eh bien soit…J'allais m'épuiser jusqu'à le vaincre….

– Alors, comprends-tu que même ta volonté ne peut rien contre mon pouvoir et celui du phénix ? Même avec des années d'entraînement, tu ne pourras jamais me vaincre.

– Je…..N'abandonnerai jamais…..Même si je n'ai pas la force…

watch?v=IpuT82QwgoA

– Comment veux-tu te tenir debout contre quelqu'un qui peut te réduire en cendres comme il le veut ? Pauvre folle !

– Je me tiendrai debout devant n'importe qui. Rétorquai-je avec détermination. Je suis Hakaze Namatame. Ma famille a trop souffert pour que je ne devienne une personne faible et ayant si peu de volonté. Ramène ton phénix cent fois si tu le veux, je me chargerai de le mettre en pièces !

– J'ai compris. Ca n'a que de la gueule hahaha ! Alors soit ! Voyons ce que tes liens familiaux pourront faire face à ça !

L'homme ordonna à son oiseau de me lancer une dernière attaque qui allait m'achever. Alors que j'étais à genoux, je relevai la tête et brandis mon épée en direction de ce qui allait me lancer une attaque fulgurante. L'oiseau chargea son attaque pour la propulser vers moi, et lorsqu'il la lâcha, ce fut alors un torrent de boules de feu qui se hâta dans ma direction, se préparant à m'achever une bonne fois pour toutes.

Brandissant mon épée, je tranchai les sphères de flammes qui se scindèrent sous le poids de mon épée à ma grande surprise. Je pus en trancher une, puis deux, puis trois autres, mais je fus vite ensevelie par ce qu'était une attaque trop puissante pour être contrée par ma main.

Mais alors que j'étais prêt à reconnaître ma défaite face à l'homme qui n'était autre que mon grand-père, alors que cette sphère de flammes allait me toucher de plein fouet, elle s'évapora comme elle était apparue. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, mon corps devint plus léger d'un seul coup, se soignant seul des blessures qu'il avait subi. Je me mis à luire d'une lumière bleue ciel et repoussai sans faire la moindre action toutes les boules de feu de Garunix. Fujii hurla sa frustration face à ce retournement soudain de situation tandis que je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il en était, mais une voix grave et familière résonna dans l'espace de combat, me laissant comprendre à ce moment ce qu'il en était.

– Quel piètre homme fais-tu Fujii. Oser lever la main sur sa descendance, voilà la le pire crime que peut commettre un homme dans sa vie.

– Et qui ose m'interrompre dans mon combat !? Montre toi donc si tu l'oses !

– Je n'ai pas à me montrer dans un combat qui ne me concerne pas. Cependant, je vais me permettre d'y intervenir. Hakaze Namatame, tu es décidément aussi têtue que l'était ton père, mais il te manque quelque chose pour pouvoir en être sa digne fille.

– Co…Comment…. ? Bégayai-je, interdite.

– Pour l'espace d'un combat, je vais te donner un petit coup de pouce en tant que ton grand-père. N'y prends pas goût, je ne le referai pas.

La voix rauque cessa et je sentis immédiatement en moi quelque chose me prenant tout le corps. Une puissance étrangère entrait en moi, et cela me faisait vraiment mal. J'avais mal dans tout le corps et dans la tête, si bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un hurlement de douleur qui était bien plus puissant que celui que j'avais lâché quelques minutes plus tôt contre Garunix. Cette puissance s'introduisant en moi était difficile à contenir, si bien que j'en relâchai une partie dans un torrent de lumière bleue qui m'enveloppa pendant quelques dizaines de secondes. J'entendis cette personne se prétendant être mon grand-père me dire de lui faire confiance et de baisser ma garde. Sans vraiment douter de sa parole, je m'exécutai et fermai les yeux, laissant tout cette force me gagner.

Lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, j'étais comme en train de flotter dans l'espace de bataille, face à Garunix. Surprise, je regardai ce qui était changé en moi, et à ma grande surprise….J'étais vêtue d'une armure blanche couvertes de bandes couleur or. Dans ma main droite se tenait une sceptre qui m'était vraiment familier tandis que sur ma tête était posé une espèce de casque qui ne m'était pas inconnu lui non plus. Alors que je comprenais petit à petit ce qu'il en était, la voix grave reprit la parole, cette fois d'un ton fier.

– Là tu es la digne fille de ton père, et ma digne petite-fille. Montre à cet homme ce que peut faire la progéniture de Voltanis , le juge du sanctuaire céleste. Va, Hakaze, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Athéna…..

– Oui grand-père. J'honorerai cette tâche. Déclarai-je fièrement avant de me jeter de nouveau su Garunix, déterminée à mettre un terme à cette bataille.


	28. L'espoir du soleil cramoisi

Errant dans le tunnel que m'avait attribué cet abruti d'Ugo Nakagami, je cherchais un moyen de gagner le pic de la falaise afin de mettre une branlée à Yume-Nikki. Une branlée comme ils n'en avaient jamais connu. Ce fut pour cette motivation que je continuais à avancer, bien décidée à botter le cul à tous cette bande de péquenots, Reisuke compris. Ce gros gland avait décidé de les rejoindre, étant lui aussi instigateur de ce plan foireux, donc même si il venait à être prisonnier, j'avais prévu de lui défoncer la gueule dès que je le verrais. J'étais assez motivée et requinquée. Voir mon grand-père la veille m'avait fait du bien, et à vrai dire, ce qu'il m'avait dit concernant les problèmes que nous allions à voir ne me faisait pas plus peur que ça. Je voulais saisir l'occasion de voir arriver la fatalité pour la combattre cette fois plutôt que de me coucher devant elle comme je l'avais fait il y a vingt ans maintenant. Je refusais donc de quitter cette terre comme il me l'avait demandé. J'allais peut être le regretter, m'insulter moi même de grosse pétasse qui ne sait pas réfléchir, mais au moins j'étais certaine de rester fidèle à mes convictions jusqu'au bout.

Le couloir était sombre et peu accueillant. Ca me rappelait cette sombre nuit marquée par les lumières des armes à feu des gardes s'en étant pris à nous à Satellite. J'eus un frisson en repensant à cette nuit faites de ténèbres maculées de sang. Je combattais cette sensation de malaise prenant qui s'en prenait à moi de toutes ses forces, comme pour me remettre en mémoire toute cette partie sombre de ma vie , afin que le désespoir m'avale totalement. Je pouvais cependant compter sur ce que je possédais pour rester sainte d'esprit. J'avais avec moi cet abruti de Reisuke qui n'était pas bien intelligent mais qui était toujours dévoué, son crétin de frère avec qui j'avais partagé des tas de choses, mais aussi une famille et des amis sur qui je pouvais compter. Contrairement à toutes ces années passées à ruminer mes vieux tourments, j'étais cette fois illuminée par la chaleur de mes proches…..

– Qu'est-ce que je raconte putain ! J'perds vraiment la boule. Crachai-je , dégoutée par mes propres pensées. Ces imbéciles ne sont qu'un ramassis de dégénérés que je dois supporter du matin au soir et je dois en plus m'en montrer reconnaissante !? Quand je rentrerai je défoncerai l'autre gland ça me fera du bien

Je me ressaisis, progressant d'avantage dans cette cavité choisie au hasard, en espérant qu'elle me mène au sommet de la falaise Sekai, là où nous attendaient Laila et ses sbires, dont Kôsei que je devais sauver é sombre crétin était dans un délire total, le mec que celui dans lequel je me trouvais au mouvement Arcadia…Et bien que ça n'était pas mon problème, ça me rappelait tout ce que j'avais vécu là-bas, mais aussi et surtout Toby et sa sœur qui avaient fait beaucoup pour moi. J'savais ce que c'était de perdre un camarade, Toby me l'avait appris, et je voulais pas que Kôsei se retrouve seul malgré tout. J'voulais donc en même temps que d'arrêter ce schyzo le sauver de sa propre emprise.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes de route, j'arrivai enfin au bout de la cavité dans laquelle je m'étais engouffrée plus tôt. Contre toute attente, je débouchai dans une sorte d'arène faite de rouille et de crasse, comme si c'était une salle d'expérience ou un cachot dans lequel on se livrait bataille. Au fond de la salle, une porte immense était dressée , elle était verrouillée, m'empêchant de la traverser même en usant de la force. J'étais baisée. Complètement baisée. Impuissante face à la situation. J'devais trouver un moyen de sortir de là et chercher une autre issue. Mais alors que j'allais quitter la pièce glauque et sinistre, les portes derrière moi s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Je me retournai brusquement, et la personne que je vis me surprit alors de par sa présence.

C'était l'autre poufiasse habillée en militaire et arborant toute la haine sur sa sale gueule qui était présente. Elle affichait son air mesquin sur sa sale gueule de vipère, elle qui m'en voulait pour avoir tué indirectement le connard qu'elle aimait. Au final, elle n'était qu'une poufiasse qui avait chaud et à qui on avait pris son repas du soir, rien de bien concret.

– Ca fait longtemps que je rêve de ce face à face avec toi, Leocaser. Me déclara la brune avec arrogance. Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu as fait au mouvement Arcadia.

– T'en as pas marre de repasser le même disque ? Lui rétorquai-je de la même intonation. T'as passé l'âge de te lancer dans des combats comme ça non ? Laisse donc la nouvelle génération faire…Enfin, tu te fais clairement dépasser par Kôsei c'est vrai.

– Tss. Toujours cette grande gueule n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon on n'a pas besoin des mots pour gérer ça. Jessica, je vais te crever en moins de temps qu'il ne faudra pour que tu réalises ! En garde grosse pute !

Je me mis en garde face à Cécilia qui voulait régler ses comptes. Je savais que je partais dans un combat assez délicat étant donné que je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir désormais, mais j'avais encore Akulia qui était capable de faire des choses…Et surtout je ne pouvais pas perdre contre cette garce qui défendait encore celui qui avait pris ma vie elle-même. Je me reculai rapidement face à Cécilia qui activa aussitôt ses pouvoirs psychiques, faisant apparaître des sortes de machines flottantes similaires aux vaisseaux qu'elle jouait habituellement. Elle lança ses vaisseaux comme des projectiles que j'évitai facilement, avant de m'élancer rapidement sur celle qui était autrefois beaucoup plus compatissante et prévenante avec nous à Arcadia. Rassemblant mes forces, je donnai un coup de poing fulgurant contenant toute la haine que j'avais, ce qui fut assez pour faire tituber la femme. Elle tomba fesses au sol, les yeux écarquillés face à mes aptitudes physiques.

– J'ai pas de pouvoirs c'est vrai. Déclarai-je avec satisfaction. Mais je peux toujours utiliser mes tripes et mes couilles pour te la mettre profonde Cécilia ! Je vais te faire voir ce que j'ai appris en sept ans d'errance dans le monde des esprits !

– Je vois…Je t'aurais sous-estimée à ce point ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, Leocaser. Je vais te montrer ! Psychic no Mahou ! Sekai no Explosion !

La femme utilisa ses pouvoirs psychiques afin de faire exploser les rochers qui jonchaient l'espace de combat sans utiliser quoi que ce soit en guise de détonateur. Les objets semblaient exploser d'eux même, me frôlant à chaque fois. J'avais gardé d'excellents réflexes malgré le fait que je vivais une vie plus calme, et je remerciais Mario, Elvis et les autres de m'avoir permise de garder ces instincts sur le long terme. Cela me donna la force d'éviter les coups et de tenter de me replier. Lorsque je fus enfin hors de portée de la femme, je me préparai à attaque de nouveau.

Cependant, alors que j'allais me lancer à l'assaut de mon adversaire, quelque chose me stoppa. Je fus arrêtée par quelqu'un qui m'agrippa le bras. Je me retournai rapidement, prête à détruire la menace qui avait surgi de derrière, mais lorsque je vis la personne en question, je constatai qu'elle n'était autre que Chiaki, ma camarade de classe.

– Chiaki ! Bégayai-je, interdite. Lâche moi tu vois pas que je suis en plein combat !?

– Hmm….Je vois…Cécilia Marciella…. Me répondit-elle, aussi évasive qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude. Je vais m'en occuper. Reste derrière , Jessica.

– HUH !? Tu te rends compte de la situation !? Hurlai-je en guise de réponse. Tu vas te faire tuer en deux minutes par cette folle !

– Jessica…..Je suis désolée….Mais tu n'es pas autorisée à combattre le boss de ce niveau….

watch?v=GyT2jkImzz8

Avant que je ne puisse réagir face aux paroles de mon amie, celle-ci claqua des doigts , ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de soulever des tas de pierres qui foncèrent sur moi à une vitesse telle que je ne pus les éviter. Je fus plaquée contre le mur par ces pierres qui retenaient mes vêtements, m'empêchant ainsi que bouger. J'hurlai de frustration sur celle qui m'avait rendue inapte par surprise, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas préoccupée par mon état.

– Je refuse de te laisser prendre ce risque. Me dit-elle. Depuis que tu es arrivée à Kibougamine, tu as fait beaucoup pour moi. Ces PNJ ne me parlaient pas, je ne leur parlais pas non plus, et par conséquent je ne pouvais pas avoir les objets nécessaires pour le power-up. Depuis que tu es arrivée pour m'offrir le tutoriel de départ, je peux parler à des tas de personnes et aquérir des connaissances qui m'ont permis de devenir meilleure. Laisse moi utiliser ces points pouvoir pour t'aider, Jessica.

– Je ne comprends quedalle à ce que tu racontes mais…C'est trop risqué…

Sans m'écouter, Chiaki se retourna vers Cécilia qui semblait amusée par ce changement brutal de situation. La petite rouquine enleva son manteau et le jeta avec son sac avant d'afficher un air déterminé face à celle qui voulait ma mort. Cette dernirère se jeta sur mon amie en guise de réponse, chargeant dans ses poings de l'énergie psychique qui formait une lumière tourbillonant autour de ses membres. Chiaki attendit la femme pour l'éviter au dernier moment d'un mouvement grâcieux, comme si elle dansait lors d'un spectacle, pour ensuite déployer à son tour un coup de poing qui atteignit mon ex mentor pour la propulser contre le mur.

– Heaven-slaying Dragon Fist ! Hurla alors ma camarade de sa voix aigue.

– Tu…..C'est quoi le truc là…. ? T'es qu'une gamine insignifiante et tu as une telle force !?

– Tu n'as pas de cheat codes. Tu ne peux pas connaître les pouvoirs du boss avant de l'affronter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries toi !? Rétorqua l'antagoniste du combat avec violence.

– La vie est un jeu vidéo. Quand tu affrontes un boss dans un jeu vidéo, tu essayes pour cerner ses pouvoirs puis tu retentes encore et encore….Mais pour toi Cécilia…Cette fois, quand tu subiras le game over, tu n'auras pas de seconde chance.

Chiaki regardait son adversaire avec un mépris que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir constater provenant de la jeune fille discrète et réservée. Cela eut pour effet d'agacer Cécilia qui chargea de l'énergie pour revenir de plus belle dans la bataille. Elle se lança dans un duel aux poings avec mon amie, ayant l'occasion de lui en asséner quelques uns tout en en encaissant également. Chiaki était frêle, mais elle semblait vraiment bien encaisser les dégâts subits par les attaques. J'étais subjuguée par la vitalité et la force qu'elle montrait face à son adversaire qui grimaçait de frustration à chaque attaque qu'elle encaissait de la part de mon amie.

– Il est temps de passer à la suite. Déclara la rouquine, toujours animée par la flamme du combat dans le regard. Cheat code Gauche, droite, haut, bas, B, A , droite, gauche ! Crimson wings !

– Crimson wings !? Qu'est-ce que…. !?

Mon amie qui avait sorti sa console sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive entra la combinaison de touches qu'elle venait d'annoncer sur l'écran d'accueil du jeu auquel elle jouait. Une fois qu'elle appuya sur start pour valider sa combinaison de touches, de son dos sortirent deux grandes ailes rouges et mauves qui se déployèrent dans l'arène, laissant flotter au gré du courant d'air pénétrant l'espace quelques plumes rouges, jaunes et violettes qui rendaient plutôt bien dans l'espace de combat. Chiaki utilisa ces ailes pour se propulser à une vitesse folle avant de donner un coupde pied fulgurant à son adversaire qui se reprit avant de chuter. Elle revint à la charge de mon amie avec énergie, formant à l'aide de son pouvoir psychique des ailes du même calibre que celles de la fille de l'oiseau du soleil cramoisi. Les deux protagonistes du combat étaient décidément très rapides ; si bien que leurs silhouettes s'effacèrent rapidement pour ne devenir plus que des sphères d'énergie respectivement rouge et bleue qui se déplacaient et entraient en collision les unes contre les autres à répétition.

Je restai subjuguée par le vrai pouvoir que détenait Chiaki. J'ignorais comment elle s'y prenait, mais elle possédait clairement quelque chose qui lui permettait de tenir tête à Cécilia qui avait porté ses pouvoirs à maturité pendant dix-sept ans alors qu'elle avait elle même cet âge. La jeune fille qui était si fragile et réservée à l'école possédait en elle des aptitudes vraiment inimaginables. Mais son adversaire était tout aussi surprise, voir encore plus surprise que je ne l'étais. Elle arrivait à garder le contrôle du combat, mais elle s'épuisait de plus en plus devant celle qu'elle pensait être du menu fretin, un apéritif avant le véritable combat.

Les deux protagonistes du combat s'arrêtèrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard, maintenant la pression du regard l'une sur l'autre. Je voulais me détacher pour aider mon amie la rouquine, mais je ne pouvais pas me défaire de l'emprise de ces rochers. C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir bastonner aussi, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de regarder les Chiaki combattre.

– L, R, L, R , gauche, droite, B , A. Activation du cheat code, crimson claws !

– Une autre arme !? C'est futile !

La rousse enclencha une fois de plus un autre de ses « cheat codes » qu'elle fit rapidement avant de valider par le bouton start de sa console. Les fines mains qu'étaient les siennes changèrent alors de couleur, rayonnant d'un éclat pourpre qui engloba l'ensemble de ses avant-bras pendant quelques secondes. Curieuse de voir la nouvelle transformation de la fille, je découvris quelques secondes plus tard que ses bras et mains avaient disparus pour ne laisser place qu'à des griffes d'oiseau très aiguisées. J'avais l'impression qu'elle empruntait ce pouvoir directement au monstre de duel « Oiseau du soleil cramoisi » car plus elle avançait dans l'utilisation de ses cheat codes, plus elle ressemblait au monstre de duel en question.

Elle s'élança de nouveau sur la femme qu'elle couvrit de coups de griffe assez puissants qui firent hurler Cécilia de rage. Cette dernière encaissait malgré tout les coups et essayait d'en rendre à son tour. Imitant la jeune fille, elle se fabriqua des griffes d'énergie bleuâtre qui lui permirent de s'élancer avec animosité à son tour sur Chiaki qui ne put éviter l'attaque, se faisant lacérer rapidement au passage.

Je lançai un « Chiaki ! » qui résonna dans la salle alors qu'un épais écran de fumée noire se dégageait de la scène, m'empêchant de voir dans quelle état se trouvait la rouquine. Essayant de percer l'écran pour y voir des choses, je fus surprise par mon amie qui en ressortit d'un seul coup, cette fois les jambes couvertes de plumes. Elle s'envola encore et encore jusqu'à descendre en rappel sur Cécilia et l'attraper de ses deux serres d'aigle en la serrant très fort. Elle l'emmena de plus en plus en altitude, encaissant les coups qu'elle prenait en guise de résistance, pour au final l'emmener au plus haut de la salle afin de s'écraser avec la manipulatrice de pouvoirs psychiques.

Cécilia se releva avec difficulté tandis que Chiaki avait repris son envol dans l'espace de combat. Notre adversaire utilisa ses pouvoirs initiaux afin de projeter des vaisseaux kozmo miniatures qui tentèrent en vain de s'écraser sur mon amie qui avait décidément de très bons réflexes. Agacée, Cécilia poussa un cri de rage qui retentit dans la salle, avant de reprendre la parole en hurlant toutes sortes de jurons dont seules elle et moi avions le secret.

– J'ai assez joué avec toi sale petite pute qui devrait ne pas se mêler des affaires des grands ! J'appelle Kozmo Dark Planet !

watch?v=EMQeGubna3E

Cécilia se concentra sur elle-même, relâchant une énorme source de pouvoir psychique d'un coup qui détruisit pas mal de choses autour d'elle. Les rochers alentours se désintégrèrent rapidement et ceux qui m'entouraient aussi, me laissant libre de bouger à mon tour et enfin être capable d'agir dans ce combat auquel moi aussi je voulais prendre part. Je me reculai rapidement, évitant ainsi l'impact provoqué par l'invocation de Cécilia qui avait décidément fait du n'importe quoi, et confinée dans cet espace, je vis enfin apparaître ce qu'elle avait créé.

Elle était désormais aux commandes d'une espèce de satellite mécanique géant. Il était composée d'une sphère métallique entourée par plusieurs anneaux qui eux-mêmes étaient joints pour former une espèce de tour flottante et imprenable. La carcasse de l'objet semblait être du titane ou un autre métal très résistant de couleur vert et noir. Je ne comprenais pas comment quelque chose d'aussi titanesque pouvait se trouver en la possession de Cécilia, ni comment notre espace était devenu assez grand pour pouvoir y accueillir un tel monstre, mais une chose était sûre, nous étions dans la merde totale.

– Je vais vous écraser toutes les deux en même temps ! Hurla la brune haineuse à notre égard.

– On va voir qui se fera écraser Cécilia ! Gardien des étoiles , protecteur de la famille Leocaser , je fais appel à toi ! Ouvre la porte des étoiles et viens faire cesser le chaos qui s'abat sur ce monde ! Akulia le gardien de la porte des étoiles !

Lorsque j'appelai à mon tour mon dragon, la marque blanche que je possédais sur le bras droit, celle en forme d'étoile, se mit à briller comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Je fus entourée d'une lumière blanche éclatante pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se dissipe pour laisser apparaître mon fidèle compagnon fait d'or et de lumière. Le dragon des étoiles se tenait fièrement derrière moi, m'invitant à le chevaucher. C'était la bataille finale entre Chiaki et moi d'un côté, et Cécilia de l'autre.

– Akulia, on va vite régler ça ! Frappe !

Le dragon et moi nous ruions à l'assaut de la planète des ténèbres tandis que Chiaki nous suivit dans l'assaut grâce aux pouvoirs hérités de l'oiseau du soleil cramoisi. Nous projetâmes moi et Akulia un torrent d'énergie blanchâtre qui fut propulsé droit en direction de l'engin mécanique ténébreux. Mais alors qu'Akulia avait utilisé pas mal de force pour vite en finir avec ce combat, nous fûmes surpris par l'impact de l'attaque sur le monstre. En effet, lorsqu'il l'eut presque atteint, il se désintégra de lui même sans causer le moindre dégât à la boite de conserve pilotée par la poufiasse. De son côté, Chiaki s'était également ruée sur le colosse de titane, mais lorsqu'elle l'eut presqu'atteint , elle fut repoussée d'une attaque au laser qui la propulsa contre le mur dans un nuage de fumée. J'entendis mon amie hurler de douleur lorsqu'elle prit l'attaque, si bien que je dus aller la repêcher à dos de dragon de justesse avant qu'elle ne puisse subir une autre attaque.

Nous étions donc toutes les deux chevauchant Akulia qui évitait les tirs de laser de la planète des ténèbres, réfléchissant à comment nous pourrions venir à bout de ce monstre inaccessible. Mais rien ne me venait en tête.

– Il faut trouver une solution pour vaincre ce monstre ! Hurla Chiaki dont le bras était vraiment amoché. Je ne pense pas avoir des cheat codes capable de tenir tête à quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux !

– Ta gueule Chiaki je réfléchis ! Si on trouve pas une solution rapidos on est bonnes pour rentrer en corbillard ma poule ! J'suppose que tu dois encore accomplirs des choses avant de tirer ta révérence, donc laisse moi faire ok !?

– Je te vois venir ! Tu veux que je parte pour me protéger, ce n'est pas question je reste avec toi ! Me rétorqua la rouquine en guise de réponse.

– Depuis quand tu es aussi chiante toi !? Tu peux pas analyser comme tu le fais d'habitude au lieu de me faire chier avec ta détermination !?

– Mais….Mais oui ! S'exclama alors Chiaki, illuminée par une idée nouvelle. Je vais analyser son monstre ! Jessica, dépose moi au sol et gagne moi une minute ! Je trouverai une solution !

– Ca marche ma poule je te couvre, mais fais pas le con !

J'ordonnai à Akulia de foncer vers le sol, et lorsqu'il m'obéit, Chiaki eut alors l'occasion de sauter du dragon pour se trouver un coin assez tranquille. De mon côté je repris mon envol, neutralisant les tirs de laser dirigés contre Chiaki pour qu'elle puisse utiliser ses facultés d'analyse tant mis en valeur par son équipe les Overlords. J'attaquai Cécilia en utilisant toute la puissance d'Akulia pour la distraire, tout en veillant à ne pas moi-même me faire détruire par un tir de cette pute. Je m'engageai donc dans un bras de fer dans l'unique but de laisser Chiaki analyser la faiblesse de notre adversaire. Akulia ne pouvait pas frapper la planète des ténèbres, mais il pouvait au moins neutraliser les raysons laiser qu'elle tirait en utilisant lui même l'énergie qu'il projettait par la bouche, ainsi, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un rapport de force en neutralisant chacune les attaques de l'autre jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous ne cède. Au final, chacune de nous propulsa une source d'énergie abondante qui se rua sur l'autre pour entrer dans une collision interminable.

– Céciliaaa ! Hurlai-je en laissant aller toute la rage tandis que nous nous étions lancées dans un bras de fer mettant en jeu toutes les forces que nous possédions l'une et l'autre.

– Jessicaaaaaa ! Me hurla la femme en guise de réponse, bien déterminée à gagner ce combat qu'elle attendait depuis des années.

Je sentais Akulia qui puisait dans mes forces , au plus profond de moi-même tandis que j'essayais de garder le contrôle de la situation. Cécilia était vraiment devenue puissante depuis le temps, elle qui était la personne ayant le moins de pouvoirs psychiques à Arcadia. Tandis que je m'attelais à contenir la puissance de la femme, je repensai malgré moi à tous les moments que j'avais passé dans ce mouvement dont l'unique but était de satisfaire les désirs d'un maniaque de pouvoir. Malgré tout, si Cécilia n'avait pas été là pour me guider à mon arriver, j'aurais eu du mal à trouver ma place.

Quand je revenais de mission avec des égratignures ou de plaies, malgré que je l'envoyais bouler, elle revenait à la charge et venait me soigner, comme une grande sœur l'aurait fait. Nous étions malgré tout plutôt proches au mouvement Arcadia quand on y réfléchissait bien.

A quel moment…

A quel moment on avait couillé comme ça ? A quel moment sa rage avait-elle pris le dessus ? Nous avions fait une erreur à un moment donné….Juste pris la mauvaise direction qui nous avait poussé dans ce chemin….Mais maintenant, elle était une menace. Une menace pour ma vie, une menace pour les miens, une menace pour ce monde et cet équilibre que je m'étais construit. Nous étions camarades d'infortune dans le passé, mais désormais, ce monde était du passé.

Ancrant la pensée qu'elle était une menace, je redoublai mes efforts, offrant d'avantage de moi à Akulia qui put donc propulser de l'énergie encore plus puissante qui se dirigea droit sur la planète des ténèbres qui arriva pourtant à dissoudre l'attaque comme elle l'avait fait auparavant.

Même si je m'y attendais, je restais choquée par le fait que toute ma puissance n'était pas suffisante pour détruire la barrière de Cécilia. Essouflée, je tentais tant bien que mal de me concentrer pour ne pas faillir face à elle, même si je sentais que j'arrivais à ma limite. De ma position je voyais mon adversaire qui était tout de même essoufflée elle aussi, ce qui me donna un tant soit peu de satisfaction dans mon acte.

– J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Chiaki, me coupant alors dans mes pensées. Jessica ! Propulse moi avec l'attaque d'Akulia ! Grâce à la vitesse je pourrai passer au travers et finir la planète en une attaque !

– Ok ! Akulia ! Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ! Mets y toutes tes forces !

Le dragon que je chevauchais chargea une nouvelle attaque en rassemblant les dernières forces que nous avions tous les deux afin de les propulser droit sur la planète des ténèbres Kozmo. Chiaki quant à elle se préparait, s'envolant, elle se positionna avant de donner le feu vert au dragon doré qu'était le mien. Il propulsa son attaque , et lorsqu'il sortit de lui le dernier souffle, il s'évapora dans les airs, me laissant m'écrouler au sol , totalement vidée de mes forces. Je relevai péniblement la tête afin de voir ce qu'il allait se passer, et comme prévu, l'attaque toucha bien Chiaki pour la propulser vers la planète des ténèbres. Portée par la puissance de l'attaque, elle dévisageait Cécilia avec détermination.

– C'est terminé ! Hurla-t-elle alors. Cheat code X, Y, droite, bas, gauche, bas, droite , A, B ! Crimson armor !

Entrant dans sa console les commandes une fois de plus, la jeune fille se vêtit de toute une armure aux couleurs de l'oiseau du soleil cramoisi. Ce nouveau vêtement qu'elle portait semblait vraiment très lourd, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle avait besoin d'être portée par mon attaque. Je ne pouvais désormais que regarder toute la puissance de Chiaki combinée à la mienne, priant pour que la rouquine n'ait pas à subir d'avantage de dégâts.

Mon amie s'écrasa de toutes ses forces contre la planète des ténèbres Kozmo qui se désintégra en même temps que son armure dans une explosion puissante qui projeta des débris du satellite dans tous les coins de la salle , et ce , dans un torrent de vacarme qui rendait toute autre source de bruit complètement inaudible. Par chance, je ne pris aucun projectile. Je ne pouvais cependant plus bouger, regardant mon amie la rouquine revenir péniblement vers moi grâce à cette paire d'ailes avant de s'écrouler au sol à son tour.

/R6UCSVYKLXQ

– Nous….Nous avons gagné…Me déclara-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Nous avons battu la planète des ténèbres….Jessica….

– Ouais…Tu caches bien ton jeu ma poule…. Nous avons réu –

Alors que j'allais terminer ma phrase, je fus coupée directement lorsque le nuage de fumée résultant de l'explosion se dissipa. Alors que je pensais voir Cécilia étendue au sol et toute aussi vide de ses forces que nous, je fus consternée par ce que je vis. La femme était encore debout, certes bien faible, mais surtout chevauchant une autre machine semblant toute aussi puissante que la première. Un destructeur des ténèbres Kozmo qui était légèrement plus petit que le satellite, mais qui avait l'air tout aussi menaçant…Alors que cette fois nous étions toutes les deux vidées de nos forces.

– C'est….C'est impossible…..Murmurai-je. Nous avons pourtant utilisé tous nos pouvoirs…..

– C'était inévitable, Jessica. Me répondit alors Cécilia qui afficha à ma grande surprise un semblant de compassion à mon égard. Je respecte votre volonté et votre courage. Vous avez donné tout ce que vous possédiez dans ce combat et vous avez été deux gros parasites dont j'aurais pensé me débarrasser plus aisément. Mais cela fait dix-sept ans que je prépare ce combat, vous êtes à des années lumière de me battre !

– C'est faux. Rétorqua alors Chiaki qui était dans un état tout aussi piteux que le mien.

– Comment !? Tu oses encore me répondre dans ton état !?

– Tu es un boss de fin de niveau très coriace, mais….Je n'ai jamais abandonné devant n'importe quel boss, même les boss finaux…..Parce que l'espoir attend toujours dans les situations les plus désespérées….

– Chiaki…..

– Jessica….Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as dit la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées ?

– Eh, t'as cru j'étais un replay ? Je me souviens de quedalle moi ma poule…..

– Tu…Tu m'as dit « Je peux te dire avec certitude que lorsque tu fais face au désespoir le plus profond, si tu continues à garder espoir, alors les jours à venir seront illuminés naturellement, l'espoir est toujours plus fort que les ténèbres les plus profondes. » …Ces mots m'ont fait du bien, parce qu'ils m'ont permis de savoir que tu étais le RolePlayer dont j'avais besoin pour réussir ce RPG. L'espoir arrive, je l'entends..Et je suis sereine…

Chiaki afficha un sourire exprimant toute l'empathie du monde, me laissant alors entrevoir toute l'affection qu'elle portait à mon égard. Je plongeai mon regard en le sien tandis que Cécilia, fatiguée de notre dialogue, décida de charger une attaque contre la rousse et moi pour en finir. Fixant l'expression paisible de la rouquine, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux, rongée peu à peu par le fait de perdre une autre camarade , et par ma faute cette fois.

Je lui répétai que j'étais désolée, que je l'avais impliquée dans tout ça et que tout était de ma faute, mais elle me répétait sans cesse que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il n'y avait pas lieu à pleurer, puisque nous allions assister à la naissance d'un nouvel espoir. Ne comprenant pas comment elle pouvait rester aussi paisible face à cette situation, je laissai couler quelques larmes. Je voulus lever mon bras pour la gifler afin qu'elle ne revienne à elle, mais je n'eus pas la force et mon bras se contenta de tomber sur la joue de mon amie, renforçant le contact que nous avions ensemble.

Je sentais la pression de l'attaque du destructeur des ténèbres se rapprocher de nous, et notre fin arriver avec elle. C'était frustrant. Très frustrant de se faire vaincre de la sorte par Cécilia, mais encore plus d'avoir entraîné Chiaki dans toute cette histoire. Tout comme Toby était mort sans que je ne puisse rien faire, elle allait subir le même sort…Et ça me mettait hors de moi…..

Mais alors que l'attaque allait nous toucher…Je compris pourquoi la rouquine était aussi sereine.

watch?v=LmPH8BTwPKU

Une lumière de couleur bleue ciel passa à côté de nous à toute allure pour encaisser l'attaque nous aurions dû subir. Je ne pus pas voir qu'est-ce qu'était exactement cette présence, mais une chose était sûre, elle était venue nous sauver, moi et mon amie la rouquine.

Tandis qu'elle absorbait totalement l'énergie du destructeur des ténèbres, je sentis d'un seul coup mes forces me revenir. Mes blessures disparurent, tout comme celles de Chiaki disparaissaient également. Nous étions soignées par la personne ayant apparu de nulle part qui en quelques secondes, réduit l'attaque du destructeur à néant.

Je pus enfin voir qui était la personne à qui nous devions la vie….Enfin presque, car elle portait un masque qui couvrait totalement son visage, ne me laissant rien voir. Elle portait également l'uniforme de Yume-Nikki, tout comme Reisuke en avait un à la maison. Sans vraiment comprendre la situation, je tentais de faire le rapprochement entre notre sauvetage et Yume-Nikki, mais ce ne fut que lorsque notre héros du jour repris la parole que je fus forcée à comprendre.

– Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps. Ton père m'a donné du fil à retordre. Déclara la voix féminine grave à l'intention de mon amie.

– Je savais que tu allais venir, je l'ai toujours su, Maman. Lui répondit avec sérénité celle qui semblait être sa fille, me laissant au passage complètement abasourdie par la révélation.

– Juuni ! S'étrangla alors celle qui était notre adversaire. Il a encore fallu que tu me mettes des bâtons dans les roues une fois de plus ! Au moment le plus crucial qui plus est !

– Cécilia….T'as fait une grave erreur en t'en prenant à ma fille. Je vais te le faire payer Cécilia ! Que le pouvoir du ciel et des étoiles s'abatte sur toi ! J'appelle le pouvoir de Bérénice ! Coma Berenices !

Lorsque la membre de Yume-Nikki prononça ces mots, je sentis une forte secousse provenant de l'air lui-même. On avait l'impression que l'atmosphèr elle même se déformait pour laisser apparaître quelque chose de bien plus dangereux. La nouvelle alliée projeta de son corps une vision de l'espace qui entoura l'espace de combat. Des tas de planètes sous fomes d'hollogrammes apparurent autour de nous, laissant la femme se hâter d'une vitesse fulgurante afin de dessiner autour de Cécilia ce qui semblait être une constellation, celle de la chevelure de Bérénice si l'on en croyait le pouvoir qu'elle avait appelé. Une fois qu'elle eut passé à la vitesse de la lumière afin de dessiner la dite constellation, le chemin tracé se referma autour de Cécilia, détruisant le vaisseau dans lequel elle s'était réfugiée jusqu'à la faire hurler de douleur à son tour.

Un cercle de lumière éclatante se referma sur la brune qui hurla de rage et de douleur face à cette puissance qu'elle ne pouvait ni contenir, ni renvoyer à sa propriétaire, tandis que je regardais le spectacle, bouche bée face à ce qui marquait la fin de notre combat avec la membre de Yume-Nikki numéro 7 , Nanatsu.

La lumière se dissipa, laissant Cécilia au sol, inconsciente et surtout attâchée par deux anneaux provenant de l'attaque de ma nouvelle alliée. Celle-ci prit la parole à notre intention d'un air satisfait.

– Elle ne risque plus de revenir avant longtemps. Elle a de la chance que je ne tue que quand c'est nécessaire celle-là.

– Maman tu as été fantastique ! S'extasia sa fille devant elle. Tu as vaincu le boss final d'une seule attaque ! Avec la technique la plus magnifique que tu possèdes en plus ! Papa n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

– Vous avez été formidables aussi les filles. De vraies guerrières hahaha ! Déclara alors la voix mature et grave de la mère Nakagami. D'ailleurs Jessica, ça fait une paire qu'on ne s'est pas vues tous les deux n'est-ce pas !?

– Co..Comment ça ? J'te connais !? Ta voix me dit rien pourtant.

– Tu es sûre que tu ne me remets pas ? T'as pas gagné en perspicacité tu es décevante.

– Vas-y te fous pas de ma gueule poufiasse ! Tu vas me faire tourner en bourrique pendant longtemps ou ça se passe comment !?

– Très bien, vois par toi même alors.

La femme retira son masque devant mon regard agacé. Lorsqu'elle me fit voir qui elle était, je compris certaines choses. En effet, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette fille, bien trop longtemps…

– Sérieusement, ça fait vraiment un bail que j't'ai pas vue. Riai-je face à Chiaki et sa mère qui me souriaient toutes les deux.


	29. Nakagami Ugo 1 : Un voyage singulier

Un jour de quotidien banal, ma vie entière bascula du jour au lendemain. Tout ce qui était autour de moi s'évanouit en un seul instant, tel un nuage de fumée se dissipant dans les cieux. Ce qui faisait de moi l'homme que j'étais avait disparu, ce qui me donnait de l'importance, ce qui me faisait exister…Tout n'était plus qu'un souvenir trop abstrait pour que je ne m'en souvienne.

Tout débuta un jour paisible et sans réel événement. Je me levai dans ma propriété, cette maison pour laquelle j'avais travaillé dur afin d'en faire la résidence Nakagami, et j'y repris mon quotidien normal laissé la veille. Il était 9 heures et bientôt allait débuter mon travail. J'avais pour projet aujourd'hui de boucler ce roman que j'avais commencé il y a maintenant trois mois et que mon éditeur attendait avec impatience pour me faire sa critique. Il était difficile à satisfaire, toujours à me bombarder de ses « j'en peux plus » , mais au final, chaque fois que je vendais un livre, c'était un Best Seller, si bien que le nom « Nakagami Ugo » devint vite connu dans la région.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, m'y installant pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mais alors que mon quotidien était classique, quelque chose attira mon attention. La cuisine avait changé par rapport à l'état dans lequel je l'avais laissée la veille. Je ne pouvais pas dire ce qui avait changé concrètement, mais quelque chose était bizarre. Je ne m'affolai pas tout de suite. Après-tout, peut-être mon épouse ou ma fille avaient déplacé quelque chose. Pourtant, lorsque j'allai faire ma toilette, je constatai quelque chose qui me surprit plus encore. Il n'y avait plus aucune affaire féminine dans les armoires de la salle de bain, ni même le sèche cheveux appartenant à ma femme et ma fille…Tout était vide.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais quelque chose me vint alors en tête. M'avait-elle quitté , profitant du fait que je me levais plus tard qu'elle pour disparaître ? Non…Ce n'était pas possible. Ma femme ne pouvait pas me faire ça….Pas après tout ce que nous avions vécu.

Ne voulant pas croire à ce qui était cependant une réalité possible, je me mis à la rechercher de toute trace de ma femme et de ma fille dans la maison. Je cherchai en vain toute affaire ayant pu leur appartenir pour au final revenir bredouille.

Une pensée me vint en tête : Chiaki. Ma petite puce avait pu partir, mais elle m'aurait forcément laissé un mot dans sa chambre. Ainsi, rassemblant mes espoirs, je montai à l'étage afin d'y retrouver l'univers de ma fille. Pénétrant cette forteresse dont le thème était le jeu vidéo, je fus abasourdi par ce que je trouvai à l'intérieur.

En effet, l'univers de ma fille n'était plus. Cette chambre n'était qu'un vide-grenier dans lequel s'entassaient des bricoles poussiéreuses à un tel point que je ne pouvais même pas me frayer un chemin dans la pièce. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, un épais nuage de fumée me tomba sur le visage, forçant quelques larmes à couler le long de mes joues.

Je ressortis en vitesse avant de frotter mon visage poussiéreux et humide. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait ici, mais la réalité était là, ma femme et ma fille avaient complètement disparu. Je cherchai à rassembler toutes les preuves de leur existence en cherchant en premier lieu leurs photos dans mon portefeuille , mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Les cadres sur les murs n'affichaient que des photos de mes amis les plus proches tandis qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de présence féminine dans cette maison qui était la nôtre.

Je m'écroulai au sol, soutenant ma tête de par mes deux mains pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. J'avais des tas de souvenirs de mes deux princesses, mais je ne savais même pas si ils étaient vrais…Puisque rien autour de moi n'indiquait leur présence. Etaient-elles simplement l'origine d'un fantasme inconscient que j'aurais vécu au travers de l'un de mes rêves…..Ou étaient-elles vraiment une réalité qui s'était effacée de ce monde du jour au lendemain ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas, mais mes souvenirs à l'intérieur étaient trop forts pour que je ne me persuade que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ou une illusion.

Une pensée folle me traversa l'esprit : je devais retrouver ma femme et ma fille, et ce , à n'importe quel moyen. Elle étaient celles qui m'avaient sauvé, qui avaient fait de moi l'homme que j'étais…Je ne pouvais pas les laisser disparaître dans l'oubli de la sorte.

Ce fut ainsi que commença une quête assez peu ordinaire j'en conviens. Un voyage difficile à la poursuite d'une chimère dont j'étais le seul à connaître l'existence. Un voyage pour sauver le monde, un voyage pour sauver mon monde.

Nakagami Ugo : A la recherche d'une chimère.

Face à ce problème, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de m'écouter, de me comprendre, et de m'aider dans un tel scénario. Une seule personne au monde qui était assez ouverte aux situations extravagantes et qui était capable de me conseiller en la matière…Ce fut avec cette pensée que je me rendis chez Soichiro Namatame pour obtenir des réponses ou tout simplement des indices. Je savais qu'il était le seul qui n'allait pas me juger…Après tout, lui et moi nous avions partagé des tas de choses. Il avait été le leader de la guilde ayant rassemblé mes camarades qui étaient partis dans un chemin assez obscur, celui des gangs. Il nous avait rassemblé et remis dans le droit chemin, tout en nous aidant à devenir des hommes capables de porter des responsabilités. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui que j'avais eu mon enfant, puisque j'avais rencontré ma femme en tant que membre de la guilde. Elle et moi nous étions investi d'une mission commune, et cela nous avait rapproché sentimentalement.

Si tout était clair dans mon esprit, il devait l'en être dans le sien aussi , puisqu'il avait tout vu de ses propres yeux, même la naissance de Chiaki de laquelle il était le parrain. J'avais donné beaucoup d'importance à Soichiro Namatame que je considérais comme mon père, et aujourd'hui encore c'était comme à un père que j'allais demander de l'aide.

Lorsque je pénétrai la forêt dans laquelle il vivait, je n'y vis pas grand chose à première vue. Tout était similaire à la dernière fois que j'étais venu, me laissant réaliser que seul mon univers semblait être altéré par la disparition de mes deux amours. Je m'avançai dans cette grotte et passai l'étendue d'eau dans laquelle Chiaki avait l'habitude de s'entraîner, pour au final arriver dans le laboratoire où était posté le vieil homme.

Mon père dégarni se retourna alors, ressentant sûrement ma présence, avant de prendre la parole. La tristesse affichée sur son visage creusé par les rides me faisait de la peine chaque fois que je la voyais de face, mais je devais me faire une raison. Soichiro n'avait pas surmonté la mort de sa femme, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait quitté Yume-Nikki à l'époque. Il était donc le plus à même à comprendre le manque dans lequel je me trouvais.

– Quel bon vent t'amène, Ugo ? Entama alors le roi de la forêt spirituelle. Tu tires une drôle de mine ma foi gamin.

– Soichiro….Répondis-je avec hésitation. Je…Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Soichiro. Une chose étrange se passe dans ma vie…Et je ne sais pas si je deviens fou ou si c'est le monde atour de moi qui l'est.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Me rétorqua-t-il avec lassitude. Je deviens fou aussi avec ces gamins. Ils sont partis i peine une semaine et je sens déjà qu'ils ont fait n'importe quoi. Quel est ton soucis, gamin ?

– Je….Je me souviens d'une femme et d'une fille qui seraient liés à moi. J'ai des souvenirs d'une vie de famille….Pourtant quand je me suis levé ce matin, le monde autour de moi semble ne jamais avoir porté en lui l'existence de ma famille. Ma femme et ma fille ont tout simplement disparu, comme si leur existence même avait été effacée de ce monde. As-tu des souvenirs de Chiaki Nakagmi ? Une petite rouquine aux yeux bleus qui vient s'entraîner ici régulièrement.

– Je n'en ai aucun souvenir gamin. Vraiment aucun souvenir….J'imagine avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passe…Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment t'aider gamin…

Le vieil homme se retourna vers ce qui semblait être sa dernière invention, réfléchissant à mon problème. Pendant qu'il cherchait, je m'arrochais aux souvenirs qu'il me restait de ma femme et de ma fille, essayant de conserver leur existence à tout prix.

Il laissa se passer quelques minutes avant de se retourner de nouveau. Il afficha un sérieux assez prononcé sur son visage rigide, me laissant revoir ces traits respirant la tristesse qu'étaient les siens. Moi qui avais connu le maître de la guilde enjoué et respirant la joie de vivre, cela me faisait toujours mal de le voir dans cet état.

– Il y a un endroit où tu peux te rendre, gamin. Déclara l'homme. Connais-tu les montagnes « Kiboenji » ?

– Je ne connais pas cet endroit. Quel est-il ?

– Ces montages sont littéralement traduites « Montagnes de l'espoir cramoisi ». Il est dit que tout homme foulant ces terres trouvera la réponse à ses interrogations. Tout homme montant au sommet de cette montage se verra dissiper tous les doutes ayant un jour foulé son cœur. Je pense que tu peux t'y rendre. Tu pourras faire la part des choses entre illusion et réalité.

– T'es…..T'es-tu déjà rendu à cet endroit… ? Bégayai-je dans le doute.

– Jamais. Ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine, et j'ai passé l'âge d'aller vérifier par moi-même. Tu peux t'y deplacer pour rien, mais tu peux aussi t'y déplacer et retrouver une vérité enfouie au fond de l'histoire de l'univers , de ton univers. Auras-tu le courage de braver la barrière de la rationnalité pour aller fouiller dans l'univers de l'abstrait et du fantastique ?

– Bien sûr. Je suis prêt à tout pour ramener ma famille à mes côtés. Je vais me mettre en route dès maintenant. Merci pour tout, Soichiro.

L'homme se contenta de froncer les sourcils en guise de réponse. Je quittai la forêt avec une pensée forte en tête, celle de retrouver ma femme et ma fille à tout prix. L'homme de la forêt m'avait donné les plans nécessaires pour me rendre aux montagnes de l'espoir cramoisi, ce fameux endroit où j'allais trouver toutes les réponses requises pour pouvoir avancer. Je ne devais pas perdre de temps : il me fallait absolument partir dès maintenant pour résoudre ces problèmes avant que ma mémoire elle même ne disparaisse en emportant avec elle le souvenir de mes racines.

Mais alors que j'allais prendre la route en m'enfonçant dans le bois alentour, je fus interrompu par un bruit sourd venant de derrière moi. Une mélodie commença à retentir aux alentours, me laissant parfaitement reconnaître qui était derrière moi.

watch?v=nl2YWCvlAvo

Je me retournai rapidement vers la source de cette musique, laissant un rictus se dessiner sur mon visage. Mon vieil ami était devant moi. Nous avions traversé beaucoup d'années ensemble moi et Jérôme la vieille branche des UWS. De ses 40 ans, il était toujours aussi mordu de ses chansons d'asiatiques, en particulier de Silent Siren. Il arriva d'ailleurs vêtu d'un tee-shirt à l'éffigie de la chanteuse du groupe qui avait elle aussi pris 20 ans depuis le temps.

– . Me salua Jérôme avec toute la sympathie qu'il arborait habituellement.

– Salut vieille branche hoho ~ Comment vas-tu monsieur bouche en cul de point ?

– Je vais bien. Un point au loin et puis plus rien. Tu fais quoi noob ?

– Je pars à la recherche d'une chimère. Un rêve inaccessible que je veux rendre réel.

– . Ok tu revis tes 17 ans .

– Jérôme ! Reviens dans ta pokéball ! S'exclama une voix moins grave mais adulte, me laissant deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Alain. Je t'ai concoté un poffin !

– Tss. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

– Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alain hoho ~

– Nous sommes tous venus sur l'indication d'un de nos membres. M'interrompit la sombre voix du grec, le chef de notre groupe. Tu as des ennuis n'est-ce pas, Crimson Ugobird.

– Mais…Comment vous savez tout ça … ? Bégayai-je, interdit.

– C'est moi qui leur ai indiqué, m'interrompit encore une autre voix provenant de derrière.

Lorsque je me retournai, je fis face au dernier membre masculin de notre équipe UWS. Il était un homme habillé d'une cape violette et dont l'on ne voyait que deux grands yeux rouges. Il tenait à la main une boule de crystal qu'il gardait toujours précieusement dans ses mains. C'était Adam, notre dernière recrue qui était un fan de dinosaure. Tout le monde le surnommait IrmAdam puisqu'il voyait l'avenir avec sa boule de crystal , même si ses capacités de prédiction n'étaient fiables qu'à 5% dans les faits.

– On m'a dit que tu partais en mission pour retrouver ta famille mon Ugo….Ma boule m'a-t-elle dit la vérité ?

– Non….Pour une fois tu as raison…. Bégayai-je.

– Ma boule me dit aussi que le secret de ton avenir repose en avril 2014…. Tu dois revenir en arrière pour progresser dans le futur….Le format avril 2014…..Telle est la vérité…

– Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que ressasser ce format ? Ricana Alain en sortant son panneau « Lol »

– .

– En attendant , nous parlons, nous parlons, mais nous n'avançons pas. Empruntons cette forêt et allons vite rejoindre le chemin de la vérité.

Nous entrâmes tous les cinq dans le sentier boisé qui allait nous mener à la partie sauvage de notre village de campagne. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes les lieux en question, nous comprîmes que notre périple allait être quelque chose d'assez rude à vaincre…En effet, l'endroit dans lequel nous étions semblait assez peu entretenu, ce qui augmentait le caractère sauvage de l'endroit. Nous avions l'impression de nous trouver dans un de ces donjons à la Indiana Jones ou dans le parcours du Jumanji version UWS.

Lorsque nous fîmes un pas de plus, quelque chose apparut soudainement sous nos yeux. Une porte apparut à quelques centaines de mètres de nous. Sur cette porte se trouvait une pancarte « Tournoi Goat Control ici. » Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'était ce qui semblait être un vieux gag, je m'apprêtais à passer outre cette porte pour tourner à gauche et continuer dans ce qui semblait être un labyrinthe, mais contre toute attente, l'un de nous céda à cette issue.

Notre voyant se rua sur la porte dont il ouvrit rapidement la serrure, ressassant les mots « Goat control » à répétition avec entrain comme si quelque chose de superbe se trouvait derrière cette porte. Cependant….Lorsqu'il tourna la clinche, tentant de découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière son sésame, il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il fut empalé par quatre lances sortant de nulle part.

Nous fûmes abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer sous nos yeux. Adam notre voyant à la précision la plus médiocre du monde venait de mourir sous nos yeux…..En cinq secondes….Sa vie avait été prise….Par je ne sais qui, par je ne sais quoi…..

Alain fut le plus choqué de nous. Jérôme montrait pour sa part de la totale indifférence tandis que le chef de notre groupe, le grec, Kosta, reprit la parole en se frottant le menton, comme si quelque chose de grave se préparait.

– Je vois…Il semble que nous sommes attendus ici. Déclara-t-il.

– 乁(⸌ᗝ⸍)ㄏ répondit Alain par le biais d'un de ses panneaux. Il semblait affolé par la situation.

– Tss. Il ne nous fera plus chier le noob. Enchaîna Jérôme, indifférent face à la macabre découverte.

– Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment continuer à progresser dans ces conditions…. M'interogeais-je avec doute. Après tout…..Je ne sais pas moi même si cette chimère est réelle….

– Moi je sais qu'elle l'est. Rétorqua le leader du groupe. Je ne doute pas de toi, je ne doute donc pas de tes souvenirs. Continuons.

Nous avançâmes dans le labyrinthe qui ouvrait sur de plus en plus d'issues au fur et à mesure que nous y progressions. Nous avancions tous les quatre avec prudence, redoutant un autre piège dans le genre de celui qui avait tué Adam. Nous arrivâmes soudain dans une impasse. Le labyrinthe qui semblait magique se referma de derrière nous progressivement. Face à la situation, nous fûmes pris par un sentiment d'urgence assez prenant….Mais c'était sans compter sur Alain.

– Jérôme ! Transformation numéro 1 ! Silent Siren !

watch?v=cID8aSNwLo0

Jérôme brilla d'une lueur rose qui nous était si habituelle que nous ne froncions même pas les sourcils. Lorsque cette lumière se dissipa, il était de nouveau semblable à cette chanteuse asiatique de silent siren avec les rides qui allaient avec. Il se positionna face au labyrinthe s'actionnant tout seul et se mit à chanter face à lui. Plus il chantait, plus l'étendue de feuillages qui s'avançait vers nous reculait, le laissant même dessiner son propre chemin dans le labyrinthe qui semblait vraiment inaccessible à première vue. Alain lança un regard satisfait vers le spectacle tandis que moi et Kosta le grec étions habitués à ce genre de scénarios. Jérôme possédait ce « pouvoir magique » depuis bien longtemps déjà, et il nous avait été bien utile au travers des époques.

Nous pûmes donc continuer dans le labyrinthe sans encombres au rythme de la performance vocale de notre ami le silent siren de l'équipe. Nous finîmes par sortir de ce dit labyrinthe pour nous retrouver sur un sentier similaire à celui dans lequel était mort notre ami Adam quelques heures auparavant.

– Nous avons réussi à sortir ᕕ(◥□◤)ᕗ s'exclama Alain avec entrain. Nous pouvons continuer vers ces parrois rocailleuses (งᎲ)ง

– Restons sur nos gardes. Rétorqua le leader du groupe d'un ton méfiant. Une erreur peut coûter la vie vous l'avez vu, donc nous allons continuer notre route avec prudence.

– Tss. Regardez-moi ces noobs. Vous avez peur ? Hinhinhin.

Nous continuâmes donc notre chemin pour arriver vers une gigantesque paroi rocailleuse qui semblait être le point de départ d'une série de montagnes. Je plongeai mon regard dans l'horizon, regardant le plus loin possible afin de voir toute l'étendue des montagnes face à nous. L'une d'elle me fit m'arrêter, puisqu'elle était d'un rouge cramoisi assez vif au milieu de toutes ces falaises riches en couleurs sombres. C'était notre objectif. C'était mon objectif…Là-bas j'allais trouver toutes les réponses à mes questions et revoir ma famille.

Nous nous engageames sur ce chemin moi et mes amis. Nous montâmes encore et encore , encouragés par le répertoire de Silent Siren chanté par notre Jérôme. Alain fredonnait les chansons tandis que mon leader gardait son air sérieux. J'avais de la chance d'avoir mes camarades ; étaient toujours là quand j'avais besoin d'eux et n'hésitaient pas à risquer leur vie pour m'accompagner. J'avais plusieurs fois risqué la mienne pour eux également , mais les voir me rendre la pareille était quelque chose d'assez satisfaisant…A vrai dire…UWS était comme une famille pour moi. Je les avais rencontré il y a bien longtemps maintenant….

Tandis que nous étions sur la route, je me rappelai de ma rencontre avec les UWS. Nous étions tous originaires de Satellite, dans un quartier assez uppé de la zone. Les racailles se rassemblaient dans la zone BAD , moi j'habitais dans des quartiers un peu plus beaux quand même. Mes parents étaient morts peu après ma naissance et j'avais du compter sur mon grand-frère pour survivre dans ce monde. Nous vivions assez bien lui et moi, et les garçons de mon âge qui étaient les futurs UWS vivaient bien dans leur coin aussi. Un jour cependant, un membre de la sécurité avait déclenché une fusillade dans la zone BAD de Satellite. Il avait réussi à tuer tous les délinquants s'y étant rassemblé s sauf une personne….Et par frustration il avait donc décidé de massacrer notre quartier aussi.

Nous avions tous fui l'endroit dans lequel nous vivions, protégés par tous nos frères et sœurs ainés qui étaient la seule famille que nous possédions. Leur sacrifice nous avait permis de prendre la fuite et de vivre face à ce garde qui nous avait tout pris à l'époque, mais nous n'avions plus de foyer, plus d'endroit pour manger, plus rien. Comme pour s'allier face au monde cruel auquel nous faisions face, nous sommes devenus les UWS, connus sous le nom d'United we Stand : l'union fait la force. Nous avions décidé en ce jour de lutter ensemble contre cette injustice permanente que l'on appelait la vie.

Nous savions tous que des gamins seuls dans un quartier étaient déstinés à trouver la mort plus ou moins rapidement et que notre alliance était plus un moyen de gagner du temps qu'une réelle course à la vie. Nous savions que sans un adulte pour nous encadrer, nous finirions par être repêchés par un orphelinat dans lequel ils faisaient des expériences aux gosses….Mais alors que nous pensions que tous les grands-frères et sœurs avaient été tués dans la fusillade….Jérôme, le grand-frère d'Alain, réapparut devant nous bien amoché mais encore en vie. Il devint un des membres de l'UWS et notre représentant même si Kosta celui qu'on appelait le grec avait du haut de ses 13 ans plus l'étoffe d'un leader éventuel pour l'équipe que n'en avait Jérôme. Nous avions donc monté les UWS à cinq , nous les garçons et une fille de notre âge qui s'appelait Sukai. Sukai avait fini par quitter le groupe avant de se faire attraper par la sécurité et finir en prison…Et nous nous étions devenus un gang de duel assez puissant dans le coin.

– Tout va bien Ugo ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. M'interrompit le grec.

– Oui…Tout va bien…Je repensais juste à nos jeunes années hohoho.

– ᕕ( ³ )ᕗ C'était le bon vieux temps tout ça. Enchaîna Alain avec entrain. Nous en avons vécu des tas de choses.

– Au plus loin que je me souvienne, je me rappelle des années après Yume, mais après j'ai du mal à me rappeler de tout ce qu'on a vécu. Repris-je avec sérieux.

– Tss. Tu ne te souviens même plus gros tas.

– Mon esprit est un peu troublé tu pourrais être plus cool Jérôme ! Balançai-je , dépité.

Le grand frère d'Alain m'ignora et ensemble nous continuâmes. Nous étions bientôt arrivés au sommet de cette montagne depuis laquelle nous allions gagner les montagnes de l'espoir cramoisi. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais mes camarades avaient décidé de m'accompagner jusqu'au bout sans même prendre du repos. Nous nous lancions des blagues vaseuses sur la route. Ca détendait l'atmosphère et me faisait vraiment revivre les bons temps de l'époque de Satellite. Alain et son frère avaient décidément des drôles de rapports, puisque le petit frère n'arrêtait pas d'embêter le grand même en tant qu'adulte. Alain avait 30 ans, pourtant il conservait l'attitude d'un gamin armé de ses pancartes dont lui seul avait le secret de rangement.

– Nous sommes arrivés. M'interrompit de nouveau le leader de notre groupe. Nous n'avons plus que très peu de route avant d'arriver dans les montagnes.

– UWS EPISODE 32 : SUR LA ROUTE DE LA MONTAGNE 乁(⪧ヮ⪦)ㄏ

– Fermez-la un peu.

Jérôme fut le premier qui s'avança, toujours de sa tenue d'asiatique dont il avait le secret. Il s'avança vers la porte de roche qui semblait déboucher vers un dôme reliant les deux montagnes de la chaîne sur laquelle nous nous trouvions tous. Lorsqu'il fut près de la porte, quelque chose tomba rapidement du ciel pour s'écraser sur mon ami. Notre ancien héros évita de justesse la masse qui venait de tenter de s'écrouler sur lui pour au final faire quelques pas vers l'arrière. Nous nous étions avancés pour être aux côtés de Jérôme, nous laissant faire face à un colosse de fer qui se leva majestueusement devant nous. Ce qui semblait être un robot géant déclencha sa voix de synthèse qui parvint jusqu'à nous.

– Rouguignou 2,0 , gardien de ce château. Déclara machinalement la voix robotisée. Je vais éliminer les UWS qui veulent piétiner mon territoire (∩⇀෴↼)⊃━ ﾟ.*

– Eh ! C'est mon smiley ! 乁(⪧ヮ⪦)ㄏ Rétorqua Alain avec énergie. On va te battre moi et Jérôme !

– Rouguignou… ? Tss. Pathéthique.

– Mettons le en pièces et continuons. Déclara le chef avec satisfaction face au défi en face. UWS, en formation !

Nous nous avançâmes vers le tas de ferraille mon équipe et moi, bien décidés à vaincre le colosse de fer. Sans reprendre la parole, le colosse de fer tenta de nous écraser de sa grosse main métallisée , mais nous pûmes l'éviter à temps. Semblant en colère, il nous adressa des injures avant de reprendre la parole avec agressivité.

– Activation du mécanisme de défense. Brigade Scorpion noir relâchée !

– Brigade scorpion noir ? Hoho voilà qui est rigolo. Déclarai-je.

Avant que l'on ne puisse attaquer de nouveaux, 5 robots métallisés de notre taille sortirent de nulle part. Ils étaient quatre hommes et une femme face à nous. Ils étaient exactement identiques au gang des scorpions noirs. Don Zaloog, Meanae l'épineuse, cliff le désamorceur, chick le jaune et gorg le fort. Tous les 5 se positionnèrent face à nous, adoptant un comportement assez humain malgré le fait qu'ils étaient cinq cyborgs. Nous ne nous laissâmes cependant pas déconcerter, puisque nous chargeâmes tous ensemble au même instant.

Je fus le premier à m'avancer vers Gorg le fort qui préparait déjà sa massue, comme pour relever mon dé la puissante et lourd attaque qu'il tenta de m'asséner, je glissai sous lui afin de le prendre à revers d'un puissant coup de pied qui le projetta un peu plus loin de nous. Le robot colosse s'écroula au sol, avant de se relever, déterminé comme jamais. Il se saisit fermement de sa massue avant de revenir à la charge , mais c'était sans compter sur le pouvoir que j'avais à l'intérieur de moi. Je sortis une de mes cartes, l'oiseau du soleil cramoisi, avant de reprendre la parole avec détermination.

– Sunbird ! Donne moi ta force ! Criai-je pour déclencher le pouvoir de mon vieil ami.

Un tourbillon de flammes se forma autour de moi, me laissant déclencher le pouvoir de mon ami à plumes. Plus les flammes se répendaient sur le sol, plus je sentais la force du Sunbird se décupler de plus en plus. Gorg le fort ne se laissait pas impression par les flammes, mais je sentais que la chaleur de l'oiseau devenait de plus en plus intense. Pour relâcher le pouvoir de mon ami de toujours, je déclarai la formule qui allait tout changer.

– Hoho ! Quel Skill ! Lâchai-je tandis que l'écho des montagnes se chargeait de porter ces mots.

Le torrent de flammes s'intensifia et prit gorg le fort au piège jusqu'à le carboniser totalement, mettant ma victoire évidente en avant. Je me retournai, ma carte toujours à la main, afin de voir où en étaient mes amis. Alain lui se battait avec Meanae. Il utilisait ses pancartes pour l'attaquer. D'un geste, clamant toujours cette formule Hoho Quel Skill , je pus propager les flammes jusqu'à toucher Meanae l'épineuse, pour ensuite faire de même avec Chick et Cliff qui affrontaient Jérôme. Quant à Don Zaloog, il périt également sous les flammes de l'oiseau du soleil cramoisi, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer fortement le père de ces imbéciles en armure qu'étaient les cyber scorpions noirs.

– Vous allez me le payer ! Impardonnable ! IMPARDONNABLE BANDE DE MAMADOUS ! Déclara le roboguignou qui nous laissa constater son piètre vocabulaire au passage.

– Mamadou ? Tu n'as pas mieux comme insulte ? Rétorqua froidement le grec qui nous fit tous pouffer de rire de par la tête qu'il tirait.

– IMPARDONNABLE ! Scorpion noir tier 0 !

Le roboguignou changea de forme, laissant sa carcasse de fer assez lourde se transformer en des sortes d'ailes métalliques qui lui donnaient une allure plus légère et souple. D'un coup , il se rua sur nous à une vitesse fulgurante, nous percuttant tous en même temps. Il nous envoya valser à quelques mètres de lui pour nous écraser dos contre le sol sur le parterre rocailleux. Je me relevai péniblement, grimaçant face au fait que quelque chose d'aussi ridicule nous avait tiré un soupir. Mais alors que j'allais contre attaquer armé de mon crimson sunbird, je fus devancé par Alain et son grand-frère.

– Hoshi ! Hurla le plus jeune de la bande. Forme 3 ! Synergie ! Soukai Rock !

watch?v=Oa52G0XxCiM

Jérôme et Alain se mirent à briller tous les deux d'une lumière mauve qui nous empêcha de les distinguer les uns des autres. Nous ne comprîmes pas de suite moi et le grec, mais nous eûmes vite une réponse puisque lorsque Jérôme ressortit il était habillé en la chanteuse de pop de son groupe fétiche, mais Alain aussi était désormais habillé comme la bassiste du groupe. J'allais éclater de rire face à ce changement soudain, mais alors que je pensais que c'était terminé, le petit frère reprit la parole avec détermination.

– Et maintenant , nous allons relâcher le Sekai no Hero ! Hurla-t-il. Jérôme ! One point man overload release !

Le joyau attaché au collier de mon ami brilla d'avantage tandis qu'ils fûmes une fois de plus enveloppés dans ce qui était une lumière bleue translucide qui entourait les deux compères. Lorsque Jérôme ressortit de la lumière, nous vîmes quelque chose que nous n'allions jamais plus voir dans notre vie. Il était habillé dans ses collants de super héros, comme il l'était d'habitude en tant que One point man….A l'exception près que cette fois, le héros était également coiffé comme la chanteuse de son groupe fétiche, affichant les mêmes yeux bridés qu'elle mais aussi les mêmes accessoires qu'elle portait. Etait-ce cette fameuse troisième forme à laquelle Alain avait fait mention quelques temps auparavant….. ? Jérôme était-il devenu si….Dégueulasse ?

– Maintenant c'est le final ! Déclara Alain. Hoshi ! Fusionne avec le crimson sunbird !

– Eh !?

Devant ma surprise totale je vis Jérôme absorber mon oiseau, se laissant pousser deux grandes ailes cramoisi dans le dos alors que je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus dégueulasse qu'il ne l'était déjà. Lorsque l'homme fut préparé, il se déclara comme étant le « Crimson Silent Point ». Littéralement traduit « Le point cramoisi silencieux ». Il alla se battre avec le roboguignou qui était en transe en ayant perdu tous ses camarades. Il évita maintes et maintes attaques en utilisant ses ailes pour éviter ou pour bloquer les impacts tandis que Alain de son côté lui rassemblait son énergie pour la donner à son frère.

Lorsque Jérôme arriva près de roboguignou, il ne sortit cette fois pas un feutre mais un micro. Je bouchai mes oreilles par réflexe, voyant ce qu'il allait faire face au colosse de fer.

– ONE POIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINT ! Lâcha le super héros de sa voix aussi aigue que celle de sa chanteuse fétiche.

Le roboguignou ne put contenir toute la puissance de cette voix. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, tentant d'éviter ce qui allait sûrement être un one hit KO , mais il ne put résister à toute la force de cette voix qu'était celle de « Crimson Silent Point ». Il se détruisit de l'intérieur et explosa dans des résidus métalliques qui prenaient feu au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient propulsés au loin. Un torrent de flammes se répendit tout autour de l'espace de bataille….Et enfin, sous nos regards ébahis en ressortit l'ainé du groupe, toujours armé de ses ailes, de son costume de super héros et de ses yeux bridés. Quand il arriva face à nous, il reprit la parole avec sérieux, entamant une nouvelle phase de notre périple.

– .


	30. Nakagami Ugo 2 : Sauver mon monde

Jérôme revint vers nous, reprenant son apparence naturelle et abandonnant cette part ridicule de lui qu'il arborait devant nous. Alain se félicita du succès rencontré dans ce combat avec son frère qui n'avait fait qu'une bouchée du colosse de fer qu'était roboguignou. Nous nous levâmes tous , rattrapant l'homme qui était notre sauveur du jour. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers la porte de ce qui semblait être un sas dont les murs étaient des parois de la montagne semblant aménagées pour que les visiteurs y passent. Kosta le grec connaissait la raison. C'était devenu un site touristique mis en avant pour la rudesse de son challenge, et cela marchait comme un charme puisque nous étions réunis en ces lieux. Jérôme nous dit qu'il était déjà venu ici, en compagnie de nous tous, mais nous n'avions aucun souvenir d'une précédente escapade ensemble.

Et à vrai dire, cela me troublait vraiment puisque ma mémoire semblait vraiment me jouer des tours. Je me rappelais de choses qui n'existaient apparemment pas, comme ma femme et ma fille, et je ne me rappelais même pas de ce que j'avais fait avec mon équipe. C'était assez étrange en y pensant d'être aussi embrouillé dans l'esprit. Est-ce que je devenais vraiment incapable de faire la différence entre illusion et réalité , ou quelque chose de bien plus profond se cachait derrière tout ça… ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, et pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas tellement savoir ce qui clochait chez moi. Après tout, mes camarades étaient aussi délurés et psychologiquement instables que je ne l'étais, je pouvais donc sombrer dans la folie avec quiétude.

Nous passâmes la grande porte qui se dressait devant nous avant d'atterrir dans ce qui était une sorte de sanctuaire rocheux racontant l'histoire de la montagne dans laquelle nous étions. Plus nous avancions dans le couloir rocheux qui s'étalait devant nous, plus nous voyions l'histoire de ce qui était devenu un patrimoine historique de la région. Les montagnes de l'espoir cramoisi étaient voisines avec les montagnes du désespoir , celles desquelles l'on ne pouvait pas sortir selon les légendes urbaines et rurales. Pourtant, nous étions dans ces montagnes du désespoir et nous réussissions à nous en extirper, non pas sans avoir perdu des hommes et fait des sacrifices.

Nous progressions à l'intérieur de la montagne, toujours sur le rythme de nos querelles à base de « Hoho » et de « Quel skill » , ainsi que de « . » et de « tss » . J'avais l'impression de revivre avec mon équipe quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps déjà. C'était il y a trop longtemps….Les dernier souvenirs que j'avais de ces trois lascards remontaient à déjà longtemps, trop longtemps même. J'étais content de pouvoir renouveler cette mémoire poussiéreuse qu'était la mienne, et j'espérais y graver d'avantage de souvenirs à l'avenir. Ainsi, repensant à tout ce que l'on avait vécu depuis le début de notre périple, je passai au travers des montagnes du désespoir, accompagné par mes acolytes, pour enfin ressentir peu à peu la chaleur des terres de l'espoir cramoisi.

Nous ressentîmes peu à peu le fait que nous nous rapprochions de l'endroit qui semblait si spécial à nos yeux, puisque plus nous avancions, plus l'air ambiant était chaud et lourd. On ressentait vraiment que l'on arrivait dans un endroit dont le mot d'ordre était « cramoisi » puisque la chaleur autour de nous faisaient même rougir les murs tellement elle était insistante. Devant ce spectacle de roches virant peu à peu au mauve puis au rouge, je trouvai un sentiement de quiétude. Après tout, le cramoisi était notre couleur, à nous les UWS. Nous étions donc à l'aise dès que quelque chose s'y rapportait de près ou de loin.

Nous passâmes donc dans le couloir et pénétrâmes tous ensemble les montagnes de l'espoir cramoisi. Nous y étions enfin , sur cette montagne sur laquelle j'allais trouver toutes les réponses à mes questions. Nous arrivâmes devant une porte qui allait sûrement s'ouvrir sur un autre paysage comme celui par lequel nous étions arrivés ici, mais tout cela ne me faisait pas peur. J'étais avec mes camarades pour retrouver ma famille, c'était suffisant pour me donner du courage.

Lorsque nous sortîmes, nous nous trouvâmes alors face à un spectacle bien singulier.

watch?v=7Jvmh04otBI

Les environs étaient…Ardentes. Nous avions l'impression d'être dans une étuve moi et mes camarades. Ces montagnes colorées de nuances de rouge, de jaune et de violet étaient très chaudes et donnaient vraiment un sentiment de malaise si l'on était sensible à la chaleur. Des fines particules de braise flottaient au gré du vent chaud soufflant sur la montagne. Ces particules étaient accompagnées de plumes violettes et jaunes, comme si l'oiseau du soleil cramoisi lui même battait des ailes juste à côté de nous. Cet endroit était splendide. Il n'était semblable à aucun autre.

– . Déclara Jérôme, émerveillé par le panorama auquel nous faisions tous face.

– C'est magnifique c'est vrai….Rien que pour cette vue je ne regrette pas….Reprit Alain, regardant ce paysage d'un air nostalgique. Je suis heureux d'être venu ici…Même si tout cela sera sûrement notre dernière aventure….

– Hoho le voilà qu'il joue au sentimental. Répondis-je avec ironie, comme pour masquer la gêne que j'éprouvais face aux paroles de mon ami. Nous aurons d'autres occasions de connaître une aventure similaire, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter l'ami. Tant que le Skill est présent, l'UWS sera persistante hoho !

– Ta devise n'égale pas notre motto d'il y a 17 ans Ugo. Me rattrapa le grec. Il y a 17 ans tu aurais chanté nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

– Tss. Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de ressasser des trucs débiles. Reprit alors Jérôme.

– Cela fait déjà 17 ans…Lançai-je dans le vide.

La nuit qui s'était installée nous gratifia alors d'une pluie d'étoiles comme l'on pouvait en trouver au sommet de cette montagne singulière. Des étoiles couleur cramoisi tombaient doucement, se laissant porter par le vent, sous nos yeux éblouis. Nous étions enfin arrivés à cet endroit qu'était notre objectif, et nous en étions satisfaits, nous tous, camarades de toujours, tous nos yeux levés vers le ciel….

– Bien. Reprenons. Nous interrompit le grec, toujours aussi sérieux.

Nous reprîmes donc ensemble la route qui allait nous mener jusqu'au sommet. Nous devions encore grimper quelques centaines de mètres pour arriver jusqu'au bout de notre périple. Nous y avions passé des heures et nous commencions à fatiguer, mais personne ne se plaignait car tous voulaient que j'atteigne cet objectif de revoir ma famille. Comme pour répondre à leur détermination, je ne me plaignais pas et je continuais à avancer inlssablement jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à l'endroit tant attendu, le pic de la montagne.

C'était l'endroit le plus spectaculaire. On pouvait voir de cet endroit toute la zone urbaine ainsi que toute la zone rurale nous entourant. De la forêt de Soichiro Namatame jusqu'au centre ville, tout était accessible d'un simple regard, le tout décoré d'un épais rideau de nuances rouges , jaunes et violettes qui donnait une chaleur assez puissante au paysage se dressant devant nous. Nous étions donc arrivés au sommet de la montagne, là où toutes les questions allaient trouver réponse, et à vrai dire, j'étais vraiment anxieux à l'idée de savoir si tout cela n'était que rêve ou réalité. Mais alors que je réfléchissais , me préparant à me maudire en cas d'échec de ma part, ma parole fut coupée à cet instant.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda alors Alain en montrant du doigt une sorte de stelle.

– Je ne sais pas…C'est étrange. Enchaîna le grec.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers cette pierre qui ressemblait à une stelle de recueil. Lorsque nous fûmes face à la dite pierre, nous pûmes y lire ce qui y était gravé à l'intérieur même du rocher.

– « Seuls ceux dont le cœur est vraiment meurtri, ceux qui remettront leur foi au ciel, verront leurs questions écoutées et démystifiées. Ô , voyageurs, abandonnez toute mauvaise intention si vous voulez être entendus par celui pour lequel vous n'avez aucun secret. » Lis-je d'une voix forte et distincte.

– Quel est ce mystère…..S'inttérogea alors mon camarade le leader du groupe. Comment peut-on concrètement remettre sa foi au ciel. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

– Chante une chanson pour que le ciel t'obéisse Jérôme O/ Ricana Alain face à son camarade le point.

– Tss. Répondit Jérôme en lâchant un soupir. Tes blagues de merde ne changeront pas le fait que nous sommes coincés grand génie.

– Je…Je pense savoir….Repris-je en bégayant. Je pense savoir ce que veut dire cette phrase…

– Comment !? S'exclama le grec. Tu dis que tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ?

– Oui. C'est évident quand on repense à tout ce qu'on a traversé. Je suis venu pour une quête m'étant chère, nous avons traversé les montagnes du désespoir d'où nous sommes sortis de justesse en ayant perdu l'un de nos camarades…Et maintenant nous sommes sur les montagnes de l'espoir. L'étape précédente était pour enlever tout l'espoir que nous avions à l'intérieur…Ainsi, une fois dans la pénombre la plus totale, c'est un espoir nouveau qui jaillit de cet océan de ténèbres.

– Je vois….Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais tu ne désespères pas assez, Ugo ?

– Bien sûr que non. J'ai de la peine pour Adam….Mais je ne suis pas noyé dans le désespoir non plus…Après tout…Vous êtes toujours avec m –

watch?v=hGww5e5DnS8

Lorsque je pointai de nouveau mon regard vers le grec, je fus surpris par quelque chose qui n'était vraiment pas normal venant de l'homme qui m'avait accompagné depuis l'enfance. Il était face à moi, comme il l'était d'habitude…Mais je pouvais voir au travers de lui le paysage qui était derrière. Comme si….Comme si mon ami le leader n'était en fait qu'un fantôme.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Pris par un doute profond, je me retournai vers mes camarades, Alain et Jérôme , afin de les prévenir, mais eux aussi étaient dans le même état. Aucun de mes trois camarades ne semblait choqué par ce qui était en train de se passer, comme si tout avait déjà été prévu à l'avance par ces derniers. Je restais pour ma part dans une incompréhension totale face à eux, sentant déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux face à ce qui semblait être leur disparition.

– Notre bout de route s'arrête ici, Ugo. Déclara alors le leader du gang des UWS à mon intention. Nous sommes restés trop longtemps déjà. Il est temps pour nous de retourner à notre place.

– Co….Comment…. ? M'exclamai-je, interdit. Comment pouvez-vous…. ?

– Ca doit être vraiment choquant Ugo , je comprends ton ressenti. (⊜﹏⊜) Me sortit alors mon ami Alain. Mais au fond de toi tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu n'as pas beaucoup de souvenirs de nous n'est-ce pas… ?

– Que…Que veux-tu dire…. ?

– Tss. On n'existe pas grand génie. On est déjà morts depuis bien longtemps, mais quelque chose a été changé dans le cours du temps et du coup on nous a extirpé de ta mémoire pour t'assister…Parce que t'as pas le skill pour changer les choses toi même hinhinhin….

– Vous n'existez pas…Comment…Comment est-ce possible…. ?

– Il y a quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, appelle le comme tu veux, qui nous a permis de t'assister une dernière fois. Reprit le grec avec le sourire. Nous ne sommes pas réellement les esprits des UWS…Mais leurs personnalités et leurs vécus nous ont été attribués. Vois nous comme des intelligences artificielles si tu le préfères.

– Mais n'empêche ce rouguignou robot nous a fait chier ! ლ( . ლ) Si je le revois je le défonce !

– Tu te calmes. L'interrompit Jérôme. Pour nous c'est fini. Il va se débrouiller comme un grand garçon maintenant le sunbird hinhin.

– Je….Je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas me débrouiller sans vous….Vous êtes….Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai…Vous êtes mes amis, mes camarades…Tout ce que j'espérais dans ce monde…Vous êtes ma famille…..

– Ce n'est pas le cas, Ugo. Me répondit le grec sans me laisser le temps de continuer.

– Comment…. !? Baffouillai-je , laissant les larmes que je retenais couler le long de mes joues.

– Nous ne sommes pas ta famille. Nous ne le sommes plus, Ugo. Tu as une femme et une fille. Tu es venu les récupérer en venant ici n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous t'ouvrons la voie. De ton désespoir le plus profond jaillira le plus beau des espoirs. Je t'aurais bien dit que l'on te regardera d'où nous sommes, mais ils te regardent déjà sûrement et ils sont fiers de toi.

– Les mecs….

Mes amis devinrent de plus en plus translucide, me laissant les voir disparaître progressivement dans le paysage alentour. Ma vision brouillée par les larmes, je tentai de m'accrocher à eux et à les retenir, mais leurs destins semblaient déjà scellés. Tout était terminé pour eux, comme pour notre équipe.

– A la prochaine Ugo ! Occupe toi bien de ta famille surtout, et ne sois pas trop con avec ta fille ᕕ(ಠ ͜つಠ)ᕗ Me déclara Alain avant de se fondre totalement dans le décor de nos adieux.

– Alain….N…Ne pars pas….Lâchai-je trop tard pour le retenir.

– Hinhin. Voilà qu'il va se mettre à chialer. Je me casse avant qu'il ne perde le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste. Enchaîna Jérôme avant de disparaître à son tour sans laisser la moindre trace de sa présence.

– Putain….Pourquoi….Pourquoi les mecs….. ?

– Il ne reste plus que moi donc. M'interrompit le grec avec le sourire. En tant que leader des UWS, je te remercie de t'être battu avec nous jusqu'au bout face à cette vie injuste qu'était la nôtre. Nous avons vécu des tas de choses ensemble, mauvaises comme bonnes, et je suis au final heureux de voir que l'un de nous ait triomphé de ce combat contre l'injustice appelée la vie.

– Le grec….

– Ugo , je te fais désormais leader des UWS. Tu n'as pas le droit de faillir à ta tâche puisqu'avec toi vit désormais la mémoire de notre combat, la mémoire de notre équipe. Tant que tu vivras, tant que ta fille vivra, il restera une trace de notre existence. Considère la suite comme notre victoire à tous….Pour notre part, nous t'attendrons de l'autre côté afin de reformer cette équipe qu'est la nôtre.

– …N'allez pas faire chier tout le monde sans moi là-bas….hahaha….

– Il y a sûrement des tas de noobs à aller éduquer de l'autre côté. Et puis si je ne me hâte pas, ils joueront tous goat control étant donné qu'Adam a eu une longueur d'avance sur nous hahaha. Ugo, il est temps de nous dire au revoir.

Le grec me tendit la main. Je compris qu'il voulait faire la poignée de main spéciale que l'on faisait dans l'UWS. J'essuyai mes larmes pour ne laisser qu'un sourire s'afficher sur ma mine. J'avançai mon poing à mon tour, voulant taper dans celui de Kosta, mais lorsque nous entamâmes notre poignée ; le corps de mon ami disparut progressivement, ne me laissant que frôler son membre disparaissant dans l'horizon.

…..

Tout était terminé.

L'équipe United We Stand n'était plus qu'une chimère. Tout ce que nous avions vécu jusqu'à maintenant ne signifiait plus rien…..Non…Tout signifiait encore quelque chose….Je devais m'assurer que tout ce que nous avions vécu signifiait encore quelque chose….Je devais le faire pour eux quatre qui avaient payé le prix fort pour me donner cette chance…Eux qui avaient tenté de sauver le monde….Eux qui avaient tenté de sauver mon monde…..

Je m'accroupis devant cette pierre indiquant cette inscription assez étrange, pour au final m'agenouiller devant elle. Repensant au sacrifice de mes camarades, je m'accrochais à ce souvenir que j'avais d'eux, tout en essayant de conserver ceux que j'avais de ma femme et ma fille. Je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête ; prier. Prier qui, prier quoi….Je ne saurais pas dire…Mais je priais encore et encore pour que l'on me rende ma famille qui s'était évaporée comme s'étaient évaporés mes camarades quelques secondes auparavant. Je mettais toute mon âme dans cette ultime prière que je lançai au ciel….Et à ma grande stupeur, alors qu'au fond de moi tout était en train de communiquer avec cet espoir…Le ciel me répondit.

watch?v=KjlTmJQsceY

Alors que j'étais à genoux au sol, les yeux gorgés de larmes, ma tête me fit mal d'un seul coup. Des images vinrent s'incruster dans mon esprit alors que je pensais ne jamais les avoir vues. Sur ces images étaient inscrits les portraits de pas mal de personnes que je connaissais…Des membres de la guilde, des personnes que je connaissais de Satellite, mes amis les UWS…Mais aussi et surtout les visages de ma femme et de ma fille. Ces images devinrent rapidement insistantes, me laissant me rappeler progressivement de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le temps au fur et à mesure que la présence de ma véritable famille ne s'inscrustait dans ma mémoire.

Chaque passage important comme insignifiant de ma vie à leurs côtés s'inscrivait de nouveau en moi comme par un système de cases. Ressentant une douleur assez difficile à contenir, j'avais l'impression d'être réécrit par quelque chose , par quelqu'un. Comme si l'on était en train de modifier des paramètres à l'intérieur même de moi. On me prit les souvenirs de solitude et on les remplaça par des souvenirs de ma fille. On prit mes souvenirs de faiblesse pour les remplacer par les souvenirs de ma femme…Et on laissa intacts les souvenirs des UWS, ceux qui avaient permi à tout cela de se faire.

Je suis maintenu en suspend pendant une dizaine de minutes tandis que je revoyais toute la vie que j'avais oublié défiler devant mes yeux. Les yeux écarquillés, je me laissais aller à ce changement radical de perspective…Pour au final laisser faire ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsque le singulier transfert fut terminé, je fus reposé au sol avec délicatesse. Je m'écroulai au sol, mettant par réflexe mes mains contre la paroi rocheuse servant de parterre afin d'éviter de m'y claquer le visage. Toujours les larmes aux yeux, je cherchai de nouveau dans ma mémoire…Pour constater que je me rappelais vraiment de tout du début jusqu'à la fin. Ma femme et ma fille étaient présentes dans ma mémoire, leur existence étaient revenues…..Mais qu'était-il advenu d'elles ? Cette question restait sans réponse. Mais alors que j'allais interroger cette pierre une nouvelle fois, une voix aigue familière m'interrompit de derrière.

– Tadaima, Papa. Déclara alors cette voix contenant toute l'empathie du monde.

– Ch….Chiaki….Bégayai-je….Tu es revenue….

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me ruer sur ma fille afin de l'étreindre avec tout l'amour qu'un père pouvait avoir pour sa fille. La serrer dans mes bras, entendre sa voix, sentir sa présence, était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour avancer contre cette vie injuste et ridicule. Je n'avais pas de soucis à avoir tant que je devais prendre soin de ma fille. Qui étais-je pour voir la vie comme une garce alors qu'elle m'avait fait le cadeau de cet être que je tenais dans mes bras… ?

– Tu t'es souvenu de nous..Papa….Tu es le top player de ce RPG appelé la vie….

– Impossible d'oublier des PNJ pareil…Hahahaha…..Vous avez trop de skill pour ça….

– C'est qu'il essaie de dissimuler son malaise le Nakagami ~ Me surprit alors une voix bien plus rauque mais m'étant tout aussi familière. Je t'ai vu pleurer comme une madeleine gros tas c'pas la peine de te retenir ~

– Je te retrouve aussi…Ma chérie….Je…..

Je…..

J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité….Jessica….J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pu te dire combien je t'aime…Je….

– Tu me la fais pas merci. T'étais prêt à nous vendre pour trois losers spèce de gland va. T'as cru j'étais naïve à ce point ? Ramène ton cul à la baraque si tu veux pas rentrer en corbillard, vu ?

– Je laisse passer parce que c'est un contexte particulier, mais je te mets au défi de redire ça demain….Hoho…

Ce fut ainsi qu'accompagné par ma famille reconstruite, je quittai les montagnes de l'espoir cramoisi, cette fois à dos d'Akulia, le gardien de la porte des étoiles, que gardait en elle mon épouse : Jessica Nakagami. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment concernant cette histoire qui avait débuté du jour au lendemain, mais je trouvai mes réponses grâce au grand dragon tout coloré d'or qui servait de monture à ma femme. Il m'expliqua que des individus étaient partis dans le passé quelques temps auparavant, et qu'ils avaient commis des actes ayant entraîné un changement sur le chemin de mon épouse. Ce changement avait empêché notre rencontre et c'était ce qui avait fait que je ne me souvenais plus d'elle ni de Chiaki.

Cela me choqua vraiment d'entendre une telle vérité, mais la suite fut encore plus difficile à encaisser. Après tout, la première chose que n'importe qui aurait demandé aurait été « Comment êtes-vous revenues si le passé a été modifié ? » et ce fut là que je fus surpris. Jessica mon épouse m'expliqua que les voyages dans le temps étaient très compliqués mais qu'il y avait une règle fondamentale observée par les esprits du duel de monstre qui étaient capable d'aller et venir dans le temps : Un acte irréversible ne pouvait être évité à partir du moment où il avait eu lieu en premier temps. Il existait pas mal d'actes irréversibles, mais les plus importants étaient la naissance et la mort. Une personne morte ne pouvait être sauvée, même par un voyage dans le temps, tandis qu'une personne qui a vu le jour ne pouvait pas voir sa naissance empêchée par le passé. Le temps possédait cette fonction de se recréer une ligne de conduite menant à l'évènement irréversible, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il aboutisse….C'est pourquoi, face à ce changement dans le passé, Akulia m'expliqua qu'à partir du moment où les actes passés avaient déclenché le fait que ma fille ne naitrait pas, Jessica s'était tout simplement dédoublée dans le passé. L'une d'elles avait continué son chemin naturelle qui la menait à notre mariage et à la naissance de notre fille tandis que l'autre avait emprunté ce nouveau chemin dont j'ignorais l'issue.

Nous rentrâmes ensemble sur cette nouvelle assez poignante et nous reprîmes donc ce quotidien qu'était le nôtre. Chiaki reprit ses études là où elle les avait laissées, à savoir en fin de quatrième année de collège tandis que ma femme , Jessica, reprit son rôle dans l'organisation qu'elle avait intégrée quelques temps auparavant : Yume-Nikki , en tant que « Juuni » la numéro douze.

L'objectif de ma compagne en oeuvrant dans une équipe cherchant à répandre le désespoir était assez clair. Elle rendait régulièrement visite à son grand-père qui avait fini par lui avouer une terrible vérité sur le pays duquel elle était originaire, et qu'une catastrophe similaire à ce qu'ils avaient vécu là-bas allait se déclencher. Il lui avait alors demandé de fuir avec les siens, mais ma femme eut une réaction fidèle à elle-même: elle décida de prendre les armes. Et ce fut en intégrant la Yume-Nikki de nouveau qu'elle trouva son compte.

Elle m'avait avancé que se joindre à eux et mettre son pouvoir au profit de Laila était la seule solution pour éviter un chaos de grande envergure, et je lui faisais une totale confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre des décisions pour le bien de tous. Nous avions traversé trop de choses Jessica et moi pour qu'elle puisse prendre le risque de mettre en péril la vie d'innocents pour un objectif personnel. Si elle s'était alliée avec une équipe faisant tant de controverse , c'était qu'elle avait des raisons la poussant à le faire.

De mon côté, je voulus m'engager avec elle, mais elle m'assura que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que je devais rester aux côtés de Chiaki en tant que père puisqu'elle allait passer beaucoup de temps en tant que « Juuni » chez Yume-Nikki. Je repris donc mon quotidien d'écrivain professionnel, cherchant encore et encore à impressionner ce critique qui me bombardait de ses « J'en peux plus » à répétition.

« Cette histoire que je vais vous raconter….

C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui allait poursuivre une chimère….Il pensait qu'il allait la poursuivre seul, mais il avait les âmes de ses proches aidés par le destin à ses côtés. »

Voilà comment commença mon dernier roman mettant en scène cet espoir qu'était le mien accompagné par celui de toute l'équipe m'ayant porté jusqu'à ce que je puisse le saisir de mes deux mains. Mais alors que j'avais déjà le prologue, l'aventure et l'épilogue en tête, quelque chose d'innatendu vint boulerverser mon scénario.

Soichiro m'avait appelé quelques mois après cet épisode. Lorsque j'entrai dans cette forêt qu'était la sienne, j'eus le plaisir de le revoir beaucoup plus frais qu'il ne l'était avant. Les rides de tristesse et de désespoir avaient disparu pour ne laisser qu'un homme agé de la cinquantaine afficher un sourire épanoui comme il l'était du temps de la guilde. Cela me réchauffait le cœur de voir l'homme dans cette position alors qu'il était dans un triste était quelques temps auparavant. Il était accompagné par pas mal de têtes familières qui m'avaient alors été gravées dans la mémoire lors de la réécriture de mon esprit. Et parmi ces têtes familières….

– Des années que je n'avais pas revu certaines têtes ici. Le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas Soichiro ?

– Ugo, j'espère qu'entre temps tu as pu arranger ton style de jeu.

– Tu parles ! Sunbird est à son apogée , prêt à écraser tout le monde !

– Ugo… ? Tu étais chez Yume-Nikki n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda alors Hiroki affichant un air dubitatif.

– Ouais. Je me souviens de toi, t'es celui qui a ramené Jérôme et Alain dans la guilde n'est-ce pas ?

– Quoi.. ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…Hahaha…

– Mouais. Le voyage dans le temps n'était plus un secret pour personne t'sais. Même pour mes camarades.

– Tiens, qu'est devenue l'UWS ? Me coupa la fille de Soichiro.

– Morte. L'UWS est morte. Je suis le dernier UWS vivant.

– On est dans le même bateau. Inutile de faire le mélodrame ici. Enchaîna l'alter ego de mon épouse qui affichait la même arrogance que la femme partageant ma vie.

– Je ne fais pas de mélodrame hoho. Rétorquai-je , retrouvant ma femme 17 ans auparavant. D'ailleurs je participerai avec vous à ce tournoi que vous devez remporter. Je ne me retiendrai contre personne, même pas contre ma fille hoho.

– Ta fille ? M'interpella-t-elle.

– Ouioui . Elle est joueuse aussi. Je voulais la ramener, mais elle n'a pas souhaité venir. Elle est quelque peu taciturne mais ne vous en faites pas, elle va vite nous rejoindre hoho.

Nous continuâmes ainsi la discussion concernant ce fameux tournoi et ma fille, ce qui était ironique en pensant que je parlais d'elle à sa propre mère. Elles semblaient se connaître, Chiaki et elle, ce qui me laissa entrevoir que ma jeune rouquine chachait bien des choses à son père hoho. Sachant que Yume-Nikki et Overlords allaient être sur place dans le tournoi auquel j'allais participer sous l'étendard de Glory for Hope, je m'amusais à tenter de deviner l'issue que le destin réservait à cette confrontation familiale.

….

..

Je me demande encore aujourd'hui quel épilogue je vais pouvoir écrire à ce roman….. « A la poursuite d'une chimère….. » Hoho.


	31. Rising Hope If : Les Liens Indélébiles

\- Hohoho ! Il est temps d'en finir, Jessica Leocaser ! Dragon poussière d'étoile mode assaut, attaque la directement !

Le dragon poussière d'étoile du brun exécuta l'ordre de son mec, détruisant mon monstre et emportant avec lui le peu de points de vie qu'il me restait. J'avais...Perdu ? Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête comme un coup de poignard aurait fait saigné mon cœur. Comment j'avais pu perdre comme une grosse tâche face à un mec comme lui ? Il n'était qu'un gigolo, un mec qui n'était même pas assez intéressant pour en faire un esclave, et pourtant il avait triomphé face à moi, l'effrontée maîtresse de mon harem. Comment avait-il pu...Raaaah !

\- Très bien, t'as gagné grosse tâche. Et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ? Tu sais que je peux t'empêcher de passer avec mes pouvoirs psychiques non ? Et j'suis mauvaise perdante. Donc soit tu te casses, soit tu bouffes le bitume. Choisis ~  
\- Tu ne me feras pas de mal hoho. Répondit le jeune homme avec légèreté. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, Jessica. ~  
\- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça grand génie ? Vas-y je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui te fait croire que je vais pas te défoncer la gueule.  
\- C'est simple. Je te connais Jessica hoho ~ Je viens de Satellite aussi. Tu étais dans le gang d'Elvis n'est-ce pas ? Le monde est petit hohoho.  
\- Co...Comment connais-tu ces bras cassés... !? Bégayai-je face à la révélation du jeune homme.  
\- Nous vivions avec nos grands frères et sœurs pas loin de chez vous aussi. Lorsque ce garde a tué toutes les racailles du coin, il a aussi fait une rafle chez nous. Tous nos grands frères et sœurs se sont sacrifiés pour nous. Toi et moi, on a un peu le même vécu hoho.  
\- Je vois...Et t'as fait quoi après ? Comment t'as fait pour pas laisser la rage prendre le dessus sur toi... ?  
\- J'ai créé une équipe avec les survivants. Les UWS qui se tiennent droits face à l'injustice qu'est la vie. On a vécu de larcins et de banditisme toutes ces années...Sauf que ce mec est arrivé dans notre vie hoho ~  
\- Ce mec ? Demandai-je. Intriguée par ce qu'il allait dire. Quel mec ?  
\- Soichiro Namatame. Il nous a proposé une vie rangée et stable en rejoignant sa guilde. J'ai accepté et mon équipe a suivi peu après. Depuis peu nous sommes tous ensemble dans cette guilde et nous vivons comme avant malgré tout. Tout le monde ou presque a le droit à un happy end hoho !  
\- Yume-Nikki hein...J't'avoue que j'regrette un peu d'être partie trop vite de ma poubelle à grande échelle. J'aurais voulu rejoindre Yume-Nikki plutôt que cette tour remplie de fils de putes qu'est Arcadia.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne nous rejoins pas ? Je suis sûr que tu as le skill pour hoho ~

Le jeune homme me tendit la main en affichant un sourire narquois. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était vraiment, mais quelque chose au fond de moi réagissait face à ce type. Il semblait être passé par les mêmes difficultés que moi à Satellite...Seulement, contrairement à moi, lui semblait être serein dans sa tête...Là où moi je m'étais transformée en une sorcière utilisant ses pouvoirs pour manipuler les autres à sa guise. J'étais consumée par la rage en raison de tout ce que j'avais traversé ici...

\- Ok, je vais venir dans ta guilde. Repris-je, déterminée. Seulement j'ai encore des trucs à régler ici donc j'peux pas venir tout de suite. J'vais débloquer les entrées pour que tes autres camarades puissent détruire cet endroit crasseux, t'as pas intérêt à faillir à ta tâche sinon je te défonce. Vu ?  
\- Hohoho voilà qu'elle a retrouvé son mordant. Je suis ici pour faire gagner ma guilde, je n'échouerai pas ~  
\- Bien. T'as intérêt à porter tes couilles alors.

J'allai à l'ordinateur afin de le déverrouiller, et ce fut après un signe de main rapide que le jeune homme me laissa là pour continuer dans le mouvement. Nakagami Ugo...Je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui en repensant aux années Satellite. Tout ce que je savais sur lui, c'était que contrairement à moi, il respirait le bonheur. Peut-être allais-je trouver l'espoir aussi en intégrant cette guilde... ?

De fils en aiguilles, je me suis retrouvée à être mêlée aux histoires des pactisants des ténèbres. J'avais flairé Misty dans le mouvement Arcadia, et comme pour rattraper mes erreurs avec Toby je me suis lancée à sa poursuite. J'eus passé quelques jours avec la femme en attente du combat final contre Aki Izayoi, celle qui était censée avoir tué Toby... Pendant le duel des deux jeunes femmes, Sayer fut intervenu et j'ai alors appris qu'il était le seul et unique responsable de toutes mes souffrances. Je laissai la rage prendre le dessus, mais Misty fut celle qui régla son compte à l'homme. Avec la disparition de Misty qui avait abandonné, Aki reprit sa route et moi la mienne.

Je décidai donc de me rendre sur les lieux de la zone BAD dans lesquels je ne m'étais pas rendue depuis des années maintenant. C'était pour moi la meilleure façon de prendre un nouveau tournant dans la vie.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, j'arrivai dans le quartier tant redouté, celui où j'avais perdu tout le monde quelques années auparavant. En entrant dans le quartier, je vis que rien n'avait changé. Aucune maison n'avait été bougée, rasée, ou autre. Même le tas de bois brûlé qui représentait autrefois l'endroit où vivaient mes parents étant encore à sa place.

Je me postai devant ce fameux endroit pendant quelques minutes, laissant la brise du soir caresser mon visage et faire flotter ma chevelure. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, réfléchissant à quelle était la décision à prendre pour respecter la promesse que j'avais faite à Mario et aux autres. Je pris ma décision à cet instant, je devais faire de Satellite un endroit meilleur que celui qu'il n'était.

Je repartis de la maison , soulagée d'avoir réglé tout ce qu'il y avait d'urgent à régler. J'étais désormais consciente de la suite : j'allais tenter l'aventure avec Yume-Nikki, et je comptais revenir à Satellite peu importe le résultat et tenter de faire cet endroit un endroit meilleur. J'voulais pas passer par la paperasse, mais plutôt créer un gang, une famille qui allait prendre les mômes en charge les gamins à la dérive pour en faire des marios ou des elvis, avec des rêves et des sentiments bien plus forts que l'on ne pouvait trouver en ville. Les racailles de Satellite aussi avaient un potentiel en eux, pour eux aussi , rêver devait être possible.

Ce fut ainsi...Que je frappai à la porte de la guilde quelques jours plus tard. Enfin...Je sonnai à la porte. Quand je posai mon doigt sur la sonnette de la guilde, ce fut un « Poi » qui retentit à la place d'une mélodie classique. C'était grotesque mais ça collait bien aux lascars qui avaient pénétré le mouvement Arcadia quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'on vint m'ouvrir , je fis face à un blond à l'air non-chalant coiffé en brosse. Il me regardait avec agacement de ses deux yeux marrons cachés derrière une paire de lunettes. Il me dévisagea de haut en bas. Devant mon air agacé. J'avais horreur qu'on me fixe de la sorte. Comme pour lui montrer que je n'allais pas me laisser faire, je fis de même et je le fixai, me laissant constater son habillement. Il portait une veste bleue nuit ouverte sur un tee shirt gris clair et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il tenait également un livre dont je ne pouvais discerner le contenu. Lorsque enfin il prit la parole je fus alors frustrée par ce qu'il dit.

\- Et voilà qu'une nana se ramène ! Se plaignit-il. J-P-P de ces gens qui croient que notre guilde c'un hôtel ! Tu veux quoi toi !?  
\- Écoute moi bien sac à merde. Déclarai-je froidement en agrippant le col du mec en face. Je te déconseille de jouer au mec chiant avec moi si tu ne veux pas finir découpés en morceaux et jeté dans la mer. J'ai horreur des mecs qui pètent plus haut que leur cul donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta gueule. Vu ?  
\- Sérieusement, pourquoi on se tape toujours les plus fous du coin. Soupira le jeune homme en de défaisant de mon emprise. T'as qu'à aller voir le maître dans la salle d'entraînement. On verra si tu joueras encore ta prétentieuse là bas.

Je ne me fis pas désirer d'avantage et j'entrai en claquant les portes, pénétrant ainsi dans une grande salle qui semblait être le carrefour de tous les allers et venus ici. C'était un espace assez sobre qui donnait sur diverses entrées. Il devait y avoir 5 ou 6 directions à prendre en ne comptant pas les portes sur lesquelles débouchait le grand escalier. J'étais un peu perdue dans ce sas. La première chose que j'avais à faire c'était de trouver ce « maître » et de lui faire comprendre qui était vraiment la maîtresse des lieux. Mais cet accrochage avec le type de l'entrée m'avait donc laissée comme une potiche dans le hall d'entrée sans savoir quelle direction prendre.. Je restai donc indécise devant quel chemin prendre, et malgré le fait que j'essayais d'obtenir l'aide d'Akulia, ce dernier semblait prendre plaisir à me voir galérer. Je ne pouvais donc pas progresser sans prendre le risque d'aller là où je n'étais pas sensée être.  
Au final j'emmerdai tout le monde et je décidai de prendre l'entrée à droite, débouchant sur la salle commune. Comme le hall d'accueil, la salle de réception était assez sobre et bien décorée. Une énorme table était posée en plein milieu de la salle , laissant quelques personnes, environ une dizaine, se poster autour pour manger, parler, ou faire des duels. Les personnes qui étaient assises étaient toutes des hommes de corpulence et origines variées. Il n'y avait qu'une seule présence féminine ; une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau qui arborait une expression étrange sur son visage. Elle ne prêtait pas attention à moi, et pour être honnête, j'en avais rien à foutre.. Je passai la salle pour aller jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle était marquée « Salle d'entraînement » , et je pénétrai la pièce en question.  
Au milieu du terrain se trouvaient deux hommes en train de s'affronter en duel. Le premier était un homme âgé d'environ trente-cinq ans qui était habillé d'un simple ensemble pantalon/chemise noir. Je pouvais le dire au premier coup d'œil, cet homme était Soichiro Namatame, le leader de la guilde Yume-Nikki. Il était face à un jeune qui allait sûrement attaquer la vingtaine. Le jeune brun aux cheveux en brosse fixait le leader de son regard provocateur couleur noisette tandis que le duel semblait tourner en sa défaveur. Ce mec, c'était Ugo, Nakagami Ugo. C'était celui qui m'avait invitée à rejoindre la guilde de Soichiro Namatame pour que moi aussi j'y trouve le bonheur.  
Je m'assis dans un des gradins, regardant le duel entre les deux hommes avec enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait au mouvement Arcadia. Lorsque nous faisions des duels, c'était avec des électrodes et on se prenait des décharges électriques. Voir les deux mecs disputer un duel le sourire aux lèvres et sans pression quelconque me faisait vraiment regretter de ne pas être venue ici avant.

Le duel se termina par une victoire prévisible du leader de la guilde sur le brun. Face à sa défaite, Ugo se contenta de soupirer en avançant qu'il n'avait pas encore le skill pour tenir tête au leader. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans leur instant complice, mais les deux hommes me notifièrent assez rapidement. Tandis que Soichiro Namatame semblait surpris par ma présence, un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Ugo Nakagami. A vrai dire, ce sourire spontané me troubla un peu. C'était rare que l'on souriait simplement en constatant ma présence...A vrai dire, cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis que Toby m'avait quitté. J'avais oublié cette sensation d'être appréciée..  
Ugo s'avança rapidement vers moi, laissant son maître derrière lui, et lorsqu'il fut face à moi il reprit la parole en souriant.

\- Hohoho ! Voilà Jessica Leocaser qui est venue comme je le lui ai demandé. Je suis content de te voir ici, Jessica.  
\- T'es pas le maître ici, j'ai aucun compte à te rendre espèce de tâche. Répondis-je froidement, masquant la gêne que j'avais à l'intérieur.  
\- Daru serait là, il aurait hurlé un « Tsundereeeeee 3 » face à ta réaction gamine. M'interrompit le maître qui nous avait rejoint.  
\- Qui tu traites de Tsundere vieux débris ? Rétorquai-je avec agressivité.  
\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi gamine. Sourit l'homme mûr. Ne lance pas un bras de fer que tu ne peux pas gagner.  
\- Hohoho je vois que vous vous entendez bien ~ Nous interrompit Ugo. Soichiro, cette fille est celle dont je vous ai parlé lors de notre retour d'Arcadia. C'est Jessica.  
\- Je vois...Tu es donc Jessica Leocaser, cette fille qui vient de Satellite et qui a survécu à la rafle de s gardes. Le monde est petit.  
\- Comment ça le monde est petit...T'es qui dans l'histoire toi !?  
\- Il y a trois ans de cela, quand j'ai appris pour la tragique histoire, j'ai décidé de créer une guilde afin de sécuriser Satellite moi-même. Rex Goodwin m'a aidé à le faire et m'a donné les financements pour que je devienne l'autorité ici. Il n'y aura plus de gardes dans Satellite tant que nous serons ici pour résoudre les problèmes. Ce que je veux dire...C'est que je ne veux pas que la mort de tes amis, de tous ces jeunes qui avaient leurs espoirs, soit vaine. C'est pour ça que cette guilde s'appelle Yume-Nikki. Parce que nous gardons leurs rêves dans notre journal.  
\- Je vois...Je suis heureuse...Que quelqu'un pense encore à eux...  
\- Nous avons besoin de toutes les forces possibles pour remettre Satellite sur pied. Jessica Leocaser, intégreras-tu Yume-Nikki ? Nous aurons besoin de toi gamine.

Tout comme le brun l'avait fait quelques jours avant, Soichiro Namatame me tendit sa main, me laissant apercevoir un chemin qui s'ouvrait sous mes yeux. Un chemin fait d'espoir et de rêves. Étaient-ce mes espoirs ? Ceux des autres... ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, mais j'étais satisfaite de prendre cette route. Se battre pour quelque chose d'autre que le chaos était un chemin qui me plaisait bien.

J'intégrai donc la guilde Yume-Nikki en tant que recrue tout comme je l'avais fait pour Arcadia. L'ambiance ici était clairement différente de celle qu'il y avait au mouvement. Tout était bruyant ici. Tout le monde riait avec tout le monde et chaque moment de la journée se passait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'étais distante au départ, mais tout le monde m'avait aidée à baisser ma carapace, si bien qu'au bout de quelques jours, voir d'une semaine ou deux, j'étais complètement intégrée dans les rangs de la guilde. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps en compagnie d'Ugo Nakagami a effectuer des missions pour la guilde. Il m'avait intégrée à son équipe non officielle : les UWS, en convainquant ses camarades que moi aussi j'avais « le skill » pour en être. J'avais donc fait la connaissance des rescapés de cette seconde rafle à Satellite, et à vrai dire, leur groupe était similaire à celui que j'avais laissé derrière moi quelques années plus tôt. C'était bon de retrouver une telle ambiance.

Ainsi, mon quotidien à la guilde fut rythmé par les rigolades, les engueulades, les missions en tant qu'UWS et les missions que je prenais seule avec Ugo. Lui et moi nous entendions vraiment bien. Nous étions exactement les mêmes après-tout. Quand j'étais avec lui, je pouvais laisser une de mes barrières se baisser et être plus relax, c'était important pour moi. Au fond il me faisait le même bien que Toby, sauf que lui il avait les mêmes problèmes que moi.  
Parfois, j'allais mal et il me remettait sur les rails, parfois c'était lui qui n'allait pas bien et je devais le secouer...Et au final nous trouvâmes un équilibre tous les deux par l'intermédiaire de l'autre. Avec Himiko, celle qui était chargée d'aller dans les bas quartiers de Satellite apporter de l'aide ; moi et Ugo trouvâmes un intérêt commun à redorer le blason de la ville en aidant sa jeunesse prometteuse. Ce fut avec cette idée derrière la tête que nous nous concentrâmes sur la restauration de satellite, là où les autres UWS avaient pour leur part choisi de continuer à traquer les gangs afin d'étaler leur skill à coups de « hohos » . C'était pas si mal d'être deux pour redorer le blason de cette poubelle. On travaillait dur pour aider tout le monde à avoir des affaires propres, de la nourriture sans avoir besoin de la voler, et quand on prenait un hors la loi on le ramenait à la guilde et Soichiro lui faisait la morale avant de lui donner un sac de vivres et de le laisser repartir.

Un an passa et notre duo à moi et à Ugo se fit peu à peu connaître de tous. J'avais revu Lysandra , la mère de Mario qui était mon premier amour, et elle m'aidait beaucoup en me faisant une liste de tous les problèmes rencontrés par les habitants de cette ville. C'était assez sympa de sa part de mettre la main à la patte alors qu'elle aurait pu s'en tamponner le cocotier, mais elle avait une motivation bien à elle, puisqu'à côté d'elle se trouvaient les jumeaux, Satoshi et Serena, qu'elle gardait car ils n'avaient plus leurs parents...Mais aussi un enfant un poil plus vieux qu'eux. Cet enfant ressemblait à Mario, et pour cause, il était son petit-frère Pedro. J'étais heureuse de voir que le souvenir de Mario allait grandir en son petit frère, et j'étais vraiment heureuse de voir que quoiqu'il arrivait, la vie triomphait face au malheur. Comme pour me repentir concernant mon premier amour, j'avais promis à sa mère que je prendrais soin de Pedro si il venait à lui arriver quelque chose.

Peu à peu, nous sommes devenus la nouvelle justice de Satellite. On attrapait les méchants, on les corrigeait et ils redevenaient gentils. C'était une logique de gosse qui faisait ses preuves puisque peu à peu le quartier redevint vivable. La peur de se faire attaquer ne venait plus effleurer les pensées, si bien que même la zone BAD fut habitée de nouveau. Ma maison fut démolie pour en construire une autre, et ce de mes propres mains, afin qu'une famille avec trois mouflets puisse venir s'y installer. Moi et Ugo avions fait un super boulot pour cette famille qui était à la rue. On avait tout retapé nous-mêmes pour leur construire une bâtisse. C'était pas un palace, mais c'était mieux que de croupir dans la crasse et l'humidité.

\- Voilà qui est fait hoho ~ Déclara Ugo en posant la touche finale sur la baraque qu'on avait construit ensemble. Eh bien dis donc, j'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes quand ils verront ce qu'on a fait.  
\- Si les gosses commencent à critiquer, je me charge moi même de leur en coller une dans leur gueule ~ Je suis certaine qu'ils vont aimer l'endroit. Après tout, on sait l'un comme l'autre que même un taudis c'est mieux qu'être à la rue.  
\- Ouais. On a fait du bon boulot Jess ~  
\- Ne t'y crois pas trop, y'a que tes bras qui sont imposants. Le reste n'a aucune valeur. T'es même pas foutu de lire un plan donc fais pas genre t'es satisfait du devoir accompli.  
\- Je suis content d'avoir fait ce boulot en tout cas hoho.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes face à cette bâtisse qui était telle un phénix s'étant relevé de ses cendres. Ma chevelure flottait au gré du vent du quartier. Cet air frais qui ne respirait plus les ordures, c'était celui que nous avions créé ensemble. Depuis que nous passions une fois tous les deux semaines pour les ordures, les habitants nous avaient imités et peu à peu l'odeur de poubelle s'en était allée. Posant mon regard sur cette maison qui n'était plus la mienne, je ressentis une profonde nostalgie s'installer en moi. J'étais heureuse, heureuse d'avoir pris un nouveau tournant dans cette vie qui n'était pas seulement la mienne, mais que je devais à tous ceux qui avaient donné la leur pour moi.

\- Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante, Ugo.  
\- Hoho ~ Jessica qui dit merci c'est rare ~ Et pourquoi déranges-tu donc le grand sunbird simplement pour un remerciement ?  
\- J'suis sérieuse. Déclarai-je solennellement. Quand Arcadia a été attaquée et que Sayer m'a dit ce qu'était Yume-Nikki, j'ai vraiment été envieuse J'ai voulu vous rejoindre, et tu m'as donné la chance de le faire. Te voir si joyeux et si paisible avec ta guilde ça m'a fait vraiment du bien...Et je ne regrette pas d'être venue. T'as vu tout ce qu'on a pu construire...Tout ce qu'on a pu réaliser ensemble pour ce quartier qui est le nôtre...Je suis super heureuse pour Satellite.  
\- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on a le droit à ça hohoho ! Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien la blonde ?  
\- J'avais besoin de vider mon sac, c'tout. T'en fais pas gros tas, j'recommencerai à te défoncer la gueule quand j'aurai accusé le coup.  
\- Ce n'est pas un mal de s'ouvrir aux autres, Jessica.  
\- Hm ? Que veux-tu dire Ugo ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se saisit de ma main et l'agrippa fermement, me laissant ressentir une profonde chaleur émanant de son corps. Nous restâmes quelques secondes devant la bâtisse que nous venions de construire, évitant le regard de l'autre. J'étais surprise par ce qu'il venait de faire, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me lâche. Je me sentais bien, dans la main d'Ugo. Je le sentais malgré tout quelque peu tremblant, ce qui m'inquiétait légèrement pour être honnête. Cependant, lorsque je tournai mon regard vers lui, je constatai que les yeux du jeune homme affichaient un sérieux prononcé par rapport à d'habitude. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour l'insulter, ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Dis, Jessica. C'est quoi ton objectif dans la vie... ? A part reconstruire Satellite ? Une fois que ça sera fait, tu comptes faire quoi... ?  
\- C'quoi ta question de merde !? Rétorquai-je, agacée. T'sais très bien que je m'en vais là où le vent me porte. J'suis libre moi gros tas ~ Repris-je avec le sourire.  
\- T'sais, reconstruire Satellite et le remettre en état, c'est quelque chose qui me fait plaisir...Mais le faire avec toi, ça me rend encore plus heureux. Déclara le jeune homme en détournant le regard. Me laissant dans l'incompréhension totale.  
\- Moi aussi j'trouve ça cool qu'on le fasse ensemble. Repris-je avec ironie. Y'a pas mieux que deux bouseux de satellite pour reconstruire la bouse de satellite ~ On connaît la merde nous wesh !  
\- Ce n'est pas de cette attrait là que je parle, sale blonde.  
\- Eh, qui est-ce que tu traites de sale blonde ? Tu veux rentrer en corbillard ?  
\- Hohoho voilà qu'elle s'énerve ~ Jessica, quand on aura fini de reconstruire satellite, je voudrais construire une autre maison comme celle-ci...Et cette fois je voudrais qu'on y fonde une famille, toi et moi.  
\- Eh ? Qu'est-ce que tu me sors d'un coup !?  
\- Deviens ma femme, Jessica Leocaser.

Je fus choquée par la demande vraiment singulière du jeune homme en face de moi. C'vrai qu'on avait fait pas mal de choses depuis cette dernière année, et on passait le plus clair de notre temps ensemble sous la bannière de Yume-Nikki...Mais c'était assez soudain pour moi. Je ne répondis cependant pas tout de suite, laissant la pression retomber. Ma main toujours saisie par le brun , je regardais ce que l'on avait bâti ensemble, cette maison illuminée par un soleil couchant, ce quartier qui était devenu plus vivable qu'il ne l'était ensemble...Et je réalisai alors que oui, c'était possible de construire quelque chose si je tentais l'aventure avec Ugo.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers le mec qui kiffait son piaf cramoisi, et je repris la parole, cherchant les bons mots pour lâcher ce qui allait sûrement changer ma destinée et la sienne de manière drastique et sans retour possible.

\- T'as pas intérêt à me décevoir. Déclarai-je avec ironie. T'as dit que t'allais construire une maison, une famille, et que t'allais faire de moi ton épouse. Retiens bien ce que tu viens de dire car va falloir que tu portes tes couilles mon gars ~  
\- Ca veut dire que... ?  
\- Si c'est ensemble qu'on le fait, on peut construire n'importe quoi. Regarde ce quartier, c'est notre travail à tous les deux. Je te rendrai le bonheur que tu me donneras, et on surmontera la vie ensemble, Nakagami Ugo.  
\- Hoho...Quel skill que j'ai avec les nanas, je m'impressionne moi-même ~  
\- Je vais finir veuve avant même de me marier , comme c'est dommage ~

Le brun lâcha un « Han ~ » face à ma remarque. Nous nous regardâmes tous les deux en coin d'un air hostile, avant d'éclater de rire ensemble en synchronisation parfaite. Ugo était vraiment similaire à ce que j'étais, et au final, nous allions former un beau couple lui et moi, j'en étais convaincue à cet instant.  
Ce fut ainsi qu'une nouvelle vie commença, pour moi, comme pour Ugo. Nos espoirs ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un, et nous étions déterminés à porter cet espoir naissant à son paroxysme.

…

\- Six mois plus tard -

Moi et Ugo nous étions donc promis de réaliser notre rêve ensemble et de construire quelque chose. Nous avions vécu les six derniers mois en tant que couple, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil de ses camarades. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de le charrier mais moi j'étais plutôt tranquille de ce côté-là. On continuait mon... petit-ami, non, mon futur époux, à reconstruire ce quartier de Satellite. Celui près de la zone BAD, mon quartier natal. Après ça on allait retaper toutes les maisons du quartier natal d'Ugo. Nous n'étions pas seuls, tous les habitants du quartier nous aidaient dans cette tâche.

\- Eh ! Jessica ! M'interpella le brun qui m'accompagnait désormais partout. Repose ce sac, tu ne peux pas porter de charges lourdes. Pense donc au bébé !  
\- Eh gros tas, c'est pas parce que je suis enceinte que j'suis impotente ! Eh pis t'avais qu'à faire attention si tu voulais pas que j'prenne des risques !  
\- Alors dans ce cas c'est ma responsabilité hoho ~ Je bosserai pour deux. Assieds-toi, c'est pas bon de faire des efforts avec un petit bout à l'intérieur.  
\- T'es même pas foutu de savoir que c'une fille que j'attends. Gros tas va.  
\- Ah ? Et comment tu le sais grande génie ? On n'a fait aucune échographie hoho.  
\- L'instinct maternel sale gland. Enfin qu'à cela ne tienne, sue donc pour moi et Chiaki. Porte tes couilles maintenant monsieur je vais construire avec toi ~

L'homme qui était devenu le mien s'en retourna bosser sur cette maison qu'on construisait ensemble. Pour ma part, je passai ma main sur mon ventre, caressant ce petit être qui était le fruit de nos espoirs qui ne faisaient plus qu'un désormais. J'eus une réponse de la petite à l'intérieur de moi. Un simple coup de pied qui me montrait qu'elle allait bien...Lâchant un sourire, je levai les yeux au ciel, repensant à ce qui allait m'attendre par la suite.

Merci pour tout...Ugo. Merci pour m'avoir donné cette fille.


	32. Le véritable sens du désespoir

watch?v=hnKyyzSIJNM

L'immense porte de granit s'ouvrit face à moi, me laissant apercevoir la lumière de la suite de ce chemin glacial. Tandis que l'armure d'Athéna qui m'entourait avait totalement disparue, je lançai un dernier regard à mon grand-père, inerte au sol, avant de continuer sur ma route afin d'arriver jusqu'à Hiroki et le sortir de là.

J'avançai donc dans un nouveau couloir qui était cette fois plus chaud que celui emprunté précédemment. J'avais le sentiment que beaucoup de choses allaient se jouer au pic de la falaise Sekai. J'avais le sentiment que nous jouions l'acte de quelque chose de grandiose qui allait être imminent. C'était à la fois terrifiant et excitant, comme si j'avais vécu ma vie pour ce moment-même. Plus j'avançais, plus mon cœur était lourd, m'obligeant à porter le poids de toutes ces responsabilités et appréhensions sur mes épaules. Je m'accrochais cependant à la volonté de mon père, au courage de ma tante, à la force de ma mère, mais aussi à la sagesse de mon grand-père afin de m'assurer de mon triomphe dans cette mission.

Ce couloir semblait interminable. Plus j'avançais dans ces sombres murs, plus je sentais que j'arrivais proche du but. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, je pus enfin apercevoir une lumière au bout du tunnel. Cette lumière vacillait du vert au bleu , avant de passer par le violet, avant de reprendre sa couleur initiale. Je compris alors la source de cette lumière, et je n'avais pas tort, puisqu'en sortant de cette embouchure, je m'aperçus que j'étais arrivée au sommet.

Le pic de la falaise était quelque chose de vraiment difficile à imaginer. En effet, dès que je sortis de ma cavité, je fis face à une série d'escaliers montant encore et encore jusqu'à arriver sur une plateforme qui s'étendait sur des centaines de mètres. Autour de moi se trouvaient des tas de colonnes dressées fièrement vers le ciel tandis que les nuages noires semblaient à portée de main d'où je me trouvais. Plus loin sur cette plateforme, au milieu de toutes les colonnes de pierre, se trouvait une autre colonne d'énergie. Ce faisceau continu de vert, bleu et violet venait d'ici, et il ne se trouvait qu'à une centaine de mètres. N'écoutant que ma réflexion immédiate, je me hâtai vers la source d'énergie afin de l'éteindre, mais plus je m'avançais, plus je distinguais des silhouettes se tenir devant la puissance continuelle. Lorsque je fus assez proche de ces personnes, j'en distinguai quatre : Hiroki, Reisuke, Laïla et Kôsei. Par réflexe, je me jetai dans les bras d'Hiroki, soulagée qu'il n'ait rien.

– Hiroki ! M'exclamai-je. Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

– T'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire en venant ici. Tout était déjà ouvert, comme si j'étais invité.

– Tu étais invité grand-frère. Rétorqua calmement Reisuke qui scrutait le générateur face à lui. Tu es essentiel aux plans de Yume-Nikki.

– Comment ça, j'étais essentiel ? Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils m'ont amené ici en me leurrant avec toi en guise d'appât…

– Même si l'on te le disait, tu ne nous croirais pas monsieur l'espoir en abondance ~ Rétorqua la femme avec dérision. Tu es trop étroit d'esprit pour ça ~ .

– Silence. Renchérit Kôsei. Nous sommes près du générateur. Autrement dit, les autres arriveront d'ici peu. Restez sur vos gardes.

watch?v=v0-jOyFA2WQ

Au moment précis où Kôsei prononça ces paroles, nous nous retournâmes tous dans la direction opposée à celle que nous étions. Lorsque nous tournâmes nos regards vers cette présence soudaine qui se rapprochait, nous eûmes la surprise de voir ce qu'il en était. Jessica était accompagnée par un membre de Yume-Nikki portant son masque, ainsi que de Chiaki Nakagami. Les trois semblaient en bons termes. Jessica avait donc sympathisé avec l'ennemi… ? Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était, mais tout cela cachait quelque chose.

– Bah quoi ? Vous voulez que j'prenne une photo de ma gueule ou ca se passe comment !? Nous agressa la blonde à peine arrivée sur les lieux.

– Tu…Toi avec un Yume ? Bégayai-je, surpris par le comportement de mon amie.

– C'est une longue histoire. M'interrompit celle qui d'après Reisuke, répondait au nom de Juuni dans la hiérarchie. A chaque embouchure il y avait un ennemi qui nous attendait n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez affronté qui du coup la bande de bras cassés ?

– J'ai affronté Fujii de la Yume-Nikki. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Répondis-je sans laisser paraître d'émotions.

– Nous avons évité le combat grâce à Hakaze. Me complimenta alors Reisuke, approuvé par celle qui l'accompagnait.

– Moi j'ai du combattre Ren. Toshiyuki Ren. Reprit froidement Kôsei. Le combat a été déclaré sans issue. J'y ai mis un terme moi-même en immobilisant la vice capitaine de la fondation du futur.

– La fondation du futur est présente !? S'étonna Hiroki. Pourquoi sont-ils ici !? Et pourquoi Ren attaquerait Kôsei ? D'abord moi, après Kôsei…Je ne comprends plus rien.

– En tout cas, ils mettent toute l'énergie nécessaire. Répondit Kôsei en montrant d'avantage son visage balafré à l'oeil gauche par la vice leader.

Un lourd silence s'installa sur place. Comme pour mettre à profit le temps qu'ils perdaient, je m'avançai vers la source d'Ener-D qui était face à nous afin d'en étudier les caractéristiques. La puissance en question était assez abondante. Il aurait fallu trois, voir quatre heures, afin de pouvoir la rendre inoffensive. Sur ce générateur enseveli par une lumière transparente à couleur variable se trouvaient des sortes d'électrodes qui étaient numérotés. Deux, Sept , Six, Neuf. A quoi pouvaient bien correspondre ces nombres…. ? Etait-ce Deux mille sept cent soixante neuf ? Ou bien tous ces chiffres étaient à prendre séparément ? Je ne pouvais répondre. Cependant, devant mes interrogations, Kôsei, le leader de la brigade anti espoir, vint à mes côtés afin de déduire avec moi.

– Intéressante trouvaille. Déclara-t-il. Voyons ce que l'on peut en déduire…..Oh…Je vois. Je pense savoir ce à quoi correspondent les chiffres. Numéro 2 : Futatsu, autrement dit Fujii. Numéro 7 : Nanatsu, Cécilia. Numéro 6 et 9 , Mutsu et Kyuu dont les identités ne me sont pas connues. Je pense que les numéros correspondent aux membres de la Yume-Nikki qui ont trahi dame Laïla.

– Comment…Tu veux dire que tout cela n'est vraiment pas de votre initiative !?

– Les objectifs de Dame Laïla sont contraires à ceux de cette bande qui n'aspire qu'à répandre le chaos. Si ils arrivent à faire ce qu'ils ont prévu, nous allons connaître de graves souffrances.

– Et pas moyen de désactiver ce réacteur. Nous interrompit Hiroki. J'ai essayé depuis tout à l'heure, en vain. Laïla t'as pas une idée toi qui est intéressée par les sources ?

– Pas la moindre piste.C'est assez dérangeant quand on y regarde de l'extérieur puisque le désespoir lui-même tient en ce générateur. Je me demande quand est-ce qu'il se consumera lui même pour se dévorer dans son propre tourment ~

– Veux-tu que j'essaie de le briser de l'intérieur ? Lui demanda Reisuke sans exprimer d'émotions véritables.

– Si tu pouvais le faire tu l'aurais déjà fait non !? Gros tas va. Lâcha Jessica dans un élan de jalousie.

Nous revînmes au point de départ, cherchant à savoir comment taire cette source importante d'Ener-D qui était face à nous. Le générateur semblait si proche et si loin à la fois que j'en déprimais. J'avais un drôle de sentiment vis à vis de tout ça. Puisque cette source était leur principale source de puissance, pourquoi la laisser seule… ? Qu'avaient-ils à gagner en nous laissant ici sans surveillance… ? Je n'en avais aucune idée…..A moins que…. !?

– Et si le générateur était un leurre !? M'exclamai-je alors dans un élan de génie.

– C'possible ouais. Approuva la femme masquée accompagnée de Chiaki et Jessica. Si on part dans c'principe, cette bande de petits fils de putes de mes deux ont tout fait pour que l'on s'acharne sur cette source sans régler le vrai problème.

– Ca explique pas ce putain de guet-apens ! Enchérit la blonde. Pourquoi de tous les mecs sur terre ils ont du prendre le plus débile pour faire l'appât !?

– Ce n'est pas là la question ma grande ~ Rétorqua Laïla. Je pense personnellement que la puissance Ener-D est celle qui donne l'énergie aux Yume-Nikkis inscrits dessus. C'est donc grâce à cette énergie qu'ils s –

– Que nous sommes invincibles oui ! La coupa une voix féminine sortant de nulle part.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers la voix qui venait de derrière,et nous fûmes choqués par ce que nous trouvâmes face à nous. En effet, Cécilia, Fujii et les autres Yume-Nikki qui semblaient partager les idées de la femme étaient tous ensemble, en forme , alors que nous les avions tous vaincus quelques minutes plus tôt. Laïla avait donc bien raison, ce générateur Ener-D rendait les membres de l'équipe adverse invincibles.

– Ce fut bien divertissant de tous vous combattre ~ Entama Cécilia la numéro 7. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et nous vous amenons cette fin nous-mêmes ~

– Nous ne te laisseront pas faire, Nanatsu. Rétorqua Kôsei avec froideur et rigidité. Nous sommes venus pour t'arrêter. Tu ne ramèneras pas cet homme ici.

– Cet homme !? M'exclamai-je dans le doute. De quoi parlez-vous ?

– Vous n'avez pas à savoir. Me coupa mon grand-père. Vous n'êtes pas concernés par tout cela. Les seules personnes dans votre petit groupe qui ont un rôle à jouer là-dedans, ce sont Laila, Hiroki, et Reisuke.

– Et pourquoi spécialement nous trois !? Se défendit Hiroki face aux accusations de l'homme. Quel rôle avons-nous à jouer ici !?

– Hiroki…J'ai bien tenté de te l'expliquer, mais tu as été bien trop fermé pour l'entendre, et voilà où cela nous mène ~ Reprit Laïla d'un ton évasif. Nous aurions pu détruire l'espoir tous ensemble…Et tu m'as rejetée…. Au fond de moi, cela me rend triste…

– Laïla…..Soupira Reisuke, semblant désolé par le chagrin de sa camarade.

– Ce n'est rien Rei-kun. Reprit la femme. Cela ne change pas ma détermination. Cécilia Marciella, je ne te laisserai pas faire apparaître la prison temporelle ici. Je vais me charger de toi en personne une bonne fois pour toutes.

– Tu ne me laisseras pas… ? Murmura la brune, restant figée devant les paroles de son leader.

– Elle ne sera pas seule. Rétorqua la membre de Yume-Nikki en jetant se masque , me laissant constater que la femme d'Ugo que j'avais vu dans cette voiture était avec nous. J'te laisserai pas foutre ta merde, Cécilia !

Hiroki et Reisuke s'étranglèrent devant l'apparition soudaine de Jessica en version plus âgée devant eux. Ils voulurent poser des questions, mais notre Jessica les interrompit en leur disant qu'elle allait leur expliquer plus tard. Elle leur donna simplement comme consigne d'appeler la blonde adulte Juuni, afin de bien différencier les deux Jessicas.

– C'est dommage d'en arriver là….Reprit Cécilia. Cependant, vous avez déjà perdu.

– Comment ça déjà perdu !? S'énerva Reisuke. Tu vas me dire que t'as déjà fait apparaître la prison temporelle!? Même moi avec Ananta à mes côtés j'ai du attendre une énergie consé… – Non….Ne me dis pas que…

– Eh si beau gosse ~ Les combats que vous avez livrés contre nous étaient nécessaires pour accumuler l'énergie nécessaire au retour de Zetsubô hahaha !

– Le…Le retour de Zetsubo… ? Bégaya Hiroki face aux révélations confuses de notre ennemie du jour.

– Zetsubô est celui qui va rétablir le véritable désespoir dans ce monde. Reprit calmement mon grand-père. Il est celui qui va propager le désespoir le plus pur aux quatre coins du globe. Tout va prendre fin, et tout va recommencer, lorsque Zetsubô sera parmi nous.

– Et toutes les conditions ont été remplies. Reprit Cécilia. Vous voulez m'empêcher de ramener la prison temporelle !? Dans vos gueules bande de fils de putes ! Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans la prison temporelle elle-même !

– Comment !? S'exclama Laïla, interdite. Cette plateforme sur la falaise Sekai serait….La prison temporelle…. ?

– Précisément, pour une faiblarde, tu es perspicace ~ Enchaîna Nanatsu. Il me fallait cette prison temporelle, mais aussi l'un de vous trois pour réaliser mes désirs. En entraînant Hiroki ici je savais que l'un des deux camps allait se précipiter à sa rescousse, je n'avais plus qu'à laisser la puissance s'accumuler et Hiroki progresser jusqu'ici…Maintenant, il est trop tard pour arrêter le système !

watch?v=2Ul_bezZ11s

Cécilia s'avança jusqu'au centre de la plateforme qui semblait être le point culminant de la prison temporelle. Une fois qu'elle fut au milieu, elle brandit son bras au ciel , nous regardant avec mépris mais satisfaction.

– Maintenant tout est fin prêt ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je brise les murs de la prison du temps ! Que ces chaînes infâmes imposées par le gardien des étoiles se brisent et laissent enfin se déchaîner ta fureur ! Je t'offre l'énergie de cette tour et la mienne afin de réveiller ta grandeur d'autrefois ! Je t'appelle à moi, Zetsubô !

Le bras de Cécilia se mit à luire d'un éclat violet brillant qui s'étendit rapidement tout autour de nous. Elle abaissa son bras jusqu'à le pointer au sol avant de serrer le poing et de frapper la plateforme avec toute la force qu'elle avait à l'intérieur d'elle. Son coup fendit le sol jusqu'à le briser dans un cercle faisant une cinquantaine de centimètres de diamètre. Elle eut à peine le temps de reculer pour ne pas tomber dans la cavité qu'elle avait créé. Nos yeux interloqués s'écarquillèrent vite devant ce que la femme venait de faire. Du trou qu'elle avait créé se dégageait une énergie respirant les ténèbres, comme si elle n'était que ténèbres elle même. Cette vapeur noire se dissipant continuellement dans l'air alentour ne présageait rien de bon…Et l'expression horrifiée affichée sur le visage de Laïla, Reisuke et leur acolyte Kôsei ne faisait que confirmer mes doutes : quelque chose d'horrible était en train de se passer sous nos yeux. Nous étions en train d'assister à un tournant sombre de notre histoire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bras humain assez large surgit de la cavité pour s'élever le plus haut possible. Quelqu'un était en train de grimper cette issue créée par Cécilia. Nous vîmes cette personne remonter jusqu'à la surface assez lentement pour nous laisser la voir complètement que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Lorsque l'individu de sexe masculin fut complètement sorti du trou, il se releva majestueusement , fièrement, nous laissant voir exactement à quoi il ressemblait. Il était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges perçants respirant la méchanceté. Il était assez imposant,très grand, apparaissant très musclé même sous cette cape noire qui recouvrait quasiment toute sa chair, et dégageant une aura aussi noire que les ténèbres elles-mêmes. J'avais l'impression que simplement regarder son visage carré affichant une expression malsaine et dérangée allait me faire devenir folle. Cet homme qui était face à nous…Je compris rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Il était celui qui nous avait fait sombrer dans ces terres du désespoir, Reisuke et moi, lors de notre voyage temporel…..

– Que c'est bon de sentir l'air frais de nouveau ! S'exclama l'homme en face de nous d'une voix grave et malsaine. Que c'est bon de sentir l'air pur tout en sachant qu'il est amené à disparaître ! Je revis ! Je revis !

L'homme rit pendant quelques secondes de sa voix puissante , face à l'escouade de Yume-Nikki dirigée par Cécilia qui semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Hiroki, qui était encore choqué mais qui ne semblait pas savoir ce qui se déroulait sous nos yeux, demanda des explications en dévisageant l'homme.

– Qui êtes vous !? S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène !?

– Pitié….Voilà donc ma descendance…..C'est tellement désespérant. Soupira l'homme avec dépit. Si j'avais su que mes enfants engendreraient de telles infamies. Regardez-vous…Vous êtes dépitant. Je vais cependant vous laisser une chance mes enfants. Après tout, je suis tout de même honoré de pouvoir me présenter à vous aujourd'hui. Je suis Zetsubô, l'incarnation ultime du désespoir lui-même ! Et si vous voulez connaître mon vrai nom, je suis –

– Katsuo Yamada…Déclara Reisuke avec mépris en serrant les poings.

– Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir, Reisuke ~ Te croiser il y a 5000 ans de cela était une aubaine, mais il semblerait que Yami ait failli à sa tâche. Fort heureusement, je suis ravi de voir que les instructions que j'ai laissé pour me libérer de cette prison aient enfin été entendues. Qui est donc celui de vous qui m'a réveillé de mon sommeil ?

A ces mots, aucun des « enfants » de Zetsubô ne se manifesta. Hiroki était trop choqué , au même titre que tous les autres membres de notre groupe en excluant ceux de Yume-Nikki, tandis que Reisuke, lui, semblait enragé par la tournure des choses. Quelqu'un siffla néanmoins Katsuo Yamada, le faisant se retourner et faire face à la brune en militaire, la leader de Yume-Nikki, Nanatsu. Cette dernière reprit la parole avec satisfaction à l'égard du désespoir.

– C'est moi qui vous ai ramené ici, ô , grand Zetsubou. Déclara-t-elle en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine, comme pour le saluer.

– Qui es-tu , femme ? Décline ton identité sur le champ. Lui répondit froidement l'homme.

– Je m'appelle Cécilia. Marciella Cécilia. Mon ambition de toujours a été d'être la première dame d'un homme pouvant répandre le chaos , d'un homme capable d'incarner la puissance et la désolation ! Je rêve d'un empire de décombres et de cadavres, c'est pour cela que je vous ai ramené parmi nous Zetsubô ! Je deviendrai votre plus fidèle servante afin qu'ensemble nous régnions sur le mo –

Avant que la brune ne puisse finir, Zetsubô en eut assez de son discours. Il sortit la main de sa poche et se rua d'une vitesse inégalée sur la femme qui l'avait délivré de sa prison, et ce fut en une fraction de secondes qu'il planta sa main dans la poitrine de la femme, transperçant son corps d'un seul geste. Les yeux de Cécilia s'écarquillèrent, choqués par la décision rapidement prise par l'homme pour lequel elle semblait avoir sacrifié pas mal d'années de sa vie. Ses saignements et ses gémissements ne semblaient pas intimider l'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau qui soutenait son regard dérangeant envers la femme, reprenant la parole à son intention avec tout le mépris du monde accompagnant son intonation.

– Etre ramené à la vie par quelqu'un qui n'est même pas de mon sang, et pire encore, par une prostituée assoiffée de pouvoir. Quelle déchéance pour moi et pour ma lignée. Tu ne connaîtras jamais le véritable désespoir tant que tu n'en porteras pas les gênes, femme. Disparais de ma vue, ta simple existence me répugne.

Sur ces mots, il retira sa main des entrailles de la femme, ressortant avec lui l'organe vital de l'ancienne membre du mouvement Arcadia : son cœur qui battait encore dans la main de l'homme. Il venait de lui arracher le cœur sous l'expression abasourdie de tout le monde ici. Nous étions incapables de bouger le moindre petit doigt tellement il était imposant et rapide. Nous étions paralysés par l'aura noire qu'il dégageait.

Cécilia s'écroula sur le sol, inerte. Chiaki ferma les yeux, priant silencieusement devant ce spectacle macabre auquel nous venions de faire face. Zetsubô, lui, jeta sèchement l'organe comme si ce n'était qu'un objet bon marché ne fonctionnant plus, avant de reprendre la parole à notre intention.

– Je n'ai pas encore repris toutes mes facultés, c'est bien dommage. J'imagine que rester prisonnier tout ce temps dans la prison du temps m'a bien plus affecté que ce que je ne pensais. Vous me voyez cependant sincèrement désolés mes enfants. Je pensais que l'un de vous était à l'origine de mon retour, mais il semblerait que notre famille ait bien changé au travers des époques.

– Tu es…..Désolé…. ? Grommela Reisuke en guise de réponse. Tu es simplement désolé !? A cause de toi….A cause de toi….Tant de vies ont été détruites !

– Et alors ? Toutes les vies prises durant cette fameuse période ont été nécessaires pour bâtir mon empire. Je ne vais pas t'apprendre l'histoire, Reisuke. Rejoins ton aïeul et rétablissons l'empire de notre famille veux-tu ?

– Ton empire, tu te le mets à ton cul Katsuo ! Rétorqua l'enfant de Zetsubô. Si moi , Laïla et Yume-Nikki avons fait tout ça, c'est bien pour que tu ne reviennes jamais !

Les mots hurlés par Reisuke à ce moment furent portés par la terrible atmosphère qui pesait sur la falaise Sekai. Reisuke soutenait le regard face à ce nouvel individu, serrant les poings en affrontant celui qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à son côté sombre. Tandis que tout le monde était dans l'incompréhension face à cette situation assez tendue, ce fut Laïla qui vint briser le silence. Elle passa devant Reisuke, pour prendre la parole à son tour face à Zetsubô.

– Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te voir un jour en chair et en os, Katsuo. Déclara-t-elle avec évasion. Décidément, la vie est vraiment faite d'imprévus.

– Vas-tu t'en réjouir, Laïla ? Vas-tu te réjouir de mon retour ? Lui répondit l'homme sans émotion apparente.

– Pourquoi voir la vie en noir et en blanc alors qu'il y a tant de nuances de gris ? Reprit-elle. Sais-tu combien d'années de ma vie tu as volé au nom du désespoir ? Je ne les compte plus. Et même maintenant…Après avoir tant bataillé pour élever Yume-Nikki à ce statut….Me voilà face à toi…Je crois…Que je comprends la notion du véritable désespoir…Katsuo..

A ma grande surprise, Laïla afficha un sourire à cet homme. Ce sourire n'était pas marqué de satisfaction, ni d'espièglerie…Il était marqué d'un profond regret. Fixant l'homme, la femme aux cheveux corbeaux recula encore et encore doucement. Nous la suivions du regard sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire…Et ce ne fut que trop tard que nous le comprîmes.

watch?v=17Zz7cXdVXs

– Je suis désolée. Reisuke, Hiroki. Déclara-t-elle avec tristesse. J'ai failli à ma tâche.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Laïla se laissa tomber de la plateforme de la falaise Sekai, sur le dos. Mais la nuit des surprises ne faisait que commencer, puisque quelqu'un se jeta de la falaise avec elle….Et cette personne, c'était Hiroki. Il passa rapidement devant moi et se jeta de la plateforme de laquelle nous étions en hurlant qu'il allait sauver celle qui venait de se jeter de la falaise, tandis que Kôsei, lui, était complètement paralysé devant ce spectacle.

– Décidément, elle aura été bien faible cette femme. Difficile de croire qu'elle porte mon sang. Déclara Zetsubô en prononçant un profond manque d'intérêt devant la scène.

– Comment ça votre sang !? Tu te fous de notre gueule ou quoi !? Beugla Jessica qui venait de soulever une question intéressante.

Cependant, avant que l'homme ne puisse répondre, je vis une ombre passer devant moi pour se ruer sur lui. Zetsubô repoussa l'attaque d'un mouvement de bras avant d'afficher un sourire assez prononcé qui nous glaça le sang à tous. A tous, sauf à l'instigateur de cette attaque. Le balafré aux yeux marrons, fidèle serviteur de celle qu'il appelait « Dame Laïla » , revint à la charge en attaquant Zetsubô, se lançant ainsi contre lui dans un combat qui allait être acharné. Le désespoir parait cependant tous ses coups, et ce ne fut pas Reisuke qui allait changer la donne, même si celui-ci avait joint ses forces à celles du violoniste.

Juuni réagit à son tour. Elle fit signe à Chiaki et Jessica de reculer avant de se lancer dans la bataille, mais l'homme au désespoir total fut rapidement rejoint par ses troupes dont mon grand-père faisait partie. Cette plateforme trouée devint rapidement le théâtre d'une battle royale à laquelle Chiaki et Jessica prirent part également. Tous ensemble nous menions un combat simple : l'espoir, contre le désespoir. Nous savions tout le potentiel de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs, puisque après tout, Laïla avait tout fait pour empêcher le retour de l'homme….Mais tout semblait si compliqué que nous ne pouvions que nous lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Le combat faisait rage. Tous les protagonistes de l'espoir se lançaient dans une lutte sans merci contre ceux ayant choisi le désespoir. Même Kôsei et Juuni, les deux membres de Yume-Nikki, combattaient à nos côtés. Le jeune homme à la balafre était d'ailleurs celui qui mettait le plus de cœur à la tâche puisque lui et Reisuke s'attaquaient directement à Zetsubô qui encaissait les coups et en donnait en retour. L'affrontement ne penchait ni en la faveur de l'espoir, ni en celle du désespoir.

Cependant, alors que notre affrontement faisait rage, nous fûmes interrompus par un bruit d'hélicoptère venant d'au-dessus de nous. Interpellés par cette arrivée soudaine, nous braquâmes tous nos yeux au ciel, arrêtant l'espace d'un instant notre affrontement. Plusieurs hélicoptères se rassemblèrent au-dessus de nous sans que l'on ne comprenne ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Cependant, alors que nous étions tous en attente, un homme assez étrange sortit de l'hélicoptère. Un rouquin ayant la vingtaine et semblant assez remonté à en juger son expression. Il nous fixait de ses deux grands yeux couleur noisette comme si nous étions des animaux, et avant que l'on ne puisse réagir, il sortit une mitraillette qu'il braqua contre nous avant de faire feu.

Ce fut la panique générale sur la plateforme. Seul Zetsubô restait immobile, sachant sûrement qu'une simple balle n'allait pas l'arrêter. Les autres et moi courions dans tous les sens pour éviter les balles de l'homme. Mais alors que je nous pensais déjà assez dans la galère, une présence s'ajouta au méli-mélo général. Une silhouette blonde qui passa furtivement devant nos yeux ébahis et qui vint poser son épée sur l'homme à la chevelure noire. C'était Ren, Toshiyuki Ren , qui s'était jetée dans la bataille en venant de nulle part pour tenter de combattre directement Zetsubô. L'homme, amusé par la détermination du regard de la blonde.

– Qui es-tu , jeune blonde ? Demanda-t-il à Ren d'un ton amusé.

– Je suis celle qui va creuser ta tombe, fils de pute. Se contenta de répondre la vice leader de la fondation du futur. Pedro ! Tu ne laisses filer aucun Yamada t'as compris !?

– Vu , leader ! Répondit le rouquin à celle qui semblait être sa camarade. Fondation du futur on ne les laisse pas filer !

L'homme braqua sa mitraillette sur Reisuke, se préparant à lui tirer dessus. Simultanément, des snipers qui semblaient également appartenir à la même organisation braquèrent leurs armes sur mon ami, et tous firent feu en même temps. Aucun de nous n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, si bien qu'en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, un épais nuage de fumée se forma en résultat d'une explosion liée aux balles.

Le nuage resta quelques secondes tandis que Kôsei et Ren se battaient toujours contre Zetsubô. Jessica et son homologue mère de famille furent toutes les deux interpellées par ce qu'il se passait du côté de Reisuke. Nous restâmes tous les trois en alerte face à ce qui allait nous être affiché lorsque tout serait plus clair…Et lorsque ce fut fait, nous pûmes constater avec surprise ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelqu'un s'était interposé entre Reisuke et les balles qu'il avait reçu, et pas n'importe qui, c'était un membre de Yume-Nikki qui l'avait fait. La personne portant son masque ne laissait pas paraître son identité, mais je sentais quelque chose de familier en elle….

– Mitsu !? S'exclama Juuni, interdite. Que fais-tu ici !?

– Il semble que Laïla avait raison. Déclara Mitsu d'une voix qui m'était familière. Je suis revenue à temps, Rei-Chan. Nous allons pouvoir riposter avec tout notre espoir héhéhé.

– E…Erika…. ? S'étonna Reisuke , les yeux écarquillés.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille ôta son masque, laissant flotter une longue chevelure ainsi que deux grosses boucles à l'avant comme l'on en avait l'habitude, à l'exception près qu'elle était totalement blonde. Chacune des mèches composant sa chevelure étaient colorées de nuances de blond et de châtain, ce qui me surprit, mais c'était bien elle, c'était Erika.

– Trop d'ennemis se rassemblent d'un coup. Grimaça Zetsubô. Il est temps de battre en retraite mes fidèles.

– Je ne te laisserai pas partir Katsuo Yamada ! Hurla Ren à son adversaire, bien déterminée à le vaincre.

Mais il n'en était rien, puisque Katsuo Yamada, alias Zetsubô, disparut dans un écran de fumée noire en emportant avec lui tous ses disciples. Il ne restait désormais plus que nous, les membres de Glory for hope, en compagnie des Yume-Nikki « gentils » et de la fondation du futur. L'espace d'un instant, les violences cessèrent , laissant le temps à Ren de prendre la parole à l'intention de sa sœur aînée.

– Erika ! Tu étais donc ici ! S'exclama-t-elle. Te rends-tu compte ce que la fondation du futur a traversé avec la disparition soudaine de son leader !? Depuis que tu es revenue, tu ne fais que tes caprices !

– Je te l'ai dit cent fois, Ren, je ne laisserai personne toucher aux cheveux de Rei-Chan ou d'Hiro-kun. Je ne crois pas en une fondation qui doit tuer pour répandre l'espoir !

– Cette fondation, tu en es la leader , grande sœur. Reprit Ren avec rigidité. Si tu n'es pas capable de prendre une vie pour assurer l'avenir de milliers d'autres, ce n'est pas la peine de te mêler de ce combat. Je ne veux pas te blesser, mais je suis prête à le faire si c'est pour répandre l'espoir !

– Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Jessica ! Emmène Rei-Chan et les autres avec toi ! Allez aussi repêcher Laïla et Hiroki, ils sont en danger !

– Eh, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser jouer la sauveuse sans avoir ma part du gâteau !? C'mal me connaître ma poule ~

– S'il te plaît Jessica ! Hiroki est en danger il faut absolument que tu ailles l'aider !

Les regards d'Erika et de Jessica se croisèrent , et se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Jessica ne voulait apparemment pas céder face à notre amie revenue de nulle part, mais elle ravala sa fierté pour une fois et partit secourir Hiroki, emportant avec elle Juuni, Chiaki et Kôsei. Pour ma part, je me rendis aux côtés d'Erika qui restait en bras de fer visuel avec sa sœur. Me positionnant à côté d'elle, je repris la parole à son intention.

– Heureuse de te revoir Erika. C'est bon de te sentir à nos côtés.

– Ce n'est pas le moment, Hakaze-Chan. Rétorqua-t-elle , moqueuse. Tu vois que c'est plutôt délicat là héhé ~

– Vous allez donc défendre les Yamadas et vous rallier avec le désespoir !? S'exclama Ren , dégoûtée par ce qu'elle voyait.

– Ce n'est pas à Reisuke de payer les erreurs de sa famille ! Rétorquai-je. Mon grand-père s'est allié avec Zetsubô, suis-je coupable pour autant !?

– Et ce n'est pas à Hiroki et Laïla de payer ses erreurs non plus ! Enchaîna mon amie la princesse de l'espoir. Je me dresserai contre la fondation du futur et contre nos parents s'il le faut !

– Je vois…Dans ce cas, je vais devoir user de la force.

– Reisuke, barre toi et pose pas de questions ! Ils sont trop nombreux et Hiroki a besoin de toi ! Balançai-je en me jetant dans la bataille contre Ren tandis qu'Erika s'occupait des troupes aériennes.

Un combat à l'épée débuta entre moi et la petite sœur de mon amie tandis qu'Erika se chargea des hélicoptères de la fondation du futur. Cela me remplissait de nostalgie, de nous voir l'une à côté de l'autre en train de se battre ensemble contre un ennemi commun comme nous l'avions fait plus tôt lors de notre voyage temporel. Tandis que je tentais de rivaliser avec les compétences à l'épée de Ren, Erika, elle, réussissait à dévier toutes les balles tentant de toucher Reisuke qui m'avait écoutée et s'échappait actuellement. Reculant au fur et à mesure que les balles changeaient de direction, elle utilisait une sorte d'armure qui déviait toutes les balles et les neutralisait.

– Toratura ! Change ! Vénominaga ! Cria mon amie vers le ciel.

Et lorsqu'elle déclara ce « Change » , l'armure qu'elle portait disparut pour en laisser apparaître une autre. Cette fois, Erika était habillée plus légèrement, et semblait beaucoup plus agile qu'avec sa première tenue. Armée de sa nouvelle force, elle se propulsa contres les hélicoptères de la fondation du futur avec lesquels elle entra en collision. A peine elle les toucha qu'ils explosèrent , éjectant au passage leurs pilotes qui tombèrent à la mer. Elle revint ensuite me porter assistance, faisant face avec moi à sa sœur assoiffée de sang.

– Quand est-ce que tu as acquis un tel pouvoir Erika !? M'étonnais-je devant une telle puissance.

– Disons que j'ai porté à maturité mes liens avec Vénominaga et Toratura. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Ren, tu es toute seule contre nous deux désormais.

– Et tu vas me faire quoi, Erika ? Tu vas me tuer pour affirmer ta victoire !?

– Je ne crois pas en l'espoir qui s'obtient par le sang d'autrui petite sœur. Hiroki, Reisuke et Laïla sont certes des descendants directs de Katsuo Yamada, Zetsubô, qui a failli détruire toute une époque, tout un monde , mais cela ne fait pas d'eux des partisans de ses idéologies malsaines ! Est-ce un membre de la famille Yamada qui a réveillé Zetsubô !?

– Tant qu'ils porteront son sang….Ils seront plus proches du désespoir que n'importe qui…Ne peux-tu pas comprendre, Erika ? Je voulais simplement que l'espoir triomphe, et Zetsubô est revenu à la vie…

– Ren. Tu sais autant que moi ce qu'implique la venue de Zetsubô dans notre monde, cependant, nous devons travailler en équipe afin de le vaincre. S'il te plaît Ren, rejoins Yume-Nikki et Glory for Hope contre Zetsubô !

La petite sœur marqua un silence sous la demande de son aînée, tandis que j'essayais de recoller les pièces du puzzle. Zetsubô était donc un homme ayant causé le chaos il y a des milliers d'années de cela. Il aurait été enfermé dans une prison temporelle pendant des milliers d'années en attendant que quelqu'un ne le réveille. Cependant, seuls les membres de sa lignée directe pouvaient le faire, en d'autres termes, Hiroki, Reisuke…Et Laïla. Et Laïla avait créé Yume-Nikki pour ne pas le faire….

C'était confus, mais ce n'était pas l'important. Je me tus donc pour écouter la réaction de la blonde.

– Je ne peux pas, Erika. Répondit-elle avec regret. Nous aspirons toutes les deux à l'espoir, mais je suis incapable de pactiser avec eux pour l'obtenir. C'est tout bonnement impossible.

– Ren…

– Cependant, nous avons un objectif commun, à savoir vaincre Zetsubô. Je te demande de me céder ta place de leader de la fondation du futur le temps que tu t'allies avec ces gens. J'aimerais pouvoir prendre des décisions sans avoir besoin de te chercher je ne sais où, surtout en ces temps de crise.

– Je comprends. Je te donne plein pouvoirs pendant ce temps. Je te demande cependant de ne lancer aucun assaut sur Reisuke, Hiroki ou Laïla pendant cette période. Si il venait à arriver quoi que ce soit à l'une de ces trois personnes que j'apprends que la fondation du futur en est la responsable, je me chargerai personnellement de détruire cette organisation Ren.

– Bien sûr. Je sais que tu en es capable. Je n'aime pas le reconnaître…Mais tu es assez puissante pour détruire la fondation du futur si tu le voulais.

La jeune sœur se retira finalement, me laissant seule avec mon amie sur cette semi victoire. Reisuke était sain et sauf et Hiroki allait sûrement pouvoir être secouru…Mais Zetsubô était revenu, et à entendre les paroles d'Erika et sa sœur, cela allait devenir une catastrophe à grande échelle…Mais je sentais qu'il allait être possible de passer au travers de toutes les épreuves qui allaient nous être imposées, peu importe combien le désespoir allait être profond et épais.

J'étreignis celle qui nous avait quitté un an plus tôt, convaincue par le fait que l'avenir allait finir par nous montrer la lumière de l'espoir.


	33. Le regret éternel

Les abîmes du désespoir s'étendaient d'avantage. Ce désespoir qui avait surgi de l'ombre , des profondeurs du temps, n'était pas le désespoir auquel nous aspirions moi et ma dame, bien au contraire. Il était un concentré de ténèbres que l'on ne pouvait contrôler et qui allait semer la destruction du monde lui même si nous ne pouvions l'arrêter. Zetsubô, aussi connu sous le nom de Katsuo Yamada, était un homme capable de répandre le chaos d'une seule main. Il était l'ultime malédiction dont avait hérité ma dame, mais aussi ses demis-frères, Reisuke et Hiroki Yamada. Tous trois étaient la clé qui avait permis à Zetsubô de renaître de ses cendres.  
En une fraction de minutes, Cécilia Marciella avait réussi à détruire tous les efforts de ma dame en ramenant parmi nous celui pour lequel Laila Yamada avait sacrifié 24 ans de sa vie.  
Sur cette falaise Sekai qui était le théâtre de notre affrontement avec celle qui était la numéro sept de Yume-Nikki, dame Laila avait du faire face à Katsuo, et avait choisi la route la plus marquée par le désespoir afin de l'affronter. Comme pour lui montrer son ultime signe de rébellion , elle avait décidé de se jeter de la falaise en conséquence de son retour. Suite à cet acte, ne contrôlant plus mes émotions, je me ruai sur l'homme étant la cause de tout ce mal, en compagnie de Reisuke, le demi-frère de ma dame qui s'était également jeté la bataille, et la scène devint rapidement un conflit entre l'espoir et le désespoir. Cela ne me dérangeait pas de porter les couleurs de l'espoir pour cet affrontement, tout ce qui comptait était de détruire Katsuo.

Notre affrontement dura quelques minutes avant que l'on ne se fasse interrompre par cette saleté de fondation du futur. Katsuo disparut sous nos yeux tandis que la fondation du futur braqua ses armes, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, nous fûmes encerclés par ces sombres fous. A ma grande surprise, Erika sortit de nulle part pour nous prêter assistance, nous permettant d'aller secourir ma dame et son demi-frère qui étaient sûrement au pied de la falaise, alors qu'Erika, Reisuke et Hakaze restèrent au sommet afin d'affronter Ren et sa bande de psychopates.

Je restais en retrait tandis que Juuni, Jessica, et Chiaki se hâtèrent jusqu'au bas de la falaise Sekai afin de porter secours à Dame Laïla et Hiroki Yamada qui s'était jeté du haut de la falaise dans l'espoir de sauver ma dame. Je suivis le groupe composé de ma meilleure alliée chez Yume-Nikki accompagnée par son alter ego temporel, et de sa fille avec un sentiment de frustration qui avait pénétré mon corps entier. Cette journée était un échec cuisant. Zetsubô , le désespoir originel connu sous le nom de Katsuo Yamada, était revenu à la vie, et avec lui tous les tourments de dame Laïla.

Par dessus tout, j'avais échoué. Echoué une nouvelle fois, contraint de regarder la personne que j'aime se tuer devant mes yeux sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Dame Laila avait tenté de se donner la mort par désespoir, et je ne savais même pas si elle avait réussi à le faire.  
Lorsque nous regagnâmes le pied de la falaise, moi, Juuni, Chiaki et Jessica, nous cherchâmes après ma dame et son précieux. Onii-chan s'inquiétait de plus en plus face à cette évidence que nous allions peut-être retrouver face à nous tandis que moi je me maudissais encore de ne pas avoir été capable de faire quelque chose.

Ce dernière prestation de la femme était un cri de désespoir similaire à celui d'Onii-chan quatre ans plus tôt. Un cri inaudible à l'oreille mais raisonnant au plus profond du cœur de la personne qui l'entend. Elle avait crié exactement le même désespoir, elle dont la malédiction s'était finalement déclarée au monde entier.

Réfléchissant à la situation, je ne prêtai même pas attention au fait que Dame Laila avait été retrouvée sauve, trempée mais vivante, allongée sur un rocher en compagnie de cet homme à l'espoir qui s'était jeté dans le vide pour elle. Tandis que mes accompagnatrices se ruèrent sur le duo, je me reculai de quelques pas, bien trop honteux pour paraître devant ma leader après ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Hiroki tu es sain et sauf ! Hurla ma vocaliste en se ruant sur lui. Ne me refais plus jamais ça sinon je te ramènerai à la vie pour te tuer espèce de gland !  
\- Jessica...Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça tu me connais...  
\- Laïla, j'suis contente que t'aies pas fini au fond de l'eau. Enchaîna ma camarade Juuni. On a encore des culs à botter avant de crever ma poule ~  
\- Je suis désolée...Déclara ma dame, exprimant des regrets sincères. Je...Toutes ces années passées à rassembler le désespoir pour en faire une arme...Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il aurait fini par revenir. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote...Comment ai-je pu voir un futur aussi opaque... ? Je n'ai pas perçu les nuances de gris...Et cela a causé ma perte...  
\- Tu n'es pas fautive, Laïla. Déclara Reisuke qui nous avait rejoint. Le fautif, c'est Zetsubô. Nous avons fait notre possible pour élever Yume-Nikki au sommet, maintenant, nous devons nous battre contre le désespoir. C'est simplement un changement d'objectif dans l'ascension de Yume. Hiroki, je dois te parler.  
\- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, Reisuke. Lui répondit le frère en baissant les yeux. Je dois faire mes excuses à quelqu'un ici n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme se leva de son rocher, toujours trempé jusqu'aux os. Il s'accroupit face à ma dame qui était toujours défigurée par le désespoir auquel elle faisait face. Je savais pour ma part ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire, mais l'entendre de sa bouche allait être quelque chose de surprenant malgré tout, en prenant en compte son étroitesse d'esprit.

\- Laila...Soupira-t-il avec regret. Je suis désolé de t'avoir refusé jusqu'alors...Comme Reisuke...Il a fallu que je te vois proche de la mort pour réaliser la personne que tu étais vraiment. Je suis désolé pour tous les problèmes que je t'ai causé...Grande sœur.  
\- Grande sœur !? S'étrangla Jessica tandis que Reisuke ne réagissait pas à la révélation qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Hiroki. Lui répondit ma dame avec lassitude. Tout comme Reisuke ne se souvenait pas de toi, il était impossible pour toi de te rappeler de qui je suis. Après tout, tout a été décidé le jour de la disparition de notre père , Hiroki.  
\- Comment ça...Laïla ? Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Je ne peux pas encore t'avouer toutes les vérités Hiroki, c'est encore trop soudain pour toi. Je te raconterai petit à petit ce qu'a été notre vie, mais pour le moment, je vais me contenter de me taire et d'assumer la responsabilité de mes actes...Me voir comme une coupable ou une innocente...Voilà qui serait bien étroit d'esprit n'est-ce pas ? Les nuances de gris sont les couleurs qui persistent toujours dans la nature. Il n'existe ni noir pur, ni blanc pur...  
\- Comme toi Laila. La coupa Chiaki la rousse. Tu semblais être un océan de noirceur à l'intérieur, mais une seule goutte de blanc sur ta toile a suffit à te faire basculer dans des nuances.  
\- Tu es bien la fille de Juuni...Soupira ma leader. Toujours à comprendre les autres d'un simple regard.

La rousse se content d'avancer un sourire face à ma dame qui cherchait toujours la solution au problème qui nous faisait face. Zetsubô en liberté était le pire scénario immaginable . Moi comme ma dame savions que le sort de nombreuses vies venait d'être scellé suite à ce rebondissement. Nous savions qu'à cause de lui, le monde allait connaître ses heures les plus sombres depuis des lustres….  
Si seulement j'avais été capable de stopper Cécilia avant qu'elle ne prenne totalement le pouvoir, voilà la pensée qui me vint en tête afin de tortuer mon esprit. Encore une fois, ce que je chérissais du plus profond de mon coeur m'avait été enlevé sous mes yeux et je n'avais pas été capable de lever le petit doigt pour protester contre cette injustice. Quatre ans plus tard, j'étais resté le même.

Je m'écartai de la discussion entre Laila et les autres afin de quitter la falaise Sekai de mon côté. Je n'avais plus le droit de paraître devant ma dame après avoir échoué de la sorte. Aussi, j'avais prévu de disparaître de sa vie et de mener ce combat contre Zetsubô de mon côté. Lorsque tout cela serait terminé et que j'aurais fait disparaître la malédiction pesant sur la conscience de ma maîtresse, seulement à cet instant j'allais pouvoir prétendre à paraître de nouveau devant elle et lui exprimer l'amour que je lui porte.  
Jetant un dernier regard à ma dame qui était en train de se morfondre dans ce désespoir qu'elle avait cultivé à la lueur de son front ; je m'éclispsai enfin de la scène, laissant ainsi derrière-moi Yume-Nikki. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur une rencontre que j'allais faire quelques secondes plus tard , une rencontre totalement inattendue.  
En effet, en quittant cette falaise, je tombai nez à nez avec cette fille aux cheveux désormais blonds mais toujours aussi longs et bouclés que je n'avais pas vu depuis un an déjà. Lorsque la fille me vit, elle se stoppa , me fixant de son regard saphir dans lequel je pouvais discerner un profond sentiment de regret. En effet, elle pouvait en avoir, puisque nous avions perdu bien du temps elle et moi, et mon affection – que dis-je , mon profond amour – que je lui portais avait disparu au profit de la plus profonde des noirceurs du désespoir.  
Je ne pouvais cependant pas affronter ce regard et la bousculer, ce qui me poussa à m'arrêter devant Erika qui était accompagnée de son amie qui s'appelait Hakaze.

\- Je te cherchais, Kôsei. S'avança la jeune femme comme pour tâter dans quel état d'esprit j'étais. Je suis désolée que notre tentative pour arrêter Zetsubô se soit soldée par un échec.  
\- Je n'ai rien à dire à ce propos. Rétorquai-je froidement à la femme. Je n'ai agi que pour Dame Laila et je continuerai à agir pour elle après mon départ. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'allier avec la fondation du futur ou glory for hope. Tu m'appelais pour ça n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet je te cherchais pour ça. Avoua-t-elle enfin. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te compter à mes côtés pour faire triompher l'espoir….Mais j'imagine qu'après ce que j'ai fait au groupe, il est impossible pour toi de me pardonner.  
\- Il est impossible de pardonner à une personne à laquelle je n'en ai jamais voulu. Cependant, Erika, des mois sont passés, et suite à ton départ j'ai rejoint Yume-Nikki. Cela fait maintenant un an et demi que je suis au service de Dame Laïla , et autant pour moi que pour Onii-chan, je dois assurer l'avenir de cette dernière. Tu es au courant des objectifs de dame Laïla n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui. Laila voulait détruire la fondation du futur. C'était son seul véritable objectif.  
\- Maintenant qu'il est devenu obsolète, je vais lutter contre Zetsubô pour faire en sorte de faire triompher ma dame. C'est donc pour cela que je ne compte faire aucune alliance avec qui que ce soit. Moi et Onii-chan seront les seuls à prendre part dans cette bataille de notre côté.  
\- Je vois…..J'ai décidément bien manqué des choses, Kôsei. Cependant, je vais me racheter auprès de toi. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour assurer la sécurité de Laila , Hiroki, et Reisuke. Je vais utiliser tout ce pouvoir qui est le mien afin de m'assurer que la fondation du futur ne touche pas à un seul cheveu de ta maîtresse. Je te fais la promesse qu'ils n'auront pas à souffrir d'avantage, et je t'offre ma vie en compensation si je faillis à cette tâche.

Je me contentai d'enregistrer l'information donnée par Erika avant de passer à côté d'elle pour partir définitivement de cet endroit. Je passai ma main dans la poche de ma longue veste bien amochée par mon combat contre Ren, constatant avec satisfaction que la corde que je gardais s'y trouvait encore. M'accrochant à ce pilier qu'était la satisfaction de disposer de ma mort, je pus enfin partir vers de nouveaux horizons desquels je n'espérais pas grand-chose à vrai dire.

\- Hey guy ~ Ca s'est mal passé ça se voit in your face ~ M'interrompit une voix familière.  
\- Tu le vois à mon expression de macabée ou la grosse cicatrice traversant mon œil gauche que l'on vient de m'infliger ? Rétorquai-je d'un sarcasme non dissimulé.  
\- Je vois. Personnellement j'ai eu à affronter Pedro de la fondation du futur ~  
\- Comment t'en es-tu sortie grande sœur ?  
\- Does it really matter ? 3 J'ai fait un petit show privé à ce grand garçon et il n'a pas supporté 3  
\- Let my feelings reach to you ?  
\- Exactly darling ~ Et donc tu vas faire quoi maintenant darling ? ~  
\- Je pars. Je pars détruire Zettsubô. Avec Arata nous allons enfin mettre un terme à cette malédiction qui pèse sur dame Laïla. Nous ne trouverons pas le repos tant que Zetsubô n'aura pas trouvé la mort.  
\- I see, darling ~ Then, je vais t'accompagner dans ton périple 3 Ca a l'air fun isn't it ? Et puis…..En tant que grande sœur, je dois m'assurer de ne pas te perdre de nouveau, Kôsei. Je ne veux plus voir celui que tu étais lorsque que tu te déchirais de l'intérieur.  
\- C'est déjà fait, Grande sœur. Je suis déjà mort de l'intérieur…..C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas continuer à vivre cette vie. Aimer Erika, aimer Chiaki, c'est désormais impossible pour nous. Onii-chan et moi savons que malgré nos sentiments, nous ne pouvons pas les exprimer dans notre situation.  
\- Je suis certaine que tu pourras de nouveau penser à des choses malsaines, naughty boiiiiiiii ~

Moi et mon frère nous contentâmes d'ignorer celle qui s'était fait bien bruyante, avant de reprendre la route vers notre chez nous. Je n'allais pas tenter de retourner à notre résidence du désespoir, cela nous aurait fait prendre un risque trop important concernant le fait de retrouver Laila et Reisuke et ainsi argumenter pour rien. Je devais cependant me rendre quelque part avant de pouvoir retourner dans la maison familiale. Je devais retrouver quelqu'un qui allait me donner un indice pour savoir comment continuer.  
Ainsi, je me rendis dans cet endroit singulier : cette forêt dans laquelle nous avions combattu l'autre fois contre Cécilia et sa bande, celle dans laquelle habitait Soichiro Namatame, afin d'y obtenir quelques réponses concernant Katsuo Yamada.  
Lorsque nous approchâmes de la forêt, Arata, ma sœur et moi, nous ressentîmes une pression assez forte provenant des alentours. Ce que nous sentions, je pouvais dire ce que c'était. C'était la présence de Voltanis, le juge du sanctuaire céleste. J'avais lu des tas de choses le concernant et je l'avais perçu lorsque Hakaze Namatame avait enquété sur le générateur de la falaise Sekai. Ainsi, je pouvais affirmer que le monstre de duel était présent sur les lieux, mais je ne pouvais dire en quelle raison.

\- Progressons prudemment. Suggérai-je à ma sœur qui acquiesça sans émettre de réticences. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe ici.  
\- Don't worry my Kosei ~ Me répondit-elle avec légèreté. I'm totally able to protect you dear ~  
\- N'as-tu pas fini de parler pour ne rien dire, Akemi ?  
\- Espèce de rabat-joie ~ Rétorqua-t-elle avec ironie. Quand as-tu perdu le sens de l'humour ? Tu fais pitié mon Kôsei. Vraiment.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas accepté avec moi pour que tu me fasses ce genre de remarques. Continuons.

Nous continuâmes notre traversée en cette nuit sombre vers les quartiers de Soichiro Namatame qui détenait selon Dame Laïla des réponses à nos interrogations sur Katsuo Yamada. Nous pénétrâmes les quartiers de l'homme sans difficultés. La porte menant à son laboratoire était grande ouverte, comme si quelqu'un était passé avant nous. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes l'endroit ma sœur et moi, nous fûmes néanmoins rapidement interrompus par une épée projetée de nulle part que j'évitai de justesse. Agacé, je lançai un regard assassin vers celui qui avait osé me prendre par surprise, constatant que cette personne n'était autre que Medraut, le chevalier noble.

watch?v=JBOc-pYj0HU

\- Aurais-je donc une fois de plus omis de verrouiller l'entrée de cette muraille infranchissable …. Se lamenta-t-il. Bien ! Que trépasse si je faiblis ! Je vais sortir ces intrus moi-même hahahaha !  
\- Je ne suis pas venu pour t'affronter Medraut. Le coupai-je sans laisser paraître d'émotions. Mène moi à Soichiro Namatame.  
\- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je suis le gardien de ces lieux, j'empêcherai quiconque d'y pénétrer.  
\- Pauvre chevalier prisonnier de ce monde et ne pouvant regagner le sien….Reprit mon grand frère avec empathie. Nous sommes venus en paix, tu devrais nous laisser entrer.  
\- Comment sais-tu que….. !? Bégaya le blond en armure face à l'argumentaire de mon frère.  
\- Nous savons beaucoup de choses sur toi Medraut. Repris-je d'un ton machinal. Nous sommes les gardiens de Laila Serizawa : fille de Mélissa Serizawa, ta maîtresse. Il serait plus sage pour toi de nous merner à destination si tu ne veux pas faire obstacle à la progéniture de ton ancienne maîtresse.  
\- Je vois…..Dame Mélissa est revenue me faire payer ces crimes que j'ai commis à son égard…..Fort bien. J'accepte d'en payer le châtiment. Cependant, dame Hakaze m'a chargé de protéger ces lieux, je ne laisserai donc passer personne, même pas dame Mélissa.  
\- N'es-tu pas fidèle à ta maîtresse, Medraut ?  
\- J….J'aime dame Mélissa. Exprima-t-il avec regret. Je l'aime du plus profond de ce petit coeur de moi. Si elle pouvait revenir parmi nous….Si elle pouvait se tenir face à moi….Je serais le plus heureux des hommes. Mais tout chevalier à une marche à suivre, ce petit coeur de moi appartient désormais à Dame Hakaze…..Et je ne trouverai le repos que lorsqu'elle sera heureuse.  
\- It's so beautiful ~ S'émerveilla Akemi devant les paroles du blond en armure.  
\- Je comprends tes sentiments, Medraut. Répondis-je à l'homme. Mais j'ai également des réponses pour toi. J'ai juré de protéger Dame Laïla, la fille de ton ancienne maîtresse. N'est-ce pas suffisant pour te montrer que je ne veux aucun mal ni à toi ni à ce lieu que tu gardes ? Si tu croises mon regard, tu n'y verras pas d'hostilité, Medraut.

L'homme en armure s'arrêta quelques secondes, fixant de ses yeux clairs mon regard qu'il tenta de découvrir. Quelles émotions se cachaient en mon coeur…..Moi même je les ignorais. Après la disparition d'Arata, dame Laïla était devenue ma source de désespoir qui m'avait menée jusqu'ici….Mais au final, tout ce que je ressentais n'était pas du désespoir. C'était de l'affection. Une affection profonde qui me liait à Dame Laïla, celle qui m'avait relevé lorsque j'avais voulu en finir. Moi qui étais satisfait de livrer un combat pour le désespoir, tout ce temps je le faisais pour protéger dame Laïla.

Et ce fut lorsque ma dame tenta de suivre le même chemin que mon frère que je m'en aperçus. Echouer à la détourner de ce chemin comme je l'avais fait avec mon frère m'avait rappelé combien malgré ces dernières années de frustration j'étais toujours aussi faible. Cette frustration liée à mon impuissance s'était installée de nouveau, sauf que cette fois, il était encore possible de vaincre Katsuo et de libérer ma dame de son poids….  
Ce sentiment qui était en moi à cet instant….C'était difficile à avouer….

\- Ce que je vois dans tes yeux….Je croyais y trouver le vide. Me déclara l'homme en armure avec étonnement. Mais à ma grande surprise….J'y lis un espoir profond. Jeune homme...Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Kôsei. Nishijima Kôsei. Je me bats aux côtés du désespoir dans l'espoir de changer les choses pour ma dame. S'il te plaît Medraut, conduis moi à Soichiro Namatame.

Medraut s'arrêta quelques secondes de plus, avant de cette fois me laisser le suivre au travers du repaire de celui auquel j'étais venu soutirer des réponses. Nous passâmes la forêt tous les quatre jusqu'à arriver dans une sorte de cavité dans la roche dans laquelle nous nous engouffrâmes. Nous arrivâmes dans une grotte assez sombre dont la parcelle de terre était assez étroite, laissant le plus claire de la surface de la caverne recouvert d'eau couleur cristal.  
Medraut nous indiqua de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes tous les trois. Il nous amena directement jusqu'à une autre cavité qui déboucha cette fois dans une sorte de bureau de scientifique. C'était le bureau de Soichiro Namatame. L'homme s'y trouvait justement, en compagnie d'une femme de son âge aux cheveux blancs semblant être son épouse. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il esquissa une expression de surprise sur son visage, avant de prendre la parole avant que je ne le fasse.

\- C'est surprenant de te voir ici gamin. Entama-t-il en affichant un sourire. Qu'es-tu venu faire en ces lieux ?  
\- Zetsubô est revenu à la vie, Namatame Soichiro. Me contentai-je de répondre en défiant l'homme d'âge mûr du regard.  
\- Je vois...Enchaîna-t-il en se retranchant sur lui-même. Est-ce vous qui l'avez ramené ? Et ou sont les autres ?  
\- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, c'est bien pour cela que je dois vous parler. Vous savez toute la vérité concernant Dame Laïla n'est-ce pas ?

Les paroles que je prononçai à cet instant surprirent Akemi qui poussa un cri de stupeur : un « WHAAAAAAT !? » qui retentit dans l'espace dans lequel nous nous trouvions. La femme accompagnant le scientifique et ce même scientifique ne semblaient cependant pas surpris par ma révélation. Au contraire.  
Soichiro lâcha un soupir face à ma question. Il m'invita à me rapprocher, puis une fois que je fus face à lui, il croisa les bras avant de reprendre la parole avec sérieux.

\- Que sais-tu exactement sur Laila, Kôsei ? Me demanda-t-il en me dévisageant de son regard perçant.  
\- Je sais que Dame Laïla n'a pas pour objectif de répandre le désespoir dans le monde comme elle le laisse paraître. Ce n'est qu'une couverture pour rassembler le maximum de personnes possible sous la bannière de Yume-Nikki. Les objectifs initiaux vis à vis de l'équipe me sont inconnus , cependant je sais que nous avions pour mission d'empêcher le retour de Zetsubô, aussi connu sous le nom de Katsuo Yamada.  
\- Je vois..Soupira l'homme. Tu dois être quelqu'un de cher à Laila pour qu'elle s'ouvre à toi de la sorte. En effet, les objectifs de Laila étaient de rassembler des personnes sous la bannière du désespoir. Ce, afin d'empêcher le retour de Katsuo Yamada.  
\- En quoi nous rassembler empêcherait un tel scénario ? Et pourquoi dame Laila ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie tranquillement comme tout le monde plutôt que de se lancer dans un tel combat ?  
\- That's true ~ Si la madame n'avait pas envie de ramener Katsuo elle n'avait pas à se mettre dans autant de despair ~  
\- Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut obtenir par la paix , gamins. Reprit l'homme d'un air moqueur. Si tout était si simple, Laila m'aurait suivi après la mort de ses parents et elle serait devenu une femme au sein de notre famille. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Mélissa Yamada fut la première assassinée. Elle était ta maitresse n'est-ce pas Medraut ?  
\- C'est exact. Approuva le blond en armure. Dame Mélissa était celle à qui je devais vouer ma vie. Elle a été assassinée il y a des années de cela…..Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher sa mort….  
\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Le coupa la femme aux cheveux blancs qui accompagnait Soichiro. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut empêcher malgré toute la volonté du monde. C'est déjà un miracle que Laila ait survécu à un tel assaut.  
\- Qui en voulait à Mélissa Yamada , Soichiro ? Demandai-je avec franchise.  
\- Il y a des choses que je ne peux expliquer moi-même, gamin. Me répondit-il avec désinvolture. Cependant, Laila m'avait prévenu qu'un jour, quelqu'un à qui elle faisait confiance allait venir me demander des informations. Je dois donc te donner quelque chose, gamin.  
\- Quoi donc ? Que devez-vous me donner ?  
\- Quelque chose que tu ne peux recevoir seul gamin. Rétorqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Il te faut trouver un esprit du duel capable de recevoir ces informations concernant Laila. Si tu n'as pas d'esprit du duel, tu ne pourras pas déballer ce présent.  
\- Je vois…Lâchai-je en me retranchant sur moi même. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Akemi, je voudrais que tu ailles attendre à l'entrée.  
\- Yes sir ! ~

Ma grande sœur ne remit pas en cause ma décision et m'obéit pour aller faire le guet à l'entrée. La dame accompagnant Soichiro me regarda d'un air dubitatif, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce que j'allais faire. Le gardien de cette forêt, Soichiro, semblait quant à lui intéressé par ce que j'allais dire. Une fois que je fus prêt, je pris la parole, brisant le secret qui m'unissait à Onii-chan.

\- Il est temps pour toi de te montrer, Onii-chan.

Tout comme lors de mon affrontement contre Toshiyuki Ren, je me mis à luire d'une lueur blanchâtre éclatante. Cette lumière m'engloba rapidement avant de se séparer violemment de mon corps, me faisant lâcher un hurlement de souffrance au passage. La puissance fit trembler les esprits du duel présents dans le laboratoire ainsi que la femme aux cheveux blancs, tandis que Soichiro lui restait impassible.  
Lorsque le torrent fut sorti de moi, il ne restait plus rien sur ma personne. Cependant, à quelques mètres au-dessus de nous se trouvait Onii-chan qui flottait dans les airs. Ce n'était pas un humain qui était à mes côtés, mais un monstre de duel.  
Il était un dragon tout de blanc de bleu et de jaune vêtu dont les ailes translucides flottaient dans la pression atmosphérique qu'il avait généré en apparaissant parmi nous. Sa longue queue élégante s'étendit pour nous entourrer tandis que son regard aux yeux rouges se posa sur les personnes en face de moi.  
Je repris la parole, brisant le silence et dévoilant cette relation que j'avais avec Onii-chan.

\- Je vous présente mon esprit du duel. Voici Saffira, la reine des dragons. Je l'appelle Onii-chan.  
\- C'est donc à ce monstre que tu parles toujours…..Murmura l'homme en face de moi. La gamine blonde m'en a souvent parlé.  
\- Saffira est le monstre de duel appartenant à mon ami qui s'est donné la mort. En ayant fréquenté Arata, Saffira en est devenue tellement proche qu'elle a fini par attraper la personnalité et les souvenirs de son maître. Lorsque nous avons fait connaissance, je lui ai donné le droit d'agir par elle-même en prenant mon corps en guise d'hôte. Elle qui avait le caractère et les souvenirs d'Arata , était la partenaire idéale pour moi.  
\- Comment peut-on développer un lien aussi singulier avec les esprits du duel de monstre….. Bégaya la femme.  
\- C'est la première fois que nous voyons ça en effet. Mais tu peux donc recevoir ce « cadeau ». Sirie, veux-tu bien le lui remettre ?  
\- Bien sûr, Soichiro.

La femme se retira pendant quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Saffira de plonger son regard dans le mien , m'affichant un doute prononcé face à la situation. D'un simple regard je lui fis comprendre que rien de tout cela n'était dangereux pour elle et moi, lui faisant regagner confiance en la situation. Elle revint en moi, me faisant retrouver mon entiéreté , tandis que la femme répondant au nom de Sirie revint vers nous avec dans ses mains une sorte de prisme translucide.

\- Voici ce qui nous a été laissé pour toi, Kôsei. C'est un fragment de mémoire. M'affirma-t-elle sans douter une seule seconde de ses propos.  
\- Un fragment de mémoire ? M'intérrogeai-je. Comment peut-on se servir de ceci ? Et à quoi cela sert surtout ?  
\- Tu as l'esprit bien étroit pour quelqu'un qui fréquente Laila gamin. Se moqua l'homme d'âge mûr. Les esprits du duel emmagasinent des choses , de la mémoire, qu'ils vont ranger dans une banque de données résidant au sanctuaire céleste. La bibliothèque magique royale est un condensé de tout ce qui a été vu , lu et entendu par les esprits du duel.  
\- Laila nous a demandé un service il y a quelques années. Enchérit Sirie. Elle a utilisé l'énergie d'une source d'Ener-D avec les pouvoirs de l'esprit du duel Athéna afin de matérialiser ses souvenirs dans un prisme représentant un fragment de souvenirs. Grâce à ce prisme, quiconque le briserait vivrait tout ce qu'elle a vécu. C'est là qu'elle nous a demandé de le donner à celui qui lui aurait juré fidélité, parce que personne d'autre n'était dans l'était d'esprit de la comprendre.  
\- Je vois….Dame Laïla devait sans doute penser à Jordan lorsqu'elle a créé ce prisme.  
\- Tu te trompes gamin. Jordan n'était pas la personne à laquelle Dame Laila faisait mention. Il lui manquait quelque chose selon elle, et ce quelque chose c'était la compréhension. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'a jamais su comprendre totalement cette femme. Il n'y a que toi gamin qui a été aussi loin pour elle.  
\- Soichiro a raison, enchérit la femme. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse comprendre Laila. Il y a des choses terribles dans ce fragment de mémoire, mais je suis certaine que si tu es là devant nous, c'est que tu peux en assumer la responsabilité.

Les mots du couple me firent assez chaud au coeur. En effet, même si j'étais proche de ma dame, elle ne m'avait dit qu'une fois que je comptais pour elle, et c'était i peine quelques heures. Malgré tout, entendre que j'étais quelqu'un de spécial pour elle me faisait donc extrêmement plaisir. Je ressentis en conséquence une forte chaleur sur mon visage, me laissant comprendre quelques secondes plus tard que j'étais en train de rougir. Tentant de masquer mes émotions les plus puériles, je repris la parole avec sérieux face à l'homme.

\- C'est le cas, je peux assumer le poids des souvenirs de ma dame. Une fois que j'aurai pris connaissance de ces souvenirs, en quoi la situation changera ? Concrètement parlant.  
\- On ne peut vaincre un ennemi que l'on ne connaît pas. Me répondit Soichiro. Si moi je peux aider mes gamins à combattre, toi en tant que membre de Yume-Nikki , tu seras plus ou moins seul. Tu devras donc savoir comment t'y prendre si ignores tout des motivations de Laila.  
\- ….Bien. J'étais venu pour trouver des réponses de toute façon. Je vais donc utiliser ce fragment afin de tout savoir. Je vous revaudrai ça , Soichiro et Sirie.

Je me retournai, agrippant près de moi le fragment qui m'avait été donné. Onii-chan avait énormément d'appréhension concernant les souvenirs de ma dame, mais pour ma part j'étais prêt à tout connaître. Je devais absolument posséder toutes les informations possibles afin de savoir comment combattre Katsuo du mieux que je le pouvais. C'était une bataille pour l'espoir de Dame Laila, je ne pouvais échouer sous aucun prétexte.

Ainsi, une fois que je fus complètement ressorti du domaine de Soichiro, j'y retrouvai Akemi qui me questionna directement sur comment ça s'était passé. Je lui indiquai que je n'avais rien trouvé de nouveau, conscient de lui mentir, mais je devais selon la version que je lui racontai passer chercher quelque chose avant de rentrer à la maison. Je lui demandai en conséquence de rentrer seule, et elle n'y opposa pas énormément de résistance puisqu'elle céda au bout de cinq minutes d'argumentaire.  
Soulagé par le fait que ma grande sœur me lâche enfin la grappe, je pus enfin chercher un endroit calme où Onii-chan et moi allions pouvoir nous ouvrir concrètement aux sentiments de dame Laïla. Sa malédiction, son rôle exact dans la tragédie orchestré par Katsuo Yamada allaient être clairs pour moi.

Sortant de ma poche le prisme translucide, je le saisis fermement au creux de ma main, et une fois que moi et Onii-chan fûmes prêts, je laissai l'esprit du duel s'approprier du pouvoir de l'objet, me menant ainsi dans un voyage assez singulier, un voyage au coeur des sentiments de celle que j'aimais tant depuis déjà un an et demi.


	34. Par les liens qui nous unissent

Erika et moi venions de passer un accord assez singulier avec sa sœur , Ren. En effet, Erika avait laissé derrière elle toutes ses responsabilités et son pouvoir en tant que princesse de l'espoir afin de se ranger du côté de Yume-Nikki et de Glory for Hope. Sans le savoir, cette décision singulière allait changer bien des choses, puisque sous mes yeux se définissaient les camps de ce qui allait être un affrontement à grande échelle, d'une gravité assez intense. Pourtant , alors que j'étreignais mon amie, je n'exprimais qu'une profonde satisfaction à l'idée de la revoir parmi nous. C'était bon de savoir qu'Erika allait bien et que toutes ces aventures traversées ensemble étaient encore présentes dans ce bas monde. Si c'était Erika, alors tout allait bien se passer, peu importe le désespoir auquel nous allions faire face.

\- Dis Erika. Entamai-je avec hésitation. Pourquoi être partie pendant tout ce temps ?  
\- Je devais le faire Hakaze. Me répondit-elle avec sérieux. Depuis que j'ai soudainement disparu de la fondation du futur, mes parents et mon organisation m'ont recherchée activement afin de me remettre au poste qui est le mien à savoir la présidence du mouvement. Mais si je restais dans le coin ils allaient rapidement faire le lien avec Hiroki et Reisuke, et ça je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Je les aime bien trop pour cela.  
\- Tiens donc, tu ne l'appelles plus « Rei-Chan » ~ M'amusai-je face à Erika. Et où étais-tu donc tout ce temps ?  
\- Je n'ai plus le droit d'être aussi intime avec Reisuke, après tout, il a déjà une petite amie qui l'aime très fort , et je ne veux pas briser leur couple héhé ~ Et si tu veux savoir où j'étais….Je me suis d'abord rendue en France , puis je suis revenue dans le coin afin de voir si tout allait bien pour vous, mais en me rendant sur la tombe d'un ami à moi, j'y ai trouvé Laila. Elle m'a alors expliqué la situation et ses projets, et j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance.  
\- La princesse de l'espoir qui s'allie avec la princesse du désespoir, ce n'est pas banal dis donc ~ Et donc….Tu as vraiment abandonné pour Reisuke ? Tu es vraiment certaine que tout est terminé ?  
\- Oui...J'en suis certaine. J'aime Reisuke plus que tout au monde, et s'il était seul, je serais la première à tenter de recoller les morceaux car il n'y aura que lui dans ma vie. Pourtant….Il a choisi Jessica, et son choix….Je le respecte….Du plus profond de mon coeur….

La jeune fille s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, détournant le regard vers l'horizon du soir que l'on pouvait observer depuis la falaise Sekai. Elle posa son regard sur cette vue splendide pendant quelques secondes de plus, avant de se ressaisir et de se retourner vers moi avec le sourire. Elle reprit ensuite la parole, me confiant ses sentiments dans leur extériosation la plus spontanée.

\- Je suis heureuse d'être de retour. Reprit-elle avec tout l'amour du monde. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment je me suis sentie seule sans votre lumière pour m'éclairer. Les jours sans vous étaient tristes, les nuits sans vous étaient effrayantes, et maintenant, enfin je peux me sentir de nouveau en sécurité.  
\- Je commençais à désespérer moi aussi. Repris-je d'un ton plus léger. Imagine : mon seul contact féminin en excluant ma tante, c'était l'autre folle de Jessica. J'ai failli perdre la raison sans avoir quelqu'un de normal à qui parler moi. ~  
\- Héhéhé ~ Si Jessica t'entendait parler, elle le prendrait mal je pense ~ Allez, quittons cet endroit, Hakaze. Nous avons encore des tas de choses à faire avant de pouvoir vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Nous allons devoir nous préparer à une guerre contre Katsuo, cela serait dommage de se faire vaincre sans même avoir eu le temps de combattre ~

Nous quittâmes donc moi et Erika la falaise Sekai une bonne fois pour toutes. Lorsque nous fûmes éloignées de la plate-forme sur laquelle nous nous trouvions tous depuis ces quelques dizaines de minutes, celle-ci s'évapora dans un torrent de fines lumières bleuâtres qui disparurent en se fondant dans le paysage aux couleurs de la nuit. C'était donc bien la prison temporelle de Katsuo Yamada dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Il était bien l'homme responsable de la perte de Reisuke dans le passé, mais aussi de ma transformation et de mon séjour dans ce monde aride et difficile à vivre qu'est le monde du désespoir.  
Sans relever le sujet, nous reprîmes notre route, cherchant à rejoindre Reisuke, Jessica et les autres, mais une fois arrivées au pied de la falaise, nous fûmes surprises par la présence de quelqu'un qui quittait les lieux , seul.

C'était ce jeune garçon qui suivait Laila comme son ombre, celui à qui Toshiyuki Ren avait fait une belle balafre lui traversant l'oeil gauche. Nishijima Kôsei. A en juger par son expression, Laila devait être sauve, mais quelque chose en lui semblait sévèrement amoché par les épreuves de ce soir. Je n'osais pas vraiment prendre la parole, ne sachant pas vraiment quels mots allaient être bénéfiques pour entamer un dialogue avec quelqu'un dans l'état du jeune homme, mais je fus devancée par Erika qui elle, tenta de trouver les mots justes pour obtenir les infos souhaitées.

– Je te cherchais, Kôsei. S'avança la jeune femme avec prudence. Je suis désolée que notre tentative pour arrêter Zetsubô se soit soldée par un échec.  
– Je n'ai rien à dire à ce propos. Rétorqua froidement celui qui était si proche de Laila. Je n'ai agi que pour Dame Laila et je continuerai à agir pour elle après mon départ. Je n'ai aucune intention de m'allier avec la fondation du futur ou glory for hope. Tu m'appelais pour ça n'est-ce pas ?  
– En effet je te cherchais pour ça. Avoua-t-elle enfin. J'aurais voulu pouvoir te compter à mes côtés pour faire triompher l'espoir….Mais j'imagine qu'après ce que j'ai fait au groupe, il est impossible pour toi de me pardonner.  
– Il est impossible de pardonner à une personne à laquelle je n'en ai jamais voulu. Cependant, Erika, des mois sont passés, et suite à ton départ j'ai rejoint Yume-Nikki. Cela fait maintenant un an et demi que je suis au service de Dame Laïla , et autant pour moi que pour Onii-chan, je dois assurer l'avenir de cette dernière. Tu es au courant des objectifs de dame Laïla n'est-ce pas ?  
– Oui. Laila voulait détruire la fondation du futur. C'était son seul véritable objectif.  
– Maintenant qu'il est devenu obsolète, je vais lutter contre Zetsubô pour faire en sorte de faire triompher ma dame. C'est donc pour cela que je ne compte faire aucune alliance avec qui que ce soit. Moi et Onii-chan seront les seuls à prendre part dans cette bataille de notre côté.  
– Je vois…..J'ai décidément bien manqué des choses, Kôsei. Cependant, je vais me racheter auprès de toi. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour assurer la sécurité de Laila , Hiroki, et Reisuke. Je vais utiliser tout ce pouvoir qui est le mien afin de m'assurer que la fondation du futur ne touche pas à un seul cheveu de ta maîtresse. Je te fais la promesse qu'ils n'auront pas à souffrir d'avantage, et je t'offre ma vie en compensation si je faillis à cette tâche.

Kôsei fronça les sourcils devant cette promesse faite par mon amie, et se contenta de nous tourner le dos afin de partir de son côté. C'était assez difficile à cerner , le véritable objectif de ce garçon, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il bataillait pour quelque chose de bien plus profond que pour le bien du désespoir. Quelque chose me disait qu'il allait bientôt jouer un rôle crucial dans la guerre contre Zetsubô, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. J'espérais simplement que quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que Kosei n'allait pas finir par être notre ennemi.

Nous reprîmes la route vers là d'où venait le jeune garçon, et au bout de quelques minutes de marche nous retrouvâmes tout le monde. Reisuke, Jessica, Juuni et sa fille, mais aussi Hiroki et Laïla qui étaient sains et saufs. Je me ruai instinctivement sur l'homme partageant ma vie, soulagée qu'il n'y était pas resté.

\- Hiroki, tu es sain et sauf ! Lui hurlai-je en le serrant contre moi. Tu m'as fait si peur ! Et ta promesse , tu l'as oubliée !? Je deviens quoi moi si tu meurs !?  
\- T'en fais pas Hakaze. Tenta-t-il de me rassurer. Si je l'ai fait, c'est que je savais que j'en sortirais vivant. Tu me connais non ? Tu sais que je ne fais rien d'exagéré.  
\- C'est bien la peine de vouloir venir me sauver mais apprends à nager avant ~ Ricana la leader de Yume-Nikki qui était trempée jusqu'aux os. Enfin, je suppose que tu m'as sauvée en quelque sorte, puisque le fait de te voir couler était inacceptable, donc ça m'a motivé à remonter à la surface.  
\- C'est tout lui ça. Soupirai-je, soulagée de n'avoir à pleurer personne. Je suis malgré tout contente que tu n'aies rien, Laila. Cela me soulage d'un poids. Et mes excuses pour avoir douté de toi, Reisuke.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne pouvais rien dire pour éviter de vous impliquer d'avantage avec Ren donc je suis fautif, et puis moi aussi j'ai des excuses à présenter.

Reisuke se leva du rocher sur lequel il était assis pour s'avancer vers nous. Il s'approcha timidement , affichant un total contraste entre sa carrure qui s'était consolidée grâce à son entraînement physique de pompier, vers mon amie l'ancienne brune qui se tenait à mes côtés. Lorsqu'il fut face à elle, il détourna le regard, comme ayant honte de lui afficher clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qui paraissait naturel pour Erika et Reisuke était devenu quelque chose d'insurmontable : être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant, Reisuke qui avait beaucoup gagné en maturité depuis qu'il assurait son couple, fut celui qui brisa le silence. Il tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers Erika avant de prendre la parole.

\- Quand j'ai su que tu étais la meneuse de la fondation du futur, mon monde s'est écroulé de nouveau. Murmura-t-il à mon amie. J'ai eu vraiment mal, je ne voulais pas y croire, mais l'urgence nous faisait face avec Ren qui a tenté de tuer Hiroki. Je t'ai donc collé une étiquette qui ne te reflétait pas, j'ai cru que tu nous voulais du mal….Alors que tu es l'une de nos meilleurs alliés.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Reisuke. Le réconforta alors Erika. Je sais que pour toi et Hiroki cela a du faire beaucoup de révélations et je sais que quand tu apprends quelque chose d'aussi lourd à porter que le sang de Zetsubô et que l'on te l'impose par dessus le marché, cela ne doit pas être évident. Tu es toujours le Reisuke que j'ai connu, il me suffit de te lancer un regard pour voir que tu es resté le même, en mettant de côté le fait que tu es maintenant un homme. Tu assures, Rei-Chan ~  
\- Oi, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu ne pouvais plus l'appeler Rei-ch….

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le Reisuke s'étant rangé aux côtés de Laila, celui qui affichait un charisme et une assurance inébranlable, redevint le Reisuke tel que je l'avais connu tout au départ. Il s'écroula dans les bras d'Erika, se laissant aller à toutes les émotions qui coulèrent le long de ses joues pour enfin être évacuées. De ses deux mains il saisit fermement le vêtement de celle qu'il étreignait tandis qu'elle, se contentait d'accepter les sentiments de l'homme en affichant un sourire harmonieux  
Tandis que je regardais le spectacle, attendrie par le fait que Reisuke baisse enfin les armes, Jessica, qui regardait également cette étreinte soudaine, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rager de l'intérieur. Cependant, bien trop fière pour admettre sa jalousie, elle se jeta sur la première proie facile pour elle, à savoir Hiroki, le grand frère qu'elle appela sèchement.

\- Eh t'aurais pu réagir comme ça pour moi aussi espèce de sac à merde. Lâcha-t-elle avec frustration. T'as cru je m'étais pas inquiétée pour toi ou ça marche comment ?  
\- Oi, j'suis pas ton mec moi. J'suis que ton sexfriend. Rétorqua-t-il avec dérision. Le sentimentalisme c'est pas mon boulot. Mon but est de te satisfaire sexuellement.  
\- Alors comme ça madame a un sexfriend et un mec ~ Bordel si j'avais su j'aurais largué ce gland d'Ugo et je serais venue m'éclater au monde des esprits aussi moi ça a l'air chaud ~ Renchérit Juuni, intéressée par la vie sexuelle de son homologue du passé.  
\- Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu….Soupira sa fille. Papa m'a volé mes sunbirds pour les utiliser contre mon équipe, c'est un père indigne. Il mérite l'adultère.  
\- Il faudrait qu'on aille le repêcher d'ailleurs. Lui répondit sa mère d'un ton las en posant sa main contre son visage. Ce sale gland a croisé Jordan et lui a tapé dessus par réflexe en pensant que c'était un ennemi, résultat, il s'est pris une dérouillée et si son adversaire n'avait pas eu la gentillesse de rester avec lui, il aurait pris cher ce gland

La rousse acquiesça avant de suivre sa mère, sous les regards amusés de Jessica et Hiroki qui étaient en synchronisation dans leurs mouvements de tête. Laila se retrancha un peu plus suite à leur départ. Malgré le fait qu'elle était encore vivante, elle semblait porter un sacré poids en elle, et c'était difficile d'imaginer comment allait se passer la suite entre elle et nous. J'allais tenter de lui parler, mais ce fut Hiroki qui brisa le silence.

\- Laila. Entama-t-il solennelement. Comptes-tu combattre Zetsubô ? Ou vas-tu te laisser aller au désespoir néfaste pour ta vie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas encore Hiroki. Répondit-elle, évasive. Déjà pourquoi n'y aurait-il que deux possibilités ? Encore à vivre dans le noir et le blanc tu me déçois ~ Ouvre un peu ton esprit au monde qui t'entoure, conseil de grande sœur. ~  
\- Tu ferais bien d'écouter Laïla, Onii-chan. Reprit Reisuke qui avait fini de passer ses émotions dans les bras d'Erika. Tu le crois maintenant qu'elle veut ton bien n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pitié ferme ta gueule Reisuke. Le coupa Jessica , toujours frustrée par le comportement de son mec. T'as pas fini de raconter ta merde sur ta falaise ? T'as pas remarqué que tes frères et sœurs ils sont trempés ? Tu veux qu'ils crèvent d'une pneumonie ou ça se passe comment !? Allez venez les deux tâches, Jessica vous offre le gîte ~  
\- Je ne viendrai pas, désolée. Déclara Laila avec froideur. Je ne suis pas capable d'accepter une invitation de votre part après les dégâts que j'ai causé. Je vous ai impliqué dans de nombreuses choses pour au final échouer à la dernière min –

Laila fut coupée dans son argumentaire par Jessica qui attrapa son col dégoulinant pour braquer son visage contre le sien. Affichant un air assez menaçant envers celle qui était de 17 ans son aînée, elle reprit la parole de sa désinvolture habituelle.

\- Commence pas à déballer toute ta merde sur des prétendus regrets. Menaça Jessica. Si tu regrettes vraiment de t'être trompée de méthode ou j'sais pas quoi, tu lèves ton cul, tu viens te retaper à la maison et tu te dresses contre le désespoir avec tout ton coeur. J'crois pas en une repentance qui s'obtient en restant retranché sur soi-même.

Nous regardâmes tous Jessica bouches bées. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Laila avait du sens, mais oser le lâcher cash à celle qui venait se prendre une claque dans la figure…..C'était tellement indélicat que cela ne pouvait venir que de la bouche de Jessica. Laila affichait également de la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Jessica lui parle sur ce ton. Comme pour appuyer son discours, Erika se joignit à l'argumentaire de la blonde afin de faire vaciller le coeur de la femme.

\- Jessica a raison Laila. Il n'y a pas de lendemain plus sombre que la veille pour le coeur qui aspire à l'espoir ~ Crois un peu en l'avenir, peu importe de quoi est fait le passé. Nous sommes aujourd'hui ensemble et nous luttons ensemble, cette alliance entre nos coeurs est la preuve que tout peut s'arranger si l'on y croît suffisamment, non ?.  
\- Espoir, désespoir…..Je me demande si tout cela a encore un sens à vrai dire….S'exprima la brune ébène avec lassitude. Je dois y réfléchir , y réfléchir vite. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux accepter de vous rejoindre. J'ai encore Yume-Nikki à diriger….Et je dois accuser le coup du retour de Zetsubô pour pouvoir le faire avec efficacité.  
\- Laila…..Soupira Reisuke, attristé par la réaction de sa sœur.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Reisuke. Le rassura-t-elle. Je ne tenterai rien d'irréfléchi. Après tout, que je le veuille ou non, je suis nécessaire pour la suite des plans. Le noir, le blanc, le gris, les trois couleurs confrontent leurs idéaux et font face à leur destinée. Laquelle de ces nuances sera celle capable de renverser le cours du monde….. ? C'est dans ce but que je me suis lancée dans un tel combat, pour savoir.  
\- Encore à raconter de la merde , Laila ? Ricana Jessica. Tu devrais dormir un peu ça te ferait du bien ~  
\- En effet, sourit la leader de Yume-Nikki. Reisuke, Hiroki, vous tous, si vous voulez combattre aux côtés de Yume-Nikki, vous êtes les bienvenus ~

La femme à la chevelure encore humide se retourna avant de partir. Cependant, alors qu'elle quittait l'espace dans lequel nous nous étions tous battus contre Katsuo, elle fut suivie spontanément par Reisuke et Erika qui prirent le même chemin qu'elle. Remettant tous les deux les masques qui étaient assignés à Rei et Mitsu, respectement le numéro 0 et le numéro 3 , ils reprirent silencieusement le chemin qu'ils avaient choisi.  
Il ne restait plus que Jessica, Hiroki, et moi. Nous regardâmes le groupe s'éloigner de plus en plus tandis qu'aucun de nous n'avait tenté de remettre en question les choix de Reisuke et d'Erika. L'ambiance était lourde, très lourde. Pourtant , nous devions encore terminer cette nuit , moi , Hiroki et Jessica. Nous devions rentrer voir mon père et lui dire comment l'affrontement s'était terminé. Nous ne savions pas ce que la suite allait nous réserver, mais nous étions tous les trois motivés à vaincre.

Nous quittâmes la falaise Sekai , lieu de retour de Katsuo Yamada connu sous le nom de Zetsubô. Conscients d'avoir été les témoins d'une scène historique, nous rentrâmes cependant comme si nous revenions d'un concert ou d'une sortie familiale. Hiroki lançait ses blagues vaseuses tandis que moi et Jessica nous le faisions taire. Il était notre souffre douleur du jour , le pauvre. Pourtant, même s'il était un crétin fini, je pense qu'à ce moment là, moi et Jessica étions heureuses de l'avoir à nos côtés. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé il arrivait encore à balancer ces quelques mauvaises blagues qui faisaient sourire, et il n'avait pas idée de la portée que ses paroles avaient sur notre coeur, à Jessica et moi.

Ainsi, faire le chemin retour était moins pénible que le chemin aller. Au fond de moi je sentais encore la présence de mon grand-père, mais elle s'estompait au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais de l'endroit, emportant avec elle cette Athéna que j'étais devenue l'espace d'un instant. Fujii, mon grand-père paternel, m'intriguait également. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il semblait absolument vouloir faire du mal à mon père et à ma tante, et même à moi, alors qu'aucun de nous trois connaissions l'homme. Pire encore, quelque chose en moi devenait différent lorsque j'étais face à Fujii. Comme si mon intérieur même était terrifié par celui qui était en face de moi. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour que mon organisme même soit pétrifié rien qu'en le regardant ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais cela m'intriguait.  
Mais au fond, cela me faisait sourire que l'on avait tous ces problèmes liés à notre filiation. Hiroki et Reisuke avec Katsuo, Jessica avec son grand-père, et moi avec Fujii…...Nous étions tous dans le même bateau en y réfléchissant, et c'était plutôt drôle.

Cette nuit était assez spéciale. Les étoiles dans le ciel scintillaient fortement de leur couleur or, comme elles ne le faisaient que trois nuits par an dans notre région. Il se dégageait également une fraîche brise qui nous caressait le visage, et pour être honnête : c'était très agréable. Ce fut dans ce décor comme on ne le trouvait que quelques fois par an chez nous que nous raccompagnâmes Jessica jusque chez elle.

Nous la laissâmes sur le palier de la porte avant de repartir, non pas sans essuyer des piques à la « Je croyais que tu devais me faire grimper aux rideaux alors qu'attends-tu ? » venant de notre amie la blonde. L'ignorant, nous repartîmes prendre le chemin vers la forêt de mon père.

Nous marchâmes une heure de plus avant d'arriver jusqu'à pouvoir apercevoir l'endroit. Cependant, alors que l'habitat de mon père et de ma tante était à portée de vue, une ombre sembla sortir de chez eux. Une silhouette masculine qui me semblait familière mais que je ne pouvais pas reconnaître à vue d'oeil. Papa avait du recevoir quelqu'un, de toute façon, tout ce que je trouvais bizarre était naturel pour lui.

Nous arrivâmes donc chez mon père , et une fois que nous entrâmes , nous fûmes accueillis d'une manière assez….Singulière.

\- Déjà de retour gamin ? S'exclama mon père avec surprise. T'as oublié quelque ch – Oh. C'est vous les gamins. Dire que je pensais passer une nuit tranquille.  
\- Tu as mauvaise mine Hiroki. S'inquiéta ma tante. Es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?  
\- Ouais….Répondit-il sans grande conviction. Ne vous en faites pas, y'a rien de trop gra –  
\- Katsuo Yamada est revenu à la vie. Le coupai-je d'un ton solennel. Zetsubô est parmi nous.  
\- Nous le savons déjà gamine. Ricana mon pềre. Quelqu'un est arrivé avant vous pour me tenir au courant. Maintenant que Zetsubô est revenu il va falloir se réunir rapidement afin de savoir comment nous allons me ner cette guerre.  
\- C'est exact. Approuva ma tante. Les tactiques de Zetsubô sont fourbes et très peu de personnes peuvent prétendre avoir les épaules assez large pour endurer tout le désespoir que Katsuo a le pouvoir d'infliger. Nos patients qui sont atteints du syndrome n'en sortent généralement pas. Donc celui qui cède à Katsuo est condamné concrètement.  
\- Ca n'arrivera pas ! Protesta Hiroki, déterminé. Nous avons traversé énormément d'épreuves, ce n'est pas Katsuo qui va changer les choses ! Notre volonté est bien plus profonde que ses ténèbres !  
\- Tu crois vraiment que Laila a monté Yume-Nikki pour combattre quelqu'un que tu peux neutraliser simplement avec des bons sentiments ? Le nargua mon père. C'est une guerre qui nous attend gamin, arrête d'être naïf.  
\- Mon arme a toujours été l'espoir et je m'en suis sorti jusqu'à maintenant. Répondit celui qui partageait mon quotidien. J'ai toujours trouvé réponses à mes prières, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait même avec Zetsubô.

Hiroki se retira de l'espace dans lequel nous étions, apparemment frustré par l'argumentaire de mon père. Critiquer le sentiment espoir devant lui était assez difficile à faire puisque pour lui, le fait qu'il s'en était sorti malgré toutes ces ténèbres était dû à l'espoir qui l'avait récompensé pour avoir cru en lui. Et c'était en partie vrai puisque malgré toutes les difficultés que nous avions eu ensemble, il avait su garder la tête haute et me ramasser lorsque j'en avais besoin. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais éperdument éprise de lui, puisqu'il était le seul qui pouvait toujours me ramasser dès que je tombais.

Au fond, Hiroki ressemblait beaucoup à Erika sur ce point. Là où moi et Reisuke avions basculé dans les ténèbres à un moment de notre vie, Hiroki et Erika eux faisaient toujours confiance à cette lumière invisible qu'ils appellent l'espoir, et ils étaient prêts à tout si cela permettait à cet espoir de prospérer dans leur coeur ou dans le coeur des autres.  
Si le monde était fait d'Erikas ou de Hirokis, serait-ce un monde meilleur , ou l'espoir lui-même perdrait-il son sens sans le désespoir pour le briser ? C'était cette question qui s'installait peu à peu en moi. Laila m'aurait sûrement répondu que toutes les nuances de gris sont nécessaires pour créer un monde, et elle aurait eu raison j'imagine.  
\- Le gamin a du mal à comprendre la réalité des choses….Marmonna mon père en se frottant le menton.  
\- Laisse lui du temps Soichiro. Répondit ma tante en posant sa main sur celle de mon père. Il a appris des tas de choses sur lui et sa famille, ce n'est pas encore le moment de tout lui révéler.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il a un sacré bagage. Reprit alors mon père d'un ton plus doux, comme calmé par l'intervention de Sirie. On passera à la prochaine étape lorsqu'il se sera remis de celle-ci.

Mon père lança un regard souriant à ma tante qui afficha un sourire paisible à celui-ci en guise de réponse. A les voir comme ça , l'homme qui s'emballe et la femme qui le fait se contrôler et garder sa raison, j'avais non pas l'impression de voir mon père et ma tante, mais mes deux parents qui se concerteraient sur le choix du gendre. Ils avaient l'air d'un véritable couple harmonieux. Ne manquant pas cette ocassion de tenter de briser les barrières entre les deux protagonistes du couple, je ramenai ma fraise dans le débat.

\- Vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux ~ C'est quand que j'ai mon petit frère moi ? Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps pensez-y ~  
\- A….Arrête donc ça gamine. Rétorqua mon père en lâchant la main de ma tante. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a absolument rien entre nous si ce n'est du respect pour autrui.  
\- To….Ton père a raison. Approuva ma tante en détournant le regard. Nous avons traversé des choses ensemble, mais il n'y a aucune romance entre Soichiro et moi.  
\- C'est dommage ~ Repris-je amusée avant d'enchaîner avec plus de sérieux cette fois. Tout le monde voit que vous vous aimez, il ne faut pas être clairvoyant pour s'en apercevoir. Vous êtes en train de perdre du temps qui vous semblera précieux le jour où vous trouverez enfin le courage de passer au-dessus de la barrière. Cela fait maintenant 15 ans que Maman est partie, vous lui avez tous les deux suffisamment prouvé votre amour et votre respect pour elle.  
\- Hakaze….Murmura ma tante, abasourdie par ce que je venais de dire.  
\- Ce qu'il y a entre Sirie et moi ne te concerne pas gamine. Me coupa mon père d'une expression totalement fermée. Il y a bien plus important à régler qu'une histoire de sentiments. Rattrape ton gamin avant qu'il ne fasse une bétise, nous parlerons de tout cela demain.  
\- Bien père. Répondis-je obéissante, sachant qu'il était impossible de négocier lorsque mon père affichait cette expression. Je me retire. J'avais prévu de te demander si nous pouvions passer la nuit ici mais je ne peux pas laisser Hiroki seul.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la sortie de la forêt, mais alors que j'allais passer la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner, même si c'était contre les indications de mon père. Je repris la parole en affichant une expression qui je l'espérais , allait refléter tout l'amour que j'avais pour mon père et ma tante.

\- Maman serait présente, elle vous gronderait. Elle a toujours été pour afficher spontanément ses sentiments sans se mettre de freins et de barrières, vous savez aussi qu'elle aurait aimé savoir que vous veillez l'un sur l'autre en son absence. Je connais assez maman pour savoir qu'elle ne voulait que notre bonheur à tous. Et puis….Moi aussi, je veux votre bonheur. Je vous aime plus que tout, Papa, Maman.  
\- M….Maman…. ? Bégaya ma tante.

Je partis avant même que l'un des deux protagonistes du couple ne puisse rétorquer, laissant comme dernière image à ma tante ce sourire que je voulais lui transmettre. Je voulais absolument que les sentiments de père lui parviennent et qu'elle puisse enfin lui faire voir son amour. Sirie ma tante avait subit beaucoup de malheur dans sa vie, elle méritait de connaître l'espoir aussi. C'était ce que je pensais à ce moment, à propos de celle qui était ma gardienne pendant tout ce temps. Celle que j'appelais Athéna et qui a voué pas mal d'années de sa vie à mon existence avait le droit de connaître un bonheur égoïste.

\- Et tu as bien raison sur ce point , Hakaze. Résonna une voix grave à l'intérieur de moi. Ma petite a traversé des tas d'épreuves. Il est du devoir de cet homme qui m'a promis de la rendre heureuse de répondre à ses attentes concernant leur couple.  
\- Eh….Tu ne peux pas sortir pour me parler ? T'es vraiment un mal élevé le vieux grincheux ~ Allez papy sors de là ~

J'entendis la voix en moi soupirer avant d'accéder à ma demande. Je me retournai, sentant la présence de celui qui m'avait parlé à l'intérieur derrière moi, mais contre toute attente, lorsque je fis face à celui qui avait été le gardien d'Athéna tout ce temps, je fus consternée par son apparence.  
En effet, ce n'était plus un esprit du duel qui me faisait face...Mais un homme. Il semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années cet homme. Il était un humain aux cheveux violets mi-longs qui étaient coiffés d'une manière très stricte. Il affichait deux grands yeux bleus dans lesquels se reflétaient une lueur lavande assez singulière. L'homme à l'allure stricte était tout vêtu de noir. Un smoking élégant ouvert sur une chemise couleur lavande , suivi par des chaussures toutes aussi classes de couleur noire.  
Il me fallut pas le fixer plus d'une poignée de secondes pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Et j'eus confirmation lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais cet affront. Me lança-t-il d'un ton glacial. Devoir me fabriquer une image humaine pour pouvoir interagir avec vous dans ce monde…..C'est indigne du juge que je suis.  
\- Voltanis…..Tu es vraiment classe grand-père ~ Papa devrait en prendre de la graine ~  
\- Ici je m'appelle Yoshihiro Borutenisu. Evite de m'appeler Voltanis ici. Je transgresse mes propres règles pour venir ici.  
\- Aurais-tu enfin appris que certaines règles doivent être enfreintes ? ~  
\- OBJECTION ! Me rétorqua-t-il bruyamment. J'invoque le lien familial pour enlever les charges qui sont contre moi. J'accable donc l'irresponsabilité de Soichiro Namatame qui est le moteur de mes agissements. S'il était capable de reconnaître ses sentiments et d'épouser ma fille je n'en serais pas là ! Je déteste votre famille tu entends ! Je vous déteste !  
\- Pourtant, tu es venu m'aider grand papy ~ Repris-je, moqueuse. Sans toi, j'étais perdue. Merci du fond du coeur.  
\- Je plaide coupable. Je me suis bien plus attâché à la famille construite par mes filles que je ne l'aurais dû. Mais en attendant n'ébruite pas le fait que je peux venir te rendre visite sous cette forme. Lily la conseillère télépathique et moi sommes dans le secret absolu concernant la reproduction d'un corps humain. D'ailleurs, je n'ai que l'enveloppe charnelle, à l'intérieur je ne suis fait que d'eau, je ne possède ni organes, ni chair.  
\- Ca a l'air bien fait en tout cas. Je suis épatée ~  
\- Je suis fier du travail de Lily. Enfin...C'est bien plus pratique de se parler de la sorte. D'autant plus que je suis venu changer le cours des choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

watch?v=qft44yIJ6_M

\- Comment ça ? L'interrogeai-je. Que veux-tu changer grand-père ?  
\- Le futur. Un esprit du duel dont je dois préserver l'anonymat a rapporté à Metaion que la fondation du futur était en route pour détruire le générateur Ener-D que possède ton père. Des tas de troupes vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour ce faire donc il faut faire vite.  
\- Nous devons arrêter la fondation du futur ? Comment peut-on faire ça ? Et pourquoi ce générateur est-il si important à tes yeux ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le générateur. Tu connais de quoi est capable Ren. Elle serait capable de tuer toute personne se mettant en travers de son chemin….Et une fois une mort inscrite dans les lignes du destin, il est impossible de revenir en arrière. Hakaze, je te demande ça en tant que père, accepte la mission que je te donne.

Avant que je ne puisse en demander d'avantage , Je fus interrompue par le bruit d'un hélicoptère qui se rapprocha rapidement de nous. L'hélicoptère qui se posa directement face à nous tenta de tirer sans même nous laisser le temps de répondre, mais c'était sans compter sur mon grand-père qui grâce au pouvoir de son esprit du duel put déjouer les balles qui allaient nous atteindre. Il me poussa dans la forêt et je compris ce que j'avais à faire.

Mon père et ma tante qui n'étaient toujours pas couchés fûrent surpris par mon retour, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit, je me hâtai vers les générateur d'Ener-D, comprenant ce que voulait dire mon grand-père. L'urgence faisait face, et je devais y répondre avec les moyens adéquats.  
Alors que j'entrai dans la grotte , entraînant mes parents avec moi, je vis que la fondation gagnait du terrain. Voltanis , qui tenait toujours tête, perdait du terrain et devait pénétrer la forêt pour pouvoir combattre. Alarmée par la situation, j'hurlai le nom d'un autre camarade.

\- Medraut ! Aide-le à gagner du temps je t'en prie !

Une ombre passa furtivement à mes côtés et se mit à courir jusqu'à la bataille dans laquelle Voltanis s'était lancé. Medraut, le chevalier noble, avait rapidement répondu à mon appel, me laissant ainsi m'engouffrer dans la caverne avec mes parents. Je les traînai jusqu'au laboratoire de mon père à qui je daignai finalement répondre.

\- Papa ! Lui criai-je affolée. La fondation du futur est venue pour prendre le générateur ! Je voulais riposter, mais nous ne sommes pas prêts à le faire ! S'il te plaît Papa, renvoie moi dans le passé une troisième fois !  
\- Un troisième voyage dans le temps !? S'empourpra-t-il . As-tu perdu la raison gamine !?  
\- S'il te plaît papa c'est la seule solution ! Renvoie moi dans le temps et va te cacher avec Maman ! Fais moi confiance Papa , nous faisons ça pour éviter le pire !

Mon père hésita quelques secondes, mais fut convaincu par les bruits venant de l'extérieur. Il acquiesça avant de me laisser prendre place dans l'un des cercles au sol qui permettaient de remonter dans le temps. Il se plaça face à moi, posant ses deux mains au sol, et entama le même rituel que lorsque nous avions voyagé dans le temps un an plus tôt.

\- Papa. Lui dis-je sérieusement tandis que je voyais déjà les lumières du passé me rattraper. Il faut absoluement que tu préserves ta vie. Une mort ou une naissance ne peut être empêchée à partir du moment où elle s'est déroulée. Si tu ne te caches pas rapidement, tu auras donc la mort définitive de ma tante sur la conscience ! Je compte sur toi papa !

Ayant lâché ces mots, je vis le regard de mon père s'illuminer de son habituelle détermination. Je voulais absolument que même si le générateur était détruit, que mes parents ne meurent pas dans cette réalité que je quittai afin de remonter dans le temps. Libérée de ce poids, j'ordonnai à mon père de partir des lieux, ce qu'il fit, afin de commencer ce qui était mon troisième retour dans le passé.

Je me sentis partir peu à peu, empruntant une fois de plus les couloirs temporels dont on ne revient jamais totalement le même.


	35. Laila 1 : Ne faisons qu'un

Les ténèbres, le désespoir, et le vide. Ce monde…. Je le connaissais. Me réveiller au beau milieu de ces terres arides et composées de nuances de gris était bien loin de me surprendre, même si je ne m'attendais pas à atterrir ici lorsque Onii-chan et moi avions utilisé le pouvoir de ce prisme de mémoire contenant les sentiments de ma Dame.

En effet, ce monde dans lequel je me trouvais, j'avais l'habitude de m'y réfugier lorsque je voulais fuir la réalité et la culpabilité du meurtre de mon frère, mais je ne m'attendais pas à y entrer pour y trouver des réponses. J'imagine que tout cela était prévu par dame Laïla, elle qui avait conservé tous ses souvenirs dans le but de les révéler à quelqu'un de spécial pour elle. Et j'étais ce quelqu'un.  
Je me relevai sans crainte, sachant les limites de ce monde qui était mon monde depuis des années, et je me mis à marcher dans les terres de l'oubli, du silence et du vide. Ces environs me rassuraient vraiment. Elles ôtaient tous les sentiments négatifs qui détruisaient mon cœur de l'intérieur pour n'y laisser que l'indifférence, et c'était ce dont j'avais besoin.

Autour de moi se trouvaient des individus dont je ne pouvais discerner les visages. J'entendais leur peine, leur rage, leurs tourments. Tous ces cris de désespoir résonnant à l'unisson formaient le seul bruit audible de cet espace dont j'aimais l'ambiance. Adolescents, hommes, et femmes, étaient en train de croupir ici, préférant de laisser aller à la solitude plutôt que d'affronter le monde réel. C'était le pouvoir du désespoir : tirer parti de la faiblesse de l'individu pour pénétrer dans les cœurs des gens. Le moindre doute, la moindre once de rage ou de tristesse était un ticket d'entrée pour que s'installe en soi le plus sombre des sentiments.

Contemplant le paysage ébène qu'était mon monde, je restai quelques secondes sans bouger, réfléchissant au pourquoi j'étais ici. Mais alors que j'étais dans ma réflexion, je fus interrompu par un bruit venant de derrière moi, un bruit sourd et bref qui s'estompa rapidement dans le silence de l'endroit. Conscient que toute source de vacarme était inhabituel dans ce monde, je me retournai rapidement, me mettant en alerte, mais ce que je vis derrière moi me surpris. Cela ne me surprit qu'un petit peu certes, mais ce fut suffisant pour faire basculer l'équilibre d'indifférence que je ressentais en ce monde. Et pour cause, derrière moi se trouvait dame Laïla. Habillée d'une robe rouge assez élégante, elle était la même que celle que j'avais laissée quelques heures plus tôt, à l'exception près qu'elle n'affichait plus aucune ride sur son visage. Elle semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans. Etait-elle le fruit de mon imagination ou était-elle réelle ? Là se posait la question. Après tout, dans ce monde nous ne pouvions pas faire confiance aux apparences.  
Alors que je réfléchissais à cette situation, je fus devancé par Onii-Chan qui se servit de mon corps afin de prendre la parole à l'intention de ma dame.

\- Dame Laïla, est-ce bien vous ? Demanda-t-il, troublé par l'apparence de ma Dame.  
\- Il serait ennuyeux de te répondre par un oui ou par un non ne crois-tu pas ? Répondit-elle avec évasion. Je suppose que tu es la personne à qui j'ai confié mes sentiments dans le futur n'est-ce pas ?  
\- En effet. Repris-je machinalement. Je suis Kôsei, Nishijima Kôsei. Et la personne à l'intérieur de moi est mon grand frère. Nous vous avons tous les deux servi depuis quelques temps, et nous vous avons été fidèles jusqu'à devenir votre bras droit personnel. Cependant, nous avons échoué. Katsuo Yamada est revenu à la vie à notre époque, et pour l'affronter j'ai besoin de savoir votre histoire et la sienne.  
\- Je vois ~ J'ai donc bien fait de tout prévoir avec Soichiro et sa femme ~ Eh bien c'est à mon tour de me présenter mon garçon. Je suis donc Serizawa Laila, et j'ai actuellement 24 ans. Je suis l'image créée par ta maîtresse afin de te transmettre ses souvenirs…. Si tu es arrivé dans ce monde, c'est que tu dois porter ton propre fardeau j'imagine, donc je n'ai pas à te tester sur ce point ~  
\- En effet. J'ai également mon lot de ténèbres et ce fardeau que je me suis promis de porter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je suis prêt à porter le vôtre, dame Laila.  
\- Cela serait dommage de te donner mes souvenirs sans pour autant m'être amusée un peu ~. Se moqua l'image de ma dame. Après tout, une fois que j'aurai rempli ma mission, je serai vouée à disparaître. Je vais donc tout te donner à une seule condition : Faisons un jeu, Kôsei ~  
\- Un jeu ? M'interrogeai-je. Comment pouvez-vous penser à jouer en de telles circonstances ? Et que voulez-vous me dire par « Je vais disparaître » ?  
\- Abrège l'interrogatoire mon garçon ~ Je voudrais juste m'amuser un peu, rien de plus ~  
\- Très bien. A quel jeu voulez-vous jouer Dame Laïla ?  
\- Je te propose ….Le valet noir ~ Oui, jouons au valet noir ~

Lorsque ma dame prit sa décision ; l'espace boisé dans lequel nous nous trouvions s'évapora et disparut dans un écran de fumée ébène qui nous entoura pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une résidence assez modeste semblant être un habitat atypique pour un couple et des enfants. Cette maison toute faite de nuances de gris semblait appartenir à ce monde, mais elle m'était inconnue.  
watch?v=HF0COs7scog  
Nous étions dans une chambre sobre au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une table sur laquelle était posé un paquet de cartes classique. Ma dame retira la chaise et s'installa à table, m'invitant à faire de même. Cependant, quelque chose me turlupinait : Il y avait trois chaises pour deux personnes.

\- Installe toi donc, mon serviteur. Me déclara-t-elle avec le sourire. Et toi aussi, Arata, installe toi ~  
\- Comment savez-vous que –

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que mon grand-frère qui n'était autre que Saffira la reine des dragons sur laquelle son caractère avait déteint sortit de moi en prenant l'apparence d'Arata tel qu'il l'était avant de se donner la mort. Saffira se prosterna face à ma dame, avant de s'installer à table comme elle lui avait demandé. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi Saffira faisait ceci, mais revoir le visage d'Arata, même si c'était faux, me remplissait de bonheur à l'intérieur.  
Je m'installai donc à table, aux côtés de mes deux camarades de jeu improvisés. Une fois que j'eus pris place, le paquet de cartes s'éleva de lui-même. Sous le regard amusé de ma dame, le paquet se distribua de lui-même, sans une intervention tierce. Tandis que nous recevions les cartes trois par trois, l'hôtesse du jeu prit la parole avec le sourire.

\- Je voulais faire une partie classique mais cela serait vraiment ennuyeux de le jouer simplement au hasard ~ J'ai donc pris la liberté d'ajouter quelques règles dans la partie ~  
\- Quelques règles ? La questionna Arata. Peut-on savoir ces règles ?  
\- Bien évidemment ~ Ecoutez bien les garçons ~ Premièrement, sur les 52 cartes du paquet, nous devons enlever le valet de pique qui est la carte représentant ce qu'on appelle le pouilleux lorsque l'on est enfants. Cette fois, cela ne sera pas le valet de pique, mais une carte tirée au hasard dans le paquet et mise face verso. Ainsi, nous ne savons pas qui a le pouilleux ~  
\- Je vois. Repris-je machinalement. Ainsi, nous ne savons même pas si vous sommes vainqueurs ou perdants jusqu'à la fin.  
\- En effet ~ Mais ce n'est pas tout ~ C'est un jeu spécial ne l'oubliez pas, vous verrez donc ce que cela implique très vite ~

Les cartes distribuées, je jetai un œil à ce que j'avais dans les mains. 17 Cartes avec lesquelles je devais faire des paires jusqu'à vider ma main. Je jetai six paires, me débarrassant de douze cartes. Laila en jeta cinq, Arata lui en jeta sept. Lorsque nous eûmes fini de nous débarrasser de nos paires de cartes , le jeu débuta alors.

\- Je prendrai donc à chaque fois une carte à Arata, puis Kôsei m'en prendra une, puis Arata en prendra une à Kôsei. Etant donné qu'Arata est celui qui a le moins de cartes pour commencer, c'est lui qui ouvrira le bal ~  
\- Bien. Approuva Onii-chan. Kôsei, gare à toi, j'arrive.

La main de mon grand frère s'approcha de la mienne et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche il saisit l'une des cartes de ma main. Ce fut le quatre de carreaux qu'il prit, et il assembla une paire. Me tirant la langue, il pivota vers Dame Laïla qui afficha un sourire mesquin avant de prendre une autre carte et faire une paire également. Ma dame se tourna ensuite vers moi, affichant un air malicieux à mon égard.  
Je pris une carte sans afficher d'émotion particulière, et j'ajoutai cette carte à ma main. J'avais une paire, mais ce qui était le plus choquant n'était pas le fait que je me rapproche de la victoire, mais ce qui était écrit sur la carte.

\- Dame Laïla qu'est-ce que…. – Bégayai-je avant d'être coupé par l'hôtesse du jeu.  
Je révélai la carte que je venais de tirer. Sur cette carte était inscrit « Si tu pioches cette carte, son ancien propriétaire doit parler d'un de ses souvenirs. » Arata fut amusé par la tournure des choses, il afficha un petit sourire mesquin comme j'avais l'habitude de le voir lorsque quelque chose suscitait sa curiosité. Ma dame quant à elle, gardait son air abstrait. Croisant ses bras, elle me dévisagea, avant de reprendre la parole.  
\- Eh bien, voilà une carte bien embarrassante ma foi ~ Je vais donc te révéler un de mes souvenirs, Kôsei ~

La femme claqua des doigts, et lorsqu'elle le fit, l'environnement sombre autour de nous gagna des couleurs. Cette chambre dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était en fait une chambre de petite fille, à l'exception près qu'elle n'était pas couverte de jouets et de décors de princesse, mais de livres en abondance, concernant tous les thèmes. Je ne comprenais pas ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais le décor était tout de même assez troublant. L'innocence s'en dégageant était malsaine, elle me rappelait…Elle me rappelait celui que j'étais avant de faire face au drame de la mort de mon frère. Je lançai un regard à ce dernier pour savoir s'il comprenait, mais il ne semblait pas plus renseigné que moi concernant la situation que l'on vivait. Cependant, alors que je pensais que ce n'était qu'un coup fourré, je m'aperçus de mon erreur lorsqu'une gamine entra dans la chambre. Cette petite fille au teint mat et aux longs cheveux noirs m'était bien connue. En effet, c'était Dame Laïla qui ne devait avoir qu'une dizaine d'années tout au plus qui entrait dans sa chambre et se posait sur son lit pour lire. La petite fille toute joyeuse respirant l'innocence me fit beaucoup de peine en pensant à combien elle avait perdu de cet éclat en grandissant.

\- Me voici donc quatorze ans en arrière ~ Déclara la femme avec évasion. J'aimais beaucoup jouer aux cartes avec mes parents. Je m'entrainais à guetter leurs mimiques, leurs bluffs, leurs confessions, et j'aimais beaucoup travailler sur cet aspect psychologique du jeu.  
\- Et tout ça à dix ans…..S'étonna Arata. Cela va même au-delà des espérances de mon père.  
\- Oh mais ne le prends pas comme ça Arata. Je voulais simplement suivre les traces de pas de mon père et me lancer dans la médecine. Je voulais être psychologue et plaire à mes parents : Shinichi Yamada et Mélissa Serizawa. J'aimais beaucoup jouer comme les autres filles, et je ne subissais pas la pression que tu subissais de tes parents, Arata ~ Enfin, passons à la suite voulez-vous.

La petite Laila se figea et redevient toute de noir colorée. Arata mon frère me défia de nouveau du regard et prit une carte, mais cette fois il ne fit pas de paire. Agacé, il détourna le regard en soupirant, sûrement de peur d'avoir pioché la carte qui lui assurerait la défaite. Cela me tira un sourire, le premier depuis que j'étais arrivé ici. Mon grand-frère avait toujours été quelqu'un de très rageur, et le voir ruminer dans son coin me rappelait les parties livrées ensemble.  
Dame Laila prit une carte à mon ami et fit une autre paire. A ce niveau, Il me restait quatre cartes, deux à Arata, et cinq à Laila. Cette dernière m'invita à prendre une autre carte, et lors que je le fis, je pus jeter une autre paire. Cependant, encore une fois, sur cette carte était marquée l'obligation de révéler un autre souvenir. Je ne fus alors plus dupe concernant la nature de ce jeu.

\- Dame Laila, chacune de vos cartes vous oblige à révéler un de vos souvenirs n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Me voilà percée à jour c'est dommage ~ Me répondit-elle avec légèreté. En effet, plus nous avançons dans ce jeu, plus je devrai vous révéler mes souvenirs, et dans le cas présent…Voici ce que je vais vous révéler ~

La petite Laila rattrapa ses couleurs tandis que son environnement reprit les siennes. Nous entendîmes quelqu'un appeler la petite fille, un « Laiiiila ! » provenant d'une voix assez grave et assurée. Lorsque la personne entra dans la chambre de la petite fille, il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour remarquer que cet homme était le père de la petite. Ce qui me choqua tout de suite n'était pas la ressemblance entre ma Dame et son père, mais surtout l'aura qu'il dégageait. C'était une aura très sombre qui était masquée par un voile de lumière qu'il arborait par-dessus la noirceur.  
Il dit à sa fille qu'il allait partir pour la nuit chez un ami qui avait déménagé plus loin dans Satellite. Il avait opéré sa femme en urgence quelques temps plus tôt et il devait contrôler l'état de cette dernière qui avait contracté une maladie assez étrange. Il n'allait donc pas rentrer ce soir-là et la petite allait rester avec sa mère. S'en suivit une étreinte pleine d'amour entre le père et sa fille, suivie de quelques mots doux avant de se quitter jusqu'au lendemain.  
Le souvenir s'arrêta à cet instant. Je commençais à entrevoir un peu certaines choses, mais j'ignorais toujours les détails que j'avais demandé à Soichiro Namatame. Sans vraiment demander d'explications à dame Laila, je présentai ma main à Arata qui tenta de viser juste avec sa prise.

\- Tiens-toi prêt petit frère, j'arrive ! Me lança-t-il avec assurance.  
Et lorsqu'il prit une carte, il fit une autre paire. Et ce fut la révélation pour mon frère.  
\- Haha ! Maintenant Dame Laïla va me prendre la dernière carte, et je sors de la partie ~ Alors qu'en dites-vous !?  
\- Tu as eu de la chance c'est tout ~ Ricana Dame Laïla. Ne crois pas que ta victoire est due au talent ~  
\- Bien sûr que si elle est due au talent ~ Je suis tout de même l'héritier d'une grande entreprise , je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère bande d'amateurs. Dame Laïla , je vous en prie.

Arata donna la dernière carte qu'il avait en main à ma dame. Ma dame révéla une paire suite à la carte qu'elle récolta de mon grand-frère, pour au final n'avoir plus que trois cartes en main contre deux de mon côté. La femme me regarda d'un air mesquin, attendant sûrement ma réaction face à ce scénario de face à face…..Mais pour être honnête, faire une partie contre ma dame et mon frère c'était assez plaisant. Mon grand-frère réagissait exactement comme il le faisait lorsque nous jouions ensemble et j'étais satisfait de voir ma dame prendre du plaisir à jouer avec nous. Cette partie était assez sympathique et j'avais l'impression que nous avions trouvé un peu de paix par le biais de cet échange.  
Je pris une carte de la main de ma dame, mais alors que je m'attendais à une carte souvenirs, c'était une carte classique. Le 10 de cœur. Etait-ce cette carte la carte perdante en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas l'inscription raconte ton souvenir ? C'était une possibilité à ne pas exclure. Mélangeant mes cartes, je présentai ma main à celle de Dame Laïla, et lorsqu'elle prit une carte, ce fut celle qu'elle venait de me donner, nous ramenant à la situation de départ, mais confirmant également que le 10 de cœur était la carte Joker puisqu'aucun de nous ne pouvait faire une paire avec cette carte.  
Je pris une autre carte de Dame Laïla, et ce n'était pas une carte souvenir. Je fis une paire avec cette carte et une des miennes, ne me laissant qu'une dernière carte en main.  
Arata sourit face à cette tournure. Il se vanta d'être le premier malgré tout et invita ma dame à finir la partie. Cette dernière le fit avec le sourire. Elle me prit la carte des mains, faisant une dernière paire avec elle, mais alors que j'étais à court de cartes, ma dame reprit avec le sourire, un sourire mesquin. Elle semblait attendre beaucoup de choses de ma part.

\- Tiens donc, il semble que j'ai perdu ~ S'amusa-t-elle. Dis-moi Kôsei, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas perdre à ma place ?  
\- Pourquoi me poser cette question ? Répondis-je machinalement. La partie n'est-elle pas terminée ?

watch?v=JtMYSYP5IpA

Pour toute réponse, ma dame afficha un sourire. Elle révéla la carte qu'elle avait en main, le dix de cœur, et cette carte qui n'affichait rien jusqu'alors était marquée d'une nouvelle inscription.  
« Si cette carte change de propriétaire, l'ancien propriétaire de cette carte doit s'offrir au nouveau propriétaire. »

\- Si tu prends cette carte, Kôsei, alors je serai obligée de m'offrir à toi ~ Me lança ma dame en souriant. Es-tu prêt à ne faire qu'un avec moi ?  
\- Eh….Bégaya Arata en rougissant. Que veux-tu dire par…..S'offrir ? C'est….C'est indécent pour une femme de parler de la sorte….

Je me contentai de réfléchir en silence face à la proposition de dame Laïla. Evidemment qu'elle ne parlait pas de s'offrir en pensant à ce qu'Arata mon frère pensait….Cependant, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire par ce terme. Mais alors que je réfléchissais à tout cela, quelque chose vint perturber ma réflexion. En effet, un bruit d'explosion retentit soudainement derrière nous. Je voulus me lever pour aller voir ce que c'était, mais je n'arrivais pas à quitter cette chaise.

\- Tu ne pourras pas quitter cette chaise tant que tu ne m'auras pas acceptée ~ M'interrompit ma dame. Ce qu'il se passe avec cette explosion est mon passé. C'est la dernière partie de mes souvenirs que je peux te montrer. Si tu acceptes cette carte, alors tu sauras ce qu'il s'est passé et tu pourras vivre ce que j'ai vécu. Autrement dit…Toi et moi ne ferons plus qu'un, Kôsei ~  
\- Je vois….Donnez-moi cette carte. Rétorquai-je machinalement.  
\- Je dois cependant te prévenir d'une chose Kôsei. Si tu acceptes ces souvenirs….Tu n'en ressortiras pas le même. Il se peut même que ton cœur soit teint d'une noirceur telle que tu ne seras jamais en mesure de t'en débarrasser. Es-tu prêt à courir ce risque ? ~  
\- Je suis venu trouver des réponses , Dame Laïla. Je prendrai ces souvenirs peu importe combien mon cœur sera sombre, tu es d'accord n'est-ce pas , grand-frère ?

Pour toute réponse, Arata acquiesça. Il joignit sa main à la mienne et ensemble nous saisîmes la carte tendue par ma dame. A la seconde où nous touchâmes la carte, Arata et ma dame disparurent dans une pluie de fines particules de lumière se dissipant dans l'espace ambiant. Je pus enfin me lever de ma chaise afin de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur….. Mais alors que j'allais sortir de la chambre, quelqu'un y entra en catastrophe. Une femme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Dame Laïla, mais n'étant pas elle. Elle tenait une petite fille au bras, la petite Laïla qui semblait terrorisée par la situation à laquelle elle faisait face. Je tentai de toucher la mère, mais je passai au travers. Tout ce qui était autour de moi était un souvenir.  
La dame s'approcha du lit avec la fille et s'accroupit afin de parler à cette dernière. Posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la petite brune ébène, elle prit la parole avec sérieux en tant que mère.

\- Laila écoute moi bien. Déclara-t-elle, affolée. Il faut que tu passes par la fenêtre de ta chambre et que tu t'enfuies. Les personnes qui sont ici ne sont pas là pour nos richesses, ils sont là pour toi. Cours et ne te retourne pas !  
\- Maman…Bégaya la fille , troublée par la situation. Viens avec moi…..  
\- Il n'y a pas de place pour maman, mais ne t'en fais pas, je viendrai te rejoindre. Je te le promets, d'accord ?

La mère afficha un sourire à sa fille qui n'était pas dupe. Laila se mordit les lèvres face à l'argumentaire de sa mère, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer pour elle. Elle refusa de laisser sa mère seule, mais cette dernière n'eut pas le temps d'insister que la porte de la chambre vola en éclats dans une explosion qui provoqua un vacarme sourd. Une dizaine d'hommes s'avança dans l'espace dans lequel nous nous trouvions tous les trois, faisant grimacer la mère de la gamine. Mélissa, la mère de Laila, s'avança vers le groupe armé, sous le regard meurtri de sa fille, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pour avoir ma fille, vous devrez me passer sur le corps. Déclara-t-elle armée de tout le mépris du monde. Je ne vous laisserai jamais toucher à ma fille !

Pour toute réponse, les hommes tirèrent une rafale de balles sur la femme, mais alors qu'elle allait se faire percuter, toutes les balles en sa direction furent comme déviées par quelque chose d'invisible. J'avoue que je fus surpris. Même si je savais plus ou moins la fin de l'histoire, voir un sauveur pour la mère de ma dame était quelque chose d'inattendu, et son identité le fut encore plus puisque ce fut un monstre de duel blond aux yeux bleus, forme humaine, tout d'armure vêtu, qui surgit de nulle part afin de se lancer dans la bataille. Medraut le chevalier noble arriva aux côtés de sa maîtresse, le regard assassin.

\- Pour avoir ma dame, vous devrez passer sur ce corps de moi. Grogna-t-il face aux troupes. Je ne pardonnerai à aucun d'entre vous cet affront à ma dame !

Le chevalier blond se jeta sur les troupes, accompagné par sa maîtresse qui avait dégainé un assez long couteau de chasse qu'elle gardait sur elle. Ensemble ils attaquèrent la dizaine d'hommes qui tenta de résister en vain. Medraut protégeait du mieux possible Mélissa Serizawa en lui permettant d'éviter toutes les balles et tous les coups qui devaient lui être destinés, et rapidement, les hommes furent vaincus par le duo hors pair que formaient Medraut et Mélissa. Cependant, cette dernière qui aurait dû afficher du soulagement se contenta de garder une expression toute aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Elle se retourna pour donner d'autres directives à sa fille, mais de la fenêtre ouverte par cette dernière quelques minutes plus tôt entra un autre de ces hommes assoifés de sang. De son arme il tira sur la mère qui ne put rien faire pour éviter le coup de feu.  
Ma dame qui n'était alors qu'une enfant hurla de désespoir face à la plaie dessinée sur l'épaule droite de sa mère qui tomba à genoux devant elle face à la douleur de l'impact tandis que son protecteur Medraut, fou de rage, se rua sur l'homme afin de lui planter l'épée qu'il portait droit dans la poitrine. Assommée par ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux, la petite fille se rua sur sa mère pour s'assurer de son état, versant de nombreuses larmes au passage.  
J'assistai impuissant à la scène, sentant mon cœur se serrer de plus en plus. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour intervenir dans ce combat entre Mélissa et ces hommes. Les impacts des balles perdues qui arrivaient dans ma direction ne faisaient que me traverser, me laissant une sensation d'inutilité totale…..Et ce n'était pas la fin du spectacle, puisque j'allais assister au désespoir de ma maîtresse qui tentait en vain de stopper le sang s'échappant de la plaie de l'épaule de sa mère.

\- Maman ! Cria la fille. Il faut absolument te soigner !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Laila je vais bien….Soupira la mère. Je ne vais pas me faire avoir par une simple blessure à l'ép –

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une autre dizaine d'hommes entra par l'entrée principale, remplaçant ainsi ceux qui étaient tombés. Regardant cette scène horrible d'un œil attentif, je vis dans le regarde de Mélissa Yamada qu'elle se savait condamnée à cet instant. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour assurer sa sécurité. Elle se tourna alors rapidement vers son serviteur, Medraut le chevalier noble, avant de lui adresser ces quelques mots dans un sourire déformé par la douleur.

\- Emmène-là loin mon ami. Par pitié, emmène-là loin Medraut.  
\- Dame Mélissa je ne peux pas –  
\- Fais le Medraut ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de t –

La femme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se prit une autre balle dans le buste, près de la poitrine. Elle s'écroula en lançant un dernier regard à son monstre de duel, Medraut le chevalier noble, dont le visage se décomposa face à la situation à laquelle il faisait face. Il lança un hurlement de rage qui résonna dans l'espace avant d'attraper la petite fille qui était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir et filer par la fenêtre avec elle. Je fus comme traîné par leur course alors que je cherchais désespérément une solution pour arrêter cette folie.  
Medraut courut encore et encore sous cette pluie battante et au milieu des odeurs d'ordure de satellite. Portant à son bras la dame qui n'était qu'une enfant, il ne se retournait pas, laissant sa rage intérieure ainsi que sa tristesse s'extérioriser en un torrent de larmes. Tout venait de basculer en quelques minutes pour Laila. Elle et le chevalier s'étaient réfugiés dans une ruelle plus loin, à l'abri des regards et du danger. Mais alors que je pensais que tout était enfin terminée pour la petite qui n'était déjà plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, je constatai avec dégoût que tout ne faisait que commencer lorsque Medraut, le chevalier noble, commença à devenir translucide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive medraut … ? S'interrogea la petite dont les yeux étaient gonflés par les larmes.  
\- Je….Je semble disparaître….. Lui répondit-il, tout aussi choqué qu'elle. Je ne comprends pas…Normalement, seule dame Mélissa peut me renvoyer dans le monde des esp…. –

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il disparut complètement sous les yeux horrifiés de la petite fille qui venait de perdre le seul pilier qui garantissait sa sécurité. La petite aux cheveux ébènes atteignit sa limite. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, s'écroulant dans un torrent de larmes qui se joignirent à la boue sale et sentant mauvais qui composait le sol de satellite. Ses longs cheveux dégoulinants , sa robe bleue ciel maculée de boue et couverte d'égratignures , la petite fille était prosternée contre le sol, hurlant la peine liée à la mort de sa mère.

\- Maman…..Sanglota-t-elle , toujours face contre le sol. Pourquoi…Pourquoi ils sont venus…. ? Et pourquoi Papa est parti pile ce soir…. ? Pourquoi je suis seule…. ? S'il vous plaît….Quelqu'un….Aidez-moi…..Je veux ma vie d'avant….Je veux que maman revienne….Je veux que Papa reste auprès de nous et nous protège…..Pitié…..Que quelqu'un vienne….

Voir la petite fille se morfondre de la sorte et lancer un appel de désespoir à qui voulait l'entendre fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de mes sentiments. L'indifférence s'était envolée, le vide était comblé par un sentiment de rage qui s'extériorisa en un hurlement qui retentit dans les sombres ruelles humides de satellite. Je savais bien que cela ne servait à rien, mais c'était justement ce qui motivait ma rage sur l'instant : Le fait de me sentir inutile, impuissant, incapable de faire la moindre chose, de changer le moindre fait….  
Etre condamné à assister à ce spectacle sordide qu'était la souffrance d'une petite fille dont la vie avait basculé du jour au lendemain, voilà ce qu'était ma souffrance. Dame Laïla me l'avait pourtant dit qu'accepter ses sentiments était quelque chose qui allait me condamner à accepter une douleur immense en même temps, et je ne comprenais que maintenant à quel point cette sensation de mal être intérieur était réelle en vivant la situation à laquelle Dame Laila m'avait confronté.  
Pour toute réponse à cette scène, je laissai les sentiments en moi parler. Je m'approchai de la petite fille tel un grand-frère qui allait consoler sa petite sœur et je l'étreins en mettant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle dans ce geste du corps. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait ressentir mon affection, d'ailleurs, je devais me concentrer à garder ma position puisque je passai littéralement au travers de la jeune enfant sans pouvoir entrer en contact avec sa peau et ses vêtements, pourtant, c'était ma seule et unique consolation face à cette réaction de la petite.

Je restai quelques minutes avec elle à l'étreindre tandis qu'elle vidait son corps de toutes ces larmes de tristesse. Les pleures étaient devenus moins bruyants, ne laissant que quelques sanglots audibles. Cette détermination que j'avais à protéger ma dame se renforçait au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient. J'étais en passe de passer de simple serviteur loyal et fidèle à celui de grand-frère protégeant sa petite sœur corps et âme. Je ne pouvais plus m'ôter de l'esprit que je devais protéger ma dame après l'avoir vue dans sa forme la plus pure et innocente. Tout comme elle m'avait connu lorsque je n'étais qu'un gamin quatre ans plus tôt, j'avais pu apercevoir celle qu'elle était avant que sa lumière ne soit teintée de l'ombre du désespoir.  
Dix ou vingt minutes passèrent et les larmes de ma dame cessèrent. Je me relevai, laissant la petite fille accroupie au sol étant donné que je ne pouvais rien pour elle. Cependant, lorsque je me tournai pour revenir de là où je venais, je sentis la manche de mon manteau sec se faire saisir de derrière par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Sur mes gardes, je me retournai rapidement afin de pouvoir éliminer tout danger qui tenterait de s'emparer de moi, mais lorsque je vis ce qu'il en était, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
C'était la petite fille qui avait attrapé la manche de mon manteau. Elle releva la tête, me laissant voir son visage déformé par les larmes et la tristesse. Elle semblait pouvoir me saisir, me ressentir, mais pas me voir, puisque son regard ne visait pas mes yeux mais regardait à côté de moi. Restant silencieux, je la laissai reprendre la parole, appréhendant ses paroles.

\- Merci d'être resté avec moi…..Me dit-elle avec chaleur. Je ne sais pas qui tu es….Mais grâce à toi je ne suis pas restée seule…..Merci….K…..Kôsei ?

Mon expression si stoïque habituelle se décomposa lorsque la petite fille prononça mon nom. Face à cette petite fille et à mon visage se reflétant dans les flaques d'eau créées par la pluie, j'étais déstabilisé, incapable de prononcer un mot. Je n'en revenais pas que cette petite avait ressenti ma présence. Etait-ce une illusion ou la réalité, je ne le savais pas, mais j'avais l'impression que notre tristesse était si grande que l'espace d'un instant elle n'avait fait plus qu'une avec celle de l'autre.  
J'approchai de nouveau ma main vers la petite fille, espérant créer un contact avec celle dont j'allais devenir le serviteur vingt-quatre ans plus tard, mais lorsque mon doigt frôla sa joue, je fus pris d'une violente douleur qui me fit m'écrouler au sol et perdre connaissance, me laissant comme dernière pensée le vœu de protéger celle qui était en face de moi.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, je n'étais plus dans mon monde fait de pénombre et de tristesse, je le savais rien qu'à la saveur de l'air que je respirais. L'air était frais, revitalisant, rafraîchissant. Les alentours quant à eux étaient totalement changés. Ils avaient repris de leur couleur, de leur vie, de leur éclat, même si tout était délabré aux alentours.  
Parce que oui, je n'étais pas revenu dans mon véritable monde, celui que j'avais quitté, mais j'étais dans un décor similaire à celui où j'étais avec Dame Laila juste avant de perdre connaissance. Je ne savais pas exactement où j'étais, et mon grand-frère semblait toujours inconscient.  
Je me relevai avec prudence, regardant autour de moi à la recherche d'indices concernant l'endroit où j'étais…..Mais je n'eus pas de réponse. Cependant, alors que j'étais sur le point de prendre des mesures plus importantes pour le savoir, je fus interrompu par une voix qui me disait quelque chose provenant de derrière.

\- K…Kôsei !? S'exclama la voix féminine , surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? Comment es-tu arrivé ici !?  
\- Comment ça ici ? Demandai-je en me retournant alors que je ne voyais pas la fille qui me parlait.  
\- Mais Kôsei….S'exclama la brune qui était en fait Hakaze Namatame, la petite amie du frère de ma dame. Nous sommes dans le passé Kôsei….Nous sommes revenus à l'époque de New Domino City….

Sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment, je devinai facilement que le voyage dans lequel je m'étais embarqué m'avait emmené bien plus loin que dans les souvenirs de ma dame….


	36. Laila 2 : Bienvenue à New Domino City

Une fois encore, j'avais bravé les interdits. Une fois encore, j'avais brisé les tabous. Une fois encore, j'avais foncé tête baissée dans une aventure qui me dépassait complètement…..Mais tout ça, je le faisais avec le profond désir de protéger les miens, et c'était le principal.

Le voyage dans lequel je m'étais embarquée m'avait envoyée bien plus loin que me l'avait dit mon grand-père : Voltanis le juge. Je ne savais pas vraiment le pourquoi du comment, mais le saut dans le temps de quelques heures m'avait emmenée une dizaine d'années auparavant. Pourquoi m'avait-on précisément emmenée à l'époque de New Domino City alors que revenir seulement quelques heures en arrière aurait suffi à tout changer…. ? Je ne savais pas à vrai dire, mais j'avais apparemment quelque chose à faire ici avant de pouvoir m'occuper de mes problèmes.

J'étais donc de nouveau dans le quartier de new domino city. A en juger par l'apparence de la ville, je devais me trouver quelques temps après la bataille entre pactisans et pactisans des ténèbres. Je le voyais à l'état du satellite dans lequel je me trouvais : le pont dédale étaient en train d'être reconstruit, ce qui signifiait que Rex Goodwin avait déjà été vaincu dans ce monde.

Satisfaite d'avoir mon repère temporel, j'ignorais cependant encore le pourquoi de ma venue ici. Mon premier réflexe fut de me poser la question à propos de la guilde. Etait-ce sage d'aller directement à la guilde pour poser des questions à la seule personne assez déconnectée de la réalité pour me croire…..? Non, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de créer un nouveau paradoxe, je l'avais déjà fait une fois, je ne pouvais pas recommencer. Je devais donc éviter tout contact avec ma famille dans ce monde, et me débrouiller sans leur aide.

Je déambulai donc dans les rues de cette Satellite en reconstruction, cherchant à savoir ce que je devais faire, comment j'allais y parvenir et comment j'allais rentrer chez moi. Tête baissée, les mains dans les moches de ma veste chaude, je me retournais l'esprit afin de savoir ce qu'était ma mission.

J'avançai quelques minutes, puis quelques dizaines de minutes, qui se transformèrent finalement en heures, dans les rues humides et sales du quartier qui ne recevait apparemment pas encore la visite des services d'hygiènes de la ville. Les environs étaient pourtant clairs, laissant la lumière de l'aurore illuminer les détritus jonchant le sol.

Ne trouvant pas de réponse à mes questions, j'allais tout simplement m'asseoir, soupirer un bon coup et être en colère contre le facteur chance qui m'avait envoyée au mauvais endroit et surtout à la mauvaise époque, mais je fis alors une rencontre singulière, une rencontre à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendue en ces circonstances. En effet, ma réflexion m'amena dans une ruelle de la ville poubelle qui était la mienne à cette époque ; et dans cette ruelle, j'y retrouvai une vieille connaissance : Nishijima Kôsei. Le jeune homme un an plus jeune que Reisuke et Erika s'étant dévoué à la cause de celle qu'il appelait « Dame Laila » était également présent loin de notre époque, dans ce monde qui était le mien. Il était agenouillé au sol, les yeux ronds, comme s'il venait de débarquer et qu'il ne connaissait pas les lieux….A vrai dire, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir sur son ignorance, c'était déjà assez difficile à comprendre pour moi.

– Kôsei !? C'est bien toi !? L'interpelai-je. Que fais-tu ici dans une époque qui n'est pas la tienne ?

– Huh…. ? Soupira-t-il apparemment surpris par ma présence. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Et pourquoi es-tu ici toi aussi ?

– Je suis revenue dans le passé Kôsei. Lui répondis-je sérieusement, pensant malgré tout qu'il n'allait pas me croire. J'ai cependant été bien plus loin que je ne l'aurais dû puisqu'au lieu de revenir quelques heures en arrière, je suis revenue une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Ici nous sommes à Satellite, après la défaite des pactisans des ténèbres, approximativement 15 ans avant notre présent.

– Je vois. Reprit-il machinalement. Et tu cherches donc un moyen pour te sortir de cette époque ?

– Dans un premier temps, je voudrais savoir pourquoi je suis présente. Je pense que ce n'est pas pour rien si mon voyage dans le temps s'est soldé de cette façon. Je dois avoir une mission à remplir ici avant de pouvoir m'occuper de la mienne…..Et toi, Kôsei ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

– Je suis passé voir ton père, Soichiro Namatame, afin d'avoir des informations sur Dame Laila.

– Mon père ? M'exclamai-je. Comment pourrait-il avoir des informations sur Laila ?

– Soichiro Namatame a toujours eu des liens étroits avec Dame Laila, il était naturel qu'il ait des informations sur elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, il m'a donné un fragment de mémoire que j'ai pu lire grâce à mes propres moyens, et suivant la mémoire de ma Dame j'ai atterri ici.

– Je vois….Dans ce cas, tout devient plus clair à mes yeux. Repris-je le sourire aux lèvres.

– Que comptes-tu faire ? Me demanda le jeune homme, dubitatif.

– Je vais t'aider à connaître ce que tu dois connaître sur Laila bien sûr ! ~ Une fois que tu seras reparti d'ici, j'imagine que j'aurai rempli ma mission ~

Le jeune homme ne me répondit pas, se contentant de détourner la tête afin de perdre son regard sur l'un des murs composant la petite ruelle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Il resta quelques secondes qui devinrent des minutes, réfléchissant à ce qu'allait lui apporter une alliance avec moi. Je le trouvais malgré tout un peu méfiant, voir beaucoup trop puisque tout ce que je voulais c'était l'aider, mais je ne lui dis pas, ne voulant pas brouiller mes liens avec la seule personne en ce monde à qui je pouvais m'ouvrir complètement sans crainte de créer un paradoxe.

Ce fut finalement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il prit sa décision.

– Bien. Déclara-t-il sans réelle émotion. Peux-tu me mener à Dame Laila dans cette époque ?

– Oui, je sais où se trouve Laila. Elle fait partie de la guilde de mon père, je peux t'y emmener ~

– Bien. Déclara Kôsei, apparemment satisfait par ma réponse. Je te laisse me guider jusqu'à la guilde. J'espère que je pourrai y rencontrer ma dame.

– Bien sûr que tu le pourras. Rétorquai-je, moqueuse. Cependant, je ne pourrai pas y aller dans cet état. Je suis déjà revenue dans le temps par le passé, enfin par le futur, et je ne veux pas créer un paradoxe en me montrant ainsi. Nous devrions passer par une boutique du coin afin de nous rendre un peu plus discrets tu ne crois pas ?

– Cela m'est égal, tant que j'ai accès à ma dame. Reprit le jeune homme. Cependant, gare à toi si tu brises ma confiance, je ne te le pardonnerai pas si tu m'éloignes de ma dame.

– Arrête donc ça rohhhhh ! Râlai-je. Tu penses vraiment que je te ferai du mal ici alors que je suis en nombre dans le futur ? Décoince-toi donc un peu Kôsei !

Saisissant la main du jeune homme, je l'entraînai avec moi dans une course vers le quartier commercial de la ville. Nous devions avant tout trouver un moyen de nous camoufler, de passer crème comme le dirait Jessica. Cela impliquait donc d'avoir des vêtements pour passer inaperçu mais aussi pour moi de modifier mon apparence physique afin d'être moins reconnaissable de ma famille comme de la guilde. Nous arrivâmes donc dans le quartier tant recherché quelques minutes après avoir quitté notre point de départ. J'avais prévu d'aller dans une boutique que je connaissais, une boutique où nous n'avions pas forcément besoin d'argent pour obtenir des choses.

watch?v=K8_bpxjjJMM&feature=

« Blue Wells » ! Tel était le nom de l'enseigne face à laquelle nous étions postés Kôsei et moi. Cette boutique était l'un des seuls points de vente de vêtements de Satellite, mais elle comptait aussi un coiffeur qui passait son temps à boire et à coiffer ici. Tout le monde venait voir ce coiffeur car malgré le fait qu'il empestait l'alcool à 200 mètres, il était un professionnel de talent.

Kôsei fut d'abord assez dubitatif. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans cette boutique dont la devanture assez large était couverte de tags et de boue, mais je lui assurai qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il réitéra sa menace à mon égard avant de me laisser claquer les deux portes de la boutique, nous laissant entrer dans un vacarme assourdissant et qui fit stop le brouhaha du magasin pendant cinq minutes.

– Oi les mecs ! Criai-je à l'intention des vendeurs. On a besoin de vêtements propres ici ! Qui se ramène pour se prendre sa raclée !?

– Ehhhh ! S'exclama Mochizuki, le patron de la boutique. Mais c'est la petite Hakaze qui est là ! Mais comment as-tu fait pour grandir autant en deux mois !? C'est surprenant !

– Ah….Je….Je ne suis pas Hakaze ! Repris-je gênée devant le fait que j'avais repris les vieilles habitudes. Je suis une cousine de Hakaze Namatame ! Je suis Ha….Hayase….. ! Shirayuki Hayase !

– Pitié….Et c'est elle qui parlait de rester discrète. Soupira Kôsei en posant sa main contre son visage. Bien. Je suis Shuuei Masumi. Moi et Hayase sommes en voyage à la recherche de criminels qui se seraient cachés dans la région. Pour les appréhender, nous devons nous camoufler sous une apparence plutôt différente de celle que nous avons actuellement. Nous aimerions donc bénéficier de vos services pour changer d'apparence.

– C'est qu'ils parlent bien ché jeunots là ! Reprit le propriétaire de son parler local. Dites donc les vagabonds, vous savez que si vous voulez partir avec une relooking gratuit, c'avec les cartes qu'il faudra en décider j'me trompe !?

– Vous ne vous trompez pas. Reprit mon ami du jour d'un ton glacial. Je vais me charger de ce pas de vous éliminer, tel est le désir de dame Laïla.

Avant que je ne puisse faire un mouvement de plus, Kôsei enclencha le disque de duel qu'il portait à la main. Il s'avança vers le propriétaire de Blue Wells qui afficha un franc sourire devant la désinvolture dont faisait preuve le serviteur de Laïla. J'étais plutôt amusée par le fait de le voir agir ainsi, puisque j'aimais les hommes qui avaient une attitude de loups solitaires, comme Hiroki l'avait lorsque je l'avais rencontré. J'étais donc malgré moi un peu charmée et curieuse de savoir ce qui allait advenir du caractère sauvage du jeune homme que j'accompagnais. Je m'installai donc à une table de la petite cafétéria en coin. L'homme tenant ce commerce me proposa une limonade que je pris avec plaisir, mettant en avant que Kôsei allait régler la note pour moi. J'étais donc enfin tranquille pour assister au match tant attendu.

Le duel entre les deux hommes commença, et comme je m'y attendais, le commerçant commença la partie avec ses techniques favorites. Il jouait un deck synchronique qui pouvait enchaîner sans difficultés les invocations grâce à ses divers effets, et la présence du dévoreur de niveau ne rendait ce deck que plus incontrôlable. Le gérant invoqua un seigneur omega structure PSY , puis un autre, et encore un autre, pour ensuite bannir trois cartes de la main de Kôsei. Il termina son tour en laissant son TG Hyper bibliothécaire sur le terrain ainsi que deux cartes en main.

Mais alors que je pensais qu'il allait renoncer, le jeune homme se contenta de rester calme et de tirer une carte. Il semblait être encore en mesure de gagner la partie puisqu'il continuait à jouer.

Le jeune homme activa préparation des rites pour ajouter de quoi jouer Saffira directement à sa main. Il invoqua cette dernière, en mode attaque et se lança à l'assaut du bibliothécaire, réduisant les points de vie de son adversaire. Ce n'eut cependant pas l'effet de perturber l'homme, puisque ce dernier n'affichait qu'un franc sourire face à l'ardeur de mon ami.

Kôsei termina son tour, piochant deux cartes en en jetant une autre. Les trois omégas revinrent et Mochizuki joua. Amusé par la tournure des choses, l'homme se jeta à l'assaut de Saffira avec son premier oméga, mais fut neutralisé par la puissance de l'ange de loyauté. Lorsqu'il tenta l'effet d'oméga en main phase 2 , Kôsei utilisa Lancea artéfact pour figer l'un des deux, et reprit Ange de loyauté en fin de tour. Il finit ensuite avec une attaque de Saffira, attaque réduisant le dernier oméga ainsi que les points de vie de Mochizuki à zéro.

L'homme se gratta la nuque, apparemment gêné par la défaite cuisante qu'il venait de subir. Les hommes de la boutique le rejoignirent en le charriant et pour cause, il venait de s'en prendre une belle alors qu'il avait vraiment eu une main parfaite. J'étais amusée par le fait que Kôsei avait vaincu. Il n'avait pas qu'une grande bouche au final. Il était un mec qui avait pas mal de mordant quand on y pensait, et cela me faisait sourire en pensant au piètre spectacle offert par Reisuke lors de notre première rencontre.

– Bien, nous avons gagné je suppose. Déclara Kôsei sans même afficher un semblant de satisfaction face à sa réussite. Nous allons donc pouvoir nous changer.

– Je pensais que tu allais mordre la poussière et que j'allais pouvoir rire, mais tu as gagné c'est dommage ~ M'exclamai-je dans une fausse déception. En tout cas tu as plutôt bien géré pour un enfant ~

– Cela m'est égal tant que je me rapproche de dame Laila. Reprit-il. Je voudrais un changement de coiffure si possible.

– Bien ! Reprit le propriétaire avec entrain. Rin va te couper les cheveux. Pour mademoiselle cela sera ?

– Changement de tenue et coloration, cela devrait être suffisant ~ Repris-je satisfaite. Mais je veux d'abord voir comment Shuuei va se changer, cela m'intrigue ~

Mon ami le brun ténébreux s'installa sur la chaise et enleva son bandeau rouge qu'il portait toujours pour soutenir sa chevelure. Lorsqu'il releva ce tissu qui cachait son volume, je pus alors voir une touffe brune assez épaisse et très peu entretenue s'échapper de l'oppression du linge qui les forçait à se tenir dressés toute la journée. En voyant ce que cachait le jeune homme sous son bandeau, je compris alors à quel point il se délaissait lui-même, sans savoir vraiment ce qui le motivait à se laisser lui-même à l'abandon. Cependant, cela semblait être la fin de tout ça, cela se voyait sur son visage.

– Je voudrais que vous me rasiez tout au niveau de mon profil gauche. Reprit-il. Ma gauche, côté boucle d'oreille. Pour le reste, je voudrais des cheveux un peu plus volumineux sur le dessus que je pourrai coiffer en bataille.

– C'un style peu commun dis donc ! Rétorqua bruyamment l'alcoolique qui était le coiffeur dans les environs. C'parti !

/L-h_YZ_A-xg

A l'aide de sa tondeuse, de sa paire de ciseaux et de son peigne, l'homme se mit à travailler sur la tête de celui qui s'était désigné comme s'appelant Shuuei. Ce dernier agrippait son bandeau fermement, laissant l'homme trancher les racines de son cuir chevelu par le biais de sa tondeuse. Cependant, ce qui ne semblait qu'un banal changement de coiffure était en fait quelque chose de réellement difficile pour celui que j'accompagnais. Vraiment difficile même, puisqu'au fur et à mesure que le coiffeur taillait l'épaisse touffe qui recouvrait son crâne, le regard de Kôsei se laissait de plus en plus gagner par la tristesse, le regret, comme si tout cela représentait bien plus pour lui.

Serrant les poings, le jeune homme marmonnait des mots qui m'étaient inaudibles, mais à en juger par son expression , il semblait s'excuser à quelqu'un en commettant cet acte qui semblait comme irréparable pour lui, à un tel point que des larmes finirent par couler le long de ses joues tandis que sa chevelure devenait de moins en moins épaisse. Relâchant la pression de ses mains, il passa la gauche sur son oreille, cherchant de ses doigts la boucle d'oreille qu'il semblait avoir hérité d'une personne chère. Il semblait s'excuser à cette personne, et j'en eus le cœur net lorsque je me rapprochai discrètement de lui afin d'entendre ce qu'il disait.

– Désolé Onii-chan. Ressassait-il inlassablement. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu…Je cesse de me battre pour le passé, j'essaie de protéger l'avenir…

– Et voilà, c'est terminé jeunot ~ Le coupa le professionnel. T'as vraiment l'air d'un sauvage comme ça dis donc ~

En effet, Kôsei était bien différent de celui qu'il était avant d'entrer dans la boutique. De sa grosse touffe de cheveux ne restait qu'une masse de cheveux dressés sur sa tête avec de la laque tandis que le côté gauche de son crâne était rasé à ras, lui donnant un air vraiment sauvage si l'on ajoutait sa cicatrice causée par Ren Kurenai. Son regard plongé dans son bandeau de couleur rouge, il serra le poing dans lequel s'était réfugié l'accessoire, avant de se diriger vers la poubelle d'une démarche lourde. Il ouvrit la poubelle et laissa échapper le tissu de sa main, laissant ce qui semblait être une part de lui-même finir dans le passé. C'était plutôt triste de savoir que Kôsei était en plein changement, tirant un trait sur un passé semblant douloureux, mais j'imagine que c'était mieux ainsi.

– Je suis désormais prêt à servir ma nouvelle cause, le bonheur de ma dame. Déclara-t-il un poil plus soulagé.

– C'est un changement oui ~ Repris-je enthousiaste. Mais laisse-moi faire mes preuves aussi ~ Rin, je voudrais être rousse ~ Ou disons, un rouge porté sur l'acajou ~

Sans rechigner, l'homme s'occupa de moi, me laissant dire temporairement adieu à Hakaze Namatame pour laisser Hayase prendre le dessus. J'allais moi aussi devoir dire adieu à une part de moi pour avancer, même si contrairement à Kôsei, c'était temporaire. Je voulais cependant absolument rétablir la paix dans le futur, et c'était apparemment un des chemins que je devais emprunter pour y parvenir. Ainsi, on me changea ma couleur de cheveux et on me donna des autres vêtements, et ce fut quelques heures plus tard que moi et mon camarade improvisé fûmes parfaits.

Nous étions tous les deux assortis l'un à l'autre : une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges portant un ensemble pantalon + chemisier noir accompagnée d'un jeune homme à la coiffure sauvage habillé d'une veste noire s'ouvrant sur un tee-shirt de la même couleur et dont le pantalon était tout aussi sombre. Nous formions un duo assez singulier qui ne passait pas inaperçu au sein de satellite, mais nous faisions sûrement trop peur pour se faire aborder.

Nous marchâmes quelques dizaines de minutes de plus jusqu'à arriver à la guilde Yume-Nikki. Nous ne savions pas ce que nous allions y trouver, mais une chose était certaine : tout cela était nécessaire pour notre évolution à Kôsei et moi.

– Prêt à entrer jeunot ? ~ Lâchai-je avec décontraction dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère

– Je suis prêt à tout pour ma Dame. Me répondit Kôsei avec détermination.

– Alors sonnons ~

Sonnant à la porte de la guilde, ce petit « Poi » insolite qui avait retentit allait marquer le début d'une aventure pleine d'émotions…Non, elle avait déjà commencé, elle avait commencé depuis le futur même puisque nous étions tous les deux ici par amour pour autrui. Cela me rassurait de savoir que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes, c'est pourquoi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je n'avais aucune appréhension concernant ce qui nous y attendait derrière.

La porte s'ouvrit devant nos mines dubitatives. Kôsei ne savait pas ce qu'était la guilde tandis que moi je ne l'avais pas vue après le départ de mon père. D'après l'homme du magasin, nous étions deux mois après mon départ, ce qui signifiait donc que Laila était l'actuelle leader du mouvement. C'était parfait pour mon camarade improvisé, moins pour moi. J'ignorais toujours comment j'allais procéder pour défendre mes parents lors de l'attaque de la fondation du futur. Je me contentais simplement d'aider Kôsei, me persuadant qu'il avait été mis sur mon chemin.

– Punaise….C'est pas un peu fini les visites qui sortent de nulle part !? Enragea le garçon qui venait de nous ouvrir. Non mais JPP quoi ! D'abord on a la visite d'un fantôme, puis maintenant de deux marginaux !

– Nous ne sommes pas des marginaux…..Répondis-je en tentant de garder mon calme devant ce sale rageur de Nathan. Je me nomme Hayase, Shirayuki Hayase. Et lui, c'est Masumi Shuuei. Nous sommes un couple de chasseurs de prime ~

– Eh ! Protesta mon camarade. Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous étions en co –

– Mon chéri….Je n'ai trouvé que cette façon pour t'annoncer mes sentiments…Lui répondis-je en noyant mon agacement dans des larmes de crocodile. Comment peux-tu être si froid…. ?

– Bon ça va les querelles de couple ! JPP de ces gens putain…. ! Ragea une fois de plus le jeune homme en face. Bon vous êtes venus pour quoi ?

– Nous voulons rencontrer le leader de votre guilde. Nous voudrions nous entretenir avec lui ~

– Bien. Si je peux me débarrasser de vous et retourner à Bunbun….Suivez-moi.

Nous suivîmes le jeune homme qui allait nous guider dans un endroit que je connaissais plus que bien. Ses plaintes sur la route me confortèrent dans une chose : il ne m'avait pas reconnue. C'était plutôt efficace le changement de couleur associé à l'âge. C'était suffisant pour duper des personnes avec lesquelles je n'avais aucune affinité familiale, et c'était suffisant.

– La dernière fois que des étrangers sont venus ici, on a été entraînés dans des drôles d'histoires. Reprit Nathan. Cependant….Personne ici ne se souvient de qui ils étaient. Comme si on les avait effacés de notre mémoire. Il ne me reste plus qu'une forte impression de ras-le-bol concernant une des personnes. Comme si elle était tellement chiante que j'aurais JPP dix fois à la minute.

– Sais-tu de qui il parle ? Me murmura Kôsei tandis que nous étions en retrait.

– Quand tu voyages dans le temps et que tu repars, les personnes que tu as côtoyées gardent un vague souvenir de tes actions et du vécu, mais ils ne se rappellent plus de qui tu es. Les personnes dont il parle sont mes amis et moi qui sommes déjà revenus dans le passé avant notre voyage.

– Je vois….Mais quand tu dis tes amis…. Reisuke en fait partie j'imagine ?

– Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il a changé ses plans du jour au lendemain concernant le groupe. Tu penses qu'il n'y a eu que quatre jours de passé, mais pour nous, il y a eu des mois entre l'avant et l'après voyage.

– Voilà ! Nous coupa Nathan. Nous sommes arrivés au bureau de la Lady. J'vous préviens, elle est vraiment chiante quand elle s'y met. Depuis qu'elle est leader elle est vraiment emmerdante. JPP de cette fille.

– Oi. S'alarma Kôsei. Tu ne tiens vraiment pas à la vie pour parler de ma dame de la s –

– J'imagine que ça doit vraiment être difficile de s'adapter à une nouvelle leader hahaha ! Coupai-je mon ami en lui agrippant son cou de mes deux bras.

Le garçon soupira avant de nous laisser seuls devant la porte menant au bureau de la guilde. C'était assez étrange de rencontrer le leader ici alors que mon père n'était jamais dans cet endroit : toujours occupé à jouer sur le terrain. Je frappai néanmoins à la porte comme si de rien n'était, et je fis signe à Kôsei de suivre mon attitude pour cette rencontre capitale pour son projet.

– Entrez. Nous répondit la femme de l'intérieur.

Nous nous exécutâmes et pénétrâmes la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait celle que mon ami du jour appelait « Dame Laila ». Elle était âgée de 17 ou 18 ans à en juger par l'époque dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Celle qui commençait à être attaquée par l'âge à notre époque affichait un visage respirant la jeunesse devant nous. Elle ne portait pourtant pas plus de bonheur en elle qu'à notre époque, puisque son expression était toujours marquée par l'abstraction habituelle qu'elle dégageait 17 ans plus tard.

– De nouveaux visages , voilà qui est intéressant ~ Entama-t-elle avec légèreté. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez Yume-Nikki. ~

– Merci bien. Répondis-je, intriguée par ce à quoi nous allions faire face. Vous êtes bien la dealeuse de Yume-Nikki ?

– Je vous demande pardon ? S'interrogea Laila. La dealeuse ? Voilà un joli lapsus révélateur ~ Vous êtes de la brigade des stups ? ~

J'entendis le soupir de Kôsei venant de derrière. De sa main il me repoussa à l'arrière en grognant un « Laisse plutôt faire Onii-chan. » Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, mais lorsqu'il prit la parole à l'intention de la leader de Yume-Nikki, je compris alors qu'il y avait plusieurs Kôsei avec chacun leur facette.

– Veuillez excuser ma camarade, madame. Reprit-il avec une diplomatie m'étant inconnue. Je me nomme Shuuei et voici ma camarade Hayase. Nous sommes des chasseurs de prime venant d'une contrée plutôt lointaine. Nous avons appris pour le changement de leader de cette équipe et nous proposons de vous prêter main forte le temps que vous vous accommodez aux formalités administratives concernant l'équipe. Nous ne demanderons que le gîte en guise de compensation.

– Je vois….Ma foi tout ça est intéressant ~ Répondit la dame avec légèreté. Cependant, rien ne me garantis que vous n'êtes pas des ennemis vous savez ~

– Avez-vous des ennemis connus ? La questionnai-je. Après-tout votre organisation œuvre pour la paix n'est-ce pas ?

– Quelle étroitesse d'esprit ma jolie….Comme si seuls les individus de mauvaise intention pouvaient avoir des ennemis en ce monde. Ta vision est triste tu sais ~ Mais oui, notre guilde, ou plutôt j'ai un ennemi qui pourrait me vouloir du mal. Et je n'ai besoin que d'une chose pour vérifier si vous êtes cet ennemi ou non. ~ Toi le garçon, viens me rejoindre.

Kôsei s'avança vers sa dame et se positionna face à elle, ne sachant apparemment pas ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir. Cette dernière posa sa main sur l'épaule rigide du jeune homme et plongea son regard profond de couleur bleu dans ses yeux noisette. Elle fronça les sourcils et laissa un sourire malicieux se dessiner sur son visage, comme si elle analysait mon ami rien que par un simple regard. Elle resta quelques minutes à fixer Kôsei qui ne bronchait pas face à celle qu'il avait juré de protéger. Pour ma part, j'étais un peu mal à l'aise par cette ambiance lourde, mais alors que je n'allais plus tenir, oppressée par la situation, Laila détacha son regard de mon ami. Elle recula de quelques pas et afficha un sourire bienveillant cette fois, me laissant voir une facette de la femme que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'alors.

– Me voilà rassurée ~ Déclara-t-elle avec légèreté. Je sais que vous ne voulez aucun mal à cet endroit ou à ma personne.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine en si peu de temps ? M'étonnai-je face à la réaction catégorique de la femme.

– Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, Hayase ~ Tu peux être le plus grand des menteurs, tu ne pourras jamais cacher le reflet de ton âme dans ton regard. Shuuei….Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Kôsei n'est-ce pas ? Tu sembles avoir subi une grande peine dans ta vie et c'est cette peine qui te motive à l'heure actuelle. Enfin…Non, tu ne vis plus dans le regret, mais tu veux absolument éviter d'avoir à subir le même regret que celui dans lequel tu as vécu ces derniers temps n'est-ce pas ?

– …Vous lisez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, Madame. Répondit Kôsei de sa rigidité habituelle.

– Et je peux même te dire….Que c'est de moi que tu tires cette motivation. Tu me voues un profond respect proche de l'amour même et tu voudrais me protéger de quelque chose. Ai-je encore bon ?

– ….C'est exact. Je suis ici pour vous, dame Laïla.

– Eh ! Kôsei n'en dis pas plus tu vas créer un parado –

– Ne t'en fais pas. Me coupa la leader de Yume-Nikki. Je ne compte pas vous demander le pourquoi vous êtes ici. Cependant, j'ai tendance à croire au paranormal donc je suppose que vous venez d'une autre époque dans laquelle Kôsei me connaît en tant qu'adulte. Cela serait la seule explication plausible à ce que j'ai lu dans tes yeux mon garçon.

– Et…..Que comptez-vous donc faire si c'est le cas ? La questionna Kôsei sans prendre de précautions.

– Rien de spécial ~ Répondit-elle avec légèreté. Je voudrais cependant vous demander quelque chose. Si vous êtes venus changer un évènement de ma vie…Je vous demande de vous abstenir et de me laisser continuer ce que j'ai à faire. J'ai une mission à accomplir, et qu'elle échoue ou non, je voudrais aller jusqu'au bout dans mes actions.

– Ne t'en fais pas….La rassurai-je. Nous sommes venus trouver des réponses, pas changer le passé. Il ne faut pas changer le passé…Il y a trop de barrières à ne pas franchir….

– Tu parles comme si tu en avais fait les frais par le passé ~ Le monde est bien vaste dis donc.

– En effet…J'ai tenté de changer le passé…Par le passé…Ou par le futur. Cependant, ce que j'ai fait dans le passé et ce que cela a donné, je ne m'en souviens plus. Ma mémoire a été altérée durant mon retour dans le présent et je n'ai comme souvenir qu'un autre voyage que j'avais déjà fait…Tout ce que je sais, c'est que contrairement à mon voyage avec mes amis, j'ai tenté de briser les barrières lors de mon premier voyage.

La femme s'arrêta quelques secondes face à mon histoire. Elle aurait pu essayer de lire dans mes yeux, je n'avais moi-même aucune idée de ce que j'avais fait et de pourquoi je l'avais fait. Toute ma mémoire liée à mon voyage dans le temps avait été effacée et il n'y avait qu'un trou noir dans mon esprit….Je me gardais de le dire aux autres , puisque je m'étais moi-même résignée à ne trouver aucune réponse, il était donc inutile d'impliquer Hiroki, Erika, Reisuke et Jessica dans une cause perdue…

– Je vois , c'est intéressant ~ Déclara Laila avec ironie, me coupant dans ma pensée au passage. Nous avons tous des songes enfouis en nous n'est-ce pas ~ En tout cas, je ne m'opposerai pas à votre recherche d'informations, et vous allez être aux premières loges pour les avoir ~ A partir d'aujourd'hui je vous assigne à ma garde personnelle. Ainsi vous pourrez trouver ce que vous cherchez en ce monde.

– Votre garde personnelle….Je suppose que personne ne peut se soustraire à son destin. Murmura Kôsei. Dame Laila, reprit-il avec plus d'assurance, cela sera un honneur de vous servir de nouveau.

– Inutile d'être aussi solennel ~ Qui que je sois pour toi dans le futur, ici, nous ne sommes que deux inconnus travaillant ensemble.

– Je voudrais quand même savoir une chose, Laila.

– Quoi donc, Hakaze ? ~

– Je…Je dois confirmer une chose. Bafouillai-je interloquée par le fait que nos couvertures étaient totalement transparentes pour la femme. Quel est cet ennemi auquel tu as fait mention précédemment ? Est-il en rapport avec cette mission dont tu as parlé ?

La femme tiqua à la question que je lui posai. Elle se tourna vers l'armoire à livres de son bureau, plongeant son regard dans son propre reflet généré par la vitrine du meuble. Elle resta quelques secondes à se regarder, comme si elle se demandait s'il était bon ou non de parler de ce sujet qui semblait tabou pour elle. Elle se retourna finalement vers nous et nous adressa un sourire abstrait comme à son habitude, avant de reprendre la parole.

– Je vais faire mieux que tout vous raconter. Reprit-elle avec sérieux. Je vais vous montrer ce qui me pousse à accomplir cette fameuse mission, celle que seule moi peut accomplir. Cela pourra paraître égoiste, surtout pour toi Kôsei…Mais je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que j'ai pu te dire dans le futur afin que tu rejoignes ma cause.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, Dame Laila. Reprit-il tout aussi rigide. Vous m'avez déjà fait mention dans le futur que la cause pour laquelle vous vous battiez n'était pas la destruction de l'espoir, mais la destruction de cette malédiction que vous portez. Et c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je veux connaître tous les détails pour briser et vaincre cette malédiction afin que vous puissiez enfin accéder au bonheur.

– Je vois….J'ai décidément beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme toi dans le futur, Kôsei. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une sorcière telle que moi aurait pu nouer des liens si solides avec un jeune garçon. Cela me rend heureuse ~ Enfin…Evitons de parler d'avantage. Je vais vous montrer le pourquoi de ma mission. Suivez-moi nous sortons.

– Où allons-nous Laila ? Demandai-je dubitative.

– Chez moi…Enfin, chez mon père. Nous allons rendre visite à Shinichi Yamada ~

Acceptant l'invitation de Laila , non pas le cœur léger, je la suivis hors de la guilde, accompagnée de Kôsei, pour nous rendre jusqu'à l'habitat de Shinichi Yamada. Je n'avais jamais vu l'homme et tout ce que je connaissais de lui c'était ses deux fils, mais j'avais le sentiment que bien des vérités allaient être dévoilées dans cette excursion que nous faisions avec celle qui quelques semaines auparavant encore, était pour moi le mal incarné.

Chaque voyage dans le temps est plus surprenant que le précédent, voilà la pensée qui me traversa l'esprit à cet instant.


	37. Laila 3 : Une belle motivation

Les motivations de ma dame….Qu'étaient-elles vraiment ? J'en connaissais les grandes lignes, mais j'ignorais véritablement de qui ou de quoi elle avait peur en ce monde. Qu'étaient ses projets ? Quelles étaient vraiment les mesures prises par ma dame pour assurer la protection de ce qu'elle avait de cher… ? Je n'en avais qu'une vague idée. Poursuivre ma dame au travers des époque aurait pu paraître insensé pour n'importe qui, mais c'était la seule façon pour moi de pouvoir garder la motivation nécessaire pour continuer à avancer. Ma dame, qui était la leader de Yume-Nikki, nous pria de la suivre pour nous rendre tous les trois dans un endroit qui m'était encore inconnu jusqu'alors.

Sortant de la guilde, nous prîmes un véhicule spécial duquel ma dame Laila était la conductrice. Elle nous emmena moi et Hakaze sur les routes de Satellite, nous rapprochant d'une destination dont je n'avais pas connaissance. Ne voulant pas briser l'ambiance, ni moi, ni mon frère ne prononçâmes le moindre mot à l'intention de ma dame. Nous nous contentions de regarder Hakaze, qui, de par sa présence, nous aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait alors qu'elle n'y gagnait rien au change. Cela nous toucha, Arata et moi, au plus profond de notre cœur commun. Elle n'avait pas la lumière d'Erika, mais les émotions qu'elle affichait étaient clairement authentiques, il suffisait de la regarder pour le comprendre. J'étais reconnaissant envers Hakaze, et je pense qu'Arata l'était aussi à ce moment puisque tout ce qu'il me renvoyait était une chaleur me prenant tout le corps.

Nous roulâmes en voiture pendant une quarantaine de minutes avant de sortir de satellite pour déboucher dans un coin de campagne. Ce coin reculé de la ville s'avérait être le quartier dans lequel devait s'être installé Soichiro Namatame quelques années plus tôt. J'y reconnus la forêt dans laquelle je m'étais rendu pour stopper Cécilia, mais aussi pour chercher les informations nécessaires afin de connaître ma dame.

Notre itinéraire ne me surprit donc plus une fois que j'avais réalisé cela. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans une petite rue isolée et calme dans laquelle s'alignaient des petites maisons pouvant sûrement accueillir des familles de trois à cinq personnes. Quelques-unes de ces maisons étaient encore en construction, mais la plupart étaient déjà bien installées. Ma dame se gara au bout de la rue, elle se retourna et nous fit signe de descendre.

Hakaze descendit, puis je fis de même. Ma camarade du jour connaissait cet endroit, elle y avait quasiment grandi. Sans nous laisser le temps de relever, ma dame prit la parole à notre intention, comme une guide de voyage l'aurait fait.

– C'est agréable n'est-ce pas ? Nous dit-elle avec enthousiasme et détachement. C'est un joli quartier qu'ils sont en train de construire. C'est en total contraste avec Satellite.

– Laïla, qu'es-tu venue faire dans ce quartier ? La questionna Hakaze qui n'avait toujours pas réalisé ce que ma dame venait faire ici. Je connais ces lieux, c'est ici qu'habitent –

– C'est ici qu'habite Shinichi Yamada. La coupa-t-elle. Autrement dit, c'est ici qu'habite mon père. Il était médecin à Domino City, mais depuis la mort de ma mère il a décidé de quitter les lieux par prévention.

– La mort de votre mère….Faites-vous mention de cette nuit où des hommes inconnus sont venus chez vous ma dame ?

– Je ne sais pas comment tu es au courant de tout ça, mais cela me facilitera la tâche Kôsei ~ En effet, suite à cet incident tragique, mon père s'est retranché sur lui-même. Nous avons d'abord voulu continuer à vivre ensemble, mais les hommes revinrent et nous échappâmes à la mort de justesse. Ainsi, pour me protéger de ceux qui en voulaient à notre quotidien paisible, il me confia à son meilleur ami qui avait une dette envers lui pour le sauvetage de sa femme. Il me confia à Soichiro Namatame en prenant le soin de me donner le nom de ma mère, et ce fut ainsi que j'intégrai la guilde Yume-Nikki. De son côté, il s'est retranché de plus en plus dans le désespoir en essayant de préserver sa propre vie le plus longtemps possible.

– Nous allons donc voir ton père ? S'étonna Hakaze face aux sombres déclarations de ma dame.

– Mon père a finalement pu refaire sa vie. Sourit notre guide. En reprenant son activité, une femme est venue le consulter, et ce fut le coup de foudre entre eux deux. Il a bien tenté de la repousser, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas possible pour quelqu'un comme elle de fréquenter quelqu'un comme lui, mais elle a tenu à cette relation et a sorti mon père de sa dépression.

– C'est une belle histoire. Répondis-je d'un ton léger. Et je suppose que votre motivation s'y trouve.

– Vois par toi-même, nous sommes arrivés ~

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une maison, le numéro 23 de la rue. C'était une petite maison banale qui n'avait rien de plus que les autres. Hakaze connaissait cette maison. Cela se voyait à son regard.

– Les voisins sont un peu embêtants. Soupira ma dame. Ce sont des anciens duellistes professionnels qui étaient connus du temps de Domino City. Leur couple est houleux, mais si vous voulez mon avis, la femme porte totalement le pantalon dans le couple. La dernière fois que je suis venue, ils réglaient leurs comptes dans un duel et l'homme s'est fait exploser par une dame harpie…Enfin, je suppose que mon père est bien plus bizarre que ces gens.

Ma dame nous lança un sourire, puis, devant nos airs dubitatifs, s'avança vers la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait cette fameuse motivation. Elle y sonna, laissant retentir une petite mélodie classique de porte. Alors que nous attendions sur le pas de la porte, une voix aigüe nous parla depuis derrière cette fameuse porte. C'était une voix semblant appartenir à un petit garçon, même si j'avais des doutes sur l'âge de l'enfant qui parlait de la sorte.

– C'est qui ? Demanda la voix provenant de derrière.

– C'est moi. Répondit ma dame d'une voix douce. C'est Laila.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que l'on n'obtienne une réponse. Mais alors que nous pensions que nous n'allions pas recevoir de réponse, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et quelque chose de rapide se rua sur ma dame. Lorsque je vis ce qui s'était jeté sur elle, je me rendis compte que c'était un petit garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau et au teint mat. Il s'était jeté sur ma dame afin de l'étreindre avec tout l'amour qu'un enfant pouvait avoir en lui.

– Grande sœur tu es revenue ! Exulta l'enfant qui s'accrochait à ma dame.

– Evidemment que je suis revenue, tu le sais que je reviendrai toujours. Lui répondit paisiblement celle que l'on accompagnait. Alors Hiroki, tu as été sage ?

Le garçon ouvrit ses yeux, laissant apparaître deux grands yeux bleus qui portaient la même lumière que portaient ceux du Hiroki que l'on connaissait, et pour cause, l'enfant devant nous était cet homme plus attaché à l'espoir qu'à toute autre chose dans le présent. Hakaze eut un sursaut en le voyant, et pour cause, elle semblait intimement lié à l'homme à notre époque alors que le petit garçon en face nous ne semblait avoir que neuf ou dix ans.

– Kôsei, Hakaze, reprit ma dame en se tournant vers nous, je vous présente mon petit frère Hiroki. Hiroki, je te présente Kôsei et Hakaze, ce sont des amis de la guilde qui sont venus m'accompagner.

– Enchanté ! Sourit le petit garçon. Je suis content que grande sœur ramène des amis de la guilde !

– Enchantée aussi ~ Lui répondit Hakaze de la même intonation. Dis donc, je ne savais pas que Laila avait un aussi beau petit frère ~

Hiroki se contenta d'afficher un sourire niais en se grattant la nuque, apparemment gêné par le compliment de celle qui était pour lui une femme beaucoup plus âgée. Arata pouffa de rire à l'intérieur tandis que Hakaze, elle, regardait le petit garçon qui allait devenir bien plus pour elle avec tendresse. Je pouvais la comprendre….Puisque malgré tout, moi aussi, j'étais attendri par l'innocence se dégageant de lui.

Comme pour échapper à la pression de nos regards, le gamin alla chercher son père en nous criant de rentrer à notre tour. Nous suivîmes ma dame qui nous servit de guide, mais alors que nous pensions y retrouver l'homme, ce fut un autre petit garçon que nous croisâmes. Il semblait avoir cinq ans de moins que son grand-frère, et son teint à lui était un peu plus clair. Ses deux grands yeux verts étaient tout aussi rayonnants que ceux de l'autre garçon. Pas de doute, ce petit garçon était Reisuke. Tout comme l'autre il se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, s'exprimant dans un langage un peu moins fluide que son aîné. Il alla chercher son père également, nous laissant seuls dans le vestibule de la maison.

– Je donnerais ma vie pour eux. Lâcha alors ma dame en plongeant son regard au-delà de ce vestibule. Je serais prête à tout si cela pouvait leur permettre de vivre heureux.

– Je te comprends Laila. Renchérit Hakaze. Je sais ce que c'est que de se battre pour quelqu'un qu'on aime. Kôsei, je suppose que tu le comprends aussi n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet. Répondis-je d'un ton glacial, gardant en moi le souvenir et la mémoire de mon grand-frère.

– Toute cette innocence…Je l'avais aussi. Reprit ma dame d'un ton détaché. Cependant….Tout cela est arrivé…Et on m'a volé mes rêves de vie paisible. Je ne veux pas que ça leur arrive. Tant que j'oeuvrerai pour le désespoir, ils vivront heureux.

– Pourquoi dois-tu répandre le désespoir pour assurer leur vie tranquille ? La questionna Hakaze. Ne peux-tu pas être tranquillement avec eux toi aussi ?

– Je donnerais tout pour en être capable. Soupira ma dame. Je donnerais tout…

Ma dame se perdit dans ses pensées l'espace de quelques secondes. Sur son visage dont l'expression était effacée commença à se dessiner une expression de tristesse, non, de regret. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de lui demander les détails que son père, le quinquagénaire Shinichi Yamada, nous rejoignit en compagnie de sa femme. Elle semblait plus jeune que lui, dix ans plus jeune même. Cela se voyait à son visage qui était moins attaqué par le temps que celui de l'homme. Elle était une brune au teint plutôt clair aux traits plutôt fins. Ses yeux verts n'étaient pas spécialement expressifs mais étaient soulignés par un fin maquillage noir qui les faisait ressortir. Elle était plutôt banale en comparaison avec Mélissa, la mère de ma dame.

– Papa, Belle maman, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Sourit ma dame face au couple.

– Comment te portes-tu mon enfant ? Lui répondit la brune avec chaleur. Tu as un peu maigri, tu devrais mieux te nourrir, cela t'apportera des soucis plus tard.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je me nourris correctement. Le leadership de Yume me prend cependant pas mal d'énergie.

– Ca c'est ma fille hahahaha ! Renchérit le père. Une fille d'action comme son père !

– Il fume toujours autant ? Reprit la fille, ignorant le père.

– Toujours. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas crédible en tant que médecin mais il ne m'écoute pas.

– Eh, c'est mon procès ou quoi !? Râla l'homme. Vous êtes agaçantes ! D'ailleurs, tu as ramené des contacts Laila ?

– Excusez notre impolitesse. M'inclinai-je devant l'homme. Je suis Shuuei Masumi et voici ma camarade Hayase Shirayuki. Nous sommes la garde personnelle de Dame Laila.

– Enchantée. S'inclina Hakaze.

– Papa, je voudrais que l'on parle sérieusement. Il ne faut pas que les garçons entendent.

– Bien. Reprit-il avec sérieux. Suis-moi.

L'homme demanda à sa femme de s'occuper de ses deux fils, ce qu'elle accepta avec le sourire. Nous montâmes ensuite tous les quatre à l'étage jusqu'à arriver dans le grenier de la maison. A notre grande surprise, l'endroit était propre et aménagé, comme s'il servait de repère pour parler lorsque ces choses n'avaient pas à être entendues. Shinichi nous invita à nous asseoir, nous obéîmes à sa sollicitation. Une fois tous installés, je laissai ma dame prendre la parole à l'intention de son père.

– Yuki est charmante Papa. Maman serait fière de voir que tu as réussi à tourner la page.

– Tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible pour moi de tourner la page. Cela ne sera jamais possible tant que vous serez tous dans cette situation. Autant les garçons que toi.

– Excusez-moi, l'interpella Hakaze. Je voudrais juste savoir une chose….Quelle est « cette situation » à laquelle vous faites mention ?

– Hakaze évite d'être intrusive. Lançai-je, glacial.

– Ce n'est rien. Me rassura l'homme. Si Laila vous a amené ici, c'est qu'elle comptait parler de cela devant vous. Avant de vous raconter la situation dans laquelle nous sommes ma famille et moi, je dois remonter des millénaires en arrière. C'était au temps de l'ancienne Egypte. Tandis que l'empire Egyptien prospérait grâce aux objets du millénium, une autre menace était en train de prendre pied, loin du croissant fertile. C'est en Australie que se déroule notre histoire, pas si loin de là où nous sommes aujourd'hui lorsque l'on y regarde de plus près.

/JwiLJrQ1pCA?list=PL9vgZdkQ4quMcbSIJg6utvi-pO6E_xorx

Un homme est arrivé de nulle part. Personne ne l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il était enfant, ni lorsqu'il était jeune homme. Cet homme était déjà un adulte accompli, et avait déjà dans son esprit une mission qui allait à jamais changer le destin du pays dans lequel il était. En effet, son seul et unique but était de prendre le pouvoir. Il avait mûri avec cet objectif, et il le fit vite savoir puisqu'il s'avança comme le prochain leader du pays. Comme seule et unique arme, il utilisait un sentiment assez abstrait et insaisissable : le désespoir. Ce désespoir qu'il était le seul à ressentir de manière aussi pure selon lui, il en avait créé tout un monde. Des terres arides et sinistres sur lesquelles on ne pouvait sentir aucune forme de vie, de bonheur ou de malheur, mais que de l'indifférence.

– Comment avait-il réussi à créer ce monde ? Demandai-je froidement à l'homme racontant l'histoire.

– Il n'avait pas créé ce monde à proprement parler. Reprit l'homme. Mais comme il était le seul capable de faire passer les hommes dans l'autre monde, on pensa qu'il en était le créateur. Avec ce pouvoir, il rassembla les personnes qui trouvaient que la vie était injuste envers eux. Toutes ces personnes aux sentiments négatifs avaient un point commun : leurs sentiments menaient à l'aboutissement ultime du désespoir. Et leurs souffrances, leur désarroi, devenait nul lorsqu'ils pénétraient ce monde d'ombre et de désolation.

– Comment des hommes et femmes ont-ils pu aimer un tel monde…. ? Soupira Hakaze qui semblait déjà avoir expérimenté l'indifférence que j'aimais tant en ce monde.

– Il existe des peines bien plus difficiles à supporter qu'un monde fait d'indifférence et d'obscurité. Répondis-je glacialement, même si Arata essayait de me faire dire le contraire.

– Tout est une question de point de vue j'imagine. Répondit le père de ma dame avec mélancolie. Quoiqu'il en soit, il commença d'abord par rassembler des gens, puis il monta en puissance jusqu'à devenir une présence politique influente. Connu sous le nom de Zetsubô, il soumettait de plus en plus de personnes par la force de ce sentiment de désespoir qui n'avait selon lui aucune limite. Et lorsqu'il fut enfin au pouvoir, il déclara le chaos total en coupant les vivres à son peuple.

Le pays s'embrasa en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Les forts détruisirent les faibles tandis que les faibles détruisirent les encore plus faible. Les vices cachés de chacun ressortirent et étaient au service total du désespoir. Ce sentiment qui résultait d'autres ressentis négatifs était une arme de contrôle de masse qui permettait de faire faire n'importe quoi à l'individu, souvent même sans que l'individu en question ne sache vraiment ce qu'il fasse. Et c'est avec ce chaos total qu'il établit une dictature. Les hommes du pays devinrent des troupes tandis que les femmes devinrent des mères productrices de soldats, et tous ensemble réunis sous la bannière de la folie, du désespoir, ils s'en remirent à Zetsubô.

Au final, son royaume dura pendant une décennie. 10 ans se sont passés sans que personne ne s'oppose à Zetsubô qui avait gagné l'Océanie d'aujourd'hui ainsi qu'une grosse partie de l'empire asiatique. L'Inde, le Japon ainsi que la Chine d'aujourd'hui étaient sous son emprise totale tandis que ceux qui formaient la Russie telle que vous la connaissez étaient les seuls résistants à l'emprise de Zetsubô. Cependant, alors que tout l'empire oriental allait bientôt être le témoin de la plus grande guerre de l'époque, un mouvement de résistance s'éleva dans l'Australie d'aujourd'hui, siège du royaume de Zetsubô.

Ils étaient des personnes refusant l'asservissement total que Zetsubô exerçait sur la population. Ils avaient décidé de combattre la force principale de Zetsubô à tout prix et donc de vaincre le désespoir qui était son moteur principal de puissance. Ainsi, ils se mirent en recherche d'un moyen de briser l'emprise et ils le trouvèrent par le biais du sentiment opposé au désespoir : l'espoir.

Jusqu'alors, personne n'avait pensé à en faire une arme, mais tout comme Zetsubô s'était servi du sombre ressenti, ses opposants allaient matérialiser le sentiment d'espoir en une arme tangible capable de renverser le pouvoir de Zetsubô.

Les quelques personnes devinrent ainsi cinquante, puis cent, puis deux cent et une hiérarchie s'installa au sein de leur groupe. Ils se donnèrent un nom : La fondation du futur. Armés par l'espoir, ils agirent en tant qu'organisation marginale qui allait renverser le pouvoir en cours. Ils contaminèrent des tas et des tas de personnes avec le sentiment d'espoir, tout comme Zetsubô l'avait fait avec son désespoir, et au final une guerre idéologique démarra. Quiconque croyait en l'espoir se battait pour récupérer la terre, quiconque croyait en le désespoir se battait pour la destruction.

Le combat fit rage et des pertes humaines considérables s'établirent dans les deux camps. Il s'étendit à tous les royaumes conquis par Zetsubô, l'Inde, la Chine, le Japon, mais aussi la Russie fraîchement conquise, tous virent des mouvements résistants naître afin de combattre ce que l'on appelait la tragédie….Et alors que les cadavres s'amoncelaient, le conflit fit parler de lui dans le monde entier, et bien au-delà puisque le monde des esprits du duel de monstre avait lui aussi posé son œil sur cette guerre entre les deux camps. Le juge du sanctuaire céleste de l'époque était frustré car la haine provenant de l'affrontement perturbait l'équilibre stellaire du monde des esprits, recouvrant le ciel de ce monde par un voile de sang. Ainsi , pour faire cesser ce conflit, il chargea le gardien des étoiles de faire cesser ce conflit.

Le dragon gardien des étoiles descendit du monde des esprits du duel de monstre afin d'utiliser son pouvoir, mais afin de pouvoir le faire, il devait s'allier avec un humain afin de pouvoir matérialiser sa force dans le monde réel. Ainsi, il choisit la personne qui possédait le plus d'espoir et le plus de détermination, et s'alliant avec elle, il donna naissance à la lignée chargée de garder la porte des étoiles. Cette personne, une femme guerrière qui combattait dans l'espoir de protéger ses enfants, devint la partenaire du gardien des étoiles et affronta Zetsubô en puisant dans la force du dragon. Elle affronta Zetsubô dans un face à face sanglant qui allait se solder vers sa victoire certaine, cependant, lorsque Zetsubô fut à terre, il lui rappela la cruelle vérité.

– Une cruelle vérité ? M'étonnai-je. Qu'est-elle donc ?

– Si Zetsubô était la passerelle entre le monde du désespoir et le monde réel, sa mort condamnerait toutes les personnes étant prisonnières de ce monde à rester dans le tourment jusqu'à mourir eux-mêmes. Cela empêcha la femme de finir sa mission puisqu'elle allait commettre un génocide si elle le faisait, et cela n'allait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu, exactement ce que voulait Zetsubô qui avait même envisagé sa propre mort. La leader du mouvement de l'espoir prit alors une alternative. Par le pouvoir du gardien des étoiles elle enferma Zetsubô dans une prison temporelle se trouvant entre le monde réel et le monde des esprits, et suite à cela, peu à peu, l'influence qu'il avait sur le monde s'estompa. Il fallut un an pour qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement et que la partie conquise par le despote ne revienne aux mains de la fondation du futur qui devint une organisation assurant la prospérité du royaume d'Océanie dans l'envers du décor. Quant aux personnes prisonnières du monde de Zetsubô, la plupart purent s'en échapper grâce aux recherches de la fondation du futur tandis que les plus âgés d'entre eux moururent de vieillesse dans ce monde de tourments.

– C'est horrible….S'horrifia Hakaze face au cruel récit du père.

– En effet. Reprit-il avec compassion. Ce conflit a été l'un des plus cruels de l'histoire, mais il fut aussi celui dont on ne parla dans aucun manuel. Tout a été camouflé au maximum par la fondation du futur. Tout, à une exception près. Zetsubô avait engendré une descendance, et avec cette descendance le pouvoir du désespoir avait perduré. Ainsi, quelques générations plus tard, des descendants de l'homme tentèrent de continuer son œuvre, mais ils n'avaient pas la persuasion ni la noirceur d'âme assez profonde pour le faire. Ainsi, les générations suivantes arrivèrent à une conclusion : délivrer Zetsubô était la seule façon de ramener son empire à la vie. Zetsubô lui-même avait laissé des instructions pour le ramener de la prison temporelle. Il avait d'une façon ou d'une autre parvenu à contacter sa descendance afin de leur demander les clés : Construire un bâtiment similaire à la prison temporelle et amener un descendant de la famille dont l'énergie spirituelle était assez puissante pour briser les barrières entre les deux mondes. Ainsi, ses futures générations commencèrent à bâtir l'équivalent de la prison temporelle, mais ils furent surpris par la fondation du futur qui les stoppa, n'hésitant cette fois pas à tuer les membres de la famille du despote.

L'homme s'arrêta quelques secondes, se levant de table pour aller boire une gorgée d'eau. Lorsqu'il revint à nous, il afficha un sourire gêné devant nos visages.

– Désolé c'est une très longue histoire hahaha ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous entrons dans la dernière partie. Face à la détermination de la famille de Zetsubô à vouloir rétablir l'empire de ce dernier, la fondation du futur a gardé l'œil sur eux de générations en générations, tuant toute personne portant le nom de famille de Zetsubô : Les membres de la famille Yamada. Notre famille. Nous sommes les descendants directs de Zetsubô.

– Je vois. Repris-je, intéressé par le changement de scénario. Vous êtes donc les personnes capables de ramener Zetsubô à la vie.

– En effet. Reprit ma dame, soulageant son père de la fin du récit. Seulement, contrairement à nos ancêtres nous n'avons aucune intention d'amener de nouveau un terrain de désolation sur ce monde. D'ailleurs, la fondation du futur nous avait lâché il y a des siècles lorsque notre connexion directe avec Zetsubô s'est estompée au fil des générations, cependant, il y a un siècle de cela, le secret de famille qu'est Katsuo Yamada, le despote, donna des idées à l'un des nôtres qui tenta d'ouvrir la prison de Zetsubô de lui-même. La fondation du futur qui gardait malgré tout un œil lointain sur nous fut immédiatement avertie et reprit son attaque contre les nôtres, assumant en conséquence que tout parent même éloigné de Zetsubô portait le sang du désespoir en lui et était une menace pour le monde. Ainsi, notre famille est condamnée à se faire détruire par la fondation du futur.

– Je comprends mieux tes motivations Laila…. Déclara Hakaze avec tristesse. Vous subissez les erreurs de vos générations précédentes alors que vous n'avez aucune intention de nuire…C'est cruel….

– Ce n'est pas que notre propre bonheur qui est en cause. Reprit ma dame. Ma mère qui ne portait pas le sang des Yamadas a été foudroyée par la fondation du futur parce qu'elle avait donné naissance à l'un d'eux. Toute personne qui s'implique trop dans les affaires de notre famille et surtout qui la prolonge devient une cible pour la fondation du futur. Etant les derniers survivants de ce génocide, le nombre de leurs cibles s'élève ainsi à 5 : Mon père, moi, Yuki, et les deux garçons.

– Yuki est-elle au courant de cela ? Demandai-je toujours sans afficher mes émotions.

– Elle l'est évidemment. Me confirma le père. J'ai bien tenté de lui dire qu'elle était condamnée si elle s'impliquait dans ma vie…Mais elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement, qu'elle sentait qu'elle y était destinée…Et j'ai fini par céder.

– Mais maintenant, reprit ma dame avec sérieux, nous avons bien plus à protéger que nos deux seules vies, mon père et moi. J'ai donc décidé d'agir de mon côté. Si nous n'avons pas le pouvoir de rétablir une catastrophe similaire à celle de Zetsubô, tant mieux, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Par contre, je ne laisserai pas cette fondation du futur prendre la vie de gamins qui n'ont rien demandé et qui sont uniquement le fruit de l'amour de mon père et de sa femme. J'ai donc embrassé le pouvoir de notre famille dans le seul but de détruire la fondation du futur une bonne fois pour toutes et en finir avec cette malédiction !

Les mots de ma dame étaient lâchés. Nous connaissions désormais les véritables raisons de son combat, Arata et moi. Nous comprenions désormais pourquoi elle avait bâti cette équipe sur les pierres du désespoir, pourquoi elle avait été aussi loin en utilisant la peine de tout le monde. Elle utilisait le pourquoi sa famille était condamnée à la souffrance pour la sauver de cette épée de Damoclès. Elle utilisait notre souffrance dans le futur pour en finir avec la sienne. Je ne pouvais pas blâmer ma dame. Je la comprenais à vrai dire, j'aurais fait pareil si cela avait été un moyen de ramener Arata avec moi. Mais à ma grande surprise, alors que j'allais me joindre à sa cause, elle se tourna face à moi, me regardant d'un air compatissant.

– Kôsei, reprit-elle avec empathie. Je suis désolée de t'annoncer que tout cela est un combat personnel alors que j'ai sûrement utilisé ta peine pour pouvoir bénéficier de ton soutien….Et je suis complètement coupable.

– Ce que ma fille ne te dit pas, reprit le père avec le sourire, c'est qu'après avoir détruit la fondation du futur, elle compte vouer le restant de sa vie à permettre aux personnes l'ayant aidée de résoudre les problèmes personnels auxquels ils font face. Elle est trop fière pour le dire cependant hahaha !

– Je…Je n'ai jamais dit ça clairement….Rougit ma dame face aux dires de l'homme. Arrête de transformer mes nuances de gris en noir ou en blanc…Ca m'insupporte….

– Je le sais que vous aiderez les personnes vous suivant dans votre quête, dame Laila. Depuis notre rencontre, j'ai toujours cru en vous, je vous ai toujours aimée pour votre bonté d'âme, et vos antécédents ne changeront pas celle que vous êtes à mes yeux.

Regardant ma dame naturellement, je ne réalisai pas la portée que mes mots avaient eu sur elle…Du moins pas tout de suite, puisqu'il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'expression sérieuse de celle envers qui j'étais reconnaissant se décompose pour ne laisser qu'une jeune fille bouche bée, affichant une expression déconcertée face à mes paroles. Mais elle n'était pas la seule puisque son père et la fille qui m'accompagnait semblaient tout aussi choqués par mon attitude. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui les choquait, mais ce fut lorsque je remarquai mon reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire de la pièce que je compris. En effet, mon visage était assez inhabituel. Je ne savais pas si c'était le reflet de mon âme , ou de celle d'Arata, mais c'était un sourire sincère qui était affiché sur mon visage. Ce que je pensais être mon expression naturelle était en fait mon visage marqué d'une profonde chaleur, ce qui me surprit moi-même. Quand avais-je trouvé l'énergie nécessaire pour afficher une telle expression ?

L'homme avait terminé son histoire. Il nous laissa avec ma dame, mais alors qu'il partit, Hakaze le suivit, laissant sûrement bon de me laisser un moment d'intimité avec ma dame. A peine furent-ils partis que ma dame s'approcha de moi. Elle passa sa main derrière ma tête et approcha ma tête de son corps jusqu'à la poser contre elle. M'étreignant ainsi comme une sœur aurait étreint son frère, elle reprit la parole tandis que moi et mon propre frère étaient subjugués par son attitude soudaine.

– Merci pour tes mots, Kôsei. Me dit-elle avec amour. En te voyant me soutenir envers et contre tout, je me dis que j'ai fait les choix justes et que j'ai réussi à entretenir les nuances de gris de mon âme plutôt que de laisser le blanc ou le noir prendre le dessus sur mes objectifs. Je ne suis devenue ni une pacifiste, ni une sorcière, et cela me rassure…

– Vous êtes restée la même, dame Laila. Mon frère et moi savions pertinemment qu'au fond de vous se cachait bien plus qu'une femme obscure.

– Alors la Laila du futur doit vraiment être agaçante ~ Tu sais Kôsei, je vais te révéler quelque chose que tu ne devras jamais dire à autrui. Au fond de moi, j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'échouer et des conséquences de mes échecs. Ma vie n'a plus d'importance, mais celle de mes frères n'a pas le droit d'être détruite par les erreurs de ma famille…Je ne veux plus revivre ce que j'ai vécu lorsque ma mère s'est faite tuer alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé à personne. Dis-moi Kôsei, toi qui lutte à mes côtés, as-tu peur parfois ?

– Evidemment que j'ai peur. Répondis-je. J'ai toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour protéger ce qui m'est cher, comme je n'ai pas pu le faire il y a cinq ans. Mon meilleur ami – que dis-je mon frère – s'est donné la mort sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, ce visage gravé dans mon esprit…Si je le pouvais, je voudrais empêcher le monde entier de vivre ça…Mais à défaut de pouvoir le faire, je veux vous soutenir pour vous aider à briser votre malédiction. Je serai toujours à vos côtés, dame Laila.

Mes actions, mes sentiments, tout devenait imprévisible lorsqu'il s'agissait des personnes que j'aime. Je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était moi ou mon frère qui prit l'initiative de cette action, mais je ne me rendis compte que trop tard de ce que je faisais pour faire machine arrière. Je venais de braver tous les interdits, je venais de laisser parler mes désirs les plus enfouis et j'avais franchi des barrières pour atterrir dans des contrées d'où l'on ne pouvait revenir. Je venais de poser mes lèvres sur celles de ma dame qui avait mon âge à cette époque, ne me souciant guère des conséquences de mes actes. Elle me résista en premier lieu, avant de finir par accepter mon acte et y participer sans se retenir, à ma grande surprise. Je ne contrôlais plus mes mains qui passèrent d'elles-mêmes dans la chevelure de ma dame tandis que les siennes firent de même avec moi, et ensemble nous partageâmes un baiser brûlant de désir.

Mes lèvres se détachèrent de celles de Laila tandis que mes bras perdirent leurs forces. Je reculai mon visage de celui de ma dame qui me regardait avec tendresse, acceptant totalement l'instant que l'on venait de partager. Masquant la gêne qui me rattrapait, je repris la parole en détournant les yeux.

– Je sauverai votre famille dans le futur, je vous le promets. Dis-je en partant de la pièce à mon tour.


	38. Laila 4 : La passation de la guilde

Arrivés dans ce monde, nous n'imaginions pas que nous allions avoir à faire face aux motivations les plus secrètes de Laila Yamada. Cette femme qui me semblait une menace pour Hiroki était en fait, tout comme Reisuke me l'avait dit, la personne qui lui voulait le plus de bien en ce monde. Accompagner La leader de Yume Nikki chez son père, la voir agir avec ses frères, et écouter son histoire…Tout cela m'avait convaincue qu'il fallait absolument aider Laïla à vaincre Zetsubô….Et je n'étais pas la seule. Le jeune garçon m'accompagnant, Kôsei le sauvage, était apparemment convaincu par sa motivation également. Il venait à peine de sortir de cette pièce, mais je sentais que quelque chose en lui avait changé, comme si un évènement extérieur avait scellé sa motivation.

Nous saluâmes Shinichi et Yuki Yamada, les parents de Reisuke et Hiroki, avant de repartir là d'où nous étions arrivés. J'étais assez anxieuse pour la suite ; après tout, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite et cela me rendait quelque peu stressée. J'avais eu la chance d'en apprendre beaucoup sur Zetsubô et sur Laila, et je savais désormais plus ou moins ce qui nous attendait dans le futur, mais je n'avais aucune idée du rapport entre la quête de Kôsei et mon retour dans le temps. Vraiment aucune idée ne me venait en tête.

Nous rentrâmes à la guilde avec Laïla et Kôsei, et nous nous y installâmes pour quelques temps. Nous devînmes officiellement la garde de Laila aux yeux de tous les membres de la guilde. Je ne savais pas pourquoi la leader nous laissait une telle place, mais c'était toujours plus facile que de s'infiltrer. Ainsi, Shuuei Masumi et Hayase Shirayuki devinrent des membres de Yume-Nikki comme des autres. Tous les jours nous voyions des choses grotesques mais qui étaient habituelles à la guilde. Kôsei restait beaucoup en retrait, moi j'étais d'avantage mêlée aux membres. Je redécouvrais l'ambiance de la guilde que j'aimais beaucoup et je revoyais des connaissances que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, comme Nicolas qui était l'une des personnes les plus proches de mon père, mais avec qui nous avions perdu contact depuis la mort de ma mère. Ces jours passés à la guilde emplissaient mon cœur de joie. Je partais en mission avec Kôsei sur ordres de Laila, ou avec quelques membres de la guilde. Puisque je ne pouvais pas partir et que je ne savais pas quoi faire, c'était là mon occupation, ma façon de me laisser porter par les évènements. Je pus me renseigner d'avantage sur Zetsubô grâce à la bibliothèque personnelle de la leader de Yume-Nikki, et je confirmai grâce à cela ce qui était évident mais trop incroyable : La personne qui avait reçu le gardien de la porte des étoiles pour affronter Zetsubô n'était autre que « Dame Esther Leos » , qui était une ancêtre lointaine de Jessica. Akulia, le gardien de la porte des étoiles était donc bien lié à la famille Leocaser depuis tout ce temps et c'était incroyable de penser que les deux familles qui s'étaient livrées bataille dans le passé étaient réunies à notre époque sous la même bannière. Cela me faisait sourire lorsque j'y pensais.

Je profitai de mon séjour pour m'instruire, et dans ma soif de connaissance je franchis une autre étape, m'attaquant désormais au monde du désespoir dans lequel Laila et Zetsubô pouvaient envoyer les gens. En me rappelant mes souvenirs, je me remémorai tout d'abord du royaume des ombres dans lequel les âmes pouvaient être envoyées grâce aux objets du millénium, mais d'après les témoignages des personnes en ayant fait l'expérience, c'était clairement différent de ce que j'avais vécu. Mai Kujaku, notre amie du passé, avait écrit tout un article sur les souffrances du royaume des ombres, et c'était selon elle « Un monde atroce dans lequel la souffrance est le maître mot, comme si le décor, le paysage lui-même prenait plaisir à faire souffrir la personne égarée dans ce monde d'ombre perpétuelle. » Le monde dans lequel j'avais été plongée était différent. C'était d'avantage un endroit proche de ce que l'on pourrait appeler un vide sentimental. Nous n'y souffrions pas, nous y étions résignés. Un regroupement d'âmes s'étant abandonnées à la souffrance et s'étant résignées à ne voir que le désespoir sur leur chemin. C'était un lieu de soulagement pour la plupart d'entre eux, puisque dans ce monde il n'était pas possible de ressentir quoique ce soit si ce n'était de la lassitude et de la fatigue. Plus rien ne comptait dans le monde de Zetsubô.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il y avait une autre chose que l'on pouvait relever. Dans le monde de Zetsubô, il y avait deux catégories de personnes : ceux qui y entraient par leur propre volonté et qui pouvaient faire des allers et venu, et ceux qui y étaient emprisonnés et donc qui ne pouvaient pas revenir dans le monde réel. De plus, contrairement au royaume des ombres, aucun objet tiers n'était nécessaire pour faire des allers et retours dans ce monde. Les personnes suffisamment désespérées étaient capables d'y accéder, Laila me l'avait confirmé. Ainsi, je savais désormais quelques informations supplémentaires sur ces terres arides et sèches, mais je n'en savais pas autant sur la fondation du futur qui était également un antagoniste dans notre quête. Ils pouvaient à tout moment décider de lancer l'assaut sur Hiroki et Reisuke, et plus encore, ils étaient en train de se battre avec mes parents dans le futur. Quelle solution allais-je pouvoir trouver pour vaincre cette organisation ? Je ne le savais pas. Pourtant, j'avais foi en le lendemain et en mon grand-père. Je savais que j'allais finir par trouver.

De fils en aiguilles, trois mois passèrent dans la guilde. Et ces trois mois nous amenèrent à un tournant décisif puisque le préavis était terminé selon la leader. Laila était en effet soumise à un préavis par Lazar, le nouveau directeur de la ville. Elle et mon père devaient rester en contact pendant six mois, et à la moindre bavure de Laila, l'ancien leader de Yume-Nikki était tenu de trouver un remplaçant pour le poste de leader, remplaçant auquel il serait lié six mois de plus. La nouvelle leader de Yume-Nikki avait finalement fait ses preuves puisqu'aucun évènement contrariant ne s'était déroulé pendant cette période. Elle nous annonça alors qu'elle devenait officiellement la meneuse du groupe et qu'il fallait fêter ça dignement et avec énergie. Kôsei s'occupa alors de réunir tout ce dont sa dame avait besoin tandis que de mon côté je sortis seule sur la demande de la leader. Je devais retrouver l'équipe United We Stand , les cinq membres, et les ramener pour la fête. J'étais surprise par la demande de Laila : Non seulement je ne savais pas qu'un nouveau membre avait été accepté dans les UWS, mais j'étais également presque abasourdie par le fait que Laila organise une fête dans une ambiance légère alors que la Yume-Nikki était devenue un groupe obscur aux sombres desseins dans le présent.

Je sortis afin de me rendre là où Laïla m'avait dit de me rendre : dans la zone BAD de Satellite. La totalité de Satellite était en travaux, mais la zone BAD était laissée à l'abandon. Les UWS avaient eu l'idée de remettre à neuf le quartier en tant que groupe indépendant de la ville, elle était donc certaine qu'ils allaient s'y trouver. J'étais heureuse de savoir que même ces lascars pas commodes qui me faisaient peur quand j'étais petite avaient trouvé un but à leur vie. Je me souviens que quand ils étaient arrivés, le plus vieux d'entre eux, Jérôme, me faisait froid dans le dos alors que son petit frère Alain était très gentil et agréable. Il jouait souvent avec moi à divers jeux et il était l'un des seuls membres de la guilde qui me croyait concernant Athéna. A force d'y croire, il l'avait alors aperçue un jour et en avait convaincu son équipe. Peu de temps après, chacun d'entre eux rencontra un esprit du duel à leur tour, même si j'ignore l'identité des monstres qu'ils ont rencontré car Jérôme leur avait promis de se taire sur le sujet.

Je marchai quelques dizaines de minutes : quarante pour être précise, jusqu'à arriver dans la zone BAD. J'étais arrivée côté générateurs, là où nous avions menés tous ces affrontements qui n'avaient aucun sens avec Reisuke , Erika et Hiroki. Ce terrain vague qui menait à la tour de l'araignée m'était familier, très familier même puisqu'il y a un an nous étions tous les protagonistes de cette bataille.

Je m'y arrêtai quelques minutes, contemplant la paix qui avait envahi l'espace sur lequel jonchaient les cadavres quelques mois auparavant. J'inspirai un grand coup, satisfaite par le fait que nous avions réussi à réparer tout le mal qui avait été causé ici. Je n'avais pas fait grand-chose pour aider à le faire, mais j'étais soulagée quand même car je sentais une paix intérieure que je ne possédais pas lorsque j'avais foulé cette terre pour la première fois, et j'avais par conséquent l'impression d'avoir évolué depuis le temps.

Je lâchai le paysage des yeux afin de m'enfoncer dans les quartiers de la zone BAD qui étaient les origines de beaucoup de racailles que nous combattions à l'époque. La plupart des gangs de duels naissaient dans la zone BAD même après cette rafle qui avait été inscrite dans l'histoire de satellite, et pourtant, le paysage avait beaucoup changé depuis ma dernière visite.

En effet, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le voir puisque j'étais partie de l'agglomération avec mon père, mais Satellite était en train de renaître en ce moment même. Beaucoup d'habitants mettaient la main à la patte. Ils étaient des hommes et des femmes, des jeunes et des enfants, même les vieillards faisaient dans leurs moyens pour contribuer à rendre l'espace meilleur. C'était magnifique une telle vision de collaboration que l'on n'aurait jamais cru possible à Satellite. Et tout cela…C'était suite à la chute de Rex Goodwin et à cette association communautaire qui avait vu le jour.

Parcourant les rues à la recherche des UWS, je les aperçus quelques minutes plus tard dans un quartier encore plus en recul dans la zone, là même où avait eu lieu la rafle qui avait coûté la vie à des tas de délinquants cette nuit-là. Ils étaient en train de bâtir une nouvelle maison en détruisant l'ancienne qui était en cendres. Ils en étaient à la démolition de ces décombres fumant qui tenaient encore après quelques temps à avoir tenu bon sur ces terres. Je vis rapidement Ugo, le plus amical de la bande, aidé par Kosta qui lui était le leader de la bande. Quant à Jérôme le moins ouvert, il était en train d'aider, charrié par son petit frère Alain qui semblait apparemment aimer le fait que son grand-frère donne de sa personne pour autrui. Quant au cinquième membre de l'UWS, il me surprit, mais au final c'était évident. C'était Jessica qui tentait de par sa vulgarité et sa désinvolture habituelle de cadrer le groupe duquel elle faisait partie.

– Tiens ! S'exclama la blonde en me voyant arriver. Si c'est pas la nana sortie de nulle part qui lèche le cul de la leader ~ Comment tu vas ma poule ?

– Tu es jalouse parce que j'ai un meilleur poste ~ Ris-je face à l'ex délinquante. Dis-moi plutôt, c'est quoi ce projet dans lequel vous vous êtes lancés ?

– Nous remettons à neuf le quartier hoho ! Répondit Ugo qui nous avait rejoint, coupant la parole à sa future femme. L'équipe des UWS restaure l'endroit d'où elle vient hoho !

– Calme toi donc un peu Ugo. Le reprit le chef des UWS. Nous n'en avons pas encore fini, loin de là. Nous avons commencé i peine quelques mois.

– Vous avez déjà fait du bon boulot ! M'exclamai-je, éblouie par les nouveaux airs du quartier. Vous avez vraiment assuré les mecs, bravo.

– C'est normal, ça vient de nous hinhin. Me répondit Jérôme qui arriva avec son frère. Nous sommes les grands UWS, ça te dépasse la rouge.

– En attendant, Laila a fini son préavis et devient donc la capitaine officielle de la guilde ~ N'oubliez pas que vous êtes membres de la guilde aussi, et on va faire la fête ce soir donc ça serait cool si vous pouviez prendre un jour de congés pour venir nous aider à tout préparer et apprécier la fête aussi !

– Une fête ? O/ C'a l'air fun dis donc ! S'exclama le petit frère, enthousiaste. Allez One point man dis oui !

– Non. Rétorqua sèchement le plus vieux du groupe.

– On pourrait installer un karaoké ça serait fun. Renchéris-je avec entrain, repensant aux fêtes précédentes du temps de mon père. On pourrait tous chanter jusqu'au bout de la nuit héhé ~

– Tss. Tout ça pour faire venir ma personne. Je ramènerai mes disques hinhin.

– Il ne résiste pas à ses chanteuses….Soupira Ugo.

– T'peux parler sale gland t'es toujours avec ton piaf de merde ~ Renchérit Jessica face au brun. Vous êtes tous des déglingués dans votre équipe de gros tas de merde ~

– T'es des nôtres la blonde n'oublie pas. La coupa le grec, faisant ruminer la blonde de rage.

Amusée par la scène que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir, j'étais contente de voir que Juuni, la femme d'Ugo dans le présent, avait réussi à se lier avec lui malgré tout ce que nous avions modifié dans le passé. Nous avions vraiment trop pris à la légère le voyage dans le temps lorsque nous étions venus la première fois. Nous ne pensions pas que modifier le destin de personnes sans attaches pouvait aussi modifier le futur sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive, et Jessica n'était sûrement pas la seule avec laquelle nous avions interféré en agissant dans le passé, pourtant, les actions irréversibles ne pouvaient pas être modifiées, quelles qu'étaient les actions que l'on entreprenait. Pourquoi lors de mon second voyage dans le temps, j'étais partie une nouvelle fois dans le passé pour changer quelque chose qui aurait été bien plus simple à accepter qu'à modifier ? Je ne le savais pas, puisque je n'avais toujours aucun souvenir de mon premier voyage. Quelles étaient les circonstances de mon départ ? Ca je les savais, je voulais modifier le destin de mon père et j'avais échoué, mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon voyage en lui-même, de qui j'avais rencontré et de comment cela avait fini, mais cela me choquait de savoir que j'avais fait deux fois la même erreur sans réfléchir, cela ne me ressemblait pas.

Au final, je fis la route plutôt en retrait du groupe, me perdant dans mes pensées tout le long de la route durant. Je voyais le groupe se chamailler et rire, mais j'étais ailleurs, cherchant la réponse à toutes mes interrogations, mais je n'en trouvai aucune, rien ne me venait à l'esprit, et nous arrivâmes avant que je ne puisse chercher d'avantage.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, les UWS partirent dans leur coin aider pour les préparatifs de la fête. Nous allions tous passer un bon moment en fêtant la prise de fonctions complète de Laila. Sans occupation, je décidai de m'occuper de la nourriture, contre toute attente, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir décidé ça puisque Jordan aussi était aux fourneaux. Le rejoignant, je tentai d'entamer une discussion en ignorant les UWS qui avaient entamé leur devise, leur « motto » comme ils l'appelaient, « motto » qu'ils avaient sûrement pompé à un animé pour enfant.

– Salut Jordan ! Je viens aider aux fourneaux ~

– C'est sympa Hayase. Me répondit-il avec le sourire. Je commençais à être débordé à vrai dire. Faire la cuisine pour une vingtaine de personnes c'est difficile hahaha !

– Dire que Laila a vraiment pu reprendre la guilde de Soichiro…Dis donc, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle décide de faire une fête, je m'attendais plus à un discours sur le désespoir ou autre.

– Laila est vraiment une fille comme il n'y en a pas deux. Elle te montrera toujours un côté très sombre d'elle-même, mais c'est ce qu'elle a vécu qui la rend comme ça. Au fond, elle est une fille superbe qui est vraiment agréable à connaître.

– Sais-tu ce qu'elle a vécu Jordan ?

– Malheureusement non. Elle est très secrète lorsqu'il s'agit de ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie. Cependant, nous avons un point commun : nous venons tous les deux du désespoir. Laila et moi nous sommes rencontrés au foyer, il y a quatre ans de cela.

– Toi et Laila vous avez été dans un foyer !? M'exclamais-je interdite. Pourquoi donc ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr.

– Disons que pour ma part…. Je n'ai jamais été qu'une nuisance pour mes parents. Ils m'ont mis au monde pour avoir de l'argent, et une fois que j'ai commencé à coûter plus que je ne rapportais par ma présence, on m'a laissé livré à moi-même. J'ai fréquenté les mauvaises personnes et j'ai été arrêté lorsque je les ai suivis dans une tentative de vol. On ne m'a pas mis la marque des criminels, mais on m'a placé dans un foyer, et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Laila. Elle était au foyer de par sa propre volonté, ça avait attiré l'attention de pas mal de personnes, moi inclus, donc nous guettions tous son arrivée. Quand elle est arrivée avec l'éducateur, dans ses yeux nous avons vu quelque chose de complètement hors du commun. Une abstraction totale soulignée par un sourire dissimulé tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans l'entrée de la cour d'une démarche légère. Nous avons tout de suite su qu'elle avait vécu bien pire que nous tous.

– Je vois… Soupirai-je. Ca s'est donc passé comme ça…. Pourquoi t'es-tu rapproché d'elle au final ?

– Quand tu arrives au foyer, entama-t-il, paisible, la première chose que tu dois faire c'est montrer que tu sais te faire respecter. J'ai donc passé le bizutage du vol sans encombre. Laila, elle, avait passé l'étape aussi, mais dans un second temps il y a ce que l'on appelle la réalisation. Tu percutes que dans cet endroit personne ne viendra te sauver et que ton confort d'antan n'existe plus. Et là tu t'écroules.

– C'est triste…..

– Ce jour-là, Laila m'a vu pleurer. Elle est venue jusqu'à moi et a séché mes larmes. Plongeant son regard bleu dans le mien, elle ne m'a dit qu'une seule phrase. « Devenons le pilier de l'autre. » Et elle avait raison, si dans ce monde tu n'avais pas de pilier, c'était impossible de continuer. Elle m'a alors appris que pour ne pas céder au désespoir, il était plutôt judicieux de l'embrasser. Un homme qui connait le désespoir sait les frontières à ne pas franchir pour garder ses esprits, c'est ce qu'elle disait souvent.

– Drôle de conception de la vie…Dis-je en feignant la moquerie.

– C'est pour ça qu'il n'existe pas deux filles comme Laila. Un jour nous avons fugué et nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici. Laila m'a dit que nous y serions bien, et elle avait raison. Par sa présence et ses efforts, Soichiro Namatame l'ancien leader m'a donné des personnes qui me regardent pour la personne que je suis, et c'est l'essentiel dans une vie. J'ai connu Nicolas, Nathan, et ce garçon qui parle toujours de l'espoir mais dont j'ai oublié le nom et le visage, et j'en suis heureux.

– Je vois. Souris-je. Moi aussi cette guilde m'a beaucoup apporté. Je ne suis pas présente depuis aussi longtemps que toi Jordan, mais je peux te dire qu'il y a quelque chose de bon qui flotte dans l'air ici, comme si quel que soit l'obstacle, il était franchissable.

– Tout ça, je le dois à Laila et à Soichiro. Quand le leader est parti, j'ai eu un peu de peine et j'ai eu peur sur le fait que Laila et moi allions être vulnérable comme avant, mais il m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger donc je lui fais confiance.

J'allais répondre, mais je fus interrompue par le bruit du micro-ondes qui avait réchauffé un des ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation du grand gâteau pour la fête. Repensant à l'échange que j'avais eu avec Jordan, je me demandais ce qui avait pu le faire basculer dans un tel ressenti de méchanceté envers mon père. Qu'est-ce qui avait transformé ce garçon si charmant et semblant assez sentimental en un homme ne vivant que pour la vengeance ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Quelques heures passèrent et le soir arriva, laissant place à notre fête exceptionnelle en l'honneur de la passation de leadership. Tout le monde alla se changer et prit place dans la salle commune où moi et Jordan avions finalement réussi à dresser suffisamment de nourriture pour remplir les estomacs de tout le monde ici, malgré mes innombrables bourdes lors de la préparation. Nous étions satisfaits de notre collaboration et du moment passé ensemble. Echangeant un regard complice : chacun laissa l'autre vaquer à ses occupations en vue de cette soirée prometteuse. J'avais appris pas mal de choses question cuisine aujourd'hui, et c'était grâce à Jordan qui avait pris le temps de me guider.

J'attrapai une assiette que je garnis avant de me jeter sur Kôsei qui regardai tout le monde d'un coin de la pièce, tel un vigile qui cherchait un fauteur de troubles. Le taquinant, je lui présentai l'assiette avec le sourire. Il l'accepta et me laissa me poster à ses côtés pour parler un peu.

– Kôsei qui participe à une fête, voilà qui est peu commun ~ Le taquinai-je. Dis donc jeune fou, aurais-tu trouvé un intérêt dans l'aspect communautaire de cette guilde ?

– Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de dame Laila. Répondit-il de par sa rigidité naturelle. Ma dame a demandé de l'aide, j'ai répondu à sa demande comme tout serviteur est sensé le faire. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment, prenant le temps de manger en regardant tout le monde danser, rire et chanter. Il ne me regardait et ne parlait pas, réfléchissant sûrement à quelque chose d'important. Je n'osais pas briser le silence de peur de fragiliser les liens qui étaient déjà assez difficiles avec le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut pour quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu.

– Ce que tu as préparé… Entama-t-il avec ce qui semblait être une gêne. C'est bon. Cela faisait longtemps que…Je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon.

– Enfin ! Criais-je, satisfaite de moi. Hiroki va s'en mordre les doigts lui qui me vanne toujours là-dessus ~ Mais tu n'as pas des parents ou une petite amie qui te prépare des bons petits plats ?

– Je mange le plus souvent en lance pierre. Me répondit-il. J'emporte un petit quelque chose et c'est comme ça. Je ne vois pas souvent mes parents. Ils sont présents mais ils ont un travail très prenant. Ils sont tous les deux policiers dans la brigade criminelle. Ils sont partenaires au travail.

– C'est plutôt romantique d'être partenaires de la sorte ~ Et pas de petite amie ? Tu n'as de vue sur personne ?

– Disons que…La personne à laquelle je pense n'est pas du monde duquel je viens.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes en regardant Kôsei avec tendresse. Il avait montré beaucoup d'aspects plutôt durs et sombres de sa personnalité, mais lui aussi cachait au fond de lui quelqu'un de normal et éprouvant autre chose que du mépris pour ce monde. Mais avant que je n'enchérisse, il reprit, me coupant dans mes pensées.

– Tu sais Hakaze, me dit-il, j'ai appris dans ma vie que le plus profond est ton espoir, le plus amer est le goût qu'il laisse une fois qu'il est parti. C'est pour ça que je voulais décharger tout le monde de leurs espoirs, pour protéger ce monde de la souffrance, du vide laissé lorsqu'il s'en va.

– Je peux comprendre….

– Pourtant, même ma dame qui prône le désespoir à toutes les sauces se bat encore et encore pour assurer l'avenir de ses deux petits frères. Même si elle pourrait vivre dans son coin, elle a choisi de vouer sa vie à cette cause plutôt que de ne penser qu'à elle et profiter de son temps. C'est pour ça que moi aussi j'ai décidé de mettre le passé de côté et de me battre pour ma propre notion de l'espoir. Je veux qu'elle vive heureuse, parce qu'elle m'a rendu heureux et que si elle avait pu ramener mon bonheur, elle l'aurait fait.

– Encore une fois, je te comprends. Il existe pour moi aussi un homme pour lequel j'abandonnerais mon existence, créerais un paradoxe afin de lui assurer une vie meilleure. Et c'est lui qui m'a amenée à faire ce voyage. ~ Au final, je sais pourquoi nous nous sommes rencontrés ici.

– Hum ? Pourquoi donc ?

– Ton affection pour Laila est aussi forte que mon affection pour mon père. Nous pouvons changer le monde pour le sourire de l'autre, et c'est suffisant pour se motiver n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu as raison. Me répondit-il, rigide.

Une fois de plus, alors que j'allais entamer un autre bout de conversation, je fus surprise par quelque chose d'autre. Enfin quelqu'un d'autre. En effet, la musique changea de tempo, passant à un rythme plus doux et lent, un slow, et contre toute attente, la leader qui avait fini de parler avec Jordan s'avança vers moi et Kôsei. Une fois arrivée devant nous, elle posa son regard sur le jeune homme , avant de prendre la parole de son ton abstrait habituel.

– Mon serviteur me fera t-il l'honneur d'être mon cavalier ce soir ? Lança la brune ébène avec le sourire.

– Les demandes de ma dame sont des ordres. Lui répondit alors le garçon avec contre toute attente un léger sourire affiché sur les lèvres.

– Alors fais-moi danser, Kôsei. ~ Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Il lui prit la main, puis l'entraîna sur la piste de danse sous mon regard amusé. Même si nous n'étions pas à notre place, prendre des libertés de ce genre n'allait faire de mal à personne. Pour ma part, je restais en retrait en regardant la scène. Ugo qui dansait avec Jessica en se disputant, les autres UWS chantant leur hymne, Jordan qui discutait avec Mathieu et Nathan qui boudait face à Nicolas qui essayait de le faire s'amuser….Tout était exactement comme nous l'avions laissé mes parents et moi. Dix minutes, puis vingt, puis une heure, tout était parfait, absolument parfait. Mais il n'existe aucun tableau sans ombre, et j'aurais dû m'en douter, puisque quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, un bruit sourd comme une explosion retentit non loin de nous, ce qui alerta tous les membres de la guilde.

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous dans notre fête, sauf Jérôme qui était bien trop occupé à chanter du Silent Siren pour s'occuper de ce qui se passait ailleurs. Laila fut la première à montrer des signes d'inquiétude tandis que nous étions tous sceptiques par rapport à la situation. La leader sortit, Kôsei la suivit et je suivis Kôsei. Et lorsque nous ouvrâmes les portes de la guilde, nous nous aperçûmes de quelque chose de spectaculaire, spectaculaire dans le mauvais sens cependant. En effet, quatre hélicoptères étaient face à la grande baraque qu'était la guilde, et à la surprise générale, ces hélicoptères avaient attaqué l'aile gauche du bâtiment d'un missile projeté dessus. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre qui nous attaquait. Aussi, Laila rentra dans la guilde et nous la suivîmes. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle prit la parole à l'intention des personnes encore présentes.

– La situation est grave. Déclara-t-elle avec inquiétude. Nous sommes attaqués.

– Attaqués !? S'étrangla Jordan, ne pouvons-nous pas riposter ?

– Nous sommes trop faibles et surpris. Répondit le grec en affichant une attitude de leader. Je me demande qui pourrait nous en vouloir, mais là n'est pas la question. Nous n'avons qu'une seule option à ce niveau : Battre en retraite.

– Il a raison. Approuva Jessica qui semblait revivre quelque chose de terrible. Nous ne pouvons que nous barrer sinon c'est mort.

– Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Concrétisa la leader. Partons.

Sur les ordres de Laila nous évacuâmes tous en urgence du bâtiment qui se prit un autre missile dans l'aile droite cette fois. Nous nous dépêchâmes de nous diriger vers la sortie de l'arrière que l'on utilisait en cas d'urgence. Lorsque nous fûmes tous sortis, alors que nous pensions pouvoir filer à l'anglaise et sans dommages, nous nous aperçûmes de la triste vérité : des voitures nous attendaient.

Nous n'eûmes même pas une seconde à nous que les personnes dans les voitures commencèrent à tirer, nous forçant à fuir. Sous mes yeux horrifiés, une page dont j'ignorais l'existence était en train de s'écrire. L'histoire se jouait sur un décor de banlieue sombre dont le paysage était brouillé par la fumée des armes à feux. Elle se jouait sous le bruit des coups de feu et des cris sourds de leurs cibles, ainsi que sur les cris résonnant de leurs camarades qui ne pouvaient se retourner pour leur prêter main forte. Par chance ou par coup de pouce du destin, je réussis à attraper la main de Kôsei et à le traîner hors de la course qui avait déjà été fatale pour pas mal d'entre nous. Me cachant dans une ruelle avec lui, je fus prise de palpitations et de suées qui me mettaient dans un état vraiment horrible. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me reposer puisque Kôsei, enragé, me lâcha la main pour quitter notre cachette. Me mettant devant lui, je lui fis obstacle avec toute ma volonté.

– Ecarte toi Hakaze. Me lança-t-il d'un ton glacial. Je dois passer.

– Je ne te laisserai pas faire Kôsei. Lui répondis-je. Elle s'en sortira sans toi.

– Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force. Continua-t-il, toujours glacial. Je sauverai ma dame.

– Laila est vivante dans le futur Kôsei. La laisser se débrouiller seule ne changera rien. Cependant, je dois te révéler une chose. Peu importe combien tu retournes dans le temps, tu ne peux empêcher un évènement irréversible comme une mort ou une naissance. Si on prend les Yumes morts ce soir, si tu les empêche de mourir, ils mourront autrement ce soir, et ce indéfiniment. Kôsei, ce que je veux te dire c'est que si tu prends le risque et que tu meurs, même moi je ne pourrai pas te ramener et tu ne pourras rien faire pour Laïla dans le futur !

Ces mots lâchés, j'observai la réaction de mon camarade….Et contre toute attente, il m'écouta et baissa les armes. Il n'avait rien à gagner et tout à perdre en se mêlant de ce conflit, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Moi qui ignorais le sort de Yume Nikki après notre départ, j'avais compris ce soir la rancœur de Jordan vis-à-vis de mon père. Mon père était parti, emportant avec lui la protection qu'il apportait à l'équipe, et ça avait coûté les vies de pas mal de personnes. Alain, Jérôme, Kosta, Mathieu et Nicolas avaient péri derrière nous, et peut être que d'avantage de personnes allaient donner leur dernier souffle ce soir. Je suppose donc que c'est comme ça que Yume-Nikki est devenue nomade et animée par la seule volonté de répandre le désespoir. C'est par ce conflit que Laila a converti son équipe.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, je m'assis dans la ruelle. En relâchant la pression, je m'écroulai sous l'émotion que je retenais depuis cette minute où tout avait déraillé.


	39. Laila 5 : Le changement d'horizon

Tout avait basculé en une fraction de secondes. Comme mon espoir s'en était allé lorsque mon frère s'était donné la mort, celui de ma dame s'était évaporé en quelques secondes également. Je voulais aider ma dame, mais d'après Hakaze, nous ne pouvions pas modifier des choses aussi marquantes que la mort ou la vie. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai….Alors oui, je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider ma dame, et pire encore, toute action de ma part ne pouvait qu'empirer les choses. Il était donc impossible pour moi d'aider ma dame, j'étais complètement impuissant face à cette situation. Et puisque je ne pouvais pas changer un évènement irréversible comme la mort…Je ne pouvais pas non plus changer la destinée d'Onii-chan…

Je me laissai tomber, les deux genoux au sol, réalisant que malgré le fait que je m'étais résolu à accompagner ma dame, j'avais gardé en tête l'espoir de sauver la vie d'Arata en profitant de ce voyage dans le temps. Mon frère ne voulait pas me quitter, peu importe la coupe de cheveux que j'avais, peu importe les vêtements que je portais, mon cœur restait partagé en parts égales entre ma dame et mon frère. Hakaze qui avait remarqué mon malaise, vint s'installer à côté de moi et se contenta de me consoler en silence, affichant de l'empathie dans son regard. Pourtant, sa seule compassion ne suffisait pas à me faire oublier ce que je venais de réaliser.

– Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Déclarai-je à Hakaze en essayant de garder la face. Je ne sais plus qui je dois choisir entre mon frère et ma dame…

– Tu peux vivre sans choisir, Kôsei. Me répondit-elle avec compassion. J'ai beaucoup de personnes auxquelles je tiens, rien que mon père, mes deux mères et Hiroki, pourtant je ne suis pas obligée de choisir entre toutes ces personnes pour vivre heureuse.

– C'est différent pour moi. Je cours après deux chimères. On ne peut poursuivre deux chimères, il faut faire un choix pour pouvoir avancer. Il te suffit de rester auprès de ceux que tu aimes, mais pour ma part, chaque choix m'emmène dans une direction radicalement différente. Je ne peux donc pas prendre les deux choix.

– Je vois….Soupira-t-elle. J'imagine que tu trouveras les réponses un jour. Quel que soit ton choix, tu l'auras fait avec ton cœur donc je suis certaine que tu n'auras pas à le regretter.

– J'espère…Se contenta-t-il de soupirer.

Nous relâchâmes la pression quelques minutes, histoire de reprendre nos esprits. Nous avions vécu beaucoup de choses avec tous les évènements difficiles étant arrivés à ma dame et à la guilde, et moi comme Onii-chan étions lessivés. Je sentais en plus de ça une fatigue inhabituelle depuis que j'étais arrivé dans ce monde, comme si quelque chose affectait ma capacité à rester en forme. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Hakaze et à ma dame, mais Onii-chan et moi sentions quelque chose qui drainait nos forces, sans savoir ce que c'était.

Mais alors que nous réfléchissions à cela, nous vîmes quelque chose qui nous fit bondir. Les troupes au sol qui affrontaient les membres de la guilde Yume-Nikki prirent la fuite tandis que les troupes aériennes firent de même. Les quatre hélicoptères s'en allèrent en vitesse dans la direction opposée, pourchassés par un cinquième hélicoptère différent des autres, mais m'étant familier.

Lorsque nous sortîmes pour voir ce qu'il en était, nous constatâmes avec surprise que Yume-Nikki avait contrattaqué face aux hommes qui la poursuivaient. Quelqu'un était arrivé dans un véhicule et leur avait prêté main forte, tandis qu'une autre personne en hélicoptère avait fait de même. Revenant discrètement dans le groupe en tentant d'éviter d'attirer les soupçons sur nous, nous vîmes l'homme sortir du véhicule. Il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années, cet homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris affichant une expression de mépris sur son visage. Habillé d'une veste noire sur laquelle étaient dessinés des traits jaunes, ainsi que d'un pantalon assorti, il s'avança vers le groupe, très vite rejoint par l'hélicoptère planant au-dessus de lui.

– Tss. Devoir aider une équipe comme la vôtre. Râla-t-il. La nouvelle leader est décidément pitoyable. Alors petite poufiasse t'as eu peur pour ta vie ?

Je serrai les poings et me mis en tête de lui faire ravaler les paroles qu'il avait osé balancer à ma dame, mais Hakaze me stoppa, m'indiquant tout bas de ne pas nous faire remarquer et observer la suite.

– Es-tu venu nous prêter main forte pour nous rabaisser ensuite ? Reprit ma dame, intéressée par l'attitude de l'homme. Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à gagner en limitant le génocide ?

– Plutôt deux fois qu'une ouais ! Beugla l'homme que j'avais envie de liquider sur place en voyant l'arrogance qu'il avait face à ma dame. J'm'appelle Noda. Kuchiki Noda. J'suis un duelliste psychique ancien membre du mouvement Arcadia. Le même que vous avez détruit quelques temps plus tôt.

– J'me rappelais de ta tête mais je ne savais plus où je t'avais croisé. Déclara Jessica en feignant un sourire sur son visage marqué par les évènements du soir. Pourquoi t'es là ?

– Quelle rudesse alors que nous vous avons sauvé ! La coupa une seconde voix féminine cette fois en provenance du ciel.

Lorsque nous levâmes les yeux pour constater de qui venaient ces paroles, nous fûmes tous surpris par l'identité de la personne en question. En effet, au-dessus de nous se trouvait un hélicoptère aux couleurs de l'armée qui descendit rapidement au sol, et de cet hélicoptère sortit celle qui avait trahi mes ordres dans le futur, celle qui avait piétiné tous les efforts de ma dame et qui avait ramené Zetsubô à la vie dans notre époque. Toujours habillée de sa tenue militaire habituelle, elle s'avança vers nous, enlevant sa paire de lunettes noires afin de pouvoir affronter le regard de ma dame.

– Enchantée, Serizawa Laila. Commença-t-elle. Je m'appelle Cécilia. Marciela Cecilia. Je suis également une duelliste psychique de l'ex Mouvement Arcadia, mais aussi et surtout une amatrice d'engins et de moteurs en tout genre ~

– Je vois, vous êtes tous les deux d'Arcadia. Enchaîna ma dame, elle aussi encore submergée par l'émotion. Venez-vous réclamer vengeance pour la destruction de vos bâtiments ?

– On aurait pu vous laisser vous faire tuer comme des merdes et on l'aurait eu notre vengeance ! Râla l'homme qui était désormais inscrit sur ma liste de victimes. Cependant, nous aussi on est dans la mouise tu vois.

– Comment ça dans la mouise ? S'avança alors Jessica qui semblait concernée par le problème.

– Les gardes. Reprit Cécilia. Suite à la dissolution d'Arcadia, Sayer, le leader de notre mouvement, a été incarcéré dans la prison de Nanba, là où sont incarcérés les criminels à risque. Cependant, les actes commis sous les ordres de Sayer sont considérés comme criminels même si la plupart étaient issus des ordres de Rex Goodwin. Tous les membres du mouvement Arcadia sont donc traqués en permanence afin d'être incarcérés à leur tour.

– Oi, la stoppa Jessica. J'ai pas été traquée ces derniers temps pourtant j'étais visible. Tu te fous de ma gueule ou ça se passe comment ?

– Laisse-moi donc y venir. Ils surveillent toutes les personnes, toi incluse. Cependant, les membres du mouvement qui se sont réinsérés dans la société par le biais de boulots ou autres affiliations ont été laissées à leur vie au bout de quelques mois de bonne foi. Moi et Noda sommes les derniers à n'avoir aucune affiliation.

– Et c'est là que j'entre en jeu n'est-ce pas ? ~ Reprit ma dame avec le sourire en essayant de montrer l'attitude d'une leader.

– Exact. Lui répondit Noda. Les seuls boulots qu'on m'a filé c'est récurer les chiottes et je ne me suis pas cassé d'chez moi pour ça tu vois. Donc moi et la pouffiasse qui m'accompagne on aimerait rejoindre ta guilde la moche.

Je ne pus me retenir d'avantage face à la manière dont il parlait à ma dame, et cette fois, les protestations d'Hakaze ne suffirent plus à me faire taire. Je m'avançai devant ma dame pour faire face à l'homme qui avait eu l'audace d'élever la voix face à elle. L'assassinant du regard, je pris la parole à mon tour, bouillant de l'intérieur.

– Qui es-tu pour t'adresser de la sorte à notre leader ? N'as-tu aucune notion de respect ?

– J'ai jamais eu de respect pour mes vieux, j'en aurai pas pour ta pouf mec ~ Me répondit l'autre inconscient.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me faire perdre le contrôle. Les traits de mon visage se durcirent tandis que ma colère se faisait de plus en plus pesante dans l'atmosphère. Je sentais les vents devenir lourds autour de moi tandis que je fixai les yeux de l'homme avec toute l'animosité que j'avais à l'intérieur. Amusé, il reprit la parole, conscient qu'il se jetait dans un affrontement.

– Tss, j'vais t'apprendre une leçon tu vas rien piger toi. Me lança-t-il , un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

– Je ne bougerai même pas le petit doigt. Déclarai-je froidement. Onii-chan, dégage moi cette merde.

Répondant à ma demande, une lueur bleu ciel m'entoura et sortit soudain de mon corps pour illuminer cette avenue sombre de Satellite. La lueur devint une lumière éclatante de laquelle sortit Saffira la reine des dragons, sous les regards abasourdis de la plupart des membres de la guilde.

Mon dragon se lança à l'assaut de l'homme qui tenta de résister grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, mais il ne fit pas le poids et se fit littéralement exploser par la puissance de l'attaque de mon grand-frère. Elle le propulsa loin dans les cieux jusqu'à ce que l'on ne le puisse plus le voir.

Une fois l'homme disparut, je me tournai vers Cécilia, la regardant d'un air tout aussi sinistre, voir même avec d'avantage de haine puisqu'elle était la responsable de trop de malheur dans le futur. Mais alors que j'allais l'attaquer également, je sentis quelqu'un m'arrêter. Une main de posant sur mon épaule qui me fit me retourner, mais je ne pus m'en défaire puisque lorsque je tournai la tête je constatai que c'était ma dame elle-même qui m'avait stoppé dans mon offensive. Ne comprenant pas son attitude, je cherchai une réponse dans son regard.

– Tu es une aide précieuse, Shuuei. Mais ces personnes font également face à leur lot de désespoir. Ils ont également le droit de venir dans la guilde.

– Dame Laila ! Criai-je, déstabilisé. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ! Dans le fu… —

– Je te l'ai déjà dit. Murmura-t-elle avec le sourire. Ne change pas mon destin, n'interfère pas dans ma mission. Si cette femme me cause du tort à l'avenir, c'est qu'elle doit le faire ainsi. S'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

Je m'arrêtai quelques minutes, fixant ma dame dans les yeux. Elle semblait vraiment déterminée à suivre sa route jusqu'au bout….Même si elle n'en savait pas l'issue. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ce choix….Mais ce choix, c'était le sien. Je devais m'y résoudre. Lançant un dernier regard hostile à celle qui était habillée en tenue de militaire, je me rangeai sur le côté, demandant à Saffira de ramener celui qu'elle venait d'envoyer valser parmi nous. Mon esprit du duel s'exécuta et ramena l'homme parmi nous. L'impact l'avait bien amoché : il respirait difficilement à quatre pattes au sol.

Le prenant de haut, je lui donnai néanmoins un avertissement supplémentaire.

– Je n'hésiterai pas à te briser les os et à t'enterrer vif si tu manques une nouvelle fois de respect à ma dame. Déclarai-je avec froideur. J'ai déjà tué, je peux très bien recommencer.

– Tss…Regarde toujours derrière toi, un jour je serai derrière et je te tuerai d'une seule attaque sale fils de pute. Me répondit l'homme avec difficulté.

Ignorant la menace futile de l'homme, je me rangeai sur le côté, laissant ma dame et ses nouvelles recrues entreprendre la suite. Tout le monde était sur le coup de l'attaque qui avait coûté pas mal de vies humaines dans la guilde, mais tout le monde avait trouvé un minimum de paix grâce à l'attitude de la leader qui affichait une mine solide d'apparence, mais brisée de l'intérieur si l'on savait y voir.

Nous rentrâmes donc tous à la guilde, ramassant sur le chemin les cadavres de ceux qui avaient donné leur vie dans l'attaque du soir. Une fois rentrés, nous nous posâmes dans l'entrée principale, la seule qui n'avait pas subi de dégâts. Tandis que chacun se laissait aller à la pression de ce soir qui retombait, je m'éclipsai dans les jardins de la guilde, emportant avec moi les corps des victimes.

Une fois dans les jardins derrière la guilde, je pris la pelle qui était plantée dans la pelouse et je me mis à creuser. Ayant été confronté à la mort de mon grand-frère, je savais ce qu'était d'y être confronté et surtout le fait que personne n'allait avoir la force de leur donner de dignes funérailles après la charge émotionnelle du soir. Je décidai donc de rester en retrait de la foule et de creuser ces tombes. Cependant, alors que je pensais passer ma soirée seul, je fus rejoint par Jordan qui vint s'exiler dans les jardins également. Son visage était patibulaire.

– Que fais-tu ici Jordan ? Lui demandais-je, inflexible.

– Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux garder cette force….Se contenta-t-il de répondre avec tristesse. Tu es venu enterrer ces corps n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui. C'est ce que je suis venu faire. Comptes-tu m'en empêcher ?

– Non…J'aimerais le faire avec toi à vrai dire…Je….

– Tu quoi ? Répondis-je sans émotion afin de secouer mon futur subordonné.

– Ces hommes n'ont pas de nom ailleurs qu'ici. Ils n'ont plus de parents, ils n'ont pas de famille ni d'affiliation quelconque…S'ils n'ont pas de dignes funérailles, personne ne les reconnaîtra comme ayant existé…C'est pourquoi que j'ai pris la décision de porter le poids de leur existence tout au long de ma vie.

– Je comprends. Répondis-je plus doux cette fois. Quand une personne meurt, si personne n'est là pour se souvenir d'elle c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé n'est-ce pas ? Je fais moi aussi vivre quelqu'un en moi pour le faire exister tout au long de ma vie.

– C'est donc lui….Ce fameux « Onii-chan » dont tu parles toujours ?

– En effet. Et c'est pour ça aussi que je suis venu enterrer ces corps. Pour leur donner une mort réelle plutôt que de laisser leur existence s'envoler en fumée.

Sans me répondre, le jeune attrapa une autre pelle qui était dans le jardin et commença à creuser avec moi. Les minutes passèrent tandis que seuls les bruits de nos pelles brisaient le silence de cette nuit sanglante. Je jetai des regards discrets à Jordan dont l'expression était noyée dans la tristesse. Il restait silencieux, ruminant à l'intérieur de lui les évènements de cette nuit tragique…Exactement comme lorsqu'Onii-chan s'était donné la mort ce soir là.

La première tombe creusée, j'y déposai le corps de cet homme qui aimait chanter les chansons de ce groupe de filles délurées. Jordan prit ma place et présenta ses respects à la dépouille en priant devant elle. Il fit de même pour chaque personne que nous déposâmes sous terre, et nous finîmes une ou deux heures plus tard.

Une fois le travail terminé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol, fondant littéralement en larmes devant moi. Je fus surpris par ce changement soudain d'atmosphère du côté de Jordan, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, ce fut lui qui m'indiqua le ton à prendre en hurlant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

– Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Hurla-t-il. Pourquoi nous a t-il laissé tombé !? Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il nous laisse tous derrière, livrés à nous-mêmes !? Sans lui…Sans lui nous ne pouvions pas nous défendre….Quand…Quand il était là…Personne n'osait nous attaquer…Et maintenant…Tout le monde est…

Sans prononcer le moindre mot, je regardai le jeune homme d'un œil distant. Il me rappelait moi il y a quatre ans en apprenant la mort de mon frère. Rien ne pouvait me consoler, et rien ne pouvait le consoler non plus. Il devait choisir son propre chemin, et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

– Je prendrai vos vies avec moi. Déclara-t-il en se relevant. J'emporterai vos espoirs et vos souvenirs, et je vivrai pour assouvir votre vengeance. A cause de lui, tout a été détruit….A cause de lui, vous cinq avez perdu la vie ce soir…A cause de lui…Je suis de nouveau seul….Je….

Jordan marqua un silence avant de reprendre la parole, affichant sur son visage toute la haine du monde.

– Je te tuerai, Namatame Soichiro.. Je te ferai regretter d'avoir laissé toutes ces vies à l'abandon….

– Je vois, c'est donc ça qui te motive, Yatsu. Déclarai-je avec spontanéité.

– Y..Yatsu ? Bégaya-t-il, surpris par ma pensée. Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

– Laisse tomber. Repris-je tout aussi glacial. N'oublie surtout pas ton combat. En jurant vengeance, tu as donné ta vie à ceux qui sont morts ce soir. Ne la gaspille donc plus et voue là à cette cause. Si tu faillis à cette tâche, tu subiras le désespoir le plus profond.

– Tes mots….On dirait ceux de Laila…Murmura-t-il en affichant un léger rictus. J'imagine que tu as raison…C'est comme Laila me l'avait dit. A trop s'attacher à l'espoir, on finit bien trop vide lorsqu'il s'en va.

– Les mots de Dame Laila ont le pouvoir de réveiller quelque chose en les autres. Lui répondis-je. Tu comprendras de quoi je veux parler plus tard, lorsque ma dame aura établi son empire.

– Comment peux-tu parler avec tant de certitude ?

– Je sais le potentiel de ma dame, et je crois en l'avenir qu'elle propose. Si tu as confiance en elle, alors elle te rendra heureux, crois-moi.

Je me tournai vers l'homme et à ma grande surprise, comme la dernière fois, mon visage s'était illuminé d'un sourire. Chaque fois que je mentionnais le nom de ma dame et que je parlais d'elle, je souriais. C'était une réaction de mon âme même à la pensée de ma dame. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, mon âme comme mon corps étaient éperdument amoureux de ma leader, de Laila Yamada qui m'avait sauvé du naufrage.

– Je comprends des choses. Me répondit Jordan. Ce sourire chaleureux je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Dis, Shuuei, toi aussi tu viens du futur n'est-ce pas ?

– Comment ça du futur ?

– Il y a quelqu'un en moi dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir exactement. Je ne connais ni son visage, ni son allure, mais je me rappelle encore de ses paroles et de son sourire. Te voir me sourire avec la même expression m'a rappelé cet homme….Hiroki…Le voyageur du temps….

– Je vois….Soupirai-je. En effet, je viens du futur. Je suis au service de dame Laila dans le futur. Je ne peux te révéler mes motivations, et de toute façon ma présence disparaitra lorsque je repartirai dans mon époque, ne prête donc pas attention à moi tant que je suis ici.

– Je vois…Soupira-t-il à son tour. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me laisser porter par le torrent temporel alors…Merci pour tes paroles, cela m'a fait du bien.

Jordan repartit ensuite dans le bâtiment, me laissant seul dehors. Enfin presque seul, puisque Hakaze qui avait vu la scène me rejoint quelques secondes après. Elle posa sa main droite sur son visage, soupirant avec le sourire.

– Décidément, tu ne connais pas le sens du mot secret toi. Enfin, je suis toute aussi folle que toi lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments.

– Désolé. Je ne peux pas me retenir lorsqu'il s'agit de ma dame.

– Tu as raison d'agir de la sorte. J'ai moi aussi causé pas mal de désordre en suivant mon cœur, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai appris des choses. Reste toujours toi-même, Kôsei.

Sur ces mots, nous retournâmes à notre tour à la guilde, enfin ce qu'il en restait, afin de nous laisser nous porter par le torrent temporel à notre tour.

Une fois rentrés à la guilde, nous allâmes nous reposer jusqu'au lendemain. L'aurore levée, nous nous levâmes avec elle, fatigués de la course poursuite et du peu d'heures de sommeil qui allaient avec. Nous rejoignîmes les autres….Et nous eûmes tous le malaise en arrivant dans la salle, elle semblait bien vide sans les victimes de la veille. L'UWS était décimée, et le moral général à zéro. Pourtant, ma dame Laila arriva, prenant la parole avec tout le sérieux qu'elle pouvait avoir.

– Mes amis, il est temps de passer un cap. Déclara-t-elle avec conviction. Hier soir, nous avons été attaqués au beau milieu de notre fête et nos camarades ont péri dans cette attaque. Kosta, Jérôme, Alain, Mathieu et Nicolas nous ont quitté, et je ne compte pas oublier leur mort ce soir.

A ces mots, les quelques personnes composant une foule bavardèrent, mais furent interrompus par ma dame qui recommença à parler.

– Les coupables de cette attaque sont une organisation que je connais bien. On l'appelle la fondation du futur.

– La fondation du futur ? S'étonna Jessica. C'est quoi ce nom de merde ?

– C'est une organisation venant d'Australie qui se revendique pour l'espoir et assassine toute personne qu'elle juge suspecte de vouloir apporter le désespoir en ce monde. Je vais être franche avec vous, j'étais leur cible hier soir. La fondation du futur me traque depuis quelques temps et a profité de cette passation de pouvoirs pour me cibler.

– Pourquoi la fondation du futur te prend pour cible, Laila ? Se questionna Jordan.

– Pour la fondation du futur, je suis une menace. Je suis capable selon eux d'amener le désespoir à son paroxysme.

– JPP de ces histoires sérieux ! Râla Nathan qui était toujours exaspéré. Va porter plainte et fais pas chier ton monde avec ton plot twist ultra cliché.

– Tu crois que tout peut se résoudre avec une plainte ? Rétorquai-je glacial, exaspéré par ce manque de respect envers ma dame. Je peux te tuer maintenant pour te faire constater qu'aucun flic ne viendra enquêter sur ta mort si tu le souhaites.

– L'heure n'est pas au conflit. Nous stoppa ma dame. En ces temps de crise, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Mes amis, j'ai pris une décision difficile hier soir : je vais dissoudre la guilde Yume-Nikki.

– Comment !? S'exclamèrent les membres à l'unisson. Mais, pourquoi la dissoudre !?

– Du calme, ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre pour moi non plus, renchérit-elle. Cependant, il est évident que les morts d'hier sont de ma responsabilité, je ne peux donc vous mettre d'avantage en danger. Pour ma part, je compte utiliser le domaine dans lequel j'excelle : celui du désespoir, afin de mettre en pièces la fondation du futur et ainsi venger mes camarades morts dans leur assaut.

– Utiliser….Le désespoir ? Se questionna Jordan. Que comptes-tu faire Laila ?

– Je suis en effet capable de répandre le désespoir, et ce grâce à mes connaissances en psychologie. La fondation du futur m'a attaquée gratuitement et a tué mes camarades au nom de l'espoir, je ne peux donc plus voir l'espoir comme une cause juste. Ainsi, je représenterai son antithèse et je vais étendre son influence avant de renverser cette fondation de malheur. C'est pourquoi je ne peux plus représenter Yume-Nikki. Je vais donc quitter la guilde dès aujourd'hui et vous laisser les locaux. Remettez-les en état et déclarez la désertion du leader.

Un grand silence s'installa dans les troupes de Yume-Nikki. Personne n'en revenait à vrai dire, même les nouveaux d'hier ne s'y attendaient pas. Pourtant, l'annonce était réelle : Yume-Nikki allait cesser d'exister et ma dame allait changer de cap. Observant la scène, j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de l'équipe alors qu'elle existait toujours dans le futur. Reluquant tout le monde, j'attendais de voir qui allait changer la donne, et ce fut Jordan qui le fit.

– Je te suis, Laïla. Déclara-t-il avec détermination. Je me suis promis de venger mes camarades morts hier, et de plus, tu es mon pilier, je dois donc m'assurer que tu ne me quittes pas.

– J'te suivrai aussi ma poule ~ Enchérit ma vocaliste. J'vais leur botter le cul à ces glands de la fondation du futur. Juger quelqu'un sur l'apparence qu'il donne et le tuer gratuitement, c'rien d'autre qu'un assassinat gratuit, que t'aies l'autorité ou pas.

– J'en suis aussi. Reprit Ugo. J'ai une vengeance à effectuer.

– T'en seras pas toi sale gland. Le coupa Jessica. Hors de question que tu te lances là-dedans. Ils ont encore besoin de toi à Satellite t'as pas fini ton boulot….Et puis la petite a besoin d'un père.

– Elle aura bien plus besoin d'une mère….Hoho.

– Laisse tomber, j'suis pas encore totalement taillée pour être ta pouffiasse qui te fait à bouffer et qui lave ton linge. J'te laisse ça ma poule ~

– Tss, comment oses-tu parler de la sorte au grand sunbird. Sois prudente, Jessica.

– Attends Jessica…..Tu es enceinte !? S'étrangla Cécilia. Toi !? Enceinte !?

– L'autre pouffiasse a le ballon oh la vache ! Enchérit Noda tout aussi abasourdi. Y'a un mec qui l'a engrossée putain !

– En quoi ça vous étonne ? J'ai continué mon Harem hors d'Arcadia ~

– J'en ai raté des choses…Soupira Cécilia. Enfin. J'en suis aussi Laila. Noda sera de la partie aussi. Nous n'avons nulle part où aller de toute façon.

– Ne comptez pas sur moi. Finit Nathan. Yume-Nikki ce n'est pas un cliché sur pattes à coups de nakama no bullshit et de vengeance. Je quitte la guilde, on garde contact si vous restez vivants.

Le jeune homme nous tourna le dos et partit de la guilde sans rien emporter, laissant les autres membres qui se tournèrent vers Hakaze et moi en attente de notre réponse.

– Nous en sommes. Répondis-je, glacial. Cela va sans dire. Nous sommes avec vous, Dame Laila.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers notre dame avec le sourire, la suivant dans ce tournant décisif que prenait Yume-Nikki. La femme aux cheveux ébènes ne sut pas quoi répondre face à cet enthousiasme pour une mission qui était maculée d'une ombre certaine, mais j'imagine que les doutes dont elle m'avait fait part lorsque l'on était chez son père venaient de se dissiper en voyant l'intérêt que l'on portait à ses objectifs. Elle n'avait certes pas dit toute la vérité – elle ne le pouvait pas d'ailleurs – mais elle en avait suffisamment dit pour convaincre ses troupes.

– Bien. Reprit-elle avec sérieux. A compter d'aujourd'hui, Yume-Nikki est dissoute et devient une guilde nomade. Je vais vous entraîner dans des conditions bien plus différentes qu'auparavant. Je vais vous apprendre à appréhender le désespoir et à en faire une arme. Ainsi, nous pourrons renverser une bonne fois pour toutes la fondation du futur qui n'a fait que trop de morts !

– A mort la fondation du futur ! S'écria toute la guilde avec entrain.

Et ce fut ainsi que sous mes yeux naquit la Yume-Nikki telle qu'Arata et moi la connaissions dans le futur. Ma dame Laila avait trouvé les bases de l'empire qu'elle allait établir au fil des années, l'empire du désespoir, afin de combattre ceux qui avaient pour objectif de l'anéantir, elle et ses frères. Je venais d'assister à la réunion des membres fondateurs de cette nouvelle guilde dont j'allais être tôt ou tard le vice capitaine.

– Je ne connaissais pas cette partie de l'histoire. Me chuchota Hakaze en me prenant à part. J'ignorais qu'après la mort de ma mère cela s'était passé ainsi.

– Je l'ignorais aussi. Ma dame ne m'en avait pas fait mention.

– D'ailleurs Kôsei dis-moi une chose : Pourquoi Laila t'a-t-elle confié tout ce travail et le leadership alors qu'elle avait des alliés de longue date comme Juuni ou Jordan ?

– Je lui ai également posé la question. A ca elle m'a répondu que mon désespoir à moi n'avait pas été affecté par le temps et était donc bien plus puissant. Elle m'a également dit qu'un jour j'allais être confronté à un dilemme que seul moi pouvait résoudre et que cela allait impacter sur son avenir.

– Quel sorte de dilemme ? Demanda ma camarade Hakaze.

– Je l'ignore…Soupirai-je, tout aussi perdu qu'elle en parlant de la situation. En tout cas, j'imagine que nous avons appris pas mal de choses depuis notre arrivée. Je me vois mal suivre ma dame Laila pendant toutes ces années d'errance avec Yume-Nikki.

– Que vas-tu faire donc dis-moi, Kôsei ? ~ Me répondit-elle amusée.

– Je….Comment dire ça sans bavure….Tu as fait énormément de choses pour moi et ma dame, Hakaze, et pour ça , je te serai reconnaissant pendant longtemps. J'aimerais t'aider à mon tour. J'aimerais t'aider à découvrir le pourquoi tu es ici et t'aider à rentrer chez toi en ayant résolu les soucis que tu as.

– Ehhhhh !? S'étonna-t-elle. Je…Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose je t'assure….Et puis…Que va-t-on faire à deux… ? Je ne serai pas plus avancée tu sais haha…

– Nous ne sommes pas deux, souris-je. Nous sommes trois. Tu oublies de compter Onii-chan. Lui aussi veut aider, laisse-nous repayer notre dette.

La fausse rousse s'arrêta quelques secondes face à notre proposition à moi et finit finalement par accepter mon aide avec le sourire. Ces temps passés aux côtés d'Hakaze avaient renforcé les liens que l'on avait elle et moi. Nous étions très similaires au final elle et moi, nous étions tous les deux capables du pire pour nos proches, sans prendre en compte les risques et conséquences, nous pouvions donc former une alliance parfaite et nous allions le prouver en perçant le mystère de sa présence.


	40. Hakaze 1 : L'avant et l'après

Après la catastrophe s'étant déroulée durant la passation de la guilde de Yume-Nikki ; Kôsei et moi avions pris la décision de ne pas suivre Laila dans la construction de la Yume-Nikki telle que nous la connaissions dans le futur. A la place, le jeune homme m'accompagnant m'avait fait une confession plutôt étrange : à savoir qu'il voulait me rendre l'aide que je lui avais apportée. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir fait grand-chose, mais il m'assurait que mon aide avait été bien plus précieuse pour lui que ce que j'imaginais. J'acceptai donc sa proposition, nous laissant nous éclipser discrètement des locaux de Yume-Nikki afin de laisser le temps reprendre son cours sans notre intervention. Une fois sortis, nous nous dirigeâmes dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards, et finalement, Kôsei brisa le silence.

– Donc si je comprends bien, tu devais empêcher la venue de la fondation du futur en revenant une heure en arrière, mais pour une raison inconnue tu as été amenée à cette époque directement ?

– C'est tout à fait ça. Repris-je, intriguée par ce qu'il allait me sortir.

– Et c'est Voltanis, le juge du sanctuaire céleste est celui qui t'a envoyée ici n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet. C'est bien lui qui m'a invitée à utiliser la machine à voyager dans le temps.

– Dans ce cas il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Déclara-t-il, concerné par l'affaire. Il faut aller directement demander des comptes à Voltanis.

– Aller directement le voir !? M'écriai-je. Mais, le Voltanis de notre époque ne connaît pas les ambitions du Voltanis du futur ! C'est impossible d'obtenir des infos du Voltanis de notre époque.

– Même si l'on ne peut en obtenir de lui, on peut obtenir son aval pour les terres du temps. Me répondit sereinement Kôsei qui semblait savoir beaucoup de choses sur le monde des esprits.

– Avoir l'aval de Voltanis…Peu de personnes peuvent y prétendre…Soupirai-je. Il est bien trop rigide…Et puis pour arriver jusqu'à lui, ça sera plus difficile…

– Aie confiance en Onii-Chan. Me répondit mon partenaire, souriant. Onii-Chan va nous guider.

Le jeune homme lâcha mon regard et s'écarta de moi. Il claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître devant lui la personne qu'il appelait « Onii-Chan ». Son esprit du duel, Saffira la reine des dragons, apparut de nulle part pour se placer face à nous. Dérangée par le regard que je posais sur elle, elle prit la forme d'un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir 14 ans à peine. Il était un brun a l'air assez fermé qui ne semblait pas aimer le contact des autres. Pourtant, lorsque le gamin prit la parole, je m'aperçus vite du contraire.

– Sous cette forme c'est mieux non ? Sourit-il devant son ami qui n'était pas du tout choqué.

– Je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser cette forme. Reprit Kôsei avec froideur. Fais au moins vieillir Arata si tu veux prendre son apparence.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne peux que garder l'image de mon propriétaire que j'avais avant qu'il ne me quitte. Je ne peux pas inventer des souvenirs que je n'ai pas, Baaaaka Kôsei !

– Tu es….Bégayai-je. Qui es-tu ? Tu sembles si….

– Humaine ? Me coupa l'esprit du duel. Je le suis en partie. Mon ancien propriétaire possédait cette image que j'affiche. En gardant en moi ses souvenirs, je peux agir et réfléchir comme lui, tout en pouvant prendre son apparence. Je suis cependant un esprit du duel, mais je réfléchis et j'agis comme Kashiwagi Arata.

– Stupéfiant…Je ne pensais pas que de telles aptitudes étaient possibles….

– Quand Arata est mort, reprit Kôsei, j'ai tellement été noyé dans le chagrin que je me suis mis à imaginer entendre des voix, entendre la voix de mon frère même qui me parlait. Pensant perdre la raison, j'ai cru que c'était la fin pour moi, puis Saffira m'est apparue et m'a confié son histoire. Dame Laïla m'a ensuite proposé de prendre la place d'Arata en tant que Hitotsu, et je me suis construit comme ça.

– C'est assez stupéfiant comme histoire….Répondis-je en hésitant. Il n'y a pas que moi et ma tante qui avons une telle histoire…

– En effet, et elle est loin d'être terminée ~ S'exclama l'esprit du duel en faisant un clin d'œil. Mais l'heure n'est pas au flashback. Tu nous as aidé, Hakaze, je vais donc te conduire jusqu'à Voltanis pour t'aider à mon tour.

watch?v=8aTOaRB_XX4

J'hésitai un moment face à la détermination de mes deux camarades, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait absolument que je trouve les réponses à mes questions et la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider était mon grand-père. Ainsi, éradiquant mes doutes, je me lançai à la poursuite de mes réponses et de la clé pour sauver mon père.

Nous disparûmes ainsi de ce monde afin de rejoindre le monde des esprits. C'était une grande première pour moi que de passer ce portail sans l'intervention de Metaion. Je n'avais jamais vu à quoi ressemblait vraiment le monde des esprits, et à vrai dire, je fus assez surprise en voyant l'endroit dans lequel nous atterrîmes. L'environnement était constitué de montagnes de couleur rouge. Elles s'étendaient à perte de vue, ne laissant pas l'occasion à qui que ce soit de voir ce qui se trouvait autour. Le vent soufflait ; un vent très chaud qui donnait un climat ardent à ce paysage. Les collines rougeoyantes me rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, mais rien de concret.

– Où sommes-nous… ? Bégayai-je devant ce paysage.

– Nous sommes dans les montagnes ardentes du peuple Rubis. Me répondit Arata. Ces montagnes sont une protection pour le peuple du village rubis qui se trouve sous nos pieds. Ils vivent dans un espace souterrain car la plupart d'entre eux sont trop faibles pour affronter les prédateurs de la vallée de Jade qui se trouve derrière ces terres.

– Le monde des esprits semble vaste quand on t'écoute…

– Il a tout un système bien à lui. Me coupa Kôsei qui semblait en connaître un rayon lui aussi. Les espaces du monde des esprits sont divisés en contrées portant chacun le nom d'un joyau. Dans chaque contrée, le joyau dont elle porte le nom est caché, et c'est ce joyau qui donne l'énergie aux esprits du duel alentours. Il permet également de lancer un signal d'énergie à tous les autres joyaux de chaque terre pour maintenir le monde des esprits dans un équilibre permanent.

– C'est plutôt bien pensé…Avouai-je. Et le sanctuaire céleste, où se trouve-t-il ?

– Au-dessus de nos têtes. Répondit le jeune garçon. Il y a une centaine de kilomètres entre ici et le sanctuaire céleste. Je peux cependant vous y amener en volant, c'est quelque chose de facile pour moi.

– Bien. Conclut Kôsei. Nous partons donc pour le sanctuaire céleste. Onii-chan, s'il te plait.

– Yup ! On y va tous ensemble !

Le jeune garçon reprit sa forme de dragon, nous invitant à monter sur son dos pour s'envoler dans les cieux azurs du monde des esprits. Evidemment, nous acceptâmes l'invitation et grimpant sur son dos, nous nous envolâmes vers d'autres péripéties alors que cela faisait déjà quelques mois que nous étions ici, perdus dans le passé Kôsei et moi. Nous avions sûrement encore quelques épreuves à traverser avant de rentrer à notre époque, et je comptais les affronter la tête haute.

Les cieux du monde des esprits étaient sympathiques. Ils formaient une étendue Azur qui semblait continuer encore et encore indéfiniment sans vaciller. Les nuages avaient l'air vraiment…Confortables dirais-je. Tout était harmonieux, et la vue que l'on avait d'en haut était splendide. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un de ces « pays des merveilles » que l'on contait dans les histoires de princesses pour jeunes enfants. Le vent soufflant en altitude était lui aussi agréable, si bien que je me laissai aller pendant quelques secondes à fermer mes yeux pour en apprécier tous les effets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous atterrîmes dans ce qui semblait être le sanctuaire céleste. Il était complètement différent de ce que l'on voyait sur la carte du duel de monstre. Comme si le royaume du sanctuaire céleste avait lui aussi évolué au fil des années pour donner naissance à une civilisation dans laquelle les traditions cohabitaient avec le modernisme du sanctuaire céleste. Ainsi, les quelques bâtisses de style asiatique illuminées par le reflet du soleil dans les nuages étaient les seules empreintes de l'aspect traditionnel du sanctuaire, tandis que les ruelles étaient ornées de peintures récentes et fraîches, et que la végétation abondante aux alentours était entretenue avec tout le modernisme à la disposition des esprits du duel.

– C'est en endroit magnifique, vraiment magnifique. S'émerveilla Kôsei devant le royaume appartenant à mon grand-père. L'air y est frais, et le paysage lumineux…C'est superbe…

– Oui, je suis d'accord. Lui répondit l'esprit du duel ayant repris l'apparence du jeune garçon qui était son propriétaire autrefois. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. C'est d'ailleurs ici que je suis née. Je dirige une chorale à l'autel du rituel, les hérauts se chargent de faire chanter les divas de la musique pendant mon absence.

– Une chorale ? M'étonnai-je. Vous avez vraiment des habitudes…humaines j'ai envie de dire. C'est amusant.

– La culture humaine est une inspiration pour la culture d'ici. Beaucoup d'esprits ici aiment beaucoup les humains et aspirent à passer dans leur monde, cependant, ils sont pris à parti dans la politique très dure menée par Voltanis vis-à-vis du monde des humains. Il n'autorise les échanges que dans un cadre très restreint, et sa fille Athéna a failli se faire exécuter deux fois pour avoir transgressé ces règles. Par chance, depuis quelques temps, il est devenu moins rigide sur la politique des deux mondes, ce qui nous a permis d'entrer d'avantage en contact avec les hommes.

– Je vois…Soupirai-je en pensant à tout le désordre causé par mon père et ma tante. Votre monde à toute une histoire….J'ai à la fois envie d'en connaître plus, mais à la fois envie de vous laisser en paix, quand on voit les conflits de notre monde on ne peut imaginer troubler l'ordre dans un pays aussi paisible que le vôtre.

Le jeune garçon se contenta de me sourire en silence, approuvant par cette réaction ce que je venais de dire à l'égard du monde des esprits. Nous reprîmes notre chemin jusqu'à Voltanis, qui était selon Saffira dans le grand château surplombant tout le royaume. Il y a quelques mois encore, il aurait été difficile de l'approcher, mais depuis les évènements avec ma tante, il était disponible à quiconque voulait le voir pour contribuer à rendre le monde des esprits meilleurs. Cela me faisait rire d'imaginer mon grand-père rigide et ayant foi en son jugement être à l'écoute des autres, mais au fond, je savais qu'il était quelqu'un de bon.

Nous arrivâmes donc devant le grand château qui surplombait le sanctuaire céleste. Ce château servait à la fois de demeure à Voltanis, mais aussi et surtout de palais de justice. L'autorité de Voltanis était symbolisée par ce bâtiment à l'architecture classique et presque historique dont les murs étaient ornés de peintures représentant les précédents juges du sanctuaire céleste.

Un garde était posté devant l'entrée du château. C'était Saturne, l'agent du jugement. Il était devant l'entrée pour filtrer les intrus éventuels et ne perdit pas de temps pour nous remarquer et nous questionner.

– Eh vous là ! Nous attaqua-t-il d'un ton hostile. Que faites-vous ici, humains !?

– Nous sommes venus rendre visite à Voltanis. Lui répondis-je. Nous avons besoin de réponses à des questions auxquelles nous, humains, ne pouvons trouver de réponse plausible.

– Je regrette, enchaîna l'esprit du duel, mais il est hors de question que je laisse des humains entrer ici ! La dernière fois que des humains sont venus dans notre monde, ils ont blessé toute ma garde avec leurs reptiles et leur dragon ! Je ne laisserai pas ça se reproduire !

Maudissant Reisuke à l'intérieur de moi pour le grabuge qu'il avait causé, je ne savais quel argument avancer pour passer, mais ce fut Saffira qui enchaîna. Elle reprit son apparence d'esprit de duel, sous les yeux presque exorbités de l'esprit du duel qui montait la garde. Reprenant la parole de sa voix naturelle ; une voix grave mais féminine, elle tenta de se faire entendre.

– Allons bon mon bon vieux Saturne, se moqua-t-elle. Tu es tellement myope que tu ne peux reconnaître les bons vieux amis ? Tu te fais vieux tu sais ~

– Sa….Sa….Saffira !? Beugla-t-il, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Non…Je…Je….Je t'avais tout de suite reconnue hahaha ! Même dans l'enveloppe charnelle d'un humain, tu restes le magnifique esprit du duel que tu es…Hahaha !

– Bien, j'ai eu peur que tu m'aies oubliée…J'aurais été triste, Saturne. Enfin, je suppose donc que je peux m'entretenir avec Voltanis n'est-ce pas ?

– Mais….Bien évidemment…Lui concéda le garde.

L'agent du jugement s'écarta afin de nous laisser pénétrer le château. Kôsei, qui regardait la scène en restant en retrait, n'avait même pas esquissé la moindre émotion face à ce retournement de situation venant de Saffira. Pourtant, l'esprit du duel semblait avoir une certaine position, une certaine réputation, à l'intérieur du sanctuaire céleste. Si bien que j'étais curieuse de savoir quelle était son véritable pouvoir ici. Avait-elle un pouvoir de décision quelconque ? Faisait-elle partie de l'autorité ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le palais de justice, nous pûmes voir un hall d'accueil assez vaste qui donnait sur pas mal de couloirs différents. Il semblait mener à différentes salles d'audiences, chacune régies par un juge aspirant à être le prochain Voltanis. Pour avoir accès à l'un de ces couloirs, il fallait consulter la secrétaire se trouvant à l'accueil, secrétaire qui était dos à nous.

Nous nous rendîmes donc au bureau de ce secrétaire, et Saffira appuya sur la sonnette pour le faire notifier notre présence. Cependant, lorsque la personne en charge des directions ici se retourna, je fus littéralement choquée par l'identité de la personne. Et je n'étais pas la seule, puisque même Kôsei qui ne prononçait pas facilement ses réactions faisait les yeux ronds en s'apercevant de qui allait nous prendre en charge.

watch?v=34Zwj1ksaeg

– Palais de Justice du sanctuaire bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Sourit le jeune homme en ne regardant que Saffira dans un premier temps.

– H….Hiroki !? Hurlai-je à l'intention du secrétaire sorti de l'espace. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bon sang !?

– H…Hakaze !? Bégaya-t-il tout aussi fort que moi. Mais pourquoi tes cheveux sont rouges !?

– C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! Ne détourne pas le sujet ! Comment es-tu arrivé ici !?

– Silence Hakaze. M'interrompit Kôsei de son ton habituel. Il y a bien une explication à tout cela, et ce n'est pas en nous faisant voir que cela arrangera les choses.

Hiroki lança un regard interrogatif à Kôsei. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il le fixait comme ça, et je pensais même qu'il allait sortir une connerie dont il avait le secret, mais contre toute attente, ce fut une bombe qu'il lâcha de sa bouche.

– Tu as raison le pirate. S'exclama-t-il d'un sourire niais. Je m'appelle Hiroki, Yamada Hiroki. Je suis un ami d'Hakaze. Et toi tu es ?

– Kôsei, Nishijima Kôsei. Je suis aussi un ami d'Hakaze.

– Tiens, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé Hakaze. S'étonna celui avec qui je partageais ma vie quotidienne. T'aurais pu me le dire que tu fréquentais d'autres garçons. Enchaîna-t-il en masquant de la frustration qui se lisait clairement sur son visage.

– C'est normal que tu ne le connaisses pas Hiroki…Tu ne le connais pas encore. Soupirai-je. J'ai compris. Kôsei, Hiroki a passé sept ans dans le monde des esprits après notre premier voyage dans le temps. Le Hiroki que nous rencontrons ici est celui du passé, celui qui passe ses sept ans dans le monde des esprits.

– HUHHH !? Beugla le petit frère de Laila. SEPT ANS !? Misère…Je ne tiendrai pas sept ans….Ce n'est pas possible…

– Si tu les tiendras ~ Me moquai-je. En attendant, monsieur le secrétaire ; montre nous comment accéder à Voltanis ~

– Si vous voulez bien me suivre….Nous guida Hiroki, dépité par je ne sais quoi.

Amusée, j'invitai mon groupe à me suivre et donc à suivre Hiroki qui nous mena dans un couloir qui débouchait dans un autre couloir. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes, laissant pour seule compagnie qu'un épais silence qui s'était installé dans l'air. Rencontrer Hiroki de nulle part était décidément quelque chose d'inattendu, mais d'assez risible quand on y pensait. C'était amusant de se dire que malgré l'écart d'époques et de chemins, nous nous étions recroisés de nouveau.

Une fois devant la porte, nous nous préparâmes à entrer. Hiroki, qui affichait un malaise prononcé à l'idée d'être devant cette porte, nous mis en garde sur ce qui se trouvait derrière.

– Je vous préviens, soupira-t-il. Ce que vous allez voir derrière…Ne correspond pas à votre idée de Voltanis….

– Comment ça ? S'interrogea Kôsei. Qu'est-ce que Voltanis a de différent ?

– Juge par toi-même…Soupira de nouveau Hiroki en ouvrant la porte.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il y avait en effet un fossé entre ce que nous imaginions de Voltanis et ce qu'il en était vraiment. Le juge du sanctuaire céleste avait abandonné son aspect de monstre de duel pour avoir l'apparence humaine qu'il avait dans le futur….A l'exception près qu'il était torse nu, en short et en sandales, assis en tailleur , parlant à quelqu'un qui était masqué par le contrejour et la distance qui nous séparait.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait des visiteurs, il lâcha un hurlement de surprise en rougissant, avant de reprendre sa forme rigide de monstre de duel, cet imposant colosse de couleur violet qu'il était au départ. Nous étions tous consternés par ce que nous venions de voir, mais nous fîmes de notre mieux pour oublier ces images traumatisantes.

– Maître Voltanis, commença Hiroki qui tentait de garder son sérieux. Ces personnes désirent s'entretenir avec vous concernant un motif personnel.

– Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre avec leur motif personnel ! Hurla une voix familière venant de derrière. On était en pleine partie putain !

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Leocaser ! Protesta Hiroki en hurlant comme un gamin. Ne pourrais-tu pas m'aider à gérer l'accueil plutôt que de passer tes journées à jouer aux cartes avec Voltanis !?

– Naaaah ! Reprit la voix. Pas que ça à foutre. Démerde toi sale gland.

Hiroki, désespéré, posa sa main face à son visage avant de sortir de la salle, dépité par la tournure des choses. Je comprenais le fait qu'il ne voulait pas passer 7 ans comme ça, mais c'était bien fait pour lui et cela m'amusait vraiment de le voir faire face à ce genre de situation. Le juge quant à lui, fit mine qu'il n'avait rien entendu et continua sa conversation normalement.

– Bien, alors pourquoi êtes vous –

– Eh le vieux ! L'interrompit Jessica en hurlant. C'est à toi de jouer j'te signale !

– Une minute cousi – Mademoiselle Leocaser. Se reprit le juge avec gêne. Je m'occupe de la requête de ces personnes avant tout.

Je m'avançai face au juge du sanctuaire céleste qui s'était un peu trop laissé aller en fréquentant Jessica, et une fois que je fus face à lui, je repris la parole, expliquant ma situation d'une manière peu conventionnelle….

– Eh grand-père ! Me plaignis-je. Tu viens me voir, tu me dis remontes dans le temps pour aider ton père, et tu me renvoies 14 ans en arrière ! Je suis dans cette époque avec Kôsei et je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire, comment je dois le faire, et comment on rentre à la maison. Tu pourrais pas m'éclairer un peu là parce que question repères y'a pas pire que toi !

Saffira et Kôsei me regardèrent surpris par ce que je venais de dire, gênée, je me retournai vers eux afin de leur expliquer.

– Enfin….C'est vrai quoi…Murmurai-je en détournant le regard.. J'étais perdue si Kôsei n'était pas arrivé pour me donner un but….

– Il vaut mieux que j'explique. Soupira Kôsei face à mon emballement. Hakaze vous a rencontré dans le futur et vous l'avez prévenue d'un danger imminent concernant son père. Il allait se faire attaquer par une organisation visant à détruire un générateur d'Energie se trouvant dans son habitat. Pour sauver cet homme et sa compagne, vous avez envoyé mon amie ici présente dans le passé, mais ce qui aurait dû être un bond d'une heure dans le temps fut un bon de 14 ans. Mon amie se demande donc pourquoi elle est ici et comment rentrer chez elle ?

watch?v=homLF23YdEs

Le juge s'arrêta quelques dizaines de secondes, réfléchissant sûrement à l'objet de ma demande. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il le fit d'un ton léger et moqueur.

– Dis donc, t'en a mis du temps pour ramener ta fraise ~ Me balança-t-il sans prendre de gants. Je suis le Voltanis du futur ~

– Huuuuh !? Beuglai-je. Mais…Mais…Et le voltanis du passé !?

– Il m'a cédé sa place pour quelques temps le temps de prendre un peu de vacances ~ Il était content de larguer cette fille d'ailleurs. Elle est plutôt forte aux cartes en plus. Bouda-t-il. Enfin bref. Tu as bien fait de venir. Je vais être clair avec toi, ce que je t'ai dit dans le futur pour te faire activer la machine à remonter dans le temps….C'était du bluff total ~

– Du…Bluff ? Comment ça ?

– Je sais que ton père sait se défendre et je lui ai promis de le tuer si ma fille venait à perdre la vie par sa faute. Souffla-t-il avec lassitude. Donc il la protègera y'a aucun soucis de ce côté-là.

– Attends….Tu vas me dire que toute cette histoire sur la mise en danger de mes proches….

– Oui, c'était un mensonge total ~ Reprit joyeusement le juge. J'avais besoin de te faire venir ici, et la capricieuse de petite-fille que tu es n'aurait jamais voulu venir si personne n'était en danger. Maintenant que tu es ici, si tu veux que je demande à Metaion de te renvoyer dans le futur, tu vas faire ce que je te dis d'accord ?

– Oi grand-père…..Bégayai-je, choquée par ce changement de méthodes de sa part. Il est passé où le juge rigide qui ne fait pas de coups tordus et qui est altruiste ?

– Il est en vacances je te l'ai dit. ~ A force de me faire avoir par votre famille, j'ai appris la leçon et je l'utilise aussi.

Saffira pouffa de rire tandis que Kôsei posa sa main contre son visage en écoutant notre dialogue. La cause de mon voyage…Ce sens caché que je cherchais…Ce n'était rien d'autre que du flanc… ? Je m'étais faite avoir du début jusqu'à la fin… !? Mais…Mais quel enfoiré ce grand-père ! Je m'étais faite berner comme pas possible avec la vie de ma tante et de mon père en appât parfait….

– Eh, je ne t'ai pas faite venir pour rien non plus Hakaze. M'interrompit le juge. Dans le conflit du futur, il y a quelque chose qui va t'entraver dans ta progression. Je t'ai amenée ici afin que tu puisses te débarrasser de ce fardeau pour pouvoir pleinement t'épanouir.

– Et quel est ce fardeau ? L'interrogeai-je ?

– Je savais que cette excursion dans le passé allait te faire du bien Hakaze, reprit-il, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais rencontrer Kôsei dont les circonstances étaient clairement différentes des tiennes. Tu as pu donc en apprendre davantage sur Zetsubô et Yume-Nikki, cependant, il manque une chose pour que tu sois complète. Hakaze, ne t'es-tu jamais posée la question concernant ton premier voyage temporel ?

– Bien trop de fois, mais je n'en ai jamais eu les réponses. Repris-je avec sérieux.

– Et si je te disais….Que je suis celui ayant effacé tes souvenirs de ce premier voyage temporel ? Que me dirais-tu ?

– Vraiment ? C'est ton œuvre grand-père ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

– Je pourrais te l'expliquer, mais cela serait vraiment ennuyeux. Je t'ai donc fait venir ici pour t'ouvrir les portes vers tes propres souvenirs. Si tu acceptes les souvenirs que je te propose, alors tu sauras ce qui a poussé ta volonté tout ce temps. Tu sauras tout sur ton premier voyage, tes motivations, et les conséquences que cela allait avoir dans le futur. Es-tu prête ?

– Je suis toujours prête pour connaître la vérité. Rétorquai-je.

– Bien. Dans ce cas, je t'ouvre les portes vers tes souvenirs. Tâche d'en revenir saine et sauve…Hakaze.


	41. Hakaze 2 : Le passé et le futur

Tout autour de moi devint noir. Me sentant être plongée dans la pénombre, sombrant dans les abîmes de mes tourments, je me sentis peu à peu perdre ce qu'il restait de mon humanité, pour ne devenir qu'un monstre assoiffé de vengeance.

Ma vie a toujours été riche. J'ai eu la chance de grandir avec un père aimant, une mère présente, j'avais un environnement familial que j'affectionnais beaucoup et dont je ne me serais séparée pour rien au monde. J'ai connu Hiroki lorsque j'avais 14 ans et qu'il en avait 12, et sans nous nous en rendre compte, nous sommes devenus rapidement quelque chose et nous avons pris notre envol tous les deux pour devenir un couple, puis des parents. De notre union était née un garçon à qui l'on donna le nom d'Hirosuke. Il avait ses yeux tandis que son teint de cheveux était un mélange du blanc de ma mère et du noir de son père, pour ne laisser qu'un gris argenté magnifique qui soulignait son regard bleu. Des années s'étaient écoulées, et des tas de choses s'étaient passées pour au final s'inscrire dans la case souvenirs…Maman avait disparu depuis trente ans déjà, Papa ne s'en était jamais remis, il vivait ses derniers jours en retrait dans cette forêt qu'il avait scellé afin d'empêcher quiconque de l'approcher. Il ne voulait pas me voir, ni voir Athéna ou Hirosuke. Il était digne, digne au point de ne pas vouloir afficher cette image du vieil homme attendant la mort en équilibre sur cette carcasse fragile qu'était la sienne.

Hirosuke avait grandi et était assez indépendant. Il n'avait plus besoin de moi comme il en avait besoin pendant ses jeunes années. Entre mon fils, mon père, et moi…Quelle était la solution ? Pourquoi la famille si aimante et équilibrée qu'était la mienne était partie en fumée de la sorte…. ? Pourquoi….Etais-je si seule…. ?

Je passais mes journées à chercher le pourquoi du comment. Je connaissais l'histoire de mes parents ainsi que l'histoire de ma tante, mais tout cela me laissait perplexe. Si je voulais savoir le pourquoi du déclin de notre famille, je devais avant tout remonter à la source pour savoir quand tout était parti à volo.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir Maman ? Râla Hirosuke qui ne semblait pas voir venir ce que j'allais lui dire. Tu es agaçante quand tu t'y mets.

– Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire, gamin. Rétorquai-je sèchement. Je vais partir pendant quelques temps, quelques semaines je pense.

– T'absenter ? Soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui a donc suscité ton intérêt… ?

– Je vais me lancer dans un voyage pour savoir comment aider au mieux ton grand-père gamin. Je vais trouver le moyen de sortir ce vieux débris de sa forêt, j'aimerais que notre famille se retrouve une bonne fois pour toutes tu comprends.

– C'est la mort de Papa qui t'a rendue aussi chiante ou tu l'as toujours été ? Soupira mon bon à rien de fils.

– Ne remets pas ton père sur le marché. Il a fait ses choix et il les a payés. Je veux simplement sauver la famille qu'il me reste, à savoir toi et ton grand-père.

– Et tu as une idée de comment tu vas t'y prendre….?

– Je dois d'abord percer le pourquoi nous sommes dans cette situation avec ton grand-père. Trop de questions sont sans réponses, et j'ai envie d'avancer.

– C'est chiant….Je préfère me laisser vivre et prendre la vie comme elle vient, de toute façon, on finit tous par crever et tant mieux, cette vie est barbante.

– Je ne peux donc pas compter sur toi pour m'aider je suppose gamin ?

– Tu supposes bien.

Je n'avais plus vraiment d'attaches si ce n'était mon fils, et ce dernier m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'attendait plus que je reste à ses côtés. Il avait sa propre idée de la vie aussi triste était-elle, mais ça aussi devait être conséquence du chemin qu'avait emprunté notre lignée. Il me fallait trouver une solution pour rétablir l'ordre, et vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ainsi, je me mis à réfléchir. Qui pouvait m'aider concernant les problèmes qu'affrontait mon père ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Après-tout, je ne savais même pas qui était responsable de son tourment actuel. Etait-ce encore la mort de ma mère, ou quelque chose de bien plus sombre que son tragique destin ?

Pour toute réponse à mes questions, je ne désignai qu'un seul guide : Voltanis. Il fallait que je consulte Voltanis et que je le contraigne à me révéler ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans la tête de mon père. Et pour ce faire, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution possible. C'était Athéna qu'il me fallait. Cherchant sa présence à l'intérieur de moi, je tentai d'appeler ma partenaire de bataille, et elle se montra quelques secondes plus tard en guise de réponse.

– M'avez-vous appelée, jeune maîtresse ? Me demanda-t-elle solennellement.

– Il serait temps que tu passes à autre chose mon amie. Rétorquai-je. Cela fait déjà quarante ans que l'on se connaît toi et moi. Plus important, je voudrais m'entretenir avec Voltanis, pourrais-tu me mener à lui ?

– Certainement, jeune maîtresse. Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez.

Sans me poser d'avantage de questions, je fus emmenée directement de chez moi jusqu'au monde des esprits du duel, directement face à Voltanis. Les choses étaient décidément bien rapides, mais ce n'était pour me déplaire puisque j'allais pouvoir régler le pourquoi de ma venue ici le plus rapidement possible, à savoir, trouver une solution pour que mon père retrouve le sourire au moins une fois dans sa vie…

Une fois arrivées, Athéna me lança un regard perplexe, avant de me laisser seule. J'étais seule dans ce qui était autrefois la cour où mes parents avaient payé le prix fort pour leurs « méfaits » vis-à-vis de Voltanis. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais la route que j'étais en train d'emprunter allait à jamais changer le cours de mon existence. Je marchai quelques minutes dans cette salle d'audience déserte, avant d'être surprise par l'arrivée du plus puissant des monstres du sanctuaire céleste, Voltanis lui-même. Il n'était pas différent de d'habitude, mais je sentais malgré tout quelque chose dans son aura qui me faisait frémir. Mais avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer la situation, il me devança et prit la parole avant moi.

– Rentre chez toi, Hakaze. Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Me lança-t-il d'un ton glacial.

– Tu sais pourquoi je suis venue, Voltanis. Je sais que tu connais l'origine du malaise avec mon père. Athéna semble savoir des choses également, mais elle ne me dira rien à ce sujet. Explique moi tout je te prie.

– Penses-tu seulement savoir le pourquoi tout le monde se tait à propos de cette histoire jeune fille ? Il existe en ce monde des choses qui ne doivent pas être sues, quoique tu en dises.

– Je suis venue briser le silence et je pensais qu'en tant que juge impartial tu n'aurais aucune protestation. Je suppose donc que tu n'es pas étranger à ce qui a mis mon père dans cet état n'est-ce pas ? Le juge aurait-il été le coupable dans cette affaire ? Tu es décevant, Voltanis.

– Que tu es présomptueuse. Renchérit le juge d'un air agacé. Comment oses-tu remettre en cause mes intentions ? Eh bien non, tu te trompes. Je suis totalement blanc dans cette affaire, madame la maligne.

watch?v=tmtOxvPsFt0

– Dans ce cas, prouve-le, monsieur le juge. Rétorquai-je, mesquine.

– Bien….Puisque tu es assez sotte pour te permettre de remettre en cause mes intentions, je suppose que tu continueras à jouer la maligne lorsqu'il s'agira de faire face à ton passé n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment concernant Soichiro Namatame. Venons-en au commencement. Je suppose que tu connais l'histoire de tes parents n'est-ce pas ?

– En effet. Répondis-je, attentive.

– Sache que tes parents étaient destinés l'un à l'autre depuis bien longtemps, et ce, même sans le savoir. Avant toute chose, il faut savoir que Téthys et Athéna sont toutes deux originaires du monde des humains. En outre, elles sont également sœurs.

– Comment ça… !? Bégayai-je, abasourdie par ce que venait de me dire Voltanis. Mais pourquoi….

– Pourquoi ont-elles fini dans le monde des esprits ? Me coupa-t-il. C'est une histoire longue mais simple. Cela remonte à des années, a énormément d'années même, puisqu'à l'époque je n'étais pas le juge du sanctuaire céleste. J'étais un simple esprit du duel, et j'avais conclu un pacte avec une humaine également. Cette humaine s'appelait Masaë, Kisaragi Masaë. Elle était la mère de Sirie et Himiko.

– Toi Voltanis…Tu étais lié à ma grand-mère… ?

– En effet je l'étais. Seulement, à l'époque où j'étais le serviteur de celle qui allait donner naissance à mes futures filles, Seuls les joueurs du duel de monstre connaissaient les esprits du duel. Les autres, ils prenaient ceux qui en parlaient pour des fous, voir des personnes prises par le mal lui-même. Mais il existait une troisième catégorie de personnes.

– Quelle catégorie ?

– Ceux qui ne jouaient pas au jeu, qui n'entretenaient aucun lien avec les esprits du duel, mais qui cherchaient n'importe quelle source de pouvoir afin de se l'accaparer. Un groupe de personnes a émergé, des « Spirit Hunter » comme ils s'appelaient. Soutenus par les personnes cataloguant notre présence comme le mal, ils se mirent en chasse de quiconque pouvait leur fournir l'énergie nécessaire d'un esprit du duel à l'époque afin d'obtenir un pouvoir très grand.

– C'est horrible….Terriblement malsain…Mais…En quoi cela explique la peine de mon père ?

– Patience, j'y arrive justement. Parmi les Spirits Hunters, il y en avait un particulièrement fourbe et perfide. Ne se reconnaissant pas dans cette organisation, il a fait cavalier seul et a tué de plus en plus de détenteurs d'esprit du duel afin de s'approprier leurs pouvoirs. Il était le plus cruel de tous ces chasseurs, et cet homme….C'était Fujii Namatame, ton grand-père Hakaze.

– Mon grand-père… ?

– C'est exact. Il entassa les victimes sans être coupable d'aucun crime puisque des tas de personnes voyaient les détenteurs d'esprits comme des monstres à anéantir. Il n'y avait qu'à Domino City, là où le jeu était monnaie courante, que l'on pouvait ne pas être traqué par ces hunters. Cependant, Masaë ma maîtresse ne pouvait pas fuir la ville, puisque son mari n'avait pas assez d'argent pour permettre à ses filles de survivre en cas d'exil. Elle devait vivre en cachant le fait qu'elle était détentrice d'un esprit du duel. Seulement, un jour d'été au ciel dégagé, tout bascula. Fujii Namatame, le Spirit Hunter, arriva jusqu'au foyer de la famille Kisaragi, et ce jour-là, ce fut le jour où notre destin à tous fut scellé.

– Que s'est-il passé, Voltanis ?

– Ton grand-père maternel affronta ton grand-père paternel afin de protéger les siens, mais il fut rapidement tué par la puissance de Fujii. Les esprits du duel qu'il avait capturé devinrent un et s'unirent pour former Garunix le roi du feu, qui réduit en cendres l'existence de ton grand-père d'un seul souffle. Concernant Masaë…Afin de protéger ses filles qui n'avaient que trois et un an, elle se battit en m'invoquant. Nous livrâmes bataille contre le spirit hunter, mais malgré toute notre force jointe, nous ne pouvions vaincre Garunix. Je me pensais alors perdu. J'allais être avalé, absorbé par cette créature infâme née de la soif de pouvoir d'un homme perfide…Malheureusement, j'avais tort.

Alors qu'elle aurait pu utiliser ses dernières forces pour préserver sa vie, elle rompit le contrat nous liant alors qu'elle se ruait vers Fujii et Garunix. Je la vis s'éloigner encore et encore de mon regard sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher…Et lorsqu'elle fut face à Garunix, tout comme son époux, son existence fut aspirée par les flammes du phénix en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire.

Elle m'avait sauvé, sauvé de ce destin tragique qui m'attendait. Elle avait payé sa vie pour prolonger la mienne…Mais ce n'était pas tout, et je m'en rendis vite compte. En effet, elle n'avait pas détruit notre contrat. Elle l'avait transféré à quelqu'un d'autre : sa fille ainée, Sirie Kisaragi. La petite de trois ans qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres du chasseur aurait dû se faire détruire par Garunix comme ses parents l'avaient été….

Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à voir deux fois la même chose se produire.

Me maudissant de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver Masaë, je pris une résolution ferme. Je dus défier l'autorité du juge en fonction à l'époque : Néo Parshath. Afin de protéger ces deux êtres d'innocence, je les emportai avec moi dans le monde des esprits, les faisant ainsi échapper à Fujii Namatame.

Lorsque je suis rentré au sanctuaire céleste, je suis allé voir Néo Parshath , le juge, afin de lui expliquer la situation…Et contre toute attente, le juge se montra clément avec moi. Il est vrai que j'étais son bras droit, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ne m'accorde autant de confiance. Il me confia ce jour-là le rôle de juge, mettant en avant le fait que si j'étais capable de décider par moi-même pour une situation aussi extrême, j'allais pouvoir régner sur le sanctuaire céleste. Je pris ainsi les rennes du royaume, mais aussi la décision de prendre à ma charge les deux filles de Masaë qui avait donné sa vie pour moi, mais qui m'avait aussi confié ses filles en guise de dernière volonté.

…. As-tu perdu ta langue ? Reprit-il avec désinvolture.

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse de ma part. Tout cela était bien difficile à digérer d'un coup. Savoir que ses grands-parents maternels se sont fait tuer par le grand-père paternel était bien difficile à avaler comme ça. Certes, je savais depuis la catastrophe que Fujii était une pourriture, mais j'ignorais vraiment qu'il en était une à ce point…Quelque chose en moi était en train de naître, comme une sombre fleur en train d'éclore. Je sentais une frustration naissante en moi, et ce n'était que le début puisque Voltanis continua son récit.

– Prenant mon vécu comme source d'inspiration pour régir le sanctuaire céleste, j'interdis énormément de choses en rapport avec les humains, limitant même les passeports donnés aux esprits du duel de monstre pour aller et venir dans le monde des humains à un par an. Mes filles, Himiko et Sirië, avaient pour interdiction de fréquenter le monde des humains, mais l'ainée des deux a malgré tout posé son regard sur l'un d'entre eux…Et cette personne n'était autre que le fils du meurtrier de ses parents : Ton père, Soichiro Namatame.

– Je vois…Je suppose que je connais la suite…Repris-je glaciale. Et donc…Pour mon père… ?

– Lorsque vous avez revu Fujii, il a réussi à trouver le moyen de s'en tirer, et ce n'est qu'il y a quelques années que ton père a appris pour l'implication de son père dans les vies de Sirië et Himiko, mais aussi sur la véritable nature de celle que tu appelles encore Athéna. Il a décidé de s'isoler dans cet endroit jusqu'à la mort en guise de repentance. Pour reprendre ses propres mots lorsqu'il est venu me voir, il « sacrifie les dernières années de sa vie » , il « sacrifie les années qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Hirosuke » , et ce, afin de subir lui aussi la peine infligée à mes filles. Il refuse de voir quiconque depuis, Sirië comprise.

– C'est donc ça, la cause de son mutisme total….Tout ça c'est de la faute de cette enflure de Fujii…..

– En effet. Reprit le juge sans intonation particulière. Je salue le choix de ton père. J'ai compris au fur et à mesure des années que je m'étais trompé sur son compte, et même si cela me tue de le dire…Il a rendu ma fille heureuse et il m'a donné une descendance, mais cela n'effacera jamais le préjudice qu'a causé Fujii à ma maîtresse et son compagnon.

– Je sais. Il n'y a qu'une manière d'effacer le préjudice et de libérer mon père de cette prison qu'il a scellé lui-même. Je dois réclamer vengeance pour toutes les victimes de ce type.

– Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire. Soupira le juge. Crois-tu vraiment qu'une vengeance suffira à effacer les actes passés ? Tu ne vas que te salir les mains.

– J'ai un honneur Voltanis. Ce que je viens d'entendre, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier. Je suis une Namatame, c'est aussi ma responsabilité de garder un nom propre car ce nom je l'ai donné à mon fils. Donc c'est à moi de laver notre nom.

– Je vois…Soupira de nouveau Voltanis. Tu es bien comme ton père. Bien. Il existe bien un moyen par lequel tu pourrais te venger, mais tu vas toi aussi devoir briser tous les tabous, braver tous les interdits et défier les lois de ton monde pour ce faire.

– De quoi me parles-tu Voltanis ?

– De voyage dans le temps évidemment. Me répondit Voltanis d'un ton supérieur. Tu as l'esprit bien étroit pour la fille d'un scientifique qui a trainé avec la bande à Okabe. Ton père a construit une machine qui a le pouvoir de remonter le temps. Il la garde dans son laboratoire pour que personne ne s'en approche. J'y ai également installé une barrière protectrice que tu pourras franchir une fois que je t'aurai donné l'accès. Tu devras enclencher la machine et revenir dans le passé pour exercer ta vengeance.

– Une fois dans le passé, j'empêche Fujii de devenir le chasseur ?

– Non, tu ne pourras pas empêcher la mort des parents de mes filles. Un acte tel qu'une naissance ou une mort s'inscrit de manière irréversible dans le temps. Tu ne peux l'empêcher même avec tous les voyages dans le temps du monde. Si tu empêches Fujii de tuer tes grands-parents, cela ne l'empêchera pas de les pourchasser jusqu'à la mort et l'honneur de ta famille ne sera pas lavé.

– Dans ce cas…Comment changer les choses ?

– Retourne dans le passé…Et élimine Fujii dans le passé avant que ton père ne sache ce qui est arrivé.

Eliminer Fujii avant que mon père ne sache ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et mes grands-parents….C'était donc ça qui allait être ma mission dans le passé…

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, non pas par peur ou par appréhension, mais parce que le désir brûlant de laver l'honneur des miens par ce crime d'honneur prenait de plus en plus le pas sur moi. Il fallait que je retourne en arrière, à la source, afin de pouvoir prétendre à faire dévier mon père de ce chemin d'amertume et de culpabilité. Il ne me restait plus que ça à faire pour sauver notre union familiale.

J'acquiesçai donc face à mon grand-père, consciente que j'allais m'embarquer dans un voyage difficile, mais plus aucun doute n'effleurait mon esprit à présent. Je ne pouvais plus voir aucun autre espoir pour mon père, ni pour mon fils qui aurait sûrement pris un autre chemin sans ce sale type qu'était son arrière-grand-père. Fujii avait fait trop de mal autour de lui. A cause de lui, la mère de mon père avait subi maintes et maintes pressions morales car elle avait été assez naive pour garder l'enfant d'un homme l'ayant laissée seule après l'avoir mise enceinte. Elle avait assumé seule l'éducation de mon père et y avait laissé sa vie en guise de prix….Tout ça à cause de Fujii….

Je me retournai sans un mot. Les décisions étaient prises, et Voltanis était de mon côté. Tout comme mon grand-père, tout comme mon père, j'allais à mon tour braver les interdits afin de sauver ce qui m'était cher. Braver les interdits semblait être l'héritage familial de la famille Namatame, et j'allais donc en porter dignement les responsabilités en le faisant à mon tour.

Ce fut quelques jours plus tard que je décidai de me lancer dans cette quête assassine. Celle dans laquelle j'avais prévu de mettre prématurément fin à la vie de mon grand-père qui était mort dans des conditions acceptables il y a deux ou trois ans. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment que mon père et Athéna avaient appris concernant la vie de Fujii et ses œuvres immondes selon Voltanis. Je devais donc revenir quatre ans en arrière pour laver les mains de notre famille une bonne fois pour toutes.

Lorsque je me présentai devant la forêt scellée par mon père, le sceau qui la retenait close disparut de lui-même, me laissant entrevoir l'intérieur de la forêt que je n'avais pas aperçue depuis quelques temps maintenant. Tout y était laissé à l'abandon, comme si plus personne n'y vivait. Les environs verdoyants étaient devenus de vastes étendues de terre grisée par le temps. La fraîche brise qui soufflait habituellement dans cet endroit solennel n'était quant à elle plus qu'un nuage de poussière remuant inlassablement au gré du vent que j'avais amené en ouvrant les portes de l'endroit qui n'avait pas côtoyé le jour depuis des années déjà. Continuant dans cet endroit, je me rendis dans cette faille dans la caverne, celle qui allait me mener au laboratoire de mon père. Je ne voyais d'ailleurs pas où se trouvait mon vieil homme. Et je ne voulais pas le voir. Le simple fait que cette forêt existait encore suffisait à me montrer qu'il était vivant, mais je ne voulais pas garder en mémoire l'image de cette vieille carcasse rongée par le remord et le regret qu'était mon père. L'imaginer suffisait à me détruire le cœur de l'intérieur, je n'avais pas besoin de garder cette image douloureuse en prime.

Cependant, comme si le destin voulait que mon cœur soit suffisamment meurtri afin que je ne recule pas, lorsque je pénétrai le laboratoire de mon père, je l'y vis à l'intérieur. Habillé d'un Kimono poussiéreux, il se trouvait devant le principal générateur de son laboratoire, dos à moi. Le dos courbé, presque en arc de cercle, il était frêle et fragile, à la limite du squelettique. Je ne voulais pas le voir dans cet état, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que j'affronte son regard afin de partir dans le passé sans regrets.

Mais alors que j'allais m'engager dans l'espace, je fus interrompue par la voix saccadée du vieillard qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner afin de m'adresser la parole.

– Quand j'ai senti le sceau de ma forêt se briser, je m'en doutais qu'il n'y avait que ma gamine capable de faire ça. Soupira-t-il avec lassitude. Que fais-tu ici ?

– Je suis venue te sauver Papa. Repris-je, troublée par le piètre spectacle auquel j'assistais.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide gamine. Me répondit-il, fier. Si j'ai scellé cet endroit, c'est bien pour t'empêcher d'y venir. Rentre chez toi et laisse-moi seul.

– Pas question ! Hurlai-je. Je ne repartirai pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas ramené à la raison….Même si pour ça…Même si pour ça je dois me salir les mains, Papa !

– Et je suis de tout cœur avec elle, déclara une voix féminine résonnant dans l'espace du laboratoire.

– A…Athéna !? M'exclamai-je, surprise par l'intervention de mon esprit du duel.

– N'écoute que ton cœur Hakaze. Le jeune maître écoutait toujours son cœur envers et contre tout, c'est pour ça que je me suis attachée à lui, c'est pour ça que ma sœur a eu confiance en lui, et c'est pour ça que nous étions toutes les deux amoureuses du jeune maître. Parce que tant que son cœur le lui disait, il se battait envers et contre tout.

– S…Sirië….Bégaya le vieil homme en se retournant, me laissant enfin voir son regard meurtri affichant toute la peine qu'il ressentait de l'intérieur.

– Fonce, Hakaze. Reprit Athéna. Ramène-moi le sourire du jeune maître. Je t'en conjure.

Acquiesçant, je me ruai sur le générateur principal du laboratoire, celui qui contenait toute l'Ener-D nécessaire au voyage dans le temps. La fondation du futur l'avait salement amoché à l'époque, mais mon père avait réussi à le reconstruire au fil des années, comme s'il savait que tôt ou tard j'allais avoir besoin de la machine. Il tenta bien de me stopper, mais il n'avait plus la force d'entraver mes mouvements, et plus il posait son regard sur moi, plus la rage qui me rongeait de l'intérieur prenait le dessus et me poussait à agir. Comme en guise d'ultime résistance face à son refus de me laisser partir, j'ordonnai à Athéna de l'empêcher de nuire, et elle s'exécuta, enfermant temporairement mon père dans une carte de duel de monstres grâce à l'un des pouvoirs dont elle avait le secret.

Lorsque je posai mes mains sur le système de commandes de la machine, mes mains bougèrent toutes seules sous le commandement de Voltanis dont je ressentais la présence. Les réglages se firent tout seul, comme si tout avait déjà été programmé à l'avance. L'un des cercles bleus au sol s'illumina, me laissant deviner que je devais m'y positionner afin de voyager dans le temps.

Je m'avançai jusqu'au cercle, sous le regard approbateur d'Athéna qui me regardait avec tendresse. Me tournant vers elle, je pris la parole à son intention.

– Je te demanderai de rester ici partenaire. Lui dis-je doucement. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer ici le temps que je réussisse, si le temps se stoppera ou non, mais il faut quelqu'un pour prendre soin de mon père pendant ce temps. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je puisse le confier.

– Je le sais, reprit la femme d'un ton évasif.

– Je cède notre contrat et je le transfère à Hirosuke. Veille également sur lui s'il te plaît. Il est tout ce que j'ai en ce monde, il est mon espoir.

– Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez, jeune maîtresse.

– Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, souris-je. Nous sommes amies…Enfin, je suis ta nièce. Je reviendrai ma tante, compte sur moi.

Ce furent les derniers mots que je prononçai à l'égard de celle qui était en fait ma tante, Sirië Kisaragi. Une fois ces mots prononcés, je m'avançai d'un pas lourd vers le cercle illuminé au sol, et une fois les deux pieds joints sur ce cercle, je me sentis peu à peu être aspirée dans le gouffre temporel qui allait me mener dans le passé.

Je sentais peu à peu mes forces me quitter, comme si mon existence même n'appartenait peu à peu plus à ce monde. Toute l'énergie qui me rattachait à ce monde était en train de s'évaporer sous mes yeux tandis que mon essence même se faisait comme aspirer par le gouffre du temps. Ce n'était pas spécialement douloureux puisque je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. J'eus simplement une pensée pour Hirosuke, mais elle fut vite dévorée par toute la rage que j'avais à l'intérieur. C'était aussi un voyage qui allait permettre à mon fils de connaître son grand-père d'avantage, et donc de le sauver par la même occasion. Je n'avais donc pas le droit d'avoir peur, et encore moins le droit d'échouer. Tout ce qui importait était ma réussite, ce fut ce que je me dis lorsque finalement je fermai les yeux pour me laisser emporter par mon choix.

Ce voyage était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors. J'étais dans un tunnel aux couleurs étincelantes, du bleu, du blanc et du vert qui formaient inlassablement des bulles lumineuses qui éclataient à la vitesse de la lumière. Je ne pouvais pas avancer, j'étais condamnée à rester rigide, droite, debout et à me laisser être aspirée par le tunnel…Non, par le temps lui-même. J'aurais voulu douter encore, mais je n'avais même pas la concentration requise pour le faire. Mon être était totalement aspiré par ce couloir temporel, et je dus même fermer les yeux pour m'y abandonner totalement car les lumières du couloir me brûlaient la rétine. Même les yeux fermés, je ressentais les lumières dérangeantes. Elles n'étaient plus aussi fortes qu'avant, mais elles restaient très perturbantes. Si bien que le voyage qui avait sûrement duré quelques dizaines de minutes sembla durer une éternité pour moi.

Je sentis plusieurs fois que j'allais perdre connaissance, mais je me raccrochai à ma rage à chaque fois pour ne pas me laisser gagner par la faiblesse. Ainsi, quelques temps plus tard, la pression sur mon corps se fit de moins en moins fortes, et les lumières de moins en moins vives, pour au final se dissiper complètement.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux….Je vis que le monde autour de moi avait complètement changé. Non, il n'avait pas changé, il était revenu à son état d'origine. J'étais revenue dans le passé. Des années s'étaient écoulées dans l'autre sens et j'étais revenue. Rien n'avait changé sur moi, j'étais toujours cette folle de 45 ans qui était en train de succomber aux ténèbres du désespoir et du mépris, à l'exception près que cette fois, j'allais pouvoir taire ce désir brûlant en moi en accomplissant le pourquoi j'étais venue ici.

C'est ce que je croyais à l'époque. Mais alors que je cherchais à savoir où je me trouvais, le destin m'a encore joué un tour en me faisant faire une rencontre des plus surprenantes, mais qui allait radicalement changer les choses.

Alors que je sortis de la ruelle où j'avais échoué, ce fut une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts qui s'afficha face à moi. La jeune adulte au regard expressif et dont l'habillement était assez sombre se stoppa net lorsqu'elle me vit face à elle. Nous étions toutes les deux aussi surprises l'une que l'autre par ce que nous venions de voir, et il nous fallut quelques secondes, non quelques minutes, pour réaliser la situation dans laquelle nous avions été mises.

– Qu'est-ce que….Bégaya cette voix que je n'avais pas entendue depuis longtemps.

– Je suis rentrée, Hakaze. Lui répondis-je. J'ai énormément de choses à te dire depuis le temps. Veux-tu bien m'accorder un instant ?

Et ce fut ainsi que notre histoire commença. Hakaze.


	42. Hakaze 3 : L'ombre et la lumière

watch?v=kJKwMjNnhUg

Au-delà des époques, au-delà de toutes les barrières de ce monde, j'avais défié toutes les lois et tous les interdits, mais tout ce qui importait…C'est qu'en ce jour, toi et moi pouvions enfin nous faire face…

– Je suis rentrée, Hakaze. J'ai énormément de choses à te dire, depuis le temps que je cherche à te voir. Veux-tu bien m'accorder un instant ?

– Qu…Qu'est-ce que cela signifie… ? Bégaya celle que j'étais autrefois, autrement dit toi. Tu…Tu es….

– Je suis toi. Repris-je. Je suis Hakaze Namatame. Je viens du futur, une trentaine d'années en avant par rapport à notre époque.

– Comment…Comment est-ce possible ? Papa aurait réussi à inventer sa machine… ?

– Depuis bien longtemps. Il s'est simplement garder de le révéler. Il a utilisé le pouvoir d'Athéna et de l'Ener-D afin de faire des allers temporels. Je ne sais cependant pas si le contraire est réalisable. Mais là n'est pas le problème, Hakaze. Si je suis venue…C'est pour changer le passé.

– Changer…Le passé ? Me répondit mon homologue, dubitative.

– Oui, je suis venue changer notre histoire, mais ça dépend de toi. Dans le futur, Athéna est malheureuse, notre père s'est isolé dans cette forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui serve de tombeau, et tous les deux sont rongés par la culpabilité. Tu as un fils de 20 ans qui n'a aucun goût en la vie car il n'a plus que toi en contact et que toi-même tu rumines du matin au soir…..Et toi….Et moi….C'est l'isolement, l'incompréhension, le rejet, la solitude…Tous ces sentiments négatifs qui se cumulent à l'intérieur sans savoir pourquoi…Je ne veux pas revivre ça de nouveau.

La jeune femme que tu étais marqua un silence prononcé pendant quelques secondes, se méfiant sûrement de ce que je lui disais. Je n'accordais pas ma confiance au premier venu, c'était vrai, cependant, j'avais un argument de taille qui me permettait de mettre en avant le fait que je connaissais beaucoup plus sur moi qu'elle ne le pensait.

– C'est Hiroki le père de mon fils. Notre fils s'appelle Hirosuke, le nom des deux frères Yamada.

– Comment sais-tu pour Hiroki et Rei… —

– Je te l'ai dit, repris-je avec le sourire. Je suis toi, tu es moi, nous sommes justes de deux époques différentes. Me crois-tu désormais ?

Tu te figeas alors quelques secondes, bien trop choquée pour prendre une décision si rapidement. Je t'avais donné presque toutes les cartes que j'avais, j'en gardais une pour te convaincre définitivement, mais je pensais que cela n'allait pas être nécessaire. Et j'eus bien pensé puisque tu acceptas de me suivre dans un coin tranquille. Mais alors que nous allions quitter l'endroit où nous étions, nous fûmes rejointes par le futur père de notre enfant, Hiroki, qui semblait te chercher ce jour-là. Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur moi il fut choqué et s'étrangla presque en buvant sa limonade, mais sur tes simples paroles, il me fit confiance et nous suivit sans se mettre en garde.

Nous débouchâmes tous les trois dans ce parc Tachibana, celui dans lequel se réglaient tous les obscurs business de la ville. Passant le parc familial, nous nous enfonçâmes tous les trois jusqu'à être seuls dans notre coin. Nous dûmes nous enfoncer bien plus loin que nous l'avions imaginé, puisque nous étions dérangés par une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui semblait entraîner un jeu garçon à l'air glacial à jouer au duel de monstre. Ce petit brun aux yeux verts semblait porter en ses yeux toute la haine du monde et était motivé lorsque cette femme aux cheveux noirs lui disait « pense qu'en face de toi c'est ton père que tu affrontes. »

Nous trouvâmes finalement un coin isolé où nous pûmes nous entretenir les uns avec les autres. Je m'installai tranquillement au sol tandis que toi tu avais encore des manières et choisit donc de ne pas salir ce que tu portais. Hiroki, fidèle à lui-même, décida de s'avachir par terre, dans une position dont lui seul avait le secret.

Une fois installés, tu fus la première à prendre la parole à mon intention.

– Pourquoi dans le futur tout va mal ? Me demandas-tu avec inquiétude. Qu'est donc la cause de tout ce désordre dans les esprits de tout le monde ?

– De quoi parles-tu, Hakaze ? Reprit Hiroki, inquiet.

– J'ai appris il y a quelques temps de quoi il en retournait. Repris-je. Notre père , notre mère et Athéna ont toute une histoire derrière eux, et cette histoire dépasse de loin ce que tu en connais actuellement.

– Comment ça ? Repris-tu, concernée par ce que je te disais.

Je te racontai alors toute l'histoire que m'avait raconté Voltanis auparavant. Du sort de nos grands-parents jusqu'à la véritable identité de Fujii notre grand-père, en passant par les motivations qui ont poussé notre père à s'isoler dans son habitat jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Tout ce que je te dis s'inscrit alors dans ta mémoire, et au fur et à mesure que je te le racontais, je voyais ton expression, ainsi que celle d'Hiroki qui t'accompagnait, devenir livide. Il était vrai qu'après que papa nous ait raconté son histoire à lui et à notre mère, nous nous étions jurées intérieurement de protéger cet homme qui s'était tant battu pour nous donner la vie, mais j'avais l'impression que j'avais soulevé quelque chose de bien plus profond en te racontant ce que Voltanis m'avait transmis. Et ce fut pareil pour Hiroki, puisque son visage se déforma aussitôt qu'il sut le sort réservé à notre père dans le futur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à donner une expression malsaine sur son visage, en total contraste avec la personne que je connaissais habituellement.

– Dis-nous ce que l'on doit faire pour changer le futur. Reprîtes-vous du même ton sombre, tous les deux en accord sur votre sentiment vis-à-vis de notre père.

– Si vous voulez éviter la destruction de notre famille à l'avenir, il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire. Il faut éliminer Fujii avant que papa n'apprenne la vérité à son sujet.

– Comment trouver ce fils de pute ? Reprit Hiroki avec plus de motivation cette fois.

– Il ne se manifestera que dans quelques années, six à sept ans pour être précise. Il viendra à vous, mais il faut que vous soyez prêts à le vaincre, lui qui possède un esprit du duel très puissant à ses côtés. Je vais donc vous entraîner suffisamment pour le vaincre.

– Le vaincre…Dans un duel ? Demandas-tu dubitative.

– Non, le vaincre dans un combat physique. Je vais vous transmettre toutes les connaissances en self défense et en combats que j'ai obtenu au fil des années. Vous aurez mon niveau tout en ayant l'âge de jeunes. A la fin de cette période, vous serez capables de vaincre Fujii.

– Ok. Approuvâtes-vous à l'unisson, déterminés par la vengeance.

Et ce fut ainsi que durant quelques mois, Hiroki et toi vîntes dans les profondeurs de la forêt obscure se cachant derrière le parc Tachibana chaque jour afin de vous entraîner contre moi. Je vous appris tout ce que je savais concernant la self défense et à se débrouiller dans les situations invraisemblables. Entre autres, vos habitudes de cacher des armes dans vos sous-vêtements, vos connaissances sur l'Ener-D, mais aussi sur les angles morts lors d'un affrontement physique, ainsi que d'autres choses, viennent de mon entraînement. Nous avons livré des tas de combats à mains nues ou armées vous et moi, et je sentais que peu à peu, vous deveniez de véritables machines de guerre prêtes à éliminer Fujii. Il ne manquait plus grand-chose pour que vous soyez au top.

Je me procurai facilement trois revolvers grâce au marché noir de la forêt obscure. Ces armes, je vous les présentai le jour suivant et vous fîtes vos premiers pas dans l'utilisation des armes à feu. S'entrainant sur des cibles amovibles ou non, vous devîntes rapidement des tireurs hors pair, ce qui ne me laissa plus qu'une dernière chose à faire avant que vous ne soyez parfaits.

– C'est le dernier jour d'entraînement. Vous déclarai-je froidement, gardant mon rôle d'entraîneuse. On va vous faire un entraînement spécial en guise de dernière.

– Dis, reprit Hiroki. On retente pour la nage ? Ca me fait chier de ne pas savoir nager..

– Même avec 1000 ans de pratique tu n'arriverais pas à savoir nager correctement. Rétorquai-je glaciale alors que tu pouffas de rire. Nous allons faire plus productif. Vous allez vous battre contre moi et mon partenaire. Si vous arrivez à nous mettre à terre tous les deux, alors vous serez capables de continuer le chemin seuls. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurai besoin de plus de temps à passer avec vous.

– Ton partenaire ? Repris-tu dubitative. Qui est-il ?

– Montre toi. Dis-je à celui qui attendait en moi depuis bien trop longtemps son jour de gloire. Medraut mon ami, combats à mes côtés s'il te plaît.

– Que trépasse si je faiblis dame Hakaze ! Hurla mon partenaire ayant surgi de nulle part en se donnant une tape sur le torse. Nous allons mettre en pièces ces deux vils individus hahahahaha ! POUR DAME HAKAZE !

Celle que tu incarnais à cette époque soupira alors face à Medraut mon partenaire, ce qui nous permit de vous porter un premier coup furtif qui déclencha une bataille sans précédent entre Hiroki, Medraut et nous. Nous donnions tous tout ce que nous avions en nous afin de nous assurer que cette vengeance allait être possible. Après tout, nous étions tous animés par la même motivation à l'intérieur : le bien de notre père, et notre conviction s'était renforcée au fur et à mesure de nos entraînements, faisant peu à peu de nous de véritables guerriers prêts à combattre.

L'affrontement dura une heure et se solda sur votre victoire. Medraut et moi fûmes vaincus par votre force et votre équipe, me laissant sentir que si c'était vous, c'était possible de changer le temps. Satisfaite, je vous félicitai, vous annonçant que je n'avais plus rien à vous apprendre. Ensemble nous allions mener notre dernière mission avant nos adieux.

Et ce fut chose faite, puisqu'après réflexion, j'avais besoin d'un troisième membre dans l'escouade d'attaque contre Fujii. J'avais beaucoup de contacts dans le futur, mais il n'y en avait qu'un qui pouvait être entraîné pour devenir un mercenaire sans pour autant être lié à notre famille. Cette personne, c'était cette Juuni que je connaissais depuis une vingtaine d'années maintenant. Jessica Leocaser se faisait appeler par ce pseudonyme depuis qu'elle avait intégré la guilde Yume-Nikki, et elle semblait aimer se battre tout en appréciant les causes nobles. Ainsi, je l'avais choisie comme prochaine personne à recevoir les mêmes conseils que vous, mais pour cela j'avais besoin d'un autre saut temporel.

Cette dernière mission consista donc à me faire intégrer en toute discrétion le laboratoire de notre père tout en ne trahissant pas le fait que j'existais dans cette époque alors que je n'étais pas supposé être présente. Grâce à votre entraînement, nous réussîmes sans difficulté à actionner la machine à voyager dans le temps, ce qui me permit de retourner dans le passé à la recherche de Jessica.

Je ne la rencontrai pas directement, mais je pus établir un contact avec un groupe de jeunes garçons qui l'avaient apparemment pris sous leur aile, formant avec elle un groupe de racailles dans la zone BAD de Satellite. Je leur appris donc à eux tout ce que je vous avais appris, en leur donnant comme consigne de transmettre tout ça à la jeune blonde effrontée qu'ils gardaient sous leur protection. Ainsi, dans le futur, trois personnes allaient être capables de détruire Fujii une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ma mission était terminée, et il était pour moi impossible de rentrer dans mon époque puisque la machine à remonter dans le temps qu'avait construit mon père n'existait même pas encore à cette époque. Maman n'était même pas encore décédée, et la guilde venait sûrement d'être construite, ou allait bientôt voir le jour. Je n'avais donc aucune solution pour revenir. Je consultai Medraut, celui qui m'accompagnait envers et contre tout, et lui-même questionna les esprits du duel qu'il put questionner. De fils en aiguilles, il m'apprit que lorsqu'une personne ayant remonté le temps quitte l'époque dans laquelle elle s'est introduite, la mémoire des personnes l'ayant connue sont altérées afin d'effacer la présence du voyageur temporel. Même si je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne pouvais le vérifier, et je n'avais de toute façon plus aucune manière de pouvoir changer les choses. Je vécus donc ma vie en attente de mourir, jusqu'à ce fameux jour, cinq ans plus tard.

Ce jour-là, je sentis quelque chose d'anormal dans l'air. Habitant dans le quartier de Satellite depuis mon voyage, je connaissais l'aura de la ville et j'avais appris à en ressentir les énergies spirituelles. Pourtant, ce fameux jour, je sentis une présence bien singulière arriver dans ce monde. Cette présence, c'était toi. Je cherchai à te retrouver, afin de savoir ce que tu étais devenue depuis tout ce temps, et pourquoi tu étais revenue dans le passé à ton tour. Avais-tu fait tout ce voyage pour venir me chercher ? Ou avais-tu d'autres motivations concernant tout ce que l'on avait partagé ensemble ?

Je ne pus en avoir le cœur net, puisque sans savoir pourquoi, mon enveloppe charnelle disparut au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans ma quête pour te retrouver. Ce fut une fois que je te vis au loin que mon corps disparut totalement, me laissant penser que j'allais m'éteindre juste avant d'avoir de nouveau fait ta connaissance.

Mais à ma grande surprise, une fois mon corps totalement disparu, je me réveillai dans le tien. Je ne compris pas immédiatement, mais je trouvai vite une réponse à mes questions : nous étions toutes deux des clandestines ici, et il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule « moi » voyageant dans ce monde. Ainsi, tu m'avais absorbée en toi et j'allais être assimilée à toi pour que l'on ne fasse plus qu'un.

Cependant, la mémoire que tu avais perdu avait laissé un vide en toi. Tu te souvenais que tu voulais te battre, mais tu en ignorais totalement la raison puisque la raison en question provenait de ma bouche, de mes mots. Dans quel but étais-tu devenue si forte ? Tu ne savais quoi répondre à cette question. Alors tu pris la réponse la plus difficile. Tu comblas ces cases vides dans ta tête par le fait que tu voulais à tout prix empêcher la catastrophe Ener-D qui avait poussé notre père à hériter de la « malédiction » de Voltanis et ainsi empêcher ta propre naissance.

watch?v=kyCGZ3UbNIA

De l'intérieur de toi je tentai de te faire ressentir que tu te trompais de chemin, mais ta conviction avait été portée à maturité et était donc inébranlable. Notre combat intérieur fit rage, tu résistas tant que je ne pus t'atteindre. Ton esprit alors pris en trouble avec notre conflit intérieur se laissa détruire par la manipulation de Reisuke qui nous offrit un aller simple pour le monde du désespoir, tirant profit de mon esprit de vengeance ainsi que de tes cases remplies par ta motivation pour former une conscience désespérée ne cherchant que vengeance et destruction.

Je fus celle de nous deux qui hérita de la partie ténébreuse de notre esprit qui s'intégra directement au mien. Et ce fut ainsi que je devins le monstre que je suis actuellement, celui qui se tient en face de toi, celui qui t'a fait endurer toutes ces souffrances et ces tourments.

….

Je suis la seule responsable de ton malheur….Alors tue-moi pour de bon, Hakaze.

« Tue-Moi pour de bon » Les mots que tu venais de prononcer à mon égard me laissèrent de marbre. Alors que ton essence se trouvait face à moi, je pouvais constater que tu avais énormément changé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Ce passé que tu venais de me raconter avait rempli les cases qui étaient jusqu'alors complétées par des souvenirs illusoires, des chimères que je m'étais inventées toute seule pour combler ce manque d'objectif. Et face à moi se trouvait cet être que tu étais devenu, un tas d'ombre qui ne peut prendre une forme humaine que lorsque Voltanis le lui en donne les moyens. Ton enveloppe charnelle insaisissable faite d'ombre ressemblait parfaitement à la mienne, pourtant, dans tes yeux je ne lisais que du mépris, dans ton cœur je n'y voyais que de la haine, et dans ton âme…Je ne pouvais y discerner la moindre émotion.

Quelle était cette « moi » qui me faisait face ? Je ne pouvais pas le dire moi-même. Etais-tu vraiment un monstre ? Je ne pouvais y répondre. Pourtant, il fallait bien trouver des réponses pour pouvoir avancer dans le chemin de notre histoire, de l'histoire de notre famille.

Je choisis alors la réponse que tu m'aurais donnée quelques années auparavant : les armes. Medraut, l'idiot qui m'accompagnait partout, sortit de nulle part comme à son habitude, tandis que le Medraut ayant à son tour subi l'influence du désespoir se matérialisa à tes côtés, comme pour répondre à l'acte effectué. En silence, je me ruai sur toi, tu te ruas sur moi, laissant nos cœurs nous guider dans un affrontement ultime pour savoir laquelle de nous deux allait être digne de pouvoir porter sur ses épaules le lourd poids de notre famille.

Du même réflexe nous sortîmes de notre poche gauche un couteau dont la lame faisait une dizaine de centimètres. Comme bataillant à l'épée nous nous donnâmes des coups et en parâmes autant l'une que l'autre. Nous n'avions plus de sons pour exprimer notre relation que ceux des lames qui s'entrechoquaient tandis que les coups d'épées de nos deux chevaliers nobles accompagnaient ce requiem chanté par nos cœurs, par nos âmes mêmes. Nous joignîmes nos poings à cette bataille, un coup furtif de ma part te fit lâcher un cri féminin mature qui résonna, et me donnant un coup à ton tour, tu me fis lâcher un cri de la même intensité et de la même hauteur.

A cette ambiance de vide soulignée par le bruit de notre combat brûlant de volonté s'ajoutèrent les gémissements et les soupirs que nous poussâmes à chaque coup porté avec succès par l'autre. Continuant cet affrontement qui faisait rage, nous changeâmes d'arme en même temps l'une et l'autre, passant cette fois à une lame plus fine mais plus longue et tranchante, similaire à celles que l'on utilisait dans l'escrime. Nous nous lançâmes dans un nouveau duel au sommet, duel qui allait déterminer l'essence-même de mon existence. Nous n'avions ni regret, ni peine, ni larmes. Toi et moi avions tellement traversé ensemble que nous ne pouvions plus exprimer d'autres émotions que de la fierté.

J'étais fière, fière de me tenir là devant toi, fière de porter ce nom traîné dans la boue par mon ancêtre, fière de pouvoir t'affronter de toute mes forces afin de te montrer que tu n'avais rien à craindre concernant mon avenir, ton passé, ton présent. Tandis que je continuais à me battre, utilisant tous mes membres pour parer tes coups comme tu me l'avais appris plus tôt, j'étais persuadée que tu pensais la même chose que moi et que malgré ton apparence c'était cette flamme à l'intérieur qui animait ta rage de vaincre. Car au fond, monstre ou non, nous nous bâtions pour les mêmes principes, les mêmes sentiments, les mêmes idéaux. Et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Je me reculai quelques secondes tandis que tu fis de même. Nos halètements communs s'ajoutèrent à leur tour à l'ambiance lourde qui régissait notre espace de combat. Les bruits d'épées entrechoquées avaient quant à eux cessé leur représentation, nous poussant toutes les deux à regarder l'issue de ce combat de noblesse que se livrait les deux chevaliers.

Mais de nos deux partenaires, il ne restait plus que leurs épées. Les deux chevaliers nobles avaient jeté l'éponge et avaient succombé. Je n'en voulais pas à Medraut, au contraire, je l'avais moi-même entraîné dans toutes ces histoires, j'étais responsable de lui après tout.

Nous eûmes un autre réflexe commun en voyant nos camarades effondrés, celui de rapidement se saisir de chaque épée laissée pour morte au sol. Du même élan nous nous jetâmes chacune sur l'arme que l'on braqua en même temps sur l'autre, ne laissant que le son strident généré par nos épées entrechoquées couvrir le lourd silence de notre espace de bataille. Sans dire un mot nous échangeâmes d'autres coups, encore et encore, inlassablement. Nous portions toutes les deux le fardeau de notre cœur, le fardeau de notre histoire, pesant sur nos épaules en cet instant crucial, et pourtant, je me sentais légère. Dansant encore et encore en portant cette épée forgée par l'espoir et les sentiments, je me sentais libre tandis que l'on échangeait toujours les coups. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, ce qui sembla te surprendre. Ce fut ainsi la première réelle divergence qu'il y eut lieu dans notre affrontement final. Danser avec toi au rythme de nos gémissements et de nos cris de détermination était un honneur et me rappelait des souvenirs passés ensemble. Je sentais au fond de moi que j'avais eu de la chance de te rencontrer, de pouvoir apprendre de toi et d'apprendre à te connaître. Au fond de moi…J'étais heureuse que tu sois revenue à notre époque. Parce que j'ai appris à connaître quelqu'un qui était moi sans l'être. Malgré que tu étais moi, tu avais tes propres opinions différentes des miennes, sûrement forgées par ce que tu avais vécu, et cela me plaisait de les connaître et d'en tirer des enseignements.

Il me restait cependant une étape pour être complète. Il fallait que je te surpasse, et ce combat en était la preuve. Nous étions toutes deux au même niveau, impossible de définir une gagnante dans cette histoire, mais il fallait que je te le montre, que tout ce que tu avais fait n'était pas vain. Toi qui s'est réjouie de mon retour, toi qui a cherché à me revoir dans ce monde duquel tu étais prisonnière.

Alors cette fois, je vais te montrer ce que j'ai appris. Je vais te montrer la puissance des liens de notre famille, celle pour laquelle tu t'es battue tout ce temps, celle pour laquelle tu as bravé tous les interdits, celle pour laquelle tu es devenue celle que tu es actuellement. Regarde-moi, Hakaze, tandis que j'emprunte de nouveau la force de celle qui a tant fait pour nous, notre tante.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que je venais de faire ce vœu face à toi. Il suffit d'une dizaine de secondes supplémentaires pour que le pouvoir auquel je venais de faire appel ne se manifeste et que l'armure d'Athéna laissée en ce monde par notre tante ne vienne spontanément se greffer à moi. Je sentais mon corps devenir lourd tandis que j'étais petit à petit habillée par cette carcasse de fer qu'arborait toujours Sirie lorsqu'elle était encore au service du sanctuaire céleste. Dégageant une aura étincelante, je fis de mon mieux pour te montrer la puissance que j'avais accumulé grâce à tes efforts. Je te lançai un regard, et pour la première fois alors, je vis ton expression changer. Tu m'affichas un sourire serein en fermant les yeux, et en gardant cette sérénité tu pris la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de notre affrontement.

– Le futur t'appartient, Hakaze. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te rencontrer, te revoir, me revoir, apprendre à me connaître et à retrouver celle que j'étais autrefois…Tu ne peux t'imaginer comme cela m'a rendu heureuse. Tue-moi, Hakaze. Tue-moi pour de bon.

A tes mots je ne répondis pas, me lança à ton assaut comme tu me l'avais demandé à l'instant. Chargeant toute la puissance d'Athéna en moi, je me ruai vers toi de toutes mes forces dans un torrent de lumière couleur or qui inonda notre espace de bataille. Mais alors que j'étais proche de te porter le coup fatal qui allait nous apporter la paix, quelque chose me revint en mémoire, ce n'était qu'une voix, mais cela suffit à me stopper dans mon assaut.

« – Ta mère serait fière de toi, vraiment très fière de toi. Elle était aussi effrontée que toi lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. De là où elle se trouve, je peux te dire qu'elle est ta première supportrice. »

Je me bloquai net, jetant sèchement l'épée de Medraut que j'avais encore dans la main. Elle se planta dans le décor dans un vacarme assourdissant qui te fit réagir, te faisant ouvrir ses yeux. Ton regard fut marqué par la surprise tandis que tu ne comprenais pas le pourquoi de mes actions. Cependant, avant que tu ne puisses dire quoi que ce soit, je repris la parole à ton intention.

– Peu m'importe si tu es devenue un monstre. Te dis-je en essayant de te transmettre mes sentiments. Peu m'importe si tu es rongée par la vengeance ou l'amertume ! Tu restes moi….Et si tu es moi…Alors les sentiments que tu as pour notre père, pour notre tante, pour Hiroki et Hirosuke….Tout ça…Tout ça est bien réel…..Maman est fière de nous de là où elle est, parce qu'elle était pareille que nous. Le simple fait que tu te trouves devant moi aujourd'hui est preuve que quelle que soit ton apparence, c'est notre sang qui coule dans tes veines !

– Qu'est-ce que….Tu racontes ? Repris-tu, troublée par ce que je venais de te dire. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à sauver un être comme moi…. ?

– Parce qu'une fois que l'on est guidé par nos sentiments, nos choix n'ont plus rien de rationnel. Nous interrompit Kôsei qui sortit de nulle part. Désolé d'être entré ici sans permission, mais je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, Hakaze. Enfin, si vous alliez bien, puisque vous êtes deux.

– Cela ne te choque-t-il pas de me voir dans cet état… ? Lui demandas-tu en cherchant une excuse pour te maudire d'avantage.

– Pourquoi serais-je choqué ? Te répondit froidement le garçon. Peut-on comprendre une personne en un simple regard sur son physique ? Non. Moi aussi je me suis meurtri, moi aussi j'ai sombré dans les profondeurs du désespoir, même encore aujourd'hui je me bats pour répandre ce désespoir, et pourtant, au plus profond de moi je sens que ce que je fais est juste et que mon choix de vie convient à ce que je ressens et à ce que j'ai vécu. Les autres peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent de ma route, mais je suis le seul à l'emprunter, je n'oblige personne à prendre le même chemin que moi. Alors pourquoi aurais-je honte d'être le fruit de mes choix ?

Les mots de Kôsei étaient vrais, et ils eurent beaucoup d'impact sur toi. Ils te firent réfléchir quelques secondes, comme si tu étais en train de faire un choix décisif concernant ta propre existence. Quelques secondes plus tard, tu pris alors ta décision, et ce fut avec un sourire que tu l'annonças.

– Hakaze, repris-tu avec le sourire. Je pensais être celle qui allait t'apprendre des choses en venant dans le passé, mais au final, je suis celle qui a le plus appris à tes côtés. J'ai oublié des choses fondamentales dans le futur, et c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais été capable d'aider Papa.

– Hakaze….S'il te plaît…

– Ne compatis pas, j'ai trouvé la paix. J'ai échoué dans le futur, mais je suis certaine que toi, tu seras capable de changer le tragique destin de notre père. Et je veux être aux premières loges pour assister à ça….Alors Hakaze…Je rentre de là d'où je viens…Je suis toi, et tu es moi, alors il est temps pour toi de reprendre ce qui te revient. Mon être ne va pas mourir, nous ne ferons simplement plus qu'un.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, tu te jetas sur moi afin de m'étreindre. Cette tendresse, cette affection prononcée que tu affichas face à moi me fit vraiment un effet de chaleur à l'intérieur. Ce simple geste était bien plus important que tout ce que nous avions vécu. Toi et moi trouvions enfin l'harmonie. Toi et moi nous comprenions enfin, si bien que lorsque nos sentiments furent portés à leur paroxysme, tu disparus de mes bras dans une pluie de lumières s'évaporant dans l'espace sombre dans lequel nous étions, emportant avec toi le futur.

Mais tu n'avais pas disparu, je sentais que tu étais en moi. Ta conscience avait été assimilée à la mienne, ne laissant en moi qu'un être nouveau formé par la détermination de deux facettes d'une même femme. Dans mes veines coulait aussi ton sang, et dans mon cœur résonnaient aussi tes sentiments, j'étais désormais complète.

– Et ça fait quoi de se sentir complète ? Me demanda Kôsei avec le sourire, perturbant ainsi ma pensée.

– Eh !? Comment tu sais ce que j'étais en train de penser !? Répondis-je choquée par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

– Je suis un esper ~ Me répondit le jeune garçon avec dérision. Je devine les pensées des autres ~

– Huhhh !? De quoi tu parles !?

– Je plaisantais. Je suppose que l'on en a terminé ici cependant. Toutes les zones d'ombres de ton esprit sont résolues ?

– Oui, tout est clair désormais. Je te remercie sincèrement pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Kôsei, toi et Arata m'avez beaucoup aidée à illuminer cette part d'ombre qui était en moi….Je vous suis très reconnaissante.

– Il reste cependant une dernière étape à votre voyage dans le temps. Nous interrompit une voix féminine familière provenant de nulle part.

– Qui…Qui a parlé… ? Demandai-je.

Alors que je cherchais d'où venait cette voix, je m'aperçus qu'elle venait de Kôsei. Et j'avais vu juste, puisque de lui sortit une essence similaire à celle d'Arata, à l'exception que c'était l'apparence de Laïla qu'elle portait. Moi et mon ami fûmes tout aussi surpris par l'apparence soudaine de cette Laila qui semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années.

– Par quoi es-tu surpris Kôsei ? Ricana-t-elle Je t'avais bien dit que l'on ne ferait qu'un non ? ~ Je suis ton nouvel esprit du duel, Tarotrei, la princesse de la prédiction ~ Et je peux te dire que la mémoire que je t'ai transmise n'est toujours pas complète ~ Il reste une dernière étape pour que tu saches tout sur ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ~ Voudras-tu m'accompagner une dernière fois dans le balet des souvenirs ? ~

– Si tel est votre désir, dame Laïla. Reprit Kôsei machinalement.

La femme sourit de nouveau à Kôsei, utilisant son énergie d'esprit du duel afin de nous amener à ce qui semblait être la dernière étape de notre voyage temporel. Un voyage ayant changé des tas de choses pour Kôsei et moi.


	43. Laila 6 : Les nuances de gris

Nous fûmes transportés, Hakaze et moi, par le souvenir de ma dame qui était en fait lui-même un esprit du duel. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, nous fûmes arrivés à destination. Nous étions dans notre ville de campagne telle que nous la connaissions à notre époque. Etions-nous enfin rentrés ? Ou était-ce simplement un temps plus proche du nôtre sans pour autant être notre époque ? Je n'en avais pas la réponse, et mon frère non plus.

– As-tu une idée de l'époque dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ? Demandai-je à Hakaze.

– Aucune idée à première vue. Me répondit-elle, concernée. A en juger par les environs, nous nous trouvons sûrement environ 15 ans en arrière. Il existe un moyen simple pour vérifier ça.

– Quel moyen ? Rétorquai-je, sceptique.

– La famille d'Erika a emménagé ici il y a une dizaine d'années. Si la tante d'Erika se trouve déjà ici, alors nous aurons la certitude que nous n'avons pas été plus loin que dix ans en arrière. Nous sommes à deux rues, allons vérifier ~

– Très bonne idée…Partenaire.

La jeune femme fut surprise par ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour au final afficher un sourire sincère dont elle seule avait le secret. Je ne pus faire face à ce sourire, détournant le regard face à cette expression apaisante qu'affichait celle qui m'avait tant aidé à lever le mystère sur ma dame. N'osant pas affronter de nouveau son regard, je l'invitai à reprendre la route, ce qu'elle fit sans protester.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant chez Erika, l'ancienne vocaliste de notre groupe, et, comme Hakaze me l'avait dit, nous avions désormais notre repère temporel. « Chez monsieur et madame Wheeler » était écrit sur la boîte aux lettres. Erika Kurenai n'habitait donc pas encore ici à cette époque.

– Donc les parents de Reisuke et d'Hiroki sont encore vivants…Entama Hakaze. Nous sommes donc plus de 15 ans en arrière je pense.

– En effet. Mais pourquoi ma dame nous a-t-elle envoyés ici ? Je ne comprends pas le but de ce saut temporel. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons i –

Je fus interrompu par quelque chose d'étrange venant du bout de la rue. Je m'y rendis, invitant ma camarade à me suivre, et ensemble nous longeâmes cette rue jusqu'à arriver à ce que j'avais aperçu depuis la maison d'Erika. Deux femmes en capes noires se faisaient face, comme si elles allaient se jeter l'une sur l'autre. Seules leurs chevelures dépassaient des capes des protagonistes du combat ; l'une était rousse, l'autre noire. La femme rousse enleva sa capuche, me laissant voir qu'elle avait une quarantaine d'années, un peu moins de 40 ans peut être. La femme ridée aux yeux gris dévisageait l'autre, comme si elle vouait une haine assez forte à celle qui se dressait devant elle.

– Nous voilà face à face, sorcière. Lui balança-t-elle sèchement. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais avoir l'honneur de te vaincre moi-même, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Je vais enfin pouvoir venger mon fils.

– Tu tiens un sacré discours haineux dis donc ~ Reprit la femme dont l'identité ne faisait plus aucun doute en entendant cette voix. Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de ton fils, Lysandra. Bien au contraire. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que ceux ayant tué le gang de ton fils ont jugé ce gang sur les mêmes critères que l'on me juge ? A savoir les apparences. Tu es en train de t'allier avec ceux sur lesquels tu jettes le mépris.

– Tu ne m'auras pas avec ce genre de discours. Je sais que la manipulation est ta principale arme, Yamada Laila. J'étais venue ici pour mettre la main sur Shinichi, mais détruire sa progéniture semble tout aussi prometteur.

La rousse sortit une lame fine de derrière son dos et se mit à se ruer sur ma dame qui n'avait pas dévoilé son identité. Ma leader ne prit même pas la peine de bouger, comme si elle ne comptait pas éviter le coup. Sans réfléchir, je me ruai sur la rousse en course et, rassemblant toute mon inconscience, je me jetai contre la femme, la percutant alors dans sa course pour m'écraser au sol avec elle. Par réflexe, je me relevai rapidement et m'emparai de la lame abandonnée avant de la braquer sur la rousse qui n'avait pas été assez rapide pour se relever, sûrement sous l'effet de surprise.

– Que comptes-tu faire avec cette arme ? Demandai-je à la rousse, glacial. N'es-tu pas au courant que tuer est un crime ?

– Kôsei ! Me sermonna Hakaze qui m'avait rattrapé sur la scène. Tu pourrais te retenir un peu…Agresser les gens comme ça…Laisse le temps faire son cours par pitié !

Mais alors que j'allais rétorquer afin d'alimenter cette discorde, je fus interrompu par ma dame qui nous avait rejoint également. Elle enleva sa cape à son tour, laissant son visage de 24 ans paraître devant moi et mon amie. Je fus alors abasourdi en voyant cette femme devant moi. Elle était toute aussi sublime qu'elle ne l'était dans notre époque, comme si la maturité faisait d'elle un joyau de plus en plus magnifique. Elle était comme un vin qui prenant de l'âge était de plus en plus délicieux.

– Ton amie a raison, Shuuei ~ Me dit-elle avec ironie, me laissant deviner qu'elle avait fait le rapprochement avec le temps passé. Le passé est le passé, il vous faut garder le rôle d'observateur.

La dame s'avança vers la rousse, prenant au passage son arme de mes mains afin de la lui rendre.

– Lysandra…Je suppose que maintenant que nous sommes trois, tu vas éviter de te dresser devant moi. Pars donc, et quitte cette fondation du futur de malheur. Tu ne te bats que pour répandre le sang, tout comme ceux qui ont tué ton fils l'ont fait avant toi.

– …Nous nous reverrons, Laila Yamada. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec la haine avant de prendre la route loin de nous.

Je voulus la rattraper pour l'empêcher de nuire, mais ma dame me stoppa. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle m'étreignit de par sa carcasse fine et légère, ce qui me fit vibrer de l'intérieur. Hakaze aussi était toute aussi surprise que je ne l'étais. Il était rare pour ma dame d'être si expressive, elle qui aimait garder ses sentiments secrets en guise d'avantage sur autrui.

– Je suis heureuse de te retrouver, Kôsei. Me murmura-t-elle. Tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps. Vraiment manqué.

– N'étiez-vous pas sensée m'oublier dame Laila ? La questionnai-je machinalement.

– Te revoir lui a rappelé tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Reprit Hakaze. Laila a retrouvé tous ses souvenirs en te voyant intervenir. Mais je ne vois pas quel souvenir serait assez fort pour lui redonner instantanément la mémoire, étant donné que nous n'avons été que spectateurs.

– Spectateurs…Es-tu sûre de cela ? Sourit ma dame face à Hakaze, sachant très bien ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous dans le passé. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc ma chère Hakaze ~

– Cela n'a pas d'importance. Coupai-je ma leader en essayant de masquer ma gêne prenante. Tout ce qui compte est que vous alliez bien. Le reste n'importe pas.

– Si je ne suis pas morte dans le futur il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter mon Kôsei ~ Cependant, je sens que ma mission va prendre un tournant rapide, et que vous êtes ici en raison de ce tournant.

– Comment ça ? Demanda Hakaze.

– Cet incident avec Lysandra…Il est loin d'être le premier. Pour être honnête, c'est la dix-septième fois en deux semaines qu'un membre de la fondation du futur essaie de s'en prendre à mon père.

– Sérieusement !? S'exclama Hakaze, interdite. Comment est-ce possible !? Et comment arrive-t-il à gérer la fondation du futur seul ?

– C'est moi qui fait en sorte qu'il ne se fasse pas attaquer. Reprit ma dame. Je veille ici depuis deux semaines afin que mes frères s'en sortent. Par chance, ils ne portent pas encore officiellement le nom de mon père. Mon père ne les a pas reconnus, et ils porteront le nom de leur mère jusqu'à leur majorité où ils pourront choisir, par conséquent, ils n'apparaissent sur aucun registre de la famille Yamada. Mais…J'ai peur pour eux. J'ai peur que si mon père entame un combat avec la fondation du futur, ils ne soient pris à parti ou découverts….Donc je veille jour et nuit ici.

– C'est tout aussi dangereux pour vous que pour votre père dame Laila ! Hurlai-je, affolé par la situation. En avez-vous seulement parlé à votre père !?

– Bien évidemment que je lui en ai parlé. Il est en train d'essayer de chercher une solution, mais c'est difficile d'échapper à une organisation gouvernementale comme la fondation du futur… Donc tout ce que je peux faire…C'est garder espoir. C'est plutôt ironique quand on y pense…

Ma dame leva ses yeux vers le ciel, un ciel de fin de journée qui avait été repeint aux couleurs du crépuscule. Gardant les yeux plongés dans la vaste étendue que l'on ne pouvait atteindre que des yeux, elle reprit la parole.

– Maman veille sur nous de là-haut, mais je crains que même pour elle, cela n'est pas possible de porter le poids d'une si lourde destinée. Et Yume-Nikki n'est pas encore prête à vaincre la fondation du futur…

Nous ne pûmes rien dire qui pouvait réconforter ma dame. Tout ce que l'on pouvait faire pour elle était de rester auprès d'elle tandis qu'on sentait qu'elle se retenait de partir en effusions de sentiments négatifs. Elle prit cependant le contrôle sur ces émotions qui tentaient de se faire de plus en plus prenantes sur elle.

– Allons voir mon père. Nous dit-elle, déterminée. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose.

Nous suivîmes ma dame sans protester jusqu'à arriver devant le baraquement de Shinichi et Yuki Yamada. Nous entrâmes sans frapper. Les enfants semblaient être absents ce jour-là, et Laila avait les clés donc c'était plus simple pour établir le contact. Yuki fut la première à nous voir. Nous la saluâmes, mais elle comprit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle appela son mari et nous nous installâmes tous autour de cette grande table dans la cuisine, qui, du côté du jardin, était plus isolée du monde que le salon. Shinichi fut le premier à prendre la parole, nous faisant comprendre qu'il avait une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde ici.

– La fondation du futur a encore frappé ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les mais sur la table, tel un patriarche.

– En effet papa. Reprit solennellement sa fille. Ils ont encore frappé. C'est la dix-septième fois en quinze jours qu'ils essaient d'attaquer cette maison.

– Nous savions tous les trois que ce moment allait arriver un jour. Reprit Yuki, assez calme et sereine. Nous avons juste à faire ce que l'on s'était dit le jour où nous en avions discuté et tout sera terminé.

– Non…Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Protesta ma dame avec violence. Je ne peux pas laisser Reisuke et Hiroki vivre ce que j'ai vécu ! Ils n'ont personne à qui se raccrocher, vous ne pouvez pas leur faire ça !

– Laila…Essaya de la rassurer son père. C'est la seule solution pour leur faire gagner du temps.

– Papa…Je….Je ne peux….

– Tu es leur sœur. Reprit-il en coupant sa fille. Si tu étais à ma place, tu ferais exactement la même chose, je le sais. Tu as voué tes dernières années à donner ton temps de vie pour prolonger le leur, tu as tout fait pour protéger la famille que j'ai construite malgré que ce n'était pas avec ta mère que je l'ai faite…Et pour ça…Je suis le plus heureux des pères. Tu as gagné quinze jours, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas en gagner quinze de plus.

– …Oui…Je le sais.

– Et puis ce n'est pas si grave, continua joyeusement Yuki. Te rends-tu compte ? Mes enfants ont la chance d'avoir la plus merveilleuse des sœurs. Tu es le câble qui connecte tout le monde dans cette famille Laïla, tu es celle qui peut apporter l'espoir à tout le monde. Il suffit que tu t'accroches.

– Ils ont raison. M'incrustai-je sans savoir. Si c'est vous, dame Laïla, alors vous serez capable de vaincre tout ce qui se trouve entre vous et vos frères….Et puis, je serai toujours à vos côtés pour ce faire, je vous l'ai juré.

watch?v=ewBOcdz29Sw

Ma dame se tut face à nos encouragements respectifs. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes laissant une détermination sans faille la pénétrer de nouveau. Lorsqu'elle posa de nouveau son regard sur nous, la faiblesse de ma dame s'était envolée pour ne laisser qu'un puissant leader paraître devant nous.

– J'ai parlé à Soichiro Namatame papa. Entama-t-elle avec détermination. Il m'a reconnue et m'apportera tout son soutien. Nous allons débuter un projet que l'on va appeler le projet « Rising Hope ». Si tout se passe bien et que ce projet est mis à terme, alors notre famille sera capable de sortir des abîmes du désespoir pour voir enfin la lumière.

– Bien. Sourit le père, satisfait par les déclarations de sa fille. Passons donc à la suite. Montons à l'étage.

Shinichi et Yuki nous invitèrent à les suivre à l'étage, ce que nous fîmes sans nous poser de questions. Cependant, une fois que nous fûmes arrivés devant la porte de la chambre du couple, Dame Laila nous invita à rester à l'extérieur, et même si j'étais curieux de savoir ce qui allait se dire, je respectai la volonté de ma dame et je l'attendis en compagnie de Hakaze.

Ce que je ne pensais pas possible cependant, c'est que nous allions pouvoir écouter tout ce qu'il se passait depuis l'extérieur de la pièce, étant donné que ma dame laissa la porte ouverte tandis qu'elle était avec ses parents à l'intérieur.

– Es-tu sûr que c'est la seule solution papa ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Il peut y avoir autre chose à faire…

– Ne t'en fais pas mon enfant, répondit Yuki. Nous sommes prêts à assumer les conséquences de nos actes. Mon amour, s'il te plaît, fais-le.

– Bien. Répondit glacialement le père.

Il sembla fouiller dans un tiroir, dans une armoire, ou autre débarras en désordre pendant quelques minutes. Puis il en sortit en objet que je ne pouvais identifier. Il dit un « ah je l'ai trouvé » avant de marquer un silence. J'entendis un clic, clic qui me laissa dubitatif et qui inquiéta Hakaze, et lorsque le père reprit la parole, je compris un peu ce qu'il en était.

– Yuki…Dit-il à sa femme. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as apporté dans ma vie. Grâce à toi j'ai retrouvé quelque chose que j'avais perdu des années auparavant : l'espoir. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu avoir deux merveilleux enfants que j'aime plus que tout au monde….Grâce à toi….J'ai pu reprendre goût à la vie. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et j'espère que l'éternité nous tiendra compagnie.

– Shinichi…Lui répondit-elle, émue. Je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir rencontré, ni d'avoir eu Hiroki et Reisuke. J'ai moi aussi vécu des années de pur bonheur, et ne t'en fais pas, l'éternité nous tiendra compagnie tandis que nous veillerons sur nos enfants. Maintenant mon amour, fais-le.

Sans que l'on ne puisse intervenir, muselés par l'ordre de ma dame, nous entendîmes un coup de feu provenant d'une arme silencieuse s'abattre sur quelqu'un. C'était Shinichi Yamada qui venait d'un coup de feu de tuer sa femme, Yuki Yamada, que l'on entendit s'écrouler au sol dans un bruit sourd qui s'estompa aussi vite que sa vie avait été prise. Je serrai les poings, devinant le spectacle auquel ma dame faisait face. Pourtant…Je ne pouvais changer le passé. Ils étaient déjà morts, et c'était impossible de changer un évènement irréversible. Alors moi et Hakaze, tous les deux bouleversés, ne pouvions qu'écouter la suite.

– Laila…Ma fille…Reprit le père. Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné un si lourd fardeau en aspirant au bonheur d'avoir un enfant. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir donné une telle vie, une vie de chagrin et de désespoir.

– Ne t'en fais pas, Papa. Reprit ma dame, sereine. Je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir donné la vie et de m'avoir donné deux raisons pour lesquelles me battre. Cette existence qu'est la nôtre est condamnée à être liée au plus profond désespoir, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour mettre un terme à ce cycle morbide. Nous ne serons pas les prochains à subir ce sort, je te le promets.

– Laila….Tu es tout ce qu'un père peut rêver d'avoir. Les mots ne peuvent exprimer combien je t'aime. Je te regarderai toujours de là-haut. Quand tu as un problème, regarde le ciel, j'y serai.

Un long silence s'en suivit, me laissant des palpitations dans mon corps. Tandis que mon pouls s'accélérait, je sentais l'atmosphère devenir de plus en plus malsaine de l'autre côté de ce mur. J'entendis finalement le même bruit de coup de feu étouffé par le mode silencieux, avant d'entendre le bruit d'un autre corps s'effondrer sur le sol.

…

Tout était terminé. Shinichi et Yuki Yamada étaient morts. Ils étaient tous les deux morts sous les yeux de ma dame qui, comme pour surmonter sa peine, sortit de la pièce sans même verser une larme. Tout ce qui s'affichait sur son visage était une expression de profonde détermination comme jamais je n'en avais vu auparavant.

– Je détruirai la fondation du futur. Déclara-t-elle glaciale. Je détruirai ce mouvement de malheur qui m'a pris mon père et mes deux mères….

– Laila….Lança Hakaze dans un soupir de compassion.

– Partons. Reprit ma dame. Hiroki et Reisuke vont bientôt rentrer, je dois agir de mon côté pour les protéger du monde extérieur. Grâce au sacrifice de mes parents, ils vont gagner énormément de temps et c'est pour le mieux, mais tôt ou tard, la fondation du futur mettra de nouveau la main sur eux.

Nous acquiesçâmes, Hakaze et moi, puis nous sortîmes tous de la maison des Yamadas. Nous nous séparâmes quelques rues plus tard en nous donnant rendez-vous quelques jours plus tard afin d'assister aux funérailles des parents Yamada. Ma dame ne voulait pas que l'on revoie Yume-Nikki afin d'éviter de les faire repartir dans le passé. C'était son choix.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc quatre jours plus tard, aux funérailles du couple Yamada. Je ne pensais pas être autant concerné par ce qui leur était arrivé, mais j'éprouvais de la réelle compassion pour le mari et la femme qui s'étaient donné la mort pour prolonger la vie de leurs fils. Tandis que le prêtre entama son discours, je jetai un œil discret sur les personnes présentes à ce sombre évènement, histoire de repérer d'éventuels membres de la fondation du futur, et à ma grande surprise, ce fut une toute autre personne que je vis, plusieurs même. Soichiro Namatame était présent, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à ma camarade qui le regardait discrètement avec tristesse. Reisuke et Hiroki aussi étaient là, et à ma grande surprise, mon grand-frère était présent aux côtés de son père. Cette vision me fit trembler en sachant ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé, mais je n'étais pas là pour changer l'histoire, il était trop tard.

La cérémonie terminée, les invités se dispersèrent tandis qu'Arata alla présenter ses condoléances à Hiroki qui semblait vraiment détruit de l'intérieur face au drame. Ma dame, elle, resta quelques minutes à regarder les défunts s'enfoncer dans la terre. Elle écouta discrètement Arata présenter ses condoléances tandis que son père lui dit de ne pas se préoccuper de la peine des autres. Une fois la pourriture partie en avant, ma dame se redressa, partant directement accoster celui qui deviendrait mon grand-frère dans le futur.

Je restai à l'écart, profitant de ma discrétion pour écouter leur conversation.

– Bonjour Arata, lui dit-elle avec le sourire. Te souviens-tu de moi ?

– Comment pouvez-vous sourire un jour de deuil ? Lui rétorqua mon frère sans émotion particulière.

– J'ai déjà versé toutes les larmes que j'avais à verser. Et toi Arata ? As-tu réfléchi à ce dont je t'avais parlé la dernière fois ?

L'enfant qui semblait n'avoir que 6 ou 7 ans reprit la parole comme s'il était adulte. Mon frère n'avait même pas l'innocence d'un enfant, son père l'entrainant sans cesse à devenir un adulte.

– Oui, j'y ai réfléchi. Reprit-il machinalement. Je ne pourrai pas échapper à mon père, mais si je peux empêcher d'autres personnes de subir mon sort…Alors je me battrai pour répandre le désespoir avec vous Laila.

– Bien ~ Tu as pris la bonne décision. Et ne t'en fais pas, il n'existe aucune existence dont la couleur est totalement noire ou totalement blanche. Tu passeras par de nombreuses nuances de gris pour trouver le bonheur. Je t'aiderai à t'affranchir de la pression de ton père.

– Je vous remercie, dame Laïla. J'espère que vous arriverez à terminer votre projet.

– Arata ! Hurla son père qui était presque parti. Nous avons encore des tas de choses à faire ! Bouge-toi bon sang !

Le garçon baissa la tête, avant de suivre ce père tyrannique qu'était Toshiro Kashiwagi. Il passa devant moi pour le rejoindre, et l'espace d'un instant, nos yeux se croisèrent. Quelque chose de spécial se passa entre nous, mais je ne pus dire quoi. Ainsi, je le regardai s'éloigner encore et encore, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour empêcher sa mort.

– Il est un gentil garçon. Me coupa Ma dame. Il est pris par l'emprise de son père, mais il est un gamin qui a un bon cœur. J'espère vraiment pouvoir l'aider à résoudre ses problèmes pour l'avenir.

– C'est….C'est lui mon grand-frère….C'est lui qui m'a donné l'espoir….

– Kôsei….Soupira Hakaze.

– Cela ne m'étonne pas. Me répondit-elle. Arata possède quelque chose de spécial en lui, une lumière que je compte bien développer jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'atteigne son paroxysme. Je suppose que nous nous rencontrerons par le biais de ce jeune garçon alors, Kôsei.

– Oui, c'est effectivement ce qui arrivera. Dans quelques années.

– Ahlalalala. Soupira la femme. L'avenir réserve des tas de surprises n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui rend ce monde imprévisible. Il est impossible d'imaginer l'avenir en noir ou en blanc, car il faut nager dans des eaux grises pour pouvoir se maintenir à la surface. C'est ce qui rend le cycle du temps lui-même merveilleux. Dites les amis, j'ai une dernière chose à faire aujourd'hui, vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?

– Evidemment. Répondis-je machinalement. Votre existence est la mienne.

Hakaze ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle était aussi concernée par ce qu'il se passait puisqu'elle vouait une profonde affection à Hiroki et qu'il était le principal concerné par les tristes évènements de ces quelques jours. Elle nous suivit donc en silence. Le mystère de ma dame de dissipait de plus en plus et avec lui se dissipait l'histoire de notre guilde. Tout se connectait et tout devenait clair, j'allais pouvoir revenir dans le présent avec l'esprit clair. Si je voulais que ma dame puisse enfin vivre en paix, il fallait que je détruise Zetsubô…Et que je m'approprie son pouvoir afin de vaincre la fondation du futur une bonne fois pour toutes.

J'allais certainement devenir un monstre pour ce faire, mais j'étais résolu à faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir. Zetsubô n'était pas là par hasard. Il était mon tremplin pour pouvoir détruire la fondation du futur. C'était la seule réponse plausible à toute cette souffrance endurée par ma dame.

Nous nous rendîmes donc avec elle un peu plus loin ; à deux ou trois rues du cimetière où reposaient désormais les parents de Reisuke et Hiroki. Nous y retrouvâmes une femme avec une petite fille qui me disait quelque chose. La femme semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Ses cheveux courts de couleur marron qui finissaient en fines boucles étaient cassés par des nuances grises qui montraient sa vieillesse, mais cela ne suffisait pas à ternir son visage. Son visage était rayonnant, comme si toute la lumière du monde s'était rassemblée pour illuminer cette femme. Quant à la petite fille, elle semblait avoir l'âge de Reisuke. Elle était une petite fille blonde dont les cheveux étaient bouclés, et dont le regard clair semblait aussi pur et clair que du cristal.

– Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, Marie. Entama ma dame en se prosternant devant cette femme. Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

– Ne t'en fais pas Laila ce n'est rien. Le voyage a été plutôt difficile mais nous avons réussi à venir jusqu'ici et c'est tout ce qui importe.

– Et toi Erika, as-tu fait bon voyage ? S'adressa ma dame à la petite, nous surprenant Hakaze et moi.

– Oui ! Répondit-elle en souriant Toratura et moi on était inquiètes mais c'était chouette !

– Bien, je suis contente que tout se soit bien passé. Les wheelers ont bien voulu me céder leur bail Marie. Vous pourrez donc emménager juste à côté des garçons.

– Merci énormément Laila. Reprit-elle soulagée. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu me facilites la tâche en m'aidant à m'installer ici. J'ai pu partir de là-bas sans encombre grâce à toi.

– Ne fais pas comme si je n'y gagnais rien au change, tu vas veiller sur mes deux petits frères, c'est la moindre des choses que de te permettre d'échapper à cette organisation de malheur dans les formes. Vous serez tranquilles pour les années à venir, je serai leur cible principale étant donné que je suis la dernière « Yamada » en vie à leur connaissance. Je tiendrai assez longtemps pour que les garçons et Erika puissent grandir suffisamment longtemps.

– Oui. Reprit la femme. Faisons de notre mieux pour que les enfants puissent vivre une vie paisible et sans obstacle. Erika va sûrement bien s'entendre avec les garçons, elle aime tout le monde et tout le monde l'aime haha.

– Nous réussirons. Lui répondit ma dame. Bien. Marie, il est temps de nous dire au revoir. Je ne pourrai pas venir vous voir. Même si j'aimerais énormément voir mes frères, je veux avant tout me tenir loin d'eux et attirer la fondation du futur sur moi plutôt que sur vous. Je compte sur toi pour aider au mieux les garçons.

Ma dame nous invita à la suivre, ce que nous fîmes dans le silence. Ainsi, elle était bien celle qui connectait tout le monde autour de l'affaire Zetsubô. Tous les protagonistes du combat dans le présent avaient été désignés il y a bien longtemps lorsque l'on y réfléchissait.

– Connaissant Hiroki, soupira ma dame, il refusera l'aide de Marie et va tenter de subvenir aux besoins de son frère par lui-même. Il est encore jeune, il n'a aucune notion du danger.

– Et que vas-tu faire pour ça Laila ? Demanda Hakaze, dubitative.

– Ton père, Soichiro Namatame, va le prendre sous son aile. Je provoquerai une rencontre entre lui et Hiroki par un moyen ou un autre, et connaissant l'homme qu'est Soichiro, il ne laissera pas Hiroki à l'abandon.

– C'est vrai qu'il ne ferait jamais ça…Sourit Hakaze. Mon père est un homme bon, il ne faut pas douter qu'il prendra Hiroki sous son aile.

– Bien, reprit ma dame. Il est temps pour moi de partir et de mener cette vie marginale que j'ai choisi ~ Je n'ai plus rien à vous montrer, le reste, je le laisse à l'avenir. Kôsei, Hakaze, j'espère que vous avez trouvé les réponses que vous cherchiez ici….Et…Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'ai eu des moments de doute dans le passé, mais vous voir ici chercher à comprendre qui je suis m'a confortée dans l'idée que je prenais les bonnes décisions. Du fond du cœur je vous suis reconnaissante.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que je sentis quelque chose en moi me faire du mal. Je n'étais pas le seul, puisque Hakaze ma camarade le ressentit aussi. L'environnement autour de nous se figea sur le sourire de ma dame, puis tout autour de nous devint flou, avant de disparaître totalement, nous laissant moi et Hakaze seuls dans la pénombre.

Notre énergie se fit drainer peu à peu, comme si nous étions aspirés par quelque chose ou quelqu'un, et au final, nous perdîmes tous les deux connaissance.

Lorsque nous rouvrîmes les yeux, je constatai que nous étions revenus à notre époque. Je le ressentais, et Arata me le confirma, nous n'étions plus dans le passé. Toutes les questions que je me posais avaient trouvé une réponse, et toutes les questions que se posait Hakaze également. Nous étions tous les deux face aux débris laissés par l'affrontement entre la fondation du futur et Voltanis dans le présent. Hakaze voulut s'assurer de l'état des siens, mais mon grand-frère me confirma qu'ils allaient bien donc elle n'eut pas à s'inquiéter.

– Que comptes-tu faire désormais ? Me demanda la jeune femme avec qui j'avais partagé tant d'aventures. Tu vas retourner chez Yume et reprendre ton rôle ?

– Non. Lui répondis-je, machinalement. Je vais retourner chez moi prendre quelques affaires, et je vais me lancer seul dans la bataille contre Zetsubô. Je vais le vaincre et m'approprier son pouvoir afin de détruire la fondation du futur.

– Mais…Cela signifie que….

– Oui. Aux yeux du monde, je deviendrai le nouveau symbole du désespoir et je serai l'homme à abattre. Ainsi ma dame sera celle qui me prendra la vie, et tout le monde la verra comme le symbole de l'espoir. L'empire de Laila Yamada sera complet et elle n'aura plus jamais à avoir peur.

– Je vois…Reprit mon amie avec le sourire. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à vaincre Zetsubô avant toi, Kôsei.

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à voir dans ce conflit n'est-ce pas ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi risquer ta vie.

– Je tiens à Hiroki, il est concerné par cette histoire. Reprit naturellement la femme. Et puis…Si le fait que tu vaincs Zetsubô signifie que tu dois mourir…Alors je t'empêcherai de vaincre Zetsubô, parce que je tiens à toi aussi, Kôsei.

Les paroles de Hakaze me tirèrent un sourire. Je lui lançai un regard complice qu'elle me retourna, devinant exactement ce que l'un pensait de l'autre. Prenant un moment de pause pour nous remettre des émotions de notre voyage, nous fixèrent ensemble le ciel étoilé, priant tous les deux pour que les vivants puissent être guidés par les morts. Tandis que je gardais au creux de ma main celle de Hakaze, je lançai un message au ciel. Mélissa, Himiko, Yuki, Shinichi et Arata, puisse votre lumière guider nos pas lors de ce conflit. Que Dieu nous aide à faire vaincre l'espoir final.


	44. Prologue

Quelques jours passèrent après notre retour du voyage temporel à moi et Hakaze. Nous avions levé le voile sur des tas de choses qui étaient désormais plus claires, et c'était pour le mieux lorsque l'on y réfléchissait bien. Je comprenais désormais tout ce qui tournait autour de ma dame et j'avais pris une résolution en conséquence : Vaincre et devenir Zetsubô afin que ce soit elle qui de ses mains me prenne la vie. C'était un choix qui allait en désaccord avec la promesse que j'avais faite à Masu et Kenichi, mais c'était un choix qui faisait coïncider ma dévotion pour ma dame et celle pour mon grand-frère que j'allais pouvoir finalement rejoindre après tout ça. Ce fut avec cette conviction en tête que je décidai de passer quelques jours chez moi, dans cette maison où Arata s'était donné la mort. Mes parents étaient encore au bureau à donner le maximum de leur temps pour résoudre les crimes, et ma sœur…Je n'avais aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Je n'étais pourtant pas préoccupé par le sort de mon aînée, puisque j'avais moi-même une mission de laquelle je voulais absolument l'en écarter. Même si elle était agaçante, je tenais à elle et je ne voulais pas l'impliquer davantage dans ces projets que j'avais entamé aux côtés de ma dame Laïla. C'était donc une chance pour moi que de me trouver seul en ces murs l'espace de quelques jours.

J'en profitai pour changer mes vêtements qui avaient bien encaissé depuis mon voyage dans le temps. Je me reposai également de toutes les émotions vécues, après tout, même si je n'aimais pas perdre mon temps dans des choses inutiles, Zetsubô allait être bien difficile à vaincre, et partir le cœur lourd était la pire des choses à faire. Je me détendis donc pendant 48 heures en jouant quelques notes de guitare, quelques notes de violon, en lisant et en mangeant à ma faim, conscient que ces moments de calme n'allaient pas forcément durer. Et j'avais raison, puisque quelques heures passèrent et le verrou de l'entrée de ma maison céda. L'un des membres de ma famille rentrait à l'aide de sa paire de clés. Je jetai un œil sur la porte et lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, je pus apercevoir le visage de mon père qui s'avança dans le vestibule. Masamune Nishijima était un homme auquel j'avais pris énormément de choses sur le plan physique. Il était le même que j'étais si ce n'était qu'il avait les marques de la quarantaine sur le visage. Lui aussi possédait ses blessures de guerre : des cicatrices sur le visage et sur les bras qu'il avait hérité d'anciennes missions en compagnie de ma mère. Ca lui donnait un air assez fier pour être honnête. Depuis que j'étais jeune il était mon héros, et le modèle de l'homme que je voulais devenir.

– Je suis rentré. Déclara-t-il fièrement de sa voix rauque. Akemi, Kôsei, vous êtes là ?

Je me montrai alors à mon père qui afficha un air étonné face à moi, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

– Bonjour Papa. Lui répondis-je chaleureusement comme j'en avais l'habitude. Je suis content que tu trouves un moment pour rentrer à la maison.

– Kôsei mais qu'est-ce que… ? Balbutia-t-il. Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? Et quelle est cette cicatrice que tu portes sur ton visage ?

– Ne t'en fais pas Papa. Répondis-je serein. J'ai eu un petit accrochage dans la rue et ça s'est fini en bagarre, mais je n'ai rien de mal. Et puis pour la coiffure…J'ai juste pensé qu'il était temps d'abandonner le bandeau pour changer.

– Tu es étrange depuis quelques temps mon fils. Reprit sérieusement le patriarche. Non seulement tu ne rentres plus tous les jours à la maison, mais voilà qu'en plus tu reviens avec des cicatrices et un style de délinquant. Ne serais-tu pas en train de mal tourner jeune homme ?

– Non papa. Tu m'as toujours dit de me battre pour la justice, et c'est que je fais. J'ai trouvé une justice à défendre. Tu n'auras pas à me passer les menottes ne t'en fais pas.

– J'espère bien. Soupira-t-il. D'ailleurs il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. En toute logique je n'ai pas le droit de t'en faire mention, mais j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair à la fois d'enquêteur à témoin, mais aussi de père à fils. Viens à table s'il te plaît.

Je suivis mon père jusqu'au salon, puis m'installai à table avec lui. Il se mit à sa place habituelle, en bout de table, place réservée au maître de la maison lors des repas familiaux. Quant à moi, j'étais face à lui, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de distance. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, joignit les mains, et me fixa en prenant ce fameux air donc il avait le secret : son mode enquêteur. Son visage était devenu rigide et dénué d'émotions tandis que son regard perçant mettait même Onii-chan mal à l'aise. Reprenant la parole, je savais qu'il allait me faire passer un interrogatoire ou quelque chose de similaire.

– Il y a quelques jours, j'ai été chargé de m'occuper d'une enquête de la plus haute importance. Une enquête dont les faits n'ont pas encore été relatés dans le public.

– Quelle genre d'affaire ? Demandai-je, rigide également.

– Le meurtre d'un homme important et de sa femme. Nous ne pouvons encore rien révéler à la presse car cela va créer un conflit médiatique sans précédent, mais c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance car il y a un très gros patrimoine derrière et un héritier potentiel pourrait être l'auteur du crime.

– Je vois….Et quel rapport cela a-t-il avec moi Papa ?

– Les victimes de ce meurtre sordide sont Toshiro et Rita Kashiwagi, les parents d'Arata Kashiwagi. Ils ont tous les deux été séquestrés, puis tués. L'homme a quant à lui subit des sévices physiques avant de se faire tuer.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, avant de reprendre le dialogue, sans émotions. Je savais tout ce qu'il s'était passé après tout.

– Je vois….Toshiro Kashiwagi a toujours été une saloperie. C'était normal qu'il se prenne le retour de bâton un jour. Cela ne me surprend pas qu'il ait fini de cette façon.

– Aie un peu de pitié pour les morts Kôsei. Me sermonna mon héros. Il était ce qu'il était, mais en tant qu'enquêteur, je dois enquêter sur celui qui a commis ce crime quel que soit le motif de ce dernier.

– Je n'aurai jamais une once de pitié pour Toshiro Kashiwagi puisqu'il n'en a jamais eu une once pour son fils. Repris-je glacial. Cette pourriture n'a que ce qu'elle mérite.

Mon père soupira alors.

– Je suppose que c'est peine perdue. Enfin, j'ai donc examiné le corps et quelques détails m'ont pour ainsi dire troublés. La première chose qui m'est parvenue, c'est la différence de traitement entre la mère et le père. Rita a été tuée d'un coup de feu à bout portant, d'une arme de petit calibre sûrement un silencieux, tandis que Toshiro lui a été amoché sévèrement. Il a été abattu d'une trentaine de coups de couteaux, et comble du sordide, c'est avec un archet de violon planté dans le cœur qu'il a rendu son dernier souffle. On peut donc facilement savoir que la personne qui a tué Toshiro Kashiwagi portait toute la haine du monde dans son cœur, mais cet archet de violon me rend sceptique.

– Tous les archets ne peuvent pas être capables de s'insérer dans un corps. Repris-je naturellement. Renseigne toi sur le modèle du violon auquel est relié l'archet, puis tu cherches dans le voisinage et l'entourage proche si quelqu'un ne possèderait pas un tel modèle.

– C'est bien mon Kôsei ça. Sourit le détective. Mais je n'en suis toujours pas venu aux faits qui me poussent à te parler de cette affaire. Ta mère a passé les lieux au Blue Star : c'est un outil qui projette de la lumière bleue qui révèles des traces de sang et d'ADN. On peut donc passer au crible toute trace de doigt laissée par exemple. Et c'est là que ça se corse. Sur les lieux, nous avons retrouvé des traces de doigts sur les barreaux, ainsi que des cheveux n'appartenant ni à Toshiro, ni à Rita.

– A qui appartiennent-t-ils ? Demandai-je intéressé, malgré que je savais qui était à l'origine de ce carnage.

– C'est là le problème….Les cheveux et les traces de doigts renvoient tous les deux au même profil ADN…Celui d'Arata Kashiwagi, le fils de Toshiro.

L'annonce que me fit mon père me fit sursauter et déclencha un électrochoc à l'intérieur. Arata n'était pas présent sur les lieux, alors comment son ADN avait pu s'y retrouver ?

– Comment est-ce possible ? Répondis-je blême. Arata est mort depuis quatre ans maintenant. C'est impossible que l'on puisse retrouver son ADN maintenant alors qu'il est enterré depuis.

– C'est vrai. Soupira mon père. Nous savons tous les deux qu'Arata n'est plus de ce monde et nous avons même vu de nos yeux son corps. Je ne sais pas quoi envisager vis-à-vis du fait que l'on ait retrouvé les cheveux de ce garçon mais…Peut être…Que lui aussi aurait fait des séjours dans cette cave…

– Comment ça ? Repris-je glacial. Explique-toi papa.

– Si Arata a été enfermé par le passé comme l'a été son père, cela expliquerait qu'il y ait ses traces de doigts et des cheveux lui appartenant au sol. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la conservation de l'ADN après tant d'années. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui cloche dans cette affaire.

– En effet…C'est étrange. Peut-être le labo aurait-il fait une erreur ?

– Non. Me répondit formellement mon père, sûr de lui. Tu connais ta mère, elle est tellement méticuleuse lorsqu'il s'agit de science qu'absolument rien ne peut lui échapper. Et aucun autre ADN n'a été trouvé, c'est ça qui est fou dans l'histoire. Autant un spectateur n'aurait aucune difficulté à ne pas laisser de traces, autant un assassin qui se rue sur un homme et lui assène 30 coups de couteau laisse forcément des traces de lui. Même sur l'archet de violon nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace d'ADN.

– Ça laisse vraiment perplexe en effet. Soupirai-je. Et sinon, à qui profite le meurtre ?

– Kashiwagi Toshiro n'a plus d'héritier en l'absence de son fils. Il n'a également pas d'ascendants ni de frères et de sœurs. La personne qui héritera de l'entreprise de gaz sera donc sa collaboratrice possédant à elle seule 30% des parts de la société. Il était dit que si l'un des deux mourrait, l'autre récupérait les parts en l'absence d'héritiers.

Je fus soudain intéressé par l'héritage de cette ordure. Peut-être sa mort allait pouvoir être utile à une personne qui aurait une vie meilleure, pensais-je.

– Et qui est cette collaboratrice ?

– Une femme répondant au nom Serizawa Laila. Reprit solennellement mon père. L'ennui, c'est qu'elle est nomade. Nous l'avons contactée via sa boite postale mais tant qu'elle n'y passe pas nous n'aurons aucune réponse.

Surpris par le fait que Dame Laila soit la collaboratrice directe de Toshiro, je tentai quand même de masquer mes émotions afin d'éviter qu'elle n'ait des soucis. Je savais que Doppelganger était le meurtrier de Toshiro, et comme il me l'avait dit, il allait être impossible pour la police de le retrouver. Je ne savais pas quelles étaient exactement ses méthodes, mais il avait fait complètement disparaître son ADN, ne laissant pour piste à mon père que l'ADN de mon grand-frère qui semblait avoir séjourné dans cette cage également. Cette nouvelle ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas ébranlé, je détestais déjà Toshiro du plus profond de mon âme, et le voir se faire tuer sauvagement sous mes yeux avait satisfait ce désir de vengeance brûlant en moi.

– Kôsei ? M'interrompit le patriarche. Tu as l'air pensif. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Ce n'est rien papa. Repris-je naturellement. Je me disais juste que justice a été faite concernant Toshiro.

– Tu ne sembles pas vraiment choqué par sa mort. Même si tu l'attendais, il y a un minimum de réaction à avoir. Tu savais déjà qu'il était mort n'est-ce pas ? En étant si proche de la famille Kashiwagi, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que tu saches des choses que même les enquêteurs ignorent.

J'eus un instant d'hésitation. Je voulus trouver une excuse pour réfuter les accusations de mon père, mais je ne pouvais mentir face à lui. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à l'homme m'ayant vanté les mérites de l'honnêteté tout ce temps.

– En effet papa, je savais déjà que Toshiro avait trouvé la mort. Je l'ai appris par quelqu'un proche de la famille Kashiwagi. Toshiro était mêlé dans le monde du marché noir, des contrats obscurs passés sans aucune trace écrite, rien que des accords verbaux. Cependant, tu sais très bien que dans ce genre de monde, ne pas remplir sa parole est souvent synonyme de mort. Je te déconseille de chercher d'avantage qui est le tueur de Toshiro si tu veux éviter l'incident médiatique.

– Tu sembles connaître bien des choses sur le marché noir, Kôsei.

– J'y ai été plus ou moins mêlé, et cette cicatrice en est la preuve. Repris-je sérieusement. Il se passe des choses que vous n'imaginez même pas, vous les enquêteurs. D'ici quelques temps, quelques semaines, quelques jours, quelques heures, une sérieuse menace pour la vie de tout le monde va s'élever des ombres, et notre ville, notre pays ou même notre monde pourra entrer en guerre comme jamais auparavant.

– Que racontes-tu Kôsei ? Me répondit mon père, concerné. As-tu perdu la raison ?

– Je ne peux pas t'en dire d'avantage, je ne veux pas vous concerner, toi, Maman et Akemi. Vous feriez bien de quitter la ville, voir la région, si vous ne voulez pas être pris dans ce conflit dans lequel le désespoir sera le plus profond. Même si mon cœur est mort depuis la disparition de mon frère, il est encore illuminé par vos lumières, à vous qui m'avez tant aimé tout au long de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que mon cœur s'éteigne de nouveau. Papa, fuis avec maman et Akemi.

– Tu demandes à un membre des forces de l'ordre de fuir ? Ne connais-tu pas mon code d'honneur ? Et toi tu vas rester ici seul ? Si moi je dois fuir, comment pourrais-tu te défendre ?

– Le conflit te dépasse papa, et je vais te le montrer.

Je fermai les yeux, demandant au fond de moi à Onii-Chan de se montrer. Il me demanda si j'étais sûr de moi, et se décida à m'écouter lorsqu'il eut confirmation. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur de mon père, et surtout, je devais le prévenir du danger imminent. Ainsi, Onii-chan, Saffira, apparut devant mon père sous sa forme humaine. Ce dernier fut consterné par cet être surgissant de nulle part. Il tenta d'articuler quelques mots rationnels qui allaient résoudre l'énigme de ce que je venais de faire, mais je lui coupai la parole.

– Il y a des choses en ce monde qui te dépassent papa. Il existe un autre monde, une autre dimension appelée le monde des esprits du duel. Cet être que tu vois vient de ce monde. Saffira, reprends ta forme initiale je te prie.

Et mon esprit du duel reprit sa forme de majestueux dragon, sous l'expression abasourdie qu'affichait mon père. L'enquêteur reprit la parole, tentant de ne pas céder au choc.

– C'est donc ça les esprits du duel…Stupéfiant…Et pourquoi il avait pris l'apparence d'Arata… ?

– J'étais l'esprit du duel d'Arata Kashiwagi avant qu'il ne meure. Lui répondit Saffira de sa voix gracieuse. Lorsqu'Arata est mort, j'ai gardé en moi ses souvenirs et je me suis présentée à votre fils. Je peux prendre l'apparence de mon ancien propriétaire, et ça l'a aidé à poursuivre sa vie. Nous formons depuis une équipe qui se bat pour sa propre vision de la justice.

– Je te l'ai dit, papa. Bientôt, des choses terribles vont se passer, et seules les personnes ayant un lien avec l'espoir ou le désespoir sont invitées à participer. Je te suggère de fuir.

– Et toi alors… ? Bégaya-t-il, laissant apparaître une fragilité dans ses propos.

– Tant que Saffira est avec moi, je ne risquerai rien. De plus, je te l'ai dit, j'ai trouvé la justice que je souhaite défendre. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui subit un destin bien plus sombre que le mien ou celui d'Arata, et je veux à tout prix rendre cette personne heureuse. Je ne quitterai pas cet endroit sans avoir combattu jusqu'au bout pour elle. Toi qui n'a jamais laissé maman lorsque tout était perdu pour elle, tu sais le fardeau que j'ai décidé de porter sur mes épaules n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, le patriarche qui était dans le doute fronça les sourcils. Il reprit la parole d'un ton solennel, approuvant ce que je venais de dire.

– Tu as raison. M'encouragea-t-il. Il est du devoir d'un homme de faire ses choix…Et même si je ne l'ai pas vu, tu en es devenu un toi aussi. J'ai juré de protéger les miens, je ferai donc ce qu'il faut pour mettre ta mère et ta sœur à l'abri, ensuite, que tu le veuilles ou non, moi aussi je me battrai contre cette menace.

Pour toute réponse, j'affichai un sourire à l'homme qui avait construit celui que j'étais devenu. Il était celui qui pouvait comprendre mieux que quiconque toute cette combativité que j'avais à l'intérieur. Même s'il ne savait pas que mon objectif final était de me faire tuer des mains de ma dame. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, sinon jamais il ne me laisserait entreprendre le pourquoi de mon engagement dans ce conflit.

Nous voulûmes parler d'avantage, mais nous fûmes coupés par la sonnette de notre porte. Mon père qui ne semblait attendre personne, me fit signe qu'il allait ouvrir. Pour ma part, je retournai m'avachir sur le canapé, demandant également à Saffira de rentrer à l'intérieur .

J'entendis mon père parler à une voix familière. Ainsi, je me remis sur pieds et allai à la porte, pour au final voir que l'interlocutrice du patriarche n'était autre que Hakaze. Souriant à ma vue, elle prit la parole avec entrain.

– Salut Kôsei ! Désolée de passer à l'improviste, c'est Jessica qui m'a balancé où tu habitais.

– Ce n'est rien Hakaze. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

– Dites mademoiselle, nous interrompit mon père. Pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes ?

– Oh ! Excusez mon impolitesse. Reprit-elle, élégante. Je suis Hakaze, Namatame Hakaze. Je suis une amie de Kôsei. Je viens vous rendre visite car j'aimerais donner quelque chose à votre fils, mon père a préparé ça pour lui.

Mon père se retourna vers moi, le sourire narquois aux lèvres.

– C'est donc pour une femme que tu as toute cette détermination. Se moqua-t-il. Vilain Kôsei qui ne dit rien à son vieux père ~

– Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que tu c –

– Oh non ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il se bat ! Rit Hakaze. Par contre, il a bien une femme en vue c'est vrai ~ Il l'appelle même « Ma Dame » vous vous rendez compte ? ~ Mon compagnon à moi n'a jamais été aussi galant avec moi ~

Hakaze tira un sourire prononcé à mon père qui la fit entrer. Tel un papa poule, il nous laissa nous installer dans le fauteuil et alla préparer le thé. Il possédait vraiment deux faces bien distinctes l'une de l'autre : celle du rigide enquêteur et celle du père aimant et attentionné.

– Je l'aime bien ton paternel ~ Entama Hakaze. Il me rappelle un peu le mien ~

– Abrège un peu les paroles inutiles. Repris-je glacial. Tu as quelque chose à me donner c'est bien ça ?

– En effet ~ Regarde donc ça.

Hakaze sortit de sa poche quelque chose soigneusement emballé dans un mouchoir azur. Lorsqu'elle défit le nœud, je pus m'apercevoir de ce qu'elle avait amené. Des tas de petites pierres noires circulaires se trouvaient dans cet emballage élégant. Elles ne faisaient que trois centimètres de diamètre tout au plus, et il devait y en avoir une trentaine. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'était ce cadeau singulier, je pris l'une des pierres que je scrutai davantage. Elle était opaque. Totalement noire comme l'ébène. La lumière ne se reflétait que très peu dans ce caillou qui semblait ne rien valoir. Pourtant, Hakaze semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle m'avait rapporté. Elle reprit la parole, levant le voile sur l'utilisation de cette pierre.

– Cette pierre, c'est de la Shungite. M'expliqua-t-elle. C'est une pierre qui vient du nord de la Russie et que l'on ne peut trouver que là-bas. De base, elle est connue pour ses vertus thérapeutiques, comme par exemple la protection contre les ondes électromagnétiques. Cependant, elle est aussi très bonne dans la préparation d'élixirs et autres remèdes contre la fatigue et le manque d'énergie.

– Et…Pourquoi me donnes-tu ça ? La questionnai-je.

– Mon père a fait des expériences sur cette pierre, et il s'avère qu'elle est très réceptive à l'Ener-D. Il a donc travaillé ces dernières années sur une éventuelle combinaison de la Shungite et de l'Ener-D afin de faire de cette pierre un réservoir d'Ener-D portable. Si tu prends une de ces pierres et que tu la brises en la claquant au sol, elle laissera ainsi échapper tout le réservoir Ener-D qu'elle contient et tu pourras en utiliser l'énergie de la façon que tu souhaites. Tu peux l'utiliser brut, ou la combiner à un hologramme de duel de monstre pour lui donner vie par exemple. Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi car chacun de nous réagit différemment au flux d'Ener-D.

– Je vois…Ca permet donc de combattre Zetsubô même pour ceux qui n'ont pas la force d'un esprit du duel à leurs côtés. C'est intéressant. Très intéressant.

– Je savais que cela te plairait Kôsei ~ Si tu en veux d'autres, mon père en produit continuellement donc n'hésite pas à en demander.

Nous fûmes de nouveau interrompus par mon père qui amena les tasses de thé en souriant.

– Voilà, thé à la menthe made in Masamune ~ Au poste tout le monde dit que mon thé est le meilleur donc régalez-vous ~

– Merci, c'est très aimable. Sourit Hakaze tandis que mon père s'installa avec nous. Vous avez entendu mes explications je suppose monsieur Nishijima ?

– En effet, c'est une jolie découverte que votre père a faite, je suis impressionné, surtout lorsque l'on prend en compte la controverse liée à l'Ener-D par le passé. Fort heureusement nous n'avons emménagé ici qu'après toute cette histoire, je ne connais donc cette sombre période que par le biais de mes collègues et des archives policières.

– L'énergie elle-même n'étais pas à remettre en cause. Soupira Hakaze. Mon père travaillait sur le réacteur principal, et ce sont les supérieurs de l'époque qui ont poussé l'équipe et le réacteur bien au-delà de ses capacités. Cela a causé une surcharge et cela a rasé pas mal de vies. Mais l'énergie en elle-même n'avait rien à se reprocher. J'ai deux paquets de ces pierres, Kôsei comme tu as un esprit de duel, garde ces pierres et utilise les si tu rencontres des personnes faibles sur ta route. Quant à vous monsieur Nishijima, voici les vôtres. Donnez-en à tous vos proches pour qu'ils puissent se protéger en cas de besoin.

– M…Merci. Accepta mon père, gêné.

– D'ailleurs Hakaze, des nouvelles de Zetsubô ?

– Pas encore. Mais il ne va pas tarder à refaire surface. C'est bien pour cela qu'on se prépare directement ou non au problème. Nous avons quartiers libres pour profiter au maximum des derniers jours de détente, puis nous allons nous retrouver avec Glory for Hope et Yume-Nikki pour établir un plan. Tu devrais nous rejoindre Kôsei ~

– Non. Tu sais bien les projets que j'ai vis-à-vis de Zetsubô. Je ferai cavalier seul. Si tu vois dame Laïla, dis-lui qu'elle ne cherche pas à me retrouver, et que je ferai en sorte que plus jamais elle n'ait à verser une larme.

Hakaze soupira, avant d'afficher un sourire paisible dans ma direction.

– Elle en a de la chance Laïla, d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi à ses côtés. Vraiment, je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse la supporter au mieux dans ses choix.

Mon père nous regardait, dubitatif, lorsque soudain lui vint la révélation par rapport à ce que l'on disait devant lui.

– Attendez… Cette Laïla de laquelle vous parlez, serait-ce par hasard Serizawa Laïla, l'héritière de la compagnie de gaz de Toshiro Kashiwagi ?

– Oui papa, nous parlons d'elle. Ma dame est bien la femme que tu cherches.

– Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit alors !? C'est déterminant pour l'enquête !

– Je ne te l'ai pas dit car ma dame était avec moi le jour de la mort de Toshiro et qu'elle n'a aucune intention de reprendre la compagnie de gaz. Nous avons moi et elle d'autres priorités que la gestion de gaz. S'il le faut, je peux venir avec toi décliner la succession de l'entreprise de Toshiro Kashiwagi étant donné qu'en tant que bras droit de ma dame, j'ai procuration sur tous les documents la concernant.

– Elle t'a carrément donné la procuration sur tout ? S'étonna Hakaze. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de sa vie administrativement parlant à ce niveau-là !?

– En effet. Dame Laïla me voue une confiance absolue. Je peux faire des tas de choses en son nom, comme refuser la succession de l'entreprise de gaz.

– Eh bien dis donc. S'étonna mon père. Le monde est vraiment petit. Penser que l'héritière de la compagnie de gaz s'avère être une proche relation de mon propre fils…Voilà qui renforce mes doutes à propos de toi mon garçon. Je te sais innocent, mais je suis certain que tu sais qui est le coupable de cette affaire.

– Je le sais en effet. Repris-je encore glacial. Mais même si je te disais de qui il s'agit, tu serais encore plus perdu dans les abysses de l'incompréhension. Vous classerez de toute façon cette affaire sans suite.

Tout le monde s'arrêta quelques secondes face à ma déclaration. Je savais très bien que je venais de lancer quelque chose qui avait eu l'effet d'une bombe, mais peu importe. Au maximum je pouvais risquer la non dénonciation de crime, ou la complicité, mais la justice était le cadet de mes soucis. Tout allait de toute façon bientôt s'effondrer.

– Bien ! Reprit Hakaze avec entrain. Votre thé est un délice monsieur. J'aimerais bien me laisser tenter par une autre tasse, mais mon père et moi avons encore des tas de choses à faire dans l'urgence ~ Je vais donc vous laisser.

– Vous êtes la bienvenue quand vous voulez mademoiselle. Merci de vous occuper de mon fils.

– Oh mais c'est lui qui m'aide le plus ~ Il est une tsundere mais il a bon cœur ~

Je détournai le regard, ne me laissant pas atteindre par cette remarque, tandis que j'entendais mon père rire en approuvant ce que disait la brune. Elle repartit quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres, en m'assurant qu'elle allait revenir me voir. Hakaze était vraiment devenue une amie plutôt proche quand on y pensait. Le fait qu'elle vienne me rendre visite m'avait un peu réchauffé le cœur, et j'espérais qu'elle allait venir de nouveau. C'était une relation plutôt classique mais agréable qui s'était développée entre moi et cette fille que je regardais s'éloigner de plus en plus de mon quartier.

Je rentrai. Mon père se préparait une autre tasse de thé. Il avait allumé la télévision pour ne pas manquer son émission préférée : les enquêtes criminelles. Passionné par son travail, ses instants détente se résumaient aussi à regarder d'autres enquêtes criminelles. J'allai me chercher quelque chose à grignoter sur le canapé et m'installai avec lui, curieux de savoir comment ils avaient débusqué le criminel cette fois, mais alors que nous regardions la télévision, au bout d'une heure de programme, celle-ci se brouilla.

– Pffff, quel débit de merde. Se plaignit mon père face à la réception saccadée du programme.

– Pas le choix. Repris-je, las. Nous n'avons qu'un fournisseur d'accès qui dessert notre coin. Fais avec.

Mais alors que je pensais à la panne, l'écran de télévision revint à la normale. Mais au lieu d'afficher le programme dans lequel nous nous étions plongés, ce fut une image bien plus surprenante qui se dressa sur l'écran. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges apparus. Il était vêtu d'une simple cape noire qui recouvrait son torse. Son visage lugubre et sinistre me rappela tout de suite son identité que je n'avais pas oublié malgré l'année qui avait séparé notre rencontre et mon retour dans le présent.

– Les abîmes du désespoir sont à votre porte et vont révéler un monde fait de ténèbres et de chaos ! Mesdames, messieurs, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Zetsubô, empereur de cette nouvelle ère. Déclara l'homme de sa voix morbide.

En voyant l'image de l'homme prononcer ces mots en utilisant le média le plus répandu de la région, je me rendis compte que le combat auquel je me préparais en restant en retrait était finalement arrivé. La dernière bataille contre le désespoir était finalement lancée.


	45. Une nouvelle ère de liberté et de chaos

(Reisuke – J+4 depuis le retour de Zetsubô.)

– Les abîmes du désespoir sont à votre porte et vont révéler un monde fait de ténèbres et de chaos ! Mesdames, messieurs, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Zetsubô, empereur de cette nouvelle ère. Déclara l'homme de sa voix morbide.

Ce message provenait de la personne étant la source de tous les problèmes liés à notre famille. Zetsubô, connu sous le nom de Katsuo Yamada, avait finalement bougé les premiers pions de son échiquier et avait lancé la guerre. Dans le château du désespoir, nous étions tous silencieux : Que ce soit moi, Laila ma sœur, Erika, Yotsu, Juuni et Jordan. Nous regardâmes tous avec effroi le discours de l'homme qui allait tout faire pour plonger le monde dans le chaos.

– Êtres vivants, êtres humains, hommes, femmes et enfants, je m'adresse à vous. Le monde tel que vous l'avez connu arrive à son terme afin de laisser place à un monde nouveau où le chaos est le premier vecteur de la civilisation. Moi, Katsuo Yamada, aussi connu sous le nom de Zetsubô, je vais raser ces principes, éradiquer ces préjugés et détruire le moral pour ne laisser que des décombres et des débris enflammés sur mon passage. Qui que vous soyez, ne croisez jamais ma route. Quiconque se dressera contre moi sera submergé par les flammes du désespoir jusqu'à devenir un amas de cendres plus noires que l'ébène.

– C'est vraiment un discours, ça ? Demanda Jordan, perplexe.

Laila lui répondit sans intonation particulière, bien trop absorbée par ce que disait l'ancêtre.

– Pour quelqu'un qui arrive dans un monde dont il ne connaît rien, il a beaucoup plus de présence que pas mal des leaders, ne le sous-estime pas.

Et en effet, Laïla avait raison. Le but de Zetsubô était bien différent de ce que je pensais, et j'en eus la confirmation lorsqu'il continua son discours.

– Habitants de cette ville, reprit-il avec force. A quoi se résume votre vie ? A cette existence misérable passée à vivre comme l'on vous dit le faire ? A obéir à des règles incompréhensibles et inapplicables qui vous musèlent dans toutes vos actions et toutes vos paroles !? A obéir à ces règles et vivre une vie dénuée de sens et surtout une vie que vous n'avez pas choisie ? A quoi bon errer sur ce chemin d'infortune, sur cette vie totalement vaine qui ne vaudrait même pas la peine d'être vécue une autre fois, simplement pour se donner bonne conscience !? Est-ce là ce monde auquel vous donnez tous vos vies afin de le maintenir sur pied ?

L'homme qui s'était emporté, ayant laissé une voix puissante respirant la haine prendre le dessus sur lui fit une pause avant de reprendre, déterminé.

– Ce monde, je le refuse et je le détruirai. Je vais envelopper ces terres dans un voile de désespoir qui montrera la véritable fragilité de ce système et imposera la justice la plus équitable : la loi du plus fort. Le chaos, l'anarchie, le désespoir, tous ces mots sont synonymes de liberté ! Quiconque cherche l'abstraction totale d'un système où tout le monde fonctionne au bon vouloir d'une poignée d'autres n'a qu'à me suivre et ensemble nous réussirons à détruire cette illusion, cette chimère qui nous fait croire que nous sommes libres, et nous allons répandre la terreur sur le monde entier !

– Cela ressemble à ton discours mais en vachement plus extrémiste. Balança Juuni. J'ai l'impression d'écouter un mec sorti d'une secte.

– Toi qui me regarde. Toi qui a perdu des années de ta vie, du temps irréversible à donner toute ton énergie à une vie qui ne t'a rien offert en retour, toi qui ne connaît qu'une succession d'échecs et qui ne se trouve aucune place, aucune valeur dans ce monde…Sache que pour moi tu en as une. Si tu désespères suffisamment, si dans ton cœur ne règne que le désespoir et la souffrance, alors tu pourras te soulager de tous ces maux en me rejoignant. Je ferai de toi un homme libre et tu te battras pour conserver cette liberté. Le monde de Zetsubô te tend les mains, il suffit que tu tendes la tienne afin de connaître une autre perspective dans ta v –

Le programme de télévision se brouilla et le visage de Zetsubô disparut pour laisser place au présentateur habituel qui indiquait qu'une erreur avait été effectuée et avait tenté d'invoquer la diffusion d'une fiction par erreur, sûrement afin d'éviter de révéler le caractère véridique du morceau de vidéo. Il ne faisait pourtant aucun doute que Zetsubô était passé à l'action et que ce message interrompu marquait le début d'une guerre colossale entre l'incarnation du désespoir et l'incarnation de l'espoir.

Nous réfléchissions tous à diverses choses, sachant tous que le message de Zetsubô n'était que le commencement. Nous ne savions cependant pas comment il allait frapper. Devant notre scepticisme, Laila prit la parole, menant la guilde de sa main de stratège.

– Il est indéniable que Zetsubô va passer à l'action. Nous l'avons tous vu avec cette vidéo. Pour ceux qui se le demandent encore, Zetsubô a planté les graines de son offensive. Il a déposé les ronces et il les laisse s'étendre.

– Comment ça ? Demanda Jordan. Que veux-tu dire par placer les ronces ?

– C'est assez simple quand on y réfléchit. Enchérit Erika, sérieuse. L'espoir et le désespoir sont deux états d'esprits qui peuvent être altérés par du vécu, des actes ou des mots. L'intervention de Zetsubô dans le grand média, même s'ils essaient de faire croire que c'était du faux, visait avant tout à planter ce que l'on pourrait appeler une « graine de désespoir ». Les personnes s'étant reconnues dans le message de Zetsubô vont sûrement tenter de le rejoindre.

– Et il se fera une armée avec ces personnes…Soupira Yotsu.

– En effet, reprit Laila, c'est là le but de Zetsubô. Il va rassembler le maximum de troupes possible afin d'envisager des actions à grande échelle. Il faut savoir qu'il a déjà sûrement récupéré tout le travail que nous avons entrepris vis-à-vis des élus locaux que nous avons convaincu de nous prêter main forte. Il a sûrement sécurisé le périmètre alentour et va récupérer ceux qui prendraient au sérieux sa menace.

– Ouais je veux bien, reprit Juuni. Mais quelque chose me préoccupe. Comment Zetsubô va procéder si ce monde t'appartient ? La dernière fois qu'il a foutu sa merde, il utilisait le monde du désespoir non ? Il aurait trouvé quelque chose de plus puissant ?

– Tôt ou tard, Zetsubô viendra ici. Soupirai-je. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant de nous faire attaquer pour qu'il récupère ce monde. Nous devons nous préparer à résister ou à battre en retraite. Leader, c'est à toi que revient la responsabilité de savoir s'il faut défendre ce monde ou le laisser à l'abandon. Dans tous les cas, Zetsubô viendra à coup sûr.

– Rei-Chan a raison. Approuva Erika. Il faut vite nous préparer à errer dans la ville car nous allons perdre notre base. Sans compter qu'il est impossible de se reposer sur la fondation du futur pour nous laisser tranquille. Même si j'ai fait promettre à Ren de ne pas toucher les Yamadas, je doute qu'elle reste les bras croisés sans entraver notre progression.

Les mots d'Erika me surprirent. Lui lançant un regard discret, j'en vins à me demander quand la jeune fille insouciante qui était à mes côtés était devenue une femme capable d'analyser une situation aussi tendue que celle dans laquelle nous étions. Ces quelques mois d'exil semblaient lui avoir fait du bien, puisque malgré que je retrouvais toute sa lumière lorsqu'elle me lançait son regard, elle était devenue beaucoup plus mature et charismatique qu'elle ne l'était, et ça, il suffisait d'un regard pour le dire.

La leader de Yume-Nikki reprit alors.

– Restons ici autant que nous le pourrons et défendons les lieux autant que possible. Tant que nous possédons ces terres, nous sommes capables de ralentir les projets de Zetsubô et de nous préparer au mieux à son attaque. De toutes les personnes ici, Yotsu et Jordan sont les seules n'ayant aucune capacité de défense ou d'attaque n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai en même temps qu'Erika et Juuni qui confirmaient pouvoir se défendre. Jordan, mal à l'aise, détourna le regard. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre, Laila continua.

– Soichiro Namatame et moi avons travaillé à canaliser l'énergie Ener-D dans quelque chose de transportable. Nous avons grâce au concours de Voltanis le juge et du chevalier Medraut trouvé quelque chose capable de canaliser l'énergie des esprits du duel et de l'Ener-D. Jordan, Yotsu, prenez ces pierres. Ce sont des Shungites.

– Ces pierres que l'on ne trouve qu'en Russie ? S'étonna Erika. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ça. C'est aussi rare que les Anthémis que j'ai fourni à Soichiro quelques temps plus tôt.

– Quelles sont exactement les propriétés de la Shungite ? Demanda Yotsu. Et comment l'utiliser ?

– Pour déclencher le pouvoir de la pierre vous devez la briser au sol. Lorsque la pierre se fendra, elle libèrera son pouvoir et vous en imbibera. L'Ener-D stockée dedans réagira à votre aura et votre corps et produira alors un pouvoir différent selon chaque individu. N'hésitez pas à faire des tests puisque de toute façon nous en avons produit une quantité astronomique ces derniers jours. Notre but étant d'aider les civils à se défendre contre les éventuelles menaces également.

– Dis donc, ricana Juuni, le vieux il a plutôt assuré pour le coup. ~ Pour une fois qu'il fait une trouvaille utile ~

Laila s'avança vers Jordan et Yotsu, leur remettant une grosse quantité de pierres à chacun. Ils remercièrent tous les deux la leader de Yume-Nikki en retour. Erika reprit à son tour.

– Jordan, Yotsu, vous venez avec moi. Avança-t-elle, déterminée. Je vais vous aider à maîtriser le pouvoir des pierres. Avec Toratura et Venominaga, nous allons faire ressortir le meilleur pour vous préparer au mieux à survivre dans cette guerre.

– Survivre ? M'étonnai-je. N'est-ce pas mieux d'avoir comme objectif la défaite de Zetsubô ?

– L'espoir nous guidera vers la mort de Zetsubô, sourit Erika. Cependant, même si nous croyons en notre victoire, ce genre d'affrontement n'entraîne que sacrifices humains à tour de bras, et je ne veux pas mettre en danger des camarades en les laissant telles des brebis au milieu des loups. Survivons tous ensemble, Laila, Yotsu, Juuni, Jordan, et Rei-Chan !

Yotsu et Jordan approuvèrent les paroles d'Erika, ce qui nous tira à tous un sourire paisible malgré ces temps de crise. La princesse de l'espoir continuait à rayonner même dans le monde d'indifférence et de ténèbres dans lequel notre base était construite. Contrairement à sa sœur, elle avait choisi de mettre son espoir au service de notre désespoir, et j'étais certain que cela allait être décisif…Enfin, cela l'avait déjà été puisque sans Erika j'aurais été tout simplement assassiné par un des membres de la fondation du futur.

Il ne restait donc plus que Juuni, Laila et moi. Nous nous concertâmes tous les trois pour savoir que faire désormais. Juuni fut la première à entamer la conversation.

– Il ne reste plus beaucoup de Yumes ici. Soupira-t-elle. Le château du désespoir est bien vide dis-donc. Tu sais pas où est Kôsei ma poule ?

– Aucune idée…Soupira Laila. J'espère seulement que quel que soit le chemin qu'a choisi son cœur, cela débouchera sur son bonheur… Après tout, il y a bien des voies différentes pour trouver le bonheur, nous en sommes la preuve.

– Qu'est réellement Kôsei pour toi ? Demandai-je, dubitatif. Après tout, tu lui confies énormément de choses alors qu'il est tout juste majeur et que tu ne le connais que depuis deux ou trois ans. Venant de quelqu'un qui a investi tant d'années dans cette guerre, c'est assez surprenant.

– Kôsei…Il est vraiment spécial quand on y pense. Soupira de nouveau ma sœur en affichant un sourire empli de nostalgie. On devrait plutôt retourner la question à l'envers petit frère : Pourquoi Kôsei qui ne me connaissait pas a voué tant de sa vie à me faire une confiance aveugle et à me suivre dans absolument tout ce que j'ai créé, tout ce que j'ai dirigé ? Trouveras-tu une réponse ?

– …Non, je ne pense pas en trouver.

– C'est exactement ça. Sourit-elle. Il existe des choses qui sont faites simplement parce qu'elles doivent l'être. Mon alliance avec Kôsei est quelque chose de naturelle car l'un comme l'autre, nous nous faisons une confiance aveugle. Si l'amour existe réellement, je pense que la relation que j'entretiens avec Kôsei est un gris si clair qu'on pourrait le confondre avec le blanc de l'amour.

– Fais pas ta sainte nitouche ma poule ~ Ricana Juuni en brisant le moment. J'suis certaine que t'as du t'en taper des sales glands.

– Mais je suis encore pure et je suis satisfaite sans plaisir charnel ~ Se moqua Laila. La vie ne se résume pas à trouver l'âme sœur et à s'étreindre avec elle bande de simplistes. Et puis…Je ne veux pas infliger à un homme ce que Yuki a accepté de porter sur ses épaules. Rei-Kun, ta maman était une femme magnifique. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver si elle se liait avec notre père et elle l'a fait, et c'est grâce à elle que toi et Hiroki êtes là. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Elle passa sa main sur mon visage et la laissa quelques minutes, me laissant ressentir son toucher glacial et brûlant à la fois. Juuni regardait la scène, satisfaite, tandis que le regard de ma grande sœur se perdit quelques minutes dans le mien. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi aimants que les siens. Ce regard me rappelait celui de ma mère que j'avais inscrit dans ma mémoire des années auparavant. Je mis ma main sur la sienne et la fixai également du regard. Avoir une sœur comme Laila était tout ce dont un frère pouvait rêver. Simplement l'avoir à mes côtés me faisait me sentir plus fort et moins seul.

– Rei-Kun, merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Me sourit-elle. Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé tout ce temps avec toi avant que Zetsubô ne revienne. Te sentir à mes côtés me fait devenir plus forte.

– Tout ce temps tu t'es battue pour nous, mais Hiroki et moi sommes grands maintenant. On va prendre la relève et construire un monde où tu pourras sourire sans devoir te tapir dans l'ombre. Je te le promets grande sœur.

Je réalisai tout juste après ça que je venais de dire quelque chose de très embarrassant, même devant ma sœur. Je détournai le regard et renchérit en tentant de masquer ma gêne.

– Et…Et vous…Bégayai-je. Vous-avez des pouvoirs ou capacités… ?

Juuni rit à mon nez et laissa sa désinvolture parler.

– Ta poufiasse elle a le monopole avec Akulia donc j'suis un peu à court, mais j'ai des pouvoirs psychiques que ce gland de Sayer m'a laissé et que j'ai perfectionné avec le temps donc ça devrait le faire ~ Mon mec à moi il a été assez responsable, je n'ai pas eu besoin de sacrifier mes pouvoirs pour lui. Me lança-t-elle en ricanant.

Je fus assez mal à l'aise suite à cette remarque. Il était vrai que j'étais la cause du fait que Jessica était seule et livrée à elle-même dans ce monde. Elle n'avait presque aucune famille si ce n'était son grand-père et par-dessus tout elle avait dû détruire son passé pour pouvoir rester avec moi…J'étais responsable d'elle. C'est vrai.

– Arrête donc ça Juuni il ne peut pas encaisser ça mon petit Rei ~ Rit ma grande sœur. Pauvre Rei-kun, il a toujours été sensible.

– De toute façon je prendrai soin d'elle parce qu'elle est là à cause de moi. Grommelai-je. Et je veux avoir des enfants avec elle aussi donc je veux qu'elle soit bien.

– Alors préparons une stratégie. Sourit Laila. Si tu veux des enfants, il faut qu'ils naissent dans un beau monde. Pour ma part, étant donné que j'ai ouvert mon cœur au désespoir, j'ai pu développer ici des pouvoirs similaires à ceux de Zetsubô. Je ne pense pas être aussi puissante qu'il l'est, mais je peux me défendre en cas de besoin. Je vous propose donc en attendant qu'Erika ait fini d'aider Jordan et Yotsu, de défendre cet endroit en trois temps. Rei, patrouille dehors et surveille les éventuelles intrusions. Juuni va garder un œil sur les sous-sols et moi sur l'entrée principale et l'étage. Nous devons gagner un maximum de temps. D'accord ?

– Vu. Sourit Juuni. T'as pas intérêt à échouer la fiotte.

– Tu rêves. Rétorquai-je. J'te signale que l'autre Jessica est à ma botte ~

– On verra ce qu'elle en dira quand je lui balancerai ~

Un frisson me parcourut le corps en pensant à la réaction de la blonde. Je ne relevai cependant pas et me dirigeai jusqu'à l'extérieur du grand château dans lequel tous les Yumes se retrouvaient autrefois. Nous avions perdu pas mal de membres mais nous étions toujours debout. Je me posais quand même pas mal de questions vis-à-vis du groupe tandis que je voyageais dans ce monde de désespoir. Il était d'ailleurs bien différent de la dernière fois où j'y avais été entraîné. Le fait d'être venu ici de mon gré avait montré une autre facette du monde amer et dénué de sentiments. Parfois je rencontrais des âmes en peine comme celle de Kôsei ou de ma sœur. Je ne pouvais pas voir leurs visages et eux ne pouvaient pas voir le mien, mais on parlait et parfois je les aidais à surmonter ce désespoir. Pourtant, même si je faisais de mon mieux pour les aider, le sang du désespoir à l'état pur semblait couler dans mes veines. J'avais mis du temps à l'accepter, et j'imagine que cela devait être encore plus difficile pour Hiroki, mais nous étions bel et bien les personnes les plus à même de transporter et faire fleurir le désespoir.

Mais était-ce vraiment ce monde que je devais faire fleurir ? C'était la pensée qui gagnait mon esprit chaque fois que je regardais ces sombres étendues dénuées de vie, dénuées de sens. Si nous devions maintenir ce monde en vie, était-ce pour propager le désespoir ou pour au contraire laisser une lueur d'espoir à tout le monde ? Je ne le savais même pas moi-même. Ces terres étaient au final devenues banales pour mes yeux et mes sentiments. Je m'étais habitué à ce paysage que l'on n'imprimerait jamais sur une carte postale, avais-je perdu mon cœur en restant trop longtemps ici, ou était-ce monde qui avait ouvert son cœur au mien, je n'aurais pas su répondre.

Je pris une grande inspiration et continuai ma patrouille. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis que Zetsubô était revenu, si ce n'était ce message étrange qu'il avait laissé. Il avait d'ailleurs fait la même chose avec moi un an et demi auparavant. Il avait utilisé une vieille blessure avec laquelle il était certain de me tenir afin de s'introduire en mon esprit. Il avait même travesti la réalité en mentant sur la disparition de mes parents qui s'étaient en fait donnés la mort dans un dernier acte d'espoir pour nous protéger mon frère et moi. Il avait travesti leur acte d'amour pour m'en faire endosser la responsabilité et ainsi entrer par mon sentiment d'impuissance. A cause de lui, j'avais gravement blessé Hiroki et beaucoup d'autres personnes. Mais cela m'avait aussi permis de rencontrer Jessica, de prendre de l'assurance en tant qu'homme, et de chasser cette éternelle impuissance que je trainais encore et encore. J'étais devenu un autre grâce à toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversées. Le désespoir avait au final donné son petit coup de pouce pour faire triompher l'espoir. Comme les deux facettes d'une pièce agissant sur chaque destin. Si seulement les personnes pensant en ce moment à rejoindre Zetsubô pouvaient se rendre compte que parfois, vivre le désespoir peut aussi déboucher au bonheur. Le conflit que nous allions subir n'aurait même pas de raison d'être si tout le monde se rendait compte de ce fait élémentaire.

Je me dirigeai vers la plage, cet endroit où j'avais échoué l'année dernière. Je me rappelle encore de Yami qui m'avait expliqué le pourquoi j'étais ici et avec qui j'avais eu un affrontement dans les fin fonds de mon esprit. Je n'avais pas revu Yami depuis ce nouvel affrontement devant Metaion, et j'ignorais s'il avait disparu de ma mémoire et de mon esprit, ou s'il était simplement parti ailleurs. Personnellement, je ne le ressentais plus, et j'imagine que c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, il avait été responsable de bien des choses, même si, je l'avoue, le voir dans une telle situation de faiblesse face à Metaion m'avait fait de la peine. Aucun être ne mérite de disparaître de la sorte, voir son existence même se faire détruire sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit…Personne ne mérite une fin si cruelle. Ce fut pour cette raison que je m'étais jeté à son secours. Je n'acceptais pas qui il était, mais en ne pensant qu'à moi je serais devenu comme lui et je ne voulais pas que cela se produise. En sauvant une vie sur le point de s'éteindre, j'ai fait ce qui m'engageait en tant que sapeur-pompier mais aussi en tant qu'humain, puisque tout être humain digne de ce nom doit refuser de voir la vie s'éteindre devant lui.

Je réfléchissais encore au passé, encore et encore, mais je fus vite troublé par quelque chose d'extérieur à l'environnement habituel. En effet, une brise fraîche commença à souffler, me caressant délicatement le visage. C'était agréable, mais bien trop peu habituel pour susciter le moindre plaisir innocent à l'intérieur de moi. Quelque chose clochait, et j'avais le sentiment que Zetsubô n'était pas étranger à tout cela.

watch?v=PFh0JKSQRgU

Mes doutes se confirmèrent rapidement puisqu'en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour que je m'en aperçoive, une horde de sombres créatures apparut autour de moi. Ils devaient être une cinquantaine. Ils étaient des monstres de duel à l'allure sombre qui ne semblaient pas bien forts à première vue, mais qui se multipliaient encore et encore au fil des secondes. Comprenant alors immédiatement ce qu'il en était, je me lançai dans un affrontement contre ces créatures surgies de nulle part. Rassemblant l'énergie en moi, je fonçai vers elles en ordonnant en mon for intérieur :

– Ananta, j'ai besoin de toi ! Criai-je à l'intention de l'esprit de duel ayant trouvé refuge en moi.

Et il apparut alors à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne jugeant même pas la situation avant de dévorer tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Les monstres n'opposaient pas vraiment de résistance, se faisant écraser par la puissance presque étouffante du monstre de duel. Tandis que nous progressions en totale synchrone lui et moi, terrassant nos ennemis sur notre passage, je ressentais que depuis l'époque où nous étions face à Metaion, notre entraînement avait porté ses fruits.

– Ananta ! Acid hurricane ! Hurlai-je au monstre.

Et ainsi, utilisant ses pouvoirs et les miens, le monstre cracha un épais venin en tourbillonnant sur lui-même. Grimpant sur le dos du reptile, j'évitai l'attaque qui s'écrasa sur tous les monstres alentours, les réduisant ainsi au silence. J'ordonnai ensuite à mon reptile aux têtes multiples de se diriger vers le château du désespoir qui, je le voyais d'ici, semblait infesté par les monstres de duel qui avaient investi le monde de l'indifférence.

Nous nous déplaçâmes rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit, trouvant sur notre chemin divers monstres ténébreux. Du Mezuki au dragon zombie, en passant par le dragon zombie aux yeux rouges, nous dûmes nous défaire de pas mal de monstres et surtout éviter les attaques suicides des crânes infernaux qui s'autodétruisaient au contact du premier obstacle qu'ils trouvaient. Il était clair que Zetsubô passait complètement à l'offensive.

Lorsque j'arrivai au château, chevauchant toujours Ananta, je fus pris d'un malaise. Le nombre de créatures obscures était bien plus grand que ce que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir de là où je me trouvais, et tous les Yume-Nikkis se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas vraiment à réfléchir en voyant cela. Je me jetai à l'intérieur, conscient que dans notre repaire devaient se cacher des monstres bien plus imposants que dehors. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Je voulais absolument tirer un trait sur l'homme que j'étais, et montrer que j'étais désormais capable d'utiliser cette puissance pour sauver les miens.

Ainsi, lorsque je pénétrai les sous-sols, je détruisis tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Comme je m'en doutais, les monstres étaient de plus en plus forts, mais ils étaient à mille lieux de pouvoir rivaliser avec mes capacités et celles d'Ananta. Et nous ne prouvâmes une fois de plus en réussissant à rejoindre la salle principale, là où, comme je l'avais deviné, se trouvait le boss de l'assaut. C'était un monstre de duel assez puissant : le démon de l'enfer Dreadroot. Bien qu'il n'était plus d'actualité dans le jeu de cartes, il semblait dans le monde des esprits posséder une puissance colossale. Il était de dos à moi, face à son adversaire qui n'était autre que Laila, ma sœur. Non pas craintive, même plutôt amusée, elle me laissait une drôle d'impression. Alors que j'allais intervenir, Juuni surgit de derrière et déploya son bras pour m'empêcher de le faire. Je lui lançai un regard hostile, irrité par ce qu'elle tentait de faire, mais elle me ricana au nez en m'assurant que j'allais plus gêner ma sœur qu'autre chose. J'observai alors cette dernière qui venait de poser un livre qu'elle était en train de lire, alors qu'au fond je restais inquiet.

– Yamada Laïla…Grogna la bête. On m'a demandé de reprendre ces lieux. Pars sur le champ ou je détruirai tout ce que tu as construit et prendrai toutes les vies passant sur mon chemin.

Laila soupira, avant de reprendre avec son sourire habituel.

– Si ton armée se résume à ces quelques monstres que tu as déployés partout…Alors permets-moi de remettre en doute les moyens de Zetsubô pour cette guerre. Ou alors, il me sous-estime tout simplement…Enfin…Je suppose que je ne vais pas céder à tes menaces et que je vais devoir me charger de te faire taire ~

– Comment oses-tu parler sur ce ton à sa majesté ! Hurla un des serviteurs de Dreadroot.

Ma sœur devint tout à coup glaciale, affichant une expression terrifiante sur son visage.

– Ne comprenez-vous pas pourquoi je me le permets ? Rit-elle. Mais parce qu'ici vous êtes sur MON territoire, et tant que vous êtes chez moi, c'est moi qui dicte les règles. J'en appelle aux 9 Piliers du désespoir ! Le cercle de Lithemba !

Une épaisse ombre entoura la leader du mouvement qui afficha un sourire dérangeant sur son visage glacial. Le meneur de l'armée qui avait pénétré ce monde tenta de la frapper avant qu'elle ne puisse générer ce qui semblait être une attaque, mais il fut repoussé par le sort de la femme qui se défendait très bien seule contre lui. Déconcerté, il tenta encore, mais il fut surpris par 9 colonnes de pierre couleur ébène qui surgirent de nulle part, entourant le roi et sa garde.

– Abats-toi sur eux, Désespoir. Murmura-t-elle.

Et à la seconde où elle murmura ces paroles, un éclair fracassant s'abattit sur la bâtisse, précisément au centre du cercle formé par les neuf colonnes que Laila avait installé en quelques secondes. Cet éclair de couleur mauve provoqua un vacarme assourdissant, ne laissant que les cris de rage et de souffrance de nos ennemis se joindre à lui dans un son lugubre qui dura quelques dizaines de secondes. L'éclair dont l'éclat de lumière était obscur continua à s'abattre en continu pendant quelques minutes, puis les cris cessèrent, et lorsque l'attaque et les colonnes disparurent, tout ce qu'il restait de nos ennemis n'était qu'un ridicule amas de poussière que l'on pouvait à peine apercevoir. Satisfaite, la leader du désespoir passa sa main dans sa longue chevelure ébène, avant de reprendre l'ouvrage qu'elle était en train de lire. Ne pouvant contenir ma stupéfaction, je me ruai vers la femme afin de lui poser des questions.

– Laila ! Hurlai-je en laissant échapper toute ma surprise. C'est….C'est incroyable ce que tu as fait là ! Mais…Comment as-tu fait !?

– Ce n'est rien Rei-Kun. Assura-t-elle. C'est simplement ce que l'on obtient lorsque l'on contrôle le pouvoir de ce monde. J'ai pu développer quelques capacités que l'on obtient lorsque l'on sait apprivoiser le désespoir et en faire une force.

– Faire une force…Avec le désespoir ? M'interrogeais-je. Que veux-tu dire ?

– Son truc c'est comme les pouvoirs psychiques ou l'Ener-D. Reprit alors Juuni. Si tu prends le désespoir comme une source d'énergie, tu peux la modeler comme tu le veux et la mêler à ta propre aura pour te donner des pouvoirs de défense et d'offensive. C'pour ça que l'autre momie elle veut prendre le contrôle de ce monde, pour pouvoir retrouver tous ses pouvoirs.

– Précisément. Approuva Laila. Et c'est pour ça que je garderai ces lieux jusqu'au bout ~ Allons voir si Erika, Jordan et Yotsu se portent bien voulez-vous. Il serait fort dommage de perdre des alliés ~

Encore stupéfait par ce que venait de montrer Laila, je suivis malgré tout les deux femmes qui semblaient bien plus puissantes que ce que j'imaginais jusqu'alors. J'eus la pensée d'avoir été bien présomptueux à leur avoir donné des leçons plus tôt alors que malgré les pouvoirs que je possédais grâce à Ananta, j'étais certainement le plus faible de nous trois, mais l'heure n'était pas à penser à ça. A l'intérieur, même si j'étais soulagé par le fait que nous avions réussi à repousser la première vague d'attaques, je savais que la prochaine serait plus difficile à contenir et qu'il allait falloir redoubler de vigilance afin de ne pas nous faire déborder par les attaques, même si au final, comme nous l'avions décrété quelques heures auparavant, nous ne pouvions que gagner du temps, étant donné nos pauvres effectifs du moment…


	46. Transfert

(Jessica , Jour + 6 après l'arrivée de Zetsubô)

Le début d'un nouveau cycle, d'une nouvelle ère, voilà ce qu'avait déclaré ce sale gland de Zetsubô. Pourtant, depuis son apparition sur la falaise Sekai, depuis son annonce à la télévision, la vie n'avait pas vraiment changé. Comme si ce type n'avait que de la gueule et pas la paire de couilles qui suivait. Non, ce n'était pas ça. On savait tous que Zetsubô allait déclencher un conflit à grande envergure, mais nous ne pouvions alerter personne à ce propos. Qui allait croire une menace datant de tout ce temps qui revient en mode je vais soumettre le monde ? D'autant plus que ces chiens de journalistes s'étaient attelés à faire croire à la supercherie, montrant qu'eux-mêmes étaient vendus à Zetsubô. Nous ne pouvions donc que continuer notre quotidien tout en restant sous la menace.

– MAIS PUTAIN QU EST-CE QU ON FOUT ENCORE ICI BORDEL DE MERDE ! Hurlai-je, défoulant ma frustration une bonne fois pour toutes.

– Mademoiselle Leocaser ! Un peu de tenue ! M'ordonna le professeur.

Oui, malgré le fait que Zetsubô pouvait frapper n'importe quand, le quotidien continuait et j'étais prisonnière entre ces quatre murs avec ce vieux con qui nous enseignait tout sauf l'art de se défendre face à la menace imminente. J'avais envie de dégueuler rien qu'à penser à ce que je pouvais faire de ce temps précieux gâché en classe. Mais c'était comme l'avait dit le vieux, je devais continuer à faire tout ce cinéma, et sécher n'était pas une option puisque c'était lui qui avait tous mes papiers dans cette époque. Lâchant un soupir, je perdis mon regard dans les cieux, imaginant ce que Reisuke pouvait bien faire, lui qui n'était pas rentré à la maison depuis notre séparation à la falaise Sekai. Il devait sûrement décider avec Laila de comment il allait tenter de vaincre Zetsubô. Au fond, c'était bien lui avait raison. Laila était tout sauf une personne voulant le mal. Le vieux nous avait expliqué pas mal de choses à son sujet, et au vu de comment il nous l'avait balancé, elle était juste une meuf qui voulait vivre comme tout le monde et à qui on avait pris ses rêves….Exactement comme moi je l'étais. Je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise depuis cette histoire, même si je m'étais gardée de le dire. J'avais douté de l'intégrité de ce sale gland de Reisuke, et ça me faisait chier de savoir qu'au final c'était moi qui avait tort. Mais bon, au final, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que me préparer à me battre.

Dans la salle de classe, beaucoup parlaient de Zetsubô, de son message, mais bien trop peu de personnes semblaient comprendre vraiment ce qu'il en était. Seule Chiaki, celle qui était la fille de mon autre moi et donc ma môme à moi aussi, était consciente du danger. Pourtant, elle ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'inquiétude, et ça me perturbait un peu. Ainsi, quand les cours furent enfin finis, je la rejoignis afin de lui poser cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

– Yoh la rousse ! Balançai-je. T'aurais-pas eu un accident qui a emporté ta mémoire ces derniers temps !?

– Un accident ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise par ma question qui sortait de nulle part. Hmmm…..Non….Je ne crois pas…..

Elle se mit à chercher dans ses archives en se figeant comme elle le faisait habituellement lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Je l'interrompis cependant rapidement, je n'avais pas que ça à foutre. La sortant de son état de transe, je repris la parole avec plus de fermeté.

– Eh je te parle ma poule ! T'es bien au courant que demain comme dans trois jours ou dans dix minutes on peut être en guerre n'est-ce pas !?

Heureusement que tout le monde était parti sinon on m'aurait prise pour une folle. Mais la rouquine en face de moi l'était bien plus, puisqu'elle ne semblait même pas comprendre ce que signifiait le retour de Zetsubô. Pourtant, alors que je cherchais une raison valable à sa stupidité, elle reprit la parole, en me souriant chaleureusement cette fois.

– Le désespoir est un tremplin qui permet à l'espoir d'atteindre son paroxysme. Jessica, c'est toi qui m'a appris ça puisque tu as vécu des tas de choses et pourtant tu es là à vivre la même vie normale que moi. Le désespoir n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, il est un rappel de Dieu que toute paix n'est pas acquise et qu'il faut en savourer chaque instant.

– Oi, qui t'a appris des trucs pareils ? T'en dis des trucs que je pige pas toi.

– C'est toi qui me les as apprises, maman. Grimaça la rousse. Ne t'en fais pas, nous sortirons victorieux de ce conflit.

Le sourire que Chiaki afficha à cet instant me fit du bien. J'avais beau ne pas le laisser paraître, ne plus voir Reisuke rentrer à la maison, affichant son expression paisible en me demandant si tout s'était bien passé dans la journée…Ca me faisait grave chier. J'avais l'impression d'être seule, et ça me faisait ruminer des vieilles choses pas très propres. Il me manquait, mon boulet. Du coup, au final venir à l'école c'était pas plus mal…

– J'peux vous voir une seconde ? Nous-interrompit une voix grave venue de nulle part.

Nous nous retournâmes, retrouvant Kôsei qui était venu nous voir à la pause pour un sujet qui semblait important. Cependant, une chose en lui me choqua vraiment. Il avait changé sa coiffure pour un truc vraiment bizarre. Il était rasé sur tout le côté gauche du visage tandis que le reste de ses cheveux était dressé sur sa tête. Entre ça, la boucle d'oreille et la grosse cicatrice lui traversant le visage, il avait vraiment le look Kaïra. Nous le regardâmes dubitatifs, moi et Chiaki. Cette dernière retourna en transe, posant son doigt sur sa bouche en essayant de reconstituer comment Kôsei en était arrivé là, ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer le leader de The Fallen Moon.

– Tu nous veux quoi la racaille ? Balançai-je avec ironie. Tu veux nous relooker comme toi ?

– Abuse pas Jessica. Reprit-il, toujours aussi amical. Venez avec moi dans la salle du club, je dois vous parler.

Je sortis Chiaki de son coma et je la trainai afin de suivre Kôsei jusqu'à la salle de musique. C'était rare qu'il vienne nous chercher avec un air aussi sérieux. S'il le faisait, c'est que c'était important. J'étais convaincue qu'il allait nous dire quelque chose qui allait changer des tas de choses. Et ma pensée se confirma lorsque je vis qu'Akemi, Masu et Kenichi étaient présents aussi. Nous nous regardâmes tous avec des airs solennels, pensant à l'impact de ce qu'allait nous dire Kôsei.

– J'ai cassé l'archet de mon violon. Balança-t-il devant nos mines consternées par cette révélation idiote. En attendant que je puisse en racheter un, je vais devoir jouer de la guitare.

– HUUUUUUUH !? Hurlâmes-nous tous sauf Chiaki qui était encore dans son coma. Tu nous as vraiment fait venir avec cette tête d'enterrement pour ça !?

– Eh…Je joue moins bien la guitare par rapport au violon. Rétorqua-t-il, concerné. Il fallait que je vous prévienne.

– Oh my ~ Je pensais qu'il allait nous dire quelque chose de dramatic like a girlfriend but nothing. Soupira Akemi. Je suis so disappointed.

– Ehhh man tu m'as fait flipper. Reprit Kenichiro. J'pensais que tu allais nous sortir un truc dramatique aussi.

– J'ai autre chose à vous dire. Vous ne comprendrez sûrement pas, Masu, Kenichi, et Akemi, mais prenez ces pierres. C'est de la Shungite. Si vous êtes en danger, claquez en une de sorte à la briser, et vous pourrez vous débrouiller pour vous sortir du danger.

– De la Shungite ? S'interrogea le roux du groupe en prenant les quelques pierres. N'est-ce pas cette pierre anti ondes que l'on trouve dans les pays de l'Est ?

– T'as l'air de t'y connaître toi ~ Rétorquai-je en me moquant de lui. T'as tellement pas de copines que tu t'entoures de cailloux ?

– Mon père est géologue. Poursuivit Masuda. Du coup je connais pas mal de choses sur les pierres et leurs vertus thérapeutiques. Quand Kôsei vient chez moi, je mets des émeraudes dans ma chambre car l'émeraude apaise les tensions et calme l'esprit par exemple.

– En tout cas, reprit Kôsei, cette pierre peut canaliser de l'énergie et la relâcher. Si vous la brisez au sol, vous serez imbibés de l'énergie que mon amie a mis à l'intérieur et vous pourrez faire des choses qu'ils vous était impossibles de faire avant. Faites en bon usage, les temps à venir seront difficiles.

Je regardai la scène en silence. Kôsei avait beau essayer de prendre sur lui, il était dans la même situation que moi. Nous ne savions pas comment et quand Zetsubô allait réellement passer à l'offensive, nous étions condamnés à l'insupportable attente, et c'était horripilant. Pourtant, nous étions bien obligés de continuer notre vie en attendant, puisque le monde extérieur, lui, n'avait pas changé. Ainsi, une fois les cailloux donnés, Kôsei reprit ses habitudes, laissant parler cette autre facette plus enjouée qui était en lui.

– Bien les amis ! s'exclama le pirate avec le sourire. On se répète la dernière chanson qu'on a bossé les gars ?

– J'suis pas sûre d'être au point sur le vocal…Soupirai-je, c'est chaud quand même.

– T'en fais pas ma Jess ! Rit Kenichiro. Akemi nous accompagne sur celle-là donc vos voix vont se mêler ~

– Ewi ma poule ~ J'compte sur toi pour bien feel the music in your heart ~ On y va pour Hikaru Nara ~

watch?v=3bm8vZVFYyU

Nous entamâmes quelque chose que nous n'avions pas fait depuis longtemps : une répétition de groupe. Cela faisait facilement un mois que nous ne nous étions pas adonnés à cet exercice que l'on appréciait tous, et je l'avoue que refaire un brin de musique avec les garçons était quelque chose que j'appréciais. La musique que l'on produisait était encore une cover : une cover de goose house qui avait été rendue très célèbre par un animé assez médiocre mais ayant séduit le public.

J'étais au chant avec Kôsei et Akemi qui, eux, jouaient également respectivement de la guitare électrique et de la basse. La sœur avait même composé un arrangement spécial pour les instruments du groupe, là où moi je ne faisais que chanter. Quand on prenait le groupe, j'étais clairement celle qui était la plus proche de la case débutant, et ça me préoccupait un peu.

Nous ne fîmes que la version courte de Hikaru Nara. Cela semblait bien donner puisque Chiaki était sortie de son coma pour nous applaudir joyeusement et avec enthousiasme. Les étoiles aux yeux, elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa joie face à ce que nous venions de faire.

– Sugoiiiii ! Cria-t-elle. C'est votre meilleure cover depuis la reprise des cours !

– C'est notre seule cover depuis la reprise des cours Chiaki…Soupirai-je.

– Hahahaha Chiaki est toujours à l'ouest. Rit Kenichiro. Mais t'as toujours été notre plus grande fan ~

– C'est vrai que quand on y pense, Chi-Chan a toujours été là pour nous regarder jouer. Approuva Masuda. Et une fois je l'ai même entendue jouer moi !

– SERIEUSEMENT !? Hurlâmes-nous tous, excepté Kôsei.

Nous nous retournâmes vers la petite rousse qui se referma sur elle-même face à tous les regards qui pesaient sur elle. Abandonnant, elle soupira, avant de reprendre la parole en bafouillant et évitant le contact visuel avec quiconque se trouverait sur sa route.

– Je joue du synthétiseur…Lâcha-t-elle finalement. Depuis que je suis fan du groupe…J'ai voulu apprendre à jouer d'un instrument pour en faire partie….Et je suis tombée sur le synthétiseur…Je…Je voulais être capable de vaincre le boss avant de vous le dire…Mais…Je suis encore au level 10…

– Whoooooa ! S'exclama Kenichiro. T'es vraiment géniale Chiaki-chan ! Je suis sûr que tu pourrais intégrer The Fallen Moon !

S'en suivit des taquineries vis-à-vis des cachotteries de Chiaki, ainsi que des explications qu'elle fournit à tout le monde concernant ses compétences. Elle nous montra ensuite ses talents sur le synthétiseur de la classe de musique et en effet elle avait énormément de talent en musique. C'était même difficile à croire même en le voyant. Si elle ne se mettait en transe à chaque fois, elle allait pouvoir devenir un atout de poids dans le groupe, et même Kôsei semblait approuver l'idée.

Nous passâmes le restant de la pause à jouer avec notre nouvelle recrue sortie de nulle part.

Lorsque nous revînmes en classe, je m'installai comme à mon habitude à mon bureau près de la fenêtre, mais cette fois, le cours allait être différent de d'habitude, je le sentais. Et j'avais raison puisque quelques minutes plus tard le prof arriva avec une annonce qui allait changer bien des choses à mon quotidien tranquille.

– Bonjour à tous. Entama notre professeur principal. Nous allons accueillir en ce jour un nouvel élève au sein de notre classe. Les examens arrivent à grands pas je le sais bien, mais l'élève en question nous accompagnera jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à se mettre à niveau s'il a des problèmes. Vous savez que Kibougamine est une académie réputée pour avoir un examen très difficile, je compte sur vous pour faire votre mieux pour supporter votre camarade. Sur ce, je vais le chercher.

Le professeur s'absenta quelques minutes, nous laissant tous dans le questionnement sur ce nouvel élève. Tout le monde, excepté Chiaki et moi spéculaient sur l'apparence, le sexe, et les résultats de l'élève en question. Les overlords imaginaient déjà une nana à leur goût qu'ils allaient pouvoir draguer tandis que les nanas imaginaient un mec super classe qui allait pouvoir les faire mouiller leurs culottes.

/JBeS_7X9K30

Pourtant, lorsque le professeur entra avec l'élève en question, ce fut moi qui fut la plus surprise de tout le monde. Les nanas étaient déchainées face à ce nouvel être masculin qui fermait la gueule à tous les autres mecs de par son physique plutôt avantageux, mais moi, ce n'était pas pour ça que j'étais choquée. Ce mec lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il était un roux dont la couleur tirait sur l'écarlate plutôt que sur l'orange, ses yeux couleur marron étaient assez doux, bienveillants tandis que sur son visage mal rasé était dessinée une expression souriante et ouverte. Il avait arrangé ses cheveux en bataille, mais ils prenaient exactement la même forme que celui à qui il ressemblait fortement. Ce mec ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Mario, le mec de ma bande d'abrutis qui était aussi mon premier amour à l'époque. J'étais consternée par tant de ressemblance, mais je compris lorsque le garçon se présenta.

– Ravi d'être des vôtres. Dit-il de sa voix plutôt douce et agréable à l'oreille. Je m'appelle Pedro, Toppolino Pedro. Je viens de l'école de Samezuka au nord de la ville. On m'a redirigé ici pour mon cursus car l'académie Kibougamine est au-dessus du reste lorsqu'il s'agit des professions manuelles et d'artisanats. Mon rêve est de devenir le plus grand des mécaniciens, c'est une promesse que j'ai faite à quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Je voudrais donc m'investir dans le club de mécanique réputé de Kibougamine. Enchanté.

Je fixais le jeune homme qui était sûrement de la famille de Mario, mais je ne savais pas vraiment qui il était. Le professeur l'invita à prendre la place vide à côté de moi, ce qui semblait presque être trop tiré par les cheveux pour être vrai. Le jeune homme quant à lui s'exécuta, ne se préoccupant même pas de toutes ces paires d'yeux braquées sur lui alors qu'il s'installait. Il posa son sac mais garda un sac qu'il portait sur son épaule, un étui qui semblait contenir une guitare. Une fois son sac posé, il attendit que le professeur tourne le dos pour attirer mon attention et prendre la parole.

– Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontre, Jessica. Me dit-il de nulle part en affichant un sourire sincère. Oublie ce que j'ai dit concernant le club de mécanique, celui de Samezuka était très bien. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour toi, et uniquement pour toi que je l'ai fait.

Un beuglement général se fit entendre dans la classe. Le professeur tenta bien de calmer les choses, mais les nanas pestaient contre moi tandis que les mecs pestaient contre les nanas. Seule Chiaki restait de marbre, continuant à jouer à sa console et à écouter le cours. Mais le professeur ne se laissa pas vaincre par sa classe et la fit taire, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il me tint pour responsable.

– Puisque vous aimez être le centre d'attention mademoiselle Leocaser, je suppose que nous réciter votre travail à voix haute devrait être dans vos cordes.

En ignorant les déclarations de Pedro, je me levai. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis, imperturbable, entamai mon monologue.

– A la question « Est-il nécessaire d'avoir des rêves pour vivre une vie couronnée de succès ? » je peux émettre deux réponses. Mais avant toute chose, il faut découper le rêve en deux catégories : le rêve d'enfant et le rêve de l'adulte, qui sont deux énergies fondamentalement différentes et réceptionnées de différentes manières. Il faut également chercher la cause de l'introduction du rêve dans l'esprit de l'individu. Car l'être humain peut acquérir des objectifs par rapport à un vécu plutôt qu'à une réelle envie. Si l'on prend cette question et qu'on la creuse, nous pouvons donc dévier sur une question similaire « L'envie est-elle réellement le fruit du désir personnel, ou simplement l'impact de l'environnement sur l'esprit d'un individu ? » A partir de la réponse de cette question, nous pouvons donc résoudre la problématique de la nécessité du rêve ou non dans une vie couronnée de succès.

– Excellent travail mademoiselle Leocaser. Sourit le professeur. Vous avez en effet creusé une question bien intéressante à laquelle Xavier va répondre.

Xavier qui était en pleine discussion à propos de l'impact qu'avait Zoodiac beast dans le nouveau méta, se retourna et balbutia des phrases incompréhensibles. Il se fit sermonner par le professeur qui lui colla double devoirs pour le lendemain. Satisfaite, je me retournai vers lui en lui tirant la langue, bien contente d'avoir pourri la journée de l'Overlord.

Les cours finirent et tout le monde partit. Chiaki avait un entrainement avec le vieux et Kôsei ne m'avait pas retenue, donc j'allais partir aussi. Cependant, alors que je me levais du bureau afin de prendre la route, une poigne assez ferme me retint dans ma lancée. Agacée, je me retournai vers celui qui m'avait agrippée, c'était Pedro. J'allais lui défoncer sa gueule pour m'avoir presque fait tomber, mais il prit la parole avant que je ne le fasse.

– J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure, Jessica. Je suis venu dans ce lycée dans le seul but de te rencontrer.

– Et pourquoi spécialement moi ? Ricanai-je en feignant le fait que je l'avais reconnu.

– Je voulais rencontrer la fille dont mon frère était tombé amoureux. Me répondit-il avec le sourire. Ma foi, Mario n'avait pas mauvais gouts, tu es magnifique.

Je lançai un regard assassin au jeune homme qui ne fit que renvoyer un sourire désolé et gêné en retour. Mais j'avais appris une information important, Pedro était le frère de Mario. Cela coïncidait avec les âges quand on y réfléchissait. Ils avaient d'ailleurs quasiment la même tête. Je me défis cependant de la poigne qu'il avait sur mon bras. Aussi ressemblant était-il, Pedro n'était pas Mario, Mario n'était pas Pedro. Je n'allais pas me faire avoir par ce vieux truc.

– Ton frère était un mec cool. Repris-je sans le regarder. Il avait un profond sens de la justice et il aimait toute la bande. Quand je me rappelle de tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, j'regrette rien. Rien du tout. C'était le premier mec que j'ai kiffé, il aura toujours une place dans mon cœur.

– J'vois. Tu sais, ma mère m'a énormément parlé de toi quand j'étais plus jeune. De toi et de mon frère. Votre bande, avec Elvis, Gab et les autres. Tout ça c'est ce qui me motive à vivre.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– A Satellite, tout a été remis à neuf depuis. J'y ai passé mon enfance au milieu des quelques gangs de duel qu'il restait, et au final c'est une fille un peu plus vieille que moi qui y a mis fin. Elle a aidé la sécurité à détruire les gangs restants et a permis de réinstaurer la paix là-bas. Elle et son frère sont repartis on ne sait où. Mais depuis, tout s'est bien passé. Mais pour ma part, j'ai décidé de combattre l'injustice partout dans ce monde, et un jour, j'ai rencontré des personnes qui se battaient pour la justice.

– La fondation du futur n'est-ce pas ? Grommelai-je.

– Ouais. La fondation du futur nous a expliqué qu'ils étaient responsables de la paix dans leur pays et que les intégrer pouvait contribuer à répandre l'espoir à l'échelle planétaire. J'ai donc intégré leurs rangs pour que plus jamais quelqu'un n'ait à pleurer une mort injuste. Ma mère m'a suivi dans leurs rangs.

– Pourtant, vous êtes ceux qui cherchent à commettre le plus injuste des crimes en tuant les Yamadas qui n'ont aucune affiliation avec Zetsubô dans ses idées.

– Nous voulons éliminer les Yamadas pour préserver de nombreuses vies. Si nous arrivons à éteindre leur lignée, alors le monde sera débarrassé d'une menace assez imp –

Le jeune homme n'eut le temps de finir que je me saisis du couteau caché dans ma veste et le plantai dans le mur à côté de lui, le regardant avec toute la haine que j'avais à l'intérieur. Le dévisageant avec insistance, je lançai une menace brève, mais à laquelle j'allais forcément donner suite.

– Ecoute moi bien, Pedro. Ne t'avise jamais de toucher à un seul cheveu de l'un des trois Yamadas. Laila, Hiroki et Reisuke n'ont rien demandé, et je ne laisserai jamais le sang des innocents couler de nouveau. T'as compris sale gland ?

– Je vois. Soupira-t-il avant de me sourire de nouveau. Tu sembles tenir à ces personnes. En attendant, ils sont responsables du retour de Zetsubô. Je ne me retiendrai pas si je dois les éliminer.

– Tu fais erreur. Sans la fondation du futur, jamais Zetsubô ne serait revenu. Laila aurait vécu une vie normale, et ses frères aussi. C'est vous qui avez provoqué le désesp –

watch?v=rrsRokgOodU

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un choc assez puissant retentit dans l'école qui était presque vide. Pedro et moi échangeâmes un regard avant de nous précipiter hors du bâtiment, cherchant quelle était la source du bruit que l'on venait d'entendre. Je regardai alors autour de moi, et, alors que je ne voyais pas grand-chose, une étrange lumière violette surgit de nulle part, entourant tout le périmètre dans lequel s'étendait l'école. Ces lumières agissaient comme un champ de protection similaire à celui des pactisants des ténèbres que j'avais croisé il y a de cela 14 ans. Avec cette lumière surgirent des tas de monstres sortant de nulle part. Ils semblaient être des monstres de duel d'attribut ténèbres. Des Jeroid des tenebres, des rois de Yamimakai, et autres créatures variées composant les abysses du jeu.

– Ok….Il semble que Zetsubô t'aie déjà repéré ma poule. Grimaça Pedro. Il va falloir se battre. Tu penses être à la hauteur ?

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Rétorquai-je, irritée. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ma poule. J'voudrais pas avoir un cadavre sur la conscience.

Pour toute réponse, il prit le sac qu'il avait attaché à lui et l'ouvrit. Dans cet étui de guitare se trouvait en fait une épée très longue dont la lame argentée semblait extrêmement tranchante. Il brandit son arme face à tous ces monstres, reprenant la parole en ricanant.

– Voyons lequel de nous deux sera le plus à la hauteur, Jessi Jess ~

Il partit en avant à une vitesse plutôt acceptable, me laissant de côté. Nous ne savions pas vraiment pourquoi nous nous battions, mais il était impossible de sortir sans ça donc nous n'avions pas le choix. Je courus derrière lui moi aussi, sortant de ma poche une de ces pierres que le vieux avait donné pour combattre avec l'Ener-D stockée à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas de quel pouvoir j'allais hériter, mais je plaçai ma confiance en ces cailloux.

J'en claquai un à mes pieds au sol, et lorsqu'il se brisa en deux, il se consuma instantanément avant de me donner une force que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis un moment déjà. Confiante et reboostée, je m'avançai rapidement vers les monstres, dépassant Pedro qui ne comprit pas vraiment la situation. Ainsi, nous nous mîmes tous les deux à combattre les créatures. Pedro tranchait quiconque voulait en découdre d'un coup d'épée fulgurant tandis que de mon côté, j'utilisai les pouvoirs psychiques m'ayant été rendus par ces pierres afin de repousser les menaces. J'étais retournée 14 ans en arrière l'espace d'un instant.

Le roux et moi nous mîmes dos à dos, histoire de n'avoir aucun angle mort. C'était un partenaire de bataille qui allait sûrement vouloir attenter à la vie de mes camarades, je ne pouvais donc pas lui donner l'opportunité de se défendre avec les pierres sans quoi il aurait percé le secret de la défense du vieux, et je ne voulais pas gâcher ce secret capital.

– Plus on en bat, plus il en vient ! Râla Pedro. Zetsubô met le paquet tu trouves pas Jessi Jess !?

– Ferme ta gueule, c'est pas en te râlant que ça arrangera les choses ! Il faut trouver le noyau qui les génère et détruire ce noyau !

– Dans ce cas, on devrait viser cette grosse colonne d'énergie mauve si tu veux mon avis. Suggéra Pedro en se moquant.

Mais il avait raison. J'avais été tellement préoccupée par ce combat que je n'avais pas vu ce halo luminescent de couleur mauve qui semblait venir du centre de la cour. Il était évident que le noyau qui appelait tous ces trucs dégueulasses s'y trouvait. Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ainsi, moi et Pedro nous ruâmes au nord, là où se trouvait cette source d'énergie. Seulement, des monstres appartenant à l'archétype monde ténébreux nous barrèrent la route. Goldd et Sillva semblaient déterminés à nous dévorer, accompagnés de leur armée de Grenn et Kahkki. Cela n'effrayait pas la réplique de Mario qui s'élança à l'attaque de Sillva avec lequel il entama un duel à l'épée. Je m'attaquai pour ma part à Goldd en utilisant les pouvoirs que possédais. De mes mains je pouvais créer des flammes d'énergie psychique blanchâtre qui étaient assez puissantes pour terrasser d'un seul coup le menu fretin. Moi et Pedro attaquions de la même façon, sans penser à la défense. Nous étions tellement synchronisés que dans notre duel avec Goldd et Sillva nous finîmes par instinctivement échanger nos partenaires, puis par les finir en même temps respectivement d'un coup d'épée placée dans la tête de ma puissance psychique ayant carbonisé le corps de l'autre.

Echangeant un sourire narquois, nous avançâmes au cœur de l'armée jusqu'à tomber sur celui qui semblait être le chef : Grapha. Dès qu'il nous vit, il leva son bras colossal qu'il tenta d'écraser sur nous dans un vacarme assourdissant. Par chance, moi et Pedro avions tous les deux réussi à éviter ce coup titanesque. Le monstre de duel était assez lent, ce qui nous permit de joindre nos forces pour lancer une attaque groupée qui écrasa le colosse du monde ténébreux. Décidément, cette magie procurée par l'Ener-D était bien plus redoutable que je ne le pensais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mes pouvoirs de l'époque. Tout mon potentiel ne s'était peut-être pas évaporé après tout.

– On est arrivés à la source, Jessi Jess. Il faut la détruire maintenant. Prête ?

– J'ai une tête à ne pas l'être ? Arrête de perdre tu temps gros tas.

Pedro tenta de planter l'épée dans le réceptacle qui était la source du pouvoir déchaînant ces monstres, mais lorsqu'il planta son arme, nous fûmes tous les deux repoussés par quelque chose d'assez violent. Une ombre qui ressemblait à un dragon descendit. Cette ombre, c'était le démon de l'enfer Eraser, le monstre de duel. Il se posa devant le générateur d'énergie, avant de prendre la parole dans notre langue – ce qui me choqua au passage –

/84fzFxEDfSc?t=17s

– J'ai pour ordre de vous exterminer. Grogna la créature. Je ne vous laisserai pas repartir vivants.

– T'es sérieux tu crois vraiment que tu vas gagner ? Ris-je. T'es débile ou ça se passe comment ?

– Eh, Jessi Jess, évite les provocations inutiles tu veux. On n'a pas encore jaugé son niveau.

– Jaugé son niveau ? Te fous pas de ma gueule Pedro. J'vais te montrer ce que c'est le niveau d'un Leocaser. J'en appelle à toi gardien des étoiles, serviteur de la famille Leocaser ! Déchaine tes saints pouvoirs et réduits en miettes cette créature dégueulasse ! Akulia, gardien de la porte des étoiles !

Le dragon qui était mon partenaire descendit du coucher de soleil pour venir s'écraser dans un vacarme assourdissant face au colosse des ombres, sous les yeux consternés de Pedro qui ne semblait pas connaître cet aspect de mes pouvoirs. La bête en face grognait face à ce que je venais d'invoquer. Elle semblait comprendre que ce qui l'attendait c'était de finir sur le carreau. Dans un acte désespéré, elle se lança contre mon protecteur dans l'espoir de le vaincre. Confiante, je me retournai vers Pedro pour entamer la discussion, ne doutant pas une seconde des capacités de mon partenaire.

– Bon, du coup t'es venu pour me protéger c'est bien ça ? Désolé j'ai pas bsoin de ton aide comme tu le vois ~

– Je vois ça, sourit le jeune homme. J'vois que t'as de la ressource, cela me rassure au fond. J'avais vraiment peur que tu ne puisses pas te débrouiller.

– Ah bon ? Ricanai-je. Et pourquoi as-tu peur ? Après tout, j'suis pas dans ton camp salope ~

– Si j'ai peur pour toi, reprit sérieusement ce type. C'est parce que je suis complètement dingue de t –

La réplique de Mario fut coupée dans son élan par un vacarme assourdissant venant de derrière. Akulia et Eraser faisaient décidément trop de boucan. Je ne pouvais même pas l'entendre. Je décidai alors de donner une leçon à ces deux grosses tâches. Je me ruai sur Eraser en hurlant, ce qui le fit s'arrêter quelques secondes en affichant un air choqué, puis, profitant de sa surprise, je me jetai sur lui et grimpai jusqu'à sa tête. Debout sur le haut de sa tête, je tapai des pieds et des poings sur le colosse de ténèbres.

– MAIS TU PEUX PAS FERMER TA GUEULE SALOPERIE !? TU VOIS PAS QUE J ESSAIE DE CAUSER ?

Face à ma réaction, Akulia soupira et s'arrêta net. Il se recula, posant sa patte contre sa gueule pendant quelques secondes. Il vint ensuite m'enlever du dessus de la tête du démon, et dans un élan de camaraderie, posa sa patte sur l'aile de ce dernier.

– Ecoute, conseil d'ami. Grogna-t-il. Ne reste pas plus longtemps avec cette tarée. Je vois leur lignée devenir de plus en plus dégénérée de générations en générations et je suis lié à eux à jamais. J'te conseille de retourner d'où tu viens et de ne jamais te mêler des affaires des humains. Si tu finis sous contrat, tu meurs.

– Tu…Tu penses vraiment que je peux te laisser avec ça ? Grogna l'autre monstre dans un élan de compassion.

– Mon sort est déjà scellé. Va, Eraser, vis la liberté.

– Merci Akulia…Sanglota le démon.

Ils s'étreignirent devant nos mines consternées, puis le démon s'envola dans les cieux alors qu'Akulia lui faisait signe,tout aussi ému que ne l'était le colosse de ténèbres. Les ténèbres autour de nous disparurent, toujours sous nos regards consternés.

– Attends…Tu viens de lui dire qu'il était plus libre sous les ordres de Zetsubô que toi sous les miens ou ca se passe comment !?

– C'est la vérité. Grogna le monstre. J'en peux plus de tes caprices. J'étais tranquille en train de regarder question pour un dragon et toi tu viens m'emmerder avec ton démon que tu aurais pu battre toi-même. J'te laisse la blonde, Altair et Deneb sont encore en train de se disputer, ces sales gosses j'vais les bouffer un jour.

Le dragon repartit, me laissant seul avec le rouquin qui semblait vraiment débarquer d'une autre planète. Il devait avoir compris que je n'étais pas la gonzesse ordinaire que l'on pouvait trouver à chaque coin de rue.

– Tu devais me dire quelque chose gros tas ? Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main. Relève-toi déjà.

– Non….Oublie ça. Bégaya-t-il alors. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois sauve.

Nous repartîmes alors de l'école que nous laissâmes en l'état, me laissant satisfaite de cette première bataille remportée contre Zetsubô.

– Piece of cake, bitch ~


	47. Le rouge du désespoir

Chapitre 29 : Le rouge du désespoir - Reisuke , Jour + 8 Après l'arrivée de Zetsubô  
/9zYJYrkRevY  
Les jours se terminant dans le monde du désespoir n'apportaient avec eux ni coucher de soleil, ni paysage de carte postale. Tout ce qu'ils apportaient, c'était tout autant de désolation qu'il n'y en avait d'habitude. Je sentais cependant une chose différente, cette chose étant l'aura du monde extérieur. Ainsi, fixant le paysage paisible du monde de ténèbres que nous avions protégé moi, Juuni et ma sœur, je me dis à ce moment que le monde réel m'appelait malgré tout. Je n'étais malgré tout pas un être de désespoir comme le pensait Zetsubô…Et au fond de moi, cela me comblait de bonheur.  
Je n'étais pourtant pas du calibre de mon frère lorsqu'il s'agissait d'espoir, et je n'étais pas du calibre de ma sœur lorsqu'il s'agissait de désespoir…Au fond, même dans ma propre famille, je n'avais pas vraiment d'identité. Mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre, j'étais heureux malgré tout. La place que mes aînés s'étaient faits leur avait coûté beaucoup de sacrifices, beaucoup d'années, et j'avais reçu énormément de leur part. J'étais le plus chanceux de nous trois lorsqu'on y réfléchissait, et pour ce fait, j'étais à la fois en colère et reconnaissant envers le destin. J'avais rencontré des tas de personnes que je voulais protéger désormais, donc je n'avais plus à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit.  
Je me relevai, laissant l'air gorgé de ténèbres effleurer mon visage et faire flotter ma chevelure peu volumineuse, avant de froidement tourner le dos à ce triste paysage pour retourner dans le monde réel, là où m'attendait Jessica. Nous ne nous étions pas vus depuis une semaine déjà et à vrai dire, elle me manquait énormément. Elle était tout ce que ce monde n'était pas : imprévisible, amusante, pétillante, toutes ces émotions qu'elle provoquait chez moi valaient tout ce qu'il y avait en ce monde. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, retrouver sa présence, son être même…Mais ici, on avait besoin de moi. Je devais protéger les lieux avec ma sœur et les autres. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer pour l'instant…  
\- Tiens, étais-tu encore en train de fixer cet océan Rei-kun ? M'interrompit ma sœur alors que je réfléchissais. Tu auras beau chercher de la profondeur dans ces vagues, tout ce que tu y trouveras ne sera que de la tristesse.  
\- Dis, Laila. L'interrogeai-je. Qu'est réellement ce monde ? Savons-nous pourquoi cet endroit existe ?  
\- C'est une question à laquelle seul Zetsubô peut répondre j'imagine ~ Ce monde est apparu en même temps que lui, peut-être est-il issu de sa volonté, ou peut-être est-il né en même temps que lui par hasard. C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que contrôler les énergies venant de cet endroit représente notre héritage familial.  
\- Je vois….Penses-tu que percer le secret de ce monde pourrait aider à vaincre Katsuo ?  
\- Je l'ignore ~ Après tout, tout prévoir serait décourageant d'avance. Laisser une marge d'imprévu contrôlée au gré du destin est une manière plus intéressante de concevoir la vie et de continuer sur la route qu'elle te propose. Ces mots sont ceux qui ont convaincu notre père à faire ce bout de chemin avec Yuki, alors ils sont également devenus l'une de mes philosophies ~  
Je ne pus que sourire avec quiétude face à la citation de ma défunte mère. Laila avait pris des choses venant d'elle, malgré qu'elle n'était pas sa fille. Cet amour pur et profond provenant de l'intérieur, si profond que l'on devait creuser encore et encore pour le trouver, c'était le même type d'amour que portait notre mère à notre égard. Prenant la main de ma sœur, j'avais l'impression d'être en contact physique avec ma mère elle-même.  
\- Prends quelques jours hors de ce monde, Rei-Kun. Du monde t'attend à l'extérieur ~  
\- HUH !? Avec Zetsubô qui peut revenir s'approprier ce monde à tout moment !? As-tu perdu l'esprit !?  
\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Crois-tu vraiment que je laisserai ce monde tomber entre les mains de Zetsubô ? Je peux bien tenir l'espace de quelques jours ~ Va donc te ressourcer à l'extérieur. Je préfère t'avoir à mes côtés en sachant que tu es au maximum de tes capacités plutôt que de t'entraîner dans un combat qui draine tes émotions.  
\- …Es-tu sûre, Laila ?  
\- Si grande sœur te le dit, grande sœur le pense. Grimaça-t-elle joyeusement. Baaaaka de Rei-kun ~  
Je m'arrêtai quelques instants, pensant à ce qu'il se passait ici. Si Laila me disait qu'elle était capable de protéger cet endroit, je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Après tout, elle possédait beaucoup plus de force et d'expérience que moi, donc je pouvais prendre quelques jours et prendre le relais pour qu'elle se repose à son tour lorsque je serai revenu.  
\- Evite de retourner à ton travail quand même ~ Sourit Laila. Je pense que tu es viré depuis le temps que tu désertes. ~  
\- Heureusement que je peux ramener un peu d'argent à la maison grâce à nos missions, sinon Jessica aurait fini squelettique. Ris-je à mon tour. Je vais prendre un peu de repos, à mon retour, tu pourras en prendre à ton tour. Merci…Grande sœur.  
La femme me laissa quitter les lieux. Je lui étais très reconnaissante de m'autoriser à pouvoir de nouveau ressentir le monde réel. Lorsque je pénétrai ce monde, je fus revigoré par l'air frais que je n'avais pas respiré depuis sept jours alors. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut Jessica. Il était tard, mais pas encore l'heure de son retour du lycée, je devais être à la maison pour l'accueillir.  
Je passai au traiteur du coin pour acheter de quoi bien manger du soir, pensant à préparer une belle table avec des bonnes choses pour passer une soirée tranquille. Je voulais écouter la journée de Jessica, rebondir sur ce qu'il s'y était passé avant de me prendre un « J'ai pas besoin que tu t'mêles de ma vie sale gland. » qui allait me faire sourire. J'avais besoin de ces répliques et de ces piques qui faisaient mon quotidien.  
Cependant, alors que je rentrais chez moi, je fus surpris par le fait que Jessica était déjà présente sur les lieux. Elle était en pyjama, ne semblant pas avoir bougé de la journée alors que nous étions en pleine semaine. Je fus alerté par cette scène inattendue, mais sans me laisser le temps de me poser, la blonde attaqua.  
\- Z'êtes qui m'sieur ? Ricana-t-elle. J'vous connais pas moi. ~  
\- Fais pas genre Jessica. Pourquoi t'es en pyjama ? Je te manque tellement que tu déprimes à coup de crème glacée devant ta télévision ?  
\- N'abuse pas monsieur l'ex pompier ~ Mon lycée est fermé pour cause travaux. Pendant une dizaine de jours.  
\- Ah bon ? Que s'est-il passé pour une fermeture soudaine ?  
\- Zetsubô nous a attaqué dans l'école. Répondit Jessica en haussant les épaules. Il voulait ma peau je crois, j'sais pas vraiment pourquoi par contre.  
\- Donc toi aussi tu as été attaquée….J'imagine que les forces de Zetsubô ont dû prendre cher avec toi dans les parages….  
\- J'étais pas toute seule, y'avait Pedro aussi qui les a géré. Il a assuré donc ça roule ma poule.  
\- Qui est Pedro ? Demandai-je un poil irrité. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ce mec.  
\- Ma nouvelle conquête ~ Me nargua baise comme personne ~  
\- Arrête de dire ta merde. Ris-je en tentant de déceler quelque chose d'anormal chez Jessica. Tu ne pourrais jamais me remplacer au lit ~  
\- Ca reste à prouver ça. Me défia-t-elle, amusée. Viens me montrer que t'es un homme ~  
watch?v=-nXnl2kFe3U  
La blonde eut l'idée de me « sortir le grand jeu » et décida de se dévêtir en dansant sur de la musique sensuelle. Appréciant l'audace de la jeune femme, je la laissai prendre le contrôle de par ses mouvements gracieux et aguicheurs. Elle se lâchait de plus en plus, mais lorsqu'elle fut totalement dans sa chorégraphie, elle glissa sur un des vêtements qu'elle avait jeté au sol, se retrouvant au sol, face contre terre en grognant des injures.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire face au piètre spectacle qu'avait offert Jessica alors qu'elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour paraître séduisante à mes yeux. Essuyant mes larmes, je lui tendis la main pour la relever, mais elle refusa.  
\- C'était mignon. Ris-je.  
\- Je te déteste, sale petit gland de merde. Rétorqua-t-elle, frustrée.  
Je ris quelques minutes de l'infortunée effrontée. Lui souriant, je l'étreignis en tentant de dissiper son malaise, puis nous nous laissâmes finalement aller, Jessica et moi, à une étreinte dans la tenue la plus simple qu'il soit, la tenue naturelle. Cela me faisait du bien, ce contact avec Jessica que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Nous n'avions pas été aussi proches elle et moi depuis un sacré moment, sentir ses baisers brulants sur mon corps tandis que je les rendais sur le sien me redonnait de la force morale. Penser à l'instant présent était un luxe quand on y réfléchissait bien. Lorsque l'on vivait une vie sans se soucier du lendemain, cela pouvait paraître insignifiant…Mais face à un quotidien qui pouvait basculer à chaque seconde, penser uniquement à l'instant présent était un luxe bien trop sous-estimé. Et je le réalisais au fur et à mesure que ma blonde et moi nous nous abandonnions à nos désirs charnels.

\- T'as encore du chemin à faire avant de devenir aussi bon que ton frère ~ Ricana Jessica en profitant du vide laissé après l'acte.  
\- Avec l'épisode de la colline, ca me fait une seconde anecdote à ajouter aux « Fails sexuels de Jessica ». La taquinai-je en retour.  
\- Je vais te fermer ta grande gueule à coups de pelle toi. Me répondit-elle glaciale. Tu finiras dans les faits divers.  
\- En tout cas…Ca me fait du bien, de te retrouver. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué ces derniers temps. Te voir une fois en coup de vent c'est pas assez.  
\- J'sais que t'as des obligations ma poule ~ Reprit ma blonde en se reposant sur mon torse. J'tais un peu énervée contre toi quand t'as rejoint Laila, mais depuis que j'sais la vérité, je me dis juste que c'est nécessaire pour qu'on vive heureux. Mais au fond, tu m'as manqué aussi, sale gland.  
\- Eh ben dis donc, t'en as mis du temps pour me le dire ~ On devrait se faire un trip tous les deux demain. Une balade, ça te branche ?  
\- Pourquoi pas gros tas ~ T'as un endroit où m'emmener où tu veux juste trouver un hôtel pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air ?  
\- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose de cool. Je pense que tu aimerais. J'te conduis avec ton runner si tu veux ~  
\- Ohoh, monsieur veut jouer les fous sur ma bécane. Okay ça roule, tâche de ne pas me décevoir ma poule.  
La blonde s'endormit sur moi en murmurant un « J'suis contente que t'es là, Reisuke » qui se perdit dans le silence de notre espace intime. Je lui caressais les cheveux sans me lasser tandis que je pensais à ce qu'on allait faire du lendemain elle et moi. J'espérais aussi que tout allait bien du côté de Laila, Juuni, Erika et les autres, que mon absence ne soit pas trop difficile à gérer pour la guilde déjà bien amochée…Mais je leur faisais confiance.  
Alors que je me laissais aller à la fatigue, m'endormant presque, je fus dérangé par un bruit assez perturbant. La blonde qui s'était affalée sur moi ronflait, produisant un bruit aussi assommant qu'un moteur d'un gros camion. Je tentai d'abord de la secouer légèrement pour faire cesser ce bruit, mais en vain. Irrité, je la secouai plus violemment, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller.  
\- Mais t'es complètement taré sale fils de -  
\- J'arrive pas à dormir avec ton avion à réaction dans l'estomac ! Me plaignis-je. T'as un égout à l'intérieur c'est ça !? Et puis….EURK c'est quoi toute cette bave sur moi !? T'es une môme de deux ans ou quoi !?  
\- Tu sais très bien que je bave quand je dors. Me répondit la blonde, gênée, en essayant de dissimuler son regard. Et puis tu peux parler, tu grinces des dents toi.  
\- Je ne grince pas des dents sale mytho ! Tu parles d'un instant romantique ensemble sérieux ! Allez, viens te reposer, et si tu ronfles je t'en colle une.  
La blonde vint de nouveau se poser sur moi, et cette fois, nous nous endormîmes tous les deux. Une journée sympathique nous attendait le lendemain, une journée faite de décontraction et de sentiments spontanés et légers.  
Lorsque nous nous réveillâmes le lendemain, nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner puis nous nous mîmes en route vers l'endroit que j'avais prévu. Nous devions marcher pendant une heure environ, et nous allions aller jusqu'au planétarium de la ville voisine. Jessica qui était proche des étoiles avec son esprit du duel allait sûrement apprécier notre visite dans cet endroit pensais-je.  
Nous sortîmes donc de la maison que je verrouillai à double tour, avant de nous mettre en route pour la ville voisine. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, la blonde et moi, appréciant simplement, pour une fois sans se disputer ou se donner des coups, la présence de l'autre. Cependant, alors que j'imaginais que notre journée allait être tranquille et sans encombre, un imprévu plutôt conséquent se dressa sur ma route. Nous quittions à peine la ville par les quartiers au nord qu'il sortit de nulle part.  
Il était un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Jessica. Un roux mal rasé aux yeux marrons qui ne semblait pas vraiment menaçant à première vue, mais en qui je sentais quelque chose qui me donnait un arrière-goût discutable. Il était habillé d'une simple veste en jean et d'un blue jeans assortie, portant à son épaule une sacoche qui semblait être un étui de guitare. Il me disait quelque chose…  
Il s'avança vers nous en souriant, et vint s'arrêter juste en face de Jessica à qui il s'adressa joyeusement. Je sentais cependant qu'il y avait quelque chose de clairement louche, comme si cette rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard.  
\- Hey Jessi Jess ~ J'savais pas que tu venais dans mon coin aujourd'hui ~ Comment ça va ma poule ?  
\- Yo Pedro. Répondit-elle sans intonation particulière. T'habites vraiment ici ?  
\- Yep ~ C'est ici que ma mère et moi nous habitons. Samezuka est à deux rues d'ici, ça te dirait que je vienne te faire visiter mon ancien lycée ?  
\- Pas question ~ J'sais qu'il n'est pas voyant mais comme tu peux le voir j'suis accompagnée ~ Ca s'ra pour une prochaine.  
Le jeune homme qui semblait ne pas m'avoir remarqué me vit enfin et s'arrêta quelques secondes face à moi, l'air contrarié. Encore plus contrarié que lui, clairement dérangé dans mon moment avec ma blonde, je fis néanmoins un effort, forçant un sourire sur mon visage en tendant la main vers le jeune homme pour lui serrer la main.  
\- Enchanté. Je suis Reisuke, Yamada Reisuke. Dis-je fermement en m'affirmant. Je suis le compagnon de Jessi -  
\- Je sais qui tu es. Me lança-t-il tout aussi sèchement. T'es l'un des quatre piliers du désespoir que nous devons éliminer.  
\- Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu racon –  
\- Il s'est rallié à la fondation du futur. Me coupa naturellement Jessica en haussant les épaules. Il pense qu'en te tuant il résoudra les problèmes du monde.  
watch?v=7wU41yMJ40g  
\- Je ne résoudrai pas tous les problèmes du monde. Reprit sèchement le rouquin. Par contre, lorsque vous serez tous morts, vous les Yamadas, je pourrai enfin reprendre ma vie sereinement en sachant que justice a été faite.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ta vie ? L'interrogeai-je en restant sur mes gardes.  
\- Tout est de ta faute. De ta faute et de celle de ta famille ! Hurla-t-il. Si tu n'avais pas été là….Si vous n'aviez pas été là…..Je…  
La rage du jeune homme sembla monter d'un seul coup. Par réflexe, je me reculai, entrainant Jessica avec moi. Notre journée paisible s'arrêta pile à ce moment, lorsque de son étui de guitare il sortit en fait une épée semblant assez tranchante. Bousculant Jessica, j'évitai de justesse le coup qu'il tenta de m'asséner, ce qui fit grimacer le jeune homme.  
\- Dans la fondation du futur, entama-t-il en restant à l'arrêt, nous avons tous une cible désignée. Devine quoi, Yamada Reisuke ? Tu es la mienne. Je vis dans le seul but de te détruire.  
\- Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça !? Lançai-je tandis que Jessica, elle, regardait le conflit avec attention.  
\- Je sais tout du conflit de Zetsubô. A cause de lui, le gardien de la porte des étoiles, Akulia a du se lier avec une femme qui portait en elle le désir de vaincre le plus puissant. Cette femme, c'est la mère de la famille Leocaser, et donc celle de Jessi Jess.  
\- Et en quoi cela a rapport avec toi !?  
\- Le pouvoir du dragon a été transmis de générations en générations, jusqu'à atterrir dans les mains de Jessica. Expliqua-t-il. Cependant, à cause de ce pouvoir, des personnes mal intentionnées en ont eu après la famille Leocaser, et plus précisément, après Jessi Jess.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu….. !? Bégaya Jessica.  
\- Précisément. Confirma-t-il. Si Zetsubô n'avait pas créé ce carnage, Akulia ne se serait jamais lié à la famille Leocaser, Jessica n'aurait pas eu ce pouvoir, le mouvement Arcadia ne l'aurait pas convoité, il n'aurait pas contrôlé Jeffrey Leocaser, et mon frère ne serait pas mort dans cette fusillade. Jessi Jess tu m'as dit que Reisuke, Laila et Hiroki n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans, et je suis d'accord avec toi. Cependant, mon frère non plus n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et il a payé ce conflit ! Il n'y a que la vie d'un innocent qui pourra compenser celle de mon frère !  
Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes face à cette révélation critique. Aussi poussée et tordue soit-elle…Pedro avait raison. Le conflit de Zetsubô que m'avait raconté ma sœur avait poussé Akulia à venir du monde des esprits pour se lier à la famille Leocaser…Et c'était cette source de pouvoir qui avait poussé Sayer à traquer Jessica…J'étais…J'étais vraiment responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé à Jessica ces dernières années… ?  
Cette pensée me figea, me laissant m'écrouler sur les genoux, net. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que mon existence même avait condamné Jessica à la souffrance…Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Et il n'y avait pas que Jessica qui avait subi un tel sort. Tant de vies avaient été perdues dans l'assaut dont m'avait parlé la blonde. Tous ses camarades avaient donné la vie pour un conflit qu'ils étaient à mille lieux d'imaginer…Et tout ça…A cause de Zetsubô…  
\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ton existence n'est pas permise ? Cracha le roux. Ta famille a brisé tant de vies, tu ne peux pas prétendre à chercher le bonheur alors que ton existence même est bâtie sur le sang de tous ces innocents.  
\- C'est de la connerie pure et dure ! Hurla Jessica, me faisant relever la tête. Il n'a rien demandé pour être là dans ces circonstances ! Ok on a tous souffert à cause de ce conflit de merde, mais Reisuke n'est en aucun cas responsable de tout ça ! Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends-t-en à Zetsubô, Pedro !  
\- En attendant, c'est la fin. Reprit le roux en dégainant son épée. Ton mec a compris qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vivre, il a renoncé, regarde-le.  
Les mots de Pedro n'atteignirent pas mon oreille. Ils passèrent et repartirent. Il avait raison. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point ma seule filiation avec Zetsubô avait été la cause de tant de malheurs. Ainsi, le voir s'avancer vers moi tout en sachant ce qu'il comptait faire, ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Parce que si Hiroki avait été emporté de la sorte, j'aurais eu le même comportement.  
Ce que je ressentais en ce moment…Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour l'exprimer.  
C'était du désespoir. Du désespoir comme j'en avais ressenti lorsque de mes mains j'avais pris la vie de Hiroki. Comme j'en avais ressenti lorsque je croyais être responsable de la mort de mes parents…Oui…La culpabilité était le vecteur qui pouvait me pousser au désespoir.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Hurla Jessica alors que Pedro s'approchait de moi. Akulia ! Je fais appel à toi ! Viens moi en aide pour vaincre l'ennemi !  
Son cri retentit vers le ciel, mais personne ne répondit à son appel. Pour toute réponse, une espèce d'affiche en carton tomba du ciel pour se poser directement sur la tête de Jessica qui levait les yeux. Lorsque la blonde prit l'affiche, elle la lut à voix haute, d'un ton dubitatif.  
\- Je suis en grève, démerde toi toute seule. Signé, Akulia. Il y a même la trace de sa patte….C EST QUOI CE DELIRE SERIEUX !? Faut tout faire soi-même putain !  
La blonde voulut se jeter sur le roux, folle de rage, mais lorsqu'elle s' approcha de lui, elle fut bloquée dans son élan par une force invisible qui l'empêchait de pénétrer l'étroit périmètre dans lequel nous nous trouvions.  
\- C'est inutile Jessi Jess. Soupira Pedro. J'ai déjà pris les dispositions pour en finir. Regarde plutôt, c'est pour toi aussi que je fais justice.

\- Je…Zetsubô est responsable de tout ça et je suis le descendant de Zetsubô, c'est vrai. Murmurai-je en me relevant. Aussi, tu as peut-être raison, je n'ai pas le droit d'aspirer au bonheur. Je l'ai compris en contemplant ce monde du désespoir…  
\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais comprendre. Soupira de nouveau le jeune homme.  
watch?v=4FAG9hMdvC8  
\- Cependant, si je laisse Zetsubô œuvrer, d'avantage d'innocents seront amenés à souffrir, et à mourir. Et j'ai promis à Jessica, à Erika, à Hiroki, à Laila, que je me mettrai en travers de la route du désespoir.  
\- Huh ?  
Je disparus de devant le jeune homme pour réapparaître derrière lui en un clin d'œil, sous l'expression soulagée de Jessica. Je tentai une attaque grâce au pouvoir d'Ananta, mais je fus repoussé par les réflexes de l'agent de la fondation du futur. Je continuai malgré tout de parler, étant désormais plus zen et déterminé que je ne l'étais auparavant.  
\- Si pour acquérir la liberté de vaincre Zetsubô je dois t'éliminer, je le ferai. Repris-je, surpris par le fait que ma voix était plus grave que tout à l'heure.  
Je compris alors ce que voulait dire Laila concernant le désespoir. Le désespoir est aussi une force que tu peux utiliser, comme j'étais en train de le faire actuellement. Le fait de ressentir le désespoir de Jessica et de mon rôle dans son histoire me donnait la force que je déployais maintenant. Et cette force était considérable puisque je parvenais à me déplacer si vite que l'on aurait pu croire que je disparaissais. Attaquant de tous les angles, j'étais repoussé par l'aura mystérieuse de Pedro qui me canalisait avec, mais qui s'épuisait bien plus vite que moi.  
Grimaçant, l'homme brandit son épée face à moi et tenta de passer à l'attaque, mais il était bien inférieur à ce pouvoir que j'apprenais à maîtriser. Je n'avais même pas encore recours à Ananta que je sentais qu'il allait craquer. J'étais plus rapide, et donc capable d'esquiver ses attaques, mais j'étais aussi plus réactif, ainsi je pouvais après avoir esquivé son attaque contrattaquer rapidement d'un coup de pied ou de genoux qui avait pour effet de projeter le roux contre sa propre barrière. Il ne se laissa cependant pas faire et reprit rapidement son équilibre. Il lâcha un hurlement de rage, ce qui sembla déclencher un mécanisme en lui. Une aura assez sombre également l'entoura ainsi que sa propre épée, lui donnant davantage de force et de rapidité. Il parvint ainsi à me frôler de justesse, tranchant le tee-shirt que je portais mais ne me touchant pas. Je compris alors la véritable nature du pouvoir de Pédro, tout comme moi, consciemment ou non, il se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
Je reculai de quelques pas, essayant de garder la cadence que j'infligeais à l'homme dans le combat, puis, je tentai d'utiliser cette énergie nouvelle afin de générer quelque chose de physique. Me concentrant, je me remémorai la cause de mon désespoir, tentant de matérialiser une arme…Et cela réussit à moitié. En effet, ce n'était pas une épée faite de fer ou d'acier, mais un katana dont la lame était faite de cette énergie elle-même. Satisfait de ce que j'avais généré, je me jetai sur Pedro qui tenta de repousser mes multiples assauts avec sa propre épée, mais qui perdit rapidement son souffle face à moi. Je donnais un coup, puis me reculai, prenant appui sur le champ d'énergie dans lequel nous étions enfermés avant d'attaquer d'un autre angle, tout en conservant ma vitesse.  
\- Tu devrais renoncer tant que tu le peux. Suggérai-je au jeune homme d'un ton monotone. Tu ne peux pas me vaincre dans ton état actuel.  
\- Et pourquoi ça !? Hurla-t-il, frustré. Je me suis tant entraîné pour le jour où je te tuerais, tu ne balaieras pas tout cet entraînement comme ça !  
Un moment d'inattention de la part de Pedro fut suffisant pour que je lui agrippe la figure et que d'un violent geste du bras vers le sol, je propulse le jeune homme face contre terre en moins de temps qu'il ne lui fallut pour le réaliser. Il s'écrasa violemment au sol avec toute la force que j'y avais mis, tandis que même moi je fus surpris par la poigne que j'avais. Cela avait tout de même creusé un cratère dans le macadam.  
\- Ce qu'il te manque, c'est la résolution de tuer. Répondis-je. Tu n'es pas comme moi ou Jessica, tu n'as jamais franchi ce monde où la mort est face à toi. Même si ton frère est mort, tu ne connais son histoire que par des mots, pas par le vécu. Ne passe pas la frontière de ce monde dans lequel nous sommes Jessica et moi, c'est un monde dans lequel chaque nuit est plus terrifiante que la précédente.  
Je me retournai, laissant le jeune homme derrière-moi. Mais alors que j'allais simplement partir, je l'entendis ricaner dans mon dos. Je me retournai, me mettant en alerte face à lui, mais il n'était plus en état de se battre. Peinant à se tenir debout, il me défia du regard en affichant un sourire vainqueur, comme s'il avait réussi quelque chose d'important.  
\- Tu…Tu as peut être remporté cette bataille. Bégaya-t-il en tentant de rassembler ses forces. Mais je reviendrai. Peu importe combien de fois je dois tenter de te tuer, je reviendrai. Et puis de toute façon, la mission du jour est remplie.  
\- Comment ça la mission du jour est remplie ? Rétorquai-je, menaçant.  
\- Notre but était de te distraire….Le temps qu'on s'occupe de ta sale manipulatrice de sœur….Héhéhé…La chef doit l'avoir vaincue à l'heure qu'il est…Après tout…Qui peut veiller sur Laila Yamada maintenant que Nishijima n'est plus dans le coin ?  
Les mots que lâcha Pedro eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans mon esprit. La fondation du futur avait-elle vraiment tout prévu concernant le fait que j'étais parti ? Et comment s'en sortaient-ils de l'autre côté ? Je devais m'en assurer tout de suite.  
\- Jessica, je vais aller voir de l'autre côté ce qu'il se passe. On se retrouve à la maison, Ok ?  
\- T'inquiètes ma couille ~ T'façon je vais devoir aider ce sale gland par terre. J'voudrais pas voir Mario crever une deuxième fois, donc t'as le temps.  
Je fis un signe de tête à Jessica qui me souriait d'un air narquois. Puis, j'utilisai le pouvoir fraichement acquis pour me rendre sur les lieux des terres du désespoir.  
watch?v=0LSym0NsNxM  
Lorsque j'arrivai sur les lieux, je fus surpris, non, choqué par ce qu'il se passait ici. Un incendie fait de flammes teintées de gris ravageait le monde dans lequel Laila et les autres se trouvaient. Le château du désespoir était enseveli par les flammes. Comment la Fondation du futur était arrivée ici ? Qu'était-il arrivé à ma sœur ? Je devais m'assurer de son état.  
Ainsi, je me rendis dans le château du désespoir, en essayant au mieux de passer au milieu les décombres enflammés afin de remonter jusqu'à la salle principale. Au milieu de cette salle je trouvai Laila, étendue au sol, inerte. Je ne savais que trop bien les effets de la fumée d'incendie, c'est pourquoi malgré que je voulais crier, je me retins, essayant d'économiser au maximum l'air frais que j'avais respiré. Je me saisis de ma sœur et la portai jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment. Je vérifiai sans respiration immédiatement, afin de voir si elle était encore en vie, et par chance, elle l'était.  
Je lui ouvris la bouche afin de lui insuffler de l'air, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit ses esprits, non pas après avoir fait la démonstration d'une toux intense. Elle se releva péniblement, et en regardant l'endroit enflammé, fut affolée et voulut pénétrer de nouveau à l'intérieur du bâtiment, mais je la retins fermement.  
\- Rei-kun ! Cria-t-elle. Laisse-moi y aller ! Je dois protéger cet endroit coûte que coûte !  
\- Laila ! Tu n'es pas en état ! Je ne peux pas te laisser plonger la tête la première là-dedans !  
\- Si je ne « le » récupère pas, je perdrai le contrôle de ce monde ! Tu dois me laisser partir !  
\- Je m'en fous de perdre le contrôle de ce monde ! On se battra pour le récupérer si tu veux mais je ne te laisserai pas disparaître sous mes yeux ! Ne me fais pas revivre ce que papa et maman m'ont fait vivre, grande sœur ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime trop pour ça !  
Les mots que je hurlai à ma sœur eurent pour effet de l'arrêter. Elle se soumit à la force de mes bras qui la retenaient de se diriger vers ce royaume de flammes qui s'étendait encore et encore. Au final, nous regardâmes tous les deux la danse de flammes grises emporter avec elle tout ce qu'était l'empire de Laila. Assis blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous essayions de nous réconforter face à ce triste spectacle.  
\- Je suis désolée Rei-kun. Soupira ma sœur. Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger cet endroit. Je voulais que vous vous reposiez toi et les autres, mais je ne pensais pas que Zetsubô et la fondation du futur attaqueraient en même temps. Pendant que je neutralisais les sbires de Zetsubô, Toshiyuki Ren de la fondation du futur est venue ici, et faute de m'avoir par la force, elle a tenté de me piéger dans ce torrent de flammes. Sans toi, j'étais bonne pour terminer cette pièce dramatique pièce de théâtre qu'est notre vie par la pire de sorties imaginables.  
\- Je vois…Donc Pedro avait raison. Heureusement qu'il s'est vanté trop vite, sinon je n'aurais pas soupçonné que la fondation du futur vienne. Mais pourquoi voulais-tu revenir dans le château à tout prix ?  
\- Le château de ce monde était imprégné d'un sort que j'avais conçu pour avoir le contrôle de l'énergie ici, avec ce sort rompu, nous sommes désormais sur les terres de Zetsubô. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait protéger ces murs, car ce sont ces murs eux-mêmes qui m'octroient le droit de régner sur ce monde. Nous devons d'ailleurs partir d'ici avant que tout ne se consume, autrement nous finirons contrôlés par le désir de désespoir de Zetsubô.  
J'acquiesçai, faisant confiance à ma grande sœur. Nous sortîmes tous les deux de ce monde que nous laissions donc complètement entre les mains de Katsuo Yamada, Alias Zetsubô. J'aurais voulu m'arrêter pour prier, mais je devais d'abord emmener ma grande sœur voir un médecin afin de m'assurer qu'elle n'allait garder aucune séquelle de cette fumée inhalée. Je ne savais que trop bien les dégâts potentiels dans ce genre de situation.  
Tout allait prendre une drôle de tournure….


	48. Une mise au point décisive

Chapitre 30 : Une mise au point décisive. - Reisuke, Jour +8 Après l'arrivée de Zetsubô.  
Je me hâtai hors de ce monde avec Laila sur les ordres de cette dernière. Il ne nous restait que peu de temps avant que ce monde ne tombe de nouveau dans les mains de Zetsubô, et afin d'échapper à son emprise, il fallait que l'on le quitte. La leader de Yume-Nikki ouvrit donc un portail sensé nous mener à l'extérieur…Mais alors que nous devions revenir dans notre monde, nous fûmes choqués par l'endroit où nous atterrîmes.  
/0f-WdU7q1Nc  
Tout était magnifique autour de nous. Si pur et éclatant, qu'un simple regard suffisait à m'indiquer où nous nous trouvions. Il y avait maintenant plusieurs années que je n'avais pas revu ce paysage. Il avait changé, mais il avait gardé toute sa splendeur. Le sanctuaire céleste était après tout encore sous la direction de Voltanis, et tant qu'il allait y être, c'était tout bonnement impossible que l'éclat de ce monde soit teinté de ténèbres. Ma sœur, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait, fut surprise par les lieux, alors que nous avions atterri dans une petite forêt juste à côté de la cité.  
\- Cet endroit est magnifique…S'émerveilla-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais vu un éclat de lumière semblable à cet endroit. Sais-tu où nous sommes, Rei-Kun ?  
\- Nous sommes dans le monde des esprits. Souris-je. C'est le sanctuaire céleste. C'est ici que vivent tous les monstres d'attribut lumière, et aussi celui qui régit le monde des esprits : Voltanis le juge.  
\- Je ne suis pas habituée à voir autant de nuances claires dans un monde. Moi qui n'ai vu que les ténèbres, je ne sais pas si cet endroit me convient.  
\- Nous ne nous sommes pas échoués ici par hasard, et puis, grande sœur, moi je ne vois que de la pureté à l'intérieur de ton esprit. Si l'âme est dotée d'une couleur, celui qui la perçoit peut aussi être aveuglée par la couleur de sa propre conscience. Quand je te regarde, je ne vois qu'une magnifique aura blanche et bienveillante qui émane de toi.  
\- C'est peut-être la couleur de ton esprit qui aveugle ton regard sur le mien ? Me répondit-elle, ironique. Et si tu étais l'être aveuglé dans l'histoire ?  
\- Non, je ne le suis pas, puisque tant de personnes t'ont fait confiance au fil des années. Que ce soit la guilde, Kôsei, ou les autres. Je pense que tu es la personne la plus à même de ressentir la bienveillance présente dans cet air pur et frais. Tu es la personne la mieux placée pour en apprécier la qualité.  
La femme me sourit, et me laissa la guider pour sortir hors de la forêt pour arriver au village. Si nous nous étions échoués ici, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison plausible : Voltanis devait nous voir. Ca m'embêtait un peu à vrai dire, je voulais que ma sœur puisse consulter un médecin au plus vite, donc il fallait que je rencontre vite le juge du sanctuaire céleste. Nous passâmes donc les quartiers populaires du sanctuaire pour arriver jusque devant le palais de justice, devant lequel s'était posté un garde que je ne connaissais que trop bien : Saturne, l'agent du jugement.  
\- Eh vous là ! S'exclama le garde avec animosité. Qu'est-ce que des humains font i –  
Il s'interrompit lui-même pendant deux ou trois secondes, me regardant d'un air troublé.  
\- Eh mais c'est toi qui est venu semer la pagaille il y a 14 ans ! Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi j'ai été mis à l'arrêt pendant trois semaines !?  
\- V…Vraiment ? Bégayai-je, gêné par le fait qu'il m'avait reconnu. Je suis désolé…C'était pour empêcher Athéna de se faire exécuter.  
\- Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Répondit le garde en haussant les épaules. Depuis l'annulation de l'exécution d'Athéna, maître Voltanis est plus clément envers les hommes, et nous laisse travailler main dans la main avec eux. Aucun d'eux ne peut accéder au sanctuaire céleste sans qu'il ne les invite, mais nous pouvons faire des allers retours comme bon nous semble. Notre royaume vit beaucoup mieux depuis…Enfin presque, parce que là, il se passe quelque chose de très…Délicat à l'intérieur.  
\- Comment ça ? Le questionna ma sœur. Serait-ce lié à notre présence ici ?  
\- Je crois bien que oui, soupira Saturne. A vrai dire, il y a un procès en cours dans le tribunal des affaires civiles, et Reisuke Yamada a été requis comme avocat.  
\- Huhh !? Hurlai-je, consterné par la nouvelle. Comment ça j'ai été requis comme avocat !? Et puis, QUI dans le sanctuaire céleste aurait pu me requérir comme avocat !?  
Le monstre poussa un long soupir, et me dit qu'il allait me conduire dans la salle d'audience où se trouvait actuellement les participants du procès. Sans vraiment comprendre, je le suivis. Après tout, j'en devais malgré tout une bonne à Voltanis, c'était l'occasion de payer mes dettes envers lui.  
Lorsque nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la salle d'audience, je retrouvai des visages familiers. Hakaze était présente, Hiroki aussi, ainsi que d'autres visages dans les sièges destinés aux spectateurs. Je voulus aller demander à Hiroki et Hakaze ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne pus le faire car Saturne m'expliqua que ce n'était pas possible, étant l'avocat de l'accusé.  
\- Attendez ! Protestai-je. Ma sœur ici présente a besoin d'un médecin, je ne peux pas prendre part au procès tant qu'elle n'a pas été soignée !  
\- Je peux m'en charger. Dit une voix féminine venant de derrière.  
En me retournant, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Lily, la conseillère télépathique, qui était d'après Hakaze une infirmière reconnue dans le monde des esprits. S'approchant de nous, elle prit une seconde fois la parole de sa voix douce et bienveillante.  
\- Depuis que Voltanis a ouvert les frontières, j'ai collaboré avec quelques médecins dans le monde des humains. Sourit-elle. Je peux traiter votre sœur pendant que vous assurez le rôle de l'avocat, n'ayez crainte, je vais bien m'en occuper.  
\- Et puis je veux absolument voir de quoi tu auras l'air dans une robe ~ Sourit ma sœur.  
\- QUOIII !? Comment ça une robe !?  
\- Il est de votre devoir de porter la tenue des avocats du sanctuaire céleste, Reisuke Yamada. Enchérit Saturne. Nous en avons préparé une à votre taille. Vous pouvez vous changer dans ce vestiaire.  
Sans vraiment comprendre, et poussé par toutes les personnes et monstres m'entourant, je fus contraint de me changer dans la cabine extérieure. Je retirai mes vêtements pour enfiler une espèce de robe d'avocat violette ornée de décorations couleur or qui était un habit traditionnel des avocats du sanctuaire céleste. J'avais l'air totalement ridicule dans cet habit qui ne différait pas vraiment des tenues de magistrats dans notre monde, mais qui était comme customisé au goût des fantaisies de Voltanis. Je sortis de la cabine pour entrer de nouveau dans la salle d'audience, cette fois par l'entrée menant au banc des accusés. De l'autre côté, l'entrée de la partie civile, sortit un autre homme, habillé de la même robe que moi. Cet homme qui avait beaucoup plus de dégaine dans l'habit que je n'en avais, vint paraître devant ma mine consternée avec un sourire narquois. Et pour cause, c'était Soichiro qui était face à moi, me tendant la main afin de partager une poigne comme deux professionnels inconnus l'auraient fait.  
\- Tu vas souffrir gamin. Rit le père de Hakaze face à mon incompréhension. On a l'impression que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais ici.  
\- C'est parce que JE NE SAIS PAS, ce que je fais ici. Rétorquai-je. Vous voulez bien m'expliquer l'histoire ?  
\- Mon pauvre garçon. Soupira-t-il. Déjà que tu te retrouves avec un client indéfendable, en plus tu ne sais même pas ce que tu fais ici. Le procès va être abominable.  
Il retourna dans son box sans dire un mot de plus. Je fis de même, encore largué par la situation. Assis, et perdu, je regardai dans les spectateurs. Laila avait pris place aux côtés de Lily qui me fit signe que tout allait bien, Hiroki et Hakaze quant à eux pariaient bruyamment sur qui allait gagner entre moi et le père de la jeune femme. Je distinguai d'autres visages familiers : Sirie, Medraut et les chevaliers nobles qui l'accompagnaient, mais aussi Erika, Toratura et Venominaga, qui semblaient discuter avec une jeune fille blonde et assez active que je ne voyais que de dos. Ce n'était clairement pas Jessica, sa coupe de cheveux et sa morphologie étaient différentes…Mais d'ailleurs, où était Jessica ?  
Une suée froide parcourut instantanément mon corps en perlant sur ma colonne vertébrale lorsque j'eus cette pensée atroce. L'absence de Jessica dans le sanctuaire céleste, Soichiro qui me plaignait en me disant que je défendais un candidat indéfendable, le fait que l'on m'ait choisi comme avocat…Peu importe combien j'essayais de nier, cette pensée horrible ne voulait pas quitter mon esprit.  
Je fus interrompu dans mon désespoir par l'entrée remarquée du juge du sanctuaire céleste qui fit s'asseoir tout le monde sans même prononcer un mot. Le voyant entrer par la grande porte, passant entre les deux rangées de bancs de l'assistance, je fus écrasé par la présence du juge qui déambulait jusqu'à son trône avec tant de charisme que même les chevaliers nobles n'osaient pas lever la voix, eux qui étaient d'habitude si bruyants. Il s'installa sur le trône de juge, puis fit apparaître sur lui une robe de magistrat semblable à la nôtre, avant de prendre la parole, toujours aussi rigide qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.  
\- Mesdames, Messieurs, bienvenue à une autre affaire. Entama le juge. Je serai donc personnellement le juge de ce procès impliquant les personnes suivantes : Je demande à Akulia, le gardien de la porte des étoiles, d'entrer dans le tribunal.  
Ma pensée devint une idée concrète et me glaça le sang lorsque le dragon de la porte des étoiles – dragon dont la taille avait été réduite pour qu'il puisse entrer dans le tribunal – apparut derrière Soichiro qui semblait être son avocat. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute sur l'identité de « l'accusée » dans l'histoire.  
\- Maître Soichiro Namatame ici présent représentera la partie civile, la victime, Akulia, gardien de la porte des étoiles. Déclara le juge sans laisser paraître d'émotion.  
\- C'est un honneur. Se prosterna humblement l'homme face au juge.  
\- Vous allez y arriver, Jeune maître….S'émerveilla Sirie qui n'était pas du tout discrète.  
\- Concernant les accusés, enchaîna Voltanis alors que je le priais intérieurement de s'arrêter là afin d'éviter d'avantage de dégâts, nous avons mademoiselle Jess –  
\- C'est bon tout le monde connaît mon putain de nom le vieux ! Hurla la voix de la jeune effrontée de derrière la porte. Tu vas enfin me laisser entrer sale gland ou ça se passe comment !?  
\- Silence. Déclara glacialement le juge. Voici donc Jessica Leocaser représentée par maître Reisuke Yamada.  
Tandis que je m'inclinais avec gêne, essayant d'imiter le comportement de Soichiro face au juge, Jessica entra d'un coup de pied dans la porte et vint directement attraper le col de ma robe afin de me lancer une menace cinglante.  
\- Si je perds ce procès, autant te dire que t'es mort sale gland. Me menaça-t-elle en affichant une expression sauvage. Vu ?  
\- V….Vu….Bégayai-je en pensant à ce qui m'attendait si l'on perdait ce procès.  
\- Bien. Reprit calmement Voltanis. L'objet du litige est le suivant : Akulia remet en cause le contrat le liant à mademoiselle Jessica Leocaser. Il voudrait que ce contrat soit revisité pour obtenir des jours de congés et des vacances. Il aimerait également définir une plage horaire pendant laquelle mademoiselle Leocaser pourrait l'appeler, et il pourrait être appelé seulement durant cette plage horaire. Bien évidemment, l'accusée s'est formellement opposée à cette requête, octroyant multiples blessures à son esprit du duel pour le punir.  
\- BOUUUUUUH ! HONTE A CETTE GUEUSE ! Hurlèrent les chevaliers nobles dans l'assistance.  
\- Silence, Silence ! Ordonna Voltanis en tapant de son marteau. Le but de ce procès est donc de sanctionner la maltraitance envers Akulia d'une part, et de trouver un arrangement entre les deux parties concernant le contrat liant Akulia à mademoiselle Leocaser ici présente. Je vous laisse exposer vos arguments, messieurs les avocats.  
Nous nous avançâmes moi et Soichiro l'un face à l'autre tandis que nos clients respectifs restèrent assis sur leur siège. J'étais encore en train d'hésiter sur quoi attaquer pour remporter ce procès.  
\- T'as intérêt à balancer tout ce que t'as gamin. Ricana l'homme. Je ne reculerai devant rien pour t'écraser.  
\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour Jessica. Grognai-je avant de me retourner.  
watch?v=OZfCwUuj-O0  
\- Dans un premier temps nous devrions définir l'exacte relation entre Jessica ici présente et son esprit du duel Akulia. Suggéra Soichiro. J'appelle donc la victime à la barre. Akulia s'il te plaît.  
\- Ouais c'est facile ça ! Hurla Jessica en guise de protestation. Il va vous dire sa version et puis voilà !  
\- Jessica, ferme ta gueule. Soupirai-je, épuisé dès les premières minutes du procès par l'attitude de ma cliente. Laisse parler les gens par pitié…  
Le dragon se déplaça jusqu'à la barre des témoins pour apporter sa contribution au procès. Soichiro, confiant, débuta son interrogatoire au gardien de la porte des étoiles.  
\- Bien. Tout d'abord nous allons définir les conditions de l'engagement. Akulia, je voudrais que vous me décriviez la nature exacte de votre engagement spirituel avec la famille Leocaser.  
\- D'accord. Grogna le dragon. J'ai été lié il y a des millénaires à la famille Leocaser lors du conflit entre Zetsubô et le gouvernement Australien de l'époque. On m'a dit de passer un pacte avec la personne la plus pure et la plus combative, et c'était cette femme qui voulait protéger sa progéniture. J'ai juré de la servir jusqu'à l'extinction de ses générations, soit pour l'éternité. MAIS ON NE M AVAIT PAS DIT QU ILS ALLAIENT DEVENIR AUSSI DEGENERES AVEC LE TEMPS ! GRAAAH !  
\- OBJECTION ! Hurlai-je. Votre client insulte clairement ma cliente !  
\- Retenue. Répondit Voltanis. Surveillez votre langage Akulia.  
\- Mes excuses. Reprit Soichiro. Bien, maintenant j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous avez ressenti lorsque Mademoiselle Leocaser ici présente a contesté vos droits fondamentaux et vous a agressé à je cite « Plusieurs reprises à l'aide de coups de pieds et de poings. ».  
\- Cette expérience a été vraiment traumatisante. Soupira le dragon. Jamais un de mes propriétaires n'avait osé lever la main sur moi…La voir ainsi dans une posture si menaçante…Je n'oublierai jamais cette scène abominable…  
\- QUE L ON PENDE LA GUEUSE ! Hurla Medraut.  
\- OUI QUE L ON PENDE LA PAILLARDE ! Reprirent ses camarades tous en chœur.  
\- Eh j'ai quelque chose à dire moi ! Reprit Jessica en ignorant les membres des chevaliers nobles. Ok c'vrai que j'ai tapé sur Akulia mais faut arrêter l'abus à un moment sérieux ! Il fait dix mètres de long et je ne fais qu'un mètre soixante-dix. J'aurais beau faire tout ce que je veux c'est pas possible d'intimider un dragon qui pourrait me bouffer d'un coup !  
\- Le lien entre esprit du duel et maître est très fort. Soupira Soichiro en feignant le chagrin. Il est impossible pour un esprit du duel, aussi menaçant soit-il, de lever la main sur son propriétaire. Il l'aime bien trop pour ça.  
\- EN TANT QU ESPRIT DU DUEL JE SUIS TOUT A FAIT D ACCORD ! Hurla Sirie en se levant subitement face à l'argumentaire de Soichiro.  
Lorsque tous les regards furent braqués sur elle, elle comprit alors qu'elle s'était mise dans une position très gênante et se rassit, honteuse. Soichiro continua.  
\- Mesdames messieurs dans l'assistance ! Regardez Akulia droit dans les yeux et osez dire qu'un être si pur qu'est le gardien de la porte des étoiles a les épaules pour combattre une humaine hautaine emplie de haine et de mépris tel que mademoiselle Leocaser !  
\- OBJECTION ! Hurlai-je. Jessica n'est pas une humaine hautai…

Continuez. Me rétractai-je, réalisant le mensonge. J'allais dire une bêtise. Excusez-moi.  
Les spectateurs regardèrent Akulia qui, contre toute attente, devant mon regard consterné, afficha une expression si douce que n'importe qui aurait assuré qu'il était la victime dans l'histoire, même moi je doutais du fait de savoir si je défendais une accusée ou une victime. Mais je devais me concentrer sur la défense de la blonde, sinon j'allais le payer.  
\- Nous sommes donc d'accord qu'une créature aussi bienveillante que mon client n'aurait jamais pu lever la patte sur sa propriétaire. J'ai fini les questions.  
Akulia retourna dans son box. Je sentais que tout le monde était désormais hostile à la position de Jessica, excepté Hiroki qui me faisait des grands signes de bras incompréhensibles en arborant un sourire béat qui était censé me rassurer.  
Je devais appeler quelqu'un qui allait pouvoir m'aider, me donner un témoignage en la faveur de Jessica…Et c'était loin d'être chose facile que de trouver quelqu'un d'assez dégénéré pour lui donner son support…J'aurais bien pu appeler la jeune femme, mais je savais que ça allait pencher en la faveur du monstre…  
\- Ok ! J'appelle James Leocaser à la barre !  
Hiroki m'avait donné un conseil malgré lui. Les liens familiaux étaient si forts que même si j'étais un total raté, il continuerait de me supporter. Il devrait en être de même pour Jessica et son grand-pè –  
\- La dernière fois que je l'ai reçue à la maison, elle m'a dit qu'elle était déçue parce que je n'étais pas encore mort. Déclara le vieil homme avec un rictus prononcé.  
\- AUCUN RESPECT POUR SES AINES ! Hurla de nouveau Medraut. BRU-LEZ LA TRAI-NÉE !  
\- BRU-LEZ LA TRAI-NÉE ! BRU-LEZ LA TRAI-NÉE ! BRU-LEZ LA TRAI-NÉE ! BRU-LEZ LA TRAI-NÉE ! reprirent en chœur les autres chevaliers nobles comme s'ils étaient en manifestation syndicale, rejoints par la voix joyeuse de la jeune fille blonde qui était à côté d'Erika.  
\- SILENCE ! Hurla Voltanis en tapant plusieurs fois de son marteau. Les chevaliers nobles, si vous interrompez encore une fois ce procès vous êtes dehors !  
Erika se leva face au juge.  
\- Dans toute société de droits, entama-t-elle, il est du devoir du juge d'écouter l'opinion publique et de rendre son jugement en tenant compte des ressentis de la majorité. Quel juge êtes vous donc pour tenter une vaine censure comme celle-ci !?  
\- On est dans le monde des esprits du duel. Grommela le juge. Va étaler ta science ailleurs, ici c'est mon tribunal, c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Donc je vais dicter la règle suivante : Si les chevaliers nobles hurlent encore une seule fois, c'est toi qui sort Erika Kurenai, d'accord ?  
\- NOUS SOMMES D ACCORD ! Hurlèrent les chevaliers nobles.  
Et ainsi, Erika fut contrainte de quitter la salle, tandis que la blonde qui l'accompagnait pouffa de rire face au sort de la princesse de l'espoir. Moi aussi je pouffai de rire, mais tout le monde de retourna de moi, l'air choqué, en entendant le « huehuehue » qu'était mon rire… Gêné, je repris, alors que Jessica posa sa main sur son visage comme si c'était moi le problème ici.  
\- OBJECTION ! Hurlai-je avant de réaliser qu'avant l'incident d'Erika c'était moi qui parlais. Bref, je n'ai pour le moment plus de témoin à appeler.  
\- Bien. Sourit Soichiro. C'est mon tour alors. J'appelle Zetsubô à la barre.  
Nous fûmes tous choqués par la réplique de Soichiro, mais Voltanis, qui commençait à être dépité par le procès, claque des doigts afin de faire apparaître Katsuo Yamada à la barre des témoins. L'homme fut choqué par ce qu'il se passait, ne réalisant pas où il était, tandis que la stupeur générale s'empara de la foule.  
\- Que fais-je ici…Bégaya-t-il. J'étais tranquillement en train d'envahir le monde et…Me voilà ici…  
\- Le Zetsubô que je vous ai ramené est le Zetsubô du passé. Soupira le juge. Finissez—vite avec lui avant que je ne le renvoie dans son époque.  
\- Oui, finissez vite. Grommela le désespoir. J'étais en plein affrontement avec ce dragon de paco….AKULIA TU ES LA AUSSI !? JE N EN AI PAS FINI AVEC TOI SALE DRAGON DE MALHEUR ! QUE LE DESESPOIR T ENGLOUTISSE ! LES 99 PILIERS DU DESESPOIR ! ZETSUBO NO MAHO !  
Les alentours du tribunal commencèrent à trembler tandis que Zetsubô qui avait vu Akulia ne put s'empêcher de l'attaquer. Les secousses à répétition nous firent tous tituber, forçant Voltanis à renvoyer le désespoir dans son époque d'origine. Tout le monde soupira.  
\- QUEL FOL DINGO CELUI LA ! Hurla Medraut  
\- OH OUI ! UN SACRE FOL DINGO ! Hurlèrent les chevaliers nobles.  
Et cette fois, ce fut au tour de Laila de sortir. Mon dernier soutien viable, si l'on exceptait Hiroki qui de ses grands gestes de bras était tout sauf un soutien constructif dans cet océan de barbarie. Je continuai, tentant de redorer un peu le blason de Jessica.  
\- J'appelle… … … … … J'appelle Jessica ma cliente à la barre…Finis-je par admettre, dépité.  
\- Go Rei-kun go ! Hurla Hiroki avec entrain.  
\- Eh ! Rétorqua Hakaze. D'où tu supportes Reisuke alors que mon père t'a élevé comme son propre fils ! Choisis ton camp Hiroki !  
\- Je ne supporterai personne qui est contre mon frère, même si c'est toi ! Reprit mon ainé. Je te combattrai de toutes mes forces !  
\- QUI EST LE COUARD QUI OSE MENACER DAME HAKAZE !? Sursauta Medraut en entendant les paroles d'Hiroki. CHEVALIERS NOBLES ! REGLONS LUI SON COMPTE ! QUE TREPASSE SI L ON FAIBLIT CE PETIT CŒUR DE NOUS EST EN JEU !  
\- CE PETIT CŒUR DE NOUS ! Hurlèrent les chevaliers nobles avant de se jeter sur Hiroki.  
Une bataille se déclencha entre les chevaliers nobles et Hiroki qui se prit tous les coups du monde en l'espace d'une poignée de secondes. Voltanis, commençant à montrer des signes sérieux de rupture de nerfs, claqua son marteau encore et encore, demandant le silence dans la salle d'audience, et comme Laila et Erika, ce fut Hakaze qui fut invitée à sortir. Frustrée, elle emporta avec elle le cadavre de son compagnon roué de coups qu'elle dut trainer derrière elle. Lily, affolée par l'état de mon frère, accourut à l'extérieur afin de lui porter les premiers soins. Ce procès ressemblait davantage à un survival game qu'à un dialogue entre magistrats quand on y pensait…J'avais l'impression que même moi j'étais sujet à me faire sortir, tandis qu'il ne restait dans la salle que Medraut, Sirie, les chevaliers nobles, Toratura, Venominaga, et cette fille que je ne connaissais même pas, mais qui me disait vraiment quelque chose.  
\- Bien, reprenons donc dans le calme j'espère… Soupira le juge qui était en train de perdre patience. Nous en étions donc à l'interrogatoire de mademoiselle Jessica Leocaser.  
\- OBJECTION ! Hurlais-je. C'est moi qui étais en train d'interroger Jessica. Enchainais-je, décidé à ne pas laisser le juge me voler mon rôle.  
\- Ouais c'est ça commençons l'interrogatoire. Ricana Jessica. Donc écoute moi bien sale petit gland de merde. Suis-je le genre de jeune femme à être brutale envers qui que ce soit ?  
\- Euh…Non…Bégayai-je interdit. Tu ne l'es pas.  
\- Suis le genre de petite pétasse de mes deux couilles à insulter les gens gratuitement !?  
\- Non…Tu ne l'es pas….  
\- Et enfin, suis-je le genre de sale petite salope à brutaliser les animaux !? J AI VRAIMENT CETTE GUEULE !?  
\- Objection ! Déclara Soichiro qui gardait son calme. Elle considère son esprit du duel comme un animal.  
\- Rejetée. Il n'est pas dit qu'elle parle de ce dragon. Continuez. Répondez, Yamada.  
\- Non….Tu…N'es pas de ce genre.  
\- Bien. Termina Jessica, satisfaite. Je n'ai plus de questions.  
Soichiro sourit, enchaînant alors sans se laisser perturber par qui que ce soit dans le déroulement du procès. Il arriva, confiant, appelant le prochain témoin.  
\- J'appelle Indy à la barre. Déclara-t-il, motivé par ses actes.  
\- OBJECTION ! Hurlai-je. Cette femme n'est apparue que vingt lignes lors du premier chapitre, elle ne connaît aucun protagoniste !  
\- Retenue….Soupira le juge au bord de la crise de nerfs. Appelez un autre témoin, Maître Namatame.  
Toratura intervint alors, tandis que Voltanis qui tenait un crayon de bois dans ses mains, le brisa en entendant qu'une nouvelle personne dans l'assistance participait au procès.  
\- Indy a joué un rôle dans l'évolution d'Erika et la mienne, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit à la parole. Toute existence a un sens, même dans un procès comme celui-ci.  
\- C'est ça. Allez donc la chercher et ne revenez pas. Grogna le juge. Sortez toutes les deux ! Toratura et son homologue !  
Les serpents dans les cheveux de Vénominaga s'agitèrent, menaçant Toratura qui était la responsable du fait que l'innocente déesse des serpents venimeux se fasse sortir sans avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal. La jeune blonde, adossée au banc, se retourna en riant du sort des reptiles tandis qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle, les chevaliers nobles, et Sirie dans l'assistance.  
\- J'appelle Akemi Nishijima à la barre. Reprit Soichiro, confiant.  
\- ET TU PEUX ME DIRE CE QU AKEMI A A VOIR LA DEDANS !? S'exclama Jessica. ELLE NE CONNAIT MEME PAS LE MONDE DES ESPRITS !  
\- Spirit world or not spirit world, that is the question baby ~ Chanta la nouvelle venue tandis que les lignes bleues parcourant le corps de Voltanis viraient au rouge. C'est parti les amis pour un petit peu de rock n rollllll ~ Are you ready public !?  
\- YEAHHHHH ! Hurlèrent les chevaliers de l'assistance en chœur.  
\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILENNNNNNNCE ! Hurla le juge comme jamais auparavant, balançant le marteau qu'il tenait dans les mains pour que l'objet finisse brisé en deux sur le crâne d'Akemi.  
Nous….Sommes….Dans une salle….D AUDIENCE ! Hurla-t-il alors que les lignes lumineuses sur sont corps basculaient continuellement du bleu au rouge. Dans une salle…d'audience…On demande…LE CALME ! ET LE RESPECT DES AUTRES ! C EST TROP DEMANDÉ !?  
watch?v=HIr_zrgL-_Q  
\- Bah dis donc mon vieux Voltanis, tu t'énerves facilement de nos jours ~ Déclara une voix provenant de dehors.  
\- M….Maître Parshath !? Bégaya le juge que..que faites-vous ici… !?  
Un monstre de duel entra dans la salle d'audience par la fenêtre. C'était Néo Parshath le chevalier divin. Il se matérialisa dans une forme humaine, en short, polo sandales et chapeau de paille, un verre de limonade à la main et une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Souriant d'un air narquois, il prit la parole face à son successeur.  
\- Tu te fais de la bile pour rien mon bon vieux Voltanis. Ce procès débile me rappelle la bataille entre Kuriboh et Kuriboh ailé pour savoir lequel des deux serait la mascotte de Yugioh GX hahaha ! Tu sais ce que je leur ai répondu ?  
\- Dites-moi la solution à cette énigme, maître par pitié. Implora le juge.  
\- « Démerdez-vous. » Reprit-il, fier de sa réponse. Tu devrais les laisser régler ça entre eux et venir boire un verre avec moi, y'a une bonne ambiance à la taverne de Maximum six ~  
\- Mais…Qui va me remplacer en tant que juge si je laisse mon propre tribunal à l'abandon ?  
\- Laisse—moi voir, mon bon vieux Voltanis ~  
L'homme esprit se retourna vers l'assistance, et posa son regard sur le peu de personnes qu'il restait dans l'assistance. Il s'arrêta sur Medraut qu'il regarda d'un air choqué.  
\- Tiens mon bon vieux Medraut ! Dit-il amicalement. Alors comme ça tu es de retour au sanctuaire céleste et tu ne viens pas boire un coup avec sensei !?  
\- Je…Ne…Bégaya le chevalier. Je ne s –  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais autorisé à revenir…Gronda Voltanis dans un vacarme si éclatant que je crus qu'une tempête allait venir s'installant suite à la colère du juge. C'est vrai ça….QUE FAIS-TU ICI, DESOBEISSANT MON JUGEMENT ET OSANT BLASPHÉMER MON AUTORITÉ DANS MON PROPRE TRIBUNAL !?  
Je sentais que Medraut allait payer pour cette journée de merde que venait d'avoir le juge, mais Parshath coupa le juge dans sa colère afin de lui proposer un marché, le sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
\- Inutile de réagir de la sorte, mon bon Voltanis. Medraut ne cherche pas à mal, tu connais son degrés d'imbécilinnocence hahaha ! Et si on procédait comme ceci : Medraut va devenir le juge de ce procès, s'il arrive à gérer l'audience, tu lui donnes le droit de retour dans le sanctuaire céleste. Qu'en penses-tu Voltanis ?  
\- Maître vous voulez que je laisse cette merveilleuse salle de tribunal à quelqu'un comme ce type !?  
\- L'annulation de ta peine prononcée à son égard ne sera prononcée que s'il y arrive. Déclara Parhath en affichant ouvertement qu'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde en les capacités de juge de Medraut.  
\- Ahhh…Je vois…. ~ Reprit Voltanis, montrant dans son timbre de voix qu'il avait saisi le véritable but de son maître. C'est d'accord ~ Je me montrerai clément envers Medraut s'il me montre qu'il peut gérer une telle situation tout seul en utilisant sa maturité et son vécu en base solide. Medraut, je te laisse donc les rennes de ce procès !  
\- C'est un grand honneur pour ce petit cœur de moi monsieur le juge ! Vous ne le regretterez pas !  
\- Je ne le regretterai pas plus que cette journée ne t'en fais pas garçon ! Déclara Voltanis qui avait déjà pris sa forme humaine habillée en short et en polo avant de s'éclipser rapidement de la salle avec Parshath.  
Le départ du juge du sanctuaire céleste nous laissa tous choqués, surtout face à l'identité du nouveau juge qu'il venait de nommer. Ce dernier s'avança d'une démarche fière vers son nouveau trône, se donnant une tape sur le torse. Installé au-dessus de nous tous, il sourit béatement, appréciant sa nouvelle position, et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, je sus que le procès allait devenir encore plus catastrophique qu'il ne l'était.  
\- BIEN ! Hurla-t-il. A partir de maintenant, vous vous adresserez à ce petit juge de moi avec respect ! L'audience va reprendre HAHAHA !  
\- HOURRA POUR CE PETIT JUGE DE LUI ! Reprirent en chœur ses camarades.


	49. Une seconde mise au point décisive

Chapitre 31 : Une mise au point décisive partie 2 - Reisuke, jour +8 après l'arrivée de Zetsubô  
watch?v=JvR_WhQFET8  
Se dressant dans sa nouvelle position, Medraut, nouveau juge du sanctuaire céleste, jeta un œil à l'audience. Il dévisagea fièrement de son regard d'abruti chaque personne impliquée dans ce procès.  
\- Damoiselles, Damoiseaux ! Entama-t-il joyeusement. Il est temps d'entamer la seconde partie de ce petit procès de nous ! Tout d'abord, je vais m'équiper de mon marteau ! Equip ! Caliburn !  
Le blond aux yeux verts matérialisa une de ses armes nobles : la grande épée aux reflets bleus et verts qu'était Caliburn. Sous nos yeux consternés, il se saisit de son arme et se prépara à l'abattre sur son bureau au moindre faux pas de l'assistance. Et tout ça, en gardant cet air d'ahuri qu'il affichait en permanence.  
\- Medr….Votre honneur. Soupira Sirie. Pensez-vous qu'il est raisonnable d'utiliser une épée si tranchante en guise de marteau de juge ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'utiliser votre poing plutôt que de trancher les meubles ?  
\- SILENCE ! Hurla Medraut en tranchant le bureau de par son coup d'épée. ON NE REMET PAS EN CAUSE L AUTORITE DE CE PETIT CŒUR DE MOI ! SORTEZ !  
\- OUI SORTEZ SALE GUEUSE ! Reprirent les chevaliers nobles.  
Ainsi, ce fut Sirie qui fut la prochaine à sortir, ne laissant que les chevaliers nobles et la petite blonde joyeuse qui semblait bien s'amuser en regardant le procès. Je ne me laissai cependant pas perturber et reprit ma défense.  
\- Bien ! Repris-je. Maintenant que nous sommes au calme, je vais mettre en avant les arguments de ma cliente. Nous sommes actuellement en crise contre Zetsubô qui risque de frapper d'une minute à l'autre, étant donné qu'Akulia était le dragon qui vint à bout de la menace dans le passé, je mets en avant le fait que pour un simple souhait égoiste, c'est le sort du monde qu'il met en jeu !  
\- Je combattrai Zetsubô, mais pas avec cette folle. Grogna le monstre d'or.  
\- Un esprit du duel doit être en totale confiance avec son propriétaire pour être en pleine possession de ses capacités. Enchérit calmement Soichiro. Il est de notre devoir de rétablir la balance, et elle sera rétablie en faisant en sorte que mademoiselle Leocaser reconnaisse ses torts, s'excuse et prend en considération les revendications de mon client.  
\- Et pourquoi je devrais m'excuser d'abord !? Hurla la blonde de derrière.  
\- Selon l'article 248.3 du Code des affaires des esprits du duel, Lui répondit Soichiro qui avait sorti une paire de lunettes et un code de nulle part, il est du devoir de l'humain lié au contrat de s'assurer du bien-être, de la santé, et de la vie même de son esprit du duel. S'il était dans l'incapacité de remplir cette partie fondamentale de l'accord, alors le courroux du juge devrait s'abattre sur le propriétaire de l'esprit du duel.  
\- Ca sent le vécu…Grommela Jessica qui s'avouait vaincue devant la loi.  
\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler mademoiselle. Déclara fièrement Soichiro en tournant le dos.  
\- Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce qu'il se passe mais continuez, amis de moi ! Enchérit joyeusement Medraut. Que justice soit faite !  
\- OUI QUE LA JUSTICE SOIT FAITE COPAINS DE NOUS ! Reprirent les chevaliers nobles.  
Avant que je ne puisse enchérir, nous entendîmes quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'une ou deux faibles frappes, comme si un collégien en retard demandait timidement le droit d'entrer dans sa classe. Medraut ne l'entendit pas tout de suite, mais lorsque nous lui fîmes remarquer que quelqu'un demandait le droit d'entrer, il jubila fièrement avant d'hurler de sa voix grave, virile, mais qui ne pouvait pas effacer son imbécilité débordante.  
\- ENTREZ ! Hurla l'abruti de juge.  
Les larges portes menant vers l'extérieur s'ouvrirent, nous laissant voir qui était le visiteur intempestif qui était venu nous interrompre. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je vis qui était cette personne. Il était un jeune homme aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux bleus que je connaissais déjà de quelques mois, non d'une année même. C'était Michael, ce jeune homme que l'on avait rencontré lors de notre mésaventure en France, qui venait de sortir de nulle part. Mon ancien compagnon d'infortune s'avança timidement dans la salle, se présentant maladroitement à Medraut qu'il prit pour le juge en raison de sa tenue.  
\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre. Entama-t-il avec gêne. Je suis à la recherche de mon amie qui a soudainement disparue et j'aimerais savoir si vous l'aviez vue. C'est une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui a toujours l'air joyeuse et qui est assez dissipée…  
Nous eûmes tous le tilt et braquâmes en conséquence tous nos yeux sur la jeune fille inconnue qui était désormais au milieu de Borz et de Drystan en train de leur raconter des blagues. Lorsqu'elle comprit que nous avions tous les yeux braqués sur elle, elle sentit que l'on avait remarqué sa présence, puis, remarquant son ami, elle lui fit signe d'un air décontracté.  
\- Ehhhh Darksky ! Cria-t-elle, enjouée. Tu devrais venir l'ambiance est amusante ! Je pensais que notre voyage allait être aussi barbant qu'un cours de Chappy mais c'est fun en fait ! Dommage que les filles ne soient pas là !  
\- Angéla c'est un tribunal ! Chuchota Darksky en levant la voix, grondant contre son amie. Sortons d'ici tout de suite !  
\- OH MAIS CA NE ME DERANGE PAS COPAINS DE MOI ! Renchérit Medraut avec le sourire. Camarades ! Accueillez ce jeunot avec toute la chaleur de ce petit cœur de vous !  
\- OUI ACCUEILLONS LE ! Hurlèrent en chœur les chevaliers nobles.  
Le groupe de chevaliers – à l'exception de Drystan et de Borz – se rua sur Michael qu'ils portèrent tous ensemble dans une marée humaine jusqu'à le ramener sur le banc où se trouvait son amie. Mal à l'aise, il lança un regard assassin à Angéla. Cependant, alors que je pensais que nous allions pouvoir en finir une bonne fois pour toutes, nous entendîmes une autre voix venant de l'extérieur, et avant que nous pûmes en placer une, deux jeunes filles que l'on connaissait sortirent de nulle part : l'une était Saya, la blonde rigolote et enjouée qui accompagnait Darksky, et l'autre était son radical opposée : Miyako, la fille aux cheveux de flammes qui était la personne la plus rigide que je connaissais après Kôsei et qui accessoirement, détestais Jessica plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète.  
\- Ehhhh ça a l'air fun ici ! Se réjouit la blonde. Y'a même un chevalier noble habillé en robe ! T'as vu ça Miyako ?  
\- Splendide. Soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu. Je n'avais pas assez de trois idiots que l'on débouche dans une salle débordant de tas de specimens. Si l'on m'avait dit que le voyage dans le monde des esprits allait être un tue l'intelligence, je me serais abstenue…  
\- EH TOI LA BAS ! Hurla Jessica qui, comme je le redoutais, venait de percuter. T'es la Miyako qu'on a rencontré en France non !? Tu peux pas venir témoigner en ma faveur !? Cette bande de glands se liguent contre moi pour me coller au trou et j'ai pas que ça à foutre moi ! On est amies non !? Viens m'aider j'te revaudrai ça ma poule !  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Repris-je. Après tout, nous savons tous que Miya –  
\- Je suis d'accord. M'interrompit la charismatique jeune femme en essayant de dissimuler un rictus qui me fit frémir. Je veux bien témoigner dans ce procès.  
Toujours positionnée dans le grand espace central menant à la barre, elle déboutonna son élégant manteau blanc et l'enleva, le jetant dans l'assistance. Par réflexe, son ami l'accompagnant, Michael, attrapa le manteau en vol sans que la femme n'y prête attention. La blonde qui l'accompagnait s'interrogea, mais pour toute réponse, elle n'eut qu'un « Cela ne sera pas long » provenant de la femme aux cheveux de feu qui s'avançait désormais d'une démarche distinguée mais terriblement lourde pour moi qui savait quel obstacle conséquent allait se dresser devant moi. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, je me sentais me faire écraser par son charisme et sa détermination à nuire – Non pas gratuitement certes – à ma cliente. La blonde quant à elle rejoint les chevaliers nobles avec lesquels elle discuta bruyamment.  
watch?v=X5wpleLB1fg  
« Madame », il n'y avait pas d'autre mot possible pour s'adresser à celle qui prenait place à la barre des témoins tant sa présence était pesante. Je commençais à perdre mes moyens en tant qu'avocat, si bien que ce fut Soichiro, qui guetta l'occasion en or, qui me devança en posant des questions à la nouvelle venue.  
\- Mademoiselle Hikari. Commença le patriarche en affichant un signe très visible de satisfaction. Parlez-moi un peu de l'accusée.  
Jessica, qui était persuadée que la femme aux cheveux flamboyants était venue pour témoigner en sa faveur, tenta d'attirer son attention dans sa direction, ce qu'elle réussit à faire au bout de quelques appels. Medraut, qui était occupé à se montrer à ses camarades en tant que juge, n'avait même pas remarqué le contact visuel entre le témoin et l'accusée. Cette dernière sortit son téléphone montrant à Miyako la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu montrer. C'était un selfie que la blonde avait pris sur son téléphone sur lequel elle souriait à pleine dents en faisant deux signes « V » avec ses doigts, tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu était derrière Jessica, regardant l'effrontée avec toute la noirceur du monde dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle croisait fermement ses bras. Elle avait le regard d'une meurtrière prête à se jeter sauvagement sur sa victime.  
Il ne fallait même pas regarder plus de trente secondes pour s'apercevoir que Miyako ne pouvait plus supporter la présence de Jessica à ses côtés, et ce, à juste titre vu ce que la blonde lui avait fait endurer l'été dernier. Elle semblait avoir gardé en elle le goût amer de cette rencontre qui s'était transformée en frustration envers ma camarade, et cette dernière était la seule qui n'était pas au courant du ressenti de l'autre, répondant simplement que la femme était une tsundere lorsque l'on lui expliquait qu'elle ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Ainsi, persuadée d'avoir recruté une superbe alliée, elle fit un signe du pouce à sa détractrice qui se contenta de soupirer avant de se tourner vers Soichiro pour répondre calmement et avec distinction.  
\- Eh bien, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de cette fille. Déclara-t-elle. Nous ne nous sommes connues qu'un été, mais je veux bien fouiller dans ma mémoire pour la décrire.  
Nous attendîmes quelques instants face à la femme qui feignit le fait qu'elle cherchait les mots pour la décrire alors que j'étais persuadé qu'elle les avait déjà. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut des bombes, des missiles que je pris dans ma piètre défense.  
\- Si je devais utiliser un seul mot pour définir l'existence de Jessica…Si je devais lui coller un mot sur le visage et utiliser ce mot pour décrire son entière personnalité…  
Le suspense nous tuait tous, tous sauf Jessica qui confiante, avait déjà fermé les yeux d'un air satisfait en attendant les éloges provenant de son « amie » qui témoignait à la barre.  
\- Désespérante. Finit Miyako qui avait trouvé le même mot que moi en cherchant comment définir la blonde. Elle était tout à fait honnête, puisque moi aussi j'étais arrivé à cette conclusion.  
Jessica, en entendant le mot prononcé par sa meilleure amie de France, sursauta, s'étranglant presque avec sa propre salive face à l'amère vérité. Estomaquée, elle n'eut même pas l'inspiration d'en glisser une, et pour qu'elle ne gueule pas, il fallait vraiment qu'elle tombe des nus. J'étais désolé pour elle qui avait vécu dans l'illusion d'avoir construit des liens, mais je ne pouvais que comprendre Miyako.  
\- Désespérante ? Reprit Soichiro, Intéressé.  
\- En effet. Reprit le témoin, concernée. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir des tas de personnes au degré d'intelligence divers et variés et pour être honnête, j'ai eu l'occasion de fréquenter des tas d'abrutis. Il suffit de regarder ces trois-là dans l'assistance pour comprendre la portée de mes mots.  
\- En effet, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, compatit Soichiro.  
\- Ehhh ! Ne te retiens surtout pas Miyako ! Hurla Darksky qui était embarrassé par ce qu'avançait son amie.  
\- ON NE CRIE PAS DANS CE PETIT TRIBUNAL DE MOI ! Hurla Medraut en tranchant une nouvelle fois son bureau de par la force de Caliburn.  
\- ON NE CRIE PAS DANS CE PETIT TRIBUNAL DE LUI ! Hurlèrent les chevaliers nobles et Angela aux oreilles de Darksky qui se les boucha avec ses mains par réflexe, limitant ainsi les dégâts sur son audition.  
\- Je disais donc, soupira Miyako, j'en ai vu des idiots dans ma vie, mais Jessica est pour moi un mystère que l'on ne peut désépaissir. Il est impossible pour tout être normalement constitué de pouvoir ne serait-ce que supporter la simple présence de cette fille. C'est comme si chaque particule de son corps avec été créée avec toute l'irrationalité de ce monde, et que l'on avait soudé ces particules avec de l'arrogance et de la désinvolture. Je ne comprends même pas comment vous pouvez respirer le même air qu'elle, et ce au quotidien.  
\- Vous comprenez donc le désarroi dans lequel se trouve mon client qui l'a accompagnée 24 heures sur 24 dès son plus jeune âge ? Sourit Soichiro.  
\- Je ne peux que compatir. Soupira de nouveau la femme. Je comprends désormais que sans que l'on ne le soupçonne, il existe des êtres qui accomplissent des faits en déployant des efforts surhumains chaque jour, et ce pauvre dragon en fait partie.  
Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon corps face à la déclaration accablante de la femme. Soichiro, qui venait de trouver son Eldorado, continua d'interroger son témoin vedette, poussant le bouchon de plus en plus loin.  
\- Avez-vous déjà été témoin de comportements violents et/ou vulgaires de la part de l'accusée ?  
\- Si je n'avais été que témoin, j'en aurais été plus heureuse. Soupira une fois de plus la femme. Cette fille résout tout par les insultes et la violence. Là où pour la plupart d'entre nous nous sommes capables de créer un dialogue entre adultes responsables, cette jeune fille ne connaît que l'arrogance, la violence et les insultes pour construire ses relations. Nous avons d'ailleurs un litige en cours elle et moi.  
\- Un litige ? Répondit Soichiro, de plus en plus intéressé. Quel genre de litige ?  
Jessica, irritée par mon inactivité, me donna un coup de pied dans le dos qui me fit terriblement mal et me fit hurler un « OBJECTION ! » venant de nulle part. Soichiro, Miyako et Medraut tournèrent leurs regards vers moi pour attendre la suite.  
\- Je….Les affaires personnelles entre ma cliente et le témoin ne devraient pas être prises en compte dans ce procès ! Criai-je en masquant ma gêne sous de la fausse assurance.  
\- CE JOUVENCEAU A RAISON ! Hurla cet imbécile de juge. IL EST IMPORTANT DE NE PAS PERTURBER LA NEUTRALITE DU PRO –  
Le regard du blond aux yeux verts croisa le regard assassin de la femme aux cheveux de feu qui était apparemment assez irritée par le fait que quelqu'un l'interrompe dans ses déclarations. Il tenta d'échapper à la pression du regard ténébreux du témoin, mais il baissa les armes en détournant le regard, frottant ses deux index les uns contre les autres en baissant le regard vers ce bureau tranché qu'était le sien. Les chevaliers nobles tentèrent d'hurler tous en chœur pour le faire se ressaisir, mais lorsque la femme posa son regard sur eux, aucun n'osa lever la voix. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette audience, un calme reposant régnait tandis que l'ennemie du jour reprit son argumentaire.  
\- J'ai été arrêtée par la faute de cette femme, et j'ai été placée en garde à vue quelques heures pour violences envers un jeune homme – qui est un abruti aussi au passage – alors que je cherchais simplement un moyen de rentrer chez moi.  
\- EH ! C'EST ELLE QUI M'A DIT DE L'ATTAQUER ! Protesta Jessica. ON VOULAIT SIMPLEMENT RETROUVER NOTRE CHEMIN !  
\- Il faut également savoir que cette fille a brisé mon téléphone et qu'elle ne m'a, à ce jour, toujours pas remboursé les frais de réparation de la machine. Autant vous dire que question engagements, il vaut mieux ne rien espérer de cette fille.  
\- Je vois…Reprit Soichiro. Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Hikari.  
\- Je vous en prie, reprit-elle en dissimulant de nouveau un rictus. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de citoyenne.  
Puis elle repartit dans l'assistance, s'asseyant seule, loin des chevaliers nobles. Soichiro, confiant reprit la parole en faisant semblant de lâcher un soupir.  
\- Bien. Je suppose que la notion de qui est en tort dans ce procès est désormais claire, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- PAS ENCORE ! Hurla Jessica, me faisant sursauter au passage. Je demande un changement d'avocat !  
\- HUUUUH !? Hurlai-je à mon tour. TU ME JETTES COMME CA !?  
\- Oi, écoute t'es même pas foutu de me défendre donc je vais faire appel à quelqu'un de plus compétent. J'appelle Juuni Leocaser dans le tribunal !  
Je fis les yeux ronds en entendant qui allait être le nouvel avocat de Jessica. La femme fut téléportée de nulle part à la demande de Jessica qui avait enclenché malgré elle le pouvoir du sanctuaire céleste. La version plus âgée de la blonde sortit de nulle part. Elle enleva son masque, choquant la bande de Darksky, et suscitant une réaction forte chez Miyako qui poussa un soupir si fort que je ressentis son souffle frôler ma joue.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là !? Déclara la femme. Ne me dis pas que…. … Ouais j'vois, j'savais que j'allais finir à la barre des accusés un jour ~ Je vais te défendre ma poule ~  
-Merci ma poule ~ Enchérit la blonde. Brofist ! Check !  
Les deux répliques se tapèrent l'une dans le poing de l'autre et se retournèrent vers moi.  
\- On n'a plus besoin de toi. Dit la plus jeune. Casse toi.  
Elle me poussa si violemment que je basculai derrière la barre pour me retrouver dans l'assistance. Les chevaliers nobles hurlèrent un « HONTE A LA GUEUSE » tandis que j'essayais de me relever alors que j'étais sonné, pour assister à la suite du procès.  
\- Bien. Entama la plus vieille des deux. Eh le dragon là, on en parle que c'est ma cliente ici présente qui t'a délivré des mains de ce vieux sadique de Goodwin ? Tu s'rais encore dans une boîte si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Donc elle a bien le droit de prendre ses libertés non ?  
\- C'est vrai qu'elle m'a libéré par le passé…Grogna le dragon…  
\- Et d'ailleurs, en ne faisant aucun effort pour retrouver ta maîtresse, tu as également failli à ton devoir d'esprit du duel Akulia, en es-tu conscient ? C'est de ta faute si ma cliente a perdu ses camarades ce soir là. Es-tu déjà passé en justice pour réparer cette faute Akulia ?  
\- Haha ! On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ! Ricana Jessica. Prends-en de la graine sale gland.  
\- Et concernant l'argumentaire du « Ils sont de plus en plus dégénérés » soumis par Akulia, reprit Juuni, arrogante, j'aimerais inviter un témoin qui va démentir cet argument totalement infondé. J'appelle donc ma fille, Nakagami Chiaki à la barre !  
A La barre des témoins apparut au bout de quelques secondes, la fille de Juuni, Chiaki. Elle fut surprise par le fait qu'elle était arrivée ici de nulle part, si bien qu'à la grande surprise de tous, elle se mit dans un état de transe pour répondre à la question « que fais-je ici ? ». Nous attendîmes une heure pour savoir si elle allait dire quelque chose. Medraut, le juge, s'était endormi sur son bureau, et les chevaliers nobles aussi s'étaient endormis. Darksky et moi somnolions tandis qu'Angela, elle, était affalée sur le banc de devant. Seule Saya la blonde était encore vivace, et sans que nous ne puissions réagir, elle alla jusqu'au bureau de Medraut pour le réveiller.  
\- Dis le juge ! Entama-t-elle joyeusement. Je peux essayer d'appeler un témoin aussi ?  
\- Saya tu es folle ! Protesta Darksky. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ce truc juste pour ri –  
\- SILENCE DANS CE PETIT TRIBUNAL DE MOI ! Hurla le juge.  
\- OUI SILENCE DANS CE PETIT TRIBUNAL DE LUI ! Sursautèrent les chevaliers nobles.  
\- Bien. Reprit Medraut. … … Tu peux essayer damoiselle. Appelle qui tu veux ici !  
\- Alors j'appelle un témoin au hasard dans la salle d'audience ! Exulta Saya.  
\- Oh oui ! Oh oui ! J'adore la loterie ! L'encouragea l'abruti de juge en tapant des mains comme imitant une otarie.  
\- OWI OWI IL ADORE LA LOTERIE ! Approuvèrent ses camarades.  
La lumière aspira chiaki pour la renvoyer dans son monde et appela un témoin au hasard sur la demande de Saya, approuvée par Medraut. Tout le monde resta en alerte face à l'identité de la personne qui allait être appelée, mais lorsqu'elle se dévoila, tout le monde fut choqué comme jamais.  
Il portait un imperméable kaki et arborait une coiffure assez singulière de couleur rouge. Son regard vicieux couleur marron dévisageait la salle alors que lui aussi ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Sayer, le leader du mouvement Arcadia, était présent en ces lieux. Affichant un sourire sadique, il fut le premier à parler.  
\- Aurais-je enfin mis la main sur le monde des esprits ? Bégaya-t-il. HAHAHA Parfait ! ET JE N AI MEME PAS FAIT D'EXPERIENCE POUR HAHAHAHAHA !  
\- De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu venir ici…Entamèrent les deux Jessica en totale synchrone d'un ton enragé…Il a fallu que ce soit toi qui tombe en ces lieux. Quelle ironie…Sayer…. ~  
Affichant toutes les deux un sourire carnassier devant la mine de Sayer, les deux blondes s'approchèrent de lui, montrant en elles une soif de sang considérable. Sayer, déboussolé par l'apparition des deux femmes, bégaya.  
\- Non d'un androide magique…Qu'est-ce que….Deux Jessicas ?  
\- T'es un homme mort, Sayer. Rétorquèrent les deux complices avant de se jeter sur lui, sous l'œil déconcerté de la foule.  
\- VOYEZ VOUS LA VIOLENCE DE L'ACCUSEE ET DE SON AVOCATE !? Cria Soichiro, profitant au maximum de la situation. Comment laisser la responsabilité d'un esprit de duel aussi bon qu'Akulia à ces femmes !? Voulez-vous porter le poids du tourment d'un esprit du duel sur la conscience !?  
\- QUI PARIE SUR SAYER, QUI PARIE SUR JESSICA !? Hurla Medraut. RIEN NE VA PLUS !  
\- OBJECTION ! Hurlai-je. Vous avez rouvert une cicatrice dans le cœur de mon ex cliente pour la pousser à bout ! Nous ne pouvons pas tenir compte de son comportement actuel !  
\- ON MISE SUR SAYER ! Hurlèrent les chevaliers nobles en ignorant royalement mon objection.  
\- MOI JE MISE SUR JESSICA ! Hurla Angela, tandis que Miyako soupira dans son coin devant le vacarme général.  
L'ambiance s'échauffa. On entendit les voix de Saya et Angela crier des « GO JESSICA GO ! » tandis que les voix des chevaliers nobles chantèrent tous en chœur les louanges de Sayer, comme si une bande de supporters ivres encourageaient leur joueur de foot favori. Je tentai bien de percer le mur de son pour émettre un commentaire, mais chaque fois on parlait au-dessus de moi. Je me relevai, essayant d'avoir l'attention de l'assistance, mais l'un des chevaliers me balança son bouclier dans la tête, ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber.  
Ce lourd projectile rompit le dernier nerf qu'il me restait. Je sentis la sombre énergie du désespoir prendre le dessus sur moi. La rage, le fait que j'étais dépassé par les évènements, ma frustration de la journée, tout s'accumulait pour se relâcher dans un torrent de ténèbres qui entoura complètement mon corps. Devenant d'un seul coup plus agressif, à la limite de la méchanceté pure, j'arrêtai de par mon aura sombre le combat ridicule entre les deux Jessica et Sayer, renvoyant ce qu'il restait du leader d'Arcadia dans son époque. Je m'adressai ensuite méchamment à l'assistance.  
\- Vous allez fermer vos putains de grandes gueules ou c'est moi qui doit venir vous la fermer ? Balançai-je dans un élan de frustration.  
\- Oui c'est ça go Reisuke ! Cria la femme aux cheveux de feu, avant de tousser comme si de rien n'était lorsque les regards se braquèrent sur elle.  
\- N'empêche qu'on a gagné ! Protesta Saya, la blonde qui ne savait décidément pas quand il fallait se taire.  
\- SILENCE DANS CETTE SALE DE MOI ! Hurla Medraut comme jamais. NOUS ALLONS RESOUDRE LE LITIGE ! BATAILLE GENERALE ET LE DERNIER DEBOUT TRANCHE ENTRE JESSICA ET AKULIA ! CECI EST LE JUGEMENT DE MOI !  
\- Huh !? S'écria toute personne présente, se demandant si le chevalier était sérieux.  
Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se le demander que le chevalier était déjà descendu de son bureau, donnant un coup de Caliburn à la première personne qu'il eut par surprise, à savoir, Juuni. Il déclencha une bataille générale dans la salle d'audience. J'eus à peine le temps de voir Miyako s'en aller en soupirant avant d'être pris à parti dans cette bataille. Les boucliers volaient, les jurons fusaient, mais alors que je pensais qu'à protéger les trois civils qu'il restait, je me rendis compte qu'ils allaient encore plus aggraver la situation.  
\- NOUT VIENS A MOI ! Hurla Darksky, laissant apparaitre un grand oiseau rouge magnifique dans la petite salle de tribunal.  
\- LUMINION JE T'APPELLE ! Rit Saya, laissant apparaître un grand démon étincelant qui fracassa le toit du tribunal à son arrivée.  
\- Oula ça devient dangereux ici. Se plaignit Angéla. Athéna, viens à mon secours !  
Cependant, tout le monde s'arrêta lorsque le monstre d'Angéla apparut. En effet, tout le monde s'attendait à voir la belle et grande Athéna avec son sceptre….Mais à la place, ce fut Sirie qui apparut, dans les habits d'Athéna, certes, mais tenant une bouteille d'un vin très côté à la main, et visiblement ivre.  
\- Le sceptre de la grande Athéna est une bouteille de pinard…Guéhéhéhéhé…Délira la dame.  
\- Sirie ! Cria Soichiro en se ruant sur elle. Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans cet état !?  
\- Je suis revenu pour toi mon shishi chou. Continua la femme dans son délire. Tout le monde sait que je veux la –  
Sirie n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle fut interrompue par Jessica, qui, chevauchant Akulia sa monture, s'adonnait à un lancer de chevaliers nobles. Elle les lançait un par un depuis la fenêtre, nous laissant entendre des « Aaaaaaaah » qui résonnaient au loin. Nous tournâmes tous nos regards, consternés par la soudaine alliance entre le dragon et la jeune fille. Cette dernière nous répondit en haussant les épaules.  
\- On a trouvé un terrain d'entente. Ni lui, ni moi ne supportons ces sales glands en armure. On fait une trêve et on verra après qu'ils auront tous volé par la fenêtre.  
Tout était redevenu calme, jusqu'à ce qu'Ananta apparaisse de nulle part, totalement en retard dans le conflit et se mette à attaquer tout le monde avec ses six têtes. Essayant de stopper le reptile, je n'y parvins pas et le chaos total reprit dans la salle d'audience…  
Mais alors que le chaos régnait dans la salle d'audience….La fin de l'acte se jouait à quelques centaines de mètres de là….

\- N'était-ce pas une bonne idée de les laisser se débrouiller mon bon vieux Voltanis !? Rit Parshath, ivre. Je t'ai pourtant toujours dit de laisser le sale travail aux subordonnés.  
\- Et là…Continua Voltanis, visiblement ivre lui aussi…Medraut, si tu arrives à gérer l'audience tu pourras réintégrer le sanctuaire céleste '3'  
\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Rit Sirie qui était revenue, encore ivre. EH….Laila…Erika….Arrêtez de chanter votre merde…J'ai mal à la tête….  
\- J'essaie de comprendre le désespoir de ceux qui n'ont tellement pas de vie qu'ils aiment cette choré…Rétorqua Laila...Hahahahaha...  
\- Mais je te donnerai espoir ma poule t'en fais pas….Reprit Erika qui tentait de philosopher. L'espoir, c'est une bouteille. Quand tu la vides, si t'en as pas une autre, tu sombres dans les abysses.  
\- OUI ARRETEZ BORDEL DE MERDE ! Hurla Hakaze qui semblait agressive lorsqu'elle était ivre. JE NE PEUX MEME PAS ME CONCENTRER POUR RANIMER CETTE SALE TACHE ! Dit-elle en donnant des coups de poing à répétition au cadavre d'Hiroki.  
\- ARRETEZ DE LE FRAPPER MADEMOISELLE ! Protesta Lily. IL FAUT LE FRAPPER A LA TETE, PAS AU VENTRE, C EST PLUS RADICAL !  
\- Dis Kôsei….Reprit Laila. Tu veux même pas boire un petit peu pour faire plaisir à ta dame... ?  
\- Dame Laila…Lui répondit Kôsei qui était de base venu accompagner Hakaze avant de se retrouver pris à parti dans l'histoire. Je ne peux pas…  
\- Même si je te fais un bisou pour te récompenser ? Lui dit la princesse du désespoir.  
\- …Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Répondit le jeune homme en détournant le regard. Je ne tirerai pas avantage de votre condition de faiblesse…  
\- Maitre Parshath vous aviez dit qu'un seul verre de vin de notre monde n'enivrerait pas ces humains et regardez dans quel état ils sont...  
\- Ce sont eux les fragiles ! Reprends un coup mon bon vieux voltanis !  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre un verre que Borz, voltige depuis la fenêtre brisée du tribunal, atterrit sur le dos en écrasant la table, et le verre du juge du sanctuaire céleste. Mais alors qu'il avait irrité le dit juge, il ne le remarqua même pas, bien trop occupé à hurler qu'il voulait absolument immédiatement recommencer le « Akulia Propulsor » depuis la fenêtre. Voltanis le stoppa dans son élan en l'attrapant par le col de son armure mais alors qu'il allait hurler sa rage, Parshath le devança.  
\- Akulia propulsor !? Je veux essayer ! Rit l'ancien juge tandis que l'autre posa sa main sur son visage en signe de dépit.  
Ce fut ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle d'audience – Enfin ce qu'il en restait – s'ouvrit. Nous étions tous gisants au sol, KO suite à ce chaos total qui avait régné dans la salle d'audience. A peine conscients, en plus de devoir supporter nos blessures, nous vîmes le visage de Voltanis se décomposer devant ce qu'il restait de la salle d'audience dont l'air essayait encore de dissoudre la fumée des diverses attaques ayant abîmé le décor.  
Seul Medraut trouva la force de paraître devant le juge, prenant une position de soldat avec entrain.  
\- Maitre Voltanis ! Hurla-t-il enjoué. Ce petit juge de moi a rendu son jugement ! Akulia et Jessica ont trouvé un arrangement à l'amiable grâce à ce petit cœur de moi ! Je peux réintégrer le sanctuaire !  
Parshath éclata de rire à côté de Voltanis, tandis que je sentais que ce dernier n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à rire. Il voulut faire un sermon comme jamais auparavant, mais il se prit une pierre qui céda du toit déjà bien amoché sur la tête, ce qui le fit s'arrêter quelques instants. Posant sa main sur l'épaule du chevalier noble, il afficha lui aussi un sourire carnassier à l'intention de ce dernier, avant de prendre la parole avec une ironie masquant la crise de nerfs intérieure.  
\- Oh que oui tu vas revenir dans le sanctuaire mon Medraut. Entama le juge. Tous tes amis vont y venir pour réparer ce tribunal. Quant à toi, je suis certain que tu feras un excellent agent polyvalent dans la cuisine de monsieur maximum six pour les dix années à venir tu ne crois pas….. ?  
\- J EN SERAIS TRES HONORE MONSIEUR LE JUGE ! S'exclama Medraut, ne voyant même pas la punition. CE PETIT CŒUR DE MOI EST EMU !  
\- Hahahaha ! Rit Parshath en tapant dans le dos de Medraut. Toujours joyeux ce grand gaillard ! Dis moi mon bon Medraut, où est-donc cet Akulia Propulsor.  
\- Ici ! Cria Jessica qui était la seule encore debout. Ramène ton cul le vieux !  
Et ce fut sur le « AAAAAAAH » de Parshath que le procès de Jessica Leocaser contre Akulia le gardien de la porte des étoiles se termina, emportant avec lui une journée dont je pense personne n'allait vouloir se souvenir.


	50. L'union de l'espoir et du désespoir

Chapitre 32 : L'union de l'espoir et du désespoir (Kosei, jour +9)  
watch?v=ewBOcdz29Sw  
Voltanis, le juge du sanctuaire céleste, nous quitta, nous qui étions attablés à la brasserie de Maximum Six, pour retourner dans son sanctuaire. Sans me préoccuper de ce qui allait arriver aux participants de ce procès burlesque, je pris ma dame par le bras afin de la raccompagner chez elle et ainsi continuer à nous préparer à nous défendre contre Zetsubô. Nous quittâmes donc le monde des esprits, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour s'en rendre compte, il fit nuit dehors.  
\- Il serait peut-être sage que nous rentrions au monde du désespoir ma dame. Déclarai-je calmement.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas rentrer. Me répondit celle qui avait repris ses esprits lors du retour du sanctuaire. Notre monde a été assailli par Zetsubô, et la fondation du futur en simultané. J'ai tenté mon possible, mais j'ai été prise par un coup fourré de cette maudite Ren…Ce monde n'est plus le nôtre désormais.  
Je n'eus rien à répondre. Cette situation était la conséquence de mon absence récente aux côtés de ma dame, mais depuis que j'étais revenu du passé avec Hakaze, j'étais persuadé qu'il fallait que je me détache quelque peu de Yume-Nikki afin que je me fasse un nom par moi-même. Après tout, je ne l'avais toujours pas dit à ma leader, mais mon but était de vaincre moi-même Zetsubô afin que ma dame puisse devenir l'héroine qui allait me détruire avec le désespoir. J'étais le seul à pouvoir accomplir une telle tâche, puisque ma dame était impuissante face au désespoir même après toutes ces années.  
\- Je vais passer la nuit à la belle étoile pour ce soir. Sourit ma dame. Il serait plus sage pour toi de rentrer, Kôsei.  
\- Et si…Vous passiez la nuit chez moi ? Lâchai-je sans réfléchir de peur d'être freiné par l'embarras. Mes parents ne sont pas toujours présents, et j'ai déjà ramené mon grand-frère à la maison donc ils ne verront aucun mal à ce que j'amène quelqu'un d'autre.  
Ma dame s'arrêta quelques instants. Je ne voulais pas croiser son regard, puisque malgré notre lien j'étais rien de plus qu'un homme qui était en train d'inviter une femme à dormir ailleurs que chez elle, et c'était vraiment embarrassant, mais c'était nécessaire. Tandis que je cherchais à ne pas voir son expression, elle reprit naturellement d'un ton chaleureux, brisant mes pensées.  
\- C'est très aimable ~ J'accepte volontiers.  
Je ne dis rien de plus. Je savais que j'allais me mettre dans l'embarras dans une telle situation. Je me contentai de dire à la femme de me suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans hésitation. Nous arrivâmes au bout de quelques minutes dans ma rue, puis devant chez moi. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, les deux voitures de mes parents étaient présentes.  
J'indiquai donc à ma dame d'être silencieuse, voulant respecter le sommeil de ceux qui se battaient pour ramener l'argent chez nous. Nous montâmes tous les deux à l'étage jusqu'à ma chambre et nous nous y posâmes en silence. L'ambiance était déroutante. De mon côté, j'étais sous une pression insoutenable, du sien, elle était toute aussi légère qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude.  
\- Voudriez-vous quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Avançai-je pour interrompre le silence. Je peux descendre et vous préparer quelque chose.  
\- Rien ne me fait envie, je te remercie ~ Sourit ma dame. J'ai assez bu dans le monde des esprits, je suis un peu chamboulée à l'intérieur ~  
\- Bien…Dans ce cas, je vais vous mettre un drap propre et vous pourrez prendre le lit.  
Je changeai les draps, sous le regard amusé de la femme qui semblait trouver satisfaction en me regardant. Une fois que le drap frais et propre remplaça l'ancien, je me tournai de nouveau vers ma leader.  
\- Vous pouvez y aller. Déclarai-je. Vous verrez, il est confortable.  
\- Et toi Kôsei ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu ne dors pas ici ?  
\- Il n'y a qu'une seule couche. Répondis-je naturellement. Je vais dormir sur le sol, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai une couverture c'est suffisant.  
\- Et pourquoi ne pas dormir avec moi ? Répondit-elle naturellement, ne voyant pas le problème éthique de cette situation. Diffuserais-je une odeur repoussante ?  
\- P…Pas du tout. C'est juste que…C'est de l'ordre de l'intime…Quand mon grand frère venait dormir ici nous pouvions dormir à deux dans ce lit…Mais avec vous…C'est différent…Je ne peux m'y résoudre.  
\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient ~ Reprit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas de toute façon, je sais que tu es propre.  
\- Ce…Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! C'est juste que…Je ne peux pas. Vous n'avez pas à comprendre pourquoi, je ne peux pas.  
\- Kôsei…Murmura ma dame en me regardant, interloquée. Tu es rouge pivoine. Tu as de la fièvre ?  
Je me repris suite à cette remarque. Être aussi transparent ne me ressemblait pas, surtout devant dame Laïla. Des choses s'étaient passées avec ma dame par le passé, mais elle les avait sûrement oubliées lorsque j'eus disparu. Je me devais de garder cette passion secrète afin de ne pas –  
\- Cette manière d'agir ne te ressemble pas mon serviteur ~ Ta réflexion est troublée par quelque chose ~  
\- Nous sommes tous troublés lorsqu'il s'agit de relations humaines ma dame. Il n'y a rien à comprendre là-dedans.  
watch?v=KrggyNW3kl4  
Ma dame soupira, avant de reprendre avec un léger sourire.  
\- En effet. Il y a des tas de choses que je dois encore apprendre et les relations humaines sont un exemple. J'ai expérimenté des tas de sentiments, et même si j'ai pu apprendre des tas de choses là-dessus, il y en a encore un que je n'ai jamais compris.  
\- Qu'est-ce donc ma dame?  
\- L'amour. Si je peux comprendre l'amour filial, je ne comprends pas comment deux inconnus peuvent tout abandonner pour s'attacher les uns aux autres. Comment ma belle-mère a pu s'affilier avec ma famille en sachant que cela lui coûterait la vie. Et cela vaut pour toi aussi, Kôsei. Comment peux-tu faire autant de sacrifices simplement pour prolonger la mémoire d'un être qui n'est pas de ton sang ?  
\- C'est vrai que j'ai fait des tas de choses pour prolonger la mémoire de mon frère, mais ce n'est pas la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je me suis battu. Précisai-je, conscient que j'allais braver mes propres interdits. Dame Laïla, si je vous suis envers et contre tout, si je crois en votre désespoir, si je me bats contre la fondation du futur…Ce n'est pas pour Arata. Dame Laïla…Au fur et à mesure que les mois ont passé, je suis tombé amoureux de vous.  
\- Je vois…Reprit-elle sans émotion apparente. Je comprends donc pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu partager cette couche d'une nuit. C'est…Intéressant à vrai dire. Comment me vois-tu donc, Kôsei ? Toi qui es amoureux, qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis que tu l'es ?  
\- Ce que je ressens….Hésitai-je…Pour faire simple, je veux être présent. Je veux garder intacte l'image de vous qui m'a séduit. Je veux protéger votre souffle de vie afin que vous puissiez être heureuse. Si j'éprouve à votre égard un désir sentimental et charnel, je pense que ce qui caractérise le mieux l'amour est l'envie de faire le bonheur de l'autre. Lorsque l'on pense d'avantage à l'autre qu'à soi-même, c'est à ce moment que la barrière de l'amour est franchie selon moi.  
\- Exactement ce que je ressens pour mes deux petits frères…Soupira ma dame. J'ai eu une seule expérience amoureuse par le passé, et je ne me rappelle même plus de celui avec lequel j'avais partagé cette passion. Je ne comprends pas vraiment tous ces sentiments. Je ne connais pas vraiment le désir charnel non plus.  
\- Disons que…C'est une envie d'être contre l'autre, de le sentir proche, et….de le posséder pour soi parfois…  
Je détournai le regard, honteux de ce que je venais d'avouer. Un ou deux mètres nous séparaient ma dame et moi, mais j'avais l'impression de creuser une distance bien plus profonde était en train de s'étendre. Mais alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me prendre pour quelqu'un d'étrange, sa réaction fut toute autre. Elle afficha son sourire agrémenté d'une pointe de malice, comme si sa curiosité avait été éveillée par ce que je venais de dire. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, elle lâcha une bombe.  
\- Envie de posséder l'autre pour soi ? ~ Donc si je te dis que ce soir, tu me possèdes rien que pour toi, que ferais-tu ?  
J'eus quelques secondes d'arrêt en entendant cette phrase. Moi qui tentais de ne pas être transparent, je me reculai rapidement de quelques centimètres de plus en utilisant mes mains. Je sentais que mon visage était plus honnête que mes mots puisque je brûlais. Je devais être rouge pivoine. Ma dame, qui rit discrètement face à ma réaction, reprit la parole.  
\- Ce genre de choses n'est-ce pas ? ~ Je comprends mieux.  
Elle afficha cette fois un sourire plus franc qui mettait en avant toute l'espièglerie de la femme qui se tenait devant moi.  
\- Mon serviteur, toi qui reste à mes côtés pour me soutenir et m'épauler, j'ai un souhait. Fais-moi connaître ce qu'implique le désir charnel. Possède-moi pour cette nuit.  
\- Que dites-vous !? M'exclamai-je, interdit. Êtes-vous encore sous les effets de l'alcool ?  
\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à tes sentiments. Me répondit ma dame. Je ne suis pas certaine moi-même de ce que je ressens exactement à ton égard, je ne peux y mettre des mots. Cependant, je veux comprendre cette chose qui m'échappe, et peut être que jamais je ne trouverai quelqu'un qui peut aimer une sorcière comme moi aussi fort que tu m'aimes. Alors, Kôsei, vas-tu être celui qui me fera résoudre cette énigme ?  
Je ne sus que répondre face à cette demande très singulière exprimée par ma dame. Certes, j'avais déjà désiré ma dame, mais avais-je vraiment envisagé la possibilité à laquelle je faisais face ? Avais-je vraiment envisagé que la situation devienne ce qu'elle était actuellement… ? Non…J'étais incapable de faire face à ce genre de choses. Il m'était impossible de poser une main souillée par le désir sur le corps de ma dame. Il m'était impossible de salir cet esprit complexe et insaisissable avec une pensée aussi rustre que celle d'un homme voulant assouvir ses désirs avec une femme. Cependant…  
Cependant…  
Cependant je devais donner une réponse à ma dame qui exprimait cette requête. Et cette réponse était naturellement la seule existante.  
\- J'accèderai à votre requête, ma dame. Repris-je sérieusement. Mais je ne peux y accéder qu'en tant que serviteur. J'y accèderai en tant qu'homme le jour où cela sera la femme, et non ma dame qui m'exprimera un tel souhait.  
\- Très bien. Sourit ma dame. Je suis ravie d'avoir un serviteur aussi dévoué que tu ne l'es. ~  
Ainsi, je me relevai face à ma dame, cette fois non pas en tant qu'homme, mais uniquement habité par mon désir d'obéir à cette requête de ma dame. Je me défis de ma veste et mon tee-shirt et la rejoignis rapidement. Elle avait l'air de tenir à ces réponses puisque me voir à demi nu à ses côtés ne semblait pas la faire sourciller. Alors je l'embrassai tout en essayant de déceler les émotions dans le regard de ma dame, et lorsque je le fis, je vis dans ses yeux un court instant de surprise qui s'effaça rapidement, comme si ce baiser avait fait quelque chose de bref à l'intérieur.  
Sans m'en préoccuper, je me dévêtis complètement, remplissant la mission qui m'avait été incombée en tant que serviteur. Je dévêtis également ma dame qui se laissa faire et coopéra même dans cette démarche, et enfin sa curiosité s'unit avec mon sens du devoir pour ne former qu'un quelque chose inconnu que je ne pouvais vraiment décrire. Une affinité, une complicité, un sentiment d'incompréhension encore plus prenant, je ne pouvais mettre un mot sur ce que nous créions, mais c'était à la seule discrétion de ma dame qui m'avait fait cette requête.  
Combien de temps passa, je ne pouvais le dire. Je m'étais totalement laissé happer par la requête de ma dame. Ainsi, quand nous eûmes fini, je ne pouvais dire combien de temps nous y avions passé.  
\- Avec vous trouvé les réponses à vos questions ma dame ? Demandai-je, toujours aussi rigide.  
\- Reisuke et Hiroki se battent pour quelque chose de vraiment futile…Soupira ma dame en guise de réponse. Tout ça pour ça, on peut facilement se passer d'un partenaire.  
\- Je suis donc désolé d'avoir échoué à vous faire comprendre cette chose. J'imagine que je n'étais pas la personne qu'il vous fallait.  
\- Je plaisante ~ Sourit-elle. J'ai compris certaines choses ce soir. Je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert ton intimité pour me les montrer. Je suis chanceuse d'avoir un serviteur comme toi, Hitotsu. ~  
\- C'est moi qui ai de la chance de vous servir, ma dame. Pour l'éternité…Je serai à vos côtés…  
Et je m'endormis après avoir dit ces mots. Je ne pus même pas discerner la réaction de ma dame en entendant ces mots, et pour être honnête, je ne tenais pas vraiment à la connaître. J'avais malgré tout brisé tous les interdits entre moi et ma dame, mais je ne considérais pas cette « avancée » comme un progrès personnel. J'avais simplement fait ce que ma maîtresse m'avait demandé de faire, et même si cela impliquait des conséquences sur le domaine de la pudeur, je n'avais pas le droit de refuser une requête de ma dame, je lui avais juré de la servir quel qu'était l'ordre après tout.  
/bXVCfdznClA  
Je me levai avant elle au matin. La voyant inconsciente, étendue à mes côtés sur ma couche, je laissai parler l'affection de l'homme qui était en moi, déposant une bise sur la joue de ma dame. Je me promis qu'un jour, nous allions faire cette expérience en tant qu'homme et en tant que femme, plutôt que de voir nos rapports qu'en tant que serviteur et maître, et malgré que cela n'allait sûrement jamais se réaliser, cela suffisait à me donner un peu d'espoir.  
Ma dame se leva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle me sourit comme elle le fit d'habitude, et moi je lui répondis de la même façon, comme à mon habitude. Ma dame était la seule – avec Hakaze quand on y réfléchissait vraiment – avec qui je pouvais m'ouvrir sans crainte.  
J'ouvris discrètement la porte de la chambre afin de voir qui était là, et comme je le craignais mes parents et ma sœur étaient présents au rez-de-chaussée. Bien que je pouvais inviter que je voulais, je ne voulais pas que mes parents m'embarrassent avec des dires gênants qui m'auraient mis mal à l'aise. Mais je me fis notifier par ma sœur assez rapidement, et moi et ma dame finirent à table, invités par mon père à prendre le petit déjeuner.  
\- Si seulement ta mère n'était pas partie aussi tôt, rit-il, elle aurait pu voir que son fils a ramené une femme à dormir hahaha ! Alors mon garçon on s'offre des nuits de plaisir avec une jolie femme ?  
\- Ce…Ce n'est…  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Reprit ma dame avec assurance. Nous n'avons pas eu un rapport ensemble parce que nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre, mais uniquement parce que je suis la maîtresse et lui le serviteur.  
La réplique de ma dame laissa un froid dans la pièce. Mon père était abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de dire, et moi…Je n'arrivais pas à enchaîner, ne réalisant même pas que ma dame avait pu lâcher une telle bombe, et ce, naturellement. Mon père reprit avec un peu plus d'animosité cette fois.  
\- Serviteur et maîtresse hein…Dis moi Kôsei, est-ce vrai ce qu'elle raconte ?  
\- Evidemment que non ! Repris-je en criant. Enfin…Pas dans le sens que tu crois…Je ne pratique pas ce genre de choses… Pourquoi lâchez-vous des paroles si déplacées hors contexte, dame Laïla ?  
\- Est-ce gênant de posséder un serviteur ? Reprit-elle en ne réalisant pas ce qu'elle disait. Combien de personnes ont des domestiques ? Ca n'en fait pas des personnes étranges pour autant.  
\- Dame Laïla….Murmura mon père. Dame Laïla….Mais ! Êtes-vous Laila Serizawa, l'héritière de Kashiwagi Toshiro !?  
Ma dame, qui ne comprenait rien jusqu'ici, reprit sa mine habituelle marquée par un sourire mesquin. Elle répondit en joignant ses deux mains sur la table et posant sa tête sur ces dites mains.  
\- Je vois que l'on me connaît ici ~ En effet, je suis bien cette Laïla Serizawa ~ En quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
\- Inspecteur Masamune Nishijima. Reprit sèchement mon père qui ne réalisait pas qu'il n'était pas du tout crédible en tant qu'inspecteur en caleçon et en débardeur. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions concernant la mort de Toshiro Kashiwagi.  
\- Je vous écoute. Répondit ma dame. Qu'avez-vous à me demander ?  
\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : êtes-vous la personne ayant tué Toshiro Kashiwagi ?  
La question de mon père me surprit. Un enquêteur confirmé comme lui qui posait une telle question à une éventuelle suspecte…C'était étrange. N'importe quel coupable aurait dit non, tout comme un innocent allait dire non également. A quoi pensais mon père en demandant une telle question ?  
\- Qu'est-ce qui a tué Toshiro ? Son assassin ?  
\- Que voulez-vous dire madame ?  
\- Ce qui fabrique un assassin c'est une émotion négative. La tristesse, la rancœur, l'envie, la jalousie, des tas de choses qui changent les nuances de notre esprit. Est-ce l'assassin qui est coupable du crime, ou le désespoir dans lequel il a été plongé pour en arriver à tuer ? Le corps physique ayant tué la personne n'est peut-être qu'un outil du désespoir pour prospérer quand on y pense, même s'il existe des authentiques monstres sur cette planète, comme ceux s'attaquant à des êtres vulnérables.  
\- Je vois…Soupira mon père. Vous collez bien à votre réputation. Impossible de lire les pensées de Laila Serizawa n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est exact. Sourit ma dame. Seul Kôsei ici présent peut lire ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit. C'est un droit que je lui ai accordé puisqu'il a toute ma confiance. ~ Pour ce qui est de votre question, je ne suis pas la personne que vous recherchez. Il me semble que Kôsei ici présent a déjà refusé la succession de l'entreprise de gaz, ce qui implique que la prochaine personne à bénéficier de cette société est monsieur Ryotaro Suzuke, fils de Ryotaro Nanako, la première secrétaire de l'entreprise.  
Mon père sourit. Il baissa sa garde et reprit la parole un peu plus léger cette fois.  
\- Bien. Avez-vous la moindre idée de qui est l'assassin de Toshiro Kashiwagi ?  
\- Je sais qui est l'assassin ~ Répondit ma dame. Cependant, je ne le dirai pas. Nous avons tous un travail dans ce monde, et il est du vôtre de trouver par vous-même ce qu'il en résulte. De toute façon, vous ne pourriez pas vous appuyer sur mon seul témoignage pour porter des accusations ~  
\- C'est vrai. Je voulais simplement avoir une piste car là mis à part penser que leur fils serait le coupable, nous n'avons aucune piste. Et comme le fils est mort avant le père, c'est plutôt difficile à résoudre…  
Ma dame se contenta de sourire face à mon héros. Ils reprirent ensuite une conversation faite de banalités jusqu'à ce que nous terminions le petit-déjeuner. Mon père fut un hôte très agréable puisqu'il proposa à ma dame de se changer et même de laver ses vêtements, lui prêtant un peignoir le temps qu'ils sèchent à la machine. En fin de matinée nous pûmes enfin partir, non pas sans que l'inspecteur Nishijima ne laisse sa carte à son ex suspecte. Nous déambulâmes donc dans les rues, ma dame et moi, sans savoir où aller dans l'immédiat. Mais alors que j'allais demander à ma dame ce que nous devions faire, j'aperçus au loin quelque chose de spectaculaire, dans le mauvais sens du terme. En effet, du centre ville s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire comme l'ébène, comme si un terrible incendie faisait rage.  
\- Zetsubô a commencé à attaquer. Déclara froidement ma dame. Nous allons chez Soichiro.  
\- Soichiro ? M'étonnai-je. Pourquoi chez lui ?  
\- Il n'y a que Soichiro qui puisse diriger tout le monde sans opposer la moindre contestation. Sourit-elle. C'est le leader de Glory for Hope, et le véritable leader de Yume-Nikki.  
Nous nous rendîmes donc jusqu'à chez Soichiro qui n'habitait pas si loin de chez moi, et comme Laila l'avait dit, presque personne n'allait remettre ses ordres en cause. En effet, pas mal de personnes qui avaient été alertées par l'attaque du centre-ville s'étaient rassemblées ici. Hiroki, Reisuke, Jessica et son double, Erika, Hakaze, Ugo et Chiaki s'étaient spontanément rendus ici pour écouter les conseils du patriarche. Yotsu était également présente, mais Jordan manquait à l'appel.  
\- Jordan n'est pas là ? Demandai-je, étonné. Yume et Hope sont tous présents sauf lui.  
\- Il n'a pas voulu revoir Soichiro. Me répondit Yotsu sans gêne. Sa vengeance lui tient trop à cœur.  
\- De toute façon tant que je serai dans les parages, il ne pourra jamais exercer sa vengeance. Grogna Hiroki tel un berger allemand.  
\- Du calme médor. ~ Rit Hakaze. Tu veux un susucre ? Ou je te mets une muselière ?  
\- Laisse sa bouche à découvert, rétorqua Jessica, il sait très bien s'en servir ça serait dommage ~  
\- Parlons sérieux les gamins. Reprit Soichiro. Vous avez tous vu ce qu'il se passe dans le centre-ville, Zetsubô est passé à l'attaque et a même donné un plan d'attaque aux élus locaux.  
\- Aux élus locaux ? Se demanda ma dame. Il a donc rallié toutes les personnes que nous avions ralliés à notre cause Rei et moi ?  
\- Presque toutes. Reprit Sirie avec inquiétude. Un seul d'eux n'a pas marché, et c'est lui qui nous a envoyé l'information. Zetsubô a fermé les frontières des alentours. Le fait de convertir les élus au désespoir a forcé la fondation du futur à jouer de leurs relations avec le gouvernement. Le gouvernement a pris pour décision de mettre notre région en quarantaine le temps que la fondation du futur détruise Zetsubô.  
\- En quarantaine ? S'interrogea Reisuke. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire concrètement ?  
\- Pour faire court gamin, reprit Soichiro, nous ne pouvons pas sortir, et un embargo est posé sur notre région. Nous ne travaillons plus avec le reste du pays donc nous n'avons plus de provisions jusqu'à ce que le conflit cesse. En bref, nous sommes laissés à l'abandon.  
\- Donc nous avons pour seule option de détruire Zetsubô, puisqu'il est impossible de demander de l'aide à la fondation du futur. S'avança Erika. En prenant en compte les agissements de Zetsubô, on peut facilement anticiper qu'il voudra montrer au monde comment le désespoir se propage. Je pense même qu'il a prévu de retransmettre les évènements en direct au moins à l'échelle du pays.  
\- Précisément. Confirma Juuni. J'ai un contact à l'autre bout du pays qui m'a fait part de la diffusion d'une émission bizarre où notre région était filmée. Ca doit être ça, bien joué Erika.  
\- Donc il n'y a qu'une solution. Reprit Hiroki. Il faut tuer Zetsubô. C'est un combat à la vie à la mort.  
\- Hoho merci captain obvious. Rit Ugo. Je pensais lui offrir des fleurs.  
\- Bien. Reprit Soichiro. Lançons-nous tous dans l'opération « Détruire la clé du désespoir. » Si la clé meurt, alors son empire s'effondre et tout le monde est libre. Moi, vous, ce monde, tout sera terminé si nous ne parvenons pas à éliminer cette clé. Cependant, ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement. Zetsubô est très puissant et le sous-estimer serait fatal.  
\- Je serai celui qui tuera Zetsubô. M'avançai-je. Le tuer est ma raison de vivre, il ne pourra s'y soustraire.  
\- En attendant, reprit le patriarche, nous aurons besoin de renfort…Et je sais où en trouver. Rit-il. Yotsu, ou plutôt devrais-je dire….Suzuha. Amène nous au laboratoire de Rintarou.  
Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Yotsu qui était devenue d'un seul coup le centre d'attention. Elle enleva enfin son masque, à la grande surprise de tous, et nous pûmes enfin voir son visage.  
Elle était une jeune femme qui avait la vingtaine. Elle possédait des cheveux châtains courts coupés à la garçonne, ainsi qu'un regard couleur vert assez rude. Les traits de son visage étaient assez fins, mais une forte assurance était inscrite en elle. Elle semblait avoir l'habitude d'être au front, cela se voyait rien qu'à sa dégaine qui, comme s'adaptant au fait qu'elle n'était plus masquée, était assez impressionnante. Suzuha semblait être une guerrière née.  
\- Je vais vous mener au labo. Déclara-t-elle impassible. Suivez-moi.  
Nous nous mîmes tous en route pour suivre Suzuha. Je ne savais pas ce que ce Rintarou allait pouvoir faire pour nous, mais d'après Soichiro, il possédait des qualités nécessaires dans ce combat. Sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il en retournait, je fis confiance à l'homme – enfin à ma dame qui faisait elle-même confiance à l'homme – et je le suivis en même temps que le groupe qui sortait de la forêt.  
Nous essayions d'être discrets. Malgré que le tapage en ville n'avait pas encore atteint notre coin, on sentait l'inquiétude des civils. Ils ne pensaient pas à la catastrophe que nous allions vivre, après tout, sans cet élu local qui nous a prévenu même nous nous n'y serions pas prêts à l'heure actuelle, nous le savions tous que ça allait arriver, mais nous continuions tous nos vies comme si de rien n'était. Hakaze entama la conversation.  
\- Nous formons donc désormais une seule et unique alliance ?  
\- Oui, répondis-je, une alliance afin de protéger ce monde. Nous sommes les gardiens qui ont pour mission d'anéantir cette clé.  
\- N'oubliez pas la fondation du futur. Nous conseilla Reisuke. Ils sont déterminés à entraver notre route, en particulier aux ex Yume et à nous les Yamadas. Il faut agir avec prudence.  
\- La fondation du futur est ma première priorité ! Déclara Erika, déterminée. Il faut absolument que je ramène Ren à la raison afin que nous puissions enfin unir nos forces contre le véritable ennemi. Je refuse de perdre inutilement des hommes et de gâcher des vies dans un conflit qui n'a aucune raison d'être.  
watch?v=_pv9kOEWIXY  
Tout le monde approuva par un sourire. Nous étions plus ou moins sur la même longueur d'ondes, nous qui étions en conflits il y a quelques mois de cela. Malgré tout, nous avions trouvé un espoir commun : celui de se battre pour l'ordre actuel de ce monde, et de régler nos différents après cette bataille, et ce à l'amiable. J'espérais de tout cœur que nous allions vaincre. Mais alors que nous suivions Soichiro et le groupe, quelqu'un sortit de nulle part, accompagné de troupes. Ils étaient en tout une dizaine d'hommes en capes accompagnant la personne semblant être le chef du mouvement. Le chef en question ne révéla pas son visage, mais je sentais quelque chose de familier en lui, comme si lui et moi venions de la même source.  
Sans dire le moindre mot, il se déplaça rapidement, suivi par tous ses subordonnés, afin de nous attaquer à l'aide de griffes acérées qu'il portait en guise de mains. Plus qu'un homme, il semblait être une créature, ou une sorte d'humain que l'on avait transformé en monstre. Sans vraiment comprendre, nous réussîmes à esquiver la première attaque du groupe, puis, lorsqu'ils revinrent, je m'interposai pour les bloquer et les affronter.  
\- Continuez. Déclarai-je, glacial. Il est évident que ces hommes sont envoyés par Zetsubô pour nous entraver. Il faut sacrifier le moins d'hommes possibles sur le chemin. Les amis, on se retrouve chez Okabe. Je connais son fils, je saurai vous rejoindre.  
\- Es-tu sûr gamin ? Me demanda Soichiro.  
Pour toute réponse, j'appelai mon grand frère, et il sortit de moi sous sa forme humaine. Tous les deux armés d'une épée faite d'énergie de Saffira, nous nous lançâmes à l'assaut des monstres dissimulés sous des capes. Deux contre dix, nous étions en désavantage numérique, mais moi et Onii-chan suffirions pensais-je. Je vis donc mes amis partir. Ma dame me lança un « sois prudent » qui me laissa déterminé à vaincre, tandis que je continuais à danser avec mon épée.  
Je transperçai la tête d'un de ces monstres qui lâcha un hurlement strident qui n'avait rien d'humain en guise de réaction. Onii-chan fit de même de son côté et nous arrivâmes rapidement à prendre l'avantage. Tandis que le chef ne bougeait pas encore, nous observant sûrement, moi et mon frère nous rejoignîmes et nous collèrent dos à dos, ne laissant aucun angle mort tandis que nous affrontions les monstres.  
\- 1,2,3. On y va !  
Le signal lancé, nous fonçâmes tous les deux sur un monstre chacun, monstre que l'on mit en pièces. Arata en profita pour reprendre sa forme de monstre de duel et poussa un cri si fort qu'il détruit trois autres sbires rien que par le son de ce cri, tandis que moi, je continuais à les trancher un par un. Cependant, une attaque comme celle de Saffira était assez risquée, puisqu'un des monstres tenta de l'attaquer par derrière. Je fus cependant assez réactif, me jetant à corps perdu sur le monstre et le tranchant avant même qu'il ne puisse frôler mon partenaire. Il ne restait désormais plus que le chef du groupe, chef qui commença à bouger lorsqu'il vit que ses troupes avaient failli à leur tâche…Mais il n'avait pas remarqué que derrière lui se trouvait déjà mon deuxième allié : Tarotray, qui, sans aucun scrupule, utilisa sa lame d'énergie pour décapiter ce chef de par derrière lui. Celui qui était censé être le plus fort du groupe s'écroula dans un torrent de sang, devant nos mines satisfaites.  
Nous repartîmes tous les trois en silence, cherchant à rattraper le groupe, et conscients que la guerre était finalement lancée…


	51. Une ambiance de crise

Chapitre 33 : Une ambiance de crise. (Reisuke, jour +9)  
watch?v=yH1kp0A_LzQ  
Nous avions laissé Kôsei derrière nous depuis quelques dizaines de minutes maintenant, et comme je l'imaginais, l'attaque de Zetsubô se rapprochait de plus en plus de notre coin. L'attaque de ses partisans avait déjà touché le cœur de la ville, et au vu de l'assaut que Kôsei avait contré en restant derrière, il s'était aussi étendu dans notre petit coin de campagne, et il n'était plus qu'une question d'heures – non, de minutes – avant que la guerre ne commence ici. C'est avec cette pensée pesante que moi, Jessica, mon frère, ma sœur, Soichiro et les autres nous rendîmes là où nous menait Suzuha, soldat d'élite de l'ancienne Yume-Nikki dont j'étais l'un des fiers guerriers. Elle devait nous mener au laboratoire d'Okabe, son parrain, afin que nous puissions établir une stratégie pour cette bataille. Je n'avais pas vraiment confiance au savant fou que j'avais croisé une fois en venant chez Soichiro, mais comme l'avait souligné ce dernier, rassembler le maximum de troupes était nécessaire, surtout en temps de crise, donc je laissai couler.  
\- Dites les amis, entamai-je. Vous pensez vraiment qu'Okabe pourra nous aider à triompher de Zetsubô ?  
\- Il nous a déjà aidé par le passé Rei-Chan. Me sourit Erika. C'est lui qui nous a permis de te rattraper lorsque l'on s'est perdues dans le temps.  
\- C'est moi qui ai tout fait gamine. Soupira Soichiro. Okabe n'était bon qu'à nous casser les oreilles en permanence avec ses délires sur le SERN. Je ne sais pas comment son fils fait pour supporter ce fou en permanence.  
\- Son fils ? S'interrogea Laila. Ce pauvre fou aurait vraiment trouvé une femme prête à partager sa vie ? Voilà qui prouve bien que les chemins de la vie sont imprévisibles ~  
\- Son fils, c'est Kenichiro. Reprit Chiaki. Kenichiro Okabe. C'est un gentil garçon qui joue dans mon groupe de musique.  
\- HUUUUUH !? Beugla Jessica. T'es sérieuse que le père de Kenichi c'est un scientifique débile !?  
\- Oui mais il n'est pas méchant héhé. Rit Erika. Il m'a aidée à me trouver les musiciens quand je me suis lancée en France, je lui en dois une.  
J'eus un temps d'arrêt tandis qu'Erika venait de lâcher ces mots. Après quelques secondes de paralysie totale, je me tournai vers elle, beuglant comme jamais, et à ma grande surprise, Jessica fit la même chose.  
\- HUUUUUUH !? Hurlâmes-nous en chœur. Depuis quand tu es chanteuse solo !?  
\- Vous êtes bien sourds pour ne pas le savoir les gamins. Répondit Soichiro en haussant les épaules. Les chansons d'Erika sont partout.  
\- Même sur mon MP3 ! Reprit Hiroki en affichant un sourire niais avant de se prendre un coup de coude de Hakaze. D'ailleurs Erika, « Memories » m'a touché en plein cœur. Cette musique représente l'espoir même à mes yeux.  
\- Moi aussi j'écoute en boucle Memories hoho ! Reprit Ugo. C'est une chanson intéressante je trouve, même si mon éditeur n'arrête pas de dire qu'il n'en peut plus de ta musique la blonde ~  
\- Que quelqu'un mette la chanson d'Erika ! Ordonnai-je, décidé à écouter cette fameuse « Memories »  
watch?v=Acq-sn2TVnQ  
Ce fut Hiroki qui enclencha la musique tandis que nous marchions encore en direction de chez le scientifique. C'était une chanson qui parlait des souvenirs créés avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps et avec qui elle avait vécu des moments inoubliables. Elle parlait dans sa chanson qu'elle ferait tout pour pouvoir voir ce garçon sourire de nouveau, même si elle avait à salir ses mains pour y parvenir, parce qu'elle aimait très fort cette personne.  
\- Les lyrics sont de toi ? Demandai-je, impressionné par la qualité des paroles. C'est superbe.  
\- Oui ils sont de moi. Sourit-elle franchement. J'écris tous mes lyrics en pensant à la personne que j'aime plus que n'importe quelle autre.  
\- Cette personne doit être vraiment chanceuse. Souris-je à mon tour. J'espère que tes sentiments parviendront jusqu'à lui, et que tu seras heureuse à ces côtés.  
Soichiro réagit en mes paroles en posant sa main sur son front, dépité par ce que je venais de dire. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais apparemment tout le monde approuvait plus ou moins sa réaction, sauf Hakaze qui s'énerva contre lui.  
\- Tu peux parler papa ! Tu es aussi aveugle que lui bon sang !  
\- N'attaque pas le jeune ma…Ton père de la sorte ! Rougit Sirie. Je…N'attends rien…De Soichiro…  
\- Aucune honte à vouloir exprimer un désir charnel. Répondit Laila en haussant les épaules. Tout est si compliqué avec vous, au moins avec Kôsei je lui demande de me posséder pour la nuit, il s'exécute.  
Tout le monde s'arrêta net et regarda ma sœur, consternés par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour ma part, cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment de savoir qu'une femme avait une vie sexuelle. Aussi, j'essayai de calmer le jeu.  
\- Arrêtez d'en faire tout un fromage. Dis-je relaxé. Que Laila couche avec un homme ce n'est pas vraiment choquant, c'est une femme après tout. Et puis de toute façon elle et Kôs….HUUUUH !? Kôsei !? Mais vous avez 16 ans de différence ! Tu as perdu l'esprit !?  
\- Hoho ~ Ca va faire un joli sujet pour mon prochain roman. S'amusa Ugo tandis que nous nous retournâmes tous vers lui encore plus consternés que pour la révélation de ma sœur.  
\- C'est pas plus étonnant que Hiroki et moi qui portons les sous-vêtements de l'autre ~ S'amusa Hakaze tandis que tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Hiroki.  
\- Ehhhh ! Arrête de raconter ta merde ! Pour rien au monde je ne mettrai tes strings en dentelle ! Rétorqua son compagnon. Je peux vous montrer qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je rentre dedans si on ne me croît pas !  
\- Ma fille….Soupira Soichiro. Tout sa mère.  
\- HUUUUH !? Beugla Sirie. Donc le jeune maître aime…Impossible !  
Un grand silence s'installa entre tous les participants à cette conversation. Par chance, personne n'avait pensé à balancer des choses compromettantes à mon sujet…Du moins c'était jusqu'à ce que Jessica ouvre la bouche.  
\- De toute façon rien n'est plus honteux que la taille du sexe de cet abruti qui m'héberge. Lâcha-t-elle naturellement. Aucun mec ne devrait avoir honte à côté de ça. Et c'est pas dans les gênes puisque son frère est monté comme un cheval ~  
Les hommes du groupe me regardèrent en compatissant, ce qui me laissa un sentiment amer au fond de moi. Je cherchais quoi répondre à ça, mais je devais fermer le clapet de la blonde une bonne fois pour toutes, autrement, le peu d'honneur que j'avais allait s'envoler. Mais alors que j'allais révéler un secret gênant sur la blonde, je fus stoppé en plein élan par Suzuha.  
\- Nous sommes arrivés. Dit-elle, rigide. Nous sommes chez Okabe.  
watch?v=yH1kp0A_LzQ  
Nous étions en effet arrivés. Nous faisions face à une maison assez banale située dans le quartier sud de notre petite campagne, isolée dans un cul de sac. Les fenêtres de la bâtisse étaient réparées manuellement, comme si elles avaient déjà été brisées et que dans l'urgence on avait fixé trois planches de bois sur chacune d'elle afin de les faire résister au vent. C'était bien la baraque d'un scientifique de la réputation d'Okabe pensais-je, et d'ailleurs, personne ne semblait étonné de voir une telle résidence en pensant à la personnalité du scientifique.  
Suzuha fut la première à s'avancer. Elle sonna à la porte, et quelques moments plus tard, on vint lui ouvrir. C'était Kenichiro qui était venu. Lorsqu'il vit Suzuha, il n'eut aucune surprise réelle. A vrai dire…Ce fûmes nous qui en reçûmes une. En effet, à notre grande surprise, le blond embrassa naturellement celle qui venait lui rendre visite, et ce simplement pour la saluer. Ils partagèrent un court baiser ensemble, puis, lorsqu'il nous vit, le jeune homme devint rouge pivoine.  
\- Ah…Suzu…Quelle bonne surprise…Bégaya-t-il. Avec toutes ces personnes…Je suppose que tu viens voir mon père ?  
\- C'est exact Ken, nous venons voir Okabe pour faire le point sur le conflit de Zetsubô. La ville a déjà éclaté, et sous peu cela s'étendra ici. Nous devons donc faire le point sur comment nous allons diviser nos forces pour gagner la bataille.  
\- Ah…Oui. C'est vrai. Soupira le jeune homme. J'espère quand même que ça se terminera vite…J'aimerais bien que tu deviennes un peu moins rigide. Une fois que tu deviens sérieuse, on ne peut plus parler de banalités…  
\- Ne perdons pas de temps. Entrons.  
Nous suivîmes la jeune fille qui nous fit entrer dans la baraque, puis, nous fis monter les escaliers pour arriver jusqu'à dans une salle d'expériences, un labo utilisé par Okabe pour réaliser différents effets scientifiques plus abracadabrantesques les uns que les autres. Ils étaient cinq dans le laboratoire : Okabe, une jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, une portant un chapeau et ayant de longs cheveux noirs, une autre femme qui ressemblait fortement à Suzuha mais en un peu plus vieille, et un homme rond portant une casquette et des lunettes. Celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe prit la parole le premier en affichant une allure excentrique.  
watch?v=ABUuwiIb61s  
\- HAHAHAHA ! Rit-il. Bienvenue dans la tanière du grand, du seul, de l'unique, HOUOUIN KYOUMA ! TREMBLEZ MORTELS DEVANT CELUI QUI VA DETRUIRE CE MONDE !  
\- C'était pas Katsuo Yamada la menace ? Rit Soichiro. Nous avons deux destructeurs du monde ?  
\- Celui là rêve de contaminer le monde entier avec son idiotie et réduire l'intelligence du monde à néant. Renchérit la rousse portant une blouse sur laquelle était accroché un pins au nom de « Kurisu »  
\- Et tu l'as aidé dans sa quête en portant son enfant ? Rit celle qui semblait être la mère de Suzuha. Cesse de faire ton enfant, Maki ~  
\- C'est une tsundere en puissance ~ Renchérit le gros s'appelant Daru. Ca me fait penser à la fille de Soichiro quand je parle de Tsundere. ~  
\- Si tu prononces encore une seule fois ce mot tu le regretteras ! Hurla Hakaze qui était visiblement irritée par ce que disait Daru. On est venus pour quelque chose, non ? Alors de quoi s'agit-il ?  
\- Makise-san, entama Sirie, où en es-tu concernant…Cette chose sur laquelle nous avons travaillé ensemble ?  
\- Je l'ai finie hier justement ! Cet abruti d'Okabe a passé à la nuit à en créer des tas à partir du prototype. Au moins en tant qu'assistant, même s'il ne peut pas créer il peut copier mes inventions.  
\- Bien. Reprit Sirie en se tournant vers nous. Moi et Makise nous avons collaboré en mettant en commun mes compétences sur le syndrome du désespoir avec ses compétences de scientifique afin de créer un gadget en particulier, le « Despair Radar »  
\- Le despair Radar ? Se questionna Erika. Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?  
On nous fit passer le gadget dans les mains. C'était une petite boite noire sur laquelle étaient tracés des cercles verts. Un rayon vert affluait en continu dans la machine, sans s'arrêter. Il partait du centre du gadget pour s'étendre le plus possible, avant de repartir du centre. J'attendais les explications, même si j'imaginais que cela ne devait pas être bien compliqué à utiliser.  
\- Nous avons donc mis en commun nos connaissances et voici ce qui en ressort. Reprit fièrement la rousse. Nous avons détecté qu'un être humain subissant les effets du désespoir émettait une onde négative autour de lui. En me saisissant d'un échantillon de la substance, j'ai pu développer un appareil qui permettait de déceler ces ondes et ainsi identifier une menace dans un rayon de 500 mètres alentours. Ce n'est pas grand-chose je sais, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire en si peu de temps.  
\- Décidément, sourit Soichiro, tu n'as pas perdu de ta superbe depuis la duel académie ma chère. Je dois être plus rouillé que toi en matière de sciences.  
\- N'abuse pas, sourit à son tour la rousse. Ta Shungite est pas mal du tout, inutile d'être modeste.  
Cette ambiance légère entre les deux scientifiques irrita Okabe qui vint se poser entre les deux en affichant un air de frustration. Soichiro afficha un air malicieux devant la réaction de l'homme, mais il fut stoppé par Sirie qui semblait irritée elle aussi. Elle attrapa le bras du scientifique et le tira avec elle, ce qui nous permit de participer à la conversation.  
\- C'est pas mal du tout, reprit Hiroki. Ca sera vraiment pratique lorsque l'on va affronter les sbires de Zetsubô. Et heureusement, j'imagine que nous ne dégageons rien nous puisque nous ne sommes pas atteints d'un syndrome quelconque.  
\- Radar ou pas radar, on peut facilement leur rentrer dans le lard et les buter ces fils de putes. Assura Jessica armée de son arrogance. Pourquoi on aurait besoin de cette merde ?  
\- Parce que l'ennemi peut arriver de n'importe où hoho ~ Se moqua Ugo. Il y en a qui devraient apprendre ce que c'est une véritable guerre avant de s'avancer.  
\- Mais j'ai une question ~ S'amusa Laila. Moi qui suis celle qui diffuse le plus de désespoir, serais-je localisée également ?  
\- Oui. Répondit Makise. Si vous entrez dans un état de désespoir, vous serez localisables par un radar, mais vous serez considérés comme un ennemi pour l'autre puisqu'il est impossible de différencier un ennemi d'un allié sur ce radar.  
\- Bien. Reprit Erika. Nous avons déjà un outil nous permettant d'éviter de nous faire prendre en embuscade. Et puis ça peut aussi aider à retrouver Kôsei héhé ~  
\- Je m'inquiète pour Kôsei. Reprit Kenichiro que l'on n'avait même pas calculé jusqu'alors. Je me demande s'il va retrouver la raison à un moment donné. Je veux dire…J'aimerais qu'il évite de se faire manipuler par Zetsubô dans la foulée…  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit paisiblement ma sœur, Kôsei va traverser des épreuves c'est vrai, mais si tout se passe comme prévu, lui aussi devrait pouvoir trouver l'espoir à la fin de cette bataille ~  
\- Que veux-tu dire par là Laila ? Repris-je, concerné. Qu'as-tu prévu pour les membres de Yume Ni –  
watch?v=ptH3AlbLdiI  
Je n'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'une explosion retentit non loin de notre position. Nous nous retournâmes tous par réflexe pour savoir de quoi provenait cette violente secousse, et ce que nous vîmes ne nous surprit qu'à moitié.  
En effet, nous passâmes nos têtes à travers la fenêtre, Laila et moi, et nous vîmes que le bâtiment à côté de la bâtisse dans laquelle nous étions tous retranchés. Il ne restait qu'un tas de ruines surplombé d'une épaisse fumée noire qui montait au ciel encore et encore.  
\- Ca a commencé. Déclara Laila, impassible. Tout se joue maintenant.  
\- Un des membres de Zetsubô est présent ! Reprit Makise, affolée. Il faut évacuer, il est sûrement sur notre trace !  
Tout le monde fut d'accord et nous finîmes par abandonner rapidement le laboratoire d'Okabe. Moi qui avais l'habitude de gérer de telles situations, je restai en arrière afin de m'assurer que tout le monde avait le temps d'évacuer, scrutant les moindres recoins de la maison pour tenter de déceler toute trace de début d'incendie, puis, lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, j'évacuai à mon tour. Mais alors que je venais de sortir, la baraque dans laquelle nous étions fut englobée par un torrent électrique qui parcourut toute la surface de la bâtisse de pierre avant de la faire s'embraser en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'endroit dans lequel nous étions quelques secondes avant se fasse englober par un torrent de flammes. Choqué, je m'arrêtai devant le feu sans prêter attention aux alentours, mais lorsqu'Erika vint me faire remarquer le décor de notre village jusqu'alors si paisible, je compris que la vie telle que je l'avais connue venait de cesser pour de bon.  
En effet, en l'espace de quelques dizaines de minutes, ce territoire, notre territoire, était devenu un amas de ruines fraîchement créées par la plus sombre des émotions, par le plus sombre des ressentis possible…Le désespoir. Je restai quelques secondes à contempler ce décor installé si rapidement, j'en eus les larmes aux yeux, regrettant de n'avoir pas réussi à arrêter le retour de Zetsubô, pourtant, on me tira rapidement de mes songes pour me ramener à la réalité aussi dure était-elle.  
\- ATTENTION REISUKE ! Hurla une voix de derrière.  
Je me fis bousculer par cette personne pour me retrouver au sol avec elle. C'était Suzuha qui s'était jetée sur moi pour me faire éviter un projectile semblant chargé d'électricité qui vint s'écraser contre un mur qu'il réduit en cendres dès qu'il toucha. Je me relevai rapidement, Suzuha aussi. Je la remerciai pour m'avoir aidé et je repris mes esprits. Je me mis en alerte, guettant la moindre source de danger, tandis que nous essayions de communiquer tous ensemble.  
\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Hiroki. Quels sont les ordres, Papa ? On fait quoi là ?  
\- Dans un premier temps, lui répondit Soichiro, nous devons rester en alerte. Il y a une menace proche et nous ne pouvons rien envisager tant que nous ne l'aurons pas détruite.  
\- Et comment on retrouve cette merde !? Grogna Jessica qui était agacée par la situation. On sait même pas d'où viennent les attaques !  
\- Chut. Lui répondit sérieusement Laila. J'essaie de me concentrer.  
Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes face à la réplique plutôt inhabituelle de Laila. Elle s'arrêta une bonne minute, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, mais pour nous, elle était complètement inactive. Alors que nous restions sur nos gardes, incapables de combattre un ennemi que l'on ne voyait pas, une autre attaque allait surgir de nulle part, visant cette fois Hakaze qui était à côté de son père, mais Laila, plus rapide cette fois, s'interposa entre Hakaze et l'attaque qu'elle dévia grâce à une attaque faite d'un flux d'ombre et de puissance obscure. Elle esquissa un petit sourire tandis que nous nous étions tous retournés vers elle, et, sans dire un mot de plus, se rua dans la direction d'où provenait l'assaut. Elle disparut dans l'ombre généré par l'écran de fumée pendant quelques secondes.  
Je voulus la suivre, mais elle réapparut aussitôt, accompagnée cette fois d'un homme qu'elle semblait avoir débusqué. L'homme aux cheveux grisâtres en bataille venait d'esquiver une attaque de ma sœur en affichant un air agacé. Se reculant d'avantage, il se posa sur un décombre qui était surélevé par rapport à nous, nous laissant complètement voir son visage. C'était un homme ayant la trentaine, comme Laila, et affichant une expression malsaine dans ses yeux couleur rouge vif. Il prit la parole à notre attention d'un air méprisant, nous prenant clairement de haut.  
\- Qui aurait cru que derrière une telle mijaurée se cachait une femme aussi forte. Quand je pense que t'aurais pu être à la gauche du maître et que tu l'as trahi, Laila.  
\- Je vois que ta reconversion depuis le mouvement Arcadia ne t'a pas réussi Noda ~ Lui répondit ma sœur. Mais de là à t'allier avec Zetsubô, je trouve cela vraiment triste ~  
\- Je n'ai rien à entendre de ta bouche de traînée. Lui répondit l'homme glacial. Que ce soit toi ou tes frères, vous avez gâché la seule opportunité de faire quelque chose d'utile dans votre vie. Mais moi, je vais la saisir !  
L'homme disparut quelques secondes dans une étincelle, avant de réapparaître derrière Laila afin d'essayer de lui asséner un coup de poing chargé d'électricité, mais ce fut au tour de ma sœur de disparaître dans l'ombre avant que l'impact ne la touche. Elle réapparut derrière l'ancien membre du mouvement Arcadia afin de l'attaquer à son tour, mais il esquiva de la même façon. Ainsi s'en suivit une bataille que l'on ne pouvait même pas suivre du regard tellement les deux protagonistes du conflit étaient rapides. Seules leurs silhouettes entourées d'ombres et d'électricité étaient visibles pour nous. Nous ne pouvions même pas intervenir de peur de ne pas voir les coups arriver et de nous faire sortir de la bataille en un seul coup.  
Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas rester spectateur. Ainsi, je tentai de rassembler en moi cette énergie négative, la même que celle que Laila, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à produire une émotion négative sur commande, comme le faisait Laila, et donc, à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je devais donc penser à un souvenir extrêmement négatif, et il n'y en avait qu'un qui me venait en tête.  
Tandis que cette scène finale de mes parents me revenait en mémoire, je sentis le sang dans mes veines brûler, comme si le désespoir chauffait à l'intérieur même de moi. Plus je me concentrais sur la peine que j'avais exprimée, plus je me concentrais sur le regret qui hantait toujours mes pensées, plus je sentais l'énergie négative prendre le dessus sur moi, et lorsque je lui donnai mon regret le plus profond en guise de nourriture, je pus libérer un pouvoir similaire à celui de Laila.  
Lorsque le verrou du désespoir céda, je fus moi aussi entouré par un torrent de flux négatif qui se déchaîna, me dévorant entièrement avec lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les dents, essayant malgré tout de garder le contrôle face au désespoir que j'embrassais, et me surprenant moi-même, je réussis. Mes cheveux avaient doublé de longueur et viré au noir, tandis que je sentais toute la puissance de mon côté sombre s'épanouir. Pour la première fois j'avais totalement maitrisé la puissance du désespoir.  
watch?v=4FAG9hMdvC8  
Je joignis la bataille dans laquelle ni Laila, ni ce Noda ne se démarquaient l'un face à l'autre. Mes pouvoirs, bien que de la même nature que ceux de Laila, n'étaient pas exactement les mêmes. J'étais tout aussi rapide qu'elle, me permettant de suivre l'affrontement cette fois, mais je sentais que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, contrairement à ma sœur qui semblait pouvoir maintenir indéfiniment cet état.  
Je me ruai donc sur l'homme aux éclairs qui évita mon attaque avant de m'asséner un puissant coup de poing chargé d'électricité qui me propulsa contre une paroi rongée par les flammes. Déçu dans un premier temps, je fus satisfait lorsque je vis que mon échec permit à Laila de profiter d'un moment d'inattention de l'homme pour contre attaquer.  
\- Despair ! Isithunzi !  
En prononçant ces mots, la main droite de ma soeur devint une longue lame argentée semblant faite d'énergie ténébreuse. La pointe extrêmement fine et aiguisée de la lame transperça l'homme qui était notre ennemi, projetant son sang en trainées rapides sur le visage de son assaillante qui afficha un léger sourire satisfait en réaction. Lorsqu'elle retira sa lame, l'homme hurla toute la douleur que lui avait infligée l'attaque, mes blessures semblaient être des égratignures à côté de cette attaque.  
L'homme fit une chute d'un point assez haut avant de s'écraser contre les décombres qu'il avait lui même créé. Moi et ma soeur atterrîmes plus en douceur aux côtés des nôtres qui semblaient impressionnés par la quantité de puissance qu'avait déployé ma soeur. Mais alors que je pensais qu'il était vaincu, Laila, elle, était plus réaliste, et elle avait raison puisque des décombres il se releva, affichant une profonde rage face à la tournure des choses.  
-Raaaaah ! Se faire avoir par le coup tordu d'une tarlouze, jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. Mais regardez, vos attaques ne me toucheront jamais.  
L'homme passa sa main au dessus de la large plaie occasionnée par l'attaque de ma soeur, et il la soigna en un seul geste, sans demander le moindre effort. Je compris que Noda allait être un adversaire bien plus coriace que je ne l'avais imaginé. C'était sûrement ce qui différenciait Laila et moi, l'expérience du combat, et la faculté de juger l'autre.  
Avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, l'homme reprit la parole, nous lançant un regard d'assassin à Laila et moi, il aurait pu nous tuer du regard, il l'aurait sans doute fait sans hésiter.  
\- J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire pour étendre l'empire de Zetsubô. Nous lança-t-il. J'ai perdu du temps en tentant de vous tuer d'un coup, j'me suis trop surestimé dommage. On s'reverra sûrement plus tard.  
\- Crois-tu sérieusement que nous allons te laisser partir? ~ Lui répondit Laila, amusée. Je pensais que les sbires de Zetsubô seraient capables de beaucoup plus mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas ~  
\- Eh sale pute, rétorqua-t-il en affichant un sourire lui donnant l'air d'un psychopathe, t'inquiètes pas, je vais te laisser de quoi te divertir. ~ Bouffe un peu ça sale pute !  
L'homme déploya ses bras, projetant une intense énergie encore plus sombre que celle qui entourait Laila lorsqu'elle se battait. L'énergie qu'il projeta de son corps s'enfonça dans les cieux assombris par le crépuscule, et lorsqu'elle y fut complètement engouffrée, elle y ouvrit une large brèche dans laquelle nous ne pouvions voir qu'un afflux continuel de couleurs composant la sombre palette des ténèbres du désespoir. Devant nous, Noda venait d'ouvrir une sorte de portail ne menant je ne sais où, ne servant à je ne sais quoi, mais tout cela ne valait sûrement rien dire de bon.  
\- Mon travail ici est achevé bande de petites tapettes ~ Sur ce, on se reverra sûrement vous deux, et je vous buterai une bonne fois pour toutes.  
Sans que l'on ne puisse le retenir, il disparut dans une fine étincelle rapide qui s'évapora dans l'ombre du soir. Nous n'eûmes cependant pas le temps de discuter à son propos que de cette brèche surélevée dans les cieux sortit un, puis deux, puis trois,puis des centaines de monstres obscurs ayant différentes formes, différents volumes, mais tous la même apparence ténébreuse. Ils se dispersèrent dans la ville, attaquant toute personne à qui ils pouvaient s'en prendre, nous incluses. Nous fûmes rapidement encerclés par ces monstres qui nous attaquèrent tous en même temps, nous forçant à nous lancer dans une battle royale improvisée, avec pour enjeu notre propre sort.  
\- Merde ! Criai-je sans me retourner. Ils sont partout ! On fait quoi !?  
\- On essaie de se dégager le plus possible ! Répondit Soichiro. Les gamins, il est temps de découvrir le pouvoir de vos pierres !  
A peine eut-il dit ça que je sentis un froid glacial de derrière. C'était un torrent de glace projeté par Soichiro qui s'était déjà lancé dans la bataille contre ces monstres. Ce fut le coup d'envoi pour cette battle royale improvisée. Je fis appel au pouvoir d'Ananta qui se matérialisa à mes côtés, plutôt que de me reposer sur cette nouvelle force que je ne maîtrisais pas encore.  
Le monstre serpent apparut derrière moi et me prêta sa force comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Je pus donc me lancer dans un affrontement face aux monstres qui prenaient différentes formes. Des reptiles, des prédateurs ailés, des géants, et même des créatures sur lesquelles je n'aurais pas pu poser le moindre nom nous envahissaient et nous attaquaient. Je n'eus pas de mal à repousser ces créatures qui n'étaient pas du niveau de mon monstre. Les six têtes de mon reptile crachèrent leur venin simultanément en tourbillonant, me permettant ainsi de gagner un périmètre étroit qui allait me laisser observer les alentours, mais alors que j'avais gagné quelques secondes, je fus surpris par quelque chose de bien plus menaçant que ces quelques créatures.  
watch?v=N_YTmdjZwPw  
A quelques mètres de moi se tenait une énorme créature pesant bien plus en terme de puissance que les autres. Il suffisait d'un regard pour sentir qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec cette brèche que Noda avait ouverte. Je regardai autour de moi une nouvelle fois, les créatures étaient moins nombreuses, comme si elles avaient fui pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
J'en conclus que la créature en question me lançait un défi, qu'elle me défiait personnellement, moi qui m'étais débarrassé de ses sbires en une fraction de secondes. Ainsi, pour la première fois, je ne reculai pas devant cet affrontement. Peu m'importait les conséquences d'une défaite, les enjeux d'un tel combat contre cette créature, je devais y aller, et ce fut ce que je fis.  
Je me dirigeai dans sa direction au pas de course. Elle semblait à quelques rues de là où j'étais, me forçant à traverser ce sombre décor et à constater tous les dégâts occasionnés par Noda. Je grimaçai en voyant que tout élément faisant partie de notre décor paisible venait de s'envoler pour ne laisser place qu'à des ruines enflammées qui se consumaient continuellement afin de relâcher leur fumée obscure vers le ciel s'obscurcissant de secondes en secondes. Sur ma route, je trouvai d'autres créatures : deux sortes de gladiateurs aux yeux rouges luisant qui se ruèrent sur moi tandis que je continuais ma course, mais je n'eus même pas à m'arrêter que mon esprit du duel se jeta sur ces deux obstacles, leur arrachant la tête d'un coup de gueule sans même que je n'aie à esquisser le moindre geste, me permettant de continuer ma course. Pendant une dizaine de minutes je courus vers la grande créature que je ne pouvais encore totalement discerner, pensant à la meilleure façon de l'affronter, mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.  
La créature qui me notifia des cieux où elle s'élevait majestueusement ouvrit sa gueule pour laisser un torrent de flammes s'en échapper. Elle me visait moi, comme m'alertant que notre affrontement avait déjà débuté. Dans ma course je réussis à éviter les flammes, les laissant s'écraser sur une bâtisse déjà assez rongée par l'attaque de l'envoyé de Zetsubô. Je ne ressentis que la chaleur de l'impact, tandis que la lumière de ces flammes projetées par l'ennemi me permit de bien discerner quel ennemi se trouvait face à moi.  
Eclairé par le feu qu'il projeta lui même, je puis discerner qu'il était un dragon de cinq ou six mètres de long dont le corps était recouvert d'écailles couleur ébène qui semblaient aussi dures que de l'acier. Dans le noir profond de son corps se reflétait le feu innondant notre village, ce qui donnait un air plus ténébreux que jamais à la créature qui s'élevait face à moi. Elle ouvrit d'ailleurs sa gueule de nouveau, mais cette fois, je repoussai son attaque grâce à l'attaque acide de mon serpent qui désintégra l'épais torrent de flammes en moins d'une minute.  
Ma contre attaque dessina un épais nuage de fumée aussi sombre que celui se dégageant des habitations rendant l'âme les unes après les autres. Je me jetais alors dans cet écran afin de profiter de la confusion générée par l'attaque, et quelques secondes plus tard, j'en ressortis afin de me lancer directement sur le dragon. Je n'avais qu'un seul but, le détruire en une seule attaque, et ainsi montrer à Zetsubô que nous n'allions pas nous laisser faire.


	52. Perdu dans les abîmes

Chapitre 34 : Perdu dans les abîmes (Reisuke, jour +9)  
watch?v=gIi-crTFllI  
Armé de toute cette combativité qui résonnait à l'intérieur de moi, voulant prouver à Zetsubô qui nous regardait sûrement de là où il était posté que nous étions capables de vaincre, je m'élançai directement sur l'immense dragon couleur ébène qui semblait être la cause de cette brèche qui continuait de faire sortir d'avantage de créatures, chargeant en moi toute l'énergie que me donnait mon esprit du duel afin de le vaincre en une seule attaque. Mais alors que j'étais presque entré en collision avec le monstre fait d'écailles, il me repoussa violemment d'un coup de que rapide et puissant qui me propulsa au loin avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je compris alors que mon adversaire du jour était un monstre sacrément coriace qui, en plus d'être puissant, était extrêmement rapide.  
Je ne me laissai néanmoins pas déstabiliser par cette démonstration de puissance du monstre et je revins à la charge, cette fois décidé à l'approcher. Le monstre se déplaça rapidement, venant lui même me chercher en essayant de m'attaquer par derrière, mais faisant appel aux réflexes que j'avais développé en combattant Metaion, je réussis à prédire son attaque et à le prendre à revers à mon tour. Contrairement à moi, le dragon n'eut pas l'instinct d'éviter mon attaque, se prenant ainsi le poing contenant toute ma détermination en pleine face, ce qui le fit perdre l'équilibre et chuter de là où il s'élevait.  
Je plongeai également, déterminé à ne pas laisser le dragon reprendre l'équilibre et contre attaquer. Je tentai donc d'aller plus vite que le dragon qui tombait au sol afin de continuer mon offensive, mais mon adversaire qui ne cherchait même pas à reprendre son équilibre, crachait des boules de feu assez volumineuses que je parvenais à esquiver, mais qui ralentissaient considérablement ma progression. Je me résignai donc à le laisser s'écraser au sol, mais contre toute attente, lorsqu'il toucha la terre ferme, il s'y fondit, disparaissant ainsi dans la route sur laquelle il aurait du s'écraser.  
Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il réapparut au dessus de moi, m'assénant un coup de sa griffe acérée que je ne pus éviter, paralysé par la surprise, qui me fit lâcher un hurlement de douleur tandis que ce coup creusait son empreinte tranchante sur mon torse, déchirant le tee-shirt que je portais au passage. Je me reculai instinctivement afin d'éviter de me prendre le coup de queue qui m'avait propulsé quelques temps plus tôt, ce qui marqua un temps d'arrêt dans l'offensive du dragon. Il me scrutait, attendant mon prochain coup pour le contrer, tandis que j'essayais de contenir les dommages occasionnés par l'attaque de ce colosse couleur ébène.  
J'aurais voulu attendre un peu et essayer de trouver un moyen de panser mes blessures, mais plus j'attendais, plus les monstres sortaient de la brèche, et je ne pouvais pas perdre d'avantage de temps. Aussi, je décidai de prendre sur moi et me relançai à l'assaut de l'ignoble créature, cette fois en concentrant toute l'énergie offerte par Ananta sur ma rapidité de mouvement. Quitte à ne plus frapper aussi fort, je voulais au moins frapper plus vite. Ainsi, le dragon n'eut pas le temps de me voir arriver que je fis mine de me déplacer derrière lui, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce coup que j'allais lui faire une seconde fois, je continuai ma route pour lui asséner un coup fulgurant dans sa gueule, provenant directement de face, et cela eut pour effet de faire lâcher un hurlement au dragon. Semblant rager d'avantage, il m'attaqua immédiatement après avoir encaissé le coup, entama une bataille incessante entre mes coups de poings et ses coups de griffes que nous évitions inlassablements l'un et l'autre, déterminés à ne pas nous laisser avoir par notre adversaire.  
J'attaquais, j'esquivais, il attaquait, il esquivait, et ce, indéfiniment. Aucun de nous ne montrait de signe de fatigue, même si l'un comme l'autres nous commencions à être amochés par les attaques de l'autre. Les ailes du dragon étaient quasi détruites tandis que sur mon corps on pouvait voir toutes les signatures du monstre. Mon corps commençait à vaciller. Non pas par l'endurance, mais surtout par le fait que mes muscles, mes articulations, avaient été endommagées par les attaques du monstre couleur ébène, ce qui me faisait me déplacer bien moins rapidement, et frapper moins fort.  
Je reculai d'une distance suffisante pour m'arrêter. Mes membres me faisaient mal, comme si les griffes du dragon étaient encore en train de trancher ma chair alors qu'il était à quelques mètres de moi. Si je n'en finissais pas rapidement, j'allais me faire vaincre dans un moment de faiblesse de mon corps, et ce n'était pas envisageable. Je n'avais donc qu'une seule solution si je désirais m'en sortir.  
Ce geste que Noda avait fait afin de se soigner m'avait laissé perplexe, et je me demandais depuis ces quelques dizaines de minutes si moi aussi je pouvais être capable de modifier la condition physique de mon corps afin d'en réécrire les aptitudes.  
watch?v=0GcX-HDyUwk  
Je devais me concentrer sur la nature de ce pouvoir qu'était celui dont nous héritions en portant le sang de Zetsubô. Si je maîtrisais une nouvelle fois le pouvoir du désespoir, je devais être capable de remédier à cette condition physique qu'était la mienne. Ainsi, je devais d'abord convaincre mon coeur que le poids qu'il portait ne pouvait pas lui permettre d'espérer, et cette révélation de Pedro était parfaite pour me faire me maudire moi même, regretter ma propre existence. Ainsi, lorsque je repensai au fait que j'étais indirectement responsable de la mort des compagnons de Jessica, de la mort de son père, de son oncle, et de cette vie de misère qui fut la sienne, mon coeur fut noyé dans l'ombre une nouvelle fois.  
Mon sang devint une nouvelle fois assez chaud pour que je sente la différence à l'intérieur même de mes veines. Un flux d'énergie sombre s'échappa du creux de ma main comme lors de mes précédents affrontements, et au fur et à mesure que mon corps était englobé dans ce flux sombre de désespoir, mes blessures s'effaçaient, remettant ma condition physique à neuf. Même mes vêtements retournaient à leur état initial, comme si je pouvais refuser le fait d'être blessé, le fait que mes vêtements soient altérés. Ce pouvoir allait bien au-delà de ce que j'imaginais, je me sentais plus fort, plus endurant, plus confiant. Et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait pour contre attaquer.  
Je me lançai donc à l'assaut du dragon qui tenta d'entraver ma route en projettant des débris de maisons qu'il déracinait d'un simple coup de queue, mais j'étais si fort que je pouvais briser ces projectiles d'un seul coup de poing sans sourciller et continuer ma traversée de cette faible distance jusqu'à arriver à lui et l'attaquer de plus belle. Ainsi, lorsque je l'attaquai, il ne put se défendre et fut propulsé par mon attaque. Une nouvelle fois je ne voulus pas le laisser s'enfuir, je le poursuivis donc et le rattrapai rapidement avant de concentrer tout mon pouvoir en une sphère obscure qui devenait de plus en plus large, gravitant sur elle même en attirant la puissance de l'atmosphère elle même aux alentours. Elle devenait de plus en plus puissante et je peinais à la contrôler tellement elle consumait l'énergie que je possédais en moi. Cette énergie fut elle même absorbée dans cette sphère qui devient même plus large qu'une des maisons qui composait le paysage. Dans un hurlement je la relâchai, ne pouvant plus la contenir, et elle alla s'écraser dans une violente explosion contre le dragon qui était mon adversaire.  
Une intense lumière aveuglante apparut pendant quelques secondes, inondant tout le décor dans un éclat mauve clair qui me força à fermer les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne pus ouvrir mes yeux de peur d'être aveuglé. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, je constatai les dégâts que j'avais causé, mais contre toute attente, le dragon était intact, se tenant toujours fièrement devant moi.  
J'étais abasourdi par le degré de résistance du dragon. Si ce que je venais de lui asséner n'avait eu aucun effet, alors je ne pouvais plus rien faire. J'avais utilisé toute mon énergie dans cette attaque, et je sentais que le flux du désespoir m'avait quitté. C'était la fin pensais-je. Mais alors que le dragon allait attaquer, une lumière s'échappa d'une de ses écailles noires, puis une autre, et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, le dragon explosa dans un tas de particules lumineuses qui disparurent dans les cieux comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées.  
Je jetai directement un oeil à la brèche qui avait été ouverte, et comme je l'imaginais, le fait d'avoir vaincu le dragon avait mis fin à l'arrivée massive des monstres. Une fissure s'installa dans la brèche et la brisa comme si elle était quelque chose de solide, laissant les morceaux fissurés s'écraser au sol.  
Je fus soulagé par ce dénouement, mais ce soulagement fut ma perte. Vidé de mon énergie, je me laissai tomber au sol, ne pouvant pas du tout amortir ma chute. Appréhendant les dégâts que cela allait me causer, je me contentai de fermer les yeux, mais alors que j'allais m'écraser au sol, je fus retenu à quelques centimètres de ce dernier par une force qui m'était inconnue. Je fus suspendu quelque secondes avant d'être relâché face contre terre, me prenant le bitûme en pleine face, mais amortissant la longue chute de mon point de suspension. Quelqu'un me rejoignit. Cette personne, c'était Jessica. Elle me fixa de son air narquois habituel tandis que je la regardais d'en dessous, relevant la tête.  
/FTWusN3Q1qw  
\- C'est qu'il se la joue sauveur du monde ce sale gland ~ Me nargua-t-elle. Au moins cette fois tu ne t'es pas fait défoncer comme un sale rat comme contre Metaion c'est déjà ça ~  
\- Jessica...Les monstres...Il faut combattre les monstres...  
\- T'es pas encore en état. Reprit-elle. Même si tu l'as battu, la brèche a laissé pas mal de créatures entrer ici et t'es pas en état pour en combattre une ou plusieurs autres. Y'a pas que du menu fretin dans le lot, donc ça s'rait dangeureux de porter tes couilles tant que t'es dans cet état.  
\- Je dois continuer...Il y a tant de civils qui ne peuvent même pas vaincre les petits monstres...  
Je tentai de me relever afin de continuer à combattre, mais mon corps refusa tout simplement de bouger. Je ne pus que me soulever légèrement avant de céder et de me claquer au sol. Jessica s'énerva.  
\- Je t'ai dit de pas bouger ! T'es bouché ou tu le fais exprès sale petite merde !? J'vais t'mettre dans un endroit sûr pour l'instant, t'as pas intérêt à gigoter tant que j'te porte.  
Jessica utilisa un pouvoir qui m'était encore inconnu jusqu'alors afin de soulever mon corps quelques dizaines de centimètres au dessus du sol. D'un geste de la main elle m'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à arriver dans une ruelle plutôt isolée par rapport au reste de ce qui était devenu un champ de bataille.  
\- Comment tu peux faire ça Jessica? Lui demandai-je, dubitatif.  
\- Utiliser les pierres du vieux ça me rend mes pouvoirs psychiques. Me répondit-elle sans sourciller. J'suis capable de me défendre, et de te défendre, donc prends un break ma poule, t'as déjà fait beaucoup en tuant ce monstre.  
\- Tu...as tout vu?  
\- N'importe qui dans le coin l'a vu, j'te signale que tu t'es battu avec un dragon long de six mètres, le tout dans les airs et en faisant une attaque ball ombre qui a explosé dans un torrent de lumière aveuglante. Qui n'aurait pas vu ça sale gland?  
\- Donc ça veut dire que tu...  
\- Evidemment. Me répondit-elle sans sourciller, regardant toujours devant elle en cherchant les menaces. Tu penses vraiment qu'une gonzesse comme moi peut laisser son mec se battre tout seul et se regarder dans la glace après avoir joué la froussarde? J'pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, espèce de sale gland. Mais j'suis arrivée trop tard pour te prêter main forte, alors j'vais être ton chien de garde pendant que tu te reposes. Donc t'as intérêt à pioncer si tu veux pas que c'est moi qui te force à dormir.  
Pour toute réponse, je lui adressai un sourire qu'elle ne put même pas voir, elle qui était debout devant moi à guetter un éventuel danger qui pourrait interrompre mon repos. Ainsi, pour ne pas gaspiller ce temps précieux pendant lequel l'effrontée blonde surveillait les alentours, je décidai de me laisser aller et de finir par me reposer enfin, en espérant qu'un peu de sommeil allait pouvoir m'aider à reprendre mes esprits et mes forces.  
Lorsque je me réveillai, je retrouvai la jeune femme debout de dos, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle je l'avais laissée. Avais-je vraiment dormi quelques heures, ou bien m'étais-je simplement assoupi pendant quelques minutes? Je ne pouvais le dire comme ça. Lorsque je tentai de me lever, je réussis, ce qui m'indiqua que j'avais sûrement dormi bien plus de temps que je ne l'imaginais au départ, mais voir Jessica dans la même position me laissait perplexe.  
Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête, je vis alors quelque chose qui me fit lâcher un hurlement de surprise et de peur. En effet, le visage de la blonde était comme décomposé. Des profondes cernes s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux tandis que son regard, lui, était vide. Sa bouche était déformée et grande ouverte, tandis que ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébourrifés qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude. Mon hurlement rendit la vie dans le regard de la jeune femme qui, toujours aussi amochée physiquement, reprit la parole en hurlant.  
\- EH SALE GLAND ! Hurla-t-elle à mon intention. QUAND JE T AI DIT REPOSE TOI JE T AI PAS DIT DORS TROIS JOURS ! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU CA SE PASSE COMMENT !?  
\- Trois jours !? T'es sérieuse !? J'ai vraiment dormi trois jours !?  
\- Ouais t'as dormi trois jours. T'as intérêt à être opérationnel maintenant parce que moi j'suis morte là. Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu m'as fait endurer en me laissant réveillée trois jours !?  
\- Je suis désolé...Me prosternai-je en demandant pardon. Mais, les monstres ne t'ont pas attaquée? Comment cela se fait-il?  
\- Ils ont eu trop peur de la tronche qu'elle tire depuis trois jours. Grogna Akulia qui surgit du ciel en portant un sac plastique blanc dont je ne pouvais voir le contenu. Tiens la folle, voilà ta bouffe et ta boisson.  
\- Enfin ! Sourit la blonde. Je n'en pouvais plus tellement j'avais la dalle ! Comme quoi un esprit du duel ça sert pas qu'à se battre ~  
\- T'as vraiment envoyé Akulia faire tes courses? Repris-je, dépité. Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est de l'amour propre Jessica?  
\- Ouais, c'est quelque chose que t'as pas sale gland. Me nargua-t-elle en tirant la langue. En attendant utilise tes pouvoirs pour enlever la fatigue, c'est pas que je ne tiens plus mais si je ne tiens plus. J'ai vu que tu pouvais faire plein de truc donc go.  
Je ne pouvais pas refuser la requête de Jessica étant donné que j'étais la personne responsable pour avoir creusé ses cernes. Ainsi, je tentai d'utiliser de nouveau mon pouvoir, mais en le transmettant à la blonde par un contact de main. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis une minute, et enfin, cela commença à faire effet. Je sentais mon énergie passer au travers de mon corps pour se loger dans celui de mon accompagnatrice dont le visage se détendait au fil du processus. Jessica devenait de plus en plus belle de visage, elle perdait tous les traits générés par la fatigue afin de rattraper une mine potable.  
\- Sérieusement, ça fait du bien ! Soupira-t-elle bruyamment. Comme quoi t'es pas si inutile quand tu bouges ton cul, suffit de te mater et on n'en parle plus.  
\- Un jour je vais allier Ananta et Akulia pour te donner une leçon que t'oublieras jamais. Repris-je, énervé.  
\- J'suis partant quand tu veux Reisuke. Me répondit Akulia me proposant une poignée de patte que je saisis. On finira par la soumettre cette tarée.  
\- Vous n'y arriverez jamais les glands ~ Je suis imprenable ~  
Nous attendîmes moi et le dragon que Jessica finisse son casse croûte afin d'envisager la suite. Une fois qu'elle finit de manger, je pris la parole afin d'être mis au point sur la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.  
\- Quelle est la situation actuelle Jessica? Quand a-t-on perdu les autres? As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe?  
\- Oulà doucement sale gland. J'te fais un topo. Bon en gros on a perdu les autres quand on s'est fait attaquer par tous les monstres. On a tous galéré et on s'est rendus compte que trop tard qu'on était séparés. J'pensais que tout le monde allait te retrouver quand t'as joué ton superhéros mais c'était plus tendu pour eux que pour moi.  
\- Comment ça?  
\- Tout le monde aurait voulu se rassembler grâce à ton signal, mais on a tous eu affaire à des monstres dans notre coin. Moi j'ai eu la chance de ne pas avoir eu affaire à un boss comme toi donc j'ai pu me ramener vite fait tu vois.  
\- Des boss? Il y en a plusieurs des comme ça?  
\- Ouais ma poule. J'ai regardé la brèche en mode discrétos histoire de voir les trucs qui sortaient de là, et j'ai vu 9 monstres de la catégorie des boss en sortir. T'as fermé la brèche juste après que le neuvième soit passé.  
\- Neuf créatures similaires à celle que j'ai battu il y a trois jours !? Mais...C'est une catastrophe !  
\- J'pense qu'elles doivent être moins fortes, mais elles doivent être casse couilles quand même. Mais en tout cas j'ai aucune idée de savoir combien il en reste. J'sais même pas où est le vieux et où sont les autres donc on n'est pas avancés.  
Je m'arrêtai quelques minutes pour réfléchir à notre situation. La priorité était de reformer le groupe afin d'agir plus prudemment, mais nous n'avions aucune idée d'où se trouvaient les autres, et si le village est assez petit en temps normal, en temps de crise où des monstres se baladent librement dans les rues, cette petite cité était devenue un labyrinthe mortel où chaque virage allait peut être être fatal pour nous. Nous ne pouvions pas nous aventurer à la légère.  
\- Je pense que nous devrions patrouiller pour le moment. Repris-je. Il doit y avoir des civils qui sont à la merci des monstres même les plus faibles. Nous devrions essayer de repérer ces civils et leur porter secours. Je pense que ça nous mènera aux autres.  
\- J'pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Jessica, surtout que la plupart du menu fretin est facile à gérer, c'est juste fatigant à la longue donc il faudra que l'un veille l'autre pendant le sommeil. J'ai suffisamment de pierres pour tenir un an dans ce conflit, j'suppose que je peux en donner aux civils pour qu'ils se défendent.  
\- Bien. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller. Notre but premier est d'examiner le quartier pour aider quiconque sera sur notre route. Dans la foulée, on essaiera de rattraper les autres.  
watch?v=B-xC69bfKA8  
Nous sortîmes de notre ruelle, Jessica et moi, et comme nous nous y attendions, tout en face de nous n'était que chaos, exactement comme l'avait décrit Zetsubô dans son message à la télévision. Je me demandais d'ailleurs combien de personnes y avaient réellement cru, et surtout combien avaient été assez folles pour rejoindre sa cause, alors que moi qui était de son sang ne pouvais comprendre les intentions de ce malade.  
Cependant, je ne pensais pas que les rues allaient être si attaquées après si peu de temps. Il ne restait que très peu de maisons encore viables, la plupart ayant brûlé ou ayant été détruites. Le ciel était recouvert d'un sombre voile écarlate causé par je ne sais quoi qui rendait le paysage assez lugubre. Quant aux vies présentes en ces lieux, j'imagine que la plupart avaient été perdues et que celles restantes étaient bien cachées ou en train de se battre.  
\- Quand on a été attaqués, la plupart se sont retranchés dans les caves. M'interrompit la blonde. J'suppose que moins de vies ont été prises grâce à ça. J'ai vu quelques mecs se faire carboniser devant moi, mais bon, c'pas la fin du monde. Dans toutes les guerres y'a des morts.  
\- Ce n'est pas une guerre, c'est un génocide. Une guerre c'est soldats contre soldats, ici ce ne sont que des civils qui se font tuer.  
\- Ah tu t'considères pas comme un soldat? Ricana la blonde. J'donne pas cher de ta peau si tu te considères pas comme tel. Ta vie est finie Reisuke, devant toi y'a que de la merde, de la merde, et encore de la merde. Je parle d'expérience.  
Je ne répondis pas à Jessica. Bien sûr que je savais ce qui nous attendait, mais j'avais espoir de perdre le moins de vie possible dans cette bataille. Si possible j'aurais voulu trouver Zetsubô des aujourd'hui et en finir, mais nous ne savions même pas où il était. Enfin du moins je ne le savais pas.  
\- Et Zetsubô? Il a donné des signes quelconques?  
\- Nah, ce fils de pute il s'est planqué je ne sais où et il se fend la poire en nous regardant trimer. Le but sera de trouver sa cachette et de le tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ça sera sûrement mon taf puisque j'ai le dragon avec moi.  
\- Je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule. Repris-je sérieusement. C'est bien trop dangereux.  
\- Parce que t'as cru que j'allais jouer l"héroine? T'as quoi dans le crâne toi? Evidemment que tu vas ramener ton cul avec moi ! J'te signale que celui qui fout sa merde c'est ton grand père donc tu vas porter tes couilles et corriger ton vieux !  
Ces mots me firent sourire. Malgré ce changement brutal, Jessica restait Jessica, avec tout ce que ça impliquait. Elle restait celle qui guettait n'importe quelle occasion de me lancer une ou deux piques blessantes, mais qui restait une alliée de choix pendant les coups durs, comme elle me l'avait montré lorsqu'elle était venue me prêter main forte. Sans Jessica, Dieu sait ce qu'il me serait arrivée, seul et sans défenses.  
Nous marchâmes jusqu'au bout de la rue moi et la blonde, mais nous ne trouvâmes personne. Ce qui était il y a trois jours encore le sentier des lilas n'existait plus. Il avait été avalé par le désespoir, la rancune et la terreur. Mais alors que nous allions quitter la rue, j'aperçus quelqu'un au loin. Une petite silhouette retranchée dans une ruelle. Je m'avançai vers cette silhouette, et à ma grande surprise, c'était une enfant qui était dans cette ruelle. Elle était une petite brune à la queue de cheval qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même, cherchant sûrement à se protéger des monstres qui rôdaient aux alentours. Je m'avançai vers elle, suivi par Jessica. M'accroupissant, je pris la parole.  
\- Hey, déclarai-je doucement en relevant la tête baissée de la petite, tu es toute seule?  
\- Bien évidemment qu'elle est toute seule gros béta ! Si tu vois personne avec elle c'est qu'elle est seule ! Hé la môme, viens avec nous on va te protéger des monstres.  
Les deux yeux noisettes de la petite nous fixèrent tandis qu'elle ne dit rien pour nous répondre. Apparemment, le choc du moment lui avait fait perdre l'usage de la parole, pour un temps limité ou non, je n'en savais rien. Je me demandais si la petite allait vraiment pouvoir nous faire confiance en me regardant moi et la tête de tarée qu'était celle de Jessica. Cette dernière, impatiente, se retourna en s'adressant à la petite.  
\- Bon, si t'as envie de te faire bouffer par un monstre tant mieux pour toi. Salut ma poule ~  
\- Hééééé ! Protesteai-je. Tu ne peux pas laisser cette gamine seule au beau milieu de ces monstres !  
\- Et pourquoi pas !? Si elle ne veut pas venir je vais perdre mon temps à la forcer, elle ne ferait que nous faire repérer. J'lui propose mon aide que si elle bouge son cul !  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut pas la laisser seule ! Je refuse de la laisser livrée à elle-même !  
S'en suivit une dispute entre moi et Jessica qui comme d'habitude n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Nous argumentâmes moi et la blonde pendant quelques minutes, mais alors que nous étions en plein dans notre conflit, ce fut la petite fille qui nous stoppa. Elle pointa son doigt en notre direction, et sortit les premiers mots qu'elle nous dit depuis notre arrivée.  
\- Papa. Maman. Murmura-t-elle, nous choquant comme jamais.  
\- Huh!? Beugla la blonde. Papa et maman? C'est quoi ton délire ma poule !?  
\- Papa et maman se disputent aussi...Nous répondit la petite avant de m'agripper la main. J'ai peur...J'ai si peur...  
Devant les inquiétudes de la petite qui devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine. Je la pris à mon bras, lui demandant d'entourer ma taille de par ses jambes afin de la porter sur ma hanche, et repris la parole en essayant d'être le plus rassurant possible.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va t'amener dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité. Je m'appelle Reisuke, et toi, comment tu t'appelles.  
\- Chitose. Reprit-elle, peureuse. Je m'appelle Chitose. Papa et Maman...Le monsieur avec les éclairs il est venu...Et...Je...  
\- Shhhh. La coupai-je avec prudence. J'ai compris l'idée...Il se passe des choses pas très belles mais on va te protéger maintenant, ne t'en fais pas. Rei-Niichan il a des superpouvoirs et il va te protéger, d'accord?  
\- Si par superpouvoirs tu entends le pouvoir d'être un gros loser et de ne pas voir les trucs qui te pendent au nez, alors ouais, t'es plein de superpouvoirs gros tas.  
J'allais rétorquer face à l'accusation de Jessica, mais contre toute attente, ce qu'elle dit fit sourire l'enfant. J'étais satisfait que sa remarque eut au moins l'effet de faire retomber la pression, et Jessica, profitant de l'occasion, me bombarda de piques en tout genre, piques qui faisaient sourire, voir pouffer de rire la petite qui avait vécu assez de choses traumatisantes pour aujourd'hui.  
Nous marchâmes tous les trois – enfin tous les deux puisque la petite était encore accrochée à moi pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas – et l'ambiance était devenue plus légère. Chitose était moins stressée qu'elle ne l'était avant et se rendait utile en guettant les alentours. Elle regardait derrière nous pour voir si un danger allait venir, mais à part les petits monstres que Jessica neutralisait avec une facilité déconcertante, rien ne se trouvait dans les parages.  
\- Je me demande pourquoi nous ne trouvons pas d'ennemis autres que les tous petits monstres. Me demandai-je. C'est bizarre quand même que tout soit si calme.  
\- Les monstres "boss" se sont dispersés vu que le dragon que tu as bouffé était leur leader. Ils vont sans doute revenir quand ils verront que tu as défoncé le gros.  
\- Ehhhh !? S'exclama la petite. C'est Rei Nii-chan qui a battu le gros dragon de tout à l'heure !? Tu es vraiment un superhéros !?  
\- Je ne suis pas un super héros, ris-je, je veux juste que personne n'ait à souffrir, c'est suffisant.  
Chitose exprima toute son admiration pour moi alors qu'elle m'avait vu combattre trois jours avant. Elle pensait que j'étais une sorte d'envoyé de je ne sais où qui venait les protéger des "méchants" alors que nous savions Jessica et moi que j'étais la cause de leurs problèmes. En y réfléchissant, peut-être aurais du-je être plus actif pour empêcher le retour de Zetsubô, peut-être aurais-je du repousser les limites de l'infâme pour empêcher cette catastrophe de se produire.  
Quand j'y pense, Cécilia avait été celle qui a profité de la confusion de Yume-Nikki et de Glory for Hope pour tendre un piège aux deux équipes. La fondation du futur avait également joué un rôle d'oppresseur qui nous avait empêché de régler nos conflits...Nous étions au final un peu tous responsables de ce qui arrivait actuellement, et ceux qui payaient étaient des innocents.  
\- T'arrêtes de te morfondre gros béta? Me coupa Jessica. Ca se voit tellement sur ta gueule que tu culpabilises. Stop un peu, t'y peux rien si une vieille momie a pété un câble du jour au lendemain pour foutre la merde, tout comme moi j'y peux rien d'être la seule à pouvoir utiliser ce vieux lézard pour le bouffer.  
\- Le vieux lézard t'emmerde. Dit une voix familière provenant de nulle part. Regarde plutôt devant toi, on a besoin de ton aide.  
Moi et Jessica posâmes notre regard plus loin, et en effet, un groupe de quatre personnes était en train de se faire attaquer par des monstres de calibres moyens. Quatre monstres volants les encerclaient, prêts à passer à l'attaque à n'importe quel moment. Moi et Jessica échangeâmes un regard rapide. Posant Chitose au sol, je me dirigeai rapidement, accompagné de Jessica, vers ce groupe de créatures obscures, avec pour seul objectif de sauver ceux qui payaient le prix des ambitions stupides de Zetsubô.


	53. Le Mystérieux Quindecim

Chapitre 35 : Le mystérieux Quindecim (Kôsei, jour +13)

Déjà quatre jours que nous nous étions faits envahir par ces créatures et que Zetsubô avait lancé son offensive, et pour être honnête, c'était une plaie de déambuler dans les ruines alentours sans même savoir où je devais chercher pour trouver Zetsubô et en finir avec lui. J'aurais bien pu chercher ma dame à place, mais moi et Arata nous étions mis d'accord pour détruire la menace Zetsubô plutôt que d'y impliquer celle qui avait tant fait pour nous. Ainsi, nous avions pour objectif de premier de le débusquer, mais c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Vaincre les monstres faibles était d'une facilité déconcertante, mais cela n'avançait à rien. Reisuke avait vaincu un assez gros boss quelques jours avant ça, et grâce à ça il avait fait avancer les choses, je supposai donc que vaincre un monstre puissant était une des clés pour trouver Zetsubô. Cependant, plus j'en cherchais, moins j'en trouvais, et mon grand-frère adorait se moquer de cette faculté que j'avais à ne trouver aucun monstre à vaincre. J'étais comme coincé dans un labyrinthe dont la clé était hors de portée. Il devait forcément y avoir une réponse à cette énigme, mais cette réponse était inaccessible en l'instant.

– Tu auras beau chercher dans ces ruines, tu ne trouveras rien ~ S'amusa mon grand-frère devant mon impuissance. Je pense finalement qu'il vaudrait mieux chercher Dame Laila et s'en remettre à son intuition.

– Tais-toi donc Onii-chan. Je t'ai dit que je n'impliquerai pas notre leader là-dedans et tu étais d'accord donc fouille encore. Ca ne doit pas être difficile à trouver, un monstre boss.

– En attendant tout ce que je vois, ce sont des ruines, des ruines et encore des ruines. Reprit-il en gonflant les joues. Des ruines, des ruines, des ruines, une maison intacte et des ruines.

– Une maison intacte ? M'interrogeai-je. Montre moi.

Mon frère se saisit de ma tête afin de me la faire tourner dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait, et en effet, il y avait bien une bâtisse très suspecte en face de nous. Là où toutes les autres avaient fini en amas de ruines fumantes, cette maison était encore debout, intacte, et comble du suspect : propre. Sa devanture était nickelle, pas la moindre trace de poussière, tandis que la boite aux lettres était toujours droite. Sur cette boite on pouvait d'ailleurs lire « Quindecim ».

Intrigué, et surtout suspicieux, je préparai mon frère et ma dame qui étaient en moi, puis, d'un pas décidé je me rendis devant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison suspecte. Elle n'avait rien de différent d'une autre maison avant ce chaos, et c'était ça le problème. Elle était bien trop naturelle pour être véritable. Ainsi, je m'attendais clairement à trouver un ennemi entre ces murs, et peut être même un ennemi qui allait me mener à mon objectif ultime.

watch?v=2zkMJ5zD8G0

J'ouvris la porte qui à ma grande surprise n'était pas verrouillée, comme si l'on m'attendait ici. Cette porte débouchait sur un grand escalier qui menait à un souterrain obscur. Restant en garde, je descendis, accompagné de mes deux esprits du duel qui guettaient chacun un angle pour qu'il n'y en ait aucun de mort, et une nouvelle fois à ma grande surprise, je parvins à descendre jusqu'à la pièce principale.

Cette pièce était très peu éclairée, et plus froide que la surface. L'air ambiant n'était plus infesté de cendres et de poussière, il était frais et agréable à respirer, comme si cet endroit échappait à tout le carnage du dessus. Détail encore plus troublant, depuis que j'étais descendu, j'entendais un air de piano paisible qui était joué continuellement en arrière-plan. Etait-ce un homme, ou une machine qui diffusait cette musique ? Je ne pouvais répondre à cette question. Je ne pouvais que rester vigilant au maximum et progresser dans le noir.

J'avançai de quelques pas à l'aveugle, cherchant de mes mains les obstacles à éviter, quand soudain je remarquai une source de lumière à proximité. C'était un vitrail comme ceux des églises mais qui était éclairé par une source de lumière provenant de l'intérieur même de celui-ci. Des lumières de différentes couleurs composées de verts, bleus et roses clairs s'échappaient de la vitre et éclairaient l'endroit qui semblait être une sorte de bar. Devant ce vitrail se tenait un homme qui, droit et affichant une expression fermée, semblait nettoyer un verre en le tenant de sa main droite et en l'essuyant de sa main gauche. Il me notifia avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et il prit la parole.

– Bienvenue au Quindecim. Avança-t-il de sa voix grave et monotone. Permettez-moi de me présenter formellement et une seule fois. Je suis votre barman, Daisuke. Je vous en prie, prenez place.

Restant sur mes gardes, je m'avançai vers l'homme qui m'invitait à prendre place au bar. Arata et ma dame restèrent vigilants, regardant derrière moi afin d'éviter tout danger qui surgirait du seul angle mort de ma vision tandis que je m'assis face à l'homme qui, sans sourciller, nettoyait toujours les verres sales disposés sur son comptoir. Je pus ainsi mieux discerner le barman de ce qui semblait s'appeler le Quindecim. Il était un homme semblant de l'âge de mon père dont les cheveux noir corbeau étaient complètement en désordre, sans aucun entretient. Ils étaient libres et ne se gênaient pas pour obstruer la vision du barman, ce qui me faisait peiner à discerner son regard, pourtant d'un bleu ciel assez voyant, au milieu de cette masse de cheveux sombres. Affichant une expression lasse et monotone, il me faisait penser à une poupée, une marionnette sans vie et incapable d'exprimer des émotions…Nous étions similaires, bien que lui était plus imposant que moi physiquement parlant.

J'eus un instant d'arrêt en pensant à notre ressemblance, puis je repris la parole en gardant mes habitudes.

– Qu'est-ce que cet endroit fait au beau milieu d'un champ de ruines ? Le questionnai-je. Êtes-vous des sbires de Zetsubô ?

– J'ai bien peur de ne saisir le sens de votre question. Me répondit le barman toujours aussi solennel. Je ne sais ce qu'est le champ de ruines auquel vous faites mention, et encore moins ce qu'est ce « Zetsubô ». Le bar va bientôt ouvrir ses portes. Je peux vous servir à boire avant l'heure, et le premier verre sera pour moi.

– Ici ne serait qu'un bar comme les autres ? Repris-je alors, étonné. Comment pouvez-vous être à l'abri de ces attaques ?

– Je ne sais aucunement de quoi vous parlez. Tout ce que je connais de ce monde est ce bar, et ma fonction en ce bar est de nettoyer et de servir à boire. Que prendrez-vous ?

– Un C.C Honey Ginger alors. Finis-je par soupirer en baissant les armes. Suis-je le seul client ici ? Tout est sombre et frais, et avec ce vitrail, on se croirait dans une Eglise.

– Ce lieu est un endroit que j'affectionne. Reprit le barman qui semblait finalement avoir quelques sentiments. J'habitais ici en solitaire avant de transformer ces murs en un endroit où les voyageurs et réguliers pourraient se reposer ou se divertir. Les clients ne vont pas tarder à arriver, le bar n'est pas encore ouvert après-tout.

Je ne répondis pas, posant mon regard sur l'homme qui, après avoir servi la boisson que je lui avais commandée, reprit sa tâche de nettoyage de verres. Je posai mon regard sur ses mains qui, machinalement, exerçaient leur tâche de manière professionnelle. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait faire une vaisselle de plusieurs façons, mais la manière de faire de Daisuke semblait être de l'art elle-même. Buvant ma boisson à base de miel et de gingembre, je m'accordai finalement un instant de détente après quatre jours de recherche interminable. L'homme qui me vit me relâcher, afficha un sourire discret qui renvoyait une expression de soulagement.

– Restez-ici tant que vous le voudrez. Dit-il de sa rigidité habituelle. C'est un plaisir d'être votre barman. Je me permets d'allumer les lumières afin d'ouvrir le bar, en espérant que vous trouverez la nouvelle ambiance à votre convenance.

Le barman se retourna et actionna un interrupteur tandis que j'étais curieux à propos de la nouvelle « ambiance » dont il faisait mention. Une fois l'interrupteur actionné, des lumières aux teintes chaudes s'allumèrent, me laissant distinguer complètement la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. C'était un large espace plutôt rétro faisant penser à un club de Jazz. Le sol était en bois et semblait marqué par les traces des pas de danse des clients m'ayant précédé tandis qu'au fond de la salle se tenait une petite scène sur laquelle se trouvait un micro. Les murs quant à eux étaient plutôt rustiques : ils étaient peints en nuances de marron et ornés de tableaux semblant dater du siècle dernier, dont les couleurs s'étaient ternies au fil du temps. Des tables et des banquettes étaient dispersées dans la salle en deux groupes longeant les murs et laissant un large espace central pour qui voudrait passer. Cet endroit était charmant.

– Le Quindecim est-il à votre goût ? M'interrompit le barman. C'est rustique n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est splendide. Répondis-je en laissant parler l'honnêteté en moi. Il n'y a aucun autre mot.

– Cet endroit appartenait à mes grands-parents. Sourit mon hôte. Je m'y suis installé après leur mort et j'y suis resté depuis. J'ai décidé de rouvrir ce bar lorsque ma première cliente est arrivée.

– Votre première cliente ? Le questionnai-je, intrigué.

– Tu pues de me désigner comme une simple cliente, Dai. Nous coupa une voix féminine semblant frustrée qui surgit de nulle part. Je suis ta meilleure cliente et ton amante sexy ~

– La même chose que d'habitude, Rika ? Reprit le barman sans sourciller. Et ne dis pas des énormités à notre invité. Tu es déjà assez lourde comme tu l'es, ne va pas déteindre sur nos clients.

Je lançai un regard à la jeune femme afin de la distinguer. Elle était une brune aux yeux marrons, assez petite et un peu grosse qui semblait avoir un caractère assez direct et franc à en juger par son attitude et sa dégaine. Elle était une italienne typique qui, habillée d'un pull et d'un pantalon de couleurs vives, était vraiment la plus voyante des deux personnages.

– Est-ce vous qui avez transformé cet endroit ? Lui demandai-je, intéressé.

– WHAAAAAT !? S'écria-t-elle apparemment frustrée, me faisant sursauter. Mais non ! J'suis arrivée ici par hasard et j'ai trouvé ce sale type de Dai tout seul dans son coin à faire genre « J'aime me retrouver seul dans cet endroit ». Je lui ai donc décollé les doigts de son fauteuil et je l'ai forcé à ouvrir le bar ! Un diabolo menthe, Dai !

Le barman se contenta de soupirer, avant de servir le verre à sa cliente, qui, en voyant que l'homme lui avait donné de l'eau plate, poussa un hurlement de frustration et se battit avec l'homme qui lui indiqua qu'elle était au régime et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit aux sodas. Mais alors que nous étions à trois, une autre personne arriva. Une brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux verts ayant une attitude franchement désinvolte sortit d'une pièce d'accès privé. Elle était habillée en tenue de serveuse, je compris donc qu'elle travaillait ici. Elle s'avança à son tour vers le bar et y appuya son buste et ses bras, s'adressant au barman sans même me calculer.

– Le service commence ma couille ~ Entama-t-elle. Mets-moi un double Mojito sans alcool et j'suis d'attaque pour faire face à ces tarés ~

Le barman approuva et prépara ce que demanda la femme. Cette dernière me remarqua finalement, moi qui étais tranquillement en train de boire mon verre. Elle s'adressa violemment à moi, me laissant voir qu'elle était tout aussi impétueuse que ne l'était Jessica ma vocaliste.

– Yo toi, j'suis la serveuse ici. Je suis Laetitia mais tu peux m'appeler Lae ou Godzilla. J'suis aussi la future fiancée du barman et je tiens à le souligner au cas où d'autres ici se donneraient le monopole.

Un instant de tension se fit ressentir entre la cliente et la serveuse qui étaient respectivement à ma droite et à ma gauche. Cet instant fut cependant brisé par l'intervention du dit barman qui, servant le verre à sa serveuse, lui rappela à elle aussi qu'elle n'était pas encore engagée dans une relation avec lui. Cet endroit calme me semblait soudainement plus loufoque que je ne le croyais, et j'allais en avoir la confirmation.

– Laetitia, apporte ça à Louis veux-tu. Lui demanda le barman. Il doit avoir soif lui qui passe son temps à jouer.

– C'est ça, apporte-lui. Enchaina la cliente, moqueuse. Passe ton temps à bouger pendant que moi je reste au bar.

La serveuse prit la commande et se releva gracieusement pour aller jusqu'au fond de la salle en portant le plateau sur lequel était posé un verre rempli d'eau. Une fois au bout de la salle, elle pénétra un renforcement sur la gauche qui cachait encore un petit bout de salle où semblait se trouver quelqu'un. Arata partit voir, et selon lui, c'était un pianiste qui s'y trouvait. Un homme de l'âge des autres qui lui était de teint mat, aux yeux noirs et dont les cheveux, plus courts que ceux du barman, étaient tout aussi noirs. Il était quant à lui habillé d'un costume et était plus élégant que les trois autres avec qui j'avais l'occasion de parler.

– EH GODZILLA ! TU POURRAIS PENSER A NOUS AUSSI NON !? Hurla une voix grave de l'autre côté de la salle. UN HOMME CANALISE SON CAPITAL EROTIQUE VIA LA BOISSON QU'IL CONSOMME HAHA !

– Ferme ta gueule Sylvio. Soupira bruyamment une voix toute aussi grave. Je ne peux même pas écouter Louis tranquille. Mets nous deux whiskys Godzilla, et mets ça sur son ardoise.

– Oi, reprit la serveuse. Je n'ai pas encore l'option quatre bras, j'en ai que deux de libres. Il y en a un qui tient le plateau, et l'autre va partir dans ta putain de gueule si tu me prends encore pour ta bonne, vu, sale gland de merde ?

S'en suivit une dispute entre la serveuse – qui n'était pas du tout professionnelle – et l'homme qui avait hurlé dans le bar jusqu'alors si calme. Pour ma part, je repris un v erre, et entamai la discussion avec le barman.

– Tu ne sais donc rien de ce qui se passe à la surface tu m'as dit ? Ne sors-tu jamais d'ici ?

– Non, je ne sors jamais d'ici. Reprit le barman. Je n'aime pas vraiment le monde extérieur. Les clients de ce bar viennent par le souterrain de l'aile Ouest venant de Yomiyama.

– Yomiyama !? M'étranglai-je. Mais, c'est à 1 heure d'ici en voiture ! Comment un souterrain peut vous y mener ?

– Tout notre monde est souterrain. Reprit l'homme sans sourciller. Nous nous fournissons à Yomiyama et la plupart des clients ici viennent de Yomiyama et y ont une activité. Nous avons dans notre souterrain une navette qui peut conduire quelqu'un là-bas en une heure trente.

– Et comment êtes-vous protégés du chaos au-dessus alors ? Repris-je, suspicieux. Après tout, votre bâtisse reste sur les terres affectées par cette crise.

– WHAAAAT !? Hurla Rika en recrachant son eau plate. Il y a vraiment une crise en haut !? Si on n'a pas été touchés, ça veut dire la barrière d'Hikari marche vraiment !?

– Bien évidemment qu'elle fonctionne ! Reprit une voix aigue et inoffensive. Je te l'avais dit que Mickael était invisible et pouvait protéger cet endroit !

Je me retournai vers la voix aigue qui surgit de nulle part, constatant qu'elle appartenait à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui semblait avoir vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans. Elle avait un visage assez fin qui lui donnait un air gentil, mais son regard frustré contrastait avec ça. Elle semblait avoir un caractère fort, mais plus dans le domaine du capricieux que de celui du battant comme la serveuse.

– Tiens, tu arrives tard Hikari. Sourit le barman. Je n'ai jamais douté de la capacité de Mickael à protéger cet endroit moi. La preuve, ce jeune homme dit qu'il y a la crise au-dessus et personne ici n'est au courant.

– Il n'y a que toi qui me croît quand je te parle de mon Lama invisible et mon cheval de feu. Bouda la jeune femme. Pourtant tu l'as vu de tes yeux aussi Zoror –

– Rika ! La coupa la grosse à côté de moi. Je m'appelle Rika ! C'est du passé ça ! Ne me rappelle plus jamais ça, et plus jamais la guilde !

– La guilde ? Me demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que la guilde dont tu parles ?

– Jonetsu Yume. Enchérit Daisuke. Rika, Sylvio et les autres viennent d'une guilde qui a échoué ici. Une guilde qui s'est effondrée d'elle-même après la disparition des gangs de Neo Domino City et de l'Ener-D. Le Quindecim est devenu leur nouveau repère. Nous avons d'autres clients qui ne viennent pas de la guilde, comme par exemple cet éditeur qui n'arrête pas de répéter « JPP »

– Editeur qui est présent ! Hurla un homme attablé qui était en fait Nathan de Yume-Nikki. Sérieusement JPP de cette serveuse qui ne me remarque jamais quand j'arrive et qui me prend pour le portier.

– Peut-être parce que tu ES le portier ! Beugla la serveuse se déplaçant à sa table pour prendre sa commande. Depuis que je te connais, la seule chose pour laquelle tu as été bon c'est ouvrir la porte.

watch?v=4eVYaMCWGhQ

Alors que la serveuse se battait avec « l'éditeur » , l'air de piano changea soudainement. L'air changea, le tempo aussi, comme si le pianiste s'emballait. Je reconnaissais cette chanson et elle me rappelait des souvenirs. Elle était une des covers que nous avions fait par le passé avec The Rising Sun, et entendre Philosophyz me rendait nostalgique. Mais alors que j'allais me plonger dans le passé, le barman m'interrompit.

– Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Me dit-il glacialement en posant le verre qu'il était en train de laver avant de quitter son comptoir.

Je le suivis des yeux tandis qu'il traversa toute l'allée pour se diriger jusqu'à la scène. Il fut vite rejoint par le pianiste du bar qui laissa tomber le piano et amena avec lui un micro comme celui qui était posé sur scène. Daisuke le barman parla alors dans le micro, toujours de cette voix monotone et dénuée de vie qu'était la sienne.

– Shameless Fandubbers, Philosophyz.

watch?v=RGg47obxHq4

Ils lancèrent alors la musique correspondant à l'air de piano que venait de jouer l'homme aux cheveux et yeux noirs. Mais alors que je pensais à la vaste plaisanterie, les deux hommes se mirent à chanter, exactement comme lors d'un Karaoké. Ils chantaient horriblement faux, mais ils prenaient tous les deux plaisir à le faire tandis que tout le monde dans le bar les regardait soit avec le sourire aux lèvres, soit avec la main posée sur le front, comme celui qui était à côté du dénommé « Sylvio ». Pour ma part, les voir se lâcher sur une chanson que je connaissais me faisais sourire, et je n'étais pas le seul, puisqu'Arata aussi aimait les voir faire.

Ils ne firent cependant que la version courte, ce qui me fit descendre de mon nuage assez vite. C'était dommage, mais ça suffisait apparemment à les satisfaire. Arata et moi n'avions plus qu'une envie désormais, décharger en musique les sentiments accumulés ces derniers temps. Je fis alors une requête à la serveuse.

– Dis, vous avez des instruments de musique ici ? Guitare, basse, batterie ?

– Tu veux chanter ma couille ? ~ Me répondit-elle intéressée. J'peux te filer une guitare et t'accompagner à la basse ~ J'en ai sûrement pas l'air mais je suis la bassiste et la vocaliste d'un groupe rock/metal célèbre à Yomiyama.

– Ca me ferait très plaisir oui ! Sourit Arata. Je peux jouer de la guitare moi !

La serveuse me fit un sourire puis elle me dit d'attendre un peu. Je me rassis à table avec Arata, buvant une autre gorgée de mon CC Honey Ginger, puis, attendant le retour de la brune aux cheveux courts, je répétai les paroles de philosophyz dans ma tête.

Lorsque la serveuse revint ce fut avec une guitare et sa basse, et à vrai dire j'étais satisfait du calibre de l'instrument que j'allais pouvoir toucher. Cependant, lorsque je montai sur scène avec Laetitia, je fus interrompu par quelqu'un qui entra dans le bar.

Il, ou elle, était une personne qui ne montrait ni son visage, ni son corps. Cette personne mystérieuse portait une cape pourpre lui couvrant le visage jusqu'au corps, dissimulant ses yeux, ses cheveux, et ne laissant que son nez et ses lèvres visibles aux yeux de tous. Mais alors que je croyais que cette présence allait jeter un froid, Laetitia la serveuse sourit et cria.

– EHH FACE DE GLAND ! Viens chanter avec nous on va les massacrer !

– Vous…Le connaissez ? M'interrogeais-je. Il vient toujours comme ça ?

– Ouais. Il ne parle jamais, ne se montre jamais, mais il chante super bien ce gland donc il gère ~

Dubitatif, je ne voulus pas faire de conflits, surtout que j'allais avoir l'occasion de jouer et de chanter comme bon me semblait avant de repartir à la surface. Je laissais donc l'individu mystérieux nous rejoindre, et, me positionnant derrière lui, j'enfourchai la guitare afin de me préparer à jouer.

– Que chantons-nous ? Se questionna cette voix grave qui appartenait définitivement à un homme.

– Philosophyz ma couille ! Lui rétorqua Godzilla, inébranlable.

watch?v=ihS6NNcZZec

Et ce fut ainsi que nous démarrâmes tous ensemble notre propre cover de « Philosophyz ». Jouer dans les murs du bar souterrain était plutôt agréable puisque l'acoustique des lieux était assez bonne. La basse de ma coéquipière improvisée était du même niveau, non, plus impressionnante que celle de Kenichiro tandis que de mon côté, l'absence de Reisuke m'avait clairement fait repousser mes limites en matière de guitare. Ainsi, notre solo de musique était plutôt bon, même si une batterie aurait été parfaite pour rendre le tout plus résonant. Il ne manquait plus que le jugement du vocaliste, et il fut sans appel.

La voix en lui aspira l'air ambiant. Elle aspirait toute forme de vie se trouvant autour et la faisait se focaliser sur elle. Elle était d'une puissance telle qu'il était impossible pour n'importe quel être de faire abstraction de sa présence et de se concentrer sur autre chose. C'était incroyable à écouter, incroyable à voir comment quelqu'un avec si peu de présence pouvait aspirer l'auditoire et le faire danser sur son rythme, le manipuler à sa guise, et ce, d'une facilité déconcertante. J'avais l'impression que cette voix vacillant entre graves et aigus était tantôt puissante, tantôt faible. Elle était à la fois un hurlement au ciel et un doux murmure au souffle chaud. Elle était la voix d'un professionnel ayant porté tout son entraînement à maturité.

Ainsi, sur les notes de Laetitia, les miennes, et la voix de l'homme à la cape, nous fîmes l'animation du Quindecim l'espace de quatre minutes. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela avait suffi à me faire du bien…Mais j'étais le seul dans ce cas, puisqu'Arata qui était toujours à l'intérieur de moi, était dans un tout autre registre.

watch?v=uqsNNnVjyyA

Il était livide. Son visage était devenu blanc, ne laissant afficher aucune émotion si ce n'était la consternation, le vide même. Je ne compris pas exactement de quoi il en retournait, mais j'avais ma petite idée sur la question. Ainsi, à l'intérieur de mon esprit, je le charriai.

– Alors, Onii-chan, ironisai-je. On a trouvé plus fort que soi et ça fait son surpris ? Il y a des tas de personnes meilleures que nous en ce monde tu sais.

– Laisse-moi seul s'il te plaît, Kôsei. Me répondit-il, dépité. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à quelque chose…

– Hm ? Me questionnai-je devant l'attitude de mon frère. Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Onii-Ch

– Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! Hurla-t-il en me coupant la parole. Est-ce trop te demander !?

Sa réponse me laissa en état de choc. J'étais consterné, incapable d'articuler un mot, face à la soudaine violence verbale de mon frère qui, depuis qu'il s'était extirpé du jouc de père, n'avait pas exprimé le moindre sentiment négatif par la colère. Ne comprenant pas, et ne pouvant apparemment rien faire à part envenimer les choses, je décidai de le laisser tranquille.

Je revins à moi assis au bar. Dame Laila avait pris le relais et parlait déjà avec Rika d'ouvrir un stand de divination dans ce bar, ce que j'annulai immédiatement en revenant à moi, au grand dam de ma dame qui voulait utiliser les pouvoirs de son esprit du duel de monstre afin de gagner un peu d'argent. Prenant un troisième verre de C.C Honey Ginger, je pris la parole plus sérieusement à l'intention du barman.

– Je vous remercie pour m'avoir accueilli pendant ces quelques heures, mais il est temps pour moi de partir. Déclarai-je. Beaucoup de choses m'attendent à la surface. Il y a des tas de personnes que je dois retrouver.

– Quelles genres de retrouvailles ? S'interrogea Daisuke. Quelles personnes voulez-vous retrouver ?

– Ca m'intéresse de savoir aussi ! Nous coupa joyeusement Hikari qui apparut de nulle part. Arrête donc ça Mickael !

– Certaines ont répandu le malheur, d'autres se battent pour ce qui leur semble juste, certaines fuient juste pour protéger les leurs tandis que d'autres ne réalisent toujours pas ce qu'il se passe. Il y a énormément de types de personnes auquel on peut s'attendre au-dessus…Mais cela n'importe pas vraiment, puisque nous cherchons tous à fuir quelque chose, au moins une fois dans notre vie.

– Je vois…Soupira l'homme. Voyez-vous, j'ai un profond respect pour les personnes qui arrivent à s'investir pleinement dans quelque chose qui leur tient à cœur. Quand je vois quelqu'un qui tient à quelque chose ou à autrui et qui se bat pour cette chose, je sens que le monde d'en haut ne doit pas être si laid.

– Qu'est-ce que la beauté dans un tel monde de toute façon ? Répondit Laetitia en haussant les épaules. C'est la loi du plus fort. Si tu ne les bouffes pas ils te boufferont.

– Ne serais-tu pas de famille avec Jessica Leocaser toi ? Souris-je. Tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Cependant, ce qui n'était qu'une blague surprit le barman, sa serveuse et sa cliente au comptoir. Tous les trois me regardaient avec toute la surprise du monde inscrite sur leur visage, et ce fut l'homme rigide qui me dit finalement la raison du malaise.

– Jessica Leocaser dites-vous ? Serait-ce une plaisanterie faite par le destin lui-même ? Mon nom complet est Daisuke Leocaser, c'est bien trop peu probable pour être une coïncidence ne croyez-vous pas ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'être choqué.

– HUH !? Beuglai-je. Tu serais de famille avec Jessica !? Mais elle….Et toi….C'est impossible. Crois-moi, c'est impossible.

– Revenons-en à ce que je disais avant de me faire interrompre. Dit l'homme. J'aimerais vous accompagner dans votre voyage.

– WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !? Hurla Rika qui recracha une fois de plus son verre. Ca fait dix ans que j'essaie de te sortir et que tu me dis non et lui tu veux l'accompagner dans un chaos total !?

– M'accompagner… ? M'étonnai-je. Pourquoi vouloir quitter cet abri pour affronter un monde de danger comme celui-ci ?

– N'est-ce pas évident ? Me répondit alors l'homme avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Il sauta par-dessus son comptoir sous mon regard consterné. Il fit quelques poses tout en gardant son air rigide et marqué par aucune émotion. Reprenant la parole l'œil brillant, il tenta de montrer qu'il avait du charisme mais il avait d'avantage l'air ridicule.

– Je suis barman ! Lança-t-il fièrement. Telle est ma mission !

– Dai, c'est quoi le rapport entre le fait d'être barman et te jeter dans une guerre civile ? Soupira le pianiste qui nous avait rejoint.

– Je peux amener les civils ici et leur servir à boire. Reprit fièrement son partenaire de chant. Et ensuite je les enverrai à Yomiyama pour les mettre à l'abri.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes. En effet, l'idée d'amener les civils ici et de les faire évacuer par un souterrain semblait vraiment alléchante. Ce Daisuke avait raison sur ce point. Seulement, lui qui n'avait jamais vu le dehors était comme une brebis au milieu des loups. Impossible pour lui de se défendre. Il allait simplement se faire tuer à peine sorti à ce rythme…A moins que…

– J'ai ce qu'il te faut, Daisuke. Repris-je sérieusement. Prends ces pierres. Si tu es en danger à l'extérieur, claques-en une au sol et tu pourras te défendre contre n'importe quelle menace.

– Je vous remercie pour votre coopération, cher client. Sourit l'homme. J'en ferai bon usage.

– Oi, reprit la serveuse, tu lui demandes même pas ce que c'est que ce caillou ?

– Je ne douterai jamais de la parole d'un client. Lui répondit son acolyte l'œil brillant en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine. Le client me fait confiance en buvant ce que je lui sers, alors moi aussi je lui ferai confiance au péril de ma vie.

– Donne m'en aussi. Sourit le pianiste. Je vais vous aider à ramener les civils pour les protéger. On est Shameless donc on s'en sortira !

– J'vous suis les glands. Enchaîna la serveuse. Après tout si j'suis pas là pour assurer vos arrières et que vous vous faites buter, j'ai plus de job.

– Moi je n'en ai pas besoin je sais me défendre. Sourit Hikari qui apparut de nulle part, me choquant au passage. Et désolée pour mes apparitions soudaines, c'est mon lama qui me fait des farces.

De fils en aiguilles, une équipe se forma au sein du Quindecim. Daisuke, Louis, Laetitia, Rika, Hikari et Sylvio acceptèrent de se lancer dans cette mission tandis que Nathan, fidèle à lui-même, leur souhaita de ne pas mourir en continuant de lire « La passion cramoisie » de Nakagami Ugo. Daisuke demanda à la personne qui accompagnait Sylvio : Esteban Leocaser, de veiller sur le bar, ce que ce dernier accepta après avoir émis des réticences vaines. Je donnai des pierres à tout le monde si bien que je n'en avais plus pour moi, mais avec Onii-Chan et ma dame, j'étais bien plus armé qu'il ne le fallait pour combattre dehors. Ainsi, l'équipe Quindecim vit le jour, et nous décidâmes tous les sept de remonter à la surface pour affronter le danger qui nous guettait.

Montant les longs escaliers qui allaient nous emmener vers le champ de ruines pour le second round, je sentis Daisuke devenir tremblant.

– La première expédition du Quindecim est sur le point de commencer. Murmura-t-il avec excitation. Qui sait quels nouvelles choses, quels nouveaux obstacles, quels nouveaux clients allons-nous rencontrer ? Le Quindecim va-t-il assurer son service client irréprochable ?

– Pitié ferme-là tête de gland. Lui rétorqua la serveuse. Tu veux juste du fric au final toi.

– La plupart des consommations sont offertes, c'est pas comme s'il courait après l'argent. Rit Louis.

– Il veut de la P c'est tout ! S'exclama Sylvio qui était vraisemblablement ivre. Déjà qu'il a eu celle de ma sœur mais il les veut toutes le 18.6 hahahaha !

– Le 18.6 ? Demandai-je ? De quoi tu parles Sylvio ?

– Avançons je vous en prie. Me coupa Daisuke glacial. Ne perdons plus de temps.

Nous montâmes les escaliers et ouvrîmes enfin la porte, moi et l'équipe du Quindecim. En l'espace de quelques heures, j'avais créé de nouveaux liens utiles dans cette bataille. Certes, ils étaient des personnes vraiment étranges, mais j'avais l'habitude, entre Onii-chan, ma dame, ma vocaliste et moi, de fréquenter des personnes hors normes.


	54. Par la force de l'espoir?

Chapitre 36 : Par la force de l'espoir…? (Hiroki, jour +14)

watch?v=1dQVXdlQ6ug

Comme les fleurs fanent lorsque l'automne arrive, notre monde s'est fané lorsque le désespoir a frappé à sa porte. Il ne fallut qu'une journée pour que le monde que je connaissais et que je pensais un havre de paix s'écroule pour ne laisser qu'un amas de ruines au parfum de désespoir. Depuis l'attaque de l'agent de Zetsubô qui avait ouvert la brèche, des tas de choses s'étaient passées. Nous avions dû nous séparer car nous étions attaqués par des tas de monstres, ce qui me laissa seul avec Hakaze, qui était toujours avec moi en ce moment. Nous avons tenté de joindre le groupe une fois que nous fûmes à l'abri, mais il n'y avait plus de réseau sur les lignes téléphoniques, et nous n'avions aucun autre moyen de contact. Cela inquiétait celle qui partageait mon quotidien qui désirait par-dessus-tout revoir son père et sa tante, même si elle savait qu'ils pouvaient s'en sortir. Pour ma part, je voulais avant tout retrouver Rei-Kun. Il y a quelques jours de cela je l'avais vu se battre avec le dragon responsable de l'ouverture de la brèche. Il l'avait vaincu, limitant ainsi le nombre de monstres dans notre coin, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aussi, je devais le retrouver coûte que coûte. Nous avions donc moi et Hakaze le même genre de motivations. Durant ces quatre, non, cinq derniers jours, nous avions du faire face à quelques monstres qui nous donnèrent malgré tout du fil à retordre à nous qui n'avions que l'énergie des pierres pour nous défendre. Nous avions trouvé quelques vivres que nous utilisions pour survivre, et nous avions rencontré un civil. Un vieillard que l'on prit sous notre aile, mais qui mourut une journée plus tard. Nous ne pûmes même pas lui creuser une tombe ou quoi que ce soit pour qu'il parte dignement, simplement le laisser mort au sol et continuer notre route. Au final nous étions seuls, et nous n'avions pas énormément avancé, Hakaze et moi. Nous ne pouvions nous reposer en même temps, nous dormions chacun notre tour, ce qui divisait par deux le temps pendant lequel nous pouvions nous déplacer pour trouver quoi que ce soit, et ça rendait la tâche beaucoup plus difficile puisqu'en plus de survivre nous devions vaincre.

Lorsque ma camarade ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle qui se reposait en s'appuyant contre mon dos comme l'on avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque nous étions en mission, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer brièvement et reprit la parole sans intonation particulière.

– Bien, on est passés sans encombre, ça me rassure. On peut continuer nos recherches désormais.

– On passe où cette fois ? Demandai-je. On erre depuis un moment et nous n'avons toujours pas le moindre indice sur comment se retrouver, ni sur la position de Zetsubô. On ne peut pas continuer à marcher, encore et encore, indéfiniment.

– C'est vrai. Approuva Hakaze. Encore reste-t-il à savoir comment on définit là où on va aller, et si tu me réponds de m'en remettre à l'espoir, je t'arrache les yeux.

– Huuuh !? Beuglai-je. D'où ça sort ça !? C'est une bataille entre l'espoir et le désespoir, forcément que l'espoir doit triompher !

– L'espoir n'est pas une boussole ~ Rit-elle. Tu peux faire confiance en l'avenir et prendre des décisions réfléchies. C'est ta vie que tu joues, Hiroki. Et la vie de Reisuke aussi. Laisse-moi réfléchir à notre position actuelle afin de savoir ce qu'on pourrait envisager.

Elle se tourna, me laissant bouder dans mon coin face à ces mots qu'elle avait prononcé vis-à-vis de l'espoir. Je n'aimais vraiment pas du tout m'en remettre à la réflexion plutôt qu'au ressenti, mais Hakaze était une femme d'expérience, donc peut-être allais-je devoir lui faire confiance. Cependant, même si j'allais la suivre, j'allais garder en moi cette appréhension concernant notre route et guetter l'occasion de réclamer un demi-tour à tout moment.

– A en juger par les alentours, nous sommes dans la partie urbaine de notre village. Nous sommes assez loin de la forêt dans laquelle habite mon père et ma tante. Si je revois tous les alentours…Je pense que le meilleur endroit où nous rendre, c'est la falaise Sekai.

– La falaise Sekai ? M'interrogeai-je. Pourquoi spécialement la falaise Sekai ?

– Réfléchis donc un peu gros béta ~ La falaise Sekai est le lieu où Zetsubô a été amené à cette époque. S'il y a bien un endroit où nous pouvons trouver des indices sur le pouvoir de Zetsubô et surtout sur comment l'atteindre, je pense que c'est la falaise Sekai. Et puis nous allons sûrement rencontrer des autres sur le chemin puisque j'imagine que pas mal de notre groupe en viendraient à cette conclusion.

– Tu penses vraiment que nous pouvons risquer de nous rendre là-bas ? Je veux dire, et si on ne retrouve ni tes parents, ni Rei-Kun ?

– On aura bien plus de chances de les retrouver en allant vers cette falaise plutôt qu'en restant les bras croisés ici ! Cria-t-elle. Suis-moi donc et arrête de faire des histoires !

Hakaze tira ma main pour m'entraîner au milieu des ruines qui étaient devenues notre terrain d'affrontement. Il était vrai que nous n'avions aucune autre alternative si nous voulions retrouver Zetsubô ou les autres que de nous rendre là où tout avait commencé. Ainsi, même si nous nous dirigions vers un piège, c'était mieux que rien pensais-je. Et Hakaze semblait du même avis.

Nous avançâmes dans les rues délabrées, cherchant du regard toute âme vivante qui pouvait croiser notre route. Mais plus nous avancions, plus nous voyions des choses horribles. Des corps, des tas de corps, ici et ailleurs. Ils devaient être des personnes qui avaient été surprises par la catastrophes et qui avaient été réduites au silence sans même avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, et bien que cette mort pouvait sembler être une mort plutôt satisfaisante, je trouvais pour ma part ce genre de départ encore plus cruel que celui qui se résignait après avoir pris les armes. Vivre sa vie normalement et la perdre sans même savoir la raison pour laquelle elle s'éteint était quelque chose de très triste selon moi.

Tandis que je réfléchissais, Hakaze s'arrêta net. Bien plus en alerte que moi qui avait passé quelques heures de plus qu'elle en étant réveillé, elle me fit signe de m'arrêter, ressentant sûrement quelque chose d'anormal. Nous nous avançâmes quelque peu avec prudence, histoire de savoir si le présage de ma copine était confirmé, mais ce que nous trouvâmes fut loin de ce que nous imaginions.

watch?v=qCtRdOVL1Uo&t=26s

C'était un homme qui se trouvait devant nous. Il était accroupi, les poings au sol, de dos à nous, ne nous voyant sûrement pas. L'homme aux cheveux courts de couleur noir semblait ruminer, non, sangloter même, alors qu'il se mit à taper au sol de ses deux poings, tour à tour. Il hurla, s'adressant à qui voulait l'entendre.

– Pourquoi !? Pourquoi tout ça arrive maintenant !? Ma chérie…Mes filles…Maman…Pourquoi avez-vous été emportées si rapidement, sans que je ne puisse lever le moindre petit doigt !? Pourquoi hein !? Dites le moi !?

Compatissant avec l'homme qui avait apparemment perdu toute sa famille, je voulus m'avancer pour essayer de lui venir en aide, mais Hakaze déploya son bras pour pas que je ne le fasse. Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif, mais pour toute réponse elle ne détourna pas son le sien, restant droite face à ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. L'homme continua.

– Qui m'a tout pris en quelques secondes !? Qui est le responsable de toute cette catastrophe !? Et pourquoi s'en est-il pris à nous qui n'avions rien fait !? Pourquoi….Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort avec elles !? Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie !? Pourquoi moi !?

Il lâcha un hurlement au ciel tandis qu'il se posait cette cruelle question concernant son propre sort. Le cri qu'il lâcha résonna en moi, me faisant frissonner tant il était horrible. C'était un cri de désespoir pur et dur, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mais alors que je pensais que seul ce cri allait me glacer le sang, quelque chose de spectaculaire se déroula sous mes yeux.

L'homme qui était en face de nous fut d'un seul coup entouré d'une masse d'énergie obscure qui l'engloba totalement tandis qu'il lâcha de nouveau un hurlement, mais de douleur cette fois. Je me sentais vraiment mal, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait en face de moi, tandis que Hakaze restait indifférente face au spectacle. Celui que j'aurais pu sauver se faisait comme happer par cette énergie négative qui pénétra l'intérieur de lui de par sa bouche, le forçant à avaler l'épais nuage de fumée qui trouva refuge dans ses entrailles. Lorsqu'il eut consommé toute l'énergie, il se retrouva vers nous, nous laissant voir qu'il était complètement sous le contrôle du désespoir. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges vifs tandis que son teint s'était complètement assombri. Sur son visage ne respirait plus que la haine tandis que les larmes qu'il avait versé disparurent. Il se rua vers nous en lâchant un hurlement similaire à celui qu'il venait de lâcher, mais alors qu'il allait nous atteindre, Hakaze, droite, dégaina une lame tranchante de sa poche et, sans émotion apparente, trancha la gorge de l'homme qui s'écroula au sol dans un torrent de sang, sous mes yeux presque exhorbités.

– Qu'as-tu fait… !? Bégayai-je, interdit. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça !?

– Comment ça ? Se questionna-t-elle naturellement, ne voyant pas le mal qu'elle venait de faire. Il nous attaquait non ?

– Mais…C'est toi qui l'a laissé se faire happer par les ténèbres pour ensuite le réduire au silence ! C'est toi qui l'a poussé à faire ça !

La femme se rapprocha de moi, reprenant la parole avec plus de froideur qu'elle n'avait affiché auparavant.

– Ecoute moi bien Hiroki. Dans cette guerre, si tu n'es pas prêt à commettre des infâmies, cela sera toi qui te fera trancher la gorge. J'ai de la famille à sauver, j'ai un avenir à sauver, et pour ça, je ne reculerai devant rien. Pour ce qui est de cet homme, je voulais confirmer une chose concernant Zetsubô.

– Confirmer une chose ? M'interrogeai-je, toujours déboussolé par le changement radical de Hakaze. Quelle chose ?

– Lorsque Zetsubô a fait son message à la télévision pour rassembler ses troupes, reprit-elle, je me suis mise à la place de quelqu'un touché par son message. Ok, c'est bien de vouloir rejoindre Zetsubô, mais comment le rejoindre concrètement ? A cela j'ai pensé à une chose, et j'en ai eu la confirmation à l'instant : dans cette guerre, si tu désespères ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tu seras avalé par le désespoir et ton discernement même sera détruit pour ne faire de toi qu'un soldat de Zetsubô.

– Alors il suffit de croire en l'espoir pour vaincre cette guerre ! Rétorquai-je, satisfait par la tournure de la situation. Si on croit en l'espoir tout devient possible !

– Ce n'est pas exactement là où je voulais en venir, Hiroki. Soupira-t-elle, dépitée. Aussi puissant soit ton espoir, tu vas voir des choses atroces dans cette guerre, et tu finiras forcément par ne pas en voir l'issue. La seule manière de te prévenir de ce genre de scénario, c'est de te débarrasser de toute émotion et de ne garder que ton objectif en tête. Autrement dit, tu dois te débarrasser de l'espoir pour continuer à espérer.

– Je refuse de me débarrasser de mon espoir ! Hurlai-je. C'est ce sentiment qui m'a maintenu en vie tout ce temps je ne peux pas le laisser tomber !

– Et tu peux me dire ce qu'il adviendra si toi, qui porte en toi le sang de Zetsubô, devient un soldat du désespoir juste parce que tu n'es pas assez blindé pour prendre sur toi !? Hurla-t-elle en perdant patience. Comment vas-tu sauver ton frère avec une conviction si faible Hiroki !?

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, frustré par ce que venait de me dire Hakaze. Quel rapport avait l'issue de ce combat avec le fait que mon espoir était fort ou non…Pourquoi me disait-elle maintenant que je n'étais pas assez fort ? Toutes ces années j'avais réussi à rester entier juste parce que j'avais l'espoir, pourquoi ce n'était pas la même chose maintenant ? Pourquoi Hakaze voulait-elle me séparer de mon arme principale ?

Hakaze était-elle…Mon ennemie ? …Non, ce n'était pas possible. C'était Hakaze qui avait introduit en moi la notion d'espoir lorsqu'elle me sauva. C'était elle qui m'avait sauvé, moi qui était à la dérive, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas me laisser tomber maintenant. Mais alors…Avait-elle raison ? Garder foi en l'espoir était ce qui allait me perdre et m'empêcher de sauver mon frère et ma sœur ?

Tout était très confus dans ma tête. Ainsi, je continuai à regarder Hakaze, dubitatif. Le fait qu'elle venait de tuer cet homme devant moi ne me concernait plus autant, le choc étant passé. Elle continua sa route en repoussant du pied le cadavre de l'individu qui gênait sa progression. Se retournant vers moi qui la regardais, elle me lança un sourire et m'invita à la suivre. Ruminant toujours ce que Hakaze m'avait fait observer, je la suivis malgré tout, ayant une confiance aveugle en elle.

– Il faut que je retrouve mon père. Me déclara-t-elle en nettoyant sa lame ensanglantée. J'ai un nouvel élément concernant le syndrome du désespoir. Qui plus est, nous avons une piste concernant Reisuke.

– Reisuke ? M'étonnai-je. Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

– Il faut vraiment tout te dire. Soupira-t-elle. Rappelle toi lors de notre affrontement à Domino avec Reisuke. La moindre personne qui s'endormait se faisait emprisonner dans la tour qu'il avait invoquée. C'est exactement le même procédé qui est utilisé ici. On peut en déduire que la personne qui contrôlait Reisuke à l'époque était Zetsubô ou du moins une personne hautement placée dans ses rangs, et que c'est cette même personne qui utilise le stratagème que l'on vient de voir.

– C'est vrai ça ! Tiltai-je enfin. J'avais complètement oublié cet épisode de notre voyage ! A vrai dire, concernant notre voyage temporel, je ne sais pas grand-chose de ce qu'il s'est passé à Domino City…Quand je me suis fait enfermer dans cette prison, j'ai eu du mal à conserver mes esprits tout ce temps, surtout avec ce pseudo roi qui me hurlait toute la journée dans les oreilles que son Heliopolis lui manquait.

– Ne te sers pas de lui comme excuse, rétorqua-t-elle avec l'œil malicieux. Tu es un débile c'est tout ~

Je soupirai sans répondre. Hakaze avait apparemment plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur moi concernant la crise, ses enjeux, ses conséquences. J'avais même l'impression qu'il y avait dix ans entre la Hakaze qui était sur la falaise Sekai et celle qui se trouvait devant moi. Comme si elle avait vécu des choses entre temps qui lui avaient fait un déclic alors qu'il y avait à peine dix jours entre les deux. Nous continuâmes notre route tandis que j'acceptais le fait que j'acceptais peu à peu que ma compagne était mieux placée que moi en ces temps de crise, même si je pensais que le chemin qu'elle empruntait était un chemin fait des mauvaises choses et de mauvais ressentis.

– Allez, continuons. Sourit-elle, brisant toutes les barrières que j'avais à l'intérieur. Nous avons encore des tas de choses à faire avant de –

– Avant de rendre votre dernier souffle oui ! Cria une voix féminine provenant de derrière. Mais vous z'en faites-pas , je suis là pour me charger de ça !

Nous nous retournâmes moi et Hakaze, nous laissant voir derrière nous une femme âgée de la trentaine qui se dressait sur une bâtisse en ruine, droite et rigide. Elle était une femme élancée aux courbes fines et aux longs cheveux blonds. Son regard bleu malicieux nous fixait avec satisfaction en nous regardant de haut. Un seul regard suffisait pour nous faire comprendre qu'elle était une chasseuse et que l'on était ses proies. Elle portait dans sa main droite une large faux de couleur bleu nuit qui était ornée de décorations couleur or, ce qui rendait son arme assez jolie à regarder. Habillée d'un simple tee shirt et d'un bermuda, elle devait être bonne sportive. Hakaze la fixa bouche bée, ayant certainement reconnu quelqu'un que je n'avais pas reconnu.

– Eh ! Cria-t-elle. Ne serais-tu pas Brittany de l'ancienne Yume-Nikki !?

– Je vois que tu as bonne mémoire. Sourit la femme. En effet, je suis Brittany de l'ancienne Yume Nikki, mais maintenant c'est Miss Fujiwara, Leader du sixième escadron de la fondation du futur, et accessoirement, la personne désignée pour éliminer la cible Hiroki Yamada.

– WHUT !? Beuglai-je. MAIS ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue t'étais juste une kaira qui disait des wesh wesh je suis la queen du rock ! Comment es-tu devenue intelligente !?

– C'est ça ris donc. Reprit-elle. Tu sais, quand tu as le vécu tu finis par laisser tomber les délires d'adolescents, surtout quand tu peux consacrer ta vie à créer quelque chose de meilleur. Je ne suis pas la meilleure de la fondation du futur, mais j'ai assez d'expérience pour pouvoir te vaincre, Yamada ~

– En attendant, tu aurais pu nous vaincre par surprise de derrière et tu as pris la peine de t'annoncer, voilà qui prouve que tu tiens peu à la vie ~ Rit Hakaze. Es-tu sûre d'avoir de l'expérience ? ~

Pour toute réponse, la blonde afficha un rictus prononcé qui me signala quelque chose de mauvais. Elle ne bougeait pas face à nous alors que nous pouvions l'attaquer à tout moment. C'était bien trop louche venant d'un ennemi de la fondation du futur. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, et je compris finalement ce qu'il en était. Rapidement, je me saisis du bras de Hakaze et la jetai le plus fort possible devant moi et la rejoins rapidement in extremis tandis qu'à l'endroit où nous étions le sol lui-même explosa, créant un grand trou là où nous étions censés être quelques secondes auparavant.

Hakaze était consternée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, et je l'étais aussi. Brittany avait-elle vraiment acquis un pouvoir quelconque durant les années pendant lesquelles elle avait continué de son côté ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question qu'elle se jeta sur moi, armée de sa large faux qui passa à deux doigts de ma tête, manquant de me sectionner le cou en un seul impact. Sans me poser de question, je tentai de reprendre le contrôle en attaquant à mon tour tandis que Hakaze revint joindre ses forces aux miennes. Nous oppressâmes rapidement la femme qui n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer de quelques pas, nous laissant moi et Hakaze claquer chacun une shungite au sol et déclencher son pouvoir.

watch?v=EGH_6z3EFOo

Je sentis le pouvoir de la pierre noire m'englober rapidement. Les battements de mon cœur devinrent de plus en plus rapides tandis que mes muscles devinrent plus rigides. Pendant quelques secondes j'eus du mal à contenir l'énergie qui était en moi, mais lorsqu'elle se relâcha, le pouvoir qui m'était attribué était utilisable. Et c'était la même chose pour Hakaze, qui était désormais complètement d'attaque. Elle pouvait utiliser les pouvoirs d'Athéna même en l'absence de cette dernière grâce aux pierres, tandis que mon pouvoir à moi était de pouvoir modeler une force similaire à une lumière afin d'attaquer et de défendre. J'appelais ça la force de l'espoir.

– Je vais te montrer un espoir plus juste que celui de la fondation du futur ! Hurlai-je avec animosité envers Brittany.

Mais Brittany ne me répondit pas puisqu'elle était déjà oppressée par Hakaze qui n'avait même pas pris le temps de parler avant de se jeter sur elle. Je me joignis donc à la bataille à mon tour en utilisant cette énergie modulable pour me transporter jusqu'aux femmes. Brittany était plutôt habile, elle utilisait sa faux pour nous forcer à esquiver, nous forcer à reculer, puis activer une de ces « bombes » dont elle avait le secret lorsque nous étions là où la dite bombe était posée. Ce fut ce qu'elle me fit, mais par chance, Hakaze eut le réflexe de me frapper de son propre pouvoir pour me faire éviter l'impact. Nous eûmes quelques secondes d'arrêt avant de reprendre la bataille en essayant de toucher Brittany, qui, dansant continuellement avec sa faux, nous empêchait de l'atteindre et pire, tranchait tout simplement toute attaque qui parvenait jusqu'à elle. Je tentai une nouvelle approche en utilisant la force de l'espoir pour me créer un bouclier. Je me ruai sur la femme en provenant de derrière, mais elle me repoussa d'un simple coup de faux qui me propulsa au loin tandis qu'elle dansait toujours en sautant de bâtisses en bâtisses. Je voulus me relever afin de rapidement rejoindre Hakaze, mais avant de pouvoir faire la moindre chose, me réalisai qu'une bombe allait exploser sur moi et je n'eus même pas le temps de m'extirper totalement qu'elle explosa, me projetant au loin. Hakaze, surprise, se prit un coup de la faux dansante qui la propulsa elle également au loin.

Je sentis mon dos me faire mal. En y passant ma main, je m'aperçus qu'une ouverture non pas très large, mais semblant plutôt profonde, s'était creusée dans ma peau. Rien d'étonnant après un tel choc quand on y repensait. Le pouvoir de ses bombes était plutôt fort, mais cela m'intriguait un peu en y réfléchissant. Comment pouvait-elle avoir obtenu ce pouvoir alors que selon Erika, la fondation du futur n'en avait aucun en particulier ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qui clochait dans ce combat, mais quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond, et je devais absolument mettre la main sur cette chose.

Je retournai à l'assaut de la femme. Hakaze et moi partageâmes un regard, et sans parler, elle comprit là où je voulais en venir. Chargeant la force de l'espoir dans mes poings, je voulais me battre avec la femme pendant que mon acolyte détermine d'où provenait la source de son pouvoir d'explosion qui était le véritable problème dans l'histoire. Ainsi, laissant Hakaze faire sa part du deal, j'évitai les coups de faux que la femme tentait de m'asséner en continuant sa chorégraphie le plus possible, cherchant à un moyen de l'atteindre de mon côté. Elle changeait régulièrement de style de danse et était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, allant même jusqu'à fermer les yeux pendant qu'elle me combattait sans pour autant être dérangée par l'absence de ce sens primordial qu'était la vision. Pour l'atteindre et ne pas me faire trancher, je devais analyser ses moindres mouvements, le rythme de ses pas, et réfléchir à quel moment elle était la plus ouverte pour pouvoir attaquer. Je me contentai donc d'esquiver encore et encore tandis que mes jambes s'entremêlaient pour esquiver ET rester en équilibre simultanément, et ce fut au bout d'une ou deux minutes que j'eus la révélation.

Combattre quelqu'un qui dansait comme Brittany ne pouvait être fait que d'une seule manière. Ainsi, je m'approchai d'elle en prenant ce combat exactement comme elle le faisait : comme une danse. A force d'esquiver, j'avais pu analyser sa chorégraphie, et ainsi, je pouvais désormais improviser une chorégraphie complémentaire qui me faisait éviter les coups de faux qu'elle tentait de m'asséner. Je me baissais lorsqu'elle levait les bras, je sautais lorsqu'elle tournait sur elle-même, je me jetais au sol lorsqu'elle attaquait, puis je me relevai exactement comme si j'exécutais instinctivement une chorégraphie. Ainsi, je m'avançai de plus en plus de la femme qui, les yeux fermés, était concentrée sur ses pas. Je ne subissais plus le rythme de ses pas, j'avançais un rythme complémentaire qui me permettait de passer au travers des siens. Il n'y avait qu'un moment critique auquel je devais prendre garde : le moment où elle changeait de rythme. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait le vingt-cinquième pas, elle changeait brutalement de chorégraphie pour en faire une autre, et je devais anticiper laquelle pour éviter de me prendre un coup de faux qui me serait fatal.

Et lorsqu'elle changea de rythme, j'eus du mal à éviter son premier coup, si bien qu'il trancha le reste de ma veste qui peinait déjà à tenir sur mes épaules suite au premier impact qu'elle avait encaissé. Je me retrouvai torse nu et donc encore plus vulnérable aux attaques de la blonde. Mais une fois la chorégraphie maitrisée, je pus m'approcher encore plus et cette fois je chargeai toute la force de l'espoir dans mes poings avant de lui en asséner un coup directement sur le visage.

Elle fut propulsée du haut du tas de ruines depuis lequel nous nous battions tous les deux. Elle s'écrasa violemment au sol tandis que sa faux fut propulsée au loin, se plantant sèchement dans le sol. Je descendis de mon piédestal, retrouvant Hakaze, qui, elle, avait réussi à localiser et neutraliser toutes les bombes qui étaient au sol, nous laissant ainsi libres dans nos mouvements. Nous ne tenions désormais moi et ma compagne devant Brittany qui était allongée au sol. Cette dernière, désarmée et à notre merci, eut une réaction qui nous surprit énormément. Elle se releva d'un saut gracieux afin de retomber sur ses jambes et reprit la parole avec entrain.

– Woohooo ! C'était A-ma-zing ! J'ignorais que tu possédais un corps si agile espèce de cachotier ~

– Huuuh !? Beuglai-je. Tu n'es pas censée essayer de nous fausser compagnie pour récupérer ton arme ?

– Oublie ça bébé ~ Je ne peux blesser un pote danseur ~ Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais même t'aider ~ T'as gagné mon respect ~

– Euuuh….Tu n'es pas censée éliminer Hiroki en guise d'allégeance à la fondation du futur pour laquelle tu œuvres depuis des années? La questionna Hakaze, consternée.

– C'est l'espoir ! Rétorquai-je les étoiles dans les yeux. C'est l'espoir qui l'a remise sur le droit chemin !

Je sentis à l'instant précis où je dis ça une douleur assez vive dans l'estomac. Alors que je pensais que c'était Brittany qui s'était jouée de moi, c'était en fait Hakaze qui m'avait donné un coup de genou, me faisant m'écrouler au sol instantanément.

– Pour…quoi…Gémis-je de douleur…Pourquoi tu me fais mal ?

– STOP AVEC TON ESPOIR HIROKI ! Hurla Hakaze. ELLE EST JUSTE DEBILE, TON ESPOIR N'A RIEN FAIT ! Bon, Brittany, qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'on peut te faire confiance ?

– Si je te dévoile le secret de mes bombes, ça te suffirait ? Sourit la danseuse.

– Dis toujours ça peut m'intéresser ~ Reprit Hakaze. Mais ça ne suffira peut-être pas pour que je te fasse confiance ~

– Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs. Répondit-elle, sérieuse. C'est un de mes lieutenants dans la fondation du futur qui en possède et qui a posé ces bombes pendant que j'attirais votre attention. C'est pour ça que je n'avais besoin de rien faire pour les poser. Mon lieutenant s'occupe de tout ~

– Je vois, vous étiez deux tout ce temps…Pas mal du tout je dois l'avouer. Ah, et d'ailleurs je vais profiter pour une chose. ~

Tandis que je me relevais difficilement, Hakaze proposa à Brittany de lui saisir la main en affichant un sourire. La danseuse, confiante, se saisit de cette poignée de main amicale, mais à la seconde où elle le fit, une lumière assez importante s'abattit sur elle et l'engloutit totalement pendant quelques secondes sous mon regard consterné. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, Il ne restait plus qu'une carte de duel de monstre sur laquelle se trouvait la photo de Brittany. Hakaze ramassa la carte en souriant.

– Désolée mais je ne fais confiance à aucun « allié » qui sort de nulle part ~ Rit mon amie. Ne t'en fais pas Brittany, d'ici deux ou trois heures tu devrais être libre, mais nous serons partis depuis un moment ~

– Je suppose que la fondation du futur est déployée dans ce carnage du coup. Repris-je. Ca va être tendu pour progresser si on doit faire face à Zetsubô ET à la fondation du futur.

– Ca sera compliqué si tu ne laisses pas enfin tes émotions de côté et que tu n'as pas ton objectif dans la tête Hiroki. Débarrasse-toi de tes bons sentiments. Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, mais il faut forcément faire en sorte de ne pas te laisser attendrir par tout ce que tu vois au nom de l'espoir.

– Je suppose que tu as raison…Soupirai-je. Je vais essayer de moins penser à l'espoir et à être un peu plus dur avec mon environnement…

Ma camarade me sourit tendrement et ensemble nous reprîmes la route. Elle utilisa les derniers pouvoirs d'Athéna pour refermer la plaie qui était ouverte dans mon dos, et l'effet des pierres se dissipa finalement pour disparaître comme elle il était arrivé. Nous avions eu ce petit contretemps qui était représenté par Brittany, mais nous avions réussi à le contourner malgré tout. Mais Hakaze avait raison, je ne pouvais pas m'en remettre uniquement à l'espoir pour avancer, si je voulais vaincre dans ce conflit, il fallait que je progresse et que…

Et que…

Je laisse une part plus agressive de moi prendre le contrôle sur cet espoir…

– Dis Hiroki. Me coupa Hakaze, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important. Tu pourrais m'écouter un peu ?

– Bien sûr. Répondis-je naturellement. Que veux-tu me dire d'important ?

– C'est…C'est à propos du futur, Hiroki. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important sur le futur, sur notre futur.


	55. Le quatrième pilier de l'espoir

Chapitre 37 : Le quatrième pilier de l'espoir (Reisuke, jour +16)

video/x3xyfm1_highschool-of-the-dead-ost-1-17-muraski-fuji-no-takurami_shortfilms

Dans le monde que nous réservait Zetsubô, chaque pas était peut-être le dernier. Le chaos était le guide de chaque route que l'on empruntait, et il n'y avait aucun chemin retour possible à chaque chemin que l'on choisissait. Chaque erreur pouvait être fatale et le prix ultime était celui de notre vie elle-même. Pourtant, moi et Jessica avions choisi une voie risquée, voir même la plus dangereuse, puisque nous avions choisi celle qui nous faisait gagner des alliés – non, des fardeaux – sous notre responsabilité tandis que nous avancions au ralenti. N'ayant aucun pouvoir, les quatre personnes que nous avions sauvé il y a deux ou trois jours de cela étaient d'avantage des obstacles à notre progression qu'une véritable aide, et nous en étions conscients. En bataille, nous devions surveiller nos arrières, mais aussi celles de ces quatre personnes et de Chitose qui nous suivait désormais dans tout ce que nous faisions. La petite se révélait d'ailleurs plutôt utile parfois. Elle était plus agile que Jessica et pouvait donc se faufiler dans les magasins à l'abandon pour nous ramener de la nourriture et à boire, et pour être honnête, c'était peut-être la personne la plus importante du groupe rien que grâce à ça. Nous avions appris à être reconnaissants envers la petite fille qui, en échange de cette protection, mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage et me rendait aussi le sourire de par son innocence.

Mais chaque porte que nous ouvrions débouchait sur un monde encore plus tordu que le précédent. Et cela se confirma lorsque nous arrivâmes au carrefour principal de notre village. Nous prîmes la direction nord, celle d'où était venu Noda, pour essayer de localiser un maximum de civils à sauver, mais à peine arrivés nous fûmes surpris par ce que nous trouvâmes. Instinctivement, je mis ma main devant les yeux de Chitose qui n'eut pas le temps de voir cette scène macabre qu'était un homme gisant au sol dans une marre de son propre sang. C'était le premier cadavre que nous voyions en cette guerre, et même si j'en avais vu d'autres, c'était vraiment étrange de voir ça. Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment d'être émotif. Aussi, je demandai à la petite de se tourner, et, laissant nos compagnons qui étaient encore plus choqués que je ne l'étais, je m'avançai vers le cadavre, sous les yeux amusés de Jessica.

L'homme gisait face contre terre. Je posai ma main pour le retourner, et lorsque je le vis de face, je constatai qu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle parce que quelqu'un lui avait tranché la gorge. Ce n'était donc sûrement pas un monstre qui était à l'origine de ce meurtre puisque les monstres dévoraient tout simplement les personnes auxquelles elles s'attaquaient, et s'il y avait résistance, c'était plusieurs coups de griffes qui étaient assénées, et ce n'était pas aussi précis qu'un égorgement. Ainsi, je pouvais en déduire que c'était un homme qui était responsable de ce meurtre. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignorais. Après tout, je ne savais même pas si l'homme gisant au sol était un allié ou un ennemi, mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant que sa vie s'était éteinte.

Je me tournai vers Jessica qui, usant de sa violence, faisait taire les quatre adultes affolés par la situation.

– C'est un homme qui a tué ce gars. Lui dis-je avec sérieux. Ce n'est pas un monstre. Donc il se peut qu'un soldat de Zetsubô soit dans les parages.

– J'vois le genre. Me répondit-elle toute aussi sérieuse. Progressons prudemment et en silence. Faudrait qu'on trouve un endroit pour mettre tout le monde à l'abri histoire qu'ils arrêtent de chialer pour leur vie.

Honteux, le groupe nous accompagnant baissa la tête. Je trouvais Jessica un peu dure avec des personnes ayant peur pour leur vie, mais elle avait raison, il fallait être discrets et nous n'allions pas éternellement cumuler les fardeaux sur nos épaules, au risque de nous écrouler sous leur poids.

Le temps me donna vite raison, puisque beaucoup de soldats de Zetsubô sortirent de nulle part d'un seul coup. Les monstres pourtant de faible niveau à premier coup d'œil, étaient en nombre suffisant pour pouvoir mettre en péril la vie des civils que nous protégions. Tandis qu'ils étaient inactifs, je me ruai rapidement sur la petite afin de la garder près de moi tandis que Jessica, immobile, attendait qu'ils passent à l'attaque pour riposter.

video/x18xkjp_deadman-wonderland-opening-uncensored-hd_shortfilms

Ils se jetèrent tous en même temps sur nous, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Nous nous mîmes, Jessica et moi, à utiliser ces pouvoirs qui étaient les nôtres afin de repousser les monstres. Ils étaient en grand nombre, nous attaquant de tous les angles afin d'avoir notre peau.

– Onii-Chan ! Cria Chitose. Derrière toi !

Rapidement je me retournai et utilisant le pouvoir du désespoir, je projetai une onde qui détruit rapidement le monstre. La petite me sourit tandis qu'elle fut éclaboussée par le sang du monstre qui venait d'exploser sous ses yeux tandis que je repris mes attaques sur les autres dont le nombre semblait s'accroître encore et encore. Tandis que le groupe qui nous accompagnait se cachait au mieux pour ne pas se prendre un monstre, nous fûmes rapidement acculés par les forces grandissantes des ennemis qui ne nous laissaient même pas l'occasion de nous déplacer pour les attaquer. Lorsque je n'étais pas assez rapide, je me prenais une attaque de derrière, et même si elle était faible, au bout de dix, vingt, trente attaques, cela commençait à peser de plus en plus.

Je réfléchissais à comment briser cette boucle qu'était celle dans laquelle nous nous étions mise. La force brute ne pouvait pas venir à bout de milliers d'ennemis puisqu'à peine en avions tué quelques-uns que d'autres surgissaient de nulle part en soif de sang. Jessica n'avait même pas le temps de rassembler son énergie pour invoquer Akulia et nous allions montrer nos limites. Nous n'avions pas énormément de marge et surtout trop peu de temps.

Mais alors que j'eus une idée, je n'eus pas le temps de la mettre en place que nous eûmes une surprise plutôt conséquente. Alors que les monstres fonçaient sur nous, encore et encore leur taille sembla diminuer d'un seul coup. Pensant en premier lieu que mes yeux me jouaient des tours, je restai en garde, mais contre toute attente, lorsque les monstres m'atteignirent de nouveau, je ne sentis qu'un léger picotement, comme si un moustique m'avait piqué et que cela me grattait sur le coup.

Moi et Jessica nous arrêtâmes alors net face à ce changement drastique de situation, mais avant que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit, une musique retentit dans l'espace de combat. Un spot lumineux attira nos yeux sur une des bâtisses carbonisées sur laquelle se trouvaient 5 ombres dans une pose plutôt…Grotesque. Une voix provenant d'eux se fit entendre.

video/x3kqi52_death-parade-opening-%E3%83%87%E3%82%B9-%E3%83%91%E3%83%AC%E3%83%BC%E3%83%89-flyers-by-bradio-hd_shortfilms

– WoooooHoooooHoooooHooooo Yeaaaaaah ! Cria cette voix masculine retentissant au loin sous mon regard consterné. Quindecim ! On y va !

– Reçu ! Répondirent en chœur les autres avant de se diriger rapidement vers nous.

Sans que nous ne puissions réagir, les 5 personnes vinrent combattre les monstres. Une d'elles était une femme aux cheveux noirs qui utilisait la force de ses poings pour détruire les créatures. Une autre chevauchait une monture de flammes qui carbonisait tous les monstres qu'elle trouvait sur son passage. Il y avait aussi un homme qui semblait utiliser un pouvoir qui immobilisait les monstres pour qu'un de ses acolytes, qui avait apparemment la faculté de disparaître pendant quelques secondes, puisse le vaincre en sortant de nulle part. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le constater, les monstres cessèrent d'affluer, et les cinq personnes vinrent paraître devant nous. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par deux autres personnes, dont Kôsei, ce qui me surprit comme jamais.

– Tout va bien ? Entama-t-il, glacial. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés trop tard ?

– Merci d'être venu. Soupirai-je, un peu soulagé malgré tout. Mais…Qui sont ces gens qui t'accompagnent ?

– Nous sommes le Quindecim. Me répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille tandis que Jessica nous rejoignit. Nous sommes la référence en matière de satisfaction client depuis l'ouverture de notre bar. Je suis Daisuke, à votre service. Reprit-il en se prosternant.

– Ouais, ok vous nous avez donné un coup de main. Grogna Jessica. Mais sérieux c'était quoi cette mise en scène de merde quand vous êtes arrivés !? Z'avez cru vous étiez des héros ou ça se passe comment !?

– Kess'ta toi ? Rétorqua une des brunes en s'avançant vers Jessica. T'as cru t'allais agresser quelqu'un qui venait de sauver la peau de ton cul ou ça se passe comment ? Tu veux crever c'est ça ?

– J'aimerais bien voir ça, rit la blonde, me faire étaler au sol par une poufiasse de ton genre ~

– Ok, enchérit sa nouvelle amie. Ce soir tu rentres en corbillard ma poule !

J'eus l'impression de voir double tandis que ce Daisuke et Kôsei stoppèrent chacun l'une des protagonistes de cette bagarre improvisée. Je lâchai un soupir en pensant au fait qu'il y avait une Jessica de plus, mais au final, Kôsei et celui qui semblait être son ami réussirent à les stopper. Mon ami à la cicatrice reprit la parole, tout aussi sérieux qu'il ne l'était d'habitude.

– Je me suis égaré et j'ai fini par rencontrer ces gens. De fils en aiguilles ils ont décidé de se mettre à sauver des civils. Je te présente le Quindecim. Le Quindecim, voici Reisuke et Jessica. Reisuke, Jessica, voici le Quindecim.

– Appelez-moi Laetitia, Lae, ou Godzilla. Reprit le clone de Jessica. J'suis la future fiancée de Dai.

– Enchantée, moi c'est Rika ! Sourit l'autre brune. C'est moi qui ait réduit la taille de ces monstres, c'est mon pouvoir ~

– Elle en a aussi profité pour réduire la taille de ses bourrelets GYAHAHAHA ! Reprit bruyamment son acolyte qui continua, Moi c'est Sylvio. ~ Mon pouvoir est de charmer n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, et grâce à ça j'immobilise ce que je charme pendant un temps donné ~

– Disons plutôt que tout le monde a peur de ta soif de luxure Sylvio ~ Reprit joyeusement un homme plus élégant. Moi c'est Louis, et mon pouvoir…C'est un secret ~

– Et moi c'est Hikari ! Déclara une jeune femme chevauchant toujours sa monture de feu. Je suis la maîtresse de mon cheval de feu, Christophe ! Moi et le Quindecim nous voulons faire de notre mieux pour aider ceux dans le besoin.

– Si vous pouviez nous débarrasser de ces cinq-là, ça s'rait vraiment bien. Leur lança Jessica. Misère qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants quand ils pleurent pour leur vie.

Jessica désigna du doigt ceux qui, derrière nous, étaient tremblants à l'idée de se faire attaquer par les monstres. Daisuke, qui semblait être le leader du groupe, s'avança vers eux l'air intéressé. Il afficha pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé un rictus léger qui s'inscrivit sur son visage, avant de reprendre la parole, rigide.

– Permettez-moi de me présenter formellement et une seule fois. Je suis votre barman, Daisuke. Je viens pour vous amener dans mon bar où vous serez en sécurité.

– Je…Je ne te fais pas confiance ! Rétorqua l'un des civils auquel l'homme voulait porter secours.

– Je conçois en effet que notre service client est singulier et je m'en excuse. Reprit l'homme. Cependant, j'aimerais mettre un point d'honneur sur le fait qu'en tant que barman, il est de mon devoir de garantir le fait que mes clients repartent avec le sourire et en sécurité. Si vous acceptez de devenir mes clients, je vous protègerai donc au péril de ma vie et jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Nous nous arrêtâmes tous devant le barman qui, les étoiles dans les yeux, avait l'air totalement ridicule. Au final, le groupe accepta de suivre Daisuke qui demanda à son amie la serveuse de faire office de transport. Au début je ne compris pas, mais lorsqu'elle accepta, je fus choqué par le fait qu'elle se transforma en un monstre gigantesque – qui me fit comprendre le surnom de Godzilla — sur lequel grimpa toute la bande en riant et en hurlant des « Yihaaa ~ ». Kôsei se retourna pour les suivre.

– Attends Kôsei ! L'interrompis-je. Où vas-tu aller après ça ? Ne devrions-nous pas rester ensemble ?

– Je vais ramener ces gens au bar et continuer les recherches avec cette bande. Reprit-il. A force de sauver les autres, peut-être trouverai-je un moyen de mettre la main sur Zetsubô. C'est toujours mieux que de tourner en rond en espérant que le hasard résolve les choses.

– Fais de ton mieux pour garder ta santé mentale alors ~ Le charia la blonde. Avec ces gars-là ça doit être difficile ~

– Je te supporte chaque jour dans le groupe, c'est suffisant pour me forger des nerfs d'acier. Sourit le violoniste avant de rejoindre son groupe sur le monstre qu'était devenu le clone de Jessica.

Et ainsi, Kôsei repartit d'où il venait, en compagnie des nouveaux alliés qu'il avait obtenu ces derniers jours, et avec les civils qu'il avait sauvé au passage. J'eus une pensée pour Chitose, la petite, qui allait pouvoir se mettre à l'abri et ainsi échapper à ce carnage, malgré que cela me rendait un peu triste de la savoir partie. Je me surpris à verser quelques larmes face à son départ, mais je n'eus pas le temps de les essuyer que l'on vint m'interrompre.

– Pourquoi tu pleures Onii-chan ? Me demanda une voix aigüe provenant de derrière.

Je lâchai un « Eh ? » qui fut suffisant pour montrer que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre cette voix. Lorsque je me retournai, je me rendis compte que la petite était toujours derrière et qu'elle n'avait pas suivi le groupe qui était parti se mettre à l'abri. Elle s'était cachée derrière moi pendant l'échange que nous avions eu avec Kôsei et le Quindecim et s'était faite discrète pour pas que l'on ne la remarque. Surpris, je lui demandai des comptes.

– HUUUUH !? Mais pourquoi es-tu restée ici !? Hurlai-je. Te rends-tu compte du danger auquel tu t'exposes Chitose !?

– Je ne fais confiance qu'à Onii-chan. Bouda la petite en gonflant les joues. Si c'est pour rester toute seule en sécurité, je préfère encore mourir avec toi.

La petite me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, comme si je l'avais offensée en la rappelant à l'ordre. Malgré le risque qu'elle prenait, cela me faisait plaisir de la savoir avec nous. Je m'étais attaché à cette gamine qui n'avait plus rien, et je voulais la savoir vivante, la protéger moi-même et la préserver jusqu'à la fin du conflit contre Zetsubô. Ainsi je pris la résolution de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle tant que tous les soucis ne seraient pas réglés.

– Tu es restée ici, donc tu as intérêt à ne pas me lâcher d'accord ? Repris-je du même ton que mon grand-frère me parlait à l'époque. Au moindre danger tu te mets derrière-moi, et si le danger est trop gros, tu te caches n'importe où, d'accord ?

La petite acquiesça, me tirant un sourire au passage. Jessica regardait la scène, qui, de par l'innocence de la petite, la fit sourire malgré la rudesse de la blonde. Au final, nous reprîmes tous les trois la route tandis que Chitose se confirma comme le troisième membre de notre groupe plutôt que comme une petite fille que l'on traînait de combats en combats.

Le soir arriva. Cela ne se voyait pas dans le ciel, mais cela se ressentait sur nos corps. Jessica était moins active, et personnellement je sentais mes muscles moins forts. Nous nous retranchâmes ainsi dans une ruelle afin de nous y reposer. Cependant, un dilemme nous fit face, un dilemme qui allait peut-être être décisif en ces temps de crise.

– Ecoute sale gland, reprit la blonde, je dors la première, je suis overépuisée et je pourrai pas tenir.

– J'allais dire la même chose…Soupirai-je. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai veiller pendant que tu dors, et toi non plus…Et on ne peut pas se permettre de dormir en même temps et de nous faire attaquer pendant notre sommeil…Akulia ne peut pas veiller sur nous ?

– T'as cru je pouvais mobiliser mon énergie pendant mon sommeil toi ? T'es débile ? Tu vas porter tes couilles et tenir le coup pour que je te veille après et puis c'est t –

– Moi je peux rester réveillée. Affirma la petite en coupant Jessica qui la fusilla du regard. Vous dormez tous les deux, et s'il y a un problème je réveille Onii-chan pour qu'il se batte.

– Non, tu ne peux pas rester réveillée seule toute la nuit Chitose. Repris-je concerné par l'état de la petite. C'est bien trop dangereux et tu dois dormir tu es une enfant.

– Je ne suis pas fatiguée puisque tu m'as portée la plupart du temps et que je peux dormir sur toi quand tu me portes. Je peux veiller pour vous fais-moi confiance !

Je fixai le regard de la petite afin d'essayer de la déstabiliser, mais tout ce que je trouvai dans ce regard fut de la détermination et la volonté de nous aider. C'était un pari extrêmement risqué que de confier nos trois vies à une enfant…Mais je sentais que refuser maintenant était impossible.

– Très bien, soupirai-je en admettant ma défaite, tu peux nous veiller pendant qu'on dort. Si tu veux me réveiller en vitesse, tire-moi les cheveux ou pince moi, ça ira plus vite.

Le visage de la petite s'illumina lorsque je lui donnai le feu vert tandis que Jessica, elle, était déjà partie se coucher, indifférente au fait que ce soit moi ou la petite qui la veille. Je demandai à Chitose une fois de plus si ça allait aller pour elle, si elle n'allait pas avoir peur, et elle m'assura que tout allait bien se passer. Je me couchai donc au sol et m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard bienveillant de la petite fille qui prenait sa tâche très à cœur.

…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau, ce fut par la douleur infligée par la petite. A moitié dans les vapes, je tentai de vite me ressaisir tandis que la gamine me secouait de partout en criant que je devais me réveiller, et ce fut le « FERME TA GUEULE LA MOME ! » que Jessica hurla dans son sommeil qui me tira du mien pour de bon. Je me mis en alerte, cherchant du regard d'où venait la menace. Chitose, qui secouait Jessica, tentait de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais elle était trop confuse et je ne compris pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Cependant, alors que la petite tentait en vain de réveiller ma copine la blonde, la menace à laquelle elle faisait allusion arriva alors de nulle part, me laissant voir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. C'était un homme blond qui dans ses yeux avaient en eux la marque de Zetsubô : une couleur rouge vive malsaine qui semblait elle-même animée par la haine. Pourtant, dans son regard, je ne pouvais même pas discerner sa raison. Ses yeux étaient dépossédés de vie, comme s'il n'était qu'une simple marionnette au service du désespoir. Mais alors que j'allais me mettre en garde, un autre homme qui lui, était un brun, arriva quelques secondes après son camarade, et lui aussi semblait manipulé. Jessica qui s'était réveillée eut un frisson intense lui parcourant le corps en regardant l'identité des deux personnes qui nous faisaient face. Abasourdie, l'effrontée bégaya :

– Non…Tout mais pas eux…Pas ces types…

– Que se passe-t-il Jessica ? Lui demandai-je, interpellé. Tu connais ces types !?

– Reisuke…Ces types sont Adrien et Grégory…Les types qui m'ont violée à Arcadia il y a quatorze ans…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque Jessica m'annonça l'identité de ces deux hommes qui semblaient avoir la trentaine. Tous les deux étaient habillés de l'uniforme qui ressemblait à celui d'Arcadia, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais enlevé. Pourtant, le dit uniforme était en lambeaux. Sans vraiment réfléchir à la question, je sentis que la rage en moi devenait de plus en plus puissante face aux deux individus qui nous regardaient sans émotion aucune. Je confiai la petite à Jessica qui ne comprit pas tout de suite où je voulais en venir, et, sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de réagir, je me jetai sur les deux hommes qui n'eurent même pas le temps de me voir venir non plus. Utilisant l'énergie du désespoir qui était instantanément venue à moi cette fois, je tentai d'asséner un coup de poing à l'un des deux hommes, mais alors que j'allais le toucher, il disparut instantanément sans que je ne puisse l'atteindre. Je voulus affronter l'autre, mais il disparut aussi. Je fus choqué, tout comme Jessica le fut de son côté, seulement je n'eus pas vraiment de temps pour réagir que le blond surgit de nulle part.

video/x4bgkgt_highschool-of-the-dead-ost-23-last-battle_fun

J'eus à peine le temps d'esquiver que l'autre surgit également et utilisa un pouvoir qui m'était familier afin de propulser une onde qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Ces pouvoirs étaient des pouvoirs psychiques cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais aussi et surtout, l'énergie du désespoir était mêlée à leurs pouvoirs psychiques. Je compris alors soudainement pourquoi leur regard était vide, ils étaient sous la totale emprise de Zetsubô.

– Recule, Jessica. Dis-je sérieusement. Recule avec la petite, je vais me charger d'eux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer sa merde, je me lançai de nouveau dans la bataille contre les deux hommes dont l'expression était figée dans l'indifférence et dont les lèvres n'articulaient pas un mot. Ils avaient été privés de leur discernement à un moment et n'étaient plus que des marionnettes, cela se voyait rien que de par leurs mouvements. Lorsque je combattais l'un deux, il esquivait toujours de la même façon, ce qui me permettait de prendre l'autre à revers. Concentrant en moi cette énergie liée au désespoir, je fis de nouveau de moi un guerrier fait d'émotions négatives et me ruai sur le brun à qui je donnai des coups de pieds et de poings en rafales tandis qu'il essayait de parer mes attaques. Il bloquait tous mes coups assez rapidement, et lorsqu'il s'en prenait un, il n'esquissait pas la moindre grimace, ou le moindre gémissement qui aurait pu m'indiquer qu'il avait mal. Il fonctionnait totalement à l'instinct et encaissait admirablement mes coups tandis que son acolyte profita de son côté du fait que j'étais occupé pour charger une frappe psychique assez puissante qu'il écrasa sur moi alors que mon attention était prise. L'impact de l'onde psychique fut dévastateur et me tira un hurlement de douleur tandis que je m'écrasai au sol.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir au sol que les deux partenaires plongèrent dans l'écran de fumée pour se ruer sur moi alors que j'étais encore à terre. Je me retournai sur moi-même au sol, me dégageant de la cible initiale tandis que les deux s'écrasèrent au sol. Me relevant, je pus apercevoir dans cet écran de fumée l'ombre de mes deux adversaires qui, le poing contre le sol, me regardaient de leurs grands yeux rouges. Agacé, je décidai de moi aussi passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Et ce fut quelques secondes plus tard que mon monstre de duel, Ananta le dragon maléfique, vint se joindre à mes côtés. Le monstre aux six têtes s'éleva majestueusement des ruines dont je l'avais invoqué en poussant un hurlement au cri rauque et cassé qui fit peur à Chitose qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ce genre de monstres. Comme il en était d'habitude, mes cheveux poussèrent et virèrent au noir tandis que mes yeux devinrent rouges. L'énergie ténébreuse en moi atteignit son maximum et je le sentis lorsque je me déplaçai puisque j'allais désormais aussi vite que ma sœur lorsqu'elle se battait contre Noda. Ainsi, je pus me ruer sur le blond tandis qu'Ananta affrontait le brun. Nous étions désormais en deux contre deux. Toujours aussi rapide je donnai des tas de coups de poings à mon adversaire qui ne sourcillait toujours pas face au fait qu'il était acculé par la vitesse de mes mouvements. Je me déplaçai rapidement pour le prendre à revers, et cette fois il ne put rien voir arriver, se prenant une décharge de mon énergie négative générée par mes poings qui le propulsa contre une barraque qui s'effondra sur lui avant même qu'il ne puisse se relever.

J'enchaînai avec l'autre qui combattait toujours Ananta, qui, de ses six têtes, était tout aussi qualifié que moi pour combattre l'homme. Bondissant par-dessus le reptile, je générai en vitesse une épée de désespoir qui se matérialisa dans mes mains, et j'écrasai cette épée contre l'homme qui, comme son acolyte, fut violemment projeté au sol dans un cratère ayant la forme de son corps. J'eus un temps d'arrêt, observant les deux endroits où s'étaient écrasés les hommes. Je fus surpris par une brise agréable qui caressait mon visage et faisait flotter ces longs cheveux noirs qui m'appartenaient, et pour être honnête, cela me donnait un sentiment de puissance. Cependant, au bout de quelques secondes d'attente, les deux hommes revinrent en course, sans réelle surprise. L'un utilisa son pouvoir psychique pour détruire les décombres sous lesquels il se trouvait tandis que l'autre agrandit d'avantage le cratère dans lequel il se trouvait avant d'en sortir.

Cette fois, ils ne se ruèrent pas directement sur moi. Ils chargèrent tous les deux leur énergie psychique au travers de leurs corps. Je pouvais le voir à cette lueur verdâtre qui les entourait et qui devenait de plus en plus vive et puissante. Pour toute réponse, moi aussi je chargeai de plus en plus mon énergie provenant du désespoir qui m'entoura dans un torrent d'obscurité qui voilait même presque tout mon visage tant l'énergie en question était abondante. Ils chargèrent cependant plus vite que moi et se propulsèrent vers moi à une vitesse folle grâce à leurs pouvoirs. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'énergie psychique soit beaucoup plus rapide à charger que la mienne, si bien que je n'avais aucune option pour interrompre mes préparations à moi et éviter de prendre les coups. Aussi, je fermai les yeux par réflexe, me préparant à subir l'impact des deux hommes, mais à ma grande surprise, quelque chose intervint entre eux et moi. Une barrière jaune translucide se mit en travers de mes deux assaillants, et disparut quelques secondes plus tard, mais ce fut suffisant pour que l'énergie que j'eus chargée repousse les deux hommes. Je jetai un regard vers Jessica, pensant que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de cette aide, mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était Chitose qui, haletant, brillait d'un éclat jaunâtre tandis qu'à ses pieds se trouvait une shungite brisée en deux.

Boosté par le soutien de la petite, je me lançai de nouveau dans la bataille contre les deux hommes qui unirent leurs forces de nouveau dans un assaut frontal que je ne pus éviter. En effet, ils eurent créé en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire une boule de feu gigantesque qui s'abattit sur moi en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Jessica, qui n'avait pas pu me protéger de la dernière attaque, voulut venir me rejoindre dans la bataille, mais je lui hurlai que c'était à moi de le faire avant de repartir au combat sous son regard irrité. Les deux hommes étaient effrayants, malgré les échanges de coups que nous avions eu, ils n'esquissaient pas la moindre grimace, pas la moindre égratignure, comme si leur lavage de cerveau leur enlevait même le sens de la douleur.

Ainsi, je changeai de tactique. Au lieu de les affronter directement, je tentai de gagner du temps en disparaissant et les prenant à revers afin de les immobiliser. Utilisant l'énergie du désespoir qui coulait encore en mes veines, je pus éviter les attaques de flammes d'énergie des deux adversaires afin de passer derrière eux et les immobiliser grâce à des chaînes que je matérialisai avec mon désespoir. Les deux hommes immobilisés, je pus m'arrêter et faire le point sur la situation.

Aucune de mes attaques n'avait d'effet sur les individus, ils étaient frappés, mais leur endurance était bien supérieure à la mienne. Si je continuais à ne vouloir utiliser que la force brute pour les vaincre, j'allais m'épuiser avant eux et perdre contre des simples sous-fifres de Zetsubô, sans même pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour changer le sort de ce monde et de mes proches. Ainsi, je devais trouver le point faible de ces individus pour pouvoir faire en sorte de les neutraliser, et ainsi, de venger Jessica au passage.

video/x2rgrmy_black-blood-brothers-ost-41-gin-katana_news

Mais alors que je réfléchissais à la situation, je sentis quelque chose d'étrange s'approcher de nous. Je n'eus pas le temps de savoir de quoi il s'agissait que la chose vint s'écraser dans une lumière verte semblant comme une météorite sur la scène de l'espace de bataille. J'étais sur mes gardes face à cette chose tandis que Jessica, elle, semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle grognait face à cette nouvelle menace qui arrivait. Cependant, alors que je pensais que cette chose allait se jeter sur moi, ce fut un jeune garçon semblant d'une quinzaine d'années qui sortit de la lumière générée par l'impact. Il était un garçon au teint similaire au mien, ni mat, ni clair, et aux yeux aussi verts que les miens. Il possédait des cheveux blonds coiffés un peu comme les miens si ce n'est qu'ils étaient un peu plus longs et lui tombaient un peu plus sur le visage. Quant à son habillement, il portait une longue cape noire lui couvrant tout le corps tandis qu'on ne pouvait voir qu'une épée accrochée à son dos en signe distinctif sur lui. Sur son visage était inscrite une expression narquoise soulignée par un rictus prononcé à mon égard. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il me laissa distinguer une voix en cours de mue soulignée par une arrogance familière.

– Eh Yamada, entama-t-il moqueur. T'as vraiment besoin de te torturer l'esprit pour vaincre deux mecs de cette trempe ? ~

– On…On se connaît ? Bégayai-je devant tant de familiarité à mon égard. Qui es-tu ?

– Moi ? Sourit le garçon. Je suis l'incarnation de la trahison de ta meuf ~ Je suis ta bête noire, ton cheval de Troie, l'existence même qui va te rappeler que ta meuf est une garce ~

– HUH !? Beuglai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Je pige pas.

– Arrête ça, Kentaro. Lui ordonna sèchement Jessica. Au cas où t'aurais pas pigé sale gland, on est en pleine guerre. Donc soit tu te bouges, soit je te fais bouger.

– Rhalalala ~ Sourit le dénommé Kentaro en haussant les épaules. Tu n'as jamais été tendre avec moi…N'est-ce pas…Maman ?

– Ma…Maman… !? Beuglai-je. Qu'est-ce que… —

– Comme l'a dit la blonde, reprit celui qui se désignait comme le fils de Jessica, on a plus urgent à faire ~ J'vais te dire pourquoi tu ne peux pas toucher ces deux gugus ~ C'est ma tante qui les a envoyés dans ce monde il y a des années maintenant, et selon le vieux, quand tu passes trop de temps emprisonné dans le monde du désespoir, tu finis par ne plus rien ressentir, même la douleur. Donc si tu veux les battre Yamada, va falloir que tu fasses comme je le dis ~

– …Dis-moi ton plan. Rétorquai-je en mettant de côté mon incompréhension.

– Utilise tes chaînes pour leur enlever le désespoir et en absorber l'énergie. Ca va piquer mais je suppose que t'as envie de sauver ta gonzesse et miss queue de cheval ? ~ Après que c'est fait je me chargerai du reste ~

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes face à la proposition du jeune garçon, lançant un regard à Jessica qui, malgré le fait qu'elle était agacée, ne semblait pas inquiète à propos d'une éventuelle menace. Je me mis donc en position, mettant toute mon énergie pour récupérer en moi cette force du désespoir qui avait été introduite en ces individus. Comme venait de me le dire ce Kentaro, cela me faisait mal, horriblement mal, d'extraire de force une énergie mêlée aux pouvoirs psychiques de ces deux individus, mais si c'était la seule manière de les vaincre, alors j'y consentais de bonne grâce.

Pendant quelques minutes j'hurlai le martyr tandis que Chitose se retrancha derrière Jessica en m'entendant souffrir. Kentaro, lui, me regardait en affichant un sourire carnassier, de plus en plus intéressé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Lorsque l'énergie fut totalement absorbée, je fus surpris moi-même par le fait que j'étais capable de le faire, mais, le corps encore endolori, je ne pouvais bouger d'avantage. Je restais debout tandis que je sentais mon sang brûler comme jamais avant, comme si j'allais me consumer de l'intérieur. Je grimaçai tandis que je ne savais pas comment contenir toute cette énergie négative tandis que Kentaro lui, reprit la parole, plus compréhensif cette fois.

– T'en fais pas l'oncle, une fois que t'auras emmagasiné ça, tu seras au poil pour la suite. Maintenant regarde et sors tes mouchoirs, et ça ne sera pas pour pleurer ~

Kentaro se retourna vers les deux individus dont les chaînes se brisèrent. Grégory et Adrien, dépossédés de l'énergie du désespoir, semblaient avoir repris leurs esprits. Bégayant le blond s'adressa au jeune garçon à la cape.

– Où….où sommes-nous ? Que nous est-il arrivés ? Greg ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…Et pourquoi t'as vieilli d'un coup… ?

– J'suis content que vous ayez repris vos esprits les mecs ~ Entama notre allié. Je suis venu pour vous montrer quelque chose de magnifique et d'horrible à la fois ~ Quelque chose que vous regretterez pour le restant de vos jours.

– Huh !? S'exclama le brun. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous raconte le gosse !?

L'aura autour de Kentaro s'assombrit d'un seul coup, sans que je ne puisse le voir arriver. Lui aussi…Possédait une aura de désespoir similaire à la mienne, mais contrairement à moi, elle vacillait entre le noir ébène et le blanc neige. C'était quelque chose d'assez…Etrange quand on y pensait. Il reprit la parole face aux deux acolytes, cette fois avec toute l'animosité et la vulgarité que l'on pourrait imaginer dans ses mots et son intonation.

– Oi, les deux fils de pute. Ca fait des mois, non, des années, que j'attends le jour de vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait à ma daronne. Je vais vous faire voir un espoir si pur et alléchant que vous maudirez votre propre existence pour ne pas pouvoir vous en approcher, et ce, pour l'éternité ~

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, le blond se lança dans un combat contre les deux individus qui par réflexe usèrent leurs pouvoirs psychiques pour se dégager de son attaque. Dépossédés de l'énergie du désespoir, ils étaient moins forts, mais plus réactifs face aux attaques qu'ils esquivaient avec facilité. Tandis que j'étais immobilisé, je me demandais si Kentaro était vraiment aussi fort que son assurance ne le laissait paraître, puisque à part foncer sur les deux adversaires et esquiver leurs attaques psychiques à répétition, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Pourtant, sur son visage n'était pas marqué de la frustration, ni de l'agacement, au contraire, un sourire impénétrable y était affiché. Et je compris pourquoi lorsque je vis ce qu'il venait de faire.

Lorsque je levai les yeux au ciel, je vis qu'en se déplaçant, Kentaro avait dessiné un motif de dragon géant dans le ciel lui-même avec des points blancs lumineux qui ressemblaient à des étoiles. Il semblait comme avoir dessiné le ciel lui-même. Son motif, qui était apparemment entièrement dessiné, s'illumina et généra une source importante de lumière qui semblait être à deux doigts d'éclater.

– L'espoir le plus pur peut générer le plus sombre des désespoirs. Profitez bien de ces quelques secondes de bonheur que vous regretterez pour l'éternité depuis les abysses de votre âme ! Le pouvoir du gardien de la porte des étoiles ! Urano Metria !

Les 88 points qu'il avait placé dans les cieux générèrent chacun une lumière qui s'abattit comme un torrent directement sur les deux jeunes hommes qui tentèrent au mieux d'en éviter les impacts, mais qui furent rapidement touchés par cette attaque dévastatrice. On put entendre leurs deux hurlements pendant quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se fassent englober dans cette lumière destructrice. Lorsque cette lumière se dissipa, il ne restait plus que des cendres de ces hommes.

– Je ne prierai même pas pour le repos de votre âme, bande de fils de putes. Grogna le blond en crachant sur le tas de cendres. Ah sinon, comment tu vas l'oncle ? T'as réussi à encaisser la puissance ?

– Je crois bien…Répondis-je en déduisant que c'était moi qu'il appelait l'oncle. Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles l'oncle, et qui es-tu enfin !?

– Pour faire simple….Mon père a baisé ta meuf ! Cria le jeune homme en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Non vas-y je vais être cool déjà que ça va être galère pour toi de digérer ça. Je m'appelle Kentaro, Yamada Kentaro. Je suis le fils de Jessica Leocaser et de ton frère, Hiroki Yamada. J'suis ton neveu en gros ~

– HUUUUH ! Beuglai-je face à la révélation. D'où mon frère à un môme et je ne le connais pas et en plus je ne suis même pas parrain !? Quand je le trouverai je lui en collerai une !

Ma réponse sembla choquer Jessica et son fils qui restèrent consternés face à ma réponse. Le blond, qui sembla d'un coup mal à l'aise, reprit la parole en passant sa main derrière sa tête, se grattant les cheveux par gêne.

– Dis, t'as compris que ta meuf et ton frère ont couché ensemble non ? J'veux dire, les gosses ça vient pas des choux ni de babycorp.

– J'sais bien ce qu'ils ont fait je ne suis pas débile non plus. Rétorquai-je. Mais quand Jessica et moi nous sommes vraiment mis ensemble, j'ai décidé d'accepter tout son passé, et si une relation avec mon frère en fait partie, alors j'accepterai aussi.

– Reisuke…Soupira la blonde qui était derrière-moi.

– Qui plus est, repris-je, ce n'est pas de n'importe quoi qu'il s'agit. Même si j'en voulais à Jessica et Hiroki, ton existence même signifie beaucoup pour moi Kentaro. Tu te rends compte ? T'es de la nouvelle génération de la famille, t'es mon neveu. Je ne pourrais jamais renier quelqu'un de ma famille même s'il y avait une trahison quelconque. Donc Kentaro, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Je tendis la main à mon neveu avec le sourire, satisfait au plus profond de moi de connaître la première descendance de notre lignée même si Jessica m'avait caché des choses à ce propos. J'étais d'avantage en colère qu'elle ne me l'ait pas dit plus tôt et qu'elle avait caché l'existence de quelqu'un que j'aurais pu connaître avant plutôt que de cette prétendue trahison. Le jeune garçon à qui j'eus proposé cette poignée de main ne la saisit pas. A la place, il se jeta dans mes bras pour m'étreindre, ce qui me fit découvrir une facette plus douce que ne l'était Jessica, ça devait sûrement tenir d'Hiroki, ça me faisait sourire.

– J'étais préparé à ce que tu me détestes et que tu me maudisses, et tu m'acceptes en trente secondes. Soupira mon neveu. T'es vraiment qu'un sale imbécile en vrai, ta meuf se fait baiser et tu le prends avec le sourire.

Ayant l'habitude de ce trait de caractère de la blonde, je souris face aux mots de son fils qui lui ressemblait vraiment avec le recul. Chitose, qui était contente que tout s'était bien terminée, vint enfin se joindre à notre étreinte. Je la félicitai pour m'avoir aidé durant le combat, ce qui la satisfait. Kentaro me demanda si elle était ma fille, puisqu'après tout il ne la connaissait pas, mais avant que je ne rétorque, la petite indiqua que j'étais son grand-frère, ce qui surprit le jeune garçon. Regardant les deux enfants faire connaissance, une détermination supplémentaire s'ajouta à celle que j'avais déjà, puisque nous n'étions plus uniquement trois Yamadas à protéger, mais quatre dans le viseur de la fondation du futur et de Zetsubô.


	56. La prière d'Athéna

Chapitre 38 : La prière d'Athéna (Soichiro, Jour + 19)

La nuit sombre et cruelle n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel pour nous qui avions l'habitude de connaître des ténèbres impénétrables et opaques. Les préoccupations et les inquiétudes qui avaient poussé à l'intérieur de notre cœur s'étaient taries pour ne laisser que la détermination prospérer. Etait-ce au nom de l'amour, de l'espoir, d'un autre sentiment ? A vrai dire, je n'en étais moi-même pas convaincu. Il n'y avait pas plus de raisons pour Zetsubô de semer le chaos qu'il n'y en avait pour nous de refuser cette atmosphère faite de déception et de désespoir en overdose, c'était simplement le fruit du destin qui nous mettait tous à l'épreuve en ces heures sombres de notre existence. Avançant au travers de ces multiples chocs et explosions, moi et ma partenaire Sirie nous étions tous les deux convaincus par le fait que notre sort avait déjà été tracé à l'avance. Devions nous vivre ou y laisser la vie ? Nous savions pertinemment que la réponse n'était pas la nôtre, mais celle de cette force supérieure qui avait jusqu'alors régi nos vies et qui allait décider de notre droit à la vie ou à la mort. C'était cette confiance absolue en l'altruisme de notre créateur à tous qui me faisait me tenir debout et ne pas céder face à tout ce que nous avions vus ces derniers jours.

Ainsi, même si nous affrontions des épreuves plutôt difficiles, moi et ma partenaire qui avions déjà une épée aussi lourde que notre vécu plantée dans notre dos, nous savions que si nous devions nous en sortir, nous allions réussir. Alors nous pouvions bien regarder les choses les plus difficiles à croiser du regard, ou entendre les vérités les plus difficiles à exprimer, et même encore vaincre les ennemis les plus redoutables sans nous préoccuper des risques que nous allions prendre.

L'explosion soudaine retentissant à quelques mètres ne me choqua donc même pas. Quelques secondes après avoir exprimé son dernier cri de souffrance, le monstre vint s'écraser au sol devant mon regard impassible et inexpressif tandis que je le vis se décomposer dans de fines particules de ténèbres qui s'évaporèrent rapidement dans l'air alentour. S'en suivit le retour de ma partenaire, qui, toute aussi impassible que moi, s'adressa à moi comme elle en avait l'habitude.

– Troisième boss éliminé, Soichiro. Plus que six monstres et nous aurons purgé la ville de toutes les menaces conséquentes.

– Tu ne me donneras donc jamais l'occasion de lever le petit doigt avant de t'en prendre à ces monstres seule ? Râlai-je. Nous sommes censés être une équipe je te rappelle.

– Les vieilles habitudes du temps où j'étais votre servante, jeune maître. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avec assurance. Plus important, où en est ton raisonnement concernant le syndrome du désespoir ?

– Si nous reprenons les éléments que nous avons accumulé ces derniers temps, nous pouvons établir une manière hypothétique de fonctionnement concernant les troubles liés au désespoir. On pourrait dire qu'un évènement lambda dans la vie d'un individu installe une graine que l'on pourrait appeler « Yake » dans l'esprit de l'individu. « Yake », une fois installé, se nourrirait des sentiments négatifs éprouvés par l'individu et cela ferait augmenter la taille de cette graine qui mobiliserait alors de plus en plus les émotions de l'être en question. Zetsubô serait alors capable de contrôler le « Yake » présent dans l'esprit d'un individu afin de le manipuler à sa guise.

– Ce qui expliquerait le pourquoi toute personne qui désespère dans cette guerre se fait absorber par son propre désespoir comme nous l'avons vu avec cette femme. Renchérit ma partenaire. Cependant, une chose me taraude : comment les personnes portant ce « Yake » avant le retour de Zetsubô ont pu se faire manipuler pour devenir une escouade visant son retour ?

– C'est notre principal bémol en effet. Repris-je en me grattant le menton pour réfléchir. Je pense qu'une fois que nous aurons mis le point sur ce détail nous pourrons tout connecter entre Zetsubô, son escouade, la fondation du futur et que nous aurons la réponse même à ce conflit. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à progresser jusqu'à ce moment.

Sirie se contenta de me sourire en guise de réponse. Nous avançâmes silencieusement elle et moi avec nos interrogations en tête. En tant qu'homme de science, non, en tant qu'être humain, je voulais trouver la réponse à mes questions, à ce « pourquoi » qui revenait sans cesse tirailler mon esprit et me rendre esclave de son existence même. Je voulais faire taire cette question et peut-être même mettre la réponse au profit de notre ville, du monde même. Au fond, je n'avais pas vraiment changé depuis que j'étais devenu l'un des scientifiques travaillant sur le projet Ener-D. J'avais encore ces ambitions de faire de ce monde quelque chose de meilleur, même si j'avais échoué à maintes reprises par le passé.

watch?v=oTVd77JiuRA

Tous les deux plongés dans nos réflexions, nous arrivâmes à la plage sans même nous en rendre compte. J'étais quelque peu satisfait de trouver un endroit qui changeait des ruines que nous avions l'habitude de voir depuis le début de cette crise, mais mon rayon d'espoir s'évapora vite lorsque je vis le sinistre décor dans lequel je me trouvais désormais. Je revoyais déjà la côte populaire et touristique qui était l'endroit prisé des touristes et sur laquelle l'on aimait tous créer nos souvenirs familiaux que l'on prévoyait de raconter à nos petits enfants des années plus tard. Cette plage sur laquelle ne régnait que le bruit sourd du flux et du reflux qui poussait même le plus vide des esprits à faire une introspective et à se remettre en question, cette eau fraîche qu'utilisait ma fille afin de m'éclabousser et de me sortir de mes réflexions…Tout cela n'existait plus en ce jour. Certes, les vagues continuaient leurs allers et retours frénétiques sans jamais se poser la question du pourquoi elles le faisaient, mais cette plage d'ordinaire si chaude et vivifiante n'était plus qu'un piètre refuge sur lequel gisaient les corps des âmes ayant succombé à ce torrent de désespoir. Personne n'avait remarqué leur présence ici, personne n'avait prêté attention à ces quelques hommes ayant laissé leur vie en ces lieux, si ce n'était les quelques corbeaux et rapaces qui, se dressant fièrement sur leurs prises, hurlaient leur satisfaction. Même l'air si frais que j'adorais respirer parmi tous les autres n'était plus qu'un parfum de sang mélangé à celui du sel qui provoquait un profond dégout, un profond rejet, depuis mon intérieur même. A cet instant, je voulus reculer et tourner le dos afin de ne pas graver ce scénario dans mon esprit, de garder cet endroit que je chérissais pour les souvenirs que j'y avais créé en mémoire, mais il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible pour mon esprit. Chaque centième de seconde que je passais à regarder ces hommes gisant dans ce sombre décor imprégnait leurs visages dans les fin fonds de mon âme. Alors je n'avais plus d'autre choix que d'avancer et de découvrir ce qui allait se trouver à l'autre bout de cette étendue grisâtre qu'était devenue le sable fin de mon endroit à moi.

Sirie ma partenaire me suivit lorsque je fis le premier pas, semblant elle aussi tiraillée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'avait sûrement pas le côté souvenir à gérer en plus, mais elle était bien plus sentimentale que moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de réagir face au malheur. Elle laissait paraître ses émotions plus facilement, et à vrai dire cela me donnait de la force puisqu'elle et moi, nous étions seuls au monde, alors si l'un de nous faiblissait, l'autre devait absolument trouver le courage nécessaire pour le faire avancer. Et ce fut ce que je fis en voyant ma partenaire afficher ses faiblesses. Ainsi, je lui tendis mon bras qu'elle accepta de saisir, et la blottis contre moi tandis qu'elle déviait son regard de ce triste spectacle. Son visage calé contre ma poitrine, j'avançai au travers des obstacles au sol en guidant les pas de ma partenaire, en essayant au mieux d'être une lumière aussi bienveillante pour elle qu'elle ne l'était pour moi.

– Désolée…D'être si faible devant ce genre de chose, jeune maître. Me dit-elle en gardant son regard perdu dans le vide.

– Je ne suis pas ton jeune maître, soupirai-je d'un ton dérisoire, regarde-moi donc, j'ai des rides, je commence à être gris, je ne suis plus jeune du tout à moins que tu n'aies perdu 5 de vision en passant du monde des esprits à notre monde.

– Tu resteras toujours mon jeune et beau maître à mes yeux, Soichiro. Dit-elle en étouffant ses mots dans ma chemise. Tu as conservé ton sourire au fil des années, pour moi, tu n'as jamais vieilli.

– Choisis ton moment pour ce genre de déclaration. Repris-je sans extérioriser mon ressenti. Je te rappelle qu'il y a des cadavres autour de nous.

Je sentis ma partenaire vaciller. Apparemment, elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant dans quelle situation et surtout quel décor nous étions. Cela me tira un sourire en pensant au fait qu'elle s'adressait à moi de façon si douce dans une ambiance si macabre. Elle qui était dérangée par cette vision s'en sentait tellement éloignée en s'accrochant à moi qu'elle en avait oublié le contexte. Mais moi, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans les ténèbres de cette étendue de sable gris sur laquelle se trouvaient de plus en plus d'horreurs. Je devais totalement faire abstraction de ce qui se trouvait sur ma route si je tenais à ressortir indemne psychologiquement de ce chemin.

Mais alors que nous traversions la plage, moi et Sirie nous heurtâmes à quelque chose. Nous ne pouvions voir ce que c'était, comme si c'était une barrière invisible qui nous empêchait de continuer. Sans me laisser déconcerter, et ayant toujours la femme contre moi, j'avançai sans fléchir en butant contre la force qui tentait de me repousser, et je finis par passer au travers. Derrière cette barrière, rien n'avait vraiment changé, si ce n'était qu'il n'y avait plus de cadavres autour de nous. Habitué par ce genre de faux bons présages, je savais qu'un piège se déployait, et j'eus rapidement la confirmation.

watch?v=OkCzMNZ62pg

En effet, il ne fallut qu'un pas pour qu'une sombre fumée ne se déploie partout devant moi et ma partenaire qui restâmes sur nos gardes face à ce qu'il se passait. La fumée sombre s'éleva majestueusement, s'étendant de plus en plus dans l'espace alentour sous nos regards méfiants. Comme si elle avait sa propre volonté, elle prit une forme cylindre avant de s'étendre dans une forme assez libre qui semblait être une cape. Elle se dissipa quelques secondes plus tard, laissant une vraie cape cette fois s'afficher à nous, puis deux bras au teint mat, et enfin le visage ténébreux de l'homme ayant causé cette catastrophe. Les yeux encore fermés, il respirait déjà la haine, si bien que lorsqu'il nous laissa voir ses deux iris rouge sang, nous ne fûmes pas surpris. Zetsubô était face à nous. Il nous lança son regard habituel dont l'expression vacillait entre la folie et la cruauté.

– Bienvenue à vous mes visiteurs. Déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie mêlée à sa voix rauque et saccadée. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez les premiers à arriver ici. Quelle ironie.

– « Arriver ici ? » Le questionnai-je. Qu'est-ce que le « ici » ? Est-ce en lien avec cette barrière invisible qui nous sépare de cet endroit ?

– En effet. Cet endroit était autrefois le monde du désespoir tel que ma petite fille Laila l'avait bâti. Malheureusement, il n'existe plus. Les choses changent, c'est désespérant.

– Ne fais pas comme si tu étais étranger à tout ça. Rétorqua sèchement l'ex Athéna. Nous savons très bien que tout ça est ton œuvre.

– Inutile d'être si rude avec moi Athéna. Soupira l'incarnation du désespoir. Tout ce que je voulais c'était devenir votre ami et vous m'avez rejeté. Je suis la victime dans l'histoire ! N'avez-vous pas entendu mon annonce ? Je veux faire de chaque homme un homme libre qui se battra au quotidien pour ses propres intérêts. Je ne suis l'ennemi de personne.

– Se battre pour ses propres intérêts dis-tu ? Repris-je calmement. Dis plutôt que tout homme se battra pour servir tes intérêts. Travestir la réalité a du fonctionner avec tes subordonnés au quotient intellectuel limité, mais nous avons passé l'âge de croire en les belles promesses d'un despote assoiffé de sang.

– Oh ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton dérisoire. Me voilà démasqué comme c'est dommage ! Papa Namatame est décidément bien perspicace…C'est bien triste de vivre aussi proche de la réalité sans croire en quelque chose d'illusoire. Sais-tu que les ambitions proviennent des rêves et que les rêves proviennent des fantaisies ? Tu ne progresseras jamais dans la vie sans cette pointe d'irrationnel ~ Enfin…au moins ton paternel, lui, l'a compris.

– Comment ça ? Rétorquai-je sèchement. Pourquoi faire intervenir mon père dans ce genre de situation ? Je ne l'ai jamais connu dans ma vie, il est un étranger pour moi.

Alors que j'attendais une réponse claire venant de Zetsubô, ce dernier ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Cela m'agaçait un peu qu'il agisse de la sorte puisque j'avais l'impression qu'il connaissait quelque chose que je ne savais pas au sujet de mon père, et je voulais absolument savoir quoi. Pourtant, lorsqu'il se décida enfin à me répondre, cela ne me dit rien qui vaille puisqu'il éclata de rire pendant trois bonnes minutes avant de reprendre la parole avec ironie.

– J'ai longtemps voulu te parler de tout cela, Papa Namatame, au point où je voulais te le dire en personne. Et cette situation est parfaite puisque tu es en compagnie de la principale intéressée, madame Sirie Borutenisu, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, Sirie Kisaragi, fille de Masaë Kisaragi.

– Co-comment !? Bégaya Sirië, abasourdie par la révélation. Comment connaissez-vous ma mère !? Que savez-vous de moi !?

– Je ne la connais personnellement. Soupira le désespoir. C'est même désespérant de ne pas avoir connu cette femme. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit elle était une femme juste et honnête ayant été attaquée par le désespoir. J'aurais aimé être témoin du moment où son cœur a été rongé par les émotions négatives. Cependant, Papy Namatame, Fujii, a très bien connu Masaë. Et pour cause, Masaë Kisaragi était la mère de Soichiro Namatame !

– Co…Comment !? Bégayai-je à mon tour. Mais…Ma mère ne s'appelle pas Masaë mais Sophia ! Ce n'est pas possible !

– C'est un pseudonyme qu'elle a utilisé…Non je plaisante, vous pouvez respirer, Soichiro ta fille n'est pas une consanguine, et toi Sirie tu as encore espoir de te faire ton « beau et jeune maître ».

– J'ai eu peur…Soupira Sirie avant de détourner le regard en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de lâcher. J'ai eu peur pour Hakaze évidemment ! Savez-vous que la consanguinité est dangereuse pour l'enfant !?

– Du calme la presque ménopausée on sait tout ça. Seulement, j'ai une autre vérité à révéler à propos de Papy Namatame. En effet, sachez que Masaë était une détentrice d'esprits du duel. Elle était la maîtresse de Voltanis le juge qui n'était pas encore juge à cette époque. Seulement, à l'époque et surtout dans la contrée où habitait ta mère, Athéna en pré-ménopause, les détenteurs d'esprits du duel étaient chassés et tués parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme des oiseaux de mauvais augure. Des spirit hunters ont donc débarqué de nulle part et ont décidé de chasser tout ce beau petit monde ~

J'écoutais l'histoire de Zetsubô, restant dubitatif. Il raconta que parmi tous les spirit hunters, il y en avait un qui n'en avait que faire de cette organisation qui une fois que les monstres étaient capturés, les renvoyaient dans leur monde. L'homme en question s'appropriait leurs pouvoirs pour accroître le sien encore et encore, ce qui l'avait poussé à accumuler de la puissance en tuant de plus en plus de possesseurs d'esprits du duel. Et de proies en proies, cela l'avait conduit sur la route de Masaë qu'il avait fini par tuer elle aussi… Ce que Zetsubô était en train de nous raconter…C'était que mon propre père était le responsable de la mort des parents de Sirië de sa transformation en esprit du duel, ainsi que de tous les évènements qui découlaient de cet incident. J'étais abasourdi par cette révélation mais j'essayais de garder mon calme. Après tout, c'était sûrement un piège tendu par Zetsubô pour nous pousser au désespoir, et nous savions moi comme Sirië ce qu'il allait advenir de nous si nous nous y résignions. Nous n'avons aucune preuve de ce qui était une coïncidence trop grosse pour être vraie. Me tournant vers ma partenaire, je tentai de la préserver de cette annonce.

– Sirië garde ton sang-froid ! Il est impossible de savoir s'il dit vrai ou non ! Ne te laisse pas avoir par ces mensonges !

– Ne t'en fais pas Soichiro…Me répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre…Je ne me laisserai pas avoir…

– Et pourtant c'est la vérité. Soupira l'homme. Tu crois bien au destin non, Papa Namatame ? Alors tu croiras bien que le tien était tracé ~ Ou sinon, tu peux demander à ce cher Voltanis qui te confirmera avec plaisir ces faits ~ Mais la vérité est là, Soichiro. Ton père a profité des parents de ces filles, leur a enlevé leur enfance, et c'est grâce à ça et uniquement grâce à ça que tes sentiments envers elle ont pu voir le jour et que tu as pu serrer cette fille qui est la tienne sans tes bras ~

Les mots prononcés par le désespoir me laissèrent dans un état de consternation totale. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé ? En connaissant le type d'homme qu'était mon père et le fait que Zetsubô ait invoqué Voltanis en témoin, il était fort possible que cela s'avère être la vérité. Et dans ce cas…Sirië et Himiko avaient donc vraiment perdu leurs parents à cause du mien…Et toute cette souffrance que nous avions endurée, non, qu'elles avaient enduré…Tout ça était de sa faute… ?

Un frisson me parcourut le corps en pensant à ce fait. Certes, je n'étais pas responsable des actes perpétrés par mon père, mais c'était tout un monde qui s'écroulait en pensant que toute ma vie j'avais été dépendant de l'affection de personnes dont la vie avait été ruinée par la faute de mon ancêtre. Tout se bousculait en moi en repensant à ma vie, à la vie de Himiko, mais aussi et surtout à la vie d'Athéna qui avait passé le plus clair de son temps isolée dans le sanctuaire céleste tandis que j'aspirais au bonheur en pensant qu'elle y était à sa place…

Ce n'était pas bon. Peu importe combien j'essayais de ne pas me laisser me faire emporter par la culpabilité, je sentais que les émotions négatives prenaient le dessus sur la rationalité de mon esprit. Je me sentais à la fois coupable, mais aussi haineux envers mon père qui en plus d'avoir fait du mal à ma mère, tenté de s'en prendre à ma fille et moi, s'en était aussi pris aux deux personnes m'étant plus chères que n'importe quelles autres en mettant fin à la vie de leurs propres parents. Malgré ma résistance mentale habituelle, je sentais mon esprit vaciller sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, craignant une descente dans les abîmes du désespoir…

watch?v=sEzWdOkS1gU

– La fatalité n'est pas toujours quelque chose de mauvais. Reprit Sirië alors que j'étais coincé dans les propres pensées. Parfois, des tas de belles choses découlent d'un élément tragique. Il suffit d'avoir l'esprit assez ouvert pour savoir quelle est la bonne décision à prendre. C'est quelqu'un de cher à moi qui tenait ce discours.

– En voilà des mots bien niais. Sourit le désespoir. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que tu as été celle qui a le plus souffert dans l'histoire ? Tu as vécu dans un monde qui n'était pas le tien et dans lequel tu as fini seule une fois que ton contrat avec Papa Namatame a été transféré à sa fille, tu es ensuite restée des années dans l'ignorance à rester aux côtés de Hakaze en tant que servante, et tout ça pour quel final !? Rester aux côtés d'un homme que tu aimes et qui ne te regardera jamais en tant que femme parce qu'il est hanté par le souvenir de ta sœur !? Est-ce cette vie à laquelle tu aspires !?

– Ma vie…N'a pas toujours été heureuse c'est vrai. Quand je regarde en arrière, il y a eu pas mal de situations où l'on a vécu le malheur et le désespoir.

– Tu as gâché tellement d'années de ta vie à soutenir une cause vaine qui te condamne à l'exil et à la souffrance. Murmura l'homme dans un élan de fausse compassion. Vis donc un peu pour toi désormais, il te reste combien avant de finir dans le cercueil ? 30 Ans ? A quoi bon les gâcher pour une cause qui ne t'apportera aucune reconnaissance ?

Je ne trouvai pas les mots pour répondre à Zetsubô. Je n'étais pas en droit de contester quoique ce soit…Sirië était en effet celle qui avait le plus souffert dans l'histoire, et malgré le fait que je savais pertinemment ce qu'elle ressentait à mon égard, et que moi aussi, je partageais ses sentiments, je ne pouvais insulter la mémoire de Himiko en la remplaçant par une autre. C'était donc à Sirië de choisir entre l'espoir et le désespoir… Et ce choix, elle le fit lorsqu'elle reprit la parole tandis que moi et Zetsubô étions tous les deux en attente de sa décision.

– Zetsubô…Reprit-elle sans se laisser emporter par ses sentiments. Je pense que de nous deux, ta vie a été bien plus triste que la mienne. Je n'ai eu aucune reconnaissance dis-tu ? Il est vrai que j'aime Soichiro du plus profond de mon âme, il est vrai que j'ai manqué des tas d'années avec ma sœur à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais Katsuo, j'ai appris une chose au fil des années : « Il n'existe pas de plus belle reconnaissance que le bonheur des personnes qui te sont chères. » C'est vrai que je n'ai pas connu le bonheur personnel. Mais j''ai regardé le jeune maître s'épanouir, j'ai regardé ma sœur grandir et devenir femme puis mère, et j'ai eu l'honneur de m'occuper de son enfant. Quoi de plus merveilleux que d'être présente durant tous les moments qui ont fait l'histoire de leur, non, de ma famille ? Je ne regrette rien, Zetsubô, je n'ai pas emprunté le chemin idéal, mais les détours que j'ai fait m'ont comblée de bonheur.

Les mots de Sirie me sortirent de cet état second dans lequel je m'enfonçais peu à peu. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, moi qui avait souffert de mon père, puisque la personne qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire se tenait droite et avec le sourire, acceptant le passé qu'elle avait comme une force. Qui étais-je pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que Sirie affichait encore un sourire impénétrable et regorgeant d'amour ? C'était indigne de ma part, et irrespectueux pour Himiko qui avait donné sa vie pour que l'on puisse respirer maintenant.

Zetsubô, lui, resta quelques secondes figé face aux déclarations de ma partenaire. Il pensait avoir le dessus sur elle qu'il considérait comme la plus fragile de nous deux, pourtant il m'avait bien plus atteint qu'il avait causé de dégâts à l'ex Athéna. Il reprit ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard, masquant sa frustration face à la tournure des choses.

– Eh bien eh bien….Soupira-t-il. Athéna en pré-ménopause est décidément bien plus désespérante que je ne le croyais… Je pensais pouvoir semer le trouble dans vos esprits et vous faire vous affronter l'un et l'autre, mais apparemment, j'ai sous-estimé vos liens et surtout la pureté de la ménopausée.

– Ne peux-tu pas nous affronter directement !? Rétorquai-je reboosté par les paroles de ma partenaire. Es-tu si faible que tu as besoin de nous monter les uns contre les autres ?

– Je ne peux pas t'affronter sans corps physique. Soupira de nouveau le désespoir. Je ne suis qu'une image ici, je ne me trouve pas en ces lieux, en d'autres termes, c'est un cul de sac. Vous devez me retrouver si vous comptez m'affronter physiquement…Enfin, déjà, il faudra vous occuper de tous ces pions qui croient dur comme fer en mon désespoir et qui donneraient leur vie pour lui !

– Nous pouvons affronter tous les obstacles si nous avons confiance en le destin. Reprit Sirië. Tes manigances pour nous retourner l'esprit de fonctionneront pas tant que nous serons présents l'un pour l'autre et que nous aurons la foi.

– Hahaha….Hahahahaha ! Que c'est drôle ! Renchérit le maître du désespoir. C'est vraiment magnifique ! Entendez-vous ça, téléspectateurs !? Ces fous croient pouvoir affronter une guerre avec de la solidarité sentimentale hahaha ! Eh, Papa Namatame, j'aimerais bien voir comment ta fille va gérer le prochain conflit qui se présente à elle.

– Que veux-tu dire Katsuo !?

– Un de mes agents est déjà près d'elle, et je peux te dire qu'il détruira absolument tout sur son passage. Cela serait désespérant que ta fille n'oppose pas la moindre résistance quand il se montrera, après tout, ce que j'aime le plus dans la vie c'est voir l'espoir quitter les yeux d'un homme en même temps que le souffle de vie quitte ses poumons. C'est à la fois rafraîchissant et désespérément amusant hahahaha !

Je voulus me ruer sur l'homme et l'agresser physiquement mais comme il l'avait souligné, il n'avait pas de corps physique en ce monde. Il éclata de rire et disparut dans le même écran de fumée depuis lequel il était apparu, nous laissant seuls dans cet espace, Sirië et moi. Je grimaçai face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Un de ses sbires était près de ma fille, et je ne savais même pas où et avec qui elle se trouvait. J'étais dans une impasse physique et psychologique.

– Ne t'en fais pas Soichiro. Tenta de me réconforter l'ex Athéna. Je suis restée si longtemps aux côtés d'Hakaze pour savoir qu'elle est capable d'affronter toutes les menaces. Il faut lui faire confiance, après tout, elle ne sera jamais seule, toi, moi, Himiko et Voltanis, nous veillons tous sur elle.

– Tu as raison, Sirië…Je suis désolé pour tout ce que tu as subi par ma faute et celle des miens…De tout mon cœur…Je te demande pardon…Je ne serai jamais capable de racheter tout le mal qui t'a été infli –

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que la femme aux cheveux blancs s'avança vers moi pour m'étreindre. Passant sa main dans mes cheveux, elle prit la parole avec douceur tandis que j'étais surpris par un acte si spontané venant de sa part.

– Himiko ne voudrait pas te voir t'humilier devant une femme qui autrefois était ta servante. Et moi, si je tiens à toi, c'est parce que toute ma vie je me suis raccrochée à ton sourire. Reste l'homme que tu es si tu tiens vraiment à me rendre heureuse. Depuis que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi il y a plus de trente ans, la seule chose qui n'a pas changé chez toi c'est ton sourire en lequel je peux voir le plus profond de ton âme. Ne ternis pas ce trésor, mon trésor.

Ces mots me firent sourire. Ma partenaire avait raison. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller à des sentiments négatifs alors que j'avais encore des tas de choses qui me rappelaient que je devais me lever et continuer à marcher devant moi. Hakaze, Sirie, Himiko et Voltanis, j'avais tant de choses que je chérissais et que je ne pouvais pas perdre.

– Nous devons progresser, partenaire. Repris-je Nous sommes dans une impasse, où penses-tu que nous devrions aller ensuite ?

– Grâce à Zetsubô, je pense avoir trouvé une piste concernant le syndrome portant son nom. Nous sommes à quelques rues de l'hôpital dans lequel je travaille. Si nous nous y rendons, nous pourrons pénétrer les souterrains chargés de fournitures qui pourront m'aider à trouver un remède direct au syndrome. Penses-tu que nous pouvons envisager d'y aller ?

– Quelques rues hmm…Pourquoi pas. Nous nous en sommes plutôt bien sortis jusqu'à présent, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela tournerait court. Très bien. Je te suis, partenaire. Je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin.

– Alors commence par me prêter ton épaule…Répondit-elle faiblement. Je ne peux toujours pas regarder ces corps sans avoir envie de m'écrouler….

La réponse de ma partenaire me tira un sourire. En me voyant exprimer ce sentiment banal, le visage de l'ex Athéna s'illumina à son tour pour laisser paraître un sourire tout aussi sincère que celui qu'elle décrivait. Je lui tendis la main qu'elle saisit afin de se blottir de nouveau contre ma poitrine, et ensemble nous reprîmes notre traversée de l'immonde, de cet océan de désespoir, tous les deux encore plus dévoués l'un pour l'autre. Conservant ce lien incassable, indestructible qu'était le nôtre, nous savions elle et moi que nous pourrions franchir tous les obstacles, étant donné qu'une étoile lumineuse scintille toujours dans les cieux en nous inondant de sa bénédiction constante. Tant que tous les trois nous avions la foi, alors rien n'allait pouvoir se mettre en travers de notre route. La foi en ce destin, la foi en le créateur, la foi en nos liens, cette bataille psychologique était déjà remportée tant que la manipulation du mal ne parvenait pas à réduire en pièce notre discernement. Et pour ce qui était de mon père et de son implication dans ce qui a fait en sorte qu'Athéna et Téthys furent passées par ces temps difficiles, j'allais expier ces pêchés en restant à jamais aux côtés de ce qui restait de ce pacte conclus entre nous trois. Toujours faire de mon mieux pour assurer son bonheur était la résolution que j'avais prise afin de continuer à construire un chemin concordant avec la bienveillance de tous ceux veillant sur nous et les générations à venir.


	57. La cinquième colonne

Chapitre 39 : La cinquième colonne (Ren, Jour + 21)

watch?v=iRt5omaSz4E

L'espoir est un sentiment pouvant accomplir de grandes choses, déplacer des montagnes, faire du possible avec de l'impossible et des tas d'autres choses. Ce qui caractérisait l'espoir était la notion de l'improbable qu'il prenait plaisir à défier au quotidien afin de créer des miracles. L'espoir avait le pouvoir de changer un homme et d'en faire quelqu'un de meilleur. Il pouvait provenir de plusieurs sources : une personne chère à protéger, une autre à séduire, un rêve, une nation à conquérir, une vie à sauver ou un progrès à montrer, des ambitions plus folles qui devenaient réalité au fil du temps car elles étaient toutes portées par la source d'inspiration la plus solide et la plus inébranlable : cette énergie accessible au plus grand nombre et qui, si elle était partagée par tous, pouvait devenir le premier vecteur d'une civilisation prospère et harmonieuse.

Cette conception de l'espoir était celle que l'on m'avait enseignée, celle que je devais transmettre, et celle pour laquelle je devais me battre au milieu de cette crise. Je n'étais certes, pas seule, puisque en tant que leader de la fondation du futur – provisoire certes mais en fonction — je n'avais pas moins de 14 escouades que je dirigeais comme bon me semblait pour résoudre cette crise. Chacune des branches du grand arbre qu'était la fondation était spécialisée dans un domaine ce qui nous permettait de garder un contrôle assez large sur des domaines auxquels même les services secrets de la CIA des USA ou du KGB russe seraient ridicules. Nous représentions la plus puissante, la plus imposante, et la plus omniprésente des organisations au service de la Reine d'Australie qui était notre leader véritable. Ainsi, notre mission était de préserver la paix à l'échelle australienne, mais également à l'échelle mondiale puisqu'une crise à l'envergure mondiale allait forcément affecter notre pays.

Il était donc plutôt naturel que nous finissions dans ce conflit qui se déroulait à deux heures en avion de ma terre natale, mes hommes et moi. Cependant, j'avais hérité d'un sacré fardeau récemment. Erika, ma sœur, était jusqu'il y a peu, la leader de la fondation du futur et utilisait son titre de princesse – et donc de futur reine – de l'espoir afin de faire valoir ses décisions et ses avis. Cependant, depuis qu'elle avait disparu, qui plus est pour se retrouver dans l'équipe ennemie, j'avais dû prendre position à sa place en tant que sa seconde, et malgré toute ma volonté, je n'avais pas le pouvoir de convaincre et motiver mes troupes comme le faisait Erika. Et ça, cela me frustrait, d'autant plus que nous étions à deux doigts de réussir notre mission.

En effet, nous étions sur la traque de la famille Yamada depuis des années. Ces personnes étaient descendantes de Zetsubô, celui qui avait causé un véritable cataclysme mais aussi celui causant la crise actuelle, et le sang de Zetsubô portant le désespoir pur, nous avions observé au fil du temps que tous ses descendants finissaient par sombrer dans le désespoir et occasionner des catastrophes autour d'eux à petite ou grande échelle. Nous avions longtemps cherché à raisonner les Yamadas au fil du temps, et nous avions même réussi à collaborer avec eux, mais ils avaient toujours fini par renouer avec leurs racines de désespoir et retourner à leur existence de chaos et de destruction. Et une fois de plus, cela s'avérait véridique. L'une des membres de l'équipe menée par la sœur aînée de la fratrie avait ramené Zetsubô, ce qui avait fait échouer la partie capitale de notre mission. Aujourd'hui nous devions prendre les armes en conséquence.

Mais la première priorité, c'était de retrouver mon agente, Brittany de la première branche. Elle s'était éclipsée en plein milieu de la réunion de préparatifs, et en conséquence, je devais aller la chercher. J'aurais pu la laisser se débrouiller seule, mais nous étions une organisation soudée dans laquelle chaque vie avait un sens, je ne pouvais pas laisser une alliée risquer sa vie même si elle l'avait fait dans un élan d'idiotie.

Et ce fut au bout de vingt-quatre heures que je pus la rejoindre. C'était plutôt simple de localiser tout le monde avec le soutien de la treizième branche qui faisait un travail de surveillance remarquable et qui pouvait localiser presque tout le monde dans ce chaos. Je retrouvai la femme adossée contre une barraque en ruines. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sursauta en pensant au sermon qu'elle allait se prendre, mais je n'étais pas là pour des conflits inutiles.

– On n'abandonne pas son poste en temps de guerre même si c'est pour combattre l'ennemi. Dis-je froidement en tendant la main à la femme. Et ne te mets pas en danger inutilement, tu fais partie intégrante de notre espoir.

– Je suis désolée, capitaine…Soupira-t-elle en se saisissant de ma main pour se relever. J'étais tellement impatiente de dance, dance que je n'ai pas pu attendre les explications ~

– Vraiment…Soupirai-je à mon tour. L'essentiel c'est qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les morts inutiles, lieutenant.

La femme à la faux se contenta d'afficher une expression de soulagement suivie d'un léger sourire que je ne compris pas vraiment. Sans rétorquer, je me retournai, et pris le bipeur que j'avais en poche pour contacter un de mes camarades.

– Branche une, Toshiyuki Ren. Pedro, les alentours ne sont pas dangereux, envoie-moi un hélicoptère pour ramener Brittany avec moi au QG, fais vite.

– Branche douze, Toppolino Pedro. Bien reçu, je viens vous chercher de suite. Ne mettez pas hors tension votre bipeur pour que je garde vos coordonnées.

Je remis mon bipeur dans ma poche sans relever. Une fois l'ordre donné, le contenu additionnel n'était que spéculation qui nous prenait du temps trop précieux pour être gâché. Ainsi, je me retournai vers la femme appartenant à ma division et repris la parole à son intention.

– Avant que je n'oublie, la prochaine fois que tu divulgues la moindre information sur la fondation du futur, je me chargerai personnellement de faire de toi une invalide.

– Saleté de treizième branche…Grommela ma subordonnée…Toujours à danser sur ma piste personnelle…La queen leur fera payer en temps voulu ~ Faudrait que j'appelle le bleu aussi. ~

La « queen » se saisit de son bipeur afin de faire sortir le nouveau membre qu'elle prenait en charge depuis quelques temps. Il arriva quelques minutes après avoir reçu le signal. Ce roux timide n'avait pas beaucoup de présence, mais selon ma subordonnée il semblait avoir une motivation le poussant à se battre à nos côtés. Lorsqu'il arriva, Brittany le chariat avec le sourire.

– Dis donc mon Masuda, tu as le groove dans la peau ~ Tu t'es bien battu l'autre jour ~

– Ce…Ce n'est rien…Rougit-il. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Tu as fait le plus gros du travail contre Hakaze Namatame et Hiroki Yamada. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

– Ne te rabaisse pas. Le repris-je. C'est grâce aux échantillons que tu nous as ramené que nous savons comment fonctionne la shungite et que nous avons pu en créer pour nos troupes. Ton travail a été remarquable.

watch?v=lGpHgFK4Ljg

Le roux sourit discrètement. Je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue par cette attitude à laquelle nous allions devoir remédier, mais il semblait vouloir nous aider donc nous ne pouvions refuser quelqu'un dans cette optique. Je voulus lui demander directement sa motivation, le pourquoi il voulait se battre, mais Pedro arriva à bord de son hélicoptère à ce moment précis, ce qui me retarda mon interrogation. Nous montâmes tous à bord de l'hélicoptère qui se remplit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, avant de mettre le cap au nord de la ville, là où se trouvait une base souterraine dans laquelle nous nous étions tous infiltrés. Dans les airs, je posai enfin ma question.

– Pourquoi as-tu décidé de nous rejoindre si soudainement, Masuda ? Quelle est ta motivation ?

– Il y a quelqu'un que je veux ramener à la raison…Répondit-il timidement. Il s'est fait avoir par le désespoir, donc si je détruis ce désespoir, je le verrai sûrement sourire de nouveau…

– Je comprends ce que ça fait ~ chantonna joyeusement Brittany. Nous cherchons tous à atteindre le cœur d'un autre, par les actes ou la chanson ~ I'm singing with my heart ~

– Oui mais ce n'est pas gagné pour que Kôsei revienne à lui…Soupira le jeune homme.

Ce qu'il dit me fit alors tiquer. Je lui demandai confirmation afin de savoir l'exact sens derrière ses paroles, intriguée par la coincidence semblant aussi grosse qu'une maison.

– Parlerais-tu par hasard de Nishijima Kôsei ? Le bras droit de Laila Yamada de Yume-Nikki ?

– Vous connaissez Kôsei !? S'étonna le roux. Comment !?

– Dois-je te rappeler que je suis membre des services secrets australiens monsieur Hinata Masuda, 18 ans, ex bassiste de The Rising Sun ayant refusé un contrat avec Kristina Hopper de Twinkling Star ?

Le jeune homme devint blême tandis que je lui répondis par un sourire vainqueur qui se reflétait dans la fenêtre de l'appareil de la fondation. Brittany, elle, éclata de rire face à ma réplique, charriant de nouveau son subordonné qu'elle appelait désormais « Masu-boy ». Satisfaite, je me retournai et posai mon regard sur l'extérieur, au travers du hublot de l'hélicoptère afin d'apercevoir à quoi ressemblait cette crise vue d'en haut. Tout ce que j'y trouvais était un amas de ruines fumantes qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Zetsubô avait comme aspiré la vie sur son passage, comme s'il était la mort elle-même. Je ne pouvais même pas voir une possible issue depuis mon hélicoptère, c'était dingue. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Je repensai alors à Erika, qui avait juré de vaincre le désespoir sans toucher à la famille Yamada qu'elle s'acharnait à protéger bec et ongles. Pourtant, si nous avions tué les membres de cette lignée tant qu'il en était encore temps, nous n'aurions jamais connu un tel scénario. Je m'étais donc certes engagée avec ma sœur en lui promettant de ne pas faire de mal à l'un de ces trois membres, mais je n'allais pas reculer devant les moyens pour vaincre Zetsubô, y compris si le seul moyen de le vaincre était de tuer l'un d'eux.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Pedro qui aperçut la base du QG souterrain au loin. Masuda et sa supérieure se ruèrent sur les hublots pour scruter les lieux dans lesquels nous arrivions avec émerveillement, alors que tout autour n'était que ruines. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, je laissai le fils de Lysandra nous faire atterrir, puis, une fois au sol, je pris la direction de la base souterraine. Elle se trouvait dans une cave d'une bâtisse ayant plutôt bien encaissé les dégâts de la guerre et que nous avions investi après la mort des propriétaires initiaux. Leur cave était étonnamment spacieuse et nous permettait donc de nous retrouver à une vingtaine de personnes à l'intérieur. Nous avions même pu dresser une table et des chaises afin que tout le monde puisse se réunir comme dans une salle de réunion. Les lieux n'étaient pas aussi propres et tout était sombre, mais c'était déjà du luxe d'avoir un lieu à l'abri du conflit. Nous n'étions d'ailleurs pas tous réunis en ces lieux, nous étions souvent en duplex avec une autre unité qui agissait au sud de la ville, mais nous étions suffisamment nombreux pour envisager des opérations conséquentes.

– Je suis soulagée que tout s'est bien passé. Sourit Lysandra en nous voyant arriver. Brittany évite de disparaître de la sorte à l'avenir. Déjà du temps de Satellite tu ne tenais pas en place, et tu vois où ça t'a amené par le passé.

– Elle a déjà rendu des comptes Lysandra. La défendis-je calmement. Inutile d'ajouter des débats inutiles. Plus important, il serait temps de faire un point sur la situation. Je vois qu'il y a pas mal de personnes de réunies ici, il est donc temps de savoir dans quelle direction nous irons. Je fais un récapitulatif pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas suivi et/ou qui étaient absentes.

Je sortis de ma poche un téléphone propre à la fondation du futur que je posai sur la petite table au milieu de notre base. Je l'allumai, ce qui projeta une lumière sur le mur en face de lui. S'afficha alors un plan de la zone dans laquelle nous étions, zone qui était entourée de rouge, pour délimiter le périmètre de danger.

– Nous sommes ici. Expliquai-je avec assurance. Zetsubô a lancé son attaque à petite échelle pour commencer. Sagamihara et ses banlieues sont toutes sous la pression de l'attaque de Zetsubô. Comme vous le savez, nous avons enquêté de notre côté, et il est impossible de sortir du périmètre désigné par Zetsubô, que ce soit sur terre, ou dans les airs. Une barrière invisible nous empêche de sortir de ces lieux, comme si nous étions en quarantaine.

– Qu'en est-il de s'échapper par les sous-terrain ? Demanda Pedro de la douzième. Avons-nous déjà tenté ?

– Nous n'avons malheureusement pas le matériel requis à portée de main. Soupirai-je. Nous n'avions pas pensé possible que Zetsubô puisse empêcher l'évacuation par les cieux, et je l'avoue, il a été plus loin que ce que nous espérions. Mais si nous excluons le matériel, je pense qu'il serait possible d'évacuer la population par les sols. C'est à envisager.

– Qu'en dit la treizième branche ? S'interrogea Lysandra. Ils ont leurs yeux partout d'habitude, ils n'ont aucune info cette fois ?

– Patience, j'y viens. La treizième branche a également mené son enquête sur ce qui se déroule actuellement, et elle a découvert plusieurs choses : Premièrement, ce qu'il se passe sur le champ de bataille est retransmis à la télévision dans le monde entier. C'est un live permanent qui est diffusé en continu.

– Un live broadcast ? S'étonnèrent les membres de l'escouade présente. Mais…Pourquoi !?

– C'est bien plus qu'une guerre civile. Déclarai-je. C'est un conflit pour la prospérité du désespoir. Nous sommes les représentants de l'espoir, et d'après la princesse de l'espoir, le groupe auquel elle s'est ralliée possède un espoir différent. Faire confronter l'espoir et le désespoir en le montrant au monde c'est une manière de les soumettre une fois que l'espoir sera vaincu à petite échelle.

– Donc si je comprends bien, s'avança Pedro, il nous utilise en cobaye pour soumettre les autres populations et gouvernements en leur faisant passer le message « Ne finissez pas comme eux, joignez-vous à moi » ?

– C'est exact. C'est exactement ce que cherche Zetsubô en retransmettant le live. Grâce à une aide extérieure, il mobilise absolument tous les satellites qui retransmettent les programmes habituels pour diffuser celui-ci sur toutes les chaînes de télévision à l'échelle mondiale.

Les membres de mon escadron partirent dans des discussions à propos de ce que je venais de leur dire. Ne voulant pas parler inutilement, je tapai des mains afin de remobiliser l'attention sur le sujet de base, puis, quand tout le monde fut de nouveau captivé par le problème du jour, je repris la parole.

– Il va donc sans dire que si nous voulons sauver les survivants de cette région, mais aussi sauver l'espoir du monde, nous devons agir et agir vite. Aussi, j'ai déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires pour effectuer un travail efficace. Je vous remets le plan.

D'un geste sur le téléphone de la fondation du futur j'affichai de nouveau la carte sur laquelle étaient dessinés des points stratégiques. Trois lumières rouges brillaient continuellement en se déplaçant tandis que des croix rouges étaient gribouillées ailleurs. Des lumières violettes étaient également représentées.

– Sur cette carte vous pouvez voir des croix rouges, ce sont les endroits qui ont été condamnés par Zetsubô. Par déduction de la treizième branche en scrutant encore et encore le live, il n'y a plus aucune âme qui vive là-bas. Il est donc inutile de vous y rendre. Les points violets sont des monstres de Zetsubô. Les points rouges, eux, sont les Yamadas.

– On a réussi à les tracer ? S'étonna Brittany face à cette révélation. Comment !?

– Pedro, Lysandra, et moi-même avons rendu visite aux trois Yamadas ces derniers temps. Nous n'avions pas pour objectif de les vaincre directement même si nous guettions l'occasion. Nous avions simplement pour objectif de placer sur eux des marqueurs qui nous permettent désormais de les localiser quelle que soit leur position.

Brittany et Masuda étaient émerveillés tandis que Pedro et Lysandra, les agents directs de l'opération de pistage, étaient satisfaits à l'idée que le plan ait fonctionné. Pedro reprit cependant quelques secondes plus tard, s'interrogeant sur quelque chose.

– D'ailleurs leader, est-il vraiment nécessaire de garder une trace sur Hiroki, Reisuke, et Laila alors que le mal est fait concernant Zetsubô ? Cela ne change-t-il pas l'ordre de mission ?

– Cela le change un peu, mais pas totalement. Répondis-je. Il est vrai que tuer les Yamadas maintenant serait une perte de temps, mais les pousser dans leurs retranchements pourrait nous aider à vaincre Zetsubô.

– En quoi ? Demanda Masuda. Quel est le rapport entre le danger et Zetsubô ?

– Zetsubô est tapis dans l'ombre. Il a un refuge depuis lequel il regarde absolument tout ce qu'il se passe et il se réjouit de nous voir tourner en rond. S'il veut une bataille entre espoir et désespoir, cela veut dire qu'il est forcément accessible et donc dans notre périmètre. Si Hiroki, Laila, ou Reisuke Yamada se retrouvent en danger, il y a des chances qu'il se déplace soit pour leur porter secours et les rallier à sa cause, soit pour les achever tout simplement. Et à ce moment-là nous pouvons essayer de le tracer.

– Je vois…Soupira le roux. Donc nos cibles ne changent pas vraiment par rapport à avant.

– L'ordre de mission sera cependant différent. Annonçai-je. Nous avons l'avantage du nombre, ce qui nous permet de batailler sur plusieurs fronts. Aussi, je vais annoncer l'affectation de chacun concernant la crise.

Je sortis de ma poche un dépliant que je mis devant moi afin de le lire. D'une voix solennelle, je pris la parole.

– Brittany, toi et ta branche numéro une êtes chargés de ratisser le périmètre et de sauver le maximum de personnes possible. Nous voulons le moins de morts possibles dans cette catastrophe, je compte sur toi pour mettre ta vie en péril pour sauver autrui.

– Bien reçu leader ! Je ferai en sorte de tous les mettre en sécurité !

– Bien. Eikichi, toi et ta branche, la branche huit, allez-vous charger de neutraliser le système de live de Zetsubô. Quoiqu'il arrive, on ne peut pas laisser le monde subir les conséquences morales d'un tel affrontement. Je n'ai pas envie d'un successeur de Zetsubô qui, illuminé par le spectacle offert par ce dernier, décide de reprendre le flambeau. La treizième branche va vous aider à localiser les caméras, vous y déposerez ce mouchard qui stoppera la retransmission mondiale pour ne la diffuser que sur les chaînes que capte la fondation.

– Bien reçu boss ! S'exclama mon subordonné. Je vais m'en charger avec mon équipe !

– Pedro, Lysandra, la branche douze et onze sera chargée d'éliminer les six boss restants. D'autres personnes seront sur le coup. J'ai vu une femme aux cheveux blancs portant une armure détruire à elle seule trois de ces monstres. Si vous croisez de l'aide, ne la repoussez pas sauf si elle vient d'un des Yamadas.

– Bien reçu. Répondirent la mère et le fils en chœur.

– Quant à moi, je vais enquêter sur où se trouve Zetsubô, et comment le neutraliser. J'emporterai avec moi notre recrue isolée, à moins que tu n'y voies un inconvénient, Akemi Abarai ?

– Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Me répondit-elle glaciale. Tout ce que je veux c'est la peau de Zetsubô.

– Bien, j'aime cet état d'esprit. Si vous trouvez Zetsubô sur votre route, il est inutile de tenter de l'affronter. Essayez au mieux de le localiser ou de trouver comment il se déplace, mais vous ne pourrez pas le vaincre seul. Même si vous avez des pouvoirs, c'est impossible. Zetsubô a causé un chaos incommensurable par le passé, et ce n'était pas juste grâce à des sentiments négatif : c'est un monstre. Tenez-moi avancée de tout progrès via votre bipeur et non via téléphone, on ne peut pas être tracés par ces bipeurs.

Mes troupes s'exclamèrent toutes en chœur un « Oui Chef ! » qui me fit plaisir. J'étais satisfaite d'avoir pu mobiliser mes troupes comme le faisait Erika, cela me donnait énormément de confiance en moi. Je m'étais certes attribué le rôle le plus difficile à savoir un éventuel affrontement avec Zetsubô, mais au fond, je n'avais pas le choix. En tant que capitaine il était de mon devoir de prendre les plus gros risques, de mener mes hommes tout en sachant faire les choix qui mettront le plus grand nombre à l'abri car, un bon leader ne se reconnaît pas dans le nombre de vies adverses prises, mais dans le nombre de vies alliées conservées. Telle était ma devise, ma philosophie, ma manière de penser.

watch?v=eMgBrowmOog

Tout le monde s'étant réuni au sous-sol remonta à la surface progressivement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur notre quartier général. Nous avions désormais tous notre fonction, notre rôle en ce temps de guerre, et nous étions tous en coordination. Pour ma part, j'étais désormais la compagne de route de cette femme, Akemi Abarai, qui nous avait rejoint il y a désormais un an dans la fondation du futur. Elle avait servi de mouchard et avait grandement facilité l'introduction de plusieurs de nos éléments – Dont Pedro — dans le lycée Kibougamine où se trouvaient des personnes reliées au Yamada. Son aide avait été précieuse pour nos projets. Nous avions souvent eu l'occasion de parler ensemble, et elle aussi, tout comme Masuda, avait des projets concernant ce Kôsei. Elle était sa sœur et se battait pour lui ramener quelque chose qu'il avait perdu dans le désespoir. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment de quoi elle parlait, mais elle semblait en vouloir à Laila Yamada envers laquelle elle réclamait vengeance.

– Je ne t'ai jamais demandé Abarai, la questionnai-je avec intérêt, mais que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu auras découvert Zetsubô ?

– Je compte l'affronter, et percer sa mascarade à jour. Répondit-elle toute aussi glaciale qu'elle ne l'était dans les sous-sol. Cela fait tellement d'années que j'ai vécu pour la vérité et la vengeance, une vengeance qui lui redonnera espoir.

– Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ce Kôsei ? Tout le monde semble s'accrocher à lui, pourtant lorsque je l'ai affronté il semble être éperdument convaincu que le désespoir est la seule manière de progresser. Certes, il a une volonté de fer, mais je ne comprends pas.

– Kôsei…Kôsei croyait en l'espoir dur comme fer. Finit-elle par avouer. Il croyait plus en l'espoir que n'importe qui d'autre. Je suis certaine qu'il croyait encore plus en l'espoir que tu ne le crois actuellement. C'est ce sentiment qui l'a fait grandir, c'est ce sentiment qui l'a fait évoluer, c'est ce sentiment qui a ouvert son cœur, et c'est ce sentiment qui l'a détruit.

Je fus choquée par ce que me dit Akemi concernant son frère. Avait-il vraiment une conviction si pure, si puissante, qu'une fois qu'elle fut détruite, il fut détruit en même temps qu'elle ? Avait-il subi quelque chose de radical qui l'avait fait se tourner vers le désespoir ? Cela serait pourquoi tout le monde semblait vouloir le ramener à lui ?

– Un jour, il a sorti quelqu'un du désespoir. Continua la femme. Il a tiré de l'ombre un garçon de son âge pour le ramener à la lumière, sauf que le garçon en question est mort à cause de cette intervention.

– Comment !? Criai-je, abasourdie. Comment ça mort !?

– Le garçon s'est brouillé avec ses parents au point qu'il ne lui restait plus que mon frère, et ce à cause de l'espoir. Il s'est donné la mort chez mes parents parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer comme fardeau à Kôsei. Sans l'intervention de Kôsei et de l'espoir, il serait encore vivant.

Les paroles d'Akemi me firent du mal. Je comprenais assez le point de vue du serviteur de Laila, et aussi le pourquoi il se battait à ses côtés désormais. Tout comme notre vision de l'espoir était une vision salvatrice, lui, il le voyait comme une malédiction. Etait-ce vraiment ce qui différenciait les membres de la Yume-Nikki dirigée par Laila Yamada et celle dirigée par Katsuo ? Les uns étaient-ils des personnes au bon fond meurtries par la vie tandis que les autres étaient assoiffées de mal ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'exprimer sur un simple témoignage, mais j'avais l'impression que malgré tout, je n'avais pas été capable de juger le fond d'une personne en me basant uniquement sur mon instinct comme j'aspirais savoir le faire.

Des voix me revinrent en tête, des voix que je pensais disparues au fil du temps, mais qui vinrent une nouvelle fois percuter mon esprit de plein fouet…

« – Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ? Disait cette voix pleine de tendresse. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette ambiance. Tu as le droit à une enfance toi aussi !

– Non ! Répondait l'autre voix. Papa et Maman m'ont tout dit ! Si je te suis, je deviendrai le désespoir ! Je ne veux pas devenir le désespoir ! Je….

Onee-chan… »

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par Akemi qui m'indiqua qu'il valait mieux partir. J'acquiesçai sans grande conviction, la suivant. J'allais bientôt reprendre le leadership de la fondation du futur, mais pour l'instant, je ne voulais que quelques secondes pour essuyer mes yeux et oublier pour de bon ces voix qui me torturaient l'esprit dès qu'un semblant d'émotion gagnait mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas de nouveau vivre ces tourments intérieurs qui aimaient faire de moi leur marionnette, je devais croire en l'espoir et en ma fonction dans la fondation du futur, afin que tout autour de moi je ne répande que le bonheur.

– Dis donc, ça t'arrive souvent des blocages comme ça ? Me demanda la sœur de Kôsei, intéressée. Venant d'une leader c'est pas commun baby ~

– Ne mentionne pas ce que tu viens de voir si tu veux que l'on continue à être des alliées. J'ai juste eu un coup de blues, quand tu vois des atrocités au quotidien y'a qu'une personne sans émotions qui pourrait en ressortir indemne.

– Hey, je ne juge pas ~ Je me dis seulement que si Kôsei avait extériorisé ses émotions, peut-être qu'il n'en serait pas là. Pleurer quand tu as de la peine, c'est ce qui fait de toi un être humain après tout. Il n'y a rien de mal à se laisser aller, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire à Kôsei, mais je n'en ai pas eu la force.

Mon regard se perdit quelques secondes dans celui d'Akemi, et sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je lui adressai un sourire. Elle n'avait pas pu le dire à son frère, mais le fait de me l'avoir dit me faisait du bien. Elle avait pansé quelque chose à l'intérieur, même minime. Je me gardais cependant de lui en faire mention.

Nous nous lançâmes donc enfin dans la course qui avait pour but de sortir Zetsubô de sa tanière et le vaincre. Grâce au système de bipeur de la Fondation, je pouvais voir où allaient mes alliés et ainsi ne pas chercher dans la même direction qu'eux, ce qui me permettait de garder une certaine marge d'action et de ne pas chercher dans le vide. Moi et Akemi guettions donc les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver une piste, mais surtout dans la prudence de ne pas nous retrouver dans une ambuscade.

Mais alors que nous avions progressé de quelques rues, quelques dizaines de minutes après avoir quitté la base, quelque chose d'inattendu surgit de nulle part.

watch?v=homLF23YdEs

Une ombre se déplaça dans notre dos. Nous nous retournâmes moi et Akemi, alertée par ce qui se tramait, mais rien ne semblait vraiment nous menacer de derrière. Mais alors que je nous pensais sauves, une autre ombre de déplaça de l'autre côté, puis encore une autre dans la direction opposée, et encore une autre. Elles passaient dans les murs sans que l'on ne puisse vraiment les saisir du regard, ce qui me tira une grimace. Quelle était la nature de ces créatures des ténèbres me demandais-je, mais je n'en avais aucune idée. Je me mis alors en alerte, dégainant mon sabre tandis qu'Akemi préparait ses pierres pour attaquer, mais alors que je pensais voir sortir un gros monstre devant nos yeux, je fus stupéfaite lorsque l'ombre imbiba l'espace alentour en l'espace de quelques secondes, nous laissant dans l'obscurité totale. Une voix dont le ton était soigneusement dissimulé retentit alors dans l'espace tandis que depuis l'ombre scintillaient désormais quatre lumières de couleurs différentes.

– Fondation du futur, soyez honorés de nous rencontrer. Nous sommes le Mouvement Neo Arcadia…


	58. La princesse de l'espoir

Chapitre 40 : La princesse de l'espoir (Erika, jour + 23)

Les jours passaient et le moral descendait de plus en plus. Nous étions passées par des tas de chemins Toratura, Venominaga, et moi, mais notre détermination devenait de plus en plus faible face aux évènements. Nous n'avions pas réussi à empêcher le retour de Zetsubô, nous n'avions pas réussi à empêcher la guerre, et nous étions dans une impasse actuellement, au milieu de ces ruines. J'étais certes la princesse de l'espoir, mais je déprimais un peu à vrai dire. Je restais retranchée sur mes actions, me demandant si j'avais bien agi tout ce temps. Avais-je eu raison d'intégrer Yume-Nikki plutôt que de tenter de forcer ma voie dans la fondation du futur pour essayer de changer les directives ? Est-ce que cela aurait changé quoi que ce soit à notre conflit actuel… ? Je ne savais pas vraiment et j'étais perdue dans ce tourment qui me faisait du mal…Etait-ce donc le pouvoir de Zetsubô ? De faire vaciller l'espoir de celle l'incarnant lui-même ?

Je me demandais si les choix que j'avais fait étaient vraiment les bons, comme ce jour où tout avait basculé chez nous. J'entendais encore cette voix qui m'expliquait que j'avais le droit à une enfance, que je ne devais pas rester avec ces gens qui ne voyaient en moi qu'un joyau pur capable de repousser les ténèbres, mais qui ne savaient pas qu'au fond de moi, je n'étais qu'une enfant. Face à cette voix, une autre prenait le dessus, me disant « Reste avec moi, reste avec moi » et je n'arrivais pas à faire taire ces voix…Elles me harcelaient encore et encore…

– Erika ? M'interrompit la voix de mon amie. Eh, Erika ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es dégoulinante de sueur.

Je revins à moi dans les mêmes ruines que j'avais laissé avant de me coucher. C'était Suzuha qui m'avait tirée de mes songes. Elle, Kenichiro, et moi nous avions formé une équipe depuis le début de cette crise. Nous étions au départ accompagnés par Okabe et sa bande, mais nous avions été séparés par l'attaque d'un monstre assez puissant qui nous avait dispersés. Ainsi, nous nous étions retrouvés à trois et naturellement, un rythme de veille, de partage de vivres, et autres automatismes élémentaires de survie s'était installé entre nous trois. Suzuha et Kenichiro étaient vraiment très sociables et gentils, ce qui avait installé une certaine harmonie entre nous. Pourtant, il m'arrivait souvent de penser à Rei-Chan et à mes amis qui tous me manquaient beaucoup. Je priais souvent pour eux sans vraiment me préoccuper de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver, même si j'occupais désormais une haute fonction de la Fondation du Futur. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à chérir ma vie alors que je me considérais responsable de la situation actuelle.

– Désolée héhé..Soupirai-je en affichant un faux sourire. Tout va bien, j'ai simplement fait un cauchemar. Merci de m'avoir veillée les amis, j'en avais besoin.

– Nous sommes une équipe, Rika-Chan. Me dit Kenichiro en affichant un sourire réconfortant. C'est comme à l'époque de The Fallen Moon, on est unis et on sortira de ce truc ensemble !

– Le blond a raison. Approuva son amie. Les temps sont durs, mais si nous restons ensemble nous parviendrons à passer au travers. Je ne dois pas enseigner l'espoir à la princesse de l'espoir quand même ?

– Non ne t'en fais pas, ris-je. Je suis désolé de vous imposer mes soucis. Enfin, passons, tout le monde est préoccupé et nous sommes séparés depuis longtemps…J'aimerais pouvoir retrouver les autres rapidement.

Nous progressâmes donc de nouveau, Suzuha, Kenichiro et moi, dans les allées sombres de Sagamihara. Nous tournions déjà depuis quelques jours, et plus le temps passait plus nous cessions d'en avoir la notion. Après-tout, le jour ne se levait pas, pas plus que la nuit ne tombait. Notre ciel était couvert d'un voile écarlate impénétrable qui empêchait le soleil et briller et colorait les nuages d'un noir ébène. Cela impactait beaucoup le moral de tous et nous donnait une impression de ne pas voir le bout de chaque journée et de chaque nuit, mais nous nous serrions les coudes…Et encore heureux, puisque seule, j'imagine mal comment j'aurais pu tenir le coup au milieu de toutes ces atrocités que nous avions constatées ces derniers jours. Entre ces personnes se faisant dévorer par des monstres sans que l'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, celles que l'on aidait mais qui s'écroulaient sous le poids de la fatigue ou des coups, ou encore d'autres ayant perdu l'esprit que l'on devait abattre nous-mêmes, nous sentions que le désespoir avait pris le contrôle et que le vide était la seule réponse possible pour avancer. Pourtant, j'essayais au maximum de garder la foi en cette conviction que j'étais censée représenter. Je voulais affronter Zetsubô, je sentais que j'en étais capable, aidée par mes partenaires Toratura et Venominaga.

– Pas d'ennemis sur le radar, Suzu ? Demandai-je afin de rester en alerte.

– Non pas encore, reprit la jeune fille. Il n'y a fort heureusement aucune menace alentour. Ken, reste les yeux braqués sur ce radar et tiens-nous au courant dès que tu vois quelque chose de suspect.

– Eh, pourquoi moi !? Protesta le bassiste. Je suis le mec du groupe c'est moi qui doit vous défendre !

– As-tu la moindre expérience du combat ? Rétorqua celle qui semblait être sa petite amie. Je ne tiens pas à te perdre dans un combat simplement parce que tu as été aussi inconscient que ne l'est ton père. Erika sait se défendre et m'a appris à me défendre grâce aux pierres, tu n'as pour ta part aucun entraînement.

Le blond soupira tandis que la fille de Daru n'y prêta même pas attention. Cela me fit sourire de voir des querelles banales du quotidien au milieu de cette sinistre ambiance. Je me posais vraiment trop de pression quand on y pensait, dans le passé nous avions aussi un objectif délicat à savoir empêcher Reisuke qui était contrôlé par Zetsubô de répandre le chaos, et j'étais restée moi-même. Je n'avais pas à m'imposer de la pression supplémentaire simplement pour un titre qui n'avait aucun sens…

J'inspirai un grand coup, et relâchai la respiration avec le sourire. Je me sentais mieux, beaucoup mieux que lorsque je voyais l'avenir avec la pression derrière, j'avais juste à rester celle que j'étais auparavant et laisser l'espoir guider mes pas après tout.

– Et si on chantait une chanson ? Balançai-je à mes camarades en souriant franchement. Chanter c'est aussi une manière de décompresser, c'est dommage que l'on n'ait pas de public par contre.

– Ow yeah ! Hurla Kenichiro qui semblait reboosté par la proposition ! J'ai pas ma basse mais je vais faire des bruitages avec ma bouche héhé ~

– Si ça peut garder le moral des troupes au plus haut, pourquoi pas, mais je ne chante pas.

Nous nous mîmes à chanter une chanson moi et Kenichiro, sous le regard neutre de Suzuha qui était totalement indifférente à notre duo. Seuls dans les ruines, nous nous laissions aller à quelques rimes, à quelques improvisations, et à des refrains de notre ancien groupe The Fallen Moon. Nous nous mîmes à chanter Last Regrets, une chanson que Kenichiro aimait tout particulièrement, mais alors que nous allions passer au refrain, nous fûmes surpris par une voix qui se joignit aux notres.

Nous nous retournâmes, et c'était Kôsei qui nous avait rejoint. Nous fûmes tous les trois surpris par l'apparition soudaine du jeune homme qui n'était pas indiqué par les radars de Suzuha. Il prit la parole avec chaleur, ce qui me surprit un peu.

– Erika, Suzu, Kenichi…Je suis content de vous revoir sains et saufs. Nous dit-il en souriant. Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir. Et vous avez l'air de bonne humeur qui plus est, c'est une bonne chose.

– Kôsei !? S'exclama Kenichiro aussi surpris que je ne l'étais. Mais ! Que fais-tu ici !?

– Je suis à la recherche de personnes à sauver. Nous expliqua-t-il. J'ai trouvé l'aide nécessaire pour sauver les civils et les personnes faibles. Des nouveaux camarades qui ont les moyens de mettre à l'abri toute personne voulant échapper à ce chaos. L'un de vous est intéressé par le fait de quitter la ville ?

Kenichiro se gratta le menton en réfléchissant, tandis que Suzuha, elle, resta stoïque. Je fus la première à m'avancer vers Kôsei pour lui donner ma réponse, la seule réponse que je pouvais donner dans cette situation.

– Je ne quitterai pas le conflit. Répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. Je dois retrouver des tas de personnes et régler le souci ici, j'ai des responsabilités maintenant. Cela serait dommage que je faillisse à ma tâche héhé ~

– Je ne compte pas repartir non plus. Reprit Suzuha. Mais je te remercie de me l'avoir proposé.

– Je resterai avec les filles alors ~ Enchaîna Kenichiro. Elles ont besoin d'un homme à leurs côtés ~

Kôsei sourit chaleureusement face à nos réponses. J'avais une drôle d'impression face au jeune homme qui semblait plus chaleureux que d'habitude. Kenichiro semblait habitué, tandis que Suzuha, elle, restait indifférente. L'intéressé remarqua mon malaise et reprit la parole, gêné par mon regard.

– Désolée Erika-Chan héhé sourit-il. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais parlé en personne du temps de The Fallen Moon. Je suis Arata Kashiwagi ~ Je suis une partie de Kôsei qu'il gardait au fond de lui mais qui a surgi de nulle part.

– Kôsei a…plusieurs personnalités ? Bégayai-je, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qu'il me disait. Et pourquoi Arata-kun… ?

– Parce qu'Arata est mort. Reprit froidement l'intéressé qui semblait être de nouveau lui-même. Quand Arata est mort, son esprit du duel est venu m'habiter et depuis il joue son rôle. Enfin, là n'est pas le motif. Quindecim, vous pouvez apparaître, le champ est libre.

Il dit ces mots à un téléphone depuis lequel une voix lasse et monotone lui répondit « bien reçu, j'espère trouver de nouveaux clients. » , puis, quelques secondes plus tard apparut une bande d'individus semblant plus amusants et intéressants les uns que les autres. Ils vinrent se poser juste à côté de Kôsei et nous faire face. Ils étaient nombreux et on les remarquait facilement, après tout l'une d'eux montaient un cheval de feu tandis que l'autre pouvait se transformer en un monstre gigantesque, seuls les garçons du groupe semblaient à peu près normal. Cependant, en me voyant, l'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille eut un tilt.

– Erika !? S'exclama-t-il avec stupeur. C'est bien vous Erika !? Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici !?

– Il ne me semble pas que je vous co…..HUUUUUH !? Daisuke !? Daisuke c'est bien toi !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors !?

Je fus stupéfaite par l'apparition soudaine de Daisuke. Je connaissais l'homme depuis quelques années maintenant. J'avais échoué dans son bar et il m'avait fait rire avec son histoire qu'il ne voulait pas sortir parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à l'extérieur. Je venais donc souvent le voir dans son bar pour lui apporter des magazines et lui raconter des histoires tandis qu'il se contait de me servir à boire avec le sourire. Daisuke était un ami que j'aimais beaucoup, même si cela faisait maintenant deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu.

– J'ai décidé de m'investir davantage dans le service client en proposant l'option sauvetage pour chaque verre consommé dans mon établissement. Reprit l'homme avec sérieux. C'est incroyable comme il y a tant de liens à développer avec le consommateur. J'en suis tout retourné à l'intérieur.

Daisuke n'avait décidément pas changé, ça me tira un sourire. Je reconnus alors tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient et je me demandais vraiment comment le Kôsei que je connaissais pouvait tenir au milieu de tout ce joli monde. Pourtant je ne pus lui poser la question puisqu'il donna les ordres à son équipe.

– Daisuke, ordonna-t-il. Examine les alentours et embarque toutes les ressources que tu peux trouver. Emmène tes femmes et ton pianiste avec toi. Sylvio, Hikari, nous allons monter sur Gontrand pour chercher des personnes à sauver.

watch?v=t8HeF1_v9-w

Tout le monde s'exécuta en souriant et en étant motivés. Kôsei avait apparemment trouvé les troupes qui lui correspondaient même s'il disait le contraire. Cela me faisait sourire. Au final nous les vîmes tous partir et nous continuâmes notre route tous les trois. Nous étions une équipe improvisée qui au final s'accordait bien, et cela me rendait heureuse. Je voulais malgré tout retrouver les autres le plus vite possible pour pouvoir de nouveau partager des choses, et aborder des sujets de discussions banals tels que le travail de Rei-Chan ou le couple que formaient Hiroki et Hakaze…

Rei-Chan…Que faisait-il en ce moment ? A quoi pensait-il ? Etait-il en danger ou avait-il réussi à retrouver quelqu'un et former une alliance comme je l'avais fait ? Tant de questions se bousculaient à l'intérieur, entraînant avec ces songes mon cœur dans une course folle dans laquelle il se laissait aller si pleinement que je ratais plusieurs battements. Je ne pouvais pas penser qu'il était arrivé malheur à Rei-Chan, c'était inconcevable. Il était depuis toujours le seul garçon que j'avais aimé, celui pour lequel je m'efforçais de m'ouvrir aux autres et de garder cette étincelle en mon cœur, et même celui pour lequel j'avais accepté Toratura à mes côtés des années auparavant…

Rei-Chan me manquait terriblement. J'avais dû le mettre dans les bras d'une autre, partir pendant une longue année, tout cela pour lui faire gagner du temps…Mais au fond, au fin fond de mon cœur, j'avais une envie irrésistible d'être celle qui allait partager sa vie, être dans ses bras, ne faire qu'un avec lui…Tout ça je le voulais pour moi… C'était idiot…La princesse de l'espoir qui tombe éperdument amoureuse d'un des descendants de l'incarnation du désespoir…Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, je voulais Rei-Chan plus que n'importe quoi, plus que n'importe qui en ce monde…

Et je devais être déterminée pour le retrouver. Même si je n'avais plus ma place en tant que femme dans sa vie, je voulais rester avec lui, vivre des choses que seul lui pouvait me faire vivre, et voir de nouveau cet éclat de vie que seul lui pouvait me montrer. Ainsi, si je voulais de nouveau revoir mon espoir à moi, je devais continuer, peu importe ce que je voyais, peu importe ce que j'entendais, et peu importe combien je devais me salir les mains pour le revoir.

Nous arrivâmes à une bifurcation. Deux chemins s'offraient à nous, un qui partait à gauche, vers la ville, un qui partait à droite, vers la partie campagne. Je restai quelques secondes devant le panneau à moitié carbonisé tandis que je réfléchissais à quelle direction prendre.

– Une bifurcation hein…Soupira Kenichiro. Misère, je suis mauvais quand il s'agit du hasard. J'ai jamais de chance.

– Nous devrions examiner les deux possibilités de manière rationnelle. Suggéra Suzuha. Nous devrions établir un plan pour essayer de déterminer où nous aurions le plus de chances de retrouver les autres. En partant des deux directions nous pourrions réfléchir à comment procé –

– Séparons nous ! Dis-je avec le sourire en coupant Suzuha. Nous devrions nous séparer pour avoir plus de chances de parvenir à nos fins.

– Es-tu une complète idiote !? S'insurgea mon amie. Nous cherchons à retrouver le groupe et toi tu veux qu'on se sépare ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

– Non pas du tout, la rassurai-je. Seulement, avec Tora-chan et Vénomina-Chan je peux vous contacter ou vous entendre me contacter, donc dans tous les cas on peut se rejoindre facilement si l'on est à l'écoute les uns des autres, et on aura plus de chances. Il faut juste que je vous croyiez en l'espoir pour que je puisse vous contacter ~

– Huh !? Beugla Kenichiro, dubitatif. Comment pourrais-tu nous entendre ?

Je m'avançai vers le bassiste qui restait troublé par les faits. Une fois arrivée devant lui, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur, et de mes mains je me saisis de son visage pour l'approcher du mien. Lui souriant comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, je repris la parole à son intention, lui qui rougissait face à ce contact direct.

– Je le peux parce que je suis la princesse de l'espoir. Ris-je. C'est ma raison d'être d'entendre les souhaits et les rêves proférés par les personnes qui ont la foi. Où que tu sois, j'entendrai ta prière.

Le blond rit à son tour, mais en étant un peu plus nerveux que je ne l'étais.

– Excuse-moi…J'ai pas l'habitude que tu sois une princesse. Pour moi t'es toujours Erika-Chan, la chanteuse maladroite mais adorable du groupe. Je te fais confiance, Erika-Chan.

Je souris à Kenichiro tandis que Suzuha était intéressée par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Nous convînmes tous les trois que les deux amoureux allaient se diriger vers la partie ville en espérant y trouver de l'aide tandis que j'allais me diriger vers la partie campagne pour essayer d'y trouver des rescapés. C'était là notre dernière consigne en tant qu'équipe, puisqu'après avoir échangé des formalités, et surtout nous être dits de prendre soin de nous, nous nous séparâmes, nous enfonçant chacun dans le chemin que nous avions choisi.

watch?v=M_X4eZsLSos

Les bâtisses en ruinent devinrent de moins en moins nombreuses tandis que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la partie rurale de notre ville. J'étais émerveillée par une chose aussi belle que la nature, surtout au milieu de ce paysage fait de ténèbres. Les alentours ne se laissaient pas abattre par le chaos et continuaient à exprimer leur espoir, leur vie même et s'étendaient comme bon leur semblait. Le conflit n'existait pas pour ces parcelles de vie qui n'avaient pour raison d'exister que leur instinct. Je trouvais ça fantastique. Ainsi, je ramassai une fleur qui sur cette étendue verte continuait à s'épanouir même sous ce ciel écarlate, et je l'accrochai à une de mes boucles. Cela me faisait du bien, d'être un peu plus proche de la nature que je ne l'étais. C'était joli, paisible, apaisant, j'aimais vraiment tout ce qui touchait à mère nature.

Je repris la route en marchant sur cette route faite de béton qui s'arrêta quelques mètres plus tard pour ne laisser que des sentiers faits de terre tracer des routes. Je m'étais vraiment éloignée de là où se trouvait sûrement Rei-Chan, mais j'avais le sentiment que j'allais trouver quelque chose d'important au bout de ma route. Quelque chose qui allait peut-être devenir capital pensais-je. Je continuais donc ma traversée de la végétation avec un sentiment de légèreté en moi tandis que le vent de la fraîcheur des environs continuait sa traversée vers la zone urbaine où l'air était pollué par les cendres. Lui souhaitant bonne chance pour récupérer ses droits fondamentaux, je cherchais du regard ce qui allait être la prochaine étape de mon périple dans la nature, et je la vis très vite.

En effet, je compris rapidement pourquoi l'on m'avait envoyée ici. Les maisons et maisonnettes dans cette partie étaient intactes, comme si Zetsubô et ses hommes n'avaient pas daigné venir détruire le peu d'habitants que représentait ce quartier. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'une partie de la ville avait échappé à ce carnage, mais fus en même temps dévastée par la terreur régnant dans les environs. Il fallait le dire, j'avais un sentiment d'oppression et de malaise prenant, comme si toutes les paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur moi depuis derrière leurs fenêtres. Il me vint alors en tête d'aider les personnes qui habitaient ici à se mettre en sécurité pendant cette catastrophe, cependant, il fallait d'abord que je trouve un moyen de les mettre en sécurité…

Mais alors je repensai aux mots de Kôsei, qui cherchait des personnes à mettre à l'abri. Je devais le contacter afin qu'il vienne dans ce coin aider le maximum de personnes possible afin de réduire le maximum possible le nombre de victimes de Zetsubô. Après tout, qui pouvait prédire combien de temps allait s'écouler avant que l'homme ne se rende compte qu'une partie de la zone échappait à sa soif de pouvoir ?

Consciente du danger, je repris la parole, cette fois à l'intention de ma partenaire.

– Toratura. Entamai-je. Il faudrait que tu retrouves Kôsei, le garçon à la cicatrice que nous avons vu tout à l'heure, et que tu lui parles de ce qu'il se passe ici. Je vais rester dans ces alentours le temps qu'il arrive avec le Quindecim pour mettre tout le monde à l'abri.

– Bien, princesse. Acquiesça mon amie. Prenez soin de vous le temps que je revienne, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

– Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai Vénominaga avec moi. Souris-je. Et puis, tu reviendras avant toute menace héhéhé ~

La princesse des serpents partit en souriant à son tour, tandis que je me rappelais une fois de plus combien j'avais de la chance d'avoir des partenaires aussi dévouées à mes côtés. Je continuai pour ma part en direction de ces bâtisses en espérant trouver le maximum de personnes possibles, et en vie si possible. Ainsi, je remontai le long sentier qui allait me mener dans ce quartier isolé afin de le protéger du mieux que je pouvais.

Embarquée dans ce sentier de terre assez large qui était entouré de végétation, j'avançais avec prudence de peur de finir dans un fossé ou dans un piège tendu par la nature ou les habitants. L'air était encore plus frais qu'il ne l'était à l'extérieur du sentier boisé, si bien que mes narines cédèrent totalement à son charme qui me fit me sentir bien mieux qu'à l'extérieur. Il y faisait un peu plus frisquet, mais c'était plutôt rafraîchissant par rapport à la chaleur étouffante générée par la fumée et les flammes. Je me sentais plutôt dans mon élément dans ces alentours qui me rappelaient un épisode de ce que j'avais traversé en France lorsque je m'étais perdue en forêt. J'avais eu des difficultés à retrouver mon chemin mais c'était agréable de s'échouer en terre sauvage de temps en temps.

Mais alors que je flânais, je fus surprise par un bruit étrange, bref et furtif, venant de derrière. Je me retournai rapidement, cherchant un animal sauvage qui aurait pu faire ce bruit, sans vraiment savoir quel animal aurait pu habiter ces terres, mais je n'en trouvai pas. Lorsque je me retournai, je lâchai un hurlement de stupeur en voyant que ce que je pensais être un animal était un homme, et pas n'importe quel homme. Il était un blond aux yeux marrons qui était plus âgé que moi de deux ou trois ans qui habitait en Australie aussi. Habillé de l'uniforme noir sobre et strict de la fondation du futur, il était devenu assez fort physiquement, faisant facilement deux têtes de plus que moi et étant assez musclé. Il afficha sur son visage rigide une expression plutôt satisfaite en me voyant tandis que de sa main droite il se grattait le menton couvert de barbe blonde. Il prit ensuite la parole de sa voix grave à mon intention.

– Si je pensais te trouver ici Erika, voilà qui me rassure un petit peu. Me déclara-t-il d'un ton plutôt souple. Ravi de voir que la princesse se porte bien, mais mon rôle à moi a perdu son sens depuis ta disparition.

– Eikichi tu m'as fait peur. Soupirai-je. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de garde du corps, tu n'as pas besoin de vouer ta vie à protéger la mienne, même si je suis une princesse.

– Bien sûr que si tu as besoin de moi ! Hurla bruyamment l'homme. Et puis moi j'ai plus de fonction si je ne suis plus ton garde du corps ! Tu te rends compte que tu es devenue ma raison de vivre !?

– Toujours aussi concerné par le bien des autres cet Eikichi. Ris-je. Allez, viens donc, nous avons des civils à protéger au bout de ce sentier.

Sans laisser le temps à mon acolyte de répondre, je fus la première à continuer notre route sur ce chemin de terre. Je le faisais toujours de ma démarche légère, en restant moi-même et en laissant la foi et la confiance guider mes pas. Marchant quelques pas, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour cueillir une autre fleur que j'accrochai à l'autre boucle. Je me retournai vers Eikichi pour lui montrer, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, me sommant de continuer la route. Mais alors que je continuais à avancer, quelque chose me fit me stopper net.

watch?v=rToCE6HVW18&feature=

Je sentis une forte pression autour de mon coup venant de derrière. Deux mains m'agrippant sèchement la gorge et serrant de plus en plus fort tandis que mon corps devenait incapable de bouger, comme paralysé par cette douleur qui m'était infligée par la personne venant de derrière. Tandis que j'essayais malgré tout de bouger mon corps pour me débattre, j'essayais aussi d'identifier mon agresseur, mais je n'arrivais pas à le voir. Pendant de longues secondes je n'eus pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit, j'avais bien trop mal, et j'étais bien trop surprise pour réagir, mais lorsque j'eus la force d'articuler quelques syllabes, cela changea la donne.

– Vé…No…Mi…Na….Ga….Bégayai-je. Ai..De…Moi…

Ces mots prononcés, je sentis une force brève et rapide qui vint s'écraser contre mon assaillant qui, relâchant sa prise sur mon corps, me projeta violemment au sol sur lequel je m'écrasai. Je restai quelques secondes, voir une minute à tousser comme une damnée tandis que la pression faite sur ma gorge restait présente et m'empêchait de m'exprimer comme je le voulais. Je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais le principal était que ma partenaire avait réussi à mettre en déroute mon agresseur. Je me relevai, muette, cherchant du regard celui qui m'avait attaquée mais aussi Eikichi qui se trouvait derrière-moi. Avait-il été éliminé si vite par l'homme de Zetsubô ? Ou était-il en train d'agonir dans un coin ? Il fallait que je le détermine. Mais alors que je cherchais, Vénominaga, mon esprit du duel, réapparut devant moi, apparemment vexée par quelque chose. Elle m'aida à retrouver la parole, mais ne me laissa pas en placer une tellement elle était en colère.

– Erika Kurenai ! Hurla-t-elle comme si elle était ma mère. Je ne peux pas te laisser cinq minutes seule sans que tu ne fasses confiance à la première personne qui passe ! Tu vois où ça t'amène !? Sérieusement tu me gonfles avec ton espoir ! Tu entends !? TU ME GONFLES !

– Comment ça ? Bégayai-je. Faire confiance à…Huh !? Eikichi serait …

– T'en a mis du temps à comprendre, princesse de l'espoir. Me coupa une voix familière mêlée à la haine et au mépris.

De la végétation ressortit celui qui avait été désigné comme mon bras droit. Le blond qui semblait avoir été percuté par Venominaga se tenait le bras gauche avec le bras droit, comme pour réprimer une douleur qui le faisait grimacer. Le grand gaillard ne semblait pourtant pas si douillet, mais Vénominaga ne se retenait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'attaquer à un ennemi. L'homme reprit alors tandis que cette fois j'étais sur mes gardes.

– Je vis pour toi Erika…Me lança-t-il avec mépris. Je vis avec toi dans mes seules pensées, en gardant à l'esprit mon objectif, ta mort, madame la princesse de l'espoir.

– Mais…Tu me trahis d'accord, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais me tuer Eikichi…Zetsubô t'aurait-il rallié à sa cause ? Tu étais si gentil…

– Pourquoi !? Hurla l'homme. Parce que tu m'as volé ma vie ! J'étais destiné à reprendre le trône de mon père et à être le roi ! Et puis tu es arrivée, avec cet espoir débile, et tu m'as volé tout ce que je possédais en te faisant appeler la princesse de l'espoir ! De quel droit ta famille a pris le pas sur la mienne simplement à cause de ce sentiment infantile qui par pure coïncidence a résolu notre crise !?

– La personne la mieux qualifiée pour diriger un royaume est à sa tête. Lui répondit sèchement Vénominaga. Si ma maîtresse l'est, c'est qu'elle est meilleure que toi.

– Meilleure !? Cracha-t-il en guise de réponse. Tu avais disparu ! Laissé le pays à l'abandon ! Je pensais qu'enfin la place allait me revenir vu que ta pauvre sœur était une telle incompétente que cela allait forcément me revenir dans les mains ! Et là, sans crier gare, tu reviens plus abrutie que jamais mais première sur la liste des voleuses de mon trône ! Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser faire sans opposer la moindre résis –

Eikichi n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'écroula au sol, net. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais ce fut Vénominaga qui m'éclaira : Elle avait attaqué l'homme avec son venin qui se propageait en dix minutes dans le corps de l'individu qu'elle attaquait. Le venin avait parcouru le corps de l'homme et l'avait forcé à rendre l'âme lorsqu'il s'était totalement emparé de son métabolisme. Il n'était pas mort, mais il allait sûrement garder des séquelles graves, ou même mourir s'il n'était pas sauvé entre temps. Elle me posa alors un dilemme : allais-je prendre le temps de sauver Eikichi comme je le pouvais et essayer de lui donner espoir pour qu'il abandonne sa quête, ou allais-je le laisser mourir en ces lieux ? Elle attendait ma réponse le sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Je m'arrêtai une ou deux minutes, pour au final prendre ma décision. J'avais décidé de retrouver Rei-Chan à n'importe quel prix, peu importe les sacrifices que je devais faire. Même si je défendais l'espoir, je ne pouvais devenir une inconsciente simplement pour me donner une image. Une princesse devait être une guerrière, et cela s'appliquait même à la princesse de l'espoir…

Ainsi, je laissai pour mort celui qui autrefois était mon garde du corps, pensant avant tout à ce que j'allais trouver dans le quartier que je voulais atteindre, même si au fond, je n'avais pour priorité que l'avenir proche qui allait me réunir avec Rei-Chan…


	59. Ville du chaos - Etage 1

Chapitre 41 : Ville du Chaos – Etage 1 (Chiaki, jour +25)

watch?v=HksvhKeltW8

watch?v=r7NmUiIMHUU

Level up. Une nouvelle mission venait d'être accomplie et une autre s'ouvrait à nous, joueurs de ce RPG réaliste. La Team Sunbird peinait à gagner des niveaux dans ce décor digne du jeu Ultra Despair Girls que papy Jim m'avait offert, mais nous arrivions à passer les différents boss sans réels soucis. Nous avions assez de skill points à répartir sur nos différents talents, et nous avions choisi de les mettre sur l'endurance puisque notre premier objectif était de trouver de la nourriture et de quoi boire. Papa et moi nous formions donc la team Sunbird avec comme pour objectif la « stamina ». Combien de jours s'étaient passés depuis que nous étions ici… ? Je ne savais pas vraiment, et quand j'essayais d'y réfléchir, Papa m'interrompait toujours. Alors je n'y réfléchissais pas vraiment. Nous avions cependant franchi pas mal de niveaux depuis le game start. Nous avions conquis la zone ruines pour nous diriger jusqu'à la zone plage dans laquelle nous ne trouvâmes que des PNJ ayant subi un game over, et rien d'autre. Aucune trace de boss, ou d'autres joueurs dans les environs. Nous sommes donc revenus au dernier checkpoint afin de prendre une autre direction et nous avons décidé de prendre la route vers chez nous. Peut-être pourrions-nous y retrouver notre mage guerrier, ma mère, afin de compléter notre équipe pour progresser dans cet univers fantastique qu'était celui que nous proposait Zetsubô. J'étais la druidesse du groupe, puisque je pouvais combattre avec des armes et revêtir une forme animale, tandis que Papa lui était notre soldat. Il nous aurait bien manqué un guérisseur mais malheureusement je ne connaissais personne pouvant maîtriser de sorts de soins. Ce n'était pas encore nécessaire puisque nous étions plutôt en forme. Papa possédait encore 80% de sa barre HP tandis que moi j'étais à 85% et nous pouvions restaurer notre santé grâce au sommeil et aux vivres que l'on trouvait sur notre route.

Ainsi nous étions sur la route vers notre maison. Nous savions qu'une maison de monstres nous y attendait sûrement, mais c'était la seule piste que nous avions afin de progresser jusqu'au niveau suivant. Papa avait interrogé les PNJ que nous avions trouvé sur notre route, mais la plupart d'entre eux ne savaient rien de ce qu'il se passait, et les autres étaient en fait des monstres déguisés que nous dûmes réduire au silence afin de ne pas subir un game over. Au final, nous n'avions pas vraiment trouvé d'alliés sur notre route. Je n'avais pas non plus de cheat codes pour nous permettre d'aller plus vite ou de traverser les murs, alors que d'habitude appuyer sur le bouton R suffisait pour ça.

Nous passâmes une rue pour déboucher dans un nouveau champ de bataille. Je jetai un œil furtif de derrière une maison brisée afin d'analyser les ennemis, les PNJ, et les pièges avant de me lancer sur le terrain. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune menace, et j'avais la santé plutôt haute pour tenter de me lancer dans cette direction donc je pris la décision de le faire. Mon père me suivit, semblant moins enjoué que moi à l'idée de compléter ce RPG « Hope VS Despair ».

– Toujours aussi silencieuse Chiaki ? M'interrompit mon père tandis que j'analysais les dangers en progressant. Dis donc si je savais qu'une femme aussi bruyante aurait eu une fille aussi taciturne hoho !

– Reste sur tes gardes, soldat. Répondis-je. Le druide doit charger de l'énergie pour combattre les monstres, le soldat doit donc être prêt à protéger le druide en cas de maison de monstres.

– Hoho quelle analyse, quel skill. Je protégerai la druidesse au péril de ma vie alors.

Papa me sourit tandis que je le lui rendis de mon côté. Nous continuâmes ensemble au travers de la rue, en faisant quelques détours, puisque je tenais absolument à fouiller les alentours pour déverrouiller des succès et des récompenses. Je m'avançai donc vers les décombres qui semblaient receler des secrets à découvrir, et y plongeai ma main. J'en ressortis des choses diverses.

– Obtenu : Sabre Level 10 (400~420 Damages) –

– Obtenu : Bandages –

– Obtenu : Alcool –

– Prends ça, Papa. Dis-je à mon soldat. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait des bonus cachés dans ce niveau. Nous aurons sûrement besoin de ça pour la suite, si tout était disposé ici, c'est qu'un puissant boss nous attend. En général, tu peux te revitaliser juste avant un boss.

– Il y aurait donc un monstre plein de skill dans les parages ? Répondit mon père, intéressé. Il faut que je garde ça pour mon prochain roman.

– Je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs de druide pour modifier ce sabre level 10. Repris-je concentrée. Il faut que je le place ici, et que j'utilise le pouvoir de ma Shungite…Et…Voilà…Commençons l'incantation.

Je posai la shungite sur l'objet et me reculai de quelques pas. Je demandai à mon Soldat de reculer également, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Me concentrant, j'avançai mes mains devant l'objet à modifier, puis je repris la parole en maintenant mes mains face à l'arme.

– I dýnami tou vyssiní poulí sovará to ylikó kai schimatízoun éna evgenés óplo. Donne une partie de ta puissance à cette arme dénuée d'âme, oiseau cramoisi.

Une lumière pourpre se dégagea du creux de mes mains rassemblées face à l'arme blanche. Cette lumière pourpre devint cramoisie et vint s'écraser directement sur l'arme en question qui perdit sa couleur d'origine pour attraper une couleur rougeoyante, comme si les flammes elles-mêmes avaient été incrustées dans sa lame. La Shungite, elle, avait été détruite dans le procédé. Satisfaite, je m'emparai de l'arme.

– Obtenu : Sabre du soleil cramoisi Level 17 (800~960 Damages) –

– Tiens Papa, c'est pour toi. Souris-je. Désormais tu pourras te battre plus facilement contre les minions qui nous font régulièrement face.

– Hoho ! C'est qu'elle en a du skill ma petite ! Bien, portons cette arme que tu m'as fabriquée.

– Équipé : Sabre du Soleil cramoisi Level 17. (Soldat Ugo : 1200~1450 damages) –

watch?v=QqE5TziGTGE

J'étais satisfaite de ma trouvaille et du fait que mon soldat se soit équipé de cette nouvelle arme. Je confiai à mon allié les autres objets qu'il rangea dans notre sac à trésors, puis je continuai ma route avec lui. Cependant, sans surprise, le bruit généré par la création de ce sabre avait attiré pas mal de minions de Zetsubô dans les parages. Il avait envoyé des créatures faibles par dizaines autour de nous. Moi et mon père nous resserrâmes l'un contre l'autre, dos à dos, afin de n'avoir aucun angle mort. C'était notre technique de combat pour progresser tant que nous n'avions pas une équipe complète.

– Ennemis : Despair Minions Level 5-10. HP : 2000 –

– C'est parti. Dis-je avant de me lancer, armée de ma console, sur les monstres de Zetsubô. Cheat code Gauche, droite, haut, bas, B, A , droite, gauche ! Crimson wings !

Les ailes de l'oiseau du soleil cramoisi me poussèrent dans le dos, me laissant m'envoler afin de prendre de l'altitude dans la zone de bataille. Mon soldat, lui, utilisa son sabre fraîchement fabriqué afin de se jeter sur les monstres qui périrent rapidement sous le poids de ses attaques.

– L, R, L, R, gauche, droite, B , A. Activation du cheat code, crimson claws !

Les griffes de l'oiseau du soleil cramoisi poussèrent de nouveau sur mes mains, me permettant de plonger en rappel sur les monstres que je déchirais d'un simple coup de griffe tellement leur level était faible.

– Chiaki + 15xp HP84% – Ugo +15xp HP78% –

Un coup de griffe tuant les petits minions, un autre tuant les monstres de taille moyenne, tout cela était très barbant au final. Et pour mon père aussi, c'était très rébarbatif. Avec ce puissant sabre il pouvait attaquer tous les ennemis d'un seul coup, et ses aptitudes physiques ne laissaient pas à désirer, mon soldat portait bien son rôle au final. Nos HP ne diminuaient que très peu tandis que notre puissance était suffisante pour écraser tout ce qui était autour de nous. De mon côté, des simples coups de griffe suffisaient, tandis que le sabre cramoisi réduisait en cendres tout ce qu'il touchait. Au bout de dix minutes, voir quinze, nous étions débarrassés des ennemis en face de nous.

Loin d'être satisfaite, je savais très bien que derrière une vague si minime se cachait sûrement un boss bien plus puissant que ce que je ne pensais. Aussi, mon père et moi restâmes sur nos gardes, progressant au pas de course au milieu des débris alentours. Il n'y avait aucun objet utile, aucun vivre, rien d'exploitable pour nos classes, mais je sentais que quelque chose de louche se tramait derrière cette atmosphère de calme soudain.

Nous n'utilisions pas la route pour avancer. Nous nous cachions derrière des remparts, des briques, ou des taules, puis, une fois que les alentours étaient confirmés sûrs, nous avancions d'avantage. Mon soldat gardait droit son sabre qu'il était prêt à fracasser sur le premier ennemi qu'il allait croiser tandis qu'en tant que druidesse j'étais prête à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour le protéger et attaquer. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, ce que je redoutais fit enfin son apparition, et ce fut deux cent mètres plus tard qu'il le fit.

Il était un individu portant une cape dissimulant totalement son identité, mais je sentais qu'il était un adversaire coriace rien qu'à le regarder. Il devait être de niveau 20, voir 30 si je prenais en compte l'aura qu'il dégageait. Totalement inactif, il nous regardait de derrière sa cape sans vraiment nous laisser l'occasion d'apercevoir son regard, ni de quelle classe il était. Avant que l'un de nous ne puisse prendre la parole, il nous devança et nous déstabilisa quelque peu.

watch?v=q7_xiC8piVA

– J'ai donc trouvé quelqu'un, comme elle me l'avait dit. Dit-il d'une voix grave et monotone. Bien…Je suppose que cela doit être fait.

Il retira sa cape comme tout boss de fin allait le faire avant de combattre. Lorsqu'il se découvrit le visage, une masse conséquente de cheveux bleus/gris se laissa tomber sur son visage, couvrant une bonne partie de son front en laissant ses deux yeux marrons/jaunes emplis de lassitude me dévisager sans réelle conviction. Sur son visage était inscrite une marque jaune lui traversant l'œil droit. Cette marque, c'était une marque de prisonnier de satellite, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mes parents m'en avaient trop parlé. Ce boss final portait une veste noire surplombant un simple tee-shirt de couleur bleu nuit tandis que son pantalon était de la même couleur. Aucun doute, c'était un antagoniste qui se trouvait devant nous.

– Pas de réponse ? Reprit-il avec lassitude. Bien, elle m'avait prévenu pour ça aussi. Je me présente donc le premier, je suis Kiryu, Kyosuke Kiryu, je suis membre du mouvement Néo-Arcadia et je suis à la recherche de la membre numéro douze de Yume-Nikki : Juuni.

– Que veux-tu à ma mère ? Repris-je, méfiante. Et qu'est-ce que le mouvement Néo-Arcadia !?

– Je n'ai pas à te révéler nos motivations, tu ne les comprendrais pas. Reprit l'homme. Mais puisque je détiens une information que tu désires, et que tu sembles détenir une information que je désire, je te propose un affrontement pour déterminer lequel de nous deux avancera sur ce chemin tumultueux vers la vérité. Qu'en dis-tu jeune fille ?

Un affrontement avec cet homme était-il le seul moyen de progresser dans ce niveau… ? Le mouvement Neo-Arcadia… ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que voulait me dire ce Kiryu, mais il semblait être un boss assez coriace. Derrière tout boss imposant se cachait toujours une grosse récompense qui allait peut-être nous ouvrir les portes du niveau suivant, voir même de la fin du RPG puisque s'il était affilié à Zetsubô, j'allais parvenir à débloquer un nouveau succès en gagnant cet affrontement…

Je me mis à réfléchir, à analyser toutes les possibilités liées à cet affrontement. J'ouvris la bouche sans m'en apercevoir, comme je le faisais toujours lorsqu'un dilemme se présentait à moi. Dans ma tête tout était sens dessus-dessous. Je calculais sans relâche tous les scénarios possibles tandis que lorsque l'issue ne me plaisait pas, une autre venait se calculer toute seule à la place. Un flux d'informations abondait dans ma tête, me donnant absolument tous les chemins possibles, mais me laissant comme spectatrice face à ce qu'il se passait dans mon propre esprit. Mon père le remarqua sûrement, puisqu'il vint m'interrompre dans ma recherche soudaine en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

– Arrête de faire ça dans de telles situations. Me gronda-t-il. Le skill c'est bien, mais pas dans ce genre d'affrontements. En tout cas Kiryu, je ne te laisserai pas toucher à ma fille. Je serai ton adversaire.

– Il ne me semble pas avoir invité quelqu'un d'autre que cette jeune fille. Reprit calmement l'homme. Je vais réitérer ma demande…

Il montra son bras droit sur lequel était dessinée une marque violette qui ressemblait étrangement à celle que portait ma propre mère sur son bras, à l'exception près qu'elle représentait une sorte de géant, un colosse qui scintillait vivement sur le membre de l'homme. Une fois qu'il eut montré sa marque, je sentis une secousse venant du sol lui-même. Mon soldat fut expulsé à quelques centaines de mètres derrière tandis qu'une épaisse flamme violette sortit du sol pour se dresser derrière moi, entre lui et moi. J'analysai cette barrière. Elle semblait être capable de repousser tout individu en dessous du niveau 500, ce qui était bien trop pour que je ne puisse la traverser. Me retournant vers l'homme, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une solution pour avancer dans ce donjon et obtenir ce dont j'avais besoin pour gagner la partie.

– J'accepte de t'affronter. Repris-je déterminée, faisant apparaître les ailes de l'oiseau du soleil cramoisi dans mon dos.

– Oh, je ne suis pas là pour ce genre d'affrontement. Me répondit l'homme en affichant un léger malaise. Je suis ici pour un affrontement amical. Vois plutôt.

Il fit un geste du bras qui me fit quelque chose à l'intérieur. Mon bras droit bougea tout seul, comme s'il était manipulé par la magie de l'homme. Lui obéissant, mon membre se tendit devant moi, et lorsqu'il fut raide, un disque de duel, non, mon disque de duel apparut autour de lui et s'y accrocha. Surprise, je lançai un regard interrogateur à Kiryu qui me répondit sans émotion.

– Ce sont tes cartes. Elles ne sont pas réelles mais elles sont basées sur les cartes que tu as l'habitude de jouer. N'aie crainte je ne connais pas ton paquet, je les ai simplement tirées de ton esprit.

– Qu'est-ce que cela signifie… ? Pourquoi un boss voudrait-il jouer une partie de cartes dans un tel environnement ?

– Je te l'ai dit, me répondit Kiryu, je cherche une partie amicale pour obtenir mes informations…Et chez moi, on règle tout par des duels. Alors petite, il est temps de me satisfaire.

watch?v=HLC0Wt3wvoA

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, l'homme piocha 5 cartes tandis que 5 cartes sortirent de mon disque de duel pour se placer dans ma main. Il entama le duel se proclamant premier joueur sans même me donner une seconde de répit.

– Bien. Je vais commencer. Je vais invoquer mon chevalier Armageddon en mode attaque. (ATK 1400) Grâce à son effet, je vais pouvoir jeter mon patrouilleur stygien au cimetière. Je vais ensuite placer trois cartes masquées. Puis, je révèle un monstre de ma main, Ccapac Apu Enfernité.

– Ccapac Apu Enfernité !? M'exclamais-je, interdite. Je ne connais pas ce boss !

– Ccapac Apu Enfernité va retourner dans mon deck, puis je vais mélanger mon deck et placer Archdémon Enfernité au-dessus de celui-ci. Au prochain tour je vais donc pouvoir piocher mon monstre fétiche. En attendant c'est à toi. (0 cartes en main)

– Je vaincrai malgré ce cheat code ! Draw !

Je vais jouer mon Invocateur Cramoisi (1150 ATK) ! Grâce à son effet, je vais pouvoir ajouter mon appel cramoisi. Et je vais l'activer immédiatement pour pouvoir invoquer trois « Oiseau du soleil cramoisi » depuis mon extra deck sur le terrain ! Sunbirds ! Apparaissez !

Les ténèbres alentours disparurent tandis que trois éclairs pourpres d'abattirent sur le terrain. De chacun de ces éclairs naquit des flammes qui, s'étendant, laissèrent apparaître mes trois sunbirds sur le terrain.

– Quel skill ma fille ! Hurla mon père qui était revenu derrière la barrière. Montre lui le pouvoir des UWS !

– Je suis la MJ et je ne te laisserai pas me prendre cette place ! Balançai-je déterminée. Je vais ensuite utiliser deux de mes oiseaux du soleil cramoisi en tant que matériaux XYZ ! J'ouvre le réseau de superposition ! Béatrice la Dame Eternelle ! (ATK 2500) Je vais ensuite activer l'effet de Béatrice, la dame éternelle afin d'envoyer directement au cimetière la leader de guerre du soleil cramoisi. Enfin, je vais bannir Mavelus de mon extra deck ainsi qu'Oiseau du soleil cramoisi depuis mon cimetière afin d'invoquer la Leader de guerre du soleil cramoisi ! (ATK 2300) Grâce à son effet, elle va détruire tes cartes magies et pièges !

– J'active mon piège. Reprit froidement l'homme. Assaut Solennel. Moyennant 1500 points de vie je peux annuler l'invocation de ta leader de guerre du soleil cramoisi et la détruire. (Kiryu - 6500LP)

– Je vois, repris-je en souriant, tu es un boss plutôt coriace…Hmm… Je vais attaquer le chevalier Armageddon avec Beatrice !

L'attaque de ma Béatrice parvint à détruire le chevalier Armageddon, puis mon invocateur cramoisi alla directement attaquer les points de vie de Kiryu qui grimaça face à cet assaut. Satisfaite, je repris la parole.

– Je place moi aussi deux cartes masquées et c'est à toi ! (Chiaki : 2 cartes en main | Kiryu : 4250 LP)

– C'est à moi. Reprit Kiryu. Et comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai pioché l'Archdémon enfernité que je vais invoquer spécialement. Et j'active son effet pour ajouter une carte enfernité de mon deck à ma main.

– Pas si vite ! Je vais défausser Floraison de cendres et joyeux printemps qui grâce à son effet va annuler l'archdémon enfernité !

– Faux, je vais chainer barrière enfernité pour annuler l'effet de ta carte. Ainsi, je peux ajouter de mon deck à ma main mon canon enfernité. Je l'active immédiatement. Je retourne également ma dernière carte masquée : fusion instantanée. Moyennant 1000 Life points, je vais pouvoir invoquer Norden l'entité ancienne de mon extra deck, et grâce à son effet je vais ramener mon chevalier armageddon. J'ouvre ensuite le réseau de superposition pour invoquer Chaine Lavalval.

– Je retourne mon piège ! Embrasement soleil cramoisi ! Je vais devoir détruire une carte que j'ai sur le terrain, puis je pourrai annuler l'effet de ta Chaîne Lavalval et jeter un monstre cramoisi de mon deck ! Je détruis mon Invocateur, et j'envoie Mavelus soleil cramoisi de mon deck au cimetière !

– Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais détacher Archdémon enfernité, puis ma chaine lavalval se fera annuler. Je vais ensuite envoyer canon enfernité au cimetière afin de ramener mon archdémon enfernité sur le terrain, et activer son effet pour ajouter un autre canon enfernité à ma main. J'active le canon, puis je superpose mon norden et mon archdémon pour jouer une seconde chaine lavalval. Grâce à l'effet de celle-ci, je vais détacher mon archdémon pour jeter scarabée enfernité de mon deck, pour ensuite ramener les deux monstres sur le terrain grâce à mon canon.

– Il n'y a aucune fin à ces invocations…Grognai-je…Itachi est bien moins fort avec son deck…

– Grâce à mon archdémon enfernité, je vais pouvoir ajouter à ma main Ccapac Apu enfernité. Continua mon adversaire sans même prendre en compte ma plainte. Je vais ensuite sacrifier les deux Chaîne Lavalval afin d'invoquer normalement mon monstre.

Les deux cartes XYZ partirent du terrain tandis que je sentais que le véritable boss allait faire son entrée sur le terrain. Ma barre d'HP était pleine, mais je redoutais vraiment d'affronter une telle créature, surtout au vu de l'avantage formé par mon adversaire…

watch?v=_pn56B1KOHU

– Les flammes de la repentance sont plus ardentes que celles de la vengeance, mais elles restent maculées de ténèbres infinies ! Toi qui est dans mes entrailles, soulève toi pour servir ma cause, quitte à répandre le chaos ! J'invoque mon Ccapac Apu Enfernité ! (ATK 3000)

Les flammes autour de moi disparurent d'un seul coup, laissant enfin le soldat du groupe s'approcher de moi. Cependant, tandis que je perdis quelques secondes à l'écouter, je fus interrompue par le bruit sourd d'un grognement qui résonna dans les cieux tandis que celui duquel il provenait s'élevait encore et encore, fidèle au géant dont j'avais entendu parler. Il n'était qu'un simple hologramme, mais il me terrorisait tellement il était imposant. Jamais dans tous mes jeux je n'avais vu un tel boss final, et je redoutais de ne pas être capable de le vaincre.

Spoiler :

– Mon monstre n'est que le cadet de tes soucis jeune fille. Mon scarabée va se sacrifier pour invoquer deux autres scarabées. Je vais synchroniser brionac, puis je vais utiliser brionac et le scarabée enfernité pour invoquer le dragon synchro de l'aile de cristal. (ATK3000).

Devant moi se tenaient deux monstres : Le Ccapac Apu, et le dragon synchro de l'aile de cristal. Kiryu n'avait plus rien d'autre sur le terrain ou en main, mais je sentais que ces deux créatures étaient suffisantes pour me vaincre…Elles étaient monstrueuses…

– Dragon Synchro de l'aile de cristal va attaquer Beatrice.

Je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de laisser ma dame éternelle se faire vaincre par l'attaque du dragon qui ne la laissa même pas activer son effet. Non content de sa première attaque, l'homme enchaîna.

– Ccapac Apu va attaquer à son tour !

– J'active ma carte piège ! Plénitude Soleil Cramoisi ! Je vais pouvoir bannir un oiseau du soleil cramoisi depuis mon cimetière : Je ne prendrai aucun dégât durant ce tour, et je piocherai une carte !

– Bien. Je vais donc terminer mon tour. (Kiryu : 0 en main / 3250 LP) (Chiaki 2 cartes en main, 8000 LP, rien sur le terrain)

– C'est donc à moi de jouer ! Enchaînai-je, plutôt inquiète par l'issue de cet affrontement. Je pioche ! Je vais activer le Cri de l'oiseau cramoisi ! Je vais défausser une carte de ma main pour invoquer spécialement deux Oiseaux du soleil cramoisi bannis ! J'utilise mes deux oiseaux du soleil cramoisi afin de jouer le mirage cramoisi : Fenghuang. (ATK 0) Lorsqu'il est invoqué et qu'il est seul sur mon terrain, je vais détruire toutes les autres cartes sur le terrain, puis invoquer deux monstres « Mavelus » depuis mon cimetière.

– Je vais bien sûr annuler l'effet de ton monstre grâce à mon dragon synchro de l'aile de cristal. Reprit l'homme sans sourciller.

– Je vais chaîner l'effet de mon Fenghuang qui en détachant un matériel va diviser par deux tes points de vie restant ! (Kiryu : 1625LP) Je place une carte face verso et je termine mon tour ! (Chiaki : 0 cartes en main)

– C'est à moi. Draw. Je vais activer l'effet de mon Ccapac Apu. En défaussant mon Necromancien enfernité, je peux ajouter mon canon enfernité de mon cimetière à ma main. J'active ensuite le canon que j'envoie au cimetière afin d'invoquer Archdémon et Nécromancien. Archdémon va me permettre d'ajouter barrière enfernité de mon deck, et je vais la poser immédiatement. Je vais ensuite activer Nécromancien pour ramener Scarabée. Je synchronise enfin Scarabée et Nécromancien afin de jouer Vitesseroid Chanbara (2000 ATK) Je vais attaquer avec Chanbara qui va gagner 200 ATK !

Le monstre de Kiryu me percuta de plein fouet, me faisant lâcher un cri de douleur vive. Il revint une autre fois m'attaquer, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était qu'un hologramme, lorsqu'l me percuta une autre fois, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il me rentrait dedans. Je perdis ainsi 4600 points de vie, me relevant difficilement. L'archdémon enfernité se rua sur moi à son tour, mais alors que j'allais prendre l'attaque, ce fut mon père qui s'interposa, se prenant le coup de griffe du monstre en plein dans la poitrine. Mon compteur baissa encore, me laissant à la merci de l'homme en face qui avait encore son monstre le plus terrible à ses côtés.

– Mes excuses, je n'avais pas vu que mes pouvoirs avaient atteints mes monstres. Je ne compte pas vous blesser avec Ccapac Apu ou mon dragon de cristal. Jeune fille, je suppose que tu peux reconnaître la partie comme terminée si tu n'as pas de réponse à mon autre attaque, non ?

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes. Devais-je vraiment céder face à ce boss ? En examinant la situation, ma barre HP avait sérieusement baissé en raison des pouvoirs de l'homme, et supporter une attaque du dragon synchro ou de Ccapac Apu allait sûrement me faire descendre dans un état critique…Et par-dessus tout, mon père avait également perdu 15% de sa barre rien qu'à cause de l'attaque de l'archdémon…Pourtant…Il me restait encore cette carte face verso…Et…Et je voulais tenter le coup…Parce que…

Parce que jamais je n'avais abandonné face à un boss de Jeu Vidéo…

(Chiaki : HP : 40% LP : 1600 / Ugo : HP :60%)

– Je retourne mon piège ! Hurlai-je en haletant ! Cri de détresse de l'oiseau cramoisi ! Lorsque j'ai moins de points de vie que toi, je peux bannir tous les monstres « Soleil Cramoisi » depuis mon cimetière ainsi que diviser par deux mes points de vie afin d'invoquer mon Mavelus suprème du Soleil Cramoisi ! (ATK 1300)

– Quoi !? S'étonna l'homme qui afficha enfin une émotion devant mes coups. Pourquoi ne pas abandonner et invoquer un monstre si faible après avoir laissé paraître une si forte conviction !?

– Mavelus…A un effet spécial. Repris-je. Tant qu'il est sur le terrain, je détruirai tous les monstres qui ne sont pas de type bête-ailée…Et c'est un effet continu, dragon synchro de l'aile de cristal ne peut rien contre lui !

Dans un torrent de flammes, Mavelus s'envola dans les cieux, éclairant le ciel écarlate de par ses flammes rougeoyantes, et s'abattit en rappel sur tous les monstres composant le terrain de Kiryu. Il noya Ccapac Apu, le dragon synchro de l'aile de cristal, l'archdémon enfernité et le Chanbara speedroid dans un déluge de flammes qui les fit hurler de douleur avant de s'écraser dans un torrent de feu qui s'écrasa autour de nous avant de disparaître. Kiryu, qui était abasourdi par ce que je venais de faire alors que la victoire lui était assurée deux minutes auparavant, reprit la parole.

– Je…Je termine mon tour…Balbutia-t-il tandis que mon Mavelus rejoint le cimetière par son propre effet. Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Mais la partie n'est pas terminée…Il te faut encore un monstre pour me vaincre, et j'ai encore suffisamment de points de vie pour résister aux plus faibles d'entre eux. (Kiryu : 1625 LP : Chiaki : 800LP | Les deux n'ont aucune carte en main |)

– Je pioche alors…Et j'invoque Epeiste cramoisi…(1700ATK) J'ai gagné…

Mon épéiste se rua sur Kiryu auquel il asséna le coup d'épée qui me fit vaincre l'homme qui appartenait au mouvement Néo-Arcadia. J'haletai, je transpirais, ma barre HP était descendue à 30%…Mais j'avais gagné. J'avais triomphé de ce boss, vaincu l'obstacle qui m'empêchait de passer au niveau supérieur. Même si cela m'avait épuisée, j'avais gagné.

Je m'écroulai les genoux au sol tandis que mon père vint me rattraper avant que ma tête ne s'y écrase. Il me souriait, me disant qu'il était fier de moi et que je débordais de skill, tandis que mes HP étaient vraiment faibles, si bien que je ne pouvais articuler. Je cherchais à dire quelques mots, tandis que le boss que je venais de vaincre me surprit en s'approchant de nous, contre toute attente, avec le sourire.

(Chiaki : HP : 15% Ugo : HP :50%)

– J'ai décidément fait une rencontre bien singulière. Nous dit l'homme avec un peu plus d'entrain. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal avec mes pouvoirs, je les ai activés sans m'en rendre compte. Laisse-moi guérir tes blessures pour me faire pardonner.

L'homme utilisa des pouvoirs qui m'étaient inconnus, et au fur et à mesure qu'il le faisait, je me sentais plus forte. La fatigue disparaissait, la douleur aussi, et ma barre HP revenait au maximum…Même ma sensation de faim disparaissait, comme si je venais de prendre une douche, un repas, et une nuit de sommeil…

(Chiaki : HP 100% , Ugo : HP 100%)

– Laissez-moi donc me présenter de nouveau puisque tu as gagné. Je suis Kiryu, Kyosuke Kiryu, fais partie du mouvement Néo Arcadia construit par ma leader, Misty Tredwell. Nous avons repris le nom d'un mouvement ayant apporté désolation dans lequel de nombreux duellistes se sont rassemblés afin de faire le mal. Nous sommes des personnes ayant répandu le mal par le passé, mais nous cherchons la repentance depuis ces temps sombres, et c'est en apportant notre soutien aux personnes égarées que nous le faisons. Tel est notre mouvement.

– Et pourquoi cherches-tu ma mère ? Repris-je plus souple cette fois en attendant la récompense de fin de niveau.

– Ta mère, Jessica, est une proche amie de ma leader Misty. Elle a voulu la revoir depuis longtemps déjà afin de lui dire des choses qui lui tiennent à cœur. Elle voudrait également lui rendre ce qu'elle lui a donné en aidant au mieux à gérer le conflit auquel elle doit faire face. Voilà pourquoi je la cherche.

– Je vois, reprit mon soldat. Tu es donc un allié de la grande leader des UWS hoho. Malheureusement, nous la cherchons aussi. Tu n'obtiendras pas plus d'informations de notre part que tu n'en aurais obtenu de quelqu'un d'autre hoho ~

– Mais nous avons le même objectif. Reprit calmement l'homme. Pourrais-je vous accompagner dans votre quête afin de retrouver cette personne à laquelle ma leader tient également ?

– Ca dépend. Répondis-je sérieusement. Quelle est ta classe ? Mage ? Druide ? Fantassin ? Archer ?

– Je…Je peux être le guérisseur…J'imagine…Bégaya-t-il en affichant un malaise prononcé.

– VENDU ! Hurlai-je. Tu es le guérisseur ! Il nous manque plus que notre mage noir pour devenir la meilleure équipe de ce RPG !

Ce fut ainsi que le boss que je devais combattre devint mon allié. J'avais encore des tas de niveaux à gagner, des tas de points d'expérience à cumuler, mais nous étions désormais plusieurs à combattre et notre team devenait de plus en plus complète. J'étais impatiente à l'idée de trouver des nouveaux objets, des nouveaux PNJs, de nouveaux ennemis, et peut être même faire face au boss final et le vaincre de mes mains.

(Chiaki HP 100%, Ugo HP100%, Kiryu HP 100%)


End file.
